Severus ƒ A partir de agora
by AnaNinaSnape
Summary: Só mais 4 capítulos! Hogwarts é obrigada a aceitar uma trouxa. Que sabe tudo o que aconteceu e leu os livros de Harry Potter. Que ama Severus. Segredos revelados. Uma luz para uma vida na escuridão. Por favor, revise.Se você quiser ir até Hogwarts,me siga
1. Índice Alterado

_Indice de _

_Severus - _**_A partir de agora _**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_J.K. é a dona, eu só estou me divertindo. _**

**_Por favor, não me processe, eu não tenho nada. _**

**_Agradeço à todos os bons autores que li. Com certeza eles muito influenciaram. _**

**_E como disse um deles, se você reconhecer algo, não é meu. _**

**Haverá "R" no futuro. **

**_Atenção: Índice alterado !_**

**_Me reservo o direito de alterar este Índice, se necessário._**

**_Se__verus - A partir de Agora _**

Capítulo 01 A chave.

_A partir deste momento, a vida começou _

Capítulo 02 Passado e Futuro.

_Mal posso esperar para começar _

Capítulo 03 Conversa com Dumbledore

_A partir deste momento eu lhe amarei... _

Capítulo 04 Café da manhã.

_Meus sonhos se realizaram, por sua causa _

Capítulo 05 Saber demais

_E para o seu amor eu lhe darei meu último suspiro _

Capítulo 06 Os livros.

_Enquanto eu viver... _

Capítulo 07 Hogwarts.

_Mal posso esperar para viver minha vida com você ... _

Capítulo 08 Rotina?

_Mal posso esperar para viver minha vida com você ... _

Capítulo 09 Disputa

_A partir deste momento, enquanto eu viver _

Capítulo 10 Por um beijo seu

_Enquanto eu viver... _

Capítulo 11 Só respostas.

_Eu lhe estendo a mão com todo o meu coração _

Capítulo 12 Trouxa.

_Não há nada que eu não daria _

Capítulo 13 Encontros.

_Meus sonhos se realizaram, por causa de você _

Capítulo 14 Revelações

_A partir deste momento, você é o único _

Capítulo 15 Desencontros

_Ao seu lado, é o lugar a que pertenço _

Capítulo 16 Seboso

_Você é a razão pela qual acredito no amor _

Capítulo 17 Natal

_A partir deste momento, você é o único _

Capítulo 18 Quadribol

_E vivo apenas... para a sua felicidade _

Capítulo 19 Hogsmeade

_Eu lhe estendo a mão com todo o meu coração _

Capítulo 20 Crucio.

_E você é a resposta das minhas preces aos céus _

Capítulo 21 Enfermaria, Inferno.

_A partir deste momento, estou abençoada _

Capítulo 22 Enfermaria, Céu.

_Eu te amarei, eu prometo... _

Capítulo 23 Floresta Proibida.

_E você é a resposta das minhas preces aos céus _

Capítulo 24 Mais Tarde

_Ao seu lado, é o lugar a que pertenço _

Capítulo 25 Comensal

_Não há nada que eu não daria _

Capítulo 26 Lupin

_A partir deste momento, você é o único _

Capítulo 27 Traidor.

_Você e eu jamais estaremos separados _

Capítulo 28 Resgate.

_Não há nada que eu não daria _

Capítulo 29 DCAT.

_Meus sonhos se realizaram, por causa de você _

Capítulo 30 O quarto.

_Eu te amarei eu prometo... _

Capítulo 31 Fuga.

_Não há nada que eu não daria_

Capítulo 32 Londres.

_Você e eu jamais estaremos separados _

Capítulo 33 Volta à Hogwarts.

_Tudo que nós precisamos é apenas nós dois ... _

Capítulo 34 Elizabeth.

_Eu lhe estendo a mão com todo o meu coração _

Capítulo 35 Anna.

_Enquanto eu viver... _

Capítulo 36 Casamento?

_Você e eu jamais estaremos separados _

Capítulo 37 A carta.

_Eu te amarei, eu prometo... _

Capítulo 38 Perigo.

_Mal posso esperar para começar _

Capítulo 39 A Guerra.

_Eu te amarei, eu prometo... _

Capítulo 40 A Guerra. Mortes.

_Enquanto eu viver... _

Capítulo 41 Ataque à Hogwarts.

_Você e eu jamais estaremos separados _

Capítulo 42 Ataque à Hogwarts. Morte.

_A partir deste momento eu lhe amarei ... _

Capítulo 43 A Paz. Morte.

_E para o seu amor eu lhe darei meu último suspiro _

Capítulo 44 Voltar para Casa...

_Não há nada que eu não daria_...

Capítulo 45 Só para você

_Enquanto eu viver_...

Capítulo 46 Capítulo Extra

Severus - starting from Agora

J.K. he/she is the lady, I am only having fun.

Please, don't process me, I don't have anything.

I thank the for all the good authors that I read. With certainty they a lot influenced.

And how he/she said one of them, if you recognize something, it is not mine.

Índice Severus - starting from Agora

Chapter 01 The key.

Starting from this moment, life began

Chapter 02 Past and Future.

Badly I can wait to begin

Chapter 03 He/she/you talks with Dumbledore

Starting from this moment I will love him/her...

Chapter 04 Breakfast.

My dreams took place, for your cause

Chapter 05 To know too much

And for your love I will give him/her my last sigh

Chapter 06 The books.

While I live...

Chapter 07 Hogwarts.

Badly I can wait to live my life with you...

Chapter 08 Routine?

Badly I can wait to live my life with you...

Chapter 09 I file, dungeons and lake.

Starting from this moment, while I live

Chapter 10 For your kiss

While I live...

Chapter 11 Only answers.

I extend him/her the hand with all my heart

Chapter 12 Fardel.

There is not anything that I would not give

Chapter 13 Encounters.

My dreams took place, because of you

Chapter 14 Revelations

Starting from this moment, you are the only

Chapter 15 DESENCONTROS I

To your side, it is the place the one that I belong

Chapter 16 Seboso

You are the reason for the which I believe in the love

Chapter 17 Christmas

Starting from this moment, you are the only

Chapter 18 Quadribol

And alive just... for your happiness

Chapter 19 Hogsmeade

I extend him/her the hand with all my heart

Chapter 20 Crucio.

And you are the answer of my prayers to the skies

Chapter 21 He/she/you would sicken, Hell.

Starting from this moment, I am blessed

Chapter 22 He/she/you would sicken, Céu.

I will love you, I promise...

Chapter 23 Forbidden forest.

To your side, it is the place the one that I belong

Chapter 24 Commensal

There is not anything that I would not give

Chapter 25 Lupin

Starting from this moment, you are the only

Chapter 26 Traitor.

You and I will never be separated

Chapter 27 Ransom.

There is not anything that I would not give

Chapter 28 DCAT.

My dreams took place, because of you

Chapter 29 THE room.

I will love you I promise...

Chapter 30 Escape.

There is not anything that I would not give

Chapter 31 London.

You and I will never be separated

Chapter 32 Turn to Hogwarts.

Everything that we needed is just both of us...

Chapter 33 Elizabeth.

I extend him/her the hand with all my heart

Chapter 34 Anna.

While I live...

Chapter 35 Marriage?

You and I will never be separated

Chapter 36 The letter.

I will love you, I promise...

Chapter 37 Danger.

Badly I can wait to begin

Chapter 38 the War.

I will love you, I promise...

Chapter 39 The War. Deaths.

While I live...

Chapter 40 Attack Hogwarts.

You and I will never be separated

Chapter 41 Attack Hogwarts. Death.

Starting from this moment I will love him/her...

Chapter 42 Paz. Death.

And for your love I will give him/her my last sigh

Chapter 43 To return Home...

There is not anything that I would not give...


	2. A Chave

J.K. é a dona, só estou me divertindo. E não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso. 

Por favor, não me processe, eu não tenho nada. 

Agradeço a todos os bons autores que li. Com certeza muito influenciaram. 

E como disse um deles, se você reconhecer algo, não é meu. 

Capítulo 01 A chave. 

_A partir deste momento, a vida começou _

Ela atravessou a rua. Suspirou. Finalmente sexta-feira. O trabalho parecia ter dobrado. 

Os ânimos de todos à flor da pele. Lembrou-se da discussão. 

_ 'Dane-se.' _

Estava furiosa. 

Não ia deixar que aquilo estragasse seu fim de semana, decidiu. 

Tinha de pensar em coisas boas. Em descansar. Nenhum compromisso até domingo quando iria jantar com os pais, o irmão e a irmã, os cunhados e um convidado ocasional. Sorriu ao lembrar dos sobrinhos. 

Família reunida a cada duas semanas é o que a mantinha sã. 

Relaxou. Podia ler, entrar na internet, fazer o que tivesse vontade. Qualquer coisa. 

Até ligar música e pensar _nele_. Sentiu uma pequena pontada. 

Sacudiu a cabeça em desagrado. Aquilo não estava certo. Uma fantasia não podia interferir tanto. 

Ocupar tanto de seus pensamentos. 

Ou de seus sentimentos. 

Respirou. Prestando atenção à galeria cheia de gente. 

Pensou na festa que Andrea tinha convidado-a para ir sábado. 

_ 'Talvez.' _

**** 

Depois de um banho, sentou-se penteando os cabelos. 

A calça preta ficaria bem com a blusa branca. 

Quase se arrependeu de ter concordado em ir. Tinha falado com Andrea, ao telefone mais cedo. 

_ 'Bem, não tem mais jeito.' _

Não ia exagerar. Uma bolsa, poucos acessórios e pouca maquiagem. 

Não podia se esquecer da blusa preta por cima. Esfriaria de madrugada. Se ela ficasse até lá. 

Ainda bem que o apartamento já estava limpo. Não ia dar tempo domingo. 

Levantou-se indo se arrumar. Pegou os brincos pequenos. Colocou-os. 

Secou os cabelos e os prendeu. Teria que cortá-los, não ia agüentar quando começasse a ficar quente. 

Apagou as luzes. Fechou a porta e desceu. Era melhor que esperar o elevador para descer dois andares. 

Quando saiu do prédio decidiu ir a pé até em frente ao bar onde Andrea a pegaria de carro. 

Distraiu-se andando. Cabelos negros. 

_ 'Severus.'_

Suspirou franzindo a testa. Isto estava ficando fora de controle. 

Atravessou a rua. 

Olhou para frente e viu dois homens com capas estranhas. Ele entraram em um beco escuro, onde ela sabia, só tinha lojas. Balançou a cabeça em negação. 

_ 'Agora fico imaginando comensais em todo lugar.' _

Eles saíram tão rápido quanto tinham entrado. Ela estava mais perto, mas eles pareciam não a ter notado. Pareciam discutir. Eles viraram a esquina. 

Ela continuou andando devagar. A curiosidade venceu. Deu uma espiada para a galeria. Franziu a testa. 

Estava mal iluminada. Estranho. Parecia que a luz do beco estava mais fraca. 

Foi quando ela percebeu alguma coisa apoiada no canto. 

A "coisa" brilhava. Quem deixaria um... aquilo ali? 

Não pensou. Olhou para os lados. Entrou. 

_ 'Sua louca, pode ser algum assassino que escondeu isso aí dentro!' _

Mas eles tinham entrado e saído sem carregar nada. 

Ela se aproximou. Observou. Era um castiçal. Um bonito castiçal. E parecia muito antigo. 

Pensou ter ouvido vozes. O medo a fez tomar uma decisão rápida. 

Correu até o fim da galeria e escondeu-se num lugar conhecido. 

Era uma pequena entrada para o segundo andar de uma das lojas. Ficou ali, quase sem respirar. 

- Está sendo pura perda de tempo. – ouviu o resmungo bravo. 

- O que você queria? Acredita em qualquer um! – ele parecia impaciente – Pensou que aquele... _velho_ ia te dar uma coisa importante? 

- Eu o conheço há muito tempo, – falou entre dentes – e ele não era um mentiroso ou um bruxo qualquer! 

_ 'Bruxo?'_

- E depois de anos reapareceu de repente, quase morrendo, para dizer que tinha encantado uma "chave" _diferente_! – debochou – E _voc_ acreditou! Porque não lembrou de perguntar o quê _aquela coisa_ tinha de tão especial? – a voz foi ficando mais alta com a raiva crescendo. 

Ela não perdia uma palavra. Talvez estivesse ouvindo mal. Ou fosse algum jeito de falar de criminosos. 

- Fale baixo! – respondeu com raiva – Ele disse que estava fugindo. Que não tinha com quem deixá-la! E se você não percebeu, ele não conseguiu dizer muita coisa antes de morrer! – estava cansado de repetir as mesmas coisas. 

- E a deu a você! Você! Para entregar para um parente dele? – ele estava furioso – Ele ia ser um louco ou um idiota para acreditar que você faria isso. _Se_ realmente tivesse algum valor. – estava exasperado – E você ainda acreditou nele! 

Viu as sombras que se moviam. Esperava que eles não chegassem a brigarem. 

- Você também! – ouviu a voz baixa, perigosa – Ou não teria vindo. 

- Você sabe que _se_ levasse a algum lugar importante teria sido o presente perfeito ao Lord. – disse contrariado – Ia ser bom para nós. – ele resmungou sombrio. 

Ela suspendeu a respiração. Tudo se encaixava. Mas não devia! 

- Eu sei. – ouviu um suspiro – Vamos acabar voltar. Não é bom demorarmos. 

- Pegue logo essa "coisa"! 

Ele se abaixou, mas não tocou. O outro chegou mais perto. 

- Pronto? Um, dois... três! 

Eles seguraram ao mesmo tempo. E desapareceram. 

Ela não pôde acreditar. 

_ 'Não é possível!'_

Ficou parada tentando entender. Se acalmar. 

Sacudiu a cabeça. Era demais. Foi andando devagar em direção à rua. Viu algo no chão. 

Uma vela. 

Respirou fundo. 

_ Se_ fosse verdade... 

Sacudiu a cabeça de novo. 

_ 'Isso não está acontecendo.' _

Mas estava. 

Ela podia olhar para a rua, na porta da galeria. Escutar o barulho dos carros. Das pessoas.

E ainda assim... Olhou para o objeto no chão. 

Duas pessoas, vestidas de forma estranha, tinham desaparecido no meio da galeria. 

E a não ser que ela estivesse ficando louca, ou tendo alguma ilusão de ótica, ela realmente os havia visto desaparecer. Quer dizer, tinha visto _suas sombras_ desaparecerem. 

Bem, se não fosse real, não haveria problema em pegar uma simples vela. 

Não tão simples, mas... só uma vela. Agora, se fosse... 

_ 'Numa possibilidade, remota. Remotíssima.' _ – completou. 

Podia ser perigoso que uma criança, ou alguém a pegasse. 

_ 'Você está sendo tola. Bruxos não existem. Só nas histórias de Harry Potter.'_

Quase riu de si mesma, nervosa. 

_ 'E de Severus.' _

Severus. 

Respirou de novo. A testa franzida. 

Abaixou-se. 

Pegou-a. 

Sentiu que girava muito rápido. Uma sensação esquisita no umbigo. 

Durando tempo demais. De forma estranha. Provocando náuseas. 

Coisas que passavam diante de seus olhos. Deixando-a tonta. Até que ela os fechou. 

E então... 

Tudo parou. Com um tranco. Ela tentou se firmar. Mas não conseguiu. 

Ficou de joelhos. Tentando controlar o enjôo. E a tontura. Conseguiu. 

Levou a mão à boca seca. Tentando enxergar. Com olhos desfocados. 

Estava escuro. Uma réstia de luz entrava pela porta. 

Mas com certeza ali não era nenhuma galeria. 

Olhou em volta e não conseguiu ver muito. Parecia abandonado. Não. Havia vozes ao longe. 

Um quarto sujo com um biombo meio caído. Uma cadeira quebrada, onde havia uma pano, jogada a um canto. Um castiçal num outro. Ela o reconheceu. Olhou para a vela. Ainda em suas mãos trêmulas. 

Jogou isso em direção ao castiçal. A vela fez um pequeno barulho. 

Ela pensou ter visto uma sombra. Olhou rápido para a porta. Mas nada aconteceu. 

Foi até a cadeira com passos incertos e pegou o pano. Olhou-o. 

Era uma espécie de capa. Com um capuz. Parecida com a que eles estavam usando. 

Levantou a cabeça de repente. O coração ainda mais rápido. As vozes estavam aumentando de volume. 

Precisava se esconder! Foi até o biombo e agachou-se atrás. Tentando manter a respiração silenciosa. 

Tarefa difícil. Diante do medo começando. Da confusão. E do que tinha acontecido. 

- Não vou demorar. – era a mesma voz da galeria. 

Ela ouviu o barulho de passos. Uma pequena hesitação. Mais um passo. O medo aumentou. 

_ 'Por favor, não olhe aqui.' _

- Achou? – ouviu a voz impaciente, longe. 

- Não. – ouviu quando ele levantou a cadeira e a soltou de novo – Maldição! Tinha certeza de ter deixado aqui! 

Ela olhou para a capa nas suas mãos. 

_ 'Burra.' _

- Não podemos demorar! Já perdemos tempo demais. – escutou a voz raivosa, distante. 

Um resmungo. 

- Está bem. 

Ele foi até a porta. Ela respirou em alívio. 

Ele parou. Ela ficou tensa de novo. 

Ouviu quando ele voltou-se. E deu um passo para dentro de novo. 

- Evanesce! 

Os passos se afastavam. 

Ela esperou mais um pouco antes de levantar. Controlando a respiração. 

Levou a mão à testa. Esfregando-a O coração ainda rápido. 

Não havia ninguém . Nenhum som. 

O castiçal e a vela tinham desaparecido. 

E sua chance de voltar também. Suspirou. Pelo menos por enquanto. 

Olhou para a capa em suas mãos. Vestiu-a. Deu passos cautelosos para fora do quarto. 

Havia um corredor pequeno que dava na porta. Iluminado por uma vela solitária. 

Tinha que sair. Não podia estar ali. _Se_ ou _quando_ eles voltassem. 

Adivinhava que não seria um encontro agradável. 

Todo o resto estava na penumbra. Só iluminado pela luz da lua, onde ela conseguia penetrar. 

_ 'Lua?Mas a lua está minguante!'_

Não era isso o que parecia. Olhou a grande lua lá fora. 

Ela observou bem se não havia nenhum sinal de movimento. 

Saiu rapidamente. Fechando a porta sem barulho. O capuz estava sobre sua cabeça. A mão fechando a capa. 

Ela andava rápido. Tentando ficar o mais longe possível daquela casa. Havia outras por perto. 

Desceu pela rua andando nas sombras. Só viu uma ou duas pessoas. Evitou-as. 

Viu uma placa na frente de um lugar que parecia um bar. Fechado agora. Leu: "Três Vassouras". 

Seu coração deu um salto. Só agora se dando conta do que _podia_ realmente estar acontecendo. 

Mas era uma distância a cruzar entre reagir às situações e ao perigo... E ter certeza... De algo tão louco. 

- _ Meu Deus!_ – murmurou parada como uma tola. 

Ouviu um barulho pequeno. Virou-se rápido. Respirando. 

Mas na direção de onde pensou que ele tivesse vindo não havia nada. Só sombras. 

_ 'É melhor sair daqui.' _

_ Se_ estivesse em Hogsmeade mesmo, havia perigo em toda parte. 

Sacudiu a cabeça. Ainda estava difícil o mero pensamento de que tudo aquilo era verdade. 

Não ia pensar. 

Afastou-se depressa. Continuou a andar sem rumo. 

As casas estavam rareando. 

Precisava achar um lugar. 

Devia ser duas ou três horas da manhã no máximo, calculou. 

Havia umas poucas árvores espalhadas. Continuou andando. Viu mais algumas delas à frente. 

Olhou para os lados. Não viu ninguém. Entrou rápido no meio delas. 

Escondendo-se como pôde. Enrolando-se na capa. Com frio. 

Sentou-se encostada a um tronco. Não era o melhor lugar, mas era o único disponível. 

Suspirou. Estava gelado. Seria uma longa noite. E ela ainda não sabia o que fazer amanhã. 

Ou melhor, não havia opção possível. 

Tinha que se desviar de qualquer um que aparecesse. E encontrar o caminho para... Hesitou... Hogwarts. 

Suspirou. 

Sim. Hogwarts. 

Levou a mão à cabeça de novo. Tentando clarear as idéias. Tentando se controlar. 

Olhando em volta. Os olhos turvos. Trêmula. A realidade de tudo se abatendo sobre ela. Finalmente. 

_ 'Deus!'_

Hogwarts. Assim que amanhecesse. 

Até lá, tinha algumas horas. Para pensar no que fazer. E deixar seu cérebro se adaptar à situação. Ou tentar. 

Tentou raciocinar. Quase riu. 

Fechou os olhos cobrindo-os com as mãos. Mordendo os lábios. Não ia chorar. 

Provavelmente eles a levariam de volta. E usariam obliviate para fazê-la esquecer. Não lhe seria permitido levar nada. Ela não saberia que esteve ali. Era isso. 

No fim. Seria como um sonho. 

Ficou triste. Quem sabe, pelo menos, conseguiria ver todos. Harry Potter. Dumbledore. E os outros. 

E _Severus_. 

Estremeceu. 

Isso faria com que valesse a pena. 

Respirou. O cansaço se abatendo sobre ela. 

Fechou os olhos tentando não dormir. Tinha muitas coisas para pensar. 

_ 'Que frio.' _

***** 

Acordou assim que clareou. Olhando em volta. Confusa. Até que lembrou. 

Fechou os olhos de novo. Mas tudo continuava o mesmo quando os abriu. 

Suspirou. 

Estava dolorida, cansada e com frio. 

Levantou-se devagar. Ajeitando as roupas. 

Não havia ninguém por perto. Nunca leu nada sobre eles serem madrugadores ali. 

Era melhor se pôr a caminho. Se seus cálculos estivessem certos, haveria um longo caminho a percorrer. 

E ela ainda teria que descobrir um modo de entrar. 

Começou a andar. Seguindo a estrada. Olhando as árvores. 

Já tinha andando há algum tempo quando percebeu que havia uma encruzilhada. E nenhuma placa. 

_'Inferno!'_

O sol estava começando a esquentar. E ela não ia poder tirar a capa se piorasse. Olhou para os lados. 

Talvez ela pudesse ver a estrada mais usada. 

Com certeza eles preferiam desaparatar ou usar o Nôitibus. 

Não deu nome ao "eles". 

Então andar a pé, só os alunos que fossem para Hogwarts. 

Suspirou de novo. Decidiu-se pela da direita. 

Se pegasse o caminho errado. Era só voltar sobre seus passos. E tomar a outra estrada. 

Se a sorte a ajudasse. E não encontrasse ninguém. 

O sol estava quente e ela já estava cansada de andar. 

Foi neste momento. 

Que o viu. 

Um portão estranho mais à frente, feio e velho. 

Nenhum sinal de castelo nenhum. 

Para dizer a verdade, nenhum sinal de nada. 

Estava ficando ansiosa. Cansada. Nervosa e com calor. Sentindo uma tensão aumentar dentro de si. 

Passou a mão pela testa. Talvez tivesse tomado a estrada errada. Olhou para o caminho à suas costas. 

Tinha de voltar. Confirmar se estava mesmo onde pensava. 

Pegar a outra estrada. Tentar pegar uma carona. _Tinha_ que ir para a rodovia. _Sair dali._

Voltou sobre seus passos e começou a andar rápido de volta. Controlando-se para não correr. 

A ansiedade diminuindo pouco. À medida que se afastava. 

Foi então que percebeu. Sem conseguir parar. 

_'Os feitiços anti-trouxas!'_

Diminuiu a velocidade com que andava e tentou se concentrar. Respirou fundo e parou. Respirou de novo. 

Voltou-se e começou a correr. 

Estava ficando ansiosa de novo. 

_ 'Preciso ver Dumbledore, preciso ver Dumbledore, preciso ver...' _

Os passos diminuindo. 

_ 'Deus!'_

Algo muito ruim ia acontecer com ela. Percebeu aflita. 

O coração estava disparado. A pele começando a formigar. De forma quase intolerável. À medida em que ela se forçava a continuar andando. Cada vez mais devagar. Respirando. Ansiosa. 

Parou e virou-se outra vez. Sem parar de respirar. Angustiada. 

Conseguiu se dominar o suficiente para não correr. Deu alguns passos na direção errada. 

_ 'Isso está ficando idiota!' _

Mesmo assim não conseguia controlar o modo como estava trêmula. Continuou a respirar fundo. 

Parou. Virou-se pela segunda vez. Correndo. 

Começou a chorar. O corpo cansado e doendo do esforço. 

A pele começou a incomodar de novo. Como se fosse chover de repente. 

Tentou manter a mente concentrada. 

- Preciso ver Dumbledore. Preciso ver Dumbledore. Preciso... – as palavras saindo de sua boca como um mantra, os olhos ardendo. 

A pele estava formigando. Ela tropeçou e caiu. 

Chorando descontrolada. Virou-se e tentou voltar de gatinhas. 

Ouviu um pequeno barulho atrás de si. Como se alguém murmurasse. Voltou-se rápido. Mas não viu nada. 

Abaixou a cabeça tentando se acalmar. Respirando devagar. Continuou olhando para o chão. 

Percebendo de repente que já não estava tão difícil. 

Levantou-se. Lentamente. 

Corrigiu seus passos. E recomeçou a andar. Devagar a princípio. O olhando para o chão. 

Depois de algum tempo sentiu que o dia clareava de novo. Respirou. 

Então, ousou levantar os olhos. 

O que viu a fez parar extasiada. 

_ 'Hogwarts!.' _

Em todo o esplendor de um dia de sol. 

O Castelo se descortinava à sua frente. 

O lago quase a ofuscando com seu brilho. Desviou os olhos. O Salgueiro mais adiante. 

Ela riu sozinha. Tinha vontade de pular, dançar, cantar. Sacudiu a cabeça. 

Mesmo que não fosse possível. 

_ 'Consegui! Estou aqui!'_

Não importava o que acontecesse. 

_ Ela estava ali. _


	3. Passado e Futuro

J.K. é a dona, só estou me divertindo. E não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso. 

Por favor, não me processe, eu não tenho nada. 

Agradeço a todos os bons autores que li. Com certeza muito influenciaram. 

E como disse um deles, se você reconhecer algo, não é meu. 

_ Nota da autora: _

No livro dois Harry Potter está com 12 anos, então ele nasceu em 1980. 

Cálculo: A festa de 500 anos de morte do Nick-Quase-Sem-cabeça (livro dois). 

1492 + 500 = 1992. 

Aviso: Nesta história, J.K. avançou três anos na data do nascimento de Harry Potter quando publicou os livros. 

Só para lembrar: 

Severus Snape/ Severo Snape; 

Albus Dumbledore/Alvo Dumbledore (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore). 

Gryffindor/Grifinória – A diretora é Minerva McGonagall, professora de transfiguração. 

Slytherin/Sonserina – O diretor é Severus Snape, professor de poções. 

Hupplepuff/Lufa-Lufa – A diretora é Madame Sprout, professora de herbologia 

Ravenclaw/Corvinal – O diretor é o Flitwick, professor de feitiços. 

***** 

Capítulo 02 Passado e Futuro. 

_ Mal posso esperar para começar... _

Colocou uma mão sobre os olhos. 

À frente ainda havia uma longa distância até o Castelo. 

Tentou se acalmar. Precisava pensar. Mesmo que fosse um sonho. 

E não era. O cansaço. A noite mal dormida. Toda a realidade daquilo a convencendo disso. 

Então era melhor se pôr a caminho. 

Colocou o capuz sobre os cabelos. Recomeçou a andar. Rápido. 

Esperando não chamar a atenção se houvesse alguém olhando. 

Olhando o chão de terra. As folhas. Os gravetos. Tudo o que tornava aquilo _real. _

Quando chegou às escadas, colocou as mãos nela devagar. 

Sentiu a textura da pedra velha, sua temperatura. Olhou para cima. Sorriu. 

Subiu devagar. Como uma criança que saboreia um doce. 

Ainda estava sorrindo quando alcançou a grande porta da entrada. 

Hesitou só um segundo. Reparando nos detalhes. Empurrou. 

Não havia ninguém à vista. Mas escutou vozes ao longe. Entrou. O coração rápido. 

Estranho. Era agosto. Deu de ombros. Ansiosa. Mordendo os lábios. Talvez estivessem estudando. 

Foi andando em direção às vozes. De repente, uma gata apareceu. 

- Madame Nora. – murmurou se conter, olhando a gata que miava, maravilhada. 

Isso queria dizer que... 

- O que você quer aqui? A escola ainda não abriu. 

Argus Filch estava parado à sua frente com cara de poucos amigos. 

Um pouco diferente, mas ele mesmo. Tentou se recuperar. 

Sorriu. Insegura. Respirou. 

- Bom dia. – parou – Preciso falar com Dumbledore. É importante. – acrescentou ao ver o olhar de desconfiança dele. 

Ele pegou Madame Nora. Parecia pensar. Olhando com olhos estreitos. Desconfiados. Decidindo. 

- É por ali. – ainda estava desconfiado – Mas ele deve estar tomando seu café agora. Eu irei avisar que você quer falar com ele. Qual é o seu nome? 

- Cristina Ventur. – esperou que ele não tivesse percebido a pequena demora antes do nome. 

Parece que ele esperava alguma coisa. 

Reconhecê-la? Segurou um sorriso. Ele hesitou. 

- Venha comigo. 

Virou-se sem esperar resposta. Mas ela sabia que ele a vigiava. 

Começaram a andar pelo corredor. 

Estava inquieta. Preocupada. Trêmula. 

Não sabia como falar com o diretor. Ou _o qu_ dizer. 

E seria ainda pior se houvesse pessoas à volta. Especialmente _uma_ determinada pessoa. 

Quando as vozes ficaram mais altas, ela percebeu que vinham de uma porta à frente. Parou. 

- Está bom aqui. Pode chamá-lo, por favor? – pediu, com um sorriso apreensivo. 

A gata olhou-a por um momento. Filch imitou. Os olhos estreitos. 

- Não saia daqui. – virou-se de novo e recomeçou a andar. 

- Obrigada. – ele não se voltou. 

Ela sentiu como se muito tempo tivesse passado. Parada ali. Nervosa. Esperando. 

De repente ela o viu. 

Era tudo o que ela imaginou. Ficou sem palavras olhando-o se aproximar. 

- Bom dia. – escutou a voz calma – Sou Dumbledore. – ele sorriu parecendo divertido e intrigado ao mesmo tempo – Queria falar comigo? 

- S-sim. – ela não continuou, superando a surpresa, se adaptando. 

- E sobre o que era? – o sorriso parecia ter-se alargado. 

Ela percebeu que estava bancando a colegial. Sacudiu a cabeça. 

- Poderíamos conversar em particular, por favor? – esperou que ele não percebesse a voz trêmula. 

Madame Nora estava parada na porta. Não soube dizer se ele hesitou um segundo. 

- É claro. – mostrou o caminho – Venha, vamos ao meu escritório. 

Andava devagar. Parecia ter os anos que tinha. 

Algumas coisas, ela percebeu, eram um pouco diferentes. 

- É que seria difícil falar na frente de... mais alguém agora. – ela tentou explicar, andando ao seu lado. 

Imaginou o que ele estaria pensando. 

- Estaremos bem quando chegarmos ao meu escritório. – ele não parecia aborrecido – Me acompanhe, por favor. 

Completou o resto do caminho em silêncio. Observando-o. E o castelo. Disfarçando. Maravilhada. 

Ela viu a gárgula. Era incrivelmente bem esculpida. E velha. A pedra escura em alguns pontos. 

Ele se aproximou. Fez um sinal para que ela o seguisse. Ela foi até ele. 

- Sapo de chocolate. 

Não ouviu nenhum som enquanto as escadas subiam. Ou quando pararam. 

A porta em frente era de madeira antiga e maciça. 

Ele abriu. 

Quando ela entrou pensou que teria que se acostumar a algumas coisas. 

Nem tudo era como nos filmes ou nos livros. Isto aqui era mais real. 

Havia muito da beleza deles aqui. Mas também era... mais normal. 

- Entre e sente-se. – ele disse sentando-se atrás da escrivaninha. 

Percebeu que ainda estava parada na porta. 

Deu alguns passos. Vagarosos. Observando. 

Estava meio frio ali. Apesar do sol que entrava pela janela. Os quadros pareciam parados. 

_ 'Não.' _

Tinha visto um pequeno movimento. 

Sentou-se na cadeira em frente à ele. Olhou-o. 

Azuis a encaravam. Ela percebeu atenção por trás da gentileza deles. 

Juntou as mãos no colo. Mordeu o lábio. 

- E-eu não sei por onde começar. 

_ 'Pode começar parando de falar como uma idiota!'_

Pensou furiosa. 

Ele sorriu. 

- Por que não me diz o seu nome. 

Suspirou. 

- Cristina Ventur. – os olhos dele acalmavam, ela notou – Todos me chamam de Nina. 

- Bem Srtª Ventur, eu sou Dumbledore. 

E davam confiança. Como se hipnotizassem. 

- Eu sei. Albus Dumbledore. – murmurou – Diretor de Hogwarts. Ordem de Merlim. E mais um monte de outras coisas. O maior bruxo vivo. 

Ele não se moveu. Sorriu de novo. Não parecia surpreso. 

- Estou em desvantagem, Srtª Ventur. Já que sabe tanto a meu respeito. 

Bem. Não havia motivos para adiar. 

- Sou uma trouxa. – atirou. 

Silêncio. 

Parecia que ele a via pela primeira vez. Os olhos indo da capa à roupa. 

_ 'Trouxa'_

Quase sorriu. Era isso. Seria engraçado se não fosse trágico. Pensou tensa. 

- Sim. – a voz continuou calma – E por que veio me procurar? 

Ela ficou mais calma. Soltou o ar. Ele a escutaria à medida em que ela falasse. Sem forçar. 

- Para que me ajude a voltar. Já que com certeza não vou poder ficar aqui. 

_ 'Mesmo que eu quisesse.' _

- E quem lhe disse que eu posso ajudá-la? 

Ela franziu a testa. Sem entender. 

- Todos sabem que você é um bruxo poderoso. E apesar de eu saber que provavelmente usará obliviate, tenho certeza que não faria mal a ninguém. Nem a uma trouxa. 

- É claro que eu não lhe farei mal. – a voz era tranqüilizadora – Só queria saber quem a mandou. 

- Ninguém. Eu peguei uma chave, quer dizer _uma parte_ de uma chave de portal e vim parar aqui. Imaginei que poderíamos resolver tudo se o encontrasse. 

Ficou quieto um momento. 

- Talvez eu não esteja perguntando da forma correta. Como é que você sabe quem eu sou? Quem lhe contou? 

Estava confusa. 

Imaginava que os livros tivessem sido permitidos. E fossem de conhecimento dos bruxos. 

É claro que eram. Não tinha como esconder. 

- Eu li. Nos livros do Harry Potter. 

Ele se aprumou na cadeira. Devagar. 

- Que livros? 

- Nos livros. – suas mãos suavam, a ansiedade transparecendo na voz – Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal, Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta, O prisioneiro de Askaban, O Cálice de Fogo, A ordem de Fênix... – ela parou. 

Ele tinha estreitado os olhos. 

Então ela percebeu. Medo se insinuando. 

Com os livros sendo de conhecimento público, Voldmort já saberia sobre a Ordem de Fênix! 

Então... 

- Oh, meu Deus! – tudo foi ficando escuro. 

- Respire devagar. – ela o escutou dizer. 

Tinha pensado que os bruxos tivessem permitido a publicação deles. Contando com o fato de que nenhum trouxa acreditaria nisso. Seria até mais fácil, nenhum seria acreditado se falasse que bruxos existiam. 

Ela mesma tinha tido dificuldade de acreditar. E ela _estava _ali! 

Mas ela não tinha pensado nas implicações. 

Respirou devagar e abaixou a cabeça. 

Ouviu o barulho de uma xícara que foi colocada à sua frente. Olhou-a. 

- Obrigada. – murmurou pegando-a. 

A xícara tremeu com um barulho. Ela tomou. Ele esperou. 

Colocou-a na mesa de novo. Não queria se arriscar a deixá-la cair. Trêmula como estava. 

- Agora, - ele pediu, mas ela percebeu a seriedade – me fale sobre o que está escrito nos livros? 

- Eu pensei que fosse só uma história para crianças. – ainda estava confusa – Que nada disso existisse. Que você não existisse. – ela divagou – Eles contam tudo sobre Hogwarts. Sobre Harry Potter, Hermione, Rony, Voldmort... 

Ele franziu a testa. 

- E você é uma trouxa. – ela viu algo nos olhos dele. 

- Sou! – ele não podia estar duvidando dela! – Pode fazer qualquer teste. Eu não sei lançar um único feitiço sequer. Bem que eu queria, mas... – encolheu os ombros, nervosa, perdida. 

_ 'O que estou dizendo?!' _

Isso estava ficando cada vez mais difícil. 

Talvez ela ainda estivesse em sua casa sonhando. Beliscou-se. Não. Esfregou o braço discretamente. 

_ 'Oh, Senhor!'_

Ela lembrou de algo. 

- Por que você não usa Veritasserum? – tentou ansiosa – Assim vai ver que eu estou falando a verdade. Tudo que sei do mundo bruxo saiu nos livros. – levou a mão à têmpora esquerda. 

Ele ficou calado um pouco. Ela esperou. Mordendo os lábios. Os olhos aflitos. 

- Fale-me sobre esse... livro. A ordem de Fênix. 

- Você era o fiel do segredo. A ordem fica em ... 

Ela se assustou. Não conseguia pronunciar as palavras. Olhou-o rápido. 

Ele não podia ter lançado nenhum feitiço nela. 

- Você não poderá dizer onde fica. 

Levou um tempo. Ela entendeu. 

Não podia contar onde era. Ele era o fiel do segredo. 

Só podiam falar aqueles a quem ele tivesse contado. 

Mas todo mundo falava! Respirou. 

- Bom, fica na mansão dos Black. – desviou – Tem o Lupin, os Weasley, Tonks, Mody, e outros. 

Ele parecia ter estremecido. Ela tomou mais um gole de chá. Percebeu que estava com fome. 

- E tudo isto está escrito num livro? 

- Sim. Pelo menos quinhentas páginas só neste quinto livro. – ela falava devagar, parou – A Umbridge ainda está na enfermaria? 

Ele hesitou. A testa ligeiramente franzida. 

- Não. 

Ela respirou. 

O estômago dela roncou. 

A despeito de tudo, ele sorriu. Ela ficou sem graça. 

Ele jogou um pó verde na lareira. Pediu que lhe enviassem sanduíches. 

Olhou em volta. 

O velho Chapéu Seletor estava sobre uma estante. Ou o que parecia ser o Chapéu Seletor. 

Numa coisa ela concordaria. Era velho. E sujo. E feio. 

Isso lhe deu tempo. Tentou se acalmar. 

Virou-se quando ouviu um barulho. Ele destampou uma bandeja que estava num canto. 

- Quer um sanduíche? 

Ela hesitou. Olhando para ele. Mas os olhos estavam bondosos. E atentos. 

Pegou um. 

- Obrigada. Eu não como nada desde ontem. – murmurou dando uma mordida. 

Ele esperou. Recostou-se de novo. Observando-a. Enquanto ela comia. 

- Esses livros. Todos podem comprá-los? – ela viu a voz neutra. 

Ela engoliu. Olhando-o discretamente. 

- Sim. – murmurou – Milhões de livros vendidos no mundo todo. – franziu a testa, ainda não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo – Desde 1999 eles vendem como água. – ela deu outra pequena mordida. 

- 1999? 

- É. Harry está no sexto ano agora. – mastigou – Engraçado. A Escola parece tão vazia. 

Ele estava imóvel. Ajeitou os óculos. 

Levantou-se. 

Ela o acompanhou com os olhos enquanto acabava seu sanduíche. 

Ele andou até perto da janela. Mas não parecia olhar por ela. Virou-se. Sério. Encarando-a. 

- Não tem um jeito fácil de dizer isso. – parou. 

Ele parecia vigiá-la. 

- Este é o ano de 1993 e nós estamos em agosto. Não haverá alunos até setembro. 

Ela abriu a boca. Fechou-a. 

Tudo ficou preto de novo e ela quase caiu desta vez. 

Ele a ajudou de novo. 

Para a idade que tinha, até que ele andava rápido. 

- Respire. – falou devagar – Vamos. Abaixe a cabeça. 

O corpo melhorou devagar. Mas a cabeça dava voltas. 

- Acalme-se. Conseguiremos resolver tudo. Não se preocupe. 

Ele esperou mais um pouco. Voltou a sentar-se pesadamente. 

Ela continuou muda. 

_'Não é possível!'_

- Agora me diga, em que ano você... que ano é para você. 

Olhou-o. Perdida. 

- 2004. – a voz fraca. 

Ele ficou em silêncio. 

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. Não podia acreditar. 

- Conte-me tudo o que aconteceu ontem. – ele pediu – Do começo. – olhou-a por sobre os óculos. 

Ela respirou fundo. 

Outro longo dia. 

O diretor se levantou devagar quando ela acabou de contar. Em meio à alguma confusão e frases desencontradas. Tudo o que conseguiu lembrar até sua chegada em Hogwarts. 

- Bem. Eu ainda quero saber mais sobre estes... livros. – ele se voltou para ela, vendo o cansaço, o quase desespero – Mas não agora. Você está cansada. – observou-a melhor – Eu pedirei à Minerva que lhe arranje um lugar para descansar. – falou gentil – Depois do almoço continuaremos. – ele deu um passo – Vamos. 

Ela se levantou. 

Estava realmente exausta. 

Seu corpo. Com a noite nas árvores, o frio, a caminhada. 

Sua mente. Com as emoções. A descrença. A conversa.. As surpresas. 

Ainda não tinha se adaptado. Não tinha aceitado. Não completamente. 

E com certeza não ia conseguir descansar. Suspirou. 

- Acha que o castiçal era algum tipo de vira-tempo? 

Viu-o hesitar um segundo. Devia ser difícil se acostumar com uma trouxa falando assim. 

- Não. 

- Não? – ela parou. 

- Não. Provavelmente era uma chave de portal. Um portal do tempo. 

Levou mais que um segundo. Entendeu. 

- E agora está perdido. – falou devagar – Como eu vou voltar? – disse num sussurro, os olhos arderam. 

- Não se preocupe, agora. Tente descansar até a tarde. – a voz estava gentil, mas havia algo mais, como preocupação – Depois conversaremos mais. 

Ele parecia cansado. 

Ela suspirou. Fechou os olhos por um segundo. 

Ele foi até a porta. Seguiu-o. 

Desceram pela gárgula de novo. 

Depois de percorrer algumas escadas e corredores. Ele parou em frente à uma porta e bateu. 

Quando ela abriu, Minerva McGonagall estava lá. Olhou para Nina. 

- Sim, professor Dumbledore. 

Ela observou o jeito sério da... Bruxa. 

_ 'Deus meu...' _

- Preciso de sua ajuda. Professora Minerva McGonagall esta é... 

- Cristina Ventur. – ela completou devagar. 

Ele sorriu. Um sorriso cansado. Minerva ficou rígida ao perceber. Olhou de modo severo desta vez. 

- Ela será nossa hóspede. Eu gostaria que você lhe arranjasse um quarto para que ela possa descansar até o almoço, por favor. 

Minerva franziu a testa. Isso era inusitado. Ele poderia ter pedido a qualquer elfo doméstico. 

O diretor nunca faria nada sem um bom motivo. 

- É claro, Diretor. Pode ser o quarto após o fim deste corredor. É o mais perto de meus aposentos. 

- Está muito bem assim. Por favor, peça a um elfo que o prepare o mais rápido possível. – virou-se para Nina – Você ficará bem com a Professora McGonagall. Eu tenho que voltar a meu escritório. – sorriu encorajando-a – Nos veremos mais tarde. 

Quando começou a se afastar, Minerva o chamou. Indo até ele. Conversaram rapidamente. 

Ela voltou. 

- O almoço será ao meio-dia. Não há alunos como deve saber. – falou seca – Por isso serão só alguns professores e nós. 

- Está bem. Obrigada. – hesitou – Será que seria um incômodo mandar me chamar? É que eu posso dormir e... – não sabia o que o diretor havia dito a ela, mas não ia se arriscar a se perder ali. 

- Eu irei chamá-la, não se preocupe. – ela ainda parecia rígida. 

- Obrigada. – sorriu. 

Recebeu de volta um arremedo de sorriso. Desviou os olhos, quieta. Esperou. 

Depois de pouco tempo a professora virou-se para olhá-la. 

- O quarto já deve estar pronto. Por favor, me siga. 

Minerva McGonagall começou a andar devagar pelo corredor. Ela acompanhou. 

Até que o corredor acabou. Depois de virar para outro corredor ela parou em frente a uma porta. 

- Poderá descansar aqui. Espero que esteja tudo a seu gosto. 

Não havia hostilidade. Ou gentileza. 

- Está tudo bem, obrigada. 

Minerva esperou que entrasse e fechasse a porta. 

Desconfiou que ia colocar algum feitiço para mantê-la ali. 

Suspirou. 

Olhou para o quarto. Até que era grande. Uma cadeira e uma mesa. A cama. Um guarda roupa e uma cômoda. 

Havia uma porta. Ela foi até lá. Um banheiro. 

_ 'Graças a Deus.' _

Usou-o. Encontrou toalhas no armário. Depois tomou um banho. 

Havia um roupão atrás da porta. Melhor que nada. Vestiu-o e deitou-se na cama. 

Pensou que não conseguiria dormir. Mas não foi o que aconteceu. 

Acordou com discretas batidas na porta. 

Achou estranho não estar em seu quarto quando abriu os olhos. 

E havia alguém batendo. 

Olhou em volta. Então se lembrou. 

Suspirou. 

Levantou-se e foi abrir. 

A professora McGonagall estava lá. Meio pálida, ela percebeu. 

- Que bom que conseguiu descansar. – parecia menos rígida e trazia uma bandeja nas mãos – Diante das circunstâncias, pensei que talvez quisesse almoçar aqui mesmo. 

- Oh, eu ficaria imensamente grata. – ela sorriu, disfarçando um bocejo. 

Ainda se sentia cansada. Pegou a bandeja das mãos da professora. 

Independente de a quais "circunstâncias" ela tivesse se referido, sentia-se grata por não ter que ir a lugar algum. Não tinha tido tempo para pensar, já que dormira como uma pedra. 

E a perspectiva de encontrar os outros agora chegava a lhe dar arrepios. 

- Eu virei buscá-la mais tarde, então. 

- Está bem. Obrigada. 

Com da outra vez, ela esperou que fechasse a porta. 

Não se importou. Diante de tudo, isso era o que menos a incomodava. 

Não sabia se ia conseguir comer. Mesmo assim achou que era melhor tentar. 

Colocou a bandeja sobre a mesa. Foi até o banheiro. 

Era uma sorte que não tivesse precisado dele até agora ou teria tido problemas. Voltou. 

Destampou a bandeja. Havia comida. Sanduíches diferentes. Leite e suco de abóbora. 

_ 'Nossa!' _

Aquilo ali daria para alimentar duas pessoas tranqüilamente. Seu estômago roncou. 

Ela sorriu, triste. 

O mundo podia cair, e ela ainda teria fome. Suspirou. 

Sentou-se. Começou a comer. Devagar. Pensando. 

Tentando absorver o que estava acontecendo. Junto com a comida. 

Tudo havia mudado muito de repente. 

Era como viver um conto de fadas. Que não era assim tão maravilhoso. 

Aqui ela não era importante. Uma trouxa. Não tinha mais seu trabalho ou sua vida. 

Não era importante para ninguém. Ficou imóvel. 

Não ia mais ver os sobrinhos, os irmãos, os pais. Os olhos nublaram. 

Ela se moveu. Não ia chorar. 

_Por favor revise._


	4. Conversa com Dumbledore

J**.K. é a dona, só estou me divertindo. E não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso. **

** Por favor, não me processe, eu não tenho nada. **

** Agradeço a todos os bons autores que li. Com certeza muito influenciaram. **

** E como disse um deles, se você reconhecer algo, não é meu. **

** No livro dois Harry Potter está com 12 anos, então ele nasceu em 1980. **

** Cálculo: A festa de 500 anos de morte do Nick-Quase-Sem-cabeça (segundo livro). **

** 1492 + 500 = 1992. **

** Avis o: Nesta história, J.K. avançou três anos na data do nascimento de Harry Potter quando publicou os livros. **

**Capítulo 02A Conversa com Dumbledore. **

** _ A partir deste momento eu lhe amarei ..._ **

Destampou a bandeja. Havia comida, sanduíches diferentes, leite e suco de abóbora. 

_ 'Nossa!' _

Aquilo ali daria para alimentar duas pessoas tranqüilamente. Seu estômago roncou. Ela sorriu, triste. 

O mundo podia cair, e ela ainda teria fome. Suspirou. 

Sentou-se e começou a comer devagar, pensando. 

Tentando absorver tudo o que estava acontecendo junto com a comida. 

Tudo havia mudado muito de repente. Era como viver um conto de fadas que não era assim tão maravilhoso. Aqui ela não era nada. Uma trouxa. Não tinha mais seu trabalho ou sua vida. Não era importante para ninguém. Não ia mais ver os sobrinhos, os irmãos, os pais. Os olhos nublaram. Ela se moveu. Não ia chorar. 

Um dia de cada vez. 

**** 

Dumbledore estava à sua frente. McGonagall a havia escoltado até o escritório do diretor. 

- Espero que tenha conseguido descansar um pouco. 

- Sim, obrigada. 

O professor Flitwick e Madame Sprout estavam lá, sentados. Minerva permaneceu de pé. 

- Este é o professor de feitiços Flitwick, diretor da Ravenclaw, Madame Sprout, professora de herbologia, diretora da Hupplepuff - apresentou e ela foi cumprimentada com sorrisos e menear de cabeças - e a professora Minerva, que você já conheceu, é diretora da Grifinória e Vice-Diretora de Hogwarts. 

Ela os cumprimentou. Não disse nada. 

Ela já sabia quem era quem, mas não sabia se o diretor tinha dito isso a eles. 

Duas cadeiras foram conjuradas e eles se sentaram. 

Ela sabia que ainda faltava alguém. Um leve estremecimento. Quanto mais ele demorasse, melhor. 

O diretor sentou-se atrás da mesa e indicou para que Nina sentasse à sua frente. 

- Bem. Eu os chamei para comunicar que a Srtª. Ventur, será nossa hóspede. Ela está com problemas sérios por causa de alguns bruxos e está impossibilitada de voltar para ... sua casa ou sua família. – ele os olhou por sobre os óculos – Talvez, permanentemente. – ela estremeceu a isso - Então ela ficará aqui, conosco. 

Eles se entreolharam. 

- E não há nada que possamos fazer para ajudá-la a resolver esses... problemas? – Flitwick perguntou. 

- Eu temo que não. Mas se houver, fico contente que estejam dispostos a ajudar.- deu um pequeno sorriso. 

- É claro que ajudaremos. – Madame Sprout completou olhando-a sorrindo. 

- Há mais uma coisa, - ele continuou devagar – ela é uma trouxa. 

Agora todos estavam surpresos e imóveis. Olhavam para ela. Só Minerva não parecia surpresa. 

- Por isso eu os chamei. Eu falarei com o Ministério e diante das circunstâncias, penso que não impedirão que ela fique, com a condição, é claro, de que nos responsabilizemos por sua segurança. 

_ 'E a do mundo bruxo.' – _ ela completou mentalmente. Suspirou. Estava cansada de tudo aquilo. 

De estar como uma enjeitada. Sem lugar e sem ninguém. 

Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer agora. 

O diretor se levantou.

- Bem é tudo por enquanto, professores. Eu não quero prendê-los mais que o necessário. Tenho certeza de que tudo se resolverá a seu tempo. De uma forma ou de outra.

Eles saíram. Ainda pareciam um pouco surpresos. Ela imaginou se eles se acostumariam. Aquela reunião tinha sido bem rápida. Ou já tinha começado quando ela chegou?

Só a Professora Minerva permaneceu onde estava.

- Minerva, – o diretor voltou a se sentar - onde está Severus?

- Ele estava acabando uma poção e não pôde interrompê-la. Mas ele virá mais tarde.

O diretor acenou concordando.

- Teremos que avisar também aos fantasmas. Provavelmente ela não poderá vê-los, mas Pirraça não pode se tornar um problema.

- Eu cuidarei disso Albus. Já convoquei uma reunião com eles para daqui a pouco e se você não precisa mais de mim, eu já vou indo. – disse, indo em direção à porta. 

- Minha cara professora, – ele sorriu de verdade pela primeira vez – obrigado. Você está sempre um passo à frente. 

Ela não respondeu e saiu. 

Albus voltou-se para ela. 

- Falarei com o Ministério, mas eu receio que não possa dizer-lhes tudo. É preciso que você saiba, para o caso de Cornélio Fudge vir a Hogwarts. 

Acenou com a cabeça. Pensou um pouco. Mas se não pudesse contar a Dumbledore a quem ela contaria? 

- Os... rumores, para o próximo livro diziam que Arthur Weasley seria o próximo Ministro da Magia. Mas não diziam porquê. 

Ele considerou a informação. 

- Bem, certamente Artur seria um bom Ministro, de qualquer forma. – ele se recostou atento – Agora, me diga o que havia nestes livros. 

- Acho que tudo. – desviou os olhos ao castelo - Ele descrevia Hogwarts, o lago, os fantasmas, as casas, os professores... E tudo está de acordo com essas descrições. – ela não falou sobre as diferenças ínfimas – As pessoas, as coisas. Contava principalmente sobre Harry Potter. 

- Este livro, sobre a Ordem, o que dizia? 

- Tinha quinhentas páginas. Falava sobre muitas coisas. A morte de Sírius. O seu encontro com Voldmort. As estátuas. – olhou em volta - A conversa com Harry aqui quando ele quebrou algumas coisas em seu escritório. - ela pensou tê-lo visto estremecer. 

Parou. 

- Eu suponho que isso já não seria importante em 2004. – ele falou devagar, depois de um tempo. 

Ela não respondeu. Ele se endireitou. 

- Sobre esses... rumores. Eles diziam quem venceu a guerra? 

- Não. Dizem que a última palavra escrita no último livro será cicatriz. – ela não quis lembrá-lo da profecia – Mas eu suponho que devem ter vencido, ou não haveria trouxas lendo essas histórias. 

Ele ficou calado. Bateram na porta. Seu coração disparou. 

Trêmula, colocou o capuz sobre os cabelos deixando o rosto escondido. 

- Entre. 

Dumbledore viu o que ela fez e não disse nada. Ouviu passos. 

- Eu não pude vir, até que a poção da Madame Pomfrey estivesse no ponto. 

Estremeceu ao ouvir a voz. 

_ 'Deus.' _

Não se virou. Tentou fazer com que seu coração batesse mais devagar. Tentou parar de tremer. 

- Sim eu sei, Severus. Esta é a Srtª Cristina Ventur. 

Ele a ignorou. 

- Já me falaram sobre o "assunto" da reunião. 

Não havia segredos em Hogwarts. 

- Ah! Então, isso poupa algum tempo. 

- Tem certeza que não há uma forma de devolvê-la à sua... família? 

Ele era um... Ainda assim... Ela sorriu, a cabeça baixa. O coração... 

- Infelizmente, eu receio que isso não seja possível. Ela terá que ficar. 

- Hunf. Já pensou como será difícil viver no mundo dos bruxos sem saber nada sobre ele? 

Ele estava falando com ela? 

- Sim. – falou baixo – Querido Severus. – sussurrou depois emocionada. 

Dumbledore olhou rápido para ela. Ele não podia ter ouvido! Podia? Ele virou-se para Severus de novo. 

- Está enganado Severus. Ela sabe mais do que você imagina. 

Ela o imaginou franzindo a testa com uma expressão de desagrado. 

- Bem. Se você não precisa mais de mim, Albus, tenho que verificar outra poção. 

- Então não vou mais retê-lo Severus. – o diretor disse calmo. 

Ela ouviu a porta bater pouco depois. Isso fora há algum tempo e ela ainda não conseguira se refazer. 

Agradeceu mentalmente por Dumbledore parecer perdido em pensamentos. 

Ele a olhou. 

- Agora nós precisamos terminar aquela conversa. 

Suspirou. 

_ 'Que eu não diga nada que altere suas decisões de forma errada. Que eu não o perturbe. Que eu não o atrapalhe no que tiver que fazer no futuro.' _

Havia muito em jogo. E ela ainda não sabia qual era o seu... papel. Se houvesse algum. 

******* 

- Eu penso que já chega. 

Eles estavam cansados. Havia muita coisa em que pensar. 

Ela tentou falar só sobre o que fosse de "conhecimento geral". Sem detalhes. Sem informações importantes demais. Tentou fazer com que ele percebesse certas coisas. Sem que fosse preciso verbalizar. 

Tinha sido difícil. Ele não se contentou com meias verdades quando achou que era importante. 

Ela sentiu que ele tinha percebido o que ela estava tentando fazer. O que tentava não dizer. 

Seu respeito por ele cresceu ainda mais. 

No fim, não mudou muito, ele realmente sabia. Quase tudo. 

E ela ainda não sabia onde e como J.K. se encaixava. Mas ela descobriria. 

Se vivesse o suficiente. Começou a perceber o risco que ela representava nesse tempo. E isso a preocupou. 

De uma coisa estava certa. J.K. alterara a idade de Harry Potter. Ele havia nascido em 1977. Não 1980. 

Não sabia porquê. Mas a Guerra estaria terminada quando ela publicasse o primeiro livro. 

_ 'Tomara que isso seja bom.' _

Havia outros problemas. Suspirou. 

- Acha que há alguma forma de eu voltar? 

Ele encarou-a. 

- Ainda não tenho certeza. 

Teria que bastar. Por enquanto. 

Ouviu um barulho e virou-se. 

A professora Minerva estava de volta. Sentou-se. Parecia cansada. 

- Eles não a perturbarão. Deixei claro que eram ordens expressas de Dumbledore. – olhou-os – Espero não estar interrompendo. 

- Não. Todos precisamos de um bom descanso. – virou-se para Minerva – Amanhã nós devemos continuar a reforçar as proteções da Escola. E eu tenho muito a resolver. Talvez eu tenha que me afastar por algumas horas. Talvez um dia. 

Minerva parecia um pouco surpresa que ele discutisse tudo isso na frente de uma "estranha". 

- Está bem Albus. Não se preocupe. 

- Eu sei Minerva. Eu sei. Agora o melhor será que a Srtª Ventur possa ir para seu quarto descansar. 

Ela achou melhor resolver uma coisa que a estava incomodando primeiro. 

- Tem mais uma coisa que eu não lhe disse. Eu instalava sistemas de computador. Principalmente em escolas. Sei que não sabem o que é isso. – disse depressa antes que pudessem interrompê-la - Mas o importante é que eu sei alguma coisa de registros e arquivos de uma Escola. – ela viu o olhar deles – Eu sei que é bem diferente. Mas talvez eu não seja uma completa inútil aqui. – era importante para ela - Posso até copiar as notas dos alunos, algum livro de matrícula, sei lá. Não quero ser um estorvo ou ficar atrapalhando. Por favor. 

Ele sorriu. 

- A professora Minerva e eu, com certeza, agradeceremos sua ajuda. Aceitamos. Seja bem vinda à Hogwarts. 

Ela relaxou um pouco. Tinha uma oportunidade. Ia aprender a ser útil. 

- Obrigada. 

- Mas até que tenha aprendido sobre os corredores terá que aceitar nossa ajuda para chegar ao seu quarto. 

Ela sorriu. 

Ele usou o flú para chamar um elfo até ali. Provavelmente a professora Minerva ficaria. 

Houve uma batida quase imediata na porta. 

- Pedirei que levem sanduíches para você, mais tarde. 

- Obrigada de novo. Por tudo. 

Ele sorriu, abrindo a porta. 

- De nada. 

- Dobby! 

O elfo a olhou com surpresa nos enormes olhos. 

- Deve desculpar Dobby, senhora, mas ele não lembra da senhora. 

Ela ficou um pouco vermelha. Teria que se controlar dali para frente. Mas fora uma surpresa vê-lo. 

- Oh, tudo bem. – ela tentou disfarçar. 

O que ela poderia dizer? Eles saíram. 

**** 

Ela estava olhando para o teto de pedra quando escutou a porta. Levantou-se. 

Deviam ser os sanduíches. Ainda não seria hoje que ela os encontraria. E estava grata por isso. 

Foi com surpresa que viu Minerva McGonagall olhando para ela. 

- Resolvi trazê-los pessoalmente. Espero que não se importe. 

- É claro que não. – como da outra vez, pegou a bandeja – Eu só não queria dar mais trabalho ainda. 

- Não é trabalho nenhum. Posso entrar? 

- Sim, por favor. 

Tentou ficar neutra com a visita. 

Minerva sentou-se. 

- Eu falei com o diretor e bem, ele me contou algumas coisas. Que você sabe... bastante sobre nós.– ela olhou Nina mais suavemente – Também me falou que você não poderá voltar para sua família, ou sua vida anterior. 

Abaixou a cabeça. 

- Ele me disse. – não queria falar disso – Eu falei sério sobre querer ajudar. Eu me esforçarei para não ser um incômodo. 

- Eu sei, querida. Amanhã eu lhe mostrarei a sala onde você poderá ficar. Temos o arquivo ao lado. Onde ficam diversos documentos da escola, dos alunos e dos professores. Não se preocupe. Os fantasmas estão avisados sobre você. Nosso guarda-caça, Hagrid, voltará amanhã à tarde e você o conhecerá. Os alunos só voltarão em 1º de setembro. Você está segura aqui. 

Ela parecia querer falar ou perguntar mais alguma coisa mas desistiu. Levantou-se. 

- Foi um dia cheio. Durma bem. Amanhã eu virei buscá-la para o desjejum. 

- Obrigada. – ela ainda teve tempo de murmurar antes que a porta se fechasse. 

Suspirou. Seu primeiro dia. Ela agüentaria. Um de cada vez. 


	5. Café da Manhã

**_Pequena Nota da autora: _**

**_Tudo o que eu queria era que o Severus pudesse ser reconhecido. Que lessem e "sentissem" sua presença. O mais parecido possível com o original.  
Por favor, se você tem alguma sugestão, me avise._**

Este é pequeno.

******

**Capítulo 03 Café da manhã. **

_** Meus sonhos, se realizaram, por sua causa**_** **

Hesitou na entrada para o refeitório por um segundo. 

McGonagall voltou-se e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso encorajador. 

- Venha. Nós não a comeremos. 

Ela continuou. Sentou-se à mesa onde vários professores já tomavam o desjejum. 

- Bom dia. Que bom Sibila, que decidiu se unir a nós hoje. 

McGonagall tocou em uma cadeira – Sente-se, querida. – disse a Nina, sentado-se por sua vez entre ela e Doumbledore. 

Os sons haviam diminuído com sua chegada. 

- Ah, Srtª Ventur. – ele sorriu - Dormiu bem, eu presumo. – o diretor disse com voz mansa. 

- Sim obrigada. – virando-se aos outros - Bom dia. – cumprimentou baixo. 

Algumas respostas. 

Doubledore virou-se para os outros e apresentou-a. 

- Esta é a Srtª. Cristina Ventur. - disse com voz mansa - Circunstâncias a trouxeram até Hogwarts. – fez uma pausa - Ela é uma trouxa. – alguns murmúrios - Vai nos ajudar com os documentos relativos à Escola.– ele olhou para todos - Tenho certeza de que ela se sentirá bem entre nós. – Disse isso com um sorriso. Os olhos sérios. 

Silêncio. 

- _ Ham_ . Seja bem vinda Srtª. Ventur. - Era Binns quem primeiro se pronunciou. 

'_Srtª. Ventur. Aquilo soava tão estranho.' _

- Obrigada. – sentiu a pequena tensão deixá-la. 

Então todos a cumprimentaram e os sons voltaram a ser normais. 

_ 'Até que eles me aceitaram rápido.' _

Mas ela desconfiava que a atitude de Doumbledore e McGonagall foi decisiva. 

_ 'Pelo menos os chefes das casas já sabem. Bem. De alguma coisa.'_ – se corrigiu. 

Apesar da conversa na tarde anterior com Doumbledore, depois que os diretores das Casas saíram, ela imaginava que ele não havia contado tudo nem mesmo a McGonagall. Ou a Severus. Severus. 

- Bom dia. – a voz seca. 

_ 'Falando no diabo.' _

Ele tinha que se sentar ao lado dela?

- Bom dia. – Ela o cumprimentou sem se virar. 

_ 'Ainda não. Ainda não estou pronta.'_

Ele resmungou de volta e nem mesmo a olhou. Ela não precisava ter se preocupado. 

- Bom dia, Severus – o Diretor o olhou por sobre os óculos e franziu um pouco a testa – Eu gostaria que você fosse ao meu escritório mais tarde, se for possível é claro. 

- Eu irei. 

Todo o tempo estava tentando não olhar para _ele. _

Minerva virou-se para ela. 

- Coma Srtª Ventur, ou não terá forças até o almoço. 

- É só Nina. Por favor. 

- Bem, Nina, o que a trouxe a Hogwarts? É bem estranho, uma trouxa aqui quero dizer. Você tem certeza de que não tem nada de mágico? – Trelawney parecia meio reticente, apesar do pequeno sorriso. 

Ela gelou. 

- Eu tenho certeza de que não tenho nada de mágico... 

- Nina, - Doumbledore veio salvá-la - não pode mais voltar à sua... vida anterior. E eu temo, que não o possa nunca mais. 

'_Aquilo era verdade. Talvez fosse melhor ir se acostumando.' _

- Ela teve um pequeno encontro com alguns Comensais da Morte. 

Até Severus olhou-os agora e franziu a testa: 

'_Isso, eu não sabia.'_

Ainda agora ela não o olhou. Ela pôde ouvir as últimas palavras pela mesa. 

- Como aconteceu? – Sprout estava muito interessada. 

'_Oh, Senhor, isso estava ficando complicado.'_

Não que ela não tivesse pensado que teria que dar algum tipo de explicação, mas esperava que pudesse falar com Doumbledore antes e preparar alguma coisa. Ela estava tentando não lembrar, não sentir, não pensar em tudo, afinal de contas. Viver um dia de cada vez. É assim que se faz quando tudo ao redor parece desabar. 

- Bem... - sentiu todos os olhares sobre si – eles não perceberam que me ... trouxeram com eles quando foram buscar não-sei-o-quê onde eu morava. – estava tentando não mentir, falar como se não fosse dela - Quando eles se distraíram, roubei uma túnica e fui confundida com uma bruxa. Eu fugi e consegui vir para Hogwarts e isso é tudo. 

O diretor pareceu aprovar a falta de informação. Ela abaixou a cabeça. 

'_Por favor não perguntem mais nada. Por favor.' _

- Isso sim é um resumo – Severus irônico. 

- Bem, bem. – o Diretor interrompeu - Nina passou por... situações não muito felizes. E eu sei que todos – ele frisou olhando por sobre os óculos - entenderão se ela não quiser ficar relembrando. Sabemos como podem ser terríveis esses encontros. E realmente não faz diferença o "como", mas sim, que ela conseguiu escapar e agora precisa de nossa ajuda. 

Ele olhou para todos e especialmente para Trelawney. Era uma advertência suave e encerrava o assunto. 

- Mas agora você está segura, querida. Nenhum Comensal conseguiria entrar em Hogwarts. – Trelawney parecia não se dar conta do que dizia e Nina percebeu pelo canto do olho como Severus hesitou um segundo – E você sempre poderá procurar Doumbledore que ele a protegerá. – uma sombra de zombaria. 

Nina fixou um ponto. 

- Talvez. Mas não seria Doumbledore minha primeira escolha. 

McGonagall quase derrubou a xícara dela. 

- Não?!! 

Todos pareciam surpresos a isso. Exceto o próprio Doumbledore que sorriu um pouco. 

- Não. – ela falava devagar – Se eu precisasse confiar minha vida a alguém; eu o faria ao professor Snape. 

Pretos conheceram castanhos pela primeira vez. A respiração suspensa. Ela tentava não tremer. 

_ 'Tão negros...' _

Agora ele realmente a olhou, a testa franzida, a expressão dura. Surpresa. Desconfiança. 

Ela tentou devolver com calma, firme. Mas não o conseguiu por muito tempo. Seu coração estava disparado. 

Virou-se a Trelawney que não parecia muito satisfeita. Ela estava com ciúmes de Severus? 

- Mas é claro que a Senhora já sabia, não é? - tentou fazer com que a voz soasse firme mas suave - Por isso tocou no assunto. Ensina Advinhação, estou certa? 

Ela não ganharia nada se indispondo com qualquer um deles. 

_ 'Esperta.' _ Severus pensou. _'Vamos ver quanto.' _

Trelawney parecia lisonjeada após a surpresa. 

- É claro que sim, querida. – sorriu. 

- Bem. – o diretor deu um pequeno sorriso – Minerva, será que você poderia me acompanhar após o desjejum? 

Minerva McGonagall deixou a xícara na metade do caminho. 

- É claro Albus. 

Depois disso ela abaixou a cabeça e todos voltaram a comer. A conversação passou a outros temas mas ninguém parecia ter esquecido completamente o ocorrido. 

Tentou ficar invisível o resto do desjejum em que ela comeu muito pouco. 


	6. Saber Demais

**Capítulo 04 Saber demais. **

**_ E para o seu amor eu lhe darei meu último suspiro _**

- Você consegue encontrar o caminho daqui até seu quarto, querida? 

McGonagall e Doumbledore a haviam acompanhado até um pouco depois do grande corredor. 

Não havia falado muito. 

Ela olhou à frente e acenou com a cabeça. 

- Posso. 

- Muito bem, descanse um pouco. Eu a procurarei assim que acabar de falar com o diretor. 

- Está bem. Obrigada. – ela segurou o braço da bruxa e a olhou – De verdade. 

Um pequeno sorriso em surpresa. 

- É claro, querida. – deu um tapinha na mão que estava em seu braço - Não se preocupe. 

Nina se virou e foi em direção ao "seu quarto". 

Ela resolveu ir devagar e olhou através das colunas. 

A paisagem era linda apesar do prenúncio cinzento de chuva. 

Um pouco frio. 

_ 'Está perfeito'. _

- Srtª Ventur. 

Não foi o pequeno susto, mas a voz que ela estava começando a reconhecer que disparou seu coração. 

_ 'Deus. Será que eu consigo?'. _

Ela se virou, tensa. Os olhos subindo devagar em direção à escuridão dos dele. 

Ia se afogar. 

A máscara estava lá. Será que ele queria que pensassem que ele não sentia? 

Mas os olhos tinham vida e estavam alerta. 

- A que conclusão chegou? – ele não estava em seu melhor humor. 

Então percebeu. Ela realmente tinha se afogado. Desviou os olhos para o colarinho dele. 

- Desculpe. 

Ele parecia um pouco irritado agora. 

- Não sou um homem paciente. – ele avisou - E você estava bem mais falante no café. 

Ela olhava para o branco da camisa embaixo do roupão preto como se sua vida dependesse disso. O coração continuava rápido. 

- E como você não parece disposta a deixar de analisar meu colarinho, vou ser direto. Por que infernos você disse aquilo? 

Decididamente ele estava irritado. 

Dessa vez ela o encarou. 

_ 'Lembre-se Nina, a verdade. Mas não demais.' _

- "Aquilo"? Você quer dizer sobre confiar a minha vida a você ao invés de ao Diretor? Por que era verdade. – ela fez uma pausa - E eu o farei se for necessário. 

- Só uma vez, lhe ocorreu perguntar, se eu quero esta responsabilidade? 

Ele estava quase furioso. 

- Você deveria ficar lisonjeado por alguém demonstrar mais confiança em você que em Doumbledore e dizer: "Eu aceito, obrigado" 

- Nem todos podem ser comprados com lisonjas. – ele cuspiu - E elas nunca são verdadeiras. 

- Não estou tentando comprá-lo. E sinto muito se não quer esta... responsabilidade mas, - ela marcou as palavras – eu confio em você. 

Franzindo a testa ele hesitou só um segundo. 

- Você não me conhece. Aceite um pequeno conselho, você estará melhor com Doumbledore. 

Ele a estava dispensando? Ela chegou mais perto. 

- Está enganado. Eu sei quem você é. - um pouquinho mais perto - Você é Severus Snape, professor de Hogwarts, Mestre em Poções. E apesar de eu saber que você odeia se lembrar, você já matou. – Ele estreitou os olhos e respirou pesado a isso, se contendo – Principalmente trouxas. E eu sei que você não quer... repetir. Mas o fará quando for preciso. – ele pareceu estremecer a essa possibilidade e ela continuou suave - Ao contrário de Doumbledore, você saberá o real valor de sacrificar um peão estratégico se necessário. E eu espero que não hesite. Só confiarei minha vida. Ou minha morte. A você. A ninguém mais eu deixarei essa... responsabilidade. – desviou os olhos e suspirou - Sinto muito por você achá-la tão... desagradável. Mas eu não tenho escolha. 

Ele voltaria a esse assunto depois. Outra coisa lhe pareceu mais importante. 

- Quem lhe falou sobre mim? – a voz estava perigosamente macia. Um nome e seria o nome de um defunto. 

- Não posso dizer. Mas não se preocupe, não foi ninguém que está Hogwarts. 

Era ambíguo, mas ele ia ter que se contentar. 

Ela sabia que era de conhecimento _quase_ público que ele era um "ex-comensal". 

Ele bufou. 

- E eu devo ficar mais tranqüilo com isso. 

Pela primeira vez ela encontrou algum humor na situação. 

- Eu lhe diria que sim, mas você não aceitaria. 

Ele parecia ameaçador de repente. 

- Já que _pensa_ saber tanto sobre mim, sabe que eu posso obrigá-la. 

Nina segurou um estremecimento. 

- Agora sou eu quem lhe dou um pequeno conselho, fale com Doumbledore primeiro. 

Ele chegou mais perto, como se fosse possível. Ele estava contrariado? 

- E porque eu precisaria? Você me deu direito de vida e de morte. – atirou sardônico. 

- Sim. E você o usará no devido tempo. Mas não te dei o direito de coagir ou ameaçar. 

Ele silenciou a isso. 

Parece que realmente teria que falar com Doumbledore. 

- Maldição! Mil vezes maldição! 

Havia uma nuvem de roupões negros. 

Ela sabia, não havia terminado ainda. Ele queria respostas. E não seria fácil dá-las. 

***** 

- Entre. 

- Ah, Severus. Que bom. 

Fowkes fez um pequeno barulho. 

Albus, eu preciso falar com você sobre... – ele parou lançando um olhar à McGonagall. 

- Sim, Severus? 

_ 'Maldição.' _

Ia ter que esperar. 

- Você queria falar comigo? 

Doumbledore sorriu. 

- Sim, Severus. É sobre nossa nova convidada trouxa. Eu estava conversando com Minerva sobre a segurança dela quando os alunos chegarem. Não será fácil para eles se acostumarem e precisaremos, todos, estar atentos. 

Ele entendeu. Sonserinos. Suspirou. 

- E quanto ao Ministério. 

- Eu falei com Fudge. Eu o convenci de que ela não tem para onde ou quem voltar e que estaria mais segura em Hogwarts, uma vez que pode haver comensais à procura dela. 

- E por que eles fariam isso? 

- Ora, talvez porque falharam em matá-la. – um sorriso maroto – E aqui nós poderíamos vigiá-la. 

- O que ela fará aqui? 

As esperanças de que ela se fosse num futuro próximo cada vez mais longe. 

- Oh, ela vai ajudar a mim e à Minerva com os documentos da Escola e dos alunos. 

- Humpf. 

- Não se preocupe, Severus. Ela ficará na sala ao lado do arquivo perto da minha. – Minerva completou. 

Ele fez uma careta num arremedo de sorriso. 

Albus sorriu. 

- Bom Minerva, eu a agradeço muito e não vou mais tomar o seu tempo. Sei que tem muitas coisas para preparar. 

Minerva se levantou. 

- Vou avisá-la para começar amanhã, está bem? 

- Tenho certeza de que fará o melhor, Minerva. – sorriu de novo - Tem meu total apoio. 

Ela saiu. Albus pegou uma pena entre as mãos. 

- Então, Severus, creio que tem muitas perguntas. 

- Por quê ela está aqui? – atirou. 

- Como eu disse ontem, ela precisa de ajuda e Hogwarts sempre estará aqui para aqueles que precisarem. 

- Ela sabe demais. Quero saber como e porquê. – ele foi incisivo. 

Albus suspirou. O semblante preocupado. Ele largou a pena que tinha estado segurando. 

- O como eu não tenho certeza ainda. E o porquê, – ele levantou os ombros - talvez seja um capricho do destino. – falava devagar. 

Albus se lembrou do que ela disse no dia anterior. E de como tinha se referido ao mestre de poções. Talvez ela pensasse que ele não estava prestando atenção, que não a ouviria. 

_ 'Ou talvez não.' _

- Eu concordo com você, Severus, ela sabe sobre muitas coisas. Algumas das quais, seria difícil para um bruxo de fora saber. E parece que não é tudo. Pode haver alguma ajuda nisso, eu ainda não sei. Penso que precisamos conversar mais. Preciso de tempo, e da confiança dela. – ele o olhou por cima dos óculos – Preciso que você... não a perca de vista. Que tome conta dela. Será muito perigoso que outros conheçam o que ela sabe. – levantou a cabeça. 

Severus estreitou os olhos. Sabia quem eram os outros. Comensais, qualquer aliado do Lord das Trevas. 

- Por que você não usa Veritasserum. Ou obliviate? 

- Por que ela se ofereceu e pode não ser o melhor agora. – ele falava devagar - Preciso ter certeza sobre o que mais ela sabe. E preciso pensar mais sobre tudo. – parou - Talvez tenhamos que fazê-lo mais tarde. Talvez nunca. 

Não ia questionar os motivos do diretor. Mas ele tinha de chegar ao problema. 

- Albus, ela sabe sobre mim. O que eu fui. Não que seja um segredo para bruxos. Mas para uma trouxa... 

Doumbledore não ia gostar de dizer isso, mas ele precisava saber. 

- Sim, Severus. – definitivamente Albus estava preocupado – E ela sabe muito mais. Mesmo sobre a Ordem e alguns de seus membros. – ele olhou fundo - E não fui eu quem lhe disse. E de acordo com ela, não foi ninguém que conhecemos. 

Ele se inclinou na cadeira, o corpo tenso. 

- Sabe sobre mim? 

Albus suspirou. 

- Provavelmente. Não sei ainda o quanto. 

Ele se preocupou. Isso era sério. Havia muito em risco. 

- Penso, que se ela quisesse contar isso e todo o resto à Voldemort, não teria nos procurado. E ele teria motivos para estar contente. Com o que ela sabe. Ou com o que ela pensa que sabe. 

Quase estremeceu. Uma leve suspeita, mesmo vindo de um trouxa. Ele não queria imaginar o que... 

Ele se levantou. 

- Como isso aconteceu? – a voz saiu mais dura do que ele pretendia. 

- Não tenho certeza ainda. Cuide para que nada aconteça a ela. E me dê algum tempo. 

Ele se levantou também. Colocou a mão no ombro de Severus. 

- Eu só posso contar com você para isso, meu amigo. 

Em outras circunstâncias, ele teria apreciado mais esse gesto. 

******** 

Ela estava esperando Minerva. Tentando não pensar. 

Não ia negar o que estava acontecendo. Mas não ia mergulhar em auto-piedade. 

O passado nunca estaria morto. Era parte dela. E podia não ser passado. 

Uma possibilidade remota, mas talvez ela pudesse voltar. Um pequena esperança. 

Havia boas possibilidades nessa vida. Mas não era a vida dela. E não era como ela esperava. 

Este era o mundo deles. E agora ela teria que se adaptar. A todo tipo de coisa estranha. 

O mundo não era mais normal. Não era mais conhecido. 

Mas havia Severus. 

Quando Minerva chegou, ela estava tentando não pensar. 

**** 

- Eu espero que não seja difícil encontrar o caminho até seu quarto. – disse abrindo uma porta. 

- Não. Está tudo bem. 

_ 'Viro à esquerda. À Direita. Ou será à esquerda de novo?'_

O corredor dava numa sala. Uma porta levava a outro cômodo. Amplo e poeirento. 

Lotado de livros por todos os lados. Amontoados e em enormes estantes. 

Havia também grandes armários. Ia pedir que limpassem isso primeiro. 

- Aqui nós temos os livros onde anotamos os nomes dos alunos novos, aqui quando se formaram. Estes são os livros com os resultados dos NOM'S e NIEM'S. Um NOM é...

- Tudo bem, eu sei. 

A professora a olhou com estranheza. 

_ 'Eu e minha boca.' _

- Bem. Neste armário guardamos os tinteiros, pergaminhos e livros em branco. Alguns desses livros possuem feitiços, mas eu estarei por perto se precisar. 

Espirrou. 

- Será que haveria um jeito de limpar um pouco a poeira primeiro? – esperou não ofendê-la. 

Minerva olhou tudo de novo. 

- Não entramos muito aqui. Eu venho tentado arranjar tempo para organizar isso, mas... – deu de ombros – Pedirei ao Filch ou a um elfo que dê um jeito. Também precisamos arranjar uma mesa e cadeiras para colocar na outra sala para você. 

_ 'Pelo menos vou espirrar menos.' _

- Uma pena um computador não funcionar aqui. 

- O quê? 

Ela explicou. Ou tentou. 

Maravilhas do mundo trouxa. Inoperantes em Hogwarts. 

Nem ao menos uma caneta. Suspirou. 

_ 'Em Roma, faça como os romanos.' _

Ficou o resto da tarde aprendendo mais sobre "seu" novo mundo. 


	7. Os Livros

_**J.K. é a dona, só estou me divertindo. E não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso. **_

_**Por favor, não me processe, eu não tenho nada. **_

_**Agradeço a todos os bons autores que li. Com certeza muito influenciaram. **_

_**E como disse um deles, se você reconhecer algo, não é meu. **_

**Capítulo 04A Saber demais. **

**_ Enquanto eu viver _**

Voltaram para o arquivo à tarde . 

Severus não havia ido almoçar. Pelo menos, não enquanto ela estava lá. 

Elas tinham ficado a tarde inteira organizando e separando. 

Quase tinha colocado a mão num livro estranho. Foi impedida a tempo. 

Era o livro de registro dos professores. Sentiu um arrepio. 

Mais tarde, Minerva foi à pequena sala para pedir chá e sanduíches via flú. Pouco tempo depois voltou. 

Não estava sozinha. Um homem grande. Uma enorme barba. Ela ficou parada. Olhando em surpresa. 

- Este é Hagrid. – virou-se - Srtª. Ventur. 

- Olá. – ele sorriu - Já me falaram de você. Uma trouxa! Bem vinda a Hogwarts. 

Ela riu do jeito dele. 

- Obrigada Hagrid. Me chame de Nina. 

- Vai gostar daqui. Eu moro perto da floresta proibida e dou aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Pode vir tomar um chá comigo quando tiver tempo. 

Ela riu de novo. Tinha esquecido como era isso. Minerva também parecia satisfeita. 

- Eu irei. Você também pode me visitar quando quiser. 

Este tinha sido seu encontro com o meio gigante. 

***** 

Os dias estavam passando devagar para ela. Todas as coisas novas. O trabalho diferente. 

Não era o mesmo com os outros. Eles pareciam bastante atarefados. Alguns tinham voltado antes, das férias. Alguns nem tinham ido. Tempos difíceis. Tensão e preparação. Voldmort não havia feito mais nenhuma ofensiva direta. Alguns pensavam que seu poder havia diminuído com todas as baixas que teve. Apesar dos dementadores soltos. Outros que ele só estava se preparando melhor. Mas ele ainda tinha seguidores. E isso não podia ser ignorado.

Por enquanto, todos estavam aguardando. Pelo que ela escutava as refeições, o mundo bruxo estava agitado.

O Profeta Diário com suas fotos moventes trazia notícias lá de fora. O Ministério da Magia estava acionando os aurores e se comunicando com o resto do mundo mágico. E Hogwarts estava bem mais preparada. Fudge estava sempre em contato com o diretor. Apesar de não tê-lo encontrado na Escola. Ela imaginava que ele estava sendo mais condescendente em relação à sua presença por Doumbledore.

Ela se pegou preocupada com Harry. 

Sacudiu a cabeça. Tinha muito a fazer. Não podia se distrair assim. A tinta tinha pingado de novo. 

***** 

Havia ficado os primeiros dias em que organizavam tudo com o nariz vermelho de tanto espirrar. 

O espelho, trouxa, que ela olhava antes de ir comer, lhe mostrou o que ela já sabia. Não estava uma figura muito bonita. Que importava? Depois do primeiro dia, ele não a havia olhado. Nem uma vez sequer. 

Tinha certeza que estava sendo vigiada. Nunca estava completamente só. Ou quando isso acontecia, aparecia alguém. De surpresa. Até Hagrid tinha ido lá no meio da tarde, convidá-la para um chá. Foi um erro ter aceitado um de seus biscoitos por curiosidade. Eles eram realmente horríveis. Mas ele tinha ficado feliz. 

Ela suspeitava que os poucos momentos em que era deixada sozinha, os fantasmas estavam por perto. O ambiente sempre parecia mais frio. E os arrepios eram constantes. 

Uma noite uma armadura havia caído assustando-a, quando voltava do jantar. 

Desconfiou de quem havia feito aquilo. 

Não houve maiores incidentes. 

Eles tinham se acostumado à sua presença. Agora só faltavam os alunos. 

****** 

Doumbledore mandou chamá-la. Recebeu o recado depois do café. Ele não tinha estado presente. 

Quando chegou até a águia não sabia o que fazer. As senhas mudavam toda semana. 

Esperou. 

Ela viu Minerva vindo em sua direção. 

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? 

- Não. O diretor mandou me chamar e eu não sei a senha para entrar. 

Minerva sorriu. 

- Por favor, diga ao Albus que já recebi a resposta à coruja de ontem. E foi positiva. - falou para a águia -Doce de abóbora. 

Ela agradeceu. Subiu. A porta foi aberta após a primeira batida. 

- Ah, Nina. Entre, entre. Eu já ia descer. Esqueci de lhe enviar a senha – foi em direção à sua mesa. 

- A professora McGonagall pediu para avisá-lo que a resposta da coruja de ontem foi positiva. 

- Muito bom! – ele riu feliz – Vamos, sente-se. – ele mesmo sentando-se - Receberemos um grande amigo de volta. Lupin. Pedi permissão ao Ministério para que ele volte a dar DCAT. Só até acharem outro professor. – ele a olhou por sobre os óculos, um sorriso maroto – E eu espero que demore. 

Ficou feliz por Lupin. Mas sentiu um aperto no coração. Não disse nada. 

- Como você está? A professora Minerva tem me falado de seus progressos. 

- Estamos nos entendendo bem. 

- Que bom. – sorriu – Bem, eu a chamei para conversarmos mais sobre aquele assunto, se você não se importar. 

Ela já esperava. 

- É claro que não me importo. 

Quem mais ela poderia dizer? 

- Estive pensando: a pessoa que escreveu aqueles livros, tem que ter tido acesso direto. Ela tem que ter falado diretamente com um dos envolvidos. Então, o lógico, é que estivesse próxima a Hogwarts. Mas, nenhuma aluna se encaixa na descrição que você deu. – ele balançou a cabeça, olhando-a - E eu não acho que seja importante impedi-la. – ele parou - O que eu gostaria que você fizesse é tentar se lembrar de algum fato importante, algum indício... que pudesse nos ser útil. – ele parecia ver através dela – Alguma informação... que você não tenha falado. Como você percebeu, os eventos do passado alteram diretamente o futuro. 

Então ele realmente tinha entendido o que ela tentou fazer na outra vez. 

- Veja bem, em quaisquer outras circunstâncias eu não ia querer saber o que aconteceu. – falava devagar - Mas talvez a sua presença faça parte disso. Talvez haja algo que você possa nos dizer que deveríamos saber. 

Ele acreditava nela. Isso a deixou melhor. 

Ela pensou no que ele disse. Tentou lembrar. 

- Eu sinceramente não me lembro de nada... – franziu a testa - Talvez um outro rumor, mas... a maioria pode não ser verdadeira. Algo sobre uma nova professora de DCAT. 

_'Alguém que ficaria com o coração de Severus.' _

Ele não desviava os olhos. 

- Nada que realmente pareça importante. – suspirou - Mas eu posso pensar sobre isso e avisá-lo. 

Ele sorriu. 

- Tenho certeza que sim. E agradeço. 

Ele tinha um jeito especial de te fazer sentir comprometido. 

Ela se levantou. 

- Então eu já vou indo. A professora Minerva me pediu para ajudá-la com as cartas de Hogwarts desse ano. 

Ele imitou-a. 

- Não trabalhe demais. 

Ela sorriu. 

- Não trabalho. 

******* 

Minerva tinha feito cópias das cartas com magia para enviar aos alunos. 

Mas ela e Filch tiveram que colocá-las nas corujas. 

Apesar de elas serem dóceis e parecerem entender quando se falava com elas, ela estava com as mãos arranhadas quando acabou. E cansada. 

E amanhã. Amanhã os alunos retornariam. Tentou não ficar ansiosa. 

***** 

Era tarde. Mas ela sentia-se ansiosa, sufocada. Não conseguia parar de pensar. Em tudo que ela tinha perdido. No que ela estava fazendo ali. Em que essa não era a sua vida. 

Tentou a porta. 

Bom, ela não era mais uma "prisioneira". Não completamente. 

Os corredores estavam escuros apesar das tochas. Era incrível como elas se acendiam enquanto ela andava. 

Pelo menos as tochas não estavam ligando se ela era uma trouxa. 

_'Onde será que ficavam as masmorras?' – pensou distraída._

Podia ter prestado mais atenção ao mapa do maroto.

Foi andando por rumo. Descendo. Eram as masmorras, não? 

Escutou seus próprios passos. 

Isto estava se pondo ridículo. Ela provavelmente ia se perder. 

Depois de virar para outro corredor, ouviu um barulho. 

Encolheu-se nas sombras. Ficou a espera. 

Ele apoiou-se de costas para ela, calmamente, na mureta à frente. 

- Acredita mesmo que pode se esconder de mim? – perguntou sem se voltar. 

Ela suspirou. Deu um passo à frente. Encostou-se na mureta e como ele, olhou a escuridão. 

- Eu não pretendia me esconder de você. Ouvi passos e não sabia quem era. 

- E ao invés de perguntar onde está e como voltar, você se escondeu? – ele a olhou. 

- E porquê eu ia querer perguntar isso? 

- Por acaso você sabe onde está? – falou irônico. 

Ele era irritante. 

- Não. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não saiba como voltar. – tentou blefar. 

- Então, não vai se importar se eu me for. Boa noite. – Ele se moveu. 

_'Seu ...' _

- Oh, está bem. Eu saí para andar um pouco e parece que exagerei. 

Ele parou. Virou-se devagar. Cruzou os braços. 

- E agora você quer a minha ajuda. – ele estava adorando aquilo. 

- Como você sabia onde eu estava? – tentou desconversar olhando o escuro - Colocou um feitiço que avisa quando eu saio? – provocou. 

- Na verdade o feitiço avisa quando alguém toca a maçaneta. 

Não podia acreditar. Ela o encarou. Seu rosto mostrava o horror que sentia. Ele estava se divertindo? 

Sacudiu a cabeça. Fingiu não tê-lo ouvido. 

Encostou-se mais na mureta. As mãos sentiram a pedra fria. 

Olhou a escuridão. 

Os sons da noite. 

O silêncio. 

Suspirou. 

- Eu estava me sentindo sufocada. – falou baixinho. 

Ela não se importava se ele não estava prestando atenção. 

- Estava... Já se sentiu assim? – parou - Com o passado impelindo o presente. Sem poder ser alterado. O futuro... vazio. – ela divagava - Não ser realmente importante para ninguém. Exceto pelas informações que só você tem, ou pelas que podem conseguir através de você. – estava triste - Importantes para outras pessoas. Não para você. E mesmo isso, - engoliu em seco - você perderá num futuro próximo. Elas deixarão de ser importantes. Você deixará de ser importante. – acabou baixinho. 

Percebeu sua voz que começou a ficar embargada. Parou. 

Sentiu pena de si mesma. Solidão. Tentou se acalmar. 

- É melhor você voltar. – ouviu a voz estranha. Rouca. 

Fechou os olhos. Sentiu-se magoada. Ele a tratou como se fosse _nada_. 

- Por que você age assim? – virou-se para ele, olhos angustiados – Entendo demonstrar seu desprezo por trouxas como eu na frente dos outros. Mas não há ninguém aqui agora. Não é possível que você seja realmente assim! – parou – No passado você nunca se importou com... trouxas. Mas não é possível que nada tenha mudado. E que você não sinta nada. - seus olhos mostraram confusão - Então porquê?

Ele não disse nada. Viu raiva. Então ela entendeu.

- É o poder! Poder desprezar. Fingir que não se importa com nada e com ninguém. – falava devagar - Só porquê, você pode. – ela sacudiu a cabeça em descrença, olhou o vazio – Sempre pensei que mais poder queria dizer mais responsabilidade. E um bruxo... Deus! – hesitou - E eu nunca quis ser uma médica, ou uma advogada. – respirou - Ter poder sobre as pessoas. De vida e de morte. – viu o chão de pedras sem realmente ver, os olhos brilhantes - Eu só me lembrei da responsabilidade. – olhou para ele – Você só lembrou do poder.

Ele respirava rápido. Carvão que brilha. Parecia que estava se segurando para não agredí-la.

- Quem você pensa que é? – falou entre os dentes - Porquê acha que pode chegar aqui e me analisar?

Ela sentiu tristeza. Sentiu-se velha. Distante. Falou devagar.

- Sou um trouxa, que sabe que conhecimento e inteligência não fazem sabedoria. – os olhos nublados - É a compreensão que faz a diferença. – deixou que a lágrima caísse.

Riu sem graça.

- Eu te admirava. – secou a lágrima - Seu grande tolo. – a voz baixa - Pensei que você era um... sobrevivente.

Ela virou-se sem se importar para onde ia.

Ele voltou-se para a escuridão. Escutou um barulho. Não se importou.

Muito tempo depois sentiu as juntas dos dedos doerem. Ainda apertava a mureta com força.

- Inferno!

*****

Noctivague – Obrigada pelas suas palavras. – abaixando-se num cumprimento – Foram uma honra.

Sett – Valeu o incentivo. De todas as mensagens! Você já viu o que alterei em sua homenagem?

Alison Black – Obrigada mesmo.

Espero que vocês revisem de novo.


	8. Hogwarts

** Capítulo 05 Rotina?**

_ **Mal posso esperar para viver minha vida com você ... ** _

Sacudiu a cabeça. Continuou andando. 

Ele ainda agia como alguém que não tinha entendido. Não tinha amadurecido. 

Um grande bruxo. Grande poder. 

Grande responsabilidade. 

Voltou à Luz porque era o certo, porque tinha avançado demais. Só. 

Ainda estava embriagado pelo poder. Sua arrogância não era autodefesa como ela pensava. Era sua herança. De um tempo em que só poder importava. Nada mais. Nem trouxas. Nem bruxos. 

Imaginou que fora assim que Voldmort o conseguira. 

_ 'Seu tolo.' _

Ele nunca a consideraria. Ela era menos que nada. Limpou outra lágrima. 

Não fingia não se importar. Ele não se importava. Não fingia que não sentia. Ele _queria_ não sentir. 

Não ter ninguém. Ele não queria perdão. Não precisava. 

Estava confusa. Porque ele estava com a Sonserina então? Ela sabia, ele os ajudava.

Não podia ser só pela Luz. 

Ele amava poções. A única coisa de que se tinha conhecimento que ele realmente amou na vida. Será que ele quis Lili? E odiava Harry, por que podia ter sido filho dele. Se ela o tivesse querido. E ela não quis. O tratou bem, porque era de sua índole. Mas só teve olhos para o pai do Harry. 

_ 'Não.' _

Talvez ele tivesse percebido tardiamente sua responsabilidade em todo o mal que ele certamente fizera. 

Em tudo o de ruim que ele ajudara a fazer. Porque com certeza, ele estava longe de ser um santo. 

E nenhuma guerra existia sem dor. Sem morte. Sem tortura, estupro, carnificina. 

Pela primeira vez, ela sentiu medo. Do que ele tinha sido. Do que ele ainda podia ser. Se preciso. 

Ela tinha lhe dado certos... direitos. A decisão tinha sido fácil. Era necessária. 

Sentiu um arrepio. 

Não. Estava tudo certo. Todos fariam o que tivessem que fazer. Sempre. 

Mas ela tinha se enganado. Ele não era um sobrevivente. Não precisava dela. Nem de ninguém. 

_ 'Porquê você não pára de chorar, sua idiota?' _

Uma vozinha perguntou. 

Ele tinha razão. Ela queria entendê-lo. Mas quem, ou o quê tinha lhe dado o direito de analisá-lo? 

_ 'O que eu penso sentir por ele. O quanto eu posso... querê-lo' _

Essa vozinha lá do fundo respondeu. 

Levou um bom tempo para conseguir voltar ao quarto. 

**** 

A manhã passou rápido. Se Minerva notou as olheiras, não comentou. 

Deve ter pensado que era pela chegada dos alunos. Ansiedade. Não importava. 

Ela não ia pensar mais em tudo. Não hoje. Um dia de cada vez. 

E este dia já tinha sua cota de acontecimentos determinado. 

**** 

Depois do almoço, se pudesse chamar duas garfadas de almoço, Minerva apareceu em sua sala. Um grande sorriso. E trazia um homem precocemente envelhecido e com roupas que tinham visto dias melhores. 

Ela advinhou. 

- Esta é a Srtª. Ventur. Nina, este é Lupin. 

O sorriso doce a pegou desprevenida. Os olhos cansados, cheios de olheiras como os dela. 

- Já me falaram de você. Como é que uma trouxa conseguiu vir parar em Hogwarts? 

Ela segurou a resposta. 

- Com muitos contratempos. – Minerva se mexeu - É bom vê-lo aqui. Doumbledore estava muito contente com sua chegada. 

O sorriso iluminou os olhos. 

- Doumbledore é um grande bruxo e sempre está pronto a ajudar. 

Ela sorriu de volta. 

- Você tem razão. 

Ele não a tinha discriminado. Não a tratou diferente. Ela gostou. Ele Olhou em volta. 

- Então você trabalha aqui. 

- Estamos finalmente colocando o arquivo em ordem. – Minerva parecia orgulhosa. 

- Espirrou muito? – ele voltou-se para Nina. 

- Com certeza. – ela riu. 

Ele sorriu de volta. Um sorriso cansado. Ele parecia muito, muito cansado. Minerva o tocou. 

- Vamos Lupin. Vocês terão tempo para conversar depois. Agora é melhor você descansar para a noite. 

Eles sabiam. Harry Potter e os outros estariam de volta. 

- Nós nos veremos no jantar. – disse enquanto Minerva o levava suavemente. 

- Está bem. 

**** 

Olhou-se no espelho. Não faria diferença mesmo. Era melhor ir andando. Não podia se atrasar. 

Andou mais rápido. 

O Grande Salão estava magnífico. Era impressionante. O céu estrelado. Dentro do salão. 

A mesa dos professores estava repleta. Ela os cumprimentou. Sentou-se. 

Lupin não parecia ter descansado o suficiente. Era a lua. Ela tinha olhado o calendário. 

E Severus. Não parou os olhos nele. O coração batia forte. Estava numa ponta da mesa. 

Já havia alguns estudantes mais velhos sentados nas grandes mesas. Ela viu mais estudantes chegando. 

Tudo estava perfeito. Era uma pena que seu coração estivesse pesado. 

E então... Harry, Hermione e Rony. Eles eram belos e jovens. Dezesseis anos agora. 

Sentaram-se na mesa da Grifinória. A que estava mais perto. Reconheceu alguns. 

Viu-os olhar para Lupin e acenar. Ela os observou. Eles pareciam felizes. 

Havia as cores e as bandeiras. Muita luz. Ela viu Draco. Crabe. Goyle. 

Doumbledore chegou e sentou-se. Um lugar vazio ao seu lado. Os últimos foram chegando. Sprout. 

Havia muito barulho. Minerva entrou e logo atrás, estudantes presumivelmente do primeiro ano. 

Ela viu o banco. O chapéu. Um a um. Eles foram selecionados. 

Tudo como nos livros. Fechou os olhos. Abriu-us. Tudo _quase_ diferente. _Isto_ era realidade_._

Doumbledore se levantou. Deu os mesmos avisos.

Falou sobre a volta de Voldmort. A importância de permanecerem juntos. 

Ela estava tensa. Controlou o tremor das mãos. 

- E agora os novos membros. A Srtª Ventur, uma trouxa que nos ajudará com o arquivo, – tremendo, ela acenou com a cabeça, houve murmúrios, mas o diretor os ignorou – Hagrid, que todos já conhecem e que continuará com Trato das Criaturas Mágicas – Hagrid cumprimentou com um aceno e um sorriso - e o Sr. Remus Lupin que voltará a dar aulas de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. – Doumbledore parecia feliz como uma criança depois de ganhar três pirulitos - E agora. - ele parou - Peteleco. Pião. Sorvetão. Que o banquete comece. 

A comida surgiu do nada. As vozes aumentaram junto ao tinir de pratos e talheres. 

Olhou para Doumbledore. Ele sorriu. Ela tentou retribuir. 

Tinha acabado. E ela ainda estava viva! 

Sorriu de verdade. Então ela viu Lupin. O sorriso se apagou um pouco. Ele não parecia nada bem. Ela resolveu vigiá-lo. Pegou purê de batatas. Carne. Comeu um pouco. Levantou os olhos. Encontrou outros. Carvão. 

A custo, desviou os seus. O coração aos pulos. Encontrou os de Hermione que voltou-se para seus amigos. 

Abaixou a cabeça. Não conseguiu comer muito mais. 

Estava atenta a Lupin quando o viu apoiar a cabeça na mão. 

Olhou para a mesa da Grifinória. Encarou-os. Esperou pelos olhos de Hermione e a chamou. Ela olhou confusa. Conversou com os outros que também olharam para a mesa dos professores e levantou-se. 

Nina levantou-se e foi até o canto. Hermione se aproximou. 

- Peça ao Harry que vá até o corredor e me espere. Seja discreta. – Viu desconfiança – É importante. Por favor, seja rápida. 

Virou-se sem esperar resposta. Foi até o Lupin. Colocou a mão em seu ombro e abaixou-se. 

- Diga: eu a acompanharei. Coloque a mão em meu ombro. Apói-se em mim. – murmurou. 

Levantou-se. Sorriu. Ele a olhou. 

- Eu a acompanharei. 

Ele levantou-se devagar. Ela percebeu quando Severus passou por trás deles e se foi. Não olhou. 

- Eu fico-lhe grata. Professor. Boa noite a todos. 

Lupin colcou uma mão em seu ombro e apoiou-se. Ele era pesado. 

- Obrigado. – Ele disse baixo quando estavam indo para a porta. 

Ele respirava pesadamente. 

- Harry estará nos esperando. Quer que ande mais devagar? – Ela também falava baixo. 

- Não. 

Quando finalmente passaram pela porta e viraram para o corredor, Harry e Hermione estavam lá. 

- Harry. – Lupin murmurou. 

Harry pegou-o rápido pelo outro braço e o apoiou. O cabelo preto. Os óculos. 

- Você não devia ter vindo. – Harry falou quase bravo. 

- Eu não podia faltar. – murmurou, cansado. 

- Agora não Harry. – Hermione disse preocupada. 

- Está no mesmo quarto de antes? – Harry estava preocupado também. 

- Sim. – Lupin parecia poupar forças. Gotas de suor brilhavam em sua testa. 

Nina apoiava Lupin. Voltou a cabeça para Hermione que olhava os corredores, vigiando outros alunos. 

- Hermione é melhor você voltar. Eles viram quando a chamei e logo depois saí. 

Hermione pareceu indecisa. 

- Ela tem razão Hermione. Volte e conte ao Rony. Fique lá um tempo. Eu irei para a sala comunal quando puder. 

Ela hesitou. 

- Oh, está bem. Cuide dele Harry. 

Antes de sair correndo ela se voltou. 

- Obrigada Srtª... 

- Nina. Só Nina. – continuou andando sem se voltar. 

Ouviu passos rápidos se afastando. Ele estava pesado. Mas ela e Harry estavam conseguindo apoiá-lo. 

Os corredores pareciam não ter fim. Por sorte, só viram dois alunos. Harry parou em frente a uma porta. 

- Vamos Lupin. – Harry o chamou com urgência. 

Ele olhou meio fora de foco. Parecia se controlar. Deu a senha. 

Colocaram-no na cama. 

- Incêndio. – Harry disse para a lareira. 

Ele se debruçou sobre Lupin. 

- Você já tomou sua poção? 

- Não. Eu ia pegá-la com Snape, mas... 

Harry murmurou bravo. Ela entendeu. Ficou tensa. 

Lupin não parecia nada bem. Harry se levantou. 

- Eu poderia ir, mas não sei como chegar até lá. – ela falou. 

Lupin virou-se para eles. 

- Vá com ela Harry. Eu ficarei bem. 

Ele não parecia convencido. Inclinou-se de novo. 

- Tem mesmo certeza? 

- Tenho. 

Eles se entreolharam. Harry hesitava. Olhos verdes viraram para Nina. 

- Não tem outro jeito. Provavelmente o Snape não daria a poção para mim sem uma discussão primeiro. 

Ela foi até a porta. 

- Então vamos. – abriu a porta - Rápido. 

- Agüente firme, Remus. - Harry disse antes de seguí-la. 

Eles andavam o mais rápido que podiam. Estava nervosa. 

- Eu o vi sair no jantar. Espero que esteja nas masmorras. 

Harry não disse nada. Correu na frente. 

Depois de corredores e escadas. Eles estavam sem fôlego. Ele parou olhando-a. 

- É ali. – apontou – Eu a esperarei aqui. - tentava normalizar a respiração - Por favor, não demore. 

- Está bem. - ela andou mais rápido pelo resto do caminho. 

O coração aos pulos. 

Bateu na porta, trêmula. A respiração rápida. Bateu de novo. 

Ele estava ali. Olhos vazios. Levantou uma sombrancelha. 

- O que você quer? 

- O professor Lupin precisa da sua poção. Com urgência. – Não entrou em detalhes. 

Ela desviou os olhos para a roupa dele. Não era a hora. Ouviu-o entrar. Espiou pela porta, sem se mover. 

Era bem escuro. Cheio de vidros. 

Quando ele voltou, pouco tempo depois, trazia algo nas mãos. 

- Diga àquele Harry Potter, esperando no corredor, para dar-lhe metade agora e avisar para tomar o resto daqui a duas horas. – a voz seca. 

- Como... – ela começou surpresa. 

Ele pareceu hesitar. Só pareceu. 

- O Barão me contou. Sempre há alguém, Srtª Ventur. - olhos penetrantes, duros – Não há segredos em Hogwarts. 

Tremeu. Custou a emergir da negritude dos dele. Pegou a garrafa. 

- Obrigada – murmurou. 

Ela virou-se e saiu correndo, enquanto ouvia a porta se fechar. Não conseguia controlar seu coração. 

Só a vontade de chorar. 

***** 

Lupin ainda não estava bem. Mas respirava melhor. E os olhos não estavam mais fora de foco. 

Eles tinham corrido todo o caminho de volta, tentando não chamar a atenção. Harry na frente. 

Ela deu o recado sem comentar que Severus sabia que ele estava ali. 

O rosto de Lupin ainda estava muito pálido. Ele abriu os olhos. 

- Obrigado. – tentou sorrir. 

- De nada. – ela viu Harry – Harry é melhor você ir. Já está tarde. 

Ele estava indeciso. 

- Eu estou melhor, Harry. De verdade. 

Harry suspirou. 

- Eu preciso mesmo ir. Não quero pegar detenção no primeiro dia. E se eu demorar mais, provavelmente a Hermione e o Rony vão aparecer por aqui. 

- Vá. Eu ficarei bem. 

- Vai se lembrar de tomar a outra dose? 

Ele sorriu. Não lembrou ao Harry que ele era adulto. 

- Vou, não se preocupe. Obrigado. – olhou-a – Leve Nina até o corredor da professora McGonagall. Ela saberá ir até seu quarto dali. 

- Tem certeza de que não quer que eu fique? Posso encontrar o caminho depois. 

- E arriscar sua reputação? – tentou sorrir - Não. Eu ficarei bem. Você já fez muito. 

Ela hesitou. Ele tinha razão. 

- Está bem. – encarou-o – Se precisar de mim é só chamar. Não se preocupe com minha reputação. Sou uma trouxa. Não tenho reputação. 

Ele riu. Mais um soluço que um riso. 

- Vão logo. Boa noite. E obrigado de novo. 

- Boa noite. 

- Até amanhã Lupin. 

Fecharam a porta. Eles andavam rápido. Em silêncio. Mais um corredor e Harry virou-se para ela. 

- Se você continuar por aqui, o próximo corredor é o da Professora McGonagall. Desculpe não poder levá-la até lá. 

Sorriu. 

- Está tudo bem. Eu entendo. Está tarde. 

Ele sorriu de volta. Um lindo sorriso que chegou aos olhos verdes por trás dos óculos. 

- Eu realmente estou grato pelo que você fez por nós hoje. Obrigado. 

- De nada. Vá logo. Dê um abraço na Hermione e a agradeça por mim. Boa noite. 

- Boa noite. 

Ele correu. Ela se virou. 

Agora estava sozinha. Não tinha como não pensar. 

**** 

** Angel DeLynx ** - Obrigada! Talvez nos encontremos lá.Você me manda uma coruja e marcamos o encontro. Nós quatro vamos dar mais alguns cabelos brancos para o Doumbledore. RS RS  
**SETT** - Opiniões, venham a mim! Me ajudem a melhorar! Yes!

**LiSnape** - Rubor intenso. Um obrigada pequeno e envergonhado. Seja meu termômetro. Se você achar que ele não é mais o mesmo, por favor, me avise. Eu dô um jeito. OBRIGADA. Mesmo. Esta é a primeira vez que pensei realmente em talvez, escrever outra depois. 

** P.S.:** Oficialmente, a partir de agora, ** Sett** se tornará minha nova ** Beta leitora. ** Obrigada Sett querida. 


	9. Rotina?

** Capítulo 05 Rotina? **

**_ Mal posso esperar para viver minha vida com você ..._ **

Então ele tinha que bancar o bastardo todo o tempo. 

O Barão não estava do seu lado? Talvez. Mas podia haver outros. Fantasmas ou não. 

E qualquer um poderia escutá-los em um corredor. 

Mas pelo pouco que o conhecia, ela duvidava que ele se importava com o que ela pensasse. 

Só quis mostrar que ela podia estar errada. Arrogante até o fim. 

Era melhor dormir. 

***** 

Estava copiando os nomes dos alunos e o nome das Casas em que ficaram. 

Era estranho. O barulho. Ter alunos ali. Por todos os lados. 

- Oi! 

Levantou a cabeça surpresa. Os três estavam lá. Segurando livros e mochilas. 

- Oi. – respondeu franzindo a testa – Tudo bem com o professor Lupin? 

- Está. – Harry respondeu depois de uma pequena hesitação, ajeitando os óculos. 

Eles se entreolharam. 

- Mas ele vai estar melhor amanhã. – o Rony se intrometeu. 

- Bom. – ela percebeu que eles não imaginavam que ela sabia sobre Lupin – Deve ser difícil. A transformação quero dizer. 

O Rony abriu a boca. Hermione olhou espantada. O Harry disfarçou melhor. 

- É. Mas a poção ajuda. – foi o que ele conseguiu dizer enquanto Hermione levantava o queixo do Rony. 

- Está tudo bem? - Ela quase riu. 

- Está. Só que não estamos acostumados a ver uma trouxa encarar isso tão bem. – Hermione se recuperou. 

- Bom. Eu estou tendo que "encarar" muita coisa ultimamente. 

Hermione sorriu. 

- Imagino. 

- Nós viemos agradecer o que fez pelo professor Lupin ontem. – o Harry cortou. 

- Não precisava. Ele parece uma boa pessoa. 

- E é. Não como _outros_. – o Rony não se conteve. 

Levou um cutucão da Hermione.

- O que foi? – reclamou. 

- Só queríamos dizer que pode nos procurar... – ajeitou os óculos de novo - quer dizer – ele estava desconfortável – se precisar de qualquer coisa. 

Ela sorriu. Ficou comovida. 

- Muito obrigada. Eu procurarei. 

Eles ficaram sem jeito. 

- Tá bom, então. Até logo. 

- Até. – eles foram saindo – Podem me visitar quando quiserem. – ela ainda disse alto. 

Eles acenaram e se foram andando rápido. 

Ela sorriu sozinha. 

***** 

Ela precisou deles mais cedo do que pensou. 

O jantar estava bom. Mas ela não estava com muita fome. Lupin ainda não tinha aparecido. 

Despediu-se. Ela estava descendo o tablado quando viu Hermione acenando. 

- Não gostou do jantar? 

- Só estou sem fome. 

Harry virou-se para ela. 

- - Srtª Ventur estes são Neville Longbotton, Luna Lovegood, Gina Weasley, Simas Finnigan, Dino… 

Apresentou todos os seus amigos na mesa. 

Ela conversou com eles um pouco. Despediu-se. 

Tinha acabado de passar pelas portas do Grande Salão quando viu Draco ao seu lado. 

Crabe e Goyle de escolta. Ele a encarou. Não podia ter tanta fúria no rosto de um garoto de dezesseis anos. 

Aquele olhar de "eu sou o melhor, seres insignificantes" descrevia exatamente ele agora. 

Ignorou-os. Eles não se atreveriam a fazer nada com ela. 

- Veja só. Hogwarts já não é a mesma. Qualquer um entra aqui agora. 

- É. – Goyle completou. 

- Primeiro foram os sangue-ruins. Lobisomens. Mas nada é tão ruim quanto... – cuspiu a palavra – trouxas! 

- Deixe-a em paz Malfoy! – ela escutou a voz de Harry. 

Malfoy voltou-se. Nina também. Harry e Rony estavam ali. 

- O Santo Potter! 

- Está tudo bem Harry. – ela estava preocupada agora. 

- Ela é um funcionária de Hogwarts. Doumbledore não ia gostar de saber que você a está insultando. 

- Sr. Malfoy! Sr. Potter! O que está acontecendo aqui? 

Minerva tinha acabado de virar um dos corredores. Vinha em direção à eles. 

Fez um gesto para Harry e Rony ficarem calados. 

- Nada, professora McGonagall. – ela interferiu. 

- O Sr. Malfoy estava indo para as masmorras. O Sr. Potter e o Sr. Weasley vieram se oferecer para me acompanhar até meu quarto. 

Ela parecia não ter acreditado. Mas não discutiu. 

- Está bem. Pode ir Sr. Malfoy. 

Ele ainda a olhou uma vez antes de ir. A escolta como uma sombra. 

- Está tudo bem, Nina? – moveu a cabeça. 

- Sim, professora. Nada que não se possa contornar. 

- Bem. Eu irei jantar. 

- Voltem para o salão com a professora Minerva, Harry. Eu estarei bem. 

Ele pareceu indeciso. 

- Tem certeza? 

- Tenho. – ela sorriu – E obrigada. 

- Está bem. Boa noite. 

- Boa noite. 

Eles se foram. 

Suspirou. 

Mas não faria mal algum tomar mais cuidado, pensou. 

***** 

Os dias estavam passando. Às vezes ela ficava deprimida. Outras, ficava feliz por estar ali. 

Gostava de conversar com Hermione. Era inteligente. E entendia o que era ser uma trouxa num mundo mágico melhor que qualquer um. Algumas vezes ela reclamava que o Harry e o Rony só estavam interessados em quadribol. Nina não a lembrou que ela também passava um bom tempo na biblioteca. 

Tinha ido assistir a um deles. Ficou nervosa por vê-los no ar. Tinha medo de ficar perto de algumas janelas do Castelo. Nunca subiria em uma vassoura. Se pudesse evitar. 

Talvez o problema fosse as admiradoras que ficavam à volta do Rony. Imaginou se eles já haviam se beijado. 

Estava com dores e de mal humor em uma das visitas de Hermione. Reclamou que bruxas não sentiam cólicas nem tinham TPM. Hermione riu antes de dizer que ia ajudá-la. Ela ficava bonita rindo. Será que o Rony tinha percebido? Bom, desde que ela não fosse pedir nenhuma poção para Severus, estava tudo bem. Ficaram mais amigas desde então. Não ia acreditar se lhe dissessem há alguns meses que suas únicas amigas seriam uma jovem de dezesseis e uma senhora de mais de cinqüenta anos. 

E é claro, havia Neville. Ele também começou a ir até ela depois que conversaram na visita à Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Tinha sido um dia e tanto. Alguns tinham ficado sem graça. Só no início. 

Tentou ficar longe do caminho de Draco Malfoy e amigos. Por isso ainda não conhecia todo o castelo. 

A biblioteca era o que mais a interessava. Tinha perguntado a Doumbledore. Em um dos vários almoços a que Severus não compareceu. Ele tinha permitido sua presença lá. Em alto e bom som. 

Mesmo assim, ela se sentia desconfortável quando a bruxa da biblioteca a olhava. Passou a só ir até lá com Hermione. Ficou horrorizada com a falta de informação deles sobre os trouxas. De acordo com alguns livros, os trouxas eram quase débeis mentais. Talvez ela falasse com a professora Minerva e escrevesse um livro mais atualizado. Isso depois que acabasse de colocar o arquivo em ordem. E ia demorar. 

A professora Minerva parecia estar gostando do seu sistema de arquivo. E era só o velho sistema arcaico dos trouxas. Sem computador. Sem canetas! Vai tentar desmanchar erros com aquela tinta. A professora Minerva arranjou-lhe um removedor mágico. Ela quase beijou as bochechas da bruxa. 

Bruxa. Riu sozinha. Pelo menos nunca poderia insultar ninguém com um "sua bruxa". 

Ia comentar com Lupin mais tarde. Gostava de vê-lo rir. Ele sempre tinha uma aparência doentia em alguns dias. Mas era encantador em todos os outros. Teria sido fácil se interessar por ele. 

Teria. 

***** 

Filch veio avisá-la que Hagrid estava convidando-a para o chá. Ela resolveu que iria. Agradeceu. 

Precisava de ar puro. E queria saber quando seria a próxima visita dos alunos à Hogsmeade. 

Se ela encontrasse Hermione e os outros lá, talvez pudesse combinar de ir com eles. 

Precisava urgente de roupas. A temperatura estava caindo muito. E rápido. 

E ela ficaria sem graça de ir com os outros professores. Mesmo com Lupin. 

**** 

Quinta-feira. Estava cansada. 

Era a oitava vez que alguma coisa caía. Apanhou a pena. Estava perdendo a paciência. 

- Se você não parar com isso eu vou me queixar ao Barão. – falou alto para o nada. 

- E o que exatamente você vai reclamar com o Barão? 

Sentiu-se gelar. Ela derrubou um dos livros que estavam em suas mãos. Era a primeira vez que o via sozinha depois de sua última visita às masmorras. Como sempre, seu coração disparou. 

- Acho que um dos fantasmas está se divertindo derrubando minhas coisas. 

- Hum. – ele não se interessou – Eu vou pegar um dos livros. 

- Se me disser qual é eu posso... 

- Não é necessário. – ele a cortou, olhando em volta com enfado – Eu o acharei. 

- Está bem. – sentou-se, brava. 

Se ele ia ser um cretino, que procurasse sozinho. Até cansar. 

Abaixou a cabeça e tentou concentrar-se. Descobriu que era impossível com ele ali. Então fingiu. 

Ele pegou um livro. Largou. Pegou outro. Foi até o arquivo. Ela ouviu um barulho. E uma praga. 

Quase riu. Imaginou o que ele estava fazendo lá. Após um tempo ele voltou. 

- Vou levar esse. Eu o trarei mais tarde. – falou seco. 

E saiu. 

Bom, isso queria dizer que ele voltaria. Começou a ficar ansiosa. 

****** 

Quase deu um grito ao ver dois grandes olhos nela. 

- Olá. 

- Olá Dobby. – ela disse se recuperando. 

- Professor Snape pediu para lhe dar isso. – colocou o grande livro em sua escrivaninha – Pediu para Dobby dizer que precisa do livro depois desse. 

- Livro depois desse? 

- Sim. Professor Snape disse outro ano. 

- Ah. – levantou-se, então ele não viria afinal – Será que você pode levá-lo para mim ao Professor Snape, Dobby? Por favor. 

- Dobby leva. Não precisa pedir por favor. – ele mudou de posição enquanto ela pegava o livro - Dobby é um elfo, senhora. A senhora trabalha em Hogwarts. Dobby obedece a senhora. 

- Obrigada por levá-lo, Dobby. – ela disse indo até ele. 

- Não precisa agradecer Dobby – ele insistiu. 

- Eu preciso pedir por favor e agradecer Dobby. – parou, olhando-o - Dobby é um ser mágico e merece respeito. – abaixou-se entregando o livro - Diga só "de nada". 

Dobby a olhou. Estufou o peito. 

- De nada. 

Ela sorriu. 

- Isso Dobby. Obrigada. 

Ele a olhou. 

- De nada! – ele disse de novo, mais alto. 

Ela o viu se afastar com as pernas finas. 

***** 

Snape abriu a porta. 

- Dobby trouxe livro de professor Snape. 

Ele pegou o livro. Dobby ficou parado na porta. Viu os grandes olhos. 

- Mais alguma coisa? – perguntou impaciente. 

- Não. – ele sacudiu a cabeça. 

Mas continuou onde estava. 

Snape franziu a testa. 

- Então vá! 

- Professor Snape precisa dizer "obrigado" para Dobby. Dobby diz "de nada". 

- Mas quem em nome de Merlin lhe disse isso? 

- Srtª. Nina. Ela ensinou Dobby. Dobby é um ser mágico e merece respeito. – estufou o peito de novo. 

Ele largou o livro sobre a mesa com um barulho. Passou por Dobby ventando. 

**** 

Ele irrompeu na sala. 

- O quê diabos você pensa que está fazendo? – ele estava bravo. 

Ela o olhou confusa. Será que mandara o livro errado? Não. Ela tinha conferido. 

- Não sei do que está falando, professor. 

- O que disse ao elfo? 

- Ao Dobby? Nada de mais. 

- Você está querendo uma revolução de elfos? – ele bateu as mãos na mesa dela e inclinou-se – Já não temos problemas o suficiente? – cuspiu as palavras. 

Não. Ela se corrigiu. Ele estava furioso. Ela entendeu. Sem motivo. 

- Eu não fiz nada que o levasse a tal conclusão. 

- Não? Nega que tenha... – moveu a mão impaciente – falado com aquele elfo? 

Ela se levantou. Não ia deixar que ele falasse assim com ela. Enfrentou-o. 

- Aquele elfo se chama Dobby. E eu só lhe agradeci pelo que ele fez. – percebeu que os olhos dele estavam quase saltando das órbitas - Eu só fui educada com ele. – ficou furiosa de repente - Com certeza você tem todos os benefícios de uma educação clássica. Melhor que a minha. Sabe reconhecer as regras da boa educação. E não seria difícil para você utilizá-las, de vez em quando. 

Ele viu os olhos furiosos. O queixo decidido. 

Soltou um grunhido furioso. 

Virou-se. Se ficasse, não se responsabilizaria por seus atos. 

Ela sentou-se. Trêmula. Exausta. Passou a mão pelos cabelos. 

Ele era um bastardo. 

- Eu não fiz nada de errado. Você não tinha o direito de vir aqui assim. 

Ele ainda a escutou do corredor. 

Andava rápido. 

A despeito de si mesmo. Não pôde deixar de admirar a coragem dela. 

Os olhos brilhantes. 

O que havia nela que o deixava tão... furioso? 

_'Maldição'. _

Quando chegou ao seu corredor percebeu que Dobby ainda estava lá. Revirou os olhos. Continuou andando. 

Quando abriu a porta voltou-se para os olhos de pires. 

- Obrigado. – ele murmurou contrariado, rígido. 

Dobby sorriu. 

- De nada! – disse feliz. 

Estalou os dedos. 

***** 

Era Quinta feira. De novo. Ficou tensa. 

Este era o dia. Tomara que ele tenha muita coisa para fazer. Longe dali. 

Suas orações não foram atendidas. 

Ele sequer a cumprimentou. Teve vontade de fazer o mesmo. 

- Boa tarde, professor. – ela murmurou. Se ele era um mal-educado. Ela não. 

Escutou um resmungo. Bom, já era alguma coisa. 

Ele foi direto ao arquivo. 

Ouviu uns poucos sons. 

Depois parou. 

Depois de quinze minutos, quase esqueceu-se dele. 

- Oi. 

Levantou os olhos. 

Neville e Colin estavam lá. 

- Oi. – ela sorriu. 

- Vai para Hogsmeade esse fim de semana também? – Colin perguntou. 

- Não. Estou cansada. Vou ficar aqui. 

- Ah. Que pena. Trago um doce da Dedos de Mel para você. – se ofereceu Neville. 

- Obrigada. 

- É melhor você ficar mesmo. Dizem que tem comensais em Hogsmeade. 

Neville cutucou Colin. 

- Tudo bem, Neville. 

- Eles odeiam trouxas. – disse quase se desculpando. 

- Eu sei. 

- Dizem que Você-sabe-quem conseguiu mais seguidores e vai voltar. 

Ela viu a preocupação. Encarou-os. 

- Doumbledore ainda é o maior bruxo vivo. E vocês estão seguros em Hogwarts. 

- Eu sei, mas Doumbledore não está aqui agora. 

Doumbledore a tinha chamado dois dias antes. Ela pensou que ele iria perguntar-lhe alguma coisa. Mas ele só queria ajuda com algumas cartas e documentos. Na verdade eram muitas cartas e documentos. 

- Mesmo assim Hogwarts o protegerá. 

- E se eles passarem pelos feitiços de proteção? 

- Só bruxos convidados podem entrar em Hogwarts. Um ataque direto seria uma perda de tempo. Além disso, não são só as pedras de Hogwarts que os protegem. São os bruxos dentro dela. Eles não passariam pela professora McGonagall, pelo professor Lupin, Snape, Flitwik ou... 

- Snape! Hã! – Neville não se conteve. 

Ela não podia deixar. Abaixou a voz. 

- O professor snape é um bruxo poderoso. Um mestre em poções. Ele protege Hogwarts como todos os outros. Não vou permitir que você falte ao respeito com nenhum deles. – estava séria. 

- Mas ele ... 

- Ele é um bom professor. Um grande bruxo. Não deixe que suas... características pessoais os enganem. Ele faz o que tem que fazer. E eu não quero saber de vocês falando mal dele. 

Eles não retrucaram. 

- Porque você tá falando baixo? 

- Por nada, Colin. É melhor vocês irem. 

Eles estavam saindo. 

- É verdade que você enfrentou comensais? – Colin se voltou. 

- Colin! 

- Tudo bem, Neville. Eu não os enfrentei. Só fugi quando eles não estavam olhando. 

Eles pareciam esperar mais. Como ela ficou calada. Despediram-se e foram embora. 

Voltou a passar os registros no livro. 

Escutou barulhos. Uma praga. Mais sons. Outra praga. 

Segurou uma risada. Ele ficaria furioso se pensasse que ela estava se divertindo às suas custas. 

Olhou seu livro. Suspirou. Só esperava que ninguém fosse precisar das notas dos alunos esta semana. 

Ela quase gemeu ao pensar. Duas tardes com o diretor a tinham atrasado. 

Os barulhos tinham parado há um bom tempo. 

_'O que será que ele está fazendo?'_

Conseguiu se concentrar. Havia passado algumas páginas. 

- Nina? 

Estava movimentado ali hoje. Segurou um suspiro. Levantou a cabeça. 

- Estou atrapalhando? – pareceu indeciso ao não ver o sorriso costumeiro dela. 

- Não professor. – sorriu, ele não tinha culpa – Preciso mesmo esticar o pescoço. – largou a pena. 

Massageou a nuca. 

- Não quer dar um passeio mais tarde? 

O sorriso alargou-se. 

- Esta é uma boa idéia. 

- Cinco e meia, então? 

- Cinco e quarenta e cinco. Quero aproveitar o banho. Tirar o cheiro de poeira. 

- Então teremos cheiro de violetas pelo caminho de novo. – ele sorriu. 

Ela ficou levemente ruborizada. Não sabia que ele tinha notado. 

Ele percebeu. Tentou brincar. 

- Prometo que nós jantaremos antes que seu estômago ronque. 

Ela riu. 

- Não reclame. Nós ficamos conversando até as oito! Claro que eu estava com fome. 

Ele sorriu. 

- Eu a espero no corredor então. 

Ele era correto, como sempre. Não iria ao seu quarto. 

- Está bem. 

Ele se foi. Ela voltou-se para os livros. 

Ouviu a porta do arquivo se fechar. Ficou imóvel. 

Ela tinha se esquecido dele! 

_ 'Dane-se.' _

Não estava fazendo nada de errado. 

_ 'Por que será que ele fechou a porta?'_

Minerva tinha lhe avisado que depois de fechada, poucos bruxos conseguiriam abri-la. Franziu a testa. 

Deu de ombros. Tinha mais o que fazer. Esqueceu-se dele. 

Mais de uma hora depois ele saiu. Ela levou um susto. 

- Eu preciso dos relatórios dos alunos. – falou impaciente. 

Ficou confusa. 

- Mas você ainda não me deu suas notas para transcrever. 

- Eu preciso de informações dos _outros_ professores. – explicou impaciente - Como acha que saberei dos sonserinos sem o relatório dos outros? 

Sentiu-se uma tola. 

_ 'Maldição'_

- Sinto muito, professor ainda não acabei de passá-los. 

- Exatamente o quê você está fazendo aqui? – ele estava bravo. 

- Trabalhando – ela também – Tive que atender ao professor Doumbledore. - parou. 

Não ia ficar dando explicações para ele. 

- Eu os prepararei para amanhã à tarde. – finalizou, brava. 

- Eu preciso deles hoje! – apoiou-se na escrivaninha dela 

O seu humor tinha piorado sensivelmente. 

- E eu não posso entregá-los hoje. 

- Poderá. Se ficar até mais tarde. 

Ela não podia acreditar na arrogância. 

Ela até teria sugerido isso. Se ele tivesse sido mais educado. 

- A sala é fechada às cinco. – falou entre os dentes. 

- Então trabalhe em minha sala! – Ele a intimidou. 

- Há muitos registros! Não tem como levar tudo! – ela estava perdendo a compostura. 

- Eu levo! – ele tirou a varinha. 

Transfigurou seu tinteiro em um malão enquanto ela olhava em horror. 

- Empacotar! – todos os registros foram parar ali 

Os livros foram em direção à ele. 

Até o livro em que ela estivera trabalhando ficou em uma pilha atrás do malão. 

Olhou-a vitorioso. Furioso. 

- Qual é sua desculpa agora? 

_ 'Cretino. Bastardo. Arrogante!'_

Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. 

- Nenhuma! Estarei lá às seis e meia. Presumindo que você não irá jantar! – ela foi irônica. 

- Não irei. 

Ele se virou. 

- Locomotor malão! Locomotor livros! 

Ela estava furiosa. 

Ia sai mais cedo. Precisava se acalmar. E não havia no quê ela podia trabalhar de qualquer forma. 

Remus. 

_ 'Maldito Snape!'_

Ele sabia. Talvez ele tivesse feito de propósito só para aborrecê-la. 

Organizou tudo. Quando ela entrou no arquivo, não pôde acreditar. 

Ele tinha colocado vários dos livros que ela separou nas prateleiras. Ela ia fazer isso no dia seguinte. 

Ele podia ser um cretino quando queria. Ou não.

*****

Sett: Meus mais sinceros agradecimentos. 


	10. Disputa

_ Disclaimer: O de sempre. Ainda não é meu. Estou me divertindo. _

**Capítulo 06 Por um beijo seu **

_ ****__ A partir deste momento, enquanto eu viver ..._

_ Eu sonhei e esperei_

_ Por seu amor._

_ E o meu coração se acostumou_

_ A sonhar com você._

_ E de repente eu te encontrei._

_ Eu vi no seu olhar_

_ A paixão_

_ Que eu sonhei pra mim._

_ Quando eu te vi_

_ Acreditei _

_ Que o amor_

_ Não era só um sonho meu._

_ Eu acordei_

_ E o mundo inteiro acendeu,_

_ Não pára de brilhar._

_ E o meu olhar só vê o seu._

_ Eu encontrei_

_ Meu grande amor._

_ Pode chover, o céu cair,_

_ Que nada vai tirar o que eu guardei _

_ Dentro de mim _

_ É só pensar em você, _

_ No amor que guia os nossos corações _

_ Se o mundo te escondeu_

_ Por trás de muros e prisões. _

_ Te encontrarei!_

_ Meu grande amor. _

_ Só os tolos podem pensar, _

_ Que o amor se deixa enganar _

_ Nada poderá _

_ Mudar os rumos da paixão. _

_ Foi ele que nos escolheu. _

_ Não foi você nem eu. _

_ Grande amor. _

_ Aconteceu. _

_ Estava escrito assim. _

_ Eu em você, _

_ Você em mim _

_ Eu te encontrei. _

_ Meu grande amor. _

*** 

Teve tempo para se acalmar no banho demorado. 

Ela pensou na urgência dele. Podia até tentar entendê-la. 

Mas que ele era um bastardo. Era. 

Ela saiu dez minutos mais cedo. 

Lupin estava chegando no corredor. 

- Nossa! Você foi pontual! – ele brincou – O que aconteceu? 

- Um cretino. – ela murmurou, passando a mão entre os cabelos. 

- Então aconteceu alguma coisa. – ele ficou mais sério. 

- Não vou poder andar com você. – sentiu por decepcioná-lo - Terei que ir para as masmorras. Agora. Não pergunte porquê. 

Ele digeriu. 

- Não vou perguntar porquê. 

- Obrigada. Eu realmente agradeço. Vamos. 

- É uma pena que ele vá desfrutar do seu cheiro de violetas. – falou baixinho. 

Pela primeira vez ela se preocupou. Franziu a testa. Não queria magoá-lo. 

Se pudesse escolher, ela teria preferido gostar dele. Mas não podia. 

- Ele não vai desfrutar de nada. – moveu a cabeça – talvez minha raiva. 

Lupin riu. 

Ela suspirou. Ia ter que pensar no que fazer mais tarde. Era uma pena. Ela gostava de estar com ele. 

Eles falaram pouco. Rememorou o caminho. Era diferente percorrê-lo de dia. 

- Tem certeza de que não quer que eu venha buscá-la mais tarde? 

- Tenho. 

- Também não quer que eu a leve até a porta? 

- Não. – ela se virou para ele – Por favor entenda, já é difícil o suficiente. 

- Eu sei. – ele suspirou - Mas eu ficarei aqui até você entrar. 

- Não precisa. Ele late mais que morde. 

Ele riu do comentário. 

- Bem, então nosso passeio fica para amanhã? 

Ela hesitou. Virou-se para ele. 

- Eu sinto muito. – precisava fazer isso - Provavelmente as coisas não estarão melhores. 

Ele disfarçou. 

- Não se preocupe. – sorriu – Eu entendo. 

Ela ficou triste. Ele tinha um sorriso tão doce. 

- Até mais. 

- Até mais. 

Ela andou em direção à porta. 

***** 

Severus estava separando alguns pergaminhos. Percebeu que não estava mais sozinho. 

- Olá Barão. – não desviou os olhos. 

- Eles estão vindo para cá, Severus. 

- Eles? – estranhou. 

- O Lupin e a trouxa. 

Parou o que estava fazendo. Franziu a testa. 

- Ela viria. 

O Barão mudou de lugar. Pairou acima da escrivaninha. 

- Ela disse ao Lupin que não precisava que ele a protegesse. Que você late mais que morde. 

Severus fechou as mãos. Estava furioso. 

- Obrigado Barão. 

**** 

Bateu na porta. Foi aberta quase imediatamente. 

- Entre. – ele comandou. 

Sequer comentou o fato de ela estar adiantada. 

Ele parecia furioso. 

- Está tudo ali. Pode começar. 

Nem mesmo a cumprimentou. Estava com fome. Tentou ignorar isso. 

Respirou fundo. Não ia deixar que ele estragasse o pouco de calma que ela adquirira. 

Havia duas escrivaninhas. Uma maior cheia de pergaminhos e outra menor. Tinha tinteiro e penas. 

Os livros e os registros estavam no malão aberto. A cadeira da menor não era muito confortável. 

Suspirou. 

Sentou-se e começou a trabalhar. 

Ele voltou. O cheiro de violetas o golpeou. Lupin tinha razão. Sentou-se. 

- Você fica com os do quinto ano. 

Ela levantou a cabeça. Contou até dez. Trocou de livro e de registros. 

Depois de um tempo o estômago dela a traiu. 

Ele a olhou. A testa franzida com a interrupção. 

- Desculpe! Estou com fome. Eu não comi nada. – molhou a pena com raiva. 

Ele suspirou. Levantou-se e foi para uma porta ao lado. 

Voltou, sentando-se sem dizer nada. 

Ela concentrou de novo. 

Uma batida na porta. 

Ele foi atender. Trouxe com sanduíches e chá. 

- Talvez agora possamos trabalhar em paz. – disse colocando a bandeja na escrivaninha. 

Pensou em não agradecer. 

- Obrigada. 

Largou a pena e pegou um sanduíche. Bebeu chá. 

Ele comeu um. Voltaram ao trabalho sem se falar. 

Não viu quanto tempo tinha se passado. Mas era muito. 

Tinha se esquecido de tudo concentrada no trabalho. 

Viu-o massagear a nuca insistentemente. 

Ficou hipnotizada. Um sentimento morno. 

Sorriu. Ele era humano afinal. 

- Você está cansado. – falou suavemente. 

Não era uma pergunta. Era uma constatação. 

- E o que quer dizer com isso? – a voz cansada, quase impaciente - Espera ser dispensada? 

Um bastardo. 

Ela esperou. Ele olhou-a. 

Viu que os olhos dela brilhavam. Decididos. 

- Não sou um de seus alunos, professor Snape. – falou com calma, firme - Não pode me dar detenção. – encarou-o – Ou me obrigar. Estou aqui por que _quero_. 

Ele parou. Abaixou a mão. Ela viu uma sombra de surpresa fugidia.

Ele refugiou-se na ironia. 

- E por quê você... quer? – ele levantou uma sombrancelha. 

Não se intimidou. Tinha visto o lado humano dele. Não ia perder isso. 

- Por que eu sei _o que_ você está fazendo. As informações sobre os alunos. Sei _porquê_. – ela não deixara de olhá-lo nem por um segundo. 

Ele estava atento. Contrariado por ela fazê-lo buscar cada resposta. 

- E por quê seria? – um meio sorriso debochado. 

Ele cruzou os braços no peito. 

- Por que você se importa. Você deixa que os Sonserinos façam o que querem. Retira pontos das outras casas. Lhes dá... apoio incondicional. O que a maioria nunca teve. – sentia-se bem em falar – A maioria sempre foi "ovelhas-negras". Você faz com que confiem em você. Com que tenham com quem contar.. – os olhos brilhantes - E você ama poções, professor. Então eles percebem que há coisas que merecem ser amadas. Conhecimento. É isso o que você realmente lhes dá. Uma luz. Uma estrada. Provavelmente teve oportunidade de desviar muitos deles de serem comensais. Você pensa que esta é sua penitência. Eu penso que é sua missão. 

Ele estava imóvel, agora. A máscara não caíra. Mas os olhos brilhavam. 

- Esta é uma maneira, no mínimo, - ele falava devagar - fantasiosa de ver as coisas. Tola. – tentou soar irônico - Mas eu admito, diferente. 

Ela não disse nada. Ele moveu a cabeça. Os olhos presos. 

- Não me admira que quase todos os nascidos trouxas vão para Griffindor. – ele provocou. 

- Nem todos os sonserinos são puro sangues, - falou devagar - professor Snape. – ela rebateu. 

Ficou calado um segundo. Levantou-se e fechou seu livro com um barulho. 

Ela fez um ponto. Quase sorriu. 

- Eu acredito que terminamos por hoje. Devolverei os livros amanhã de manhã. Vamos. 

- Eu ainda não acabei com os do quinto ano. 

- Deixe. Vamos. – ele foi em direção à porta. 

Parecia querer se livrar dela o mais rápido possível. 

Ela suspirou. Colocou a pena no lugar. Levantou-se. 

**** 

Eles andavam em silêncio. Estava escuro lá fora. Devia ser quase dez. Não admira que estivessem cansados. 

Agradeceu mentalmente não ter que fazer o caminho sozinha. 

Respirou o ar puro. 

Olhou a escuridão. Lembrou-se de outra noite assim. Ali perto. 

Ela o tinha acusado. Tinha dito que ele não se importava. 

Suspirou. Tinha pensado muito sobre isso. 

Bom, ele se importava com os sonserinos. 

Arriscava sua vida. Por todos eles. 

Se isso não o redimia. Ela não sabia o que o faria. 

Sentiu um aperto. Imaginou se ele se lembrou. 

- É intrigante, Srtª. Ventur. Você alterna longos períodos falantes com outros de silêncio. 

Pensou se devia ignorá-lo. Resolveu que sim. 

Eles chegaram à sua porta. Carvão que brilha. 

- Sã e salva. – ele debochou - Como vê estava certa: eu lato mais que mordo. 

Ficou muda. Ele não esperou resposta. Foi embora. 

Estava empatado. 

***** 

Sexta-feira. 

Encontrou os livros e os registros no lugar. Como ele arrumava tempo? 

Bocejou, cansada. Era melhor começar logo. 

***** 

Suspirou frustrada. Minerva tinha precisado dela. Não teve como explicar sobre os registros. 

Não ia conseguir terminar tudo a tempo. 

Evitou praguejar. Estava ficando com a boca tão suja quanto a dele. 

Tinha pedido á professora Minerva que o mandasse seu almoço. 

Ia tentar deixar o mínimo possível para trás. 

Quanto mais cedo acabasse aquilo, melhor. 

Não sabia se agüentava outra noite como aquela. 

Principalmente quando não conseguia dormir pensando nele. 

Ficou com raiva de si mesma. 

**** 

Ele chegou às cinco em ponto. 

Cruzou os braços ao vê-la escrevendo ainda. 

- Então? 

Respirou fundo. Passou a mão entre os cabelos. Contou até dez. 

- Não está pronto. Minerva precisou de mim. 

- Sei. 

'E você está adorando isso!' 

Ela não disse nada. 

- Então o que sugere? 

Não agüentou mais. Levantou-se. Virou-se para ele. 

- Eu estou cansada. Almocei aqui. Tentei passar seus malditos relatórios o mais rápido possível. Não consegui. A professora Minerva... 

- Precisou de você. Já disse isso. 

Ele não estava ajudando. 

Contou até dez de novo. 

- Eu o encontrarei em sua sala em no máximo uma hora. – encerrou a discussão. 

Levantou-se guardando suas coisas. Ignorou-o. 

Foi embora deixando a sala para ele fechar. 

Que ele resolvesse sozinho. 

_ 'Seboso.' _

**** 

Forçou-se a comer alguma coisa antes de ir. Não queria outra cena como a de ontem. 

Tentou relaxar ao entrar no banho. Suspirou. 

No fundo ela sabia que ele tinha razão. 

Não importava os motivos. Ela tinha dito que entregaria e não o fez. 

Pensou que deveria ser mais... condescendente. 

Afinal, apesar de sua reputação, ele tinha agido corretamente. 

Quase. 

Tudo seria diferente se ela fosse uma bruxa. 

Lembrou-se do que tinham conversado na noite anterior. 

Ele merecia respeito. Admiração. Ele era... 

Sentiu intensificar nela o sentimento. O mesmo que ela tentava combater. 

Encostou a cabeça no azulejo e chorou. 

_ 'Eu não quero gostar de você. Por favor não seja bom. Me ajude a não...' _

Sacudiu a cabeça. Sentiu o frio dos azulejos contra sua mão. 

Tentou se controlar. Não tinha a prerrogativa de usar feitiço para disfarçar lágrimas. 

E ela ainda teria que enfrentá-lo. 

Penteou o cabelo. 

Não conseguiu combater a tristeza. Estava no lugar errado. No tempo errado. 

Sentiu-se pequena. Sozinha. 

Olhou-se no espelho. Ia chegar atrasada. 

_ 'Dane-se.' _

Isso não melhorou nada. 

***** 

Ele abriu a porta. Ela passou por ele sem falar. 

O mesmo perfume. Quase resmungou. Ia ficar espalhado pelo lugar de novo. Mesmo depois que ela saísse. 

Notou os movimentos vagarosos. 

Franziu a testa. Alguma coisa estava errada. 

Sentou-se. Não se falaram. 

Percebeu pelo canto do olho que ela parava toda hora. Como se tentasse se lembrar do que estava fazendo. 

Já havia se passado meia hora de silêncio. 

Ele a observou. O rosto estava diferente. 

Ela parecia... triste. 

Isso era novo. 

Ela estava sempre pronta para brigar. Atenta. Pronta para rir. Principalmente com Lupin. 

Ela percebeu de repente que segurava a pena há algum tempo. 

- Você está bem? 

Não havia sarcasmo. Nem ironia. Fechou os olhos um instante. 

_ 'Por favor, não.' _

Não respondeu. Ficou quieta. Tentou se controlar. Não ia chorar na frente dele. 

Tirou a pena da mão dela. 

- Eu perguntei: você está bem? 

Não olhou para ele. Moveu a mão para seu colo. Para que ele não a percebesse tremendo. 

- Estou. – conseguiu mentir. 

Se ela não queria falar, o problema era dela. 

Ela continuou imóvel. 

Ele não devolveu a pena. 

- É melhor você ir. –falou seco, ela ia acabar errando tudo – Continuamos amanhã. 

Ela lembrou vagamente que amanhã seria sábado. 

Não importava. Só queria sair dali. 

- Boa noite. – murmurou enquanto se levantava. 

Fechou a porta devagar. 

Ele ficou olhando. 

Suspirou. Tinha razão. 

O perfume estava por todo o maldito lugar. 

***** 

Foi direto para o quarto. 

Deitou-se. 

Fechou os olhos. Não queria pensar. 

Teve um sonho estranho. 

Ele era meio homem, meio dragão. E a perseguia com suas roupas pretas. 

Não importava o quanto ela fugisse, ele sempre aparecia. 

Quando ela exausta, deixou que ele chegasse perto, ele se transformou em homem. 

E só a tocou no rosto perguntando se ela estava bem. 

Acordou com vontade de chorar. 

Piedosamente, dormiu de novo. 

***** 

O dia seguinte estava lindo. Acordou cedo. O sol estava por todos os lados. 

Levantou-se. Tinha que sair daquele torpor. E este era o dia indicado para isso. 

Arrumou tudo e foi tomar café. Não queria se arriscar a encontrar ninguém. 

Pegou o livro sobre os trouxas. Ainda não tinha tido tempo de acabar de lê-lo. 

***** 

Contornou o lago. Sentou-se. Apoiou as costas numa árvore. 

Não conseguiu se concentrar no livro. Desistiu. 

Se ajeitou. Ficou olhando o sol refletido na água. 

Acordou com o barulho de passos. 

Ele estava ali. 

Levantou-se rápido. 

- Este não é o melhor lugar para dormir Srtª Ventur. 

Quis poder dizer que não estava dormindo. 

Limpou as roupas. Ele abaixou-se para pegar o livro. 

- Pensei que soubesse o suficiente sobre o assunto. 

- São vocês que não sabem o bastante. Este livro é horrível. 

- Vocês não escreveriam bem sobre bruxos também. 

Ele estava errado. Mas ela não ia contar. 

Estendeu a mão para pegar o livro. Ele ficou parado. 

Ela levantou a cabeça. 

Ele a olhava com atenção. Queria ver o rosto dela, se ela tinha... 

Mas os olhos o atingiram. O sol estava neles. Entre as sombras das árvores. Não eram castanhos. 

Eram esverdeados nas bordas. Viu o nariz . A boca. Os cabelos. Os olhos o atraíram de novo. 

Desviou os seus. Viu o lago. A comparação foi fácil. 

Ela tinha ficado nervosa com o exame. Não conseguiu perceber nada por trás da máscara dele. 

Viu-o de perfil. O lago parecia atraí-lo. 

Ele se voltou. Devolveu o livro sem olhá-la. 

- Eu a verei às cinco. – falou de costas. 

A voz tinha voltado a ser seca. 

Ficou observando-o enquanto ele ia para o castelo. 

O andar rápido, decidido. Ele parecia sempre ter um propósito. Como se não fizesse nada por impulso. 

Ele não se voltou nem uma vez. 

***** 

Virou o corredor em direção às masmorras. 

- Snape! 

Parou. Voltou-se devagar. Esperou. 

- O que você está fazendo com a Srtª Ventur? 

Ele levantou uma sombrancelha, irônico. 

- Com certeza não o mesmo que você. 

Lupin sentiu um ímpeto. Mas controlou-se. Não ia conseguir nada assim. Não ia conseguir... ajudá-la. 

E não queria que Nina brigasse com ele. 

- Todos temos dias e horários normais para trabalhar. 

Ele viu a sombra de um sorriso debochado. 

- Todos temos responsabilidades a serem cumpridas. – ficou sério - E eu não vou discutir isso com você. 

Ele ia continuar andando. Lupin foi mais rápido. 

- Não force demais. 

- Ou o quê? – a voz fria - O cavaleiro andante virá salvar a donzela do dragão? 

- Não. O cavaleiro andante avisará o bruxo bom para cuidar do dragão. 

Ele estreitou os olhos. 

- Já pensou que talvez a donzela não queira ser salva? 

Nuvem de roupões pretos. 

Lupin suspirou. 

Olhou o lago que aparecia entre as pilastras. 

**** 

O dia tinha sido bom. Conseguiu descansar de tarde. 

Conversou pouco com Lupin depois do almoço. Não sabia se era só impressão, mas ele parecia estranho. 

Viu seu reflexo no espelho. O que será que ele viu quando a olhou no lago? 

Sacudiu a cabeça. Era melhor ir. Quanto mais cedo começasse, mais cedo terminaria. 

*********** 

Adrian – Eu me sinto honrada. Você tem razão. Nina podia ser qualquer uma. 

Ela não tem características físicas muito definidas. 

E um nome extremamente comum. Gasp. Um apelido. 

Por favor revisem. Bem ou mal. Eu agradeço. 

Sett, minha querida. (Inclinando-se.) Obrigada. 


	11. Por um Beijo Seu

Capítulo 06A Por um beijo seu. 

_ Enquanto eu viver... _

O dia tinha sido bom. Conseguiu descansar de tarde. 

Conversou pouco com Lupin depois do almoço. Não sabia se era só impressão, mas ele parecia estranho. 

Relembrou seu encontro com Sibila e Firenze. Ela quase não acreditou quando viu o centauro. 

Toda sua vida ela tinha acreditado que centauros não existiam. Assim como fadas. E bruxos. E agora... 

Franziu a testa. Viu seu reflexo no espelho. O que será que ele viu quando a olhou no lago? 

Sacudiu a cabeça. Era melhor ir. Quanto mais cedo começasse, mais cedo terminaria. 

*** 

A porta pareceu se abrir assim que ela bateu. 

- Boa tarde. 

- Entre. 

Será que ele não podia responder a um simples cumprimento? 

Um lindo tinteiro de vidro estava sobre a mesa cheia de pergaminhos. 

O que ele tinha usado antes estava ao lado. 

Foi direto para a outra mesa. A cadeira tinha mudado. 

Sentou-se sem dizer nada. 

Ele parecia distante. Talvez cansado. 

Ela olhou o livro. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que não faltava tanto assim. 

Não terminaria antes do jantar. Mas acabaria os do quinto ano hoje. Se andasse rápido. 

Podia terminar o resto segunda-feira. 

Trabalhou ativamente. Ele também parecia concentrado. 

Ela pensou como era estranho estar tão perto dele. Calados os dois. Quase... íntimos. 

Sacudiu a cabeça. Era melhor não ter idéias. Ontem tinha sido suficiente. 

Só pararam para o chá com sanduíches. 

Ele parecia contrariado pelo fato dos pergaminhos dela estarem acabando antes dos dele. 

Não se importou. Sorriu. Foi bom ver tudo pronto. 

Ele mexeu no tinteiro. 

Viu-o recolocar a tampa de vidro no lugar, resmungando, antes de guardá-lo na estante. 

Ele a tinha segurado todo o tempo. Nas mãos dele... 

Ele se levantou para guardar alguns pergaminhos. 

Ela simplesmente não resistiu. 

Colou-a no bolso. Ainda tinha o calor dele. 

Ele voltou com o resto dos pergaminhos. A boca numa linha fina. 

Estava cansado. Massageou o pescoço, distraído. As mãos dele eram pálidas. 

Mas quentes ao toque. Ela sabia. Tinha sentido a tampa, quente. Desviou os olhos. 

Não se importou mais em pensar. Era uma pena que ele não a tocaria. Não a beijaria. 

Levantou-se. Acabou de organizar suas coisas. 

- Eu já vou, professor Snape. – falou baixo - Boa noite. 

- Boa noite. – ele resmungou. 

Não perguntou se ele queria ajuda. Saiu dali. 

Durante todo o caminho não tirou as mãos do bolso. Apertava seu pequeno tesouro. Com o calor dele. 

Podia devolver segunda-feira. 

Em seu quarto, não conseguiu esquecer das mãos dele. 

Deitou-se. Fechou os olhos. 

Se ele a tocasse... A beijasse... Perdeu-se nos "se". 

Imaginação tomou conta dela. Dominou-a. Ela deixou. 

Isso pelo menos, ela podia. 

**** 

Acordou com o barulho. 

Franziu a testa. Tinha dormido com a mesma roupa. 

As batidas eram impacientes para a hora. 

Foi abrir. 

Dois poços negros e raivosos a olhavam. 

Seu coração deu um salto. 

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? 

Ele não respondeu imediatamente. Parecia estar tentando controlar-se. 

Num segundo ela lembrou-se. 

Será que ele tinha percebido? 

- Devolva! – ele cuspiu bravo. 

_'É claro. Maldição.'_

Seu comportamento não devia ter uma explicação aos olhos dele. 

- Quero – de – volta! – ele entrou sem a permissão dela. 

Pensou em como explicar. 

Fechou a porta. Voltou-se. 

- Doumbledore devia saber mais sobre quem ele deixa entrar em Hogwarts. – voz dura. 

Ela sentiu o insulto. 

Ele não estava insinuando... 

- Eu não roubei! 

- Mesmo no mundo trouxa, - ele cruzou os braços, sério - pegar algo sem o consentimento de seu dono é roubar. 

- Já disse que não roubei. – tentou se acalmar. 

Ele esperou. 

O que ela podia dizer? Que queria uma parte dele? Algo que ele... tocou. Já que não podia tê-lo. 

Passou a mão entre os cabelos. Que tinha cedido a um impulso? Como ela podia explicar? 

- Mais mentiras? – ele estava irônico. 

Sacudiu a cabeça. Olhou-o. Ele parecia... decepcionado? 

Suspirou.

- Eu não menti. - a voz cansada - Posso não ter dito tudo, mas nada do que lhe disse era mentira. 

Encarou-o. Lembrou-se de tudo o que ela tinha imaginado antes de pegar no sono. 

Sentiu-se atraída por ele. Zangado ou não. Decepcionado ou não. 

O coração aos pulos. Enfatizou as palavras: 

- Eu não mentiria a você. 

Ele franziu a testa por um instante.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – estava alerta, voz perigosamente suave. 

Ela se moveu. Sentiu-se estranha. Talvez houvesse um jeito de explicar. 

- Nunca cedeu a um impulso sem outras intenções? 

'E_u preciso tanto de você.' _

- Ou ... - ela se aproximou devagar - tomou decisões... das quais... se arrependeu. E quis voltar atrás? – falava suavemente. 

Encarou-o. Tão negros. Afogou-se. Esqueceu-se. 

- Só alguém decente. Com coragem. Conseguiria mudar. Voltar sobre seus passos. Mesmo que houvesse –colocou a mão no braço esquerdo dele, sobre a "marca negra" - marcas profundas. 

Levou só um segundo. Ela estava presa contra a parede. Seus pulsos seguros por um furioso Snape. 

- QUEM É VOCÊ? - ele respirava pesadamente - O QUE QUER AQUI? COMO SABE ... – ele tragou, tentando se controlar, a voz tensa. 

Ela respirou. 

Era medo o que ele via? Não. Algo mais. 

- Eu não posso... dizer. 

Os olhos se estreitaram de novo. O cabelo no rosto. Ele não deixou de olhá-la. 

- Talvez eu deva usar Veritasserum...- falava como se estivesse realmente considerando - E descobrir logo o que infernos está acontecendo! 

Ele viu seus olhos se alargarem. 

- Não!! 

Ela estava realmente assustada. Dependendo das perguntas. 

_'Ele vai saber que eu...' _

Tremeu. Precisava de tempo. Tentou se acalmar. Ele continuava observando-a. 

- Você não pode fazer isso sem o consentimento de Doumbledore. – a respiração curta. 

- _ Quando_ , - ele falava devagar - e _se_, ele souber, já estará feito. – os olhos nos dela. 

'_Oh, meu Deus.' _

- Não! – respirou de novo, pensou furiosamente - Pense bem... Doubledore confia em você. Contra tudo e todos ele sempre acreditou que você não o trairia. – deixou-o pensar - Porque não confia no julgamento dele também sobre mim? - tinha que encontrar argumentos e demovê-lo. - Ele não confiaria em quem não merecesse. Ele confiou em você. – um segundo - E agora confia em mim. 

Olhou-a, considerando. Ela viu raiva. 

_'Inferno sangrento! Maldito inferno sangrento!'_

Ele estava impotente. Por Doumbledore. Ele grunhiu com violência num desabafo. 

Ela esperou. O corpo dele estava tão perto... Estremeceu. Se ele a beijasse... Olhou o colarinho. 

- Tá doendo - disse baixinho. 

Os pulsos dela ainda em sua mão. Ele afrouxou um pouco. Percebeu que estavam perto demais. 

- Fique longe! – a ordem em voz baixa, incisiva. Dura. 

Definitiva. Olhou-o rápido. Ela ia perdê-lo. O pouco que tinham. Ia perder... sem nunca ... 

- Severus, eu nunca faria nada que o magoasse. – ele tinha que acreditar nela. 

- É SENHOR SNAPE! – quase gritou. 

E a soltou. Estendeu a mão para a porta. 

- Espere! 

Ela segurou a porta. Não sabia o que fazer. 

Negros. Castanhos. 

- Juro pela minha vida, - tragou - que nunca faria nenhum mal a você. 

Olhos brilhantes, respiração curta, ela chegou perto devagar. 

- Que morreria se fosse preciso, para que nada de ruim lhe acontecesse. 

_ 'Por favor...'_

Havia algo na expressão dele. Confusão? 

Precisava convencê-lo. Mostrar como se sentia. Que falava a verdade. 

Decidiu. Explodiria se não falasse. Mais perto. Disse devagar. 

- E que daria de bom grado. Se isso fosse possível. Um ano de minha vida... Só por um beijo seu. 

Esperou. 

Ela o viu franzir a testa. Ele a perscrutava. Tentando ver algum jogo. Decidindo se ela mentia. 

Observou-a melhor. Ele conhecia mentira. Vira muitos mentirem... Ainda assim. Era duro de crer. 

Algo que rasteja no coração. Não ia pensar nisso agora. Ele se refugiou no sarcasmo. 

- Devo crer então, - levantou o queixo - que você me ama, e quer negociar meus beijos? – um meio sorriso descrente, cínico. 

Ele pareceu perceber sua escolha de palavras. 

_'Como se isso fosse possível.' _Ele sentiu um arrepio. Manteve a máscara.

Viu a expressão dela mudar. Sem esconder nada. 

Ela não tinha pensado no que aconteceria depois. Só disse o que estava queimando para sair. 

Mas doeu. 

Ele viu rubor intenso que cobre o rosto. Dor nos olhos nublados. Deixou de sorrir. 

Ela engoliu em seco. E se afastou. A cabeça ereta. Respiração curta. 

- Por favor saia. – voz pequena. 

Ele hesitou. Franziu a testa. Olhando-a. Parecia indeciso. 

Saiu. Ela fechou os olhos. Duas lágrimas desceram. 

**** 

Sentou-se na cama. Sentia-se dura. Ferida. Vazia. 

_'Idiota. Sua... Idiota!'_

Os olhos arderam. Levou a mão à boca. Mas o que esperava? 

Que o fato de o querer ia fazer mágica acontecer no coração dele? E ele também ia querê-la? 

_ 'Sua tola.'_

E foram felizes para sempre? Era um mundo bruxo duro. Não um conto de fadas. 

Nem sequer era uma bruxa. Pior. Uma _trouxa_. Riu. Nem ao menos bonita. Não tinha nada. 

Mordeu o dedo. Só um desejo louco. Uma ânsia... Soluçou. De dar carinho. Dar prazer. Dar... 

Fechou os olhos. Tentou não chorar mais. O peito doendo. 

Viu sua capa. Estendeu a mão. Pegou o pivô da discussão. 

Viu-a através das lágrimas. Era uma peça realmente bela. 

Uma tampa de tinteiro moldada delicadamente em vidro. 

Que ele havia tocado. Apertou-a na mão e levou-a aos lábios. 

Soluçou. Talvez ela devesse ir embora. Mas para onde? 

*** 

Andou sem ver os corredores até as masmorras. Tentava entender. 

Sua porta. Encontrou seu caminho no escuro. 

Doumbledore confiava nela. Quer ele concordasse, quer não. 

Então ele podia presumir que ela não ganharia nada... Ou, talvez... 

Parou. 

Ela não podia ter qualquer ligação com o Senhor Escuro, podia? 

_ 'Por Merlin, isso é ridículo.' _

Viu a lareira. 

- Incendio.

Apoiou as mãos. Precisava pensar. O que ela disse.... Por quê? 

Talvez, Doumbledore. De novo. Moveu-se.

_ 'Isso é realmente ridículo.' _

Olhou as chamas. Rememorou tudo. As palavras.

De novo coisa que rasteja em seu coração.

Castanhos. Fechou os seus.

*****

Ela acordou. Abriu os olhos. Lembrou da noite anterior. 

Pensou que não teria mais lágrimas. Se enganou. 

Talvez não tivesse qualquer chance. Mas ninguém podia condená-la por ter tentado. 

Levou a mão ao rosto. Secou-o. Qualquer tempo com ele, teria sido um tempo curto. 

Havia alguém predestinado a ele. Uma bruxa. E não era ela. Ainda assim. Teria valido a pena. 

Talvez, no futuro, ele fosse se lembrar dela com algum tipo de carinho. 

Ela tinha querido... Só... estar ali para ele. Ele já tinha sofrido demais. Pago demais. 

Não era verdade. Outra lágrima. Secou-a. 

Queria ser a luz na escuridão dele. Queria dar a ele. Tudo ao que ele tinha direito. 

Talvez não importasse quanta dor isso pudesse trazer para ela. Se pudesse... dar só um pouco disso. 

Sentiu os olhos cheios de lágrimas de novo. 

Levantou-se. 

Passou a manhã no quarto. Não queria ver ninguém. Seu estômago reclamou. Suspirou. 

Depois de almoçar, foi até o lago. 

Não ficou muito tempo. Olhos nublados. E lembranças demais. 

*****

Ele não saiu no domingo.

E não conseguiu se concentrar em seus livros.

Aquele dia, um de seus vidros foi parar contra a porta. 

*****

Segunda-feira.

Ele abriu os olhos. Ainda sem respostas. Tinha de se levantar.

Aulas de poções. Sonserina. E _Grifinória! _ Sentiu raiva que sobe.

_'Maldito Potter.'_

Levantou-se. 

*** 

Seu humor estava pior que o habitual e os alunos perceberam. 

- O que aconteceu? – sussurrou Hermione, mexendo seu caldeirão devagar. 

Era a segunda vez que ele tirava pontos por nada. E aula mal havia começado. 

- Não sei. – Harry disse encolhendo os ombros de olho no professor. 

- Talvez ele tenha caído da cama. – o Rony disse virando-se. 

Foi um erro. 

- Cinco pontos para Gryfindor, Sr. Weasley! Devo concluir que já acabou sua poção. 

- Não, senhor. – ele não acrescentou que seria impossível já que mal havia começado a ferver. 

O professor virou-se para o Harry. Levantou uma sombrancelha. 

- Sr. Potter? 

Harry sentiu vontade de responder, mas controlou-se. 

- Não, senhor. 

- Então serão mais cinco pontos. – estreitou os olhos - Sr. Potter. 

Virou-se e voltou à sua mesa. 

Pensou que se sentiria melhor. Mas não fez. 

Li - Obrigada pelos seus reviews e toda a sua ajuda via e-mail.

Sett, Sett - O que seria de "nós" sem sua ajuda?

_SNIF. Reviews, venham a mim. __ Todos. Os bons e os maus._

_Sei que vocês estão presos nas cabeças de alguns leitores._

_ ** Se ** vocês forem libertados, eu atualizarei. _

_ Aos leitores: Por favor libertem-nos. Eu os espero ansiosa._


	12. Só Respostas

Capítulo 07 Só respostas. 

_ Eu lhe estendo a mão com todo o meu coração_

Ela trabalhava como nunca. 

Fez todo o trabalho pesado no arquivo. 

Talvez ficando cansada o suficiente. Parasse de pensar. De sentir. 

E podia evitar sua sala. E os outros. 

***** 

Não o viu durante aquele dia. Ou no próximo. 

Não quis saber quem estava evitando quem. 

**** 

Quarta-feira chegou. 

Ela foi jantar cedo. Não queria vê-lo. Não que ele tivesse ido nos outros dias. 

Então ela o viu. De longe. Vinha pelo corredor do Grande Salão. 

_ 'Que ele não fale comigo, Senhor. Eu não quero chorar de novo se ele disser coisas terríveis.'_

Ela forçou-se a continuar andando. Tremia. O coração disparado. Hesitou. 

Ele sacudiu a cabeça jogando os cabelos para trás. Todo Snape.

Viu-o andar mais rápido. E entrar no corredor à esquerda, antes de passar por ela. 

Parou por um segundo. Fechou os olhos. Respirou. 

**** 

Quinta-feira. 

Nenhum sinal dele. Ela deu graças. 

Estava sendo uma semana calma. Apesar de tudo. 

**** 

Sexta-feira. 

Ele olhou os pergaminhos em sua mesa. Levou as mãos juntas até a testa. 

_ 'Maldição.' _

O que estava acontecendo? Algum tipo de ...? Estreitou os olhos. Não. 

Poções. Filtros. Feitiços. Não funcionaria. Não por mãos trouxas. 

E não havia tomado ou comido nada que ela tivesse tocado. 

Tinha falado com ele como se o conhecesse. Tinha tido o desplante de tentar analisá-lo! 

Levantou-se exasperado. Nenhum trouxa podia saber tanto. 

Estreitou os olhos. A não ser que um bruxo tivesse contado. 

Apoiou-se na mesa. Ela estava certa, não podia usar Veritasserum. 

_ 'Inferno Sangrento!'_

Mas havia perguntas demais. E ele ia conseguir as respostas! 

Lembrou da noite em que... 

Praguejou. 

Não ia perder mais seu tempo pensando nela. 

Tinha que acabar com aquilo. Sentou-se. 

Talvez houvesse um jeito. Levantou a cabeça. 

'_Sim._' 

Quase sorriu. Levantou-se cheio de energia. Tinha coisas a fazer. 

****** 

Ela estava indo para seu quarto. Viu a coruja negra. 

Desviou-se. A coruja a rodeou piando. 

Surpresa, viu o animal se apoiar em seu braço. 

Dedos trêmulos e desajeitados. Desamarrou pergaminho da pequena perna. 

Fez-lhe um agrado. Ela voou. 

_ " Venha ao meu gabinete. Esta noite. Oito horas. S. Snape. "_

O coração disparou. 

Ele queria vê-la. 

Estava lá. Nenhuma explicação. Nenhum motivo. Só o "Venha... oito horas". 

Não quis pensar. Ela se arriscaria. 

Correu. Tinha que se preparar. 

******** 

Um banho. Vasculhou os vestidos. 

_ 'Não.' _

Pegou um deles. Talvez... Improvisou. Tesoura principalmente. 

Agora ele tinha um decote. Quase discreto. E a capa. 

Soltou os cabelos. Olhou seu reflexo. Suspirou. Sentou-se na cama. 

Estava se deixando levar. 

Não podia confiar nele. Ele podia estar brincando de gato e rato. Podia se tornar horrível. 

Não podia cometer o erro de sonhar novamente. 

Melhor se acalmar. Não esperar demais. 

Não. 

Era melhor não esperar nada. 

****** 

Oito horas. Hesitou. Mão trêmula bateu na porta. 

Ele abriu. Castanhos. 

Afastou-se dando lugar para que ela entrasse. 

- Boa noite. – ele fechou a porta. 

Não viu sinal de ironia. Mas havia... algo. Predador. Era isso. 

- Boa noite. – murmurou incerta. 

Ela andou dois passos. Parecia diferente. 

Percebeu. Havia só uma escrivaninha. E uma cadeira. 

Seus olhos pousaram nos vidros na estante. 

Estremeceu. Ele percebeu.

Ela virou-se. 

Eles se olharam. 

- Acalme-se. Não vou mordê-la. 

- Sei que não. – tentou passar calma. 

Mas ela não tinha certeza. E palavras também machucavam. Era melhor acabar com isso. 

- Por quê queria me ver? 

Ele a encarou. 

Admirava coragem. Respeitou decisão. 

Aproximou-se devagar. Carvão que brilha. 

Podia mentir pra si mesmo. Mas estava antecipando. O que quer que acontecesse. 

- Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer. – não havia motivo para adiar. 

Ela esperou. 

Ele pareceu querer hipnotizá-la. Chegou mais perto. Cheiro de violetas. Mergulhou. 

- Você disse que... não me faria mal. – falava devagar - Muito bem. Se. Eu confiar em sua palavra. E no julgamento de Doumbledore. – ele parou - Posso atender seu ... desejo. 

Ela não podia estar ouvindo direito! 

- E não lhe... cobraria... – levantou uma sobrancelha - um ano de sua vida. 

Seu coração disparou. Franziu a testa.

Estava rindo dela? Viu o vinco entre os olhos. As sobrancelhas grossas. A linha da boca. Ele estava sério.

- Você só terá que me dar... Algumas respostas. – moveu a cabeça para cima. 

Ela entendeu. 

Afastou-se um passo. Uma armadilha. A respiração difícil. 

Mariposa e fogo. 

_ 'Não.'_

– Não. 

Ele se aproximou de novo.

– Estou disposto a ser... razoável. – voz suave, persuasiva - Você responde ao que for... possível. Ou me dá alguma... "informação". – pressionou – Confiarei em você. – parou – Como Doumbledore. 

Se ele estava querendo hipnotizá-la. Estava conseguindo.

Tentação.

Ela tremia. Abaixou os olhos.

Ele estava impaciente. Tentou se controlar. Deixá-la pensar. Mas não demais.

_ 'Deus'_

Se ela aceitasse... A respiração se acelerou. Estremeceu em antecipação. 

Ela precisava de tempo.

_ 'Doumbledore.' _

Ele confiava nela.

Suspirou. Olhou-o.

- Eu não posso. 

Virou-se para ir embora. 

Ele moveu-se rápido. A impediu. Segurando-lhe os braços.

Oportunidade. Puxou-a.

- Posso ser generoso - murmurou – Lhe dar uma... amostra. 

Seus lábios se encontraram. Não eram macios. Um beijo forte. Duro. 

Fechou os olhos. Abandonou-se.

Gemeu. Os lábios latejando. Segurou a cabeça dele afastando-a.

Olhou-o. O coração disparado. Puxou-o de novo. 

Ele tinha imaginado se conseguiria se lembrar de como era beijar. Não para satisfação de corpos.

Só lábios sobre lábios. Como agora... Mas não se recordou de nada assim, tão... suave. Deixou.

Ela sentiu o cheiro dele. Seu gosto.

Escorregou as mãos até a cintura dela. Ela segurou sua nuca. Encostou-se mais nele. 

Foi abraçada cada vez mais apertado. Rendeu-se completamente. Ao momento... 

E então... tudo mudou. Sentiu o desejo exigente dele. O beijo mais denso. Mais profundo. Gemeu. 

Ele levantou a cabeça e a olhou. Os olhos pesados.

Ela sorria suave. Ele não pôde crer no que viu... além do desejo.

O coração aos pulos. Ele a queria! Deixou-se levar.Ofereceu os lábios. 

Ele aceitou. O corpo latejando. 

Quando percebeu, a estava apertando de encontro à parede. E a ele. Intenso. Necessitado. 

Desejava-a. A capa caída. O colo à mostra. Ele procurou seu pescoço. Enterrou uma mão nos cabelos. 

_ 'O que estou fazendo?'_

Colocou a testa no ombro dela. Buscou controle. Quase assustado. Apoiou uma mão na parede. Tragou ar. 

Afastou-se um pouco sem largá-la. Ela o olhou sem entender. 

Olhos castanhos... Ele estava se afogando. Tinha de voltar à superfície. 

Respirou. 

_ 'Lembre-se. Perguntas.'_

- Como pode ver – murmurou, tentando se acalmar, ainda perto - Seria ...compensador. 

Ela emergiu do tumulto de emoções.

_ 'Compensador?'_

Compreensão amanheceu nela. Devagar. 

Ele viu um lampejo passar por seus olhos. Observou-a. 

Ela não acreditou. Não depois de... Então. Ele tinha planejado aquilo também. Doeu. Muito. 

Tinha deixado que ele a magoasse. De novo. Decepção. 

Ela começou a respirar rápido. Fechou os olhos. Tentou se controlar. 

Quando os abriu. Ele nunca viu tanta dor. Não assim. Tão de perto. 

Duas lágrimas vagarosas escorreram pelo seu rosto.

- Compensador para quem? – tudo embaçado - Talvez devesse ter usado a Cruciatus. Teria doído menos. 

Um pequeno soluço. Ela se afastou. Não deixou de olhá-lo. Magoada. 

Ele quis brincar. Ela lhe daria motivos. Bons. Que ele se mantivesse longe. 

Ia colocar tudo para fora. 

- Quando eu cheguei, te ofereci minha vida. – falou baixo – Você recusou. Ainda assim. Te aceitei. Com tudo que você tem de bom. E de ruim. Você, seu arrogante! – respirou – Eu tentei ver o homem. Forte. Leal. Eu te admirei! – uma lágrima desceu - Você arrisca sua vida. _Um espião_. Pensei que eles te julgavam mal. – moveu a cabeça. – Te respeitei. Você era brilhante. – ela riu, olhos nublados – Eu teria feito qualquer coisa por você. Qualquer coisa – doía tanto – Mas tudo o que você quer... são _respostas_. 

Ela não agüentou mais. Desvencilhou-se. Ele não a impediu. 

Escutou a porta. 

Deixou. Uma sensação estranha. 

_ 'O que infernos está acontecendo?'_

O coração rápido.

Ela tinha dito... franziu a testa. Que se importava? Que o queria?

Um som debochado.

Ou era uma tola...

_ 'ou está mentindo...' _

Ou...

_ ' Eu teria feito qualquer coisa... '_

A expressão dela. Os olhos nublados. Os lábios trêmulos. 

Havia aquela coisa esquisita, em algum lugar do seu peito... 

Seu olhar passeou pelo chão. Viu a capa. 

Pegou-a. 

Sentiu raiva. 

_ ' Tolices!'_

Ainda sentia nele o que tinha acontecido. Sabia o que era. 

E ainda não tinha as respostas. 

_ ' Maldição'. _

*****

Ela saiu dali. Incerta. Sentiu o vento frio no rosto. As lágrimas geladas. 

Não conseguiu continuar mais. Estendeu a mão. Encostou-se na parede. 

Não conseguiu controlar os soluços. 

Só queria ficar longe. Esquecer. 

Recomeçou a andar. Rápido. Dor que impulsiona. Quase correndo. 

**** 

Não se importou mais. Havia urgência nele.

Não ia enganá-la. Não a queria.

A desejava. Esta noite.

Sem condições. Sem promessas.

Foi até a porta. Saiu.

Se deixasse para amanhã talvez ele a perdesse. Sem tê-la tido.

Porque provavelmente ele não a procuraria mais.

**** 

Ela parou em frente a sua porta. Não entrou. 

_ 'Hermione.'_

Foi até a Grifinória. 

Era um dos lugares do qual conhecia o caminho. 

****

Foi ao seu quarto primeiro. Bateu, mas não esperou. 

- Alorromora! 

Empurrou a porta. Não havia ninguém. A cama ainda estava arrumada. 

Seguiu pelos corredores. Depois de algum tempo encontrou com Filch. 

- Boa noite professor Snape. 

- Você viu... alguém por aqui? - corrigiu-se a tempo. 

Filch olhou-o antes de responder. 

- Não, professor. Está frio demais para alguém sair por aí. 

Não respondeu. Continuou andando rápido. 

Percorreu os diversos corredores. O Corredor principal. O Grande Salão. 

Ela podia estar em qualquer lugar. Talvez. Grifinória.

Escadas. Corredor. 

**** 

Encontrou o retrato com a senhora gorda. 

Tinha se esquecido. Não tinha a senha. 

- Por favor, me deixe entrar. 

Alguns retratos se mexeram. 

- Mas o quê... 

Ela ia reclamar. Mas parou ao ver quem estava à sua frente. Percebeu o estado dela. 

- Qual é a senha? – perguntou devagar. 

Uma lágrima desceu. 

- Eu não sei. 

Ela hesitou. 

- Sinto muito, querida. – disse com pena. 

'Deus não. Não.'

Vários retratos as olhavam agora. 

Ela encostou na parede fria. Escorregou para o chão. Cruzou os braços. 

Sentiu frio. Solidão. Tristeza. Fechou os olhos. Abaixou a cabeça. 

Severus Snape estava no início do corredor do outro lado. 

A dona gorda o viu. Olhou o estado da moça no chão. Não podia ser coisa boa. 

Olhou para o retrato à sua frente, do outro lado do vão do corredor. Levou o dedo indicador aos lábios. 

Ele entendeu. O gesto foi repetido. 

Ele olhou para o outro lado. Viu as diversas pinturas. A maioria dormia. 

Ela não estava lá. 

Desceu as escadas. 

Foi em direção às masmorras. 

A tinha perdido. 

**** 

Ela resolveu que não adiantaria nada ficar ali. Estava frio demais. 

Levantou-se. 

Virou-se para a dona gorda. Ela a olhava com doçura. 

Limpou o rosto. Tentou sorrir. 

- Obrigada. 

- De nada, querida. – ela sorriu. 

Nina virou-se. Desceu as escadas. 

Quando entrou em seu quarto, encontrou sua capa dobrada sobre a cama.

Sentou-se e abraçou-a chorando. 

****** 

- Severus. 

- O que foi Barão? – não estava em seu melhor humor. 

- Eles estão comentando. 

Ele prestou atenção. 

- Quem? 

- Os retratos. Estão falando sobre... a trouxa. E você. 

_ 'Maldição.'_

Controlou-se. Olhou o Barão. 

- Faça-me um favor, Barão. – fúria contida – Diga-lhes, que algumas poções, removem "fofoqueiros". E que eu ficarei muito feliz em prepará-las. 

O Barão ia sorrir. Mas viu o estado do homem à sua frente. Mudou de idéia. 

- É claro, Severus. 

Ele pairou até a porta. 

- Barão! 

Ele se voltou. 

- Obrigado. – ele estava sério. 

O Barão acenou com a cabeça em resposta. 

**** 


	13. Trouxa

Capítulo 08 Trouxa. 

_ Não há nada que eu não daria _

Eles estavam descendo para o café. Tagarelando. 

- Hermione. 

Ela virou-se. A dona gorda fez um gesto para que se aproximasse. 

Ela olhou para o Harry e o Rony. 

- Podem ir. Encontro com vocês lá embaixo. 

Eles acenaram em resposta. 

Esperou que os alunos passassem. Aproximou-se. 

- Sim. 

A senhora gorda olhou para os lados. Não havia ninguém escutando. Abaixou a voz. 

- Ontem à noite, aquela Srtª, a trouxa... 

- Nina? 

- Sim. Ela esteve aqui. Não pude deixá-la entrar. Ela não sabia a senha. – parecia se desculpar – Ela queria falar com você. Não estava muito bem. 

- Como assim? – franziu a testa. 

A dona gorda olhou para os lados de novo. 

- Estava chorando. Sem capa. Parecia com frio. – olhou de novo – E depois... 

Hermione estava ficando impaciente. 

- Pode falar. 

- O professor Snape veio procurá-la. – Hermione pareceu surpresa - Mas não a viu. Ela estava sentada. Ele não podia vê-la de longe. – ela parecia preocupada - Nós, os retratos, disfarçamos. Fingimos dormir. E hoje... 

Olhou para os lados. Suspirou. Parecia com medo. 

- Alguns estavam comentando. E o Barão veio nos dar um recado. – olhou para Hermione – Disse que algumas poções dão bons removedores e que Snape ficaria feliz em usá-las. – estremeceu. 

Hermione ficou preocupada. 

- Não se preocupe. Eu não direi nada. Obrigada por me avisar. 

Ela sacudiu a cabeça concordando. 

- De nada. – hesitou - Ela parecia mal, sabe? – explicou. 

- Está bem. Eu irei procurá-la. 

Desceu as escadas. Não podia ir falar com ela agora. Ia dar um jeito de se livrar do Harry e do Rony primeiro. E ela queria tempo. Para conversar com Nina. Saber o que estava acontecendo. 

***** 

Ela ficou olhando o vazio. 

Pela primeira vez, não estava com fome. Podia rir. Decepção faz essas coisas. 

Escutou baterem na porta. 

Fechou os olhos. Pensou em fingir que não estava. 

Insistiram. Ignorou. 

- Nina? 

Suspirou. Levantou-se. 

Abriu a porta. 

- Posso entrar? – voz suave. 

Trazia uma bandeja lotada. 

- Você não foi no café e eu pensei em trazer alguma coisa. 

Percebeu nos olhos dela que tinha conversado com a dona gorda. 

Suspirou. Os retratos deviam estar tendo um dia cheio. 

- Obrigada. 

Afastou-se para que Hermione entrasse. 

Ela colocou a bandeja na mesa. Nina sentou-se na cama. 

Hermione a olhou. Viu as olheiras. O rosto abatido. Sentou-se na cadeira. 

- A senhora gorda disse que você foi me procurar ontem. 

- Eles devem estar falando pelos quatro ventos. 

- Não. – Hermione a encarou – Professor Snape os ameaçou. Eles não dirão nada. Ela só falou para mim. 

Fechou os olhos. Ele agia rápido. Abriu-os. Hermione parecia preocupada. 

- Quer me contar o que aconteceu? 

Ela não agüentou. 

As lágrimas voltaram. 

Hermione sentou-se ao seu lado na cama. Tocou-a. 

Ela deitou a cabeça no colo de Hermione. 

***** 

Dias se passaram. Chuva. Ventos. 

Foram poucas as vezes em que haviam se encontrado. 

Não se olhavam. Quase não se falavam. 

Se alguém percebeu, não se arriscou a comentar. 

Ela tentou se afastar também de Lupin. Ainda conversavam. Mas não como antes. 

Ele tinha insistido em saber o que a perturbava. 

Insinuou que ia perguntar ao Snape. Ela ameaçou não falar mais com ele. O fez jurar. 

Ele parou. Contrariado. 

***** 

Pegou-se fitando o nada. De novo. 

Suspirou. Olhou o livro à sua frente. 

Ele não tinha mais ido até ali. Parecia não fazer questão de vê-la. 

Dobby e Winky eram seus visitantes ocasionais. Levavam e traziam o que ele precisava. 

Principalmente às quintas-feiras. 

- Nina? 

McGonagall estava à sua frente. O olhar preocupado. 

- Você está bem? 

Tentou não mentir. 

- Um pouco cansada. 

Minerva observou-a. A face pálida. O olhar cansado. 

- Você pode descansar, você sabe. Não somos adeptos da tortura. – arrependeu-se, franziu a testa desgostosa – Sinto muito, querida. Mas estou preocupada com você. 

Olhou para a professora de postura rígida. 

- Não precisa. – Minerva não tinha culpa - Vai ficar tudo bem. 

Minerva suspirou. 

- Esses são tempos difíceis. E toda ajuda é bem vinda e... – parou, movendo a cabeça – O que realmente estou tentando dizer, é que apreciamos muito, sua ajuda. Não importa os motivos que a trouxeram aqui. 

O que ela podia dizer? 

- Obrigada. 

Minerva pareceu esperar que ela continuasse. 

- Está bem, então. – ela ia sair, parou - Mas eu gostaria que soubesse que pode contar comigo. Se precisar. 

Ela evitou se emocionar. Só balançou a cabeça. Não disse nada. 

Minerva entendeu. Se foi. 

**** 

Aquela noite quando ela chegou ao jantar ele estava lá. 

Parou. De alguma forma conseguiu continuar. Sentou-se tensa. 

Sua voz não saía. Respondeu a tudo com um sorriso e acenos. Brincou com a comida. 

A garganta fechada. 

Os olhos percorrendo a mesa sem levantar a cabeça. 

Por nada no mundo ia correr o risco de encontrar os dele. 

Como sempre ele estava comendo pouco. Acompanhou-o largar o garfo e esfregar o braço esquerdo. 

Ficou ansiosa. Levantou os olhos sem medo agora. Ele não a percebeu. 

Parecia preocupado. Olhou para Dumbledore que estava à sua esquerda e conversou algo com ele. 

Ela viu quando Dumbledore franziu a testa e fez um sinal afirmativo. 

Severus se levantou. Ela desviou os olhos depressa. 

O coração apreensivo. Atormentado. 

**** 

No dia seguinte começou a ouvir rumores sobre a volta de Voldmort. 

Pequenos. Não havia nenhum fato que confirmasse. Nenhum que desmentisse. 

Eles foram morrendo devagar. Mas ela sabia. Eles tinham fundamento. 

Depois disso, ela ouviu comentários nos corredores. As aulas de DCAT. As de Feitiços. E as de Poções. 

Estavam mais sérias. Mais direcionadas. Os professores muito mais exigentes. 

E os alunos reclamavam da quantidade de dever de casa. 

Diziam que Flitwick tinha lhes dito que era só para que os alunos ficassem mais tranqüilos. 

Se sentissem seguros por estarem sendo mais bem treinados. Para poder se defender. 

Então os comentários mudaram. Hogwarts faria uma comemoração no dia das bruxas. 

A decoração já estava sendo colocada. Era muito interessante ver o castelo assim. 

E o Salão Principal com abóboras iluminadas e morcegos voadores. 

Ela resolveu que não iria. O que uma trouxa ia fazer num baile de bruxos? 

****** 

Um novembro gelado chegou. 

Sexta-feira. 

Hermione foi procurá-la em seu quarto. Tinham ficado mais próximas. 

A professora McGonagall tinha avisado que Nina queria ir a Hogsmeade. 

Bateu. 

Hermione percebeu o ar abatido. Triste. De novo. Parecia mais pálida hoje. 

Nina a tinha proibido de comentar qualquer coisa. Do pouco que ela lhe contou. 

Não quis envolvê-la em seus problemas. Nem atrapalhá-la com... em suas aulas de poções. 

- Oi. 

Nina tentou sorrir.

- Oi, Hermione. 

- A professora McGonagall me falou que você queria ir a Hogsmeade. Eu, o Harry e Rony, vamos amanhã. Você quer ir com a gente? 

Ela ainda hesitou. 

- Se não for atrapalhar, eu agradeço. – não devia estar sendo uma boa companhia ultimamente - Preciso comprar algumas coisas. E você sabe, trouxas... 

- Não se preocupe, passeamos um pouco e depois fazemos compras. Vai te fazer bem mudar de ares.- tentou animá-la - Harry e Rony querem ir ao Zonko's e eu vou gostar de ter uma desculpa para não acompanhá-los. Podemos nos encontrar amanhã depois do café. 

- Está bem. – sorriu com a preocupação da outra - E obrigada. – encarou-a. 

Ela era sincera. Hermione corou um pouco. 

- De nada. Até mais. 

Hermione saiu dali pensativa. 

O que tinha provocado a tristeza de Nina. Ainda não tinha acabado. 

***** 

Hogsmeade era uma vila pequena. Incrível. Imaginou como seria o beco diagonal. 

Suspirou. 

- Nós podemos nos encontrar mais tarde no Três Vassouras. – olhava o Harry. 

Hermione tentou puxar os cabelos. O vento teimava em jogá-los em seu rosto. 

- Está bem. Sabe onde estaremos se precisar. – ele olhou para Nina. 

- Pode deixar. 

Hermione tentou não lembrá-lo de que era uma bruxa. E suas notas eram melhores que as dele. 

Sabia que ele só estava tentando não se descuidar dela. E principalmente de Nina. 

Ele foi em direção ao Rony. Parado um pouco mais à frente. 

Nina estava tentando. Hogsmeade tinha-lhe feito bem. Estava mais corada. 

Elas olharam as lojas. Entraram. 

Foram as roupas que chamaram mais a atenção de Nina. 

Havia falado com Hermione que a ajudasse a fazer compras. 

Compras sempre animavam qualquer mulher. 

Hermione ajudou-a a contar o dinheiro. Dumbledore havia insistido em pagar. 

Ele tinha dito que todos que trabalhavam em Hogwarts eram tratados da mesma forma. 

Ele nunca diria que ela estava ali porque não tinha para onde ir. 

Elas estavam saindo. 

- Então é aqui que você está. – falou suavemente.

Remus Lupin a olhava doce.

- Não sabia que você viria. – ela o olhou.

- Nem eu. – sorriu.

- Olá, professor Lupin. – Hermione sorriu.

- Olá Hermione. – ele sorriu de volta.

Por um instante, ela pensou se não havia sido um plano. Suspirou. 

Ele lhe estendeu o braço. 

- Vamos? 

Ela hesitou. Segurou o braço dele. 

Eles foram para a Dedos de Mel. Nunca tinha visto tantos doces. Estava cheio. Ela não se sentiu à vontade. 

- Podemos ir? – perguntou assim que pôde. 

Lupin olhou para ela. Compreendeu. Fez um sinal para Hermione um pouco afastada. 

- É claro. 

Estendeu o braço de novo. Hermione pagou os doces. Eles saíram. Poucos passos. 

Sentiu uma sensação estranha. Voltou a cabeça. Cabelos lisos no rosto. Pretos. Ele estava há três passos. 

Ela virou a cabeça. O coração aos pulos. Olhou os outros. Ninguém o tinha visto. 

Delicadamente, desvencilhou-se de Lupin. Ele a olhou. 

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou baixo. 

Um olhar sincero de confusão. Preocupação. 

- Sim. – hesitou – É que... – hesitou de novo, olhou-o - Não queria ser... mal interpretada. – terminou baixinho, desconfortável. 

Ele entendeu. Ela viu um lampejo de mágoa. Se arrependeu. Quase pediu desculpas. 

Ele pareceu ter percebido. Sorriu. 

- Está tudo bem. Eu já vou voltar para Hogwarts. 

Virou-se para Hermione, que acompanhava tudo sem poder escutá-los. 

- Vou voltar daqui. 

- Mas por quê? – franziu a testa. 

- Eu preciso. Vocês vão encontrar o Harry e o Rony no Três Vassouras? – desconversou. 

- Vamos. 

- Então está bem. – beijou a mão de Nina - Cuide bem dela. – falou para Hermione. 

Ele foi embora. 

Hermione pareceu confusa, mas não comentou nada. Nina agradeceu mentalmente. 

- Vamos? 

O Três Vassouras estava morno depois do frio lá fora. E barulhento. 

Por algum motivo, ninguém parecia ter percebido que ela não era uma bruxa. 

_ ' Em Roma, faça como os Romanos'. _

Pelo jeito, o que acontecia em Hogwarts era pouco comentado. Ou muito respeitado.

Ou não passou pela cabeça deles que uma trouxa pudesse vir ali. As roupas ajudaram. E a companhia.

Não era muito como ela pensava, era até bem simples. Mas a cerveja amanteigada era realmente muito boa. 

Ela ficou pensando em como tinha ido parar ali. Nunca acreditaria se lhe contassem há alguns meses. 

Meses. 

Uma outra vida. Estava surpresa de sentir saudade. 

Uma outra época. Literalmente. 

Harry e Rony entraram e as viram. Traziam alguns embrulhos. 

Hermione franziu a testa. 

- Não se esqueça, Rony, nós somos monitores agora. – ela o lembrou baixo, olhando os embrulhos. 

Ele fingiu não ouvir. 

- Está frio lá fora. – disse esfregando as mãos. 

Pediram cervejas amanteigadas. 

- Encontramos o professor Lupin. – Hermione contou. 

- E onde ele está? – O Rony olhou em volta. 

- Ele voltou para Hogwarts. – completou. 

Eles se olharam. Não disseram nada. Nina pensou de novo se não era um plano. 

- Não devemos demorar muito. – Harry disse. 

A voz dele estava estranha. Preocupada? Nina olhou para ele depressa. 

- Algum problema Harry? – disse olhando para sua cicatriz. 

- Não, mas seria melhor que a gente chegasse antes de escurecer. – ele disse devagar. 

Ela sabia. Eles estavam cuidando dela. 

Sorriu. Estava grata por isso. Eles mereciam que se gostasse deles. 

Só Severus parecia não pensar assim. Severus. 

Suspirou. Lembrou-se dos olhos dele há pouco. Sentiu um arrepio. 

Esperou que ele abrandasse com eles. Sairiam de Hogwarts no ano seguinte. 

E talvez não houvesse tempo para esclarecer certas coisas. Antes... 

Estremeceu. Tentou não pensar. 

A profecia clara em sua mente. Olhou para Harry. 

_' Deus, permita que ele sobreviva. Permita que não haja muitas lembranças duras se ele conseguir._

Ele ainda tem muito a viver, Senhor. Todos eles têm.'

Sentiu um aperto. Abaixou a cabeça. Não quis deixar que vissem seus olhos nublados. 

Eles tagarelavam felizes. 

**** 

Eles se despediram no corredor. Ela lembrou de agradecer de novo. 

Foi para seu quarto organizar tudo o que tinha comprado. 

Tomara que o cansaço a fizesse dormir rápido. 

**** 

Sexta-feira. 

Mais uma semana. 

Precisava reagir. Pensou cansada. Olhou o livro na mesa. 

Lembrou-se da conversa com Madame Sprout. 

Plantas eram fascinantes. Ela não tinha percebido o quanto. 

Não que apreciasse as que eram mágicas. Como as mandrágoras. Sentiu um arrepio. 

Mas as outras eram interessantes. Tinha encontrado um "Tratado Trouxa sobre Plantas que Curam". 

Trouxa. Que palavra. 

O livro tinha um tom condescendente. Plantas usadas para curar. Do jeito certo. Na dose certa. 

Umas tinham que ser esmagadas. Outras cozidas. Outras só no vapor. 

Eles "corrigiam" a maior parte. O modo como os trouxas as usavam. 

Mesmo assim. Era interessante. Talvez fosse útil um dia. 

Não quis saber se isso podia ter alguma coisa a ver com Poções. 

Era melhor não pensar nisso. E ela precisava se interessar por algo. Qualquer coisa. 

Sentiu fome. 

Levantou-se. 

O jantar estava ótimo. Ouviu Dumbledore perguntar se Severus não viria de novo. 

Perdeu o apetite. Se obrigou a comer. Respondeu educadamente quando preciso. 

Achou que já havia ficado o bastante. Pediu licença e deu boa noite. 

Resolveu caminhar pelo castelo. Apesar do frio. A neve deixava a paisagem linda. Como num sonho. 

Tudo ali era meio irreal. Às vezes. 

Pensou no quanto sonhara com isso. Desejara. 

Mas agora. Ali. Talvez sua antiga realidade fosse melhor. Pelo menos era a realidade dela. 

Não totalmente verdade. 

Por causa dele. Apesar de sentir como estavam longe. 

E da dor. 

Lembrou-se do que tinha acontecido. Ficou brava. 

Limpou uma lágrima que teimou em escorrer. Foi então que percebeu. Virou-se olhando em volta. 

Tinha andado demais. Estava escuro ali. E frio. 

Esfregou os braços. Puxou mais a capa. Refez seus passos. 

Estava tarde. Devia ser mais de nove e meia. Não havia viva alma. 

Recriminou-se. Não devia ter se afastado tanto. 

Começou a reconhecer os corredores depois de algum tempo andando. Relaxou. 

De repente, sentiu que lhe tampavam o rosto e a boca. O pano não a deixou enxergar nada. 

Sentiu-se sufocar. 

- Vá embora, trouxa! Seu lugar não é aqui. 

Agora ela estava assustada. 

Chutou com força. Ouviu um gemido. Uma imprecação. Sentiu algo que finca em seu ombro. 

Gritou em dor. Quase sufocou com o pano. 

- Por quê você fez isso? 

- Mas... ela te atacou! 

- Ora, seu... 

Eles a jogaram de qualquer jeito no chão. Ouviu palavras. 

Sentiu cordas que rastejavam. Prenderam suas mãos que ainda tentavam tirar o pano de sua cabeça. 

Tentou chutar. Gritar. Só saíam resmungos da boca tampada. Conseguiu se levantar de qualquer jeito. 

- Expeliarmus! 

Sentiu-se jogada para trás. Bateu na parede com força. Quase desmaiou. 

Escorregou para o chão. Ficou quieta. Sem ar. 

Ouviu murmúrios indistintos. 

- Ela morreu? 

- É claro que não seu idiota! – hesitação - Vamos embora. 

Ouviu passos que correm. Escutou o silêncio. Tentou controlar a dor. 

Devagar. Bem devagar. Ela se sentou. Respirou. Doeu ainda mais. 

Conseguiu tirar o pano. Tentou arrancar as cordas que a machucavam. Não conseguiu. 

Seu pulso esquerdo pareceu deslocado. Estranho. 

A dor no ombro se intensificou. Seu roupão aberto. 

Ela chorou. As costas doeram. 

Mordeu para cortar as cordas. 

Levantou-se. Sentiu-se sozinha. 

Precisava ir até Madame Pomfrey. Apoiou-se na pedra fria, tonta. 

Não. Isso se espalharia. 

Limpou as lágrimas com o pulso bom. 

Ela não podia colocar o diretor em uma situação difícil. 

O corpo dolorido. Os pulsos machucados da força que ela fez para tirar a corda. O pulso esquerdo doía mais. 

Sentiu-se miserável. Pensou um pouco. 

Podia tentar se cuidar sozinha. Ou procurar Lupin. Meneou a cabeça. Não. Ele não ia poder ajudá-la. 

Limpou os olhos. Sentia dor no lado. Podia ter alguma costela quebrada. 

Não sabia se havia algum veneno na faca. A dor estava mais forte. Veneno. 

Só havia uma pessoa que ela poderia procurar. Suspirou. 

- Ai! 

Ela ainda hesitou. Pensou e repensou. As dores piorando. Não viu outra solução. 

Envolveu-se na capa. Estava gelada. Andou devagar. 

Sett: Você é imprescindível!! 

Bruna – Obrigada pelas palavras de incentivo. Espero que revise de novo. 

Fênix – É muito importante saber sua opinião. Eu estou feliz de ter sua colaboração. E de Portugal!! 

Puxa!! Honrada. E agradecida. 

_Fênix é beta leitora do 3Vassouras. Que me deu o prazer e a honra de me ajudar. _

Ângela Oliveira – Obriga por sua revisão. E pelo _"envolvente"._ Vou tentar atualizar rápido. 

Pati Granger Weasley Black – Obrigada!! (Muito ruborizada) Obrigada!!! 

Tomara que você continue acompanhando e revisando. 


	14. Encontros

_**J.K. é a dona, só estou me divertindo. E não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso. **_

_**Por favor, não me processe, eu não tenho nada. **_

_**Agradeço a todos os bons autores que li. Com certeza muito influenciaram. **_

_**E como disse um deles, se você reconhecer algo, não é meu. **_

**_ ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTÉM "R"_**

Capítulo 09 Encontros. 

_ Meus sonhos se realizaram por sua causa _

**FROM THIS MOMENT ON (_A partir deste momento_) **SHANIA TWAIN - 1998 

FROM THIS MOMENT, LIFE HAS BEGUN 

_A partir deste momento, a vida começou _

FROM THIS MOMENT, YOU ARE THE ONE 

_A partir deste momento, você é o único _

RIGHT BESIDE YOU IS WHERE I BELONG 

_Ao seu lado, é o lugar a que pertenço _

FROM THIS MOMENT ON 

_A partir deste momento _

FROM THIS MOMENT, I HAVE BEEN BLESSED 

_A partir deste momento, estou abençoada _

I LIVE ONLY FOR YOUR HAPPINESS 

_E vivo apenas ... para a sua felicidade _

AND FOR YOUR LOVE I'D GIVE MY LAST BREATH 

_E para o seu amor eu lhe darei meu último suspiro _

FROM THIS MOMENT ON 

_A partir deste momento _

I GIVE MY HAND TO YOU WITH ALL MY HEART 

_Eu lhe estendo a mão com todo o meu coração _

CAN'T WAIT TO LIVE MY LIFE WITH YOU, I CAN'T WAIT TO START 

_Mal posso esperar para viver minha vida com você ... _

_Mal posso esperar para começar _

YOU AND I WILL NEVER BE APART 

_Você e eu jamais estaremos separados _

MY DREAMS CAME TRUE BECAUSE OF YOU 

_Meus sonhos, se realizaram, por sua causa _

FROM THIS MOMENT, AS LONG AS I LIVE 

_A partir deste momento, enquanto eu viver _

I WILL LOVE YOU, I PROMISE YOU THIS 

_Eu te amarei eu prometo ... _

THERE IS NOTHING I WOULDN'T GIVE 

_Não há nada que eu não daria _

FROM THIS MOMENT ON 

_A partir deste momento _

YOU'RE THE REASON I BELIEVE IN LOVE 

_Você é a razão pela qual acredito no amor _

AND YOU'RE THE ANSWER TO MY PRAYERS FROM UP ABOVE 

_E você é a resposta das minhas preces aos céus _

ALL WE NEED IS JUST THE TWO OF US 

_Tudo que nós precisamos é apenas nós dois ... _

MY DREAMS CAME TRUE BECAUSE OF YOU 

_Meus sonhos se realizaram por causa de você _

FROM THIS MOMENT, AS LONG AS I LIVE 

_A partir deste momento, enquanto eu viver _

I WILL LOVE YOU, I PROMISE YOU THIS 

_Eu te amarei, eu lhe prometo ... _

THERE IS NOTHING, I WOULDN'T GIVE 

_Não há nada que eu não daria_

FROM THIS MOMENT I WILL LOVE YOU 

_A partir deste momento eu te amarei _

AS LONG AS I LIVE 

_Enquanto eu viver _

FROM THIS MOMENT ON 

_A partir deste momento ... _

Custou a chegar até a porta dele. Ia levantar a mão. Ainda hesitou pensando. 

Se fosse à Ponfrey, Dumbledore saberia. 

Esperou que nenhum fantasma tivesse visto. McGonagall... 

Uma pontada. 

A dor falou mais forte. Bateu. 

***** 

_'Lomgbotton nunca vai aprender.'_

Bufou. 

Ouviu uma batida na porta e franziu a testa, contrariado. 

Abriu-a de chofre. 

Ela estava lá, no corredor escuro. Segurava a capa fechada na frente do corpo . 

Ele não disse nada. 

Olhou-o. É claro que não ia ser fácil. 

- Preciso de ajuda. – falou devagar. 

Ele controlou-se. Não ia fingir que tempo não havia passado. Não ia se arriscar. 

Levantou uma sobrancelha. Cruzou os braços. Não a mandou entrar. 

- E eu fui sua primeira escolha. 

Se ele ia ser um arrogante idiota... Ela tentou se virar para ir embora. 

Suas costelas doeram. Ela parou, buscou ar. Não pôde reprimir um gemido. 

Ele descruzou os braços. Um vinco entre os olhos. 

- O que aconteceu? 

Ela respirou devagar. Voltou-se. Controlou a dor. A miséria. Não ia chorar na frente dele. 

- Eu estou gelada. E não vou discutir isso com você no corredor. 

Ele deu um suspiro exasperado. Se afastou para que ela entrasse. Fechou a porta. Disfarçou preocupação. 

Lá dentro não estava assim tão mais quente. 

- Vamos tentar de novo: o que aconteceu? 

Ela só queria se sentar. Algo para dor. Não um interrogatório. Evitou um suspiro. Ia doer mais. 

Apoiou-se na mesa. Se largasse a capa esta cairia. O pulso esquerdo latejava. 

Ele se aproximou. Observou-a pela primeira vez com atenção. 

Ela o olhou. Parecia preocupado. 

_ 'Finalmente!'_ – pensou irônica. Tentou não lembrar da última vez em que esteve ali. 

- Porque você disse que precisava de ajuda? – frio, impaciente. 

- Posso sentar primeiro? Estou com muito frio. 

Ele soltou uma exclamação. Ela já estava dentro, apesar dele. 

Se ele não estivesse preocupado, ele diria que ela estava abusando da sua paciência. Suspirou. 

Fez um gesto em direção ao quarto. Não lhe escapou como ela andava devagar. Ou a capa meio suja. 

Entrou. Uma cama. Meio escondida pela lareira. Um sofá em frente à lareira. 

Andou devagar. Ficou parada perto do sofá. Ali estava um pouco mais quente. A lareira acesa. 

- Sente-se. 

Ela virou devagar para ele. Ela parecia ter chorado ele notou agora. 

- Não posso. Dói. 

- Então me mostre onde. 

Ele estava suave? Ela olhou para ele lutando consigo mesma. Estava ali, era melhor resolver. 

Soltou devagar a capa. Só um pouco, perto do ombro que ela estava pressionando para impedir de sangrar muito. Ele olhou aquilo e puxou a capa que ela ainda segurava. Devagar, mas com firmeza. Soltou uma imprecação. 

- Que língua suja. 

Viu o sangue. O roupão de onde os botões pareciam ter sido arrancados. Ela segurou isso rápido com o pulso bom, tentando fechá-lo. Notou que ela só estava usando uma mão. Havia marcas nos pulsos. 

- Mas no quê, em nome de Merlin, você se meteu? – a voz mais dura do que ele pretendia. 

Pegou a varinha. Tentando afastar a roupa para estancar o sangue. 

- Eu?! - ela não podia acreditar – Se você não percebeu, não fui eu que fiz isso! 

Ele parou. Compreensão. Virou-se para ela, estreitou os olhos, tenso. 

- Você foi... 

Leu nos dele. Ela ficou vermelha. Desviou os seus. 

- Não. 

Segurou-se a custo. Pegou um vidro no armário e deu-o a ela. 

- Beba. É para dor. 

Ela bebeu. Ele voltou a dar atenção ao ferimento. Controlou-se. Murmurou um feitiço. 

Viu luz que saía da varinha. Sentiu um calor intenso no ferimento. Queimando por dentro. Muito. Apertou os lábios. Durou pouco. Sentiu alívio. 

- É melhor você me contar logo se não quiser que eu arranque de você. – as mãos, diferente da voz, estavam surpreendentemente suaves. 

- "Vá embora. Este não é o seu lugar, trouxa", lhe diz alguma coisa? – ela tentou manter a voz firme. 

Ele parou de novo. Não disse nada. Raiva não ajudaria agora. 

Depois ele cuidaria disso. Tinha que se controlar e cuidar dela primeiro. Ele não ia esquecer. 

Pegou o pulso esquerdo delicadamente. Ela não opôs resistência. 

Queria que ele tivesse dito qualquer coisa. Estava se controlando para não chorar. 

Mexeu a varinha. Murmurou outro feitiço. Afastou o cabelo perto do rosto, procurando. 

- Onde mais? 

- Eu não consigo respirar direito. – falou baixo. 

Ele notou a voz quebrando. Olhou para ela. A mão ainda em seu rosto. 

Concentrou-se. Não podia se afogar de novo. Desviou os olhos. 

E se ela chorasse não ia conseguir ajudá-la. Não ia conseguir se ajudar. 

- De que lado? 

- Do esquerdo. 

Ela estava tentando se controlar, mas não ia durar muito, ele percebeu. 

- Por que você não foi até Ponfrey? 

- Não quero que isso se espalhe. – murmurou. 

Ele não disse nada. Percebeu que ela estava gelada quando a tocou. 

- Accio manta. 

Ela viu como a manta voou da cama até as mãos dele. 

- Tire sua roupa e enrole-se nisso. – mandou. 

Esperou. Não entendeu porque ela não pegou isso imediatamente. 

Olhou para ele. Pegou-a. 

- Pode se virar, por favor? 

Os olhos dele brilharam. 

Divertidos? 

Ele se virou sem uma palavra. 

Ela tirou o roupão. Ele ouviu. O barulho dele caindo. E dela chutando isso para o lado. 

Percebeu a intimidade disto. Depois ouviu o barulho da manta. 

- Acabei. Pode se virar. 

Ele obedeceu devagar. 

Ela estava enrolada na manta segurando-a com as duas mãos perto do pescoço na frente do corpo. 

Ele viu os cabelos soltos. Os olhos tristes. 

- Agora me mostre. 

Ela pensou. Para fazer isso teria que tirar a manta. Mas não sabia como. 

Ele suspirou. 

- Você tem que me mostrar se quiser que eu cuide disso. – tentou não soar duro. 

Ela se quebraria se ele fosse muito duro. Ou se fosse muito suave. E ele ainda precisava ver o resto. 

Viu a indecisão dela. Estava tentando ser paciente. Ela percebeu. 

- Oh, está bem. 

Ela virou-se de costas devagar. Libertou um braço, depois o outro. Segurou as pontas na frente dos seios. Escorregou a manta. Controlou-a nas mãos. Deixando que as costas fossem ficando nuas. Os cabelos espalhados. Aguardando. 

Os olhos dele escureceram. Mas ela não viu isso. 

Ela puxou a manta um pouco, perto da cintura do lado esquerdo. 

- Aqui. – apontou. 

Ele se aproximou. Hesitou. Afastou o cabelo dela devagar. 

Por um segundo, ela parou de respirar, tensa. 

Ele espalmou a mão, tocou devagar tentando perceber o que havia com as costelas. 

Ela disfarçou um arrepio. O toque suave. As mãos estavam mornas na pele fria. 

Ela gemeu. Havia uma que parecia quebrada. 

Murmurou o feitiço que consertaria isso. Escutou um suspiro de alívio. 

Não tirou a mão. Guardou a varinha sem perceber. Eles estavam muito próximos ele percebeu. 

O coração dela disparou. Inclinou-se para trás. Apoiou a cabeça no peito dele. 

Com um suspiro, ele se rendeu. Trouxe a outra mão. Deslizou-as para a cintura dela. Chegou mais perto. 

Deitou o rosto em seus cabelos. Os lábios tocaram o ombro. Ela estremeceu. Ele levantou a cabeça. 

- Está com frio? – ele murmurou. 

Não respondeu. Lamentou a ausência dos lábios dele. Tinha sonhado tantas vezes com isso. Suspirou. 

Ele a virou devagar sem tirar as mãos da sua cintura. 

Pretos encontraram castanhos. O reflexo faiscante do fogo que queimava na lareira estava neles. 

Ele a beijou. Desejo. Apertou sua cintura inconscientemente, provocando dor. 

Os braços dele estavam à sua volta agora. Os lábios insistindo, duros, buscando, exigindo resposta. Ela deu. 

Ela estava sem fôlego quando ele levantou a cabeça. Percebeu que ele não estava muito melhor. 

Sentiu-o duro em sua barriga. Ele levou a mão até seu rosto. Tocou devagar, quase reverente. 

Desceu pelo pescoço. Perdeu-a nos cabelos. Achou-a na nuca, segurou. 

Os lábios se aproximaram de novo. Firmes. Insistentes. Ela enfiou mão nos cabelos dele, puxou-o. 

A mão estava se movendo de novo. Ele desceu-a. Ombros. Pescoço. Mais baixo. Segurou-a. 

Ela gemeu, estremecendo. Soltou o seio. Apertou-a mais em seus braços. Mãos que se movem. Duras. 

O beijo agora machucava seus lábios. Ela mexeu a cabeça se libertando. Tragou ar. 

- Dor não. – sussurrou com voz rouca. 

Olhos brilhantes. Ele respirava forte. Tocou-lhe os lábios. Entendeu. Desceu a cabeça. 

Abraçou-a de novo. Ela não viu mais nada. Mergulhou nas emoções... 

********************* 

**ESTA PARTE É CLASSIFICADA COMO 'R'. POR FAVOR, SE VOCÊ NÃO QUER LER ISSO VÁ ATÉ ONDE TEM ****************** E LEIA A PARTIR DAÍ.**

**NÃO PENSO QUE PREJUDICARÁ A HISTÓRIA.**

*** 

Não a machucava, mas havia urgência agora. Ela colocou uma das mãos em seu peito. 

Ele segurou a outra mão e a fez soltar a manta. Desviou os lábios. O colo, os ombros, os seios. Necessitado. 

Ela gemeu. Levou a outra mão e tentou abrir os botões do roupão dele. Parou frustrada. 

Ele levantou a cabeça e soltou uma mão. Pegou a varinha. 

Murmurou algo, passando-a pelos botões do roupão e depois da camisa que estava por baixo. Abriram-se. 

Ela suspirou e passeou as mãos em seu peito. Ele jogou a vara no sofá e voltou a se concentrar nela. 

Ela escorregou as roupas dele pelos ombros. Beijou-o no peito. Desceu as mãos e encontrou-o. Acariciou. 

Ele gemeu. Ela se sentiu suspensa, colocou os braços à volta do pescoço dele. Foi deitada na cama. 

Sentiu frio por um instante. Ele livrou-se da calça e do sapado de qualquer jeito. 

Ela viu a marca negra. Contrastando com a pele dele. Quase assustadora. Desviou os olhos. 

.Ele voltou-se. O cabelo liso no rosto. 

Ela estendeu as mãos enterrando-as no cabelo dele enquanto ele se deitava. 

Abraçou-a de novo, enterrando a boca em seu pescoço. 

As mãos dela desceram. Sentiu marcas, cicatrizes nas costas dele. Ele se contraiu. 

Suas mãos continuaram seu caminho, percorrendo o corpo dele. As dele em seus seios. 

A boca dele na sua. Exigente. Em sua garganta, em seu colo, chegou aos seios. Vicioso. 

Ela desceu a mão e tocou-o. Ele ficou tenso. Segurou a mão dela afastando-a. 

Olhou-a com olhos semicerrados de desejo meio escondidos pelo cabelo. Então ela sentiu todo o seu peso. 

Ele afastou suas pernas com o joelho. 

Estremeceu quando a penetrou. Ela gemeu. 

Eles começaram a se movimentar. Acariciando-se. Os movimentos se intensificando rápido. 

- Diga meu nome. – ela pediu, sem deixar de acariciá-lo. 

Ele não parou. Os braços tentando poupá-la de todo o seu peso. Beijou-a. 

Ela parou de beijá-lo. 

- Por favor. 

Desviando-se de sua boca, arqueou-se embaixo dele. 

- Por favor. – sussurrou de novo. 

- Nina. – ele cedeu. 

Ela sorriu por um segundo. Segurou-se em seus ombros. Sentiu-o movendo-se dentro dela. Mais rápido. 

- Severus. – murmurou – Severus. – fechou os olhos - Severus. Severus... 

Ele estremeceu. Ela fincou as unhas nele. 

- Severus! – falou alto. 

Ele não se controlou mais. 

As respirações estavam se acalmando. Ele tentou se levantar. Ela o segurou nela. 

- Não. – sussurrou. 

Ele hesitou. Ficou onde estava. 

Não lembrava de nenhum "depois". Tudo sempre acabou com o prazer. 

Mas ele podia sentir a mão dela que o acariciava nas costas. Sobre as cicatrizes. Suavemente. Sem pressa. 

Também não tinham dito o nome dele quando... Deitou a cabeça nos cabelos dela. Violetas. 

_ 'Viola odorata'_

Ouviu a lenha na lareira. 

Quando ela subiu em direção aos arranhões nos ombros, ele deslizou devagar para o lado. 

Ela se aconchegou a ele. Fechou os olhos. Suspirou. 

Acordou com um pequeno barulho. Abriu os olhos. Lembrou-se. A manta estava ali. Ele não. 

Puxou-a enrolando-se e levantou devagar. 

Ele estava em frente à lareira com os braços cruzados. Olhando as chamas, envolto num roupão. 

Ela se aproximou e encostou-se em suas costas, passando uma mão pela sua cintura até o peito. 

Sentiu quando ele se contraiu um pouco. Ignorou. 

Ele relaxou. Descruzou os braços. Colocou a mão sobre a dela. 

Ela viu de novo como ele era alto. Deitou a cabeça nas costas dele. 

Sua mão acariciava ora o peito ora a barriga, suavemente. Tirou-a. 

Moveu-se até ele. Ficou entre as chamas e os olhos negros brilhantes. 

Pegou a mão dele, colocou-a em seu rosto. Ele deixou. Guiou-a até seu pescoço. 

A mão dela deslizou pela marca negra em seu braço. Ele se contraiu. 

Levou a sua até a nuca dele e o puxou até seus lábios, encostando-se. Ainda segurando a manta. 

Ele cedeu ao beijo, abraçado-a. 

Largou os lábios dele, passeando os seus pelo pescoço, a garganta, o peito dele. 

Sentiu-o arrepiar. Ela desamarrou o roupão e o fez deslizar pelos ombros dele, caindo no chão. 

Ele segurou-a pelos cabelos e capturou sua boca de novo. 

Desceu as mãos. Puxou-a pelos quadris. Apertou-a mais. Ela gemeu. 

Quando ela soltou a manta e cruzou os braços atrás de seu pescoço ele moveu a mão até seu ventre. Tocou-a. 

Apertou, acariciou. Ela interrompeu o beijo e desceu os lábios de novo pelo pescoço, o peito, a barriga dele. Continuou descendo. Ele ficou tenso. Quando seus lábios chegaram onde ela queria, a boca engoliu isso. 

Ele estremeceu. Ela continuou. Até que ele gemeu e a segurou pela nuca puxando-a para cima. 

Viu uma sombra que passou pelos olhos dele. 

Mas então ela foi suspensa pela segunda vez. 

Em um segundo ele estava sobre ela. Dentro dela. Urgente. 

Ela gritou o nome dele pela segunda vez aquela noite. Suas unhas deixando mais uma marca nele. 

**************** _**FIM DE 'R'. NESTE CAPÍTULO.**_

Ele não ficou muito tempo com ela na cama, depois. Levantou-se e foi procurar o roupão. 

Franziu a testa quando o viu amarrar o cinto com movimentos enérgicos. Pegar a manta e colocá-la no sofá, virando-se para olhar as chamas. Ele colocou uma mão na lareira. 

Ela levantou-se. Pegou a manta e se enrolou. Sentiu-se pouco mais digna. 

- Severus – chamou – O que houve? - buscou os olhos dele. 

Ele estava pálido, os olhos estreitos. Ela não entendeu a raiva. O que tinha feito de errado? 

- Você parece muito... versátil na cama. 

Ela sentiu o rubor que subia à insinuação. 

Ficou com raiva. E magoada. De novo. 

- Embora eu ache que isso não é da sua conta, eu só tive três homens em minha vida! O primeiro, foi quando eu tinha 18 anos e durou seis meses. Com o segundo fiquei casada por dois anos e meio. Acabou já faz três. Ao terceiro eu permiti que ocupasse meus pensamentos e até meus sonhos por mais de um ano! E agora que eu finalmente consegui realizar com ELE algumas daquelas ... – não encontrou a palavra - Ele me insulta! Me... 

Não continuou. 

_'Dane-se!'_

Virou-se olhando para todos os lados procurando sua capa. 

Custou a entender. Levou um tempo para superar a surpresa. E tentar... acreditar. Ela estava dizendo de novo que sabia sobre ele. Antes que ele a conhecesse. 

As lágrimas começaram devagar. Ela ignorou isso. Achou a capa e andou até ela. Pegou-a, vestindo-se. 

Não havia acabado ainda quando foi segura firmemente pelo braço. Olhou-o furiosa. 

- Me solta! 

Ele suspirou. 

- Porque sempre acabamos assim? 

O cabelo no rosto. O vinco na testa. Havia uma sombra de confusão nos olhos dele. Ela hesitou. Encarou-o.

- Por que você não confia em mim. – afirmou. 

Ele olhou-a. Parecia lutar consigo mesmo. Ficou de frente para ela. Segurou seu outro braço. 

- Então me... mostre como. – as palavras pareciam difíceis - Me faça... confiar. 

Ela estremeceu. O coração deu um pequeno salto. 

Ele estava cedendo a ela! 

Presa pelos olhos dele ela não cedeu ao impulso de abraçá-lo. 

- Eu teria que lhe contar tudo. – ela respondeu suave. 

- E porque você não faz isso? – ele estava atento a ela. 

Se ela desse as respostas erradas, o perderia. 

- Por que – ela falou suave – Você não acreditaria. 

Ele hesitou. Ela continuou encarando-o. 

- Por que você não tenta. – ele disse devagar. 

- Vai demorar. 

- Eu não vou a lugar algum. 

Olhou-o. Balançou a cabeça concordando, mas continuou parada. 

Só então ele percebeu que ainda segurava os braços dela. Soltou-a. 

Ela fechou a capa com a mão livre. Passou por ele. Andou devagar, na frente dele, até o sofá. 

******* 

Sett.... 

Granger Weasley – Desculpa. Mas você é doida! Risos. 

Framboesa do 3V ^^ - Obrigada por revisar. Se você acha que ela ta sofrendo é porque não viu o resto! 

N/A - Só vou atualizar mediante reviews! (cara de má) _Apesar de alguns capítulos prontos. _


	15. Revelações

Capítulo 09A Encontros II.

_ A partir deste momento, você é o único_

FROM THIS MOMENT ON - **_A partir deste momento - _** SHANIA TWAIN - 1998

_ A partir deste momento, a vida começou _

_ A partir deste momento, você é o único _

_ Ao seu lado, é o lugar a que pertenço _

_ A partir deste momento _

_ A partir deste momento, estou abençoada _

_ E vivo apenas ... para a sua felicidade _

_ E para o seu amor eu lhe darei meu último suspiro _

_ A partir deste momento _

_ Eu lhe estendo a mão com todo o meu coração _

_ Mal posso esperar para viver minha vida com você ... _

_ Mal posso esperar para começar _

_ Você e eu jamais estaremos separados _

_ Meus sonhos, se realizaram, por sua causa _

_ A partir deste momento, enquanto eu viver _

_ Eu lhe amarei eu prometo ... _

_ Não há nada que eu não daria _

_ A partir deste momento _

_ Você é a razão pela qual acredito no amor _

_ E você é a resposta das minhas preces aos céus _

_ Tudo que nós precisamos é apenas nós dois ... _

_ Meus sonhos se realizaram por causa de você _

_ A partir deste momento, enquanto eu viver _

_ Eu lhe amarei, eu te prometo ... _

_ Não há nada que eu não daria _

_ A partir deste momento eu lhe amarei _

_ Enquanto eu viver _

_ A partir deste momento ..._

Ela se sentou no sofá. Ele conjurou uma cadeira. 

- Eu não sei por onde começar. 

- Tente do início. – os olhos nela. 

Suspirou. Ela o olhou tentando mostrar que dizia a verdade. 

_ 'Senhor me ajude. Por favor.'_

- Severus, há coisas que eu lhe direi que, provavelmente você não acreditaria. Mesmo se eu estivesse debaixo de Veritasserum. Eu até posso ver você dizendo a si mesmo que eu estou dizendo isso, porque _acredito_ que é verdade e desconsiderar tudo. Mas eu lhe asseguro, - ela se inclinou para ele - que eu e Dumbledore já conversamos diversas vezes. E não há outra conclusão. A partir de agora vai depender de você confiar, ou não, em mim. 

Ele não disse nada. Moveu-se na cadeira. 

Ela suspirou de novo. Medo pequeno. 

- Eu vim parar aqui porque vi dois bruxos discutindo saírem de um beco quando eu passava. Entrei lá e vi um castiçal antigo. Eles voltaram e eu me escondi. Eles continuaram discutindo e eu entendi, por mais estranho que isso pudesse parecer na época, que falavam de uma chave de portal. Alguém a tinha entregue a eles dizendo que era muito poderosa e especial e morreu antes de explicar porquê. Eles queriam experimentá-la antes de dá-la como presente a... Posso chamá-lo de Voldmort? 

- Não. – ele cruzou os braços, sério. 

- Bem, queriam conseguir a Marca Negra com isso, mas se decepcionaram com a tal chave e vieram embora. Deixaram uma vela para trás. Eu a peguei e vim parar nos arredores de Hogsmaede. Eles não me viram, por isso nem sabem que eu vim. Peguei a capa de um deles, me escondi e esperei amanhecer. Eu te disse que cheguei de noite? - ela estava nervosa - Quando amanheceu eu vim para Hogwarts e fui falar com Dumbledore. 

Ele franziu a testa. Não via a importância de tudo aquilo. Mas algo não estava batendo. 

- Como você conseguiu passar pelos feitiços anti-trouxas de Hogwarts? 

Ela tentou falar devagar. A hora estava se aproximando. 

- Porque eu já sabia da existência deles e me concentrei no fato de que minha vida dependia de falar com Dumbledore. Tentei afastar todo o resto só falando o nome dele todo o tempo. - ela estremeceu ao lembrar - Não funcionou brilhantemente eu garanto, e eu tive que tentar três vezes, mas consegui entrar. 

Ainda assim, não estava certo. Não era tão fácil. Ele estreitou os olhos. 

- Como você sabia da existência deles? 

_ 'Bem, é agora ou nunca.'_

Ela tentou não olhar para ele. Ansiosa. 

- Por que da _época_ de que eu venho há livros sobre Harry Potter. Com toda a informação que eu precisava, tudo o que sei até agora. – ela continuou, tentando ignorar o choque e a descrença que passou pelos olhos dele antes que ele começasse a se fechar – Dumbledore me explicou depois, que eu havia passado por um portal do _tempo_. Não um de _lugar_. Quando eu saí naquela noite era o ano de 2004. E aqui, estamos em 1993. 

Ela esperou. Não sabia como podia dizer tudo isso. De que outra forma podia ter contado. 

- Então você é do futuro. – a voz neutra, vazia. 

- Sim. – ela estava com medo. 

- E no futuro se publicam livros sobre Harry Potter, - a expressão dura - contando tudo sobre nosso mundo, - quase debochada - que está escondido dos trouxas desde eras idas! 

Ele se levantou. Ela também. Ele se afastou. 

- Não é bem assim! Eles o publicam como histórias para crianças. Tudo o que tem neles é aceito como fantasia. Como algo irreal, impossível. 

- O mundo bruxo. – ela o viu tragar ar - Histórias para crianças! – não era só desconfiança. 

Ela chegou um pouco mais perto. Nervosa. 

- Sim, Severus! O que posso dizer para fazê-lo acreditar? Vocês têm o vira-tempo, têm as chaves de portal. Alguém conseguiu juntar isso! O quer que eu diga? – ela pensou em se aproximar - Como você teria me convencido de que é um bruxo? Que argumentos teria usado? 

Ele tragou duro. Virou-se. A máscara fria estava lá de novo. Raiva. Decepção. Desprezo. 

- Eu te dei uma chance sincera! Não tem o direito de me pedir mais. 

Ele estava longe dela. Longe demais. 

Ela se desesperou. Tentou controlar-se. Ela não podia perdê-lo. Não agora! 

- Muito bem. – respirou fundo. 

_'Por onde ela deveria começar?'_

- A Ordem de Fênix já existiu antes. Eu sei que ela ficava na mansão dos Black mas você sabe que eu não poderei dizer o endereço porque Dumbledore é o fiel do segredo. A maioria dos membros da primeira ordem morreram, exceto por Moddy e Lupin. – tentou não tremer - Há os Weasley, Tonks e o cara que deixou os dementadores quase pegarem o Harry do qual não me lembro o nome, e tem você. – ele virou-se de perfil, atento, ela continuou rápido vasculhando a memória – Sei que você é espião de Dumbledore, que continua respondendo aos chamados de Vol... do Lord Escuro como um comensal. Há Lucius Malfoy, MacNair, Crouch Júnior que foi morto com um beijo de dementador. Crabe, Goyle e Belatrix Lestrange, a única que fugiu, prima de Sírius que também era membro da ordem, e morreu atrás do véu no Departamento dos Mistérios no Ministério da Magia. Não lembro de todos! Pergunte! Eu lhe darei as respostas. – ela continuou, a voz cansada de tanta tensão - Eu me lembro de ter lido sobre as lições de oclumencia com o Harry. - '_Harry, me desculpe' - _Na noite em que ele entrou em suas memórias que você tinha deixado no pensieve e você ficou furioso. Ele ficou tão decepcionado com a arrogância do pai dele em cima de você que ele se arriscou só para falar com o Lupin e o Sírius pela lareira. Ele queria saber como o pai dele era. – ele se virou completamente agora – Não se preocupe, ele não citou o que aconteceu. – ela respirou – Que mais? No primeiro ano houve a Pedra Filosofal, no segundo a Câmara Secreta, no terceiro Sírius fugiu de Askaban, no quarto o Torneio Tribuxo, e no quinto havia a Ordem de Fênix. – ela parou 

Respirou fundo. 

- Não há mais o que eu possa dizer. Depende de você agora. 

Esperou. 

Depois de um tempo, sem se voltar, ele perguntou devagar: 

- Quem ganhou? A Luz ou... – a voz indecifrável. 

Imaginou se aquilo significava alguma coisa. Ele a estava considerando? Ou testando? 

- Eu não sei. Era o quinto livro. Tudo termina no sétimo. E tudo o que eu sei são rumores. E existem muitos. 

Ele olhou as chamas. Não queria saber sobre os _rumores_. Não agora. Não sabia se ia aceitar isso ainda. 

O silêncio estava se prolongando. 

Ela suspirou. Levantou-se. Foi andando devagar para a porta. 

- Onde você vai? 

Ela parou. Não se virou. O tom dele não tinha suavidade. 

- Para meu quarto. 

- Agora? – ele ironizou - Eu a supunha mais inteligente. Está pretendendo ser atacada novamente? 

Ele sabia, que ela sabia, que isso era improvável. Apesar do quase insulto. E da voz. Ela percebeu. 

Ele não estava pronto para uma decisão ainda. Mas não queria que ela fosse. 

A respiração dela estava irregular. Decidiu-se. Virou-se. Não pôde ver-lhe os olhos daquela distância. 

- Então... Eu posso dormir no sofá. – sugeriu com calma. 

- Não. Ele é desconfortável. Você dormirá na cama. – parecia não se importar. 

Ele se voltou para a lareira de novo. Nenhuma concessão. 

- E você ficará no sofá desconfortável. – ela concluiu devagar. 

- Não vamos discutir onde passaremos o resto desta noite, mulher! – estava irritado, alterado - Deite-se. _Se_ eu for me deitar, eu decidirei onde. E se eu me deitar na cama, não se preocupe, não a tocarei. 

Uma pontada. Ele não podia estar insinuando... 

Suspirou. Resolveu que era melhor ficar calada. 

Foi até a cama. No caminho pegou a manta. Deitou-se. 

Olhou-o. Ele ainda estava lá, parado. Fechou os olhos. 

Depois de um tempo, ela ouviu quando ele se sentou no sofá. Continuou a olhar para o fogo. 

De repente virou-se para ela. A testa franzida. Olhos indecifráveis. 

- Durma, mulher. – mandou impaciente. 

Ela não respondeu. Fechou os olhos, virando-se. 

Depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido. 

Tristeza que chega. 

Tão perto. Tão longe... 

Ela conteve um suspiro. 

Quis acreditar que nem tudo estava perdido. 

Amanhã seria outro dia. 

Talvez ainda houvesse uma chance. 

E apesar dela, dormiu. 

***** 

Quando acordou, ele não estava. 

Seria esperar demais. Virou na cama sentindo-se triste. 

Suspirou. Levantou-se. Enrolou-se na capa e foi ao banheiro. 

Quase uma hora depois, ele ainda não tinha voltado. 

Provavelmente estava lhe dando tempo para ir embora. 

Se afastar. De novo. 

_'Que seja.'_

Abriu a porta. Observou se não havia nenhum aluno. 

Saiu. 

********** 

Depois de andar um tempo, ele viu Albus que voltava do café. 

- Albus! 

O diretor parou e virou-se para esperá-lo. 

- Ah, Severus. não o vi no café. Na verdade, – sorriu – não foi só você que faltou. 

Ele ignorou isso. 

- Preciso falar com você. Preciso de respostas. 

Albus Dumbledore conhecia um tom urgente quando ouvia um. Mesmo disfarçado. 

- Claro Severus. – ele o olhou - Sobre Nina eu presumo. 

Era esperado que ele já tivesse aprendido a não se surpreender. 

- Sim. 

Dumbledore voltou-se e continuou andando. Não falaram. Eles tinham chegado à águia. 

- Sorvete de limão. 

O diretor abriu a porta e foi para sua escrivaninha. Sentou-se. Olhou para a expressão grave à sua frente. 

- Ela lhe contou finalmente. 

- Ela me disse muitas coisas. – ele falou devagar. 

- Suponho que você queira minha confirmação. - e sentou-se - Bem, você a tem. 

Ele digeriu isso. Confiava em Albus, mas não podia deixar de verificar todas as possibilidades. 

- Ela pode ter mentido. 

- Não. – ele sacudiu a cabeça - Eu pessoalmente conferi. Ajudei-a a passar pelos feitiços protetores quando chegou. – ele olhou sobre os óculos. 

Severus franziu a testa. O diretor certamente tinha os meios para isso. 

- Tudo o que ela contou, desde que chegou. Há coisas que dificilmente ela saberia, mas ela fez. – Albus parou - Além disso, - encarou-o - ela gosta de você. 

Ele não podia estar dizendo... 

- Ela lhe disse isso? 

- Não. – balançou a cabeça, sorriu. 

Silêncio. 

Severus estava lutando. Pesando. 

Albus olhou-o. Ele sempre desejara o melhor, mas o destino o tinha surpreendido e ele estava feliz por isso. Ninguém mais, que seu mestre em poções. Professor brilhante e duro. O homem sofrido parado à sua frente, merecia felicidade. Pela causa de Merlin! Ele tinha o direito de estar contente por isso. 

Observou a luta que se travava. O rosto rígido. Os olhos. Torceu para que ele vencesse. 

Ele se levantou e saiu rápido sem dizer uma palavra. O diretor se encostou na cadeira sorrindo. 

******** 

A paisagem era realmente calma. Linda. Mas não estava funcionando com ela. 

Limpou outra lágrima que teimava em descer. 

A torre de astronomia era um lugar solitário no sábado de dia. 

Os alunos tinham coisas melhores a fazer. Então ela podia ficar em paz. 

O quarto a estava sufocando. 

- Mas o quê diabos você está fazendo aqui? – voz seca. 

Ela se voltou assustada. Ele estava se aproximando. Bravo. 

- Você me faz procurá-la por todo o Castelo, - o olhar sério - enquanto está aqui. Se divertindo e tentando pegar um resfriado! 

Ele estava brincando? 

Ele chegou bem perto. Intimidando-a com sua altura. 

Ela quis se afastar mas ele moveu-se rápido. Uma mão em sua nuca, puxando-a para perto. 

A outra procurou sua cintura. 

- Ia querer que eu cuidasse disso também? – ele murmurou antes de beijá-la. 

Ela gemeu. Abraçou-o. Ansiosa. A tristeza ainda nela. O frio da ausência dele. A insegurança. 

Tremeu. Ele a envolveu em sua capa e continuou a beijá-la. Imersos em si mesmos. 

Eles não viram dois pares de olhos assustados. 

Ou o dedo que foi à boca de um deles pedindo silêncio. 

Nem escutaram quando eles se afastaram. Cautelosa e rapidamente. 

Pensando ter ouvido alguma coisa ele levantou a cabeça. Não havia nada. O estômago dela roncou. 

- Estou com fome. – ela explicou desnecessariamente. 

Ficou com a respiração suspensa olhando-o. Tinha sido um sorriso o que ela viu? 

Ele murmurou algo antes de tocar seus lábios de novo. Apertando-a a ele. 

Eles se separaram. Pegou-a pela mão e andou rápido em direção às masmorras. 

Já havia se arriscado demais a que os vissem. 

Enquanto descia as escadas correndo ela pensava que ele não havia dito nada. 

Ela sabia o que ele queria. Talvez ela pudesse mudar isso. Talvez... 

Mas o que importava? 

Ela aceitaria qualquer coisa. 

***** 

PUXA! PUXA! PUXA!  
Eu adorei!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Gente Valeu Mesmo!!!  
Muito Obrigada.  
  
Até conversei com minha Beta para ver se a gente ia colocar o 9A e o 10 hoje de presente!  
Principalmente pra Li Snape. Parabéns LI!!!!!!!! 

Bom a Sett disse para colocar o 9A agora e deixar o 10 para depois. 

Ela mandou dizer que "o 10 tá ótimo." 

_ (Pelo menos eu sei que está melhor que o 9A .)_

_ Beijos. _


	16. Desencontros

_ **J.K. é a dona, só estou me divertindo. E não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso. **_

_ **Por favor, não me processe, eu não tenho nada. **_

_ **Agradeço a todos os bons autores que li. Com certeza muito influenciaram. **_

_ **E como disse um deles, se você reconhecer algo, não é meu. **_

**_ ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTÉM "R" _**

Capítulo 10 Desencontros. 

_ Ao seu lado, é o lugar a que pertenço _

A porta foi aberta com violência. 

- Sentem-se! 

Apesar de mais uma noite "mal" dormida. Sabia que não era isso que o estava incomodando. 

Quem tinha feito aquilo se arrependeria. Se ele soubesse quem. 

Pensou em verificar os últimos a entrarem na Sonserina após o horário de recolher. 

Mas ele sabia que haveria vários deles. Sempre fechara os olhos a isso. E não queria atenção para o que tinha acontecido. 

Mesmo assim ele ia dar um jeito para que não voltasse a acontecer. 

Não fez aparecer nada no quadro. Olhou para os alunos. Faria com que entendessem. 

Eles sentiram um arrepio ao ver a expressão do professor. Algo sério devia ter acontecido. 

Ele nunca perdeu tempo antes. Não era nada bom. 

Harry, Rony e Hermione se olharam significativamente. 

Ele estreitou os olhos encarado-os. 

- Alguns – andou – alunos, – cuspiu a palavra – pensam que podem fazer o que quiserem. Idiotas que sonham que não serão pegos. – cada palavra bem colocada – Que estão acima das regras. Que não sofrerão. 

Ele os encarou. Os alunos não se atreviam a desviar os olhos. 

- Estão enganados. – cuspiu ameaçador – Eu lhes garanto, que me encarregarei deles pessoalmente, - apoiou-se em uma carteira - se tentarem de novo. E juro que os farei se arrepender amargamente. 

Ele não estava brincando. 

Quando pareceu tê-los assustado o bastante ele virou-se para o quadro e com um meneio da varinha letras apareceram. 

- Por que será que ele falou isso? - Rony sussurrou para o Harry – Será que foi para nós? 

- Não sei. Mas ele nunca falou assim antes. 

- Algum problema, Sr. Weasley? – ele se aproximou. 

- Não senhor. 

Draco deu uma risadinha. Ele se virou de repente. Esperava por isso. Quase ansiava por isso. 

Aqueles Grifinórios não seriam capazes de fazer nada com ela. 

Não podia dizer o mesmo dos Sonserinos. Principalmente de Malfoy. E dessa vez, ele não ia deixar passar. 

- Talvez o problema seja com o Senhor, Sr. Malfoy? – ele estava realmente ameaçador. 

Houve um murmúrio pela sala. Snape se virando contra Malfoy? As coisas estavam sérias. 

Draco estava surpreso. 

- Não, Senhor. 

- Espero que não, Sr. Malfoy. – estreitou os olhos, atento. 

Draco engoliu em seco. Nervoso. 

- Eu realmente espero que não, Sr. Malfoy. 

Severus estendeu seu olhar para Crabbe e Goyle, depois aos outros sonserinos. Tentando adivinhar. Virou-se. 

- Agora façam sua poção. 

Todos começaram a trabalhar imediatamente. 

Ao contrário dos outros dias, ele não circulou pela sala para ver o que os alunos estavam fazendo. 

Era uma poção simples. Ele a passara de propósito. 

Dificilmente fariam qualquer coisa perigosa com aqueles ingredientes. 

Exceto Longbottom. Mas ele confiou que a Granger cuidaria disso. 

Ele sentou-se de costas, fingindo ler suas anotações. 

Tinha muito em que pensar. Muito que lembrar. Fechou os olhos por um instante. 

Sentia-se como um homem sedento. 

Estremeceu. Este seria um dia longo. 

Mal podia esperar pela noite. 

***** 

- Você viu como ele falou com o Malfoy? Eu pensei que esse dia nunca ia chegar! – Rony estava eufórico. 

- É, mas tem alguma coisa aí. – Hermione estava pensativa. 

- O que quer dizer com isso? – ela sempre fazia isso, pensou contrariado. 

- Você não prestou atenção no que ele falou, Rony? – o Harry estava sério - Hermione está certa, tem alguma coisa por trás de tudo. Ele estava diferente, você não percebeu? 

- Claro que ele estava diferente. Ele quase tirou pontos do Malfoy! 

Hermione suspirou. 

- Não Rony. Harry está falando _do que_ ele disse e de_ como_ ele disse. Você não viu o que ele falou? 

- Aquilo não foi falar, foi ameaçar. 

- Exatamente! – ela concluiu - E tinha endereço certo. 

Harry parou. 

- Você acha Hermione, que Malfoy fez alguma coisa ruim? 

- Ele sempre faz coisas ruins. – Rony parou também. 

Hermione o ignorou, virando-se para o Harry. 

- Acho. O professor Snape foi bem claro no que disse. – ela o olhou - Ele não estava brincando. 

- O que você acha que ele pode ter feito? – Harry estava pensativo. 

- Não sei, mas foi alguma coisa realmente séria. – ela desviou-se de alguns alunos - Mesmo assim acho que Professor Snape não tem certeza de que foi Malfoy. – Hermione continuou - Ou a gangue dele. Se tivesse, ele já teria feito alguma coisa. 

Rony estremeceu lembrando do que Snape tinha dito. De como tinha dito. 

- Eu não quero estar na pele do Malfoy, se o Snape o pegar. 

Harry olhou para Hermione. Alguma coisa séria tinha acontecido. E eles ainda não sabiam o que era. 

******* 

Bocejou. Mais um dia. Pelo menos tinha conseguido dormir a noite inteira. 

Ela se abaixou para pegar um livro enorme. Oferecendo uma visão generosa dos seios. 

Não viu que havia alguém parado na porta do arquivo. 

Levantou-se. O livro caiu. 

- Você podia fazer algum barulho, sabe? Avisar que está aqui. – abaixou-se para pegar o livro no chão. 

Ele resmungou alguma coisa devagar. 

Ela não entendeu. 

- O quê? 

Ele ignorou. 

- Preciso do livro da Sonserina. Ano passado. 

- Estão lá dentro. 

- Eu sei. 

Ele não se moveu. Ela o olhou. 

Fora da cama dele as coisas pareciam não ter mudado. 

Ele era um grande amante. Exigente. E eles se completavam. 

Mas pelo jeito isso não fazia diferença. Nenhuma. 

Suspirou. Melhor não discutir. Dirigiu-se a sala do arquivo. 

Foi até a mesa encostada na parede interna, perto da porta. 

Uma enorme pilha de grandes livros ainda estava ali. Começou a procurar. Abriu um deles. 

Ele foi fechado com um barulho, enquanto duas mãos eram apoiadas na mesa, à volta dela. Seu corpo foi pressionado. Ela sentiu a masculinidade dele surpresa. Ele levantou uma mão, afastou-lhe o cabelo. 

Beijou o pescoço. Sentiu-a tremer. Ela fechou os olhos. Um calor subindo-lhe pelo ventre. 

- Se alguém o visse ultimamente, acharia que você só pensa nisso. – murmurou por sobre o ombro. 

- A culpa é sua. – ele mordeu sua orelha, bravo – É você que me faz ficar assim. – falou contrariado. 

_ 'Depois de tanto tempo. Como um... idiota no cio!'_

Ele moveu a mão para os seios dela. A outra segurou seu quadril. Encostou-a na mesa. A boca na nuca. 

- Essa noite! - a voz rouca, urgente. 

Ela se arrepiou. Mole. 

- E se eu não for? – provocou, o calor subindo. 

Ele parou. 

- Se sabe o que é melhor para você. – a voz séria - Obedeça. – ele ameaçou. 

Ela sentiu um arrepio. Não quis imaginar o que ele faria. 

Ele se afastou a contragosto. Ela sentiu falta. Voltou-se. Ele puxou a roupa, ajeitando-a displicente. 

Ela sorriu. O corpo ainda quente pelo que tinha acontecido. 

- Esses roupões de bruxo são realmente uma sorte. – falou baixo, brincando. 

Ele a olhou. A pouca luz tornou os olhos dele sombrios. Ele estava irritado. 

- E você é o meu azar! – falou alto, frustrado, quase acusando. 

- Severus! 

Eles se voltaram para McGonagall na porta da outra sala. O rosto não era de bons amigos. 

- A Srtª Ventur está realmente nos ajudando. – falou séria, vindo até eles. 

Depois do pequeno susto, ela tinha olhado para ele. Viu a surpresa logo disfarçada. O desgosto. 

Segurou um sorriso. 

- E você devia respeitá-la mais. – continuou brava. 

McGonagall parecia o que era: uma professora. Dando bronca num aluno. 

Ela abaixou a cabeça. Apertou os lábios. Passou a mão pela testa escondendo o rosto. 

Controlando-se para não rir. 

- Hunf! – ele estava realmente bravo agora. 

Escutou-o sair. Virou-se e disfarçou colocando a mão sobre um livro. Os lábios firmemente presos. 

A vontade quase incontrolável. 

- Não se preocupe querida, eu falarei com ele. – McGonagall interpretou mal o seu gesto e seu silêncio. 

Saiu atrás dele. Andando rápido. 

- Severus! – a voz decidida. 

Quase estourou de tanto rir, mordendo a manga da roupa. 

****** 

Os comentários estavam por todo lugar. 

Lucius Malfoy e vários outros comensais tinham fugido de Askaban. 

O profeta diário não dava muitos detalhes. Mas todos imaginavam o que tinha acontecido. 

Diziam ter visto Belatrix Lestrange. Aurores estuporados. Você-Sabe-Quem em pessoa. Vários boatos. 

O rumor de que Voldmort estava de volta se espalhou como fogo. 

Logo desmentido pelo Profeta Diário em Edição Extra. A fuga não tinha tido ajuda de fora. 

Exceto por uma varinha contrabandeada para Lucius. Não havia sinal de Voldmort ou Lestrange. 

E foram poucos os que fugiram. Além de Lucius, só McNair, Crabbe e Nott. 

Os ânimos se acalmaram. Ou pareceram se acalmar. 

Lembrou-se de Severus esfregando a marca num jantar. Parecia que tinha sido há tanto tempo. 

Esperou sinceramente que o Profeta estivesse falando a verdade. 

***** 

Ela os encontrou depois do almoço. Firenze e Sibila. Os colares da bruxa fazendo um barulho. 

- Professores. – cumprimentou. 

- Oh, sim. Nina. Sabia que ia encontrá-la hoje. – Sibila deu um sorrisinho. 

- Olá, Srtª Ventur. – ele parecia compenetrado, como sempre. 

- Você vê Firenze, como é interessante. Hogwarts está ficando quase completa. Um lobisomen, um meio-gigante, um centauro e agora uma trouxa. – falou alegre como se a idéia tivesse acabado de lhe ocorrer. 

Nina ficou calada. Olhou para Firenze. Rígido. 

- Profª Sibila, creio que já andou muito por hoje. – ele falava devagar, firme - Ar demais também pode... desconcentrá-la. 

Ela pareceu preocupada de repente. 

- Bem, então eu já vou. Tenho de dar aula hoje à tarde. – disse acenando com a mão enquanto se afastava. 

- É estranho. Ela nunca sai de sua torre. – comentou com ele. 

- Eu a convenci que lhe faria bem pegar um pouco de ar puro. 

Ela acenou com a cabeça entendendo. Firenze a encarou. Olhos azuis profundos. 

- Não deve se preocupar com o que ela disse. Não teve a intenção de ofendê-la. 

- Eu sei. Ela é só... despreocupada. 

_ 'Inconseqüente. Tola'_

- Sim. – ele parecia quase ler sua mente.

Era estranho andar assim. Com um centauro. Os cascos faziam barulho no chão.

Ele olhou para além do lago congelado. Ela imaginou se ele sentia falta. Como ela.

- Você também não pode voltar, não é? – ela perguntou.

Ele não respondeu. Ela voltou os olhos na direção em que os dele estavam.

- Pelo menos você pode olhar sua casa. E sempre há esperança. Eles ainda podem... entender.

- Eles não vão entender.

Ela suspirou. Ele se foi.

Ela ficou ali. Num silêncio cheio de lembranças.

****

Draco tinha ouvido os comentários sobre a aula de terça-feira. Não tinham parado durante a semana. 

Só tinham diminuído com a notícia da fuga. 

Ele estava furioso. Snape não podia falar assim com ele. Ele sabia de uma coisa sobre professor Snape. 

E sentiu-se mais seguro agora com o pai fora de Askaban. 

Voltou mais cedo do almoço resolvido. Isso não ia ficar assim. Quem ele pensava que era? 

Foi direto às masmorras. Bateu. 

Professor Snape apareceu na porta. 

- O que você quer, Sr. Malfoy? - ele estava frio. 

_'Agora é Sr. Malfoy, não é?'_

- Posso entrar? 

Não esperou resposta, entrando devagar. Ele não ia se arriscar que alguém ouvisse a conversa. 

- Queria saber por que o Senhor falou daquele jeito comigo na sala. Fiz alguma coisa errada? – tentou não soar arrogante. 

- Você fez? – A voz saiu alta, dura, provocativa – E desde quando, Sr. Malfoy, - ele cruzou os braços deliberadamente – lhe dei o direito de me questionar? 

Draco ficou pálido. Quase recuou. 

- E-eu só queria saber o que está acontecendo. 

- _ O que está acontecendo,_ Sr. Malfoy? – levantou uma sobrancelha, irônico – Por que você não me diz? 

Draco molhou os lábios. Sempre fazia isso quando estava nervoso. Lembrou-se do que Goyle havia lhe dito.

Tomou coragem. 

- Como eu poderia saber? Não fui eu que esqueci o quê e quem é importante. 

Snape descruzou os braços. A expressão pesada, séria. Tempestade à vista. 

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - sibilou. 

Draco, apesar do medo, estava quase desafiador. 

- Não sou eu quem está conspirando com o inimigo. 

Snape tinha os olhos injetados. O agarrou pelo colarinho. Draco ficou assustado com a expressão dele. 

- Explique-se! – sibilou. 

Draco agora estava apavorado. Estava difícil respirar. 

- Goyle a viu na outra noite entrando aqui. - falou rápido - Ele escutou vocês conversando. 

Snape relaxou a pressão. As coisas estavam se complicando. 

Isso não podia se espalhar. Tinha que terminar aqui e agora. 

- Quem mais sabe disso? – exigiu, quase sacudindo Draco. 

- S-só eu, Crabbe e Goyle. 

Ele o soltou. Ainda podia ser feito algo. Tomou uma decisão. 

- Ela veio aqui porque foi atacada por estudantes estúpidos. – E eu espero, sinceramente, que não tenha sido nenhum de vocês. – ele ainda soou ameaçador. 

- N-não senhor. 

Ele se aprumou. 

- Se ela fosse a Dumbledore, as coisas não iam ficar boas. Ela pode ser uma trouxa, mas ainda é uma funcionária de Hogwarts. E advinha quem são conhecidos por não gostarem de trouxas e sangues-ruins? 

Draco molhou os lábios de novo. 

- Sonserinos. 

- Exatamente. Por isso cuidei dela aquela noite. E ela não foi falar com o Diretor. 

Ele se lembrava do aviso raivoso que o professor havia dado na aula. 

Severus se abaixou de novo encarando Draco ameaçadoramente. 

- Se isso se espalhar, eu saberei quem foi. E pode ter certeza de que farei com que se arrependam. Ninguém deve saber. 

Draco recuou. Estremeceu. 

- Isso não vai se espalhar, Senhor. 

Olhou para Draco atentamente. Ele parecia assustado o bastante. 

Seria perigoso se isso fosse parar nos ouvidos de Lucius em fuga. 

- Tenho certeza que não, Sr. Malfoy. Agora vá! – apontou para a porta. 

Nina escolheu aquele momento para aparecer na porta sorrindo. Ele abaixou a mão. 

- Ah. – parou ao ver Draco - Professor Snape, eu trouxe os registros que pediu. 

Severus hesitou um segundo, virou-se. A expressão dura. Draco observava-os. 

- Se algum dia eu vir precisar da ajuda de qualquer trouxa, podem me colocar no Saint'Mugos. – ela abaixou a mão devagar, olhando-o surpresa – Eu lhe aconselho Senhorita Ventur, a voltar para seu... trabalho. – cuspia as palavras – Você pode ficar em Hogwarts por pena de Dumbledore, mas nas masmorras mando eu. E elas não são o lugar adequado para... trouxas. – ela estava pálida pela agressão – Eu espero ter deixado bem claro que não quero vê-la mais aqui para seu próprio bem. 

Descrença. 

Ela viu Draco que sorria. 

Castanhos procuraram negros. Não conseguiu ver nada lá. Só vazio, frio. Aço. 

Decepção. Sentiu-se cansada de repente. 

Dor. Não entendia de jogos. Talvez tivesse sido só sexo para ele. E por pouco tempo. Sentiu-se usada. 

Respirou. 

- Não se preocupe, professor Snape. – a voz baixa - Eu lhe asseguro que não cometerei esse erro novamente. 

Virou-se, andando devagar. Quando virou o corredor, encostou-se na parede, tentando se controlar. 

Foi então que percebeu que os registros ainda estavam em sua mão. Duas lágrimas desceram. 

Ele falaria com ela depois. Esclareceria. 

A boca numa linha dura. Não se lembrou da última vez que fez isso. 

Virou-se para Draco, as emoções em tumulto. Raiva pelo que tinha sido obrigado a fazer. 

- O que ainda faz aqui Sr. Malfoy? 

Draco saiu depressa. 

**** 

Ela voltou para a sua sala. Sentou-se com as mãos no rosto. Estremeceu. 

Limpou as lágrimas. Não podia deixar que a vissem assim. 

Conseguiu agüentar até a tarde. 

Já estava na hora de ir para seu quarto tomar um banho. Para um jantar que ela não iria. 

A perspectiva de ficar sozinha em seu quarto a deprimiu mais ainda. 

Sentou-se. Tentou se controlar. 

Não conseguiu mais. Abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar. 

Não ouviu os passos. 

_ 'Maldição. ' _

Ele só tinha podido procurá-la depois das aulas. 

Era melhor que ela estivesse em sua sala agora. Sozinha. 

Não podia arriscar que fossem vistos juntos. 

Lucius era perigoso. Ela entenderia. 

- Nina. – uma voz suave. 

Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. 

- O que aconteceu? 

Ela tentou limpar o rosto. Levantou-se. Ele a segurou, delicado mas firme. 

- O que houve? 

Ela olhou naqueles olhos doces e preocupados. Ele era tão... tranqüilo. Ele nunca a magoaria. 

Por que não pôde se apaixonar por ele? Seria tudo tão mais fácil. 

Ela não agüentou mais. Soluçou. Ele a abraçou. Ela se abandonou e chorou todas as lágrimas que ela tinha. 

Ele acariciava seus cabelos embalando-a. 

- Shiiiiiiiii. Tudo bem. Está tudo bem. – falou suave - Conte-me o que aconteceu. Eu a ajudarei. 

_ 'Se aquele Snape...' _

Ela estava em seus braços. Pensaria no idiota do Snape depois. 

Ele abraçou-a mais forte e colocou seus lábios nos cabelos dela. 

- Mas que cena mais tocante! 

Eles se afastaram. Ela limpou os olhos. Severus estava na porta e parecia que já há algum tempo. Furioso. 

Ela nunca o vira assim. Ele parecia que ia matar alguém. 

- Pensei que isso fosse uma escola. Não uma espelunca barata! – voz de aço, furiosa. 

Suas narinas tremiam. 

Ela teve medo. Este era o Comensal. 

Lupin deu um passo à frente. 

- É melhor segurar sua língua, Snape. Você não sabe do que está falando. 

- E é melhor VOCÊ segurar suas mãos! 

- Eu toco em quem eu quiser! Até onde eu sei Nina não é sua propriedade! 

Ele também deu um passo à frente. Quase espumado. Sua mão foi em direção à varinha. Estreitou os olhos. 

- E por acaso ela é sua? – soou perigoso, pronto. 

Lupin pegou a vara dele. 

Isso estava ficando fora de controle. Percebeu assustada. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa. 

Colocou-se entre eles. 

- Parem já com isso! Eu não sou propriedade de ninguém! – virou-se para Remus - Não preciso de ninguém para assumir minhas brigas. - Depois voltou-se - Professor Snape, se tem alguma coisa para dizer ou se quer alguma coisa, diga! Se não quer, EU quero fechar aqui e ir para meu quarto descansar. 

Ele hesitou. Olhos que se encontram. Fúria contida a custo. 

- Não. Eu não tenho nada a dizer. 

Virou-se. Ela só viu os roupões que se iam. Suspirou. 

Olhou o chão de pedras. 

O que será que ele queria? 

Talvez só estivesse passando. Não. Ele nunca fazia nada sem propósito. Ou vindo buscar os registros. 

Bem, não importava agora. Ela não ia saber mesmo. Sacudiu a cabeça em desalento e olhou para Remus. 

Sorriu. A despeito de tudo, ele tinha tentado ajudá-la. 

- Obrigada. 

Ele sorriu de volta. Guardou a varinha. 

- Quando precisar. Quer que eu a acompanhe até seu quarto? – ele estava um pouco tímido? 

- Não, está tudo bem. Só quero descansar. As coisas vão parecer melhores amanhã. 

Ele parecia indeciso. 

- Não que me contar o que houve? – pediu calmo, quase doce. 

Ela viu preocupação. Interesse. 

Os olhos incomodaram de novo. Controlou. Sacudiu a cabeça sem falar. 

Ele tentou sorrir. 

- Vamos, eu a ajudo aqui. 

***** 

Ele voltou às masmorras. Deu a contra-senha. 

Entrou. Olhou sem ver. Os olhos esgazeados. 

- Aquele... 

Pegou o primeiro objeto que estava à mão e jogou isso longe. Aconteceu de ser um vidro com algo gosmento que soltou guinchos estranhos enquanto se contorcendo. 

_' Inferno!'._

Ele não viu. Socou a mesa. Sua mão doeu. Não se importou. 

_' Maldição. Mil vezes maldição!'_

Ouviu os guinchos. Olhou o chão. Percebeu que a varinha ainda estava em sua mão. Levantou-a.

- Reparo! Evanesce!

Guardou a varinha. Não conseguia deixar de vê-la com Lupin. Nos braços dele.

Podia tê-lo matado.

Imaginou que para ela, Remus só a estava consolando. Mas se ela ainda não tinha percebido, ele tinha.

Lupin estava sempre perto. Sempre sorrindo. Sempre...

Talvez nem mesmo ele, tivesse notado ainda. Sacudiu a cabeça.

Ela era boa com ele. Principalmente depois das noites de lua cheia. Os passeios. As conversas.

E ele estava sempre olhando-a.

Querendo-a.

Jogou tudo o que estava na mesa no chão.

******

Oba! Hoje to cheia de reviews para responder. Bem, vamos lá.

Suu-chan – Não sei se já tinha te dito mas: Tenho tudo pronto até o 12A. Só falta o 11.

Depois vou demorar um pouco até colocar o 13.

Angel DeLynx – Andei lendo o que você escreve. É muito bom! Obrigada por revisar. Sei que você não deve ter muito tempo com a quantidade de fanfics que está escrevendo. RS RS RS Não trabalhe demais!

Katty – Vou tentar mesmo não demorar. Mas por favor tenha paciência do 13 ao 16, tá?

Centaura – "Beijos de dementador": Expectro Patronum!!!! (Pensado no SEV) Ai, Ai.

LiSnape – Não precisa desmaiar! Gostou do cartão? E da surpresa? Hehehe.

Sett – Não teve jeito, vou te entregar. Olha só o que ela me escreveu gente: " Vc nao tava com vontade de colocar mais cap.? Vamos matar a LiSnape? Tipo presente de aniversario grego? E aí? Vamos?"

Aí eu coloquei. (Nina sorrindo).

Sarah Snape – Tá bom. Eu espero você conseguir. E sem SNIF.

Katty - A menina dos meus olhos por enquanto são: 5A, a série 10 (10A, 10B), e o 20.

Bom o 11A (apesar de tudo) e o 12A também.

Granger Weaskey – Não precisa pedir "pelo amor de Deus/Nossa Senhora/ Maria/José e Jésus". Rsrs

Bruna – Adoro revisões. Boas ou ruins. Bem... eu ainda não li nenhuma ruim não, né.

(cara de safada) hehehehehe. E que bom! Gostou do "presente" de aniversário?

AnaNinaSnape@yahoo.com.br


	17. Seboso

**_ J.K. é a dona, só estou me divertindo. E não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso. _**

**_ Por favor, não me processe, eu não tenho nada. _**

**_ Agradeço a todos os bons autores que li. Com certeza muito influenciaram. _**

**_ E como disse um deles, se você reconhecer algo, não é meu. _**

**_ N/A: A partir deste capítulo poderá haver "R" em algumas partes. Mas não nesse. _**

**_ (Só para o caso de eu esquecer de avisar). _**

Capítulo 10A Desencontros II. 

_ Você é a razão pela qual acredito no amor_

Ela não foi jantar. O coração dolorido. 

Secou as lágrimas. Não deixaria que ele a ferisse de novo. Não mais. 

Também não ia mais chorar. 

Ouviu uma batida à porta. Hesitou só um segundo. 

Lupin estava lá. 

- Você está bem? 

Os mesmos olhos doces. Preocupados. 

Sacudiu a cabeça. 

- Está com fome? Posso... 

- Não. Tudo bem. 

- Quer andar um pouco? 

Ela hesitou. Pensou numa desculpa. 

- Por favor. – ele falou baixo. 

Ela o olhou. Ele a tratava bem. Não ia feri-la. Não era justo... 

- Está bem. Uma volta. 

Entrou para se agasalhar e pegar a capa. Ele a esperou. 

Eles andavam devagar. Num silêncio calmo. Havia vento. Eles evitaram os corredores mais frios. 

- Quer me contar o que houve? 

Suspirou. 

- Não. Vai ficar tudo bem. 

Estava dizendo isso para ele ou para ela? 

Ele parou. Ela o olhou. 

- Nina, sabe que pode falar comigo. Posso ser seu amigo. 

- Eu sei. – tentou sorrir - E agradeço. Mas não quero falar nisso. 

Ele ficou olhando-a. Indeciso. Não queria forçar. Mas algo dentro dele o impeliu. 

- É o Snape? 

Ela desviou os olhos. Voltou a andar. A dor ainda pungente. 

- E isso faria diferença? – voz rouca. 

- Faria! – ele a acompanhou – É ele? 

Ela suspirou. Não era uma solução. Só mais problemas. 

- Se quer ser meu amigo. Não faça mais perguntas. Por favor. – falou baixo. 

Ele pareceu não gostar da resposta. Mas se calou. Respeitando a vontade dela. 

Se estivesse melhor ela teria sorrido. Eles eram tão diferentes. Severus teria... 

Sacudiu a cabeça. Não ia pensar nele. Ele só a tinha usado. Provavelmente não tinha acreditado nela. 

E não confiaria nela nunca. Como ela agora não confiava nele. 

Ele andava em silêncio ao lado dela. Parecia contrariado. Quase triste. Ela o estava deixando de fora. 

- Todos irão à Hogsmeade sábado? – ela tentou desviar o assunto. 

Ele hesitou. Pouco tempo. 

- Harry e os outros querem ir lá para as compras de Natal. 

Ela quase parou. Tinha esquecido! 

- Os professores vão começar a decorar amanhã. Meio tarde este ano. Dumbledore quer que este seja um ano normal. Na medida do possível. 

- Ele tem razão. Não adianta deixá-los mais tensos. 

- Mas parece que o que ele quer realmente, é desviar a atenção das novas aulas de Preparação. 

- Aulas de Preparação? 

- Sim. Alguns professores vão se revezar. Depois dos feriados. Ensinar tudo o que puderem. – ele hesitou – Para que eles possam se defender, se necessário. 

Ela sabia o que ele não tinha dito. Voldmort. 

- Está conversando com o Ministro da Magia. – ele continuou - Os alunos precisam saber que devem viver suas vidas. Sem esquecer que pode haver uma guerra. E que devem estar preparados. 

Ela estava surpresa. 

- E o ministro vai deixar? 

- Fudge não está gostando. Mas Dumbledore vai conseguir a permissão. – sorriu – Ele tem seus meios. 

Ela concordou. Dumbledore era excepcional. Bruxo ou não. Era um sábio. 

Aulas de Preparação. Feitiços. Percebeu o quanto sabia pouco de tudo aquilo. 

Artes das Trevas. Decidiu que não seria mais assim. Havia tanto... Seres mágicos. Plantas mágicas. Poções. 

Não. Não ia pensar. Não ia sentir. 

Eles continuaram conversando. 

Chegaram ao corredor para o quarto dela. 

Quando chegaram perto da porta ela se virou. 

- Obrigada pelo passeio. – estava mais leve – Me fez bem. – quase sorriu. 

Ele ficou contente. Ela não estava mais tão pálida. Sorriu. Pensou se deveria... Não. Ainda não. 

- Então boa noite. 

O sorriso dele lhe pareceu triste. Ela pensou em dizer algo. 

- Boa noite. 

E entrou. 

Lupin ainda ficou ali vendo a porta se fechar. Suspirou. 

Nenhum dos dois viu a luz de carvão que brilha. 

Ela tinha tirado a capa e o agasalho. Ouviu baterem de novo. 

Talvez Lupin... 

- O que você está fazendo aqui? 

Ele não respondeu. Entrou. Fechou a porta. 

Ela ficou furiosa. Abriu-a de novo. 

- Talvez você não saiba, mas isto aqui não faz parte das suas preciosas masmorras. Então vá embora! Agora! 

Ele a ignorou. 

- Feche-a ou fecho por você. – a voz perigosamente suave. 

Ela pensou que ele podia cumprir a ameaça. Mas ela não ia dar o braço a torcer. 

- Este é o MEU quarto – falou entre dentes - e eu quero que você saia.. 

- Feche-a-porta! – ele estava tentando se controlar - Você não estava assim tão preocupada com seu amigo lobo. 

Ela ficou pasma. 

- Você estava me vigiando? 

- Não é preciso que ninguém a vigie. – ele estreitou os olhos - Você está sempre com ele. 

- Então agora, depois de você, eu estou com ele? - estava horrorizada, ferida - Você não tem limites? 

Ele estava perdendo a paciência. 

- Feche a maldita porta! – sibilou. 

Ela quase ficou com medo. Quase. 

- Você não me assusta. E se não vai sair, saio eu. 

Fez um movimento para pegar a capa. 

Escutou a porta bater e trancar com um estrondo. 

Virou-se para ele. 

- Você não pode me trancar aqui! 

- Agora cale-se! Eu não vou tocá-la. Se é isso que a preocupa. 

_'Só se você quiser.'_

Ela não disse nada. Olhando-o furiosa. Os olhos dele cintilaram. 

Pensou em ignorá-lo. Ele não podia trancá-la para sempre. 

Não. Ali era o seu quarto. Ele não ia intimidá-la assim. 

Tinha prometido a si mesma não deixar que ele a magoasse de novo. 

Pegou a capa e continuou a colocá-la. Ela gritaria. Colocaria o Castelo abaixo se fosse preciso. 

Ele pareceu perceber as intenções dela. Segurou-a pelos braços. A mão queimando sobre o tecido. 

- Agora pare com isso! E deixe de agir como uma criança birrenta. 

Aquilo merecia uma resposta à altura. Mas ela não encontrou nenhuma. Só doeu. Olhou-o. 

- Você está meio confuso. Precisa se decidir se eu sou uma meretriz ou uma criança idiota. 

Ele suspirou. 

- Não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum assim. 

Soltou-a. 

- Se você quer tanto assim. Eu saio. 

Olhou-a. Perto demais. 

_ 'Mas antes...' _

- Quando você foi me entregar os registros, Malfoy estava me dizendo que Goyle a tinha visto entrar em minha sala no dia em que foi atacada. E não a tinha visto sair. 

Ela titubeou. Só por um instante. Malfoy? Goyle? 

- Se você já acabou... 

Ele a segurou pelos ombros, furioso. 

- Você não entendeu nada, não é? Pensa que é muito esperta. – ele a apertava, as mãos como garras – Aqui todo cuidado é pouco. – ia fazê-la entender - Uma palavra. Um boato. Pode significar a diferença entre a vida e a morte. O que pensa que ia acontecer se isso chegasse aos ouvidos de Lucius? 

Ela ficou pálida. Voldmort podia saber. Podiam usá-la para atingí-lo. Verdade ou não. Ou pior, poderiam... 

Ele pareceu satisfeito com a expressão dela. Soltou-a. 

Dirigiu-se à porta. 

- Severus. – sussurrou. 

Ele parou. Não se voltou. 

- Nunca mais fale comigo de novo daquele jeito. – disse baixo - Nunca mais me trate daquela forma. 

Ele hesitou. Percebeu o quanto a tinha magoado. Estendeu a mão para a maçaneta. 

- Não posso prometer isso. Eu farei o que for preciso para... – parou – O que for necessário. – voz firme. 

Ela olhou as costas eretas. A cabeça erguida. 

- Qualquer coisa? 

Ele não hesitou. 

- Qualquer coisa. – disse duro. 

Ela sentiu o coração apertar. Ele virou a maçaneta. 

- Severus? 

Ele não respondeu. Esperou. 

- Eu confio em você. 

Viu quando os ombros dele se moveram. Foi até ele. 

Ele se virou. Tão perto... Quase se tocando. 

Ela levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo. Ele era tão alto. Tão... Real. Como aquele maldito mundo. 

- Mas eu não consigo viver assim. – falou suavemente, podia sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto. 

Carvão que brilha. Castanhos embaçados. Molhados. Ele não disse nada. 

_'Merlin, preciso sair daqui. Ou...'_

- Posso tentar entender, tentar aceitar... – continuou suave – o que teve que fazer. – engoliu em seco – Que já tenha... matado. – cada palavra custando a sair, a voz baixa – Talvez... Estuprado. Ferido. Torturado. 

Um aperto ao perceber que ele não rebatera nenhuma das palavras fortes. Nem seu significado. 

- Eu posso tentar... - estava difícil respirar - não me assustar com o que você já fez. Eu não te deixaria por isso. – não conseguia enxergá-lo mais. 

Levou a mão ao rosto dele. Sem tocá-lo. Ele não se moveu. A respiração forte. Ela fechou a mão. 

- Mas eu não consigo ver você assim. Sem... É como... – não encontrava as palavras – se você estivesse esperando sua vida terminar junto com essa guerra estúpida. – a voz dolorida - Não há lugar para mais nada. – uma lágrima desceu, ele acompanhou - Como se nada mais importasse. 

_'Ou ninguém.'_

Ela aguardou. Ele apertava as mãos. Com força. A expressão rígida. 

- Nada mais importa. – os olhos quase fechados – Não enquanto... não terminar. 

Ele viu outra lágrima rolar. O modo como ela respirou. Como fechou os olhos. 

Levantou a mão. Desceu-a. 

Ele se virou. Ela abriu os olhos. A porta aberta. 

- Mais uma coisa... – a voz baixa, rouca. 

Ele esperou. 

- Deixe o Lupin em paz. Ele não tem culpa. 

Ele quase se virou de novo. 

Saiu. 

Ela pensou que estar com ele não trazia nenhuma alegria. 

_'Não é verdade.'_

Outra lágrima desceu. 

Mas havia escuridão demais. 

******* 

N/A:

****

**_ " Alguns amam com restrições, _**

como que propensos ao ódio,  
mas nosso ódio é suave, gentil, 

**_ como se propenso ao amor... " _****_ (Linda Goodman)_**

****

Colaboração de Sett, nossa beta leitora.

******* 

Lupin estava indo para a sala dos professores. Havia um sol pálido lá fora. 

- Snape! 

_'Maldição!'_

Virou-se. Lupin veio até ele. Encarando-o. Decidido.

- Eu quero falar com você. – o tom não admitia réplicas. 

- Eu não vou brigar com você. – disse frio. 

- Você está ouvindo mal. Eu disse _falar_ não _brigar._

Ele se controlou. 

Lupin olhou o homem à sua frente. Viu a raiva contida. E... algo mais. 

- Alguém me disse para... – levantou uma sobrancelha satisfeito – deixá-lo em paz. 

- Alguém? 

- Nina. – usou seu primeiro nome - Ontem à noite. 

Sentiu um prazer perverso ao ver a expressão do outro. 

Lupin não se intimidou. 

- Ela estava comigo ontem à noite. 

- Eu sei. – não conteve o meio sorriso debochado - Ela me disse. – virou-se para ir embora – Depois que você a deixou. 

Ele não queria que houvesse dúvidas. Seguiu pelo corredor. 

Lupin ficou olhando-o. O lobo rugindo em seu peito. 

***** 

Ela estava com a cabeça apoiada na mão. Tinha sido uma noite difícil. Suspirou. 

Um dia de cada vez. 

- Parece que finalmente sua reputação está correndo risco. 

_'Oh, Deus, não de novo.'_

Olhou por entre os dedos. Lupin tinha perdido o jeito doce. Abaixou a mão. 

- Do que você está falando? 

_ 'Pergunta idiota.'_

Pareceu atiçá-lo ainda mais. 

- Você sabe do que estou falando. Snape deixou bem claro: você lhe pediu para me deixar em paz. _Depois_ que eu a deixei. 

_ 'Eu vou matá-lo!'_

Mas primeiro... Suspirou. 

- Ele foi tentar... esclarecer um pequeno problema que tivemos com o Sr. Malfoy. 

- Depois das dez da noite? 

Suspirou de novo. 

- Sim, depois das dez da noite. – falou cansada - Mas ele não ficou muito tempo. E não foi nada agradável. – disse baixinho – Satisfeito? – olhou-o. 

De repente ele percebeu o absurdo da situação. Viu a palidez dela. As olheiras. A voz desanimada. 

Sacudiu a cabeça. Suspirou. 

- Desculpe. 

- Tudo bem. Sei como ele pode ser um bastardo arrogante. Um irritante... – mordeu os lábios e fechou a mão como se o esmagasse. 

Lupin quase riu. 

- É eu sei. 

- Como é que você o agüentou quando estudavam? – relaxou - O _seboso_... – ela se sentia má. 

Agora Lupin riu. 

- De onde você tirou isso? 

Ela levantou a cabeça percebendo o que tinha dito. Riu sem alegria. 

- Sei lá. – desconversou – Devo ter ouvido por aí. 

- Ele a matará se ouvi-la chamando disso. 

- Eu já ouvi! 

'_ Oh, Deus, não, não...'_

Ela abaixou a cabeça sem forças.

Levantou-a de novo. Lupin estava se segurando para não rir. 

- Depois conversamos Lupin. – falou desanimada. 

- No almoço. – ele não ia perder a oportunidade. 

Ela suspirou. 

- Está bem. No almoço. – ela concedeu. 

Ele saiu feliz. 

Ela olhou para pretos furiosos. 

- Bem. Onde estávamos? 

- _ Seboso_ ! 

Ela fechou os olhos. O tom dele era desanimador.

- O que quer que eu diga? Desculpe? – ela não parecia arrependida. 

- Podia começar não repetindo. E também o _"bastardo arrogante"_. 

Ela estava em maus lençóis. 

- E você podia parar de ficar ouvindo as conversas dos outros. 

Ele estava realmente furioso. 

- Eu não fiquei ouvindo as _conversas dos outros_! Vocês estavam falando alto o suficiente para quem estivesse perto ouvir. E este não é o comportamento para uma funcionária de Hogwarts! 

- Como se o seu fosse... – ela murmurou lembrando da invasão dele ao seu quarto. 

Levantou-se. 

- Onde você pensa que vai? – ele se aproximou. 

- Sair daqui. 

Ela estava cansada. Dele. Daquela vida. De Hogwarts. De tudo. 

Ele ficou na frente da porta. Ela tentou o outro lado. Ele a impediu também. 

Ela se virou e foi para o arquivo. Quase tropeçou na cadeira perto da porta. Empurrou-a para a parede. 

Ele foi atrás. Lembrou-se que não podia fechar a porta sem ficar presa. Parou. Sentiu-se acuada. 

- Me deixe em paz. – suspirou. 

Deu-lhe as costas, esperando que se cansasse. 

Pegou um livro com raiva e o colocou de lado. 

Ia pegar outro. Ouviu a porta. 

Não agüentou mais. Os olhos ardendo. 

Encostou-se na mesa. A mão no rosto. Estava muito difícil. Queria ir para casa. Queria sua vida de volta. 

Sentiu duas mãos em seus ombros. Soluçou. Sem conseguir se controlar. 

Ele a virou devagar. Segurou-lhe os cabelos, puxando sua cabeça para o peito dele. 

Deixou que ela chorasse. Molhando sua roupa. 

Cada lágrima afastando todo o vestígio de raiva que ele tinha usado para se proteger. 

Beijou seus cabelos. Violetas. Lembrou-se que Lupin tinha feito o mesmo. Sentiu a raiva ressurgir. 

E esmorecer com a mesma rapidez, a cada soluço. 

Apertou-a mais forte. Relaxou o abraço ao sentir o desejo se insinuar. 

Ela foi parando devagar. Estendeu-lhe um lenço. Ela o pegou sem dizer nada. 

Continuou lá. No círculo dos braços dele. Por um bom tempo. Viu a porta fechada. 

Lembrou-se de um outro dia. Quando ele a tinha ameaçado. Exigindo que fosse até ele. 

Não tinha importado se ela era uma trouxa. Nada tinha importado. Ele tinha querido seu corpo. 

Como agora. Suspirou. Tentou desvencilhar-se. 

- Não. – pensou tê-lo ouvido murmurar. 

Eles só iam se machucar mais. Afastou-se. 

Ele a olhou. Foi até a porta. Levantou a varinha. Murmurou algo. Ela se abriu. 

Ele se aproximou de novo. Sem tocá-la. O cabelo no rosto. Ele parecia... tão cansado. 

Os olhos... Desviou os seus. 

Ela teria que passar por ele. Avançou. Ele não a impediu. 

Foi até a porta. Ele não se moveu. De costas para ela. As mãos apertadas. Como se fosse socar alguma coisa. 

Sentiu uma dor no peito. Empurrou a porta. 

Silenciosamente, voltou até ele. 

Viu os olhos fechados. Ele os abriu quando ela passou o dedo no vinco da testa. Puxou-a de volta. 

Deitou sua cabeça no pescoço dela. Os braços à sua volta. Apertando-a a ele. 

Ela fechou os olhos. Estava perdida. 

****** 

Sábado chegou. Ela voltou à Hogsmeade com Hermione e os outros. 

Dessa vez ela não viu Lupin. 

Conseguiu escolher os presentes em paz. Encantada com a decoração. 

O difícil foi comprar o de Hermione sem que ela visse. Mas ela conseguiu. 

Não queria deixar para comprar nada na última hora. Mas ainda havia um que... 

****** 

Foram dias calmos. 

A lareira crepitava. Tentando espantar o frio. 

Eles estavam no sofá. Num muito raro momento de calma. 

Ela estava recostada. Ele sentado no chão. A cabeça para trás no sofá. A mão dela no cabelo dele. 

Ela pensou que eles realmente só ficavam juntos quando estavam brigando. 

Ou fazendo amor. 

Tinha ficado surpresa e orgulhosa ao ver o quanto ele a procurava. 

Mas percebeu que ele parecia ressentido às vezes. Por desejá-la. 

Talvez ele tivesse ficado muito tempo sozinho. 

Não. Ele não tinha nenhuma queda para o celibato. 

Lembrou-se de Rosmerta perguntando por ele ao Lupin em Hogsmeade. Sentiu uma pontada de ciúme. 

Não quis pensar nele com Malfoy e os outros comensais. Podia imaginar. Com o que já sabia. 

Mulheres. Vítimas. Álcool. Poções. Varinhas. Sabe-se lá mais o quê.... Estremeceu. 

Não era mais criança. Mesmo assim sacudiu a cabeça. Inquieta. 

Tentou pensar em outras coisas. Aproveitar a sensação de sua mão nos cabelos pretos. 

De repente ele levantou a cabeça. A mão no braço esquerdo. Esfregando. 

- Severus? 

Ele não respondeu. A mão se movendo no braço. 

- Está tudo bem? – ela estava preocupada. 

Ele parou a mão. 

- Está. 

- Tem certeza? – viu a expressão dele, rígida - Vol... Ele está te chamando? 

- Não. – a voz ríspida – Ainda não. – completou menos duro. 

Ela ficou calada. O coração se apertando. Lembrou-se do pesadelo dele na noite anterior. 

De seus murmúrios. Tinha ido até o sofá para acordá-lo. Mas ele se levantou de repente. Alerta. 

A realidade de tudo aquilo começando a se abater sobre ela. Do que podia significar. 

- Você acha que... 

- Eu não acho nada. – ele se levantou, indo para a porta. 

- Severus? 

Ele não respondeu. Passou pela porta e a fechou. 

Deixando-a de fora. 

Ela deitou a cabeça no braço do sofá. 

**** 

Um manto de neve branca e fofa cobria Hogwarts. 

A lista dos alunos que ficariam no feriado foi passada. 

Hermione e o Rony iam para a casa dos pais. Como a maioria. 

Eles pareciam perceber a importância de alguns dias junto da família. 

Estavam agitados. Ansiosos. Felizes. 

Mesmo alguns professores iam aproveitar os feriados. Longe de Hogwarts. 

Só o Harry ia ficar. Mas o Lupin prometeu a ele que iriam a Londres nos feriados. 

Pelo Caldeirão Furado, via flú. Eles tinham convidado-a. 

Ficou tentada a ir com eles. Desconversou. Ia pensar e os avisaria. 

O Castelo ficou vazio de repente. Ela sentiu falta do barulho. 

Ao mesmo tempo, pensou no que faria com seu tempo livre. 

Um sorriso se desenhando em seu rosto. 

**** 

- Severus, eu queria te pedir uma coisa. – largou o livro. 

Um resmungo. Enquanto ele se deitava. 

- Eu quero que você me leve na vassoura. 

- O quê? – ele se virou para ela. 

- Você me entendeu. – sabia que ele não gostava de vassouras. 

Ele não parecia animado com a idéia. Um canto da boca levantado em desgosto. 

- Ou é claro, eu posso pedir ao Lupin. Tenho certeza de que ele não se importaria. – segurou um sorriso. 

Ele se apoiou no braço. Olhando-a. Decidindo se ela estava falando sério. 

- Vamos amanhã. – não parecia muito contrariado - Se você conseguir acordar antes de amanhecer. – então ela entendeu porquê. 

Ele sabia que estaria muito frio. E que ela sempre preferia ficar na cama até mais tarde. 

E começar a véspera de Natal voando no meio da madrugada não era bem o que ela tinha pensado. 

Mas não ia deixar que ele a fizesse desistir. 

E não quis forçar mais ameaçando pedir ao Lupin que a levasse mais tarde. 

- Você me chama. – deu as costas para ele ajeitando o travesseiro. 

Algumas vezes ela dormira ali por causa do frio. 

Seu quarto não tinha lareira. E se tivesse, não poderia acender como eles. Só com uma palavra. 

Ele nunca dormia com ela. Ficavam juntos. E só. 

Sorriu ao pensar que ele ficaria no sofá. 

E principalmente, que estaria frustrado agora que ela fingia dormir. 

Ouviu-o bufar ao se levantar. O sorriso se alargou. 

***** 

Angela Oliveira – Obrigada. Show, estão ficando os reviews!

Ju Oliveira – Se eu fosse responder aqui tudo o que eu gostei do seu review ia escrever quase um capítulo!

Mas lá vai:

Ju: "...é possível vivenciar tudo o que lemos." 

Nina: Sabe eu penso nele como alguém que precisa ser salvo da escuridão em que vive. Em que ele mesmo se coloca às vezes. Quando não aceita o seu passado e não se perdoa.

Ju: "Sempre pensei que se o Snape se apaixonasse ele mudaria em alguns pontos e revelaria um lado mais humano (talvez sensível), escondido pelas atitudes contidas e pelo olhar desdenhoso."

Nina: Um pouco. Mas acho que se ele mudasse muito, não seria o "Snape" que conhecemos.

Ju: "E que essa mulher deveria ser especial: primeiro por despertar algum sentimento em um personagem dito "sem coração","

Nina: Ninguém resiste a carinho. Ninguém...

Ju: "depois, por conseguir ultrapassar as barreiras atrás das quais ele provavelmente se esconde"

Nina: Provavelmente?!!

Ju: " e finalmente, por aceitar o desafio de procurar qualidades num homem tão difícil."

Nina: Sabe, no fundo, eu não achei difícil ver as qualidades dele.

Pelo menos não as que eu imaginei para ele.

Ju: "Ah, sim... também sou apaixonada por Remo "Lobo" Lupin e adoraria que ele me fizesse algum mal^^ ."

Nina: Eu também! Eu também! Sabe, eu estou pensando em escrever a próxima fic sobre ele.

Ju: "... tomar um banho frio (rsrsrsrsrsrsrs) ..."

(Nina se abanando). Nem me fale. Nem me fale!

AnaNinaSnape@yahoo.com.br


	18. Natal

**_J.K. é a dona, só estou me divertindo. E não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso. _**

**_Por favor, não me processe, eu não tenho nada. _**

**_Agradeço a todos os bons autores que li. Com certeza muito influenciaram. _**

**_E como disse um deles, se você reconhecer algo, não é meu. _**

**_ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTÉM "R" _**

Capítulo 10B Desencontros III. 

_Enquanto eu viver..._

Ele dava longas passadas rápidas na frente dela. O Castelo às suas costas. O ar. Úmido. 

- Severus. 

Ele ignorou. As vestes pretas contrastando com a brancura da paisagem. 

- Severus! – ela chamou zangada. 

O comportamento dele tinha sido detestável. 

Ele finalmente parou. A vassoura na mão. Voltou-se. 

- Foi você quem quis vir. – acusou. 

Ela chegou mais perto. Os cabelos num rabo de cavalo. Andando com dificuldade pela neve. 

- Isso não era para ser assim Se isso te incomoda tanto e você não pode agir de uma maneira mais... civilizada, é melhor voltarmos daqui. – ela o encarou – Não está sendo agradável para mim também. 

- Por que diabos você quer andar em uma vassoura? 

- Por que eu não sei se precisarei fazê-lo um dia. Sei que não poderei voar sozinha, mas será bem menos complicado se eu souber como é. 

Ele estreitou os olhos. 

- E por que você acha que precisará fazer isso? 

Ela se aproximou mais.

- Por que há uma guerra chegando. Pelo mesmo motivo que eu estou lendo tudo o que eu consigo pegar na biblioteca. Por que eu não sei o que pode acontecer. – enfrentou-o - E porque eu não quero ser uma idiota completa em seu mundo. 

_ 'Meu mundo.' _

Ele a olhou sem dizer nada. Ela sustentou o olhar. Viu uma mecha de cabelo caída no rosto dele.

Ele se virou de novo. Andando mais devagar agora. 

- Está pronta? 

- Acho que sim. – a voz baixa. 

Havia uma coisa que ela não tinha contado. Tentou se controlar. 

Ele deu um impulso. Segurando-a pela cintura. Segurou no braço dele. 

Ela sentiu-se subir. O vento gelado no rosto. A garganta se apertou. Fechou os olhos. 

- Relaxe. – ele percebeu como ela estava rígida. 

Não era agradável. Era uma tortura. Ela apertou o braço dele ainda mais. 

- Não posso. – a voz saiu trêmula. 

Estava ficando sem ar. Apesar dos olhos fechados. Tonta. Em pânico. 

Ele percebeu que havia algo errado. Pousou. 

Ela desceu. Se afastando. As pernas moles. Inclinou para a frente, abaixando a cabeça. Respirando rápido. 

Levantou-se quando o viu se aproximar. 

Ele a olhou segurando-a pelos ombros. Ela virou o rosto para ele. Estava apavorada. Abraçou-o. 

- O que houve? 

- Eu tenho medo. – a voz trêmula. 

- Isso eu estou vendo. 

- Não. Eu tenho aerofobia. – respirou - Tenho medo de altura. Eu pensei que... 

Ela o apertou. Ele passou os braços ao redor dela. 

- Por que você não me disse? 

- Teria vindo se eu tivesse contado? 

Ele ficou em silêncio. 

- Parece que voar está fora de cogitação. 

Ela não respondeu. 

Ele esperou que se acalmasse. Que as pernas se firmassem. Soltou-a. 

- Venha. É um longo caminho até o Castelo. 

Ele não se afastou dela no caminho de volta. 

Então ela o viu esfregar o braço de novo. 

Não comentou nada. Preocupada. 

Quando chegaram, ele se virou para ela. 

- Eu te encontro mais tarde. – ele ia se afastar. 

- Vai falar com Dumbledore? 

Ele a olhou. Não ia deixar que a tratasse como uma tola qualquer. 

- Vou. 

Estava na hora de resolver um pequeno problema. 

- Eu quero entrar para pegar minhas coisas. 

- Eu não demoro. 

Ela ficou brava. 

- Exatamente o que você acha que eu posso levar do seu precioso laboratório? Isso _se_ eu soubesse o que fazer com todas aquelas... – procurou a palavra - coisas mortas. 

- Mas o que você quer, mulher? – ele não estava com paciência. 

- Quero que ajuste aquela coisa toda para eu poder entrar quando eu quiser! 

Ele a olhou com cara de poucos amigos. 

- Hunf. 

Virou-se e foi embora sem responder. 

Agora era esperar. 

***** 

Foi para o seu quarto. 

Vinte e quatro de dezembro. 

Imaginou que eles não eram como a família barulhenta dela. Mas eles não estavam aqui agora. 

Sacudiu a cabeça. Hoje não. Só coisas boas hoje. Rezou por eles. Onde quer que estivessem. 

Fez uma pequena oração por ela. Tentou lembrar o que estava fazendo há onze anos atrás. 

Não deixou que as lembranças a fizessem ficar triste. Tinha prometido a si mesma. Ela ia ficar bem. 

Havia pedido ao Dobby para ajudá-la a distribuir os presentes. Eles deviam ser encontrados na manhã seguinte. Deu o presente dele para Winky colocar na cama dele e o dela para Dobby. Tentou não esquecer de ninguém em Hogwarts. Nem do Filch. Havia até um laço para Madame Nora. 

Depois foi ao corujal. Sem os alunos, havia muitas corujas disponíveis. 

Ela podia enviar os presentes e lembranças para Hermione, Rony, Neville, e os outros. 

Sorriu. Hermione tinha lhe feito um grande favor. O pacote tinha chegado na tarde anterior. 

A noite veio. Ela arrumou-se para o jantar. 

A decoração sempre a surpreendia cada vez que entrava. As árvores. Tudo. 

Cumprimentou os presentes sorrindo. Havia dez lugares na mesa. 

Ele chegou e se sentou. A mesma expressão desgostosa. Ignorou-o. Não o tinha visto desde a manhã. 

Foi simpática com todos. O salão mais silencioso sem os alunos. 

Dumbledore os observou. Ela o viu olhar para eles e sorrir. Como se soubesse o que estava havendo. 

Aquele bruxo velho era mais esperto do que qualquer um que ela conhecia. 

Desviou os olhos. Quase envergonhada. Acabou de comer e se levantou dando boa noite. 

O caminho até o quarto foi curto. Deitou-se de roupa e tudo pensando se ele viria. 

Ouviu pequenos arranhados na porta. Franziu a testa. 

Pequenos toques. Será que ele não queria fazer barulho? 

Quando abriu não havia ninguém. Sentiu algo em seu pé. Segurou um grito. 

Uma coruja negra estava na soleira da porta. Abaixou-se. 

_" Venha. Agora. Preciso falar com você. S.S."_

Ela sabia do que ele precisava. Suspirou. Ele nem tinha se dado ao trabalho de vir. 

Tinha prometido a si mesma. Não ia ficar triste hoje. 

Podia não ir. 

Mas tinha se conformado há muito tempo com o pouco que tinham. 

Ele queria seu corpo. Mas ela queria mais. E se houvesse, alguma chance para eles. 

Mesmo por pouco tempo. Não seria com ela longe. 

Principalmente não na véspera de Natal. 

_"Agora." _

_'Arrogante.' _

Entretanto ela podia fazê-lo sofrer um pouco. 

Tomou um banho demorado. Vestiu outras roupas. Demorou o quanto podia. 

Desistiu. Se atrasar não ia realmente fazer muita diferença. Ela iria de qualquer forma. 

Foi a desculpa que deu a si mesma para ir logo ao encontro dele. 

Ainda teria que enfrentar a escuridão do castelo à noite. Sozinha. 

Fechou a porta do quarto. Andou apressada. Vinha evitando andar à noite sozinha. 

Ela sentia muito frio, apesar do roupão comprido. Sorriu. 

Pensou ter ouvido um barulho. Virou-se. O coração mais rápido. 

_'São só sombras.'_

Recriminou-se. Havia todo tipo de sons no Castelo. Sombras que se moviam. Provavelmente dos fantasmas. 

Armaduras rangendo. Tochas que acendiam quando se passava por elas. Quadros vivos. 

E até a decoração de natal. Não era um barulhinho que devia assustá-la. 

Mesmo assim ela quase correu. Pelo menos isso serviu para esquentá-la. 

Era a segunda vez que ela batia. 

Franziu a testa. Preocupou-se. 

Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa? E se ele realmente estivesse precisando dela? 

O coração acelerou. 

- Severus! 

A porta se abriu sozinha, com um rangido. 

Olhou para escuridão. Se ele precisava dela não ia conseguir ajudá-lo dali. 

Entrou decidida, ignorando o medo. Havia alguma luz. Dirigiu-se ao quarto, quase correndo. 

- Severus? 

Não havia ninguém lá. Sentiu um aperto no coração. Angústia. 

- Espero que esteja contente agora. – a voz quase resignada. 

Virou-se rápido. Ele estava na porta. Não prestou atenção ao que ele disse. 

Foi até ele abraçando-o. Sentiu as roupas frias no rosto. Ele estendeu os braços à volta dela. 

- Você está bem? – ela ainda estava preocupada. 

- E por que não estaria? – ele parecia confuso. 

Ela teve vontade de bater nele. Olhou-o muito brava. 

- Nunca mais me assuste assim! – falou séria. 

Ele viu os olhos embaçados. Preocupados. O modo como ela tremia. Entendeu. 

Levou a mão ao rosto dela. Parecia surpreso. 

- Eu não quis te assustar. – falou baixo. 

- Onde você estava? – ela ainda não tinha se refeito. 

- Do lado de fora do seu quarto. – ele pareceu contrariado ao lembrar - Há quase uma hora! 

Ficou olhando para ele sem entender. 

- E me deixou vir sozinha? – estava confusa. 

- Você não estava sozinha. 

O barulho que ela tinha ouvido. Era ele? Franziu a testa. 

Não ia ficar buscando respostas. Afastou-se. 

- É melhor me explicar. 

Era algum tipo de teste? 

- Você está aqui, não está? 

Levou um segundo para ela entender. A porta tinha se aberto quando ela dissera o nome dele. Olhou-o. 

Sentiu uma coisa morna por dentro. Nunca tinha sentido tanto carinho por ele. Sorriu. 

Ele tinha confiado nela. Passou os braços à volta do pescoço dele, puxando-o. 

- Obrigada. – sussurrou antes de encostar a boca na dele. 

Colou seu corpo ao dele, enquanto sentia os braços que a envolviam. 

Decidiu que ia recompensá-lo. Devidamente. 

Brincou com ele. Mordendo de leve os lábios. Passando a língua neles. Deslizando-a para perto da orelha. 

Ele não precisou de mais incentivo. As mãos foram aos seus quadris. Apertando-a. 

Esfregou-se nele. Sendo beijada de novo. Intensamente. Respondeu. 

Agarrou-se a ele com tanta sede quanto ele sempre demonstrava por ela. Pensou tê-lo ouvido gemer. 

Desceu as mãos. Lutou com a roupa dele. Sentiu-o estremecer ao tocá-lo. 

Ela pegou a mão dele e colocou-a sobre a dela que ainda o segurava. Olhou em seus olhos. Apertou. 

Viu a respiração dele se acelerar. Moveu-a. Lambendo os lábios dele. Provocando. 

Ele tentou beijá-la. Ela afastou a cabeça. Ele a soltou. Pegou a varinha. Impaciente. 

Todos os botões foram abertos. Abraçou-a enterrando a boca em seu pescoço. 

A mão em seu seio. Sem concessões. Ela gemeu. 

- Não. – sussurrou, afastando-se um passo. 

Ele a olhou. Contrariado. Com desejo. Ela gostou do que viu. 

Pegou-o pela mão. Andando até à lareira. Parou em frente a ele. Os olhos nos dele. 

Tirou o roupão. Viu-o passear os olhos pela camisola de seda vermelho sangue. Refletindo o fogo. 

Ela chegou perto. Sem parar de olhá-lo. Desceu as mãos devagar. Ajudando-o a se livrar das roupas. 

Desviando-se quando ele quis tocá-la. Delicadamente. Fazendo-o esperar. 

Empurrou-o suavemente até que se sentasse no sofá. Inclinou-se.Viu seus próprios cabelos no rosto pálido. 

A boca procurou a dele. Apoiou-se em seus ombros. Enquanto ela se ajoelhava nele. 

Sentiu-o estremecer ao entrar nela. Dessa vez teve certeza quando o ouvir gemer. 

As mãos dele foram até suas costas. Em meio a seus cabelos. Cruzou os braços na nuca dele. 

Movimentou-se devagar. Ele a segurava tão forte que poderia quebrar suas costelas. Acompanhando-a. 

Jogou a cabeça para trás. Os olhos fechados. Respirou. Ele deslizou os lábios pela sua garganta. 

Moveu a cabeça. Deixou que ele visse o quanto ela o desejava. Esta noite, ela ia mostrar o que sentia. 

Seus olhos na altura dos dele agora. Respirando juntos. Ele ia saber que ela o queria. Tanto quanto ele. 

Que tinha encontrado alguém com a mesma sede que ele. Viu carvão. E o cabelo grudado no rosto. 

Queria que ele sentisse nela, o mesmo que ela percebia nele, quando ele a possuía. 

A necessidade. O desejo. O quase... desespero. Não parou de se mover. Devagar. 

Levou os lábios ao pescoço dele. Percorreu a garganta. A jugular. Perto do ouvido. 

Deitou-se para trás. Ele a segurou. A camisola refletindo as chamas nos olhos dele. Como fogo líquido. 

Sentiu uma mão soltá-la e percorrer seu corpo. A barriga. Os seios. Ela se contorceu em resposta. 

Ele a puxou. Procurando seus lábios. Enterrando a mão em seus cabelos. Intensificando os movimentos. 

Ela afastou a boca. Deslizou-a pelo rosto dele. Sentiu os cabelos dele no seu rosto. Seu cheiro... Madeira. 

Dessa vez, não permitiria que ele a fizesse ir primeiro. Iriam juntos. 

Juntou mais os braços atrás da nuca dele. Chegou mais perto. Começou a sussurrar em seu ouvido. 

A respiração dele se acelerou. Uma mão subiu pelas costas e segurou seu ombro. A outra apertou-a contra ele. Puxando-a cada vez mais. Sem parar. Ritmado. 

Ele não agüentou mais. Levando-a consigo. Ouvindo-a dizer o seu nome. Inúmeras vezes. 

Quando eles acabaram. As respirações entrecortadas. Ela procurou seus olhos. 

O que viu no rosto dele a recompensou. 

***** 

Acordou. Lembrou-se da noite anterior. Sorriu devagar. 

Espreguiçou-se suavemente, lânguida, ainda de olhos fechados. 

Abriu-os. 

O choque a fez ficar imóvel. Ele estava sorrindo! Um sorriso pequeno. Relaxado. O cabelo no rosto. 

Ficou olhando para ele. Querendo gravar aquele momento na memória. Ele era capaz de sorrir. 

Pensou que este, com certeza, era o melhor presente que ela podia querer. Sentiu vontade de chorar. 

Viu-o ir ficando sério. A boca se aproximar. Um beijo curto. O mais suave que ele já tinha lhe dado. 

- Não vai querer saber o que você ganhou? 

- Eu já recebi meus presentes. – falou séria. 

Ele desceu a boca de novo. O corpo tocando o dela. Depois de um tempo, ele se afastou. 

- Vamos. – a voz rouca. 

Ela se sentiu leve. Quase sorriu. Ele era um bruxo poderoso. 

Mas era ela quem tinha o poder de fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Segurou o pescoço dele. 

- Depois. – puxou-o para si. 

Mais tarde ela não soube dizer para onde. Mas viu quando sua camisola foi jogada no ar. 

Refletindo o fogo antes de chegar ao chão. Enquanto ele se apossava dela. 

***** 

Ela se esqueceu dos presentes e da camisola quando ele lhe disse a hora no ouvido. 

Gemeu contrariada. Levantou-se para tomar um banho e se preparar. 

Não podiam faltar ao almoço de natal. 

E não podiam chegar juntos. Não que alguém realmente fosse notar. 

O Salão estava magnífico. Havia muitas iguarias na mesa. Alguns professores, já estavam lá. 

Ela os cumprimentou. O Harry e Lupin chegaram. Harry tinha uma fisionomia mais tranqüila. 

Ela tinha percebido sombras de tristeza neles às vezes. Como se lutassem com lembranças. 

- Obrigada pela capa. – Lupin agradeceu com um sorriso. 

- De nada. – sorriu de volta. 

Ouviu um resmungo. Severus estava se sentando com cara de poucos amigos. 

- Eu também gostei do livro sobre quadribol. – Harry sorriu para ela. 

- Espero que você já não tenha um igual. 

- Não mesmo! - ele riu com o Lupin. 

O livro era sobre Os Maiores Erros e Idiotices no Quadribol. Tinha sido um achado. E o melhor era o preço. 

Mesmo não gastando quase nada vivendo ali, ela não tinha abusado. Não sabia o que podia acontecer amanhã. 

Harry falou aos outros sobre o que era ainda rindo. E a conversa se generalizou. 

Ela lembrou de repente que não tinha dado o presente de Severus. Sorriu. O outro presente. 

Também não sabia sobre o dele. Tinha aberto os outros. 

Agradeceu a Dumbledore o jogo de penas e pergaminhos. E ele retribuiu o cumprimento mostrando a cabeça. Tinha sido difícil escolher o dele. Ficou insegura. Então lhe deu um chapéu roxo meio espalhafatoso. Parece que ele tinha gostado. 

Para Minerva escolheu um vestido. Era uma forma de compensá-la pela ajuda quando chegou. 

E ganhou uma capa com um bonito e discreto bordado. 

O presente de Hermione foi o que realmente a tinha agradado. Sorriu ao lembrar. Uma camisola preta em renda. Fechada somente por dois botões na frente. Ela ia querer saber de onde Hermione tirou que ela precisava daquilo. 

O almoço foi tranqüilo. Mas ela se esforçou para não lembrar de casa. 

Estava indo para o seu quarto. 

- Nina. 

Ela se voltou. Lupin vinha até ela. Ficou à sua frente. 

- Eu ainda não te dei o meu presente. 

Os olhos dele brilharam quando lhe estendeu um embrulho retangular. 

Ela viu o sorriso maroto. Retirou o papel. Teve a impressão que ele olhava por sobre o ombro dela. 

Não prestou atenção quando viu o que tinha nas mãos. Uma linda caixa entalhada. 

Ela abriu. Uma melodia deliciosa se espalhou pelo ar. 

Olhou para ele. Não conseguiu conter as lágrimas. 

- Parece que você gostou. – o sorriso dele se alargou. 

Pulou no pescoço dele e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Afastou-se dele. 

A coisa de que mais sentira falta ali era de música. Mesmo uma pequena melodia de uma caixa de músicas. 

Tentou lembrar se tinha falado alguma coisa para ele. Ou talvez ele a tenha visto cantarolar. 

Não fazia diferença. O presente a tinha agradado. Secou as lágrimas. 

- É claro que gostei. – sorriu – Obrigada. 

Ele parecia muito feliz. 

- Você irá conosco à Londres? 

Ela mordeu os lábios. Como poderia recusar? Sorriu. 

- Irei. 

Viu como ele ficou contente. Sentiu um pequeno aperto no peito. 

- Virei buscá-la às duas, está bem? 

Pensou que teria tempo para avisar alguém. 

- Está. 

Ele passou por ela retornando para o Grande Salão. Ela olhou a caixa. 

- Vai à Londres? 

Ela se virou de repente. Sentiu um arrepio. Não precisaria mais procurá-lo para avisar. 

- Sim. Lupin me convidou. – fechou a caixa. 

Os olhos dele estavam frios. 

- Eu ouvi. 

Suspirou. 

Então Lupin realmente tinha olhado por sobre seu ombro. E tinha visto Severus. 

Era uma disputa idiota. E ela estava bem no meio. 

- O que você queria que eu dissesse? "Não, eu não posso porque vou passar o dia na cama com Severus"? 

Os olhos dele brilharam. 

- Teria sido uma resposta. 

- Francamente. – ela balançou a cabeça. 

- Ele também estava bastante contente com o seu "obrigada". 

Ela parou. Olhou em pretos. Procurando. 

- Você não está com ciúmes, está? 

A boca ficou numa linha fina. 

- Exatamente porque você acha isso? – voz seca. 

_ 'Claro que não.'_

Mesmo depois de tudo. Seria esperar demais. Era só a velha rixa com os Marotos. Suspirou. 

- Esqueça. 

Virou-se e continuou o caminho até seu quarto. 

O Natal tinha perdido um pouco do seu brilho. 

***** 

Quando o Lupin chegou ela estava pronta. 

O Harry estava com ele. Eles foram até a lareira da Grifinória. 

Ela ficou com medo ao ver Harry desaparecer nas chamas verdes. 

Quando jogou o pó no chão, sentiu-se muito estranha. Uma sensação esquisita. 

E então ela estava em meio ao barulho de gente e copos. 

O Caldeirão Furado não era como o Três Vassouras. 

Era bem mais escuro. Pensou que não gostaria de ir ali sozinha. 

Eles passearam pelas lojas fechadas. 

Eles conversavam calmos. Harry contou algumas coisas interessantes que tinham acontecido com ele. A maioria ela já conhecia. Mas fingiu surpresa nas horas certas enquanto eles andavam. 

Quando eles saíram do Caldeirão Furado para as ruas de Londres ela sentiu um choque. 

Os carros, as pessoas. E era feriado. Custou a acreditar que já tinha vivido em meio a tudo aquilo. 

Imaginou se conseguiria se acostumar com aquilo de novo algum dia. 

Eles andaram pelas ruas. Ela comprou alguma coisa em uma das poucas lojas abertas. 

E então já estava na hora de voltar. Já estava escuro. 

Apesar de tudo, ficou feliz por ter vindo. 

***** 

No caminho de volta para seu quarto, lembrou que ainda não tinha dado o presente de Severus. 

Abriu a porta meio desanimada. O que viu a deixou de queixo caído. 

Uma lareira estava lá. 

***** 

Ela foi jantar. Viu-o sentado. Sorriu, sem que ele visse. Lupin chegou depois. 

Ela comeu com gosto. 

Uma vez, seus olhos cruzaram com pretos. Quando achou que ele estava acabando o jantar, ela se levantou. 

Despediu-se de todos. 

O corredor estava frio. Já estava longe de olhares indiscretos. Parou. Virou-se. 

Ele a viu. Esperando. Por ele. Sentiu uma sensação estranha. 

Ela não conseguiu desviar os olhos dele. Ficou observando o porte. O rosto. Os cabelos. 

Quase não pôde acreditar que era real. Que ela estava ali. 

Então, lembrou-se do que tinha acontecido entre eles na noite anterior. Sorriu. Ele _era_ real. 

- Quando voltei de Londres, você não vai acreditar no que encontrei no meu quarto. – falou suavemente – Uma lareira. 

- Uma lareira? – ele parecia tediosamente surpreso, quase curioso. 

O pequeno sorriso dela morreu devagar. 

- Eu pensei que... 

Ele levantou um sobrancelha interrogativamente. 

_'Que você a tinha posto lá...'_

- Nada. 

Ela se virou para continuar andando. 

- É claro que não vai conseguir acendê-la sem uma poção de Fogo. – ele a alcançou. 

Ela sorriu sem se voltar. Seguindo pelo corredor. 

- E você sabe onde eu posso conseguir essa... poção? 

- Por acaso eu a fiz esta tarde. – eles andavam devagar. 

- E como ela funciona? - viraram para outro corredor. 

- Você a joga sobre a madeira e espera um minuto até que as chamas comecem. 

- E é claro que eu não posso tocá-la diretamente. 

- É claro. 

Ela riu. Feliz. Parou. 

- O que foi? – ele parou olhando-a. 

- Eu realmente aprecio conversar com você. – ela brincou, enquanto chegava perto dele – Exceto quando está gritando comigo. – colocou os braços à volta do pescoço dele – Ou me beijando. – murmurou puxando-o para si. 

Ele segurou seus braços tirando-os do pescoço. Ela olhou-o sem entender. 

Puxou-a pelo corredor sem gentileza. 

- Mas o que você está fazendo? 

Ele não respondeu. Concentrado. 

Quando eles viraram outro corredor ele empurrou-a para um canto mais escuro e a imprensou contra a parede fria. 

- Nunca mais faça isso. – o tom cheio de significados, quase bravo, antes de beijá-la. 

Ela não teve certeza se ele se referia a sua tentativa de beijá-lo ou à sua ida a Londres com Lupin. 

Mas não se importou. Não enquanto ele a beijasse daquele jeito. Enquanto a deixasse assim mole. 

Pensou se sua reação a ele diminuiria algum dia. Ou... arrepiou-se em medo, a sede dele por ela. 

Ele levantou a cabeça mais cedo do que ela queria. Respirando forte. 

- Vamos sair daqui. – a voz rouca. 

Ela sorriu no escuro enquanto ele segurava sua mão de novo puxando-a em direção às masmorras. 

Com pressa. 

Talvez acontecesse. Mas não seria hoje. 

***** 

Na manhã seguinte ela encontrou sobre a cama um pacote. 

Era um pequeno e delicado tinteiro de cristal. Havia mais uma coisa. 

Um peso de papel com uma bruxa em cima de uma vassoura. Não importava para onde ela o virasse. 

A bruxa sempre ia para onde deveria ser o chão. Sem tirar os olhos dela. 

Sorriu ao imaginar que ele havia usado feitiço ali. Uma bruxa que não voava. Encarando-a. 

***** 

**_ " ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTÉM "R" " _**

****

**_ E que "R"! _**

****

**_ (Desculpe, não resisti)_**

Recado: Aos reviews que eu não respondi. Este capítulo já estava pronto. Eu só o estou postando.

Meu filho de 5 anos esteve internado e mesmo agora, em casa, eu ainda o estou mimando

um pouco. Cuidando dele. Coisas de mãe. Numa próxima vez então.

Me desculpem. Mas eu as responderei. I promisse.

AnaNinaSnape@yahoo.com.br 


	19. Quadribol

**_J.K. é a dona, só estou me divertindo. E não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso. _**

**_Por favor, não me processe, eu não tenho nada. _**

**_Agradeço a todos os bons autores que li. Com certeza muito influenciaram. _**

**_E como disse um deles, se você reconhecer algo, não é meu. _**

Capítulo 11 Quadribol. 

_E vivo apenas... para a sua felicidade_

Tinha que dar o presente dele. E ainda não sabia onde estava sua camisola. 

Quando entrou, ele não estava lá. Devia estar com Dumbledore. 

Deixou o presente sobre a cama. Não encontrou a camisola. 

Sentiu um arrepio e um frio na espinha de repente. Sombras. Mas não havia ninguém. 

Então ela se lembrou. O Barão. 

Sorriu. 

- Sei que está aí. Espero que o seu natal tenha sido bom. Barão. 

Pensou se estava sendo boba ao falar com as paredes. Ou por se dirigir a ele. 

Voltou para o escritório. Olhou para a escrivaninha dele. Deixou a tampa do outro tinteiro ali. 

Lembrando-se da noite em que ele tinha ido até ela. Exigindo que a devolvesse. Há muito tempo atrás. 

Suspirou, virando-se. Queria sair antes que ele chegasse. 

A porta foi aberta à sua frente. Mas ninguém entrou. 

Ela andou até lá. 

- Obrigada. 

A porta se fechou atrás dela suavemente. 

Voltou para o seu quarto. Pensativa. 

***** 

Estranhou não tê-lo visto no almoço. 

Ela tinha andado pelos corredores. A esmo. Tinha conversado com alguns professores. 

Ido ao lago. Mas não ficou muito tempo. Estava nevando. Na volta encontrou Harry e Lupin. 

Estava conversando com Lupin quando foi acertada por uma bola de neve. Harry fingiu que não era com ele. 

Então ela lhe jogou uma nas costas. Brincou com eles. Bolas de neve para todo lado. 

Apesar de reclamar quando uma bola a perseguiu, que feitiço era desonesto. 

Mas estava muito frio. E eles entraram. Harry desapareceu por algum tempo. 

Ela gostou de ver como Lupin parecia mais jovem. Relaxado. Quase feliz. 

Harry voltou com Dobby carregando uma bandeja com sanduíches e chocolate quente. 

Ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Ele ficou vermelho. 

Depois ela foi para o quarto. Tomou banho e deitou-se na cama. Imaginando o que ele estaria fazendo. 

Já era quase hora do jantar e ele não tinha aparecido. 

Ela o viu no jantar. Ele estava como sempre. Contrastando com a jovialidade de Lupin. 

Ele se levantou antes dela. Não tinham trocado uma palavra o dia inteiro. Franziu a testa. 

- Está tudo bem, Nina? 

Olhou para os olhos de Lupin. De repente ela se pegou olhando para o rosto dele. 

O jeito doce. Quase triste. Os traços mais suaves agora. 

Os poucos fios brancos em meio aos cabelos castanhos. 

Imaginou o que ele já podia ter passado. A perda dos amigos. As transformações. A discriminação. 

Ele merecia ser feliz. Mais que ninguém ele merecia ser feliz. Sorriu. 

- E porquê não estaria? 

Ele sorriu de volta. Ela acabou de jantar e se despediu. 

***** 

Ele a acompanhou até seu quarto. Conversando. Parou na porta. 

- Nós vamos improvisar um jogo de Quadribol amanhã. 

- Com dois jogadores? – ela riu. 

Ele deu de ombros. 

- Bem, o Harry adora voar. E eu realmente não me importo de mimá-lo um pouco. 

Ela percebeu a sombra de tristeza. Harry só tinha ele agora. 

Olhou para ela. 

– Você podia ir. – sorriu – Talvez eu até a ensine a voar. 

– Não, obrigada. Sem chance. – balançou a cabeça – Nada de vassouras. 

Ele riu do jeito meio sério dela. 

– O que houve. Já te derrubaram de uma? 

– Não. Mas eu tenho medo. 

– De voar. 

– De altura. 

– Mas Hermione disse que já a viu na torre de astronomia. 

Ela franziu a testa. Deu de ombros. 

– Bem longe da beirada. – viu-o rir - Mas eu posso pensar em ir vê-los. A que horas? 

– De tarde. Estamos acordando tarde esses dias. Preguiçosos. 

– Eu também. Você me avisa no almoço. Vou pensar com carinho no assunto. Se não estiver muito frio. 

– Talvez possamos fazer outra guerra de bolas de neve. – ele sorriu. 

– Desde que vocês não usem feitiços... – ela sorriu de volta. 

Ele ficou olhando-a. O sorriso se desfazendo. Hesitou. Estendeu a mão. Passou um dedo por seu rosto. 

– Nina... 

Sentiu tristeza. Não quis magoá-lo tirando o rosto. Ela teria que resolver isso. Não agora. 

- Eu preciso entrar. – a voz baixa. 

Ele tirou a mão. Suspirou. 

- Ainda ficará conosco amanhã? – a voz dele parecia triste. 

Ela não lembrou de ter confirmado. Mas apenas balançou a cabeça. 

Olhou-o enquanto ele se afastava. Devagar. 

Abriu a porta e entrou. 

Levou um susto. O coração disparado. 

- Seu maldito idiota! Não podia dar um jeito de avisar! 

- Talvez fosse necessário. – moveu a cabeça - Uma vez que seria difícil explicar minha presença aos seus... convidados ocasionais. 

Sua mão coçou para arrancar aquela expressão do rosto dele. 

- É melhor retirar o que disse. Você está ofendendo a mim e ao Lupin. – usou a frieza dele. 

- Porquê? – raiva. 

- Porque ao contrário de você, ele nunca entrou nesse quarto. – encarou-o. 

Ele ficou calado. Mas não retirou o que disse. Inquieto. 

- Incêndio! 

A lareira se acendeu. Ela olhou. Nunca se acostumaria. Só uma palavra. 

Suspirou. Não o tinha visto o dia inteiro. E suas primeiras palavras a tinham ofendido. 

E ela não sabia se valia a pena discutir para obrigá-lo a pedir desculpas. Ele podia simplesmente se recusar. 

Era muito difícil lidar com ele. Às vezes pensava que o conhecia. E então ele a surpreendia. 

Sentou-se na cama olhando as chamas. Pensou no Lupin. Olhou o homem à sua frente. 

Parado perto da lareira. O rosto meio escondido nos cabelos. A expressão indecifrável. 

Lembrou do que acontecia entre eles. Das discussões. Das noites. Era sempre tudo tão... Intenso. 

Sentiu tristeza ao descobrir que não conseguiria se interessar por Lupin. Mesmo que quisesse. 

Voltou a olhar o fogo. Pensando na mão do Lupin em seu rosto. E no que ele não tinha dito. 

- Eu não posso acreditar que minhas palavras a tenham atingido assim dessa vez. – a voz estava fria, quase intrigada – Então devo pensar que foi algo que ele disse. – estreitou os olhos, duro – Ou que ele fez. 

Ele sempre parecia ler dentro dos outros. Ele não podia usar magia sem pronunciar alguma palavra. 

Podia? Legilimens? Ela não tinha ouvido... 

Não encontrou uma resposta. Estava cansada. Um pouco confusa. 

- Você pensa demais. – murmurou. 

Ele ficou calado. Ela o percebeu rígido. Foi até ela e pegou-a pelos braços forçando-a a se levantar. 

- E talvez aja de menos. 

Ele a puxou para ele. Ela colocou as mãos em seu peito. Mantendo-o longe. Virando um pouco o rosto. 

Ele segurou seu queixo forçando-a a olhar em seus olhos. Ela abaixou os dela. 

- Está me machucando. 

Ele parecia estar perdendo a paciência. 

- Eu posso machucá-la ainda mais se... 

- É eu sei! – ela o interrompeu – Eu sei que você pode. – a voz falhando. 

Ele ficou imóvel. 

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou devagar. 

Fechou os olhos. 

_'O que está acontecendo?'_

_ 'Estou comparando você ao Lupin e estou triste por ele perder? Percebi de repente que você é um "bruxo" quando acendeu a lareira? Você me ofendeu e não pediu desculpas? Eu não sei se te entendo? Você não falou comigo o dia inteiro mas veio me procurar à noite? Como se eu só servisse para...'_

Meneou a cabeça livrando-se da mão dele em seu queixo. As lágrimas descendo pelo rosto. 

- Nada. 

- Você está mentindo descaradamente! – ele acusou com voz dura, quase exasperada. 

- Nada sobre o que eu queira falar! – olhou-o através das lágrimas, com raiva – Melhorou? 

Ele a encarou. A testa franzida. A boca numa linha fina. Ela percebeu a raiva contida. 

Ele não parecia acostumado a que as coisas não saíssem como ele queria. 

Pensou que era bom desafiá-lo. Que ele merecia passar por isso. O arrogante. 

Mas não foi assim que sentiu. Olhando para pretos. Raivosos. Intrigados. Impotentes. Ele tragou. 

Naquele momento. Ela percebeu que não seria muito... saudável. Para ninguém. Desafiá-lo. 

Estremeceu. Ele devia ser terrível... Em sua raiva. Como seria em seu... amor. Outra lágrima escorreu. 

E então ela viu algo acontecer. Ele a soltou e foi até a lareira. Apoiou as mãos e ficou olhando o fogo. 

Imóvel. Parecia estar tentando se acalmar. Pensar. 

Limpou as lágrimas. Olhou-o. As vestes escuras. Este bruxo. Difícil. Duro. 

De quem não se podia ter pena apesar de ter sofrido. Mas que também a insultara. Que não fazia concessões. 

O cabelo preto. Tão alto. Forte. Este homem. Estivera dentro dela. 

- Por que você veio aqui agora? – falou devagar. 

Ele moveu a cabeça. Mas não se voltou. 

- O que quer dizer? 

_'Por que ele não podia simplesmente...'_

- Responda. 

- Vim conversar. 

_ 'Conversar?'_

- Sobre o quê? – o coração se acelerou. 

Ele percebeu a surpresa na voz. Algo mais. Franziu a testa. 

- Não era importante. – tirou as mãos da lareira. 

Moveu-se para a porta. 

- Severus! 

Foi até ele. Segurou seu braço. Ele não tirou. Mas não a olhou. 

- Por favor. Você não imagina como é importante. – falou devagar. 

Ele se voltou. Não completamente. Pretos. Com sombras. 

- Porquê? – exigiu. 

Olhou-o. 

- Eu lhe direi. – concedeu – Depois que você me responder. 

Ele pareceu hesitar. 

- O livro. 

_ 'Livro?'_

O presente! Seu presente para ele. Franziu a testa sem entender. 

- Não gostou? 

Ficou de frente para ela, balançando a cabeça em negativa. 

- Sua vez. – ele foi duro. 

Vacilou. Caíra em sua própria armadilha. 

- Você me ofendeu. De novo. E não se desculpou. 

Estreitou os olhos. 

- Não. – encarou-a, intimidando com sua altura – Porquê? – exigiu. 

Suspirou desanimada. Hesitou. Mordeu os lábios. 

- Por que... – respirou – você nunca me procura para... – sentiu o rubor se alastrar – outras coisas. 

Ele a olhou franzindo a testa. Surpreso? Viu o rubor. 

- Outras coisas? 

Para um bruxo inteligente. Ele estava sendo bastante... oportunista. Ela explicaria. 

- Eu não sou só um corpo. – levantou a cabeça. 

Viu a testa franzida. O pescoço ereto. O modo como ela parecia... defensiva. Quase rígida. 

Observou-a. Decidindo. 

- Quer que eu não a procure mais? 

Ela se sentiu empalidecer. Chegou perto. Sentiu a respiração dele em seu rosto. 

- Não foi o que eu disse. 

- _ Mas_ ... – ele levantou uma sobrancelha esperando que ela completasse. 

Ela podia exigir. O que ele não daria. Ou... Esperar mais um pouco.

Seu corpo tocou o dele. Levantou a cabeça. Lábios perto de lábios. 

- É o que você quer? – murmurou. 

Ele tinha certeza que havia mais. Que tinha algo a ver com aquele Lupin. 

Mas não ia adiantar forçar. Não agora. 

Olhou-a. 

- Não – ele sussurrou, tocando seus lábios com os dele, de leve. 

Sem abraçá-la. Afastou um pouco a cabeça. 

Ela o olhou. Havia algo em seus olhos. Uma... hesitação 

- Você não é só um corpo. 

Ela arfou. Pretos profundos. Mas... 

- Então não haja como se fosse. – encarou-o – Não me deixe de fora. – séria – Converse comigo. 

Ele não se moveu. Ainda havia aquela... hesitação. Viu-o suspirar. 

Levou a mão ao rosto dele. Tocou seus lábios. Levantou o rosto. Ele se apossou dos seus. Suavemente. 

Ela sentiu falta dele à volta dela. Não por muito tempo. 

E então... quando ela estava sem forças em seus braços. Os lábios latejando. Ele se afastou. 

- Boa noite. – deu-lhe um pequeno beijo nos lábios. 

E se foi. 

Ela ainda ficou olhando o vazio. Sem entender. 

****** 

- Vocês têm certeza de que querem fazer isso? – ela se inclinou para perguntar. 

Não estava nevando. Mas havia algum vento. 

- Isso o quê? – Lupin fingiu não entender, colocando uma garfada na boca. 

- Quadribol. – Hagrid informou feliz. 

- Quadribol? – Flitwick perguntou. 

Lupin fingiu comer. Harry ficou quieto. Ela suspirou. 

- Eles vão tentar jogar. 

Viu pelo canto do olho quando Severus se sentou. Quieto. 

- Só dois? 

- Foi o que eu disse. – enfim apoio. 

- Bom. Então já podem contar com torcida. – Flitwick colocou mais ervilhas no prato. 

Ela o olhou descrente. Viu quando Lupin sorriu. Hagrid não cabia em si de contente. 

- Vai ser às duas horas. – Harry estava feliz pelo acréscimo. 

Ela olhou para o teto. 

- O quê vai ser às duas horas? – Dumbledore perguntou por sobre os óculos. 

- Quadribol. – Flitwick respondeu – Harry e Lupin. – informou. 

- Ah! – ele sorriu – Então teremos um jogo! – ele parecia feliz como uma criança. 

Pronto. Não tinha mais jeito. 

***** 

Agora além do vento, havia um pouco de neblina. E nem isso pareceu fazê-los desistir. 

Ela suspirou desanimada limpando um lugar na arquibancada. 

Um pouco atrás e à direita estavam alguns deles. Assistindo. 

Fingiu não ver quando Hagrid fez menção de acenar para ela. Ele estava no lugar mais alto. 

Ela estava longe o suficiente para fingir assistir. Não gostava de ver os vôos rasantes. Ou muito altos. 

Nem imaginar como seria estar lá em cima. Sentiu um arrepio. 

Fechou os olhos ao ver Lupin acelerar em direção ao gol. Desanimada. 

Abriu-os. Levou um choque. 

- Você não é uma platéia muito atenta. 

Ele se sentou. Ela tentou se recuperar. 

- Não gosto de vassouras. 

_'E você acha que ele não sabe disso, sua tonta?'_

Ele a olhou. Estava se divertindo com ela? Desviou o rosto, aborrecida consigo mesma. 

Pelo menos ele não tinha perguntando o porquê de ela ter vindo então. 

Ela fechou os olhos de novo com força quando Harry quase atingiu o chão para pegar a goles. 

- Talvez você devesse tentar algo diferente. 

- Como o quê? Você pode providenciar mais neblina? 

- Quer que eu tente? 

Ela o olhou assustada. 

Ele estava se divertindo com ela. 

Ficou brava. Não se deu ao trabalho de responder desviando os olhos. 

Precisava pensar em alguma coisa para se distrair. Não ia deixar que ele a visse fechar os olhos de novo. 

Não se pudesse evitar. 

- O que você achou do livro? 

Ele não respondeu imediatamente. 

- Interessante. – a voz estranha. 

- Para um trouxa. – ela completou. 

Ele ficou quieto. 

- Ele nasceu em 180 depois de Cristo. E foi imperador. – informou para o caso dele não ter lido. 

- Eu li. 

Ela ficou surpresa. Mas ia ser difícil arrancar alguma coisa dele. 

- Você se surpreenderia se nos conhecesse melhor. 

- Trouxas? 

Não teve certeza do tom dele. 

E não se virou para olhar o rosto. Era melhor não ver se houvesse ironia ou desprezo. 

- É. Trouxas. – tentou não soar impaciente – Você podia se surpreender. 

Ele murmurou alguma coisa. 

- O quê? – ela se virou para ele. 

Ele estava olhando para ela. Diferente. Sentiu-se afogar. 

Teve a exata sensação de que ele a beijaria. 

A custo ele voltou à superfície. Desviou os olhos. 

Ela viu o perfil. Voltou a olhar para o Lupin e o Harry. Sem ver. 

- Nem tudo o que vocês usam foi feito por bruxos. Podemos fazer muitas coisas. 

- Desaparatar. 

- Não, mas temos carros. 

- Muito lentos. – ele debochou. 

- Mas eficazes. 

- Voar. 

- Aviões. 

- Sem o vento no rosto? 

- Motocicletas. 

Ele não respondeu. 

_'Telefone? Televisão? Não'_

- Computadores. 

Harry deu um volteio. 

Não estava dando certo. 

- Eletricidade. – ela sorriu sem se virar – A nossa melhor arma. Você sabe o que é? 

- Não sou um completo ignorante. 

Ela sorriu do tom ofendido. Quase brigão. Achou melhor parar. 

- Ainda acho que vocês realmente conhecem muito pouco sobre nós. 

- Hunf! 

_'Teimoso.'_

O vento começou a piorar. 

Lupin voou atrás do Harry. Devia ter visto o pomo. Ficaram dando voltas. Rápido demais. 

Fechou os olhos. E os manteve assim. 

Ouviu sons. Um assovio. Palmas. Exclamações 

Abriu os olhos. Harry fazia piruetas segurando alguma coisa nas mãos. Lupin sorria. 

Tinha ido embora sem se despedir. 

***** 

Ele não compareceu ao jantar. 

Alguma coisa começou a incomodá-la. 

Comeu pouco. Apesar da animação. Harry um pouco mais falante. Lupin todo sorrisos. 

Voltou para o quarto. Inquieta. 

Quase uma hora se passou. 

Foi ao banheiro se preparar para dormir. 

Suspirou. Olhou-se no espelho. 

_ 'Não.'_

Pegou sua capa resolvida. 

**** 

Não gostava de andar no Castelo à noite. Sempre havia barulhos demais. 

Armaduras rangendo. Quadros roncando. E as escadas escuras para as masmorras. 

Chegou à porta. 

- Me deixe entrar. – murmurou. 

A porta se abriu. Ela entrou e fechou-a. 

Escuro demais. 

_ 'Como sempre.'_

Andou devagar. Tentando não fazer barulho. Empurrou a outra porta.

Ele estava de costas para ela. Em frente a uma mesa que não estava lá antes.

- Decidiu se vai entrar?

Ele podia parar de fazer isso.

Andou devagar. Ele continuou se movendo. Alguma coisa estava fervendo. Havia vapor.

Pegou a varinha e murmurou algo. Mais da metade das coisas sumiram.

Virou-se. Tinha algo parecido com uma xícara em cada mão. 

Estendeu uma para ela. 

- O que é isso? 

Ele estreitou os olhos. 

- Por quê não descobre? 

Ela sorriu. Pegou a caneca. Estava quente. 

- Um chá? Vai me fazer bem ou mal? – brincou. 

Os olhos dele estavam sérios. 

O sorriso dela morreu. O coração mais rápido. 

Ele não respondeu. Esperando. 

_'Eu confio em você.'_

Ela bebeu sem deixar de olhar para ele. 

O gosto era bom. Tentou identificar o que era. Mais que um ingrediente. Algo como... 

- Anis? 

Como ele tinha conseguido fazer chá com anis? 

Ele parecia ter relaxado. 

- Acalma. – ele bebeu o dele. 

- Está nervoso? 

- Não. – o olhar cheio de significados. 

Ela se arrepiou. 

Bebeu mais um pouco. Era realmente muito bom. 

Ela foi até o sofá. O livro estava lá. "Marcus Aurelius Antonino". Sorriu. 

- Acabou de ler? 

Seria esperar demais. Ela tinha levado um bom tempo. 

- Já. 

Ela olhou para ele. 

_'Não é possível.'_

Ele não tinha motivos para mentir. Colocou o livro no lugar. Bebeu mais um pouco de chá. 

- Gosto de muita coisa sobre ele. "As coisas têm a importância que emprestamos a elas." – recitou. 

Foi até ele. Colocou a xícara na mesa. Bem perto. Pretos. 

- "Por que te devo respeitar alma minha? Se tu não te respeitastes, colocando tua felicidade em outra alma." 

Lagos escuros. Desviou os seus. Antes que se afogasse. Olhou para a mesa. Duas xícaras. Perto. 

Passou a ponta dos dedos pela mesa. Sentiu sua textura. Deslizando os dedos por sua extensão. Distraída. 

- Vamos. Eu vou levá-la ao seu quarto. 

Franziu a testa. Mergulhou de novo. 

- Você está me mandando embora? 

- Não. Só zelando por sua... integridade física. – a expressão impenetrável. 

Chegou perto dele. 

- E não vai – mais perto – me dar um beijo de boa noite? – ofereceu os lábios. 

Ele a olhou. Viu os olhos dele se desviarem para seu lábios. 

E então havia lábios sobre lábios. Ele segurou em seus ombros. Puxando-a. 

Levou as mãos aos cabelos e à nuca dele. 

À medida que o beijo se aprofundava, ele a puxava para mais perto. Mais intenso. Voraz. 

Deixando-a mole. 

E então ele segurou seus ombros com força. Separando-a dele. Sem fôlego. 

Deixando-a com a sensação de ter perdido alguma coisa. 

- Está tarde. – a voz rouca. 

Ela ainda sentia os lábios dele nos seus. Respirando rápido. 

Ele viu a expressão confusa. O desejo. Igual ao dele. Largou os ombros dela. 

Ele a estava rejeitando? Franziu a testa. Mas ele a queria! 

Ela tinha sentido. Não estava enganada. 

_ 'O que eu fiz de errado?'_

Ele leu no rosto dela. Foi em direção à porta. 

- É por causa de ontem? 

Ele parou. Voltou-se para ela. 

- O que é por causa de ontem? 

- Isso. 

Voltou a se aproximar dela devagar. 

- Isso o quê? 

Ela desistiu. Fechou os olhos. Abriu-os. Pretos. Indecifráveis. 

- Nada. 

Suspirou. 

Ela o queria. E sabia que ele também. Não conseguiu entender. 

Mas havia outros meios. 

Voltou-se, andando em direção ao banheiro. 

Entrou. 

- Boa noite, senhora. 

Ela quase se assustou. De novo. Já devia ter-se acostumado. 

_ 'Espelhos falando.'_

Ela olhou em volta. Pegou uma toalha. 

- Desculpe. – e jogou em cima dele. 

Arrumou a roupa. Respirou. 

Foi até a porta. 

- Severus? – chamou, antes de abrir uma fresta devagar. 

Ele não veio imediatamente. A testa franzida. 

- Alguma coisa está me mordendo. – tentou soar convincente. 

Ela não conseguiu reconhecer a expressão dele. 

- Deixe-me ver. – falou a contragosto. 

Ela abriu a porta. 

Viu os botões abertos. Os ombros e braços nus. Segurando a parte de cima do vestido na frente dos seios. 

Estreitou os olhos. 

Ela chegou bem perto. E se virou. Puxando os cabelos para o lado inclinando a cabeça. 

Mostrando o pescoço. 

- Aqui. – apontou perto da nuca. 

Ele demorou. 

- Não estou vendo nada. 

Ela sentiu a mudança na voz dele. 

Ver. 

Virou-se de frente para ele. 

- Talvez você não esteja vendo direito. – falou baixo, olhando-o. 

Pegou a mão dele e colocou-a em seu pescoço. Descendo-a. Numa carícia. Bem devagar. 

Tocar. 

Olhos negros pesados. A respiração mais forte. 

Ele interrompeu o toque antes que chegasse aos seios. Como se queimasse. 

Doeu. Muito. 

Ele viu como os lábios dela tremeram. Os olhos nublando. 

Desviou a cabeça colocando o vestido. Andando rápido até a porta. 

- Nina. 

- Eu vou sozinha. – passou para o escritório. 

Correu. 

***** 

Tentou não parar de correr. Secando o rosto. 

_'Quem ele pensa que é?' _

Não olhou para trás. Quando chegou ao quarto, percebeu que ele não a tinha seguido. 

Tirou o vestido que ela não tinha acabado de abotoar e jogou-o de qualquer jeito. 

Estava frio. Pegou um roupão. Enfiando-se nele sem fechar. Se abraçando. Com raiva por chorar. 

_ 'O maldito bastardo.'_

Mas sabia que a culpa era sua. Fora ela quem se oferecera. Apoiou a testa na mão. 

A porta foi aberta de repente. Balançou a cabeça. Enquanto ele a fechava. 

- Saia! – respirou – Saia. Saia. Saia. Sa... 

Não chegou a terminar. Tentou lutar. Uma mão presa contra ele. A outra foi segura e presa nas costas. 

Enquanto ela era beijada de forma faminta. Sentiu as batidas surdas. Disparadas. 

Os lábios mornos correndo por seu pescoço. Rápidos. Por seu rosto. A respiração ruidosa. 

Voltando a se apossar de seus lábios. Como um náufrago. Ela gemeu. 

Ele soltou sua mão. Apertando-a mais contra si. Ansioso. 

Ao mesmo tempo em que ela escorregava as mãos para o pescoço dele. 

Jogando a cabeça para trás. Deixando que ele percorresse sua garganta. 

Ele respirou. Pegou a varinha e virou o rosto murmurando algo para a porta e para o quarto. 

E então os lábios estavam de novo em sua boca. A mão agarrando seus cabelos. Escorregando por seu corpo. 

Tocando seu seio. A outra mão se insinuando por sua cintura. Apertando-a. Abriu os olhos. 

- Porquê? – murmurou, ainda magoada. 

- Humm? – ele mordeu de leve seu pescoço, enquanto tirava seu roupão. 

Ela tentou impedir. Ele se contentou em passear a mão por suas costas. A boca inquieta. 

- Porquê? – insistiu, tentando se afastar sem sucesso. 

Ele parou. A mão apertou seu ombro. O rosto enterrado em seus cabelos. Respirando forte. 

- Porque eu te desejo. – ele sussurrou, como se lutasse consigo – Mesmo que você não seja só um corpo. – as palavras saindo com dificuldade – Eu te desejo.. 

Desistiu. Deixou que ele fizesse com ela o que quisesse. 

*****

Marianakiller – Que pena que você não conseguiu pelo 3V. Gostei que tivesse revisado. 

Tomara que faça de novo. Você pode encontrar no meu site:

http://geocities.yahoo.com.br/ananinasnape/ Normalmente lá tem um capítulo a mais.

Li Snape - Como sempre, me deixando sem palavras.

Sett - Minha querida, não sei mais o que dizer.

GranjerWeasley - Obrigada. Não estava tudo bem. 

Ju Oliveira - Não tenho como te agradecer. Adoro tudo que você escreve. Nós duas somos "faladoras".

Temos idéias parecidas sobre o Severus. E alguns detalhes.

Adrian - Eu também acho que eles estão amadurecendo. E você nem viu o capítulo 14A!!!

Angel DeLynx - Gostou do "detalhe"? Risos.

Suu-Chan - Não posso! Você vai entender no cap 16 ou 17 (não lembro). 

Mesmo assim vou tentar, tá?  


Marcelle Black Star - Rubem Fonseca? Nossa! Obrigada!! Estou sem palavras...

_Por favor, revisem. Comentem. Reclamem. Deixem suas sugestões. Isso é muito importante._

_Um grande abraço._

_Nina_

_(Olha que eu já tenho até o capítulo 13 pronto. Mas o meu preferido é o 14)._

AnaNinaSnape@yahoo.com.br


	20. Hogsmeade

**_ J.K. é a dona, só estou me divertindo. E não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso. _**

**_ Por favor, não me processe, eu não tenho nada. _**

**_ Agradeço a todos os bons autores que li. Com certeza muito influenciaram. _**

**_ E como disse um deles, se você reconhecer algo, não é meu. _**

Capítulo 11 Hogsmeade 

_ E vivo apenas... para a sua felicidade_

As aulas recomeçaram. E o Castelo pareceu ganhar vida de novo. 

Estava feliz com a volta dos alunos. Mas sentiu falta do silêncio. E da liberdade. 

Os alunos se surpreenderam com as novas aulas de Preparação. O nome era só esse. Mas eles sabiam.

A _Guerra_. Houve um pouco de tensão. Logo dispersada pela animação dos alunos com as novas aulas. 

Eles apostavam o que seria dado nelas. E imaginavam que aprenderiam realmente grandes feitiços. 

Apesar dos horários ficarem mais apertados, o Clube de Duelos que funcionava desde outubro seria mantido. Mas seria transferido para o sábado de manhã. Eles pareceram não se importar muito. Mesmo que atrasasse um pouco suas idas a Hogsmeade.

Os rumores diziam que o Ministério não tinha ficado muito feliz, mas tinha concordado. 

Ela imaginou que seria mais difícil para ele vir até o arquivo às quintas-feiras. Os horários foram alterados. 

As folgas dos professores foram utilizadas no revezamento das aulas de Preparação. 

E havia Harry. Ele tinha tentando esconder. Os pesadelos tinham recomeçado. 

Dumbledore pediu que voltasse a fazer oclumancia com Severus. 

Mesmo que nenhum dos dois ficasse feliz com isso. Obedeceram. 

****** 

Janeiro voava. 

Os alunos estavam se acostumando depressa. Ao ritmo mais pesado. 

Ela notou que Dumbledore não estava no almoço. Nem Severus e Lupin. Esperou que não fosse nada sério. 

Ultimamente ela não se importava mais em tomar café. Seu estômago não estava muito bem. Talvez jantar todos os dias estivesse fazendo-lhe mal. Embora fosse difícil não fazê-lo. Estava sempre com muita fome. 

Voltou para sua sala. Mas não estava fácil se concentrar. 

- Nina. – ouviu a voz de Dumbledore. 

Levou um susto. Ele percebeu. 

- Desculpe. Não era minha intenção assustá-la. - havia mais alguém com ele – Arthur, esta é a srtª. Ventur. – E este é Arthur Weasley. 

- O pai do Rony. – ela completou. 

- Sim. – ele deu um pequeno sorriso, olhando Dumbledore - Espero que isso não seja um mau indício. 

- Não. – ela sorriu de volta – Ele e a Gina devem ser motivos de orgulho. 

- Ah, são. – ele estava contente – Diga-me, – parecia curioso – como os bruxos estão se adaptando a uma trouxa? – ele pareceu perceber o que tinha dito, corou – Quer dizer... 

Ela riu deixando-o à vontade. 

- Como estou sendo tratada? Muito bem eu garanto. 

- Deve ter sido difícil. – estava feliz por não tê-la ofendido – No início quero dizer, com o que você sabia de nós. 

Ela olhou para o diretor. Os olhos atrás dos óculos de meia-lua sorriam. 

- Um pouco. 

- E... o que... – ele parecia indeciso - quero dizer sobre os Weasley... 

Dessa vez, não conseguiu socorro em Dumbledore. 

- Bem. Os suéteres Weasley são famosos. – desconversou – E sua esposa tricota muito bem. E vocês são... muito especiais. – sorriu para ele. 

O sorriso dele se alargou. 

- Sim, Molly é realmente especial. 

- Eu espero conhecê-la um dia. 

- Nós podemos providenciar isso. 

- Bem, bem. Agora é melhor irmos. Temos muito que fazer. – Dumbledore sorriu. 

- Ah. É claro, Dumbledore. - ele parecia pesaroso – Bem, foi um prazer senhorita. – ele sorriu tocando o chapéu. 

- O prazer foi meu. 

***** 

Quarta-feira. 

Já eram quase cinco horas quando Neville entregou-lhe um envelope antes de sair correndo. 

Com os novos horários estava mais difícil encontrá-los. O envelope tinha a letra de Hermione. 

Ela tinha sorrido travessa quando Nina insistiu em saber sobre a camisola. Não conseguiu arrancar nada dela. 

Então percebeu que não a tinha visto no almoço. Não tinha visto nenhum dos três. Nem Lupin. 

Franziu a testa. 

_"Por favor me espere as sete em seu quarto. Pronta para sair. Coma alguma coisa. É importante. H."_

Ficou ainda mais preocupada. 

**** 

Sete horas e três minutos. Estava ansiosa. 

Abriu a porta na primeira batida. 

Hermione estava lá. O semblante preocupado. 

- Oi Nina. – ela parecia ansiosa. 

- O que aconteceu? 

- Bem, hoje faz sete meses que o Sírius... – ela tropeçou nas palavras – bem que ele... se foi. E o Lupin está com o Harry. – estava aflita – Parece que ele conseguiu distrair Harry o mês passado nos feriados. Mas está difícil hoje. Então ele vai tentar conseguir um pouco de poção do sono com Dumbledore para o Harry. – a voz agoniada - Mas eu sei que ele não vai querer tomar. E ele também não está muito melhor. – ela mordeu os lábios - Será que você podia... – hesitou - ir até ele? 

Tentou não pensar. Lupin precisava dela. Mesmo que ela tivesse que deixar... 

- Vamos. – ela pegou a capa. 

**** 

Era tarde quando conseguiu voltar para o quarto. Estava cansada. Triste. Tudo o que ela queria era dormir. 

Tarde demais para ir a qualquer outro lugar. Lembrou-se do Lupin. Finalmente ela o tinha convencido a tomar um pouco da poção que Dumbledore tinha dado para o Harry. 

Suspirou. Algo daquela guerra estúpida finalmente a estava atingindo. 

***** 

Quinta-feira. 

Ela entrou bocejando na sua sala. Outro dia de trabalho. 

Era quase hora do almoço quando ela percebeu que não estava sozinha. 

Ele estava parado na porta. A expressão indecifrável. Séria. 

O coração bateu mais rápido. Percebeu o quanto sentiu a falta dele. 

- Preciso dos registros dos alunos do terceiro ano. – a voz seca, dura. 

Ela o olhou. Ele sabia onde estavam. Talvez ele quisesse que ela fosse ao arquivo. 

Não transparecia no rosto dele nada do que acontecia entre eles. 

Tinha dado dois passos dentro da sala do arquivo quando viu que ele a seguira. 

- _ Silencio. _ – ele disse para a porta depois de fechá-la.

- Mas o quê... 

Ela não terminou. Ele beijou-a com força. Apertando-a com desejo. O coração dela disparou. 

- Você não foi ontem. – ele acusou, dando atenção ao pescoço, fazendo-a tremer. 

Ela teve coisas mais importantes a fazer. Mas seria difícil dizer isso. 

Ele mordeu perto da orelha. Ela percebeu que ele tinha sentido sua falta. 

Corrigiu-se: ele a tinha desejado. 

E a julgar pelo estado dele. Sentiu o corpo vibrar. Ele ainda a queria. 

- Eu não pude. 

- Porquê? – exigiu – Estava com Dumbledore? – levantou a cabeça, incisivo. 

Arrepiou-se. Pelo jeito, só Dumbledore tinha prioridade sobre ele. 

- Não. – ela desviou os olhos – Estava com Lupin. 

Ele ficou imóvel. Ela viu o vinco na testa. 

- Foi preciso! 

Afastou-se dela. Encarou-a, rígido. 

- Você se esqueceu que não estamos nem perto da lua cheia. – a voz era de aço. 

Ele foi para a porta. Ela se pôs na sua frente. 

- É verdade! – Ela o impediu de sair – Ontem fez sete meses que Sírius se foi. E ele precisou de um amigo depois de consolar o Harry. – completou. 

Ele a olhou um segundo inteiro. Pressionou-a contra a parede fria, beijando-a de novo. 

Quase machucando-a. Parecia querer puni-la por não ter estado lá para ele. Ela o empurrou. 

- Não – murmurou, os lábios latejando, a voz quase triste. 

Ele não disse nada. Mas ela sentiu a mudança. 

Quando enfiou as mãos em seus cabelos e se apossou de seus lábios de forma menos dura. 

Depois de um bom tempo, ela virou o rosto quase sem ar. Ele não a soltou. A boca viciosa. Ansiosa. 

- Temos que ir. Pode vir alguém. – murmurou tentando não se render. 

As mãos no peito dele. Sentiu seu coração. Rápido. Como o dela. Ele a apertou mais. 

- Não vão nos escutar. – ele não deixou seu pescoço. 

Ela fechou os olhos. Mole. Tentou de novo. 

- Estou com fome. – estava em seu ombro agora, afastando sua roupa. 

- Eu também. – ele murmurou antes de colocar a boca na dela de novo. 

*** 

Ela teve que se contentar com os sanduíches que Dobby levou para ela de tarde. 

Tinham perdido o almoço. Sorriu ao lembrar porquê. 

*****

Lupin estava abatido. Ela tentou tratá-lo com carinho. Ignorando os olhares de Severus.

Eles a chamaram para ir a Hogsmeade.

Rony a tinha convidado. Harry estava calado. Viu o olhar de Hermione. Concordou.

*****

Sábado chegou. Eles foram de tarde.

Pensou que eles pareciam mais animados. Os cinco. Juntos.

Foram a Dedos de Mel. Ela renovou seu estoque de chocolates. Havia muita gente.

Quando eles saíram. Ela sentiu um arrepio. Procurou pretos.

Mas não estavam lá. Franziu a testa. Havia só três bruxos de longas capas pretas num canto.

Hermione tocou seu braço perguntando alguma coisa e ela se esqueceu deles.

Ela e Lupin ficaram mais para trás conversando. Eles avisaram que iam ao Três Vassouras.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa Lupin concordou.

Quando os três se viraram uma esquina, ele a segurou.

Continuou em frente. Estava escurecendo. Logo seria noite.

Eles tinham andado em silêncio por um tempo. Ela reparou que havia menos pessoas ali.

- Eu queria te agradecer. – falou devagar.

- Porquê?

- Por ser boa comigo. – ele a olhou.

- Eu não sou boa com você. – ela parou, retribuindo o olhar - Sou sua amiga. E vou estar aqui quando você precisar.

Ele a olhou em silêncio.

- É bom ouvir isso. – tentou sorrir – Estou em falta deles ultimamente.

Ela não perdeu o acento doloroso de sua voz.

- Eu falei sério Lupin. – encarou-o – Eu vou estar aqui. E você pode contar comigo.

- Obrigado. – ele pareceu emocionado pela sinceridade dela – Posso dizer o mesmo.

Levou a mão ao seu rosto.

- Mas eu penso que talvez.... – empurrou uma mecha do cabelo dela – amizade não fosse... – os dedos percorrendo seu rosto, como na outra noite – o suficiente. – olhou-a nos olhos.

Ela sentiu um aperto no coração. Dor pelo que precisava fazer.

- Lupin, eu... temo que tenha que ser.

Ele retirou a mão devagar. Suspirou.

- É o Snape, não é?

Ela desviou os olhos.

- Não podemos ficar só como está? – pediu.

Ele pensou.

- Eu não sei.

Ela sentiu a dor dele. E a dela.

- Me desculpe. – murmurou.

- Porquê? – ele perguntou devagar.

- Por não ser quem você precisa. – levantou os olhos marejados para ele – Eu sinto muito.

Ele a olhou. Ela viu a dor nos dele.

- Eu sei. – sacudiu a cabeça – Mas isso não adianta muito.

Ela deixou que as lágrimas descessem.

Ele a puxou para si. Apertando-a num abraço.

- Está tudo bem. – sussurrou.

Ela tentou se controlar. Mas não conseguiu.

Ele a estava consolando. Quando ela é que devia estar consolando ele.

Ele lhe estendeu um lenço. Esperou que melhorasse.

Ela suspirou. Afastando-se dele.

- Acho que sua camisa está molhada.

- Não tem problema. – ele evitava olhá-la – Quer voltar para Hogwarts?

- Agora? – ele olhava para a estrada.

- Sim. Eu tenho que... fazer uma pequena viagem a Londres.

- Hoje?

- Sim. – ele a olhou por um momento – Mais tarde.

Ela pensou se tinha alguma coisa a ver com o que eles conversaram. Ou com a Ordem.

Mas aquele não era o melhor momento para ficar sozinha com ele.

- Se você não se importa eu prefiro voltar daqui.

- Você vai ficar bem? – a noite tinha caído.

Ele ainda conseguia se preocupar com ela. Tentou sorrir.

- Sim. O Três Vassouras é perto. Não se preocupe.

Ele acenou com a cabeça. Foi em direção à estrada.

- Lupin.

Ele se voltou devagar. Olhou-a.

- Boa viagem.

Balançou a cabeça de novo. E continuou o caminho.

***

Ela estava voltando. Refazendo o caminho para o Três Vassouras.

De repente, os três bruxos estranhos que ela havia visto a cercaram.

- Me deixem passar. – ela tentou mover-se entre eles, com medo.

- Deixar _voc_ passar? – uma garra de ferro segurou seu braço puxando-a – Você?

Viu os longos cabelos prata que emolduravam um rosto. E uma varinha na mão enluvada.

Foi tudo antes da luz.

*****

- Onde está Dumbledore? Preciso falar com o diretor! É importante!

Ele escutou a voz ansiosa. De longe.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum moleque! – Filch segurava o braço do garoto – Isso é só história para se livrar do castigo. Mas eu já mandei chamar a Professora Minerva. Você vai ver só.

- Não! É importante. É sobre a Srtª Ventur. A do arquivo! – ele tentava se soltar.

- O que aconteceu Sr. Duncan? – Minerva que chegava, perguntou.

Ele se apressou. O garoto parecia contente em se livrar do Filch.

- A srtª Ventur. Três bruxos a levaram.

Minerva franziu a testa. Preocupada.

- Você sabe o que acontecerá se estiver mentindo, não sabe Sr. Duncan? Isso é muito sério.

Ele não gostou do tom dela.

- Eu não estou mentindo. Pode perguntar para o Mike!

- O que o Sr. Everest tem a ver com isso? – ela estava apreensiva, intranqüila.

- Ele estava comigo. Ele também viu. Eles a cercaram. Houve uma luz. E depois eles a levaram.

Snape segurou o braço dele de novo. Viu o garoto voltar os olhos para ele. Com medo.

- Onde? – o tom duro.

- Perto da estrada de Hogsmeade, Senhor. – respondeu assustado.

- Você viu quem era? – tentou se controlar para não sacudi-lo.

- Não – sacudiu a cabeça – Mas ele tinha cabelos compridos. Eu vi por baixo da capa. Muito claros.

_'Lucius.' _

Ele apertou o braço do garoto inconscientemente.

- Está me machucando. – havia dor na voz.

Soltou o braço. Olhou para Minerva. Viu a consternação.

- Avise Dumbledore.

E se foi. Depressa. Inquieto.

*****

GranjerWeasley – Sobre fazer Lupin sofrer. Não tenha nada contra ele. Eu o adoro! E esse é o problema. Estou em crise. (Nina comendo unhas). Então preciso tirar ele da fic. Ai, eu não consigo (porque ele é minha segunda paixão). Então eu fico triste. E desconto nele.

Sobre Severus e a Nina "brigarem". "E nem me fale da volta!!!!!!!"

"( Pati se abanando) Ui.... tá quente aqui né!?!?!"

(Nina com cara de safada.) E como!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Granjerweasley – "Bom, pra variar a fic está maravilhosa!!! Mas pela milésima vez eu te peço: não faz o Lupin sofrer hein!?!" Desculpe... Não vai dar. (correndo de Crucio)

Li Snape – "Eu imprimi o cap." Imprimiu?!

Suu-chan – "Oi! Adorei esse capitulo !" Eu também gosto. Mas o 14A...

Falar mais da Nina? Ai, ai! Não posso! Você vai entender no cap 16 ou 17 (não lembro). Mesmo assim vou  
tentar, tá? (Tem alguma coisa no cap. 1).

Sarah Snape – "recebeu meus reviews?" Não. :( SNIF

Caileach - Quê isso! Que exagero! Mas Obrigada assim mesmo.

Segundo lugar? (Nina se inclina. Ruborizada.) Obrigada.

Ameriaasacura – E aí? Gostou? Estou te aguardando.

Karren (Austrália) – Estou doida para saber o que você achou!

JuOliveira – Eu não te esqueci, tá!

_Muito obrigada por todos os e-mail´s e mensagens para o meu pequeno Thiago. Ele está OK agora. _

_Valeu a força. _

_ Nina _

AnaNinaSnape@yahoo.com.br


	21. Crucio

**_J.K. é a dona, só estou me divertindo. E não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso. _**

**_Por favor, não me processe, eu não tenho nada. _**

**_Agradeço a todos os bons autores que li. Com certeza muito influenciaram. _**

**_E como disse um deles, se você reconhecer algo, não é meu. _**

Capítulo 11A _**Crucio**_. 

_ E você é a resposta das minhas preces aos céus _

Chegou à casa. Estava escuro. 

Se Lucius estivesse se escondendo, seria ali. Era o lugar mais próximo a Hogsmaede. 

_ 'Merlin, que não seja tarde.' _

Devia ser quase oito horas. 

Olhou-a. Parecia abandonada. Mas ele podia ver as proteções. Muitas. 

Não se deixou enganar. Uma boa fachada para um esconderijo. E bem protegida. 

Deu a volta. Tentou entrar com cuidado. Esperando que alguém viesse. Ouviu sons. 

De repente havia uma vara à sua frente. 

– Ah! Severus. 

MacNair sorriu ao reconhecê-lo. Mas não guardou a vara. 

Apesar de não deixá-la mais em atitude ameaçadora. 

– Venha. Lucius vai gostar de revê-lo. 

Seguiu MacNair. Até a parte de trás da casa. 

O som de algo caindo. Uma imprecação. 

Abaixou a cabeça para entrar. 

Era um cômodo coberto. Com aspecto de não ser usado há muito. Pouca luz. 

Crabbe e Goyle também estavam lá. 

As coisas não estavam indo bem. Cumprimentou-os com um aceno. 

No canto, ele a reconheceu. O roupão rasgado na frente. As mãos pareciam presas atrás. 

Parte dos seios aparecendo. Parecia meio tonta. Como se tivesse sido empurrada. 

Desviou os olhos. A expressão mais dura. 

Se ia tentar algo. Devia mostrar o devido desprezo. Por qualquer trouxa. 

Ele viu Lucius. Limpando a boca com a mão. De onde saía um fio de sangue. Dizendo um palavrão. 

Ele havia pego a vara. Parou ao vê-los entrar. Guardou-a de novo no cabo falso da bengala. 

O mesmo jeito Malfoy. 

Ela o viu. 

Seu coração deu um pequeno salto. Ajeitou-se no chão. 

Fora "despertada" há pouco. 

Os três à sua volta. E o medo. Foi quando alguma coisa tinha feito um barulho.Como um assovio. 

Um deles saiu. Lucios tinha sorrido. E atacado. A boca na sua. Ela o mordeu com aversão. 

- Severus. – ajeitou o cabelo – O que você... – moveu-se – veio fazer aqui? – foi o cumprimento. 

A fala calma. Perigosa. 

- Dois alunos os viram. Em Hogsmaede. – desviou os olhos – Com "ela". – apontou Nina com a cabeça – Eles não o conhecem. – olhou-o – Mas a descrição não deixou dúvidas. Vim assim que pude. Para avisá-lo. 

Ela prestou atenção. Tentando entender. O que estava acontecendo. O que ele estava planejando. 

O coração disparado. 

Quando aqueles... estavam à sua volta. Falando coisas terríveis. Ela tinha tentado. Segurar o pânico. 

E então. Tinha havido o temor. De que ele não viesse. E de que ele viesse. 

E agora. Quando o viu. Não soube se ficava contente. Ou não. Com a presença dele. 

Respirou. Ele estava tentando ajudá-la. 

Era melhor assumirem seus papéis. Na pequena comédia. Trágica. 

E ajudá-lo como pudesse. 

Fingiu estar tonta ainda. 

- Me... – levantou uma sobrancelha – Avisar? – Lucius parecia ligeiramente divertido. 

Askaban parecia não tê-lo afetado. 

Exceto por um pouco de palidez. E roupas um pouco diferentes. Nada havia mudado. 

- Se ela sumir. O Ministério pode ligar você a esta casa. E eu presumo – levantou a sobrancelha – que nem todas as suas propriedades estejam tão... mal vigiadas. – encarou-o – Ou tão bem protegidas. 

Lucius estreitou um pouco os olhos. Severus deixou-o digerir a informação. 

Nina tentou imaginar. Como se sentiria se ele estivesse fazendo tudo aquilo _realmente_? 

- Bastardo! – ela cuspiu em direção a Severus. 

- Cale-se. – Crabbe chegou perto. 

Ela disfarçou. Olhando Crabbe. Continuando a prestar atenção à conversa. 

Voltou os olhos com fúria fingida para Severus. 

Por dentro em polvorosa. Inquieta. 

- Pensa que tenho _medo_ – Lucius pausou – do Ministério? – arrogante. 

Severus não perdeu o acento. Em "medo". 

Ela se mexeu um pouco. Incomodada pelas mãos presas trás. E pela conversa. 

Ele estava se expondo demais. Percebeu ansiosa. Era melhor se preparar. Para qualquer coisa. 

_ 'Por favor. Cuidado. Dumbledore e a Luz não podem te perder.' _

Angústia se insinuando. 

_ 'Eu não posso te perder.' _

- Não. – falou devagar – Mas o Senhor Escuro não ficaria contente. – levantou a cabeça – Se você se arriscasse. Tão pouco tempo depois da fuga. – o canto da boca para cima. 

Um risco calculado. MacNair e Goyle se entreolharam. Discretamente. 

Lucius olhou-o. Não tinha gostado. 

- Então veio me oferecer sua...ajuda? – falou devagar, perigoso – Você não tem nenhum interesse... – deu um passo, a bengala na mão – nessa... trouxa. – moveu a cabeça, atento – Tem Severus? – insinuou. 

Nina sentiu o sangue fugir. 

Severus estreitou os olhos. Altivo. 

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – aço duro e frio. 

- Há algum... rumor. – a voz macia, vagarosa – sobre você... e essa... trouxa. – quase cuspiu a palavra. 

Lucius lembrou-se. Draco tinha lhe contado coisas... interessantes... no Natal. 

MacNair se mexeu. Goyle olhou interrogativo para Crabbe que desviou os olhos. 

_ 'Vou matar aquele moleque...' _

Deu um passo à frente. Fúria contida. 

- Se você quer dizer alguma coisa... Diga! – falou ameaçador – Não vou responder a ... rumores! – rosnou entre dentes, voz perigosa, olhos brilhantes. 

Lucius estreitou os seus. 

Resolveu reconsiderar. Por enquanto. Sorriu devagar. 

- Acalme-se, Severus. – Virou-se. – Diga-me. Como pensou em resolvermos nosso "pequeno" problema? 

Não se enganou com Lucius. 

Um pequeno deslize. E seria o bastante. 

Olhou-o. Como se considerasse a pergunta. 

- Obliviate. – falava devagar – Fazê-la esquecer. Um par de horas. Posso... inventar qualquer coisa. – balançou a mão como se não fosse importante – Ninguém se preocuparia mais com o que os alunos viram. Mas se você tiver uma idéia melhor... – um pequeno desdém não ofensivo. 

Silêncio. 

Lucius não tinha gostado. Apertou os lábios. Pressionado pelas circunstâncias. 

- Bem. – ele a olhou, raiva se insinuando - É uma pena acabar com nossa diversão. 

MacNair riu. Nina se mexeu de novo. Tentando se ajoelhar. Controlando o medo. 

- Concordo. – disse Goyle, voz morna . 

Olhava-a com lascívia. Ela respirou. Em temor. 

Lucius se virou. 

- Eu já ia aplicar-lhe um... corretivo. – Esfregou a boca de novo. – E é claro que não haverá problemas. Já que não haverá nada para lembrar. – Um sorriso mau. 

_ 'Oh, meu Deus.' _

Severus gelou. 

- Dumbledore estava para acionar o Ministério. – falou devagar – Seria melhor que _ela_ – indicou-a com a cabeça, tentando mostrar desprezo – não demorasse a aparecer. 

Lucius se mexeu. Nada satisfeito. 

- Dumbledore. – falou com desdém – Não vai ser por Dumbledore que me privarei de um pouco de... diversão. 

Crabbe riu. Estendeu a vara. 

- E eu serei o primeiro. – Crabbe apontou a vara. 

- _ Rotarium!_

Nina caiu para trás. E começou a girar de acordo com o movimento da vara de Crabbe. 

Ora devagar, ora rápido. A roupa de qualquer jeito. Risos. 

Um grito pequeno. Quando o movimento a fez bater em uma cadeira que caiu. 

Severus apertou as mãos. 

Não a estava protegendo. De novo. Como no ataque em Hogwarts. Impotente. 

Qualquer tempo ali. Seria um longo tempo. Dominou-se. 

Finalmente parou. 

Ela respirava pesado. O corpo doendo. 

_ 'Agüente.' _

Crabbe parecia ter ficado tonto com a visão dela girando. O grande tolo. 

MacNair deu um sorriso mau. 

Um passo. Levantou a vara. 

- _ Corpore ascenderai! _

Dessa vez ela se viu suspensa pelo meio do corpo. Seu coração disparou em medo. 

O rosto voltado para baixo. 

Não conseguiu segurar o pequeno grito quando viu o chão se aproximar. Parou a centímetros dele. 

Ainda estava zonza. Sentiu ânsias de vômito. Dolorida. Quase apavorada. 

MacNair riu. Parecia se divertir. 

Aconteceu de novo. Fez com que ela não chegasse tão perto do chão. 

Mas batesse com a coxa no teto. 

Ela mordeu os lábios tentando não gritar. Apesar de sentir que havia se machucado. 

E então... Tinha acabado. 

Tentou fazer com que seu coração não batesse tão rápido. 

Respirar. 

Precisava ajudá-lo a tirá-la dali. Se conter. Não deixar o medo dominá-la. Não se descuidar. 

Era um bom plano. Era só agüentar mais um pouco. 

- Agora sou eu. – Goyle disse. 

Lambeu os lábios. Olhando-a. Lascivo. 

- _ Imperius! _

Sentiu-se tonta. Quase sonolenta. Leve. 

Tão bom. Esquecer. Não pensar. 

_ 'É tão... suave. Tão... fácil. Dançar. Sim. Segurar meus seios. Acariciá-los. Estão rindo? Devo ficar contente? Levantar o roupão mostrando as pernas. Ai. Está doendo muito. Tocar... Não! Está errado. Não. Não sou eu. Resistir. Tenho que resistir. Não. Não. Não... Não...' _

- Ah! – Goyle parecia desapontado. 

Ela estava parando. E ele só tinha começado. 

_ 'Droga de trouxa.' _

_ 'Controle-se Severus. Ela conseguiu. Concentre-se. Já vai terminar.' _

Lucius riu. 

- Muito bem! – irônico - Vamos ver como você pára isso. 

Ele tirou a vara da bengala. Devagar, estendeu-a. Saboreando. 

_ 'Deus, vai começar de novo.' _

Tentou se preparar. 

- _ Crucio! _

Severus ficou pálido. 

Apertou as mãos com força. Para não esmagar o pescoço de Lucius. Relanceou o olhar. 

'_Quatro contra um.'_ – lembrou-se.

Não importa. Ela não estava preparada. Sentiu mil facas pontiagudas em todo o seu corpo. 

Gritou. 

A dor quase a deixando sem sentidos. 

Não soube quanto tempo se passou. Segundos, horas. 

Não fazia diferença. Seu corpo estava se dissolvendo. Devia ser ácido. 

Não conseguia sequer pensar. Dor além da conta. Queria morrer. Desistir. 

_ 'Não!! Oh, Deu, faça com que acabe logo. Por favor... Faça com que acabe logo.' _

Não ia poder garantir que ela não recebesse nenhum feitiço se ele... 

_ 'Respire Severus. Respire'. _

Nina gritou de novo. Goyle riu. Lucius parou a contragosto. 

Ele abriu as mãos lentamente. Por pouco não colocara tudo a perder. 

Ela estava sem forças até para gemer. 

Rolou, buscando ar. 

Chorou baixinho. Estava difícil respirar. 

Todo o seu corpo doía. A mente se desanuviando devagar. 

_ 'Quero ir embora. Me tire daqui. Por favor.' _

Fechou os olhos. Algo lhe dizia que ainda não tinha acabado. Lutou. Abrindo-os. 

Tinha que se recuperar. E rápido. 

Ficar atenta. Aproveitar a primeira chance. Qualquer uma. 

Para sair daquele inferno. 

Antes que um dos dois perdesse o controle. E suas vidas não valessem nada. 

Lucius a observava divertido. 

Severus se mexeu. 

O louro voltou-se. Ainda com um meio sorriso debochado. E algo mais. Olhos estreitos. Fixos nele. 

- Sua vez, Severus. – provocou. 

Ele parou. Lucius estava alerta. Atento. 

- Não vai se negar uma pequena distração, não é? – o sorriso ainda na boca, os olhos sérios. 

_ 'Oh, Deus...'_

Ela tinha escutado Lucius. Tinha entendido. O coração apertado com o perigo. E o medo. 

Severus hesitou. A compreensão veio. Rápida. Considerou suas opções. 

Ainda eram quatro contra um. Ela podia ser ferida. E se ele perdesse... Eles... 

Respirou. 

_ 'Isso não pode estar acontecendo... Severus. Por favor...'_

Mas não havia saída. Seu coração doeu. 

E ele não podia hesitar. Olhou-o. Parado. A expressão dura. Suas vidas dependiam dele. 

Se ela ia fazer qualquer coisa. Tinha que ser agora. Queria sair dali. Viva. Com ele. 

Juntou forças. Levantou-se um pouco. 

- Seu... traidor covarde. – tentou mostrar desprezo.

_ 'Senhor, que eu seja convincente.'_

Tremia, tentando manter a cabeça erguida. Ele olhou-a. 

- Você não vai fazer como esse... – indicou Lucius com a cabeça, cansada – Eu direi a Dumbledore. Eu contarei. Tudo! – deixou o medo aparecer, respirou – Ele o expulsará! – atirou, ameaçando – Você não está preparado para... – olhou-o nos olhos – _Fazer qualquer coisa_. – falou devagar, num esforço – Eu direi... 

Ele se lembrou.

_ " ...farei o que for preciso. ...Qualquer coisa."_

- Cale-se, sua trouxa prostituta! – Goyle levantou a mão pronto para bater em seu rosto. 

Ele ia perguntar a Crabbe sobre toda essa coisa de trouxa e Severus depois. 

_ 'Ah, vou.' _

Ela tinha percebido. Tinha... entendido. Sentiu o desespero emergir devagar. E o conteve. 

Não haveria vida para eles, se Lucius, que o vigiava, percebesse qualquer coisa. 

Ele tinha que se lembrar de quem ele era. Moveu a cabeça. 

Do quê ele estava fazendo. Não seria a primeira vez. Já tinha havido coisas piores. 

E a vida dela ainda estava em perigo. Segurou a vara. Com força. 

_ 'Não!' _

Só fracos agem com o coração. Lembrou a si mesmo. Não usam a cabeça. Não controlam a emoção. 

Ele conhecera alguns. Estavam mortos. Era só esquecer. Evitou fechar os olhos. 

Ele não a conhecia. Ela era só _o inimigo trouxa. _

O rosto talhado em pedra. O coração disparado. 

_ 'Merlin, ajude-me.'_

Sentiu como se seu braço fosse de chumbo. 

- _ Crucio! _

Nina gritou. 

Escutou a dor dela. Ele estava provocando dor na mulher com quem tinha se deitado. 

Há segundos que parecem horas. 

Tinha que se concentrar. Estreitou os olhos. Ela gritou de novo. 

Ele abaixou a vara. 

Ela estava encolhida. 

Um trapo castigado. Respirando devagar. Como se chorasse baixinho. 

Ficou ali. Prostrada. Humilhação. Impotência. 

Percebeu que ainda tinha forças para chorar. Por tudo. Por ele. Por ela. 

Ele tinha envelhecido. Os outros pareciam não notar. Só a máscara de sempre. 

Lucius se virou sorrindo. Observando Nina, fraca. Pareceu satisfeito. 

- Bem, agora você pode levar esse... traste. – virou-se para Severus. – Não devo ficar muito tempo aqui. – moveu a cabeça num cumprimento cínico – Obrigações com nosso Lord. Mas espero vê-lo em breve. 

Nenhum obrigado. 

Saiu em direção à casa. Seguido pelos outros que lhe acenaram em despedida. 

_ 'Eu os farei pagar.' _

Ele tragou duro. 

Num segundo estava com Nina. Inclinado. 

- Severus – sussurrou. 

Estava tão cansada. Exausta. Dor por todo lado. 

- Shiiiii. - ele não falou mais. 

Não conseguiu. Concentrou-se. 

Um rápido exame. Uma costela. Talvez mais. Escoriações. Um ferimento feio na perna. Hematomas. 

Um fio de sangue da boca machucada. 

_ 'Eu juro.' _

Levantou a vara. Suas mãos tremiam. 

Não podia fazer nada para ajudá-la ali. Tinha que ser rápido. 

Ele murmurou um feitiço e ela dormiu. 

Segurou-a em seus braços. 

E desaparatou. 

***** 

_ Em relação a este capítulo, e a alguns posteriores, foram feitas consultas sobre o estado clínico e possíveis repercussões físicas à Drª. Juliana Fajoses. Fica aqui o meu "Muito obrigada". _

_ ***** _

Babi Snape – Bom. Eu acredito que a sua "agonia" deve ter piorado um pouquinho neste capítulo. 

Não fique brava! E também não precisa "morrer de curiosidade". Risos. 

To tentando publicar bem rápido os capítulos. Mas bem que eu ia gostar de mais reviews. 

Hehehe. Assim as postagens ficavam mais rápidas ainda. 

Tina – Espero que você aprecie esse também. Mas acredito que você vai realmente gostar mais do próximo. 

Alessa Black – Obrigada! E sim. Eu vou continuar. Você vai ver. Tem muuuuita emoção ainda. 

Franboesa-butterfly-funnysakura - Obrigada por achar que minha fic não é "absurda". Risos. 

Não se preocupe. Estou só brincando. Eu entendi. E agradeço. 

Caileach – Então eu estou em primeiro lugar?!! Obrigada! E não precisa ficar "viciada" nela. 

Só gostar tá bom. Risos. Risos. 

Centaura – Concordo. Todas já sonhamos em ser Nina. Até eu!! Risos. 

E obrigada MESMO pelo "carregada de emoções". Tem bastante Klenex aí? 

Mari – "Finalmente nos finalmentes". Segredo. Ainda tem muitos "finalmentes" por aí. Risos. 

GranjerWeasley - Já que você falou que tem problemas "coronários" na família... 

Eu vou ficar preocupada! Me escreve logo para avisar que não teve um ataque.

Avoada - Puxa! Ainda bem que você comentou. Revise de novo, tá? 

É bom para incentivar os outros leitores. (Se houver! Risos).

_ N/A: Espero que ninguém vá me lançar um Avada por causa deste capítulo. _

_ Aí eu não vou poder terminar a fic! _

_ Ah! E preparem Klenex! Mas não para os próximos capítulos. _

_ Protetoras de plantão! Socorro!! _


	22. Enfermaria, Inferno

Capítulo 12 Enfermaria, Inferno e Céu. 

_ A partir deste momento, estou abençoada _

Aparatou o mais perto que pôde na Floresta Proibida. 

Conjurou uma maca. Andou depressa em direção a Hogwarts. 

Finalmente viu a entrada. Pegou-a em seus braços indiferente ao peso. Murmurou algo. 

Seria mais rápido assim pelas escadas. 

Já havia passado do horário de recolher. Ele deu graças por não ter de encontrar nenhum estudante. 

Foi direto para a ala hospitalar. McGonagall estava vindo em sua direção. 

- Severus! Como ela está? 

Continuou andando ao seu lado. Observou o rosto pálido de Nina. Ele não parecia muito melhor. 

- Viva. – foi sucinto, a voz dura. 

McGonagall correu à frente no corredor chamando por Madame Pomfrey. 

A bruxa apareceu como se já os estivesse esperando. Severus colocou-a com cuidado numa cama. 

Madame Pomfrey examinou-a. Minerva estava com a mão na boca, preocupada. 

- Duas costelas quebradas, escoriações, machucados, a perna... – ela se virou – Mas o que aconteceu com essa criança? 

Ele endureceu. 

- Crucio. Imperius. E mais... – murmurou. 

- Não! – Minerva balançou a cabeça consternada. 

Madame Pomfrey foi rápida. Adquiriu dois pequenos vidros. Encostou a varinha em seu peito. 

- Enervate! 

Pretos ansiosos estavam em Nina. Não se desviaram mesmo quando Minerva quase correu até a porta. 

- Albus! 

Ele ouviu murmúrios. Não se virou. Tinha de ver seus olhos. Ver se ela estava bem. 

A escuridão estava indo embora. Dor chegando. Não conseguia manter os olhos abertos. 

- Ai... – gemeu. 

- Tudo bem, criança. – ouviu Madame Pomfrey – Nós cuidaremos de você. 

A voz de Dumbledore. Tentou manter os olhos abertos. Carvão atormentado. Fechou-os de novo. 

Sentiu que lhe levantavam a cabeça. Tudo doía. 

- Beba. – algo gelado em seus lábios – É para a dor. – mais um – E este vai ajudá-la a ficar boa logo. 

Ela bebeu devagar. Difícil. Principalmente de respirar. 

Madame Pomfrey trabalhava rápido enquanto Severus a segurava. 

Murmurou feitiços com sua varinha. 

- Amanhã suas costelas e a perna já estarão bem. – falou suavemente – Agora durma. 

Ela agradeceu a sugestão. Devia ter havido algo no remédio para a dor. Sentiu-se sonolenta. 

Forçou-se a abrir os olhos. 

_ 'Severus...' _

Ela não o viu. 

Suspirou. A pontada nas costas tinha diminuído. Precisava falar com... 

- Por favor... – procurou com os olhos – Diretor. – murmurou a custo. 

- Estou aqui, Nina. É melhor você dormir. – ouviu a voz calma. 

- Eu vou. Depois. – forçou-se a continuar, olhando em azuis – Preciso falar com você... – esperou. 

Ele percebeu. Era importante. 

- Bem, eu a verei amanhã, Nina. – sorriu Minerva 

Depois de lhe dar pequenas batidinhas na mão, foi em direção à porta onde já estava Madame Pomfrey. 

- Volto mais tarde para vê-la, não se preocupe. – olhou direto para o diretor, a fisionomia séria – Albus, ela precisa descansar. – advertiu. 

- Está certo, Papoulla. 

Quando saíram, o diretor sentou-se na cadeira perto da cama. Olhou-a. 

- Muito bem. 

Ela respirou fundo. Estava cansada. Lutou contra o sono. 

- Eu preciso... contar... – lembrou de tudo – Prometa. – piscou – Que vai ajudá-lo. Por favor... 

******* 

Estava frio no corredor em direção às masmorras. 

Ele havia saído assim que viu que ela estava bem. 

Não ia conseguir responder nenhuma pergunta essa noite. 

Ele murmurou sua senha diante da porta. 

Entrou. Atravessou a sala e foi direto ao armário do quarto onde pegou um pequeno vidro azul. 

Bebeu dele. Um pouco mais do que deveria. 

Foi até a cama. Deitou-se. Fechou os olhos. 

Não esta noite. Nada esta noite. 

****** 

Havia claridade. Ele se virou. O corpo dolorido. Com frio. Ainda com as roupas de ontem. 

Então se lembrou. Gemeu. 

_ 'Inferno!'_

Depois de um tempo, levantou-se devagar. Foi ao banheiro. 

Voltou. Tinha tomado um banho. Mudado de roupas. 

Foi até o sofá. Vagaroso. Sentou-se. Fechou os olhos. Abriu-os. A lareira. 

- Incêndio. 

Sentiu que horas haviam se passado quando escutou a batida na porta ao longe. 

Suspirou. Ele sabia quem era. 

- Entre. 

Albus entrou. Atravessou o escritório. Foi até o quarto. 

- Bom dia, Severus. 

Um resmungo foi a resposta. 

- Você não tomou café. Nem almoçou. 

Dessa vez não houve nenhuma. 

O diretor se sentou. 

- Vai me contar o que aconteceu? 

Silêncio. Ele esperou. 

- O que quer saber Albus? 

- Como você está. 

Ele olhou aquele que o havia acolhido quando ninguém mais o faria. 

- Vivo. 

- Você não teve escolha, Severus. – a voz mansa. 

Voltou-se para as chamas. Olhando-as. Sem ver. 

- Ela contou. 

- Sim. Ontem à noite. Estava muito preocupada com você. 

_ 'Preocupada comigo!'_

Ele levantou num ímpeto. Foi em direção à lareira. 

- Não precisava. – disse – Eu verei Lúcius de novo. – rosnou baixo. 

Albus viu os ombros rígidos. O corpo imóvel. 

- A vingança não é boa conselheira, Severus. – falou vagaroso. 

- Não se preocupe. – voz dura – Saberei esperar. 

Dumbledore suspirou. 

- Não estamos preocupados com seu disfarce. – disse bondoso – Mas com você. 

Ele não se voltou. Só o fogo parecia vivo. 

Albus sentiu-se muito velho de repente. 

Levantou-se. 

Pensou que o tempo ajudaria. 

_ 'O que mais essa guerra vai exigir de você, Severus?' _

Respirou. 

- Eu pedi a um elfo que trouxesse algo para você comer. 

O diretor olhou o homem à sua frente. 

- E Severus... – falou suave – Nina vai sair da enfermaria mais tarde. – a voz calma, triste – Ela estava muito preocupada com você. 

Nenhuma resposta. 

Ouviu o fogo. 

Ele fechou a porta suavemente. 

**** 

Hermione dirigiu-se à enfermaria. Empurrou a porta devagar. 

- Madame Pomfrey – falou baixo – Ela está bem? 

- Sim, srtª. Granger. Ela está melhor. Está dormindo e você não deve acordá-la. – murmurou. 

- É claro que não vou. Só queria saber como ela está. – estava preocupada – Quando ela vai sair? 

- Se estiver melhor, hoje à tarde. – e virou-se dando por encerrada a visita. 

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas. Mas não disse nada. 

Fechou a porta. Foi andando devagar. 

Estranho... Mesmo o Harry quando tinha ficado sem ossos. 

Ou ela, depois do encontro no ministério, em comparação, não tinha ficado tanto tempo assim. 

Talvez fosse mais grave do que tivessem contado. 

Disseram que ela se perdeu querendo voltar para Hogwarts sozinha. Isso não estava certo.

Mesmo quando fazia compras, sempre ficava com eles. 

Era muito estranho. Ela não era tão boba para tentar voltar sozinha. Nunca fora. 

E estava com o professor Lupin. E ainda assim, eles tinham esperado no Três Vassouras. 

Talvez ela tivesse se machucado muito antes que o professor Snape pudesse encontrá-la. 

_ 'Não.' _

Alguma coisa estava errada. Franziu a testa. Muito errada. 

Andou mais rápido. Ia encontrar o Harry e o Rony no salão para o almoço. 

***** 

Acordou. 

Ainda se sentia meio estranha. 

A enfermaria estava clara apesar das cortinas. Já devia ser tarde. 

- Bom dia, querida. 

Virou a cabeça. Viu Minerva sorrindo. 

- Bom dia. 

- Quer comer alguma coisa? 

- Aceitaria um pouco de água primeiro, por favor. 

McGonagall dirigiu-se à mesa do outro lado da cama. Colocou água num copo com base de alumínio. 

- É melhor que você também coma alguma coisa. 

Ela se levantou devagar. 

- Eu vou, prometo. Quero sair logo daqui. – disse pegando o copo e bebendo. 

Não disse que queria ver Severus. E esquecer o que tinha acontecido. 

Ela viu a professora se retesar um pouco. 

Acabou de beber a água. Estranhou o silêncio. 

- Algum problema? 

Minerva pareceu indecisa. Suspirou. 

- Nina, Madame Pomfrey acha que você deve ficar até de tarde para... acompanhá-la melhor. 

Nina não perdeu a pequena hesitação. Franziu a testa. 

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? 

- Não querida. Pelo menos não algo ruim. – suspirou de novo olhando pelos óculos, sobrancelhas levantadas – Querida, eu não sei se você já sabe, mas... está grávida. – falou devagar. 

Nina parou em choque. Sua respiração faltou. 

- Mas... 

Demorou. 

McGonagall a observava. Preocupada. 

Não havia se cuidado. Não tinha pensado que... 

Alegria correu solta. Respirou mais rápido. Um filho. Sorriu. 

_ 'Severus!'_

Ou filha, se corrigiu. 

Colocou a mão devagar sobre a barriga. Não mostrava nenhum sinal. 

Lembrou-se. 

- E está tudo bem? – olhou-a ansiosa. 

- Sim, querida. – Minerva olhava-a – Madame Pomfrey quer que você descanse mais um pouco. O que aconteceu ontem podia ter afetado o bebê. Mas ele está bem. 

Ela pensou devagar. 

- Quem mais sabe? – tentou evitar o rubor. 

Minerva suspirou de novo. 

- Madame Pomfrey me contou hoje de manhã. Quando perguntei porque você ficaria aqui tanto tempo. E Albus eu acredito. 

Ela entendeu. Nada escapava ao diretor. Seu rosto ficou quente com o rubor que ela não conseguiu conter. 

Olhou para Minerva. 

- Por favor não conte a ninguém. 

Ela franziu a testa um pouco. 

- É claro que não querida. Mas você sabe – parou – terá que dizer ao pai. – não perguntou quem seria. 

Nina abaixou a cabeça e não respondeu. 

- Vou ver com Papoulla o que você deve comer. – saiu. 

Ficou contente por Minerva entender sua necessidade de estar só. 

Sorriu. O sol parecia mais brilhante. Há quanto tempo será que... Perguntaria depois. 

Não estava mais sozinha. Mordeu o lábio inferior devagar, contente. 

Não importava o que acontecesse. Havia um pedaço dele nela. Imaginação correu solta. 

Ele seria um bruxinho? Riu. Provavelmente. Um pequeno bruxo. Saboreou. Poderoso, se puxasse o pai. 

Não quis pensar no que Severus diria quando soubesse. 

Parou. 

Se soubesse. O sorriso se desfez um pouco. 

Havia muito a pensar. 

E ela ainda precisava vê-lo. Franziu a testa. 

****** 

***** 

Caileach – Só você andou "meio enrolada"? Eu não sou "muito malvada". 

Você ainda nem viu o resto! (Nina com cara de sonserina). E obrigada por me indicar pra Malú. 

Quê isso? Eu ganhei de Whole again? Num posso acreditar! É uma das minhas favoritas!!  
Eu a indico como umas das cinco melhores. Eu a coloquei em histórias preferidas no fanfic!  
Muito obrigada. Tô até tremendo. Vou ter que me esforçar muito mais. 

Elizabete Ferreira – "Bem, quando é que você escreve os restantes capítulos?" Nina: Logo. 

"Quero saber a continuação." Nina: Eu também!! 

Sobre Lupin: Ai! (Nina comendo unhas) Tem certeza de que não quer reconsiderar?! 

Se me mandar feitiço como é que eu vou terminar a fic?!! Rsrs 

Viviane Azevedo - Obrigada Viviane. Duas horas?! Puxa! Vou tentar não demorar a postar. 

Já tenho até o cap. 13A pronto. Só falta "revisões", tá? 

Bárbara - Valeu! Eu adoooro receber comentários. 

"Em primeiro lugar, a sua fic é maravilhosa, cada vez que eu acabo um capítulo, fico morrendo pelo próximo!" Nina: Ok. Não morra. Se não como é que vc vai continuar lendo. 

"Amo o snape também e sempre procuro fics sobre ele, mas com a qualidade da sua é difícil achar." 

Nina: UAU! Brigada! 

"A história da Nina (oops, vou confundir vocês duas)" Nina: Pode!! Por favor! Faça isso! rs rs rs rs 

"...o modo como ela chega a Hogwarts foi fantástico. O comportamento do Snape também está super coerente com o personagem da J.K. ... infelizmente, ele é rude, irônico... e apaixonante." 

Nina: Ai,ai. Você está completamente certa. 

"Pelo que vejo, você já tem mais da fic pronta (pelos cometários no final dela) e mal posso esperar para ler!!!" Nina: Tem "esqueletos" de capítulos até o 20-A. Prontos só até o 13-A. 

"Tenho uma amiga que também lê a sua fic. Na verdade, nós lemos juntas, cada uma no seu computador, comentando cada passagem dos capítulos." Nina: Oh, que legal! 

"(Oh, my! A Nina está grávida, não???" Nina: Estááááááá! 

"Foi um grande momento quando eu e essa minha amiga chegamos a essa conclusão!)"

"Gosto muito do Lupin também, é uma pena que ele tenha que sofrer, mas... aí encontro uma semelhança entre a sua fic e a minha." Qual? Qual? Me conta, vai. Não faz suspense. Tô curiosa! Fiquei doida pra ler. 

Nina: Aviso que nossa amiga posta no três vassouras. Eu li. Leiam. 

"Continuarei lendo a sua fic com avidez. Não demore a postar, isso mata seus leitores de curiosidade!!!" 

Nina: Depende dos reviews. hehehehe 

Gente! Vocês viram as CAPAS? No meu site!! Tão lindas! Obrigada a quem mandou. Vou continuar colocando as que chegarem. E pra quem ainda não sabe: www.geocities.yahoo.com.br/ananinasnape 

Fênix (Portugal) - Eu te agradeço. Eu alterei o que você mandou. Mas estava com problemas no micro e não tenho certeza de ter colocado em todos os lugares. Os do fanfic estão ok. Mas eu acho que o do meu site tá melhor. E lá sempre tem um cap. a mais. Valeu a força. 

Lino Jordan – Estou surpresa e ruborizada ao saber que "homens" também lêem minha fic!! 

E parabéns! O que você escreve também é muuuito bom!! Me mande o endereço e ponho aqui. 

LiSnape - Obrigada, você é a minha mais fiel revisora. Não vou esquecer disso, tá?  
  


Sett – Como sempre... Sem palavras! 

  
Ah! Tem novidades! 

Uma professora de inglês de uma universidade gostou da fic a está usando numa tese para mestrado!  
Pode?!! Nina cantando que nem boba. E muito, muito feliz. 

AnaNinaSnape@yahoo.com.br


	23. Enfermaria, Céu

__

**_J.K. é a dona, só estou me divertindo. E não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso. _**

**_Por favor, não me processe, eu não tenho nada. _**

**_Agradeço a todos os bons autores que li. Com certeza muito influenciaram. _**

**_E como disse um deles, se você reconhecer algo, não é meu. _**

****

**_ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTÉM "R" _**

Capítulo 12A Enfermaria, Inferno e Céu

_ A partir deste momento, você é o único _

Era noite. Ele percebeu pela escuridão. 

Ouviu quando ela bateu na porta do quarto. Que ele havia fechado. 

Ignorou. 

Mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ela viria. 

Bateram mais forte. Suspirou. 

Sabia o que precisava ser feito. 

Agora. 

- Severus abra. – pediu – Por favor. 

A porta foi aberta bruscamente. Ela viu raiva no rosto. Mas os olhos... 

- Eu preciso falar com você. 

- EU não quero falar com você. – ele foi duro, frio. 

Ela suspirou. Reconheceu a máscara. 

- Vai me deixar entrar ou vamos conversar aqui mesmo? 

- Parece que você não entendeu: _vá embora_! – sibilou – Agora. 

Se ele estava resolvido, ela também estava. 

- Não! – enfrentou-o. 

Furioso, ele moveu a mão. 

- Vai usar magia contra mim? – ela perguntou suavemente, quase doce. 

_ 'De novo?' _

Ele estremeceu. Os olhos escureceram. Respirou. A raiva pareceu ter-se evaporado. 

Restou o cansaço. A luta. E algo mais. Dor? Por um momento fugidio, ela pensou ter visto agonia. 

Seu coração apertou. Ela quase cedeu. Quase. 

Entrou. Fechou a porta. Ele se afastou devagar. Evitando-a. 

Estava meio escuro. Porque ele nunca havia claridade o suficiente? Só a lareira acesa. 

Ele não podia estar pensado que ela viera acusá-lo. Podia? 

Ela precisava ser forte. Ou não conseguiria ajudá-lo. Ou a si mesma. 

- Eu sei que você poderia usar a força. – olhou-o suave – Se quisesse. 

Ainda havia uma coisa com a qual podia contar. 

- Mas... – não tocou-o – Eu vim porque preciso de um favor. 

Ele não disse nada. Não se moveu. Tudo o que tinha acontecido, estava entre eles. 

- Um grande. – olhou-o – Imenso. – esperou. 

Ele demorou. Franziu a testa. 

Mas não se foi. 

Ela chegou mais perto. Se tentasse tocá-lo agora, ele a mandaria embora. 

- Um que só você poderia fazer. – ela não desviou os olhos. 

_ 'Deus, eu te quero tanto.' _

Ficou séria. Tinha que chegar até ele. Precisava... 

- Eu preciso que você minta.

Ele absorveu. 

- O quê? – olhou-a. 

Ela não se moveu. Pretos. 

- Sim. Que minta. – falou devagar – Finja. – engoliu seco. 

Ele viu os olhos dela nublarem. 

_ 'Preciso tanto de você, Severus.' _

- E eu não pediria isso a mais ninguém. – falou suavemente – Posso prometer, se quiser, que não te pedirei... mais nada. 

Uma lágrima desceu devagar. 

_ 'Tenho que mandá-la embora.' _

Ele levantou a mão. Seguiu o rastro da lágrima. Ela viu uma sombra de desolação. 

_ 'Agora.'_

Ela passeou a face na mão dele. Segurou-a com a sua. Fechou os olhos. Tinha que fazê-lo esquecer. 

Castanhos pousaram em pretos turbulentos. Mergulharam. 

- Minta. Por favor. – parou – Para mim. 

Ela chegou mais perto. Colocou uma mão em seu ombro. Ficou na ponta do pé. Encostou sua testa na dele. 

- Diga que quer me tocar. – falou baixo. 

Sentiu-o respirar, ainda imóvel. Escorregou a face pela dele. 

- Finja. – os corpos se tocando – Que me quer... 

Moveu a cabeça. Leu nos olhos dele. Soube pelo que ele estava passando. Sentiu nela a dor dele. 

Não havia suavidade quando ele a beijou. Ou gentileza quando a apertou de encontro a ele. 

Talvez. Necessidade. 

Ela deixou. Que se afogasse. Que se encontrasse. 

Passou os braços por trás da nuca dele. Submissa. Mas presente. 

Segurou os cabelos negros quando os lábios dele encontraram sua garganta. 

Arqueou-se para trás. Sentiu-o nela. Pronto. 

- Que me deseja. 

Olhou-o. Ele ainda lutava. 

_ 'Eu preciso...' _

- Minta. – convidou suave, afastando-se um pouco – Que precisa de mim. 

Pretos. Ouviu um suspiro. 

Ele levantou a mão. Abriu-lhe o robe. Devagar. Tocou seu seio enquanto a puxava para si com a outra mão. 

- Te desejo. – ele concedeu, num murmúrio, antes de beijá-la. 

Ela tremeu. Segurou-se nele. Correspondendo. Ele interrompeu o beijo. 

Ela sentiu-se erguida. Flutuando. 

E então... Estavam de pé, perto da cama. 

Quando ele abaixou a cabeça ela o interrompeu. Olhou-o. 

_ 'Mais...' _

- Diga. – pediu – Fale meu nome. – incitou – Por favor. – murmurou. 

Ele considerou. Olhando-a. 

Tinha permissão. Para mentir. Para dizer o que quisesse. Sem conseqüências. 

Pretos pousaram em castanhos. Perdeu-se. 

- Eu preciso de você. – um segundo – Nina. 

_ 'Deus!' _

Não importava se era mentira ou não. Ela emocionou-se. Ficou difícil respirar. Olhos molhados. 

- Minta. – encarou-o – Finja. – tocou-lhe a face, a mão trêmula. 

Encostou a face na dele. 

- Faça o que eu não farei. – ela falou muito baixo, sem saber se ele escutou. 

Colocou a boca perto da orelha dele. 

- Eu preciso de você. – ela murmurou devagar – Te desejo. – ele a apertou mais. 

Ela precisava vê-lo. Lagos escuros. 

- Te amo – sussurrou. 

Sentiu-o estremecer. Era só um jogo. Não era? 

- Tanto. – algo escorreu pelo seu rosto – Que dói. – tocou os lábios dele com os seus. 

Ele sentiu a umidade das lágrimas dela no rosto. Enterrou-o em seus cabelos. Violetas. 

Suas mãos a seguraram com mais força. Suspirou. 

- Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. – ela o escutou dizer baixinho. 

Antes dos lábios se encontrarem. Ele a empurrou para a cama. Carvão que brilha. 

Meio se deitou nela. Os braços dele ao lado de seu corpo o apoiavam. 

Ele beijou-lhe o pescoço. O colo. Os ombros. 

- Eu morreria por você. – ela murmurou. 

Ele levantou a cabeça. Olhos se encontraram. Silêncio. 

- Eu viveria... Por você. 

Ela estremeceu. Havia algo... Pretos ainda em castanhos. Foi apertada em seus braços. 

O mundo parecia ter parado. Ele desceu a cabeça de novo. 

Nada importava. 

Aquela noite. Era deles. 

**** 

Ouviu o fogo morrer na lareira. Olhou-a. O cabelo espalhado. Confiante em seu sono. 

Levantou a mão. Tocou os cabelos no travesseiro. Desceu-a. 

_ 'Não.' _

Deitou a cabeça, olhando para o teto. 

Ela sabia quem ele tinha sido. O que ele tinha feito. 

E ainda estava ali. 

Olhou-a de novo. Pensando. 

_ 'Eles não hesitariam._ ' 

Quando acordou, ela o percebeu ao lado dela. Acordado. Em silêncio. Abraçando-a. 

Era a primeira vez. 

Eles ficaram assim por um tempo. 

- Severus. 

Ele beijou seu ombro. 

- Como eles... – não completou. 

Ele entendeu. O rosto endureceu. 

- Draco. Crabbe. Ou Goyle. 

Ela absorveu. Lembrou os avisos dele. Suspirou. 

Ele a apertou mais. 

- Você vai falar com eles? 

Ele percebeu a preocupação. 

- Não. 

_ 'Não agora.' _

Ele os mataria se falasse com eles agora. 

- Só um... pequeno aviso. Um outro dia. – um tom estranho. 

Mas ficou contente por ele não estar respondendo com silêncio. Já era uma mudança. 

Fechou os olhos. 

****** 

- Então ela foi atacada?! 

Molly colocou a mão na boca. 

- Sim. Dumbledore disse que Severus chegou a tempo. – ele guardou a pasta – Mas eles já tinham "brincado" um pouco. – colocou o chapéu no gancho – Teve que ficar na enfermaria. 

- Merlin! – balançou a cabeça penalizada. 

- Lucius e os outros já tinham ido quando Tonks e o Moody foram até a casa. 

- Vocês não pensavam mesmo que ele ia estar lá, não é? – foi até o fogão – Coitada. 

- É. – ele sacudiu a cabeça, pensando. 

****** 

Mary Lupin – "E quanto a Remus Lupin e ao feitiço que lhe vou lançar, posso reconsiderar se a Nina se portar bem. Senão...? Temos problemas, e eu quero ler o resto da fic." Nina: Ai, ai... E agora? 

"E, por favor, não diga não ao meu pedido! SNIF..." Nina: De novo: Ai, ai... O que é que eu faço!??

Suu-chan / Framboesa / Butterfly - "Nina,... MAS VC É MUITO MÁ!" Nina: Pois é. Hehehehe (riso sonserino).  
"Coitada da Nina ! Ela já sofre tanto !snif snif *Suu chorando*"  
Nina verdadeira: Não chooooora! Ainda tem muito pra frente. Assim você me  
faz chorar também! Snif.  
"Mas pra finalizar eu gostaria de te dizer q posso não lançar um Avada em vc desde q vc me deixe lançar um no Lucio ... outro no Goyle ... no Crabbe ... há no MacNair tb ..." Nina: OK.OK.OK. e OK!  
"Mas na verdade eles não merecem morrer ... RÁPIDO ... antes eles tem q sofrer bastante ! *olhinhos brilhando* isso sim seria interessante" Nina: UAU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Você sabe descrever, heim?  
Mas bem que você me deu umas, humm, "idéias"! 

ananinasnape@yahoo.com.br 


	24. Floresta Proibida

Capítulo 13 Floresta Proibida. 

_ Ao seu lado é o lugar a que pertenço_

De alguma forma conseguiu desviar das perguntas de Hermione. 

E havia Lupin. Estava triste por ele. Não tinham conversado muito. Não depois de Hogsmeade. 

Ele a tinha procurado na segunda-feira. Abatido. Preocupado. 

Tinham lhe avisado sobre o que tinha acontecido quando chegou de manhã. 

Pelo menos a versão que tinha corrido pelo castelo. 

Garantiu que não foi culpa dele. Mas não tinha certeza de tê-lo convencido. Tentou ser carinhosa. 

Percebeu que ele se mantinha um pouco longe. Como se estivesse tentando evitá-la. 

E isso não tinha mudado muito nos últimos dias. 

Bem, não havia muito o que ela pudesse fazer. 

Estava cansada. Com sono. Sorriu. O bebê. Lembrou da irmã. O sorriso morreu. 

Não conseguiu segurar as lembranças dessa vez. O almoço domingo na casa dos pais.

Com o irmão e a irmã. Os cunhados. E algum convidado ocasional. E os sobrinhos.

Controlou tristeza. Estava ficando sensível demais às vezes. Nervosa. Com saudades.

Sacudiu a cabeça. Pegou mais pergaminhos. Às vezes as lembranças machucavam muito. 

Não quis pensar no que seria ter um bebê sem o apoio de sua mãe. Num mundo bruxo. 

Fez uma anotação mental para pegar livros na biblioteca sobre isso. Bebês bruxos. 

Ainda bem que já era sexta-feira. Ia poder dormir bastante amanhã. Esquecer. Descansar. 

E nada de Hogsmeade. Não por um bom tempo. 

****** 

Sábado amanheceu. 

Não para ela. Perdeu o café da manhã. Sem se importar. Preguiçosa. 

Mas foi mais cedo para o almoço quando seu estômago reclamou. 

Estava no meio quando Severus chegou. Ele se sentou ao seu lado. Entre ela e McGonagall. 

- Bom dia. – murmurou para que só ela ouvisse. 

Sorriu. Então ele tinha notado. Continuou a comer. 

Ocasionalmente sentindo a perna encostar na dele. 

O sol lá fora. Começando a ficar encoberto por nuvens. Olhou para cima. 

Talvez pudesse ver o lago antes que chovesse. 

- Severus, eu gostaria de falar com você e McGonagall. Se for possível. – ouviu Dumbledore. 

- Eu irei depois do almoço, Albus. 

- Você também, Remus. 

Viu a expressão de desgosto dele. Quase sorriu. As artimanhas de Dumbledore. 

Resolveu que iria até a torre de astronomia. Talvez ele fosse até ela, depois. 

E talvez. Só talvez. Ela conseguisse saber algo do que eles tivessem conversado. 

Sobre os planos da Ordem. E quem sabe. Com muito jeito. Ela pudesse perguntar o que uma trouxa podia fazer para se defender de bruxos. E de sua magia. Algo que tivesse escapado a ela. Nas suas incursões pela biblioteca. Algum amuleto. Alguma... Coisa. 

**** 

O sol tinha sido encoberto. E tudo era cinzento. Refletindo na superfície do lago. 

E mesmo assim. Era bonito. 

A reunião estava demorando. Ou ele não tinha vindo procurá-la. Não se importou em descobrir. 

Olhou o lago. A floresta. A mão no ventre. Pensando. Sonhando. 

Ouviu um bater de asas. Uma coruja pousou na amurada. Alguma coisa presa em sua perna. 

Franziu a testa. Não a conhecia. Pegou-a. Tirando o pequeno pergaminho. 

Acariciou sua cabeça. Distraída. 

_ " Preciso de ajuda. Na entrada da Floresta Proibida. Por favor venha sozinha. H. " _

Ficou preocupada. 

_ 'Engraçado.' _

"H." Mas não era a letra de Hermione. 

_ 'Harry?' _

Franziu a testa. 

Imaginou se devia falar com alguém. Não. Eles estavam ocupados. Na reunião. 

Mas porquê ela? 

Talvez algum deles tivesse trapaceado em alguma regra da Escola. 

Suspirou. Era melhor ir ver. Sacudiu a cabeça. Sentindo-se incomodada. 

Desceu as escadas. Um aluno vinha em sentido contrário. 

- Não foi à Hogsmeade Collin? – andou até ele. 

- Hoje não. – parou esperando-a – Tenho que terminar a lição do professor Flitwick. – reclamou. 

Olhou para o bilhete em suas mãos. Um vinco de preocupação na testa. 

Ela não era desconfiada. Mas depois daquele sábado... 

Era melhor contar com alguém. Se alguma coisa estivesse errada. 

- Collin, me faça um favor. – estendeu o bilhete dobrado – Entregue isso para a professora McGonagall. Diga que eu o recebi. E que estou indo lá fora verificar. – olhou-o – Mas só depois dela prometer não fazer nada com o autor do bilhete. 

Ele pareceu estranhar. Viu o semblante preocupado. Imaginou o que fosse. Alguém em encrenca. 

- Está bem. – ele o pegou. 

- Ela estava em reunião com Dumbledore. Mas já pode ter saído. – lembrou-se de Severus - Dê um jeito para falar com ela sozinho. 

Ele acenou com a cabeça. 

Ela continuou escada abaixo. Depressa. 

Viu o pergaminho dobrado em suas mãos. Não resistiu. Desdobrou-o. 

Resolveu ir até Dumbledore primeiro. Alguma coisa estava errada. Andou mais rápido. 

Ela passou pela cabana de Hagrid. Estava fechada. Ficou ainda mais preocupada. 

Ouviu um trovão. O lago tinha a sua superfície varrida pelo vento. Fazendo pequenas ondas. 

Ele viu Snape descendo pela gárgula. Tentou andar mais devagar. Escondendo o bilhete na mão. 

- O que quer Sr. Creevey? – perguntou frio – Perder alguns pontos por correr? 

- Não, Senhor. – resolveu – Estou procurando a professora McGonagall. 

Ele estreitou os olhos. Percebeu a mão do outro. Escondendo. 

- E o que quer com ela? 

Ele hesitou. Com medo. 

- Me desculpe. – deu um passo para trás – Mas só posso falar com a professora McGonagall. 

Viu quando o professor franziu a testa. 

E quando deu um passo em sua direção. Ele se preparou para correr. 

- E o quê, – Snape parou - o senhor quer falar comigo, Sr. Creevey? – McGonagall descia das escadas da gárgula. 

Ele deu um suspirou de alívio. Ia levantar a mão. Fechou-a de novo. 

- É particular. – viu a expressão que ela fez – É importante! – deu um passo em direção à ela, sem deixar de vigiar Snape – Um recado. 

A bruxa franziu a testa. 

- Um recado? De quem Sr. Creevey? – ela se aproximou. 

Ele ainda olhava Snape com o rabo de olho. 

- Ela disse para só falar com a senhora. 

Snape não se moveu. Ele se afastou. Indo em direção à bruxa. 

- Ela? Sr. Creevey. – estava ficando impaciente. 

- É. – chegou mais perto, abaixando a voz – Ela disse para só entregar se a senhora prometesse não castigar o autor do bilhete. 

A bruxa fez uma careta, séria. 

- Eu vou pensar. Sr. Creevey. – estendeu a mão – Depois que me disser quem é "_ela_". 

Ele não se moveu, pensando. Lembrou do bilhete. E da letra. Que ele não conhecia. Resolveu. 

- Srtª Ventur. 

Snape deu um passo. Ele recuou. Minerva se aproximou. A mão ainda estendida. 

- Está bem, sr. Creevey. Eu prometo que conversarei primeiro com ela antes de dar qualquer castigo. 

Ele considerou. Isso devia ser o melhor que ele ia conseguir. Deixou o bilhete nas mãos da bruxa. 

Ela o pegou. Passou os olhos. Ficou pálida. 

- Obrigada sr. Creevey. Já pode ir. – ele hesitou – Agora! 

Saiu correndo. 

- Severus. – ela estendeu o bilhete para ele. 

A preocupação estampada no rosto. 

Ele leu. 

E não estava mais lá. 

Ela continuou andando. Olhando para todos os lados. Sem ver ninguém. 

Chegou ao limite da Floresta Proibida. Hesitou. Andando devagar em volta. 

Não tinha nenhuma vontade de entrar lá. Mesmo que a floresta parecesse inofensiva de onde estava. 

Não queria saber o que tinha ali. Ficou andando indecisa. Apreensiva. 

Já tinha percebido que aqui. Neste mundo. Os avisos não deviam ser desprezados. 

Estava brava. Muito. E inquieta. Se fosse o Harry. Ela o mataria. Falaria tanto. 

Que ele ia preferir ter enviado o bilhete para McGonagall! 

_ 'Maldição!' _

Não viu outro jeito. Teria que entrar. Com medo ou não. Ele podia estar precisando dela. 

_ 'Harry, eu vou matar você!' _

Deu dois passos. Nada aconteceu. Só árvores. Como em qualquer outro lugar. 

Respirou. Foi entrando devagar. Tentando não perder de vista a saída. 

Sacudiu a cabeça. 

- Harry! 

Escutou. Nada. 

- Hermione! 

Ouviu algum barulho. Ficou parada esperando. 

Mas ninguém apareceu. 

Deu um suspiro exasperado. 

E continuou andando. Devagar. 

Havia uma pequena clareira à frente. 

E alguém se movendo. 

- Harry? 

Chegou mais perto. 

Gelou. 

O mesmo homem. Medo se insinuou mais forte. 

Um dos que ela tinha visto uma vez na galeria escura. Perto de seu apartamento. 

Há muito tempo atrás. 

Tentou se virar e correr. Não deu dois passos. 

O outro apareceu atrás dela. A varinha em punho. 

_ 'Oh, meu Deus.' _

Andou rápido contornando o castelo. 

Não era possível! 

_ 'Mulher tola!' _

Franziu a testa em preocupação. 

Ela recuou. 

- Então... – não deixou de apontar a varinha – Você é a trouxa. – ele parecia curioso. 

Franziu a testa. Lembrou. 

_ 'Eles não me conhecem!' _

Nem mesmo sabiam que era por causa deles que ela estava ali. 

Tentou pensar rápido. Não se deixar levar pela sensação de pânico. Respirando. 

- Acho que vocês estão enganados. – olhou em volta, procurando. 

- Ah, não estamos não. – ouviu o outro dizer – Você é a trouxa. – ele riu mau, a varinha já na mão. 

Temor. 

_ 'Não de novo.' _

Virou-se. Um de cada lado. Altos demais. Grandes demais. 

- Finalmente alguma coisa para o Lord. 

Respirou. Medo se insinuando. Tentando se controlar. Ganhar tempo. Entender. 

- O que leva você pensar que ele ia me querer? 

Ele riu. 

- Você é uma trouxa. – ouviu o que tinha estado às suas costas dizer – Vivendo com _bruxos_. – havia desprezo – No _mundo_ de bruxos. – ele se aproximou, a expressão de nojo – Sua imunda. Até o ar fica difícil de respirar na sua presença. – ele a olhava com ódio – Sujo. 

Estava com problemas. 

_ 'Collin, por favor.' _

Deu um passo atrás. Eles chegaram mais perto. Levantando as varas. 

- Não se atreva. – ameaçou – Vai ser bem pior. – sorriu num esgar. 

- Talvez fosse melhor usar estupore nela de uma vez. 

- Não. – ele se aproximou – Estamos bem protegidos. – avaliando-a – Não há quase ninguém no castelo. Estão todos em Hogsmeade. – falava devagar – Ninguém vai aparecer. – parecendo se divertir em sobressaltá-la – Ninguém vai salvá-la. – falou sorrindo, de forma provocativa. 

Ela tentou correr. 

Ele moveu-se rápido demais. Empurrando-a. Ela caiu de lado. De qualquer jeito. 

Virou-se no chão. Olhando-o. Se afastando. De costas. As mãos apoiadas na terra. 

Ele olhou-a de cima a baixo. A varinha apontada. 

- Levante-se. – o olhar estranho. 

Ela percebeu que o vestido tinha subido. As pernas à mostra. 

Levantou-se. Ele a empurrou pelas folhas secas. 

Cada vez mais para dentro da floresta. A vara em suas costas. 

Onde ela poderia estar? 

Já tinha percebido os feitiços. De silêncio. De dissimular. 

Provavelmente para encobrir. Desfez alguns. 

Seguiu as poucas pegadas. 

Havia um lugar à frente. Onde alguém havia caído. 

Ou sido jogado. As pegadas acabavam ali. 

Por mais que ele olhasse, não havia continuação. Alguém as tinha apagado. Com magia. 

Continuou. 

Olhando. Procurando. Precisava encontrá-la. 

_'Maldição!' _

Porquê ela tinha deixado Hogwarts? 

Ignorando tudo o que já havia acontecido. Tudo o que ele já tinha lhe dito. 

Ele poderia matá-la. 

Quando achou que eles continuariam, ele a segurou. Sem gentileza. Ela se virou. 

E então ele se aproximou. 

- Vamos embora. – o outro estava vindo até eles. 

- Não. – perto demais – Agora não. – o mesmo olhar. 

Ele se moveu. Abraçando-a. Segurando suas mãos nas costas. 

Ela lutou. Ele a apertou mais. Rindo dela. Enquanto ela tentava respirar. Quase apavorada. 

- Ela quer brincar! – ela continuava tentando se soltar. 

- Largue-a. – o da expressão de nojo falou – Vai acabar se sujando com essa... trouxa. 

Ele a apertou ainda mais. Se insinuando. Ela sentiu a reação dele. Em seu ventre. 

- Ainda não. – havia maldade – Uma torturazinha. – ele viu o olhar assustado – Uma... pequena distração primeiro. – seus olhos brilharam em antecipação. 

Tentou forçar a boca na dela. Ela sentiu o hálito dele. Tentou mover o rosto. 

Ele tocou seus lábios. Mordeu os dele. Ele gritou soltando-a. Furioso. 

Ela quase caiu de novo. Ele a olhou soltando faíscas. A mão na boca. Levantou a vara. 

- Encarcerous! 

Cordas apareceram do nada. Atando suas mãos. Puxando-as para as costas. Controladas pela vara dele. 

Ela tentou se mover. Em pânico. 

Ele a segurou antes. Abraçando-a de novo. Guardou a vara. 

Uma mão agarrou seu cabelo. Puxou. Com força. Ela gritou. 

Ele buscou sua boca de novo. Machucando-a. Ela gemeu contra os lábios dele. 

Enquanto ele se apertava a ela. A língua se movendo. Em seus lábios. Tempo demais. 

Ouviu o outro rir. 

_ 'Deus!' _

Ele afrouxou um pouco. 

Ela virou a cabeça. Buscou ar. Tentando não chorar. Ele colocou a boca em seu pescoço. 

Quase gritou o nome do único homem que ela não podia. Respirou. 

Ele tocou seus seios. Puxando os botões. A respiração ruidosa. 

- Quer ajuda? – ela percebeu o tom do outro. 

- Não. – arrancou mais botões, enquanto ela se contorcia – Eu posso com ela... – um brilho de triunfo quando os botões se acabaram – ...sozinho. 

O outro pareceu não gostar da resposta. 

- É melhor sairmos daqui. – falou contrariado – Temos que voltar. – claramente descontente. 

O que a atacava o ignorou. Enterrando a boca em seu pescoço de novo. 

_ 'Não.' _

Se saísse dali não teria nenhuma chance. 

- Pode ir. Encontraremos um lugar. – tocou-a pela abertura do vestido – E então poderemos ficar... mais à vontade. – ela odiou o tom dele. 

Ele apertou seu seio. Gritou com força. 

- Cale-se! – ele a sacudiu – Ou eu calo você – falou com raiva. 

- Vamos embora! – o outro estava bravo – Ela pode ter alertado alguém. 

- Nessa floresta? 

Ele não se preocupou com a resposta. Tentando abrir ainda mais sua roupa. 

Ela se posicionou. Levantou o joelho. Ouviu quando ele grunhiu. Tentou correr. 

Foi segura pelo vestido. Caiu. As mãos no chão. 

- Sua prostituta. – falou rouco – Você me paga. 

O outro a virou. Ajoelhado perto dela. Segurando seus ombros. Com o peso do corpo. 

Ela sentiu quando aquele em quem ela tinha dado uma joelhada se arrastou para cima dela. 

- Não... Não.... 

- Sim! – ele se apoiou de lado. 

Sentiu seu vestido sendo levantado. Lutou. Apavorada. Contorcendo-se. 

Ouviu um barulho. E então ele estava meio caído sobre ela. Seu peso quase a sufocando. 

Foi solta. Moveu-se tentando se livrar. Sentou. Conseguiu se ajoelhar. Gritou. 

Tinha sido agarrada pelos cabelos de novo. Uma vara na altura de seus olhos. Enquanto ela arfava. 

- Eu a mato! – ele estava se escondendo atrás dela. 

Silêncio. 

- Saia daí! – ele olhava para todos os lados. 

Ela esperou. 

Ouviu um murmúrio. 

E viu uma figura em volta numa longa capa aparecer do nada. Pensou reconhecê-la. 

Ele já estava ali. Mas não estava mais da mesma cor da árvore perto dele. 

- Não... 

Ele continuou parado. O capuz cobrindo seu rosto. Teve certeza. 

- Não. – falou mais alto. 

- Cale a boca! – levou um puxão. 

O homem deu um passo para frente. Ela podia sentir o ódio emanando dele. 

- Solte-a. 

A voz estava baixa. Rouca. Esperou. 

- Quem é você? – respirou quando percebeu que ele não fora reconhecido. 

Nenhuma resposta. Ouviram um trovão. 

- Saia daqui. – mandou – Não vai querer duelar comigo. – a vara se movendo perto de seu rosto enquanto ele falava – Você não me conhece. Sou um comensal! – avisou. 

Ela tentou se mover. Seu cabelo foi puxado de novo. 

- Solte-a! – ele tinha dado outro passo, a voz perigosa. 

- Ela é só uma trouxa estúpida. – ele não parecia disposto a obedecer – E eu não me importo em matá-la. – continuou, se escondendo mais atrás dela – Mas parece que você sim. – ganhou mais confiança diante do silêncio – Também não me importo em matar você. Então saia daqui. – ordenou. 

Não houve movimento. 

A vara chegou mais perto de seu peito. 

- Agora! 

Sentiu a respiração rápida dele. Ele parecia disposto a executar o que disse. 

- Por favor vá embora. 

- Ouviu? – pareceu ganhar força – Por que você não a atende? Vá embora! – ele parecia quase descontrolado. 

A vara não apontou mais para ela. 

- Estupore! 

- Protego! 

O feitiço se desviou e quebrou um galho de uma árvore próxima. 

Ela desviou o rosto. Sentiu seu coração apertar. Disparado. Olhou de novo. 

Ele estava no mesmo lugar. 

Sentiu o comensal se apavorar. 

- Avada Kedrava! 

Um jato verde. Não o viu lá. Quase parou de respirar. Aterrorizada. 

Uma árvore mais atrás com seu caule profundamente fendido. Um fio de fumaça se elevando. 

Ele apareceu. Em pé de novo. Desafiador. Furioso. 

- Por favor... – conseguiu murmurar – Por favor. Vá. 

O comensal levantou a varinha de novo. Agora voltada para ela. Ameaçador. Ela o ouviu respirar. 

Ele deu passo para trás. Devagar. 

Sentiu o aperto em seu cabelo se afrouxar um pouco. 

- Levante-se! – conduziu-a. 

Ela obedeceu. Enquanto ele tentava se aproximar daquele que estava caído. 

Sentiu quando ele se distraiu. Olhando o comensal no chão. 

Girou sobre si mesma tentando escapar. Foi segura pelo cabelo. Caiu. 

Ouviu quando uma raiz explodiu perto. Quase neles. 

Ele voltou a ficar atrás dela. Levantou-a de qualquer jeito. Seu cabelo puxado com força. Gemeu. 

- Saia já daí! – ele estava furioso, com medo – Você agora vai pagar com a vida insolente! 

Viu quando ele se mostrou de novo. Mais perto agora. 

- Largue-a. – ele continuou se aproximando devagar, ela pôde sentir em sua voz, que ele estava se controlando – Eu serei um prêmio melhor para o seu mestre. 

- Não! – disse horrorizada. 

- Cale a boca vadia! – sentiu sua cabeça doer quando foi puxada novamente, ele se aproximou mais dela – Porque você acha que eu a trocaria? 

- Porque Lord Voldmort. Seu amo. – falou devagar, na voz a raiva contida – Vai agradecer. – ele deu mais um passo – Vai realmente. Ficar contente. Com o presente. 

_ 'Não...' _

Ela o escutou rir às suas costas. Mas ele pareceu indeciso. 

- E eu te conheço. Maiers. – sentiu a surpresa no modo como ele se retesou – E Falls. – apontou o comensal desmaiado com cabeça – Querem... a Marca. – ele pareceu enojado, duro – E comigo. –levantou a cabeça, o capuz ainda a encobrindo – Podem conseguí-la. 

- Não... – fechou os olhos, o coração disparado – Por favor, não... – olhou-o – Não. – sentiu-se puxada com violência. 

Desequilibrou-se. Caiu de qualquer jeito. Meio sentada. Machucando o joelho. 

Escutou um barulho. 

Estava livre. 

Passos. 

- Evanesce! 

As cordas sumiram. 

Ele a levantou. Ajudando-a a se afastar. 

Eles estavam desmaiados. Ainda assim. Ele a puxava para longe. Procurando. 

Buscando no espaço à sua volta. Quando estavam atrás de uma árvore. Ele a olhou. 

Viu o vestido aberto. O sangue no arranhado do rosto. Apertou os dentes. A expressão dura. 

- Você está bem? – desviou os olhos, vigiando. 

Ela não respondeu. Ele virou-se para ela. Pareceu ficar furioso de repente. 

- Como, maldição! – falou entre dentes – Você foi tão tola mulher para... 

- Cale a boca! – disse furiosa. 

Afastou-se dele. Eles se enfrentaram. As respirações rápidas. 

Mas então ouviram um barulho. E ele a puxou de novo para trás da árvore. Sem delicadeza. Firme. 

Apoiando-a em seu peito. Observando. Atento. A vara empunhada de novo. Os olhos estreitos. 

Um pequeno animal passou correndo mais à frente. 

Ele abaixou um pouco a vara. Sem se descuidar. 

Pareceu menos tenso depois de um tempo. Começou a chover. Soltou-a. 

Devagar ele se aproximou dos comensais desacordados. Ela o viu parado. As mãos apertadas. 

Decidindo. Hesitando. Pensou que ele gritaria. Ou os mataria. 

Fúria contida a custo. 

- Encarcerous! – a voz seca, dura, alta. 

E cordas foram conjuradas. 

Amarrando completamente os homens caídos. Um pouco mais apertado que o necessário. 

Ela saiu do torpor. Sentindo-se descontrolada. Fora de si. Por tudo que tinha acontecido. 

Sem conseguir perdoá-lo. Por ele ter se arriscado. Por culpa dela. 

A tensão pelo que tinha acontecido explodindo. Uma revolta subindo por dentro. 

De repente ela estava à sua frente. Batendo onde conseguia alcançar. 

- Seu grande asno! – com vontade de mordê-lo – O que infernos você achou que estava fazendo? – trêmula. 

Ele a segurou pelos pulsos. Surpreso. Furioso. 

- Mas o quê _voc_ _pensa_ que está fazendo? – rugiu entre dentes. 

Ela ainda tentava se soltar. Os pulsos doendo. Das cordas. E dele. 

- Seu grande idiota! – gritou, respirando rápido – Você, seu... Seu... 

- Pare com isso! – sacudiu-a – Foi você quem veio até aqui! – sibilou incisivo, acusador. 

Ela parou de se mexer. Levantou a cabeça. Encarando-o. Olhos brilhantes. Fúria. E Dor. 

- Como você imagina que eu vou conseguir viver neste inferno de vida! – sibilou – Neste inferno de mundo bruxo sem você?! – estava furiosa, muito além da conta – Quem lhe deu o direito de arriscar sua vida assim? – ele estava paralisado, ela tremia, os olhos faiscando – Seu... grande imbecil! – as lágrimas desciam, misturando-se com a chuva, a voz ficando embargada – VOCÊ consegue viver sem mim! – acusou, o peito quase arrebentando – Mas eu não... – ela estava sentindo suas energias irem embora, os olhos em angústia – conseguiria... 

Não conseguiu suportar. 

O mero pensamento de viver sem ele. Deixando-a sem forças. 

Encostou a cabeça no peito dele e soluçou. Trêmula. As lágrimas incontroláveis. 

Chorava por si. Pelo pequeno ser que estava dentro dela. Que ele ainda não conhecia. 

Se ele morresse... Respirou em dor. 

Só mais um bastardo sangue-ruim. E o que seria dela? Sem ele. Fechou os olhos. 

_'Inferno Sangrento!' _

Ele sentiu o tumulto de emoções. Em reflexo às dela. Respirou. 

Colocou as mãos nos cabelos molhados e levantou sua cabeça. 

Olhos que se encontram. Ele leu o que precisava saber. Em castanhos. Na boca trêmula. Inchada. 

Procurou seus lábios. Firme. Intenso. Sentiu o gosto de lágrimas. 

Ela sentiu um braço à sua volta. Quis não ceder. Não conseguiu. 

Cruzou os dela atrás dos cabelos negros na nuca com um gemido. Afogando a dor. 

Colou ainda mais seu corpo ao dele. Em desespero. Acariciando suas costas. Apertando-o. 

Sendo apertada. De forma impetuosa. Tentando afastar o medo. E as sombras. 

Se certificar de que ele estava ali. Bem. Tentando esquecer nos braços dele. 

Todo o horror que ela tinha passado. Apagar a sensação. De outras mãos. De outros lábios. 

E a dor de pensar que poderia perdê-lo. 

Eles estavam cada vez mais indiferentes à chuva fina que caía. As bocas quentes. 

Em seu próprio mundo. Ardentes. Queimando a lembrança do que tinha acontecido. 

Ele passou a explorar o pescoço. O vestido já não sendo uma barreira. 

Ela se inclinou para trás. Oferecendo mais. Ele aceitou. Voltou aos lábios. Em desejo. 

De repente ele se afastou um pouco. A respiração difícil. Segurando-a. Ou ela teria caído. 

Olhou-a. Ela estremeceu com o que viu. Ele sacudiu a cabeça. Tentou pensar. Olhou à sua volta. 

Tentando voltar à realidade. 

- Temos que cuidar deles. – a voz rouca. 

Ela concordou com um aceno. Incapaz de falar. 

Ele voltou a encará-la. Olhos brilhantes. Ela respirava intensamente. 

- Você está bem? 

Hesitou. Pretos. Acenou com a cabeça de novo. Levou a mão ao rosto dele. 

Ele viu o rosto arranhado. O vestido aberto. Arfando. Os olhos pesaram. 

Puxou-a de novo em outro beijo intenso. 

Gemeu. Soltando-a de repente. 

Segurou-a. Só o suficiente para que ela se equilibrasse. 

Voltou-se. Olhando-os. Caídos. 

Os lábios se apertaram. A expressão dura. Lutando. Pareceu tomar uma decisão. 

- Vamos. 

Puxou-a pela mão. Andando rápido. 

Ela tropeçou. Ele parou. Olhou-a. Tirou a capa. Colocando-a nela. 

- Vai deixá-los lá? – murmurou. 

Ela tinha visto a chuva transformando a terra em barro perto do rosto deles. Sujando as faces brancas. 

- Vou. – falou ríspido, voz dura, voltando a andar. 

Arrepiou-se com o tom dele. A expressão dele confirmando. Que ele podia ter feito muito pior. 

E que ficaria feliz. Se algo acontecesse a eles. 

- Quando chegarmos, avisarei Dumbledore. – viu a expressão intransigente – Para que cuide deles. – rígida – Temos que ser rápidos. – completou. 

Estava ficando difícil acompanhá-lo. Tal a velocidade com que andava. Viu as escadas. 

Estavam quase dentro agora. Ele parou de súbito virando-se para ela. Quase colidiu com ele. 

- Você irá para seu quarto. – ordenou com voz dura – Tomará um banho quente. Beberá uma xícara de chá. – sério – E me esperará. 

O coração disparou. Ignorou o medo. Olhos brilhantes de humor. Voz suave. 

- Mais alguma coisa, Milord? – um meio sorriso. 

Ele estreitou os olhos. Era a sombra fugidia de um sorriso que ela tinha visto neles? 

- Não me provoque, mulher. – a testa franzida – Ou a farei se arrepender. – falou devagar endurecendo – Motivos não me faltam – ele parou. 

Viu o cabelo comprido grudado na pele. 

A roupa rasgada em meio à capa aberta. Deixando pouco à imaginação. 

- Eu a farei se arrepender – murmurou, levantando os olhos – Mais tarde. – pretos em castanhos. 

Ela não conseguiu sorrir. A respiração rápida. Prisioneira. Desejo. Medo. 

- Vou lembrar-me disso. – foi capaz de sussurrar. 

Ouviu-o respirar. Ele se virou. Subindo as escadas no mesmo ritmo rápido. Puxando-a. 

- Vá. – mandou. 

Sem se virar. Andando. 

Sentiu-se rebelde. 

_ 'Cretino.'_

Sumindo no corredor. Em direção ao escritório do diretor. 

Como se ela fosse obedecer. À qualquer ordem dele. 

Ficou parada. Olhando-o. Enquanto ele se afastava. 

Correu para o quarto. 

***** 

_ "Ministério da saúde adverte : consuma fic's com moderação." _

_ "Sett" _

Elizabeth Ferreira - Prometo que vou pensar com carinho no seu caso com o Lupin. 

E, err, "Senão...? Temos problemas, e eu quero ler o resto da fic." - isto é uma ameaça??? Risos. 

LiSnape - Não, não é para você ficar com ciúmes. E prepare-se que a Nina tem muito mais para passar. Já viu pelo capítulo acima. rs rs. 

Li - "eu consegui *ver* a cena dele no quarto sozinho, atormentado." 

Nina- Isso me deixou realmente feliz! 

Amanda Dumbledore (3V) - Eu realmente hesitei antes de colocar "parágrafos curtos", mas... rs rs Obrigada. Eu fico com medo de ficar confuso para quem lê às vezes. Eu coloco conforme "aconteceu". rs rs 

mari delf (3V)- Não precisa ficar ansiosa! Eu publico! Obrigada por revisar. 

Centaura - Que bom que você descobriu o que era Klenex. Pra quem não sabe é lenço de papel. Pras choronas. Iguais a mim! 

Ah, não diz isso do Lupin! Eu adoro ele. Minha próxima fic é sobre ele! Tem um capítulo só pra ele! 

E eu acho que seria Grifinória. Embora o Severus ache que eu seria Sonserina. Adorei o "ex-marido". 

Noctivague - Obrigada pelas palavras. Você acha mesmo que eu estou escrevendo sobre "realidade x ficção"? Puxa! Isso sim ia ser elogio. 

Suu-chan - Você está certa. Eu também não sei como ele vai reagir. Mas não vai ser agora. rsrs 

Quanto a tese, depois te dou mais detalhes. (segredo: quando eu tiver! risos). E se não conseguir abrir as capas me fala que eu te mando os arquivos. E você pode se empolgar o quanto quiser! Eu adoro!. 

Ju Oliveira - Que bom que você voltou a revisar. Desculpe não estar te respondendo via e-mail também. O tempo tá ficando curto. E eu estou preocupada, ainda não consegui dar andamento nos capítulos 15 e 16. E já estou com o 17 e o 19 quase prontos! E parabéns! O que você me mandou está muito bom. Quando vai dar andamento? 

Sarah - Então estou te aguardando. 

Viviane Azevedo - Muito obrigada! Mas deixa de ser boba! É claro que escreve bem. Lê o que você escreveu de novo e se convence! 

Nielle - Obrigada. Obrigada por suas palavras. E não suba pelas paredes! Se não como é que você vai descer? 

Jenny - Puxa Jenny! Valeu, viu? Você se expressa muito bem. Aliás, como todas as minhas queridas amigas fãs do Sev. 02:00 h???? Que isso?!! Exagerada. E pode perseguir o quanto quiser que eu deixo! E me diz se não gostar de alguma coisa, tá? 

GENTE!! BRIGADA!! Olha só o monte de reviews!!!!! 

(Nina dançando e rodopiando que nem boba. Até ficar tonta e quase cair.) 

E aí? Gostaram da(s) minha(s) capa(s)? Viu o rosto da Nina sobre o do Severus? Eu adorei! 


	25. Mais Tarde

Capítulo 13A Mais tarde... 

_ E vivo apenas... para a sua felicidade_

Tomou um banho. O joelho doendo. As palmas das mãos e os pulsos arranhados. 

A cabeça latejando. Surpresa de não terem arrancado seus cabelos. 

E o rosto. Olhou-se no espelho. Não estava uma figura bonita. 

E com certeza não estaria preparada para ele. Se estivesse na mesma disposição em que a deixou. 

Mal tinha colocado o robe. Bateram na porta. Pensou que ele viera rápido. 

Mas era Winky. Com sanduíches. Para pelo menos duas pessoas. E chá quente. 

- Professor Snape pediu para trazer. 

- Obrigada. – tentou sorrir. 

Fechou a porta. A bandeja em suas mãos. Olhou-a. 

_ 'Bom, ele realmente não espera que eu conjure o chá, não é?' _

Afastou os livros. Colocando-a na pequena mesa perto da cama. 

Percebeu que estava com fome. Acabou de se arrumar. 

Imaginando se ele realmente iria até ali. Antes do jantar. 

Mesmo que a maioria dos alunos estivesse em Hogsmaede... 

Ele sempre fora cuidadoso demais. Ao vir até ela. 

Sentou-se. 

- Ai! 

O joelho estava ruim. E não tinha nada para colocar. Afastou o robe. 

Comeu um sanduíche. Tomou uma xícara de chá. 

Se ele não viesse. Não ia saber o que fazer com... todos aqueles sanduíches. 

Deitou-se na cama pensando. Lembrou-se do beijo. Um arrepio. 

Ainda era capaz de se surpreender. Com a intensidade das emoções. Que eles dividiam. 

Levou a mão à boca. Ainda dolorida. Talvez em pouco tempo ele estivesse ali. 

Tocando-a. Fechou os olhos. Beijando-a. Suspirou. Virou-se de lado. Se ajeitando. 

Na cama que ele tinha enfeitiçado. Bem maior agora. A dor na cabeça piorando. 

Ouviu baterem. Levantou-se com cuidado. 

Pretos. Com a mesma roupa de lama. Ainda molhado. Entrou. 

- Você vai se resfriar. 

Não respondeu. Mas ela viu que a expressão se fechou. 

- Eu tomarei um banho. Depois de ver como você está. 

- Eu estou bem. 

- É claro. – debochou. 

Sentiu uma pontada na cabeça quando ele segurou seu queixo sem gentileza, examinado o rosto. 

E a boca inchada. Ela suspirou. 

- Minha cabeça dói. 

Resmungou alguma coisa. Cáustico. Soltou-a. Tirou algo do bolso. Foi até a mesa. 

Colocou mais chá na xícara dela. E derrubou algumas gotas. Guardou-o. Virou-se. 

- Beba. – ele não estava amável. 

Pegou a xícara e bebeu. Fez uma careta ao gosto amargo. Devolveu pra ele. 

- Mais alguma coisa? 

Olhou-a. Sério. Ela viu o cabelo molhado. 

Resolveu não falar nada do joelho. Por enquanto. 

Acenou com a cabeça. 

Ele estreitou os olhos. Mas não disse nada. Ela aproveitou para ir até a porta do banheiro. 

- Há outra toalha lá dentro. – disse nervosa. 

Ele a olhou por um instante. 

Moveu-se. Entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta. 

Respirou aliviada. Tinha conseguido adiar. Mas ela sabia que viria. 

Ele não ia deixar o que aconteceu passar em brancas nuvens. Haveria tempestade. 

Pelo menos sua dor de cabeça estava diminuindo. 

Lembrou que não havia nada para ele vestir. 

Pensou no outro robe atrás da porta. Quase sorriu. Ficou curiosa. 

Sentou-se para esperá-lo. Com dificuldade. 

Sentiu frio. Levantou-se. Ia acender a lareira quando ouviu a porta. 

Ela tinha esquecido. Ele era um bruxo. O robe era vinho e do tamanho dele. 

Mas estava descalço. Ele viu o que ela ia fazer. 

- Incêndio. 

Ela largou o vidro. Engolindo um suspiro exasperado. 

Ficou olhando o fogo. 

- Venha até aqui. – ele disse impaciente. 

Virou-se para ele. Ele estava em cima do tapete ao lado da cama. 

Por um momento sentiu-se tentada a não ir. Respirou. 

Foi até ele. Devagar. O joelho doendo. Numa distância segura. 

- Eu me esqueci de dizer. 

Ele levantou a sobrancelha. 

- Meu joelho. – explicou – Está... arranhado. – isso não era bem a verdade. 

Ele conteve a raiva. 

- Venha até aqui. – repetiu devagar, frio – E sente-se! 

Ela engoliu em seco. Foi até a cama. Sentou-se. Afastou o robe. 

Ele se abaixou olhando. Havia sangue escorrendo. Um corte profundo. O rosto duro. 

Tirou a varinha do bolso. 

_ 'Você não a larga nunca?' _

Murmurou algo. Ela viu a luz. Sentiu o joelho queimar. E então parou. 

- Há mais? Ou você vai me esconder de novo? – definitivamente ele estava sem paciência. 

Lembrou-se dos pulsos. E das mãos arranhadas. Sentiu a mão dele ainda em sua perna. 

- Não. 

Moveu a perna. Deixou que o robe escorregasse um pouco mais. Olhou para a mão dele. Ele também. 

Subiu a mão. Olhou-a. Mas ela não viu desejo. Empurrou-a para que se deitasse. 

Deitando-se de lado. Meio inclinado sobre ela. 

- E agora. – começou contrariado – Eu quero saber se você vai repetir a estupidez dessa tarde. – a testa franzida – E se eu terei que mandar vigiá-la para impedi-la de se matar. – a expressão séria, dura – Ou prendê-la no castelo. – completou aborrecido. 

- Eu pensei que... alguém estivesse em perigo. 

- E foi tola o bastante para não chamar nenhum de nós. – ela viu a raiva ir aumentando, continuamente – E ir sozinha. Para a floresta proibida! – ele quase gritou, feroz, fazendo disparar o coração dela. 

_ 'Inferno.' _

- Está bem! – concedeu – Foi estupidez. Não vou repetir. 

Ele ainda não parecia satisfeito. A expressão não estava melhorando. 

- E não vai sair sozinha. Não vai mais entrar na Floresta Proibida. Nem se arriscar a ser... – ela viu como ele apertou os dentes e respirou, se controlando – Você merecia ser espancada... – falou devagar, duro, os olhos brilhando. 

Ela não agüentou. O coração veloz. 

- E você? Também não se arriscou? – enfrentou-o – Também não agiu como um idiota? 

Tentou escapar. Ele se moveu rápido. Segurando seus braços acima de sua cabeça. Rude. 

Olhando-a furioso. 

- Eu sou um bruxo! E eles eram comensais! Acha mesmo que eu não podia com aqueles... – de repente ele parou, olhando para os pulsos que ela torcia tentando se livrar – Mas o que mais você vai me esconder?! – rugiu exasperado 

- Eu não escondi nada. – o peso sobre ela e o que ele estava fazendo lembrando-a do que quase tinha acontecido, provocando sensações ruins – Não estavam doendo tanto assim. – engoliu em seco – Antes de você começar a agir igual a eles! – acusou, a voz estranha. 

Ele a olhou com atenção. 

Viu castanhos. A boca machucada. Trêmula. A aflição no rosto. A respiração rápida. 

Entendeu. 

Afrouxou o aperto. Imóvel. 

As mãos ainda sobre os braços dela. Sem apertar. Quase brandas. Sem se moverem. 

Ela percebeu que o tinha atingido mais do que queria. 

- Severus eu não quis... – desistiu. 

Fechou os olhos, deitando a cabeça na cama. Cansada. Aborrecida. Triste. 

Sentiu quando ele se moveu. 

Castanhos. Implorando compreensão. 

Pretos. Sérios. 

- Eu sei. 

Ele desceu a boca. 

Ajudando-a a apagar as lembranças daquela tarde. 

Com outras. 

Ele terminou o beijo. Suavemente. Quando sentiu seu corpo começar a reagir. Ao corpo junto ao seu. 

Ajeitou-a em seus braços. Ficando com ela. Até que dormiu. 

***** 

- Onde eles estão? – entrou no escritório de Dumbledore. 

- Aguardando. – respondeu calmo, largando a pena – O Ministério mandará alguém para buscá-los. 

Não comentou que os tinha reconhecido. 

- Já os interrogou? 

- Não. – olhou por sobre os óculos de meia-lua – Esperava você. 

- Então vamos. – ele estava impaciente. 

Estavam sentados. Amarrados. Viram o homem encapuzado entrar. Com o velho. 

O encapuzado pegou um vidro. 

Veritasserum. Que foi administrado. 

- Por quê vieram aqui? – Dumbledore perguntou. 

- Para buscar a trouxa. – um deles respondeu. 

Silêncio. 

- Porquê ela? – o encapuzado perguntou, o tom duro. 

- Lucius disse que isso agradaria o Mestre. 

- Sim. Ele nos daria a marca. – o outro completou – E então seríamos poderosos. 

Ele apertou os lábios. A expressão fechada. 

- Há algum outro motivo para estarem aqui? – o velho de óculos continuou. 

- Também ficamos vigiando o menino que sobreviveu. 

Dumbledore ficou tenso. 

- Para quê? 

- Para avisar Lucius. Sobre tudo o que acontecia. 

- Onde ele ia. O que ele fazia. Tudo o que pudesse. – o segundo disse. 

Severus franziu a testa. Lucius podia perguntar a Draco. 

- E vocês avisaram? 

- Não tudo. 

- Por quê? 

- Resolvemos contar pessoalmente para o Mestre. E entregar nosso "presente". 

O encapuzado apertou as mãos. Dumbledore olhou para Severus. 

- Onde Lucius está? 

- Não sei. Íamos encontrar com ele hoje. Na floresta proibida. Ao norte. 

- Que horas? 

- Nove. 

Eram nove e quinze. 

Dumbledore chegou mais perto. 

- Onde está seu mestre? 

O homem riu. 

- Acha que se soubéssemos, íamos precisar encontrar Lucius? – o outro completou. 

***** 

Dumbledore tinha dito para que se fosse. Mas ficou. 

Franziu a testa. O diretor devia ter suas razões. 

Ele estava indo para as masmorras. 

Parou. 

Virou para um outro corredor. 

***** 

Viu o velho vir em sua direção. 

- Agora, senhores. – moveu a cabeça – Eu gostaria de saber sobre um certo castiçal. 

Olhou-os por sobre os óculos de meia-lua. 

***** 

Acordou com alguém que a puxava para braços nus. Frios. 

Que se aninhava no calor dela. Quase sorriu. Sonolenta. 

Sentiu que algo os cobriu. Tentou dormir de novo. Por pouco tempo. 

Ele beijava seu pescoço. A mão fria em seu braço. Estremeceu. 

Abriu os olhos. Havia uma única vela acesa. Espalhando uma luz suave. 

Um beijo morno. E uma pequena mordida. Em seu ombro. Perto da mancha verde. 

- Severus. – sussurrou, colocando a mão sobre a dele. 

Devagar, virou-se para ele. Carvão. 

- Devia tomar cuidado. – ouviu-o murmurar, olhando-a – Podia ser qualquer um. 

- Não. – falou baixo, devagar, mergulhando em pretos – Eu não deixaria ninguém me tocar como você toca. – a expressão séria. 

Carvão que brilha. 

Ele estendeu a mão. Enterrando-a em seus cabelos. E a beijou. Suave. 

Isso era diferente. 

Ele já a beijara com urgência. Com raiva. Com desejo. 

Mas nunca assim. 

Achou que devia dizer a ele o quanto estava apreciando isso. 

Ele se ajeitou para colocá-la mais perto. Sem deixar de beijá-la. 

A cabeça descansando na curva de seu braço. A mão por seu corpo. 

Ela pôde perceber quando a suavidade estava se transformando em desejo. 

No modo como ele a puxava. Para mais perto. Como a procurava. 

Beijando seu pescoço. Descendo aos seios. 

Ela se curvou para trás. Segurando-lhe a cabeça ali. Respirou. 

A mão foi ao seu quadril. Ele procurou seus lábios de novo... 

**** 

Domingo. 

De tarde. Ela olhava para o lago. Através das pilastras. O céu ainda cinzento. 

- Nina! 

Harry, Rony e Hermione vinham até ela. 

- E então? Disseram que enfrentou comensais outra vez? – Rony perguntou, animado. 

- Não. – sacudiu a cabeça desgostosa olhando Hermione – Fui atacada por eles. E isso não é para ninguém saber. 

- E o professor Snape te salvou. De novo. – Hermione murmurou ao seu lado, para que só ela ouvisse, com um pequeno sorriso. 

- Bem. – olhou de cara feia pra ela – Vocês realmente não deviam ficar repetindo isso por aí. 

- E eles te atacaram mesmo? Quer dizer... Fizeram alguma coisa? 

- Rony! – Hermione exclamou. 

Ele ficou emburrado. 

- Quase, Sr. Weasley. – o tom frio. 

Eles não o tinham ouvido se aproximar. Ele se moveu. Ficando de frente para o Harry. 

- Por sua culpa, Potter! – ele estava com raiva. 

- Sev... Professor Snape! Ele não tinha como saber! – ela interferiu. 

- Saber o quê? – Harry olhou para ela. 

Ela meneou a cabeça. Aborrecida. 

- Nada. 

- Nada? – ele estava quase possesso – Nada?! 

Eles olharam para ela, sem entender. 

- Um bilhete. Eu pensei que você estava em perigo. 

- E quase morreu por isso! – falou feroz, olhando para Harry – Se você não infligisse _sempre_ as regras da escola. – disse bravo – Ninguém acharia possível que estivesse precisando de ajuda. – acusou. 

Ela o enfrentou. Entrando na frente dele. 

Não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Ele estava sendo completamente irracional. 

- Já disse que foi tolice. – olhou-o dura – Que não acontecerá de novo. 

Ele relanceou os olhos por eles, furioso. As sobrancelhas juntas. 

- Hunf! 

Roupões negros. Silêncio. 

- Que bilhete? – Harry perguntou. 

Ela se virou para ele. Suspirou. 

- Havia um bilhete. – olhou-o – Dizendo que precisava de mim. E eu fui até perto da floresta. Eles estavam lá. Foi burrice. Esqueça. Não é sua culpa. 

- Snape pensa que é. – ele estava ressentido. 

- Professor Snape me salvou. De novo. Arriscando a vida dele. Por uma tolice minha. A raiva dele é para mim. 

- Ele só está me culpando. – voz dura – Como sempre! 

Ele foi embora. Ela suspirou de novo. O Rony olhou-a. Como que se desculpando. 

Correu atrás do Harry. 

- Hermione fale com ele. – pediu – Por favor. Tente fazê-lo entender. 

O que nem ela mesma entendia. 

A expressão de Hermione dizia que ia ser quase impossível. 

- Vou tentar. 

E se foi. 

_ 'Ah, Severus!' _

Andou resoluta atrás dele. 

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – olhou-a contrariado – É domingo à tarde. 

- E eu não posso ser vista nas "suas" masmorras! 

Mostrou que não estava realmente se importando. Brava. 

- Agora você vai me explicar exatamente. O que foi aquilo? – colocou as mãos na cintura. 

- Aquilo o quê? – ele olhou-a frio. 

- Sobre o Harry! – estava exasperada – Da sua insanidade. Como ele podia ser culpado se nem sabia que tinham usado o nome dele? 

- Se ele não fosse tão arrogante em primeiro lugar. Se não agisse sempre como o pai dele! – ele ficava cada vez mais furioso – Sem se importar com regras! Com quem eles podiam colocar em perigo. Com as conseqüências do que faziam! Se... – ele parou, apertando os lábios, os olhos brilhantes. 

Foi para trás da mesa. De frente pra ela. Pegou um pergaminho. Os gestos bruscos. Colocou com outros. 

Encerrando a discussão. 

Ela o olhava espantada. Franziu a testa. 

- Ele não tem pais. E já sofreu muito. Você, mais que ninguém pode compreendê-lo. – ela não conseguia entender – Ele podia ser seu filho! – tentou – Devia ser um pouco mais condescen... 

- Ele nunca ia poder ser meu filho! – interrompeu-a, colocando as mãos na mesa, a boca espumando, os olhos luzindo – Nunca! Entendeu? – falou com ferocidade. 

Ela afastou-se um passo. O coração acelerado. 

Jamais o tinha visto assim. Olhou-o com atenção. 

Havia alguma coisa. Tinha que haver. Algo no passado dele. Que não estava nos livros. 

O modo como ele estava agindo. Era insano. Irracional. Respirou. 

- Você está errado. – ainda enfrentou-o – O modo como age com ele. Está errado. 

Não o esperou responder. Saiu dali. 

Ouviu o barulho de alguma coisa que caía no chão. 

**** 

A partir de então, Harry e os outros foram "aconselhados" a não mais irem à Hogsmeade. 

Não podiam se afastar da Escola. Em nenhuma hipótese. 

**** 

Ela se sentiu culpada. 

Encontrou-os no corredor terça-feira. Hermione olhou para o chão. 

- Oi. 

Percebeu que estavam sem graça. 

- Oi. – respondeu. 

Deu um sorriso triste. Como se pedisse desculpas. 

Eles hesitaram. Suspirou. 

Ia continuar pelo corredor. 

- E então? – um murmúrio – Enfrentou a fera? – ouviu Harry perguntar. 

Ela se voltou. Olhou-o. Abriu um grande sorriso. 

- Você não tem idéia de como foi! – falou devagar. 

Verdes amaciaram. Ele riu. Rony resmungou. Hermione colocou a mão na boca. A expressão divertida. 

- Ah, eu tenho! – balançou a cabeça – Pode acreditar. Eu tenho. 

Ela riu com eles. 

Como alguém podia não gostar deles? 

***** 

Não se falaram. Exceto por monossílabos nas refeições. 

Sexta-feira. 

Ela estava nervosa. Tensa. 

**** 

Sábado. 

Acordou. Abraçou o travesseiro. 

_ 'Maldição de homem.' _

A custo levantou-se. Havia sol. 

Andou a esmo. Até a hora do almoço. Comeu. E depois. 

Seu quarto. Dormiu. Um banho. Descansada. 

E mais um grande passeio. Pensando. Lembrando. Tranqüila. 

Foi até o lago. Não muito longe. Não queria mais problemas. 

Parou. Perto da mesma árvore. Olhou-a. 

Sozinha. Com as lembranças. Doces. 

Estava perdida. Nas recordações. E nas ondulações do lago. Há um bom tempo. 

Se aquecendo ao sol. Olhando o reflexo dele sobre as águas. 

Os olhos quase fechados. Pela claridade. 

Uma sombra parou ao seu lado. 

Ficou tensa. Imóvel. E então relaxou. Respirou. Fundo. 

Fechando os olhos. Sem se importar. Calma. 

Deixando a brisa mexer com seus cabelos. 

Para abri-los de novo. E descobrir que ele ainda estava ali. 

Deu um sorriso pequeno. Suave. 

Ficaram assim. Um bom tempo. Lado a lado. 

Até que ela o olhou. O reflexo do sol incomodando seus olhos. Ele se virou. 

Mergulhou em pretos. Que pareciam dizer-lhe coisas. Enquanto o ar lhe faltava. 

Não agüentou. Desviou os seus. 

Viu o chão. Folhas. Terra. 

Passou por ele. Bem devagar. Muito perto. 

Tocando com a sua, a mão dele. Numa carícia. 

Andou em direção ao castelo. 

Mas ele não a seguiu. Ao seu quarto. 

_ 'Teimoso.' _

Não iria até ele. Não desta vez. 

Foi jantar. Serviu-se de pouco. 

Viu Draco com um sorriso debochado. Soletrando com os lábios. "Hogsmeade". Provocador. 

Olhando para Harry. Que ia se levantar. Quando Hermione segurou sua manga. Falando-lhe ao ouvido. 

Voltou a se sentar. Os outros pareceram querer ajudar. Falaram alguma coisa. Todos riram. Ela relaxou. 

Ele chegou. Sentou-se. E jantou. Sem falar com ela. Sem olhá-la. 

_ 'Sua mula teimosa.' _

Largou o guardanapo. Resoluta. 

E foi até ele. Inclinou-se. Murmurando no ouvido dele. 

- Esteja em minha cama. – falou decidida, insinuante – Esta noite. Ou eu me sento em seu colo. De frente para você. E o beijo. – sussurrou para um Snape imóvel – Com todos olhando. E então eu quero ver. Como você vai explicar isso a eles. – ameaçou. 

E levantou-se. Com um sorriso. Como se tivesse falado do tempo. 

Indiferente à expressão dele. E aos olhares discretos. 

Pediu licença a todos. Deu boa noite. 

Indo para seu quarto. 

Ele não demorou a aparecer. Ela estava esperando-o. Ele entrou. 

Sorriu da expressão dele. Mas parou. Quando as bocas se encontraram. Famintas. 

Em meio a um abraço. Quente. Impetuoso. Ele soltou seus lábios. 

- Quem disse que você pode me ameaçar? – murmurou na boca dela, antes de voltar a beijá-la. 

Sem lhe dar tempo de responder. Impedindo-a de descolar a boca. 

Enquanto sua garganta emitia sons de protesto. E ele a apertava mais. Excitado. 

Ela desistiu. Correspondendo. Tocando-o. 

Quando ela estava quase sem vestido, foi que ele se lembrou. 

E estendeu a varinha. Com os olhos pesados. Murmurando feitiços. Que lhes dariam privacidade. 

Largando-a depois. De qualquer jeito. Sobre a lareira. Impaciente. 

Enquanto a empurrava para a cama. Ansioso. E em fogo. 

***** 

Segunda-feira. 

Draco o estava olhando de forma estranha. Franziu a testa. 

Eles já tinham sido próximos no passado. 

Tanto quanto se poderia ser sob "certas" circunstâncias. 

Mas as coisas estavam diferentes. 

Principalmente depois. De ele ter "conversado" com Draco. 

E com Crabbe e Goyle. Alguns dias após Nina ter saído da enfermaria. 

Tinha percebido o que Draco quis fazer. Só contar a Lucius algo "diferente". Sobre Hogwarts. 

Ele sabia da sua ânsia pela aceitação de Lucius. 

E do modo como esse era duro com Draco. 

Não só duro. Quase brutal. Às vezes até... violento. 

A seu modo, já tinha ajudado. 

Tinha pensado que talvez conseguisse que Draco não se transformasse num Comensal. 

Quase estremeceu. 

Sua influência sobre Draco já tinha sido melhor. Olhou-o. 

Fim de aula. Todos saindo. 

- Draco. – chamou. 

Viu quando ele hesitou. Quando voltou-se. 

Crabbe e Goyle o olharam. Ele acenou. Eles saíram. Olhando para trás de vez em quando. 

- Há alguma coisa que eu deva saber? – encarou-o. 

Draco não o olhou nos olhos. 

- Não. 

Ele estreitou os dele. Observando. 

- Tem certeza? – intuiu – Nada talvez sobre... Potter? 

Draco olhou rápido para ele. 

Tinha acertado em cheio. 

Ainda havia silêncio. 

- E então? – perguntou quase duro. 

Ele respirou. Enfrentando-o. 

- Dois... "amigos" do pai sumiram. – olhou-o significativamente – Eles estavam vigiando Hogwarts. Dizem que foi você. – os olhos quase acusavam – Que você estava protegendo Potter. E a trouxa. 

Ele não titubeou. Entendeu. 

Cinza. 

Pretos. Firmes. 

- Dumbledore os recolheu. E os entregou ao Ministério. 

Talvez fosse a oportunidade que precisava. 

Inclinou-se na mesa. Não havia segredos em Hogwarts. 

- "Eles" fizeram a idiotice de enviar um bilhete como ardil. – não parecia contente com isso – Ela pediu a um grifinório para entregar o bilhete à McGonagall. – a expressão se fechou, lembrando-se – E foi tola o suficiente para ir até a Floresta Proibida. Sozinha. – viu Draco que quase ri – Eu estive lá também. – insinuou que não sozinho – Eles foram capturados. Dumbledore chamou o Ministério. Parece que eles não "lembravam" de muita coisa. 

Uma grande mentira. Apoiada por algumas verdades. 

Draco relaxou. 

O que o professor dizia confirmava o que ele soubera. 

- E eu ainda não sei onde _Potter_ entra nisso. – completou franzindo a testa – Agora... Quem lhe disse que eu "protegi" Potter? – exigiu. 

Draco hesitou. Molhou os lábios. 

Tomou uma decisão. 

- Meu pai disse que eles estavam aqui para vigiar Potter. 

Então ele não tinha se enganado. Draco estava em contato com Lucius. 

- E te disse porquê? 

- Não. – mentiu. 

Ele estava mentindo. Mas havia algo mais importante no momento. 

- Você não respondeu. _Quem_ falou que eu "protegi" Potter? – ficou atento. 

- Ninguém. – desviou os olhos – Mas você sempre tem estado com ele. Alguns dias à noite. 

Entendeu. Relaxando. 

Draco tentava disfarçar a contrariedade. 

- Você não sabia? – levantou uma sobrancelha sarcástico, Draco o olhou – Voltei a dar reforço em poções para ele. – um meio sorriso debochado. 

Um olhar cúmplice. 

Draco sorriu de volta. 

_ 'Então era isso. O "idiota" do Potter.' _

Não seria de estranhar. 

Levando em consideração como o professor vinha tratando Potter. 

E as várias poções que ele não conseguia entregar. 

Com os vários... "acidentes" que aconteciam com elas. 

- Bem, parece que ele realmente está precisando. – ironizou. 

- Nem todos têm a sorte de ser sonserinos. – levantou uma sobrancelha – E bons em Poções. – completou. 

Draco riu. 

- Tem razão. – concordou. 

Viu os olhos cinzentos à sua frente. Lembrou das vezes em que o vira. Pequeno ainda. 

Na casa de Lucius. Sabia que tinha sido fácil crescer ali. E se preocupou. 

Inclinou-se para ele. Ficou sério. 

- Não deixe que ninguém o engane, Draco. – advertiu, cheio de significados – Nem tudo é o que parece ser. 

Draco sabia. Ser um comensal era mais que poder e glória. 

Também era servir. Completamente. Ao Lord Escuro. 

Ficou tenso. Baixou os olhos. 

Snape se recostou de novo. Era até onde ele podia ir. Por enquanto. 

**** 

Sthefanie (Floreios) – Eu sei que não existe na vida real. Mas que é uma pena. É. 

Magalud (site AnaNinaSnape) – Obrigada. Tomara que você continue com vontade de não parar de ler. 

Sett (Floreios/Potterish) – Você vai revisar TODOS os sites em que eu posto? Muitos risos!! 

Juliana (Floreios) – Eu sei amiga. Obrigada. 

Suu-chan – Você viu só? Parece até que o Sev tinha te escutado! Deu uma bronca e tanto na Nina... Hehehe. Entre nós. Você REALMENTE tem pena da Nina? Eu queria mais era estar no lugar dela... 

Angel DeLynx – Espero que ela continue agradando vocês. E não achei sua teoria estranha. Ela realmente vai precisar mais da Minerva e da Hermione. Detalhe: você ainda vai dizer alguns "tadinha da Nina". Fazer o quê? É uma fic de "angst". E "romance" é claro. Hehehe. Recebeu os arquivos? Tenta ver no meu site de novo. Por favor, por favor! Continue se empolgando! Eu adoro! 

Miru Himura – Oba! Gente nova. Espero que você continue gostando. 

Ju Oliveira – Eu preciso de ajuda!! E olha que eu vou aceitar o oferecimento. Mas eu sei também que a sua fic vai começar a dar trabalho agora que até minha beta você "encantou". RISOS. Mas você merece. Escreve muito bem. E quanto a parecer com "mocinha em novela mexicana"... Buáááááá. Isso não. Buááá. 

Caileach – Sua louca! Se você cair dura como que é que vai continuar a ler o resto? Coloquei aqui só pra você ver como eu ADOREI sua review.

"Ai, Jesus! Eu não li isso! *Caileach tendo um treco e caindo dura... Alguns minutos depois ela acorda, toda empolgada. Dando pulinhos e gritinhos.* A próxima é sobre o Lupin? Jura? Ai, eu morro! Eu ainda não consegui descobrir de qual dos dois gosto mais: Lupin ou Snape. É uma decisão muito dificil. A tua fic sobre o Snape está me deixando sem fôlego. Eu amo ela loucamente. Se a do Lupin for do mesmo estilo eu vou poder morrer feliz, hehe! Buenas, eu reli Whole Again estes dias (pq depois da  
tua fic eu consegui a façanha de parar de ler R/H - aliás, meu shipper preferido atualmente é S/N, hehe -  
e daí eu fico relendo tudo quanto é fic que eu tenho arquivada sobre o nosso morcegão predileto enquanto espero o próximo capítulo da tua."

Nina – Shipper S/N????????? Ai, morri.

Caileach - "Eu adoro o teu jeito de escrever, sabia? Envolve a gente de tal forma que tu não consegue largar enquanto não termina. Hoje eu resolvi reler A partir de agora desde o inicio. Acabei agora. Foram mais de três horas sentada diante do computador. Mal posso esperar pela hora que a fic esteja completa e eu possa lê-la do inicio até o final sem interrupção."

Nina – Por sua causa eu realmente agi. Coloquei meu projeto de reescrever a fic em ação. Acho que uma fic só é boa quando ela merece ser relida.

Caileach - "... livros eram do Stephen King, que eu aposto que é um bruxo que enfeitiça os livros para os leitores não conseguirem parar de ler até chegar o final. Aliás, estou começando a desconfiar que tu faz a mesma coisa. Ah, a mana Centaura te contou que o Snape é o ex-marido dela, né? A louca! A gente tem uma família Snape no fórum do 3V. A Angel DeLynx foi quem a criou. Vou te pedir uma coisa: não seja tão malvada com o Lupin, tadinho! Pelo menos não na fic dele. Quando essa fic sair eu vou divulgar ela no fórum dos R/Hs. O pessoal lá não morre de amores pelo Snape (com exceção de mim, é claro), mas a maioria das gurias é louca pelo Lupin. Tenho certeza que elas também vão apreciar a futura fic. E a louca da Caileach aqui, em polvorosa, viajando numa coisa que nem aconteceu ainda. Liga naum! São três horas da manhã nesse momento (estou escrevendo no bloco de notas e pretendo te enviar o e-mail amanhã) e estou bastante cansada. Daí eu viajo um monte. Mas tudo que eu digo é verdade! Tô te enviando um presente. Espero que goste ;) Bjks Caileach - que ainda não acredita que a próxima fic é sobre o Lupin."

O presente que ela enviou (para as curiosas) é uma capa para "Severus - A partir de Agora" que eu coloquei no meu site em "Capas". Ela é linda.

Ju Oliveira – Eu andei relendo umas mensagens (enoormes) que você enviou e que eu adorei. Tô com vergonha de não ter comentado tudo. Então estou colocando isso aqui especialmente para você. 

Obrigada!!!! Ah! E parabéns pela fic. Já fiquei sabendo das "repercursões". Risos. 

Miru Himura – Eu não pude! Não briga vai... Mas tá aqui. Só "procê". 

Rita – Eu não faço de propósito. Risos. Ai, eu também queria assistir ao trailer. Vi todo mundo comentando na ODF. Qual o endereço? 

Lino – Alana Sett??? LEGAL!! E eu não sei... Talvez eu realmente pense em escrever um livro. 

**_ Nota da Autora_** : Eu peço paciência a todos. Tive alguns problemas e não consegui nem mexer nos capítulos 15 e 16 (quer dizer, capítulos 27 e 28 na nova numeração). Então... pode ser que demore um pouco a colocar estes capítulos. Mas por enquanto eu vou manter a marca de um capítulos postado por semana. Por falar nisso... Será que eu preciso re-classificar a fic como NC-17 ou "R"? 

Tá meio "quente", né? Hehe. 

Eu reescrevi o índice e os capítulos até o 9 (agora é cap. 13). Com a ajuda das betas é claro. Mas ainda não postei. Acho que está bem melhor. Preciso de mais tempo e paciência. Tem que fazer o maior malabarismo para postar e manter tudo o que é em negrito e itálico. É muito chato! 

O projeto da fic em inglês está andando. Parece que agora sai. 

Por favor não se esqueçam de comentar. É o alimento de todo autor. E eu às vezes fico faminta! Risos. 

E não se esqueçam a Floreios e Borrões dá nota para as fic. E eu estou concorrendo lá! - (Olha que coisa mais ridícula eu escrevi. Tsc, tsc.) 

Ah! E aí Pricila Franz? Gostou? (Segredo: A Sett que me disse.) Rs rs 

Pedido: A professora da universidade de quem falei está precisando de algumas informações. TUDO o que vocês souberem sobre a história das fanfics. Como: Qual o primeiro site em português no Brasil? A primeira fic? É verdade que a primeira fic sobre o Severus foi escrita em 2000? E qualquer comentário que vocês queiram mandar. Sinceros agradecimentos. 


	26. Comensal

****

**_ J.K. é a dona, só estou me divertindo. E não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso. _**

**_ Por favor, não me processe, eu não tenho nada. _**

**_ Agradeço a todos os bons autores que li. Com certeza muito influenciaram. _**

**_ E como disse um deles, se você reconhecer algo, não é meu. _**

Capítulo 25 Comensal 

_ Você é a razão pela qual acredito no amor._

Vários dias se passaram. Março estava no fim. 

Vinha se sentindo estranha. Imaginou se era por causa da gravidez. Uma ansiedade. 

Pelo menos não sentia mais enjôo de manhã. 

***** 

Ela já estava em seu quarto. 

Começou a sentir frio. O quarto, de repente, tinha ficado gelado. De uma forma... diferente. 

Abraçou o corpo. Sentiu um aperto no peito. Uma sensação estranha. Apreensão. E medo. 

- Severus. – murmurou. 

Era tolice. Mesmo assim correu até as masmorras. 

Já devia ser mais de nove e meia. 

- Severus. – chamou suave entrando. 

Ele estava parado na sala. Os braços na frente do corpo. Tenso. De costas para ela. 

- Saia! – voz dura. 

Sentiu uma pontada. Aproximou-se. 

Ele tinha uma mão sobre o braço. Apertando. Esfregando devagar. 

- Não. – procurou seus olhos – Você não vai me deixar de fora. 

Ele a olhou. Ela viu a face rígida. O vinco na testa. As sobrancelhas juntas. 

Percebeu a dor. A expressão dura. Colocou a mão em seu rosto. 

- Agora me diz o que fazer. – falou devagar, preocupada. 

Ele não disse nada. Fechou os olhos. Encostou a testa na sua. Só por um instante. Apertando o braço. 

Endireitou-se. Como se nada tivesse acontecido. 

- Ele o está chamando, não é? 

Ele se afastou. Procurando algum vidro na estante da sala. 

- Você irá? 

Ele tinha encontrado. Guardou-o na roupa. Ficou de frente para ela. Sem responder. 

Ela ficou sem ar. O coração apertado. Foi até ele. Abraçou-o. 

- Que Deus o proteja. – sussurrou, a voz angustiada. 

Não se importou. Com a falta de reação dele. 

Ele se afastou dela. A mão esfregando a parte interna do braço. 

- Vá até Dumbledore. – a voz ainda tinha o acento rígido, olhou-a, duro – Depois fique no seu quarto. – ordenou. 

Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Viu a seriedade dele. Balançou a cabeça concordando. Não ia discutir. 

- Agora. – sibilou baixo, olhando-a ainda. 

Ele se manteve afastado. Olhou-o uma última vez. Sabia que ele queria ficar sozinho. 

Que a presença dela só o faria mais vulnerável. 

Ele tinha que se preparar. Para o Deus Escuro. 

Saiu da sala. O peito doendo. Tudo o que sabia daquelas reuniões. Dançando em sua mente. 

**** 

Percebeu tarde demais que não tinha a senha. Quase gemeu. Voltou até o quarto de Minerva. 

Ela demorou um pouco a abrir. Ou foi sua ansiedade que a fez pensar assim. 

- Nina. – ela apareceu amarrando o roupão – O que foi? 

- Eu preciso falar com Dumbledore. E não sei a senha. – percebeu que não sabia nem se ele dormia lá. 

Minerva percebeu a aflição dela. A angústia. 

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou enquanto fechava a porta. 

- S... Professor Snape pediu para avisá-lo. Foi chamado por Voldmort. 

Ela não se importou ao ver o horror da bruxa ao nome. Nem com o que ela podia pensar sobre ela estar com Snape àquela hora. Mas percebeu que Minerva ficou preocupada. 

- Pode deixar querida. Eu o avisarei. – saiu rápido pelo corredor. 

Ficou sem saber o que fazer. 

- Obrigada. – murmurou. 

Teve certeza que ela não escutou. 

***** 

Voltou ao seu quarto sem saber o que fazia. Ficou olhando o vazio. 

Lembrou-se. Procurou. Colocou os pacotes em seu bolso. 

Não ia ficar ali. Foi para as masmorras. 

Meia-noite. Pelo menos ninguém entraria. Não com as proteções que havia ali. 

Estava cansada de andar de um lado para outro. 

De olhar sem ver o fogo da lareira. Rezando. 

Uma hora. Seu coração doía. Percebeu a sombra. O frio na espinha. Virou a cabeça. 

- Eu não sei se posso agüentar isso, Barão. – os olhos molhados voltaram ao fogo. 

Não conseguia afastar a imagem de Severus. Sendo torturado. Ou torturando. 

Acabando com o que tinha de bom dentro dele. Sem saber com o que ele se defrontava. 

A dor e a tristeza. Impotência. 

Abraçou a si mesma. Andou mais. 

Olhou a lombada de alguns dos livros que estavam por ali. 

Sorriu entre as lágrimas ao ver aquele que tinha dado a ele. Parecia tão insignificante agora. 

Encostou a testa na parede fria. Lembrando de quando ele a tinha empurrado contra ela. 

Ao invés de lhe trazer conforto a lembrança só machucou mais. Aumentando a solidão. 

Murmurou uma oração. Que sempre lhe dera conforto. Fechando os olhos. Suspirou. 

Esta noite. Ela o entenderia. Ele a aceitaria. Ou nada do que tinha acontecido até ali teria importância. 

Ela teve medo por ele. Seu coração em angústia. Prometeu a si mesma que agüentaria. 

Não importa o que acontecesse. Ela o ajudaria. Ou só... Estaria ali. Para ele. Se precisasse. 

Seria forte dali para frente. Pelos dois. A guerra precisava de soldados. 

Não ajudaria nada como uma trouxa tola. Ele precisava de mais. Não de preocupação. 

_'Oh, Senhor, proteja-o.'_

Duas horas. Ela quase gritou. 

Duas e meia. Um gemido escapou de sua garganta. 

Andou mais um pouco. Moveu primeiro a cabeça, virando-se. Tinha ouvido um barulho. 

Ele estava lá. 

Segurando-se fragilmente no batente da porta. Buscando ar. Ruidosamente. Muito pálido. 

_ 'Graças a Deus!'_

Correu até ele. A capa suja. O capuz caído de qualquer jeito de lado. Um fio de sangue na boca. 

Não disse nada. Hesitou. E se apoiou nela. Pesado demais. Apontou o outro armário. Ela o levou até lá. 

Tirou a vara. Murmurou algo. O armário se abriu. Ele colocou a cabeça para trás. Encostando-se na parede. 

- O verde. – murmurou. 

Ela custou a achar por entre as lágrimas. Havia dois deles. 

- Qual dos dois? – falou baixinho, limpando o rosto. 

- O grande. – ouviu-o dizer sem forças. 

Ele era forte. Duro. Nunca o vira assim. Alquebrado. Doía muito. 

Destampou. Deu-o a ele. Ele bebeu. 

- Agora o azul. – devolveu o verde a ela. 

Achou-o. Deu-lhe o outro. 

Ele parou, só por um segundo. Contou as gotas. Bebeu. E o devolveu. 

Ela o guardou no armário. Fechou-o. 

Passou o braço dele por seu pescoço de novo. Ouviu um gemido baixo. Segurou um soluço. 

- Quer que eu chame Pomfrey? – tentou controlar a voz – Ou Dumbledore? 

- Não. – o murmúrio não disfarçou a voz dura. 

Percebeu como ele estava cansado. E rígido. Disciplinado. 

Levou-o até a cama. Ele se deitou penosamente. Ela procurou enxergar por entre as lágrimas. 

Enquanto tentava tirar a capa suja de lama. E sangue. Sem incomodá-lo demais. Conseguiu. 

Desabotoou toda roupa dele. Tentando deixá-lo mais confortável. 

Ele não ajudou muito. Enquanto ela a retirava. 

Notou o arranhão profundo perto do pescoço. Na cintura. Nos braços. 

O sangue coagulado neles. Os hematomas. 

Desistiu. Encostou a testa na dele. De leve. Estava gelada. Respirou. Mordendo os lábios. 

Ele abriu os olhos quando sentiu uma lágrima cair em seu rosto. Ela levantou a cabeça. 

Viu os olhos cansados. Vazios. Quase tristes. A respiração difícil. O rosto muito pálido. Passou a mão por ele. Mordeu o lábio. Tentando se controlar. 

Levou a mão ao bolso. Abriu um chocolate macio. 

Colocou na boca dele. Ele hesitou. Depois mastigou. Muito devagar. 

Beijou os lábios dele suavemente. 

- Durma. – sussurrou. 

Tentou se levantar sem perturbá-lo. Ele segurou seu braço. Sem forçar. Fraco. Os olhos fechados. 

Ela parou. Entendeu. 

Muito significado. Num simples gesto. Segurou as lágrimas. 

Soltou a mão dele, acariciando-a. Puxou a manta e o cobriu. Levantou-se. 

Tirou seu vestido. Não queria machucá-lo ainda mais. 

Deitou-se ao lado dele. Acariciando seu cabelo. De leve. Evitando os arranhões. Até que ele dormiu. 

Finalmente. A intimidade de sono compartilhado. 

Secou outra lágrima teimosa. Ele confiava nela. 

Mas ela não teria se importado. Com a desconfiança dele. Desde que ele pudesse ter ficado. 

E evitado o que ele tinha passado. O que provavelmente ele tinha perdido. Para Voldmort. 

***** 

Ela acordou. Abriu os olhos. Ele não estava mais lá. Suspirou. Olhou em volta. 

Nem suas roupas. Só o vestido dela nos pés da cama. Fechou os olhos. 

Lembrou-se dos hematomas. Levantou-se. 

Ele provavelmente tinha ido a Dumbledore. E depois dar aulas. 

E ela tinha que ir trabalhar. 

***** 

Apagou o erro pela terceira vez. Assim ia acabar com o removedor de Minerva. 

Não conseguia parar de pensar. 

Se ela não tivesse ido até ele. Provavelmente não teria ficado sabendo. Ele nunca contaria. 

Imaginou se tinha acontecido alguma outra vez. Estremeceu. Não. 

Passavam várias noites juntos. Consolou-se ao pensar que teria visto. Os cortes. Os hematomas. 

Ele tinha se encolhido quando ela tocara seu peito. Perto da costela. 

Limpou uma lágrima. Percebendo toda a extensão de sofrimento que ele já devia ter passado. 

- Você está bem? 

Ele estava parado na porta. Olhando-a. 

A única diferença era o rosto um pouco mais pálido. 

E os olhos fundos. Além da distância. 

- Estou. E você? 

Acenou com a cabeça. 

- Você me desobedeceu. – acusou devagar, firme. 

Ela o olhou. Não podia acreditar. 

- Não vi você reclamando ontem. 

Ele apertou os lábios. 

- Não. Não viu. – entrou – Mas eu preciso saber que vai me atender da próxima vez. – o tom sério – Não posso me... distrair. Não quando... for chamado. – chegou mais perto. 

- Por quê? – perguntou devagar. 

- Porque eu não sei o que pode acontecer se... for descoberto. – ele estava bem perto dela, a voz baixa – E o Senhor das Trevas tem idéias muito... originais para fazer com que alguém pague por... contrariá-lo. – entendeu nas entrelinhas do que ele não dizia – E nenhuma magia poderá ajudar então. Lucius ou um dos outros poderia voltar como se fosse eu. Há formas. – olhou-a – Ele poderia... 

- Poção Polissuco. – ela concluiu. 

Viu os olhos dele brilharem. 

- Sim. 

Isso tinha sido o mais perto que ele tinha chegado de dizer que se importava. Olhou-o. 

Concordou com a cabeça. 

- Com uma condição. 

Ele ficou calado. 

- Você me avisará quando voltar. – olhou-o firme, a voz séria – Não quero saber como vai fazer. Que tipo de... magia. Ou que meio vai usar. – encarou-o – Eu quero estar lá quando você chegar. 

Os olhos dele luziram de novo. Enquanto olhando-a. 

Ele estendeu a mão. Tocou seus lábios com os dedos. Ela perdeu-se nos olhos dele. 

- Verei o que posso fazer. 

_ 'Faça.' _

Ficou calada. Olhando-o. Ele se virou. E de repente. Não estava mais lá. 

Apesar de tudo, ela tinha sentido que ele estava... reservado. 

Que estava mais... preocupado. Depois que voltara. Alguma coisa mais grave tinha acontecido. 

Alguma coisa tinha levado um pouco do brilho nos olhos dele. 

***** 

Ele não estava no almoço. Suspirou. Devia se alimentar melhor. 

A julgar pelo que ela tinha visto na noite anterior. Ele precisaria de toda a energia que pudesse obter. 

Olhou para o Diretor. Ele também não tinha comido quase nada. Só mexendo com o garfo. Sério. 

Sacudiu a cabeça. Não sabia o que podia fazer para ajudar. Nenhum deles. 

Tinha colocado um pouco de comida no garfo quando duas grandes corujas apareceram. 

Voando pelo Grande Salão. Todos olharam. Não era dia do correio. 

Uma delas foi até Dumbledore. A outra foi até a mesa da Grifinória. 

- Corujas do Ministério! – viu o comentário apreensivo de Minerva. 

- Não vejo uma desde que ... – Sprout completou alarmada. 

Dumbledore tinha o semblante ainda mais sério. Ela ouviu um grito. Virou-se. 

Um dos alunos da grifinória tinha saído correndo. Mais alguns atrás dele. 

- Albus... – Minerva parecia aterrorizada. 

O diretor tinha o envelope na mão. Imóvel. Olhando para onde os alunos corriam. 

- Começou. – falou cansado. 

Havia silêncio agora. Em todo o lugar. 

Antes dos comentários. E dos murmúrios. Ansiosos. 

****** 

Ela descobriu mais tarde que tinha sido o pai de Collin. Ele e o irmão estavam inconsoláveis. 

Todos estavam apreensivos. Os alunos tensos. Nervosos. 

O profeta diário do dia seguinte tinha um tom soturno. Vários trouxas tinham morrido. 

O ministério parecia estar tendo um grande trabalho para encobrir o uso de magia. 

***** 

Alguns dias se passaram. O tempo estava esquentando. Mas as noites ainda eram frias. 

Ela sentiu apreensão novamente. O mesmo frio. Intenso. 

Talvez fosse pela tensão que havia no Castelo. 

_ 'Não.' _

Era dor. Ansiedade. Inquietação. 

Dez horas. 

O quarto dele estava vazio. Intocado. Sentiu o coração apertar de novo. 

Voltou para seu quarto. 

Os minutos se arrastavam. Já não sabia mais o que fazer. A tristeza consumindo-a. 

Acendeu a lareira. Só para ter algo que fazer. Foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto e as mãos. 

Olhou seu reflexo no espelho. Talvez valesse a pena ter um espelho mágico às vezes. 

Ela teria falado sua angústia até para as paredes. 

Nem havia o consolo da presença silenciosa do Barão. O Barão... 

Lembrou-se das armaduras se mexendo atrás dela. Fora há tanto tempo. Antes de Hogsmeade. 

E da enfermaria. Antes de... Colocou uma mão sobre o ventre. 

Talvez "ele" ou "ela" tivesse ao menos um protetor. 

Ela tinha sabido. O Barão tinha interferido. Pirraça nunca mais a incomodaria. 

Voltou ao quarto. Olhou o fogo. 

_ 'Onde você está?'_

A espera. Isso era o pior. Não poder fazer nada. Ela tinha que aprender alguma coisa. 

A guerra estava chegando. Por mais que ela tivesse tentado fingir que não. 

Por mais que tivesse tentado acreditar que não aconteceria. Que ainda fazia parte do que ela tinha lido. 

Não tinha como negar. Então teria que aprender a conviver. A se defender. 

Teria que pensar em alguma coisa. Gemeu. Abraçando a si mesma. 

Não agora. Agora ela o queria de volta. São e salvo. Queria abraçá-lo. Tocá-lo. Saber que estava bem. 

_ 'Oh, Deus.' _

Quantas noites como essa ela agüentaria? Murmurava sua oração. 

Olhou o relógio. Três horas. Estava demorando demais. 

_ 'Demorando demais.' _

Mordeu a mão. Três e meia. 

_ 'Senhor, por favor... Por favor.' _

Secou as lágrimas com raiva. Isso não era produtivo. Não adiantava nada. Virou-se para o fogo. 

E se ele não tivesse avisado? Moveu-se. Se ele tivesse voltado? Sem avisá-la. 

_ 'Não.' _

Não se atreveria... Sacudiu a cabeça. Aquele prepotente não se atreveria. Ele não... 

Ouviu pequenos toques na porta. Andou sem ver. Rápida. 

Abriu-a depressa. 

Uma coruja negra estava lá. Saiu correndo. 

Ele estava apoiado na mesa. Foi até ele. 

Parecia pouco melhor. Só mais... tenso. Ajudou-o a ir até o quarto. A respiração não tão ruim. 

E ele não se amparava tanto nela. Pegou a varinha e abriu o armário. 

Ela estendeu a mão. Ao mesmo tempo que ele. Ele abaixou a dele devagar. 

Ela pegou o vidro e o deu a ele. Ele bebeu. Devolveu a ela. Guardou-o e ia pegar o outro. 

- Não. – o murmúrio estranho, seco. 

Olhou-o. Ele realmente parecia melhor que da primeira vez. Mas estava... diferente. Duro. Ausente. 

E havia a distância. Maior. Os olhos meio fechados. E o modo como ele não olhava nos dela. 

Deixou que ele segurasse nela. Ajudou-o. Ele parou perto da lareira. Respirando. 

Usou a vara. Abriu os botões. Ela tentou ajudá-lo com as roupas. Ele segurou suas mãos. 

Sem olhá-la. Tirou-as. Parecia firmar-se bem sozinho. Devagar. Ele foi ao banheiro. 

Ela se sentou no sofá. E esperou. Viu as roupas jogadas. Havia sangue. 

Bem mais que da primeira vez. E não estavam sujas de lama. Levantou-se. Juntou-as num canto. 

Para não ter que olhar para elas. E pensar no que significavam. Foi até a lareira. Olhou o fogo. 

Trinta minutos depois estava pensando se devia bater na porta. Ela se abriu. 

Ele tinha os cabelos meio molhados. Atraente naquele roupão. A fisionomia ainda fechada. Pálido. 

Mas inteiro. Snape de novo. Ela percebeu. Frio. Distante. Quase como se ela não estivesse ali. 

Sentiu os olhos arderem. Ele estava deixando de ser o Severus dela. 

E não... a olhava mais nos olhos. Pensou em toda angústia daquela noite. Na espera. 

Uma lágrima desceu. Ele estava sendo levado dela. Por aquele Voldmort. 

Um pouquinho de cada vez. Torturou-se pensando. Como ele pôde ter agüentado antes? 

Outra escorreu. Por ela. Por ele. E pelo que essa maldita guerra de bruxos estava fazendo com eles. 

Tentou segurar a agonia. Não demonstrar. A grande... sensação de perda. A tristeza. Não conseguiu. 

Não percebeu que ele estava à sua frente. A mão em seu queixo. Levantando seu rosto. 

Olhou-o através das lágrimas. Os lábios trêmulos. Pretos. 

Túneis escuros e vazios. Era isso. A descrição estava correta. Vazios. 

Sentiu outra lágrima rolar. Ele tocou seu rosto. Então ela viu um lampejo naqueles olhos. 

Angústia. E sombras. Tristeza. E desolação. A expressão do rosto mudou. 

E ele a beijou. A mão em seu queixo. Como garras. Apertando seus lábios nos dela. Quase machucando. 

Ela podia sentir o desespero. No modo como ele não a tocava. 

Em sua respiração rápida. Quando ele parou. 

A culpa. Em como ele não se aproximou mais. Em como deixou a cabeça na testa dela. 

E ela quase podia percebê-lo gemendo. Por dentro. 

Engoliu em seco. Levantou os braços. Segurou a cabeça dele. Beijando-o com vontade. Com fome. 

Ele a abraçou. Colou seu corpo ao dele. Incitando-o. Buscando por ele. Querendo fazê-lo esquecer. 

Correspondendo ao desespero. Sem se importar se a estava machucando agora. 

Oferecendo alívio. Ignorando a dor que ele estava causando. Quando a apertou a ele. Duro. 

E tirou suas roupas de qualquer jeito. Machucando-a. Arranhando sua pele. Quase violento. 

Não opôs resistência. Nem quando ele mordeu seu lábio. Mas não conseguiu segurar o gemido. 

E ele a olhou. E ela viu. O desespero. A dor. A ânsia. Ele tocou sua boca. E começou a se afastar dela. 

- Não. – murmurou, os olhos nos dele. 

Segurou-o. Puxando de volta. Tremendo. Colando sua boca na dele. Indiferente à dor. 

Ouviu um grunhido. 

E seus braços estavam de novo à volta dela. Agarrando-a. Como um náufrago. Em tempestade. 

Que se abateu sobre ela. Enquanto as lágrimas voltavam a escorrer. 

**** 

Acordou dolorida. 

Sabendo que ele não estava muito melhor. Mas não pela mesma razão. 

Ela tinha visto os hematomas. Diferentes dos anteriores. 

E ele não estava lá. Como sempre. 

Sentiu tristeza. O vestido aos pés da cama. Inteiro de novo. Fechou os olhos. 

Se ao menos pudesse dizer o mesmo dele. Tocou a boca. Não muito inchada. Ou de si. 

Viu a claridade. Já devia ser tarde. Então ela se lembrou. 

Sexta-feira! Não tinha ido trabalhar! 

**** 

Quando chegou à sua sala, Minerva estava lá. 

- Olá, Nina. – sorriu – Melhorou a dor de cabeça? 

Franziu a testa. 

- Dor de cabeça... – murmurou. 

- É. Melhorou? – a bruxa perguntou distraída. 

Continuando a separar os pergaminhos. Aparentemente sem perceber nada de mais. 

- Fiquei surpresa quando Dobby veio avisar. Você nunca fica doente. 

_ 'Severus.' _

- Estou melhor. Obrigada. 

- Não precisa se preocupar. O seu sistema é muito bom. – sorriu de novo – Eu consegui achar tudo o que precisei. – olhou para ela – Está fazendo um ótimo trabalho, querida. – havia alguma coisa nos olhos da bruxa que ela não identificou – Mas não se esforce demais. 

Pensou se era por causa do bebê. 

- Pode deixar. 

Lembrou-se da noite anterior. E do seu corpo dolorido. 

**** 

E então começou. O Profeta Diário de luto. Fudge estava morto. Fora atacado em sua casa. 

E mais trouxas tinham sido atacados. Certamente a intenção era desestabilizar o mundo bruxo. 

Houve reuniões de emergência. Os bruxos ofereceram a posição de Ministro à Dumbledore. 

Ele indicou Arthur Weasley para o cargo. Que após deliberações dos bruxos, assumiu interinamente. 

Haveria uma reunião dali a quinze dias para resolver tudo. 

Dizia-se que esperavam convencer Dumbledore a aceitar o cargo. 

***** 

Dumbledore tinha mandado chamá-la. Ela bateu. Esperou. 

Ele abriu. 

- Ah! Nina. – ele parecia cansado – Entre. Entre. 

Ele a precedeu. Apontou a cadeira em frente a sua mesa. 

- Você deve estar imaginando porquê a chamei. 

- Sim. Diretor. – ela estava um pouco sem graça. 

Ele sabia do bebê. E sabe-se lá mais do quê. 

- Bem. – ele deu um sorriso pequeno – Ambos sabemos o que está acontecendo. – ele a olhou como se lesse sua alma. 

- Sim. – sentiu um leve rubor em suas faces. 

Ela não tinha certeza sobre a _quais_ dos acontecimentos ele se referia. 

Mas gostou do sorriso. Ele não tinha sorrido muito ultimamente. 

- Assim, sei que não precisamos dificultar as coisas. – abaixou a cabeça, encarando-a – Mais do que já devem ser difíceis. – falou vagarosamente. 

Havia uma pergunta nos olhos dele. 

E compreensão. 

- Acho que posso agüentar. – falou devagar. 

_ 'Depois de ontem. Qualquer coisa.' _

Ele a avaliou. Pareceu chegar a uma conclusão. 

- Sei que pode. – a voz lenta – Mesmo assim me procure. Se precisar. – parou, olhando-a – Então vamos à próxima questão. Você se lembrou de mais alguma coisa? 

- Não. Só o que já conversamos. Os rumores. – decidiu que era melhor falar – Sobre Arthur ser o novo Ministro da Magia. – hesitou – E sobre... uma nova professora de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. 

- Hum. – ele se recostou – E você lembra qual... papel – inclinou a cabeça – ela tinha em tudo? 

Abaixou os olhos. 

- Ela seria a... – engoliu em seco – possível... companheira de Severus. – percebeu como doeu dizer isso. 

Ele ficou em silêncio. 

- Eles... 

Não deixou que ele terminasse. Os olhos ainda baixos. 

- Provavelmente. 

Ele franziu a testa. Quieto. Considerando. 

- E você está... preparada? – não percebeu preocupação no tom dele. 

_ 'Para perdê-lo? Não.' _

- Não sei. – falou baixo. 

Ouviu quando ele se moveu. 

- Talvez você estivesse certa. – ela o olhou – E sejam só rumores. – falou tranqüilo. 

Ela quase sorriu à demonstração de lealdade dele. A forma como ele parecia realmente acreditar nisso. 

- Talvez. 

- De qualquer forma. Saiba que pode contar comigo. – Olhou-a por sobre os óculos – Para qualquer coisa. – a voz calma. 

Ela percebeu nos olhos dele. A seriedade. Era sobre Severus. E sobre o bebê. Suspirou. 

- Obrigada. – hesitou – Eu espero não vir a precisar. 

- Eu também. – ele sorriu, mas era um sorriso triste – Eu também. – repetiu. 

***** 

Voltou para sua sala. Pensando na conversa com o Diretor. 

Suspirou. Já era hora de fechar. 

Foi para o seu quarto. Tomou um banho. Colocou o roupão. Sem vontade de colocar roupas. 

Se ao menos pudesse pedir sanduíches a um elfo. Suspirou. 

Já era hora de aprender. Perguntaria depois se podia usar flú. Agora que tinha uma lareira. 

Deitou-se. 

_ 'Depois vou jantar.' _

Acordou com batidas na porta. Leves. 

Levantou-se. Foi até lá. Abriu-a. 

Pretos. 

- Você não foi jantar. 

- Não. – disse o óbvio. 

Ele estreitou os olhos. Entrou. 

Ela percebeu que ainda estava parada. Fechou a porta. Virou-se. 

- Incêndio. 

Olhou-o. 

Ela conhecia seu outro lado. Não muito diferente. Mas... Severus_. _

Este era o Snape. 

Ele não perguntava. Nunca. Só tomava. Exigia. Fazia. Sem pedir permissão. 

Percebeu que ele a olhava. Lagos vazios. Ficou nervosa. Levantou a mão para arrumar o cabelo na orelha. 

Viu quando os olhos dele se estreitaram. A testa franzida. 

Segurou sua mão. 

Afastou a manga do roupão. Olhando seu braço. Puxando mais a manga. Largou-a. 

Estendeu a mão para o roupão dela. Ela tentou se afastar. Deu um passo para trás. 

Ele deu outro. A mão em seu cinto. 

- Não. – tentou segurar a mão dele. 

Ele ignorou o protesto. Juntou as mãos dela. Levou a outra mão. 

Desatou o cinto. Abrindo o roupão. Olhando. 

- _ Merlin_ . – murmurou, afastando o tecido, soltando suas mãos. 

Este era o seu Severus. O que ainda podia mostrar algum sentimento. Ou piedade. 

Ela segurou o roupão. Ajeitando-o. Escondendo. 

Ele abaixou as mãos. Olhando-a. Ela viu consternação. Arrependimento. Mais. 

Teve vontade de tocá-lo. Consolá-lo. Dizer que não tinha importância. Mas sabia que não adiantaria. 

Imaginou se ele estava se lembrando. De uma tarde. E de Comensais. Na floresta proibida. 

Ele tentou ir em direção à porta. Ela o segurou. Ele moveu o corpo, soltando-se. 

Ela deu um passo atrás. Encostando-se na porta. 

Encarou-o. Ele se manteve afastado. Tenso. 

- Eu preciso... ir. 

Ouviu o tom dele. 

- Não. – falou baixo, abanando a cabeça – Você precisa ficar. – olhou-o – E consertar isso. 

Ele estava rígido. Esperando. 

- Tem que me fazer esquecer. – murmurou – Me tocar. – aproximou-se dele – Diferente. 

Esperou. Ele ficou imóvel. 

Ela se arriscou. Chegou bem perto. E levantou os lábios. Tocando nos dele. Suavemente. 

Movendo-os de um lado para outro. Esperando que ele se abrisse para ela. Encostou-se mais nele. 

Devagar. Segurou em seus ombros. E beijou seus lábios. Molhado. Morno. 

Ele não se moveu. Olhou-o. 

_ 'Não me rejeite de novo. Por favor.' _

Castanhos. Implorando. Pretos. Atormentados. 

E então... Ele pegou sua mão. Tirando-a de seu ombro. Olhou seu braço. Levantou-o. 

Beijou onde havia uma mancha verde. E mais acima. E de novo. 

Levou a outra mão ao cinto dela. Abriu-o. Beijou seu pescoço. E mais outro. E mais outro. 

Sentiu quando ele a abraçou. Devagar. E quando os lábios foram dando pequenos beijos. 

Em direção à seu rosto. À sua boca. Encontrou-a. 

As mãos trazendo-a mais para ele. Sem apertar. 

Levantou os braços e os passou por seu pescoço. Enquanto o beijo continuava. 

Suspirou. 

***** 

- Severus? – murmurou. 

Ele ainda estava parado. Ela estava recostada em seu braço. 

Sentindo-o diferente. Mesmo depois. Rígido. 

- Não foi tão ruim assim. – olhou-o – Ontem. Não foi como você pensa. 

- Só marcas de dedos e violência. – falou amargo. 

- Não. – encarou-o – Eu estava lá. Junto com você. Não fui violentada. Não aconteceu nada que eu não tivesse permitido. 

Ele ficou em silêncio. Tenso. 

- E você teria deixado se... 

- Não. 

Ele virou o rosto. 

- É claro. Teria mordido e chutado. – debochou – E isso teria adiantado muito. 

Ela franziu a testa. Puxou seu rosto, devagar. Olhando-o firme. 

- Não. – falou séria – Eu não ia precisar. – mergulhou em pretos – Porque você nunca se permitiria fazer isso. 

Ele ficou olhando-a. Carvão brilhando. Enigmático. 

- Como pode ter certeza? 

- Porque eu confio em você. – lembrou-se de quando ele tentou parar – Porque o conheço. As várias partes de você. E não importa o que faça. Não vai me ver fugindo de você. – Colocou o dedo na ponta do nariz dele – Mas eu admito que poderei enfrentá-lo às vezes. Discutir. Brigar. – ainda grave – Pelo modo como você trata o Harry. O Lupin. Você mesmo. Por não se perdoar. – olhou-o, séria, buscando – Por sua insistência em me manter fora da sua vida. 

Ele não disse nada. Olhando para ela. 

Até que levou a mão à sua nuca e a puxou para seus lábios. 

Não conseguiu deixar de pensar que ele não tinha respondido. 

***** 

N/A_: Minhas desculpas às leitoras que acham que há "R" demais._

_ ( Nina - bem baixinho - Tem alguma?)_

_ ***** _

Sett – Obrigada pela nova capa. Você tem razão. Realmente me animou!

Miru – Obrigada. E por favor, seja um termômetro. Se você achar que o Snape está "diferente" dele mesmo. Me avise!!! Eu dou um jeito! Vou tentar andar mais rápido. Depois que eu "soltar" o capítulo Traidor e Resgate talvez consiga colocar dois capítulos por semana. O que você acha?? 

Centaura – Shiiiiiiii! Assim a Caleiach vai ficar com raiva de mim! Ela nem revisou! JÁ deve estar com raiva! Snif. Obrigada pelo apoio ao "shipper" S/N (morrendo de rir). E sim. Eu quero entrar na família. Mas primeiro tem que saber se a Angel deixa. E se eu vou ser a Srª Snape (Nina rindo muito e sabendo que esperança é a última que morre). Quanto ao Lupin... Acho que ele vai sofrer um pouquinho menos na fic. Tem romance. Mas não é "angst" e tem aventura também. Por falar nisso... Essa fic tem aventura? Rs rs. 

Viviane Azevedo – "Vou deixar de lado essa bobagem 'eu escrevo mal!'" Parabéns!! Finalmente! Não esquece de nos avisar. "neurologista"? Hummm. Ela ia ter que levar um moooooonte de gente. Risos. Ainda bem que ela mudou de idéia. Mãe da Viviane: Seja bem vinda ao clube! 

Amanda Dumbledore – Adorei seu e-mail! Obrigada! Eu ainda não li, mas estou curiosa para saber sobre o que a Eleanor cita na fic dela. Talvez eu já a tenha lido e não me lembre. Mas depois eu vejo. E te falo. Você viu mesmo a fic como se fosse um filme quando escutou From This Moment? Sabe que eu costumo escrever no Word. Fundo preto. Letra branca. E escutando música? Principalmente essa? Ah! Vai ter capa nova no site. É da Sett. É mais um Gif. Rs rs rs. E já que você gostou... Dá uma olhada. 

Rita – Obrigada pelo endereço da Carmem. Você tem razão. É muito legal! E não arranque os cabelos! 

Sett – Você sabe que eu te adoro, né? E como eu li num site: Bomboms virtuais e flores para você! 

Ju Oliveira – Obrigada. E você ainda nem viu o quanto ela é decidida! Risos. 

P.S.: Para Centaura e as outras amantes (hummmm – resmungo) do Severus. Sinto informar: A Nina NÃO vai falar da gravidez pra ele. – tem outras formas. Tá certo: tá MUITO quente. E aí? Tem que ser NC-17? Ou "R"? Vamos meninas! Respondam! E Centaura... Sinto muito. O Severus NUNCA vai se declarar verbalmente. Mas não se preocupe que eu não acho que vai fazer a menor falta (riso sonserino). Por falar nisso... Vocês gostam de chuva? (Nina que não consegue parar de rir ao pensar no PORQUÊ da pergunta). Por favor! Continue. Revisões grandes. Revisões enormes! Eu adoro!!!!!!!!! 


	27. Lupin

**_ J.K. é a dona, só estou me divertindo. E não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso. _**

**_ Por favor, não me processe, eu não tenho nada. _**

**_ Agradeço a todos os bons autores que li. Com certeza muito influenciaram. _**

**_ E como disse um deles, se você reconhecer algo, não é meu. _**

Capítulo 26 Lupin 

_ Você é a razão pela qual acredito no amor._

Quinta-feira. 

Voltava do arquivo com um grande livro na mão, quando o viu. 

- Como você está Nina? 

- Bem. – colocou o livro sobre a mesa. 

Os passeios deles tinham diminuído. Junto com as longas conversas. 

E depois tinha havido toda aquela tragédia. As mortes. A tensão. 

Talvez ele soubesse sobre Severus. Talvez não. 

Ele deu um passo à frente. Parecia triste. 

- Recebi um comunicado do Ministério. 

O coração dela deu um pulo. Será que uma nova... Olhou-o com atenção. 

- Eles me ofereceram o cargo de Auror. 

Relaxou. É claro. Arthur. Sorriu. Contente por ele. 

- Só fizerem reconhecer o que você merece há muito. – disse suave. 

Ele não parecia muito feliz. Ela franziu a testa. 

- Algum problema? Pensei que você gostaria de vê-los reconhecer o seu talento. 

Ela não falou sobre serem obrigados a aceitar o que ele era. 

- Eu terei que deixar... Hogwarts. 

Ela não disse nada. 

Ele chegou mais perto. Olhou-a. Indeciso. Atormentado. 

- Nina, não há nenhuma... 

- Não. – ela cortou suavemente – Por favor, não. – colocou um dedo nos lábios dele. 

Olhou-o com carinho. Dói-a ter que magoá-lo. De novo. Ele não merecia. 

Também não merecia que se tivessem pena dele. Ela não o insultaria assim. 

- Não torne... difícil. – ele colocou a mão sobre a dela – Pra nenhum de nós. – tentou sorrir. 

Ela viu os olhos dele. Tristeza. Ternura. 

_ 'Deus, eu teria sido feliz com esse homem. Eu o teria feito feliz.' _

Ele pegou a outra mão dela e colocou em seu próprio rosto. 

Ele chegou bem perto. Fechando os olhos. 

Seus olhos foram atraídos por uma sombra atrás dele. 

Pretos. Raivosos. 

Roupões que voam. 

- Você tem que decidir o que for melhor. – disfarçou o nervosismo – Eu serei sempre sua amiga. 

Ela tirou as mãos, suavemente. Ele abriu os olhos. Ela viu desesperança. Ansiedade. Tentou sorrir. 

- Você sabe que eu posso... – ele tentou de novo. 

_ 'Ficar se você quiser. ' _

- Não daria certo. – cortou devagar, a voz meiga, os olhos nos dele. 

Ele não respondeu imediatamente. 

- E você prefere escuridão – ele disse devagar. 

Finalmente dito. Ela o encarou. 

- Sim. – falou baixo. 

Ela viu amargura. Ele não disse mais nada. Olhou-a. 

Devagar, ele beijou-lhe a testa. E se foi. 

Ela suspirou. Tentando não se sentir triste com a partida dele. 

Nem com a tristeza que tinha visto naqueles olhos. 

Sacudiu a cabeça. Não tinha tempo para pensar nisso agora. 

Tinha outros problemas para resolver. 

**** 

Ele não estava nas masmorras. 

Franziu a testa. Por um momento seu coração se apertou. 

_ 'E se...' _

Correu em direção ao quarto do Lupin. 

Ouviu vozes raivosas do corredor. A porta aberta. 

- Exatamente o que você pensa que estava fazendo? – voz seca. 

Andou mais rápido. 

- O que _voc_ devia fazer! 

_ 'Não.'_

- Vocês querem parar com isso? 

Ela entrou. Ansiosa. E foi ignorada. Os olhos de ambos assustavam. 

- Não vou aceitar que me diga como agir. – voz fria, perigosa. 

Lupin estava parado perto da janela. Ela não reconheceu o homem doce que ela conhecia. 

- Acha mesmo que a merece? – ele parecia se conter. 

- Eu não acho nada. – havia dureza – Estou advertindo Lupin: não deixarei que coloque em risco a reputação da Escola. – falou ameaçador. 

- Você nem mesmo a assume! – ele estava furioso – É a escola! A reputação. – andou um passo – Não o quanto você está incomodado pelo fato de eu a tocar! 

Ele se moveu. 

- Cale a boca ou eu... – exaltado. 

- É por sua causa que ela vive rodeada de comensais! – acusou. 

Severus se moveu de novo. 

- Parem com isso vocês dois! – ela se pôs entre eles, nervosa – Agora! 

Eles se enfrentavam. Olhos luzindo. Irados. 

- O que infernos pensam que estão fazendo? – falou com raiva. 

Não queria saber se ele odiava os Marotos. Se seu humor estava pior por causa dos chamados. 

Não podiam disputá-la como um prêmio. Ela tinha vontade própria. Era alguém! 

- Ela merece quem a trate melhor que você. – Lupin falou entre dentes, exasperado. 

- E você pensa que pode fazer isso. – raiva reprimida na voz–_ Quer_ fazer isso! – olhos enfurecidos. 

Ela ficou com medo. Apreensiva. 

- Severus isso é insano! Lupin irá embora de Hogwarts. 

Ele finalmente pareceu enxergá-la. 

Cintilou para Lupin. Que ficou calado. Desafiador. Os olhos brilhando. 

- Fique longe. – advertiu, voz rouca, fúria contida a custo. 

Roupões que voam. 

Lupin não parecia ter se acalmado. Ficou olhando para ele. 

- Remus... 

- Vá. – ele lhe deu as costas – Talvez ele acorde agora. – apoiou a mão na janela. 

Ela respirou. Indecisa. 

_ 'Isso é insano.' _

Correu. 

***** 

Ela se dirigiu às masmorras. Parou em frente à porta dele. 

Viu Draco, Crabe e Goyle indo para outro corredor. Draco parou quase na virada. Colocou um braço na frente de Goyle impedindo-o de continuar. Ficou olhando o que ela fazia. 

Ela hesitou, ansiosa. Bateu. Ele abriu a porta. Os olhos ainda estavam furiosos. 

- Preciso falar com... – começou. 

- Eu não! Vá embora! – falou feroz, e bateu a porta. 

Viu Draco que ri. Ela o olhou com raiva. Ele levantou a sobrancelha num sorriso debochado antes de continuar no outro corredor. 

Ela fechou os olhos. Respirou. Virou-se. 

Não tinha dado dois passos quando a porta foi aberta de novo. 

Ele se moveu rápido. Meio empurrou, meio puxou. Nada gentil. 

Ela estava dentro. Ele fechou a porta. 

- Severus, eu... – ela começou. 

Foi agarrada com fúria. Lábios machucando os dela. Uma mão prendeu seus cabelos. 

Ela colocou as mãos no peito dele e empurrou. Ele soltou os cabelos. Inquieto. 

As mãos comprimindo-a. Acariciando-a. Sem gentileza. A boca foi ao pescoço. Subiu. 

Mordendo. A mão percorrendo-a. Abrindo a roupa. Sem cuidado. Ignorando. As tentativas de afastá-lo. 

Puxou-a pelos quadris. Punindo-a. Apertou-se nela. Impaciente. Excitado. 

Sentiu-o. Nela. Esqueceu tudo. Gemeu. Parando de lutar. Segurou os ombros dele. 

Deixou que ele descarregasse. Esperou que se acalmasse. Tocando-o. Acariciando. Quase atrevida. 

Devagar, o beijo mudou. As mãos agora só tocavam. 

Ele levantou a cabeça. Ela viu que ainda havia um resto de raiva. E mal-humor. 

Os olhos foram aos cabelos no rosto dele. Afastou-os. 

Ele desceu o rosto. Ela virou o dela. A boca foi até sua jugular. 

Ela se encolheu. Sentiu a boca quente. Molhada. Gemeu de novo. 

A sua boca buscou o pescoço dele. Pequenos beijos. Sentiu seu cheiro. 

Ela é quem tinha o direito de estar zangada. Mordeu de leve. 

- Seu idiota prepotente. – ela xingou baixinho. 

Sentiu o gosto dele. Passeou com a língua. Ele apertou-a mais. Ela correspondeu. 

- Seu maldito sonserino sem controle. – murmurou. 

Moveu os quadris. Provocando. A mão dele apertou-a. Deslizou por seu corpo. 

Levantou o rosto. Acariciou o dele. Passando os dedos por aqueles lábios. Aproximou os seus. 

- Seu arrogante filho de uma... – ele a calou. 

_ 'Cobra...' _

Ele escorregou a boca pelo seu colo. Segurou-lhe os cabelos de novo. Puxou. 

A garganta dela ficou exposta. Concentrou seus lábios ali. 

- Seu bastardo tolo. – murmurou. 

Segurou a cabeça dele. Pretos. Mordeu-o nos lábios. 

- Seu cretino arrogante. – sussurrou antes de beijá-lo. 

Ela estava sobre ele. O rosto quente. Jogou a cabeça para trás. Sentindo-o. Dentro. 

Ele se moveu. Invertendo. A boca em seu ombro. 

Ela mergulhou as mãos nos cabelos dele. Puxou-lhe a cabeça devagar. Olhou-o. 

- Diga: _Você é minha._ – sussurrou. 

_'Era isso que você tinha que ter dito ao Lupin. "Ela é minha." '_

Ele a ignorou. Os lábios em seu queixo. Ela puxou o cabelo dele com mais força. 

- Diga. – exigiu. 

Viu uma sombra nos olhos dele. Ele se mexeu. 

Segurou os cabelos dela com uma mão. Forçou-a a olhá-lo. 

Ela o sentiu ir mais fundo. Forte. Quente. 

- Você é minha! – falou quase com raiva. 

Ele moveu os quadris com mais precisão. Compassado. Mais fundo. 

Parecia dizer a cada vez: 

_ 'Sou eu quem está aqui.' _

Não deixou que ela movesse a cabeça.

_ 'Não Lupin.' _

Ela fechou os olhos. 

- Abra os olhos! – ordenou. 

_ 'Sou eu.' _

Ela obedeceu. Os cabelos dele sobre seu rosto. Movendo-se. 

_ 'Eu.' _

- Severus. – ela murmurou – Severus – fechou os olhos, a boca se abrindo. 

_ 'Eu!' _

- Severus! 

******* 

Ela agradeceu mentalmente que ele não tivesse sido chamado de novo. 

Mas o humor dele não estava dos melhores. Com ninguém. 

Parece que aquela "marca" ainda o incomodava às vezes. 

E ela a tinha visto. Cada vez mais escura. 

Também tinha "desaparecido" mais vezes. Imaginou que seria para a Ordem. 

Pois Lupin também "sumia". De vez em quando. Fora dos dias de lua cheia. Como Hagrid. 

Estava acontecendo. A tensão. As aulas. Os duelos. A preparação. 

Para a Guerra. 

E ela ainda não sabia o que fazer. Como não ser... um peso. 

***** 

Suspirou. 

Fechou o livro. 

Não havia nada. Nada. Já tinha olhado vários deles. 

Se bruxos não podiam se proteger. Não havia a menor chance para os trouxas. 

Colocou-o na mesa ao lado da cama. 

Cruzou os braços embaixo da cabeça. 

Suspirou de novo. 

E os dias estavam passando. Cada vez mais rápido. E tensos. 

***** 

Foi guardar alguns dos livros. 

- Nina? 

- Estou aqui! – avisou, acabando de guardar o último livro – Já vou. – virou-se. 

Lupin estava na porta do arquivo. Ela o olhou. Franziu a testa. Nunca o tinha visto tão triste. 

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – aproximou-se dele. 

Ele continuou parado. Viu a expressão dele. 

- Remus? – chegou mais perto – Você está bem? – perguntou preocupada. 

Ele levou um tempo para responder. Os olhos nela. Quase febris. 

- Eu vou partir. 

Seu coração apertou. 

- Quando? – murmurou. 

- Hoje. – olhou-a. 

Respirou. Não pensou que ia sentir tanto. 

Ele era um bom amigo. Mais que isso. Segurou a vontade de pedir que ele ficasse. 

- Boa sorte. – murmurou – E não esqueça dos amigos. – tentou sorrir. 

Viu-o hesitar. Engolir em seco. 

- Os amigos quando se despedem não têm direito a um... – não continuou. 

Ela mordeu o lábio. 

- Sim. 

Chegou bem perto dele. Ele a abraçou. Correspondeu. A cabeça em seu ombro. 

Mordeu o lábio com força. Ele não era Severus. Afastou-se. Devagar. 

Ele a deixou ir. Com dificuldade. Olhando-a. 

De repente ela o sentiu ser arrancado de perto dela. 

_'Oh, meu Deus!'_

Correu. Enquanto ele era jogado na parede. 

Ficou em frente a Severus. Entre ele e Lupin. Encarando pretos furiosos. A vara levantada. 

- Não! – ele tentou se desviar dela – Ele só estava se despedindo! – fincou as unhas no braço que empunhava a vara. 

- Você! – olhou-a irado – Sua... 

- Não se atreva! – enfrentou-o, ele se moveu, não deixou que ele se desviasse dela. 

Viu Lupin se levantando, tirando a vara. 

- _ Ele só estava se despedindo_ . – falou de novo, bem devagar, olhando-o. 

Ele respirava pesado. Custando a recuperar sanidade. 

- Por favor me deixe sozinha com ele. – ele a olhou como se estivesse louca – Só alguns minutos! Ele irá embora de Hogwarts. Hoje. – chegou bem perto dele – E eu vou ficar aqui. Com você. – murmurou para que só ele ouvisse – Por favor. 

Olhou-o. Implorando. Ele se desvencilhou dela. Com um safanão. 

Desviou os olhos para Lupin. Viu o olhar quase revoltado. A vara em punho. 

Guardou a sua. Virou-se para ela. 

- Cinco minutos. – murmurou. 

E se foi. 

Ela suspirou. Virou-se. 

- Desculpe Lupin. – fez um gesto de desalento, sem saber o que dizer – Você o conhece... 

Ele não queria ser compreensivo. Guardou a vara. 

- É, eu o conheço. – olhou-a. 

Tentou se acalmar. Segurou o que ia dizer. Isso era problema dela. 

- O que disse a ele? – perguntou desconfiado. 

Ela quase sorriu. 

- Que queria me despedir de você sozinha. 

Viu a surpresa na face dele. Sorriu de verdade. 

- E ele concordou? – estava pasmo. 

- Não teve opção. – brincou. 

Ele a olhou estranho. E sorriu. Diferente. Chegou perto dela. Admiração. Era isso. 

E um sentimento triste. Perda. Ela parou de sorrir. Abaixou os olhos. Sem saber o que dizer. 

Sem saber como reagir aos olhos dele. Ficou quieta. 

Tentando não ficar triste. E então... 

Ele esticou a mão. Segurou seu queixo. Olhando-a. 

Ela ficou com medo. Do que viu ali. 

O lobo. Remus Lobo Lupin. 

Mas ele controlou-se. 

E tocou seus lábios. Com os dele. Numa carícia morna. Curta. 

- Adeus Nina. 

Engoliu em seco. 

- Adeus. – tentou não chorar. 

Ele a olhou. E a soltou. A custo. 

- Remus? – ele ainda a olhava. 

Só moveu a cabeça. Esperando. 

- Eu teria te amado. 

Viu a reação dele. Imóvel. Controlou as lágrimas. 

- Se eu pudesse... Se eu tivesse podido escolher... eu teria te amado. – abaixou a cabeça – Mas eu não posso. – sussurrou. 

Silêncio. 

Sentiu quando ele passou as costas da mão por seu rosto. 

- Eu também sinto muito. 

Um lágrima desceu. Ele passou o dedo por ela. 

- Vou rezar para que encontre alguém digno de você. – falou devagar – Melhor que eu. – murmurou. 

Ele quase sorriu. Da seriedade dela. E não disse nada. Suspirou. Abaixou a mão. 

Ia devagar até a porta. Ela sentiu uma dor surda. Perdendo alguma coisa. 

- Ainda vai ser meu amigo? – perguntou depressa, ansiosa. 

Ele parou. E se voltou. Sorrindo. Meio triste. 

- É claro que sim. 

Ela tentou sorrir. 

Ele se foi. 

Aquela tarde ela chorou. Debruçada nos livros. Rezando por ele. Para que fosse feliz. 

Com a sensação horrível de ter machucado uma alma como a dele. 

***** 

N/A.: 

_ Ai gente, eu estou chorando. Não vou conseguir ficar longe dele muito tempo... _

_ Ainda vou fazer com que ele apareça por aqui. Só um pouquinho. _

_ E numa outra vez... Quem sabe... Eu escreverei sobre ele. Quando o conhecer melhor. _

_ E amá-lo mais... _

_ Nina. _

**P/S: Nada de "Avadas", garotas. Ou a fic fica sem o resto dos capítulos!**

***** 

Severus entrou na masmorra. 

Ainda tentando se controlar. 

Tirou o pequeno objeto do bolso. Ele brilhou quando o colocou sobre a mesa. 

Olhou-o. Ele fora procurá-la. Para... 

E ela estava com Lupin. 

Foi até a mesa. Abriu uma gaveta. E jogou ali o objeto. Com um pequeno barulho. Fechou-a. 

Passou a varinha. Estava trancada. Ficou olhando-a. 

Foi para o quarto. 

***** 

_ Não é uma aliança! _

_ Ou será que... Não. _

_ Nina com riso sonserino. _

_ **** _

_ Correção: Eu disse que o Severus nunca ia se declarar verbalmente. Eu quis dizer que ele nunca irá dizer "Eu te amo". E é verdade. Não vai fazer falta. – Com certeza! – _

Angel DeLynx – Está certo. Eu concordo. Mas então qual vai ser meu parentesco? E da Sett (ela também está interessada hehe). Que tal... ELFO DOMÉSTICO?! Da masmorra de Snape, é claro... Risos. 

Caileach – Quem vai ser meu "papai"? Eu quero! Faz a capa vai... Please... Quanto ao Lupin... Vou tentar. 

LiSnape – Muito obrigada. E pra bandida só falta a máscara.. hehehe. 

Miru – Obrigada. Obrigada. Escritora escrava?!! Tá maluca?! Se a idéia pega... Elfo doméstico que escreve de plantão, sim senhora! (batendo continência). Traidor tem o equivalente a três de nossos capítulos atuais. Eu vou ver se consigo postar em duas vezes. Resgate é "um pouco" menor. Hihihi. E "fã-fiel-de-todas-as-horas"?!! Valeu! Mas acho que você vai ter que dividir com pelo menos mais três. Como a Li, a Angel e a Caileach. Só pra começar! Tem a Ju, a Granger, Sett, Rita, Viviane, Centaura, etc, etc... Ai, gente... Que bom... Isso me faz muiiiiiiiiiiito feliz! 

Granger – Você acha que o Snape vive em "TPM constante"? Ah, não... Ele num tem nada de feminino... E só pra você saber: EU ADOREI VOCÊ ME LIGAR!!!!!!!! Uma hora de telefone!! E parabéns pelo seu boneco do Sevy. Ai, ai. Eu quero um também. Tamanho natural. Que fale e se mova. Como o original! 

Amanda Dumbledore – Gente vê esse site! Parabéns Amanda! 

Viviane Azevedo – Ah, num fala que está parecida com novela mexicana... Eu fico triste. Por favor. Eu mudo tudo se for preciso. Mas, "Nina do Bairro"... Nãããoooooo!! E se o Severus amolecer... Não vai ser o Severus! Snif. 

Granger – Eu CUSTEI a lembrar que eu sou "mãe"! LOL grande. E... Moore... 

Rita – Valeu pelo "walpaper gigantesco". Mas eu tenho certeza que você gostou do "meu agradecimento" hehehe. 

Sett – Você me faz rir... E eu vou te trair... Comentários da Sett: 

_ Miru – "O q ela acha? HORRÍVEL ela prefere um só...*sett correndo da Miru *" _

_ Centaura - Sett pensando no shipper S/N....SEVERUS/Nós??????? Srrsrsrsrsr eu aplovo!!!!!! O Severus é do povo...que dizer da pova... _

_ Viviane Azevedo - Ahhaha mais uma! A concorrência ta ficando grande...mas mãe e filhas uni-vos numa só voz: SEVERUS! SEVERUS! SEVERUS! _

_ Srrsrsr "Amanda Dumbledore adorei-seu-email-obrigada-eu-ainda-num-li srrsrs" como vc sabe q adorou se num leu? Srrsrs eu intindi só tô pegando no seu pé...ssrrsrsr _

_ Sobre Bomboms virtuais e flores: *sett comendo bombom e falando de boca cheia* e-u--xei cof-cof _

_ A Milu é Doida! Ahahah como nois! Hahah _

_ Miru Himura -Love Snape - É... mais o Seve i love eu! srrsrsrsr _

_ Eu quelo eu quelo o buneco do Sev!!!!!! _

_ Pobre inocente!!! Tcstcstcs pensa q vai ter 2 cap. ela vai ainda é penaaaaaaaaaaaar! ahhahahah _

_ tema musical: "trabaia nina trabaia! Trabaia! Tô trabaiando....lerê lerê lerê" _

_ Sett: De tanto as meninas pedirem q não maltrate a Nina... vc atendeu... agora o terror é com o Sev!!! Como vc é má! Nina vc trabaia pra alguma fábrica de lenços, trabaia? _

_ Nina: Posso usar isso na fic?? _

_ Sett: EU SABIA! OCE TRABAIA PROS LENÇOS!!!!!!!! Está desde já autorizada a escrever qualquer bobagem que falo srrsrsr _

Suas palavras, Sett. Suas palavras... – O peixe morre pela boca! Rs rs rs rs rs rs rs 

Ela é, ou não é hilária?! Nina se contorcendo de rir. 

Rita - Ai! MEU! DEUS!!!!! Custei a lembrar que eu era casada! OBRIGADA!!!!!!!! 

Granger – Eu num posso parar! Eu adoro o Lupin! Tem razão sobre o Snape: "Vai ser nervosinho e ciumento assim lá em Hogwarts!" 

LiSnape – Como sempre... A mais fiel revisora. E eu não sou cruel! Só Má! Beijão procê também!! 

Miru – Ah! Desculpa... Eu num posso fazer a Nina trair o Snape... Mas o Snape pode trair a Nina... Coisas de Snape. Mas ele vai ter "alguma razão". Nina resmungando... Não. Nenhuma razão... E você não o viu o beijo que a Nina deu no Lupin, não??!! Eu achei que foi legal... A gravidez da Nina vai bem, obrigada. Mas passando por muitas... hã... situações. E quanto a postar mais de um capítulo... Bem... Acho que pode ser feito. Aguarde... Mas o próximo pode demorar um pouquinho, tá? 

Então a gente combina. Se o próximo demorar... Eu posto dois numa semana... E até tento repetir a façanha, colocando dois toda vez que der. OK? Combinado? Não "ouvi" resposta nenhuma... 

AngelDeLynx – Kedrava?! Você não gostou do final? O que você queria? Fala! Eu faço um "especial"! E a review NÃO FOI idiota! Eu gostei. Como sempre. LOL 

Segredo: O cap.1 (que pode ser único) do Livro II já está pronto. Idem para cap. Final = songfic. 

He heheheheheheheheheh 


	28. Malfoy's

**_ J.K. é a dona, só estou me divertindo. E não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso. _**

**_ Por favor, não me processe, eu não tenho nada. _**

**_ Agradeço a todos os bons autores que li. Com certeza muito influenciaram. _**

**_ E como disse um deles, se você reconhecer algo, não é meu. _**

Capítulo 27 Malfoy's 

_ Você e eu jamais estaremos separados. _

Ele tinha ido. Ao jantar. 

Sem olhá-la. 

_ 'Que seja.' _

Combateu. O sentimento que a acompanhou. Desde a tarde. 

Esperando. Que seus olhos não estivessem muito vermelhos. 

Rony e Hermione estavam na mesa da Grifinória. Com os outros. Tristes. Não viu Harry. 

Dumbledore se levantou. Alguém bateu num copo. Com um garfo. Os alunos se calaram. 

- Como vocês já devem saber. Nosso professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Remus Lupin. Foi convidado. Pelo Ministério da Magia. A ser auror. E nos deixou. Hoje. 

Havia murmúrios por todo o salão. 

- E eu temo. Que tenhamos ficado sem professor. Novamente. 

- Parece até que o cargo está enfeitiçado! – ouviu um dos alunos, de longe. 

Tentou não pensar. Que ele não mais a chamaria. Para conversar. E para seus passeios. 

Mesmo que tivessem ficado raros. Ultimamente. Que não estaria mais ali. Se ela precisasse. 

Fechou os olhos. Um segundo. Para fazê-la esquecer. Do que poderia ter tido. 

Suspirou. Virando a cabeça. Para a cadeira. Que Lupin normalmente ocupava. Vazia. Sentiu a tristeza. 

Levantou os olhos. Encontrando pretos. Intensos. Que se desviaram. Pouco depois. 

- Contudo. – ele se sobrepôs aos murmúrios – Nesses tempos. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo. De ter horários vagos. – havia silêncio – Assim. A partir de segunda-feira. Haverá aulas extras. – exclamações de decepção – Com qualquer professor disponível. Conforme os horários. No quadro de avisos. 

Ficou olhando a reação dos alunos. 

E dos professores na mesa. Viu Minerva suspirar. 

Tentou comer. Não conseguiu. 

Saiu dali. 

Pretos nela. 

Vagou. Pelos corredores. Absorta. 

Tomando cuidado. Para não se afastar. 

Estava perto de seu quarto. Parou. 

Encostou-se na pedra fria. Olhando a noite. Lembrando. 

Até que tudo se transformou num borrão. E uma lágrima desceu. 

- Tenho certeza que ele voltaria. – ouviu a voz fria às suas costas – Se pudesse vê-la agora. 

Fechou os olhos. Sem querer enfrentá-lo. Não esta noite. 

Mas não ia permitir. A mais leve insinuação. 

- Ele era um bom amigo. Alguém de valor. Que sempre me ajudou. – falou devagar – E me apoiou. Quando precisei. E eu sinto sua falta. Queria que ele ainda estivesse aqui. 

_ 'E você não poderá fazer nada quanto a isso.' _

Ele não respondeu. Mas ela pôde senti-lo. Parado. Ali. 

- Por que não disse isso a ele? – disse seco. 

Sentiu o tom. De desafio. E raiva. Que refletiu nela. Secou o rosto. Irritada. 

- Por que talvez ele ficasse. Se eu tivesse pedido. 

Demorou. 

- Então por que não pediu? – a voz dura, por entre os dentes. 

Ela se virou. Olhando em pretos. Sem responder. 

Lupin tinha razão. Ele não a assumia. E naquele momento. Não teve certeza. Se o faria um dia. 

Tentou se afastar. Para seu quarto. 

Ele segurou seu pulso. 

- Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta! 

Olhou para a mão em seu pulso. E para ele. Ninguém o desafiava. Mas ela não era "ninguém". 

- Está se arriscando. – levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando-o – Podem nos ver juntos. 

A mão dele apertou mais. 

- Tem razão. – havia raiva na voz vagarosa. 

Então ele a soltou. Segurando seu braço. Puxando-a. Pelo corredor. Em direção ao seu quarto. 

- Solte-me. 

Ignorou-a. 

Eles entraram. Fechou a porta. Sem soltá-la. Virou-se para ela. Alto. 

- Responda! 

Olhou-o. Vendo. O vinco na testa. O cabelo no rosto. E pretos. Luzindo. Vulcão. 

Algo dentro dela se suavizou. E sentiu. De repente. Todo o desafio ir. E a raiva. Deixá-la. Suspirou. 

_ 'Porque eu te escolhi.' _

Ela o queria. Precisava dele. De sua presença. E sabia. Nunca tinha havido. Uma opção. 

Lembrou do que Lupin tinha dito. 

Aproximou-se. Os corpos quase se tocando. 

Levantou a cabeça. E mergulhou. Em lagos negros. 

- Remus sabe a resposta. – provocou com voz macia, vendo quando ele se retesou. 

Levantou a mão. Até seu rosto. Tocando-o. Com a ponta dos dedos. Suavemente. Presa em pretos. 

- E te diria. – levou a boca até a dele – Que eu prefiro... – olhou seus lábios – escuridão. – sussurrou. 

Levou um segundo. 

Antes da boca na dela. 

***** 

Os feriados da páscoa estavam chegando. 

Ela imaginou como seria. Ter o castelo de novo vazio. 

E _Severus_. 

Sorriu. 

***** 

- Vinte centímetros. – encarou-os, os olhos frios – Nenhum a menos. – levantou uma sobrancelha. 

Olhando direto para Harry Potter. Que desviou os seus. Guardando seu material. 

Draco sorriu. Encarando a "Doninha", desafiador. 

Depois de mandar um beijo debochado para a "Sangue-ruim". 

Acabou de juntar seu material. Sem pressa. Os outros saíram. O sorriso sumiu. 

Ele fez um sinal para Crabe e Goyle. Dispensando-os. Arrogante. 

Eles saíram. Fechando a porta. 

Severus o observava. Fingindo não ver. Corrigindo um dos pergaminhos. 

- Algum problema Sr. Malfoy? 

Ele se aproximou. Parou. 

- Não senhor. 

Ele levantou os olhos do pergaminho à sua frente. 

Uma sobrancelha se elevou. 

- Tem certeza? 

Draco elevou a cabeça. A fisionomia séria. Respirou. 

- Professor... – começou devagar – há alguma chance de... – parou. 

Snape estreitou os olhos. Vendo a hesitação. 

- O quê, Draco? 

Custou. 

Viu-o molhar os lábios. Pálido. 

- De eu ficar. 

Franziu a testa. Olhando em cinzas. Aquilo era sério. 

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Draco? – perguntou devagar. 

Ele molhou os lábios de novo. 

- Não senhor. 

Ele viu. A mentira. E o medo. 

Ficou mais preocupado. Tenso. 

- Eu podia escrever a seus pais. – começou – Dizer que você precisa ficar... 

- Eles vão pensar que fiz alguma coisa errada! – interrompeu, estremecendo – Que estou em detenção ou que não estou indo bem nas matérias. Ou... 

- Acalme-se Draco! – preocupou-se mais, a voz dura – Talvez eu possa convencê-los de que preciso de você aqui. – disse lentamente, sério – Não há nenhuma convenção ou encontro programado para esses dias. Mas eu posso precisar... de um bom aluno. Alguém... confiável. – ele o olhou significativamente – Para me ajudar com algumas poções. 

Cinzas. Sérios. Considerando. E houve sombra. 

Franziu a testa. Molhou os lábios de novo. Levantou a cabeça. Altivo. 

- Não. – falou devagar – Está tudo bem. Foi só uma idéia estúpida. 

Virou-se para ir. 

- Draco. – chamou. 

Ele se voltou. Devagar. 

- Você sabe que eu vou estar aqui. – encarou-o, sério. 

Ele ficou olhando. 

Depois apenas acenou com a cabeça. 

E se foi. 

Snape se recostou na cadeira. A testa franzida. 

O pergaminho esquecido à sua frente. 

***** 

Despediu-se de Hermione. E dos outros. 

Que estavam felizes. Por se afastarem. Rever seus pais. E esquecer. 

A tensão. A antecipação. E a preparação. 

Harry foi ficar com Lupin. Não restou quase ninguém. 

***** 

- Não Harry. 

- Mas porquê? – estava exasperado – Qual a graça de passar o feriado aqui se não posso ir a lugar algum? 

Lupin o encarou. 

- Não. A Ordem foi avisada. Há perigo. 

- A Ordem. A Ordem... – virou-se para a janela – Aposto que foi aquele Snape! Só para estragar meu feriado! – entrou no quarto, fechando a porta com mais força que o necessário. 

Lupin suspirou. 

***** 

O feriado não estava sendo como ela esperava. 

Perambulou pelo castelo. Sem ter o que fazer. Entre as idas e vindas dele. Para a Ordem. 

Pensando. Em como era sua vida. Antes. E não se permitindo. Entristecer. 

Até que lembrou. Sobre os livros. Que tinha conseguido. Da biblioteca. E de Hermione. 

Voltou para o quarto. Devagar. Para ler. 

"Crianças Bruxas". Ou "Poções – Como estabilizá-las"? 

Poções. Abriu-o. 

_ 'Grande pretensão...' _

E era o terceiro que lia sobre o assunto. 

***** 

Sábado. Dez horas da noite. 

Colocou o livro na mesa com um barulho. 

Deitando. Olhando para o teto. Esperando o sono. 

Mal o tinha visto. Desde quinta-feira. 

Abraçou-se. Preocupada. Sabendo. Não por _ele_! Que algo inesperado havia acontecido. 

E que ele tinha ido. Para a Ordem. Arriscando-se. Novamente. 

Sacudiu a cabeça. Afastando da mente. O perigo. A apreensão. 

Lembrando. O que tinha acontecido. Até ali. Depois de Lupin. Dos chamados. E dos últimos dias. 

E constatando. Que ele continuava... reservado. Apesar de não ter sido mais...convocado. 

Por enquanto... Estremeceu. 

Agradecendo mais uma vez aos céus. Por não ter passado. Mais uma daquelas noites. 

De angústia. Agonia. Medo. E dor. Para ambos. E para aqueles. Que roubavam. Sem querer. Mais um pouco da alma dele. A cada vez. 

Pensou. Que embora elas tivessem sido terríveis. De um modo... estranho. 

Era como se eles estivessem mais... unidos. Depois de tudo. 

E mesmo que ele ainda se colocasse... longe. Tinha percebido. Que ele _parecia_ ter entendido. 

E começado. A acreditar. Que ela estaria ali. Inteira. Não só seu corpo. Para ele. Porque _queria estar!_

Parecia não esperar. Que sua... dedicação. Sua preocupação. Fosse além. De algo físico. 

Ela esperaria. Haveria mais. Dele. 

Ela _queria _mais. _Merecia_ mais. Como ele. Exatamente como ele. 

Já tinha conseguido sua confiança. E _isso. _Era muito. Em se tratando de Severus Snape. 

E ele... cuidava dela. Preocupava-se. Ou parecia se preocupar. 

Ela o conhecia mais agora. Sem a ilusão romântica que tinha. Quando chegou. 

Só... a realidade. Do tormento. Da desesperança. Que ele controlava. Duro. 

Exceto em suas noites. Quando havia o desejo. Forte. Poderoso. 

Que o fizera esquecer. Mais de uma vez. O que ele _precisava _esquecer. 

E ainda que ele não tivesse recuperado o brilho dos olhos escuros. 

Ele tinha estado lá. No castelo. A salvo. Vivo. E a distância... Estava diminuindo. Devagar. 

Fechou os olhos. 

Deu outro suspiro. Profundo. 

Sentindo falta. 

Dele. 

E de seus braços. 

***** 

Domingo. 

Estava chovendo. Afastou o cabelo do rosto. 

Olhando. De longe. A água bater na superfície do lago. 

Fechou os olhos. 

- Não tem nada melhor para fazer? 

O coração disparou. Inalou. Abrindo os olhos. 

Isso era um cumprimento? Depois de... 

' _Nem sei quanto tempo!'_

_ Isso... _ Era um cumprimento? Depois de toda a preocupação... Com ele! 

Mordeu o lábio. Não se virou. 

- Estou esperando. – a voz rouca em seu ouvido, causando arrepios. 

Respirou. 

Voltou-se para ele. Os olhos brilhando. 

- Eu estou bem, obrigada. – levantou a cabeça – Tem razão, eu não tive um bom dia ontem. – a voz zangada – E boa tarde para você também! 

Imaginou o que ele faria. Em sua raiva. Por tê-lo provocado. Mas nunca pensou... 

Era divertimento o que ela via em sua expressão? 

Não esperou. Indignada. 

Andando rápido. 

Até que sentiu seu pulso agarrado. E um corpo perto. Que se movia. Pelo corredor. 

- Solte-me! – brigou. 

Ele a ignorou. Arrastando-a. Segurando-a. Próxima a ele. 

- Eu mandei me soltar! – lutou. 

Ele não se virou. Controlando-a. Sentiu o calor que vinha dele. 

- Cale-se! – mandou baixo. 

Continuou puxando-a. 

- Eu não vou para... 

Ele parou. Um pequeno momento. Olhando-a. A respiração em seu rosto. 

- Eu disse: _cale-se_! 

Voltou a andar rápido. Levando-a com ele. 

Ela sentiu um ímpeto. 

- Inferno! Eu o mandei me... 

Ele bufou. Ignorando seus protestos. 

Ouviu uma risadinha. De um dos quadros. Ele parou. Voltou. 

Encarando a pintura. Murmurando alguma coisa. Que ela não ouviu. 

Mas que foi o suficiente. Para a mulher na tela. Emitir uma exclamação horrorizada. 

Ele continuou a andar. Muito rápido. Muito perto. Ela tentou puxar o braço. 

- Maldição, mulher! 

Pegou-a no colo. 

- Largue-me! 

- Agora fique quieta ou... – não terminou, a voz brava, andando. 

- Usará magia em mim? – desafiou. 

Mas parou de se mexer. Sentindo o corpo morno. Junto ao seu. O cheiro... 

E observando. Pelo canto dos olhos. O cansaço. Em seu rosto. 

E nos olhos. Quando se voltaram para ela. Antes que castanhos se desviassem. 

Percebendo que tinham chegado. 

Ouviu-o murmurar a senha. E o rangido da porta. Quando a abriu. 

Enquanto ele entrava. Fechando-a com o pé. Sem parar. Atravessando a outra. E colocando-a no chão. 

Parado. Muito perto. Olhando-a. Estranho. O hálito em seu rosto. Ela sentiu a raiva subir. Devagar. 

Esquecendo o cansaço que via nele. Ao perceber que ele a encarava. Sem tocá-la. 

Como se esperasse sua permissão. Como se tivesse esperado. Ou precisado. Algum dia. 

Moveu-se para a porta. Abrindo-a. Tentando escapar. 

Até que ele estendeu a mão. E fechou-a. Com um barulho. 

Enquanto a virava. Com a outra mão. Resmungando algo. Que a fez se imobilizar. 

O corpo pressionando o dela. Na porta. Os olhos cintilando. Antes da boca procurar a sua. 

_ ' "Também senti sua falta... " ' _

Ela gemeu. Sentindo o corpo quente no seu. E os lábios que se moviam. 

_' "Também senti sua falta!" '_

Colou-se mais a ele. Quase trêmula. Querendo ter certeza. Se fora sua imaginação. Ou não. 

Soltou os lábios. Sentindo quando se deslocaram em seu pescoço. Arrepiando-a. 

- O que foi que você dis... – não conseguiu continuar. 

A boca ocupada. Uma mão apertando sua nuca. Impedindo que movesse o rosto. 

Um corpo excitado empurrando o seu. Com força. A outra mão se movendo. Ansiosa. Devassa. 

Antes de ser erguida de novo. Com um novo resmungo. Rouco. Que a fez estremecer. 

Mesmo que também não tivesse certeza. De ter entendido. Aos ser deitada na cama. 

Mas havia pretos. Brilhantes. Que não se desviaram. De castanhos. 

Quando ele se deitou sobre ela. 

E bastou. 

Havia chocolate para ela. Que chegaram pelas corujas. 

De Harry e Hermione. E de Rony. Feitos por Molly Weasley. 

E de Lupin. Sorriu. Triste. Tocando-os. Suspirou. Vendo outros. De Minerva. E Hagrid. 

Se continuasse assim. Ia ficar enorme. 

Riu. Separando alguns. Sem ligar por ele não ter se lembrado. Abrindo a porta de seu quarto. 

Até que viu. Sobre a mesa. Um pacote. Pequeno. Sorriu. Deixando os outros pacotes. 

Abriu-o. Comeu um. Era de licor. Diferente. Inebriante. Que a fez sentir-se tonta. Leve. Lânguida. 

E que ela desconfiou. Ao pegar mais um deles. Entre seus dedos. Podiam ter sido "alterados". 

Por alguma poção. Comeu-o. As sensações se repetiram. Fechou os olhos. 

Suspirou. Algo bom se espalhando por seu corpo. Fazendo-a sorrir. 

Suave. 

**** 

Segunda-feira. 

Snape franziu a testa. Ao ver Draco no café. Ladeado por Crabbe e Goyle. 

Notou os movimentos vagarosos. E o modo como ele fingia comer. 

Esperou que ele se levantasse. Foi atrás dele. 

Alcançou-os no corredor. 

- Sr. Malfoy. – a voz seca. 

Eles se voltaram. Observou mais atentamente. Aproximando-se. 

A qualquer outro pareceria que Draco não tinha hesitado. Que desafiava. Arrogante. Virando-se devagar. 

Mas ele soube. Havia mais. 

- Venha a meu escritório. – ordenou. 

Crabbe e Goyle fizeram menção de seguí-los. 

Um só olhar os parou. 

Ele fechou a porta. 

Tinha observado com mais atenção os movimentos lentos. 

- Sente-se. – mandou. 

- Não há necessidade. 

- Eu disse _sente-se._

Percebeu o quanto ele tentou disfarçar. Quando se sentou. 

Estreitou os olhos. Foi até a cadeira atrás da escrivaninha e sentou-se. 

- Agora, – olhou-o, sério, duro – _fale_. 

Não era uma ordem que Draco pudesse ignorar. Mas ele podia _tentar. _

- Sobre o quê? – desconversou, sem encarar os olhos escuros. 

- Não brinque comigo, Draco. – a voz perigosa – Você pode descobrir que não é uma boa idéia. 

Viu o adolescente endurecer. Percebeu a respiração se acelerar um pouco. Ainda arrogante. 

- Eu sei _exatamente_ o que quer dizer. – ouviu o murmúrio sombrio. 

O vinco em sua testa se aprofundou. Ele se recostou. Esperando. 

Draco molhou os lábios. Só um pequeno sinal. De que estava nervoso. 

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou a ele devagar. 

Sabia que não seria fácil. 

Viu os olhos cinza fixos. A expressão dura. O modo como ele tentava se controlar. 

Lembrando muito a si mesmo. 

- Não é importante. 

Ele respirou. Exasperado. Tentou se acalmar. Respirou. 

- Deixe que eu julgue isso. – silêncio, respirou de novo – Não sou conhecido por ser paciente. – lembrou-o seco. 

Ainda houve hesitação. Draco molhou os lábios de novo. Olhou em pretos. 

- Eu e meu pai tivemos um... desentendimento. – desviou os olhos. 

Os olhos escuros ficaram mais sérios. Estudando-o. 

- E... – a voz não estava mais dura. 

Draco manteve os olhos longe. A cabeça erguida. 

- Ele achou necessário me... fazer entender... seu ponto de vista. – murmurou. 

Snape controlou a raiva que subia. A fúria que ameaçava dominá-lo. 

- Eu tenho Transfiguração agora. – fez menção de levantar-se. 

- _ Sente-se. _ – rosnou entre os dentes.

Ele olhou rápido para seu professor de poções. 

Percebeu que a raiva na voz não era para ele. Respirou. 

- Mostre-me. 

Um lampejo em cinzas. 

- Não é necessário... – começou. 

Snape levantou-se. A face em pedra. 

- _ Mostre-me!_ – vociferou. 

Ele molhou os lábios. A testa franzida. A respiração acelerada. 

Um olhar o convenceu. Ele levou a mão à capa. 

Seu professor foi mais rápido. A vara na mão. 

- Evanesce! 

Ele estava só de calças. Na masmorra fria. Um olhar bastou. 

Um grunhido. Uma respiração rápida. 

Outro meneio da vara. Suas roupas estavam na mesa. 

Viu quando seu professor se levantou. Sumindo pela porta lateral. 

Ele voltou rápido. Quando Draco ainda tentava se vestir. 

- Use isso. – a voz dura, estendeu-lhe um pequeno vidro – E tome este. Cinco gotas. Uma vez. Três dias. – deu-lhe outro. 

Draco percebeu a ira contida. Suspirou. 

Acabou de se vestir. Guardou os vidros. Não disse que tinha feito sua própria poção. De novo. 

- Draco. – ele se virou para enfrentar pretos – Por quê? 

Ele entendeu. Raiva subiu. Escurecendo cinzas. Que se estreitaram. 

- Potter. – cuspiu – Sempre _Potter!_

Ele continuou olhando em cinzas. Duro. Sentindo a fúria se avolumar. Esperando. 

- Ele estava furioso. Ter que ficar escondido. Sem liberdade. Sem poder. – respirou ruidoso – Tudo por causa de Potter! – os olhos brilhavam, quase assassinos. 

Parou quando Snape deu um tapa na mesa. Assustando-o. 

- Isso não faz diferença!! – rugiu possesso – Não importa de quem seja a culpa. E mesmo que fosse sua... – rosnou baixo – Ele não pode tratá-lo assim! – apertou os dentes, os lábios estreitos. 

Draco viu os olhos injetados. As mãos fechadas. As juntas brancas. 

- Ele é meu pai. – murmurou. 

- Pai?! – ele estava insano – _PAI!!?_ – olhou-o feroz – _EU _ nunca lhe faria isso! – as narinas tremiam. 

Draco o olhou. Pretos. Furiosos. Indignados. Revoltados. _Por ele_. 

Não analisou o que sentiu. Aquele pequeno calor em seu peito. Subindo. Respirou. 

Pegou suas coisas. Quieto. 

- Obrigado. – foi só um sussurro. 

E depois se foi. 

****** 

Quarta-feira. 

- Draco. – ele chamou baixo, enquanto a sala se esvaziava. 

Viu-o se virar. Olhando em pretos. 

Ele tinha esperado. Até todos saírem. 

- Espero que nosso... – desviou os olhos, Crabbe e Goyle guardavam suas coisas. – _Assunto_... de segunda-feira esteja resolvido. 

Draco o olhou. 

Acenou com a cabeça. Pegou seu material. 

E se foi. 

Ele ainda ficou olhando-o. Sério. Atento. 

Os olhos estreitos. 

***** 

Sexta-feira. 

- Malfoy. – ouviu a voz seca de Snape. 

Ele se voltou. Hesitou. 

- Sim, professor Snape. 

Viu Crabbe e Goyle. Snape franziu a testa. Encarando-os. 

- Nós o esperamos no fim do corredor Draco. – Goyle disse. 

Ele esperou. Eles se afastaram. 

- A poção. – levantou uma sobrancelha – Foi o bastante? 

Não comentou sobre o que ele presenciara de longe. Ao sair do Grande salão. 

Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle. Potter, Weasley, Granger e a garota Weasley. Enfrentando-se. 

Até que a Granger os tinha impedido. Uma mão em Potter. A outra em Weasley. De costas para Malfoy. 

Empurrando-os para longe. Gina Weasley indo atrás deles. Atenta. A mão na manga da roupa. 

Preparada. A expressão furiosa. E o sorriso de Draco. Estranho. 

- Sim. – respondeu. 

Analisou-o. 

- Bom. 

Lembrou-se de novo do sorriso que tinha visto. E da expressão. Estreitou os olhos. 

- Algum... _problema,_ Sr. Malfoy? – perguntou devagar. 

Ele olhou seu professor de poções. Que parecia ver dentro dele. Molhou os lábios. Nervoso. 

Desviou os olhos. Severus franziu a testa. 

- Nenhum, senhor. – enfrentou pretos. 

Continuou encarando-o. O vinco na testa profundo. Procurando. 

Carvão em cinza. Enquanto se virava. Afastou-se. 

Ele tinha observado Draco. E como estava... Ansioso. Alerta. 

Quase nervoso. A semana inteira. 

****** 

Sábado. 

Era o dia. Dumbledore iria à reunião. À tarde. 

Para decidir. Se o novo ministro. Seria Arthur Weasley. 

Bruxos! Uma reunião. Daquela importância. No _sábado. _

E os alunos. Tinham sido dispensados. Dos duelos. Indo a Hogsmeade. 

Aproveitando a permissão. E a proteção. Que a presença de alguns professores. Estava dando. 

Com medo. De que os passeios. Fossem proibidos. Em breve. 

A ansiedade. Outra vez. 

Ela o tinha visto. No almoço. Sério. Preocupado. Tenso. 

Imaginou se tinha algo a ver com Draco. 

E com o modo como o tinha visto vigiando. Observando. O louro. 

Estremeceu. Inquieta. 

Era dia. Mesmo assim... 

Gemeu. 

Indo até as masmorras. Com cuidado. 

- Me deixe entrar. 

Não o viu. 

- Severus. – chamou, fechando a porta. 

Não houve resposta. Atravessou a sala. Indo para o quarto. O coração apertado. 

- Severus! 

Estava entreaberta. Empurrou. Não havia ninguém. 

- Deus! 

- Harry eu acabei de pegar seu cavalo. – Rony avisou – movendo a torre no tabuleiro de xadrez. 

Harry não respondeu. Hermione o ouviu suspirar. 

- O que foi Harry? – perguntou franzindo a testa. 

- Eu não agüento mais ficar aqui! – ele estava tenso. 

Lembrou a provocação de Malfoy. Chamando-o de "Garotinha de Dumbledore". 

Desafiando Harry. A ir até a entrada. Ameaçando pegar Gina se ele não fosse. Quase sério. 

Ela fechou o livro que estivera lendo. Enquanto eles jogavam. 

- Então vamos ao lago. – disse levantando-se – Não podemos ficar presos aqui. 

Rony ia falar alguma coisa. Parou ao ver o olhar de Hermione. E o modo como Harry estava. 

Ela sabia. Eles estavam preocupados. Mesmo sabendo que Gina tinha ido à Hogsmeade. 

- Vamos. – disse simplesmente, erguendo-se. 

- O que infernos você quer gritando desse jeito? – ouviu o rosnado Snape. 

Ela se virou. Soltou a respiração. Alívio em seu rosto. 

Foi até ele. Abraçou-o. Sem se importar com a expressão dele. 

Suspirou. Apoiando a testa em seu peito. Quieta. Sentiu as mãos em suas costas. 

- O que aconteceu? – a voz não estava mais zangada. 

- Você está aqui. – murmurou, ainda tensa. 

- E porquê não estaria? – os braços à volta dela. 

- Eu senti... – engoliu, olhou-o – Como a cada vez que você vai. – murmurou – Essa... ansiedade. – viu-o franzir as sobrancelhas – A sensação. De que algo ruim. Pode acontecer. 

Ele viu a angústia em castanhos. Mergulhou. Ela sentiu dedos em seu rosto. 

- Você se preocupou. – ela o ouviu murmurar, o tom estranho. 

Não entendeu. Franziu a testa. Atenta. 

- É claro que me preocupei. – falou devagar. 

Havia pretos. Sérios. O coração perdeu uma batida. Prendeu a respiração. Perdida. Num lago escuro. 

Alguma coisa. Tinha mudado. 

- Porquê? 

Arfou. 

Hesitou. Não soube como responder. Ou _o quê _responder. 

Se ele pensasse. Que o queria. Ele podia se por longe. Por todas as razões estúpidas. 

Que ela imaginou. Ele daria a si mesmo. 

E talvez... Fosse isso. Exatamente isso. Uma armadilha. Uma desculpa. 

- Eu sempre me preocupo. – desviou. 

Ele a olhou. O vinco na testa. Mais profundo. E pretos. Buscando.

Ela pousou castanhos nos botões pretos de sua roupa. Percebendo como ele parecia rígido.

Sentiu. Soube. Ainda não. Ainda não estavam prontos. Nenhum deles. 

Respirou. 

Mas havia... A inquietação. Medo se insinuou. Olhou-o. 

- Eu pensei que... Você podia ter... – recusou-se a dizer – ido. – ele endureceu – Eu não sei porquê. – continuou – Mas eu sinto. Toda vez. Como hoje. – havia uma pergunta ansiosa em castanhos. 

Ele a encarou. 

- Eu estou aqui. 

Ela respirou. Entendendo. Em alívio. 

Ainda assim... Algo lhe dizia. Não era o bastante. Mordeu o lábio. 

- Eu sei. – murmurou somente. 

Abraçou-o. Mas ele tinha percebido. A preocupação. Não tinha ido. 

Apertou mais os braços à volta dela. A testa franzida. 

Malfoy e os outros não estavam à vista. 

Até chegarem à entrada. Vendo-o encostado na pilastra. 

- Então _Potti_. – o loiro sorriu zombeteiro. – Resolveu vir? – debochou. 

Crabbe e Goyle riram. 

Ele ia responder. Rony deu um passo. 

- Ignore-o Harry. – Hermione os segurou, puxando Rony. 

Harry olhou para Malfoy. Controlou-se. Os olhos verdes fuzilando. 

O coração mais tranqüilo. Gina estava bem. 

Eles foram em direção à saída. 

Crabbe fez menção de seguí-los. Draco estendeu o braço. Impedindo-o. 

O rosto sério. Os olhos fixos. Em Potter. 

Depois de um tempo. Ele se desvencilhou. 

Ele tinha percebido. Tinha sentido. Toda a semana. 

Dumbledore estava fora. 

- Fique aqui. – murmurou sério. 

Ela não perguntou para onde ele ia. 

Suspirou. E sentou-se no sofá. Lentamente. 

Esperaria. Mas o coração não estava calmo. 

Lembrou de Draco. E da preocupação. Em pretos. 

Os três saíram. Para o ar fresco. Pisando na grama macia. 

De repente. 

Perceberam movimento. 

Um som surpreso saiu da garganta de Hermione. 

Bruxos. 

Harry parou. Ficando pálido. Tirando a vara. Rápido. Rony tirou a sua. Alerta. Hermione a dela. 

- E então... Potter! – ele jogou os cabelos para trás, sem desviar os olhos – Nos encontramos de novo. – zombou. 

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Potter o enfrentou. 

Viu a raiva nos olhos de Lucius Malfoy. 

- Ele é tão... esperto! – levantou a sobrancelha, zombeteiro – Não consegue imaginar? 

Ele segurava a vara numa mão. Uma grande chave amarrada no pescoço. 

- Harry saia da frente! – ouviu a voz de Rony. 

- Não! 

- Estupore! – Crabbe gritou. 

Rony caiu. 

- Rony! – ouviu o grito de Hermione, que desviou os olhos. 

- Expelliarmus! 

A varinha de Hermione voou ao comando de Goyle. Que se moveu rápido. Para o seu tamanho. 

Agarrando-a por trás. Segurando seus braços. Nas costas. Até que ela gemeu. Com lágrimas nos olhos. 

Só Harry ainda tinha sua varinha. Apontando para eles. 

Ouviu um barulho. De passos. 

Malfoy estava lá. Com Crabbe. E Goyle. Os rostos quase assustados. 

Harry percebeu. Malfoy não parecia surpreso. 

- Você está nisso Malfoy?! – a voz raivosa, era mais uma acusação que uma pergunta. 

- Crabbe! Goyle! Saiam daqui! – Lucius ordenou, os olhos frios – Andem! – falou de novo ao perceber que eles não tinham se movido – Entrem! E fiquem quietos! – a voz dura. 

Eles correram. Para dentro do Castelo. Draco ficou. Imóvel. 

- E então... Potter! – ele sorria, debochando – Não vai fazer nada? 

Hermione ainda tentava se libertar. De Goyle. Que se divertia. Com o corpo jovem. Roçando no seu. 

Harry ouviu o resmungo dela. Enquanto se movia. Vendo os olhos de Goyle. Lascivos. 

- Solte-a! – apontou a vara para Goyle – É a mim que vocês querem! 

- Expelliarmus! – Lucius gritou. 

- Protego! 

Mas era tarde. A vara de Harry voou. Para as mãos de Lucius. Enquanto ele recuava. Com o feitiço. 

Ouviu a risada de Lucius Malfoy. 

- Parece que hoje eu terei um prêmio para o Lord das Trevas. – moveu a cabeça olhando significativamente da varinha para Harry – Talvez até dois. – riu. 

- Ou três. – Goyle completou com voz divertida. 

Hermione abriu a boca. Imediatamente sentiu o aperto doloroso de Goyle em seu braço. 

- Eu não tenho medo daquele sangue-ruim! – os olhos verdes brilhavam em fúria. 

A fisionomia de Lucius se fechou. Dura. Os olhos viraram duas fendas furiosas. 

- Encarcerous! 

Cordas envolveram Harry. Hermione gritou. Goyle murmurou alguma coisa. A vara apontada para ela. 

A boca dela continuou se movendo. Sem voz. 

- Você sempre foi arrogante e estúpido, Potter! – cuspiu o nome, frio – Quero ver se essa arrogância vai continuar quando enfrentar o Deus Escuro. 

- Pelo menos eu não sou um verme sem vontade que faz tudo o que ele manda! – falou devagar, ofensivo, furioso, as cordas apertando-o. 

Lucius deu um passo. A fúria em seu rosto. Draco se moveu. Ele desviou a cabeça. 

- Veja Draco. – rosnou lentamente – Mesmo imobilizado ele ainda luta. – os olhos estavam se tornando contrariados, descontentes – Enquanto você... – apertou o lábio, olhando para Draco – Você choraminga. – deu um passo em direção a Draco, que recurou – Não recue! – rugiu entre os dentes – Por uma vez, não recue! – gritou possesso – Você envergonha o nome Malfoy! – os olhos injetados – Você! – a voz gelada, Draco estava branco – A quem eu dei tudo. – estendeu a vara – Seu... 

Lucius tinha a fisionomia desfeita. O rosto de um louco. 

- Pai, - molhou os lábios – Por favor. – olhou a vara – Eu não... 

Foi muito rápido. 

Draco sentiu-se agarrado pelo ombro e puxado para trás. 

- Crucio! 

O feitiço bateu na pedra da porta. Snape estava ali. A vara levantada. 

Empurrando-o para dentro. Vagarosamente. Protegendo-o com o corpo. Sem tirar os olhos de Lucius. 

- Não se meta Snape! – ouviu a voz raivosa, rouca, os olhos de Lucius ainda irados. 

Harry os olhou. Tentando se soltar. Vendo a vara de Rony no chão. 

_ 'Se eu puder libertar a mão...' _

Ele a chamaria. 

- Você devia se controlar melhor, _Malfoy_ – Snape falou devagar, aproximando-se, sem se descuidar. 

Lucius deu um passo a frente. Enfurecido. 

- E você não devia se intrometer no que não lhe diz respeito! 

Ele estreitou os olhos. Percebendo Harry. No chão. 

- Você está em Hogwarts. – o tom perigoso – E eu tenho certeza de que o Senhor das Trevas não sabe o que está fazendo. – atirou. 

Tinha acertado em cheio. Goyle olhou rápido para Lucius. Snape levantou mais a cabeça. Alerta. 

- Isso não é da sua conta!! – Lucius rosnou, dando mais um passo, ficando quase em frente a Goyle. 

- Pai... 

- Saia daqui Draco! – Snape rosnou sem se voltar. 

Observando o ângulo que Lucius fazia. Encobrindo Goyle. Que apertava uma Hermione raivosa. 

- Mas... 

- Agora!! 

Draco saiu correndo. 

- Eu o mandei não se meter! – Lucius levantou a vara, começando um feitiço. 

- Extupore! – disse rápido. 

Snape tinha "errado" Lucius. 

E acertado Goyle que estava logo atrás. Que escorregou para o chão. Libertando Hermione. 

- Corra! – Harry gritou para Hermione, enquanto Lucius se virava. 

Ela saiu correndo para o Castelo. Desviando do feitiço de Lucius. 

- Veja o que você fez! – Lucius o olhava possesso. 

Ele se moveu em direção ao Harry. Apontando a vara para a chave. Snape percebeu. 

- Portus! – estendeu a mão para segurar Harry. 

Snape se atirou para Lucius. Agarrando-o. Antes que tocasse Harry. 

E sumiram. 

****** 

_ N/A: Como prometido. Capítulo gigante. _

Panddora blue Obrigada por pensar que os personagens estão como os descritos pela J.K.! Eu concordo. É desafiador! Espero conseguir manter o ritmo. As idéias não param. Mas o tempo e a disposição para escrever... Já estão me deixando. Obrigada por votar. 

Framboesa / Suu-Chan (Poterish/Floreios e Borrões) – Veja só! Estou diversificando! Brigada. E a "coisa brilhante" (obrigada por não contar) NÃO é uma aliança. Hihihi. Mas não fique triste. Ela virá. A seu tempo. E vai demorar. Obrigada por votar. 

JuLiAnA LoVeGoOd (Poterish/Floreios e Borrões) – Obrigada por revisar. Eu tentarei. Valeu o voto. 

Fernanda (Poterish/Floreios e Borrões) – Exagerada! E infelizmente eu ainda não estou pensando em escrever nada dos marotos. Tem uma do Lupin na frente. (Se eu agüentar...) Eu ainda não li sua fic 'Sirius antes de Azkaban'. Mas está aqui o incentivo para quem quiser ler. Depois te falo o que achei. Obrigada por votar. 

Panddora blue (Poterish/Floreios e Borrões) – Eu vou postar! Eu vou. Obrigada. Pelo voto também. 

Miru Himura (Poterish/Floreios e Borrões) – Uma "criança feliz"? Está louca? Criança não pode ler isso aqui não. Imagina então com o "duplo R" que a Sett me mandou classificar um capítulo à frente?! Rs. Rs. (Nina falando baixinho) Mas eu não concordo muito com ela não. Já teve o "Natal" que também foi bem... hã... digamos... "Quente". Rs rs rs rs Obrigada por votar. 

Juliana (Poterish/Floreios e Borrões) – Valeu o incentivo. Como sempre. E obrigada por votar. 

Sett (Poterish/Floreios e Borrões) – Poxa! Nota 1000?! Rs. Rs. Num dá. Só pode até cinco. Rs rs rs E você NÃO tem razão. Nossa amizade não é pra mais de 100 anos. É para sempre. 

Miru Himura - Site AnaNinaSnape – Estou esperando sua capa. E para de me xingar!! Rs. 

Babi Snape - Site AnaNinaSnape - Que bom que você gostou da minha página. E obrigada. 

LiSnape - Site AnaNinaSnape – EXAGERADA!! Mas valeu. Eu fiquei vermelha. Que nem pimentão. 

mari - Site AnaNinaSnape - "apaixonada pelos dois" Gulosa! 

Adrian – Cruel?! Ai! Do que será que você vai me chamar quando vir o resto?! Pelo menos o "alvo" não vai ser o Lupin. E quanto ao "SnapeGirl de coração". Bem. Eu deixo. Rs. Rs. 

Jenny – O Coelhinho trouxe ovos para os meus "pitocos". Mas não lembro se foram verde e prata. Mas a Nina ganha chocolates especiais! Eu também gostei da cena do Snape/Nina. Gosto muito também de algumas dos próximos cap. e a de "Natal". 

Suu-chan - Fique calma. O Remus vai aparecer de novo (com direito a abraço grande). E pára de ficar adivinhando os capítulos que eu ainda não publiquei!!! E desculpe. NÃO é uma aliança. Eu disse. Ela virá. Mas ainda tem muiiiiiita história antes. E tem Sev que trai (ai que raiva!). Melhor parar por aqui. Quanto a sua pergunta: ela não vai precisar. Hehehe. 

Anita Black – Que bom! Sangue novo! Isso aí! Uh! Uh! Uh! E porque anti-heroísmo? Seja bem vinda. 

Nina: Sonhou com o Lupin? Não diz que foi com o Snape que eu te mato. 

Sett: "Que muié violenta! Num sabe que ele é patrimônio da humanidade ciumenta?" 

Caileach – Tá bom. Agora eu falo. Nada de Crucius também! 

Rita – "Simplesmente Amor". Ainda não assisti. Mas imagino, que como você falou, o Allan esteja o máximo! 

Angel – Ser sua tia na família Snape? Irmão da matriarca? UAU! Mas elfo do Severus não é melhor?! Hihihihi. E querendo ficar fora da lei, né? Mexer com contrabando... Podemos pensar... rs rs rs rs 

Amanda Dumbledore – Gente ela escreve fic. Sigla: PT. E adora reviews também! Risos. 


	29. Portal

**_ J.K. é a dona, só estou me divertindo. E não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso. _**

**_ Por favor, não me processe, eu não tenho nada. _**

**_ Agradeço a todos os bons autores que li. Com certeza muito influenciaram. _**

**_ E como disse um deles, se você reconhecer algo, não é meu. _**

Capítulo 28 Portal 

> > > _ Você e eu jamais estaremos separados. _

Hermione apareceu. Sem fôlego. 

Com McGonagall e vários outros atrás. 

Hermione se abaixou perto de Rony. Sua voz tinha voltado. 

Harry viu quando a professora Hooch colocou a vara no peito de Rony. 

- Aqui! – Harry gritou, vendo McGonagall se aproximar. 

- Harry você está bem? – Minerva perguntou preocupada, correndo até ele. 

Ela meneou a vara. As cordas sumiram. 

- Sim. 

Ajudou-o a se levantar. 

_ 'Só meu orgulho está ferido.' _

- Lucius levou minha varinha. – ele murmurou. 

Ela ficou tensa. Ele a viu enrugar a testa. Preocupada. 

- Nós daremos um jeito. – falou baixo. 

Voltou-se para Goyle. A boca numa linha fina. 

- Encarcerous! 

As cordas foram envolvendo-o. 

- Snape se foi. – ele informou. 

- Como? – ela se voltou, olhando-o sem entender. 

- Snape. Ele se atirou em Lucius que tinha uma chave de portal. Antes que ele me levasse. 

Ela arregalou os olhos. Entendendo. 

- Merlin! - levou a mão ao coração. 

Viu a preocupação nos olhos dela. A expressão ansiosa. Ficou bravo. 

- E Draco Malfoy sabia! – acusou irado. 

- Draco? 

- Sim! Ele nos atraiu. – ele não tinha certeza absoluta, mas Draco não tinha ficado surpreso como Crabbe e Goyle ficaram – Falou com o pai dele! 

Ela respirou. Tensa. Pensando em Severus. 

- Isso é muito sério, Harry. – viu os olhos verdes ficarem irados, sacudiu a cabeça – Nós resolveremos isso depois. – interrompeu-o antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa – Agora precisamos avisar Dumbledore. Sobre o professor Snape. 

Ela se virou para entrar. Viu algo no chão. Abaixou-se. Pegando uma vara. 

Olhando-os interrogativamente. A fisionomia rígida. 

- É minha! – Hermione se aproximou – Harry você está bem? 

- Estou. 

Ele viu pelo canto do olho Rony que se aproximava. Ainda meio tonto. 

McGonagall deu a vara a Hermione. Que não a guardou imediatamente. 

- Vocês devem entrar. – olhou-os severa – E ficar perto de algum professor. Eu vou informar o diretor. – a voz séria, preocupada, enquanto ela andava. 

Viram Minerva ir. Rápida. Falando com Hooch antes de entrar. 

- O que aconteceu? – Hermione perguntou, se virando – Onde está o professor Snape? 

- Ele segurou Lucius. E se foi. – uma sensação incômoda em seu peito. 

- Como assim "se foi". – Rony chegou perto deles. 

- A chave no pescoço de Lucius. Era um portal. – a voz seca – Snape o segurou antes... que ele me levasse. – franziu a testa. 

Não estava gostando de ter que dizer isso. Não queria ficar devendo nada a Snape. 

Suspirou. Snape provavelmente estava em perigo agora. 

- E sua varinha? – Rony perguntou. 

- Nina! – Hermione lembrou. 

Eles se entreolharam. Hermione saiu correndo. 

- Granger! – Hooch gritou. 

Mas ela não parou. 

Nenhum dos dois se lembrou da pergunta de Rony. 

- Nina! – bateu com mais força. 

Ninguém atendeu. 

Mordeu os lábios. A testa franzida. 

Virou-se. 

Em direção às masmorras. 

- Nós temos que entrar. – Hooch olhava-os, os olhos ainda bravos – Vocês estão bem? 

- Sim. – Harry respondeu. 

De repente ele se virou para Rony. Os olhos preocupados. 

- Mione... – sussurrou para Rony – Draco! 

Eles saíram correndo. 

- Esperem! 

Eles não pararam. 

- Nina, abra! – gritou. 

Continuou batendo na porta. Rezando para que ela atendesse. 

Antes que algum sonserino. Que tivesse permanecido no castelo. Aparecesse. 

Ela abriu a porta. Franzindo a testa ao ver Hermione. 

- O que foi Hermione? 

- Professor Snape foi levado. – ela atirou. 

Sentiu que o sangue lhe fugia. 

- O-o quê? – perguntou sem entender, a expressão assustada. 

- Ele foi levado! Por Lucius! – Hermione entrou, fechando a porta. 

Levou a mão à boca. Respirando rápido. Os olhos aflitos. 

Hermione ficou com pena. Preocupada. Pensando. 

Se não devia ter falado. De outro jeito. Quando ela se voltou. Pálida. 

- Para onde? – sussurrou, medo rastejando. 

Viu Hermione morder o lábio. O rosto ansioso. 

- Eu não sei. – murmurou – Ele salvou o Harry. 

Ela fechou os olhos. O coração apertado. 

_ 'Eu sabia... Ah, Severus.' _

- Conte. – pediu baixinho. 

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça. 

- Eu não sei tudo. – a voz consternada, nervosa – Lucius chegou-estuporou Rony-Goyle me agarrou.-Draco apareceu. E... 

- Espere! – ela pediu, os olhos confusos, tentando esconder a aflição – Devagar. 

Hermione suspirou. Começou de novo. 

Estavam sem respiração quando chegaram ao quarto de Nina. 

Bateram na porta. Não houve resposta. 

Bateram de novo. Enquanto recuperavam o fôlego. 

- Hermione! – Rony chamou. 

Nenhum som. Rony bateu com mais força. Preparando-se para gritar. 

- Não adianta, Rony. – ele o segurou – Elas não estão aqui. 

Rony se virou para ele. Preocupado. 

- Então onde? 

Eles se olharam. 

- As masmorras! – falaram ao mesmo tempo. 

Correram de novo. 

Havia batidas na porta. 

- Hermione! 

Elas se olharam. Nina foi abrir. Rápida. 

Eles a viram. E sua angústia. Hermione lá dentro. 

- Não se preocupe, Nina. – Harry falou baixo, colocando a mão no ombro dela – McGonagall vai avisar Dumbledore. – mas ele sentia o peito apertado, em culpa. 

- É. – Rony completou, entrando – Snape vai ficar bem. 

Ela mordeu o lábio. Sacudiu a cabeça. Segurando as lágrimas. 

Não perguntou como eles sabiam. Sobre ela e Severus. 

- Eu preciso saber mais sobre o que aconteceu. – pediu com voz baixa. 

Fechou a porta. Olhando-os. 

Harry olhou Hermione. E suspirou. Antes de começar. 

Hermione estava preocupada. Depois que Harry acabou. 

Ao ver o silêncio de Nina. E a expressão concentrada. Angustiada. 

A respiração contida. Curta. A testa franzida. 

Ela pensava furiosamente. 

Dumbledore estava fora. Na reunião. McGonagall não deixaria o Castelo e os alunos sem proteção. 

A ordem... Eles podiam nem saber ainda. Provavelmente ninguém sabia. E quando soubessem... Podia ser muito tarde. Ele podia... 

Sacudiu a cabeça. 

Contra sua vontade. O desespero agarrou seu coração. 

_ 'Isso NÃO vai acontecer!' _

Não podia ficar lá. Quieta. Esperando. Podia ser tarde. 

Antes que qualquer um fizesse alguma coisa. Mesmo que quisessem. 

Duvidou que além dela e Dumbledore. Alguém mais realmente se importasse. 

Não. Ela _tinha_ que fazer alguma coisa. Segurou um gemido. 

Então lembrou. 

_ 'Draco!' _

Talvez ele soubesse. 

Baseando-se no que eles tinham contado. Lucius tinha planejado tudo. 

O problema era como convencê-lo a contar. _Se _soubesse alguma coisa. 

Recusou-se a pensar assim. 

Havia uma batalha. Por _ele_. Por sua vida. Estremeceu. Ela tinha que começar por algum lugar. 

E depois... Depois ela pensaria no que fazer. Seus olhos arderam ao lembrar dos braços à volta dela. 

Mas de jeito nenhum ia ficar _esperando_. _Ele_ não ficaria. Tinha certeza. 

Virou-se para eles. Firme. 

Ela era só uma trouxa. Mas o inferno a queimasse se ia ficar parada. 

- Eu quero falar com Draco. – falou decidida. 

Eles arregalaram os olhos. 

- Você não ouviu? – Rony não agüentou – Ele sabia! 

- Não importa! – ela se levantou, os olhos nublados, com lágrimas que ela não deixou cair – Ele pode saber para onde ele foi levado. 

- Mesmo que ele saiba. – Hermione se aproximou – Ele não vai querer dizer. 

Os olhos dela brilharam. 

- Ele _vai_ dizer. – a voz dura. 

Eles estranharam. O tom. Hermione a olhou. 

_ 'Convivência.' _

- Você não poderá fazer nada. – Harry lembrou-a – Não pode ir atrás dele. 

- Eu não vou ficar parada aqui! – falou brava para ele. 

- Inferno sangrento! – Rony arregalou os olhos – Você não pode estar querendo ir atrás do Snape... 

Ela não disse nada. Levantando o queixo. 

- Nina você não pode! – Hermione a olhou assustada – Você não... – mordeu o lábio. 

- Não sou uma bruxa. – terminou por ela, os olhos luzindo – Eu sei. 

Ela entrou no quarto. Pegou sua capa. Indo rápida. Em direção à saída. 

Passando por eles. Que se entreolharam. 

E a seguiram. Fechando a porta. 

Ela parou. Virando-se para eles. Fechou os olhos. Respirou. Abriu-os. 

Uma sombra de confusão. E ansiedade. Respirou. 

- Para onde? 

Eles a olharam. Hermione suspirou. 

- Nós iremos. 

- Não. – a testa franzida. 

- Sim. – Harry estava resolvido – Snape me salvou. – a expressão dura ao dizer isso – Volte para a masmorra. Nós traremos Draco. 

Ele ainda se sentia impotente sem a varinha. Uma sensação de perda intensa. 

Ela o olhou. Frustrada. Vendo a expressão de Rony. E de Hermione. Preocupada. 

- Vá. – ele continuou – Não vamos demorar. 

Tentou soar seguro. 

_ 'Se eu conseguir me lembrar onde... Se Draco vier. Se um milagre acontecer... ' _

Ela ainda hesitou. A testa franzida. Os olhos atormentados. Decidindo. 

- Pode ir Nina. Nós já voltamos. – Hermione completou, colocando a mão na dela. 

Ela respirou. Concordando finalmente. E voltando para a masmorra. Forçando a mente. Agitada. 

Pensando. Que precisava se preparar. E de um plano. Imaginando. O que deveria fazer. 

_ Se_ deveria fazer. 

O coração em tumulto. Apreensivo. 

Eles se viraram. Olhando-se. Indecisos.

Harry se moveu. Indo na frente. Em direção ao salão da sonserina. 

Tentando lembrar. O mesmo caminho. Que tinham tomado. Quando usaram. 

A poção polissuco. 

- Não sabemos a senha. 

Hesitação. 

- Daremos um jeito. 

E eles tinham dado. 

Usando Sonorus. Com abafadores especiais nos ouvidos. Conjurados por Hermione. 

E gritando alto. O nome de Draco. Que ecoou. Por toda a masmorra. 

Até que ele apareceu. Muito tempo depois. 

A mão num ouvido. A vara na outra. Os olhos fuzilando. 

Harry sorriu. Hermione observava Malfoy. A vara em punho. Como Rony. 

Draco os olhou. Em raiva. Se Potter estava ali... O que tinha acontecido a seu pai? 

Estremeceu. Ao pensar em sua ira. E no que faria. Furioso. Com ele. 

Tinha saído correndo. Depois que Snape tinha gritado para que se fosse. Ainda trêmulo. 

Pelo que seu pai disse. Pelo que ia fazer. 

E por Potter estar ali. Além da Granger. Presenciando tudo. 

Correu. Sem esperar. Para ver o que ia acontecer. Sem querer saber. 

A humilhação queimando. Junto com a raiva. 

Não encontrou com Crabbe. Ou Goyle. Eles eram burros demais. Medrosos demais. 

Deviam estar debaixo da cama. 

- Você está sendo chamado nas masmorras. – Hermione o encarou, a vara levantada. 

Ele franziu a testa. Muito bravo. Sem entender. 

O salão comunal estava uma bagunça. Com o que ele tinha feito. E destruído. 

Mas Snape ainda não sabia. Então... alguma coisa estava errada. 

E era muito estranho. Que eles estivessem ali. Dando um recado dele. 

Não. 

- Eu não irei. 

Harry ainda estava com raiva. Mesmo depois do que tinha escutado. 

Do que ele tinha intuído. Com a fala de Lucius. Para Malfoy. 

Ainda assim... Draco tinha sabido. Tinha _participado._

Ele lembrou. O que _tinha_ acontecido. O que _podia_ acontecer. Com Hermione. E Rony. 

Sentindo o sangue ferver. 

- Ah, você vai. – Harry disse baixo – Por bem ou por mal. – estava furioso – Pode escolher. 

- E quem vai me obrigar?! – sentiu a raiva subir, lembrou da humilhação de novo. 

- EU vou!! – Rony deu um passo à frente. 

Harry ao lado. Sentindo-se quase impotente. Sem a sua vara. 

- E eu! 

Malfoy deu um sorrisinho. Ao vê-lo sem a vara. 

- E eu. – Hermione levantou mais a vara – Pense bem Malfoy. Você não pode lutar contra os três. – encarou-o, séria – Você só tem que ir até as masmorras. Com suas próprias pernas. – lembrou do corpo de Goyle junto do dela, os olhos brilharam – Ou não. – a voz saiu perigosa, raivosa. 

Ele molhou os lábios. Pensando. Os olhos fuzilando. 

Desceu a vara. 

Passando por eles. Como se não existissem. 

_ 'Isso não fica assim!' _

Tudo era culpa de Potter. Tudo era sempre culpa de _Potter!_

Ela tentou se controlar. Não pensar. No que podia estar acontecendo. 

Não se deixar angustiar. Isso só iria atrapalhar. Impedir. O que ela precisava fazer. 

Tinha pensado muito. Andando. Inquieta. Idéias que surgiam. Descartadas com a mesma rapidez. 

Mas era simples. Ir. Trazê-lo. Sem deixar que morressem no processo. Suspirou. 

Não seria difícil se... Amaldiçoou-se. Com raiva. Trouxa inútil! 

Raiva era bom. Fazia mais fácil enfrentar Malfoy. Ele não atenderia a súplicas. 

Bem. Não ia desistir. 

Escutou baterem. Respirou. Preparando-se. 

_ 'Lembre-se de Severus. De como ele agiria.' _

Andou até lá. Decidida. Abriu a porta. Ainda com a capa. Draco a olhava. Duro. 

- Entre. – comandou. 

Ele não se moveu. 

- Eu não recebo ordens de uma _trouxa_ qualquer! – o tom insultante. 

Ela ficou possessa. 

- ENTRE!! 

- Me obrigue. – ele quase sorriu. 

- Se é o que você quer... – Rony chegou, levantando a vara. 

- Não! – ela falou estendendo a mão, impedindo-o. 

Olhou fundo em cinzas. Firme. 

- Malfoy. Nós podemos conversar sozinhos. De forma civilizada. Ou... – a voz dura – Eu posso pedir alguma... – desviou os olhos para Rony e Hermione – _ajuda._ – voltou a encarar cinzas. 

Ela não estava brincando. Ele percebeu. Mas não ia ser tão fácil. 

- Onde está professor Snape? – perguntou desafiante, quase insultante. 

Ela respirou. Ele viu uma sombra de angústia em castanhos. 

- É precisamente sobre isso que eu quero falar com você. 

Ele hesitou. O coração tinha disparado. Franziu a testa. 

Quis saber o que estava acontecendo. E o que tinha ocorrido com Snape. E com seu pai. 

- Eu não vou ser vigiado. – ele impôs – E não vou obedecer _você! – _os olhos em raiva – E também vou embora quando quiser. – estava exaltado, por ser obrigado. 

Ela levantou a cabeça. Já era alguma coisa. 

- Certo. – concordou. 

- Nina! – Hermione reagiu – Você não pode! 

- Nina, nós não a deixaremos sozinha com... 

- Eu agradeço. – virou-se para eles – Mas agora eu gostaria de conversar com o Sr. Malfoy. 

- Você está louca! – Hermione estava pálida – Não sabe do que esse... 

- Hermione eu _garanto _que o Sr. Malfoy se comportará. – a voz estava séria, ela voltou a olhar em cinzas – Ou com certeza ele terá que se entender com McGonagall. Ou Dumbledore. – levantou uma sobrancelha – Ou com o professor _Snape._ – falou macia. 

Ela o encarou. Percebendo que ele tinha entendido. Os olhos duros. 

- E eu sei que ele não quer ser expulso. – disse insinuante – Não agora. Com tudo o que aconteceu. – não falou sobre o pai dele, sabendo que ele pensou nisso – Não é Sr. Malfoy? – estreitou os olhos. 

Ele ficou furioso. Mas não disse nada. 

- Muito bem. – virou-se para eles. – Não se preocupem. – tentou sorrir – Eu ficarei bem. Tenho certeza de que o Sr. Malfoy entendeu. E agradeço a ajuda de vocês. – os olhos deixaram que eles vissem, a tristeza, e a resolução – Será apenas uma conversa... _amigável. _

- Nós não vamos embora. – Hermione falou decidida, quase brava.

Pensou se a ida do professor Snape não tinha afetado Nina mais do que devia. 

E ela estava ficando louca.

- Nós ficaremos aqui fora. – Harry completou, sem tirar os olhos de Malfoy.

- Para ter certeza de que esse... _ele_ se comportará. – Rony completou.

Ela não discutiu. 

- Eu agradeço. 

Malfoy cruzou os braços. A expressão de desafio. 

Nina fechou a porta. Respirou. 

Virou-se. Os olhos duros. Determinação em todo o rosto. 

- Agora, Sr. Malfoy. Nós vamos conversar. 

Ele a enfrentou. Calado. 

- Eu não quero saber qual sua participação em tudo isso. Eu só quero saber para _onde_ a chave de portal do seu pai ia. 

Ele hesitou. Ela sabia bem mais do que ele esperava. 

- Não sei do que está falando. – quase sorriu. 

Ele não diria nada. Ela não podia obrigá-lo. Encarou-a. 

Ela suspirou. Não ia deixar aquele... _pirralho... _Intimidá-la. Lembrou-se de Severus. 

- Bem, Sr. Malfoy. – a voz estava macia, reprovadora – Parece que talvez seja preciso fazer do modo mais difícil. 

- Difícil? – ele riu, divertido – E o que _voc_ pode fazer? – ele sorria, com desprezo, debochando. 

Os olhos dela brilharam. Perigosos. 

- Veritasserum. – falou macia – E Harry. Hermione. Rony. 

O sorriso foi morrendo devagar. 

- Eu sei onde fica. – a voz suave – Como pegá-lo. – isso era mentira, mas ela não ia deixar ele saber – Mas eu pensei que isso não ia ser... necessário. – levantou uma sobrancelha – A menos que o Sr. queira deixar que todos saibam seus... segredos. – disse a palavra de forma doce. 

Os olhos dele brilharam. Furiosos. 

- Sua... 

- Segure essa língua! – ela deu um passo para frente – Cuidado, Sr. Malfoy. – avisou. 

Ele se controlou. Respirou. 

Ela esperou. Que ele se acalmasse. Levantou a cabeça. 

- Eu quero que responda a uma simples pergunta. – a voz estava firme – E não deve ser tão difícil. Se você levar em conta o quanto o Professor Snape sempre o considerou. O quanto sempre tentou protegê-lo. E ajudá-lo. 

Ele gelou. Snape não podia ter contado... 

- Ele sempre esteve ao seu lado. Em todos os problemas que arrumou com os... grifinórios. 

Respirou. Ele não tinha contado. 

Ela não entendeu o olhar que ele tinha dado. Mas precisava convencê-lo. 

- E mesmo hoje. Com seu pai. Ele não permitiu que te fizessem mal. Ele te protegeu. 

Ele estremeceu. Imaginando se ela sabia. O _quanto_ de verdade havia no que tinha dito. 

- _ Isso._ – ele ficou bravo – Não é da sua conta.

Sentiu a raiva subir. Pensando em quanto tempo estavam perdendo. 

- Mas ajudá-lo é. Eu não vou permitir que seu pai o mate! – atirou furiosa – Se você pode conviver com isso eu não posso! 

Ele não agüentou mais. Toda a tensão. Tudo o que tinha acontecido. E agora... Ela. 

_ Ela! _

Acusando-o. Jogando a culpa de tudo nele!

- Você é uma _trouxa_! – cuspiu a palavra – Menos que um verme. – os olhos brilhavam, com repulsa – Uma enjeitada que não tem onde cair morta! – rosnou em fúria – E está me dizendo o que eu tenho que fazer? Como eu tenho que sentir? – completou com desprezo. 

Ela ouviu Hermione tentando acalmar os outros dois lá fora. 

Deviam ter escutado os gritos de Malfoy. Que a olhava furioso. 

Mas ela percebeu. No fundo. A preocupação. O descontrole. E a ansiedade. 

- Eu posso acabar com você em dois segundos! – ameaçou – Meu pai levaria menos! – disse arrogante, quase descontrolado. 

Ele sentiu sua respiração se acelerar. 

Nervoso. Preocupado. Com o único homem que alguma vez _quis _protegê-lo. 

E que agora podia estar com problemas. Por sua causa! 

- E você quer saber onde ele está? – riu, nervoso – E para quê? O que pensa fazer? – ele debochou – Acha mesmo que conseguiria fazer alguma coisa?! Uma _TROUXA_?!! – ironizou sem controle, extremamente furioso – Você nem ao menos consegue ir até Hogsmeade sozinha! – zombou, os olhos chamejando – Imagine até a mansão dos Riddley?! 

Ela ficou imóvel. Ele percebeu o que tinha dito. Ficou pálido. 

Castanhos brilharam. Ele a viu respirar. O modo como tentava não deixar que emoção dominasse. 

- Obrigada, Sr. Malfoy. – falou baixo, devagar, séria 

Foi até a porta. 

- Harry! – chamou. 

Eles entraram. As varas em punho. Sem saber o que mais os surpreendeu. 

Malfoy. Pálido. Respirando rápido. Ou Nina. Um quase sorriso em seu rosto. 

- O Sr. Malfoy já está indo. – ela avisou. 

Eles se acalmaram. Olhando-os. Confusos. Mas ainda atentos. As varas erguidas. 

Draco passou por eles. Ventando. Ela o viu ir. Pela corredor. 

- Entrem! 

Eles a olhavam. Enquanto andava. De um lado para outro. 

Pensando. Concentrada. Parou. Tinha um plano. 

- Nós temos muito que fazer. – disse para eles, séria. 

Ela precisava descobrir como estavam as coisas com McGonagall e Dumbledore. 

Onde estava a taça tribuxo. Precisava da capa de Harry. 

O vidro no armário. 

E de coragem. 

As pernas trêmulas. Muita coragem. 

Virou-se para Rony. 

- Rony. Por favor, verifique o que McGonagall conseguiu com Dumbledore. O que está sendo feito para ajudar o professor Snape. – segurou em seu ombros, os olhos nele – E _quem_ está fazendo. E não deixe ninguém saber o que temos. 

- Como eu vou poder? Se nem _eu _ sei o que temos? – resmungou. 

Ela quase sorriu. Da frustração dele. 

- Depois eu lhe direi. Não demore! – pediu. 

Ele se foi. Deixando a porta só encostada. 

Ela se voltou para o Harry. 

- Harry eu preciso de um favor. – olhou em verdes – Preciso de sua capa. 

Ele estreitou os olhos. 

- Você tem certeza do que vai fazer? 

Ela suspirou. 

- Eu não vou fazer nada por enquanto. – era _quase_ uma mentira – Só quero estar preparada. 

Ele não teve certeza. Mesmo assim acenou. 

Olhando antes para Hermione. Como a pedir que lhe desse juízo. 

Saindo pela porta. E a fechando. 

- Hermione. – Nina a encarou. 

- Eu não sei o que vai fazer. Não sei o que Malfoy lhe disse. – a testa franzida, a expressão contrariada – Mas acho que é uma loucura. E que você devia falar com McGonagall. E não me venha com o "eu não vou fazer nada ainda". – avisou brava. 

Ela deu um sorriso pequeno. Triste. 

- As mulheres movem o mundo. – murmurou, encarando-a – Eu não vou ficar parada, Hermione. Eu já percebi que aqui, se você não age. As situações te atropelam. Mesmo vocês nunca fizeram isso. Ficar quietos. Deixar acontecer. – falou devagar, deixando que ela lembrasse, do que já tinha enfrentado, com Harry e Rony – E Severus... – doeu, os olhos ficaram nublados – Eu não posso simplesmente esperar. Ele não faria isso. Ele agiria. Moveria céus e terra. E você sabe disso. – a voz embargada. 

Hermione a olhou. 

- Mas ele é um bruxo. – argumentou, antes de suspirar – E eu ainda acho que é loucura. 

Respirou. Em alívio. Hermione era valiosa. Olhou-a. 

- Eu preciso que você descubra onde está a taça Tribuxo. – viu-a arregalar os olhos – Não importa onde. Ou como. E a traga. E preciso de sua ajuda. Depois. 

- Você não pode ir lá?! Eu não posso acreditar! Nina você... 

- Hermione... – não controlou as lágrimas – Por favor... 

Hermione hesitou. Olhando-a. Contrariada. Preocupada. A testa franzida. 

Rugiu. Abriu a porta. Saiu correndo. 

Ela respirou de novo. Erguendo a cabeça. 

Indo até a porta. E fechando-a. 

Antes de se dirigir ao quarto. 

Pensando em como pediria a Hermione para quebrar as proteções. 

E pegar o vidro verde que ela precisava. Com a poção especial para dor. Misturada com a regenerativa. 

Passou as costas da mão pelo rosto. Afastando as lágrimas. 

Pensando em como ele estivera. 

Da última vez que ela o tinha ajudado. A pegar o vidro grande. No armário. 

Gemeu. Fechou os olhos. 

_ 'Deus! Me ajude! Não deixe que nada aconteça com ele.' _

Tentando afastar a angústia. Sem querer pensar. No que podia ter acontecido. Com _ele_. 

_ Seu _ Severus! 

Sacudiu a cabeça.

Não tinha certeza do que ia fazer. E principalmente. De _como_ ia fazer. 

Mas ia. 

Harry chegou primeiro. 

Trazendo a capa. Que ela pegou. Colocando sobre a escrivaninha. 

Pensou em como eles sabiam. Sobre ela. E Severus. 

Uma batida na porta. Ela foi abrir. 

- McGonagall falou com Dumbledore. – Rony entrou, tentando recuperar o fôlego – Ele foi buscar ajuda. 

Ela fechou a porta. 

- Com quem? 

- Ela não sabe. – ele deu de ombros – Pode ser no ministério. 

Havia batidas. 

- Ou com a Ordem. – Harry completou, enquanto Rony abria a porta. 

Ela respirou. 

- Se você sabe onde ele está. Você devia dizer a Dumbledore. – Harry continuou. 

Hermione chegou. Não havia nada em suas mãos. 

- Eu concordo com Harry. 

- Não. – sacudiu a cabeça, olhou-os, suspirou – Muito bem, então. Vocês sabem como encontrar Dumbledore? Ou como avisá-lo? 

Eles se entreolharam. 

- Pode ser muito tarde quando ele chegar. – ela buscou os olhos de Hermione – Eles estão fazendo o que podem. Eu também. 

Hermione a olhou muito séria. 

- Você sabe _o qu_ está arriscando, não sabe? 

Ela sabia. O filho dele. 

- Eu preciso fazer isso Hermione. – os olhos imploraram – Eu não me perdoarei se não fizer... 

Hermione suspirou. Harry e Rony não perdiam uma palavra. 

- Já pensou na possibilidade de Malfoy tê-la enganado? De ser uma informação falsa? – tentou de novo. 

- Já. Eu terei perdido meu tempo. Nada acontecerá. E Se... Snape ainda estará em perigo. 

Hermione suspirou de novo. 

- Oh! Está bem! – capitulou – Eu a encontrei. 

- Encontrou o quê? – Rony perguntou – E o quê Malfoy disse? 

- A Taça Tribuxo. 

Harry a olhou assustado. 

- Você não vai lá!!? 

- Onde? Na casa de Malfoy? – Rony estava impaciente – Ai! – Hermione tinha lhe dado um cutucão. – Eu só perguntei onde... 

- Na mansão dos Riddley. – ela disse para ele. 

- VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA?! 

- Não grite Rony. 

- Mas ela ESTÁ louca! – ele parecia horrorizado. 

- Não, Rony. Hermione tem razão. Pode ser só uma pista falsa de Malfoy. 

Mas ela não acreditava nisso. 

- Mesmo assim! Já imaginou que pode ter comensais lá? – ele estava pasmo. 

- Ele tem razão. Pode realmente ter comensais lá. – Harry estava preocupado. 

- Entendam uma coisa. _Eu irei_. – a voz decidida. 

Hermione deu um suspiro exasperado. 

- Onde está? 

Ela deu outro. 

- Hermione... 

Hermione fechou os olhos por um instante. 

- Lá em cima. Eu a pegarei para você. 

Ela respirou. Relaxando. 

- Eu preciso de mais um favor. 

Olhou para Hermione. Que revirou os olhos. 

- Este não é uma novidade para você. – olhou-a, abrindo a porta do quarto, mostrando o armário – Preciso que abra. 

Hermione olhou para Nina. Sacudiu a cabeça. Pegou a varinha. Não conhecia _aquele _armário. 

Muitas tentativas. Feitiços diferentes. Várias proteções. Hermione suava. 

Pensou que não parecia tão difícil quando ele fazia. Vendo Hermione. Se esforçando. 

Finalmente abriu. Nina suspirou. Em alívio. Pegou o vidro verde. Grande. 

- Agora feche-o, – havia um tom em sua voz – por favor. 

Recebeu um olhar atravessado. Antes que ela erguesse a varinha. Refazendo. 

Pegou a capa do Harry. Colocou o vidro no bolso. 

Respirou. 

Saiu dali. Fechando a porta. 

Eles esperavam. Perto da enfermaria. 

Seria mais fácil na volta. 

Hermione chegou. Trazendo a taça. 

- Isso é loucura. 

Ela ouviu o murmúrio. Ignorou. 

Harry tinha conjurado um apoio. A seu pedido. 

A taça estava em cima. Um cálice. Grande. Mas não tão bonita. Como ela imaginara. 

Respirou. 

- Desejem-me sorte. – disse para eles. 

Ela viu quando se entreolharam. Harry ao seu lado. 

Rony tirou a vara dele. Ela franziu a testa. Sem entender. 

- Nós vamos. – Harry informou. 

Ela ficou assustada. 

- Não! – respirou, tentando se acalmar – Vocês não podem. Dumbledore os expulsaria. 

Isso _se_ eles voltassem bem. 

- Dumbledore me expulsaria! 

- Nós. Vamos. – ele estava decidido. 

- Por favor. – pediu – Entendam. Eu não posso arriscar as vidas de vocês. 

- Só a sua? – Hermione ironizou – Me desculpe dizer. Mas você não terá nenhuma chance sem ajuda. 

Ela tentou encontrar uma saída. Ansiosa. Fingindo que não havia razão. No que ela dizia.. 

- Então eu não vou. 

Daria um jeito. E iria. Nada a impediria. Mas depois. Que eles estivessem a salvo. 

- Não adianta Nina. – Harry estava sério – Eu irei. 

- Vocês não vão! – tentou impor autoridade. 

Harry a enfrentou 

- Todos nós vamos. Agora. 

- Hermione... – apelou para o senso da outra, quase desesperada. 

Ela deu de ombros. 

- Se você não tem juízo... Como pode querer que eu ponha algum neles? 

Nina deu um suspiro exasperado. 

- Escute... 

- Não! – Harry interrompeu – Snape está nessa situação porquê me ajudou. – ela viu decisão em verdes – E além disso. Eu quero minha varinha de volta. 

Fechou os olhos. Pensando. Buscando. Uma saída. Mas não pôde se impedir. De analisar. 

Ela teria mais chances com eles. Teria _alguma_ chance... 

Suspirou. Percebeu que rezava para que nada acontecesse a eles. 

Não. Isso não era justo. 

Eles eram jovens. E apesar de seu... desespero. Por Severus. Ela não tinha o direito. 

Respirou. Angustiada. Ia tentar sua última cartada. Tentou afastar da mente a imagem de Dumbledore. 

Chegou perto de Harry. Olhou nos olhos verdes. Séria. Tentando não deixar que os outros escutassem. 

Não tinha certeza se ele tinha contado. 

- Eu sei da profecia, Harry. – sussurrou suave, ele estremeceu, olhando-a assustado – Você sabe que é importante. E o que pode acontecer. Então por favor. – os olhos imploravam – Não vá. 

Ele hesitou. Pensando. Até que levantou a cabeça. 

- Eu não vou adiantar muito sem minha varinha. – sacudiu a cabeça, os olhos nela – Não adianta. Eu vou. Com ou sem você. – repetiu, a expressão ainda mais decidida. 

Ela ainda o olhou. Preocupada. Vendo o olhar desconfiado de Hermione. 

Pensando se havia mais alguma coisa que pudesse fazer. Apreensiva. 

Depois se afastou. Voltando a ficar perto da mesa. Olhando para os três. 

- Muito bem. – desistiu – Mas vocês vão me prometer que terão cuidado. Que não se arriscarão. E que aconteça o que acontecer... – falou muito séria – Vocês voltam. Em quinze minutos. 

Não conseguiu se impedir de sentir algum conforto. Com o fato. De que eles iam. 

Respirou. Tentando afastar da mente. O que estava prestes a fazer. 

Tentando se concentrar. E agir. 

- Nossa maior vantagem será a surpresa. Então nenhum barulho. Nada. Eles nunca vão imaginar que nós vamos... cometer essa loucura. – segurou um arrepio. 

Eles não pareciam incomodados. 

- Quinze minutos. – falou de novo, firme – É tudo que temos. Depois disso. Vocês voltam. Sem exceções. – tentou ser dura. 

A expressão séria. Os olhos preocupados. 

- Portus. – Hermione disse tocando a taça com sua vara. 

Eles estenderam as mãos. 

- Lembrem-se: tempo e silêncio. E por favor não se firam. – pediu. 

Tentou não demonstrar seu medo. Pelo que podia encontrar. Sua aflição. Por Severus. 

Apoiando-se na coragem deles. E na possibilidade. Agora real. De trazê-lo de volta. 

Olhou nos olhos deles. E percebeu. Eles _sabiam_. 

- Obrigada. – sussurrou. 

- Um. Dois. Três! 

Todos colocaram a mão na taça ao mesmo tempo. 

Havia um solavanco em seu umbigo. Os pés pareciam não ter apoio. Fechou os olhos. 

Fernanda – Poterish/Floreios e Borrões – Eu vou postar sim. Pode deixar. E o endereço do meu site é: 

www.geocities.yahoo.com.br/ananinasnape/ Se você não colocar a barra do final o endereço não fica completo. Lá tem umas capas lindas! Contribuição das nossas leitoras! Obrigada por votar. 

Panddora blue – Poterish/Floreios e Borrões – Não vou esquecer! Necessária? Risos. Obrigada mesmo. E por votar também! XD 

Gabi– Poterish/Floreios e Borrões – Obrigada! Obrigada! Desculpe dizer, mas... Que bom que você quase chorou!! Eu fico feliz de provocar emoções! Mas não precisa ficar aflita. E eu vou continuar. Obrigada de novo. Valeu o voto. 

JuLiAnA LoVeGoOd – Poterish/Floreios e Borrões – Oi!! Eu vou colocar mais capítulos! É só eu ir fazendo. Viciada em fic´s?! Mais uma! Agora ser por minha causa!! Nossa!! E tem razão. No meu site está bem adiantada. Obrigada pelo(s) comentário(s). E por votar!!!! VALEU! 

Viviane Valar – Viviei? Risos. Obrigada. Eu imagino que vou atualizar bem rápido daqui pra frente. O último capítulo já está praticamente escrito. É só o micro não dar problema de novo... 

LouiseBlack – Oba! Mais uma! Uh!Uh! Depois me diz o que achou "de verdade"! Bem vinda! 

Ameria Asakura Black – Fórum Ordem-da-Fênix – Obrigada (?) Comentário "empolgados" / críticas? (Nina roendo unhas). Tudo bem. Eu agüento. Risos. E tem razão. Às vezes eu realmente corto muito as frases. 

Miru Himura – Eu sei. Eu sei. E adorei o "Enfurecida" !!! Obrigada pela preocupação. Espero que você tenha recebido bem o meu e-mail. Beijinhos. 

Miru Himura – Querida! Eu passei quase três semanas sem postar, não é? Desculpe. Problemas... Mas se tudo der certo. Termino a fic rapidinho! Já até escrevi a palavra "FIM.". Foi emocionante. Só falta "detalhes" (alguns enormes). E eu não postei dois porque postei um com o tamanho de dois! Risos. 

Amanda Dumbledore – UAU!! Minha primeira review da fic em inglês!!!! Valeu!!! Um beijo enooorme! 

Zara Watson – Olha! Olha! Mais uma! Brigada! Espero que você comente de novo. Eu vou me esforçar. I promise. Seja bem vinda! 

Anita Black – Eu não vou sumir com o Lupin, pode deixar. E também vou tentar não demorar para postar. Brigada. E ser anti-herói assim eu também quero! 

Elisabete Ferreira – Obrigada pela capa! Ficou linda! Vou colocar no meu site. Depois você confere. E se você tiver problemas aí em Portugal me avisa! Eu te envio tudo de novo. 

Bárbara Menezes – Parabéns por Chronos! Espero que o pessoal esteja lendo e te enchendo de reviews! O mesmo para todas vocês que escrevem fic. Viu Amanda? 

Amanda Pavani Fernandes/Amanda Dumbledore – Desculpe!! E eu tô enrolada. Por isso não apareci no ICQ!! Muitos reviews para você!!!!!!!!!! E, err, os e-mail que eu te mando estão voltando. Me manda outro endereço, tá? Beijos. E obrigada por colocar o link pro meu site no seu INDEX!! Eta menina agitada! 

Angel – Eu vou entrar no icq. Eu vou. Um dia. Eu vou. Risos. 

Granger Weasley/Patrícia – Continuo ADORANDO seus telefonemas semanais. Obrigada!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Angel – Valeu o review no meu site! Brigadão! Eu olho tudo! É que às vezes demora um pouquinho. E parabéns pela sua fic. Tomara que você esteja recebendo montes de reviews! 

SETT – Minha querida amiga-beta-confidente! Eu te adoro! 

****

**_ Agradecimentos especiais à Malu (professora Maria Lúcia) que brilhantemente traduziu o índice e o primeiro capítulo para o inglês. Já estão no fanfic. Você viu? Muito obrigada. Você realizou um sonho. OBRIGADA!!!!!! _**

****


	30. Resgate

**_ J.K. é a dona, só estou me divertindo. E não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso. _**

**_ Por favor, não me processe, eu não tenho nada. _**

**_ Agradeço a todos os bons autores que li. Com certeza muito influenciaram. _**

**_ E como disse um deles, se você reconhecer algo, não é meu. _**

Capítulo 29 Resgate

_ Não há nada que eu não daria. _

_ Do capítulo anterior... _

_ Tentou não demonstrar seu medo. Pelo que podia encontrar. Sua aflição. Por Severus. _

_ Apoiando-se na coragem deles. E na possibilidade. Agora real. De trazê-lo de volta. _

_ Olhou nos olhos deles. E percebeu. Eles sabiam. _

- _ Obrigada. – sussurrou. _

- _ Um. Dois. Três! _

_ Todos colocaram a mão na taça ao mesmo tempo. _

_ Havia um solavanco em seu umbigo. Os pés pareciam não ter apoio. Fechou os olhos. _

Antes de perceber. Que havia chão sob seus pés.

Não estava muito escuro. Deu graças. Pela lua.

Harry sentiu-se mal ao lembrar da última vez em que estivera ali.

O mesmo cemitério cheio de mato. Mas não tão escuro. Luzes artificiais. Ele percebeu.

Poucas. Mas suficientes. A igrejinha. O morro à esquerda. A noite morna.

Ouviram vozes ao longe. Abaixaram-se.

Era agora. Ela estava ali. A terra áspera. Sob sua palma.

Terra de gente morta.

Sentiu um arrepio. Sacudiu a mão. Para retirar a terra.

Levantou-a. Mostrou os cinco dedos. Duas vezes. Fez sinal para se espalharem.

Moveu-se furtivamente em direção às vozes. Controlando o medo.

Hermione ao seu lado. A vara em punho.

Escutou partes. Do que falavam.

- E então? Ela é mesmo sua amante? – riu – Severus Snape! Com uma amante trouxa!

Sentiu-se gelar. Respirou. Continuou. Procurando enxergar alguma coisa. Sem fazer ruído.

Para não estragar sua maior vantagem. A surpresa.

- Eu não o culparia. Uma trouxa. Disponível... – Lucius continuou, debochado – Mas não faz diferença. – a voz era maldosa – Eu terei um prazer especial. – o tom gelado – Em acabar com ela. – ele chegou perto, agarrando os cabelos negros com força – E você aprenderá. A não se meter entre mim e meu filho!

Ela sentiu um frio na espinha. Havia risos.

- Tenho certeza de que o velho Snape não se importará. Em dividi-la. – McNair completou com voz dura, parou – Temos a varinha de Potter. E talvez o Lord permita. Uma pequena diversão. Mesmo depois que souber... – murmurou sombrio.

- Do quê está falando? – Lucius interrompeu, um aviso na voz.

Viu os outros. Escondendo-se atrás das estátuas e lajes.

Tentando não chamar a atenção à medida que se moviam.

Aproximou-se mais. O coração disparado. Uma grande lápide de mármore escondendo-as deles.

- De Potter. – enfrentou-o – Que vocês não trouxeram!

- Como você... – ele se aproximou – ousa?

- Todos sofreremos as conseqüências!

Então ela viu melhor. Três metros adiante. Lucius. MacNair. Crabbe. E no meio deles. Severus.

Ajoelhado. Quase sentado nos tornozelos. Os braços abertos. Amarrados a duas lápides.

Controlou a vontade de chorar. O coração doendo.

Ele parecia tão cansado. Tão... exausto. Lutando. E havia sangue. Em vários lugares.

- Está enganado. – era a voz de Severus.

Seu coração se apertou ao ouvi-lo. Não o mesmo tom frio. Uma voz baixa. Cansada. Em que havia dor.

- Do que está falando?

- Eu já o avisei Snape. – Lucius sibilou, voltando-se para ele.

- O Mestre não sabe. – continuou – Por isso o impedi.

McNair olhou para Lucius.

- Isso é verdade?

- Você pagará por isso! – rosnou exaltado para Snape, levantando a vara.

- Lucius?! – McNair se pôs na frente do louro, exigindo uma resposta.

- Você não ia querer ser meu inimigo. – a voz suave, perigosa, virou-se para Crabbe – Nenhum de vocês quer.

Houve silêncio. Ameaçador.

- Então o Lord não sabe? – McNair pediu confirmação.

Ele não respondeu.

- E você nos fez crer que eram ordens dele! – as varinhas estavam erguidas.

- Eu avisei. – a voz de aço – Você não vai querer ser meu inimigo. Ou me enfrentar. – disse perigoso.

McNair percebeu. Crabbe. Pronto. Imóvel.

Haveria tempo. Ele faria Lucius pagar. E também o idiota do Crabbe. Se vingaria.

Ficou quieto. Abaixou a vara.

- Pelo menos não haverá punição. – disfarçou a fúria.

Lucius o olhou. Ainda atento. Então voltou-se para Severus. Frio.

- Não acha conveniente? – ela viu Lucius levantar a mão da varinha – Estar no lugar do ressurgimento do nosso amo. – deu dois passos para perto de outra lápide – Para fazer você pagar por sua traição?

- Não houve traição. – o tom baixo, rouco.

- Eu esqueci! – Lucius continuou, como se não tivesse escutado, debochando – Você não estava aqui. Não veio. – levantou a sobrancelha – Só aqueles que eram fiéis ao mestre vieram.

- Mas eu não me deixei ser pego – ela o ouviu resmungar lentamente.

Ela levou a mão à boca. Em agonia. Por que ele não podia simplesmente ficar calado. O arrogante.

- Como é que você se atreve? – Lucius se engasgou, possesso – Você! Seu amante de trouxa?

Viu-o estender a vara enquanto voltava a se aproximar de Severus.

- Crucio!

Desviou os olhos. Marejados. Encostou a cabeça na lápide. Apertando a borda. Com a mão.

_ 'Não.' _

Viu a expressão consternada de Hermione. Segurando a varinha.

- Aproveite. – ouviu a voz de MacNair – Enquanto está vivo.

Não o ouviu gritar. Secou as lágrimas.

- Crucio! – Era a voz de Crabbe.

_ 'Oh, Deus! Não. Por favor, não.' _

Havia o som. De seu corpo. Se mexendo. Desordenado.

Ele procurou. Um lugar seguro. Em sua mente. Concentrando-se. Em dor. Antes de se permitir. Gritar.

Ela ouviu. O grito. Rouco. Alto. Abalando-a. Até o fundo.

Gemeu. Tremendo. Mordendo o lábio. Arrancando sangue. Para não fazer. Como ele.

- É o suficiente. – disse – Afinal... – ele se inclinou para olhar o professor de poções – Não queremos que você morra... – sorriu, mal – _Ainda._ – risos.

Ela apertou mais a capa em suas mãos. Respirou. Tentando não desmaiar.

Os olhos ardendo. Limpou o rosto. Impaciente.

Tentando não pensar. Não ouvir. Por ele. Trêmula. Olhou para Hermione. Vendo-a. Angustiada.

Hermione tinha certeza. De que Harry, e mesmo Rony, concordaria.

Não importa o que sentissem por ele. Nenhum deles estava gostando do que acontecia.

Nina fez sinal para ela. Tinham que aproveitar que estavam distraídos. Havia vozes de novo. Baixas.

Precisavam se aproximar mais. Quase rastejaram para a próxima lápide. Ouviu um barulho. De soco.

Ele deixou escapar um som. Ouviu-os rirem ainda mais. Ela mordeu os lábios de novo. Com força.

Sentindo o gosto de sangue novamente. Evitou olhar para onde ele estava. Ou ia arrebentar de dor.

- Isso está ficando monótono. – ouviu Lucius.

Severus respirou. Ruidoso.

Olhou o relógio. Trocou um sinal com Hermione. Preparou-se.

O vidro verde em seu bolso. Cobriu-se com a capa da invisibilidade de Harry. Hermione entrou embaixo.

Conseguiram se ajeitar. Andaram devagar em direção à eles. Sabiam. Precisavam ser rápidos.

Um barulho.

_'Maldição!'_

Varas em punho. Todos eles.

- O que foi isso? – Lucius perguntou.

Fez um gesto para McNair. Que se moveu. A varinha erguida. Crabbe se posicionou.

Elas continuaram andando. Devagar. Cada vez mais perto.

- Estupore! – ouviu a voz de Rony, longe.

Lucius olhou para os lados. Alerta. Deu um passo.

Harry cutucou Rony. Fazendo um sinal. Ele passou a vara para o Harry.

- Accio varinha! – uma vara estava voando, em direção à voz do Harry.

Lucius se virou. Furioso. Lançando um feitiço naquela direção.

A capa rasgada. No lugar onde a vara do Harry tinha estado.

- Não posso acreditar! – ouviu a voz raivosa de Malfoy – Aqueles...

Ela viu Severus. Tentando continuar desperto. Sangue escorrendo da boca.

Estavam quase lá. Passaram por trás de Lucius. Que se moveu. Procurando proteção.

Ela rezou para que ele não viesse em direção a elas.

- Expelliarmus! – ouviu as vozes de Harry e de Rony.

- Protego! – Lucius foi rápido.

Havia varas voando. Eles se abaixaram. Ela se aproximou mais de Severus.

- Evanesce! – Hermione gritou, saindo de debaixo da capa, antes de tentar se proteger.

As cordas sumiram. Ele caiu. Lutando. Apoiando as mãos no chão. Foi até ele.

Ele a olhou. Viu o horror em seus olhos. Transformando-se numa sombra de raiva. Desviou os seus.

Do rosto machucado. E do olho roxo. Cobriu-o com a capa. Procurou o vidro no bolso.

- Petrificus Totalus! – ouviu a voz de Hermione.

Crabbe caiu mais à frente. Hermione tinha a vara estendida. Abaixou-se de novo. Escondendo-se.

Levou o vidro até a boca dele. Um pouco do líquido escorreu enquanto ele bebia.

- Vamos! – tentou apoiá-lo, guardando o vidro, a capa escorregando. Expondo parte dela.

Nenhuma resposta. Mas ele tentou. Muito pesado para ela. Tentou ajudá-lo. Estavam devagar demais.

- Estupore! – Harry falou em direção a Malfoy.

Mas ele se jogou no chão. Tentando se arrastar para perto de onde estivera Severus. Mais palavras.

O chão explodiu. Lucius rolou. A varinha em sua mão. O feitiço tinha ventado em seus cabelos.

Então ele a viu. E os olhos brilharam. Maus. Antes que ele apontasse a vara para ela.

- Imperius! – ouviu Lucius gritar.

De repente. Tudo tinha mudado. Ela sentia-se bem. Sem tensões. Quase feliz.

Ouviu a voz chamá-la. Largou o peso que estivera segurando.

_ 'Sim.' _

Andou até lá. Um braço a prendeu. Perto dele. E de seu calor.

- O que acha Severus? – provocou – Eu posso descobrir se ela é boa em uma cama. _Mais tarde..._

Podia ouvir aquela voz falando. Perto. Mas não conseguia saber com certeza, o que dizia.

Harry se arrastou. Por trás das lápides. Uma vara em cada mão. Em direção à Snape.

- Largue-a! – Snape acabou de tirar a capa, ainda tonto.

Mas os olhos brilhavam. Furiosos. Perigosos. Lucius riu. A vara apontada para ela.

- Ou você vai fazer o quê? – provocou, sem se descuidar – Ninguém vai fazer nada. – ameaçou com voz fria, levando a vara até o pescoço dela.

Harry se arrastou mais rápido. Estava perto agora.

Snape não desviou os olhos de Lucius. Sentindo. A fúria. E a impotência. Em si.

Enquanto o via. Com Nina. Provocando-o. Vingativo.

- Terei algum divertimento esta noite afinal. – passou o rosto no dela – Já tem muito tempo... Desde a última vez. – sorriu e a lambeu com a ponta da língua – Ela servirá. – estreitou os olhos, o rosto sério de novo – E depois. Eu vou acabar com você! – inalou, levantando a cabeça – Nosso Lord gostará de saber. De sua traição. – parou, sorriu – Contudo... – os olhos brilharam, em pretos.

Ainda ouvia a voz. Sem entender. Até que ele disse em seu ouvido.

- Beije-me.

_ 'Não.' _

Mas não conseguiu. Lutar. E levantou os lábios. Obediente. Tocando em outros. Frios.

Lucius deixou que os lábios tocassem os seus. Os olhos brilhando. Vendo a expressão de Severus.

Que valia. Toda a imprudência. Que estava cometendo. Ao invés de ter desaparatado. Imediatamente.

- Nina! – Hermione gritou, Lucius desviou os olhos.

- Finite Incantatem! – Rony apontou a vara para ela.

Nina acordou. De repente. Vendo o rosto de Lucius. Perto. E sentindo seus lábios. Molhados.

Empurrou-o. Horrorizada. Severus tentou se mover. Em direção à ela. Ainda tonto.

- Estupore! – Hermione disse.

Foi tudo muito rápido.

Lucius se encolheu. Ao ouvir o feitiço. Empurrando-a em sua frente. Para longe de Snape. E jogando-se atrás de uma lápide. Snape sentiu-se puxado pela roupa. Voltou-se. Nina caiu de joelhos. Vendo Lucius virar-se. E estreitar os olhos. Levantando a vara. Harry passou a vara a Snape.

- Hermione! – ela gritou um milésimo antes dele.

- Avada Kedrava!

Uma luz verde. Barulho. Viu horrorizada. Hermione no chão. Ouviu vozes. Sentiu-se jogada para trás.

A costas e a cabeça batendo numa lápide perto. Ficou zonza.

Tentou forçar a visão. Lucius desmaiado. Rony ao lado de Hermione. Harry correndo até lá.

- Hermione! – ouviu a voz de Harry.

Severus tinha uma varinha e estava tentando ir até onde ela estava. Ainda sentada. A cabeça doendo.

- Hermione... – murmurou, tentando se levantar.

Ouviu-os. Falando. Hermione estava se mexendo.

- Graças a Deus! – fechou os olhos por um segundo, agradecendo.

Abriu-os. Severus estava perto. Hermione se levantou. Ajudada por Rony.

Harry levantou a cabeça. Olhou para Snape. Que estava tentando se aprumar. Ela viu a insegurança.

- Harry. – chamou, mas sua voz saiu baixa demais.

Mesmo assim ele pareceu ter ouvido. Correu até ela. Passando por seu professor.

- Você está bem?

- Sim. – olhou-o – Hermione? – perguntou preocupada, a cabeça latejando.

- Está bem. – ele a ajudou a se levantar, ela não se sentia muito bem, uma sensação incômoda

- Ela desviou. – Harry continuou – Mas o feitiço atingiu uma lápide. E um estilhaço bateu na cabeça dela. – ele sorriu – Vai ficar com dor de cabeça.

- Eu já estou. – levou a mão até a cabeça, suas costas doíam.

Ajudada por Harry, andou até Severus. Olhou-o. Vendo preocupação.

Algo indefinível. E raiva nos olhos escuros. Um deles muito inchado e roxo. Não se importou.

Abraçou-o pela cintura. De lado. Como se fosse ajudá-lo. Ouviu a respiração dele mudar.

Afastou o braço. Devagar. Talvez tivesse uma costela quebrada. Ou várias.

E ainda havia. A loucura do que tinha feito. Finalmente atingindo-a. Ele tinha razão. Por sua raiva.

Ela arriscara todos. Incluindo ele. E ela. Suspirou.

Querendo esquecer. Os lábios frios de Lucius nos seus. Sacudiu a cabeça.

Ele hesitou. Antes de colocar a mão em seu ombro. E apertar. Apoiando-se.

Ela não estava se sentindo bem. Procurou conter a náusea.

A pequena sensação incômoda em sua barriga piorando. Tentou se acalmar.

_ 'É só uma sensação. Não é nada.' _

- O que faremos com eles? – Harry perguntou – Devíamos mandá-los para Askaban. – murmurou.

- Não. – ouviu a voz a seu lado, dura, raivosa.

Nina viu o olhar de Rony para o Harry. Um olhar desconfiado.

- Avery sabe. – rosnou, lutando por ar – Do plano. Ele viria encontrá-los amanhã. Com outros.

Silêncio. Ela olhou para Hermione. Havia sangue no machucado em sua testa.

Ele arfou. Lutou por ar.

- Eu cuido disso. – havia cólera na voz seca, controlada.

Ele pegou a vara. A mão ainda em seu ombro.

Ela hesitou. Ele apertou seu ombro. Duro.

Ela o acompanhou até Lucius. Tentando não deixá-lo perceber como se sentia. Ele a soltou.

Ela se arriscou a olhar seu rosto. Estava pálido. Os lábios apertados. Havia fúria. Contida. A custo.

Ficou com medo. De _como_ ele ia "cuidar disso". Ele moveu a mão.

- Obliviate!

Uma fumaça se elevou da cabeça de Lucius. Murmurou coisas. Durante um tempo. Suspendeu a varinha.

Respirou. Difícil. Ela percebeu que ele estava mais cansado. Mais fraco.

Mesmo assim. Viu-o estender a vara. Recomeçando a murmurar.

Percebendo. Pela raiva na voz. Que aquilo não era bom.

Olhou seu rosto. E viu. O bruxo. E o Comensal. A expressão sinistra. Dura. Assustando-a.

Virou-se. A fisionomia de Lucius. Tinha mudado. Como se estivesse tendo pesadelos. Terríveis.

Ele continuou. Com os murmúrios. Sibilando-as por entre os dentes. Com maldade. E prazer.

- Severus. – murmurou apavorada, com medo, ao ouvir Lucius gemer baixinho.

Ele não parou. Os olhos fixos. Assustador. A voz se intensificando. Não o reconheceu.

- Severus! – quase gritou, com terror, trêmula.

Ele parou. Apertando os lábios. Devagar. Respirando. Fraco.

Olhou seu rosto. Sem reconhecê-lo. Prometeu a si mesma. Ela não perguntaria. Nunca.

Snape moveu-se até Crabbe. Ela ouviu Harry se afastar.

Ele repetiu o feitiço da memória. Os mesmos murmúrios. Exceto pela segunda parte. Menor. Diferente.

Harry tinha a capa nas mãos e vinha trazendo MacNair. Suspenso do chão. Deixou-o perto dos outros.

Quando ele acabou. Parecia ainda mais esgotado. Lutando para ficar em pé. E acordado.

Eles andaram até a taça. Sentiu uma pequena pontada no ventre.

Levou a mão até lá. Respirou. Olhou para frente. Faltava pouco.

Hermione apoiada em Rony. Harry atrás dela e Severus.

Tentou não desmaiar todo o tempo. A dor piorando. Na cabeça, nas costas, no ventre.

_ 'Deus, me ajude. Por favor não leve meu filho.' _

- Você está bem? – Harry perguntou.

- O quê? – perguntou tonta.

Harry segurou-a antes que caísse.

- Nina? – a voz preocupada, perto.

Severus a olhava. A testa franzida. A respiração curta. Tenso. Os olhos em sombras. Sérios.

O corpo meio esticado. Uma mão no lado direito. Na altura da costela.

Ela sentiu outra pontada.

- Ai. – gemeu baixinho, se encolhendo um pouco, apoiando em Harry.

Snape parecia analisá-la. A expressão dura. Levantou a mão. Colocou-a em seu ombro.

- Onde dói? – a voz seca.

Ela respirou. Tentando ficar em pé. Antes que ele a tocasse. E que ela ficasse sem respostas.

- Vamos. – apoiou-se em Harry, sem olhá-lo.

Harry a ajudou a ir até a taça.

- Portus.

Estenderam as mãos. Snape acompanhou.

- No três. – Harry disse – Um, dois, três...

Ela sentiu o solavanco costumeiro. Estavam de novo no corredor perto da enfermaria.

Abriu os olhos. Tonta. Segurando a náusea. Respirou. Sentiu-se examinada. Levantou os olhos.

Encontrando escuros. Estreitos. Que a olhavam com atenção.

Segurou um estremecimento. Ele levantou a cabeça. Moveu-se. Andando. Com dificuldade.

Harry a ajudou. Rony a Hermione.

O estranho grupo indo até a enfermaria.

Harry se separou deles. Correndo. Atrás de Pomfrey.

Abriu os olhos. A boca seca. Sentiu sede.

Levantou-se. Devagar.

Ainda tinha que ficar de repouso. Sem se perturbar. Ordens expressas.

De uma Pomfrey de lábios estreitos. Que tinha cuidado de todos eles. Antes que Minerva aparecesse.

Enquanto Nina evitava olhá-la. Mantendo os olhos baixos.

Escutando quando saiu. Dizendo que ia avisar o diretor.

Olhou para Severus. Na outra cama. Depois dela.

Ele não dissera uma palavra. E ela desviou de seus olhos. Toda vez. Que os encontrava.

Ainda não. Agradeceu por ele lhe dar um tempo. Depois ela os enfrentaria. A ele. E Dumbledore.

Que tinha vindo. Depois de Minerva. Vê-los. E ela tinha percebido. Azuis muito sérios.

Fechou os olhos. Suspirou. Abriu-os. Tentando não lembrar. Dos lábios de Lucius.

Olhando Severus de novo. Pensando. Que talvez ele tivesse aceitado ficar. Também por sua causa.

Sem ter certeza. Se isso era bom. Ou ruim.

E sem saber. Como ele reagiria. Ao Harry, Rony e Hermione. Que tinham ido com ela. Até ele.

Ou ao que ela tinha dito a Draco. E as coisas que tinha feito. Sacudiu a cabeça.

Não ia pensar nisso agora. Sabia que não ia ser fácil. Mas tudo o que podia fazer agora era enfrentar.

Suspirou. Ainda com sede. Levantou a mão. Pegando a jarra de água. E o copo.

Bebeu água. Tentando não fazer barulho. Apesar da semi-escuridão. Recostou-se.

De repente. A porta se abriu. Suavemente. Franziu a testa.

Alguém entrava. Sorrateiramente. Reconheceu-o.

- Draco. – sussurrou.

Ele parou. Virou o rosto para ela.

- É Malfoy, para você. – murmurou em resposta.

Ela não se importou. Tentando impedir-se de lembrar. Do pai dele.

Draco continuou parado. Hesitando. Olhando. Entendeu.

- Ele está bem. – ele não se moveu – Graças a você.

Ouviu um pequeno suspiro. Tentando não lembrar do que o pai dele lhe tinha feito.

Da participação dele em tudo. E de que Severus... talvez não estivesse ali agora.

- Mas podia não estar. – continuou, dura.

Viu quando ele ficou tenso. Imaginou a pergunta que ele não fez.

- Lucius – não conseguiu evitar um arrepio – e... os outros, estão bem. – falou baixo – Mas não se lembram. Acho que têm... outras lembranças. – segurou um arrepio.

Ouviu-o respirar. Mordeu o lábio. Sem conseguir se impedir de sentir...

- Não se preocupe. – tentou – Não...

- Não me diga o que fazer! – ele murmurou seco, um pouco mais alto que o necessário.

Eles olharam para Severus. Que ainda tinha os olhos fechados.

Ela desconfiou que ele não estava dormindo.

Quando olhou de novo. Draco estava saindo. Fechando a porta.

Suspirou. Deitando-se.

Amanhã seria um longo dia.

Muito, muito longo.

Acordou. Abrindo os olhos. Já era manhã.

Encontrou escuros. Que a olhavam. Perto. Uma pergunta neles.

- Ah, querida. – ela virou-se para Pomfrey – Já acordou. Que bom. – franziu as sobrancelhas ao olhar para o mestre de poções – E o que está fazendo fora da cama, professor Snape?

Ele enrugou a testa.

- Já estou melhor. – o tom não admitia discussões.

Pomfrey suspirou.

- Eu creio que...

- Estou. Melhor. – falou entre os dentes.

Pomfrey apertou os lábios.

- Então talvez, professor Snape, – a voz brava – fosse melhor descer e fazer uma refeição decente. E deixar que _eu_ examine _minha_ paciente.

Havia um vinco em sua testa. Ele ainda a olhou. Hesitando. Os lábios apertados.

Antes de se virar e sair. Mas não tão rápido. Quanto ela estava acostumada.

_'Teimoso.' _

Mas pelo menos. Não teria que enfrentá-lo. Ainda.

- E agora querida. – Pomfrey estava séria – Nós vamos conversar.

Ela suspirou. Preparando-se para escutar a bruxa.

- Eu não vou falar com você sobre a loucura de ontem. – ela estava perto, olhando-a, o semblante fechado – Mas eu devo avisá-la... Se quer ter essa criança. É melhor começar a se cuidar.

Ela sentiu um aperto.

- Aconteceu...

- Não. – olhava-a séria – Ainda não. Mas você terá que ficar de repouso. E eu avisarei Dumbledore para conversar com você num lugar em que você possa fazer isso. Descansando.

Imaginou o que ainda teria que enfrentar. E apesar da preocupação com o que Dumbledore diria.

Tinha certeza de que ele seria justo. E que sabia. De seu estado.

Não era conversar com ele que ela estava temendo. Apesar de tudo.

- Acha que... – a voz falhou – mais alguém sabe?

Não queria pensar. Se ele sequer desconfiasse. Poderia... Não tinha idéia do que ele faria.

Ou se a acusaria. De arriscar sua vida. E a do bebê. De propósito.

Não estava pronta para falar sobre isso ainda. Sequer pensar sobre isso.

Pomfrey a encarou. Vendo sua preocupação. E o rosto tenso. Suspirou.

- Não. – olhou castanhos – Eu disse ao professor Snape que sua costela quase tinha perfurado o pulmão. O que não deixou de ser verdade. – resmungou – Não tenho certeza se ele suspeita de alguma coisa. Mas eu não disse nem uma palavra.

Ela fechou os olhos.

Imaginou se a bruxa sabia. De Severus. Ou se pensava. Que era de Lupin.

- Obrigada. – murmurou – Eu prometo que tentarei me cuidar melhor.

Ela torceu os lábios.

- É bom mesmo. – pegou o copo que ela tinha trago ao entrar – Agora beba tudo.

Nina bebeu. Fazendo caretas. Ao gosto amargo. Mas sem reclamar.

Hermione e os outros tinham aparecido. Luna, Gina e Neville com eles. Tagarelando.

Cheios de perguntas. Das quais tentaram desviar. Olhou Hermione. Que tinha um curativo na testa.

Mas estava bem. Vendo como sorria. Sempre que olhava para Rony.

E de como uma vez. As mãos deles se procuraram. Timidamente.

Enquanto ela olhava para Harry. E sorria. Cúmplice.

Luna não parou. Com as perguntas. Excitada. Hermione suspirou. Olhando-a. Disfarçou um sorriso.

Perdendo o que eles falaram. Ouvindo-os rir. E então... Um movimento. Desviou os olhos.

Viu pretos. E uma boca apertada. Antes que ele se fosse. Ficou contente.

Tinha conseguido adiar. De novo.

Ela saiu à tarde. Depois do pequeno almoço. Que ela tinha conseguido segurar em seu estômago.

Tomando de um vidro. Que Pomfrey lhe tinha dado. Cansada de ficar deitada.

Foi para seu quarto. E contrariando Pomfrey. Tomou um banho. Rápido.

Deitando-se depois. E adormecendo.

Acordou. Sentindo-se bem. Até que lembrou.

Sentou-se na cama. Os travesseiros em suas costas. Pensando.

Em tudo que tinha acontecido. Sem conseguir acreditar. Que tinha feito. Tudo aquilo. E decidindo.

Se era melhor ir até Dumbledore. E tentar... explicar.

Ela não tinha esquecido. Do rosto rígido de McGonagall. Suspirou.

Sentindo um arrepio. Ao pensar em todo o perigo. Por que tinham passado.

Havia uma pequena batida.

Levantou-se. Indo abrir.

- Madame Pomfrey me disse que você estaria aqui. – o diretor falou calmo.

- Entre, por favor. – ela se afastou.

- Obrigado. – ele entrou, fechando a porta – Eu achei melhor vir. – olhou-a – Antes que você desobedecesse Poppy. E fosse até meu escritório.

Ela mordeu seu lábio por dentro. Discretamente.

- Por favor, sente-se. – ela ofereceu a cadeira.

Que ele aceitou. Enquanto ela sentou-se na cama. Respirou. Buscando coragem.

- Eu gostaria de explicar, diretor.

Ele levantou a mão.

- Harry, Hermione e Rony já me contaram o que aconteceu. – ela os imaginou fazendo isso – E os argumentos que você deu a eles. Principalmente a Hermione. – falou devagar, um brilho nos olhos – Inclusive o que conversaram antes de ir. – ela viu sua expressão, pensou se ele teve que dar alguma explicação para Harry sobre ela saber da profecia – E que eu agradeço que você não tenha permitido que eles tenham ido sozinhos. – ele parou – Também já conversei com Severus. – olhou-a por sobre os óculos de meia lua – Embora eu ainda não tenha certeza de como conseguiu a informação do Sr. Malfoy. – havia azuis nela, calmos, interessados.

- Eu meio o ameacei, – disse devagar – meio apelei para seu senso de responsabilidade.

Havia uma expressão diferente em seus olhos.

- Eu presumo então, que ele sabia. – a voz séria.

- Eu creio que sim. – hesitou – Mas não penso que teve muita escolha.

Ele moveu a cabeça. Vagarosamente. Como se pensasse.

- Conversarei com ele depois. Mas... – olhou-a, firme – Sempre há escolhas.

Ela não teve dúvidas sobre a que ele se referia. Respirou.

O rosto sério. Sabia o que tinha feito. O que tinha arriscado. Ainda assim...

Não tinha certeza de ter agido errado.

- Eu imagino que pensa que eu deveria ter contado à professora Minerva o que descobri. Mas pelo que sei, ela não conseguiria entrar em contato a tempo. E _tempo_ era algo que não tínhamos.

- Somos bruxos, Nina. – ele a olhou – E apesar do que você sabe. Há outros meios.

Ela titubeou.

- Eu imaginei...

- Eu sei. – o rosto grave – Mas eu preciso que você entenda. Que confie. E evite... correr riscos.

Ela sentiu um baque. Os olhos preocupados.

- Então eu arrisquei todos...

- Não. – ele moveu a cabeça – E sim. – olhando-a – Tudo deu certo. Mas podia não ter dado. E com certeza aurores ou membros da Ordem encontrariam menos dificuldades.

Ela suspirou. E teriam esperado por McNair. E os outros. E talvez. Todos estivessem em Askaban agora.

- Contudo. – olhou-a – Eu devo dizer que houve coragem. – a voz agradável.

- E burrice. – murmurou contrariada.

- E eu devo concordar que _tempo_ era importante. – ele tinha ignorado seu murmúrio – E não posso negar que vocês foram bem sucedidos.

Ela mordeu o lábio. Sem ter certeza. Do pequeno tom de orgulho.

_ 'Mas Hermione podia ter morrido. E Harry...' _

- Mas da próxima vez. – ele continuou, calmo, como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos – Eu tenho certeza de que virá a mim. Antes de fazer qualquer coisa. E seu eu não estiver. Que procurará Minerva.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

_ 'Eu o farei. Mas ainda assim...'_

Ele ficou olhando-a. Como se lesse. Através de seus olhos. Tudo o que estava na alma dela.

_ 'Você tem sorte, Severus...'_

Havia uma sombra de sorriso em azuis. Compreensão. E sabedoria.

Ele se levantou. Fazendo sinal para que continuasse sentada.

- Agora eu devo deixar que descanse. – havia um tom maroto em sua voz – Vai precisar.

Ela ficou vermelha. Imaginado se estava preparada. Para a tempestade.

Ele foi até a porta. Sem abri-la.

- Nina. – voltou-se, olhando-a, sério, calmo – Posso compreender sua... ansiedade ontem. Mas quero que saiba... Eu já estava no castelo quando vocês... se foram. – encarou-a por cima dos óculos de meia lua – Eu também tenho nosso professor de poções em alta... estima. – azuis nela.

Até que sorriu.

E saiu.

Fechando a porta. Suavemente.

Ela tinha se sentado na cadeira. Apoiando os cotovelos da mesa. A cabeça entre as mãos.

Pensando... Lembrando...

Alguém bateu. Suspirou. Sabendo quem era. Resolveu ignorá-lo.

Ouviu baterem outra vez. Tampou os ouvidos. O som parou.

Respirou.

Abaixando a cabeça. Quieta.

- Sente um prazer especial em me desobedecer? Preferia estar com Lucius e McNair agora? – trovejou num rosnado.

Estremeceu. Seu coração dando um salto. Não tinha escutado a porta. Não se moveu.

- Maldição! – a voz estava extremamente furiosa – O que você pensou que estava fazendo?

Suspirou. Levantando a cabeça. Apoiando a testa nas mãos.

- Eu já sei o que vai dizer. Um: Eu devia ter mais juízo. Dois: Eu não escuto você. Três: Devia ter contado o que eu sabia para Minerva. Quatro: Devia ter esperado Dumbledore. Cinco: Eu, uma trouxa, usei um portal sem autorização do Ministério. Seis: Eu arrisquei a vida de três alunos desta escola.

Silêncio.

- E a sua. – voz dura.

Levantou o indicador. Sem se virar. O coração pesado. Pensando no bebê.

- Isso também. – completou, quase triste.

Manteve os olhos fechados. Aguardando.

Ele se moveu. Havia mãos em seus ombros. Puxando-a. Devagar.

Fazendo com que se levantasse. Ela aceitou. Insegura. Mordendo os lábios. Sem olhar em pretos.

- Vai gritar comigo? – murmurou.

Manteve os olhos baixos.

Ele hesitou. Uma mão foi até seu rosto.

- A conversa com Dumbledore. – a voz ainda seca – Foi assim tão difícil?

Ela mordeu o lábio trêmulo. Sacudiu a cabeça. Negando.

Sem confiar em sua voz.

Ele a puxou. Ela apoiou a cabeça eu seu peito. Ele hesitou.

Os braços foram à sua volta. Ainda estava tenso. Como se controlasse a raiva.

Ela deixou que as lágrimas descessem. Silenciosas. Sentindo quando ele apoiou a cabeça sobre a sua.

Suspirou. Decidiu.

- Severus... Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa. – murmurou.

Se ele ia gritar com ela. Era melhor que soubesse tudo de uma vez.

E a garganta estava se fechando. No esforço. De segurar. O que seu coração queria dizer.

Esticou-se. Colocou o rosto no pescoço dele. Percebendo de novo o quanto ele era alto.

Respirou. Sentindo. O cheiro dele. E o corpo quente. Junto ao seu.

Estremeceu.

_ ' "Beije-me." ' _

Tinha que esquecer.

Ele estava vivo. Ali. Com ela.

Não conseguiu segurar um soluço. Controlou-se. Limpando o rosto. Respirou.

- Eu não sei se eu não faria tudo de novo. – soltou finalmente, sentindo quando ele se retesou.

Levantou o rosto. Olhando os botões. Em seu peito. Sem coragem. De olhar em pretos.

- Então se vai começar a gritar. – não permitiu que sua voz quebrasse – É melhor você saber.

Aguardou. A respiração rápida. Ouvindo a dele. Ruidosa.

- Com o inferno, mulher! – rosnou devagar – Você não aprendeu nada? – disse exasperado.

- Não. – sacudiu a cabeça, valente, trêmula, sem olhá-lo, respirou – E eu não posso te prometer... Que não usaria. Todos os meios. _Qualquer um._ À minha disposição. Para ir até você. – parou tensa – Embora eu possa te prometer _pensar. _Duas vezes. Antes de arriscar outras vidas. – a voz num murmúrio.

Esperou. Rígida. A tempestade que estava por vir.

Mas ela não veio.

E ela levantou os olhos nublados. Devagar. Insegura. Sem entender.

E viu pretos. Indecifráveis. Duros.

Olhando-a.

- Não vai brigar? – sussurrou.

Ele se moveu. Para longe dela.

E saiu. Rápido.

Deixando a porta aberta.

Ela foi até lá. Colocando a cabeça para fora.

A tempo de vê-lo.

Desaparecendo no corredor.

Cerrou os olhos. Por um instante.

Entrou. Fechando a porta.

Sem saber.

Se aquilo tinha sido. Uma punição.

E se era melhor. Que enfrentar sua raiva.

Ele entrou no quarto. Sentou no sofá.

Levantou-se de novo.

- Incêndio!

Não estava frio.

Mas ele precisava. Ver o fogo.

Andou. Atravessando a porta. E indo até o laboratório.

De onde voltou.

Um copo de wiskey de fogo na mão.

Sentou-se de novo.

"E eu não posso te prometer... Que não usaria. Todos os meios. Qualquer um. À minha disposição. Para ir até você. "

Estremeceu. Levou o copo aos lábios. Sem poder acreditar.

_ Lealdade. _

Os olhos negros nas chamas. Só Dumbledore...

_ 'Maldição!' _

Uma sensação estranha. Incoerente.

Aquecendo. Seu peito.

Incomodando.

E algo mais.

Lembranças. De um sonho... Indistinto.

Que ele tivera. Com ela. Há muito tempo. Antes... De tudo.

Como "dèja vu".

Tomou outro gole.

Olhando o fogo.

Pensando. No que tinha acontecido.

Lembrou de Lucius. Com ela nos braços.

O copo voou para as chamas.

Ela acordou.

A porta sendo fechada. E um vulto vindo até ela. Rápido.

Abriu a boca para gritar. Mas foi impedida.

Por uma boca com gosto de wiskey. E pelo cheiro de wiskey. Em suas narinas.

- Eu te avisei. – sibilou, a boca dele em seu pescoço, o corpo inclinado sobre o seu – Qualquer um pode entrar.

O corpo apertando o seu. A mão em seu seio. Tentou não se intimidar.

- E eu te disse. – sussurrou, sentindo a boca subindo por sua garganta – Que eu não deixaria ninguém me tocar... – não pôde terminar.

_'... como você toca.'_

O beijo quente. Molhado. Longo. Quase duro.

Ele gemeu. E se afastou. Deixando-a com frio.Até que ela percebeu. O que ele estava fazendo.

Com a varinha. Para o quarto. Protegendo-os. E para seus botões. Abrindo-os.

Ele voltou. Procurando-a. O fogo do wiskey nele. Aceso. E no gosto. De sua boca.

Os lábios se moveram. Inquietos. As mãos nela. O corpo se moldando ao seu.

De repente.

Ele parou. Segurando-a pelos ombros.

- Você NÃO VAI MAIS se arriscar, entendeu?! – rugiu zangado, alto, a voz dura, sacudindo-a.

Ela se assustou. Imóvel. A respiração rápida dele. Em seu rosto. O rosto sério. Muito perto.

Olhando-a. Assustador. E ela percebeu. Ele se lembrava. De Lucius.

Até que ele enterrou a boca em seu pescoço de novo. Indócil. E em seus lábios. Duro.

E se acomodou entre suas pernas. Pressionando-a.

Enquanto as mãos a percorriam. Ansiosas. Sedentas.

E ele a puxava para ele. Virando-se. Excitado.

A mão subindo por sua coxa. Levantando sua camisola.

Eles tinham acabado.

As respirações rápidas.

Tinha sido. Abrasador. Impetuoso.

Mas havia algo...

Uma ânsia. Algo rude. Às vezes doce.

Que não estava ali antes. Como o wiskey.

Como se ele a quisesse. Intensamente.

Estremeceu. Permitindo-se. Sonhar... Que era verdade.

Suspirou.

Não. Fora Lucius. Que provocara essa reação. Não ela.

Colocou o rosto no pescoço dele. Respirando. Seu cheiro. Ele a apertou.

_ Punição?_

Sorriu.

Enrolando-se mais nele.

Ele se levantou. Despertando-a. Quando ela estava quase dormindo.

- Eu colocarei proteções. – avisou em seu ouvido.

Ela sorriu.

- Contra você? – provocou sonolenta.

Não ouve resposta.

Mas ela suprimiu um estremecimento.

Olhos cinza na memória.

Colocou a testa no travesseiro. Prometeu. Não ia lembrar mais. Não disso.

Rememorou o que eles tinham feito. Esta noite.

Sorriu. Lânguida.

Os olhos fechados.

Cris (amiga Sett) – Vai "rolar" alguma coisa séria entre eles, não se preocupe. E não me mate! Risos.

Mandy (amiga Sett) – Sim! Eu sou brasileira! Mas adorei você pensar que tem um jeito estranjeiro. Risos. E porquê a fic te intriga? Me conta! Fique curiosa.

Lessa Phoenix (Poterish/Floreios e Borrões) – Oi! Fic "Animal"? Hummm. Brigada. Obrigada por votar. Eu te falei no e-mail. O Sev acha que sibila. Eu acho que ruge. Risos. Me indica umas. Eu adoro! Embora esteja bem sem tempo ultimamente. Mas eu ponho no meu "para ler depois". Risos. Obrigada pelo aviso. Eu já consertei lá. E quanto aos capítulos... Está no índice.

Anita Black – Pode deixar. Eu estou devolvendo ele. São e salvo. Quer dizer. Mais ou menos. Risos.

Viviane Valar – Não surta! E admita. O capítulo até que foi bem grandinho. Não se preocupe. A fic já vai acabar. Eu já tenho (quase) tudo pronto. Vai ser rápido agora.

Miru Himura – Ele está aqui! Recebeu o e-mail agora? Qualquer coisa avisa. E dizer que eu sou maluca e que você nunca sabe o que pensar foi um grande elogio!

Claudia Barros – Ah, num chora. Ainda tem muita emoção por aí. A Sett disse que o capítulo que mais a emociona é "O Quarto". Acho que eu também gosto.

Angellore DeLynx Snape - Snape?!! SNAPE?????!!! Ei! Eu sou Snape também! Você é minha parente? Talvez um prima afastada do meu marido... Risos. Deixa de ser boba mulher! Você não confia no que escreve, não? E como é que eu posso publicar tudo de uma vez se eu ainda nem escrevi??!! E pior!! Nem sei o que vai acontecer?!! Risos.

Sett – Brigada de novo.


	31. DCAT

**_ J.K. é a dona, só estou me divertindo. E não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso. _**

**_ Por favor, não me processe, eu não tenho nada. _**

**_ Agradeço a todos os bons autores que li. Com certeza muito influenciaram. _**

**_ E como disse um deles, se você reconhecer algo, não é meu. _**

Capítulo 30 DCAT.

_ Meus sonhos se realizaram, por causa de voc _

Boatos. Vários deles. Com partes de verdade.

Eles tinham pensado que ela tentara impedir os três grifinórios de ir. E quando não conseguiu.

Não quis deixar que fossem sozinhos. Quase riu. Fora exatamente o contrário.

E quanto à chave de portal. O ministério tinha "desconsiderado" o pequeno... deslize.

Com certeza havia um dedo de Dumbledore em tudo. Já que nem mesmo seria divulgado.

Imaginou que só os três alunos, ela, Snape e Dumbledore sabiam a verdade.

Mesmo que desconfiasse de que poderia incluir Gina, Neville e Luna.

E é claro: Draco.

Embora ela soubesse que tinha havido uma conversa. Entre o diretor, ele e o chefe da Sonserina.

E provavelmente alguma também com Crabbe e Goyle filhos.

Não sabia como explicaram o fato de Goyle ter ido parar em Askaban.

Mas estava no profeta diário. Ao lado de um novo ataque.

Junto com outras manchetes. Em que Arthur anunciava grandes mudanças.

Enquanto entrava em contato com os outros povos mágicos. Celebrando alianças. Ou tentando.

Divulgando intensamente a volta de Você-Sabe-Quem. Reestruturando o Ministério.

Apesar de alguns protestos no mundo bruxo. Que ela imaginou eram de simpatizantes de Voldmort.

Fortificando Askaban. Distribuindo mais material com informações sobre os dementadores.

Fazendo reuniões com os duendes. Elfos. E outros representantes do mundo da magia.

Abrindo mais vagas para aurores. Que seriam minuciosamente testados. E depois treinados.

Ela imaginou que eles não passariam sem o aval de Severus.

Arthur não iria se arriscar a ter comensais infiltrados.

A menor dúvida. E seriam intensamente investigados.

Também havia alguma coisa sobre mudanças no Saint´ Mugos.

Parece que ele realmente estava se preparando para uma guerra iminente.

O apoio de Dumbledore às ações do Ministro estava bastante claro.

Mas a Ordem não era citada. Provavelmente eles a queriam assim. Na obscuridade. O último reduto.

Não ignorava que Arthur tinha mantido Percy em um cargo no ministério quando assumiu.

Aparentemente as coisas estavam melhorando entre os Weasley's.

Tinham conseguido manter todos os filhos na Inglaterra.

E os gêmeos estavam ficando mais e mais conhecidos com sua loja.

Mesmo que isso não agradasse exatamente à Srª. Weasley.

Ela tinha sabido por Hermione. Através de murmúrios no corredor depois do café.

Antes que fosse puxada por Rony. Enquanto Harry aguardava mais adiante.

Que a Armada de Dumbledore continuava a pleno vapor. E que estava bem maior.

Não disse nada. Mas teve certeza de Dumbledore sabia. Sem interferir.

Todos comentavam. Em todo o lugar. A tensão já fazendo parte de suas vidas.

_ A Guerra. _

Ela suspirou.

Ele a tinha chamado. Por uma coruja. Em plena segunda-feira!

Finalmente. Havia calma. E intimidade. Alguma coisa tinha se quebrado. Mudado.

Eles estavam recostados. No sofá. Ele estava deitado. Olhando o fogo.

Ela meio debruçada em seu peito. Na curva de seu braço. Quieta.

Sentiu-se segura o suficiente para falar.

- Quando você estava lá. – começou – No cemitério. – ele retesou-se um pouco – Eu o vi... ficar mais cansado. – parou – Como é fazer um feitiço?

Olhou-a. Por um tempo.

- O que quer saber?

- Você... perde energia?

Ele parecia relutante.

- Sim. – falou – Todo feitiço precisa da energia de um bruxo para ser realizado.

- Mais energia. Maior o poder.

- Sim. – respondia a contragosto.

- Não é só técnica.

- Não. – respirou, sério – Concentração. Técnica. Vontade. – falou devagar – E você tem energia.

- E poder. – ela murmurou.

Ele franziu a testa. Observando-a.

- Por que quer saber sobre isso?

- Poder ruim. De energia ruim. – divagou baixinho – De vontade má. Ou sentimento ruim. Ou da falta de qualquer sentimento bom.

Ele ficou quieto. Ela continuou.

- Mas ainda poder. – olhou-o – Bruxos bons ou ruins. Com poder. – colocou a cabeça para trás, no peito dele – Por isso Dumbledore é poderoso. Sua sabedoria. Sua bondade. É nisso que reside seu poder. Não só conhecimento. E Voldmort...

- Não diga o nome dele. – advertiu duro, contrariado.

Ela o olhou.

- Eu não tenho medo dele. – encarou-o – Do que ele faz a você, talvez. Do que ele pode fazer ao Harry. E a tantos outros. Mas não _dele_. Então não sei porque não posso dizer o nome.

Ele não respondeu. As sobrancelhas juntas. Como se vê-la falando assim o incomodasse. Muito.

Ela continuou pensando. Considerando. Os olhos nos botões dele. Abrindo-os sem sentir.

- Você diz um feitiço. – voltou a falar, devagar – Usa palavras. A maioria em latim. Não sei porquê. Mas você ordena que algo aconteça. E acontece. Então as palavras têm poder. – olhou-o de novo, a testa franzida – É por isso que não posso dizer o nome dele? O poder da palavra? – esperou – O que pode acontecer?

Continuou quieto. Mas virou o rosto para ela. Olhando-a. A testa franzida.

- Por que está tão interessada em tudo isso? – perguntou tenso.

Ela suspirou.

Pretos. Mordeu o lábio.

- Porque eu não sei o que fazer. – falou baixo, lentamente – Não sei como agir. Se algo acontecer. – os olhos foram aos botões dele de novo – Como posso me proteger. Ou a quem estiver comigo. – olhou-o triste – Ou pelo menos não atrapalhar. Não sei o que uma tro...

Os dedos dele tocaram seus lábios. Interrompendo-a. A mão quente em seu rosto.

Ela suspirou. Ao ver uma sombra em pretos. Que ela não entendeu.

- Você não vai precisar. – murmurou depois.

- Porquê?

- Porque nada vai te acontecer.

Ela riu. Sem alegria.

- De novo?

Lembrou de como ele a advertira. Antes. Muito sério. Duro. Quase bravo. Sobre Lucius.

Sabendo que ele tinha razão. Ao mandar que ela parasse de se colocar em perigo.

Evitando discutir sobre o que tinha dito para ele em seu quarto.

Querendo só... Não lembrar. Dos lábios de Lucius. Nos seus.

Ele olhou-a sério. A sombra lá.

- Eu vou estar aqui. Se você precisar.

Ela sentiu o ar faltar. O rubor subir. Ficou imóvel.

Os olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ainda em Pretos.

O lábio inferior tremeu. Não soube o que fazer. Ou o que dizer.

_ 'Eu amo você.' _

Mas não falou. Ele não estava preparado.

Nem ela.

Inclinou-se para colocar seus lábios nos dele.

Suavemente.

Enquanto pensava... Sobre o bebê.

Precisava contar. Sua barriga já estava diferente.

Não ia poder adiar por muito tempo mais. Ele ia notar.

Separou-se de seus lábios. Hesitando.

Olhou-o.

Impediu-se de dizer.

Não era o momento.

Mesmo que isso fosse importante.

Voltou a tocar seus lábios.

Mas ela contaria. Arranjaria coragem. E contaria.

Havia um frio na barriga. A respiração se acelerando com a resolução nova.

Sentiu a mão que a acariciava.

_ 'Essa semana.' _

Terça-feira.

Encontrou com Hermione ao sair do café.

- Hermione! – sorriu nela.

Ela pareceu suspirar. Aborrecida.

- Olá. – viu como ela tentou sorrir.

Franziu a testa.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ela bufou.

- Professor Snape!

Sacudiu a cabeça olhando o teto. E depois Hermione de novo. Que parecia irada.

- Ele nos advertiu! Ameaçou nos dar detenções! – ela parecia brava – Por termos saído do castelo e sermos pegos. Por termos usado a taça. Fez parecer que a coisa toda era nossa culpa! E não disse uma palavra ao Malfoy!!

Suspirou. Sentindo-se culpada.

- Eu...

- Esqueça. – ela interrompeu contrariada – Em _alguma_ coisa ele tem razão. – resmungou.

Não soube o que dizer. Imaginando que tinha sido bem pior do que Hermione estava contando.

- Hermione...

- Você está melhor? – ela a interrompeu de novo, mais suave.

Tentou sorrir. Ainda incomodada com o que tinha ouvido. Percebendo que ela queria mudar de assunto.

- Sim. _Nós_ estamos melhor. – murmurou colocando a mão em seu ventre, discretamente.

Hermione sorriu realmente. Os olhos brilharam.

- Eu consegui algo para você!

Sabia o que era. Livros. Alguns sobre poções.

Sorriu de verdade agora. Ouvindo-a.

Mesmo assim tinha ficado brava.

Ele precisava realmente ter feito isso?

- Oi!

Desviou os olhos. Luna a olhava. O rosto foi apoiado nas mãos. Os cotovelos em sua mesa.

- Oi. – sorriu.

Luna não disse mais nada. Suspirou.

Achou o jeito dela muito engraçado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

A garota suspirou de novo.

- Aconteceu. Eu vou ser chamada para depor no Ministério. – mas não parecia infeliz ou afetada por isso.

Conseguiu não rir. Aparentemente era um assunto sério. Embora a face mostrasse seu divertimento.

- E porquê?

- Porquê uma trouxa quer publicar um livro com as histórias que eu lhe contei.

O sorriso sumiu. Estava atenta.

- Do quê você está falando?

Ela suspirou.

- Eu a encontrei em King´s Cross. Minha mãe tinha morrido. Meu pai estava meio perdido. – imaginou se o pai era como ela – Foi olhar para uns jornais trouxas numa banca. E tinha me deixado com uma tia, irmã da minha mãe. Você sabe, ela é meio estranha e não dizia uma palavra. – Nina reprimiu o impulso de levantar uma sobrancelha.

Ela parou de novo. Esperou. Impaciente.

- Ficamos na estação do lado trouxa esperando o horário do trem. Aí a trouxa apareceu. Sentou-se perto de mim. Nós conversamos. Disse que a mão dela também estava doente. Eu me distraí. E contei pra ela algumas coisas. – imaginou que tipo de coisas – Isso é proibido, sabe? Mas ela parecia não acreditar muito.

Nina tentou esperar pacientemente. Ela parar de olhar a mão. E continuar. Mas não conseguiu.

- E então?

Ela a olhou de repente. Como se estivesse tentando se lembrar do que falava.

- Bem, nós nos encontramos de novo em dezembro. Meu pai não estava comigo desta vez. Só minha tia. Ela me contou que a mãe dela tinha morrido. Igual a minha. Eu fiquei com pena dela. Parecia muito triste. – deu de ombros – Ela perguntou como a minha morreu. Eu contei.

- Luna! – era obviamente um risco contar a uma trouxa.

- Bem, eu não pensei que ela fosse ficar tão interessada. Quase divertida. Ela parecia não acreditar muito. E o rosto não estava mais tão triste. Eu sei como é perder uma mãe. – respirou - Ninguém nunca falou do nosso mundo para trouxas antes. Mas agora você está aqui, não é?

Nem pensou em entender sua lógica.

- Qual era o nome dela? – precisava ter certeza.

- Joan R-qualquer-coisa. – sentiu um baque – E depois ela me deu um número que eu apertava numa caixa e falava com ela num negócio nojento que tem que colocar no ouvido e na boca e não dá pra ver a pessoa, só escutar.

- Telefone. – disse tensa.

- É. Algo assim. E a gente tomava sorvete e conversava. Eu nunca tinha tido uma amiga trouxa. Eu vim para cá. E aí o Harry também veio. Eu contei pra ela nas férias. O que ele fazia. Ela adorou. Fazendo muitas perguntas. Um dia quando voltei do passeio, minha tia perguntou quem ela era. Eu respondi. Ela tinha ficado meio esquisita desde a morte de minha mãe. Falou um monte de coisas estranhas. E pediu para marcar outro sorvete, que ela iria comigo. Quando nos encontramos de novo, minha tia tentou usar obliviate nela. – deu de ombros – Mas parece que não funcionou muito. E agora ela quer publicar um livro. Meu pai ficou bravo quando descobriu.

- Como ele descobriu? – estava ficando nervosa.

- Eu contei para ele. – disse simplesmente – Bem, ele disse que tinha que contar pro ministério. E eles me chamaram para saber como eu a encontro.

- Eles querem encontrá-la? – sua mente trabalhava à toda.

- É. – olhou a mão de novo – Acho que vão usar obliviate.

- Quando você tem que ir lá?

- Ah, hoje.

_ 'Cristo!' _

- Que horas?

- De tarde. Às Quatro. Papai vai mandar uma coruja para Dumbledore me deixar ir. Com uma chave de portal, você sabe. Ele vai me esperar no ministério.

Tentou sufocar a agitação. Estava quase na hora do almoço. Precisava agir rápido.

- Não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo. – quis realmente acreditar nisso – Porque não vamos almoçar?

Luna deu de ombros.

- Está bem.

Durante o percurso, ela se assegurou de que Luna voltaria assim que pudesse.

Para lhe contar o que tinha acontecido.

Dumbledore estava na mesa. Ignorou Severus. A fisionomia tensa.

Não tinha esquecido de Hermione. Mas havia algo mais sério por agora.

Inclinou-se para falar no ouvido do diretor. Ele franziu a testa. Pediu licença e se levantou.

Ela evitou olhos escuros. Enquanto seguia Dumbledore.

- Ela irá hoje e nós...

- Não aqui. – falou suave.

Esperou. Acompanhando o andar rápido dele. Até a gárgula.

Subiram. Ela fechou a porta. Ele fez sinal para que se sentasse.

- Muito bem.

Respirou fundo.

- Eu já lhe falei dos livros sobre o Harry. – percebeu que falava rápido, mas estava nervosa – Bem eles foram escritos por uma inglesa chamada Joan Rowling. Aparentemente Luna a encontrou na estação e contou sobre o mundo bruxo. Agora ela quer publicar o primeiro livro. E o ministério quer usar obliviate.

Ele a olhou.

- Comece do início.

Suspirou. Contou tudo de novo. Mais devagar.

Ele tinha as mãos juntas na frente do rosto.

Ela molhou os lábios secos.

- Se os livros não forem publicados eu não...

Não conseguiu continuar. Os olhos falando por ela. O coração disparado.

Talvez ele não a achasse importante o suficiente para interferir.

Apesar de sua bondade e sabedoria... Ele era acima de tudo, um bruxo.

E o mundo bruxo e sua segurança eram mais importantes em qualquer circunstância.

Suspirou. Ansiosa. Sem ter certeza pelo quê exatamente tinha medo.

Se ela não viesse. Teria sua família. Sua vida de volta! Todo um futuro.

Sem Severus.

Mordeu a parte interna da bochecha. Os olhos angustiados. Sem querer pensar nisso.

"Che sàra, sàra."

O que tiver que ser. Será.

A mente estava inquieta...

Ela não era importante. Não mudara nada de significativo.

Exceto por Severus.

Mas isso não contava. Isso _SE _ela tivesse realmente feito alguma diferença.

O coração apertou mais. Percebendo que ela não tinha certeza. Se era importante. Pra qualquer um.

Mesmo que ele parecesse se preocupar. Pensou se sentiria falta dela. Ou de seu corpo.

Não. Se ele não houvesse do que lembrar. Sacudiu a cabeça. Não era hora.

Olhou para os olhos fechados à sua frente. Em profunda concentração.

Tentando controlar a apreensão em si.

- Nós precisamos falar com Arthur. – ele disse finalmente.

Respirou aliviada. Mordeu o lábio que tremia.

Vendo de novo. O apreço em que o diretor tinha seu professor de poções.

Não importava que ela fosse uma trouxa. Se alguém o queria tanto quanto ela.

Parecia merecer uma chance.

- Eu irei pessoalmente. – ele levantou – Mas antes vou enviar algumas corujas. – falou devagar – E você deve voltar e almoçar.

Olhou para ela. Vendo uma lágrima que rolava.

- Obrigada. – murmurou para o diretor.

Ele sorriu. Parecendo ler em sua alma.

E havia muito em seus olhos.

Além de compreensão. E respeito.

Mútuos.

Tinha voltado para almoçar. Sem se permitir olhar em pretos.

Comeu pouco. Ainda preocupada.

Imersa em pensamentos tristes. De que talvez não importasse pra ninguém.

Deslizou a mão para o ventre.

Levantou, saindo dali.

Perambulou por algum tempo pelo castelo.

Não se importou em voltar rápido ao trabalho.

Poderia não haver um trabalho após tudo.

Suspirou. Andando a esmo. Vendo alunos que corriam.

Ouvindo partes das explicações de um ou outro professor.

Evitando as masmorras.

Retornou para sua sala. Mas saiu mais cedo. E andou de novo.

Finalmente voltando ao quarto quando escureceu.

Para tomar um banho.

Chegou cedo para o jantar. Pensando em sair antes que ele viesse.

Percebendo que o diretor não estava.

Olhou para Minerva. Recebeu um sorriso em retorno.

Aparentemente não tinha se importado por ela tirar algumas horas de folga. Ou talvez não soubesse.

Continuou jantando. E quando ele veio. Ela pediu licença.

Olhou para Hermione ao sair. Não quis saber o que ele pensou.

Ele a olhou levantar. Viu sua troca de olhares com Hermione.

Sua expressão se fechou.

Ela ainda não tinha entendido!

Parecia não considerar realmente o perigo. E não ter o menor respeito por comensais.

Agindo como uma... trouxa do inferno!

Completamente inconsciente de que...

_ 'Maldição.' _

E ainda se achava no direito de evitá-lo!

Lembrou do que tinha acontecido no cemitério. E de sua decisão ao vê-la lá.

Lucius não sairia dali para contar sobre ela. Não importa o que tivesse que fazer.

Simplesmente não podia deixar que os outros soubessem.

Tinham uma idéia "diferente" de diversão com trouxas. E se pensassem que ele... Não podia arriscar.

Aquela inconseqüente... Tinha ido sozinha. Com três _alunos_ grifinórios. AQUELES grifinórios!

Atrás de comensais!! Sem avisar ninguém. Sem ninguém da Ordem ou mesmo um Auror!

Ele tinha se controlado para não machucá-la.

Escutando Dumbledore por muito tempo. Até que prometeu se acalmar.

E deixar que o diretor conversasse com ela antes de procurá-la.

E então quando fora ao seu quarto... Ela lhe parecera tão... perdida.

E depois dissera...

Não era o momento de pensar nisso. Estava com raiva. Controlou a irritação.

Tinha percebido. Algo diferente havia acontecido.

Ela falara com Dumbledore no almoço. E depois o diretor desaparecera.

E agora o estava evitando. Levantou-se da mesa. Deixando o salão.

Andando. Em direção ao terceiro andar.

Ficou olhando para o lago. Um bom tempo.

Talvez ele desistisse se demorasse o suficiente. Suspirou.

Quem estava tentando enganar?

Voltou a andar.

Foi segura pelo braço. E impedida de gritar por uma mão na sua boca.

Enquanto era puxada. A outra mão em seu braço. Um corpo alto às suas costas.

Até que ele percorreu o resto do caminho até seu quarto.

Entrando e selando-os.

- Quero saber o que está acontecendo. – não era um pedido.

- Como infernos você me assusta assim?!

Ele chegou mais perto. Pretos faiscando.

- O quê. Está. Acontecendo? – rugiu.

Suspirou. Desviou os seus.

- Luna teve um problema. Eu pedi Dumbledore que a ajudasse.

Ele estreitou os olhos. Não. Não era tudo.

- E o quê isso tem a ver com você me evitar?

Não ia ser fácil. Nunca era. Mas podia...

- Bom, talvez você tenha que se acostumar com isso afinal.

Ele a virou para ele.

- Do quê está falando?

Encarou pretos. Emoção começando em castanhos.

- Talvez eu não esteja mais aqui. Talvez você se esqueça de que me conheceu um dia. Talvez nunca exista uma trouxa em Hogwarts! – a expressão de desafio; e pesar.

Ele se fechou. O coração disparando. Amaldiçoou-se por isso.

Não importou o quanto ela o perscrutou. Não havia nada em seu rosto ou olhos agora.

- Explique. – ordenou seco.

Ela desviou castanhos. Tentando não se sentir decepcionada. Virou-se.

Ele a agarrou sem delicadeza pelos braços puxando-a até ele novamente.

- Agora!

- Não grite comigo! – a tensão a estava deixando com raiva – Não sou um de seus alunos! Não pode me ameaçar ou me dar detenções! – ainda estava brava por Hermione.

- _ NINA._ – o aviso era forte demais para ser ignorado.

- Está bem! – respirou controlando-se – Os livros. – encarou pretos – Aqueles em que você não acreditou. – quase acusou – O motivo para eu estar aqui. O primeiro deveria ser publicado ano que vem.

Os olhos escuros não deixaram seu rosto. A impaciência neles.

- E...?

- E pode ser que não aconteça. – não desviou os olhos desta vez.

Prestou atenção à reação dele. Houve silêncio por um instante. A máscara impassível lá.

O único sinal de que ele tinha ouvido eram as batidas rápidas que ela sentia sob os dedos.

- Porquê? – perguntou simplesmente.

Ela desistiu. Suspirou. Mas não ia se perder em explicações. Ele que fosse para o inferno!

- Porquê a mulher que os escreveu é uma trouxa! E o ministério quer usar obliviate nela.

Uma trouxa. Que sabia tudo sobre...

Dumbledore tinha lhe dito alguma coisa. Tinha usado algo daquelas informações.

_ ' "... deveria ser publicado ano que vem." ' _

Ele absorveu. As implicações. Para ele. Para a Ordem. Para _ela._

Um músculo latejou em seu queixo. Não disse nada. Abriu a porta.

- Eu já falei com Dumbledore. – ela resmungou.

Ele a ignorou.

Saindo.

Ele não tinha voltado.

E não estava no café no dia seguinte. Ou no almoço.

Dumbledore lhe sorriu quando ela chegou para almoçar. Mas não disse nada.

Luna foi procurá-la à tarde. Comendo uma maçã.

E não registrando como Nina parecia tensa.

Dizendo que a entrevista no ministério não fora tão ruim.

Franzindo a testa intrigada, ao contar que o próprio ministro e até o diretor Dumbledore estavam lá.

Muito atentos ao que ela contava. Deu de ombros. Depois continuou.

Um repórter do The Quibble ia vigiar a trouxa.

Seu pai aparentemente estava muito feliz com o arranjo.

Já que sua filha não ia receber nenhuma punição.

Nina não suprimiu um suspirou aliviado.

Sorrindo abertamente.

E se concentrou de novo em Luna.

Enchendo-a de perguntas.

Ele foi jantar.

Os olhos se cruzaram. Desviou. Comendo em silêncio.

Dumbledore tinha falado com ela ao entrar. Que tudo estava sendo resolvido.

Snape se levantou antes dela. Saindo sem se despedir.

Não demorou muito mais.

Pensando em como esta semana estava sendo agitada.

E no que ainda tinha que fazer... Contar... Sobre...

Sacudiu a cabeça.

Fechou a porta. Não se passou muito tempo.

Havia uma batida.

Pretos.

Ela se afastou da porta. Ele entrou.

- Imagino que não a tenha assustado dessa vez. – a voz tinha um leve tom irônico.

Levantou os olhos para ele. Pensou se ele lhe diria algo. Desviou.

- Ainda está pensando naqueles... _grifinórios._ – não era uma pergunta.

Não respondeu. Ele resmungou.

- Eu tenho que protegê-los! – quase rosnou – Não preciso gostar deles. Ou lhes ser agradável.

Voltou a encarar pretos.

- E não gostou que eles o tivessem... – suprimiu o "salvo" ao ver sua expressão – _me_ ajudado.

Ela viu a raiva. Dando-se conta de novo. De como ele era orgulhoso. E vingativo.

Não falou mais nada. Movendo-se pelo quarto. Acendendo a lareira.

Olhando o fogo. Levantando a mão para colocar o cabelo atrás da orelha.

Algo dentro dele pareceu relaxar ao ver seu gesto.

- Você já deve saber que Dumbledore está... cuidando de tudo.

Suspirou. Olhou-o. Ele tinha ficado lá. Parado. Todo o tempo. Apoiado na lareira. Assistindo-a.

- Sim.

Perdeu-se em pretos.

Ele deu um passo. Olhando-a. A mão foi ao seu rosto.

- Nina...

Então ele puxou o braço de repente. Segurando o outro com a mão.

Sentiu seu coração disparar ao vê-lo dobrar o corpo. Medo começando.

- Severus. – a voz atormentada.

Levantou o rosto para ela. Mais pálido que sempre. A respiração rápida.

- Avise Dumbledore.

Virou-se. E se foi.

Ela conseguiu se mover. O coração disparado.

Não o viu mais quando saiu.

Correu.

Tinha ido ao Salão ver se Dumbledore ainda estava jantando.

Não estava. Continuou rápido através do caminho. E encontrou-o quando estava na gárgula.

Não falaram muito. Vendo como ele franziu a testa depois de escutá-la. Se apressando.

Retornou ao seu quarto. Angustiada.

Imaginando quanto tempo teria que esperar dessa vez.

Foi até a lareira. Olhou em volta. Meio perdida. Andando pelo quarto.

Procurando por algum chocolate. Rezando. O coração apertado. Dolorido.

Pegando alguns livros. Para deixá-los em seguida com um suspiro fundo.

Pensando se o chamado teria alguma coisa a ver com o que tinha acontecido no cemitério.

Se haveria alguma punição... Estremeceu. Sacudindo a cabeça. Para afastar o pensamento funesto.

E as imagens. Do que podia estar acontecendo. A ele.

Sentindo a dor em seu peito. Querendo saber se estava bem.

E o quanto Voldmort ia roubar dele desta vez. O quanto ia exigir de sua alma.

Respirou. Mordendo o lábio. Para impedir as lágrimas de descerem.

Perdeu-se olhando o fogo. Sem deixar de murmurar sua oração.

Prometendo a si mesma que contaria. E agüentaria. Qualquer reação dele.

Não importa o quanto sua raiva fosse enorme. Ele merecia saber.

Mas não hoje. Não agora. Sexta-feira, decidiu. À noite. Se ele viesse.

Ou no sábado. Suprimiu um gemido. Olhou o fogo de novo.

Faria qualquer coisa. Para acalmá-lo. Se ele voltasse bem. Fechou os olhos.

Abrindo-os. Quando alguém bateu em sua porta.

Foi à porta rápida. Estava surpresa ao ver pretos.

Afastou-se para deixá-lo entrar. O coração aos pulos. Fechando a porta.

Esforçando-se para não abraçá-lo.

- Você está bem? – o tom ansioso.

- Sim. – ele meneou a vara.

Esperou. Ele não disse mais nada. Olhando-a.

- O que aconteceu? – estava nervosa.

Ele não tinha demorado tanto dessa vez. E não parecia mal. Menos pelos olhos.

Alguma coisa neles a estava deixando desassossegada.

- Um chamado.

Ficou impaciente. Pensando em tudo que tinha sentido. Em sua resolução.

- Severus!

- Não vou discutir com você sobre reuniões de comensais! – quase rosnou.

Sentiu um baque.

- Você não confia em mim. – murmurou.

Ele respirou impaciente.

- Não é esse o ponto. – chegou mais perto – Quanto menos você souber, mais segura ficará.

A mão estava em seu rosto. Mas ela percebeu no fundo dos olhos escuros.

Ele estava preocupado. Muito. E inquieto.

Puxou-a para perto.

- Preciso ir. – pretos mergulharam em castanhos. – Eu a verei amanhã.

_ 'Ou mais tarde.' _

Ela teve certeza. Havia algo. Franziu a testa. Afastando o rosto quando ele tentou beijá-la.

Intuiu. Ficando apreensiva.

- Você vai sair do castelo, não vai? – encarou-o aflita – Vai fazer alguma coisa para a Ordem.

Ele a olhou. Pretos brilhando.

- Você teria dado uma boa bruxa. – murmurou em resposta.

Desceu a boca. Abraçando-a.

Ela o apertou a si. Ansiosa. Enquanto o beijo continuava.

Pensando que ele ia se arriscar de novo. Para ajudar outros. Ousando ser pego.

Ele afastou os lábios. Devagar. Quase a contragosto.

Estendeu a mão para a porta. Ela segurou seu braço.

- Tome cuidado. – sussurrou – E venha aqui quando voltar.

Ela viu o brilho em pretos. Ele tocou seus lábios com os dedos.

- Não me espere. – moveu a mão numa carícia, amenizando a ordem.

Abriu a porta. Saindo em seguida.

Ela o ouviu.

Soube que ele tinha colocado proteções.

Suspirou.

Tinha conseguido dormir. Depois de muito tempo. De ansiedade. Angústia. E espera.

E não foi acordada. Teve pesadelos. Mas não se lembrou deles na manhã seguinte.

Acordou. De roupa e tudo. Sobre a cama. Agitada.

Apressou-se para o café. Sem conseguir ter certeza sobre a sensação ruim. Em seu peito.

Percebendo que tinha chegado cedo. Ao ver o Salão quase vazio.

Talvez devesse ter ido às masmorras.

Não.

Ele não gostaria.

Esperou. Demorando o máximo que pôde.

Vendo o salão se encher. Então o viu. Entrando com Dumbledore e Minerva.

A expressão pior que o normal. Mais... distante. Dura.

E ela teve a impressão. De que cumpria uma obrigação. Desagradável. Muito desagradável.

Suspirou. Percebendo como estivera ansiosa.

Sem conseguir desviar os olhos dele. Até que o viu franzir a testa.

Olhou para seu prato. Respirando. Vendo como sua mão tremia.

Cumprimentou o diretor e Minerva. Percebendo que algo não estava bem.

Respirou. Sentiu em seu coração. A sensação ruim. Incomodando.

Tinha visto na expressão fechada. Séria. E no rosto muito pálido. Onde ela notou os vestígios.

Da noite passada em claro. Que ele estava descontente. Reservado.

As coisas pareciam não ter saído da melhor forma. Para nenhum dos três.

E ele não estava tomando seu café. Viu pelo canto do olho. Tinha bebido de sua xícara. Uma vez.

Percebeu que Dumbledore e Minerva pareciam querer disfarçar. Mexendo com a comida.

Como se esperassem. Algo.

Houve um rebuliço. Olhou para cima.

Corujas.

Negras.

E outras. Com o Profeta diário. Cheio de manchetes. Sangrentas.

Gritos.

Moveu castanhos. Percebendo assustada. Vinham da mesa da Sonserina!

O coração disparou. Castanhos voaram para ele.

Que estava se levantando.

Os olhos cansados. Duros. Antes de assumirem a expressão vazia.

Que ela conhecia. O rosto em pedra.

Estremeceu.

Virando-se para Dumbledore. Que relanceou azuis a seu mestre de poções. Silencioso.

Como uma Minerva consternada.

Ao contrário dos outros professores. Que estavam agitados.

Enquanto os comentários aumentavam de volume. Multiplicando-se.

Em rebuliço. Por toda parte.

Fechou os olhos.

Conseguiu se controlar. Levantando-se dali.

E indo até Hermione. Em meio ao alvoroço. Pedindo que a encontrasse em sua sala.

Vendo quando ela assentiu. A expressão preocupada. Quase assustada.

- Foram os pais da Emília Bulstrode da Sonserina!

- Não é possível! – disse nervosa.

Pensando no que aquilo podia significar.

Hermione apoiou seu material na mesa. A expressão ansiosa.

- Nina. – começou incerta – Há mais uma coisa.

Tinha sabido. Todo o tempo. Esperou. Hermione mordeu o lábio.

- Dizem que foi uma poção.

_ 'Deus!' _

Fechou os olhos. Sentindo-se ficar pálida. Respirando.

Segurando na borda da mesa. Lembrando da expressão dele.

Hermione lembrou do que tinha lido no Profeta Diário. E dos comentários.

Ficou contente de não ter contado o resto. Ficou preocupada. Ao ver a expressão de Nina.

- Você está bem?

Nina acenou com a cabeça. Sem conseguir falar.

- Vamos ter uma reunião do A.D. hoje à tarde. – murmurou – Eu volto depois.

Hermione ainda parecia incerta.

- Obrigada. – conseguiu sussurrar.

Ela se foi. Depois de olhar para trás mais uma vez.

Respirou de novo. Controlando-se. Apertando as mãos.

Sabia que não ia poder vê-lo. Não enquanto fosse dia.

Quase gemeu.

Foi ao salão para almoçar. Mesmo que o estômago estivesse dando voltas.

Na esperança de vê-lo.

Mas ele não foi. E o salão parecia um pouco mais vazio.

Apesar da agitação. Enquanto todos mais falavam que comiam.

Trocando informações. E boatos.

Até que ela saiu. Angustiada.

Esperou ansiosa. Sem conseguir se concentrar.

Algumas vezes andando de um lado para outro. Quase tinha ido até Minerva. Ou Dumbledore.

Mas se segurou. Eles deviam estar ocupados. E haveria pouco que pudessem fazer por ela.

Hermione chegou finalmente. Cinco minutos após as cinco.

Segurando seu material. E respirando rápido pela pressa com que tinha vindo.

- Hermione. – começou ansiosa.

- Agora não. – ela conseguiu dizer. – Feche a porta primeiro.

Fechou. Vendo-a colocar feitiços. Como ele.

Hermione virou-se. Suspirando ao ver sua expressão.

- Comece Hermione. – pediu angustiada – A espera está me fazendo mais mal que bem.

Ela a olhou nervosa. E mordeu o lábio antes de começar.

- Um dos nossos vigiava Draco quando o ouviu comentar com Nott sobre a situação. E a poção que foi encontrada no resto de um copo. – olhou-a testando – Eles nem se preocuparam em esconder.

Respirou.

- E Severus? – perguntou ansiosa – Acha que poderá haver alguma... repercussão?

Parecia desconfortável ao responder.

- Não sei.

Mordeu a unha. Esperando. O coração apertado.

A expressão dela pareceu ficar mais preocupada. Quase indecisa. Antes de suspirar de novo.

- Alguém descobriu que a mãe de Emília tinha deixado escapar seu... descontentamento dentro de casa. Ela estava grávida de nove meses. – sentiu-se ficar pálida – E alguém disse também que o pai dela _hesitou _em "eliminar trouxas" numa maternidade ontem. – parecia, brava e muito consternada ao mesmo tempo – Eu não posso acreditar! Eles foram mortos por causa de boatos! – estava pasma, revoltada.

_ 'Senhor!' _

Tudo escureceu.

- Nina!

Respirou. Várias vezes. Abaixando a cabeça entre as pernas. Muito trêmula.

Enquanto Hermione a ajudava. Resmungando brava consigo mesma. Por ter contado.

- Eu sinto muito. Não devia ter contado assim. – falava rápido, preocupada – Eu pensei que você devia saber. Me desculpe. – estava aflita – É melhor chamar Madame Pomfrey.

- Não. – conseguiu articular, os lábios sem cor, respirando – Eu vou melhorar.

Mas não conseguiu parar de pensar na menina. Em seu pai. Na maternidade. Em Severus.

E na mãe gráv...

Sentiu tudo ficar escuro de novo. Ouvindo um grito.

- Nina, pelo amor de Merlin! – ela estava quase chorando – Por favor, acorde...

Abriu os olhos. Sentindo o chão frio. Vendo a expressão de Hermione. E suas lágrimas.

- Eu não pude deixá-la sozinha para chamar alguém. – murmurou incerta, limpando o rosto – Você está bem?

Esforçou-se. Respirou. Foi levantando devagar.

- Sim.

Mas sentia alguma coisa. Em seu ventre. E no coração que se apertava de novo. Em angústia. Por ele.

Sentiu medo. Não queria correr o risco de perder seu bebê. Não agora.

- Hermione. – começou devagar – Talvez seja melhor você chamar Pomfrey.

Viu os olhos dela.

- Eu e minha boca! – estava preocupada e muito assustada.

- Está tudo bem. – tentou acalmá-la – Eu irei para meu quarto e...

- De jeito nenhum! – reclamou – Você ficará aqui ou eu a levarei até a enfermaria!

- Não! – precisava que ela entendesse – Eu só quero falar com Pomfrey. Não é nada realmente. – levantou devagar – Eu só não quero correr nenhum risco. Eu posso procurá-la depois. Estou me sentindo bem melhor.

Mas não era verdade. O coração aos pulos. A aflição tomando conta.

A sensação ruim de volta.

- Não. – sacudiu a cabeça teimosa – Eu vou buscar Madame Pomfrey.

- Hermione. – segurou sua mão – Ninguém pode saber. – disse ansiosa.

Hermione a olhou. Suspirou. Preocupada.

- Está bem.

- Eu vou para meu quarto.

- Então eu a acompanharei primeiro.

Ela segurou seu braço. Não ia discutir. Não ia adiantar. E estava mesmo precisando.

Aceitou a ajuda.

Pomfrey a procurou. Ela estava saindo do banho.

Ficou brava. Perguntando se não podia ter esperado por ela antes de se esforçar.

Resmungando sobre os acontecimentos. Mandando que ficasse de repouso.

E que providenciaria seu jantar. Não escutando quando ela protestou.

Ansiosa para ver Severus. Os olhos aflitos. Antes que ela os desviou.

A bruxa foi taxativa. Ou ela concordava. Ou colocaria feitiços.

E ela teria que esperar até que viesse retirá-los de manhã.

Acenou aceitando. Um peso no coração.

Achou melhor não falar para ele essa semana. Tinha acontecido muita coisa.

Podiam conversar na semana seguinte.

Mas não adiaria mais. Prometeu-se.

Ele saberia. Antes de quarta-feira. Ele saberia.

Bateram na porta.

- Entre.

Ele entrou. Trazendo seu jantar numa bandeja. Respirou ao vê-lo.

A mesma expressão do café. A fisionomia fechada. Ainda dura. Snape.

Mais distante...

- Dumbledore pediu que lhe trouxesse o jantar. – estreitou os olhos – Disse que eram ordens de Pomfrey. – mas ela viu, junto com o cansaço, e a distância, estava preocupado – O que aconteceu?

Não deixou de olhá-la. Enquanto andava até a mesa e apoiava a bandeja.

- Nada demais. Eu... tropecei em minha sala. E Pomfrey exagerou um pouco.

Ele franziu a testa. Sentando-se, encarando-a.

- E quem a avisou?

Ele não perdia nada. Hesitou só um segundo.

- Hermione.

Não ia adiantar mentir. Bastaria ele perguntar à Pomfrey.

Esperou que fosse o bastante.

Não foi. Ele cruzou os braços.

- Então a Srtª Granjer também "exagerou". – havia ironia.

Suspirou. Ajeitando a coberta. Nervosa. Como sempre ficava. Com o Snape.

- Ela foi me visitar. E quando eu caí ficou preocupada e foi até a enfermaria. Foi só isso.

Viu-o levantar uma sobrancelha. Como se não acreditasse muito. Mas não discutiu.

- Você precisa descansar. – fez menção de levantar-se.

- Não! – segurou o braço dele.

Estava preocupada com ele. Angustiada. Desapontada por ele querer sair tão rápido.

Mesmo que ainda fosse o Snape. Sabendo que algo deveria ter acontecido. Naquelas horas.

Na Sonserina. Com Emília. E os outros. E que ela não podia ajudar.

- Não vai ficar?

- Aparentemente ainda me esperam para o jantar. – falou impaciente, contrariado.

Imaginou que havia um dedo de Dumbledore. Como de manhã. Sentiu a tristeza.

- Vai passar aqui depois? – perguntou esperançosa.

- Não. – foi duro.

Suspirou. O coração doendo. Querendo seu Severus de volta. Acenou finalmente.

Mas a atenção dele parecia ter sido desviada para outro detalhe. Estreitou os olhos.

- Você não me perguntou sobre que aconteceu. – a voz estava perigosa, macia.

Sentiu-se pega em flagrante. Sob o olhar inquiridor. Concentrado.

Desconversou. Sem conseguir desviar de pretos.

- Eu ia perguntar quando voltasse.

Ele a olhava intensamente.

- Não, não ia. – percebeu o início da raiva.

Abriu os olhos em surpresa. Depois lembrou. Ficou séria. Uma suspeita em seu coração.

- Você usou legillimens em mim?

Ele moveu a cabeça. Os olhos duros. Snape.

- Não preciso de uma varinha para saber quando mentem para mim. – rosnou devagar, num aviso.

Mas ele era um dos poucos que podia fazer _esse _feitiço sem usar uma vara.

Não disse nada. Olhando-o. O coração disparado. Não tinha nada a esconder. Ou quase.

- Desde que não perca o contato com os olhos. – enfrentou-o – Eu me lembro. – levantou a cabeça, piscou, tomando uma decisão, a tristeza tomando conta – Muito bem. Eu não ia perguntar. – moveu os olhos para seu colarinho – Eu já sei.

Podia impressioná-lo um pouco. Mostrar que não estava tão desinformada.

E que sua recusa em contar não ia protegê-la como pensava.

Mostrar o quanto estava magoada por ele não procurá-la. Não querer sua companhia.

Continuar tão distante. Como antes. Deixando-a de fora.

Mesmo sabendo que sua raiva era realmente para... o Senhor das Trevas.

- Sobre os pais de Emília Bulstrode. – não permitiu que seus olhos se desviassem do colarinho – Sua mãe grávida de nove meses... – continuou, impedindo-se de pensar – Sobre alguém ter informado que ela "deixou escapar" seu descontentamento... _dentro de sua própria casa_. – não suprimiu a revolta – E o que disseram sobre seu pai _quase_ hesitar ao "eliminar trouxas". – arriscando um olhar rápido, viu a expressão fechada, dura – Também sei sobre a poção. – terminou baixo.

Ainda não desviou os olhos. Mantendo-os em seus botões do pescoço. Respirando.

Não ia deixar que ele não soubesse sobre a Armada. Mesmo que seu coração estivesse doendo.

- Como vê. – falou mais devagar – Não vai me proteger não me contando. – arriscou-se um olhar em pretos – Nem vai ser melhor se você se mantiver longe. – murmurou querendo que ele entendesse.

Ouviu o suspiro frustrado. E sentiu a raiva que emanava dele. Voltou a olhar o colarinho.

- Eu penso que...

- Você pensa demais! – era quase um rugido – Concordo que sabe mais do que eu imaginava. – falava devagar, a voz perigosa – E posso imaginar _como_... – ele se aproximou dela, sentiu o hálito em seu rosto, teve que ser forte para não olhar em pretos – Mas _isso,_ não é tudo. _Há _muito mais. – rosnou nela – Sempre há. Nunca é o que parece com comensais. – percebeu como estava tenso, furioso – Nunca é tão simples. Nunca é seguro acreditar só nos _FATOS!_ – ele se moveu, segurando seus braços, controlando-se – E eu espero sinceramente que você considere minhas palavras! – ouviu-o respirar – E não se esqueça. Este foi mais um de meus feitos. – o hálito mais perto – EU _SOU_ um deles!! – vociferou – E você estará mais segura longe!

Moveu os olhos quando ele se levantou. Ainda sob o impacto das palavras dele.

O coração disparado. Doído. Ele ventou do quarto.

- Isso não é verdade!

Sem lhe dar tempo de rebater.

Não o viu no dia seguinte. Controlando a angústia.

E a mágoa.

Decidiu que não ia deixar assim. Esperando ansiosamente pelo fim do dia.

Que demorou mais que os outros para passar.

Teve que esperar. A ansiedade roendo-a por dentro.

Forçou-se a ir jantar. Controlando o nervosismo. Não demorou muito lá. Sem conseguir comer.

Respondeu a Madame Pomfrey, quando lhe perguntou baixo, se estava melhor.

Ele não tinha comparecido.

Andou de um lado para outro no quarto. Esperando o tempo passar.

Até que pudesse ir às masmorras.

Dez horas. Saiu. Andando rápido. Envolta em seu capuz.

Falou com a porta. Entrando devagar.

Vendo a pouca luz que vinha do quarto.

Empurrando a outra porta suavemente. O nome dele em seus lábios.

Gritou quando foi pressionada nela. Uma vara em seu pescoço.

Respirando muito rápido. Apavorada.

- Maldição! – ouviu o rosnado – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ela tentava conter a respiração. Recuperando-se do susto.

Vendo na pouca luz. Que ele realmente não parecia surpreso. Só com raiva.

- Você fez de propósito! – acusou-o, magoada.

- Eu te avisei. – disse frio – Sobre o que sou. – guardou a vara, os olhos maus – É melhor você ir. – ordenou duro.

Sentiu a raiva subir. Enquanto ele se distanciava dela.

- PARE COM ISSO! – virou-o jogando-se nele, empurrando-o na parede – Pare agora mesmo com isso! – ele bateu com as costas, segurando-a pelos pulsos – Você NÃO VAI me convencer de que é menos do que eu sei que é! – gritou nele – Nem vai conseguir me afastar assim, está ouvindo?

Ele a viu em sua fúria. Empurrando-o. Quase insignificante diante da força dele.

Mas corajosa. Brava. Respirando alto. Os olhos brilhantes. Afrouxou as mãos.

Então ela pulou em seu pescoço. Seu peso puxando-o enquanto encostava os lábios nos seus.

As mãos firmemente presas atrás de sua nuca. A boca movendo-se na sua. A língua tentando entrar.

Sentiu o corpo quente pressionando o seu. O cheiro de violetas. Abriu os lábios. Abraçando-a.

Não quis pensar. Ou discutir aquela fé nele.

Principalmente não agora. Só quis... esquecer.

Enfiou a mão nos cabelos macios. Inebriando-se do cheiro de violetas.

Deixou escapar um som de sua garganta.

O corpo ansioso por sua presença.

Seu toque.

E conforto.

Terça-feira.

Luna estava indo com ela até sua sala. Distraída. Falante. Viu-o. Andando até elas.

Ele avisou num resmungo que precisa de um dos livros. Não teve tempo de confirmar se era verdade.

Luna se despediu rápida. Enquanto ele entrava no arquivo. O rosto fechado.

Ouviu Hermione e Longbottom no corredor. Que chegaram logo depois. Impedindo-a de segui-lo.

- Não vai dar certo. – ouviu Hermione.

- Como você sabe? – Neville parecia impaciente.

- Porquê não funciona! Você precisa de algo diferente para estabilizá-la.

Eles falavam sobre uma poção. Que parecia importante para Longbottom.

- Oi, Nina. – parecia atenta.

- Olá Hermione. Neville. – cumprimentou-os.

- Você está melhor?

- Estou. – sorriu do rosto preocupado – Bem melhor, obrigada.

Neville resmungou alguma coisa. Hermione suspirou, exasperada.

- Não. Vai. Funcionar!

Eles continuaram a discutir.

Não avisou que Severus estava no arquivo. Principalmente por causa do assunto da discussão.

Esperou que ele não aparecesse de repente. Criando uma situação difícil.

Continuou ouvindo-os. Falando sobre alguns ingredientes. Suas funções.

Imersos na discussão. Abriu o livro de registros em que estava trabalhando. Pegando a pena.

Um quase sorriso se formando. Ao vê-los tão concentrados.

Hermione abriu um de seus livros.

- Veja. – apontou – Não podemos usar mais ou ela pode explodir. – argumentou brava.

Tinha prestado atenção. Lembrando do que tinha lido.

Ficou indecisa. Olhou para a porta do arquivo.

E depois para Hermione e Neville. Pensando. Se devia... Ou não.

Se dissesse alguma besteira eles a desculpariam por ser uma trouxa.

Mesmo assim não soube se quis arriscar o respeito que tinham por ela.

Por fim suspirou. Decidindo-se. Vendo-os continuar a discutir.

Sem parecer próximos de uma solução. Parou a pena.

- Por que vocês não experimentam pó de escamas de dragão? – falou baixinho.

Havia silêncio. E dois pares de olhos nela. Surpresos. Controlou o rubor.

- Nós já tentamos. – Hermione disse suavemente, como se não quisesse magoá-la.

Mordeu o lábio. Respirou. Resolveu continuar.

- Mas não podem colocar um pouco mais? – tentou num murmúrio – Antes desse último ingrediente que vocês estão experimentando? – continuou incerta – Podem equilibrar com um pouco mais de asfódelo. Assim a quantidade a mais de pó de escamas não vai interferir no resultado. E o asfódelo ainda podia intensificar a reação do ingrediente. – viu o silêncio espantado, mordeu o canto do lábio – Não podia?

Eles ficaram olhando-a. Em silêncio. Não conseguiu controlar o rubor dessa vez.

- Bem, foi só uma idéia. – desculpou-se, abaixando a cabeça.

Fingiu ler os registros no livro à sua frente.

Hermione começou a murmurar consigo. Os olhos perdidos.

- Talvez se ao invés de asfódelo... sim... e se colocarmos... – Nina levantou a cabeça, Hermione virou-se para Neville – É! – tinha os olhos brilhantes – Pode dar certo. – continuou.

Ele olhou-a espantado. Perdido.

- Se você me explicar eu vou poder entender.

Mas ela o ignorou. Olhando para Nina. Um sorriso em seu rosto.

- Onde você aprendeu tanto sobre poções? – mas havia um brilho maroto em seus olhos.

Ficou escarlate com a brincadeira. Era Hermione quem lhe arranjara a maioria dos livros.

Pensou que poderia desafiá-la dizendo: com Severus. Mas não seria verdade.

Encolheu os ombros como resposta. Contrariada.

Recebendo olhares desconfiados. E algo de divertidos.

- Vamos! – Hermione agarrou a manga de Neville e saiu andando, puxando-o.

Falando rápido.

Ela ficou olhando para onde eles estiveram.

Depois abaixou os olhos para seu livro. Um pequeno sorriso se formando. Lentamente.

Não seria uma trouxa completamente "idiota" afinal. Tentou finalmente se concentrar.

Até que seu coração disparou quando percebeu a sombra em seu livro.

E pretos quando levantou a cabeça. Gelou. Com a expressão que viu neles.

- Você não respondeu à pergunta da Srtª Granger. – o tom sério.

O olhar. Interessado. _Acusador_. Sua expressão se fechou ao responder.

Não queria que ele pensasse que estava se valendo da proximidade com ele. Para qualquer coisa.

- Não creio ter dito qualquer besteira. – levantou-se chateada, tentando se afastar.

Ele segurou seu braço.

- Não foi o que eu disse. – falou devagar, o rosto perto.

Os olhos inquiriam. Persistentes.

Soube que ele não ia desistir. Suspirou.

- Eu li. – falou simplesmente.

Pretos brilharam.

- Onde? – insistiu.

Encolheu os ombros de novo.

- Em alguns livros.

Ele ficou olhando-a. A expressão indecifrável. Soltou-a.

- Então você lê. – levantou uma sobrancelha – Sobre poções.

Percebeu o tom dele. Enfrentou-o. Aborrecida. Quase desafiante.

- Algum problema? – encarou-o.

Carvão.

Ele se inclinou. E beijou seus lábios. Suavemente.

- Não.

E se foi.

Ela tocou os lábios.

Esta noite...

Sentiu uma contração no estômago em antecipação.

Seria esta noite.

Cinco horas. Estava indo para seu quarto.

Quando ouviu os rumores.

Seguiu os alunos até a entrada.

- Ela é linda!

Havia alguém ao lado de Dumbledore. Ela abaixou a capa. Nina a viu.

Eles tinham razão. A mulher ao lado dele era linda. Principalmente sorrindo. Viu os cabelos cor de prata.

E o modo como a maioria não conseguia desviar os olhos dela. Exceto Dumbledore.

- Deve ser parente de Veela!

- Você viu os olhos dela? – ele parecia encantado.

- Ela vai dar DCAT?

O choque a fez parar. Escutou os murmúrios dos alunos vindo de longe. O coração aos pulos.

'Não. Agora não...'

Demorou um tempo até perceber que estava parada enquanto os alunos passavam por ela.

Os olhos não conseguiam se desviar da figura esguia e bela se afastando com Dumbledore.

Encostou-se a uma parede. Olhando sem ver. Seus temores se concretizando.

Ficando sozinha à medida que todos seguiam Dumbledore e a linda mulher ao lado dele.

Virou-se e voltou ao seu quarto. Precisava pensar. Se acalmar. Se preparar. E tentar não chorar.

Não tinha nenhuma desculpa para ela não ir ao jantar. E quanto mais cedo fossem apresentadas, melhor.

Havia outro motivo. Ela queria ver a reação de Severus. Sentiu um aperto no peito.

Viu-se no espelho. Olhos quase desesperados lhe devolveram o olhar. Era melhor se controlar.

Tentou arrumar-se um pouco mais. Depois desistiu.

_'Che sàra, sàra.'_

O que será. Será.

Sentou-se. Cumprimentou a todos. Tentando controlar o tremor.

- Nina. – Doumbledore a chamou – Esta é Elizabeth Parker. Nossa nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Srtª. Cristina Ventur.

A hora tinha chegado. Ela levantou os olhos. Dois olhos muito azuis a observavam.

- Como vai Srtª. Parker?

- Bem, obrigada. – sorriu simpática, não teve certeza se chegavam aos olhos – O diretor me falou de suas aventuras ao chegar.

Tentou sorrir em resposta. Não se sentia capaz de falar.

Percebeu de repetente como vários alunos não conseguiam desviar os olhos dela.

- De onde vem Srtª. Parker? – Flitwick sorriu para ela.

- Durmstrang. – ela sorriu de volta – Eu queria voltar para a Inglaterra. Fiquei feliz ao saber que precisavam de uma professora aqui.

- Nosso antigo professor foi trabalhar para o Ministério. – os olhos de Dumbledore estavam sérios apesar do sorriso – Auror.

- Oh, Bem. Que sorte a nossa não é? – ela sorriu para ele – E obrigada pelo que disse aos alunos diretor.

Nina quase gemeu. Ela tinha perdido a apresentação.

Provavelmente Dumbledore havia se lembrado do que ela tinha dito há muito tempo. Dos rumores.

Ela o viu chegar. Viu seus olhos irem até Elizabeth. Depois pousarem nela.

- Esse é nosso professor de Poções. Severus Snape.

Viu-o inclinar-se num cumprimento antes de sentar. Porque ele tinha que parecer tão... perfeito hoje?

- Esta é Elizabeth Parker. Ficará com as aulas de Lupin.

- Srtª. Parker.

Nina viu o sorriso da outra chegar aos olhos, que cintilaram. Desviou os seus. O coração pequeno.

- Ela veio de Durmstrang. – Flitwick informou sorrindo, enquanto Elizabeth não deixava de olhar para Severus.

- Excelente escola. – foi o comentário quase seco.

- Sim, é. Já esteve lá professor Snape? – a voz da outra pareceu mais insinuante aos seus ouvidos.

Resolveu que não ia prestar atenção.

Não conseguiu.

- Sim. Já estive.

Parker parecia esperar que ele continuasse.

- Já tinha estado em Hogwarts antes Srtª. Parker? – Flitwick perguntou.

- Sim. Mas faz muito tempo.Uma visita curta. Com meu pai.

Ela não prestou mais atenção. A garganta doendo no esforço de engolir a batata que colocara na boca.

Eles continuaram a conversar. Ela confirmou rindo que tinha parte veela na família.

Em dado momento levantou os olhos até Severus.

Ele olhava para Elizabeth que respondia alguma coisa. A expressão estranha.

Não conseguiu comer mais nada.

Cinco horas.

Já tinha organizado tudo. Levantou-se. Pegou a chave.

Encontrou pretos. Sérios.

Sentiu um aperto no peito. Tentou falar normalmente.

- Olá, Severus.

Ele franziu a testa.

- Há alguma coisa que eu não sei?

O coração deu um pequeno salto.

_'Sim. Duas.'_

Uma ela podia contar. Mesmo que não quisesse. Mas não agora.

A outra... Controlou-se. Tentando não deixar a voz tremer.

- Porquê? – desconversou.

- Porque você está me evitando.

Não era uma pergunta.

Ela suspirou. Ela o tinha evitado. Realmente.

Sabia que ele tinha estado fora do Castelo. E que não era um chamado. Talvez para a ordem.

Mas não o tinha procurado. E voltado tarde para dormir. Ficando com Minerva.

- Eu estou cansada. Quero fechar aqui e ir para o meu quarto. – fingiu não entender.

Ele não retrucou. Mas ela sabia que era só o começo.

- Eu espero.

- Talvez seja melhor não. – olhou-o.

Eles tinham passado por tanta coisa. Juntos.

Ma agora... Havia aquela distância. Junto com a dor em seu coração.

Desviou os olhos. Tentando se controlar.

Ele cruzou os braços. Decidido.

- Eu deixarei que você escolha a hora e o lugar.

- Para quê? – falou desanimada.

- Para que possa me explicar o que está acontecendo. – a voz não admitia réplicas.

- E se eu disser que não há nada? – não olhou para ele.

'Que tudo está bem. Que esta... Elizabeth não está aqui. Que...'

- Você vai estar mentindo. – a voz dura.

Ela percebeu que ele não estava gostando. E que não desistiria. Parou. A cabeça baixa.

Suspirou de novo.

- Nove horas. No meu quarto.

Passou por ele. Não tinha como adiar mais.

Marina (Floreios e Borrões) – Obrigada pelas palavras. E sim. Eu vou atualizar logo. Pretendo acabar esta fic mais rápido do que todos esperam.

Caileach – (Site AnaNinaSnape) - Espero que você tenha mais tempo livre. Só trabalho sem diversão não adianta. Risos.

Viviane Valar; Sett (minha Beta/autora de fic); Granger (amiga e criadora do Grupo Severusapartirdeagora) adoro nossos papos por telefone; Lessa Phenix (Floreios e Borrões e Grupo SaPdA);Ju Oliveira; Amanda Dumbledore (Poções Tropicais e Grupo SaPdA); Angellore DeLynx Snape; Suu-chan; JuLiAnA LoVeGoOd(Um amor para sempre – Poterish); Babi Snape(Chronos-fanfiction); Malú (a quem sou muito agradecida pela tradução para o inglês); Centaura; Miru Himura; Fênix (tá tudo ok); Rita; Cláudia Barros, e para você que lê sem revisar.

**_MUITO OBRIGADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _**

Obrigada mesmo para aquelas que inclusive revisam mais de uma vez.

Desta vez eu não vou comentar cada resposta. Mas podem ter certeza: EU AMEI TODAS!!

Estou fazendo o melhor possível para terminar a fic ESTE MÊS!!

Um grande abraço.

Nina.

P.S.: Já Granger (Patrícia para os íntimos).

E desculpe ter te abandonado Sett. Eu sei que você continua fiel. Parabéns pela fic nova!

Ela é "TIMA mesmo! Não precisa se class="MsoBodyTextIndent" "margin-left:35.45pt;tab-stops:list 21.3pt 53.45pt">Ananinasnapeyahoo.com.br


	32. O Quarto

**_ J.K. é a dona, só estou me divertindo. E não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso. _**

**_ Por favor, não me processe, eu não tenho nada. _**

**_ Agradeço a todos os bons autores que li. Com certeza muito influenciaram. _**

**_ E como disse um deles, se você reconhecer algo, não é meu. _**

Capítulo 31 O Quarto.

_ Eu te amarei, eu prometo... _

Não conseguia parar de pensar. Se Elizabeth não tivesse chegado. Ele já saberia. Sobre o bebê.

E ela já conheceria a reação dele. Teria se arriscado a... Por ele.

Ficou andando de um lado para outro.

Pensou em não ir jantar. Não tinha fome. Um bolo de ansiedade no estômago.

Se ela contasse. Provavelmente ele ficaria com ela.

E ela nunca teria certeza. Sobre Elizabeth. Sobre si mesma. Sobre ele.

Às vezes tinha certeza de que ele sentia _algo_ por ela. Em outras... Ele a confundia.

Não o queria só por causa do ser em seu ventre. Ele saberia. Teria que saber. Sentiu um arrepio.

Mas não neste instante. Era o pior momento para contar. Não sabia o que fazer.

Se os rumores estavam certos sobre essa professora, eles se... apaixonariam.

Gemeu ao pensar. Não. Isso era antes dela. Antes de tudo o que tinham passado.

Antes de seu filho. Antes de... Tanta coisa. Ela o merecia. Mas ele podia... Seus olhos arderam.

Controlou-se. Elizabeth parecia uma boa... bruxa. E não conseguiu disfarçar seu interesse em Severus.

Respirou. Lembrou-se. Da reação dos outros professores. Encantados. E a de Dumbledore.

Ele estava atento ao jantar quando ela chegou. Naquela. E nas noites que se seguiram.

Atento a elas. E a Snape.

Provavelmente Severus a mataria. Se descobrisse algum dia. Tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Sem que ele soubesse. Sacudiu a cabeça. A tensão piorando. As horas voavam.

E ainda não tinha decidido até que ponto ia contar. Até onde ela teria coragem de ir.

De qualquer forma. Não poderia ficar com ele se não contasse. Suas... noites. Teriam que acabar.

Ele nunca tinha sido desprovido de inteligência. Descobriria. E logo.

Tocou o ventre. Quase nada maior agora. Pensou se ele havia notado. Ainda não.

Ou talvez. Tivesse duvidado de si mesmo. Se ela o conhecia um pouco.

Ele nunca conceberia o que estava acontecendo. Resistiria. Com todas as forças.

Até que percebesse. O inevitável.

_'Deus, ajude-me.'_

E ainda havia...

O fato de não ter certeza sobre ele. No fim era isso. Não tinha certeza. Apesar de tudo.

Apesar da intimidade. Do que tinham passado. De estar ali. Para ele. Sempre.

De saber que tinha significado qualquer coisa. Mas...

O mais provável é que ele não precisava dela. Ele gostava dela em sua cama. Ficou imóvel.

Então... Não o obrigaria a aceitar. Um filho que ele não pediu. Uma mulher que ele não quis.

Sentiu seu coração se rasgar em dor. Era esse o grande problema. Essa era a solução.

Era por isso que ela ainda não tinha contado. No fundo sempre soubera.

Respirou. Estava decidido.

O desespero se apossando dela devagar.

Ansiedade ameaçando sufocá-la.

Precisava sair. Qualquer lugar. Só por algum tempo.

Não havia ninguém no corredor. Andou devagar.

Ouviu vozes. Parou quando ouviu Elizabeth dizer seu nome.

- Então essa Nina conseguiu se adaptar bem?

- Sim. Ela tem trabalhado no arquivo desde então. – ouviu a voz de Sprout.

- Deve ser difícil para uma... trouxa.

- Bom, não quando se pode contar com a proteção de... certos bruxos. – ela sentiu a maldade na voz de Sibila.

Machucando mais seu coração.

- Como assim? – Elizabeth parecia agradavelmente curiosa.

- Você sabe... Mulher, homem.

Levou a mão à boca. Horrorizada.

- Sibila! – Sprout a censurou.

- E não é verdade?

- Ninguém tem certeza. E mesmo que fosse. Isso não te daria o direito de falar assim!

- Então ela está mesmo com... alguém? – Elizabeth não completou o nome.

- Ora vocês estão muito fofoqueiras. Eu vou embora. – a voz de madame Sprout tinha um leve tom de censura.

Ficou com medo de que ela viesse por ali. Mas percebeu com alívio, os passos se afastando.

- E então? – Elizabeth insistiu.

- Quem sabe? – ouviu a voz de pouco-caso de Sibila.

- _ Se_ – enfatizou – fosse verdade. Não duraria. Coitada. – algo de desagradável disfarçado no tom – Ela até que não parece... ruim. Seria uma pena sofrer quando ele a deixasse. – mas ela parecia se divertir.

Cada palavra. Uma punhalada.

- E porquê você pensa que ele a deixaria? – a voz de Sibila estava ansiosa, esperançosa.

- Ora, Sibila... Como você pensa que um bruxo poderoso – admiração na voz – como ele poderá ficar com uma... trouxa. – não disfarçou o desprezo – Sobre o quê eles vão conversar? Poções? – o tom de troça – Como cozinhar comida trouxa?

Sentiu a dor no peito aumentar. Escutando-as rir.

- O pior seria haver algum bastardo. – abaixou um pouco a voz – Já imaginou? Argh! – havia desprezo, quase horror no tom, misturado com o que ela imaginou ser divertimento reprimido – Ele teria que ficar preso à ela. Não. E isso ainda o distrairia. Com uma guerra chegando. Nem se ele fosse um tolo. E isso ele com certeza não é.

Percebeu a admiração no tom. O interesse genuíno. Puro e simples. De uma fêmea pelo macho da espécie.

Virou-se para ir embora.

- Não pode haver nenhum bastardo. – Sibila parecia horrorizada – Ele não seria tão...

Ela não escutou mais nada. Tentou não correr. Saiu dali o mais silenciosamente possível.

Mordendo a mão. As lágrimas descendo. O coração em fogo.

Voltou para o quarto. O rosto molhado. Sem conseguir se impedir de chorar.

Não havia mais tempo agora. Tinha que encontrar um jeito.

Elizabeth...

_ 'Realmente.' _

Se magoou mais. Sobre o que eles poderiam falar? De trouxas? De poções?

E o que ele diria quando soubesse... Seu grande segredo. Quanto mais ela pensava, pior ficava.

Soluçou. A dor era forte demais.

Tentou se controlar. Sufocando-a. Sabia que não devia fazer bem para o pequeno ser em seu ventre.

Passou muito tempo lutando consigo mesma.

As lágrimas rolavam silenciosas.

Mais cedo ou mais tarde. Sabia que aconteceria.

Agora ela teria que pensar em quando executar seu plano. Em como.

Pensar em tudo. Fechou os olhos.

_ 'Deus, me ajude!' _

Ela se preparou com esmero.

Olhou-se no espelho. Os cabelos soltos. Tentou tirar a expressão angustiada dos olhos.

A sensação ruim que a acompanhava. Desde a conversa que ouvira. Desde... Elizabeth.

E a amargura. Pelo que ia fazer.

Olhou seu reflexo. Tentando perceber se ainda havia sinal das lágrimas.

Nove horas. Uma batida. Apertando seu coração.

Ele era pontual. Parou por um instante. Preparando-se.

Tocou a barriga. Havia alguém de quem ela tinha que se lembrar. Seria sua âncora.

Fechou os olhos.

_'Oh, Senhor, dai-me forças...'_

Abriu a porta.

Ela se afastou. Ele entrou. Sério. Perfeito. O coração doeu.

_ 'Desvie os olhos. Desvie.'_

Conseguiu. Estava sendo mais difícil do que pensara. Muito mais difícil.

Ele franziu a testa. Percebendo a distância.

- O que está acontecendo? – não perdeu tempo.

Ele se aproximou. Ela se afastou.

- Não brinque comigo. – falou entre os dentes.

Levantou a cabeça.

Enquanto ele não a tocasse. Ela tentaria. Se manteria firme.

- Não... estou brincando. – falou baixo.

Colocou a mão trêmula na lareira. Ou cairia. Apoiou a testa nela.

- Só não sei por onde começar. – murmurou.

A expressão dele se fechou mais. Alguma coisa estava muito errada. Havia distância.

Estendeu a mão. Tocando seu ombro.

- Não! – arfou – Por favor não. – quase implorou, desviando-se devagar.

Descuidou-se. Olhou-o. Ele viu a angústia. Ela desviou os olhos atormentados rápido.

Ouviu a respiração dele. Ruidosa. De quem busca controle.

- Você vai me contar o que está acontecendo. – falou duro – _Agora._

Ela respirou. Tentou parar de tremer. Desanuviar a mente.

Continuou calada.

- Comece! – rugiu.

Mordeu o lábio. Levantou a cabeça. Olhou-o. Doeu.

Desviou para a gola dele. Não ia adiantar adiar.

_ 'Que seja...'_

- Na nossa primeira noite. Eu te falei sobre os livros. E sobre os "rumores". Do que ainda aconteceria. – a voz baixa. – Arthur Weasley se tornou ministro. E não foi uma surpresa. Nem para mim. Nem para Dumbledore. Porque eu havia dito a ele.

Calou-se. Fechou os olhos.

- O que infernos isso tem a ver com o que você quer me contar? – estava irritado.

- Um dos rumores. – juntou forças, olhou-o – Era sobre uma nova professora de DCAT...

- E... – ele continuou impaciente diante da hesitação dela.

- E vocês... – engoliu em seco, respirou – ficariam.... – tentou de novo – Você... – desviou os olhos – Ela seria sua...

Não conseguiu. A cabeça erguida. A respiração rápida. Havia silêncio.

Sentiu quando ele colocou a mão em seu ombro. Fechou os olhos. Tentou desviar.

Ele a segurou com força. Firme. Levantou o seu queixo.

- Olhe para mim. – ele não estava mais bravo.

Demorou. Pretos. O cabelo caído no rosto.

- Pensa mesmo que eu me importo?

Não conseguiu controlar a emoção. Estampada em sua face.

Vacilou. Quis tanto acreditar nele. Mas...

Ele tocou seus lábios com os dele. Ela deixou. As lágrimas rolando. Abraçou-o. Ansiosa.

_ 'Uma última noite. Eu mereço. Só mais uma noite.'_

Ele correspondeu. Beijando-a intenso.

Desviou os lábios. Antes que... Colocou a cabeça em seu peito.

Ainda podia aproveitar um pouco. Mesmo se fosse a última vez. Ela tinha o direito de se despedir.

Ele passou a mão sobre seu cabelo. Ela limpou o rosto.

Ele podia não acreditar agora. Mas podia acontecer. Então. Essa noite. Ele seria dela.

Ainda assim. Não ia fingir. Gemeu. Deu um passo para trás.

Olhou-o. Ia começar.

- Não vou fingir que não gostei do que você disse. – colocou a mão no rosto dele, olhando em pretos – Também não vou fingir que isso vai... mudar as coisas.

Viu-o franzir a testa. Sem entender.

- Do que você está falando?

Seus lábios tremeram.

- Nós faremos um trato. Se eu vencer. – parou, a voz ficando embargada – Você me dá uma última noite. E se afasta. – arfou; seu rosto endureceu, mas ela continuou – Se eu perder. Faço o que você quiser. Qualquer coisa. – hesitou; encarou-o – E te conto um segredo. – murmurou.

Ele estreitou os olhos. Inquieto. Muita coisa passando por sua mente.

- Que brincadeira estúpida é essa? – perguntou rude.

A respiração rápida. Lágrimas que desciam.

- Aceita? – tentou evitar que a voz quebrasse.

A face em pedra. Um músculo pulsando no queixo. Intranqüilo.

Tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Apertou os lábios. Impedindo-se de falar.

Só uma certeza. Não estava gostando. Nada mesmo.

- Se você não aceitar. Você perde. – não conseguiu respirar mais devagar, ou fazer com que as lágrimas parassem de descer – E me deixa em paz.

Ele deu um passo. Ela recuou outro. Ele não parou.

- Agora você vai me dizer exatamente... – voz dura.

- Não. – sacudiu a cabeça – São cinco perguntas. – continuou – Sim ou não? – enfrentou-o.

_ 'Mas que maldição está acontecendo?'_

Viu seu rosto. A testa franzida. A boca numa linha fina. Molhou os lábios. Os olhos em angústia.

Levantou a cabeça.

- Muito bem: Quando foi meu aniversário? – parou, prendendo negros – Em qual das noites em que estivemos juntos? – perguntou baixinho.

Não esperou muito. Vendo a expressão dele. A confusão. Ele já tinha perdido. Só não sabia.

- Diga o nome de alguém da minha família. – mais lágrimas desceram – Qualquer um.

Olhou-o. Havia agitação. Intranqüilidade. O vinco na testa mais profundo.

- Quantos anos eu tenho? – engoliu em seco – O que eu fazia antes de vir para cá?

Um segundo. Desassossego. E preocupação. Em pretos.

- O meu nome todo? – sussurrou.

Os lábios tremeram. Um som doloroso saiu deles.

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim. Nunca perguntou. Nunca quis saber. Sempre me manteve longe. – limpou uma lágrima teimosa – Você disse que eu não era só um corpo. Então eu assumi. Que não era só desejo. E te pedi que conversasse comigo. Que não me deixasse de fora. – tinha que agüentar, até o fim – Mas você não fez. – olhou-o – Então eu percebi que... estava errada. – parou, engoliu em seco, respirou – Isso só está precipitando um pouco as coisas. – murmurou.

Ele estreitou os olhos. Medo rastejando.

- Você está dizendo tolices. – a voz estava perigosamente macia.

- Não. – sacudiu a cabeça – Não estou. Apesar do que pensa agora. Do que quer. O que tem acontecido só confirma o que eu já sabia. Então. – isso ia ser difícil – Eu quero ter certeza. E para isso nós não vamos mais... – fechou os olhos, mordeu os lábios, respirou, abrindo-os – Ficar juntos.

Ele viu resolução. A expressão ficou mais dura. Ela realmente falava sério.

- Isso tudo é ridículo! – rosnou.

- Não será. Quando você puder pensar melhor. – levantou a cabeça – Você. Vocês... – quase falhou – não terão uma chance... De ter certeza. – afastou-se um pouco mais – Nem eu. – murmurou.

Não conseguiu crer no que acontecia. Atormentado. Refugiou-se em raiva.

- Você está... – não continuou, o rosto num esgar.

Ela respirou.

- Sim.

Doeu. Mais do que ela podia imaginar. Eles estavam em continentes diferentes agora.

Viu a expressão. Tornando-se indecifrável. Além da raiva.

- Mas eu ainda quero... – ele a olhou – O meu prêmio... Antes.

Ele tinha recolocado a máscara. Que ela não via há um tempo.

Olhou-a com ironia. A distância entre eles... Enorme.

- Deixe-me ver se entendi... – debochou, cruzando os braços – Quer uma última noite. – levantou uma sobrancelha – Em minha cama.

- Não. – seu lábio tremeu, mas enfrentou-o – Na verdade. Na minha.

Não gostou da expressão dele.

- Agora? – perguntou insultante.

Ela começou a ficar com medo.

- Não! – apressou-se – Não. – falou com mais calma.

- Ah, mas eu quero. – ele se aproximou dela, ela recuou – Agora! – falou entre dentes.

- Severus, por favor. – pediu, se afastando.

- Por favor o quê? – ele a estava cercando – _Por favor_ desconsidere as tolices que acabei de dizer?

Moveu-se rápido. Imprensando-a na parede com o corpo. Não se importando em se controlar.

- Não. Por favor. – assustada com a expressão dele.

- _ Por favor_ pense que eu fique louca temporariamente? – rugiu.

- Severus...

Ele colocou os braços na parede, à volta dela. Apertando-a. O rosto muito perto. Fora de si.

- _ Por favor_ faça amor comigo. De um jeito. – falou rude – Que eu nunca mais. Pense em toda essa... – os lábios junto a boca dela – estupidez! – rosnou.

- Severus...

- Não! Agora você vai me escutar! – olhou-a furioso – Eu nunca pensei que você fosse capaz de acreditar em toda essa... idiotice! – ainda a apertava – Mas se eu me enganei. E você acredita. – parecia querer machucá-la – Então _talvez_. Não seja quem eu pensei. E eu esteja perdendo meu tempo.

O modo como falou. O tom de quase desprezo. Feriu fundo. Encarou-o.

- Talvez você esteja. – atirou.

- Esteja o quê? – falou entre dentes.

- Perdendo seu tempo!

Ele absorveu.

- Então quem sabe, seja melhor eu tirar algum proveito disso. – disse grosseiro.

Ele procurou sua boca. Ela desviou. Ele segurou seu cabelo com força. Sem cuidado.

- Não...

- Sim!

Beijou-a. Furioso. Tocando seu corpo. Sem nenhuma réstia de carinho. Ou consideração.

Tentou lutar. Empurrando-o. Contorcendo-se. Isso só parecendo deixá-lo ainda mais irado.

Não reconheceu o homem que a estava forçando. Arrebentando sua roupa.

Fazendo os botões voarem. Respirando alto. Agindo com ela como um animal. Sem cuidado.

Nem na noite em que ele voltou de Voldmort. Ela deixou de reconhecê-lo. Como agora.

Continuou lutando.

Ele prendeu suas mãos nas costas. Então percebeu. Ele _queria_ machucá-la.

Seu coração doeu mais que seu corpo. Parou de lutar. Soluçou.

Forçou-se a não reagir. Tremendo. Enquanto ele levantava sua saia. Puxando-a pelos quadris.

Foi quando ele percebeu. O que estava fazendo.

- Maldição!! – rugiu feroz se imobilizando – Mil vezes maldição!

A respiração entrecortada. Socou a parede com violência. E de novo. Ela se contraiu.

Com o corpo dele ainda apertando-a. Ele respirou rápido. Várias vezes. Até ir se afastando. Devagar.

Ela tentou controlar os soluços. Os olhos fechados. Ele soltou suas mãos. Abalado.

- Agora você realmente tem motivos para ficar longe. – disse lentamente, a voz estranha.

Olhou-o. Mas ele afastou-se dela. A expressão em tormento. E arrependimento.

Conseguiu parar de tremer. Viu-o indo para a porta. Ar faltou.

Ela ia perdê-lo. Sem se despedir.

- Severus... – sussurrou.

Ele se deteve. Voltando-se. Viu a roupa aberta. Sem botões. O rastro das lágrimas.

- Quer que eu continue de onde parei? – vociferou para ela com voz rouca.

A mesma expressão que ela tinha vislumbrado. Agora nos olhos dele.

Saiu.

Ela andou em direção à cama. Meio cega. Deitou-se.

Tinha sido mais horrível do que ela tinha pensado.

Quinta-feira.

- Professor Snape.

Ele se voltou. A contragosto. A expressão indecifrável. Vendo-a se aproximar.

Sendo obrigado a reconhecer. A beleza dela.

- Bem. – ela sorriu para ele – É que eu me lembrei de um amigo em comum. Encontrei o filho dele aqui. Lucius Malfoy. – falou insinuante, mas os olhos estavam firmes.

Os olhos se estreitaram. Mas ela sentiu. Tinha a atenção dele.

- Eu estudei com Lucius. – falou devagar, o tom mais seco do que ele pretendia – E ele tem um filho na Sonserina.

Ela manteve o sorriso. Chegando mais perto.

- Sim eu sei. Draco. Além de Crabbe. E Goyle. Os três inseparáveis. – encarou-o – Como os pais.

Azuis intensos. Ele percebeu. Ela mergulhou em pretos. Indecifráveis.

_'Gosto de enigmas, Snape.'_

- Conheceu Crabbe e Goyle? – levantou uma sobrancelha.

Viu a expressão satisfeita. Ela mexeu a cabeça. Fazendo os cabelos prata ondularem.

- Como vê. – levantou uma sobrancelha, como ele – Temos mais em comum do que pensa.

E sorriu. Afastando-se. Para dar sua aula.

Ele franziu a testa. Também tinha uma aula agora.

Mais tarde. Dirigiu-se ao escritório do diretor.

Quatro dias. Quatro malditos e longos dias.

Em que ela sabia que ele tinha se arrependido. Em que se sentia ansiosa. Mal.

Chegou para almoçar. _Eles _já estavam lá.

_ 'Inferno.' _

Sentou-se. Forçando-se a comer.

O almoço estava transcorrendo bem. Na medida do possível.

- Eu a vi ontem no corujal, Nina. Não sabia que você conhecia alguém fora de Hogwarts.

Ela gelou. Houve algum silêncio.

- Oh, desculpe. – Elisabeth parecia consternada – Eu não sabia que isso era...

Ela percebeu o olhar duro de Severus. Finalmente nela. Desviou.

- Está tudo bem. Não é um segredo.

- Ah, que bom. – ela parecia aliviada.

Não quis saber se os olhos dele ainda estavam frios.

- Bem. – ela sorriu – Fico feliz de não ter te causado nenhum... embaraço.

Ela não respondeu. Fingiu comer por mais algum tempo. Levantou-se e se despediu.

Ele foi procurá-la no arquivo.

- Quem? – perguntou seco, rude.

Suspirou. Afastando da mente a última noite.

Lembrou-se de sua decisão. Encarou-o. Tentando não deixar transparecer o que sentia.

- Isso não é da sua conta.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

- _ Diga!_ – quase ficou com medo da ameaça na voz.

- Você não tem o direito de me perguntar isso. – tentou parecer brava.

Viu a boca numa linha fina. A semente da desconfiança. Desviou os olhos.

- Não? – rosnou lento – E se eu discordar? – a voz estava rouca.

E ela percebeu. Ele estava realmente tentando se dominar.

Ela ficou cansada de repente. De lutar contra ele. Contra tudo.

Os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Olhou-o. Mergulhando em pretos.

- Severus...

- Professor Snape! Então é aqui que você está!

A voz quase a fez recuar. A expressão dele endureceu. Como a dela.

Pensou ter visto uma sombra em seus olhos. Ele virou-se. Buscando se controlar.

- Quer alguma coisa, Srtª. Parker? – ele realmente não tinha gostado da interrupção.

- Na verdade sim. – ela sorriu sem se importar com a voz desencorajadora dele – Eu queria que você me falasse sobre os sonserinos. Vou precisar saber mais deles. Os livros estão ali, srtª Ventur?

Apontou para o arquivo.

- Sim. – conseguiu murmurar.

Ela se dirigiu ao arquivo.

- Vamos professor. Não vai demorar. – ela sorriu para ele – Você só precisa me mostrar os livros.

Ela viu a boca dele numa linha fina. Conhecia-o bem para saber que estava a ponto de explodir.

Ele hesitou um instante antes de ir em direção ao arquivo. A máscara no lugar.

Nina virou a cabeça e ficou de costas para eles.

Ouviu um barulho. Uma risada suave.

- Cuidado. – ouviu a voz insinuante – Assim, todos podem pensar que nós...

Ouviu a porta se fechar.

Não agüentou mais. Saiu dali correndo. Os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – ele estava furioso.

- Ora eu só...

Não escutou. Foi até a porta e murmurou alguma coisa abrindo-a. Nina não estava mais lá.

Respirou. Controlando-se. Com dificuldade.

Forçou-se a voltar. Havia muito em jogo.

Elizabeth o esperava. Séria.

- Deixe-a. _Professor_.

Ele franziu a testa. Ao perceber o tom. E a atitude.

- Deixar _o qu_? – perguntou devagar, duro.

Os olhos dela estavam duros. Levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Você sabe de quem estou falando. – viu a raiva começar em pretos – Eu não estou lhe dizendo o que fazer. – explicou – Só estou tentando evitar mais dor para ela.

A face estava dura. Não ia fingir que não tinha entendido. Ia até o fundo disto.

- Desde quando – falou pausado – o bem estar... de qualquer um em Hogwarts, – os olhos estreitos – lhe interessa tanto, Srta. Parker?

Ele estava irritado. Havia gente demais querendo decidir sua vida por ele.

Não importava... Ele tomava suas próprias decisões. Sempre.

Havia um sorriso começado na face emoldurada em prata. Usou todo o seu charme.

- Desde que o conheci. – disse devagar – E percebi como somos parecidos. – olhou-o – Você a fará sofrer. – chegou mais perto dele – Eu sei o que você é. – a mão tocou seu braço esquerdo, ele se dominou para não afastá-la – E sei que eles estão enganados. Ninguém se torna um... – parou intencionalmente – Escolhe certos... caminhos, sem boas razões. – ela estava perto demais – Acredite. Sei do que estou falando.

Ele ficou olhando-a. A face indecifrável. Dura. Como se decidisse.

Se continuava em silêncio. E a escutava. Ou saía dali.

Estava segura. Deixando que sua parte veela fizesse algum efeito. Embora ele resistisse.

- Nós somos iguais. – falou insinuante, os corpos quase se tocando – Somos bruxos poderosos em nosso próprio meio. Respeitados. – sorriu – Até mesmo temidos.

Levantou a mão. Levando-a até perto do rosto dele. Sem tocá-lo.

- Ambos tivemos... motivos. – havia azuis – Bons motivos. Para nos tornarmos o que somos hoje. – murmurou – Mesmo que eu não tenha chegado tão... longe quanto você... – sussurrou para ele – Ainda.

_'Merlin!'_

- E sei. O quanto pode ser... perigoso. – murmurou, cheia de significados – E excitante. – sussurrou.

Ele podia sentir a reação de seu corpo a proximidade dela. Ao encanto de seu sangue veela. Mesmo que ele combatesse. E soube que ela conheceu isso.

Estreitou os olhos. Segurou o pulso perto de seu rosto. O sorriso dela se alargou.

Afastou-se. Devagar. Sem deixar de vigiá-la. Vendo a expressão em azuis.

Soltou-a.

Ela não se deixou intimidar.

- Falaremos sobre os sonserinos numa outra oportunidade. – disse seco – Srtª. Parker. – não desviou os olhos.

A expressão tornou-se mais satisfeita. Ela deu um passo vagaroso. Passando por ele.

Em direção a porta. Parou. Encostou o corpo no dele.

- Eu aguardarei ansiosa. – sussurrou em pretos – Professor.

E saiu.

Ele respirou. As mãos apertadas.

Saiu dali. Fechando a porta.

Correu pelo castelo. A nova professora de DCAT.

Privilegiava os Sonserinos. Principalmente Draco. Como Snape.

Até agindo. Como ele. Em certas ocasiões.

Mas ela era linda. Todos concordavam.

E às vezes. Encantadora.

No completo significado da palavra.

Ela os viu. Vindo pelo corredor.

Elizabeth a viu primeiro.

Falou algo. Ele inclinou a cabeça para escutá-la. O rosto sério.

E então... levantou os olhos. E havia pretos.

Enquanto Elizabeth sorria. Zombeteira.

Ela entrou no primeiro corredor que encontrou.

Andando sem ver.

Sem conseguir esquecer. Pretos.

E o riso emoldurado em prata.

Ele não tinha comparecido à quase nenhuma refeição. A semana toda.

E então, sexta-feira, finalmente veio jantar.

A máscara no lugar. Falando por monossílabos.

Elizabeth repetiu a pergunta. Ela os observou disfarçadamente. Viu-o passar a mão no braço. Uma vez.

- Você deve desculpá-lo, Srtª Parker. – Minerva olhou para ele com reprovação – Nosso professor de poções não é muito... sociável.

Ele se limitou a lançar um breve e duro olhar para Minerva.

Mas ela viu os olhos estreitos. Como se ele tivesse confirmado uma suspeita.

- Está tudo bem. – falou devagar, parecia ter se distraído por um momento – Professor Snape deve ter muitas coisas em que pensar. – disse insinuante, cheia de significados, os olhos brilhantes nele.

- E como está se saindo srtª Parker? – um dos professores perguntou.

- Eu penso que bem. – riu – Eles parecem realmente temer seu professor de poções. Então faço como ele. – ele a olhou, a contragosto – Eles podem ser bem terríveis às vezes. – falou para ele – Agradeço aos céus por não ter filhos. – riu – O que acha professor Snape? – provocou, tentando não perder a atenção dele.

Nina prendeu a respiração.

- Não me importo. – falou baixo, frio – Desde que não precise suportá-los todo o tempo. – a voz mais dura – Isso é uma _maldita obrigação_ de seus pais! – rosnou intenso.

- Isso é realmente uma injustiça, Severus. – Sprout reclamou – Você não...

Nina não soube falar o que mais conversaram. Tentando conter-se.

E fazer com que o coração parasse de doer. Tinha ficado bem claro.

Respirou fundo devagar. Os olhos baixos. Até que se controlou. Levantando-os.

Esperando. Que a angústia desaparecesse. Mas ela não foi.

Pretos. Gelou. Foi quando percebeu. Inalou. Ela o tinha estado contemplando.

Foi difícil desviar. O coração aos pulos. Dolorido. Olhou o prato. Buscando controle.

Ouviu quando Elizabeth fez outra pergunta a ele. Pediu licença.

Andou rápido.

Ou choraria na frente deles.

Secou as lágrimas disfarçadamente. Enquanto corria para seu quarto.

Inquieta... Foi direto tomar um banho. Precisa fazer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Menos chorar.

Abriu a porta do banheiro. Envolta no roupão.

O choque a fez arfar. Empalideceu. Apoiou-se no batente. Tentando se recuperar.

Ele a olhou.

- Não se preocupe. – falou devagar – Eu não vou tocá-la.

Ela sentiu o coração apertar. Não disse nada. Lembrou-se.

Desviou os olhos. Ainda magoada.

Ele quis fazer. Sem nem mesmo se lembrar. De quando tinha sido a última vez. Ou se tinha feito.

Ela viu a indecisão. O arrependimento. A luta.

- Nina. – custou a sair – Eu... – não conseguiu.

Admirou-se de ter chegado a tanto. Imaginou que ele simplesmente não sabia.

Como pedir desculpas. Pelo que tinha feito. Na outra noite.

- Está tudo bem. – falou devagar, respirou olhando-o – Se eu tiver sua palavra. – disse firme – De que nunca mais vai entrar aqui. Sem ser convidado.

_ Deveria_ ser um preço pequeno.

Ele devolveu seu olhar. Os lábios numa linha fina. Custou.

- Você a tem. – falou seco.

Ela tinha pedido. Mesmo assim...

- Obrigada. – murmurou.

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Distantes.

- Vai manter... – ele começou, a voz mais dura do que pretendia.

- Vou. – interrompeu-o, o coração doendo.

Não disse nada. Olhando-a. Duro. Intranqüilo. Ela não conseguiu sustentar. Andou até a mesa.

De costas para ele. Se o mandasse embora agora. Nunca mais ia... Respirou.

_ 'Só mais uma noite... Só mais uma.' _

- Severus. – ele não respondeu – Sobre o que aconteceu. – virou-se, falando devagar – Eu te disse uma vez. E apesar de tudo. – olhou-o – Ainda acredito. Você nunca vai me machucar.

Mas às vezes. Ele podia chegar perto. Ela sabia. Ainda assim. Quis que ele soubesse. Confiava nele.

Ele a olhou. Sério. E ela viu. Uma sombra de incredulidade. E depois. Indecifrável.

Mas já não a olhava duro. Ela devolveu. Até que baixou os seus. Mordendo o lábio.

Juntando coragem. Sem se importar em ser prudente. Querendo-o.

- E eu... ainda quero... – hesitou – Meu prêmio. – murmurou, rubor subindo.

Silêncio. Olhou-o. Pretos brilharam. Ela tentou não tremer. Tentou manter o olhar.

- Uma última vez. – sussurrou, ignorando dor.

O brilho se apagou.

Ele continuou onde estava. Respirou. Parecendo cansado de repente.

Seu coração se apertou. Queria tanto tocá-lo. Ser tocada. Esquecer tudo aquilo.

_ 'Que Elizabeth vá para o inferno.'_

Só por uma noite.

Ela tomou a decisão. Indo até ele. Olhando-o.

Desamarrou o roupão. Devagar. Para que ele visse. Uma parte dela.

E ela sentiu. Pretos. Nela. Aquecendo-a. Chegou bem perto. Encostou-se.

Segurou a mão dele. Levando-a ao seu corpo. Vencendo a resistência.

Percorrendo. O colo. Os seios. O pescoço. A mão sobre a dele.

A outra. Acariciou-o no peito. Por sobre a roupa. Procurando o pescoço. Subindo. Até os cabelos.

Seus lábios indo ao queixo duro. Molhados. E à garganta. Mornos. Buscando.

Viu a respiração dele se acelerar.

Colou o corpo no dele. Moveu os quadris. Provocando. Deixando a mão dele sobre seu seio.

Enquanto se aproximava mais. Segurando-o pelo pescoço. Pelo ombro.

Afastou a cabeça. Mergulhando em carvão. Os olhos pedindo.

Viu os dele se desviarem. Viajando por seu corpo. E pelo roupão aberto.

- Você está tentando me seduzir? – voz rouca.

- Não. – murmurou, a boca bem perto – Estou seduzindo. – sussurrou.

Ele respirou. E a beijou. Possessivo. As mãos indo por dentro do roupão.

Abrindo-o. Tocando-a.

Ela o acariciou nas costas. Puxando-o.

Ele a apertou contra si. Ansioso. O beijo voraz. Longo.

Empurrou-a até a mesa. Impaciente. Sentou-a ali. Excitado.

A boca no pescoço macio. Violetas.

Parou.

A respiração rápida. Enterrou o rosto nos cabelos dela.

Ele não devia. Não podia. O que ela queria. Era a solução perfeita. Mas não conseguiu se impedir.

Ficou imóvel. Apertou seu ombro.

Pensou que ia, pela segunda vez, em muito tempo, tentar lembrar.

Como era pedir alguma coisa.

- Reconsidere. – murmurou.

Esperou. Ela tremeu. Sentiu a garganta se fechar. Os olhos arderem.

Lembrou o que ele tinha dito no jantar. Da conversa de Elizabeth e Sibila. Ficou imóvel.

- Não posso. – falou baixinho.

Ele levou um segundo. Levantou a cabeça de seus cabelos. Procurou castanhos.

- Porquê?

- Se eu te escolher. – implorou compreensão, os olhos nublados – Eu me perco – uma lágrima rolou.

Pretos. Viu impotência. Frustração. Tristeza? Não agüentou mais. Beijou-o.

Só para não ter que olhar nos olhos dele. E ver tudo o que ela sentia.

Ele a abraçou. Beijando-a . Como um desesperado. Por muito tempo. Apertando-a.

E então foi parando. Lentamente. Colocou a testa na dela. Antes de afastar-se. Devagar.

Desceu-a. Ela pensou por um momento que ele não ia ficar com ela. Inalou. Segurando-o com força.

- Severus. – a voz pedindo.

Ele a olhou. Sério. Ainda inquieto. Decidindo. Até que levantou a cabeça.

- Com uma condição. – exigiu – Você responde.

Ela franziu a testa. Até entender.

Olhou-o. Um pouco rebelde. Resultado da mágoa. Da tristeza. Da constatação.

_ 'Responder. O que você não perguntou.' _

Suspirou. Acenou com a cabeça.

Sentou na cama. Afastando-se. Deixando lugar para ele. Deitando a cabeça no travesseiro.

Ele se sentou. Viu-o tirar os sapatos. Ficando com a camisa e calças.

Antes de se recostar. Olhá-la. E puxá-la para seus braços. Como se tivesse direito a isso.

Tragou. Lembrando-se. Ele sempre a quisera. Em sua cama.

Podiam ter dividido alguns momentos. Podia ter estado lá. Depois de Voldmort.

Podia ter sua confiança. Mesmo assim. Não tinha sido o suficiente.

Ela respirou. Acalmando-se. Para se concentrar.

- Tenho trinta e um. E meu aniversário é em 20 de dezembro.

Ele tentou lembrar. _"Em qual das noites em que estivemos juntos?"_

- Meus pais são George e Viviane. Meu irmão mais novo David. E minha irmã mais velha Jane. Ambos casados. Três sobrinhos. Aline, Jonas e Marta.

Ele não comentou a falta de detalhes. Ou a voz baixa. Quase cansada.

- Eu trabalhava com computadores. Em escolas. – hesitou – E me chamo Cristina Anne Ventur.

Cinco perguntas. Cinco respostas. Nada mais.

Não quis olhar em castanhos. E talvez. Ver acusação. Ou tristeza.

Respirou. _"E te conto um segredo"_. Franziu a testa. Mais um. Que teria que esperar.

Ficou quieto. Mas agitado por dentro. Pensando. Que ela teria respondido. Isso. E muito mais.

Se ele tivesse perguntado. Antes.

E ele sabia. Ela nunca tinha perguntado. Sobre ele. Porque as poucas vezes em que o fez.

Ele não tinha respondido. Ou a tinha feito esquecer. Em seus braços.

Ouviu-o suspirar. Esperou. Ajeitando-se melhor. Sentindo quando ele a abraçou mais.

Sem falar. Puxando a manta. Meio inconsciente. E cobrindo-os. Quando ela estremeceu.

Perdidos em pensamentos. Os dois.

Havia uma claridade tênue.

Ela abriu os olhos. Ele estava lá. Em seu travesseiro. Ao seu lado. Dormindo.

O rosto relaxado. Como ela não tinha visto há muito.

Sua última noite. Sorriu. E ele tinha finalmente dormido.

Não como na volta de Voldmort. Com a poção do sono.

Só. Dormido. Com ela.

Esta noite. Tinha valido a pena.

Quis acreditar. Sentir. Que isso. Era o mais íntimo... que ele alguma vez esteve. Com qualquer um.

Ficou olhando-o. Tranqüilo. Decorando os traços. O vinco na testa. Suave agora. O nariz.

O cabelo no rosto. Os olhos que tinham brilhado. De todas as formas. Fechados.

Afastando da mente que o fazia para o futuro. Sem ele.

Teve que lembrar a si mesma. Muitas vezes. As razões que a faziam deixá-lo.

E mesmo em meio a tristeza. Decidiu. Não ia pensar nisso. Não agora.

Quando ainda podia tê-lo um pouco. Só para si.

Afastou o cabelo que caía em seu rosto. Suavemente.

Ele abriu os olhos. Piscou. Desperto.

Olhando-a. E percebendo. Que tinha adormecido.

Sem pesadelos. Sem poção. Sem acordar. Por toda a noite.

Ela passou um dedo por seu perfil. Ele a puxou. Devagar. Seguro. E deitou a cabeça em seu pescoço.

Sentindo. O cheiro de violetas. Que chegou até ele. Quando respirou. A mão dela em seus cabelos.

E o cabelo longo em suas mãos. A pele macia. Provocando o desejo. Como sempre. Suspirou.

E a quis mais perto. Abraçando-a. Imóvel.

Controlando. A sensação ruim. Diferente.

Que ameaçou se apossar dele. E o fez pensar. Que estava melhor. Antes. De ela vir para sua vida.

E que talvez. Ela estivesse certa. Sobre eles.

Pelo menos por agora. Enquanto Elizabeth... Enquanto ele e Dumbledore não...

Mesmo assim...

Apertou-a com força. Por um bom tempo.

Sentindo o cheiro. Do cabelo. Da pele. Absorvendo a presença dela.

Tentando não deixar que intranqüilidade o dominasse. Respirou.

- Não foi como você esperava. – quis que a voz não saísse dura.

- Não. – ela murmurou – Foi melhor.

_ 'Maldição.' _

Por que ela não podia brigar? Acusar. Gritar. E exigir. Ao invés de ficar contente.

Como sempre tinha ficado. Com qualquer coisa. Que ele estivesse disposto a dar.

Sentiu a coisa rastejando em seu peito de novo. Tentou não sentir raiva... De tudo. Moveu a cabeça.

Passeando os lábios. Inquieto. Pelo pescoço macio. Pelo ombro. O queixo.

Sentindo-a mover-se para ele. Por que ela tinha que ficar assim? Tão... Ansiosa. Doce. Intensa.

Perfeita... Em seus braços?

_ 'Reconsidere!' _

Mas ele não disse nada. Apertando-a. Ela já tinha dado sua resposta.

E ele não tinha o direito de arriscá-la. Não queria.

Já tinha estado sozinho antes. Era preciso que o fizesse de novo. E ele faria.

Eles teriam seu tempo. Depois que conseguisse...

Apertou-a mais. Tentando não pensar. Moveu a mão. Abrindo o roupão. Descendo aos seios.

Os lábios procurando os dela. Sedento. Necessitado.

Ele tinha vivido sozinho. Pensou de novo. Podia voltar a fazê-lo. _Tinha_ que voltar.

Sentiu-a tocá-lo. Abrindo sua camisa. Levando as mãos até sua calça. Deitou-se sobre ela.

Sem parar de beijá-la. As pernas entre as dela. O desejo aumentando. Ouviu-a gemer. Sob seu peso.

Virou-se. Levando-a consigo. Para cima dele. Enquanto enterrava uma das mãos em seus cabelos.

E a outra a libertava do roupão.

Ajeitou-se sobre o peito dele. Muito tempo depois. Calma. Sentindo a mão dele em suas costas.

Seu estômago roncou. Ela tentou rir.

- Perdemos o café.

Só porque não conseguiu pensar em mais nada para dizer.

Ele não respondeu.

- E então? – quase duro.

Ela ouviu o tom dele. Mudado. Snape. Inquirindo.

Uma fisgada no peito. Tentou lembrar de novo. Todas as razões. E do ser em seu ventre.

- Quando você sair por aquela porta. – falou bem devagar – Será o professor Snape. Mestre em poções. – cada palavra a fazendo morrer um pouco – E só.

Percebeu a rigidez dele. A imobilidade.

Suspirou. Passeando os lábios pelo peito dele. Sentindo o gosto. Guardando o cheiro.

Acariciando-o. Suave. Tentando aliviar a dor em seu próprio coração.

Guardar mais um pouco dele. Hesitando em deixá-lo ir.

_ 'Só mais um pouco.' _

Parou. Controlou o desespero. Precisava ser forte.

Ele segurou seu queixo. Buscando seus olhos. Vendo as lágrimas. E o que ela sentia.

Vacilou. Perdido em castanhos.

- Se você está assim, – falou devagar – porque não...

_ '...esperamos mais um pouco.' _

Mas ele sabia. Era preciso.

- Porque é o melhor. – ela o interrompeu, antes que pensasse em se render – Para nós dois. – completou.

Ele ficou olhando-a. Não querendo entender. Mesmo sabendo que tinha que fazê-lo. Pelos dois.

Pela segurança deles. Soltou um suspiro exasperado. Puxou-a até a altura de seus olhos.

- Então talvez você tenha que morrer de fome. – falou para ela, apertando-a em seus braços.

E beijou-a.

Raiva e Tristeza.

Desespero e Pesar.

Amargura. Frustração. Tormento. Impotência.

As emoções dos dois se misturando. Naquele beijo.

Interminável.

Mas ela não morreu de fome.

E eles tinham usado o banheiro e colocado suas roupas em silêncio.

Pensou em como ele sairia dali. De dia. Sabia que ele sempre tomara cuidado.

Já o tinha visto usar magia mais de uma vez. Quando vinha vê-la. Prudente.

Quando não havia mais o que fazer. E ele estava parado perto de sua porta, esperando.

Ela finalmente levantou os olhos. Parando de fingir pentear o cabelo. E foi até ele.

Tinha prometido a si mesma não chorar.

Queria que fosse um sorriso. Ou a tentativa dele. Que ele visse pela última vez.

Ele levou a mão até seu rosto. Morna. Ela fechou os olhos. Ele a puxou.

Deslizando os braços à volta dela. E beijando-a. Devagar. Antes de a soltar. Repentinamente.

E ir.

Ela ainda ficou parada no mesmo lugar.

Até conseguir controlar a dor.

Os dias se arrastavam.

De alguma forma. O destino parecia estar ajudando-a.

Quase não o tinha visto. E sempre de longe.

Nas poucas vezes em que comera no grande salão. Não havia motivos para conversarem.

Só educados. E monossilábicos. Evitando os olhos um do outro. Como uma praga.

Agradeceu mentalmente que ninguém comentasse. Sentindo às vezes azuis em si.

Talvez estivessem finalmente se convencendo de que não havia nada entre eles.

Não quis saber. Não se importou. Não conseguia se lembrar da última vez em que tinha sorrido.

Sua barriga estava crescendo. E ela passara a usar cremes e óleos. Tentando não chorar.

Apoiou-se em Hermione. McGonagall também a tinha ajudado no arquivo.

Parecia atribuir sua tristeza ao seu "estado".

Não teve certeza. Se a bruxa imaginou em algum momento. Que a causa de sua tristeza, era Lupin longe.

Talvez tivesse pensado que ele era o pai. Sem saber o papel de Severus em tudo.

Não se importou. Só uma coisa a incomodava. Não tinha recebido ainda a resposta para sua coruja.

Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer quanto a isso. Só esperar.

E agüentar.

Quinta-feira.

Noite.

Fechou os olhos. Abrindo-os um instante depois. A boca estreita. Contrariado.

Continuou corrigindo. A pena correndo célere.

Alguém bateu.

- Entre. – mandou.

Elizabeth estava lá. Fechando a porta. Vindo até ele. O decote maior que o decoro exigia.

- Srtª. Parker. – falou frio.

- Você não foi jantar. – sorriu para ele, tirando a capa.

- Como pode ver – encarou-a – tenho muito trabalho.

Ela não se intimidou. Pelo contrário. Seu sorriso se alargou. Deixando a capa sobre a escrivaninha dele.

- Parece muito... dedicado, professor Snape. – olhou os pergaminhos – Talvez devesse... Relaxar. – azuis o encararam, cheios de significados – Mais.

Ele apertou os lábios.

- Não tenho tempo...

_'Para seus jogos estúpidos...'_

- Srtª Parker. – continuou.

- Mas disse que me falaria sobre os sonserinos. – viu-a tirar a varinha e conjurar uma cadeira – E já se passaram alguns dias. – sentou-se, encarando-o – Tenho certeza de que o diretor espera que... cooperemos. – uma sobrancelha ergueu-se.

Ele se controlou. Sem deixar que a face revelasse o que estava sentindo.

- E o que deseja saber, Srtª Parker? – a voz estava seca.

Ela sorriu.

- Na verdade nada – ela levantou os ombros graciosamente – Eu queria que me dissesse se há alguma coisa que eu deva saber. – azuis em pretos, astutos, divertidos.

Ele sabia. Dos rumores. E de como ela controlava os alunos. Como ele.

Viu-a sorrir. Como se soubesse o que ele estava pensando. Orgulhosa por ter conseguido. Sem ajuda.

- Nada? – brincou com o silêncio dele – Eu lhe disse – murmurou, inclinando-se mais para ele – Somos iguais. – viu como ele evitou olhar para seu decote, mantendo os olhos nos dela.

Ele franziu mais a testa. Segurando um resmungo. Ela riu.

- Isso ainda vai matá-lo professor. – falou insinuante.

Ele a encarou.

- Eu penso, Srtª. Parker – a voz de gelo – Que está indo muito bem. E não precisa realmente. – pretos luziram – Da minha ajuda.

Ela moveu a cabeça. Deixando aflorar todo sua atração veela. Sentindo-o lutar contra o encanto.

- Oh, mas está enganado. – o tom baixo, sensual – Eu realmente preciso... – olhou em pretos, levantando-se devagar – Da sua ajuda. – não deixou de olhá-lo

Permitindo que ele a visse. De corpo inteiro. Dando a volta na mesa. Indo até ele.

- E como eu disse antes. – continuou rouca – Você está muito... tenso.

Pretos. Rosto em pedra. Lábios apertados. Para não responder. Algo de que se arrependesse. Depois.

- Já que concordamos. – falou antes que ele pudesse respondê-la – Eu posso ajudá-lo.

Ele viu quando ela se aproximou mais. Levantou-se. Os olhos em raiva.

- Srtª Parker, isso não é...

- Oh, não se preocupe. – fingiu não entender o que ele ia dizer – Não é um incômodo. – chegou bem perto dele – Eu tenho certeza – murmurou – que vou... apreciar... – mergulhou em pretos – _Muito._ Fazê-lo. – o corpo tocou o dele.

Ele segurou os ombros dela. Impedindo-a de se aproximar mais. Mantendo-a afastada.

- Eu penso que tem razão. – disse suave, por entre os dentes – Eu realmente preciso... relaxar. – ela começou a sorrir, pretos brilharam – E sair. Para _jantar_. – o sorriso se apagou um pouco.

Mas ela não se abalou. A face parecia brilhar. Os olhos hipnotizando-o.

- Eu também tenho... necessidades. – sussurrou bem perto – Professor Snape. – ele não soube como o corpo dela conseguiu alcançar o dele, apesar dele ainda segurá-la – E eu tenho certeza de que ambos poderíamos... saná-las. – sentiu-se reagir à presença dela, ao encanto veela – Satisfatoriamente.

Ele buscou controle. Não deixou raiva transparecer na voz.

- Creio que minha... – empurrou-a com o corpo suavemente, até a parede, dando alguns passos – necessidade atual. – afastou-se, soltando-a devagar – É por um bom jantar. – andou em direção à porta – E agradeço por ter me... alertado. – abriu-a, esperando.

Ela andou até ele. Os lábios apertados. Mostrando descontentamento.

Mas ele não conseguiu ter certeza do que havia em seus olhos.

Enquanto saía. Na frente dele.

Hermione passou a ser uma companhia mais constante. Evitando tocar no nome de Elizabeth.

Nos intervalos em que não estava com Rony. E Harry. Que Deus a abençoasse.

Ainda tinha ajudado com os vestidos. Que tinham começado a ficar apertados.

Algumas vezes ao jantar. Sua voz não saía. E ela mexia na comida.

Que não passava pela garganta fechada. Enquanto o via dar cada vez mais atenção à Elizabeth.

E algumas vezes. Ela não conseguia reprimir. E os olhos buscavam-no. Disfarçadamente.

Desviando nas poucas vezes em que ele a olhou.

Vendo o pouco que ele comia. Querendo que se alimentasse melhor.

E depois. Percebendo. Que não era da conta dela.

Nunca tinha sido.

- Onde está Hermione? – Rony perguntou baixinho.

- Não sei. – Harry respondeu sussurrando.

- Parece que a Srtª. Granger resolveu nos privar de sua... presença. – ouviram Snape dizer sardônico.

Ficaram calados. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. Foram salvos pela batida na porta.

Ele foi até lá. Elizabeth estava na porta.

Eles falavam. Baixo. Do lado de fora. Ouviram passos.

- Ah! Senhorita Granger – Elizabeth a cumprimentou, o tom irônico – Resolveu dar o ar da graça? – Provavelmente estava com aquela... Srtª. Ventur. – disse com desprezo.

Hermione sentiu o sangue subir. Não fez diferença que Snape estivesse perto.

- Não é "aquela" Srtª Ventur. É "a" Srtª Ventur. E ela é alguém que _realmente_ merece respeito.

_'Ao contrário de outras!'_

Pensou furiosa.

- Srtª Granger! – Snape repreendeu-a bravo, antes que Elizabeth, olhando furiosa, o fizesse – Cinco pontos da Grifinória! Por desrespeitar um professor. – falou frio – E agradeça não te dar uma detenção! – rosnou – Agora entre! – quase gritou.

Ela ainda lançou um olhar revoltado à Elizabeth. Que sorriu. Não muito contente. Com só cinco pontos.

Antes de se dirigir para o seu lugar.

- Onde você estava? – Rony sussurrou.

Ela não respondeu. Jogando suas coisas de qualquer jeito.

Tirando seu caldeirão. Arrumando-o. E acendendo embaixo dele com a varinha.

Snape entrou. Andando entre as carteiras.

- Bem, Srtª Granger. Já que chegou atrasada. – deu um sorriso mau – Talvez queira nos dar o duvidoso prazer... – acentuou – de responder algumas perguntas.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. A classe ficou em silêncio. Draco sorriu.

Todos tinham visto. Uma armadilha. Para a sabe-tudo.

- Eu lhe darei... – provocou – Dez pontos. Se acertar. – o canto da boca se ergueu – Ou detenção. Se errar. – houve um murmúrio pela sala, era uma punição.

Ela olhou para o quadro. Vendo qual poção. Os ingredientes pela metade. No quadro.

Era difícil. Mas ela a tinha estudado. Quase sem querer. Segurou um sorriso. Ia mostrar a ele.

- Quantas pernas de aranha temos que acrescentar a essa poção Srtª Granger?

- Oito. – ela não hesitou.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. A face desgostosa. Suspirou.

- Bem. – os lábios num esgar – Dez pontos para Grifinória. – ela o olhou surpresa, como vários outros, enquanto ele continuava andando pela sala parecendo contrariado – E agora eu quero vinte centímetros de pergaminho sobre as propriedades das aranhas. Para a próxima aula. – disse rápido, seco – E não aceito desculpas. – falou bravo. – Nenhuma! Entenderam? – virou-se para eles, ameaçador. – Agora andem! Terminem a poção. E eu não quero escutar nada diferente de vocês trabalhando! – comandou – Ou posso decidir que vocês precisam testá-las. – levantou uma sobrancelha, a face quase contente – Em si mesmos.

Todos voltaram a fazer suas poções. Preocupados. Que ele cumprisse a ameaça.

Ela pensou que ele tinha lhe tirado cinco pontos. Cortou uma salamandra. E depois dado dez.

Jogou-a dentro do caldeirão. Hesitou. Ele tinha que saber que ela não ia errar. Sorriu.

Nina ia gostar de saber disso.

O arquivo estava silencioso. O calor fazendo-a sentir-se sonolenta.

Suspirou. As letras e os números dançando no pergaminho à sua frente.

Nunca mais ele tinha ido ao arquivo. Voltando a se utilizar de Dobby e Winky.

Depois do almoço. Ela pensou muito. Não se incomodou por não voltar para sua sala.

Podiam pensar que estava com dor de cabeça de novo.

Já não se importava mais.

Houve um ataque à Hogsmeade. Como iniciação para alguns novos comensais.

Ficou sabendo depois por Hermione. Ainda envolvida no A. D.

Bruxos foram mortos. O medo voltou a se instalar.

Seus olhos cruzaram com pretos. Uma vez. No jantar. Desviou a custo.

Estremecendo. Havia a guerra. Presente. Pungente. Entre eles.

Ele não tinha sido chamado. Seu desaparecimento durante um ataque teria sido muito óbvio.

O ministro enviou alguns aurores para treinar bruxos voluntários. A defesa foi restabelecida.

As idas à Hosmeade, para os poucos que ainda tinham permissão, foram terminantemente proibidas.

Os rumores continuaram. De trouxas desaparecidos em vários lugares.

De ataques de novos adeptos do mal. E sobre tudo que o novo ministro vinha fazendo.

Para instruir a população. Ajudá-los. Na preparação. Na defesa. Contra os comensais.

E os novos simpatizantes. De Voldmort.

Devagar. Ela sentiu que tinha aprendido a quase temer o nome. Ou a pelo menos respeitá-lo.

Por toda a dor. Que ele trazia.

Eles passeavam pelo lago. Ao sol. Morno.

Pensou na conversa com Dumbledore. Precisavam ter certeza. De _quem, ou o qu_ ela era.

De suas ligações com os comensais. E o que fazia em Hogwarts.

Lembrando do desprezo disfarçado com que ela correspondera a apresentação a Firenze.

- É bom que seja sábado. Sem os pestinhas. Não concorda, Severus? – sorriu para ele, antes de voltar a olhar a paisagem.

Ela tinha começado a usar o nome. Mesmo sem ter pedido permissão.

Ele estreitou os lábios mais uma vez. Sem demonstrar _demais_ sua contrariedade.

Deixando que ela pensasse. Que tinham razão. No que diziam dele. Mas nem tanto.

Parecendo. Não tomar os devidos cuidados.

Fingindo. Estar seduzido. Mesmo que não totalmente. Pela beleza dela.

- Você não está prestando atenção. – ela reclamou por entre os dentes.

Ele a ignorou. Ela deu um passo. E parou. Ficando quase de frente a ele. Olhando-o.

Reparou nos cabelos prata. Brilhando. Como um halo. E nos olhos. Da cor do céu.

Sem entender. Por que se lembrou de castanhos. Esverdeados no sol.

Moveu-se. Desviando os olhos.

Aquilo era sério. Precisava de toda a atenção dele. Não de se distrair. Com lembranças.

Ou pensar. Na tristeza. Que via em castanhos. Toda vez que a olhava.

E na ausência do sorriso. Que ele nunca mais tinha visto. Nem uma só vez.

- É melhor voltarmos. – resmungou.

- Ainda não. – ouviu-a dizer – Só mais um pouco. – pediu.

Ele hesitou. Virou-se. Para o lago. Enfrentando as lembranças.

Ignorando-as. Deliberadamente.

Nem sempre com sucesso.

Até que levantou os olhos. E a viu. Parada. No castelo.

Ela os tinha visto.

No _seu_ lago. Perto do _seu_ lugar.

Voltou-se. Decidida.

Afastando-se dali.

Não ia permitir que ninguém a visse chorar.

Mais um dia. Longo.

Quando voltava para sua sala, ouviu alguém correndo.

Viu quem era quando ele virou o corredor quase escorregando.

Lomgbotton parou na frente dela, por pouco não a atropelando. O rosto furioso.

Desconfiou que ele havia chorado. De raiva, pelo jeito.

A roupa suja com uma mistura verde e grudenta. O rosto arranhado.

- Aquele... idiota do Snape!

- Mas o que foi que aconteceu? – sentiu o coração dar um pulo.

- Eu fui buscar uma poção para Madame Sprout. Ele tinha a poção! E mesmo assim me deu os ingredientes e disse para fazê-la. Na frente dele para que pudesse me vigiar. Aquele...

- Neville! – ela o advertiu, imaginando o que tinha acontecido, triste.

- Eu não farei mais poções! Ele não pode me dar ordens! O morcego velho.

Pensou ter ouvido a voz de Severus chamando Lomgbotton. Não.

Não podia deixar que sua imaginação a fizesse ouvir aquela voz todo o tempo. Controlou-se.

- Neville! Ele é professor de Hogwarts e eu não vou deixar você desrespeitá-lo na minha frente. – não conseguiu evitar o aperto no peito ao mencioná-lo, ao pensar nele – Para quê era a poção?

- Para impedir que as plantas carnívoras cresçam demais. Crescem muito rápido.

Ela tentou esconder o horror.

- E porquê você precisa de plantas carnívoras?

- Porque elas são necessárias para algumas poções. E estou estudando-as para meus N.I.E.M.S.

Ele parecia não entender porque tantas perguntas. Ou não estar com muita paciência para elas.

- E provavelmente você não quer que elas o comam. – pensou alto – Agora reflita comigo. Se você estiver em um laboratório. Fazendo alguma pesquisa com essas plantas. E não tiver mais a poção. O que acha que vai acontecer?

- Eu não ficarei sem essa poção. Eu a comprarei se preciso. – ele teimou.

- Mas e se o vidro quebrar, ou – fez um gesto com a mão – algo acontecer. O que você fará enquanto sua planta cresce e quem a faz não entregar? – esperou que ele pensasse – Você terá que fazê-la. E mais algumas, se for necessário.

Ele ainda não parecia muito convencido.

- O professor... Snape, – doeu dizer o nome, quase hesitou – como todo professor de Hogwarts quer que você consiga.

_'Severus...'_

- Ele não parece muito interessado nisso. Ele só parece interessado em me humilhar!

Tentou esquecer de quem Neville falava. Da imagem dele com Elizabeth.

E se concentrar no problema à sua frente. Respirou.

Ia tentar tratá-lo como a um igual. Respeitá-lo como um adulto. Esperou que ele percebesse a diferença.

- Isso não é verdade. Ele poderia ter te entregado a poção pronta. E você nunca saberia como é importante saber fazê-la. Eu acho que você está errado, Neville. Acho que ele pode ter métodos meio... diferentes, – segurou um arrepio, respirou controlando a tristeza – mas não concordo com você quanto às intenções dele. Mas é você quem deve tomar a decisão. Pode acreditar em mim ou não. Ainda assim, você agora precisa saber se conseguiria fazer essa poção. E em quanto tempo a faria.

Ele ficou em silêncio. Ela esperou. Tentando não pensar no porquê o defendera. O _bastardo. _

Não. Não ia chamá-lo assim. Não era outra pessoa só porquê não a...

- Eu vou pensar sobre o que você disse.

Ela respirou. Contente por desviar o pensamento.

- Está bem. Eu aceito sua palavra.

Ele parecia mais calmo.

- Mas que ele é um...

- Neville!

- Estou brincando. – ele sorriu.

Mas ela não tinha tanta certeza. E nem tinha certeza se não concordava.

Viu-o ir se afastar. Respirou. Tentando não pensar. Não sentir. Nada. Principalmente a angústia.

Andou. Quando virou o corredor ficou pálida. O coração disparado. Pretos.

- Você poderia ser advogada do diabo. – murmurou devagar, olhos brilhando.

Afogou-se neles. Com ele. Emergiu a custo.

- Você está errado. – engoliu em seco, tentando impedir a voz de tremer, os olhos tristes – Nem tudo tem uma... defesa.

Ele franziu a testa. Não respondeu.

Ela passou por ele. O coração aos pulos. Doído.

Ela o acompanhava. Andando pelo corredor.

Mais devagar do que ele desejaria.

- Os alunos não estão me incomodando. Nem mesmo os Sonserinos. – parecia contente consigo mesma – Precisava ver o que alguns professores disseram quando cheguei. – a mão dela segurou seu braço, ele ficou tenso, mas não se afastou – Provavelmente porquê não os entendem como nós. – comentou provocativa.

Não respondeu. Ela apertou os lábios. Parando. Tentando não deixar transparecer a raiva em azuis.

Enquanto os desviava um momento para a paisagem.

- Mas numa coisa eu concordo com os diabinhos. Vingança é importante. – falou fria – E é um prato que se come frio. – sabia que ia ter a atenção de pretos agora, sorriu.

Franziu a testa. Ouvindo-a. Ainda fingindo olhar a paisagem.

_'Vingança?'_

Tinha certeza de que Lucius não podia se lembrar do que tinha acontecido. Mas haveria lacunas.

E nunca se pode ter certeza com um Malfoy. Principalmente não com Lucius.

Desconfiar era parte de sua natureza. E as lacunas talvez tivessem sido o suficiente.

- E podem mesmo trazer alguma "compensação" – debochou apertando de leve seu braço.

Controlou a raiva. Olhando-a. Como diabos ela se atrevia...

Ela tinha se virado para olhá-lo. Ele desviou os olhos para a paisagem como se não se importasse.

- Mas algumasvezes uma certa... _influência _pode amenizar ou _consertar_... certas desconfianças. – falava devagar – E essa influência pode ser usada. – voltou a olhá-la, não podia ignorar as implicações de suas palavras – Se... algum uma certa "compensação" se transformar em algo mais... permanente.

Apertou os lábios. Dominando a imensa fúria que subiu.

Essa veela maldita pensava que podia manipulá-lo! Desviou os olhos.

Precisava falar com Dumbledore, pensou irado.

E saber o que ele tinha conseguido mais sobre essa... Respirou apertando a mão livre.

Pensou com asco no que tinha feito. Para "acionar", muito discretamente, alguns comensais.

E que não conseguira nada! Nem com a Ordem. Nem com seus outros "contatos".

Embora tivesse "descoberto", num golpe de sorte, sobre uma nova leva de simpatizantes.

Que tinha se escondido em meio a trouxas!

Estreitou os olhos, lembrando... Estava ficando pior.

O cerco estava se apertando. O ódio aos trouxas. Cada vez maior. O perigo aumentando.

E havia uma certa trouxa de olhos castanhos.

Eu não respondi os reviews da última vez. Então não reparem se isto aqui ficar meio louco. Risos.

Caileach – (site AnaNinaSnape) – Obrigada. Valeu o "continuo lendo a fic". Risos.

Amanda Dumbledore (site AnaNinaSnape) – Eu não quero que vocês sofram. E me colocar no tronco? Ah, assim não vale!.

Miru Himura – Desculpe eu ter sumido. Pena do Draco?! Gosto dos seus "XD"!

Zarinha Watson – ChÊrim? Gostei. Bem vinda! Eu às vezes tardo.. Mas num falho! (Como se fosse verdade) Risos.

Ameria Asakura Black – Brigada.

Centaura – "Sonserino, um grifinório ou um Snape?" Risos. Já pensou que a autora é que pode ser maluca?!! Dã!

LouiseBlack – Seja bem vinda! E obrigada por revisar!

Viviane Valar – Ai, ai. Scusa. Hoje eu vou me desdobrar nas desculpas pra todo mundo! Você é a "próxima" (aí em baixo)?

Cláudia Barros Larica Vilela – Não fique em crise existencial. Não tenha um treco. Não se torture. Não fique histérica. (Mais fácil aconselhar que fazer). Risos. Vê lá se eu consigo fazer isso?

Fernanda Ostrovski – Obrigada pela ajuda! Aceito qualquer informação sobre o Snape que quiserem me mandar. Até foto dele pelado serve! Rs rs

Angellore DeLynx Snape – Atendi seu desejo! Publiquei o resto todo de uma vez só. (Rio ou choro?) E tira o Snape! Risos. Obrigada pelos (muitos) elogios. E parabéns de novo pela fic.

Cláudia Barros Larica Vilela – Ops! Esqueci o não fique DOIDA. E por favor não chore. Eu prefiro que ria. Muito.

Miru (de novo sim, quem manda enviar trocentos reviews que eu adoro) – O Sev tá aqui!

Viviane Valar (idem Miru) – Continue. Eu adoro reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anita Black – Eu SEMPRE falo sério. Rs rs rs

Alessandra Bosco/Lessa Phoenix – Obrigada!

Juliana Oliveira – Obrigada pelas mensagens lindas!

Amanda Pavani – Não fica com dó do Lupin não. E obrigada. Você continua sendo a ÚNICA que revisou os cap. em inglês! Risos. Talvez eu deva abandonar a idéia. A Malu tá enrolada e sem tempo para traduzir os cap. A não ser que alguém se habilite. Aí tem que me avisar. Eu mando os "alterados"! (Sim! Os cap. iniciais foram TODOS melhorados! Acalmem-se eu republico quando terminar a fic). Podemos até "negociar" alguma "coisa". Risos. Alguém se habilita?

Viviane Valar – Porquê eu te assustei com a Mione? Eu também queria que ela contasse. Mas agora... Volte a ficar calma e tranqüila... A "tortura" tá acabando! Rs rs

Angellore DeLynx Snape – (idem Miru e Viviane Valar sobre os trocentos maravilhosos reviews!) – Desculpe acabar com suas esperanças. Ou quase. Não chore! Já chega a Nina Chorona. E eu não quero torturar ninguém (sorriso sonserino). Quer dizer. Não sempre. E parabéns de novo pela fic.

Suu-chan – Nina "a doida"? Risos. Muitos Risos. Foi demais! Eu tento te entender! Eu tento! Aqui me diz mais o que você "acha" que vai acontecer. Mas só pra mim, tá? Risos. Você vive acertando!!

Lívia Mantovani – Obrigada por me escrever! E por avisar do site. Valeu mesmo! Tô aqui quando quiser.

JuLiAnA LoVeGoOd – Mais uma boba. As fic´s que a gente escreve NUNCA são horríveis. Podem não agradar a todos. Mas não são horríveis. Gente: Um amor para sempre (Poterish). E sim, eu PENSO (só pensando por enquanto, embora já tenha o livro dois dessa fic toda na cabeça, mas ainda e cedo) em escrever outras fic´s depois dessa. Provavelmente (se tiver tempo) vou até TENTAR participar do Snapefest! Eu a Sett e a Granjer já escolhemos dois temas. Só falta o tempo.

Bárbara Menezes – Parabéns por Chronos! – Parabéns por Amizia! Vou colocar se link aqui de novo por que não saiu direito da última vez: (idem Miru) – Fofo?! Risos. Elfo doméstico? MUITOS risos. Vou tentar "manerar" (ou é "maneirar"? – num sei nada de gíria, fala sério) nos pontos. Mas me avisa se eu esquecer. E se você quiser me indicar onde eu posso diminuir eu já vou alterando. (Eu já "melhorei" até mesmo um pouco do cap. 29!). Depois republico tudo. É pouca coisa. Não altera a história. Mas eu acho que a melhora.

Miru (de novo!) – Vamos louvar?!! Tá louca mulher?! Pode me mandar mensagens! E o que é "nyo"?

Alessandra/Lessa – Obrigada pelas indicações. Eu já tinha lido duas. Depois te falo o que achei das outras. Eu tenho lido (quando tenho tempo) mais fic´s em inglês (traduzindo pelo Babelfish do Altavista).

Babi Snape – Aqui me manda suas perguntas. Eu acho um "barato" quando discutem a fic comigo.

Miru (DE NOVO!!!! OBA!) – Eu esqueci de te mandar a foto!!! Ririri Scusa. E me diz o que vc acha que vai acontecer quando a Nina contar pro Sev. Tem uma enquête legal lá no grupo (Vocês sabem: o grupo da fic! Aiai que "chique"!!!). Embora eu já tenha escrito o cap. todinho! Risos.

Fênix/Butterfly.girl – Obrigada. E não se preocupe. Qualquer coisa "e-mail me". Não some.

Alessandra Bosco – Cara! 30 linhas de "Atualiza!" no primeiro e-mail foi o máximo!! Mas ainda teve mais!! Risos. Lol grande. E eu não tô injuriada. Só divertida. E adorando.

Rita – O Draco e o Snape estavam MARAVILHOSOS!!!!!!!! BRIGADÃO! Obrigada também pelo link. Vou colocar aqui para todos surtarem: E desculpe pelos seus domingos. Não é minha intenção. É que às vezes demora mais responder os reviews que arrumar o cap. para postar. Verdade mesmo!!!

Ju Oliveira (idem Miru) – "Dona Moça". Pode dizer isso quantas vezes quiser. É o máximo. Eu adoro surpresas. E você se expressa de forma incrível, sabia? E você não pode se esquecer de que quem nasceu para Malfoy não chega a Snape. Eu até marquei a sua para responder com um moooonte de comentários... Mas cadê tempo?!! Hunf! Obrigada mesmo.

Viviane Valar (acho que bateu o recorde! Risos) – E olha que eu pensei que não tinha tido quase review nenhum para o cap. 30! Pelo Amor de Merlin??!! Histérica!? Risos. E eu então?

Amanda – Sobre o site/fórum com o PT – Verifica com a Granger (mas não repara se ela ficar sumida uns tempos, ela ta hum... "viajando" – não ria, é sério. A louquinha.. tsc, tsc).

Miru Himura (de novo?) – Tá bom. Gostei de ser "Perdoada". Pelo menos alguém leu.

Viviane Valar (Bateu! Bateu! Bateu o Recorde!) – Eu não quero te deixar louca. E aqui está o cap. Enoorme. E em dobradinha. É só não "surtar" com o, hum... FINAL.

Alessandra Bosco – E-mail sussurrado? Sussurrado? Rs rs rs

Miru (nossa! Tá brigando feio com a Alessandra) – É. Eu tenho três filhos sapecas. Um marido. Casa. Emprego. E ainda escrevo fic! Vê se tem tempo que agüente? E sobre o último review... desculpe te decepcionar...

Viviane Valar – (ganhou!) – Como é que ela ia dar aulas de DCAT sua louca?!! Ela é uma trouxa!!

Li Snape – " trés chic ! " é você!!! Hotel? Nossa!

Michele e outras – Obrigada pelo "quero só ver se volta". VOLTOU!!!!!!!!

Michele – Sabe eu também sinto muita falta do Lupin. Por isso fiz ele voltar um pouquinho.

Fernanda Ostrovski – Me mandaram te avisar para atualizar sua fic que "querem ler a continuação!".

Angellore DeLynx Snape – Pois é. Veela. Será que ele resiste? Será que rola um... Ahá!!!! "essazinha" também foi legal. Que tal a gente arranjar um monte de jeitos de xingar essa... essa... #&!

Rita - http:fest.oxetrem.com Snape Fest 2!!! Snape Fest 2!!!!!!!!!

Alessandra Bosco – Não consegui abrir as capas zipadas que você mandou! Abre duas só. Please.

Juliana Horta Rodrigues de Oliveira – Outra boba. Claro que eu não vou me arrepender de ler sua fic!

Suu-chan – Quem manda você ficar adivinhando a história! "Mocreia". Mais um! Vamos xingar!

Lívia Mantovani/Lilith (como você gosta mais?) – "Boa sorte na sua missão... de saciar a ansiedade alheia.". Cara! Valeu! Eu vou precisar. De muiiiiita sorte.

Alessandra Bosco/Lessa Phoenix – Eu não sei se ela vai atrapalhar "muito". Eu também quero o Sev com a Nina. Mas... E peraí! Você acha MESMO que o Sev tá sofrendo?! Jura? E obrigada pelo convite!

Sett – Desculpe quando não respondo todos os seus e-mails. Mas eu leio! E parabéns pela fic! Eu te mando o segundo capítulo revisado (de novo) se VOCÊ me mandar o terceiro!!! Feito? Num me mata de curiosidade mulher!

Granger – Mais juízo louquinha!

Sett e Granger Weasley – Eu não teria continuado a escrever sem vocês. Eu as adoro. Obrigada por tudo.

P.S.: Parabéns a todas que estão escrevendo fic´s. Reafirmo que as que eu li estão muitos boas mesmo.

Estou aqui para qualquer ajuda. Mesmo que eu demore a responder! (Que o diga a Cláudia... imagina se você tivesse esperado eu te explicar como publicar sua fic? ) Risos.

P.S.2: Por favor!! Cuidado! Eu recebi oito (8!) vírus! E perdi dois capítulos inteiros!!!! SNIF.

Ananinasnapeyahoo.com.br


	33. Fuga

**_ J.K. é a dona, só estou me divertindo. E não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso. _**

**_ Por favor, não me processe, eu não tenho nada. _**

**_ Agradeço a todos os bons autores que li. Com certeza muito influenciaram. _**

**_ E como disse um deles, se você reconhecer algo, não é meu. _**

Capítulo 32 Fuga.

_ Não há nada que eu não daria. _

Já tinha passado da hora de fechar.

Continuou no mesmo lugar. Apática. Desanimada demais para se mover.

Perdida em pensamentos. E tentando combater as lágrimas.

De novo.

- Srtª. Ventur. – repetiu.

Ela levantou os olhos. Filch tinha Madame Nora nos braços. Impaciente.

- Dumbledore pediu que a chamasse.

E continuou a andar.

Sem lhe dar tempo de perguntar onde. Ou por quê.

Esperou que ele estivesse em seu escritório.

Viu uma pequena aglomeração. Alunos. Reconheceu o chapéu de Dumbledore. E vários professores.

Franziu a testa. E então... Prendeu o ar.

Saiu correndo. Nunca sentindo tanta alegria em ver alguém.

Dois braços fortes a ampararam confortadores. Deitou a cabeça em seu peito. Fechou os olhos.

- Se eu soubesse que seria recebido assim. Teria voltado antes. – ele murmurou.

- Não sabe como precisei de você. – sentia-se segura, pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

- Eu estou aqui. – apertou-a um pouco mais, sem se incomodar com os olhares e risos – Só recebi sua mensagem ontem. – ele se desculpou.

- Bem, bem. Parece que eu estava certo. Você realmente gostou da surpresa.

Ela se virou para Dumbledore. Percebendo os olhares. E os sorrisos. Rubor subiu.

- Obrigada diretor. – murmurou sem graça, diante do grande sorriso dele.

Pretos. Duros. Furiosos. Ao lado de azuis. Interessados. Quase despeitados.

Não se importou. Não mais.

- Quanto tempo vai ficar? – voltou-se para Lupin.

Ele sorriu. Sentiu-se leve ao rever os olhos doces. A expressão suave. Quase preocupada.

- Não sei. Tenho... – hesitou, olhando-a – alguns dias. – virou-se para o diretor – Talvez se Dumbledore tiver a bondade de me hospedar.

O sorriso do diretor não podia ser maior.

- É claro que sim Remus. Eu lhe arranjarei um quarto perto do Terceiro corredor.

Ela sorriu. Ele também. Perto de Minerva. Perto dela.

- Está perfeito Albus. – ele agradeceu encantado.

Pretos se foram. Numa nuvem de roupões.

- Agora venha. – ele fez um gesto para Lupin – Temos muito que conversar. Você o empresta a mim por algum tempo, minha cara? – perguntou para Nina, por sobre os óculos, sorrindo.

- É claro que sim diretor. – novo rubor – Eu vou voltar para minha sala.

Harry chegou para um abraço. Com Rony e Hermione. Que não pareciam muito surpresos.

Pensou que teria sorrido em outra época.

- Mais tarde a procuro. – ele ainda disse antes de ir com o diretor.

Voltou para sua sala. Contente. Pela primeira vez em tempos.

Uma porta nas masmorras foi batida com violência.

Algo que se quebra. Andar apressado.

E houve fogo na lareira.

Ela o tinha esperado já de banho tomado às quatro.

Tinham lhe dito. Ela não trabalhava mais às tardes.

Quase sorriu da surpresa dele ao vê-la pronta. Não tinha tido muitos motivos para sorrir.

Ele percebeu o rosto mais triste. Pálido.

Eles andaram. Por lugares mais calmos. Confortáveis. Conversando.

E ele contou sobre ser auror. Sobre estar longe em missão. E sobre a confusão que tinha acontecido com a carta que ela enviou ao ministério. E como tinha demorado a chegar em suas mãos.

E ela o escutou. Mesmo depois. Quando ele falou, devagar, que suas orações tinham sido atendidas.

Nunca o tinha visto assim. Sem graça. Hesitante.

Tentou decidir se era rubor o que ela viu. Franziu a testa.

Abraçou-o de novo ao entender. Contente. Deu um sorriso pequeno. Ele tinha encontrado alguém!

Apesar de ter que reprimir. A sensação incômoda. Lá no fundo. Igual a que leu nos olhos dele.

De tristeza. Pela perda. Do que nunca tiveram.

Percebendo o modo como ele falou da bruxa. O quanto falou. Sua admiração.

Antes que ele desviasse o assunto. Delicadamente.

Deixando que ela falasse. Quando e como quis. E o quanto ela conseguiu.

Sobre Hogwarts. Sobre Harry. Sobre Hermione e Rony, juntos.

Sobre o resgate. Que ele tinha ficado sabendo por Harry.

E sobre Severus.

Ela falou. O que vinha acontecendo. Sem detalhes. Sem nomes.

Devagar a princípio. E depois em torrente. Junto com as lágrimas.

Que ele secou. Preocupado. Em silêncio. Num abraço. Até que foi se acalmando.

E então ela explicou. Com cuidado. O porquê da carta. Suas razões.

Sentindo a reação dele. Controlando-a. Persuadindo-o.

Até que se convenceu. Aliviada. Que ele a ajudaria.

E então continuaram. Por horas. Decidindo. Planejando.

Parando depois de muito tempo, quando sentiram fome.

Eles tinham chegado tarde ao jantar. Sentia-se mais segura. Tranqüila.

Pretos. Desviou.

Sentou-se. Lupin ao seu lado. Cumprimentando. Aqueles que ele ainda não tinha encontrado.

- Elizabeth. Este é o nosso ex-professor de DCAT, Remus Lupin. – Minerva fez as honras, um sorriso no rosto ao olhar para ele – Agora ele é Auror. – falou com orgulho – Esta é Elizabeth Parker. A professora que o substituiu.

Ele a olhou pela primeira vez. Com atenção. Percebendo o encanto veela.

Levando um segundo para controlá-lo em si. Mesmo que já o tivesse sentido quando chegou.

- É um prazer Srtª. Parker.

- O prazer é meu professor. – ela sorriu – Eu acho que devia lhe agradecer pela oportunidade de estar aqui.

- Não é necessário. – com algum esforço desviou um pouco os olhos.

Ela riu.

- Talvez seja. Se levarmos em conta como a Srtª. Ventur se jogou em seus braços hoje à tarde. – continuou sorrindo – Ela andava meio triste ultimamente. – fingiu pesar.

Ele tinha se recuperado. Os olhos em Nina.

- Ah, aquilo. Ela corria de um dragão. – brincou olhando castanhos – Eu só a salvei.

Nina segurou um sorriso. Lupin virou-se para Dumbledore. Ignorando a falta de resposta da outra.

- Talvez eu possa ficar até sábado. – olhou o diretor – E se permitir. Gostaria de levar Harry à Hogsmeade.

- É claro que sim Lupin. – ele sorriu por sobre os óculos – Eu tenho certeza de que Harry ficará contente.

Ele sorriu. Voltando a jantar. Elizabeth se inclinou. Falando baixo para Severus. Que não respondeu.

Pretos foram até ela. Ela desviou os olhos. O coração doeu. Suspirou. Brigando consigo mesma.

_'Falta pouco.'_

Colocou um pouco de purê de batatas no garfo. Lupin se inclinou para ela.

- Talvez eu devesse usar algum feitiço de proteção. – murmurou – Ou um guarda-chuva.

Ela não entendeu. Franziu a testa. Olhou-o.

- Por quê?

Ele devolveu. O olhar brincalhão.

- Para que os punhais que Snape lança com os olhos não me atinjam.

Ela não agüentou. Riu. Sacudindo a cabeça. Sem se lembrar da última vez que o tinha feito.

- Você é impossível. – continuou sorrindo para ele – Embora eu não saiba em como um guarda-chuva poderia ajudá-lo.

- Nem eu. – falou, contente por vê-la rir – Mas poderia me impedir de ver aquela expressão "assombrada".

- Assombrada? – ela tentou segurar uma nova risada – Assombrada? – não conseguiu.

- Pelo menos você está rindo. – ele a olhou, intenso – Não parece estar fazendo muito disso ultimamente.

O sorriso morreu aos poucos. Mas ela ainda se sentia bem.

- Não quis perturbá-la de novo. – ele falou arrependido.

Ela o olhou.

- Está tudo bem. – tentou sorrir – É que percebi que você tem razão.

- Não se preocupe. Eu estou aqui. – sorriu – E sábado iremos a Hogsmeade. E você vai se sentir melhor.

- Eu sei – ela sorriu suave, em seus olhos – Obrigada. – murmurou para ele.

- De nada. – ele murmurou em resposta, cúmplices.

Severus Snape pediu licença e se foi. Ela o observou disfarçadamente.

Tristeza voltando devagar.

Ela saiu mais cedo do arquivo. Antes do entardecer.

Eles foram ao lago. Conversando. Muito. Principalmente sobre a "bruxa" misteriosa.

Que fazia os olhos dele brilharem. Mesmo que ele se recusasse a admitir. Ou a dizer o nome.

- Por enquanto. – ele tinha dito.

E ela deixou. Sorrindo. Feliz demais com a presença dele.

Com a segurança que ele lhe dava. Tentando ignorar a sensação estranha.

Em seu peito. Ao pensar na sorte da outra garota. E que podia ter sido ela.

Mas controlou. E rezou. De coração. Para que ele fosse feliz.

E esquecesse o que tinha sentido por ela. Sem esquecê-la.

Ela tinha decidido voltar primeiro para o quarto. Queria tomar um banho.

Lupin ainda ficou. Vendo os últimos raios de sol.

Quando entrou. Viu roupões negros. Vindo em direção à ele.

Franziu a testa.

- E então? – perguntou.

- Então o quê? – ouviu a resposta seca.

- O dragão não vai atacar o cavaleiro? – provocou.

Viu a raiva começando em pretos. Enfrentou-o. Queria saber até que ponto ia o que Nina tinha contado.

Snape se lembrou do que diziam na ordem. Sobre uma outra bruxa. E Lupin.

- Ainda não. – respondeu irônico, duro, lembrando dela na noite anterior – Não enquanto...

- Enquanto?

_'Ela estiver sorrindo.'_

Ele viu o choque em pretos. Antes que eles voltassem... a parecer vazios.

Franziu a testa. Observando.

- Você souber os limites. – ouviu-o rugir devagar, quase ameaçador.

Antes de se virar e ir embora.

Deixando um Lupin pensativo. Até que um sorriso pequeno se desenhou em seus lábios.

_'Você foi fisgado, meu velho.'_

Combateu a pequena tristeza.

Foi um oásis. Em meio ao deserto. Que tinha sido sua vida nos últimos tempos.

Eles se divertiram. Foram a Hogsmeade. Com um Harry muito feliz.

Enquanto Rony e Hermione "sumiam" por algum tempo.

Com cervejas amanteigadas. E conversa. E risos. E alguns de seus raros sorrisos.

Que espantou um pouco a tristeza. As lembranças. E o medo.

Do que ia fazer.

Ela suspirou. Já tinha adiado demais.

Severus não estava. Trocou um olhar com Lupin. Ele acenou com a cabeça. Encorajando-a.

Levantou-se depois de almoçar. Foi até Dumbledore.

- Será que... teria algum tempo para conversarmos, Diretor?

- É claro, Nina. – ele a olhou por sobre os óculos – Esta tarde?

- Está tarde está ótimo, obrigada.

- A senha é Doce de Leite. Às três?

- Estarei lá. Obrigada diretor. – sorriu para ele.

Não tinha mais volta.

Respirou, saindo dali.

Foi difícil. Duas horas. E rubores.

Mas ela contou. Mais que ao Lupin. Com a sensação estranha. De que ele sabia. Quase tudo.

O que tinha acontecido. E o porquê. Mas não tudo o que ela queria fazer.

Vendo-o acenar com a cabeça. A expressão ficando séria. E fazer as perguntas na hora certa.

Esperando que ela se recuperasse. Quando emoção ameaçou dominá-la.

Por fim ele suspirou.

- Você tem certeza?

- Não. – os olhos arderam – Mas não vejo outra saída.

Ele a olhou. Penetrante. Como se quisesse desvendar sua alma. Sério.

- Nina. Há coisas que você desconhece. – falou suave, inclinando-se para ela – Ele tem motivos. _Bons_ motivos.

Ela franziu a testa. Ele nunca diria isso sem uma boa razão Ainda assim...

- Eu também.

Ele não respondeu. Olhando-a. Acenou com a cabeça. Pensando.

Suspirou.

- Eu a ajudarei. Mas nós precisamos conversar mais sobre isso.

Respirou. Olhou-o.

- Tem mais uma coisa – juntou coragem – Ele não sabe.

Viu quando ele franziu a testa. Sentiu o coração apertar.

- Sobre o bebê. – respirou – Sobre tudo. Ele não sabe. – sacudiu a cabeça.

Ele a olhou. Penetrante. Como se tivesse adivinhado. Sem dizer nada. A face triste.

- Eu sei que devia ter contado. – continuou, uma lágrima teimosa escorreu – Mas não pude. – murmurou – E ainda não posso.

Ele ficou quieto. Perdido em pensamentos.

Suspirou.

_'Merlin os ajude.'_

Lupin se foi. Com uma promessa.

E tristeza a procurou de novo.

Alguma coisa a incomodava. Uma sensação de sufocamento. Angústia.

Andou de um lado para outro. A imagem que ela vira no jantar voltando a sua mente.

Os dois. Ele se inclinando para ouvir o que ela falava.

Ficou com raiva. Não ia deixar que eles a perturbassem assim.

Resolveu se deitar. O sono agitado.

Acordou com uma sensação estranha. E ansiedade.

Seu coração disparou. Prestou atenção. Pequenos barulhos.

Levantou-se. Pegando o roupão automaticamente.

Escutou melhor. O coração apertado. Abriu a porta.

A coruja preta estava lá. Não pensou.

Saiu correndo.

Percorrer os mesmos corredores. Que ela não via há muito.

Foi dolorido.

- Me deixe entrar. – murmurou ansiosa.

A porta se abriu. Ela entrou correndo.

Ele estava lá. Seu coração doeu.

Encostado na parede. Respirando forte. Parecia já ter alcançado alguns vidros. O armário aberto.

Ela chegou perto. Devagar. O coração disparado. A respiração alterada.

Ele a viu. E ela percebeu.

Por entre a sujeira. E o sangue. Na sua boca. E no nariz.

Como se ele tivesse passado a mão de qualquer jeito. Que os olhos se destacavam. Vivos.

Parou. Tão perto quanto sentiu que podia chegar. Sem desmoronar.

Ele esticou a mão. Devagar. Cansado. Levando-a até sua nuca.

Puxando-a. Sem encontrar resistência. Encostando a testa na dela.

- Você veio. – sussurrou, vendo a aflição dela.

Ela levantou a mão. E a colocou em seu peito. Para impedir que ele a puxasse.

E percebesse o que o roupão disfarçava.

Ele gemeu. Sugando ar. Ela tirou a mão rápido. Assustada.

Viu-o fechar os olhos por um instante. Como se juntasse forças.

- Dumbledore. – arfou, soltando-a.

Ela se moveu para a porta.

- Nina – ouviu-o murmurar, a respiração difícil, voltou até ele – Não deixe... que a vejam... aqui.

O rosto dela endureceu. Lentamente. A preocupação substituída por raiva.

- Não se preocupe. Ela não saberá que estive aqui.

'Maldição!'

Uma pontada o fez arfar alto. E gemer. De novo.

A preocupação voltou. Respondeu a pergunta no olhar dela.

- Pomfrey. – murmurou.

Viu quando ela saiu correndo. Encostou a cabeça na parede. Em dor.

Que a poção ainda não tinha feito melhorar. Não com tantas costelas quebradas.

Ainda lembrou da raiva sendo substituída pelo olhar angustiado. E por preocupação. Por ele.

Sentiu outra pontada. Que não impediu sua boca de se mover num arremedo de sorriso.

Nunca tinha corrido tanto na vida. Tentando não tropeçar.

_'Dane-se se Elizabeth souber.'_

A imagem do rosto sujo de sangue. Que parecia ter saído da boca e do nariz. Acompanhando-a.

Procurou Minerva primeiro. Sabia que a bruxa os localizaria mais rápido do que ela podia.

E enquanto McGonagall se movia. Urgente. Voltando ao quarto. Provavelmente para usar flú.

E depois saía correndo. Ela ficou ali. Encostada na parede. Sem saber o que fazer.

Até que resolveu voltar para seu quarto.

_'Afinal, não posso ser vista.'_

Pensou com amargura.

O que não evitou que passasse o resto da noite rezando. Preocupada.

Até que dormiu. De puro cansaço.

Abriu os olhos. Franziu a testa. Sem entender porque estava de qualquer jeito. E ainda de roupão.

Lembrou. O coração disparou. Levantou-se. Rápida. Foi ao banheiro. Mudou a roupa.

Minerva não atendeu na primeira batida. Ainda era muito cedo. Se ela estivesse ali.

Estava.

- Nina. – fechou o roupão – Está tudo bem?

Respirou.

- É o que eu vim perguntar.

Ela a olhou confusa.

- Eu só fiz um favor ontem. – esperou que ela entendesse.

O olhar mudou. Tinha entendido. Muitas coisas.

- Ele está melhor. Na enfermaria. – falou devagar – Pomfrey não vai deixar que saia hoje.

O coração apertou. Mordeu o lábio.

- Será que... – não terminou.

A bruxa a olhou. Sorriu.

- Me dê um minuto.

Ela entrou. Minerva fechou a porta. Ficando do lado de fora.

Andou suave até o cortinado. Contornou-o.

Ele tinha os olhos fechados. O rosto limpo.

Havia uma cadeira ali. Talvez Dumbledore tivesse estado ali antes.

Sentou-se. Procurando não fazer barulho.

Ele não tinha acordado. Olhou-o. Poção do sono. Era possível.

Deixou que as lágrimas descessem. Deitou a cabeça suavemente. Perto da mão dele.

Sussurrando bem baixinho. A sua oração. Por ele.

Tentando conter os soluços. Nem sempre com sucesso.

Pensou ter ouvido algo. Ou seu nome. Levantou a cabeça. Limpou os olhos.

Ele continuava com os seus fechados. A expressão parecia diferente.

Levantou-se. Quieta. Não queria perturbá-lo. Em seu sono.

Viu o rosto sério uma última vez. E se foi.

Não viu pretos que acompanharam sua sombra.

_ Ele entrou no quarto. A lareira acesa. Viu-a. De costas para ele. Imóvel. _

_ Franziu a testa. _

- _ Nina. – chamou. _

_ Não houve resposta. _

_ Ele foi até ela. Virou-a. _

_ Havia lágrimas. E marcas. De dedos. Vermelhas. Por todo o rosto. _

- _ Mas o que infernos... _

_ Ela se desvencilhou dele. Ele a segurou de novo. Em fúria. _

- _ Quem? – exigiu, quase gritando. _

_ Ele sentiu. Ele mataria. Quem quer que a tivesse ferido. _

- _ Ninguém. _

_ Ele apertou seu braço. _

- _ QUEM? – sibilou entre os dentes, insano. _

- _ VOCÊ! – ela gritou, as lágrimas escorrendo. _

_ Ele recuou em assombro. _

Acordou. Suando. O coração disparado.

_ 'Inferno sangrento.' _

Ele não esteve às refeições naquele dia.

Ou no café da manhã no dia seguinte. Quando ela chegou. Tarde. Nem Elizabeth.

Talvez só tivesse se desencontrado. E eles já tivessem vindo. Não perguntou.

Bocejou de novo. Ainda estava com sono. Mesmo depois de ter dormido a noite inteira.

Esfregou os olhos. Parou o gesto ao meio. Descendo a mão. Pálida.

Pretos.

Ele não disse nada. E ela não conseguiu desviar. Os dele. Pareciam... em tumulto.

E então passou. Havia decisão.

- Vim avisar que uma certa... coruja não mais a... incomodará. – o tom frio.

Ela não conseguiu acreditar. Tinha ouvido errado.

- O _qu_?!

A expressão dele endureceu. Lembrou de alguns pequenos detalhes na reunião da noite anterior.

E sua suspeita. Sobre Elizabeth. E Lucius.

- Tenho certeza de que entendeu. – ouviu a voz fria dele.

Isso não era possível. Mordeu o lábio. Para impedir-se de gritar. Furiosa. Magoada.

Não tinha feito nada de errado. Não devia estar se sentindo assim.

_'Seu maldito bastardo.'_

Castanhos fuzilaram. Mas ela não disse nada. Até se controlar.

- Já avisou. – enfrentou-o.

Não se importou. Que ainda houvesse revolta em seus olhos. E dor. E que ele pudesse ver.

Ele pareceu exasperado. Furioso. Sem controle. Sem motivo.

- Você não entende não é? – rosnou para ela, colocando as mãos sobre a mesa.

- Eu não tenho nada para entender! – ela quase gritou de volta, também apoiando as mãos na mesa.

Respirando rápido. Sentiu o hálito morno em seu rosto. E então... Pretos. Em castanhos.

Pertos demais. Demais. A respiração suspensa. Os olhos movendo-se aos lábios. Uma inclinação.

- Nina, Herm... – ouviu a voz de Harry.

Severus virou a cabeça. Estreitando os lábios. Furioso. Novamente.

Harry os olhou assustados. Pensou que eles pareciam prestes a se agredir.

Snape voltou-se para ele. A atitude ameaçadora.

- Srtª. Ventur, Sr. Potter, SRTª VENTUR.

Ela se recuperou.

- Não professor Snape. Eu dou permissão aos _meus amigos_ – enfatizou – para me chamarem de Nina. – desafiou-o.

Ele se virou para ela. O rosto em raiva. Nem parecia que estavam tão próximos há um minuto atrás.

- Esta é uma escola, _Srtª Ventur_. E eu pensei que não precisaria lembrá-la disso. – disse entre dentes.

Harry molhou os lábios.

- Eu só vim dar um recado. – tentou – Hermione não...

- Eu devo lembrá-lo, Sr. Potter – Snape o interrompeu, olhando-o de novo, furioso – que ainda assim...

- Professor Snape não...

Ele a ignorou. Avançando para Harry. Devagar.

- ... você deve saber como tratar um funcionário dessa Escola. E eu...

- Professor Snape!

Olho-o.

Não podia acreditar. Alguma coisa tinha mudado.

- ... talvez deva lembrá-lo, Sr. Potter! De que...

Os olhos dele estavam furiosos. De uma fúria... diferente. Enquanto olhava para Harry.

Continuou avançando. Harry recuava para a parede perto dela.

- ... regras foram feitas para serem...

Compreensão amanheceu nela. A expressão em choque.

_'Não pode ser...'_

- ...cumpridas! Então eu espero que perder alguns pontos refresquem...

O tinteiro se espatifou contra a parede. Perto deles. Snape voltou-se para ela.

- Vá, Harry. – ela conseguiu dizer.

- Mas o que diabos... – ele começou a vociferar para ela.

- Vá Harry! – ela gritou.

Ele olhava para ela de olhos arregalados. Olhou a face de Snape. Ele estava possesso.

- Agora!

Ele saiu correndo. Snape avançou para ela. A roupa respingada de tinta.

- Com os infernos! – a mesa entre eles – Você está louca mulher? – bateu com uma mão na mesa.

Ela o olhou. Tentando não se preocupar com a raiva dele.

- Não. – pretos – Eu entendo agora.

Ele franziu a testa. Respirando. Fúria contida.

- Você a amava. – falou devagar, vendo-o empalidecer – E odeia o Harry por isso. – ele a olhou como se fosse matá-la – Por ela ter morrido. Para que ele vivesse.

- Cuidado... – ele avisou por entre os dentes, feroz – Não diga tolices. – ameaçou.

Ela quase teve medo. Mas não conseguiu parar. Não agora. O coração disparado.

- Você não o odeia realmente. – continuou, rápido, como se falasse para si – Mas a lembrança dela. Que os olhos dele trazem. Alguma coisa aconteceu. – sacudiu a cabeça – Eu não sei. Talvez você tivesse tentado salvá-los. E ele lembra a você que não... – viu-o voar até ela.

- Cale-se! – apertou seus pulsos – Ou eu calo você!

Ela nunca realmente tinha tido medo dele. Não até ali. Ficou parada.

Esperando que ele se controlasse. E a soltasse. Quase arrependida pelo que tinha dito.

Ele apertou mais forte. Com olhos insanos. Ela gemeu.

- Por favor... – os olhos cheios de lágrimas de dor.

Ela achou que ele podia bater nela. Respirando duro.

Mas então ele a soltou. E se foi.

Ela esfregou os pulsos doloridos. Respirando. Tentando se acalmar. Pensar.

Seu olhos deslizaram para a mancha na parede. Sacudiu a cabeça.

Tinha realmente acontecido.

Outro dia.

Não o tinha visto. Desde a tarde com Harry.

Talvez ele ainda não estivesse pronto para outra pessoa.

Nem mesmo para Elisabeth. Respirou ao pensar nisso. Não fazia diferença.

Perdido por um. Perdido por mil.

Foi jantar. Eles já estavam lá. Suspirou.

Par constante. Ela tinha percebido.

Lembrou-se de quando os tinha visto no lago. Sujando as lembranças _dela_.

Olhou as ervilhas.

- Severus, você vai a Londres amanhã? – ouviu a voz insinuante de Elizabeth.

Ela gelou.

_ 'Severus?!! Londres!?'_

Olhou-os. Elizabeth sorria. A mão no braço dele. Com intimidade.

- Preciso que você me traga algumas coisas. – azuis nele.

_ 'Com o inferno! Como ela ousa falar assim?! Na frente de todos!' _

Os olhos dele estavam furiosos. Mas Elizabeth não viu. Ou fez que não viu. Ele desviou.

Nina fechou os seus. Abriu-os. Com raiva. Olhou em pretos. Fuzilando. Em revolta.

Sem querer saber se estava chamando a atenção. Abriu a boca. Mas não disse nada.

Levantou sem uma palavra. Saindo dali.

Tomou o caminho mais longo. Até seu quarto.

Sentindo-se sufocar. Precisava de ar!

Ela tinha ficado com ele por meses. Tinha dormido com aquele... Bastardo!

Tinha um filho dele no ventre. E nunca...

Tinha podido chamá-lo pelo nome em público!

_'Como ele ousa...'_

Chegou ao quarto.

Com aquela... cadela! Andou de um lado para outro.

Sem respeito. Sem consideração.

Eles se mereciam.

- Bastardo idiota! Seu grande imbecil!

Não conseguiu parar de vociferar contra ele.

Tinha vontade de jogar alguma coisa... Nele!

_'Como ele se atreve...'_

Os olhos arderam. As lágrimas ameaçaram cair.

Ela as limpou com raiva. Mordendo os lábios.

Furiosa como nunca tinha estado.

Sem querer se acalmar.

Ele nunca tinha permitido... Não com ela!

Tinha tido a petulância de lhe pedir...

Ela podia matá-lo.

Ouviu batidas na porta. Andou rápido.

Abriu-a possessa.

- Como você ousa?! Como ousa... – ficou sem palavras, a garganta fechada.

A vontade de bater nele só suplantada pela mágoa.

- Vai me deixar entrar ou não? – rugiu.

Ela respirou. Lembrando da promessa. Afastou-se. Abrindo mais a porta.

Ele entrou. Fechando-a. Tirou a vara. Rápido. Murmurando algo. Como sempre.

Aquilo a enfureceu ainda mais.

- Bastardo! Seu grande bastardo mentiroso! – acusou, vendo a raiva dele – E todo o tempo eu pensei que queria me proteger!

Ele estreitou os olhos. Ela o viu ir ficando furioso.

- Reconsidere! – olhou-o irada – Lembra-se? –a mágoa misturou-se à raiva – E eu acreditei em você!

- Você...

- Não! Eu não quero saber! – balançou a cabeça – Você nunca se importou. Como pôde mentir pra mim? – uma lágrima desceu, ela a limpou com raiva – Não precisava. Se tivesse dito. "Eu só a quero em minha cama!" Eu teria entendido. – então ela percebeu em horror, compreensão que chega de repente, os olhos muito abertos – Mas foi o que você fez, não foi?! – falou baixo, devagar, os lábios tremeram – Foi _exatamente_ o que você fez.... – murmurou, olhando-o.

Sufocou a comprovação. De que ele nunca mentira. Sempre a quisera. Em sua cama. Só isso.

Como se ela fosse... algo. Ela se moveu. Arfando.

- Saia. – pediu, a voz embargada – Nunca mais quero ver você. Eu nunca mais quero falar com você. Nunca mereceu que eu... – engasgou, engoliu em seco, segurando as lágrimas – Eu tenho certeza que isso não vai te incomodar. Já que você nunca se importou. – Deus, como doía.

_'Eu te quis! Seu bastardo arrogante, eu te quis...'_

Teria feito qualquer coisa... Qualquer coisa...

Ela resolveu que ia magoá-lo. Como ele tinha feito a ela. Ou pelo menos tentar. Encarou-o. Respirando.

- Eu vou esquecer você. – falou devagar, decidida – Marque minhas palavras. Eu vou me interessar por alguém que realmente valha a pena. Alguém que não me engane. Que me mereça. Alguém que me ame. – a voz dura como a dele era às vezes – Alguém como Lupin.

Levou um segundo.

Ele voou com ela até a parede. Ela sentiu a dor quando suas costas bateram na pedra fria.

Segurando-a pelos ombros. Olhando-a como um demente. A respiração acelerada.

Os olhos no rosto dela. E nos seus. Como uma fera que finalmente tivesse se libertado.

- Acha que eu não me importei com você?! – rugiu – Que eu só a queria em minha cama? – ele agia como um louco, olhando-a a cada frase – Muito bem!! – as mãos apertaram mais os ombros dela, que segurou um gemido, sem realmente registrar a dor física – Eu a quero longe de mim. – rosnou, vendo a dor nos olhos dela. – Quero esquecer que a conheci. E o que você _pensa_ que sabe. Sua... Trouxa idiota!

Ela gemeu. As lágrimas descendo. Sem reconhecer o homem à sua frente. Violento.

Sem poder acreditar que ele quisesse lhe causar tanta dor.

- E se você não entender. Se isso não for o bastante. – ele parecia insano – Eu te darei mais motivos.

Soltou-a. Empurrando-a de encontro à parede.

Segurando-a pelos braços agora. Com força. Machucando. De verdade.

- Trouxas. Bruxos. Não importou. – a voz arrastada; estranha, vazia – Eu os cacei. Os torturei. E os matei.

Ela fechou os olhos. Ele a sacudiu. Até que os abrisse de novo.

Ia ter certeza de que ela tinha entendido.

- Violei mulheres! Ao lado dos corpos ainda quentes. De seus maridos. De seus filhos. E violei filhas. Em frente a seus pais. – olhou-a como um alucinado, que sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo – E o mais importante... – chegou bem perto dela, intimidando-a, quase demente – Aquilo que você ainda não sabe. – a boca num esgar – _Eu gostei_**.**

Soltou-a. E saiu. Batendo a porta. Fazendo-a pular com o barulho. Assustada demais.

O coração em pedaços.

Escorregou. A mão na boca. As lágrimas descendo. Soluçando.

Ele olhou para os lados. Vigiando. Saindo dali. Rápido.

Tinha se arriscado demais. Como sempre. Desde que a conhecera.

Andou. Depressa. Em tumulto. Virou em outro corredor.

Esmurrou a parede. Com força.

Rugiu. Sentindo a mão doer. Enquanto a segurava com a outra.

Dor era bom. Impedia de sentir. Outro tipo de tormento.

Continuou para as masmorras. Segurando a mão ferida.

Ela estava mais segura agora.

Longe dele.

Era tudo o que importava.

Chegou às masmorras. A mente num turbilhão.

Dizendo a senha para a porta. Entrando. Cada palavra. Ecoando. Em fogo.

_' " Alguém como Lupin." '_

Uma respiração rápida.

_'Lupin!'_

Quebrou vários vidros. De uma só vez.

Machucando a outra mão. Sem se importar.

Horas depois. O corpo doendo. Os lugares onde ele tinha segurado latejando.

Ela só queria morrer. Ir embora. Sumir.

Fingir que nunca tinha acontecido. Nada. Que nunca o tinha conhecido.

Já tinha amanhecido. Ela não foi trabalhar.

Pensando. Em como ele tinha estado perto. De saber. Sobre seu filho.

Mas ele não saberia. Não mais. Virou a cabeça. Cansada de chorar. Entorpecida.

Não queria atender, quando Minerva veio. Mas suspirou. E abriu a porta.

A bruxa a olhou sem entender. Vendo-a de roupão ainda. A fisionomia desfeita.

- Você está bem? – perguntou preocupada.

Depois sacudiu a cabeça. Vendo o silêncio dela.

- Desculpe querida. É claro que não está. – olhou-a consternada – Eu posso entrar?

Ela fechou os olhos. Se afastou. Minerva entrou. Fechou a porta.

- Agora. – olhou-a, realmente preocupada – O que aconteceu?

Ela desabou. Sem conseguir parar de chorar. Soluçando.

Enquanto Minerva ficava sem saber o que fazer.

Dando tapinhas em suas costas. E murmurando palavras de consolo.

Minerva conjurou um chá.

- Eu não vou forçá-la, querida.

Viu Nina pegar o chá com mãos trêmulas. Um pouco mais calma.

- Não precisa me dizer. – os lábios ficaram numa linha fina – Embora eu não possa esconder que já imagino o que está acontecendo. – viu o olhar da outra – Bem isso não importa. O importante é que você melhore. Ficar assim não lhe fará bem. – olhou-a firme – Nem ao bebê.

Nina não respondeu.

- E como eu sei que você não tem parentes... Eu ficarei honrada se me deixar agir um pouco como... sua mãe.

Nina a olhou. Viu o modo como Minerva a olhava. Tentou sorrir.

- A honra seria minha – murmurou séria.

A bruxa sorriu.

- Bem, então... – ficou séria – Eu lhe digo que a partir de hoje você deve reduzir seu horário. Só trabalhando algumas horas pela manhã. E que suas refeições lhe sejam tragas aqui sempre que desejar. E que deve começar a se esforçar mais para ter uma... vida, menos... tumultuada. Eu pedirei a Senhorita Granger que a ajude. Você não deve mais se perturbar tanto. Pelo seu próprio bem. E pelo... meu neto.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas de novo.

- Oh, querida, não era para você chorar de novo.

Ela abraçou a bruxa. Agradecida.

- Obrigada.

Minerva correspondeu. Meio sem jeito a princípio.

- De nada, querida. De nada.

Percebeu a emoção controlada na voz da bruxa.

Seus dias se tornaram nebulosos. Vazios. Algumas vezes. Terríveis. Outras. Suportáveis.

Tentando combater a sensação. Todo o tempo. De estar morrendo um pouco.

Longe dele.

Não quis saber. Não se preocupou. Só em viver. Um dia de cada vez.

Pálida. Uma sombra. Triste. Ainda lutando. A barriga crescendo. Rápido. Os roupões disfarçando.

Hermione lhe trouxe pilhas de livros. Sobre gravidez. E sobre bebês. _Bruxos. _

Que ela devorava. Para não lembrar.

Tentando pensar no futuro. E esquecer o passado. Planejando.

Hermione a ajudou. Precisou dela. Não conseguiu agüentar a dor sozinha.

Não se importou. Não se importava com muita coisa mais.

Sentiu-se protegida. Minerva e Hermione faziam de tudo para não deixar que nada a aborrecesse.

Que nada faltasse. Sempre com mimos. Doces. Frutas. Que ela agradecia tentando sorrir.

Dizendo que elas queriam que ela ficasse como uma pata gorda. Conversando com elas.

Que faziam de tudo. Tornando seus dias um pouco mais suportáveis.

Agradeceu aos céus que não o tivesse visto mais. E a quase ninguém. Além dos poucos alunos.

Que as coisas estivessem indo bem. Que os preparativos já estivessem no final.

E que nada a estivesse perturbando. Isolada. Sem notícias. Sem saber o que acontecia. Nada.

Além da coruja que vinha até ela às vezes. De Londres. Dos livros.

E suas poucas conversas com Dumbledore.

Faltava pouco.

Soltou uma exclamação. Relendo.

Tinha descoberto. Em meio a um parágrafo do livro. "Filhos de Bruxos."

Porque sentia. Cada vez. A angústia. Quando havia perigo. Ou ele era chamado.

Tocou seu ventre. Ele não seria um aborto.

Mordeu o lábio. Com força.

Não ia poder contar isso para ele. Contar. Sobre seu filho.

Engoliu. Levando a mão trêmula à boca. Uma lágrima desceu.

Seguida de outras.

Recebeu a última coruja.

Tinha conseguido a permissão. Não haveria obliviate.

_ 'Obrigada Arthur.'_

Deixou para contar a Minerva quase na véspera.

Ela não gostou muito. Mas concordou. Relutante.

Ao saber que Dumbledore sabia. Que a estava ajudando. Mesmo que desconfiasse que ele fazia mais.

Hermione achou uma loucura. Até que ela lhe contou que Lupin já tinha arrumado tudo.

Convencendo-a de que ficaria melhor. E de que Hogwarts não era o lugar ideal para se ter um bebê.

Desconfiou de que havia mais rumores sobre Voldmort ao ver a sombra nos olhos de Hermione.

Mas ela não perguntou. Não quis saber.

E Hermione não lhe disse. Não comentou absolutamente nada.

Ela o viu. Passando para um corredor. De longe. Hesitou.

Pretos. Em castanhos. Um só momento. Antes que ela continuasse. Perdendo-o de vista.

As lágrimas rolaram. Devagar. O coração disparado. Dolorido.

Mas ela não se importou.

Só mais um dia.

Faltava duas horas. Tudo estava arrumado.

Lupin chegaria dali há pouco.

Mas ainda havia algo que ela precisava fazer.

Ouviu duas batidas na porta. Era o sinal.

Suspirou. Pegou sua capa. Cobrindo até o rosto. Apesar do calor.

Ela era só uma trouxa. Mas tinha recebido respeito. Do último lugar que alguém imaginaria.

Andou devagar pelos caminhos conhecidos.

- Me deixe entrar.

Uma última vez.

Foi até a escrivaninha. Olhou a bruxa. Que não voava. Em suas mãos.

Tentou a primeira gaveta. Trancada. Abriu a última. Guardou-a ali. Lá no fundo.

Virou-se. Os olhos correram pela sala.

Sabia que o Barão estaria ali. Hermione tinha cuidado disso. Não se importou que ele visse. Seu ventre.

- Eu estou... indo, Barão. E queria agradecer. Por tudo.

Deu alguns passos. Procurando. Foi até a estante. Pegou um livro. Que parecia menos usado. Escondido.

Colocou o envelope dentro. Suspirou.

- É para... – hesitou, tinha muito tempo que não dizia o nome – Severus.

Controlou-se. Não ia chorar.

- Eu só vim me despedir. Por favor cuide dele. – murmurou, a voz embargada – E só deixe que ele leia. Se as coisas ficarem realmente muito... "difíceis". – falou devagar – Eu confio que saberá discernir se for... necessário. Ou se precisar ficar ali. Para sempre.

Esperou que ele entendesse. Mas não conseguiu falar mais nada.

- Adeus Barão. E obrigada.

Colocou o capuz na cabeça de novo. Já estava quase na hora.

Ela correu dali.

_ "Porquê devo te respeitar alma minha? _

_ Se tu não te respeitastes, _

_ colocando tua felicidade em outra alma?" _

_ Marcus Aurélius Antoninus. 180 D.C. _

Lupin a esperava.

Sua bagagem reduzida. Dentro do bolso dele.

Usaram flú.

E foi tudo.

_ Sem reviews desta vez. _

Ananinasnapeyahoo.com.br


	34. Londres

**_

* * *

J.K. é a dona, só estou me divertindo. E não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso._**

**_Por favor, não me processe, eu não tenho nada._**

**_Agradeço a todos os bons autores que li. Com certeza muito influenciaram._**

**_E como disse um deles, se você reconhecer algo, não é meu._**

..

Capítulo 33 Londres.

_ Você e eu jamais estaremos separados_

**TO LOVE YOU MORE** _( Para amar mais você ) - _CELINE DION - 1998

TAKE ME, BACK IN THE ARMS I LOVE

**_Leve-me, de volta aos braços que amo_**

FEEL ME, LIKE YOU DID BEFORE

**_Sinta-me, como você me sentia antes_**

TOUCH ME ONCE AGAIN

_Toque-me mais uma vez_

AND REMEMBER WHEN

_E relembre de quando_

THERE WAS NO ONE THAT YOU WANTED MORE

_Não havia ninguém a quem você quisesse mais_

DON'T GO, YOU KNOW YOU WILL BREAK MY HEART

_ Não vá, você sabe que vai partir meu coração_

SHE WON'T, LOVE YOU LIKE I WILL

**_Ela não irá, amar você como eu irei_**

I'M THE ONE WHO'LL STAY

_Eu sou a única que ficar_

WHEN SHE WALKS AWAY

_Quando ela te deixar_

AND YOU KNOW I'LL BE STANDING HERE STILL

_E você sabe que eu ainda estarei aqui em p_

I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU

**_E estarei esperando por voc_**

HERE INSIDE MY HEART

_Aqui dentro do meu coração_

I'M THE ONE WHO WANTS TO LOVE YOU MORE

_Eu sou a única que pode realmente te amar assim_

YOU WILL SEE I CAN GIVE YOU

_Você verá que eu posso dar a voc_

EVERYTHING YOU NEED

_Tudo que você precisa_

LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE

_Deixe-me ser a única a te amar tanto assim_

SEE ME, AS IF YOU NEVER KNEW

_ Me veja, como se você nunca tivesse me conhecido_

HOLD ME, SO YOU CAN'T LET GO

_ Abrace-me, você não pode ir embora_

JUST BELIEVE IN ME

_ **Somente acredite em mim**_

I WILL MAKE YOU SEE

_ Eu te mostrarei_

ALL THE THINGS THAT YOUR HEART NEEDS TO KNOW

_ Tudo que o seu coração precisa saber_

I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU

_ Eu estarei esperando por voc_

HERE INSIDE MY HEART

_ Aqui dentro do meu coração_

I'M THE ONE WHO WANTS TO LOVE YOU MORE

_Eu sou a única que pode realmente te amar assim_

YOU'LL SEE I CAN GIVE YOU

_Você verá o que eu posso dar a voc_

EVERYTHING YOU NEED

_Tudo que você precisa_

LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE

_Deixe-me ser a única a te amar assim_

AND SOME WAY, ALL THE LOVE THAT WE HAD CAN BE SAVED

_ De alguma forma todo o amor que tínhamos pode ser salvo_

WHATEVER IT TAKES, WE'LL FIND A WAY

_ Não importa como, nós encontraremos uma saída_

BELIEVE IN ME

_ Acredite em mim_

I WILL MAKE YOU SEE

_ Eu te mostrarei_

ALL THE THINGS THAT YOUR HEART NEEDS TO KNOW

_ Tudo o que o seu coração precisa saber_

I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU

_Eu estarei esperando por voc_

HERE INSIDE MY HEART

_Aqui dentro do meu coração_

I'M THE ONE WHO WANTS TO LOVE YOU MORE

_Eu sou a única que pode realmente te amar assim_

CAN'T YOU SEE I CAN GIVE YOU

_Você não vê o que eu posso dar a voc_

EVERYTHING YOU NEED

_Tudo que você precisa_

LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE

_Deixe-me ser a única a te amar assim_

* * *

Londres foi uma mudança. Terrível.

Tinha ficado num hotel. Até o dia seguinte.

Quando iria ao beco diagonal retirar seu dinheiro. E trocá-lo.

Comprou um jornal. Estranhando as roupas. "Trouxas".

Havia um pequeno apartamento no segundo andar. Mobiliado. E barato. De um casal idoso.

Que simpatizara com ela. E percebera. As marcas de tristeza.

Eles eram exigentes. Por isso o apartamento tinha ficado tanto tempo vazio.

Mas gostaram dela. Apesar da coruja que ela disse ter.

A srª. Vicent sentiu despertar seu instinto maternal.

Com vontade de proteger. Aquela jovem senhora. Que tinha brigado com o marido.

Acreditando. Que seria temporário. E que ninguém. Poderia ter um real motivo.

Para ficar longe. De alguém tão doce. E triste.

Que esperava um filho seu.

Ela trouxe suas coisas. Passando o resto do dia limpando. E arrumando.

Achando estranho usar de novo eletricidade. Controlando-se para não chorar a cada comparação.

..

Acordou. Vendo o sol entrar por entre a janela. Sem entender.

Porque o barulho dos carros a tinham incomodado tanto. Durante a noite. Apesar do cansaço.

As lembranças vieram. E ela não conseguiu conter as lágrimas. E os soluços.

Girou na cama. Abraçando-se. Prometendo a si mesma. Que seria a última vez.

Os sinais de tudo, evidentes. Em seu rosto.

Quando a Srª Vincent veio lhe convidar para o café. Mais tarde. Até que ela fizesse compras.

* * *

Minerva o encarou quando chegou. Séria. A expressão fechada. Mais que o habitual.

Franziu a testa. Sentando-se devagar. Nina não estava. Como sempre.

Dumbledore os olhou.

- Gostaria de avisar que o arquivo agora terá um novo horário de funcionamento. – falou calmo.

- A senhorita Ventur está doente de novo? – Elizabeth não conseguiu disfarçar o tom debochado.

Minerva apertou os lábios. Como Severus. O diretor olhou por sobre os óculos de meia lua. Sério.

- Não. – levantou a cabeça – A senhorita Ventur não está mais em Hogwarts.

Todos se voltaram para o diretor. Severus ficou imóvel. Absorvendo. Frio se espalhando no coração.

- Como assim não está mais em Hogwarts? – Sprout verbalizou o que todos queriam saber.

- Ela se foi. Ontem. – Minerva completou, a expressão mais dura, a voz seca.

Ignorando o murmúrio sobre irresponsabilidade que veio de Elisabeth.

- Apesar de Hogwarts ter as portas sempre abertas se ela resolver voltar. – o diretor continuou, firme – Ela preferiu partir. – suspirou – Por isso o arquivo ficará fechado. Se alguma coisa for necessária fora dos horários no aviso afixado na porta, a professora Minerva tem as chaves.

- Mas porquê ela partiu assim... tão de repente? – Sibila perguntou, devagar.

- Porque ela achou necessário. – Minerva a fuzilou com os olhos – Mas nós esperamos que volte.

- Sim, Minerva. – Dumbledore completou, olhando para Severus por um instante – Nós queremos que ela volte. E esperaremos que não demore. – falou calmo – Agora. Eu gostaria de avisar que faremos uma reunião quinta-feira. Após o almoço.

Apesar da curiosidade. Não houve como continuar o assunto. Habilmente desviado para o conteúdo da reunião na quinta. E eles não souberam por que ela se foi.

Snape achou que já tinha mexido o suficiente com a comida no prato. Levantou. E se foi.

Sem conseguir suportar. A expressão de satisfação no rosto de Elizabeth.

E seus sorrisos. Multiplicados.

_'Maldição!'_

A sensação ruim se intensificando. A respiração rápida. Andando.

Ela não estava mais em Hogwarts. Como Dumbledore pôde permitir?

Ali era o lugar mais seguro do mundo bruxo.

Mas ela não era uma bruxa. Lembrou-se. E talvez estivesse melhor fora dali. Enquanto...

_'Inferno sangrento! Não!'_

Não estaria segura longe de Hogwarts. Não longe dele!

Lembrou-se daquela última noite. Ele a tinha afastado. Mandado embora.

A sensação piorando.

Como no outro dia. Quando se desilusionou. Indo até ela. Procurando-a.

Lutando contra o sentimento de estar sendo idiota. Ao se preocupar tanto com... uma trouxa. Quando a encontrou. Dizendo a si mesmo que tinha precisava verificar se ela estava bem. Depois que tinha ido.

Após suas palavras terríveis. Naquele quarto.

Negando. Todo o tempo. Que não era só para vê-la. Estar perto dela. Sentir o cheiro de violetas.

Mesmo que o tivesse respirado. Com sofreguidão. Quando as lembranças tinham voltado.

Saindo dali. Rápido. Antes que a tocasse.

Sacudiu a cabeça. Ainda andando.

_'Inferno.'_

Antes. Não a via. Mas sabia que ela estava ali. Que se ele pudesse... Se quisesse... Poderia....

Apertou as mãos. Com vontade de socar. De machucar. Matar.

Tentando se controlar. Sentindo a raiva se avolumar.

Fazendo com que destruísse mais algum de seus vidros. Sem se importar.

Sem conseguir amenizar o que sentia.

- Entre.

Viu seu mestre em poções entrar. O rosto duro.

- Eu o aguardava Severus. Sente-se.

- Por quê, Albus? – não se sentou, não se importou com o tom da voz – Porque permitiu que fosse?

O diretor suspirou.

- Por que ela me pediu. – falava com calma – Por que me deu boas razões. – olhou-o significativamente – E porque talvez, ela esteja mais segura fora de Hogwarts. Por enquanto. – ecoou seus pensamentos.

Ele apertou os lábios. Sem conseguir dominar a fúria em si. As mãos fechadas.

Dumbledore se levantou.

- Talvez não seja por muito tempo Severus. – falou devagar – E toda essa situação. Não estava sendo justo com ela. – olhou-o por sobre os óculos.

- Sabe o que... – começou, duro.

- Eu sei. – o diretor o interrompeu, levantando a mão, calmo – Mas ela não sabe. – sabia o que a face dura escondia – E talvez não melhorasse nada saber. – os olhos amoleceram – Ou eu teria contado. Teria impedido que ela se fosse. – falou suave.

Viu a respiração rápida. A expressão dos olhos escuros. O modo como ele tentava se dominar.

Suspirou de novo.

- Ela está sob minha proteção. Estarei em contato. A vigiarei. – garantiu, tentando acalmar pretos – E ela não ficará muito tempo longe. Nós cuidaremos disso.

Olhou o diretor. Respirando. Sombras que passam por seus olhos.

- Já pensou que ela pode não querer voltar? – rosnou baixo, devagar, com dificuldade.

_'Ah! Finalmente. '_

Albus sorriu. Calmo.

- Não se preocupe Severus. Ela voltará. – olhou-o firme – E se isso não acontecer logo. É porque terá sido o melhor.

Mas ouvir isso não lhe deu paz.

Nenhuma.

* * *

Não havia muito a fazer. Além de conversar com Mina. A coruja que Minerva tinha dado.

Mas a Srª. Vincent conseguiu distraí-la. Conversando sobre crianças.

Evitando falar sobre o passado. Haveria tempo. E ela ainda estava triste.

Perguntando sobre o bebê. As roupas. Os preparativos. Ajudando-a. Quando percebeu assustada. Que ela não tinha feito nada quanto a isso ainda. Horrorizada quando descobriu que ainda não tinha consultado um médico. Ou feito os exames. Para saber sobre o bebê.

Aquela semana elas visitaram as lojas. E marcaram consulta com um médico.

Nina achou que estava melhorando. Que era possível conviver com a tristeza. Exceto pelas noites.

Que ela só conseguia atravessar. Se estivesse cansada.

E quando isso não acontecia. Fazia um chá. E via televisão. Que ela tinha redescoberto.

Sem realmente ver. Mas era uma forma. Como qualquer outra. De não lembrar.

* * *

Não tinha ido jantar.

Foi para o laboratório.

Tentando se concentrar. Não pensar.

Quando voltou para o quarto, já era noite alta.

Estava cansado.

Esta noite. Talvez conseguisse dormir.

Mas não foi tão fácil.

E houve wiskey de fogo.

E chamas na lareira.

Hipnotizando.

Antes que cansaço o vencesse.

* * *

Tinha conversado com a Srª Vincent. Desviando de perguntas.

Respondendo outras. Agradecendo mentalmente. Por não estar sozinha.

E que a boa senhora fosse insistente. Preocupada com ela.

Mas ela havia saído. Com o marido. Por todo o dia. Indo visitar. Amigos.

Acariciou Mina. Dando-lhe mais um pouco de pão.

- Somos só nós agora, Mina. – uma sombra em castanhos.

Olhou o vazio.

Era verdade.

Não havia ninguém.

Fechou os olhos. Imóvel.

As lágrimas descendo.

* * *

O jantar estava no meio.

- Minerva?

Ela se virou para o diretor. Sem entender. Encontrou o olhar dele. Suspirou. Abaixando a cabeça.

Severus a observou. Desviou. Enquanto Elizabeth conversava com Sibila e Sprout.

- Não se preocupe. – Dumbledore disse devagar – Ela está bem.

- Eu sei, Albus. – suspirou de novo – Mas é que... Eu sinto falta dela.

Ele deu um sorriso pequeno. O olhar relanceando ao professor de poções. Quieto.

- Todos nós sentimos. – disse suave – Todos nós.

A conversa dos outros e o tilintar dos talheres continuando.

* * *

Mais uma noite...

Rosnou.

Detestando-se por sentir. Irritado. Por não conseguir se controlar.

Ao redor de uma... mulher!

De uma trouxa.

Ele!

Um Comensal. Um espião. Um...

Neste estado.

Por uma MALDITA MULHER!!

Bufou. Jogando longe os ingredientes.

Antes de se acalmar o suficiente para usar sua vara.

Em mais uma poção completamente perdida.

Amaldiçoando por se sentir mergulhado. Inadvertidamente.

Inexoravelmente.

Em águas estranhas.

Negras.

Perigosas...

Desconhecidas.

Que traziam todo um inferno junto.

* * *

Ela virou-se na cama. Com dificuldade. Olhando sem ver.

Tentando não pensar.

Fingindo não esperar. Que ele aparecesse.

E a levasse de volta.

Tentando se convencer. De que tinha sido melhor assim.

E de que ele não a procuraria mais.

De que tinha outra para consolá-lo.

Uma bruxa.

E que não sentia falta dela.

Fechou os olhos.

As lágrimas descendo.

* * *

Estava tarde.

Esfregou o pescoço. Jogando mais um pergaminho para o lado.

Levantou-se. Indo para o quarto.

Não soube porque abriu aquela gaveta.

Mas ficou paralisado. Com o que viu ali.

Vermelho. Respirou.

Levou a mão. Lentamente. Tocando o tecido. Sentindo a textura.

Recordando...

Fechou a gaveta. Com raiva. Indo até o sofá. Sentando-se. A cabeça para trás. Os olhos fechados.

As lembranças voltando. Sem que ele conseguisse impedir. Por mais que tentasse.

Dominando.

Tomando conta. Dele inteiro. Como brasas vivas.

Até que ele foi ao armário.

Agarrando um vidro azul.

E acabou com todas elas.

- Dez pontos Sr. Everest!

Os olhos negros luzindo. Verdes que não entendiam. Surpresos.

- Mas Senhor...

- Cinco pontos mais pela impertinência. – rosnou.

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Horrorizados.

O humor dele estava horrível.

E eles não tinham nenhuma chance.

* * *

Olhou para a lâmpada sobre sua cabeça.

Sua terceira consulta. Finalmente o ultrassom.

- Relaxe, Srª... - olhou o papel sobre a mesa – Snape.

Não percebeu o rubor. Em sua paciente.

Uma mentira inocente. Que evitava muitas perguntas.

Ela escutou o barulho do coração do bebê. Emocionando-se.

- Bem, bem. – o médico resmungou, olhando o visor – Sim. Uma menina.

_'Uma menina!'_

- E está muito bem. O coração normal. Bom desenvolvimento. – continuou olhando – Vinte e seis semanas.

Ele parou de olhar o monitor e sorriu para ela. Voltou a se sentar. Olhando os exames.

Franziu a testa.

- Mas a mãe precisa de mais cuidados.

Saiu dali com vitaminas e uma dieta. Além da próxima consulta marcada.

O sol bateu em seu rosto. Suspirou.

Mandaria sua coruja para Minerva e Hermione essa noite. Com as novidades.

Não. Melhor amanhã. As noites eram difíceis. E Mina parecia entendê-la quando falava com ela.

Sacudiu a cabeça. Andando pelas ruas. Devagar.

A permissão que Lupin tinha conseguido com o Ministério não se estendia a objetos mágicos.

Só a coruja foi permitida. Para que ela pudesse entrar em contato com Hogwarts.

A maioria de suas coisas. Ainda em Hogwarts.

Suspirou. O que ela ia fazer com aquelas vestes em Londres?

Abaixou os olhos. Lembrou-se do tinteiro. Que ela tinha escondido. No meio das roupas.

Imaginou se ele tinha achado. A pequena bruxa.

Os olhos arderam. Entrou na primeira loja que encontrou.

Qualquer coisa. Para não pensar.

* * *

Passeava pela sala.

Olhando irritado por sobre os caldeirões. Conferindo.

Deixando os alunos ainda mais nervosos.

Andando entre eles. Em seu estado normal de impaciência.

Foi quando seus olhos viram Weasley passar algo para uma Granger muito quieta.

Que olhava sem ver para um papel em sua mão. O caldeirão esquecido à sua frente.

Bufou em desagrado. Indo até lá. Pronto para retirar pontos pela desatenção.

- Srtª Granger!

Ela pareceu se assustar. Levantando a cabeça repentinamente em sua direção.

Como se só então tivesse se dado conta de sua presença.

Seus olhos pousaram no papel na mão dela. Um envelope. E o nome _Hermione_. Na letra conhecida.

Um segundo.

Deslizou os olhos para sua aluna. Vendo as lágrimas não derramadas. E a tristeza em seus olhos.

Mudou de idéia sobre retirar os pontos. Os olhos voltando ao envelope em sua mão.

Que ela discretamente tentou esconder descendo-a.

Ele parecia vazio. Mas havia uma possibilidade pequena de não estar. E era a letra _dela._

Sentiu-se exasperado.

Com ela pelo deslize. E consigo mesmo. Diante da reação de seus batimentos cardíacos.

- Volte ao trabalho, srtª Granger. – disse frio, contente por sua voz não trair o tumulto em si.

Estendendo a mão aberta.

Deu-lhe um olhar que a fizesse entender que teria um problema grande se não obedecesse.

Ela ainda hesitou. Antes de depositá-lo em sua mão estendida.

E voltar a se concentrar em seu caldeirão diante de sua expressão.

Recebendo um olhar de simpatia do Longbottom.

Que virou depressa para seu próprio caldeirão ao ver o modo como negros foram até ele.

Andou até sua mesa. O mais devagar que pôde. Sentando-se.

Um último olhar que varre a classe. Antes de se desviar para baixo.

Apertou os lábios ao confirmar.

Estava vazio.

Os exames estavam chegando. Os alunos agitados.

A tensão aumentando.

Dumbledore tinha mandado chamá-lo. Alertando discretamente. Para o humor dele.

Cada vez pior. Ele tinha ficado bravo. De encontro à calma de Dumbledore.

Que tinha lhe oferecido um chá. E dito que Nina estava bem. Em Londres.

Como se falasse do tempo.

* * *

Ela parou o gesto ao meio. Imóvel.

Ouvindo a música. No rádio.

_"Se eu soubesse que ia ser assim..._

_Tudo por nada._

_Te confesso que eu acreditei..._

_Em meias verdades._

_Você nunca me disse: Te amo._

_Mas também não disse._

_Que não._

_Enquanto eu fazia. Tantos planos._

_Que você nunca vai saber!_

_Nunca vai saber..._

_Quando você ama alguém_

_Que não te quer._

_Quando há um outro homem_

_Outra mulher..._

_Mesmo assim ainda. Te amo._

_Mesmo sabendo que eu. Posso de repente. Ser a outra._

_Não posso te esquecer._

_Não posso te perder."_

Ia desligar. Decidiu. Respirando.

Mas não conseguiu fazê-lo.

_"Se eu soubesse que ia ser assim._

_Desde o começo._

_Não teria te procurado._

_Mas bem que eu mereço..._

_Alguém tão diferente_

_Brilhava_

_E parecia querer_

_Aquilo que eu sempre_

_Sonhava,_

_E que você não soube ser!_

_Você não pôde ser!_

_Quando você ama alguém que não te quer_

_Quando há um outro homem. Outra mulher..._

_Mesmo assim ainda, te amo._

_Mesmo sabendo que eu. Posso de repente. Ser a outra._

_Eu não consigo te esquecer._

_Não posso te esquecer!"_

Sentou. A mão trêmula na boca.

Controlando as lágrimas que desciam. Ao perceber de repente.

Que só tinha restado ele. Em seus pensamentos.

Só ele. E aqueles olhos escuros.

Nada mais.

* * *

Eletricidade. Computadores.

Tinha comparado magia à tecnologia dos trouxas.

Era tolo. Mas ele tinha considerado isso. Tinha...

- Maldição!

Lembranças de novo.

Estava melhor antes.

Sozinho.

Sabia como lidar com isso.

Não com esse inferno de agora!

Tempo tinha passado.

O médico a tinha advertido.

Tristeza fazia mal ao bebê. Tentou melhorar. Esforçando-se.

Tomou um sorvete a caminho do consultório.

Devia estar quente em Hogwarts. Sacudiu a cabeça. Desviando o pensamento.

Entrou no prédio. Oitavo andar.

Deviam ter ficado em um andar mais baixo. O elevador lhe dava arrepios.

Ela se sentia pesada. Com vontade de ir ao banheiro a cada quinze minutos.

E isso não melhorava quando entrava num deles. Então ela preferia as escadas.

Mas oito andares era demais.

Suspirou, entrando no elevador.

A consulta foi normal. Ele ainda não estava feliz com os exames de sangue dela.

Ela tinha ficado curiosa e receosa no início. Mas parece que um bebê, bruxo ou não.

Tinha seu desenvolvimento normal. Mesmo que o visse franzir a testa às vezes.

Ao olhar os exames. E mandar repeti-los. Como se tivesse dúvidas sobre o que via.

Estava cansada das picadas a cada exame de sangue. Tinha ficado séria, e perguntado dura.

Se ele tinha alguma dúvida sobre a saúde dela ou sobre o desenvolvimento do bebê.

Ele não conseguiu ser claro. Balbuciando palavras e olhando os resultados à sua frente.

Ela quase teve pena dele. Tinha sorrido discretamente. Um sorriso triste.

_'Ele não sabe bebê. Não tem nem idéia.'_

Disse baixinho para sua barriga. Os exames tinham parado.

_'Temos que voltar e contar para tia Alicia.'_

A Srª Vicent estava sempre com ela. Ajudando-a. Suspirou.

O destino tinha sido generoso afinal. Sempre tivera boas pessoas à sua volta.

Lembrou-se de escrever para Minerva. E Hermione.

Sorriu. Um de seus muito raros sorrisos.

Ia encontrar com Remus. Na praça. Andou mais rápido.

Ela o viu de longe. Ele a estava esperando. Deslocado em meio à balbúrdia.

Uma calça jeans e camisa de gola alta. Quase sorriu.

Precisava lhe dizer que aquilo não se usava há algum tempo.

Pensou em tampar seus olhos e pedir que ele adivinhasse quem era.

Mas abandonou a idéia. A barriga estava grande demais. E ele nunca se deixaria apanhar distraído.

O pequeno sorriso morreu. Havia uma guerra. Mesmo que ela fizesse questão de fingir que não.

Ele se virou. Atento. Sorriu para ela. Os olhos indo até sua barriga.

- Maior a cada vez que a vejo.

- Bom, você não queria que eu diminuísse. – amenizou o que disse com um sorriso conformado.

Ele não tinha culpa dela estar ficando enorme.

Eles conversaram. Evitando cuidadosamente alguns assuntos.

O que dificultava bastante.

Houve silêncio.

Não conseguiu segurar a língua. O coração disparado.

- Como estão... todos? – murmurou, sem deixar de olhar a grama.

Ele hesitou.

- Bem. – falou devagar – Na medida do possível.

Era uma resposta. E ela não ia estendê-la. Ele lhe diria se houvesse alguma mudança.

Ou se houvesse alguma coisa que merecesse ser dita. Suspirou.

A velha dor que não a deixava. Mesmo que tudo parecesse distante. Quase irreal.

Não era assim. Era real.

E havia Voldmort.

Recusou-se a deixar que o nome dele a incomodasse.

Lupin lhe contou sobre a bruxa. "Sua" bruxa como a chamava. E os problemas que tinham às vezes.

Vendo que o que ele tinha com a bruxa era também "pele". Desejo. Mais real.

Como ela e Severus.

Desviou a cabeça.

- Nina?

Voltou o rosto para ele, tranqüilizando-o.

Um pesar ao perceber que o estava... já o tinha perdido para a outra.

Como Severus.

- Não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo. – ele disse para ela.

Viu os olhos doces. Preocupados. Percebeu que tinha ficado em silêncio muito tempo.

Suspirou. Ele hesitou.

- Talvez você devesse... contar.

- Isso não é da sua conta! – ela fuzilou-o com os olhos.

Ele suspirou.

- Há coisas... Que você não sabe. – tentou de novo – Razões para...

- Não. – sacudiu a cabeça – Elas podem existir. Mas não importam mais. E eu não quero saber. – falou decidida, tentando se controlar.

Não ia chorar. Não de novo.

Nada mudaria o que tinha sido feito. O que tinha sido dito. Explicaria. Sem justificar.

Então não queria saber. Não faria diferença.

Sentiu um aperto no coração.

Não. Não ia pensar mais nele. Ele não era mais dela. Nunca fora. Não a tinha procurado.

E não a procuraria.

Mordeu o lábio. Sem conseguir se controlar. Controlar o que sentia.

Tentou não lembrar dos braços dele.

Tinha perdido noites de sono. Lembrando das palavras de Dumbledore.

Mesmo que Elizabeth fosse uma comensal. E que ele estivesse com ela. Pela Luz.

Tinha que ter havido outro jeito. Ele tinha que ter tentado de outra maneira.

Lupin a olhou. Quase bravo.

- Nunca tinha percebido o quanto você é... teimosa.

Ela o olhou em surpresa.

_'Eu, teimosa?'_

Desviou os olhos. Fingindo que não tinha escutado. Quieta.

Sem conseguir se impedir de lembrar. Alguém que realmente era teimoso.

Que estaria com ela. Se a amasse. Se a quisesse de verdade. Se...

E de todos os "se". Que podiam ter tornado tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Diferente.

Disfarçou olhando os passantes. Controlando.

Para não deixar que as lágrimas descessem.

Dizendo a si mesma. Que precisava deixar de se importar.

Definitivamente.

* * *

Mais uma sexta-feira.

A pena escorregou de sua mão.

Quando tocou o antebraço esquerdo.

Em dor.

Respirou.

Tentando aliviar a mente.

E se concentrar. No pouco tempo que ainda tinha.

Olhou para a porta.

Sacudiu a cabeça.

Furioso. Consigo.

Ela não estava lá.

Não viria.

E não o ajudaria na volta.

* * *

Levantou-se.

Não estava bem. Encostou na porta.

Tocou a barriga. Lembrou da consulta da semana.

_'Bem, bebê, acho que você não será um aborto. Apesar de sua mãe. '_

Seu lábio tremeu.

_'Seu pai é um bruxo poderoso.'_

Respirou. Voltou a andar. Tentando afastar a tristeza.

A televisão ligada. Ou o chá. Nem mesmo Mina.

Não. Nada resolveria.

Faltava-lhe ar.

Havia angústia.

E o medo.

Gemeu.

Indo até a janela.

Olhando a noite.

Sentiu um chute. Colocou a mão no ventre.

Encostou a testa na madeira.

Rezando. Sem parar.

Até que as lágrimas vieram.

Perdendo a noção do tempo.

Implorando.

Pela vida dele.

Mais lágrimas escorreram.

Sem trazer conforto.

Decidiu. Escreveria a Dumbledore.

Não se importou.

Precisava saber.

* * *

Conseguiu. Finalmente.

Bebendo dos vidros. Sem ajuda.

De volta ao normal. Pensou amargo. _Sozinho_.

Arrastou-se para a cama. De qualquer jeito. Com a mesma roupa. Suja.

Tentando esquecer. Lembrando.

Sábado.

Amanhã seria sábado.

Fechou os olhos.

Um último pensamento.

Em castanhos... E mãos. Que não tinham estado ali.

Para ele.

- Bom dia, Severus. – Elizabeth cumprimentou.

Um resmungo. Em resposta.

Azuis ficaram frios. Ela tinha escutado. Nos corredores. Sobre o humor dele.

Apesar de não haver nada em sua face. Como sempre.

Ele cairia. Era só uma questão de tempo. Seria dela.

Pensou com asco. Em como tinha sido possível. Que ele tivesse se permitido tocar...

Um Sonserino como ele! Em uma trouxa.

Apressou o passo. Acompanhando-o. Um brilho mal nos olhos.

- Não o vi este fim de semana. – comentou fingindo inocência.

Ignorou. Até que viu azuis. E o que havia ali. Num relance. Sem ter certeza. Se ela sabia.

Estreitou os olhos.

- Estive ocupado. – disse simplesmente.

Ela sorriu.

- Espero que não esteja... ocupado. Todo o tempo. – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ele apressou o passo. Torcendo os lábios.

Sem se preocupar em esconder.

Mina voltou. Trazendo a resposta. De Dumbledore.

Ele estava bem. Seu coração disparou. Ao ler. As mãos tremendo.

_' "Sua ida não fez bem ao humor dele." '_

Sentiu o rosto molhado.

Fechou os olhos.

Elizabeth não estava. Ele se sentou.

- Eu respondi a carta de Nina esta tarde. – Dumbledore falou para Minerva, casualmente.

Ele ficou imóvel. McGonagall relanceou os olhos até ele. Que forçou-se a pegar o garfo.

- Eu não sabia que ela tinha escrito. – Minerva olhou para o diretor.

- Sim. – pegou a comida – Ela parece ter achado que havia... algum motivo para se preocupar. – levantou o garfo, parando antes de colocá-lo na boca – Mas eu a tranqüilizei.

Ela tinha sentido!

O coração mais rápido.

Ela soube. Mesmo em Londres.

Franziu a testa. Era estranho. Havia algo que teve que se lembrar.

Mas o quê?

Percebeu contrariado, Elisabeth chegando. Exigindo atenção.

Perturbando seus pensamentos.

* * *

Quase um mês.

De Elisabeth.

De estudantes infernais.

E mais dois chamados. Do Senhor das Trevas.

Que tinha estado especialmente cruel.

Decidindo. Que as ações de Arthur eram o bastante.

E tinha exigido.

Mais poções.

E mais vidas.

Estava começando. De novo.

Como há mais de dez anos.

A sensação de estar preso. Sem saída. Sem esperança. Aumentando. Retornando.

Precisava fazer-se mais duro.

Ou não agüentaria.

* * *

Tinha encontrado.

O peso de papel. A pequena bruxa. Enfeitiçada.

Como diabos tinha ido parar...

Soube a resposta.

Jogou de volta.

Respirando.

Pegando outro pergaminho.

Fingindo que não a tinha encontrado.

Relendo a linha diante dele.

Pela terceira vez. Segurando um rosnado.

Detestando-a com todas as suas forças.

Por ainda poder fazer isso com ele.

Estando longe.

* * *

Ela sentiu de novo. A insatisfação. A saudade.

Movendo-se na cama. Sem encontrar um jeito.

As costas doendo. Suspirou. Cansada.

Levantou-se. Para ir ao banheiro. Contrariada.

Pela quinta vez!

E voltando. A se deitar. Olhando seus seios.

Percebendo de repente. Como tinham crescido. Tanto. E em tão pouco tempo.

Lembrou das mãos masculinas. Tocando-a. Talvez ele tivesse gostado.

Xingou. Brava. Colocando o travesseiro no rosto.

Tinha que parar de pensar.

Tinha que parar de lembrar.

E de sentir.

* * *

Mais uma noite.

A cabeça recostada no sofá. Um copo no chão. Vazio. Não usado.

E que não teve o destino dos anteriores.

Enquanto ele se permitiu. Finalmente.

Deixar-se dominar pelas lembranças.

Dormindo. Exausto. Sem vestígio de poções. Ou álcool.

Acordou. Horas depois. Dolorido. Da posição ruim. Esfregando o pescoço.

Refletindo que não devia. Não podia. Continuar com isso.

- Incêndio!

Mas não conseguiu se parar.

De pensar.

Enquanto olhava as chamas.

* * *

Agradeceu. Que a maldita veela não o tivesse incomodado.

E que ele tivesse conseguido. Ir e vir. Para a Ordem. Sem que ela percebesse.

Lembrou-se. Do que tinha acontecido.

_Trouxas!_

Os idiotas. Não entendiam nem mesmo quando alguém pensava em sua segurança.

Como ela.

Inferno!

Como ela!

* * *

- Maldição! – jogou o líquido na lareira, aumentando as chamas, levantando-se exasperado.

- É apenas um inferno de trouxa!! – o copo voou estilhaçando-se – Apenas uma maldita de um inferno de trouxa!! – disse alto para o nada.

Fechou os olhos.

Permitiu-se apoiar a cabeça na lareira. Furioso consigo mesmo. Por sentir falta.

Com uma vontade imensa. Insana. De assassinar alguém. Talvez _ela!_

Rosnou. Recusando-se a pensar... lembrar... Levantou a cabeça.

Isso não era produtivo. Respirou. Controlando-se. E havia trabalho. A ser feito.

Moveu-se. Atravessando a porta. Rápido. Até o escritório.

Sentou-se. Os lábios apertados.

Pegando um pergaminho. Dentre os muitos. Que tinham se acumulado.

Corrigindo-o. Exasperado.

Ouviu baterem na porta.

Lembrando. Não havia detenções esta noite.

_Que a afastavam_. Torceu os lábios. Em desagrado. Sentindo o gosto do whiskey neles.

Bateram de novo.

- Entre! – falou entre os dentes.

Havia um sorriso. Azuis. E cabelos prata. Enquanto fechava a porta.

- Boa noite, Severus. – disse macia.

Resmungou em resposta. Continuando a corrigir.

Ela se aproximou. Devagar. Olhou-o. Sentando-se.

- Vejo que seu humor não melhorou muito.

Sua pena não hesitou. Mas sentiu o aviso na voz.

- Fim de semestre. – dignou-se a olhá-la – E... obrigações. – levantou uma sobrancelha, atento.

Ela sorriu. Em resposta. Para negros. Vendo-o voltar a corrigir.

- Eu sei.

Como se fosse um segredo. Agradável.

Ele apertou os dentes. A face não moveu um músculo.

- E também sei. – continuou baixo – Que não haverá... obrigações. Esta semana. – a voz ronronou.

Estreitou os olhos. Levantou a cabeça.

Azuis. Triunfantes.

Impediu-se de esganá-la. Mas isso era importante.

Ela tinha acesso. A fontes influentes. No círculo dos comensais. Era perigosa.

Fingiu não se importar. Com o que tinha ouvido. Levantou uma sobrancelha.

- E o que quer aqui, Srtª. Parker?

Ela fingiu surpresa. Concentrando-se em seu encanto. Usando sua vantagem. Sobre os homens.

A trouxa não seria mais problema. Ela tinha cuidado disso. Os olhos brilharam. Uma questão de tempo.

Olhou-o. Mesmo que ele não fosse um homem comum. Era um homem. E ela era parte veela.

Tinha decidido. _Essa noite_.

- Eu pensei que já tivéssemos passado dessa fase. _Severus._ – disse doce.

Não respondeu. Sentindo algo. Que vinha dela. Vendo o modo como ela se apoiou. Em sua mesa.

Desviando os olhos. Sem querer. Para o decote. Generoso. Voltando rápido.

A tempo de perceber. O olhar de vitória. Em azuis.

- E quanto ao que eu quero. – disse insinuante, apoiando-se mais – Você já sabe. – murmurou em pretos, séria.

Jogos. Outra vez! Controlou a raiva.

E se levantou. Inquieto. Exasperado.

- Eu penso...

Percebeu seu erro. Assim que o fez. Ela o tinha acompanhado. E estava em pé.

- E eu penso. – interrompeu-o, movendo-se até ele – Que sua... insatisfação... – os olhos ficaram frios só por um momento – Está demorando demais. – murmurou perto.

Só um músculo pulsou. Pretos gelados.

- Não importa o que você _pensa _que sabe. Não é problema seu. – rosnou baixo.

- Você está enganado. – encarou-o – E já lamentou tempo demais. – a voz estava diferente, mais rouca, enquanto ela se aproximava mais dele – Desnecessariamente...

- Talvez esteja tirando _conclusões _excessivas. – avisou por entre os dentes, duro – E fazendo _considerações _demais.

Ela usou seu encanto. Distraindo-o. Para deixar que o corpo roçasse no dele. Enquanto falava.

- Pelo contrário. Estou sendo bastante... branda. – sua sobrancelha se moveu, irônica, suave – Quase generosa. – murmurou.

Notou contrariado. Seu corpo começar a reagir. Ao morno dela. Contra sua vontade.

_'Maldito whiskey!'_

Respirou. Buscando algum controle.

- Perde seu tempo. Não preciso da... _generosidade_. – rosnou nela – De ninguém.

Ela sorriu. A face resplandecente. O corpo perto. Como se exalasse. Sensualidade. Intoxicando.

- Tem certeza Severus? – sussurrou para ele, azuis hipnotizavam – Tem certeza de que não precisa... – levantou a cabeça, perto demais – De nada? – os lábios muito próximos, insinuantes, o encanto veela, agindo, forte.

Percebeu. Amaldiçoou-se. Por seu deslize. Permitindo. Que ela chegasse tão perto.

Ele sentiu o hálito morno. Algo impreciso. Atordoante. E o corpo quente.

Que tinha encostado no seu. Sem que ele percebesse. Fazendo-o reagir mais. Sem poder se controlar.

Segurou os ombros dela. Para afastá-la. O calor chegando através de seus dedos. O corpo macio...

Sentindo-se inebriado. De repente. Sem saber se era o whiskey. Ou ela.

Quando ela passou os braços por seu pescoço. Colocando os lábios nos dele. Colando o corpo.

Provocando-o. Enquanto o beijava. Sem permitir que ele a afastasse.

Percebendo vago. O quanto ela era forte. Os lábios doces. Exigentes. As mãos nele.

E em seus cabelos. Ansiosas. Como antes. Perturbando.

Movendo os quadris. Da mesma forma. Que ele se lembrava.

Fazendo-o sentir. Algo... E confusão. Até que deixou-se levar. Recordar...

O corpo com saudade. Do que tinha tido. Lembrando. Que fazia muito tempo. Desde a última vez.

_'Nina...'_

E então. Ela estava na parede. Enquanto ele a apertava. Desviando a boca. Os olhos fechados.

Em desejo. Os lábios em seu pescoço. E jasmim.

_'Jasmim?'_

Respirou. Impreciso. Buscando controle. Resistindo. Tentando desanuviar a mente.

Levantou os olhos. Pesados.

Não eram castanhos.

_'Inferno.'_

Viu desejo. Em azuis.

Controlou um gemido. Ao ver quão longe tinha ido. Num equívoco.

Colocou a testa na dela. Para impedí-la de procurar seus lábios. Exigindo beijos.

Que ele já não estava disposto a dar.

Buscando. Uma saída.

Até que ela o olhou. Sem entender.

Houve um barulho.

Que ele agradeceu. Mentalmente. Tentando se controlar.

Afastando o corpo. Desviando os olhos.

- O que é Barão?

- Não sabia. – a voz mais dura, do que sempre – Que tinha _visitas_.

Fingiu acreditar. Soltando-a. O Barão a desprezou. Completamente. Sem se desculpar.

- Há uma... situação. – continuou para o professor de poções, ignorando-a.

- Muito bem. – virou-se para ela, levantando uma sobrancelha – Tenho certeza de que entende.

Afastou-se. Devagar. Não havia necessidade de enfurecê-la. Ainda mais.

Ela moveu os olhos frios ao Barão. Como se lutasse.

- É claro que sim. – disse gelada, enraivecida

Voltou o rosto. Chegando perto. Ele controlou para não recuar.

- Continuaremos em outra... ocasião. – falou insinuante. – Boa noite. – ronronou nele.

Moveu-se para a porta.

Não se dignou a responder. Enquanto ela saía.

Travou a porta. Com feitiços.

Voltou-se para o Barão. Agradecido.

Mas o Barão estava sério. Encarando-o. Franziu a testa.

- Algum... problema?

- Talvez. – levantou a cabeça – Aquela trouxa...

Sua expressão se fechou. Olhando o Barão.

- Eu não penso... – começou por entre os dentes.

- Tem razão. – continuou arrogante – Você NÃO PENSA. Esteve perto dela. E não percebeu.

Não estava gostando do rumo da conversa. E do tom da voz.

- Não _percebi_ o quê Barão? – pediu perigoso.

- Que ela era uma mulher. Que esteve com você. Que não era uma bruxa. E mesmo assim. Sabia quando você era Chamado. – pairou mais perto – _Sentia _isso. Dentro de si!

Esperou que ele absorvesse.

Snape estreitou os olhos. Muita coisa passando por sua mente. Num relance.

Até que...

_'Não... Simplesmente não é possível.'_

Mas era.

Sentou-se. Pálido.

Era o suficiente. O Barão estava atravessando a parede.

Quando ouviu o rugido.

* * *

Rita – Para você e todas as outras que perguntaram: apesar de meu alarme falso a fic não acabou. Ainda.

Maki – Meus filhos (eu também) ficaram encantados com a bonequinha que dá beijinhos. E eu acho que infelizmente você ainda vai gastar alguns lenços de papel.

Framboesa/Suu-chan – Acho que eles não pensam que ela vai estar mais desprotegida em Londres. E eu concordo, a Minerva e a Mione realmente estão sendo a sustentação da Nina neste momento. Mesmo longe. E agora você já sabe o sexo do bebê. Quanto à Tonks, à Diana e ao Lupin, bem eu acho que a Nina ainda está tentando se manter reservada, não dar muito trabalho e esquecer sobre a guerra e tudo que a lembre de Severus. (como se ela pudesse esquecer...). E pare de adivinhar o que eu pretendo! Risos.

Yne-chan/Carol – Obrigada por revisar. Eu gostei muito de suas palavras amáveis. Você também escreve, então sabe do valor de um review para um escritor. São nosso alimento. Aquilo que nos anima continuar.

Miru – Eu espero que você tenha gostado apesar das lágrimas (quase chorou mesmo 5 vezes?!). "..."Inferno Sangrento!" XD". Risos. E não vamos matar a Elisabeth (ainda) senão como é que a fic continua? "Vc eh "A MULHER"! trabalha, filhos, marido e eh uma escritora MUITO BOA de fics...poxa... Eu quero ser a ananinasnape quando eu crescer! XD" Isso sim foi elogio!!!!!!!!!!. Risos. Nyo!!!

Amanda – "eu não quero nem pensar em como vai ser quando ele souber da criança!" Nem eu!!

"puxa, vc conseguiu msm mudar o rumo das coisas!! agora eu fico aqui, morrendo de ansiedade de ler o resto!" Ai me conta onde?!! Eu fico super curiosa para saber o que pensa que lê. E obrigada por este prato completamente saboroso. Eu adorei.

Elisabete Ferreira – Não fica triste. Ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer. Quanto a dar o seu nome "à estúpida professora de DCAT?" Eu te disse. Não é por maldade... Se você for no índice vai ver que já estava resolvido desde o início. E eu tenho outros motivos para o nome. Por favor não  
fique chateada. Não era minha intenção. "descansada que da minha parte já não serás  
amaldiçoada."Que bom!! Menos uma. Precisa ver a quantidade de ameaças que  
eu recebo...

Elisabete Ferreira – Espaço especial pra me desculpar... Eu pensei que tivesse enviado o comentário que fiz sobre sua fic há muito tempo. Mas aqui vai: Você escreve muito bem. Então não fique como algumas amigas minhas daqui que não importam o quanto boas sejam ficam hesitando em publicar. Parabéns!

Jenny – Oi! Obrigada pelas palavras gentis. JK!! Nossa! Valeu. Espero que tenha conseguido entrar num acordo com seu filho pelo uso do micro. Precisa ver eu com meus TRÊS!

Madame Min – Exagerada. Risos. Mas eu ADOREI! Espero não decepcionar você e nenhuma outra que lê a fic. Vou realmente tentar manter o nível até o final. E este sim (o final) vai ser um problema...

Granger – Tia é a vovozinha! Risos. Fiquei contente de vc ter voltado. Mesmo que ainda não tenha respondido meu e-mail e o que eu postei no grupo! Seja bem vinda de volta.

Sett – Sua desertora! Ainda estou te esperando. Mas como eu também estou te devendo... Risos.

Gabrielle Briant – Ah, Gabrielle (nome bonito, posso usar em algum lugar?) não chore. Esse é o problema com essa fic. Vai acabar com as árvores. Mesmo que as fábricas de lenço de papel (eu falava Klenex mas alguém brigou) gostem. A Sett disse que eu trabalho pra elas. Não é verdade! Eu não tenho a mais remota ligação com nenhuma fábrica de lenços de papel!

Ka – Você tem razão eu li Whole Again – Severus. É muito bonita. Eu adorei. Foi uma das que mais marcaram. Obrigada pelo review. E seja bem vinda.

Amanda – Este aqui é para vocês que mandam e-mail pra tudo quanto é lugar! Risos. E que eu adoro. E o nome é Anna. Quanto à Granger... Nem eu a estou encontrando ultimamente. Mas tenta no grupo.

_Lessa – Estou esperando ansiosa. E te agradeço sinceramente. _

Muitos agradecimentos à Lessa Phoenix (Alessandra Bosco) pela tradução da fic para o inglês!!!

_Alguém me postou no Mania de Escrever. Só posso dizer uma coisa? Obrigada! Mas eu não ligo se me avisar antes. Risos._

_Acreditam que só agora acabei de revisar?_

p class="MsoBodyTextIndent" "mso-margin-top-alt:auto;margin-left:1.0cm; 


	35. Voltar à Hogwarts

_**J.K. é a dona, só estou me divertindo. E não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso. **_

_**Por favor, não me processe, eu não tenho nada. **_

_**Agradeço a todos os bons autores que li. Com certeza muito influenciaram. **_

_**E como disse um deles, se você reconhecer algo, não é meu. **_

Capítulo 34 Volta à Hogwarts.

_ Tudo que nós precisamos é apenas nós dois... _

_ De 33 - Londres_

_"Elisabeth voltou o rosto. Chegando perto. Ele controlou para não recuar. _

- _Continuaremos em outra... ocasião. – falou insinuante. – Boa noite. – ronronou nele. _

_Moveu-se para a porta. _

_Não se dignou a responder. Enquanto ela saía. _

_Travou a porta. Com feitiços. _

_Voltou-se para o Barão. Agradecido. _

_Mas o Barão estava sério. Encarando-o. Franziu a testa. _

- _Algum... problema? _

- _Talvez. – levantou a cabeça – Aquela trouxa... _

_Sua expressão se fechou. Olhando o Barão. _

- _Eu não penso... – começou por entre os dentes. _

- _Tem razão. – continuou arrogante – Você NÃO PENSA. Esteve perto dela. E não percebeu. _

_Não estava gostando do rumo da conversa. E do tom da voz. _

- _Não percebi o quê Barão? – pediu perigoso. _

- _Que ela era uma mulher. Que esteve com você. Que não era uma bruxa. E mesmo assim. Sabia quando você era Chamado. – pairou mais perto – Sentia isso. Dentro de si! _

_Esperou que ele absorvesse. _

_Snape estreitou os olhos. Muita coisa passando por sua mente. Num relance. _

_Até que... _

_'Não... Simplesmente não é possível.' _

_Mas era. _

_Sentou-se. Pálido. _

_Era o suficiente. O Barão estava atravessando a parede. _

_Quando ouviu o rugido." _

_¬¬_

Ficou muito tempo lá.

Completamente esquecido da veela.

A cabeça entre as mãos.

Tentando entender. Aceitar. Agitado.

Depois de pensar. Várias e várias vezes. Lembrando.

Levantou-se. Perplexo.

Ainda tentando pensar.

Abalado. Enfurecido.

Uma vontade insana de quebrar mais de seus vidros. Mesmo que estivesse cansado de usar "reparo".

Ele... Pai?!

Não tinha sido consultado absolutamente sobre o assunto!

_'Aquela...' _

Como se atrevera a não lhe contar?! Como tivera a audácia de...

Buscou controle. Respirando.

_'Trouxa do inferno!!' _

Ele a mataria. Com suas próprias mãos.

A cadeira foi violentamente jogada ao chão.

Andou.

Tinha havido muitos indícios.

Amaldiçoou-se por não ter percebido antes.

Sem ter certeza... Se na verdade não queria ver, acusou-se irritado.

Ela nunca tinha tido problemas femininos. Nunca tinha...

As mudanças. No humor. Em seu corpo.

Parou.

O "segredo"!!

_'Inferno Sangrento!' _

Socou a mesa.

¬¬¬

Tinha voltado ao quarto. Olhando sem ver.

O fogo se apagou.

A manhã veio.

Ele ainda estava lá. Agitado.

Pensando. Inquieto.

Furioso.

¬

Não devia ter escutado Dumbledore! Cada vez que ele quisera...

Devia ter ido buscá-la. E a trago de volta. Como ele queria!

Apertou mais os lábios tensos.

Mesmo se o diretor não o ajudasse. Devia ter revirado a cidade para encontrá-la.

Ter usado "seus" meios. Ter matado Lupin se preciso!

Rosnou.

¬¬¬

Lupin foi jogado de encontro à parede.

- Onde ela está?!

Três aurores levantaram suas varas. Não se importou.

Lupin fez um gesto. Impedindo-os. Eles não abaixaram suas varinhas. Ainda atentos. Tensos.

- Tenho certeza que Dumbledore lhe diria... – levantou-se.

- ONDE. ELA. _ESTÁ?!_ – sibilou num rosnado ameaçador.

Lupin suspirou. Olhando o homem irado à sua frente. Mesmo não gostando. Ele entendia.

Sentiu-se impotente. Percebendo de repente. Que é o modo como Snape devia estar se sentindo.

- Sinto muito meu velho. – sacudiu a cabeça com pesar.

Ainda avançou para Lupin. Furioso. Possesso. Os olhos negros fuzilando. Três varas apontadas para ele.

Parou. E então se virou. Repentinamente. Saindo dali.

¬¬

Sentiu-se um animal. Enjaulado. Enfurecido.

Vendo o modo como os trouxas olhavam para ele. Com medo.

Uma raiva insana. Imensa. Explodindo.

Impotente.

¬¬

Não falou com Dumbledore. Não adiantaria. O velho demente já devia saber. Todo o tempo!

Evitou um rugido. Fora um tolo.

O grande mestre!

Quase riu de si mesmo.

Levando outra garrafa aos lábios. Amargo. Furioso.

Sem querer ser razoável. Ou aceitar... O que estava acontecendo.

E que Dumbledore provavelmente tinha razão no que fizera. Afastando-a.

Tentando evitar pensar... Que seus _irmãos_ comensais o torturariam.

E no _qu_ fariam. Ao filho de uma trouxa.

E à ela... Se soubessem.

Estremeceu no pensamento de que eles a matariam. _Depois._

E ao bebê. Fazendo-o assistir. Ou pior...

Fechou os olhos. Fugindo das imagens. E dos gritos.

Vertendo o resto da garrafa por seus lábios.

_'Trouxa maldita.' _

Não ia ser razoável.

Não ia... aceitar.

Ela não tinha o direito de colocá-lo nesta situação.

_'Trouxa do inferno!' _

A garrafa se espatifou.

¬¬

Não tinha saído do quarto. Olhando as chamas.

Ignorando quando bateram na porta.

Colocando proteções.

¬¬

Domingo.

Não se importaria.

Não mais.

Um ruído escapou de seus lábios. Controlou a fúria.

Bebeu as últimas gotas. Olhou a garrafa vazia. Como ele.

Ela não tinha lhe dito.

Talvez não fosse dele. Não era com ele. Não tinha nada a ver com ele.

Jogou a garrafa no fogo. Vendo-o aumentar. Pensando amargo, que tinha sido uma decisão ruim.

A poção do sono não faria efeito com todo aquele álcool.

Lembrou do reflexo do fogo em castanhos.

Percebeu em desgosto. Que tinha se perdido. Nas chamas. E nas lembranças. De novo.

_'Não.' _

Deitou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos por um instante.

Decidindo. Finalmente.

Ergueu a cabeça. Jurando. Que não deixaria.

Que não daria.

Esse poder sobre ele.

A ninguém.

Nunca mais!

Levantou-se.

¬¬

Ela olhou sem ver. Sem saber porquê não conseguia parar de pensar.

Sentindo no peito, imensa, a saudade. E a angústia. Como se algo a estivesse rasgando ao meio.

Controlando as lágrimas. Querendo braços fortes à volta dela. Sua segurança. Seu calor.

Ansiando, com sua alma e seu corpo. Por ele. Sem se importar.

Estendeu a mão, pegando o tinteiro. Virado-o nas mãos.

Lembrou da bruxa que ele lhe tinha dado. Não pôde se impedir. Soluçou.

¬¬

Ele tinha andado. Atravessado a porta. Indo até sua escrivaninha.

Abriu uma gaveta. E segurou... A bruxa. Movendo-a em sua mão. Olhando-a. Vendo castanhos.

Fechou os olhos. Ia esquecê-la. Ela não existia mais para ele. Não importava.

Nunca tinha acontecido.

A bruxa voou. Espatifando-se com um barulho.

Olhou para os cacos.

Antes de voltar para o quarto. Batendo a porta.

¬¬¬¬¬

Quarta-feira.

Não tinha falado. Com ninguém.

Tratando Dumbledore. Com frieza.

Respondendo sempre com grunhidos. E rosnados.

Nas poucas vezes em que aparecera.

O velho Snape. De volta. Inteiro. Até mais Snape. O humor terrível. Intratável.

Tirando pontos. Por qualquer coisa. Completamente sonserino.

Mal tolerando. Tudo. E Elisabeth. Apesar de ser a única. Com quem ele falava. Contrariado.

Mesmo que através de resmungos.

- Severus.

Apertou os lábios. A cabeça erguida. Os olhos vazios. Como sua expressão.

Brilhou no dono da voz. Esperando. Uma sobrancelha erguida. Arrogante. Irônico.

Albus suspirou.

- Preciso que vá ao meu escritório. – continuou.

Demorou.

- É claro. – parou – _Diretor_.

¬¬

Elisabeth sorriu. Tinha percebido. A mudança.

Mesmo Minerva e Pomfrey não se atreveram a tentar enfrentá-lo.

Lembrou do fio de cabelo. Que ela descobrira em sua roupa. E que tinha guardado.

Nunca se sabe.

E ainda tinha um vidro. De uma certa poção. Em seus aposentos.

Recordou _aquela_ noite. Apertou os lábios. A única. Que tinha acontecido. Entre eles.

Mas ela daria um jeito. Azuis brilharam.

Haveria outras.

E ainda tinha um trunfo. Uma informação. Que ela conseguira.

Sorriu. Com prazer. Saberia barganhar. Com _lucro._ O sorriso sumiu. Depois que a trouxa se fosse.

Suspirou. Tinha adiado demais o envio de uma certa coruja.

Pensou em seu pai. Algo a incomodou. Não. Ele ficaria bem. Precisavam dela. Ainda tinha tempo.

E sabia o que fazia. Não era mais só por causa dele. Ou de sua segurança. Mas também por ela.

Lembrou do que sentiu no início. Seu interesse era distante maior do que quando Lucius a contatara.

Nunca teria imaginado. O quanto ia... apreciar... sua tarefa.

E o bruxo de cabelos negros que seria o alvo. De sua sedução. O sorriso surgiu de novo.

O quanto ia... Lutou pouco contra a constatação. _Se apaixonar_. Pelo que fazia. Era isso.

E teria sido fácil. Fazê-lo corresponder. Fácil.

Tinha sentido a fome de sexo. E de algo mais.

Ela conhecia os sinais. Principalmente em seu sangue veela. Teria sido realmente fácil. Conquistá-lo.

_Se_ tivesse chegado _antes_ daquela... trouxa idiota. Aquela... Apertou os lábios. Não ia se aborrecer.

Uma idéia vinha ganhando força em sua cabeça há algum tempo. Só precisava tomar cuidado.

E na pior das hipóteses podia sair de toda aquela situação de uma forma... apropriada.

Conveniente. Perfeita. Se fosse hábil com suas cartas. Se soubesse jogar. E blefar.

Ainda podia sair com seu pai. Com o bruxo de olhos negros.

E com aquele... Dumbledore lhe devendo. Uma verdadeira heroína do mundo bruxo.

Ou...

De uma forma ou de outra. Ganharia.

O sorriso cresceu.

¬¬

Ele entrou.

Dumbledore o observou por sobre os óculos. Deixou o papel que estivera lendo.

Vendo a distância. Percebendo o silêncio. E tudo o que significava. Suprimiu um suspiro.

- Haverá uma reunião. Da Ordem. Esta noite. – falou devagar, cansado.

Ele não se moveu. A expressão vazia. Os olhos duros. Que não encaravam diretamente. Tenso.

Dumbledore continuou a observá-lo. Endireitou o corpo.

- Não quer... falar, Severus?

Dignou-se a fuzilar o diretor com um olhar rápido. Fingiu ignorar o sentido da pergunta. Ressentido.

- Eu estarei lá diretor. – disse frio.

Inclinou a cabeça num cumprimento. Saindo. Sem dar uma chance. Para mais perguntas.

Dumbledore suspirou recostando-se.

Olhando a pena em sua mão. Pensando em quando a tempestade ia amainar.

Se amainasse.

¬¬¬¬

Sexta-feira.

Finalmente. Último dia. De aulas.

Havia suspiros. A tensão se dissipando.

Mas ainda havia. Aula de poções. Para alguns.

Que não suspiravam. Nervosos.

¬¬¬¬¬

Havia aquela sensação estranha. Olhou para trás, franzindo a testa.

Não. Era só impressão.

Ela sabia. Dumbledore tinha Diana. Tonks. E havia a moça. Marília.

Que tomavam conta dela. Revezando-se. Ainda que ela tivesse protestado. Muito. Com Lupin.

Que tinha exigido saber. Quando ela sairia. Sempre. E que tinha conseguido sua promessa. De que diria.

Mesmo assim. A sensação persistiu. Resolveu que tomaria cuidado.

Não ia se arriscar. Não com todo aquele peso. Impedindo-a de se mover direito.

O prédio. Entrou. Olhou para as escadas. Suspirando desanimada. Oito andares. Oito.

Entrou no elevador.

¬¬

- Muito bem. Agora vamos ver a mamãe.

Viu as olheiras em sua paciente. Franziu a testa.

- Senhora Snape talvez fosse melhor conversar com o Sr. Snape. – encarou-a – Seus exames mostram que apesar de ter melhorado. Ainda não está tão bem quanto deveria.

Ela lembrou da noite anterior. E do quanto tinha chorado.

- O Sr. Snape está fora. – foi difícil dizer o nome – Então doutor, terá que se contentar em falar comigo. – levantou a cabeça, orgulhosa, desviando os olhos.

Ele resmungou. Sobre pais ausentes. Ela suspirou. Fingindo não entender. O peito apertado.

Ele falou outra vez sobre os cuidados que ela deveria tomar.

Que não só a alimentação e o descanso eram importantes. Mas também o lado emocional.

Ela tinha acenado com a cabeça. Concordando.

A consulta acabou. E ela tinha ido ao banheiro. De novo.

¬¬

Desceu. Saindo para o ar abafado.

A sensação voltou.

Franziu a testa. Ansiosa. E então pensou ter visto algo. Que a fez gelar.

Começou a andando. Cada vez mais rápido. Desesperada.

E tinha corrido. Muito. Percebendo que havia mais deles.

Quando viu um capuz de relance. Ao virar uma esquina.

Capuz. Preto. Num calor daqueles.

Entrou numa loja. De súbito. Suando. Cansada. Apavorada.

- Algum problema? - a vendedora parecia preocupada.

Olhou-a.

- Sim. – aproximou-se, vagarosa, o medo nos olhos – Eu não tenho certeza – respirou – se tem um ladrão me seguindo. – falou ofegante, a outra lhe deu um olhar chocado – Parecia só um garoto. – tentou acalmá-la, o lábio trêmulo – Mesmo assim. Eu lhe agradeceria se me indicasse um outro jeito de sair daqui. – os olhos implorando.

A vendedora ficou olhando-a. E depois para sua barriga. Suspirou.

A história não convencia. Mas não era da sua conta. E ela estava grávida. Além de apavorada.

Os modos e a roupa mostrando que não era uma qualquer. O olhar cansado.

Não importa o que estivesse acontecendo. Se ela queria ajuda para escapar. Ela teria.

- Há uma saída pelos fundos.

- Obrigada. – respondeu agradecida.

E ela foi. Pelo beco. Preocupada. De repente escorregou. Caindo sentada.

- Ai! – segurou a barriga.

Respirou. Durante algum tempo. Tentando recuperar o controle.

E levantando. O mais rápido que podia. Mas não tanto quanto gostaria.

Vendo que não havia ninguém por perto. Ainda respirando.

Preocupada. Sentindo a dor. Pensando que voltar ao médico estava fora de questão.

Saiu do beco. Atravessando uma rua. E andando. Quase correndo. De volta para casa.

Viu o prédio conhecido. E não teve certeza. Se era Diana. Do outro lado da rua. Vindo para perto.

Suspirou. Aliviada. Por ter chegado. Sentiu uma pontada. Muito cansada. Entrando.

- Calma filha. Mamãe já vai chegar.

Mas Anna parecia não ouvir. E houve outra pontada.

Subiu.

¬¬

Ia chamar a Srª Vincent.

- Tia Alicia vai nos ajudar. – colocou a mão sobre a barriga, tentando respirar.

Voltar ao consultório estava fora de cogitação.

E perto de seu prédio as coisas pareciam ter estado normais.

Mas sentiu a dor de novo. E sua porta estava mais perto. Custou a se arrastar até o apartamento.

Havia um telefone. Podia ligar de lá.

Entrou. Trancando a porta. Andando vagarosa. Até o telefone. E discando.

Mas ninguém atendeu. Ficou com medo. Puxou o telefone. Sentando-se no sofá.

Lembrou. Alicia chegaria mais tarde. Tinha saído com o Sr. Vincent.

Aproveitando que ela ia a sua consulta.

Quase gemeu. Arrependendo-se de insistir tanto para que a Srª Vincent não a acompanhasse.

Outra pontada.

- Ai! - inclinou-se – Anna por favor. – pediu chorosa, quase sem respiração.

Pensou se conseguiria chamar... Não. E podia não ser Diana lá embaixo.

Discou de novo. Quando a dor piorou. E ela não conseguia se levantar. Sem obter resposta.

Fechou os olhos. Respirando. Controlando-se. Sentindo-se molhada.

Olhou para baixo.

- Oh meu Deus! – os dedos sujos.

Havia sangue. Apesar de pouco. Pegou o telefone de novo. Trêmula. Apavorada.

Discou. Ninguém. Grunhiu. Quando sentiu a dor outra vez. Escutou um barulho.

Moveu os olhos pesados para lá. Lutando contra o torpor. Que estava se apoderando dela.

- Mina. – respirou – Por favor venha aqui.

A coruja voou até ela.

Puxou um papel. E uma caneta. Da mesa do telefone. Escrevendo. Com mãos incertas. Molhadas.

Colocou na perna da coruja. Entre uma pontada e outra. Trêmula.

- Rápido Mina. Por favor, muito rápido. Ai! – respirou – Urgente. Para Dumbledore. Vá!

Mina fez um barulho. Entendendo a urgência em sua voz. E voou.

Sentiu outra pontada. Lutou para permanecer lúcida. Pensou em ligar para uma ambulância.

Mas tudo começou a escurecer.

Escorregou para o chão.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Ele estava especialmente mal. Com os alunos.

Até que bateram na porta.

Franziu a testa. Descontente. Com a interrupção.

- Cinco pontos, Sr. Blonsson. Por não abrir a porta.

Blonsson o olhou. Estupefato.

Ele levantou a sobrancelha.

- Mais cinco pontos Sr. Blonsson?

O garoto correu até a porta.

Havia um elfo. Olhando para os lados. Sem jeito.

- O que quer? – perguntou rude.

- Diretor Dumbledore mandou Dobby chamar o professor Snape, senhor.

Estreitou os lábios.

- Diga que irei após a aula. – voltou os olhos para o quadro – E agora...

- Err.... – o elfo parecia incomodado – Professor Snape? Senhor? – chamou receoso.

Controlou-se. Virou-se de novo.

- Saia. – rosnou, ignorando o medo do outro.

- Diretor Dumbledore disse a Dobby para levar professor Snape. – balançou a cabeça – Dobby sente muito, Senhor. Mas Dobby precisa obedecer, Senhor.

Estava furioso. Nunca fora chamado em meio a uma aula. E não sabia de nada com a Ordem ou o Lord.

Ia repetir que iria _depois_ da aula.

- Diretor Dumbledore pediu a Dobby para dizer ao professor Snape que era importante. E repetir. _Muito importante_.

Franziu a testa.

Olhou os alunos. A expressão mudou para desgosto.

- Façam uma descrição. Vinte centímetros. Sobre as últimas cinco poções feitas. Seus ingredientes. Sua aplicação. E qual o antídoto. Para cada uma.

Ouve um murmúrio. Eles levariam horas!

- Agora senhor? – um deles se atreveu a perguntar ainda incrédulo.

- Dez pontos pela pergunta imbecil. – rosnou nele.

Saindo dali. Ventando. Ignorando Dobby. Que correu atrás dele.

¬

Entrou. O diretor estava parado. Em pé. Um coruja fez um pequeno barulho. Perto dele.

- Eu estava no meio de uma aula. – disse duro.

Encarou negros. Vendo a postura rígida. Não ia ser fácil.

- Nina precisa voltar. – olhou-o – Precisa de você.

Ele se fechou. Levantando a cabeça, lentamente.

- Se é só isso eu vou voltar... – falou por entre os dentes, começando a se virar.

- Severus isso é sério. – a voz grave o interrompeu.

- Pro inferno! – explodiu – Não faz diferença. – virou-se para a porta – Eu não me importo!

Tentando ignorar o que as palavras do diretor poderiam significar. Andando. Dominando a fúria que subia.

E admitindo com raiva. Havia algo mais a ser controlado: Preocupação.

- Severus!

Ele parou. Diante do tom do diretor. Respirando. As mãos fechadas.

- Você precisa buscá-la. Em Londres. – havia um aviso em seu tom.

Respirou de novo. As narinas dilatadas. Controlando-se. Voltou-se. A irritação e a fúria dentro dele.

- Peça ao Lupin. – rosnou devagar, os olhos em fogo – _Ele _ sabe onde ela está.

Azuis o encararam por sobre os óculos. Impacientes. Duros.

- Ela foi a única que realmente se interessou por você sem esperar nada em troca! – o diretor perdeu a compostura da expressão do bruxo à sua frente – E espera um filho seu!

- Eu não quero saber! – andou em direção à mesa, possesso – Teria me contado se fosse meu realmente!

- Severus!

Poucas vezes ouvira o diretor gritar assim. Como um trovão. Mas ele não iria. Com grito ou sem grito.

Não quis pensar no que tinha ouvido. Ou que podia estar desrespeitando aquele que o tinha ajudado.

A dor de ser traído pelo único homem em quem tinha confiado sem reservas ainda pungente.

Isso era problema dele! De ninguém mais! Viu Dumbledore respirar. Estava muito sério.

- Ela precisa de ajuda. – afirmou, a voz estranha nele, dura, pegou algo em sua mesa – Mas aceitarei sua decisão. – o tom grave, diferente, quase decepcionado; Snape se endireitou – _Depois _que você ler isso. – estendeu o papel para ele.

Ainda hesitou. Antes de levantar a mão. E pegá-lo. Os olhos reconhecendo a caligrafia.

_" Dumbledore, _

_Comensais. Não me alcançaram. Estou em casa. _

_Preciso de ajuda. _

_Nina. " _

Não foi o texto que fez seu coração disparar. Apesar de seu conteúdo. Ou a escrita irregular. Nervosa.

Mas a marca de uma digital. Imprecisa. Escura.

Vermelha. Que fez o papel tremer em sua mão.

Apoiou-se no encosto da cadeira. Olhando em azuis.

- Isto é... – respirou.

Precisava ouvir.

- Sangue.

Quase gemeu na palavra. Soltou o ar. Desviou os olhos, absorvendo. Abalado.

Apertou mais o encosto da cadeira. Sentindo o chão sumir. Mais pálido que o normal.

Percebeu de repente que o diretor ainda falava.

-... todos estes encantos que coloquei. Eu soube antes que a coruja chegasse.

Medo e raiva se misturando. Por estar assim vulnerável... Com o terror de imaginá-la...

_'Inferno sangrento!' _

Albus observou sua reação. Verificando o resultado.

Pegou um objeto. Colocando-o na mesa. À sua frente.

- Eu tenho uma chave de portal. Que você só poderá usar daqui a uma hora. É o tempo que levará para Arthur conseguir liberá-la enquanto protegemos o lugar. E o tempo que você tem para encontrá-la. – olhou-o – E trazê-la de volta. Eu avisarei Pomfrey.

Uma hora... Tempo demais. Demais! Virou-se para ele. Fúria que sobe.

- VOCÊ DISSE que a colocaria sob SUA PROTEÇÃO!! – acusou alucinado, a cadeira que treme sob seu aperto.

- E eu coloquei. – Dumbledore respondeu com calma, mas parecia cansado – Apesar dos protestos veementes dela. Tonks e Lupin estavam atrás dos comensais que a perseguiram. Protegeram-na. Dione tentou alcançá-la. Mas ela já tinha chegado em casa. Viu-a entrar. Parecia bem. Então ficou vigiando o prédio. Com certeza não sabe que há problemas. – ele realmente parecia cansado.

Snape respirou. Buscando controle. Lutando. Com raiva. Contra o que estava sentindo. E a preocupação.

Pensando que tinha que agir. _JÁ!_ Uma grande vontade. De pular no pescoço de seu diretor.

- Este é o endereço. – estendeu o pergaminho para ele, procurando pretos.

Leu. Sabia onde ficava. Guardou-o. Dominando-se, a custo. Pegou o objeto sobre a mesa. Urgente.

- E Severus. – ele não se dignou a olhar o diretor, guardando-o num bolso, agindo, concentrado – Não use magia perto de trouxas. – enquanto retirava a veste de qualquer jeito e a jogava

Movendo-se para a lareira. Sem uma palavra. Com pressa. Agarrando um punhado de flú ao entrar.

Falando. Sumindo numa chama verde.

Dumbledore suspirou fechando os olhos.

Sentou-se.

¬¬

Ele saiu da lareira no Caldeirão furado. O rosto sem expressão. Pálido.

Andando rápido. Sem ver. Controlando-se para não correr.

Só querendo chegar. O coração disparado.

Entrou num beco.

- Que vão todos para o inferno!!

Aparatou.

¬¬

Desaparatou. Aparecendo do nada.

Assustando dois meninos em suas bicicletas. Que quase caíram. Tentando desviar dele.

E olharam para trás. Sem entender. Espantados.

Voltou a andar. Célere. Preocupado. Ansioso. Procurou o número. Conferindo a rua. Atravessando-a.

Viu Dione. Ignorou o rosto surpreso. Ao abrir a porta com magia. Tentando ser discreto.

E entrando rápido. Atravessando o corredor. Vendo o casal que estava subindo as escadas. Quase no fim.

- Você queria falar com alguém? – a mulher perguntou desconfiada.

Tentando disfarçar que estava alarmada. Tinha certeza de ter fechado a porta. Mas ele estava dentro.

Ele ignorou-os. Subindo as escadas. De dois em dois.

- Se não responder serei obrigada a chamar a polícia! – ameaçou, enquanto o marido apertava seu braço.

Controlou-se para não estuporá-los. Eles deviam saber onde ela estava. Tentou não pensar em Imperius.

- Nina. – rugiu neles, pisando no corredor, procurando a porta.

- Ah! – a mulher o examinou, tentando não se intimidar – Deve ser o Sr. Snape.

Olhou-a num relance. Ainda concentrado em encontrar a maldita porta.

- Você demorou demais, professor. Como marido devia tomar conta melhor de sua esposa. – ela parecia zangada com ele, vendo como ele se deslocava naquelas roupas estranhas – Você a deixou sozinha por quase dois meses! Esperando um filho seu!

Ele se dignou a olhá-los por um momento.

- Alicia. – o marido fez um gesto para impedi-la, mas olhos lhe diziam que concordava com a esposa – Deve perdoá-la. Está preocupada com Nina.

Ele se dominou. Duro. As mãos apertadas. Seria mais rápido se eles...

- Ela está com problemas. – quase rosnou.

E eles o estavam fazendo _perder tempo_. O que ele não tinha! Alicia se assustou.

- Ela ligou para você? Oh, meu Deus, – virou-se para o marido, agarrando seu braço – eu sabia que não devíamos ter deixado que fosse ao médico sozinha! – parecia apavorada ao voltar-se, vendo a impaciência nos olhos escuros – É aquela no fim do corredor – apontou – Eu vou buscar a chave! – foi andando na direção contrária – Querido venha comigo e chame uma ambulância. Vamos! Rápido!

Sumiu no corredor. Seguida pelo marido.

Ele não esperou. Tinha se movido assim que ela falou. Indo até lá. Estendendo a vara.

A porta se abriu. Entrou. Com passadas largas.

Ela estava caída. Seu coração disparou. Ajoelhou-se. Checando a respiração. E o coração.

Examinou-a. Sem se preocupar se a mulher tinha voltado. Fazendo um feitiço com a vara.

Que lhe mostrou que o problema era só no ventre. Que ele via pela primeira vez. Enorme.

Com seu filho. Controlou-se. Não podia arriscar. Tentando algum feitiço.

Olhou-a. Vendo o sangue. Que tinha molhado o vestido. As pernas. E o chão.

Não quis pensar. Que ela não o perdoaria. Se usasse magia. Prejudicando o bebê.

Mas pensou de novo em fazê-lo. Ao voltar o rosto. Para a face branca.

Sem conseguir desviar os olhos. Depois de tanto tempo.

Tirou o cabelo do rosto dela. Vendo com irritação sua mão tremer.

E o modo como estava pálida. Sabendo que ainda teriam que esperar.

Dez malditos minutos!

- Você conseguiu abrir! – a mulher aproximou-se, consternada, a chave na mão – Como ela está?

Trincou os dentes.

- Perdendo sangue. – quase rugiu, percebendo os lábios sem cor, as olheiras.

A mulher fez um gesto de desalento. Abaixando-se perto dela. Acariciando seu rosto.

- Que Deus te proteja Nina. – havia lágrimas nos olhos dela quando voltou-se para ele por um instante – Eu já vi isso antes. Não vai acontecer nada com ela ou seu bebê. – limpou a lágrima – Eles vão ficar bem. – não sabia para quem estava falando isso, para ela ou ele, o rosto preocupado, triste.

- Eu já avisei a ambulância. – o homem chegou – Como ela está?

Snape apertou os lábios.

- É claro que não está bem! – a mulher disse nervosa; olhou para o homem ajoelhado, pareceu pensar – Vamos para baixo esperar a ambulância. – falou para o marido, levantando-se – Será mais rápido se nós os ajudarmos.

Ele hesitou. Sem entender. Ela fez um gesto discreto mostrando-os no chão. Ele acenou concordando.

Ela limpou o rosto. Indo para a porta. Voltou-se.

- Você devia tratá-la melhor. – disse numa voz triste – Ela é uma boa pessoa. E o ama muito. E você não devia fazê-la chorar tanto. – falou para ele, muito séria, antes de sair.

Ele se voltou para a mulher deitada no chão. O coração rápido.

Abaixou a cabeça. Beijando sua testa. Antes de encostar a sua na dela. Os olhos fechados.

Abriu-os. Uma emoção desconhecida passando por ele.

Vendo o quanto ela estava indefesa. Observando o ventre. Olhando-o.

Sabendo que precisava verificar. Levando a mão. Lentamente. E tocando-o.

Retirando-a rápido, numa respiração. Quando sentiu algo se mover. Virou-se para o rosto lívido.

Antes de pegar a chave de portal. Percebendo que ainda faltavam três minutos.

Que nunca lhe pareceram tão longos. Enquanto ele a segurava. Apertando-a. De encontro ao peito.

Preocupado em não movê-la demais. Mas não conseguindo se impedir... De querê-la perto.

Lutando contra a vontade de matar. Sem ter certeza se queria fazer isso a ela.

Ou aos que lhe tinham causado isso. Respirou. Havia um pequeno movimento. Ficou atento.

Ela resmungou. Em sofrimento. Movendo a cabeça.

- Ai! – encolheu o corpo.

Percebendo que não estava sozinha. O rosto encostado em algo quente.

Abriu os olhos. Olhando em pretos. Irados. E muito preocupados.

- Severus... – sussurrou.

O olhar e o rosto se iluminando, apesar da dor. Até que pareceu se lembrar. E mudou.

- Severus. – quase um lamento agora, enquanto fechava os olhos, o rosto em seu peito.

Pareceu sentir dor de novo. Respirou. Fraca.

- Ai! – gritou.

Ele a observou. Apertando os dentes. Preocupado. Vendo a respiração rápida.

Enquanto ela gemia. Segurando outro grito.

Verificou a hora.

- Portus!

Não conseguiu olhar em castanhos. Diante do que estava para fazer.

Murmurou algo. Meneando a vara. E ela dormiu.

Abraçou-a. Da melhor forma possível. O corpo morno de encontro ao seu.

Quase fazendo-o tremer.

Segurou a chave.

E sumiram.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

_N/A: Por favor me deixe saber o que você pensa. A reação dele foi... satisfatória? _

_Risos. _

_Desculpe. Mas já vou avisando. O próximo vai demorar um pouco. _

_Ele já está maior que esse e ainda falta um monte de coisas para completar! _

_**Quero deixar bem claro que AMO todos os reviews que recebo. Que a alguns eu consigo responder. Mas a outros não. Por vários motivos... Mas que eu os amo! Todos eles.**_

_**É por causa deles que não deixei de terminar a fic por duas vezes.**_

_**E peço desculpas por não respondê-los pessoalmente aqui. Vocês sabem o que eu penso.**_

_**Muito **_


	36. Elisabeth

Ops! Tinha sumido. Republicado. :)

Capítulo 35 Elisabeth

_Eu lhe estendo a mão com todo o meu coração __..._

_Há tanto tempo que eu deixei você._

_Fui chorando de saudade._

_Mesmo longe, não me conformei._

_Pode crer. Eu viajei contra a vontade._

_O teu amor chamou e eu regressei. _

_Todo amor é infinito._

_Noite e dia, no meu coração._

_Trouxe a luz. Do nosso instante mais bonito._

_Na escuridão, o teu olhar me iluminava._

_E minha estrela guia era o teu riso._

_Coisas do passado, são alegres quando lembram._

_Novamente. As pessoas, que se amam._

_Em cada solidão vencida eu desejava o reencontro com teu corpo abrigo._

_Ah, minha adorada. Viajei tantos espaços, pra você caber assim. _

_No meu abraço._

_Te amo._

.-.-.-.-.-.

Eles apareceram no corredor do castelo. Um joelho no chão. Agradeceu não ver nenhum aluno por ali.

Levantou-a no colo. Vendo como ela parecia frágil. Andando para a enfermaria.

Observando Dumbledore que se aproximava. Com Pomfrey e Minerva. As expressões preocupadas.

- Como ela está? – Minerva estava aflita, ansiosa.

- Perdeu muito sangue. – lembrou da poça no apartamento – E está com dor. – não parou.

- Ah, Nina. – Pomfrey falou consternada – Eu te avisei para se cuidar.

Ele apertou os lábios. Percebendo que provavelmente elas sabiam.

Imaginando com raiva. Quem mais tinha conhecimento.

Antes dele!

Andou mais rápido. Seguido pelos outros.

Uma raiva insana subindo. Dominando-o. Não. Não os mataria agora. Não ainda. Precisava deles. Para ela.

E _ela_! Ele a esganaria com suas próprias mãos nuas. _Depois _que se explicasse a ele. Colocou-a na cama.

Controlando a fúria. E a preocupação. Ao voltar o rosto; e vê-la, pálida. Frágil.

Uma sombra do que ele conhecia.

E Pomfrey e Minerva. Movendo-se à sua volta. Os semblantes fechados.

Preocupados.

- Pode ir agora. Nós...

- Um inferno que vão me fazer sair! – vociferou alto, um brilho violento em pretos.

Pomfrey recuou. Minerva o olhou.

- Severus... – Albus se aproximou – É melhor deixar Pomfrey e Minerva cuidarem dela.

Ele voltou a cabeça, olhando-os em fúria fria. Não ia ficar de fora. Não ia ser manipulado. Não de novo.

- Não importa o quanto esteja com raiva de mim agora. – azuis nele – Ou de todos nós. Precisa pensar no melhor para Nina. – suaves agora – E eu presumo que sua experiência nesse... assunto... seja pequena.

Pretos luziram nele. Respirou. Elevou a cabeça.

Antes de se voltar. Dirigindo-se à porta. E atravessar o corredor. Parando em frente à enfermaria.

Ficando em pé. Quieto. Os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Desafiante. Não iam obrigá-lo a sair dali.

Albus suspirou. Indo até lá. A porta se fechou atrás deles.

- Enervate!

Nina gritou. Mais alto que no apartamento.

Ele ficou pálido.

A raiva insana que o tinha dominado há pouco, deixando-o de repente. Completamente.

Escutou o feitiço de silêncio dito por Minerva.

Expirou. Só então percebendo que tinha prendido a respiração. Rígido.

As mãos apertadas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Parecia ter demorado. Muito.

Albus tinha ficado a seu lado. Todo o tempo.

E conjurado cadeiras. Para os dois. Mas ele não tinha conseguido sentar-se.

E tinha ido pelo corredor, exasperado. Antes que derrubasse a porta.

Voltando em pouco tempo.

Percebendo que nada tinha mudado. Até que ouviu algo.

E elas saíram logo depois. Cansadas.

Acenando a cabeça para Albus, de forma positiva.

Ele não esperou. Entrando. Indo até a cama. E parando de súbito. Respirando.

Vendo-a de olhos fechados. Sem cor. Como se dormisse.

E a aparência cansada. Frágil. Só então percebendo o quanto tinha estado tenso.

Era o suficiente por agora saber que ela estava bem.

Saiu dali. Antes que a tocasse. Sem querer enfrentar castanhos.

Ainda não estava pronto.

Percorreu os corredores. De forma estranha.

Vendo os estudantes. Falantes. Animados por irem embora. Totalmente alheios.

Andando. Tentando alcançar tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Uma imagem pálida em sua mente.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Olhou o fogo.

Por muito tempo. Enquanto a noite avançava.

Pensando. Em como tinha se impedido de gritar com ela, exasperado.

E em tudo que tinha acontecido. Sem entender o que estava suplantando a raiva.

Que tinha retornado. Diante das lembranças.

Sem entender porque alguém ainda não tinha pago. Até que não se importou mais.

Levantando-se, resoluto.

Indo até a outra sala. Destrancando uma gaveta. Que tinha estado assim por muito tempo.

Pegando algo. Que brilhou na pouca luz.

E saindo.

Seria a seu modo desta vez.

.-.-.-.-.

Minerva saiu quando ele chegou. Murmurando algo enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si.

Ela ainda estava dormindo.

Ficou parado. Vendo-a. Indefesa. Esvaziando-o do resto da raiva. Aproximou-se. Devagar.

Sentou-se na cadeira perto. Observando a respiração na cama.

Levantou a mão. Tirando o cabelo de seu rosto. Segurando a mecha. Sentindo a textura em sua mão.

Ela suspirou. Ele ficou olhando-a.

Por muito tempo.

Ela gemeu, dormindo. Mas não parecia dor. Moveu o rosto. Para ele.

Havia tristeza na face pálida agora. Mesmo no sono. Provocando alguma coisa dentro dele.

Lembrou do que a trouxa tinha dito. Das palavras.

Sentindo algo. Que o fez inalar. Profundamente. E fechar os olhos. Por um momento.

Abriu-os. Levou a mão ao rosto dela de novo.

Ela pareceu se mover de encontro à mão dele. Sentiu a pele macia. Morna. Estremeceu.

Mas expressão dela não mudou. Triste.

Sentiu o que estava na outra mão quando a apertou. Soltou seu rosto. Pegou a varinha na roupa.

Indo até os pés da cama. Levantando o lençol. E passando a delicada corrente por seu tornozelo.

Meneando a varinha. Pronunciando palavras. Durante um tempo.

Ela se moveu. Sentindo algo quente. Em sua perna. Quase queimando. Ele terminou o encanto.

E a cobriu outra vez. Indo até ela devagar. Olhando-a de novo. Bebendo em sua imagem.

Vendo o ventre distendido.

Um brilho em pretos.

*.*.*.*.

Ela acordou. Uma sensação incômoda no corpo. E cansaço. Piscou.

Olhando em volta. Reconhecendo a enfermaria.

Gemeu. Lembrando. Da tarde anterior. De Pomfrey. Minerva. E a dor.

Respirou, imóvel. Não podia estar de volta.

Não depois de todo o trabalho que teve para sair dali.

Lembrou de pretos. O coração disparou. Gemeu de novo.

Ele devia estar furioso.

Um pai.

_'Cristo!'_

Sua vida seria um inferno maior agora.

_Elisabeth._

- Oh, Deus! – fechou os olhos.

- O que foi querida? – Pomfrey se aproximou – Está com dor? – o tom ansioso.

Forçou-se a abrir os olhos. Vendo os da bruxa. Preocupados.

- Eu não estou... – não diria uma mentira – sentindo dor no corpo.

_'Só na alma.'_

- Só cansaço. – engoliu – Incômodo. E a sensação de peso.

A bruxa se acalmou.

- Isso é normal. Eu me surpreenderia se você não estivesse sentindo isso. – mudou de assunto – Minerva saiu daqui há pouco. – inclinou-se para ajeitar seu lençol – E houve... outras visitas. – disse devagar.

Fechou os olhos de novo. Abrindo-os pouco depois. A bruxa ainda estava preocupada.

Suspirou.

- Como está Anna?

Pomfrey franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Meu bebê. – explicou.

- Ah! – encarou-a – _Ficará_ bem. Como a mãe. _SE_, você ficar de repouso. Completo! – parecia brava – E eu estou falando realmente sério agora. – disse dura.

Entendeu.

- Eu ficarei. – fez menção de afastar a coberta, a bruxa segurou sua mão, ela olhou sem entender – Eu só preciso ir ao banheiro. – explicou surpresa.

- Não. – falou quase irada – Se sair dessa cama, eu não me responsabilizo! E nenhuma mágica vai poder ajudar você a não perder esse bebê.

Olhou assustada. Ia ficar confinada à cama?

- Mas eu preciso ir ao banheiro!

- Eu trarei algo. Ou você pode agüentar mais um pouco. E depois eu a levarei suspensa.

Sentiu um frio na barriga. Suspensa. Flutuar. Com magia. Sem nada por baixo!

- Não há outro jeito? – os olhos pediam.

- Não. – ela foi enfática – Você já se arriscou demais. Perdeu muito sangue. E não podemos usar mais magia e poções. Ou pode afetar a criança.

Gemeu. Pomfrey suspirou.

- Eu não quero dar trabalho, madame. – respirou – E não se preocupe. Vou obedecer.

Ela pareceu relaxar um pouco.

- Eu a levarei mais tarde. Agüente mais um pouco, querida. Você não pode ficar mais que um par de minutos em pé. – pegou a varinha – Agora fique quieta. – esperou que ela obedecesse.

Levantou a vara. Meneando-a. E dizendo palavras. Houve luz, acima de seu corpo.

Viu sua filha. Numa imagem. Muito, muito tênue. Em cima dela. Olhou maravilhada.

Parecia que a bruxa via muito mais que ela. Completamente claro.

Não perguntou. Quieta. Observando algo se mover. Um pequeno coração. Batendo. Muito rápido.

Como no ultra-som no consultório do médico. Imaginou o que ele diria se pudesse ver isso. Sorriu.

Acostumando-se de novo com esse mundo. E observou como era estranho... Sentir-se em casa ali.

- Este é o coração dela que bate? – perguntou suave.

- Sim. – a bruxa olhou-a – O que você está vendo, só poderá fazê-lo enquanto o bebê estiver em você.

Entendeu. Trouxas não viam fantasmas. Nem algumas manifestações da magia.

Pensou se perderia a conexão com Severus também, depois do nascimento.

Suspirou.

Pomfrey pareceu achar que era o bastante. Com um meneio,as imagens desapareceram.

- Você precisa descansar. – sorriu pela primeira vez – E se alimentar. Eu buscarei um mingau para você.

- Obrigada. – tentou sorrir, olhando-a séria – Obrigada mesmo. Por salvar minha filha. E me salvar.

- Não se preocupe querida. – sorriu, desviou os olhos, voltando a ajeitar seu lençol – Mas não fui eu quem foi buscá-la. – lembrou suave.

Ela não quis se lembrar. Não agora.

A bruxa se foi.

Fechou os olhos. Tentando descansar.

Pensando em como ia conseguir comer. Com a vontade que estava de ir ao banheiro.

Mexeu a perna. Franziu a testa. Sentindo algo. Puxou o lençol. Olhando.

Havia uma corrente em seu tornozelo. Ficou olhando-a. Movendo a perna. Sem entender.

Até que imaginou_ quem_ poderia tê-la colocado ali.

Sentiu-se furiosa. Não era uma escrava. Não era uma propriedade! Suspirou.

Podia estar se precipitando. Podia ter sido Dumbledore. Ou Minerva.

Era melhor aguardar. Antes de dizer ou fazer alguma tolice.

De qualquer forma... - olhou de novo - Ela era muito bonita.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Esforçou-se para comer o mingau. Devagar. Enquanto Pomfrey ia ver Dumbledore.

Afastou a mesinha de apoio com o prato. Sentindo-se fraca.

E tonta. Entendendo o que a bruxa tinha dito. Recostou-se nos travesseiros, fechando os olhos.

Ela não precisava se preocupar. Não ia conseguir nem levantar. Quanto mais ir ao banheiro.

Mas estava ficando muito incômodo.

Pensou com horror em que teria que ir suspensa.

Ou usar aquela "coisa" que Pomfrey tinha trazido.

- Não. – murmurou colocando a mão sobre os olhos fechados.

- Não o quê?

Seu coração disparou na voz profunda. Ficou imóvel.

Retirou a mão. Vagarosa. Abrindo os olhos.

Pretos. E ainda havia raiva. Muita.

- Quando você pretendia me dizer? – a voz dura. Encarou-a, ameaçador – Ou não pretendia? – disse lento.

Tinha ansiado tanto. Apesar de si mesma. Ela o tinha querido tanto. E agora... Suspirou.

- Eu tentei. – não se sentia bem, queria que seu coração batesse mais devagar, mas não ia deixar que ele a intimidasse – E você não estava exatamente receptivo: "suportá-los é uma maldita obrigação de seus pais!" lembra-se?

- Isso NÃO é desculpa! – rosnou baixo.

Sentiu cansaço. A vontade de ir ao banheiro, e ele, provocando dor de cabeça.

- Não, não é. – a voz ficou fraca – Se importa de discutirmos depois? – murmurou sem olhá-lo.

Ele não respondeu. Vendo como parecia debilitada.

Ela pensou que não ia agüentar mais a vontade. Engoliu o orgulho.

- Por favor chame Pomfrey.

Ele estava perto.

- Por quê? – viu o tom de preocupação na voz dura – Está sentindo alguma coisa?

- Não chamaria se não... – respirou, não queria discutir mais.

- Me diga o que há. – ele interrompeu.

Não estava agüentando mais. Precisava ir ao banheiro. E se não fosse rápido...

- Será que você... – começou.

Parou. O rubor subindo.

_'Inferno.'_

- Fale. – ele controlou não rosnar, impaciente por ela hesitar.

- Pode por favor me levar ao banheiro?

Pronto. Tinha falado. A face quente.

Ele não disse uma palavra.

- Eu não posso andar. – tentou explicar – Pomfrey ia me fazer flutuar até lá. – parou quanto sentiu as cobertas serem afastadas.

Ele a pegou. Com surpreendente delicadeza. Diante da raiva de antes.

Passou as mãos pelo pescoço masculino. Sentindo seu cheiro. Trêmula. E o calor do corpo junto ao seu.

Fechou os olhos. Controlando não chorar. Querendo que ele não percebesse. O quanto sentira sua falta.

Viu como ele respirou, as mãos apertando-a. Pensou por um segundo. Se ele também estava lembrando.

Se a tinha querido. Pensado nela. Enquanto estava fora. Da mesma forma que ela tinha pensado nele.

Mordeu o lábio. Sussurrando um obrigado. Quando ele a deixou lá. Como se hesitasse em largá-la.

- Chame se precisar.

E saiu. Fechando a porta. Desviou os olhos com um suspiro.

Depois de usá-lo, aproveitou para lavar as mãos e o rosto. Mirando-se no espelho.

Um olhar que desliza pensando num banho. Que a fizesse...

Sentiu a sensação de peso aumentar de repente. Ficou assustada. Alguma coisa...

- Severus!

Ele estava dentro. Vendo-a apoiar-se na pia. Respirando mal. Pegando-a.

- Com o inferno! Você quer realmente ter esse bebê? – estava irado de novo, irritado.

- Você não... – a voz falhou, prendeu a respiração, horrorizada com a implicação das palavras.

- Então sugiro que fique quieta e siga exatamente o que Pomfrey lhe disser!

Respirou. Aliviada. Por um segundo tinha pensado...

Ele parou. E a olhou. E ela viu a fúria gelada em pretos. Ele tinha percebido a linha de seus pensamentos.

_'Inferno, inferno!'_

- Desculpe. – murmurou envergonhada – Eu não devia ter nem mesmo pensado que... – não terminou.

Ele ficou quieto. Controlando-se. Respirando. Antes de andar até a cama. Rígido.

Arriscou um olhar. Vendo como estava furioso. Decepcionado? Sentiu um aperto no peito.

Deitou-a na cama. Ela não soltou os braços do pescoço dele.

- Desculpe. – sussurrou de novo.

E havia pretos. Mergulhou. O tempo perdendo o significado.

Até que percebeu que ainda o segurava. Então soltou-o. Devagar.

Ele se levantou. Ela voltou à superfície, desviando os seus. Suspirou.

Havia silêncio. Exceto pela respiração dele. Alta.

Ele se virou de repente. Indo até a porta.

Saindo em seguida.

Antes que fizesse algo de que se arrependesse.

*.*.*.*.*.

McGonagall estava sentada ao seu lado quando acordou.

- E então querida, está melhor?

Percebeu o quanto preocupara a bruxa.

O quanto consternara aqueles, que apesar de não serem sua família, lhe queriam bem.

- Me desculpe. – murmurou com voz embargada.

Não conseguiu se conter. Tinha sido demasiado. Demasiadas mudanças. Demasiado perigo.

E ainda havia Severus a enfrentar. Uma lágrima solitária deslizou.

- Ah, querida, acalme-se. O pior já passou. – a bruxa ainda hesitou, antes de segurar sua mão – Vai ficar tudo bem. – falou olhando-a.

Não disse que ninguém podia atingi-la ali. Não seria verdade.

Mas que Merlin a ajudasse, ela não deixaria ninguém magoar mais a figura pálida deitada na cama.

A trouxa que a tinha aceitado no lugar de uma mãe. Honraria essa confiança. Como uma mãe.

Mesmo que fosse temporariamente, já que acreditava que Albus daria um jeito. E a ajudaria.

Suspirou. Apertou a mão na sua. Vendo a tentativa de sorriso que Nina lhe deu.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – repetiu.

Nina balançou a cabeça diante do otimismo da bruxa. Que ela mesma já não tinha.

- Eu sei.

_'E espero que você esteja certa.'_

Mexeu-se na cama. A conhecida dor nas costas voltando. O incômodo de estar grávida.

A velha vontade de ir ao banheiro. Gemeu na lembrança da última vez.

- Querida?

Suspirou.

- Severus esteve aqui. – informou a título de explicação.

- E...?

Ela não queria se meter. Isso era um assunto deles.

Mas se fosse necessário, ela teria uma conversa com aquele professor escuro.

Não o deixaria perturbar mais uma mulher que precisava de repouso e carinho.

E que já tinha passado por tanta coisa. Também por causa dele!

- Nós não conversamos realmente. – falou com cuidado.

Nina pensou que ter visto uma ferocidade, não, não era isso... Decisão, sim, decisão, nos olhos da bruxa.

Mexeu-se outra vez. Sentiu novamente o contato do metal em sua perna. Estranhamente morno.

Pensou se deveria. Podia confiar em Minerva. Puxou o lençol, expondo a corrente.

- Reconhece isso?

Minerva foi mais de perto para examiná-la. Franziu a testa.

Pegou a vara. Meneando-a enquanto murmurava. Disfarçou a surpresa guardando a vara.

- E então? – tentou não deixar transparecer muita expectativa.

- Quem a colocou – falava devagar, com cuidado – queria... realmente protegê-la.

Franziu as sobrancelhas, desconfiada, ainda olhando a bruxa.

- O que ela faz?

Minerva evitou olhá-la, arrumando a cama.

- Vai permitir que alguns feitiços simples tenham seu poder diminuído ao serem lançados em você. – desconversou, antes de seus lábios se apertarem em desgosto, numa linha fina.

O que ia dizer? Também vai permitir que a pessoa que a colocou seja a única que poderá tirá-la, não importa o que aconteça, mesmo que você morra? Que poderá localizá-la em qualquer lugar, usando feitiços poderosos se necessário? Que alguns dos feitiços que reconheceu na corrente, foram usados tanto para proteção, quanto para "ligar" elfos e mulheres aos seus "donos" no século passado?

_'Aquele bastardo!'_

Acabou de arrumar os lençóis. Dando tempo a si mesma de se acalmar. Tentando pensar com calma.

Respirou. De qualquer forma, vindo de quem era, não era realmente uma coisa ruim.

Ele a estava protegendo. Fazendo com que ela não pudesse mais "sumir". Ligando-a à ele.

Ligando-a à ele.

De repente entendeu. Sorriu, relaxando.

- Eu vou buscar algo para você comer, querida. – tentou ser casual – E Nina... evite mostrá-la aos outros, está bem? – saiu, antes que ela tivesse tempo de lhe perguntar porquê.

Nina não teve certeza de ter entendido as expressões que tinham passado pelo rosto da bruxa.

Eram no mínimo, intrigantes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tinha havido angústia. Ansiedade.

Gemeu. Entre o sono e a vigília. Cabelos escuros em sua mente.

E uma poção deslizando por seus lábios. Que a fez dormir logo em seguida.

Esquecer.

-.-.-.-.-.

Severus mexeu de novo em seu caldeirão. Prestando atenção ao que fervia nele. A face dura.

O Senhor escuro o tinha chamado. Solicitando algumas poções específicas.

Que tinham exigido seu autocontrole para não demonstrar no rosto o que realmente pensava do pedido.

Mas uma coisa ficara clara. Lúcius ainda não o havia informado sobre Nina.

E os comensais que a tinham perseguido não seguiam ordens do Lord.

Isso queria dizer muito. Era um jogo de xadrez. E não estava pendendo para o seu lado.

Precisaria de concentração para o próximo movimento. Franziu a testa, imóvel.

Se ao menos ele soubesse...

_'Maldição.'_

Se houvesse tempo. Talvez pudesse... Grunhiu.

Havia uma tempestade a cair. Podia senti-la se formando. Envolvendo-o.

E a espera era a pior parte.

*.*.*.*.

Ela acordou com o sol no rosto na manhã seguinte.

Sorriu ao lembrar da promessa de Pomfrey.

O sorriso se desfez brevemente ao pensar que ele não viera mais. Sem saber se isso era bom ou ruim.

Suspirou. Tivera certeza, na noite anterior, de tê-lo visto ao acordar de madrugada. Mas agora...

Não. Não ia se preocupar com isso. Ia pensar no que faria assim que Minerva chegasse.

Finalmente!

Ia poder ir ao banheiro, comer sentada, tomar banho... Tomar banho!

Riu sozinha. Não podia acreditar como estava contente por realizar aquelas tarefas tão simples.

E ia poder se sentar por pouco tempo. Sob os olhos severos de Madame Pomfrey ou Minerva.

Embora não pudesse sair da enfermaria. Mas isso não importava por enquanto.

Ia se contentar com suas pequenas vitórias. E talvez, se insistisse com jeitinho...

Elas a deixassem andar pelo quarto. Fechou os olhos, contente. Até que Anna se moveu. Levou a mão.

Ainda se sentia incômoda por causa da gravidez adiantada. Anna mexia-se muito mais que antes.

Fazendo as bruxas soltarem exclamações deliciadas e levarem a mão a seu ventre. Como ela fazia agora.

Fazendo-a lembrar que Severus ainda não sentira sua filha. Respirou, endireitando-se.

Seus seios estavam cada vez mais maiores. E as costas doíam.

Mas estava contente. Ia tomar banho!

Lembrou do pedido que tinha feito à Minerva de ir ao apartamento. E da conversa que tinham tido depois.

A bruxa tinha lhe contado da explicação que ela teve que dar à Srª. Vincent sobre seu desaparecimento.

Minerva tinha explicado que seu "marido" havia saído com ela nos braços e tinha ido para o hospital.

Mas como?! Num táxi? Oh, sim. (seja lá o que aquilo fosse). Nina rira.

Tinha gostado de Alicia. Entregado à ela o envelope que Nina mandara, com uma carta e dinheiro trouxa.

E havia trazido suas coisas. Fora um trabalho reduzir o conteúdo da tal mala longe dos olhos da Srª Vincent.

Mas não era bruxa por nada. Riu com Nina ao contar o comentário dela. Tem razão, ela era realmente forte.

Tinha esperado que ela não notasse como transportara com facilidade a mala que deveria estar pesada.

Mas ela notara. Comentando surpresa como uma senhora tão frágil podia ser_ tão _forte.

Tinha evitado um sorriso na ocasião. Ficou contente ao perceber como Nina tinha sido bem cuidada.

Mesmo que ela tivesse garantido isso através das corujas que trocaram, não tinha ficado realmente satisfeita até confirmar por si mesma.

Também trouxera notícias dos outros e de Diana. Que tinha se culpado por não percebido que Nina não estava bem. Nina tinha pedido à Minerva que a tranqüilizasse. Ela não teria como saber o que acontecera.

E tudo terminara bem.

_'Não é?'_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Mais uma poção. O dia inteiro estivera ali. Caldeirões fumegando.

Só percebendo a passagem do tempo ao ver o alimento aparecer em sua mesa no laboratório.

Cortesia de Albus, obviamente. Resmungou, pegando mais um ingrediente.

Muito a ser feito. Muito antes de... Olhou o caldeirão. Bateu o vidro em sua mão no balcão com raiva.

Irritado por pegar-se pensando em castanhos.

Mesmo sob uma guerra! Com vidas e coisas importantes a considerar. Decidir. Planejar...

_'Maldição!'_

Sentiu uma raiva insana. Por não conseguir esquecer um par de olhos; um ventre distendido...

E o que isso significava.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dormira sobre a escrivaninha de seu laboratório.

O jantar intacto tinha desaparecido. Tinha forçado meio copo de leite pela garganta abaixo.

Antes de se sentar e abaixar a cabeça sobre a mesa um momento.

*.*.*

A manhã estava nublada. Acordara tarde.

Hagrid a tinha visitado. E ela ainda não tinha comido.

Agradeceu que o castelo estivesse quase vazio. Não quis pensar em como seria se ainda houvesse alunos.

Minerva estava esperando Madame Pomfrey acabar de examiná-la.

Depois de um sorriso, a bruxa começou a contornar a cama, parando em seguida.

Severus estava na porta. Não parecia esperar encontrar as bruxas ainda ali. Entrou.

Ela o viu dar longas passadas em sua direção.

- Você ainda não está bem, querida. – não parecia que Minerva estivesse falando para _ela - _Precisa de repouso. – completou severa.

- E por favor, quando sair, cuide-se melhor. – Pomfrey resmungou – Não a quero aqui antes da hora.

_'De novo.'_

Ele tinha parado. Evitou pretos. Recostou-se melhor.

- Eu prometo que tentarei.

Pomfrey puxou a bandeja para seu colo, sobre o ventre distendido.

- E terá que me obedecer. – advertiu seca – E se alimentar.

Ela fez uma careta para o prato de aveia.

Não houve tempo para uma resposta.

- Oh, então é verdade. – alguém se aproximava da cama – Você voltou.

Ela se virou para os óculos de fundo de garrafa. Os vários colares. _Aquela _bruxa não mudaria nunca.

- Que pena estar aqui. – olhou-a avaliando, o rosto mudou, como se estivesse se concentrando, adivinhando – Mas agora está melhor. – falou com a voz mudada.

- É claro que você já sabia Trelawney. – sorriu.

- É claro, querida. Não faça mais isso. Elizabeth estava furiosa com Severus por sua causa.

Ela ficou imóvel. A respiração se acelerou.

- Sibila! – silvou imperioso.

- Com efeito, Sibila! – Minerva não se conteve, brava.

- Mas o que o que foi que eu disse?

Nina a olhou. Ela parecia atrapalhada. Confusa.

Talvez para ela o mais natural era Severus, da Sonserina ficar com Elizabeth, a bruxa.

- Está tudo bem, Minerva. – conseguiu murmurar.

Olhou Sibila. Viu a expressão de quem não entendia. Perdida.

Percebeu.

_'É claro.'_

A pequena mesa. O prato. Ela parecia não saber. Não ter notado ainda. A gravidez.

Viu-a olhar para baixo. Os olhos se arregalarem atrás dos óculos de lentes grossas.

Não viu maldade nela. Só inconseqüência.

- Be-bem. – murmurou – Que bom que... que você está bem. – gaguejou atrapalhada.

E saiu.

Nina sabia onde ela ia.

Empurrou a mesa, tentando levantar-se.

- Fique! – ouviu-o ordenar.

Ela o ignorou. Respirando.

- Vamos, querida. – Minerva se adiantou segurando seus ombros – Você não pode sair ainda. Precisa descansar.

Olhou esperançosa para Pomfrey. Os olhos nublados.

A bruxa devolveu. A expressão desconfortável.

- Sinto muito, querida. – balançou a cabeça negando – Ainda não.

Ela fechou os olhos. Respirou. Deitou-se de novo. Querendo ficar sozinha.

Ouviu quando foram saindo. Entendendo. Suspirou.

Abriu os olhos.

Ele ainda estava lá. Percebeu pelo canto dos olhos. Não se moveu. Não quis ver pretos.

- Eu não a quero aqui. – falou baixo, dura, sem conseguir dizer o nome – Não quero sua... – impediu-se.

Ele não respondeu. Ouviu-o respirar alto. Sentiu a raiva que emanava dele.

- Vá embora. – murmurou – Por favor, me deixe em paz.

Colocou a mão sobre os olhos.

Não o encontrou quando os abriu de novo.

Deixou finalmente que as lágrimas descessem.

O que infernos ele tinha vindo fazer ali, afinal?

Ela sabia. Ele não desistira. Viera exigir uma explicação.

Suspirou levando a mão aos olhos. E o que infernos _ela_ tinha vindo fazer _aqui_?

Virou-se, tampando o rosto com a mão.

Deus! O que infernos ela tinha vindo fazer em Hogwarts?

Soluçou.

Suspirou de novo.

Sem conseguir parar de pensar. E lembrar.

Estava anoitecendo. Finalmente. Olhou para a porta. Algumas camas à frente.

Ele não tinha voltado. Só Minerva e Pomfrey.

A porta se abriu.

Ele a olhou. Fez um gesto.

As tochas se acenderam.

Piscou. Acostumando-se à luz. Enquanto ele se aproximava da sua cama.

Sentiu raiva. Ela o tinha mandado embora.

Mas ele se achava no direito de voltar. Como se achava no direito de usar magia.

Sem nunca perguntar. Sem ligar para o que ela sentia.

A mágoa se misturou à raiva. Levantou-se. Puxando as cobertas.

- Mas o que você pensa que está fazendo? – ele se aproximou.

- Fique longe de mim! – falou alto, ele parou – Ou eu juro que grito.

- Maldição! Pare de agir como criança! – disse seco.

- Já não basta tudo o que você fez? – falou baixo, colocou as pernas para fora da cama.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – ela ouviu a voz de Dumbledore da porta.

Ela os ignorou. A tristeza ameaçando engolfá-la. Colocou os pés no chão. Vestiu o robe.

- Diretor, eu vou para o meu quarto. – avisou – Lá eu terei privacidade. E paz! – falou baixo, nervosa.

Não ia deixar que ele a visse chorar. Snape avançou.

- Severus? – percebeu o aviso na voz do diretor, enquanto andava vagaroso em direção à eles.

Ele parou. A expressão séria.

- Volte para a cama! – havia ameaça na voz.

Ela o ignorou. Amarrando o robe. Começou a avançar para a porta. Descalça.

- Nina! – ele fez um movimento.

Ela se virou para ele. O rosto tenso.

- Não se atreva a se aproximar. – falou devagar.

Eles se encararam. Pretos. Em castanhos. Ele viu a sombra neles. E mágoa.

Respirou.

- Nina...

- Ah, então é verdade... – ela ouviu a voz irônica, que fez seu coração apertar – Você voltou.

_'Não. Agora não.'_

Voltou-se, um pouco trêmula. Olhou para a porta. A beleza dela a atingiu. A fez se sentir gorda. E feia.

- É melhor você sair. – ouviu a voz às suas costas, num aviso, áspera.

Elizabeth o ignorou. Mas Nina viu a raiva nela. O modo como fingiu não ver Dumbledore.

- Quem é o pai? – azuis venenosos, irônicos – Isto é, – levantou uma sobrancelha – se você souber.

Ele fechou os punhos. Contendo-se.

- Saia! – ordenou num sibilo.

Elizabeth olhava Severus. Com raiva. A fisionomia desfeita.

- Porquê? Ela disse que é você? – ironizou, rindo com desdém – E você acreditou? – debochou.

- E se eu acreditei? – rosnou ameaçador.

Os olhos estavam furiosos.

- Você não pode! – avançou furiosa – Ela é só... – procurou a palavra – uma qualquer!

Ela era linda. Uma bruxa. E ainda assim, não importava. Não era a pessoa certa. Mas isso não era problema dela. Só não ia deixar que a insultassem.

- Eu NÃO SOU uma qualquer. – enfrentou-a dura.

Elisabeth pareceu ficar furiosa demais. Olhando-a como se um verme tivesse falado. Tirou a varinha.

Seu coração disparou. Severus deu um passo à frente empunhando a sua. Colocando o corpo à sua frente. Como se a protegesse. Ela franziu a testa. O diretor se moveu. Atento.

'Varinhas?'

Isso era sério. Havia mesmo alguma coisa. Que ela não sabia.

Lembrou-se de Dumbledore falando com ela. _"Ele tem motivos. Bons."_

Sentiu seu coração começar a apertar. Havia perigo então.

- Como ousa pensar que um bruxo poderoso. Um mestre! Um ex-comensal. – os olhos fuzilavam – Poderá querer uma... trouxa! – ela cuspiu a palavra – E esse... – olhou a barriga dela – bastardo!

- _Isso,_ – ele vociferou – não é você quem decide!

Ela o conhecia. Ele não teria tolerado isso de ninguém. Teria reagido. Sequer teria respondido.

E não tinha nem mesmo mandado que ela saísse outra vez. Medo se insinuou. Respirou.

_'Dane-se! Eu não o quero. Mas não vou deixar você pensar que pode atingir minha filha.'_

A despeito de qualquer coisa. Havia Anna a proteger. Mesmo que tivesse que se arriscar.

Mesmo que tivesse que engolir o orgulho. E usar Severus para isso.

Ele estava ao lado dela. Tinha percebido por suas respostas.

Impediu-se de ter esperança. Não agora. Olhou para suas costas. Protegendo-a. Ia valer-se disso.

E talvez conseguisse mostrar alguma coisa a ele. Dar-lhe algo para pensar.

Não ia permitir que a amedrontassem. Mesmo que seu coração batesse rápido.

Ela rodeou-o, decidida. Lutava suas próprias batalhas. Moveu-se para ficar em frente à mulher na porta.

Ele deixou. Ficando ao lado dela. Só um passo atrás. Ela encarou Elizabeth.

Endireitou-se. Levantou a cabeça. Parecendo mais alta.

- Está errada. – olhou-a – Eu também tenho um poder. – azuis raivosos estavam nela – Um que mesmo Voldmort... – sentiu a tensão ao nome – aprendeu a respeitar. – enfrentou-a, senhora de si, escondendo o que sentia bem fundo – Um absoluto. Que faz com que eu dê, de bom grado, minha vida. Sem hesitação. Por meu bebê. – ela estendeu a mão para trás, sem se voltar – E por Severus.

_'Por favor... Finja que estamos juntos.'_

Sentiu quando ele segurou sua mão estendida com firmeza. Um leve tremor? Respirou.

'Obrigada Deus!'

- E isto. Você não tem. Não pode oferecer. E não o poderá. – encarou-a – Nunca.

Ele soltou sua mão. E estava às suas costas. Alto. Uma rocha. Ela se encostou. Trêmula.

Tentando não pensar que estavam juntos. Realmente juntos. Contra algo.

Elizabeth à sua frente. Furiosa.

Mesmo que não quisesse. Nunca se sentira tão segura. Tão... em casa.

Ele colocou uma mão em seu ombro. Ela percebeu que a varinha ainda estava na outra. Pronta.

Dumbledore moveu a cabeça. E havia um sorriso. Que chegava aos olhos. Por sobre os óculos.

- Eu creio, Srtª Parker, – falou devagar – que precisamos conversar. Podemos ir ao meu escritório. – a voz calma, mas firme – Agora.

Elisabeth disfarçou a raiva.

'Sua trouxa prostituta. Você não perde por esperar!'

Deu um sorriso falso. Recolhendo a varinha.

- É claro. – levantou a sobrancelha – Diretor.

Albus se afastou para que ela passasse. Atento. Elizabeth se virou e o precedeu.

Dumbledore a seguiu. Depois de piscar para eles.

Severus abaixou a vara devagar. Guardou-a. Ela sentiu esse movimento. Às suas costas.

Hesitou. Sentindo como tinham estado do mesmo lado.

Virou-se para ele. Ainda tremendo. O coração disparado.

Pretos brilhantes. Em castanhos. E então... Nada importava.

Ela encostou a cabeça em seu peito. Ele a abraçou. Sentiu o medo e a tensão ir.

Ela respirou. Fechou os olhos. Sentiu-o apoiar o rosto em sua cabeça.

Ele se sentia bem. Não quis saber por quê. Não se importou.

- Acabou. – ela falou baixinho.

Ficou tenso. A tempestade.

_'Não. Você está errada. Só começou.'_

Os olhos preocupados. Depois de um tempo. Soltou-a devagar. Tinha coisas a fazer.

- É melhor você voltar para a cama. – ordenou baixo.

Ela ficou imóvel. Com o tom dele. Percebendo. Estavam de volta. À estaca zero.

Acenou com a cabeça. Sem entender. Desviando o rosto.

Para que ele não visse o que havia ali.

E as lágrimas.

Voltou para a cama.

Vendo-o do lado de fora. Meneando a vara, na porta. Murmurando, durante um tempo.

Proteções.

Suspirou.

Não soube se Hermione foi informada que tinha voltado. Mandaria uma coruja quando pudesse.

Minerva e Pomfrey foram suas companhias. Conversando sobre bebês.

E sobre as coisas que tinha trazido do apartamento. Minerva disse que as colocaria em seu quarto. Para quando saísse. Tinham ficado com ela. Revezando-se.

E as tinha visto. Refazendo as proteções. A cada vez que a deixavam sozinha.

Mas ela sabia, que mesmo assim, a vigiavam.

Minerva ficou com ela até que dormiu. E muito mais tarde, Pomfrey tinha ido descansar.

_Ele a olhava. Anna na cama. Entre eles._

_Então Elisabeth apareceu. Os olhos brilhantes._

_- Ele nunca a amará, sua TROUXA!_

Acordou, apoiando-se no cotovelo. O som da gargalhada ainda em seus ouvidos.

A respiração rápida. Devia ser madrugada.

Sentiu-se frágil. Suspirou. Voltou a se recostou. Olhando a porta.

Tentando se acalmar. Vendo a luz. Tênue.

Então percebeu através da porta que os corredores se iluminaram.

O coração disparou. Evitou o medo, lembrando das proteções.

Então viu uma sombra. Reconheceu. Tensa.

Ele meneou a varinha. E entrou. Sem fazer barulho. Semicerrou os olhos.

Viu-o se aproximar de sua cama.

E como ficou parado. Olhando-a.

Sabia que tinha percebido. Que estava fingindo dormir.

Viu-o virar-se. Indo em direção à saída. Havia a sensação de perda em seu peito. Insuportável.

- Severus. – sussurrou baixinho.

Mas ele ouviu. Parando. E voltando-se para ela. Esperando.

- Será que... – falou suave – Podia ajeitar os travesseiros para mim por favor?

Sentiu o rubor. Certamente não era o que queria ter dito. Mas estava feito.

Ele hesitou. Pensou que a ignoraria. Então se aproximou. Devagar.

Sentando-se em sua cama. Inclinando-se. E ajeitando-os para ela.

Não conseguiu parar de tremer. Enquanto ele a ajudava. Vendo o rosto tão perto.

O cabelo caído. A expressão séria. Sentindo o cheiro dele.

Encontrou escuros. E mergulhou. Como antes. O coração disparado.

Ele sentiu o hálito em seu rosto. O cheiro de violetas. E como ela tremia. Perto...

Talvez como ela, ele também sentisse todo o resto sendo afastado de sua mente.

Nada mais tendo importância agora. Nem o perigo. Nada. Só eles. Imóveis.

- Severus. – sussurrou num pedido, sem poder se conter.

Viu-o inspirar, como se desistisse. E então houve lábios. Nos dela. Famintos. Como antes.

Levantou as mãos. Segurando os cabelos pretos. Puxando-o para si.

Beijando-o. Tão ansiosa como ele. Sentindo a saudade. Imensa.

E o modo como ele enfiou a mão em seus cabelos. Acariciando-os.

Enquanto a boca dele a devorava. As respirações aceleradas. Intensas.

Passeou as mãos trêmulas. Pelo rosto dele. Querendo apagar. Esquecer. Que ficaram separados.

Não soube dizer quanto tempo tinha passado.

Até que houve uma imagem. Cruzando sua mente. De cabelos prata e olhos azuis. Desafiantes.

Fazendo-a ficar imóvel. O coração se enchendo de dor. Gemeu.

Ele percebeu. E se afastou. A respiração rápida. Olhando-a.

Ela sentiu-se magoada. Ferida por ele. Querendo ferir. Arrependida do que tinha feito.

- Elisabeth não deve tê-lo satisfeito direito. – disse baixo – Já que não se importa de beijar uma grávida.

Ele se imobilizou. Fúria subindo. Possesso. Mas então percebeu castanhos.

Antes que ela os desviasse. Tentando esconder. O que ele já tinha visto.

A dor. A mágoa. E as lágrimas. Também havia a tristeza. Em seu rosto. Como na primeira noite.

Afastou-se com um suspiro. Levantando-se.

Indo para a saída.

- Nunca tive Elisabeth.

Fechou a porta atrás de si. Recolocando as proteções. E se foi.

Ela ficou parada. Tentando controlar a respiração.

Com medo de acreditar. O coração aos pulos.

Talvez. Só talvez. Ainda houvesse uma chance.

Fechou os olhos. Levando a mão aos lábios. Lembrando.

Querendo que o momento durasse.

Para sempre.

Ele sentou-se em frente ao fogo.

O gosto dela ainda em seus lábios.

A sensação dos cabelos em suas mãos. De seu rosto sendo acariciado.

Fechou os olhos.

Afastando todo o resto da mente.

Acordou com o braço esquerdo queimando.

O rosto num esgar enquanto abria os olhos.

A dor desapareceu. Respirou fechando os olhos por um minuto. Só um aviso.

Lembrando-o. A noite passada não acontecera. Fora errado. Não podia. Sua expressão se fechou.

Não tinha direito a nada. Nem a um lapso pequeno. Qualquer falha. E haveria morte. Mortes.

Levantou-se.

Uma grande coruja o interceptou quando saía.

Sua expressão escureceu mais ao reconhecê-la.

Malfoy.

Estendeu a mão e pegou a mensagem.

A coruja se foi. Leu-a.

Respirou, continuando seu caminho.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Tinha ido até um lugar abandonado e cheio de poeira. Ao encontro de Lucius.

Que insinuara saber o que acontecia em Hogwarts. E que neste jogo de xadrez.

Ele preferia ter um "bispo" ao seu lado. A ter um "rei" raivoso e desconfiado, diante de alguma "traição".

Snape levantou uma sobrancelha irônico.

- E como exatamente você pretende _enganar_ – usou a palavra de propósito – o Senhor Escuro?

Lucius demonstrou sua fúria fria.

- Da mesma forma que você, irmão.

O rosto endureceu.

- Eu não o enganei. Fui obrigado a ficar com essa... trouxa infernal! – quase cuspiu, mostrando raiva.

Um canto da boca do loiro se ergueu.

- É essa a explicação que vai dar? – chegou mais perto, a voz suave – Também foi "obrigado" a se deitar com ela? – ironizou frio.

- Não. – rosnou perto, perigoso – Na verdade essa foi a única coisa boa em tudo isso. Usá-la bem debaixo das barbas daquele velho arrogante! – murmurou com raiva, afastando-se – Apesar do nojo, algumas vezes. – acrescentou intencional.

Esperou que isso o acalmasse.

Houve um olhar desconfiado. Mas ele não podia se lembrar do que acontecera quando tentou seqüestrar Potter.

A risada do louro mostrou que acertara o alvo. Pelo menos por enquanto.

- E você não lembrou de usar nada para impedir um bastardo? – provocou – Não importa. – fez um gesto com a mão – Esse... problema pode ser resolvido. Seu irmão não o deixaria sozinho agora. – deu um sorriso mau.

Não deixou que seu rosto revelasse nada. Controlou mesmo erguer uma sobrancelha.

Podia tentar ganhar algum tempo.

- Debaixo das barbas de Dumbledore? – debochou – Seria o mesmo que me denunciar. – continuou macio – E duvido que o Mestre gostasse de colocar minha posição em risco. – levantou o rosto – Não depois do que Potter aprontou no Ministério. – lembrou delicado.

Lucius endureceu. O rosto se torceu num esgar imitando um sorriso.

- Agradeço, irmão. – disse antes que o outro tivesse mais alguma _idéia – _Mas, eu posso resolver esse... problema, sozinho. E o farei. Mais tarde.

Esperou. Outra vez o canto da boca de Malfoy se ergueu.

- Então voltamos à estaca zero, irmão. – um quase sorriso – Eu me coloco à disposição para explicar ao Lord. – bateu a bengala na parede, dizendo ocasional – Mas eu o aconselharia a se manter, digamos, afastado por um tempo. Só até que nosso Mestre se acalme. _Irmão._

Levantou a sobrancelha em resposta, movendo a cabeça. Arrogante, irônico.

- Examinarei seu conselho amável. _Irmão._

Ele riu. Snape não tinha aceitado seu oferecimento. Ou declinado. As coisas estavam melhorando.

De alguma forma tinham se afastado nos últimos tempos.

Às vezes, pensara perceber uma incompreensível raiva surda no antigo amigo.

Mas isso não importava. Um Malfoy não confia em ninguém. Elisabeth fora uma boa cartada.

Ele não pretendia ser mandado toda sua vida. Unira-se por poder. Teria poder.

Seria segundo no comando. Ou talvez mais... Sorriu.

E as coisas estavam definitivamente melhores. Um segredo é sempre uma arma.

Moveu a cabeça num cumprimento.

E se foi.

Snape respirou. A testa franzida em preocupação.

Nem por um momento havia se enganado. Lucius o usaria.

Talvez até o ajudasse. Enquanto servisse aos seus interesses.

Nunca era bom ficar devendo a um Malfoy. Nunca.

Suprimiu um rugido. Batendo a mão na mesa, levantando pó. Precisava achar uma solução. Antes de Setembro. Não iam conseguir manter tudo aquilo dentro das portas do Castelo por muito tempo. Mesmo com a reunião que Dumbledore tinha feito com a equipe de funcionários. Avisando-os severamente. E ainda havia...

A tempestade estava virando rapidamente um furacão.

Talvez não soubesse o que aconteceria na próxima reunião. Que planos seriam feitos. Quem seria morto. O que...

Respirou.

Aparatou. Precisava voltar ao seu laboratório.

Ainda havia muito a ser feito.

Ela tinha esperado-o de manhã. Quase impaciente.

Mas ele não veio.

De tarde. A tristeza começou a voltar.

Fazendo-a sentir ansiedade. Angústia. Que se intensificava de uma forma exagerada.

Quase pensou que ele tinha sido chamado de novo.

Minerva percebeu sua aflição. Deixou "escapar" que ele tinha ido resolver algo para Dumbledore.

Sem mencionar o quê. Combateu a tristeza. Bebendo da poção que Pomfrey tinha trago em seguida.

Dormindo logo depois.

*.*.*.*.*.*.

A reunião tinha sido um inferno. E já tinha passado da meia-noite.

Levou a mão ao pescoço dolorido. Estava ficando velho. Mal conseguia pensar.

Por um segundo passou pela sua mente a possibilidade dela estar lá. Esperando-o.

Não. Não aconteceria. Minerva e Pomfrey tomariam conta dela. Mesmo sendo uma trouxa teimosa e...

_Inferno._ Nem em dor e com tanto a resolver conseguia deixar de penar... Seria sua perdição um dia.

Deu mais um passo. O gosto de sangue na boca. Outro.

Lucius mantivera sua palavra. Fazia seu jogo. E o Senhor Escuro parecia ainda não saber de nada.

Mas houvera uma ou duas situações. Trincou os dentes. O rosto duro.

Não podia colocar em risco as informações que trazia para a Ordem.

Talvez precisasse falar com Albus.

_'Maldição!' – _rosnou baixo.

Merlin o ajudasse.

Ela tinha acabado de comer.

Suspirou. Estava cansada de ficar na cama.

Imaginou que já podia ir. Mas teve certeza de que a fariam ficar ali. Por um bom tempo.

Pomfrey tinha movido sua cama. Para que pudesse olhar pela janela.

Tocou seu ventre. Quando Anna lhe deu um chute.

Sentiu uma presença. Voltou-se.

Ele estava lá. Olhando-a. Pálido. O rosto cansado.

Mergulhou em pretos. Sem poder se impedir de sorrir.

Tinha ficado observando-a. Vendo a face calma.

Percebendo de repente, o quanto estava bonita. _Era _bonita. De encontro à luz na janela.

Antes que ela tocasse o ventre. Seu filho.

Viu o sorriso. Doce. Para ele.

Entrou. Indo até lá.

Ela o acompanhou. Com os olhos. Enquanto ele parava. Ao seu lado. Quieto.

- Não vai sentar? – perguntou suave.

Estreitou um pouco os olhos. Vendo o brilho em castanhos.

Puxou a cadeira. Sentando-se.

Ela voltou a olhar para fora. Sem conseguir mais sustentar. O olhar em pretos.

Um pouco nervosa, pela proximidade. O sol estava se pondo.

Voltou o rosto. Quando ele se moveu. Arranjando coragem.

- Mê dê sua mão. – pediu, estendendo a sua.

Ele soube. Franziu a testa.

- Para quê? – perguntou seco.

Ela quase desceu a dela.

- Para mostrar-lhe algo.

O rosto endureceu. Raiva subindo.

- _Agora_ você decidiu que sou digno – disse entre os dentes – de saber qualquer coisa sobre... o bebê?!

Não estava preparada para esse ataque. Nem para a raiva em pretos. Desceu a mão.

- O bebê é uma menina. – tentou ficar calma – E se chama Anna.

Sentiu-se furioso. Não ia ficar irritado. Não podia ficar irritado!

- E o – respirou antes de pronunciar a palavra – _pai_ não teve nada a dizer quanto ao assunto? – rosnou.

Ela respirou. Controlando-se. Para não chorar.

- Ele não sabia. Eu não disse. Não parecia que ele ficaria feliz com a notícia.

- E você sequer lhe deu uma chance! – quase um rosnado.

- E havia... – continuou, a respiração um pouco mais rápida – outra pessoa envolvida.

- Mesmo que você ignorasse os motivos para essa... _pessoa_ estar envolvida!

Ele não parecia querer se acalmar. Os olhos brilhantes.

- Ele me mandou embora.

- Pensando em protegê-la!

Arfou. Ele não a tinha procurado! Não tinha tentado explicar. Tudo o que tinha sido dito. Feito.

- Mas ele não me disse! Pensou que eu adivinharia? – atirou – Não sou Trelawney!

- Ela não é... – perdeu a paciência – Inferno! Você devia ter-me dito! – parecia se conter para não avançar nela.

- Como? – arfava – Como exatamente você esperava que eu dissesse? Enquanto você estava com... – fechou os olhos, abrindo-os logo depois, respirou – Você sequer sabia meu nome! - acusou.

Ele se calou. Ao ver o brilho de lágrimas em castanhos. O rubor. E os lábios trêmulos. Antes que ela se virasse para a janela de novo.

Ouviu-o respirar, irritado.

- Devia ter contado! – estava tentando duro controlar a raiva – Eu tinha o direito de saber!

- Eu sei! – gritou nele virando-se para pretos; uma lágrima desceu – Eu sei. – moveu o rosto para a paisagem.

Ficou quieto.

_'Você não me procurou._'

Mesmo tentar protegê-la não o impediria de ir até ela. Se realmente a quisesse. Mordeu o lábio.

Tentou ignorar a vozinha que lhe dizia que talvez devesse pensar diferente depois do último encontro com Elisabeth. Lembrar de quanto ele a tinha feito sofrer.

Ele tinha que ter encontrado uma maneira. Longe de Elisabeth. Perto _dela!_

- Você me queria longe. Deixou isso bem claro. – respirou – Foi só uma desculpa para me afastar de sua vida. Você _ME QUERIA _longe! – a voz quase falhou – Não importa se diz a si mesmo que era pra me proteger. – sacudiu a cabeça – Podia ter encontrado outro jeito.

- Isso é o que _você _pensa!

Será que ela não entendia?! Havia perigo! Um perigo real! Não as tolices que ela tinha lido!

Ele lembrou. De seu braço que tinha formigado de novo de manhã.

E do chamado. Que ele agradeceu por ser rápido. Apesar da sensação estranha que sentiu no ar.

E do pedido que lhe tinha sido feito.

Ela suspirou. Limpando o rosto.

- Eu não quero discutir mais. – fez uma pausa – Não vai adiantar agora.

Voltou-se olhando-o. Esperançosa.

- Vai? – murmurou.

Ele fingiu não entender. Não quis entender. _Não podia! _Não agora. Havia Lucius. Havia...

Emergiu de castanhos.

- Não.

Outra lágrima rolou. Provocando algo; dor, em seu peito.

- Me deixe sozinha, – a voz quebrou – por favor. – virou o rosto para a janela, sem ver.

- Nós precisamos... – não sabia porquê não queria sair.

- _Por. Favor... _

Ele tragou. Duas vezes.

Levantou-se.

E saiu. Ela não conseguiu controlar os soluços.

Ele respirou, imobilizando-se do lado de fora, ao ouvi-los.

Antes de continuar a andar.

Pensando que já não havia nenhum sorriso doce. Ou voz suave.

Para ele. Havia aquela coisa incomodando em seu peito de novo.

Hesitou. Inalando ar.

Imaginando quanto tempo Elisabeth levaria para avisar seus "outros contatos", pensou sombrio.

Ou se já não o havia feito. Se houvesse mais algum. Além de Malfoy.

Levantou a cabeça. Respirou. A máscara no lugar.

Havia uma poção a ser feita. _Agora_. Perigosa. Que tiraria mais vidas.

Para o Senhor Escuro.

E que ele não tinha certeza de poder arriscar.

Mudar ligeiramente seu conteúdo.

Como em outras vezes.

Tudo ficou mais calmo. Nos dois dias seguintes.

Ele não tinha vindo mais.

Pelo menos não enquanto ela estava acordada.

Mas Dumbledore tinha feito questão de comentar nas refeições. Sobre seu estado. A cada dia.

Enquanto ele fingia comer.

Esperando a noite.

Para poder vê-la. Enquanto dormia.

Pensou tê-lo visto do lado de fora. Quando todos já tinham ido. Parando em frente na porta.

Olhando-a. Sem uma palavra.

Mas não entrou. E se foi. Suspirou. Sem entender. Ainda com sono.

*.*.*.*.*.

- Você não pode voltar lá! – ela irrompeu pelo escritório.

- Não há outro meio. – a voz dura, soturna.

- Quanto tempo acha que ainda vai poder manter? Quanto tempo antes que ele descubra? E se Elisab...

- Sabe que as informações que eu trago são importantes Minerva. – interrompeu-a, sombrio.

- Albus diga a ele! Você é um pai agora! – estava brava – Tem que pensar nisso.

Sentiu algo. Ao pensar em Nina. E em... Anna. Era esse o nome. Que ela tinha escolhido.

Sem ele.

- Ela ficará bem. Sempre ficou. – levantou-se.

_'Você está ficando velho, Snape!'_

Pensou muito irritado. Estava ficando mole. Abaixando a guarda. Tinha que tomar cuidado. Concentrar-se.

- Exatamente quando ela ficou? – estava irada, também com Albus que não dizia nada – Quando você a trouxe de Malfoy? Na floresta proibida? Ou depois quando foi atrás de você? Ou talvez agora, quando quase perdeu o _seu_ bebê! – os olhos da bruxa brilhavam.

Dumbledore os observava. Quieto.

Severus não quis refletir. Em como as coisas podiam mudar para eles. Ou _se _mudariam...

Havia muito em jogo. Vidas que ele não podia arriscar. Principalmente a dela.

Tinha pensado em muita coisa. Mas nunca na possibilidade de viver uma vida normal.

_'Uma vida normal!'_

Seu rosto se contorceu por um segundo num esgar debochado.

Aquilo nunca existiria. Não para ele.

- Tenho certeza de que a protegerão se... algo acontecer.

- E é claro você não pensa em como ela vai se sentir...Se "algo acontecer"! – imitou-o.

Suspirou exasperado. Não era uma decisão a ser discutida! Era uma decisão dele!

Será que ela não percebia? Não havia uma escolha! Não havia saída!

Virou-se para sair.

- Severus! – ela chamou brava.

Mas ele não voltou. Ouvindo a voz suave de Dumbledore. E a brava de Minerva. Discutindo.

Descendo pela gárgula.

Deixando que seus passos o levassem. Pela primeira vez em três dias.

Até a enfermaria.

Até ela.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Virou o rosto da janela. Sentindo.

Vendo-o de novo. Lá. Entrando. Sem hesitar.

Observou quando se aproximou. Sentando-se na cama. Enquanto inclinava-se sobre ela.

Colocando a boca na sua. Num beijo longo. Profundo. As mãos enfiadas em seus cabelos. Puxando-a.

Ao mesmo tempo em que ela cruzava os braços à volta de seu pescoço, instintivamente.

E ele a trazia mais para perto. Apertando-a nos travesseiros. Intenso.

Sentindo o gosto da boca suave. Explorando-a. Beijando os lábios. Perdendo a noção do tempo.

Antes de se levantar de repente. E sair.

Sem uma palavra.

Ainda ficou olhando para porta. Tentando decidir se tinha sonhado tudo aquilo.

Levou a mão aos lábios molhados.

Não. Tinha sido real.

E a tinha deixado com a sensação engraçada.

De que ele queria ficar.

E de que era uma despedida.

Mordeu o lábio inferior ainda com o gosto dele.

Sentiu um aperto no peito.

_'Aquela prostituta trouxa!'_

Ela pagaria. Tinha planejado tudo muito bem. Cronometrado o tempo.

O maior problema era se deslocar em Hogwarts sem aparatar. Mas ela tinha resolvido isso também.

Com diffindo e uma vassoura miniaturizada.

A grande tacada tinha sido o Quarto de Exigência. Era lá que ela a colocaria.

Nunca a encontrariam. Nem ela saberia o que a tinha atingido. Riu sozinha.

Tinha sido mais uma precaução. No caso de algo dar errado. Seria interessante ouvir a explicação dela.

Riu mais alto. Primeiro precisava de uma desculpa. Procurou Dumbledore. Ele entenderia.

Precisava se "afastar". E estavam de férias. Iria fazer uma rápida "visita" a seu pai.

Estava tudo pronto. Dirigiu-se ao escritório do diretor.

Ia começar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ananinasnape .br

_E este capítulo já estava demorando demais!_

_(conforme vários comentários/e-mail/mensagens/reviews que eu recebi que deixaram isso bem claro!)._

_Obrigada a todas. Ops! Todos. (Agora temos leitores homens!)_

_Obrigada M ki. Seus pequenos "mimos" via e-mail agradam muito também a meus filhos._

_Rita. Valeu todos os arquivos (tantos!) com que você nos brindou no Grupo do yahoo._

_Obrigada Vivian, por sua palavra amiga._

_Obrigada minha amiga da Suíça (tão chique!)._

_Obrigada Granger, Sett, Miru, Lessa, e a tantas outras._

_Um grande abraço._

_E de novo o meu muito, muito obrigada._

_Nina. _

LESSA! – OBRIGADA! Por você estar traduzindo a fic pra mim!

_PS.: Cara, isso vai ficar maior que o capítulo!_

Rita – Nossa fic tá aqui! Desculpas a todos pela demora.

_PS.: Eu AINDA estou com dois trabalhos!_

Fernanda – Valeu o apoio (e os e-mail!)

Marina - Como sempre meus filhos AMAM seus avatares! Eu também!

Malu – Espero que você tenha adquirido todas as respostas que você precisava para sua pesquisa.

Cosme Silva – Obrigada pelo convite, foi muito delicado de sua parte. Eu já estou no Orkut. Você estava sumido, heim!

Bárbara Menezes/Babi – Parabéns pela nova fic. Estou acompanhando. Não faça como, eu por favor!

Não pare de escrever no meio e irrite seus leitores.

Amanda – E a fic? Cansada? Risos.

Jenny – Eu não quis maltratar vocês. É sério! Mas valeu pelo "VER"! Valeu MESMO! Está bem. Não vou fazer como a Serpentina. Sim. Meus pimpolhos estão bem, obrigada. Mandam beijos. E pára de advinhar o futuro do Sev!

Marina/Mari/Ina (cruzes quantos nic´s mais?) – Risos. Obrigada por todas as mensagens.

Elisabete Ferreira – Sumida. Mas não fique "mortinha pra ler o próximo" senão como é que você vai LER o próximo? Risos. Desculpe. Eu precisei demorar pra colocar o próximo. Quanto ao Remus ser padrinho do "rebento" como diz você, não dá. Não seria "engraçado". Seria mortal. Ele não ia sobreviver ao Avada do Sev. Imagina! Com todo o ciúme que ele já tem da Nina... Imagina com Ana como afilhada! Ele ia ter um treco! Ia dizer que o Lupin tá tentando roubar elas! Risos.

Lilibeth McKeena – Valeu o nosso papo no grupo S-APdA. Obrigada pelas dicas. Já repassei para mães de alguns hiperativos. E usei nos meus. Risos. E você tem razão: não tem goodboy na obra da Rowling!

LadyVoldmort15 – Nãnaninãnão. Não vou contar. Descubra sozinha essa coisa de "volta às origens às avessas"! Mas dei boas gargalhadas com seu jeito de escrever. Obrigada por revisar, viu?

RhayannaPPotter – Gostei da sua Escola de magia e feitiçaria dos Potters. Já sou membro! Já sou membro! Se você deixar depois eu ponho o link aqui. Parabéns.

Victor Valle – Seja bem vindo! Sente-se e aproveite. Depois me diz o que você achou.

LadyVoldmort – Você não TOMA o meu tempo. É um prazer receber e-mail de vocês. E o que eu falei (faz cara de inocente) é que o meu preferido é o cap. 46 porque ELE já está pronto! O pós-último capítulo (que não está lá essas coisas) e "possível" cap.01/único do livro II. É quase uma fic inteira. Tá enoooooooorme.

Amada – Que bom que você gostou da pequena "surpresa". Beijocas.

Meghararayanneh – E aí? Como vão as coisas? E o site? Recebeu a fic? Dá notícias mulher!

Alessandra Bosco – Não seja má! Essa de "eu só atualizo quando você atualizar" é maldade! Eu estou louca para colocar os cap. em inglês! Me ajuda! E em resposta ao "esse trem é longe di sum paulo?" É. Juiz de Fora é longe de sum paulo. Principalmente "sum paulo". E PÁRA DE ADVINHAR O QUE VAI ACONTECER NA FIC!

Lívia Mantovani – Em relação "a" sua review (às vezes eu esqueço e ponho "o" – risos), obrigada. Mesmo. Obrigada pelas "energias positivas".

Noctivague – Vou linkar seu blog aqui: bau_da_ .com. E o outro site de fic´s do Snape é . . . Espero que isso te faça feliz!

Cláudia Barros Lariço Vilela/Viviane Valar – Ai sua sumida! Eu tava com saudades!

Lívia Mantovani – Outra sumida. Mas "ElisaBitch"? Risos. Foi legal. Obrigada por todas as suas reviews/e-mail!

Lucas Sasdelli – Obrigada.

Li Snape – Vou tentar. Outro beijão pra você, amiga!

Ka() – "S-A-C-A-N-A-G-E-M! caracolis, como vc pôde?" Isso é jeito de começar review, menina? Eu ri "à beca". Brigada.

M ki! - Sem palavras.

Hiáskara – Obrigada por seus comentários gentis. E não, eu não desisti dela. Tenho o todos os capítulos faltantes já começados (tudo bem que não estão nem a metade prontos, mas...). Espero acabar o mais rápido possível porque estou com a cabeça cheia de idéias (mas sem tempo) para novas fic´s. As próximas com certeza serão MENORES! Cruzes! Essa aqui é uma saga! (Sou exagerada mesmo, não ligue). Seja bem vinda!

Rommel – Amigo querido. Você sumiu mesmo!

Lele Potter Black – Eu vou tentar não demorar para atualizar. Obrigada por suas palavras amáveis. Seja bem vinda!

Miru! (Himura) – Sua sumida! Mas quanto ao review: Desculpe. Vai ter mais mortes (no plural). Mas não agora, pode ficar descansada! Alguém lembra do índice completo que eu coloquei uma vez? Ainda o estou seguindo. Então se quiser saber o que vai acontecer nos próximos capítulos... É só ler os títulos! Risos. Pra quem não "acha" mais é só tentar na fic em inglês! Tá lá em português e Inglês.

Flávia (flaviatovo) - Puxa! Fiquei toda inchada! Indicou para um monte de gente?! Nossa! E eu vou até reproduzir aqui uma parte pra todo mundo ver: "... a única coisa rui gente tem q ficar esperando os capítulos, não é nem q você demore muito para atualizar, ma fic é tão legal, _(Nina rubra)_ q acho que mesmo que você colocasse um capitulo por dia eu continuaria achando que demora muito..." Valeu!

Clio 3 – "Briga de vontades", muito chique. Sinto decepcioná-la. A "criança" ainda não nasceu desta vez. Mas no próximo... Risos. Eu também acho que a veela tá merecendo. Mas acho que vocês vão ficar com mais raiva ainda! Risos.

Taty Potter - Olá!

Vitor-lovegood – Seja muito bem vindo! Você exagerou. Risos. Mas eu gostei. Continue por aqui. E depois me diz o que você tá achando. Valeu! (ai, ai, homens! Très Chic!).

Lessa Phoenix(poterish) – Valeu pela nota 5! Risos. Tá, eu sei, a fic tá atrasada. Vou colocar em dia, pode deixar. Obrigada pelo aviso. Risos. E obrigada pelos comentários! Das duas, uma: Ou tá todo mundo esperando ansioso e roendo unhas ou tá todo mundo com vontade de me lançar um Avada! Risos. Já te agradeci por estar traduzindo a fic prá mim? Não? Brigada! "Chapter 5 se apresentando, senhor!" Essa foi muito engraçado!

Luiz Eduardo de Oliveira – Parabéns pela idéia do Guia do Harry Potter harrypotter

Lilibeth McKeena – Puxa! Você é sempre assim tão efusiva? Muito legal! Obrigada por todas as suas palavras!

Tuliparoxa – Não. A fic tem (+-) 45 cap. É que eu ainda não acabei de publicar tudo. (que coisa idiota que eu disse). Risos. Abraços.

Wo Ai Ni – Eu também to sem palavras com a sua review! Obrigada! Leu num dia?! Seja bem vinda! E como diz a Sett "consuma fic´s com moderação." (e eu acrescentaria: ou fica sem capítulos pra ler!). Risos.

Angellore DeLynx (me recuso a colocar o Snape) – Sumida! Obrigada pelo convite do Orkut. Adorei!

Taty Potter – Risos. Continuei sem conseguir ler seu e-mail! Mas gostei de você ter lembrado de qualquer forma.

Ju Oliveira – Outra sumida! Cruzes! Onde vocês estão?

Lilibeth – Outra que "devorou" a fic numa madrugada! Consuma com moderação! Risos. Obrigada pelas palavras. Muito gentil de sua parte parar para fazer um review. Isso alimenta a gente, sabe? Faz continuar.

Viviane Valar – Ahá! Descobri uma review sua! Legal!

Framboesa – Pára de bater a cabeça no monitor! Você quebra ele! Dory? Porquê Dory? Ah! Nemo! (sou lerda mesmo, não liga). Não era meu aniversário (risos). Brigadeiro de panela? Huuummmmm. Muito bom! Você estava com taquicardia e apertando descontroladamente os botões CTRL+V? Ou ficou doida de vez? (As duas coisas seria abusar da boa vontade.) Quanto aos cap.: Eu não tenho pena de ninguém! (Heeeee, Nina máá). Cara de cachorro sem dono? Ou do Gato de Botas em Shrek 2? Menina, você não está vendo muito desenho animado, não? (Abafa o caso que eu também vi TODOS eles e um monte de vezes com os pimpolhos). Certo. Drª. Nina sendo chamada e passando a receita depois disso tudo: Nada de risadas maquiavélicas, nada de ansiedade e principalmente, nada de fic´s da Nina. – Você já pensou em escrever alguma coisa? Cara! Daria certo. Com certeza. (Me recuso a revisar o primeiro review.) Muitos Risos. Não resisti: Mocreiuda!? Mocreiuda? Quase não consigo nem escrever isso! (Morrendo de rir). Agora sério: Como é que ele ia lançar um "Finite Incantatem" se ele nem desconfiava que ela tava grávida?

Granger! – Adoro suas ligações. Mas a sua conta de telefone deve estar enooorme! Risos. Beijos a todos. Ah! Tem mais sites como aquele do quarto para indicar para o grupo? E por falar nisso, boa sorte no baile HP aí no RJ!

Gabrielle Briant – Quanto a Elisabeth... Demora...

Mas acho que vai ser Avada. Se acontecer. (hehehehe – não acharam mesmo que eu ia contar, né?). Obrigada por revisar.

Zara Watson – Zarinha. Naipinho? Argh. Xerim procê tumbém! Um abração.

Centaura! – Você morreu? Pulou muito? Deu câimbra? Eu também achei a sua review tão legal! Novo nome para a "mocreiuda": loira-burra-bizoiuda-FEDORENTA! Cara. Vocês têm uma imaginação! Risos.

Miru Himura – Isso quer dizer que os OUTROS cap. não foram tocantes? NyO!

Ybe-Chan/Carol – Bem vinda! Continue curiosa. Hehehe. Cadê a fic?

Elisabete Ferreira – Posso te perguntar uma coisa? Por que você ainda não publicou "O uivo do lobo"? É muito boa. De verdade. Quer dizer, se você publicou, desculpe essa tua amiga lerda, mas onde está? Eu linco (é assim que se escreve?) aqui. E "A Pedra Negra" tá indo pelo mesmo caminho. Mas cadê o resto?

_UFA! Acho que acabou._

_Gente, se eu esquecer alguém me cobra! Eu respondo! Não é maldade. Além da falta de tempo, o problema é ter ficado o último cap. sem responder review's. Me perdi completamente!_

**_Chocolates e flores virtuais para todos vocês!_**

Ei! Podem me visitar no Orkut! Eu adoraria!

Sett – OBRIGADA! Mas "lambida pros meninos"? Credo! Parece gato! Risos. Valeu você continuar ser minha beta/amiga/leitora... Mas cadê a SUA fic?! Eu ainda estou esperando para acabar de ler!

E só para animar/desanimar as meninas:

"Cap. 37 - Oooooh esse capitulo é enormeeeeeee rsrsrs e ta ficando otimooooooooo..tem briga,"

Nina: (isso não, isso também não) " ..., ...,"

Sett continuando depois dos devidos corte - "srrsrsr e como diz um colega meu "o amor é lindo e o sexo é explícito!" ahhahah...tá eu to meio doida rsrsrsr overdose de Severus dá nisso!

Nina: Explícito! Tá explícito?! não pode! Me fala! Eu melhoro/tiro alguma coisa!

Sett: Ta não! Eu to blincando muie! "

Não reclama. Você disse (há muito tempo atrás) que pode colocar aqui! (Te peguei!).

Risos.

_Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça, tem algumas (duas ou três) novas fic´s começadas no SnapeFest (snapefest .br) e no nosso grupo do yahoo (Severus_a_partir_de_agora .br). Dê uma olhada lá. Talvez vocês gostem._

_A todas as amigas que comentam. Espero não decepcioná-las nunca. Por favor me avisem que o Sev (ou alguém) sair fora do caráter original. Eu corrijo! I promisse!_

_Seus comentários me fazem continuar._

_(Então não se esqueçam de comentar!)_


	37. Anna

**_

* * *

J.K. é a dona, só estou me divertindo. E não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso._**

**_Por favor, não me processe, eu não tenho nada. _**

**_Agradeço a todos os bons autores que li. Com certeza muito influenciaram. _**

**_E como disse um deles, se você reconhecer algo, não é meu. _**

Capítulo 36 Anna

___Enquanto eu viver..._

Elisabeth rodeou o castelo devagar. Não que realmente precisasse se preocupar.

A capa invisível, herança de família, a protegia, garantia sua segurança.

E era menos arriscado que usar diffindo. Os quadros não poderiam vê-la sob a capa.

Entrou. Deu dois passos.

Madame Norra. Rodeando-a. Miando. Impedindo-a de continuar. Apertou os lábios.

_'Gata do inferno.'_

Conseguiu finalmente contorná-la. Afastou-se rápido, antes que Filch...

Viu-o no fim do corredor, chamando pela gata. Apressou-se para as escadas.

Parou. A respiração entrecortada do esforço. Precisava ter cuidado.

Mesmo que não pudessem vê-la, aqueles retratos malditos poderiam ouvi-la. Respirou mais devagar.

Voltou a andar. Estava dentro.

Não importa o que acontecesse. Nada teria a ver com ela.

Em nenhum momento poderiam suspeitar que estivera no castelo por um segundo sequer.

* * *

Minerva observou Nina ressonar. Não que sua presença ali fosse realmente necessária.

Elisabeth tinha ido. Fora um alívio. Mesmo as proteções, não precisavam mais ser colocadas.

Apesar de saber que "ele" não concordaria. Aquele... Nina se moveu, arrancando-a de seus pensamentos. Viu-a acalmar-se. Levou a mão ao seu cabelo. O rosto ainda estava pálido. Mas parecia bem melhor.

Talvez amanhã já pudessem deixá-la retornar para seu quarto. Poderia ficar de olho nela.

E já era hora de fazê-la voltar à normalidade. Apertou os lábios. Dentro do possível, é claro.

A discussão daquela tarde a tinha deixado irritada. Principalmente com Albus, que quase não falara.

Podia entender a preocupação dele com o mundo bruxo. Com a guerra.

Mas não conseguia aceitar que precisassem sacrificar inocentes. Ou mesmo os não tão inocentes.

Já tinham perdido demais para aquele demônio. Que influenciava tantas vidas. E as tirava.

Mas não Nina. Não a sua Nina. Olhou-a. Tinha havido muito tempo desde que se sentira assim.

Quase uma... mãe. E aquele...

Severus. Deslocou-se na cadeira, contrariada. Não. Não ia pensar nele.

Se era um...

Minerva.

Virou-se para a porta.

_'Falando do diabo.' _

Ele acenou para ela de fora da enfermaria. Apertou mais os lábios. Um pouco de irritação que sobe.

Estranhou que estivesse ali. E que a estivesse procurando voluntariamente, sabendo que ouviria.

Levantou-se. Bem, ele ia perceber agora com quem estava lidando. Foi até a porta.

Pronta para voltar a argumentar. Foi então que viu-o segurando a vara, sem entender.

Obliviate!

* * *

Estava voltando para seu quarto.

Franziu a testa. Parou por um instante sem conseguir lembrar. O que tinha que fazer mesmo?

Ah, sim. Dormir.

_'Está ficando velha, Minerva.' – _disse a si mesma.

Tudo estava bem. Embora as coisas parecessem um pouco confusas. Nina estava bem.

Era o que importava.

Podia dormir tranqüila.

* * *

_'Sua vaca prenha. Sua prostituta trouxa! Você me pagará. '_

Estava andando pelos corredores. Ainda disfarçada como Severus.

Suportando com a vara discretamente escondida, o corpo flutuante da vaca, coberto com sua capa.

Poção polissuco. Tinha sido fácil demais, até agora.

Usara obliviate em Minerva. Dera-lhe a sugestão de ir dormir.

Não havia defesas na enfermaria. Não que não pudesse com elas, uma vez sozinha.

O problema era o tempo para colocá-las abaixo. No fim, Minerva resolvera o problema para ela.

Sorriu. Não ia correr o risco daquela cadela acordar. Usara um feitiço.

Melhor se o feitiço atingisse também a criança. Não que se importasse.

Agora estava ali. Só as escadas foram ruins enquanto controlava a capa.

Seu destino estava próximo. O sorriso se alargou.

Até que se lembrou de "quem" era no momento. O mestre de poções não era conhecido por seu sorriso.

Prestou atenção em alguns quadros que dormiam. Tomando sempre cuidado com os fantasmas.

Faltava pouco.

Só esperou que Lucius cumprisse sua parte. Estava cumprindo a dela.

* * *

Ele bebeu mais um gole pequeno. Perdido nas chamas.

Recordando de novo do que tinha acontecido até ali. De como ela voltara para Hogwarts.

E do que sentira enquanto ela estava em Londres... Fechou os olhos. Estar longe tinha sido inferno!

Moveu-se, abrindo-os. Levantou a garrafa de novo, lembrando de... Parou. Percebendo de repente...

Que sua decisão tão difícil de não se importar, tinha sido facilmente esquecida.

Na mera hipótese dela que está ferida.

Gemeu, desgostoso.

_'Você está ficando velho e mole, Snape.' _

A garrafa completou o caminho até seus lábios. Um gole. Que não distraiu sua mente.

Da tristeza que vira em castanhos, aquela tarde na enfermaria, quando ela lhe perguntara se...

Sacudiu a cabeça. Mesmo assim, não conseguiu afastar de si as lembranças. Voltando a pensar.

Na forma como ela parecia perdida. Nas lágrimas em sua face... Fechou os olhos de novo.

Sem querer sentir o que tudo aquilo provocava nele. Mesmo que fizesse seu peito quase...

Abriu os olhos, encarando o fogo. Não.

Era melhor lembrar que sua vida não era dele, pensou sombrio. Principalmente agora.

A garrafa se elevou de novo. O movimento parado ao meio quando a viu em sua mão.

Atirou-a na lareira, irado, espatifando-a, vendo as chamas se elevarem em contato com o líquido.

Irritado consigo mesmo. Mais uma vez.

Precisava ficar sóbrio! Levantou-se exasperado.

Cada uma das reações, planos e ações em que ele pensara exigiriam atenção total.

_Se_ houvesse uma chance... _Se_ ele tivesse tempo. Antes de...

Apoiou as mãos na lareira. A testa franzida, a boca numa linha fina.

A possibilidade de que as coisas se complicassem cada vez mais presente.

Mesmo com Elisabeth longe.

Havia a informação de que Nina estava em Hogwarts.

Havia Lucius e o Senhor Escuro. A Ordem.

E a tempestade.

A qualquer momento.

* * *

Elisabeth parou. Chegara. Baixou-a no chão frio.

Concentrou-se. Fazendo como um dos alunos do quarto ano lhe ensinara.

Passeando pelo corredor, pensando intensamente. Ouviu um estalo.

A porta.

Sorriu. Abriu-a enquanto meneava discretamente a vara em direção ao local onde pensava estava a maca.

Direcionando-a para dentro do quarto e fechando a porta ao passar.

Tateou, puxando a capa. Contente ao descobrir que acertara.

O corpo de Nina adormecida foi descoberto. A barriga se destacando.

_'Cadela horrorosa.' _

Olhou em volta. O quarto estava completamente fechado. Grades na janela muito alta.

Exatamente o que precisava. Havia também uma cama. Torceu os lábios.

Não seria necessário. A vaca não duraria tanto. Sentiu a roupa ficar grande nela.

Olhou para suas mãos. Voltara ao normal. Trabalhou rápido.

Pegou um vidro dentro de um dos bolsos. Abaixou-se arrancando um dos fios do cabelo castanho.

Colocou-o dentro do vidro e sacudiu. Voltando-o para o bolso. Olhou para a maca para verificar.

Meneou a vara novamente transfigurando suas roupas da forma apropriada.

Olhou para o corpo no chão. Chegara a hora.

Moveu a vara. Não podia haver nenhum erro. A mágica não poderia ser detectada.

Mas precisava acordá-la para que funcionasse. Preparou-se.

_- Silencio_.

Não ia se arriscar. Abaixou-se encostando a vara no peito da outra.

_- Enervate_!

Escutou o gemido.

Nina se moveu. Abriu os olhos. Olhando sem entender a semi-escuridão.

Escutou murmúrios, percebendo que havia alguém na sala. Voltou-se para aquela direção.

Dois olhos azuis e frios. Abriu os seus de forma desmedida. A boca escancarada. Em medo.

Uma vara que se move. Mais murmúrios.

Uma dor afiada em seu ventre a fez gritar. Algo morno entre suas pernas. Pânico. Dor.

Não! Não... Por favor não... – encarou o brilho gelado em azuis com angústia.

Mais murmúrios. E estava dormindo de novo.

Afastou-se. Vendo satisfeita a mancha que começava a se formar na camisola.

Pegou o vidro no bolso e o bebeu, fazendo uma careta. Ao gosto.

E ao pensamento de que teria que se transformar... naquilo. Sacudiu a cabeça. Tinha pouco tempo.

Pegou a capa e devolveu o tamanho normal para a vassoura que estivera miniaturizada em seu bolso.

Foi direto para a porta. O peso em sua barriga que a incomoda. Xingou.

Devia ter esperado até chegar às masmorras. Agora não havia outro jeito.

Cobriu a si e à vassoura com a capa, montando-a e procurando equilibrar-se.

_'Maldita trouxa'_

Mas então o sorriso voltou. Em antecipação ao que estava por fazer.

Havia batidas na porta.

Abriu os olhos, levantando a cabeça. Franziu as sobrancelhas, os olhos alerta. Era tarde.

As mãos largaram a pedra da lareira.

Dirigiu-se ao escritório, fazendo a porta do quarto fechar-se atrás de si.

Entre! – disse, sentando-se na cadeira atrás da escrivaninha.

A porta se abriu.

A última pessoa que ele esperava. Não parou para pensar que ela não entrara direto.

O que infernos você está fazendo aqui! – levantou-se, os olhos lançando chispas.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, ignorando deliberadamente o que os olhos dele diziam, entrando e fechando a porta. Estava atrasada. A qualquer momento Lucius...

Eu quis falar com você.

Esqueceu-se de tudo em que estivera pensando. Aquela imprudente...

Maldição! Você devia estar...

Severus. – ela o interrompeu, aproximando-se enquanto ele rodeava a mesa – É importante. – falou baixo, olhando-o enquanto ele se aproximava cada vez mais.

A voz dela estava estranha. Isso não o acalmou.

Onde diabos está Minerva? – segurou seu pulso – E Pomfrey? Como a deixaram...

Eu as convenci. – interrompeu-o, seria a qualquer momento – Eu...

Você vai voltar imediatamente para a enfermaria! – ele se virou em direção à porta, puxando-a.

Os lábios femininos se torceram.

_'Não tenho tempo para essas bobagens!'_

Severus, solte-me! – puxou o braço com força inesperada para uma grávida em recuperação, mas ele não o soltou; só parou, virando-se para ela irado.

Viu os olhos negros. Aproveitou o momento. Agiu.

Havia os braços dela em volta de seu pescoço. E lábios sobre os seus. Insistentes.

_'Maldita barriga!'_

Mas continuou a beijá-lo. Pensando de novo em como esse homem, esse bruxo, mexia com ela.

E então... após um momento de hesitação, a mão dele subiu para seus cabelos.

Braços à sua volta. O beijo sendo correspondido. Apreciou-o. Até que se lembrou.

_'Então é assim que você beija essa... prostituta trouxa?' _

Interrompeu-o, irada, afastando-se. Olhou-o. Furiosa.

Eu precisava de uma despedida. – tentou falar baixo, esconder a raiva – Obrigada. – disse com ironia; respirou – Agora eu vou dizer o quer era tão importante: – encarou-o – Eu não quero que você se aproxime mais de mim. – falou devagar, com entonação – Eu não o quero mais em minha vida. – olhou-o firme – Entendeu? Nunca mais!

Viu castanhos brilhando, com uma luz diferente. Ignorou o que sentiu. Sua expressão se endureceu.

Respirou.

Não vou discutir essa...

_'Insanidade.' _

... _isso, _– concluiu rígido – neste momento. – empertigou-se, refugiando-se em raiva – Há coisas mais importantes. – moveu-se para a porta – Vou acompanhá-la de volta à enfermaria. – falou áspero, abrindo-a – E esperar que você tenha mais juízo e fique lá. – disse duro, voltou-se para olhá-la ameaçador – Ou me certificarei pessoalmente de que não se mova da cama até amanhã. – sibilou baixo entre os dentes.

Mordeu o lábio, olhando-o. _'Inferno.' _Tinha esperado mais reação dele. Viu-o abrir a porta.

_'Não.'_ Precisava convencê-lo. Era importante. Ele não poderia estranhar quando voltasse e não a encontrasse. Teria que deduzir que fugia dele. E _quando_ a achassem, _se_ achassem, não poderia haver nenhuma suspeita. Teriam que pensar que o que acontecera fora em decorrência da fuga desesperada.

Ainda não acabei! – deu um passo para trás, provocando mais raiva em pretos – Eu...

Já acabou! – rosnou alto – Você... – seu braço queimou; controlou-se – Irá para sua cama. Agora! – rosnou, apertando a mão com força.

Ela tinha percebido o movimento disfarçado. O modo como o braço dele estava rígido. Sorriu.

_'Bem na hora, Lucius.' _

O Lord o está chamando não é, Snape? – falou com ironia, vendo o modo como a mão tremeu um segundo enquanto o braço se contraía novamente – Vá – incitou – Seu _mestre_ o está chamando. – não perdeu a testa franzida – Eu irei para a enfermaria. – aproximou-se dele, olhando-o firme – Mas quando voltar fique longe de mim, entendeu? – continuou dura – Eu quero que você nunca mais se aproxime de mim de novo. – negros – Ou eu resolverei isso _do meu jeito_. – ameaçou.

Passou por ele e pela porta, saindo em disparada. A barriga atrapalhando-a. Evitou xingar.

Olhou para trás. Ele apareceu na porta. Ela continuou, rápida e virou no corredor.

Nina! – gritou exasperado, a mão agora sobre o braço.

Alguma coisa o estava incomodando. Hesitou menos de um segundo. Foi atrás dela.

Ao virar o corredor e ficar fora da vista dele, Elisabeth cobriu-se com a capa sem parar de correr.

Ela escutou os passos atrás de si.

Até que ele parou. Indeciso entre segui-la ou atender ao chamado.

Sabendo, pela intensidade da dor em sua marca, que qualquer demora seria regiamente punida.

Xingou alto, esfregando o antebraço e voltando para seu escritório.

Precisava pegar a capa e a máscara. Além de seus vidros.

Ela teria que esperar.

Olhou para trás. Ele não a seguia mais. Reduziu a velocidade.

Sorriu sozinha, afastando-se. Retirando a capa.

Já não precisava mais dela.

Ia abrir a porta. Parou repentinamente.

Percebeu o que o incomodava. Rosnou na dor intensa.

_' "O Lord o está chamando não é, Snape?" ' _

Ela nunca falara com ele assim. Nunca dissera... o Lord. Nunca o chamara... Snape.

Virou-se. A voz. E seus olhos...

Voltou sobre seus passos. O mais rápido que conseguiu controlar. Segurando o braço que queimava.

Ignorando o coração apressado.

Ela continuou. Subindo as escadas. Deixando que os retratos a vissem. Fazia parte do plano.

Um som. Olhou para trás.

Nada. Franziu a testa.

Nunca era nada. Apressou o passo. O efeito da poção já devia estar passando.

Não ia correr riscos desnecessários.

Não agora.

Chegou no corredor. A respiração rápida pela subida acelerada. Abriu a porta, entrando e fechando-a.

Elevou a vara em direção ao corpo no chão..

Obliviate!

Não. Não ia correr riscos desnecessários.

Sumiu com a maca. Verificou o resto. Urgente. Cobriu-se com a capa.

Saiu dali. Com sorte demorariam a encontrar a vadia. E então...

Já não teria importância.

Ele a seguia pelo corredor. Misturando-se às sombras. A dor em seu braço intensa.

Amaldiçoando-se por não ter percebido antes. O rosto duro, tenso. Vendo-a subindo as escadas.

Rápida demais para uma grávida. Bem demais para quem estivera de cama.

Quando chegou, o corredor estava vazio. Franziu mais a testa.

Apertou os lábios segurando um sibilo com a nova onda de dor. A mão da vara que apóia o braço.

Olhou em volta. Isso não era possível. Foi até o fim do corredor. Nada.

_'Inferno sangrento!'_

Ele não podia tê-la perdido. Verificou cada canto. A testa franzida em contrariedade e irritação.

Não! Por Merlin, era um espião! Não podia simplesmente tê-la perdido. Apertou os lábios.

Ser enganado por uma... Olhou com atenção. Procurando. Foi ao fim do corredor. Estava escuro. Os retratos dormiam. Voltou. Perdera algo, tinha certeza. O tempo estava passando. A dor contínua que o fazia querer rosnar. Junto com a raiva. Precisava fazer alguma coisa! Precisava encontrá-la. Precisava...

Um estalo. Voltou-se atento. Uma porta. Aproximou-se rápido, erguendo a vara.

Um segundo para controlar a dor. Explodiu-a, entrando, a vara em punho.

O que viu quase fez seu coração parar.

* * *

-Pomfrey!

Não se importou. Não se importou realmente em acordar todo o castelo.

Pomfrey!

Onde estava a maldita mulher? Um dos fantasmas espiou nele e desapareceu.

Continuou pelo corredor. O murmúrio que diminuiu o peso de Nina, dando-lhe mais agilidade.

A dor que ele tentava ignorar incomodando-o.

Olhou a face pálida. Tinha visto o sangue. Em quantidade. Novamente.

_'Maldição!'_

POMFREY!

Ei! Vai acordar todos nós! – o retrato há uns dois metros à sua frente reclamou.

Faça alguma coisa de útil e avise Minerva ou o diretor! – rosnou para o retrato sem diminuir o passo – Agora! – gritou quando percebeu pelo canto do olho que ele não tinha se movido.

Está bem! Está bem!

Os retratos se alvoroçaram.

Ouviu um miado. Madame Norra.

Filch.

Professor o quê... – parou no início do corredor ao ver quem ele carregava.

Chame Pomfrey. – ordenou sem diminuir o passo, a voz tensa.

Filch fez uma careta de contrariedade. Negou a pequena parcela de inquietação que sentiu.

Agora mesmo, professor. – saiu andando na frente dele.

Em sua opinião aquela trouxa só trazia confusão. Mas ninguém ia ouvi-lo, não é mesmo?

Mais rápido! – a dor em seu braço e a preocupação que só faziam piorar seu humor.

E agora ainda conseguia que o professor Snape gritasse com ele.

Sim. É claro, professor.

_"Hunpf! Trouxas.' _

Andou mais rápido para buscar Pomfrey. Não ia fazer mais nada para ter o homem em seus pés.

Finalmente, chegou à enfermaria. Colocou-a na cama.

Percebendo que as vestes pingavam com seu sangue. Puro desespero que lava sobre ele.

Olhou para o rosto pálido.

POMFREY!

Estou aqui! – ela disse do corredor – Estou aqui! Não precisa gr... – parou ao ver o sangue – Oh! Doce Merlin…

A bruxa foi rápido até Nina. Trabalhando com a vara. Um segundo para sua fúria no professor de poções.

O QUÊ, EM NOME DE MERLIN, VOCÊ FEZ DESSA VEZ? – não tinha mesmo desviado os olhos do que fazia, o coração disparado ao ver a extensão da perda, as mãos trêmulas.

Não respondeu; embreando o braço, a respiração rápida com a dor.

Severus. – Albus estava na porta – O quê...

A face de seu mestre em poções preocupou-o. Franziu a testa.

Não se lembrou de vê-lo embrear o braço daquela forma e ainda assim não fazer nada a respeito.

Olhou a cama. Franziu mais a testa. Foi até lá. Falou baixo com Pomfrey, tirando sua varinha.

Minerva chegou, ainda fechando o roupão.

Mas o quê está... – parou olhando para a cama – Merlin... – sua voz sumiu.

Ele a olhou. Os olhos se desviando pela primeira vez de Nina. Fúria que o atravessa.

VOCÊ! Onde infernos estava você, que a deixou ir! – rosnou furioso, impedindo-se de avançar nela.

Minerva o olhou, perdida, o coração disparado.

Eu... – desviou os olhos para a cama de novo – Nina... – a voz trêmula com preocupação.

_'Não de novo. Não, Merlin. Não de novo. Ela não vai agüen...' _

Sacudiu a cabeça. Desespero.

Pomfrey? – pediu devagar, indo lentamente para a cama, percebendo pelos gestos da bruxa e do diretor, que tentavam tudo ao seu alcance.

Severus começou a se mover em direção à Minerva. Tentando ainda, apesar da dor, usar um resto de sanidade e se conter de pular no pescoço da bruxa, a mão esfregando sem parar o antebraço esquerdo.

Você devia estar vigiando-a. Não permitir que ela...

Severus! – o diretor o interrompeu – Não é hora para acusações. – suspirou ao ver o brilho em pretos – Minerva, aproxime-se. Você será mais útil aqui.

Minerva se moveu para perto de uma Pomfrey frenética. A expressão rígida.

Os olhos traindo seu desespero e angústia.

Venha Severus, – Albus foi até ele, estendendo a mão para seu ombro.

Ele deu um passo atrás, os olhos dirigindo-se ao rosto do homem mais velho.

Numa pergunta muda. Albus suspirou. Não tinha uma resposta.

Vamos nos sentar. – não o olhou – Não seremos de nenhuma ajuda assim.

Eu não vou sair daqui! – rosnou.

Olhou para Pomfrey, murmurando à Minerva, que meneou a vara chamando poções do armário.

Não, você não vai. – o diretor concordou, movendo a mão, duas cadeiras se aproximaram deles – Mas precisamos dar algum espaço a elas. – sentou-se – Agora, – olhou-o – me conte o que aconteceu.

Severus não se moveu. Não falou. Os olhos voltados para a cama. A mão esfregando o braço.

O diretor suspirou de novo, sem comentar a mão que se movia. Ou quemestava na cama.

Ouvindo os murmúrios. As varas movendo-se. As poções sendo trazidas. Preocupado.

Olhou Pomfrey e Minerva levantando o lençol para terem privacidade enquanto retiravam as roupas sujas de sangue. E então para seu professor, que tinha os olhos fixos onde as bruxas trabalhavam.

A mão esfregando o braço. A respiração curta por causa da dor.

Não perguntou. Havia muita coisa sendo arriscada agora.

Mas de novo, a decisão não era dele.

Merlin os ajudasse se tivessem que continuar sem as informações que Severus trazia. Mas ele não exigiria mais do homem à sua frente. Não mais do que ele já havia dado. Era tempo.

Ambos sabiam que ele não duraria muito mais. Não depois de tudo o que vinha acontecendo.

Depois de tudo o que ele percebera, nas entrelinhas do pouco que seu mestre em poções lhe contara.

As poções. Lucius. Ele não duraria muito. Era chegado o fim de seus serviços como espião.

Mesmo que ele ainda insistisse em ir. Ambos sabiam que a reunião desta noite poderia ser a última.

E que ele provavelmente morreria nas mãos de Voldmort.

E isso ele não podia permitir.

Merlin o ajudasse, ele não queria mais ter que se preocupar que Severus sabia o que podia acontecer.

E que não se importava. Não queria mais ter que se entristecer nessa constatação.

Verificou de novo na cama. De uma certa forma, havia sido tirado dele a decisão de impedir Severus.

Talvez algo de bom acontecesse de toda aquela tragédia.

Se Nina sobrevivesse.

Olhou-os com pesar. Sem conseguir deixar de pensar, que devia ter estado aqui!

A coruja que ele pensara ser de Madame Máxime tinha provado ser um artifício.

Algo para tirá-lo de Hogwarts. Tinha voltado o mais rápido que pôde.

Preocupado com seu mestre em poções. Pensando que era um ardil para impedi-lo de proteger Severus.

Mas não tinha pensado em Nina. Suspirou.

Tinha detectado magia escura enquanto movia a varinha sobre ela.

Olhara para Pomfrey e soube que ela também percebera. Um feitiço. Ou uma poção.

Tentara. Mas o que quer que fosse já tinha ido muito longe no corpo dela.

Só podiam cuidar de suas conseqüências. E aguardar.

Seria perigoso demais movê-la para Saint´Mugos. E não havia garantias de que faria diferença.

Suspirou de novo.

Seria uma longa espera.

Elas foram parando devagar. Pomfrey levou a mão aos olhos, secando-os. Afastou-se em direção à Albus. Minerva colocou a mão na testa de Nina, numa carícia, soluçando.

Severus vigiava-as. Algo o incomodou ao ver o gesto. Medo rastejou. Aproximou-se em dois passos.

As pernas trêmulas quase não o sustentaram quando percebeu que ela respirava. Mal. Mas respirava.

Pomfrey? – voltou-se para a bruxa, levando de novo a mão ao braço esquerdo, sem perceber.

Pomfrey parou de falar com Albus e limpou os olhos antes de se virar. Não podia falar tudo.

Não há nada a fazer agora. Só esperar. Eu... – a voz tremeu, mas achou que ele tinha que saber – Temo ter arriscado o bebê com as poções que tivemos que usar. – respirou, a voz baixando – Mas não havia mais nada a ser feito.

Ele voltou-se para a cama de novo. Não ia pensar no bebê. Não agora.

Minerva o observou. Levou a mão à boca. Voltou-se, indo em direção à Albus na porta.

Precisavam conversar. Estava preocupada. Não conseguia lembrar-se direito do que tinha acontecido.

Severus olhou para a mulher na cama. Lentamente sua mão foi até o rosto pálido. Acariciou-o.

Nina. – sussurrou, pela primeira vez sem se importar que vissem.

Havia murmúrios em suas costas. Murmúrios que ele não escutava.

Uma nova onda de dor o fez silvar, fechando os olhos.

Severus...

Abriu os olhos, entendendo a pergunta não pronunciada. Endireitou-se; controlando a respiração.

Estou bem, Albus.

O diretor suspirou. Suas desconfianças só seriam sanadas quando executasse um feitiço em Minerva.

Mas antes...

Há qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer, Severus? – perguntou suave.

Severus voltou-se para a face pálida. A mão de novo sobre o pulso esquerdo.

Não, Albus. – olhou-a – Não há mais nada a fazer.

Murmúrios atrás de si.

Pedaços da conversa entre Minerva e Albus. Que revertera um feitiço da memória em Minerva.

... e então eu fui falar com Severus. Dizer à ele o que eu pensava sobre a conversa dessa tarde e...

Eu nunca estive aqui. – interrompeu-a sem se voltar – Estive nas masmorras até que... – parou.

Mas...

Não fui eu, Minerva. – disse duro – Alguém se fez passar por mim. – seus olhos não tinham saído do rosto na cama – E por Nina. E essa... "pessoa" – raiva o tomou com uma suspeita; ele queria matar! – foi me procurar nas masmorras. – rosnou baixo, respiro – Provavelmente o plano era que a encontrássemos só quando... – não conseguiu dizer a palavra – fosse tarde demais.

Nina estava imóvel. Ainda podia ser tarde demais.

Seu braço queimou mais uma vez. Segurou-o.

Levantou-se.

Albus. – chamou, o diretor se voltou para ele.

Havia algo a ser feito. Mas ele seria amaldiçoado se a deixasse sozinha agora.

Azuis encontraram negros.

* * *

Horas de vigília.

Ele estava na cadeira. A cabeça tinha tombado por um momento perto da mão branca como papel.

Depois de verificá-la novamente, uma Pomfrey tristonha tinha se acomodado na cama do hospital.

Sacudira a cabeça para Minerva que estava numa poltrona transfigurada de uma cama.

Ambas se recostaram para esperar.

Albus tinha desaparecido.

Mais horas.

Levantou-se para esticar as pernas. Sua veste que lança sombras no chão de pedra. Seu olhos se moveram. Não conseguiu desviá-los. O chão ainda estava manchado com sangue. Dela.

Gemidos o trouxeram do estupor.

Moveu-se rápido à cama. Nina se moveu fracamente. A mão que vai até a barriga. A respiração rápida.

Pomfrey! – algo estava errado, tinha visto a quantidade de poção do sono que ela bebera.

Ela pulou da cama. Minerva se levantou. Não soube se tinham estado dormindo ou não.

Nina gemeu de novo, virando-se de lado. Pomfrey chegou até a ela, afastando-o.

Deixe-me vê-la, Severus. – o semblante preocupado, a mão que meneia a vara ativamente.

Sabia que Nina não poderia estar assim, não com as poções que tinha tomado.

Não. Alguma coisa não ia bem. Pensou se por um momento se... Impossível. Não era a poção do sono.

Ele mesmo preparava as poções que vinham para a enfermaria. E sempre tomara muito cuidado.

Não havia possibilidade de erro.

Uma raiva surda começou a dominá-lo ao pensar que podiam estar escondendo algo dele.

Pomfrey? – exigiu duro.

Pomfrey respirava rápido, deu-lhe um olhar breve. Parecia perdida.

Eu não sei. – sacudiu a cabeça.

Maldição, mulher! Você TEM que saber! – uma suspeita que dá forma, começando em seu coração.

EU NÃO SEI! Sei que há algo errado e onde é, mas não sei... – não podia dizer, não sem falar com Albus primeiro, e... foi então que seu olhar desesperado viu a mão de Nina – O bebê!

Ele gemeu baixo. Ela não teria condições. Não agora.

_- Não._ – sussurrou.

Sabia o que significava.

Vida.

Morte.

Nina se moveu e gemeu mais alto. Olhou-a. Desespero. Apertando seu coração.

Não. – disse alto, virando-se para Pomfrey.

Ela levou um momento para compreender, olhando-o pasma.

Mas... – começou, o semblante tornando-se horrorizado.

Severus. – Minerva o olhou assustada, entendendo as implicações.

Não! – rosnou – Dê um jeito! Ela não vai agüentar. – respirou, ainda encarando-a – Elas não vão agüentar. – completou baixo.

Pomfrey parecia aflita. Minerva estava pálida.

Mas para isso eu terei... Terei... O bebê pode...

Não quis saber. Não tirou os olhos da bruxa.

Que Merlin o perdoasse. Voltou o rosto para o de Nina, crispado na dor.

Esperava também que Nina o perdoasse.

Severus... – Minerva tentou de novo, recuperando-se.

Faça! – vociferou sem se virar.

Pomfrey tentou regularizar sua respiração. Aprumou o corpo. Percebeu que estava tremendo.

Minerva, – a voz abalada – por favor, pegue a poção regenerativa. – disse baixo, controlando-se.

Minerva olhou de um ao outro. O rosto angustiado. A extensão do que acontecia se abatendo sobre ela.

Depois moveu-se. O coração pesado. Não ia discutir. Soube lá no fundo que não havia outro jeito.

Snape voltou a olhar o rosto pálido.

Sem querer parar para pensar no que sentia.

* * *

Eles tinham ganho algum tempo.

O que quer que havia de errado não poderia ser um feitiço.

Não tinha acabado ao uso de finite incantaten ou dos outros feitiços para reverter.

E se fosse uma poção. O corpo já tinha absorvido. Simplesmente não havia tempo para descobrir qual.

Só reagir.

Surpreendentemente, e na medida do possível, o bebê estava resistindo.

Seu coração tinha se acelerado até o ponto em que Minerva achou que pararia.

Mas Pomfrey fora rápida. E seus esforços tinham ajudado. Olhou cansada para a cama.

Eles tinham ganho algum tempo.

Só esperava que fosse o bastante.

* * *

O sol estava entrando pela janela. Iluminando a enfermaria.

E ela ainda estava viva.

Levantou-se num ímpeto, indo até a janela. Apertando as mãos na amurada.

Fingindo não ver que tremiam. Fechou os olhos de novo.

* * *

Dois dias.

De vigília. Incertezas.

Ela voltara a perder sangue. Preocupando-os, mesmo que tivesse sido em pouca quantidade.

Pomfrey, Minerva e ele tinham se revezado. Albus também esteve lá. Não permitira ninguém mais na enfermaria. Hagrid não tinha gostado. Sua voz ecoando no corredor, antes que Minerva lançasse o feitiço do silêncio. Roupões negros não tinham se afastado dela. Apesar dos esforços das bruxas. E em uma das vezes, em que fora de forma mais dura expulso por Pomfrey, que alegara que um homem em roupas sujas e sem comer não ajudaria uma grávida doente, tinha encontrado Firenze. O centauro tinha demonstrado um interesse sincero na recuperação de Nina. Respondeu com um aceno.

Pensamentos negros dominando-o agora que a saúde dela permitia que sua mente se desviasse para outras coisas. Algo que não conseguia afastar de si...

Elisabeth. E vingança. Doce e muito ansiada vingança.

Na volta, tinha sido convocado ao escritório do diretor.

Xingou mentalmente, mas atendeu.

Consolou-se. Logo... Muito logo. Rangeu os dentes. Ela pagaria. Se a cadela pensava que iria...

Apertou as mãos, dizendo a senha com mais ênfase que o necessário.

Não podia ter certeza. Não realmente. Embora quisesse com todas as forças que houvesse um culpado.

Alguém em quem pudesse descarregar a raiva que estava dominando-o.

Interferindo em todos os seus pensamentos. Aquela... raiva insana.

Que fora uma das coisas que o ajudaram a ir a Voldmort em primeiro lugar.

Que estava nele mesmo enquanto se preocupava com Nina.

Elisabeth. A maldita... Ele a mataria!

Talvez estivesse em Azkaban amanhã à noite. Talvez ainda hoje.

Entrou. Albus, como sempre, tinha antecipando seus pensamentos. E dito que ela estava longe, visitando seu pai. Fornecendo informações sem que ele pedisse. Confirmando o álibi. Dizendo que tinha checado.

"- Inocente até que se prove o contrário, Severus." – sua maldita frase favorita.

Que não sumira com o brilho que queimava em pretos.

O diretor lhe disse sobre a versão dos retratos e o que conseguira saber com a reversão do feitiço de memória colocado em Minerva. Tudo apontava para ele, Severus Snape.

Mas o brilho nos olhos do diretor, junto com suas palavras, o haviam tranqüilizado quando se levantara da cadeira num ímpeto irado. E quando não tinha se acalmado, ainda decidido a dar vazão à sua raiva, vira pela primeira vez Albus Dumbledore ameaçar usar seu poder nele. Em pé. Chamando-o à razão. Falando sobre Nina. Que ela ainda não estava fora de perigo. Que precisava dele lá.

"E que podia ter sido qualquer coisa. – azuis o encararam – Mesmo Lucius." – dissera.

Só conseguira sair quando dissera que não buscaria nenhuma vingança sem certeza.

Não sem antes escutar Nina. Tinha rangido os dentes ao descer pela gárgula.

Sede de sangue em seu coração. Raiva em seus olhos.

Mas tudo tinha sido varrido de sua mente quando meia hora depois que ele chegou ela deu nova crise.

Perdendo sangue de novo. Minerva não estava. Tinha afinal sido convencida a ir descansar.

Pomfrey chorou disfarçadamente, quando finalmente conseguiu controlar, afastando-se.

Um último olhar no mestre em poções de Hogwarts que estava inclinado sobre a cama.

A mão segurando a mão branca de Nina.

Severus Snape estava olhando para a mulher na cama. O coração disparado.

Vendo como a vida era frágil.

* * *

Cinco dias.

Fechou os olhos um instante, abrindo-os logo depois.

Não tinha sobrado muito tempo para descansar. Embora não tivesse acontecido mais nenhum problema e a recuperação estivesse indo bem, ainda poderia haver perigo. Mas Pomfrey achou que podiam parar de lhe dar a poção do sono e diminuir as outras. Sem verbalizar sua preocupação em arriscar ainda mais o frágil bebê.

Virou a cabeça um pouco para ver o rosto diante dele.

Os pensamentos voando à reunião da Ordem esta noite. E à ausência da resposta à coruja que enviara a Lucius na noite do chamado.

Era isso.

Tinha acabado.

Sua vida não valia mais nada.

Respirou, tornando a fechar os olhos. Imóvel.

.-.

Acordou algum tempo depois com uma mão em seu rosto.

Abriu os olhos, encontrando castanhos. Levantou a cabeça. Mergulhando neles.

Perdendo a noção do tempo. E de quanto dele tinha passado.

Nina respirou. Havia a pele morna sob sua mão. Sua filha em sua barriga, mexendo-se sem parar.

O ar morno. O sol. E ela estava viva. Perdida em pretos.

Não importou o cansaço. O peso em seu corpo. A pequena cólica que a incomodava.

Ou olhos azuis que tinham estado em seus pesadelos.

Acariciou o cabelo preto. Sentindo a textura em seus dedos. Tudo estava certo.

Você está bem?

A voz dele estava estranha. Lembrou de uma outra vez, há muito tempo. A mesma pergunta.

Sim. – mas o tom era baixo, cansado.

Não tirou os olhos dela.

Nada mais importava.

Enquanto se perdiam. Encontrando-se.

.-...-.-

Eles tinham conversado. O tom dele tornando-se duro. Exigente.

Perguntando o que tinha acontecido. Não satisfeito com as respostas.

O estado dela impedindo-o de usar magia.

Frustrando-o. Fazendo com que respirasse para se acalmar.

Enquanto percebia que ela estava preocupada. Assustada.

Inspirou.

Não era hora.

Não ainda.

Foi quando Pomfrey chegou com Minerva.

Ambas que manifestaram sua felicidade em vê-la bem. Enquanto ele se afastava.

Finalmente indo para seus quartos. Para pensar. Planejar.

Antes de ir até Albus. Enfrentar a Ordem.

E a tempestade.

.-...-.-

E agora estamos cegos e surdos! – completou levantando-se da cadeira.

Moody...

O olho girava para todos os lados, mostrando a irritação de seu possuidor.

Não, Albus! – inclinou-se para frente, apoiando as mãos na mesa da cozinha da sede da Ordem – Quer que acreditemos... – engoliu, controlando a fúria – Sabemos a verdade: tudo isso foi só uma desculpa!

Os outros não se manifestaram. Suas expressões eram diferentes. Lupin já tinha tentado argumentar, depois de controlar a raiva ao descobrir o que tinha acontecido a Nina. O que aquele... _seboso_ tinha deixado acontecer. Minerva não estava. Ainda cuidava de Nina.

O que vocês têm que entender é que...

Que Severus, o Seboso, sonserino, ex-comensal. – pontuou cada palavra com um acento irônico – O _mesmo Severus que conhecemos_, fez tudo isso... por _uma trouxa_? – riu com deboche, mas a expressão continuava séria, furiosa.

Albus suspirou. Era uma sorte que Severus ainda não tinha chegado. A discussão já se estendia.

Não, Moody. – disse levantando-se, definitivo – Quero que confie em minha palavra quando digo que uma outra escolha não foi... possível diante das circunstâncias. – concluiu sério, olhando por sobre os óculos.

Eles se calaram. Severus estava chegando. O diretor olhou-os, advertindo-os silenciosamente.

Ah! Severus. Muito bem. Nós o estávamos esperando. – Albus cumprimentou-o.

Não perguntou por Nina.

Snape olhou à sua volta. Percebendo o silêncio. Imaginando sobre o que falavam.

Vendo em algumas expressões o que pensavam. A face do mestre em poções tornou-se mais dura.

Lendo a raiva. E outras emoções. A desconfiança. E o desprezo. Como sempre.

Deu um sorriso sarcástico. Apoiou as costas em um canto nas sombras. Os braços cruzados.

Desafiando-os silenciosamente a questionarem-no. Atento. Pronto.

Albus recomeçou a falar antes que qualquer um o fizesse.

Nada tinha mudado.

Como sempre.

Mesmo odiando-o, eles ainda precisavam do pouco de informações que tinha.

Então tiveram que engoli-lo, enquanto os ignorava. Dirigindo-se apenas ao diretor.

Explicando por entre os dentes às vezes, o que podiam ou não fazer a partir dali.

Deixando que Albus completasse seus monossílabos. Sobre Lucius. E sobre o que poderia acontecer à hierarquia, agora. Ignorando o fato de sua cabeça estar à prêmio; fazendo com que fossem advertidos de que ainda precisavam encontrar o esconderijo dos novos comensais entre os trouxas. E das poções que fizera para o Senhor Escuro. Fingiu não ouvir os murmúrios, entregando os antídotos ao diretor, que os distribuiu, enquanto resmungava para lembrá-lo sobre os feitiços redescobertos de pergaminhos antigos. Feitiços que estavam sendo modificados e testados em trouxas. Não deixando de dar apartes curtos e ácidos. Apartes importantes, mas cínicos. O diretor tinha começado a falar sobre os novos planos que o Ministério estava pensando em seguir quando uma mensagem apareceu sobre a mesa, junto com uma pena de Fowkes. Ele descruzou os braços ficando alerta. Albus a pegou, lendo-a. A expressão séria ao voltar-se.

Severus. – estendeu-a para ele.

Aproximou-se da mesa num segundo, pegando-a com rapidez. Saindo em disparada ao ler as primeiras linhas. Ignorando completamente as expressões e murmúrios raivosos dos outros membros ao verem o que pretendia. Indo até a lareira e jogando flú que tirou de um bolso chamando Hogwarts.

Não estava lá quando o diretor explicou o porquê de suas ações; e o quê o fez arriscar a segurança da Mansão Black e da Ordem usando flú. Ou quando as expressões começaram a mudar.

Várias ainda incrédulas. Enquanto o Lupin era advertido pela voz baixa de Dumbledore para ficar e terminar a reunião. Pensando se ainda havia dúvida nos membros da Ordem, sobre _quem _tinha prioridade no momento para o mestre de poções. Enquanto se preparava para seguir seu professor, preocupado.

.-.-.

Ele chegou. A porta estava fechada.

Pomfrey! – chamou, mas já estava trabalhando com a vara.

Colocando as proteções abaixo. Ouvindo a voz de Nina. Ignorando Pomfrey e Minerva brigando com ele quando entrou. Só os gritos de Nina incomodaram-no, fazendo com que parasse no meio do caminho.

Havia alvoroço na enfermaria de novo.

Um pensamento gélido cruzou sua mente. Ela podia estar em trabalho de parto.

Antes da hora.

Maldição! O que houve agora? – rosnou, mas não se moveu mais.

Saia! – Minerva disse de perto da cama – Você está perturbando-a!

Traga mais poções, Severus! Rápido! – Pomfrey exigiu, sem se desviar do que fazia.

Ele a olhou tentando entender. Até que viu os vidros na bandeja perto da cama.

Ficou mais pálido. Saindo dali para chamar as poções com Accio. Correndo o risco que se quebrassem pelo caminho. Só para não sair dali. Enquanto Nina gritava de novo. Quase sem forças.

_'Maldição! Será que você não a deixará em paz?' _

Perguntou ao nada.

_'Eu não deixarei que a leve!' _

Concentrou-se mais. A respiração rápida.

Morda isso, Nina. Eu não posso dar-lhe mais poção para dor. – ouviu a voz de Pomfrey, Nina gritou, o grito saiu estrangulado através da "mordaça", terminando num choro triste – Agüente, querida. Vai dar tudo certo!

Esperou que fosse verdade.

Esperou sinceramente que fosse verdade.

Algumas das poções haviam realmente se quebrado.

Ele havia buscado mais. Agradecendo aos céus por pensar que um ataque poderia ser iminente.

Ou não haveria tantas à disposição. Poção revitalizadora. Para dor. Repositora de sangue. E outras.

Várias que simplesmente não podiam ser usadas. Outras que tinham sido usadas além da conta.

Quando voltou o diretor já estava lá. Falando baixo com Pomfrey. Minerva parecia perturbada.

Como se tivesse acabado de descobrir algo. Estreitou os olhos. Desconfiado.

Albus mantinha Snape do lado de fora.

Refletindo. Pomfrey tinha confirmado silenciosamente que era o mesmo problema de antes; a poção, ou o feitiço que tinham usado nela e ainda agia em seu corpo. Havia um encantamento... Mas ia...

Levantou-se. Talvez.

Sim. Talvez, fosse a única solução. Ela não agüentaria muito mais.

Voltou-se para Severus ao ouvir seus passos. Ele não tinha recebido bem o pedido de Pomfrey, permanecendo, ignorando-a silenciosamente. Até que ela ameaçou deixar que cuidasse de Nina sozinho. Foi quando ele resolveu atender Albus, e sair.

Snape parou. Levantando a cabeça. Os olhos negros pregados na porta da enfermaria. Imóvel.

Percebeu de repente que Albus tinha desaparecido.

Viu-o surgindo no corredor logo depois, passando por ele e entrando no quarto. Acalmando as vozes de Pomfrey e Minerva. Fechando a porta em sua cara com um meneio da mão.

Enquanto ele encarava a madeira antiga, furioso. Havia silêncio. Até que o diretor saiu, pouco depois.

Ignorando seus resmungos e rosnados. Tentando acalmá-lo por ter colocado, falando que era para o bem de Nina.

Respirou. Mesmo que não lhe dissessem, ele sabia.

Lutavam por Nina.

Mas também por sua criança.

Sua filha.

Que podia ou não sobreviver.

Fechou os olhos.

Outro grito estrangulado veio do quarto.

Ele tinha exigido que não fosse colocado nenhum feitiço de silêncio.

Podia ouvi-las. O que diziam. O que faziam. A voz de Nina. Cada vez mais fraca.

E os gritos de dor. Em intervalos. Gritos. Intensos. Terríveis. Abafados.

Mas agora, eles tinham parado. E todo o som que podia ouvir era de alvoroço.

Aproximou-se da porta.

Albus o segurou.

Elas chamarão, Severus.

Percebeu que respirava mais rápido. Tenso. Esperando.

Até que um som diferente se fez ouvir.

Não entendeu. Não acreditou. Atônito. Voltando-se para Albus, que tinha exclamado algo.

E vendo seu sorriso.

Parabéns, Severus. – ele lhe deu um pequeno tapa nas costas, o rosto prazeroso, onde os olhos cintilavam – Você é pai!

Sentiu os joelhos bambearem. Ficou difícil respirar. Firmou-se.

O som continuou.

Mais alto.

* * *

Nina respirou. A testa suando. O gosto amargo da última poção que Pomfrey lhe dera, quando a dor tinha sido forte demais e quase desmaiara, ainda em sua boca. Forçou-se a manter os olhos abertos.

Percebendo pela primeira vez, os semblantes cansados mas prazerosos, de Pomfrey e Minerva.

Respirou de novo. Ainda em dor. Os olhos nublados.

Recebendo de Minerva, que murmurava, e o pequeno ser que se remexia, nos braços da bruxa.

Sentindo o coração derreter. Esquecendo tudo. O cansaço. A dor. Diante daquela coisinha pequena.

Que pareceu se acalmar de encontro ao calor de seu corpo, quando o pegou.

Soltou uma exclamação. Sem perceber que a porta tinha se aberto.

E que alguns pares de olhos a olhavam murmurar para Anna.

Antes de se afastarem discretamente.

Deixando só um par de olhos escuros. Num rosto pálido. Imóvel.

Enquanto ela tocava sua filha. Ainda trêmula. Rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

Uma sensação diferente em todo seu ser.

Severus as olhava.

Emoção que o percorre inteiro.

Fazendo-o tragar duro. Sem saber como lidar com isso. Mantendo o rosto quase impassível.

Inconscientemente. Usando os anos de prática. Os olhos nelas.

Anna resmungou mais alto. Nina levou a mão até a camisola. Trazendo-a para perto de seu seio.

Completamente envolvida naquele universo. Onde só existia ela e Anna.

Snape deu mais um passo. Sem perceber. Como se quisesse entrar naquele mundo.

Vendo quando Nina afastou a camisola. E aquele... ser pequenino moveu o pequeno rosto.

Buscando o bico de seu peito. Sugando. Barulhenta. Sem entender porque sentiu-se de repente, solene.

Escutando o som do riso de Nina. Que segurou a pequena mão com seus dedos.

E como ela franziu a testa de repente. A mão afastando a manta. Como se procurasse algo. Ansiosa.

Até que ele percebeu que ela conferia. Contando todos os dedinhos.

Não conseguiu suprimir um pequeno e rápido sorriso.

Percebendo de repente, com estranheza, que tremia.

Respirou.

Saindo dali. Incapaz de lidar com tudo que estava sentindo.

Com tudo que estava acontecendo.

.-...-.-

Foi muito tempo antes que se moveu. Apoiado na lareira com as mãos.

Os olhos ora fechados. Ora perdidos nas chamas.

Emoções desconhecidas percorrendo-o por inteiro. Dominando-o.

A lembrança do que tinha visto gravada em sua mente.

Fazendo-o insensível a tudo o mais.

O coração mais rápido.

.-...-.-

Era noite alta quando voltou à enfermaria.

Vendo Pomfrey ressonando em uma das camas.

E Nina. Meio adormecida. Com um pequeno embrulho nos braços. Protetora.

Tentou afastar tudo o que estava acontecendo fora de Hogwarts da mente. O perigo.

Sua inutilidade. Fechou os olhos.

Respirou. Observando-as por um bom tempo.

Uma sombra rápida de ressentimento passando por pretos.

Antes de ir.

* * *

Já era de tarde no outro dia.

Ele chegou rápido. Quase correndo pelo castelo vazio.

Dobby tinha ido até ele. Com um recado para ir até a enfermaria.

Viu Minerva com o pequeno embrulho nos braços. E Nina que dormia.

Reprimiu um suspiro exasperado. Vendo a bruxa vir até ele.

Eu preciso ir. – murmurou para ele – Não vou demorar. Fique aqui.

Mas como inferno você...

Severus! – sibilou baixo – Nina precisa descansar para se recuperar. Pomfrey estava exausta. Ela voltará em duas horas. – fingiu estar brava – E eu preciso ir. É urgente. Não há mais ninguém. – desviou os olhos para a menina em seus braços – Ela vai acordar daqui a pouco querendo se alimentar. Nina cuidará dela até que eu volte. Você só precisa ficar aqui para o caso de algo acontecer. – olhou-o séria.

Não citou a palavra responsabilidade. Achou que não seria necessário.

Ele bufou.

Ela evitou um sorriso. Colocando Anna no pequeno berço alto que tinha transfigurado para ela.

Voltou.

Você não será de muita ajuda parado aí. – ignorou como ele brilhou nela – Sente-se naquela cadeira.

E saiu. Sem lhe dar tempo de retrucar.

Ainda não tinha certeza se aquilo tinha sido algum tipo de ardil. E odiava ser manipulado.

Ele a faria pagar se confirmasse isso, jurou. Respirou.

Mas resignou-se. Movendo-se. Sem querer pensar se tinha aceitado isso rápido demais.

Aproximou-se devagar. Para não perturbá-las.

Não sentou-se de imediato. Olhando para a mulher que dormia. O rosto cansado. Pálido.

Sombras escuras sob seus olhos. Suprimiu o impulso de tocar seu rosto.

Desviando pretos para... sua filha.

Seu coração disparou no pensamento. Algo percorrendo seu corpo.

Ela era... sua filha.

Estremeceu. Buscando a cadeira. E sentando-se. As pernas estranhas. Tragando ar.

Sem conseguir desviar os olhos. Observando-a. Sem sentir o tempo passar.

Era tão... pequena. Tão frágil. Viu-a dar um pequeno suspiro.

Parou de respirar. Não pensou. Foi mais forte que ele.

Levou a mão. Hesitante. Percebendo como estava trêmula ao tocar no rosto minúsculo.

A pele morna e suave sob seus dedos.

Sentiu-se quase derreter, quando ela se moveu de encontro a sua mão.

Nina abriu os olhos. Ainda sentindo-se cansada. Então paralisou. Com a cena diante de si.

Fechou-os logo depois. Fingindo dormir. Para não interferir no que acontecia. O coração disparado.

Tentando disfarçar a respiração rápida. Até que ouviu Anna acordar.

E seu resmungo se tornou impossível de ser ignorado.

E ela voltou a abrir os olhos. Vendo que ele já tinha afastado a mão.

Olhando-a. Em silêncio. Como se não confiasse em sua voz.

Viu sua filha. O som que fazia aumentando. Sabendo que devia estar com fome. De novo.

Moveu-se devagar. Em direção ao berço ao lado da cama. Um pensamento que cruza sua mente.

Fingiu não conseguir alcançar Anna. Olhou para ele.

Vendo-o respirar pesado. Os olhos em choque ao perceber o que ela esperava.

Não!

Minerva avisou que não demorará. – a voz estava rouca.

Quase teve pena dele. Vendo-o se levantar, como se quisesse se afastar. Respirou olhando-o.

Ela não vai conseguir esperar. E eu estou dolorida demais. – justificou, a voz cansada.

A respiração dele continuava rápida. Levou a mão à vara.

Você não vai usar magia nela!

Ele a olhou. Teria rido da expressão que cruzou rápido por seu rosto em outras circunstâncias.

Eu só vou levitá-la até você.

Não! – moveu-se.

Mordeu o lábio exagerando sua reação no pequeno movimento. Parou.

Viu que ele continuava rígido. Observando-a, preocupado. Os sons vindos de Anna que aumentam o volume.

Tentou de novo.

Você só precisa colocá-la em meus braços. – falou baixo.

Ele as olhava. Tenso. E respirou. Tentando controlar-se.

Ela pode cair. – murmurou.

Sentiu seu coração se enternecer.

Não cairá.

Ele ainda ficou imóvel. Parecia necessitar de todo seu controle. Viu as narinas dilatadas. A respiração intensa. Imaginou por um momento se ele simplesmente iria fugir dali. Não. Era Severus Snape.

Impediu-se de sorrir, quando ele se moveu muito lentamente, em direção ao berço.

Ainda parecia hesitar. Os gritos de Anna cada vez mais intensos.

Ela está bem enrolada. Não haverá nenhum risco. – controlou a vontade de consolá-lo.

Observou a luta no homem à sua frente. Admirando seu autocontrole.

Pensando que eram tolos os que diziam que sonserinos não eram corajosos.

Ele finalmente levou as mãos ao pequeno embrulho. Segurando-o com cuidado. Movendo-se devagar.

Até que ele a depositou em seus braços. E se endireitou. Como se precisasse se recuperar.

Tragou ar. Olhando a mulher que segurava o pequeno embrulho gritante.

E o modo como ela abriu a camisola revelando seu seio.

Quase gemeu; irritado na reação imediata de seu corpo na visão.

Enquanto ele era prontamente sugado. E os gritos paravam de repente.

Levantou os olhos. Surpresa dele não ter ido imediatamente. Encontrando pretos. Semicerrados.

Sentindo o rubor subir ao perceber onde eles tinham estado.

Antes que ele se voltasse saindo dali.

Sem ter certeza se tinham brilhado, quando viram seu rubor.

.-...-.-

Estava encarando as chamas novamente.

Sentindo que precisava se afastar.

Pensar.

Absorver.

.-...-.-

Apesar do recado de Albus, tinha faltado às refeições no dia seguinte.

Mas não conseguiu evitar de "encontrar" Dumbledore pelos corredores.

Que o convidou a andar ao seu lado. Conversando.

O assunto desviado habilmente para o que acontecia na enfermaria.

Enquanto discorria sobre ele, sem esperar resposta. Até que chegaram ao escritório.

E o assunto mudou.

Para a Ordem. A guerra.

Apesar de não comentarem no chamado a que ele havia faltado.

Mudando tudo.

Suspirou, olhando a porta.

Ele não tinha vindo.

Fechou os olhos. Tinha que descansar. Não tinha muito tempo. Era amamentar, fraldas, banho...

E em meio a tudo isso, havia a lassidão, estranha. Que Minerva tinha dito fora pela perda de sangue.

Pomfrey a havia advertido. Ainda não estava bem. Mesmo que sua recuperação fosse excelente.

Do ponto de vista "trouxa", é claro. Evitou um resmungo a isso.

Desviando os olhos rapidamente para Anna que ressonava no berço improvisado por Minerva. Precisava aproveitar todos os momentos que ela lhe dava para dormir. Mas não estava conseguindo. Agora que a agitação que Anna causava tinha abrandado, não podia desviar seus pensamentos. Percebendo de repente, que ele não aparecia há dois dias.

Hagrid tinha vindo, trazendo flores enormes e estranhas para ela, naquele seu jeito, e chorado ao ver Anna. Mesmo Filch tinha aparecido por alguns minutos, meio sem graça.

Anna suspirou. Pensou em tudo que acontecia e em seu choro pequeno a cada momento. Duvidou que tivesse conseguido sem Minerva e Pomfrey. Ou Winky.

Que tinha chegado timidamente, junto com Dobby, oferecendo seus serviços por pedido do diretor.

Tinha ficado excitada quando soubera do novo bebê em Hogwarts. Mas se recusara a subir. E Dobby tinha ido a Dumbledore. Esta tinha sido a história que Dobby cochichara quando Winky não estava prestando a atenção à eles.

E amanhã ela iria para o quarto. Minerva tinha dito que havia preparado tudo. O berço seria transportado.

Haviam comprado mais roupas para Anna, alegando que aquelas que tinha comprado em Londres não eram "adequadas". Tinha entendido. Eram muito... trouxas.

Suspirou. Talvez Anna fosse uma daquelas crianças abençoadas e fosse tranqüila. Depois de tudo o que acontecera em sua gravidez seria uma bênção.

Virou a cabeça, olhando o teto.

Ele não tinha vindo.

Não tinha vindo vê-las.

Mordeu o lábio. Fechou os olhos.

Não ia pensar. Não mais. Anna logo acordaria querendo mamar.

Agradeceu silenciosamente que já tivesse tomado banho. Mesmo que tivesse sido com Pomfrey do lado de fora da porta falando com ela todo o tempo para ter certeza de que não tinha desmaiado.

Suspirou de novo.

Ele as estava ignorando.

Sentiu a raiva surgir de repente.

Respirou. Estava cansada demais para sentir raiva.

Não era verdade. Estava magoada.

Mordeu o lábio. Mas isso não impediu uma lágrima de rolar. Virou a cabeça para a parede.

_'Voltei a chorar. Eu tenho que parar de me importar. Parar de chorar.' _

Mas não conseguiu. Olhos negros que queimam em sua memória.

_'Ou vou acabar odiando você.' _

Fechou os olhos.

* * *

O quarto estava perfeito. Evitou as lembranças.

Era o mesmo. E não era.

Ela tinha mudado.

Olhou em volta. Parecia maior. Mas a porta que não estivera lá antes mostrava que tinham usado mágica para arranjar um espaço para o guarda-roupa com as coisas de Anna e para o berço.

Suspirou. Não tinha dormido muito. Anna tinha tido dor de barriga. Graças por poções milagrosas.

Tinha conseguido amamentá-la até que dormisse. Fora então que percebera que não tinha pensado nele.

Até agora.

Decidiu.

Não ia ficar parada.

Ele podia ignora-la.

Mas não ia fazer o mesmo com sua filha.

Não ia deixar.

* * *

Ela foi procurá-lo.

Os mesmos corredores. Lembranças demais. Respirou, tentando se controlar.

Não tinha certeza se ele tinha reorganizado as proteções.

Me deixe entrar.

A porta se abriu.

Viu a mesma sala. Entrou.

A escrivaninha. A porta do laboratório à direita. Meio escondida. A do quarto, à esquerda.

Suspirou. Empurrou a porta do quarto, devagar.

O que quer aqui? – ouviu a voz seca.

Ele estava sentado no sofá.

Ela se aproximou. Não havia sentido em preâmbulos. Não com ele.

Tem quatro dias que você não sai daqui. Que não vai às refeições. Ou ver Anna.

_'Nem a mim.'_

O que eu faço não é da sua conta. – sibilou sem olhá-la.

Mas ela percebeu o tom estranho. Cansado.

Sua visita acabou. Vá embora. – ele mandou.

Eu não vim fazer uma ... – avançou.

Vá embora! – ele gritou.

Ela parou. Assustada. Ele nunca gritara com ela dessa forma.

Hesitou. Viu-o se abaixar. Foi até ele. Apesar do medo. O coração disparado.

Severus. – sussurrou

Ele não estava sentado. Estava ajoelhado. Em frente ao sofá. Dobrado sobre si mesmo.

Seu coração se apertou. Doendo. Em preocupação. Aproximou-se.

Por favor fale comigo. – pediu suavemente, ansiosa – O que está acontecendo?

Eu mandei que saísse. – ele murmurou rouco – Obedeça.

Mordeu o lábio. Ele não a queria. Mas ela podia perceber que havia dor. Chegou mais perto.

Eu não posso. – seu coração estava pequeno – Quer que chame Pomfrey? – a voz quebrando – Ou alguém?

Não conseguiu ver nada diferente. Só que ele parecia apertar a barriga.

Não. – parecia estar piorando – Não adiantará. – o tom estava baixo, rouco.

Controlou a vontade de chorar. Sentindo a agonia tomar seu coração.

Quer algum de seus vidros? – tentou de novo.

Olhou-a.

_'Como se eu já não tivesse tomado de todos eles!' _

Não respondeu. Trincando os dentes.

Tentando resistir ao chamado. Tendo certeza do resultado se o fizesse.

_'Oh, Deus.' _

Por favor, – implorou – fale comigo.

Ajoelhou-se perto dele. Ele não se mexeu. A respiração ruidosa.

Tocou seu cabelo. Ele moveu a cabeça. Mas não evitou o toque.

O que você tem? – Não conseguiu impedir as lágrimas – Me diga o que eu posso fazer?

Ouviu um gemido. Abraçou-o. Doente de preocupação.

Ele olhou para ela. Os olhos em dor. A testa suada. Não parecia ter dormido. A fisionomia exausta.

Só... Vá... Embora!

Não posso! – as lágrimas desciam – Eu não posso.

Raiva pareceu crescer nele. Com a dor. Ele se moveu.

Veja!

Mostrou o braço esquerdo. Trêmulo.

Na parte interna. A marca. Horrível. Negra. Vermelha. Parecendo... Pulsar!

Ele recolheu, apertando-o de novo.

O gado está sendo chamado. – ele murmurou com dificuldade – Para a matança!

Ela gemeu, angustiada.

Curiosidade satisfeita. – ele buscou ar – Agora... vá

Ela estava horrorizada. E apavorada.

Ah, Severus. – murmurou antes de abraçá-lo, soluçando.

Ignorando a resistência dele,ainda dobrado sobre si mesmo. Puxando-o. Ajeitando-o.

Fazendo-o deitar-se no chão com ela. E apoiar a cabeça em seu peito.

Enrodilhando-se à volta dele. A dor em seu coração insuportável. Começou a falar baixinho.

Vendo a dificuldade com que ele respirava. Em como resistia a ela ainda.

Parecendo se conter para não gemer. Ela beijou sua cabeça.

Sussurrando,todo o tempo, a prece que sempre a ajudara.

Imaginando se ele ouvia as palavras.

Enquanto ela murmurava. A voz dolorida. E limpava as lágrimas. Que insistiam em descer.

"_Deus, nosso Pai. Que sois todo poder e bondade. _

_Daí a força àquele que passa pela provação. _

_Daí a luz àquele que procura a verdade." _

Escutou-o gemer. Apertou-o mais.

_" Ponde no coração do homem, Senhor, a compaixão e a caridade. _

_Deus, dai ao viajante a estrela-guia, ao aflito a consolação, ao doente o repouso. _

_Pai, dai ao culpado o arrependimento, ao espírito a verdade, à criança o guia, ao órfão o pai." _

Beijou sua cabeça de novo. Acariciando seus cabelos.

_"Senhor, que a Vossa bondade permita aos espíritos consoladores, derramarem por toda parte, _

_a Paz, a Esperança e a Fé. _

_Deus, um raio, uma faísca do Vosso Amor pode abrasar a terra. Deixai-nos beber na fonte dessa bondade fecunda e infinita. E todas as lágrimas se secarão, todas as dores se acalmarão." _

Percebeu que a respiração dele já não era tão difícil. Que ele estava se acalmando. Devagar.

_"Um só coração, um só pensamento subirá até Vós, como um grito de reconhecimento e de amor. _

_Assim como..." _

Foi acabando bem baixinho. Deixando que ele se tranqüilizasse. Percebeu que ainda sentia dor.

Ele recomeçou a ficar tenso. A respiração mudando.

Ela recomeçou a sussurrar.

Acordou com um peso em seu ombro. Dolorida. Abriu os olhos.

Ouviu a respiração suave. Perto de seu rosto. Ficou imóvel.

Mas a dor foi piorando. Até que ela não agüentou. Tentou se mover bem devagar. Mudar a posição.

Ele acordou. Ela lamentou. Olhou-a. Desvencilhou-se dela. Como que arrependido.

Ela suspirou quando o viu se erguer. Esperava pelo menos um abraço de agradecimento.

Ajuda para levantar já estava bom.

Sentou-se, esfregando a perna que estava dormente. O corpo dolorido. Ficou em pé.

Ele estava fazendo alguma coisa na mesa ao lado da porta. Provavelmente chá.

Ela andou até ele. Devagar. Viu-o parar, se apoiar na mesa.

Você está bem?

Ele não respondeu. Movendo-se. Mesmo de perfil, parecia cansado.

Por que suas... poções não funcionaram? – tentou de novo.

Silêncio.

Por que as estou tomando há dois dias. – foi a resposta baixa, enquanto ele pegava um vidro.

Não completou que estavam demorando cada vez mais a fazer efeito.

Que mesmo entorpecer-se não pararia o Senhor Escuro de buscá-lo. De provocar dor. Propositalmente.

Um mestre que não tolerava que sua intimação não fosse prontamente atendida. Apertou os lábios.

Ela se aproximou mais. Ele estava falando. Era uma mudança. Franziu a testa.

Dois dias?

Ele moveu a varinha. Havia duas xícaras.

_'Maldição. Fale comigo!'_

Porquê?

Demorou. Vendo as sombras que já não deixavam os olhos dele.

Isso não é da sua conta. – voz dura.

Ela sentiu a raiva subir.

Uma maldição que não é! – disse irritada; furiosa – Seu... idiota arrogante! Eu quero saber porquê!

Ele bateu a xícara na mesa. Quebrando-a.

Muito bem! – ele se virou, furioso, chegando muito perto – Por sua causa! – gritou nela, como se estivesse se controlando para não tocá-la, a respiração morna em seu rosto.

Ficou pálida. Muda. Ele olhou-a agressivo. Sentiu-se encolher por dentro. Controlou-se.

Porque eu não desempenhei bem minhas... _"funções"._ – continuou num rosnado – Faltei ao último "chamado" enquanto você estava na enfermaria. – aproximou-se mais, encarando-a, vendo a palidez dela – Porque agora ele já deve saber sobre você. E o bebê.

Seu estômago se contorceu. Ficou difícil respirar. Demorou. A raiva em pretos foi dominada.

Mas a expressão continuou de pedra. Ele se afastou.

Elizabeth... – murmurou, ainda sem acreditar.

Não sabia que tinha pensado alto. Até que viu o olhar dele, irônico.

Sim. Elizabeth.

Ela sentiu o chão tragá-la. Olhou-o.

Ela sabe sobre... você... e Dumbledore?

Ele devolveu. Uma vontade insana de magoá-la.

Talvez.

Seu coração perdeu uma batida.

A compreensão abatendo-se sobre ela de repente. Estendeu a mão e segurou na mesa. Tonta.

_Deus! _

Ele a olhava. Olhos brilhantes. Vendo a consternação. O desespero. Quase com curiosidade.

Não precisa se preocupar. – disse sardônico – Não vai acontecer nada a vocês enquanto estiverem em Hogwarts.

Ela riu, sem alegria.

Não estava pensando em nós. – murmurou, olhando-o.

Ele hesitou. E então deu-lhe as costas tirando a vara.

Reparo!

Viu os cacos se juntarem de novo. Outra vez uma xícara. Indo em direção à sua mão ao _"Accio". _

Você ainda acha que há alguma chance de... voltar?

Havia o barulho de lenha na lareira. Porque essa estúpida não ficava calada?

Não. – foi a resposta seca.

Sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. Ela tinha realmente estragado tudo dessa vez.

Ele estava em perigo. Voltando ou não. Haveria dor. Muita dor. Firmou-se. Fechou os olhos.

Absorvendo. Imaginando. Se ele estava melhor. Que antes. Enquanto servia ao Lord Escuro.

Abriu-os, sentindo-os arderam mais.

Trêmula. Tentando ignorar a aflição por tudo o que causara a ele.

Pelo que ele dissera dela. Tentando ignorar, que ele estava em perigo. Por sua causa.

Sinto muito. – falou baixinho, a voz embargada.

Ele deixou a xícara. Imóvel. Tragou ar. Ruidoso.

Sentindo a raiva se levantar de novo. Dominando-o. Insana. Voltou-se outra vez, os olhos luzindo ao aproximar-se dela num átimo, a raiva transformando-se em fúria muito rápido, enquanto ele apoiava uma mão de cada lado de seu rosto, apoiando-as na parede.

Você sente muito? – falou em seu rosto, irado, buscando-a quando ela tentou afastar o rosto dele – VOCÊ sente! Porquê? – avançou nela, o corpo tocando-a, empurrando-a.

Ela não se moveu. Calada. Ia enfrentar. Era culpa dela. Olhou em pretos. Um lágrima desceu.

Exatamente pelo _quê_ você sente muito? – rosnou – Por aparecer aqui e me infernizar durante todo o último ano? Por me fazer passar por tolo? – ela viu a frustração nos olhos duros – Por interferir em coisas que você não entendia? – segurou-a pelos ombros, encarando-a, insano – Ou por _me roubar_? – acusou, de repente frio.

Soltou-a, afastando-se um pouco. Os olhos brilhantes. A respiração rápida. Buscando controle.

_'Roubar?'_

Agora que já concordamos. – ironizou – É melhor você ir. – ordenou baixo, com desprezo.

Doeu.

Eu nunca te roubei. – aquilo era verdade.

Ele ignorou, encarando-a enquanto mantinha os punhos cerrados, dominando-se.

Ela viu como ele estava longe. Como se não a conhecesse mais. Indiferente.

Ficou ali, parada, tentando entender. _'Roubar?'_

Não. – sussurrou.

Ele pareceu se perder. As juntas dos dedos brancas da força com que fechava as mãos.

Vá embora! – vociferou baixo, perigoso, avançando para ela – AGORA!

Outra lágrima desceu. Secou-a, de qualquer jeito. Respirando.

_A dor por ela toda. E angústia. _

_'Não.' _

Sentia se coração bater pesadamente em seu peito, disparado.

Sacudiu a cabeça. Não ia sair assim. Ele podia ter razão no resto. Mas ela nunca o tinha roubado.

Não ia deixar que ele juntasse uma acusação falsa a tudo de ruim que ele pensava sobre ela.

Tentou ignorar a dor que causara a ele. E a dor que sentia, pelo que ele dissera dela.

Mordeu o lábio, em desespero. Tentando ignorar, que ele estava em perigo. Por sua causa.

Sem conseguir aceitar, que se afastava dela. De forma definitiva.

Seu coração estava apertado demais. Dolorido demais. Não podia deixar que isso acontecesse.

Se ela se fosse. Estremeceu no mero pensamento. Talvez nunca mais conseguisse voltar.

E ela não roubara nada dele. Ele não podia escorraçá-la. Ia fazer com que explicasse porquê dissera isso. Não depois do que tinha acontecido hoje. Do que tinham dividido.

Sim. Qualquer coisa. Para não ir. Sem ter como voltar.

Tentou arranjar mais argumentos... _Simplesmente não podia ir. _

Sacudiu a cabeça. Juntou coragem. Levantando os olhos para pretos. Enfrentando-o.

_'Não vai me machucar.' – _tentou dizer a si mesma, diante da expressão dele.

Só depois. – continuou parada, trêmula – Que você me explicar porque disse isso.

Ele olhou-a, depois de respirar ruidosamente. E ela viu o desprezo. Sentiu-se encolher por dentro.

Negros em fúria. Face talhada em pedra. Longe dela. Não mais seu Severus. Só Snape.

Demorou. Pensou que ele a machucaria desta vez. Que ele a jogaria para fora.

Mas a raiva em pretos foi controlada.

Muito bem. – ele rugiu baixo, enquanto se aproximava mais

Viu-a parar de recuar o corpo. A expressão continuou de pedra. Aproximou a face.

Ela molhou os lábios, tremendo, tentando não fugir. Viu a palidez e o suor no rosto dele.

Porque – falou entre os dentes, intensamente – você me faz ter vontade de fazer coisas terríveis.

Ela sentiu a agressão. Dura. E viu o desprezo. A respiração se acelerou, não ia chorar.

Ele viu a ansiedade. A aflição. Chegou mais perto, os olhos estreitos.

E porquê você me traiu. – acusou duro.

Viu a incredulidade. A quase revolta. Pela acusação que ela achava injusta.

Isso não é verdade! – tentou controlar o tremor na voz – Eu nunca... – moveu a cabeça em negativa, implorando compreensão – Nunca...

SIM! – ele gritou.

Ela o viu mudar. A expressão insana. Inclinando-se para ela.

A raiva. Transformando-se em fúria. Junto com algo mais.

E você me roubou. – rosnou, avançando para ela, transtornado.

Ela foi se afastando. Assustada com a força do que via em seu rosto. E com as palavras. Loucas. Enquanto ele avançava. A porta estava às suas costas. Ela tentou desviar. Escapar. Ele a cercou, rápido.

Colocou os dois braços à volta dela, impedindo-a de fugir. Acusação em toda a sua face.

Você me deixou sem nada! – vociferou bem perto.

Sentiu novamente a respiração dele em seu rosto. A expressão fechada. Em tumulto.

Molhou os lábios. Ele desviou os olhos para eles.

Eu nunca...

Mentira! – ele a apertou com o corpo, avançando mais – E eu te odeio por isso. – sussurrou em seu ouvido, antes de afastar o rosto para conhecer castanhos.

Não conseguiu acreditar. Mesmo vendo nos olhos dele, o que ele dizia. Misturados à dor. E à revolta.

Sentiu uma pontada no peito. Os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas de novo. Em dor.

Seus lábios tremeram, percebendo, que não havia como convencê-lo, de que ela não fizera.

O que quer que ele pensasse que ela tinha feito.

Olhou-a. Viu a consternação. A dor, a impotência. Ficou contente, que ela sentisse, como ele.

Eu juro. Eu nunca faria... nada que... – tentou, as lágrimas descendo.

Ele a ignorou. Os olhos em seu rosto.

E havia castanhos. Pasmos. Com o tormento. A revolta. Que viu em pretos.

Mas fez! – rugiu – Você me tirou tudo! – rosnou devagar – E não posso perdoá-la por isso. – murmurou sombrio – Porque não pode me devolver o que me tirou. – continuou, a respiração morna em seu rosto – Não pode mais me devolver...

Pretos. Atormentados. Desesperados.

Minha vida. – não reconheceu a voz dele – Minha_ antiga_ vida!

Castanhos.

E compreensão. Lenta.

_'Oh, Deus.' _

Entendeu. A extensão. De tudo.

Não teria mais utilidade como um espião. Para Dumbledore, ou para a Ordem.

Mesmo o respeito, de seus alunos... Um sonserino. Com uma _trouxa!_ Quase gemeu. E uma filha.

E Voldmort... Ele não seria mais um deles. Estremeceu. Haveria vingança. Segurou outro gemido.

E ele estava em perigo. Firmou-se. Fechou os olhos. Abriu-os.

Carvão. Em tumulto. E dor.

Não conseguiu mais enxergá-lo direito.

Eu sinto muito. – murmurou, engoliu em seco, as lágrimas descendo – Não sei o que... – piscou, mordeu os lábios trêmulos com força, sem saber o que dizer.

Um soluço. Dolorido. Arfou.

E havia desespero. Em castanhos. Brilhantes. Nublados. E em pretos.

Ele viu os lábios tremerem mais. Ouviu o gemido. Que ela não pôde reprimir. E então...

Lábios sobre lábios. Duros. Intensos. Molhados.

Dividindo. O tumulto. As emoções. Ansiosos. A respiração ruidosa.

E havia braços. Que apertavam. E mãos. Que agarravam. Seus cabelos. Qualquer coisa. Com força.

Pressionando-a. A ele. Enquanto eles se afogavam. Um no outro. Em desespero.

Até que ele interrompeu. De repente. Respirando alto.

Separando-se dela. Largando-a. De qualquer jeito. De novo. Como se sentisse nojo.

Afastando-a da porta. E saindo.

Deixando-a lá. Enquanto batia a outra porta, atrás de si, com violência.

Ela rugiu.

O corpo descendo.

Enquanto se ajoelhava.

* * *

Watson e Caleiach - Obrigada por me citar na entrevista. Valeu mesmo. Não imaginam minha emoção quando li. Vou ver se consigo publicar lá de novo.

Sett - Obrigada por sua paciência.

Joyce - Seja bem vinda!

Amanda Dumbledore - Você é ótima.E excelente tradutora.

Granger - Orkut! E agora... o mundo! Obrigada.

Harue Chan - Você escreve muito bem.

Lessa - Obrigada por tudo.

Mki - Meus meninos continuam amando seus desenhos. E você vai ganhar o troféu assiduidade do grupo!

**Mariana, e tantas outras - eu me inclino diante de vocês. Obrigada.**

**Eu sempre vou responder a vocês pelo menos via e-mail. **

**É uma pena, mas se responder todo mundo pessoalmente não vou conseguir colocar um capítulo a cada 15 dias no máximo. **

**Que tal terminar antes de junho?**

**Mas por favor, não esqueçam de me alimentar. **

**Reviews.**

**Estou com fome.**

**Reviews!**

_Desulpe a demora pessoal. Vida real, sabem como é._

_Agradeço imensamente todas as reviews. E me desculpo por não respondê-las uma a uma. Vocês sabem o que eu sinto. Eu as amo._

_Sem elas eu já teria parado de escrever há tempos._

_Um forte abraço em todos (não se esqueça de que agora temos homens lendo!)._


	38. Casamento

_J.K. é a dona, só estou me divertindo. E não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso._

_Por favor, não me processe, eu não tenho nada._

_Agradeço a todos os bons autores que li. Com certeza muito influenciaram._

_E como disse um deles, se você reconhecer algo, não é meu._

Capítulo 37 Casamento?

_ .Você e eu jamais estaremos separados _

The reason – Hoobastank – _A razão_

I'm not a perfect person

_Eu__ não sou perfeito_

There's many things I wish I didn't do

_Existem tantas coisas que eu queria não ter feito_

But I continue learning _Mas__ eu continuo aprendendo_

I never meant to do those things to you

_Eu nunca quis fazer essas coisas a você_

And so I have to say before I go

_E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir_

That I just want you to know

_Que eu apenas quero que você saiba_

I've found a reason for me

_Eu encontrei uma razão para mim_

To change who I used to be

_Para mudar quem eu costumava ser_

A reason to start over new

_Uma razão para começar do zero_

and the reason is you

_E a razão é você..._

I'm sorry that I hurt you

_Eu sinto muito ter te magoado_

It's something I must live with everyday

_É algo com que eu tenho que conviver todos os dias_

And all the pain I put you through

_E toda a dor que eu fiz você atravessar_

I wish that I could take it all away

_Eu gostaria de poder levá-la embora toda_

And be the one who catches all your tears

_E ser aquele que apanha as suas lágrimas_

That's why I need you to hear

_É por isso que eu preciso que você escute_

I've found a reason for me

_Eu encontrei uma razão para mim_

To change who I used to be

_Para mudar quem eu costumava ser_

A reason to start over new

_Uma razão para começar de novo_

and the reason is you

_E a razão é você..._

I'm not a perfect person

_Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita_

I never meant to do those things to you

_Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas a você_

And so I have to say before I go

_E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir_

That I just want you to know

_Que eu apenas quero que você saiba _

I've found a reason for me

_Eu encontrei uma razão para mim_

To change who I used to be

_Para mudar quem eu costumava ser_

A reason to start over new

_Uma razão para começar de novo_

and the reason is you

_E a razão é você..._

I've found a reason to show

_Eu encontrei uma razão para mostrar_

A side of me you didn't know

_Um lado de mim que você não conheceu_

A reason for all that I do

_Uma razão para tudo que eu faço_

And the reason is you

_E a razão é você..._

_É por isso que eu preciso que você escute_

_Eu encontrei uma razão para mim_

_Mudar quem eu costumava ser_

_Uma razão para recomeçar_

_E a razão é você..._

_A razão é você._

Conseguiu voltar para o quarto. Sem ver.

Sem se importar com o escuro. Limpando o rosto.

Aturdida. Tinha perdido a noção do tempo.

E em meio ao turbilhão, sua mente que pensa por um momento em Anna.

Andou mais rápido. Anna. Seria sua salvação. A única coisa boa de tudo aquilo.

Anna. Que precisava ser protegida, cuidada. Anna. Cujo pai agora...

Sacudiu a cabeça.

Uma nova onda de dor e lágrimas que a varre.

–/-/-/ -/-/

Dois dias.

Em que seus pensamentos e sentimentos estiveram confusos. Em que havia angústia.

E em que o tempo tinha perdido o sentido.

Deu graças que não havia alunos.

Não ia conseguir segurar tudo de uma vez.

Agradeceu também por Anna. Ela a absorvia.

Não deixando espaço para que pensasse. Não muito.

Era difícil. Cuidar de Anna como agora, enquanto se inclinava sobre o berço, observando os suaves olhos castanhos e os cabelos curtos e escuros, lisos, no pequeno rosto cuja expressão a lembrava tanto de outro. Sentiu os olhos molhados. Não suportou; saindo do quarto de Anna enquanto Winky lhe perguntava, preocupada, se estava bem.

Atirou-se na cama. Sentindo ainda alguma dor por causa do parto, sem se importar.

Ouviu a porta. Minerva chegou, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro.

Não agüentou mais.

Tinha desabafado com voz baixa e rouca. Sem lágrimas. Minerva escutara. Os lábios contraídos.

E a tinha consolado.

Até ouvirem o choro de Anna.

Levantou-se, os olhos atormentados.

/-

Silvou. Levando rápido a mão ao braço esquerdo enquanto se agachava.

Sua marca queimava outra vez.

E agora não haveria nenhuma oração. Ou braços. Ou toques macios em seu cabelo...

Nenhuma presença indesejada.

Fechou os olhos, dando vazão à sua dor e raiva num urro terrível.

As palavras que saíram em seguida de sua boca teriam envergonhado até mesmo Mundungo.

/-+

Ela conseguiu dormir um pouco aquela noite, com a poção de gosto ruim que Minerva tinha trazido.

As dores tinham diminuído. Algo de uma calma a induzira ao esquecimento.

Despertou quando estava quase amanhecendo, com o choro de Anna.

Abençoada Anna. De alguma forma Winky tinha controlado lhe dar algumas horas de sono.

Levantou-se.

Anna. Que ocupava seu tempo. E a impedia de sentir amargura.

–/-/-/

Acordou. O gosto ruim na boca, e o estômago em revolta, lembrando-o para não misturar poções. Principalmente não junto com a poção do sono e álcool, sem nenhum alimento. Levantou-se, dirigindo-se ao banheiro, nauseado. Não estava agüentando seu próprio cheiro. Um banho. E café. Quente, forte. E outra poção. Era disso que precisava.

Voltou. Arrependendo-se depois da segunda xícara. Recostou-se no sofá. Sobriedade não era bem vinda. Estendeu a mão para a mesa ao lado do sofá. Todas as garrafas que levantou estavam vazias. Atirou uma delas ao fogo, irado. Passou a mão pelo cabelo, irritado consigo mesmo. Olhando em volta nos cacos espalhados. Percebendo pela primeira vez em que estado seu quarto estava.

Havia se trancado, depois de colocar feitiços de silêncio e proteções. Lembrou que tinha gritado no elfo que tinha se atrevido a perguntar, num murmúrio, se queria que limpasse tudo. Sabendo que tinha sido mandado por Albus. Que provavelmente não demoraria a aparecer se ele não se antecipasse, mostrando-se no Salão Grande. Resmungou, pegando a varinha. Colocando alguma ordem na bagunça.

Voltou a encostar-se, fechando os olhos. Alguma coisa que estava crescendo dentro de si.

Fazendo-o sentir-se preso. Vazio. Impotente. Inútil.

Irritando-o ao extremo de não conseguir respirar.

Levantou-se num ímpeto, atravessando a porta do quarto. Batendo a outra.

Ansioso por ar.

Por uma saída.

Ou por esquecimento.

/-/

Minerva tinha insistido para que comesse com os outros, alegando que precisava de ar puro. Deixando-a saber que Severus não tinha aparecido. Imobilizou-se, tentando disfarçar a preocupação, sem sucesso.

– Não se preocupe, querida. Albus está com um olho nele. – a bruxa informou, fingindo estar distraída com Anna.

Mas isso não tinha aliviado seu coração.

Não conseguiu convencê-la de que não devia ir. E então tinha ido finalmente ao jantar, um pouco mais tarde para não correr riscos de... encontros indesejados.

Sem ter certeza, se a ansiedade em seu estômago, era por que havia uma possibilidade de ver pretos.

Ou porque talvez não havia.

–/-/

Como previsto, ele não tinha estado à mesa.

E ela tinha conseguido responder com um pouco mais que monossílabos às perguntas educadas dos poucos funcionários presentes. Falando sobre Anna. Fingindo não estar decepcionada. Ou triste.

Albus não estava. Minerva estava com Anna. Pomfrey havia se ausentado do castelo esta noite.

Não demorou. Um bolo em sua garganta que tornava quase impossível engolir o alimento.

Despediu-se. Não havia nenhum motivo para continuar lá.

Minerva tinha razão. O ar fresco estava lhe fazendo bem.

Olhou para fora, vendo o brilho da lua refletido no lago. Suspirou.

Era melhor voltar.

Tinha recomeçado a andar quando uma sombra no fim do corredor chamou sua atenção.

Sentiu o sangue fugir. Seu coração disparou.

O andar resoluto que vinha em sua direção fez com que ficasse difícil respirar.

Talvez agora poderia...

Ele estava mais perto. Forçou-se a continuar. E a respirar. Dentro. Fora.

Mais perto. Procurou seus olhos à luz da luz e das tochas do corredor.

Estavam vazios. E ele não tinha diminuído o passo.

– Severus... – sussurrou.

Ele não parou. Não soube como ou porquê... esticou a mão para segurar seu braço.

– Severus. – tornou a murmurou.

Ele se desvencilhou rudemente. Um olhar de puro ódio em sua direção. Recuou como se tivesse sido agredida. Vendo-o continuar a andar pelo corredor.

– Severus. – conseguiu dizer, a voz em dor.

Mas ele não pareceu escutá-la. O passo firme, rápido. Até desaparecer.

Levou a mão à boca, mordendo a junta do dedo para impedir-se de gritar o nome dele.

Sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Fechou-os, suprimindo um soluço.

Desespero finalmente se apossando de seu coração com suas garras afiadas.

_Ele não a queria. Ele não a queria. Não a perdoaria. Não ia esquecer. Não ia deixar..._

Encostou-se na parede fria, tentando parar de tremer, tentando respirar para adquirir algum controle.

Tinha vindo de tão longe. Tinha viajado no tempo. Perdido sua família. Tido uma filha. Por _ele_.

E agora...

Agora ele a odiava. Gemeu. Era demais para que pudesse suportar.

Demais.

Encostou-se na parede, atordoada. Uma decisão dando forma. Exigindo aceitação.

Gemeu de novo, os olhos fechados, a garganta apertada.

Depois de um tempo, finalmente conseguiu mover-se. Como se seus membros pesassem uma tonelada.

Em direção à gárgula.

E a Dumbledore.

Não conseguiu se lembrar muito de sua conversa com Dumbledore.

Só de seu desespero. E de perguntar a ele, tentando convencê-lo, se não seria melhor que ela se fosse.

Definitivamente.

Para qualquer lugar. Limpou o rosto, percebendo que chorava finalmente. Longe dali.

E Albus tinha suspirado. Como se percebesse sua dor. E seu desespero.

Lembrou das palavras macias e do toque em sua mão enquanto ele lhe pedia paciência.

Que ela se concentrasse em Anna e se acalmasse. Que tudo passaria. Como as nuvens no céu.

E aquilo também. Mas dessa vez ela não pôde compartilhar do otimismo do diretor.

A lembrança do ódio em pretos queimando-a. Fazendo-a insistir uma última vez que era a única solução.

E quando estava saindo, segurando a porta com mão trêmula, tinha tentado encará-lo, sem conseguir vê-lo direito por causa das lágrimas, e seus olhos tinham implorado, sem saber exatamente o quê.

Antes que a porta tivesse se fechado.

Não tinha ouvido o suspiro de Albus. Nem visto azuis que se fechavam.

.+-/

Não soube dizer depois como tinha voltado, mas estava lá, com Anna em seus braços, amamentando-a.

Respondendo por monossílabos às perguntas de Minerva. Que tinha perdido a paciência e ido à Albus, quando compreendeu que é de onde Nina tinha voltado.

.+-/-..

Encarou o fogo através do líquido na garrafa. O estoque estava renovado.

Não se importou. Não quis saber se beberia até cair.

Mas não tinha conseguido se afogar no álcool. Nem mesmo abrir a primeira garrafa.

A lembrança dela no corredor em sua mente. Atormentando-o.

Um estouro. Levantou-se num repente, largando a garrafa de qualquer jeito, a varinha na mão.

Uma pena estava caindo no meio do quarto.

E uma mensagem. Suspirou.

Albus do inferno.

Abaixou-se para pegá-la.

.+-/-.

O homem velho parecia simplesmente...

– Este, diretor, – gotejou veneno – não é um assunto que lhe diga respeito.

– Que está errado! – Albus levantou-se da mesa; vendo pretos que enfrentavam azuis.

Depois suspirou, cansado dessa discussão. Olhou-o de novo.

– Severus, ela esteve aqui.

Apertou os lábios.

_'Então ela foi rápida.'_

– Parece pensar que todos os seus... que tudo que acontece a você é culpa dela. – disse por sobre os óculos. – Tudo.

Severus estreitou os olhos. Querendo ter certeza se era uma advertência disfarçada.

– ...E me fez um pedido. – não falou das lágrimas que ela não tinha deixado cair enquanto o fazia, ou da voz rouca, trêmula – Está decidida. Ela quer ir embora.

Não permitiu que o que sentia transparecesse em seu rosto.

– Eu realmente... – começou num rosnado.

– Para um lugar seguro. – continuou não deixando que ele terminasse – Para o mais longe possível. Não quer incomodá-lo mais. Ou colocá-lo em risco. – encarou-o, diante de sua máscara – E Severus,... dessa vez é _definitivo_. – pausou – Sem. Retorno.

Soube o tom. Albus a ajudaria. Ele a levaria para longe.

Encarou Dumbledore. O diretor se sentou. E continuou.

Insinuando a possibilidade de Anna ser considerada uma bastarda.

Que ela pretendia voltar a trabalhar para sustentar a si e à sua filha, o mais rápido possível.

Falando sobre o "nome" que sua filha não tinha. Nem ela. Apesar de tudo por que tinham passado.

Sobre a dor deles. Inútil enquanto era. Por causa deles mesmos.

Usou de todo o respeito que tinha por Dumbledore para impedir-se de responder à altura.

– Vocês estão assim em muita dor. – Albus pausou, esperando alguma resposta áspera, que não veio, suspirou - Ela também perdeu, Severus. Tudo. – nenhuma reação, provocando um lampejo da raiva – E por Merlin! – explodiu diante da atitude fria de seu professor – Eu queria que você percebesse, que o que você não tem mais, não vai lhe fazer falta. Não é assim tão ruim. Você deixou de se arriscar. Ainda tem suas aulas. Suas poções. Ainda pertence à Ordem. Ainda é um lutador importante para o lado da luz.

Não conseguiu mais se conter. Albus. Seu mentor. O homem vivo a quem mais respeitava.

Parecia simplesmente _não compreender!_

Levantou-se num rompante, apoiando as mãos sobre a mesa e se inclinando diante do diretor.

Mesmo que eu não possa fazer mais nada! Mesmo que agora já não saibamos o que pretende o Senhor Escuro! – rosnou.

Respirou alto. Lembrando. Que tinha visto o desespero em castanhos.

Refletindo o seu. Que voltava agora. Vivo.

Severus, – Albus começou suave, ao ver o que havia em pretos – A dor da perda é sempre intensa. Qualquer perda. Mas há sempre dois lados numa moeda. Você recuperará sua liberdade. – Aproximou-se mais do homem apoiado na cadeira, apertando o encosto tão intensamente – E há... compensações. Você tem a Hogwarts e a mim. E você sempre poderá confiar em nós. E você tem Anna. – ele não se moveu – Tem Nina. Que o ama. Que fará qualquer coisa por você. – olhou-o – Que já fez. – esperou; Snape o encarou, a dor em seus olhos – Mesmo te abandonar, quando pensou que isso era o que você queria. Afastando-se, mesmo que isso a machucasse, para que você ficasse bem. E quer fazê-lo outra vez.

Esperou alguma reação. Então franziu a testa, lentamente.

– A não ser que haja algo mais. – esticou-se à sua altura cheia – Há alguma coisa que você gostaria de me contar, Severus?

Levou quase um segundo. Ele perdeu-se em fúria. Jogou a cadeira longe. Albus não se moveu.

– O que infernos, você quer ouvir? – vociferou – Que desperdicei minha vida com o Senhor Escuro? E que quando voltou, tive que tornar a fazer coisas que desprezo e detesto para ser um Comensal _bom e fiel_? Que a Ordem nem _tenta _disfarçar seu detestar e sua desconfiançamesmo que isso faça com que tenham informações? – socou a mesa – Qualquer um deles já pensou que eu morreria se não o fizesse? – respirou – Que ainda assim não posso entender porque infernos, não acabei antes com essa vida amaldiçoada? – deu duas tragadas rápidas, tentando se controlar, sem sucesso – Que isso... me dilacera vivo? Cada... – fez um gesto com a mão – pedaço de informação que é conseguida com atrocidades, estupro, tortura, e morte... aumentam minha lista de abominações? – respirou de novo – Alguém já pensou, _SE_ eu posso conviver com isso? E que NADA justifica traição? Mesmo se quem eu traio é servo das trevas; porque são os mesmos que me defenderam em Hogwarts e depois daqui? – olhou-o, vazio de esperança, a voz descendo a um murmúrio – Que me permiti mesmo ser ferido, só para evitar ter que matar? Que já era quase impossível estuprar, torturar e ferir? – parou, levantando a cabeça – Às vezes eu preferia ter ido a Azkaban. – sussurrou – Ou estar morto.

Viu azuis.

O horror estava agora em sua mente. Sem poder acreditar que o tinha realmente dito. Pela primeira e única vez. Os olhos de Dumbledore não diziam nada do que ele pensava ou sentia. Mas havia um pequeno músculo pulsando perto de seu queixo.

Snape suspirou.

– Essa não é a resposta que você esperava diretor. – e virou-se para a porta, saindo antes que Albus tivesse dito qualquer palavra.

–/-

Ele andou sem rumo.

Muito tempo.

Tentando se acalmar. Controlar a irritação.

Ainda sem acreditar no que tinha dito a Dumbledore.

Pensando.

No que ele daria para tudo aquilo ter acontecido antes.

Não agora, quando já não há mais esperança. Quando sua "vida" tinha os minutos contados.

Deu um sorriso sarcástico.

Só uma questão de quando. E de como.

Pensou em Albus. Sua esperança senil de que tudo fosse ficar bem, e em sua recusa em aceitar que agora não poderia adiar o inevitável.

Respirou. Tentando desviar do que tinha ouvido de Albus.

Socando uma parede, sem perceber, enquanto passava. Ignorando a dor.

Ainda tinha que enfrentar os horrores do que fizera nos anos passados. E não havia mais uma chance de...

Não.

Devia agradecê-la. Isso era afinal o que tinha querido há um tempo.

O único modo de terminar o pesadelo.

Morte. Esquecimento. Libertação.

Respirou fundo. Percebendo finalmente onde estava. E...

Trincou os dentes ao perceber a figura que se aproximava, tentou desviar, mas ela o seguiu.

McGonagall.

Não seria fácil ignorar ou escapulir da bruxa velha.

Inferno. Apertou as mãos para se dominar.

E então ela estava lá.

Dizendo a ele que não queria perturbá-lo mais, com um acento e entonação que deixou óbvio que era só porque tinha sido pedido de Albus.

E tinha continuado... que não havia culpa envolvida; dizendo que não o culpava, mas ele percebeu, não era exatamente a verdade. Que sabia que ele tinha passado por mais situações do que seria humanamente possível, e que apesar da vida de segredo e dor que tinha enfrentado – tinha bufado ao ouvir isso, vociferando internamente contra Dumbledore – ele ainda teve uma escolha, que era mais do que Nina teve. Apertou os lábios enquanto ela continuava.

– Ela não pode sair de tudo isso. Não pode voltar para sua família. Não escolheu esta guerra. Não é como nós. – ele bufou de novo, recebendo um olhar severo - Não finja que não sabe do que estou falando! Nós escolhemos lutar, Severus. E nós sempre podemos voltar sobre nossos passos e mudar de idéia. – outro bufo enquanto ele tinha desviado a cabeça – Nós lutamos pelo que acreditamos, pelo que sabemos que é correto. – levou a mão até seu queixo puxando-o em sua direção e segurando-o para que não desviasse os olhos – Ela não. Ela luta por você! **_Só por você_**.

Imobilizou-se. Mas não se deixou levar pelas palavras finais dela, ou mesmo pelo que sentiu.

Desvencilhou-se dela e se afastou numa nuvem de roupões sem olhar para trás.

Deixando uma McGonagall de pé, parada, olhando-o.

Rogando a Merlin que os ajudasse.

–/.

Rosnou irado.

Todos estavam se achando no direito de lhe dar conselhos sobre sua vida.

Lhe dizer o que fazer!

_'Maldição!'_

Não podiam simplesmente deixá-lo em paz?

Por um maldito momento?

Continuou andando. Tentando se controlar. Os punhos fechados. Os olhos insanos.

A raiva enorme. A vontade de matar alguém, nele, novamente.

Parou abruptamente.

Encostou a cabeça na parede fria, tentando se acalmar; aliviar a tensão, suprimir a náusea.

Rugiu. Voltando a mover-se.

De repente mudando de direção.

Nenhum sentido em lutar consigo mesmo, uma batalha perdida.

Em que não havia vencedores.

.+-/

Não tinha conseguido se acalmar.

Forçou-se a ir para as masmorras, esperando que a raiva o deixasse devagar.

Andou durante horas. Usando o caminho mais inconcebível.

Até que o cansaço começou a se fazer presente.

Chegou à sua porta. Entrou. Indo para seu quarto.

Acendendo o fogo, mesmo que não fosse necessário. Olhando-o. A mente em tumulto.

Deixando que tempo passasse. Sem pressa. Para levar um pouco da tensão sobre seus ombros.

Lembrando. Das palavras que dissera ao Diretor.

Das que Albus dissera.

E do que não dissera.

De Minerva.

E dela.

Sacudiu a cabeça. Sem conseguir se desvencilhar de seus pensamentos.

Desistiu.

Os olhos se fechando por um instante, enquanto pensava...

No quanto a mulher que tinha estado em seus braços, surpreendentemente, tinha confiado nele.

Sempre. E demonstrado isso. Sem medo. Com uma fé nele, que podia assustar.

Em como ele _quase_ a tinha subestimado. Desde o início.

Relembrou. Tudo.

Levantou-se, dirigindo-se à lareira, apoiando as mãos nela, os olhos no fogo.

_"Só uma trouxa."_, quase inofensiva, que ele deixara se aproximar.

Sem maiores considerações. Só uma... companhia de travesseiro.

Que estivera perto de surpreendê-lo, a contragosto, de várias maneiras.

Com quem falar, não carregava ameaças, ou piedade, ou qualquer outra coisa. Só palavras.

Com quem ele nem mesmo se preocupava muito em usar seu autocontrole.

E mesmo que mantivesse ainda sua guarda, não tinha realmente se importado.

Nem achado que ela seria de nenhum perigo para ele. Ou ameaça.

Esse fora seu erro inconsciente.

Ele a tinha deixado entrar. Devagar. Nele.

Em cada poro.

Apertou a pedra sob suas mãos com força.

Ele a tinha subestimado e ela tinha entrado.

Maldição, como isso tinha acontecido sem que percebesse?

Respirou. Isso não mudava nada. Ou não deveria.

_' "Ela luta só por você."'_

Virou a cabeça olhando o vazio, nas chamas. Procurando respostas.

Que não estavam lá.

_' "Está decidida. Ela quer ir embora... é definitivo. Sem. Retorno." '_

Apertou os lábios.

E então, finalmente bateu-o, com força cheia.

_Sem retorno._

Um lenha estourou, fazendo-o voltar à realidade de onde estava.

Ele podia estar começando a perdê-la.

A ela e a sua filha.

De verdade.

Algo frio que começa a se espalhar por seu corpo. Sem nada a ver com a temperatura ambiente.

Em dois passos estava na porta. A mão que a abre.

Os pés que o levam aonde a mente já se encontrava.

Bateram.

Ele estava lá, em sua porta. Empalideceu.

Afastou-se para que ele entrasse. O coração disparado. Trêmula.

Ele não falou. Só ficou lá, parado, olhando-a. Desviou os seus.

Imaginando nervosa, porque ele viera. Escondeu as mãos para que ele não as visse tremer.

Ana começou a resmungar. Não se moveu. Esperando.

Até que desistiu. Incapaz de pronunciar uma palavra. Ou sequer de pensar.

E ignorou-o. Indo até o outro quarto.

Pegando sua filha. Proferindo palavras suaves para acalmá-la. E a si mesma.

Verificou se estava seca. Depois sentou-se e amamentou Anna. Que fez pequenos barulhos ao sugar seu seio, antes de voltar dormiu em seus braços.

– Durma bem, pequena. – sussurrou, segurando a mão pequenina.

Anna suspirou. Levantou-se e colocou-a no berço. Admirando-a.

Sabia que Winky apareceria em pouco tempo.

Abençoada Winky. Suspirou.

Ouviu um barulho; virou-se.

Pretos. Ficou sem ar. Não conseguiu desviar deles.

Por um segundo, pensou que ele sentia da mesma maneira que ela.

Perdidos... nos olhos um do outro. Mas então tudo voltou.

E percebeu que devia estar enganada. Abaixou a cabeça. Ia sair do quarto.

Ele a segurou. Soltando-a imediatamente depois.

Uma farpa machucou mais seu coração dolorido diante da forma como ele reagiu.

Suspirou piscando, enquanto se afastava.

Então agora era assim. Como se tocá-la... Queimasse.

Ele entrou, fechando a porta. Foi mais forte que ela... Levantou a cabeça. Engoliu, imóvel.

Viu-o mover-se. Olhar para Anna. Mordeu os lábios ao vê-los juntos, piscando furiosamente.

Tentou sair de novo. Ele se voltou e deu um passo impedindo-a, abrindo a porta, esperando que ela saísse; antes de segui-la. Andou até perto da cama.

Ouviu quando ele fechou a porta atrás de si. Respirou para reunir coragem e voltou-se para encará-lo.

Ele estava tirando a varinha e murmurando para a porta. Como sempre. Olhou-o. Esperando.

Ele se voltou. Encarou-a. Lembrou do que tinha dito a Dumbledore apenas há alguns minutos.

Estava em frente a ele. Sustentou seu olhar o quanto pôde.

Ele finalmente falou.

– Amanhã, à tarde, iremos a Dumbledore. – disse devagar – McGonagall e a Granger também estarão lá.

_'Hermione? Nas férias?' _

Franziu a testa.

– Porquê?

Ele pareceu hesitar. Estranhou. Hesitação?

– Para testemunhar. – olhou-a – Haverá também um bruxo. – falou devagar – O equivalente dos trouxas a um... juiz de paz.

Viu a surpresa. A incredulidade.

_'Isso é um... pedido de casamento?'_

Mas não parecia. Com certeza não parecia.

Demorou, olhando-o. Tentando controlar as batidas de seu coração. Se acalmar. Havia alguma coisa.

_'Por quê?'_

– E por quê você quer... fazer isso?

Ele franziu a testa. Respirou.

– Porquê não há razão para você não ter o meu nome. – o rosto sério – Lucius. Os outros. A maioria já sabe. Sobre você e o bebê.

Ela não disse nada. Esperando.

– Já teve toda a maldição que ele carrega. – prosseguiu – Não há razão para não ter também algum... benefício ocasional.

Continuou em silêncio. Sabendo do que ele estava falando. O rosto sério. A voz neutra.

– Como o quê? – falou devagar, encarando-o – Ou melhor. O que _você_ ganha com isso?

Ele apertou os lábios. Contrariado. Descontente.

– O que quer que eu diga? – perguntou já exasperado.

– A verdade!

Enfrentou-o. Viu os olhos raivosos. O modo como ele tentou se controlar. Duro.

– Vocês terão o meu nome. Eu a terei em minha cama. E terei... o bebê.

Quis esganá-lo.

– Ela se chama Anna! – disse brava – E você já me tem em sua cama. Ou pode ter. Não precisa de toda essa... palhaçada! Não precisa arriscar seu nome. Com uma trouxa!

Ele a segurou. Apertando. A respiração pesada.

C– om o inferno mulher! – os olhos furiosos – O que diabos você quer? Que eu fique de joelhos e jure amor eterno? Maldição! – rosnou – Isso nunca vai acontecer! Eu não sou Lupin! E não sou um produto da sua imaginação! Você já tem uma boa idéia do que eu já fiz. Sabe _o quê_ eu sou. Não vai se surpreender. E não deve... Esperar demais. – avisou, soltando-a.

_'Esse é um maldito pedido de... Pedido?'_

Ele viu a expressão dela endurecer. A respiração ficar mais rápida.

– Então. Você quer... me ter em sua cama... legalmente. Quer... _poder_ sobre o _bebê_. – falou com um acento – Já que eu sei as leis bruxas se sobrepõem às trouxas no que se refere a... descendentes _legais_.

– Ela terá direito ao meu nome. – falou devagar, duro – E à minha herança.

Sentiu a raiva subir de repente.

– Pro inferno com sua herança! Você me deu todas as razões erradas! – chegou perto dele, os olhos brilhantes – Duas pessoas se _casam_... Porque querem estar juntas. Por que quando estão longe, – lembrou-se de Londres – é como se lhes faltasse uma parte de si mesmos. E a presença do outro conforta, acalma, consola, nos dá forças. – engoliu – Por que não hesitariam mesmo em morrer, desde que o outro estivesse bem. – viu-o empalidecer – Porque o outro, – hesitou um segundo – e _seus_ filhos, são sua... família. Sua verdadeira herança. – os olhos arderam – Por quê não se importariam em envelhecer, não importa onde, desde que estivessem _juntos_!

Virou-se para fugir dali. Ir para qualquer lugar. Longe.

Ele a alcançou. Rápido. Puxando-a para si. Ignorando a resistência dela.

Sentiu a respiração em seu rosto.

Um polegar moveu-se lentamente em sua face. Afastando a lágrima.

Pretos. Em castanhos. Ele colocou o rosto em seu cabelo. Em silêncio. Não a deixando ir.

– Só... aceite.

Ele tinha pedido? Ou tinha ordenado? Ela não conseguiu se decidir. Fechou os olhos.

Sem saber se estar perto dele era melhor que estar longe.

Respirou, desvencilhando-se dele, devagar; firme.

Antes de ir até a porta e abri-la, ficando de pé ao lado dela; esperando que ele saísse.

E fechando a porta,suavemente... depois.

_'Passe uma noite miserável!'_

Como se ele realmente se importasse.

Limpou uma lágrima teimosa.

Dormiu de exaustão, depois de horas; e de amamentar Anna.

Brigando com o pensamento, de que ela devia a ele, por tudo que ele perdera; por sua culpa.

Mas que ele a mataria, se sequer imaginasse, que ela alguma vez tivesse pensado em aceitar, por isso.

Mesmo que não fosse a verdadeira razão.

/-- -

Não eram as chamas que ele contemplava sem ver desta vez.

Mas a noite lá fora. As mãos pousadas na amurada.

Lembrando de uma outra noite, há quase um ano atrás.

E de uma conversa com uma trouxa recém-chegada.

Fechou os olhos.

–/-/-

Anna, miraculosamente, tinha dormido por quase cinco horas seguidas.

Suspirou, acariciando os cabelos pretos suaves.

Os pensamentos perdidos novamente. Nela. E no homem que a gerara.

Deixou-a. Indo ao banheiro para preparar-se para o dia. Voltando e ajeitando a cama.

Winky chegou. Nem mesmo notou o olhar que ela lhe deu depois de cumprimentá-la.

Vagou pelo quarto, ansiedade que cresce. Até que, sem perceber, já estava fora.

Amanhecia. O ar frio a atingiu no rosto. Sem conseguir refrescar seus pensamentos desordenados.

Chovia. Uma chuva fina. Encostou a testa na pedra da pilastra.

Não percebeu o tempo passar, mas não tinha sido pouco.

Sentiu, antes que ouviu.

Abriu os olhos, voltando-se lenta. Ele estava lá.

O rosto perto fez seu coração disparar.

Disfarçou da melhor forma que poderia, desviando a face para a paisagem, fingindo ver.

Ele acompanhou seu olhar.

Silêncio.

– Eu não signifiquei ofendê-la. – começou.

Não respondeu.

– No entanto, - continuou – eu as quero ter o benefício de minha herança. – ela apertou os lábios, tensa – E posso... prometer... que tentarei agir... o melhor possível.

Desviou sua atenção para o perfil feminino.

– E que não deixarei de... considerá-la. Apesar das leis bruxas favorecerem-me no que se refere a Anna e a... outras coisas.

Ele tornou a olhar a paisagem diante de sua falta de reação.

– E quanto a... – a voz tornou-se seca – tê-la em minha cama... Não se preocupe. – ergueu a cabeça – Eu não a tocarei. – completou duro.

A faca revolveu mais em seu coração. Não tentou nem mesmo entender.

Só continuou lá. A voz, e o significado das palavras, chegando até ela, como se estivesse longe dali.

Ele se afastou.

– Mas será preciso que mantenhamos as aparências. – pausou – E alguns toques serão... necessários.

Não teve forças para se mover. Só ficou ali, quieta. Apertando com força a pedra sob suas mãos.

– Espero que essas condições sejam... satisfatórias.

Quis não se mover. Não mostrar o que sentia... Não conseguiu; mordeu os lábios trêmulos.

Ouvindo-o se afastar.

–0 -0-0

O dia estava se arrastando. A realidade, finalmente se fazendo sentir.

Respirou, o coração pesado.

Ia enfrentar. Como tudo o mais.

Um dia de cada vez.

Chamou Winky.

Precisava que levasse um recado às masmorras.

Deitou Anna com um suspiro.

Horas. E nenhuma resposta.

Dirigiu-se à cama. Pensando. Ainda tentando entender. Confusa.

Quando aquele tolo veria...

Havia toques na porta. Levantou-se da cama.

– Hermione!

Abraçou-a. Fechou os olhos, ainda apertando a bruxa.

Tentando não lembrar. Lutando para não chorar.

– Como você está? – Hermione sorriu para ela.

– Bem. – desviou os olhos.

Tinha prometido a si mesma fazer o melhor que pudesse.

Viu Minerva, entrando. Os olhos contentes. Desviou os seus.

Tentou sorrir para o rosto desconfiado de Hermione, enquanto fechavam a porta.

– Como está Anna? – Minerva perguntou.

As linhas de seu rosto se suavizaram. Vinham se falando pelas corujas.

– Limpa, alimentada. E dormindo... finalmente. – virou-se para Hermione, insegura – Winky está cuidando dela. – completou para que o silêncio não se estendesse.

Hermione sorriu. Meio sem graça no início.

– Winky cuidará bem dela. – concordou, então olhou para Nina hesitante – Eu sei que ela está dormindo e tudo... – parecia sem jeito – Mas será que... – Nina interrompendo-a, ao pegar sua mão, quando entendeu.

– É claro. – puxou-a.

Abriu a porta para o pequeno quarto que não estava ali antes.

Pegando-se pensando de novo, no que eles podiam fazer usando magia. No entanto...

Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar o pensamento. Não era hora.

Anna dormia de lado. O rosto doce voltado para elas.

Hermione fez uma expressão maravilhada quando chegou mais perto.

– Ela é linda! – sussurrou.

Quase sorriu na reação. Seria difícil distinguir os traços de Anna naquela penumbra.

Hermione ainda ficou admirando a pequena. Até que voltou-se.

– Nina... – a insegurança tinha voltado – Será que... – parou.

Entendeu. O que ela queria saber.

– Eu deixarei que você fique com ela mais tarde. – murmurou.

A bruxa deu um pequeno sorriso, acenando com a cabeça em resposta.

Conhecendo Severus, sabia que não tinha explicado nada.

Agradeceu mentalmente por ela não perguntar como e porque tudo tinha acontecido.

Principalmente o... _casamento_

Não estava pronta para falar sobre isso ainda.

Voltaram para o quarto. Havia chá que Minerva tinha providenciado.

– Muito bem. – engoliu, tensa, sem tocar a xícara – Vocês vão ter que me dizer. – era melhor enfrentar de uma vez – Não tenho a mínima idéia de como é um casamento bruxo.

Viu-as se entreolharem. Sentiu o rosto quente com o rubor que subiu.

Soube no que pensavam. A tensão piorou. Já tinha lido sobre eles há algum tempo.

– Isso é claro, se eles se estenderem aos casamentos com trouxas.

Minerva se adiantou, segurando sua mão.

– É claro que sim querida. – hesitou – Desde que os... envolvidos assim o queiram.

Mordeu o lábio discretamente; nervosa. Ele não tinha lhe falado sobre isso.

Não respondeu, olhando-as.

Hermione de repetente se moveu, parecendo ter tomado uma decisão.

– Você precisa se preparar. – disse levantando-se, interrompendo o silêncio, agindo como se ele não tivesse acontecido.

Tirou algo do bolso, colocando sobre a cama. Também tirou a varinha, que ela meneou.

Havia um vestido. E mais. Ela se virou para Hermione, em surpresa.

– Eu acho que servirá. Mas posso "ajeitá-lo" se for necessário. – a bruxa disse.

Não respondeu.

– E eu as ajudarei. – Minerva deu um passo à frente, contente com a forma como tudo estava indo.

Nina sentiu os olhos molhados. Desviou-os. Minerva se aproximou da cama, fingindo não ver.

– Obrigada Hermione. – murmurou.

Ela sorriu.

– Eu acho que você ficará linda nele. – disse sincera.

Voltou a olhar sobre a cama.

Imaginou um par de olhos escuros ao vê-lo.

E então... Sentiu que havia algo bom em tudo aquilo, apesar de tudo.

Ele queria se casar.

_Pois bem_. Ergueu a cabeça. _Ele se casará._

Os olhos brilharam por um segundo.

O depois... – suspirou – seria _depois_.

Era hora de retomar o controle. Ou pelo menos tentar.

Respirou, voltando-se para as duas.

– E... o que eu tenho que fazer? – perguntou.

Hermione sorriu... _Já era hora_.

Pegou a cadeira sob a mesa e sentou-se.

Minerva conjurou outra para si e uma para Nina. Sentaram-se.

– Haverá três partes. – Minerva parecia aprovar o modo de Nina – Você vai encontrá-lo para a primeira parte. – pausou – Entre vocês. "O coração." – Nina franziu as sobrancelhas – Depois haverá a segunda. Para o mundo. "A mente." E finalmente a terceira: a consumação. "O corpo." – havia um rubor no rosto de Hermione agora – Nenhum casamento bruxo está completo sem essas três partes; que devem se unir.

Nina evitou olhá-las, engolindo em seco discretamente. Deixando que pensassem que era embaraço.

Não ia pensar nisso agora. Ficou quieta.

Não precisa se preocupar com a primeira parte: Severus a ajudará. – Minerva sorriu enigmática – Vai precisar de duas madrinhas, em que você confie, que a representarão e prepararão a segunda parte, enquanto vocês estiverem realizando a primeira.

Levantou a cabeça. Olhou-as, séria.

– Eu já tenho as duas madrinhas. – colocou a mãos sobre as delas – Que são minha família agora. – tentou sorrir para elas, agradecida, os olhos graves, emocionada – Em que eu confiaria até minha Anna. Uma que é como minha irmã. – olhou para Hermione – E a outra que me deu a honra de me deixar considerá-la como minha mãe. – abraçou-as.

Pensou ter visto um princípio de lágrimas nos olhos de Minerva que logo disfarçou.

– Nós precisamos nos apressar querida. – murmurou.

Depois que tomara um bom banho, trouxeram-lhe óleos perfumados. Afrodisíacos, disseram.

Usou-os, deixando-se levar por elas.

Suprimindo um suspiro, sem lhes dizer, que não tinha certeza se faria diferença.

Quando saiu do banheiro, Minerva não estava. Tinha saído para providenciar tudo.

Não perguntou a Hermione o que era o "tudo".

Mas tinha decidido. Nada importava. Ela ia se esforçar. Para ter um casamento "normal".

Tanto quanto lhe fosse permitido diante das circunstâncias.

Ele a tinha desejado um dia. Podia fazê-lo querê-la de novo.

Pelo menos podia tentar.

E haveria um casamento afinal de contas.

Uma esposa. E um... marido.

Castanhos brilharam.

Anna dormia com Winky, depois de muitas recomendações.

Minerva tinha dito para não se preocupar. Suas coisas seriam transportadas para seus "novos" quartos.

Os elfos já estavam providenciando tudo.

Nina estava parada no meio do quarto.

– Bem... – Minerva começou, admirando o resultado do esforço conjunto.

Respirou fundo. Tentando se acalmar.

– Está na hora. – Hermione completou abrindo a porta para ela.

Saiu.

Estavam andando pelos corredores. Minerva e Hermione de cada lado.

Elas tinham se trocado para a ocasião. E tinham ido pegá-la. Acompanhando-a.

Enquanto ela tentava controlar o nervosismo.

Lamentou não levar um buquê. Ou uma rosa.

Mas elas tinham sorrido quando pareceu procurar por isso em seu quarto, sem encontrar.

O vestido em seu corpo fazendo-a parecer mais bonita.

O decote quase generoso demais com os seios enormes por causa de Anna.

Ela tinha pedido e Hermione mudara a cor. Para pérola.

Andavam há algum tempo.

Não teve certeza, mas parecia a sala de requisição. Evitou franzir a testa.

Alguma coisa se agitando em seu cérebro.

Forçou-se a voltar ao que estava acontecendo.

Havia três bruxos vestidos em túnicas brilhantes.

Dumbledore. Que sorriu ao vê-la. Os olhos contentes. Doces. Quase divertidos.

Um jovem, muito sério. E um homem que parecia ser seu pai, dada a semelhança entre eles.

Eles a cumprimentaram com a cabeça. Sem dizer palavra.

Não entendeu. Mesmo o diretor não tinha dito nada, afastando-se da frente de uma porta. E abrindo-a para que ela entrasse.

Ela se virou para Hermione e Minerva que sorriram. Deu um sorriso tenso em retorno; e um passo.

Os bruxos se afastaram. Ela hesitou olhando-as.

Hermione pareceu perceber seu desconforto e se aproximou.

– Nenhum homem pode falar ou tocar em você hoje. – murmurou – Antes de seu marido.

Entendeu. Acenou com a cabeça.

Hermione pareceu hesitar. Então, tendo tomado uma decisão, chegou mais perto.

– Altere o que você não concordar. – sussurrou rápida em seu ouvido.

Olhou-a sem entender. Mas ela ficou quieta e afastou-se, ficando ao lado de Minerva.

Nina virou-se, tremendo. Respirou.

Era hora.

Deu dois passos, passando pela porta. Escutou quando foi fechada atrás dela.

Levantou o rosto.

Ele a esperava.

Em uma roupa preta, diferente, longa. Passeou os olhos por ele. Vendo os botões que iam até a altura das coxas, as calças pretas. E a ausência da veste. Severus Snape.

Ele olhava-a. Parado há uns três metros do outro lado da sala sem móveis.

Que não tinha nenhum ornamento. Quase vazia.

Exceto por um banco. Alto e estreito. Meio retorcido, parecendo antigo. Que estava entre eles.

E algo que ela não identificou, em cima dele, apoiando uma pequena caixa.

Ele tinha o rosto sério e não desviou pretos, que brilharam ao vê-la.

Enquanto ele absorvia. O vestido. Os cabelos. _Ela._

_'Meu... casamento.'_

Inclinou-se só um pouco, lento, num cumprimento. E se ergueu, sem deixar de olhá-la.

Ela repetiu. Vagarosa. Trêmula.

Ele deu um passo, e então parou, em silêncio. Ela repetiu.

Nervosa, ao ver carvão tão perto.

– Você sabe...? – uma sobrancelha se ergueu.

Sacudiu a cabeça, inquieta.

– Não. – murmurou, o coração disparado.

Vendo o homem à sua frente. Tão senhor de si.

– Haverá palavras... Que serão ditas por cada um. – pausou – E deverão ser cumpridas.

Ela ficou olhando-o. Percebendo o sentido das palavras. E o tom em que foram ditas.

Ele levantou a mão direita, estendendo-a para ela, ficando de lado. A outra mão nas costas.

Ela começou a levantar a sua esquerda. Ele acenou, negando. Ela corrigiu.

Ele espalmou a dele, deixando que ela encostasse a sua. Sentiu-a; morna ao toque.

Algo aconteceu.

Seu coração parecia bater em seus ouvidos, num ritmo regular. Um pouco mais rápido.

Mas tão alto que ela pensou que ele poderia estar ouvindo.

Ele levantou mais a cabeça e a encarou. Solene.

– Eu dividirei com você o que for meu. Minha herança. E meu nome. – a voz estava séria.

Foi como uma pequena carga elétrica através de sua mão. Por seu corpo.

Ela ficou olhando-o. A respiração acelerada. Sem desviar de pretos.

Havia dois corações agora, batendo, em seus ouvidos.

Magia. Um casamento bruxo. Magia.

Ele deu um passo para o lado. A mão na dela.

Ela pensou, tentando acalmar seu coração, no que poderia oferecer.

Enquanto ele aguardava. Sem tirar os olhos dela.

Lembrou de casamentos trouxas. E do que diziam.

Respirou, esperando que funcionasse, e que sua voz não tremesse como o resto dela, com a emoção.

– Com o meu corpo eu te honro. Ofereço-o a você. Só a você o entregarei. Só a você pertencerá. E nunca o darei; a mais ninguém.

A mesma carga elétrica. Os batimentos.

Deu um passo, como ele.

– Usarei todos os meios. Magia. Força. Para protegê-la. E à... Anna.

Respirou.

_'Anna?'_ Não. Algo estava errado. 

_' "Altere o que você não concordar." '_

Sentiu o rubor subir. Manteve-se firme.

– Não. – sacudiu a cabeça – E aos_ nossos filhos_.

Pretos brilharam. Nela. Pensou ter visto um pequeno tremor no lado de sua boca.

E então um movimento de sua cabeça.

– Usarei todos os meios. Qualquer um. Magia. Força. Para protegê-la. E aos nossos filhos.

A energia estava lá.

Ele deu outro passo. A mão na dela. Que estava fria e trêmula.

_'Oh, Senhor.'_

Evitou ficar com raiva de Hermione. Ela podia ter dito. Teria se preparado melhor.

Bom ele ia ter que aguardar.

Esperou que ele não conhecesse casamentos trouxas. Respirou.

_'Dane-se!'_

Ela _era_ uma trouxa! E não havia nada errado em promessas trouxas.

Encarou-o.

– Ficarei com você. Na alegria. Na tristeza. Na saúde. Ou doença. Nos momentos bons ou ruins. E não o deixarei.

Energia. Outro passo.

Ele soltou a mão dela.

_' "Ela luta só por você." '_

Olhou-a. A expressão indecifrável.

Estendeu a outra. Ela elevou a sua.

– Eu a respeitarei. Não permitindo, que ninguém a desonre.

_'O que você quer dizer com isso?'_ – pensou nervosa. 

A energia não aconteceu.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. Ela suspirou, apreensiva. Tentou entender as palavras.

Respeito. Dele por ela. Certo.

E não deixar... que ninguém a diminua. Ou a trate como inferior.

Havia a energia.

Estremeceu. No pensamento de que ele também tinha que entender e aceitar as promessas que fazia.

Talvez mesmo acreditar nelas.

Ele deu um passo, no sentindo contrário ao dos passos anteriores.

Ela encarou pretos. Mergulhou.

Era seu casamento.

Com esse homem.

Esse bruxo.

_Seu_ casamento.

Levantou a cabeça, os lábios trêmulos com a emoção.

– Eu te ofereço. Minha lealdade. Meu respeito. E minha confiança. – a voz tornou-se mais doce, os olhos nos dele – E tentarei, por todos os meios, afastar de você... todas as sombras, que eu puder.

Carvão. Faiscando.

O lábio tremeu mais, sentindo as emoções que a percorriam. _Deles._

Viu-o respirar. Energia.

Outro passo.

– Você terá minha fidelidade. E minha consideração. Trabalharei. Para que superemos nossas diferenças.

Olhou-o. O som de dois corações rápidos em seu ouvidos.

Ergueu mais a cabeça.

– Irei. Onde quer que você vá. E não o deixarei. Nunca. E o seguirei. A qualquer lugar.

Mais um passo.

– Tentarei. Dar a você. Tudo o que precisar.

– Vou estar esperando por você. Até que confie. Acredite. Que estarei aqui. Por _você._

Ele a olhou. Luzindo.

– Muito bem. – disse encerrando.

Mas não conseguiu afastar os olhos da mulher à sua frente. Sua... esposa. E em como estava... Bela.

Igual. Diferente. Das noites em seu quarto. E de outras, no quarto dela. Seu primeiro beijo. Sua aceitação dele. E...

Olhou-o. Pretos... nela. Estranhos.

Sentiu a ansiedade. Crescendo dentro de si. Segurou a mão dele, entrelaçando os dedos.

_'Ainda não.'_

Ainda não era tudo. Concentrou-se. Os olhos fechados. Sentindo.

Lembrando.

De tudo o que ela tinha querido, quando chegou. Dele. E de sua escuridão.

Em que ela queria ser a luz. De seu corpo. Seu toque...

De tudo o que tinha acontecido... Entre eles... As imagens se repetindo. Dominando-a.

E ainda havia. Tudo que tinha sido falado. Nunca sentiu tanto carinho. Por ele.

Arfou. A emoção; explodindo em seu peito.

_'Eu te amarei, eu prometo. Enquanto eu viver!'_

Havia a energia entre eles. Forte. Poderosa. Deixando-a mais trêmula.

De alguma forma, tinha sido o suficiente. Sem a anuência dele. Ou seu conhecimento.

Abriu os olhos, respirando. Vendo pretos, brilhantes. E a testa franzida.

Devolveu, o rosto quente.

Até que baixou os seus, desviando dos dele, ainda intensos.

Tendo dificuldade em conter, tudo o que tinha sentido.

Ele ainda ficou parado. Antes de levantar a cabeça e soltar sua mão.

Ficou quieta. Esperando.

Ele deu mais um passo em sua direção. Fez o mesmo.

Sentindo em seu rosto, a respiração dele. E o calor de seu corpo. Tão perto...

Ele colocou a mão sob seu queixo.

E havia carvão. Em castanhos.

O olhos se desviaram para seus lábios.

A boca desceu. Até encontrar a sua.

Num beijo suave. Doce. Como ela nunca pensou que ele poderia dar.

Os braços envolveram-na. Devagar, levantou os seus, a mão indo ao pescoço dele.

Sentiu-se flutuar. Entregou-se. Àquele beijo. E a ele. Emocionada. Sentindo ternura.

Amando-o.

Enquanto continuavam. Bocas e lábios. Corpos e almas. Corações e mentes.

Tempo perdendo o significado. Diante da intensidade do que sentiam.

Até que ele os separou. Muito depois. Os olhos brilhando. Para ela.

Por um momento maravilhoso, pensou ter visto neles, tudo o que ela quis.

– Temos que ir. – ele disse baixo, rouco – Estão nos esperando.

Ela acenou com a cabeça. O encanto se quebrando.

Enquanto ele se afastava. E ia até a porta. Aguardando por ela.

Suspirou.

/ -

O bruxo mais jovem estava lá. Como se guardasse a porta. Esperando para acompanhá-los.

Severus ficou de um lado da porta. O bruxo entrou.

E pegou o pequeno objeto em cima do banco, trazendo-o.

Andou à frente deles, até o escritório de Dumbledore.

Ela sentiu, todo o tempo, a mão em sua cintura.

Eles subiram. A porta foi aberta.

O escritório estava diferente. Mais claro.

Os móveis afastados. Exceto pela mesa.

Eles entraram.

Hermione sorriu. Um grande sorriso. Igual ao de Minerva. Ela pensou ter visto... Lágrimas.

Estranhou. Olhou para Dumbledore, sem entender. Vendo o brilho maroto, em azuis.

O bruxo mais velho, ao lado dele.

– Sejam bem-vindos. – o diretor disse, antes de sorrir.

Fez um sinal. Eles se aproximaram da mesa. O diretor afastou-se, parando em frente à Severus.

Do outro lado da mesa, Hermione e Minerva também se moveram, ficando em frente à ela.

O bruxo meneou a varinha, fazendo com que surgisse um grande pergaminho.

Pensou por um segundo louco , se tudo o que disseram, estava ali.

Olhou para Severus. Que tinha a expressão indecifrável.

Tremeu.

– Este é o contrato que selará a união. – o bruxo disse, desviando sua atenção – Já foi discutido entre os padrinhos.

Estendeu-o sobre a mesa. Uma pena dourada apareceu. Enorme. Linda. Mas ela não viu o tinteiro.

O bruxo mais jovem se aproximou, colocando o que ele tinha carregado sobre a mesa.

Ela observou. Curiosa. Era uma taça, com um líquido dourado, pela metade.

E uma pequena caixa, que não parecia molhada, dentro dela, aberta.

Onde havia duas alianças com um formato diferente. Que brilhavam, intensamente.

Mas não eram douradas. Pareciam... de prata. Com duas pequenas pedras, verdes, no alto.

Severus pegou a pena e a molhou no líquido, inclinando-se, para assinar.

Colocou a pena no lugar, olhando para ela.

Ela respirou. Pensando se devia assinar sem ler, como ele.

Pegou a pena devagar, tentando ler o que estava escrito.

E descobrindo, surpresa, que era como um contrato.

Mas não havia nenhuma palavra do que tinham dito.

Olhou em pretos. Vendo-os estreitos. Como se estivessem com raiva por sua demora.

Assinou, devolvendo a pena.

Severus se aproximou e pegou uma das alianças. Olhou-a, esperando.

Estendeu a mão para ele. Que a colocou em seu dedo, fazendo com que sentisse a mesma energia.

Bem mais poderosa. Que a fez se arrepiar, quando passaou por seu corpo.

Respirou. Vendo quando ele lhe estendeu a mão. Estendeu a sua para pegar a aliança.

Percebendo ao pegá-la, que o líquido não manchava sua mão, embora tivesse assinado com ele.

Pegou a mão dele, que estava quente em contraste com a sua, e colocou-a em seu dedo.

– Está feito! – havia uma luz da varinha do bruxo.

Que tornou a menear a varinha, fazendo com que o pergaminho desaparecesse.

Então Minerva e Hermione se aproximaram, cumprimentando-os.

Dumbledore veio até ela e abraçou-a.

– Meus parabéns! – os olhos sorrindo, a voz estranha.

Mas havia mais, ela percebeu, naquelas duas pequenas palavras. Ela correspondeu.

Vendo o modo tímido, como Hermione cumprimentava Severus.

Seu marido.

Sacudiu a cabeça. Não ia pensar nisso agora. Albus a soltou. Olhou em volta.

Minerva a abraçou forte. Sussurrando palavras boas. Sorriu acenando com a cabeça.

Disse que precisava ir, para verificar se tudo estava em ordem para eles e com Anna.

Agradeceu, vendo-a afastar-se. Então viu bandejas. Em mesas que ela não tinha visto antes. E bebidas.

Além de poltronas. Enquanto todos conversavam, espalhados pelo lugar.

Severus com Albus. Desviou os olhos ao vê-los trocar palavras baixo.

Aproximou-se de Hermione. Havia algo que queria saber.

– Por que você estava sorrindo daquele jeito quando entrei? – murmurou para ela, sem mencionar o sorriso de Minerva.

Ela sorriu de novo, da mesma forma "sabendo".

– Porquê havia muitas cores, nas promessas de vocês.

Franziu a testa.

– Como assim?

– As promessas. Cada uma tem uma cor. E havia muitas. – o sorriso se alargou – Algumas com cores fortes. Brilhantes.

Sentiu o rosto enrubescer.

Hermione riu. Estava feliz com o resultado de tudo, depois de toda a tensão do dia.

– Não se preocupe. – disse ao ver seu desconforto.

Mais fácil dizer que fazer.

– E vocês podem saber o quê...?

– Não. – ela parecia divertida – Só adivinhar. – sorriu de novo – Mas não deve ser difícil, para bruxos mais velhos. – provocou.

Fechou os olhos, mortificada. Abriu-os.

– Porque você não me disse? O que ia acontecer e ... – mordeu o lábio, a fisionomia ansiosa – E eu não vi nenhuma cor.

– Trouxas não podem ver. Mas você deve ter sentido algo diferente. – ela tocou seu braço, séria agora – Eu quero ter tantas cores quanto as suas, quando me casar.

É claro. Suspirou.

– Espero não ter feito nenhuma coisa errada.

– Bem... – ela hesitou – Quase.

Olhou-a rápido. Ela parecia sem graça.

– Seria um insulto se você demorasse a assinar. Principalmente ao professor Snape. O contrato foi oferecido por ele. Para ser discutido e alterado, no interesse de vocês, por Minerva, eu e Dumbledore.

– Porquê?

– Para resguardar os interesses de vocês. Os padrinhos e madrinhas devem possuir a confiança total dos... noivos. – usou a palavra trouxa – Pois são eles que decidem quanto à parte financeira e outras coisas. Nós quase não alteramos nada. Dumbledore incluiu que vocês devem morar aqui por pelo menos mais um ano, e depois, pelo tempo que quiserem. – esperava que o professor Snape concordasse, levantou os ombros – Que eu me lembre foi só. – olhou em volta.

– Vocês podem decidir onde iremos morar? – estava surpresa.

– Não sempre. Mas há muita coisa que um padrinho pode decidir. Desde que seja em benefício dos noivos.

– Severus nem mesmo leu. – sentiu um arrepio; podia dizer seu nome em público.

– Mostrou confiança. Se ele tivesse hesitado, significaria que tinha dúvidas quanto ao casamento.

Levou a mão à boca. Ela só tinha querido ler, mas...

Percebeu agora o que tinha feito, vendo Hermione, que relanceava os olhos à sua volta, novamente.

– Você acha... – os olhos estavam preocupados.

– Não. – ela sacudiu a cabeça – Nós compreendemos. Você é uma trouxa. Não foi um insulto.

_'Espero que ele pense assim também.'_

Suspirou. Hermione deixou de vigiar e a olhou, sem jeito.

– Nina... – começou – Você deve ficar...

Havia uma mão em sua cintura.

– Ao lado de seu marido. – ele murmurou em seu ouvido.

_'Oh, Deus.'_

Sentia a mão quente nela. Firme.

– Eu não sabia. – quis se defender.

– Er... – Hermione os olhou – Eu vou falar com a professora McGonagall. Professor...

Ele inclinou a cabeça respondendo ao cumprimento. Hermione se afastou.

Respirou.

– Você precisa me dizer. Eu não sei o que tenho que fazer.

Pretos brilharam. Algo atravessando-os.

– Você tem que ficar a meu lado, todo o tempo. Como se estivesse... mais que contente em fazê-lo. – havia um tom estranho em sua voz.

Sentiu um arrepio, imaginando se poderia haver duplo sentido. Não teve certeza, mas...

Bem... Isso não seria tão difícil.

Não seria nada difícil.

– E o que mais? – a voz estava baixa, quase doce.

Carvão. Nela.

– Você deve me servir.

Estreitou os olhos. Sem saber se ele estava se divertindo com ela.

– E o que você deseja, meu senhor? – ironizou.

– Cuidado. – a voz estava perigosa, macia – Você pode descobrir que eu... desejo... – olhou-a ruborizar-se – muitas coisas.

Sentiu um arrepio. Disfarçou, desviando de pretos, e estendendo a mão para uma bandeja.

Pegando-a e oferecendo-a a ele. Ele a olhou e pegou o que havia ali, levando-o à boca.

Parecia não ter comido, todo o dia.

Quase sorriu, ele era humano, no fim das contas.

Olhou em pretos.

Compreendeu que tinha ficado olhando, enquanto ele levava o alimento aos lábios.

Desviou.

Mas ninguém se aproximou. Entretidos em conversar entre si.

Observou Dumbledore com o bruxo mais velho, sérios.

Suspirou.

Havia algo, que a estava incomodando. E não ia conseguir esperar até que estivessem sozinhos.

– As promessas... – virou-se para ele, encarando-o – Eram só para... – não continuou, esperando que entendesse o que não tinha dito.

Pensou que ele não responderia.

Até que segurou seus braços. E ficou de frente para ela. Muito próximo.

Pretos. Duros.

– Eles não estavam lá quando as fizemos.

Entendeu.

E apesar do modo como ele tinha dito, ficou contente.

Castanhos brilharam.

Acalmando pretos.

0

Ele não saiu de perto dela.

E algum tempo depois, segurou seu braço, mostrando a porta com a cabeça.

O bruxo mais novo do ministério, que estava mais perto, percebeu.

Parecia mais relaxado, um copo nas mãos.

– Sim. – começou alegre – É hora da... – ele se intimidou com o olhar de pretos – terceira parte do casamento. – terminou baixinho, enquanto eles saíam.

Franziu a testa.

Tristeza. Ao perceber as palavras que seu marido murmurara.

_"Não haverá terceira parte."_

Desceram até as masmorras. O caminho tinha sido feito em silêncio.

Ele abriu a porta para ela. Entraram. Passou pelo escritório, dirigindo-se ao quarto. Afastando as lembranças. Notou as diferenças. Tudo parecia... maior.

Havia outra porta, uma que ela não tinha visto antes. Winky estava lá.

Aproximou-se. Era o quarto que seria de Anna.

A menina dormiu, senhora.

Entrou. Viu a filha deitada, as mãozinhas para cima, descansando no travesseiro. A boquinha aberta.

Sorriu. Sentiu que não estava mais sozinha. Uma presença às suas costas. Não se importou.

Levou a mão, passando-a de leve pelo pequeno rosto. Suspirou.

– Obrigada Winky. – virou-se para ela – Boa noite. – tentou sorrir.

Ela sorriu de volta. Começando a se acostumar ao tratamento novo.

– Winky cuida bem da menina, senhora. – falou séria, mas feliz.

– Eu sei. Boa noite.

Tentou ignorá-lo ao passar, nervosa. Voltou para o quarto.

Olhou em volta. Meio perdida.

_'Meu casamento. Minha noite de núpcias. '_

Mas ele não a tocaria, tinha deixado isso claro.

Embora ela tivesse esperado que isso fosse mudar. Depois de tudo.

Sacudiu a cabeça. Não ia chorar. Foi para o banheiro preparar-se.

Se ele fosse manter. Ela pretendia tornar difícil para ele.

O banheiro também parecia diferente.

– Boa noite senhora. – havia a voz respeitosa.

O espelho. Moveu a cabeça.

Colocou a camisola que Hermione tinha lhe dado e que ela nunca tinha usado.

Parou um momento para olhar sua aliança, e os detalhes, entrelaçados, admirando-a.

E então... sentiu um frio na barriga ao pensar... Estava casada! Com ele.

Lembrou do casamento. Das promessas. E do beijo que se seguiu.

Ainda mais decidida a fazê-lo mudar de idéia. E completar a terceira parte. Esta noite.

Voltou. Sentindo os olhos dele em si.

Mas ele desviou para o fogo, como se não se importasse, quando ela o olhou.

Doeu. Controlou. Indecisa se devia ir até ele.

Até que percebeu. Estava parada há poucos passos e ele a ignorava. Propositalmente.

Mordeu o lábio indo até a cama, vagarosa.

Deitou-se, fechando os olhos. Lutando pra não chorar, sem conseguir dormir.

Fingindo não perceber. Quando ele finalmente se deitou. Muito tempo depois.

Longe dela.

Acordou pouco tempo depois.

Sentiu a cama macia sob si. Diferente. Lembrou. Abriu os olhos.

Ele não a tinha tocado.

E estava em frente a ela. Parecendo dormir. Ouviu a lareira. Suspirou.

Ele abriu os olhos, olhando-a. Vendo as chamas que dançavam pelos contornos de seu corpo.

Carvão faiscou. Ela estava ali. Em sua cama.

Perto demais. Podia sentir o calor que vinha dela. O cheiro.

E castanhos. Profundos.

– O que aconteceu? – ela murmurou.

Seu único movimento foi franzir a testa. Ela ficou quieta.

– Do que está falando?

Olhou-o.

– Você não me deseja mais? – sussurrou com uma ponta de angústia.

As palavras que ele dissera em frente a seu quarto sobre não a tocar, queimando em sua mente.

Mesmo assim... Ele a tinha querido antes.

Tinha esperado que fosse diferente. Depois do que tinha acontecido, no casamento.

Ele se moveu, muito devagar. A respiração em seu rosto. O corpo se inclinando sobre o dela.

Até que ela o sentiu em sua coxa. Pronto. Sua respiração se acelerou um pouco.

Carvão. Sérios.

– É isso o que pensa?

Sentiu um calor subir por seu corpo.

– Então porquê? – perguntou baixo.

Viu-o respirar e mover-se.

– Por quê você não está pronta. – falou com raiva, levantando-se – Nem eu. – murmurou.

Ela pensou ter entendido. Enquanto ele se afastava, ajeitando o robe com que ele tinha deitado.

Levantou-se também. Indo até ele.

Pomfrey tinha lhe dito. Cinco dias tomaria a poção. Já tinha mais. E ela estava se sentindo bem.

– Severus. – chamou, com medo de tocá-lo – Pomfrey... Não há problema. Não agora.

Por um instante ignorou-a. Então hesitou, e virou-se para ela. Os olhos brilhantes. Em tumulto.

– Eu quero que fique no outro quarto. – a voz estava estranha – Ou vá embora.

_'Você está brincando...'_

Franziu a testa sem acreditar, observando-o. Teve certeza. Havia mais.

– Porquê? – exigiu, aproximando-se.

Não ia sair. Não sem uma explicação. Nem com uma. Mas ele ainda não sabia.

– Você não me quer? – sussurrou baixinho.

Ouviu um gemido.

Foi rápido.

Foi empurrada. Dois passos até a parede perto da lareira. Ele não a tocou.

Segurando seus pulsos acima da cabeça.

O corpo muito próximo. A respiração breve. Quente. Em sua face. Franziu a testa.

Ele apertou os dentes. Mais controle do que jamais precisou. Para não tocá-la.

Aproximou o rosto. Até bem perto dos cabelos dela. Respirou, fechando os olhos.

_'Viola odorata...'_

Tremeu. Sentindo o calor do corpo perto. E a vontade. A necessidade.

Surgindo nele. Poderosa. Como sempre tinha sido.

Compreendendo que podia estar acrescida da energia, vinda do feitiço do casamento.

Mesmo que ele tivesse tomado precauções contra isso. Junto com a poção.

Respirou de novo. Pensando no quanto de seu controle tinha precisado para resistir àquela... veela.

E na quantidade, muito maior, estava sendo necessário para resistir à sua... esposa.

Estremeceu. _Esposa._

Apertou mais os pulsos em suas mãos. Para impedir que elas se movessem. A outros lugares.

Buscando ar. Impedindo-se de tocá-la. De senti-la. Mas não conseguiu... Deixar de olhá-la.

E havia pretos. Lentos. Em cada parte dela.

E ela sentiu. Um calor subir. Uma sensação apertando em seu ventre; quando chegaram a castanhos.

Vendo a expressão dos olhos escuros. E a face. Em desejo. Fome. Os lábios quase nos seus.

A respiração forte em seu rosto. Percebendo que nunca tinha se sentido assim tão... viva. Nesse olhar.

Ele viu. O rubor. E a fome. Igual à dele. Nos olhos dela. E no modo como se movia, para mais perto.

Usou todo o seu controle. Para manter-se longe. Sentindo-se arder. Em chamas.

– Você não consegue adivinhar? – rosnou devagar, rouco – Eu não posso! – rugiu, sem soltá-la.

Sem ter certeza. Se conseguiria deixar que ela se fosse.

_'Maldito encantamento...'_

Mas ele sabia. Não era isso. Nunca tinha sido.

E já tinha se passado muito tempo, desde a última vez... Em que teve seu corpo.

Respirou, bem perto. Os olhos pesados. O cheiro de violetas testando seu autocontrole.

Ela o queria. Com saudade. O corpo em fogo, como o dele. E tinha direito, pensou. A tudo.

– O quê? – esticou-se; querendo-o, encostando-se nele.

Ele a sentiu. Próxima. Provocando-o. Arfou.

– O que você não pode? – ela murmurou de novo, vendo o desejo nele.

Ele ainda olhava para seus lábios. Respirando forte. Sem tocá-la. Mantendo-a longe. Centímetros.

Tentou controlar. As narinas dilatadas.

– Garantir. – foi aos seus olhos, sério – Que não vou machucar você. – disse duro, pretos faiscando.

_'Então é isso!'_

Sentiu um arrepio.

Medo. E excitação. Misturando-se. Sua respiração se acelerou.

Castanhos.

Sorriu, suavemente. Valente. Apesar do receio.

– Você nunca pôde. – sussurrou para ele, os olhos brilhando.

Um segundo.

Ouviu um som abafado. Os pulsos soltos.

E ela mergulhou em tempestade.

Como antes.

–/-/-/

Não tinha sido como ela esperava. Ou quase...

Talvez ele estivesse certo. Moveu-se, o corpo dolorido.

Levantou-se devagar, indo ao banheiro. E depois ver Anna que estava acordando. Viu que ela estava seca.

Amamentou-a até que ela dormiu de novo, calma, mesmo com o som do ronco de Winky.

Voltou. Parou, apoiada na porta fechada atrás de si. Olhando-o.

Parecia dormir. Suspirou.

Andou até a outra porta. Só queria sair dali. Mesmo que por pouco tempo.

Estava escuro. Como sempre.

Viu a escrivaninha. Adivinhou a porta do laboratório do outro lado.

Encostou-se na beirada da mesa, quase sentando. Fechou os olhos. No silêncio.

Das muitas coisas mortas. Lembrando-se. Do que tinha acontecido.

Não era o seu corpo que tinha sido o problema, confirmando o que ela pensava.

Era ele.

Em sua fome.

Quase ignorando-a. Quase machucando-a. Até que desistiu. Até que...

Estremeceu, ao lembrar. Da mesma forma que tinha estremecido, emocionada.

Ao ouvi-lo, numa rara demonstração dele mesmo. Quando ele enterrou o rosto em seus cabelos, e disse num quase gemido.

_' "Merlin, como senti sua falta..." '_

Agarrando-a. Os braços à sua volta. Ansioso. Como se quisesse impedi-la de se afastar.

Foi isso.

Que a fez vibrar, e que fez valer a pena, todo o resto. Que a fez estar com ele de novo.

Completamente.

Sentiu um arrepio. Fechou os olhos.

_' "Merlin, como senti sua falta..." '_

Tocou os lábios, inchados dos beijos. Suspirou. A frase se repetindo em sua cabeça.

Desceu a mão. Sentiu dor. Imaginou se ia ficar com manchas verdes. Como antes.

Ouviu um barulho.

Ele estava ali.

Vindo em sua direção. Deixando a porta aberta iluminar um pouco. Mas ela viu... A pergunta em seus olhos. E na expressão séria. Quando ele se aproximou mais, e segurou seu queixo, firme.

– Estou bem. – murmurou.

_'Você não me machucou. Não muito.'_

Ele sabia que não era completamente verdade. Mas tinha se permitido perder o controle.

Ansioso. Depois de tanto tempo. Sem ela. Mesmo que tivesse tentando não machucá-la.

Sem entender como a tensão das últimas semanas... pareciam simplesmente ter desaparecido.

Não se enganou. Não _tinham_ "desaparecido". Mas não pensaria nisso agora.

Ouviu-a respirar. O corpo perto. Como o dele, sem nada por baixo. Fazendo-o ter vontade. De novo.

Inalou ar. Violetas.

Os dedos deslizaram. Pelos traços do rosto. Pescoço. E pelo colo. Experimentando a pele.

Ela não conseguiu entender, o que sentiu. E como seu corpo, estava reagindo ainda. Em fogo. A ele.

Abraçou-a. A boca perto de sua orelha. Sentindo seu cheiro. As mãos em suas costas.

E devagar, o rosto escorregou pelo dela. A boca foi ao pescoço. E em seu queixo. Lentamente.

E depois... em seus ombros. Vagarosa. Nos seios. Voltando ao pescoço. Sem machucar.

E sentiu. O corpo latejando. Novamente. Por ela. Suspirou. Controlando-se.

As mãos desceram. Desamarrando. Afastando a roupa. Tocando-a. Procurando. Devagar. Testando.

Ela suspirou. E abriu-lhe o robe. Passeando as mãos por seu peito. Pelos ombros.

Chegando mais perto. Sentindo-o. Pronto. Arrepiou-se.

Ele percebeu. Lábios sobre lábios.

Sentou-a na escrivaninha. Sem interromper o beijo. Querendo-a, ainda mais.

Mas não como tinha sido há pouco. Queria que ela correspondesse. Que estivesse com ele. Inteira.

Queria ouvir o seu nome quando ela...

Apertou-a. Buscando o corpo morno. Encostando-o no seu. Deslizando as mãos em carícias.

_'Como antes...' _– respirou.

Ela viu como ele estava excitado. E como mesmo assim... Continuou a tocá-la. Insistente. Suave.

Incitando-a. Enlouquecendo-a. Suspirou. Levando as mãos até as costas dele. Sentindo as cicatrizes.

E ouvindo-o gemer, quando ela se aproximou mais, e se ajeitou. Fazendo com que ele a sentisse nele.

Quente. Arrepiou-se de novo. Querendo-o.

– Por favor. – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ele estremeceu. Respirou alto. E desistiu.

Segurou-a pelos quadris. O corpo se apossando do dela. Os lábios em seu pescoço. Apertando-a nele.

E depois. Inclinando-a para trás, e descendo, juntos. Enquanto ela fechava os olhos.

Passando as pernas por trás dele, trazendo-o para mais perto. As mãos em seus ombros.

O rosto dele em seus cabelos quando ela levantou a cabeça. Passando os braços por trás do pescoço dele.

_' "Merlin, como senti sua falta..." '_

– Senti sua falta. – murmurou suave no ouvido dele, a voz rouca, excitada.

Sentiu-o estremecer. E ir mais fundo, como se respondesse. Moveu a cabeça para vê-lo.

– Mais. – sussurrou devagar, olhando o vinco em meio às sobrancelhas, por entre o cabelo preto.

Ele atendeu. Outras vezes. Respirando. Até que não agüentaram mais. Aumentando o ritmo.

Severus...

Viu-o se entregar. Sem conseguir se conter. Segurando-a forte. Perdido.

– Severus! – gritou, fincando as unhas nas costas dele, em meio às cicatrizes.

Algo selvagem foi acordado nele quando a ouviu. Além da... posse.

Apertou-a com força. Indo uma última vez.

Finalmente fechando os olhos.

.+ --

Eles acabaram. A testa dele na sua.

As respirações rápidas. Acalmando-se. Devagar. Fechou os olhos por um momento.

E então, ele a olhou, e ela viu a expressão quase divertida, por entre os cabelos negros, caídos no rosto.

Não entendeu.

– O que foi?

– Não coloquei nenhum feitiço silenciador aqui. – informou suavemente irônico.

Demorou um tempo. Percebeu. Ela tinha gritado o nome dele.

– Acho que minha... fama – levantou um sobrancelha – Pode sofrer acréscimo. – provocou debochado.

Ela ficou mortificada. E viu como ele se divertia, com a expressão dela. Levantando-a.

Pelo menos não estava bravo, constatou surpresa.

– Estamos em julho. – lembrou-a. – Não há alunos – sussurrou, sem soltá-la.

Mas ela não perdeu, o tom lento, divertido, de quem sabia mais.

– Só professores. E fantasmas. – olhou-a – E _elfos_.

_'Deus! Winky!'_

Olhou por sobre o ombro, para a porta do laboratório, e depois para a expressão dele.

Mordeu-o no ombro. Horrorizada. Ruborizada. Mas contente.

Pelo modo descuidado como ele tinha dito. E pela intimidade. Compartilhada.

Deitou a cabeça no ombro dele.

Viu a cadeira, encostada na escrivaninha. Sorriu.

Depois começou a rir. Cada vez mais alto. Levou a mão à boca, para diminuir os sons, alegre.

Ele afastou o rosto para olhá-la. Ela passou o dedo no vinco em sua testa. Sorrindo.

_'Minha vez.'_

– Quero ver, – murmurou em meio a um sorriso, falando devagar – como você vai conseguir, ficar até tarde aqui. Corrigindo pergaminhos. – foi até o ouvido dele, sussurrando lenta – Sem se lembrar do que fizemos nessa mesa.

Ele ficou imóvel. E então a mordeu, como ela tinha feito.

– Ai! – desviou o ombro, sabendo que ele a faria pagar mais tarde.

Mas riu alto.

Depois colocou a mão sobre a boca de novo. Para abafar as risadas.

Eles tinham ido ao almoço.

Um sorriso pequeno de Albus os cumprimentou quando chegaram. A comida diferente.

Eu penso que todos temos motivos para estar... contentes. – a sombra do sorriso ainda lá.

Azuis brilharam por sobre os óculos. Enquanto ele levantou seu copo de suco de abóbora, risonho.

Severus deu-lhe um olhar bravo e irritado. Que ele ignorou brandamente, ao virar-se para falar a Minerva.

Que tinha um sorriso "compreensivo".

Ela sentiu o rosto quente. Desviou os olhos. Sem conseguir impedir-se de estar contente.

Elisabeth não tinha voltado. Deu graças.

Ainda não era o tempo de enfrentá-la. Podia relaxar.

Olhou para o homem a seu lado.

Sorriu.

Estavam voltando. Ela o fez desviar um pouco de seu caminho.

Andando pelo castelo.

Estava quente. Quis ver o lago. Mesmo que de longe. Moveu-se para a mureta perto.

Parou onde ele lhe tinha falado pela primeira vez. Há tanto tempo atrás.

Lembrou sua conversa. Um pequeno sorriso se desenhou em seu rosto.

Ainda havia muito caminho a ser percorrido.

Mas nunca tinha tido certeza _realmente_ de que conseguiria.

Ele a observou. Quieta, olhando o lago.

Algo o inquietou. E nunca admitiria que havia aquela pequena sombra...

Era possível que estivesse arrependida? Fechou-se; cruzou os braços.

– Qual é o problema? – a voz estava seca, quase acusadora.

Voltou a cabeça; olhou-o sem entender. Vendo pretos. Vendo Snape.

E Severus. Seu marido.

Então relaxou.

Era dele. Não havia uma opção. Sorriu.

Recusando-se terminantemente, a deixar que qualquer coisa que ele dissesse hoje a perturbasse.

– Srª Snape, professor. – virou-se para ele, levantando uma sobrancelha, castanhos brilhando – SENHORA. SNAPE. – terminou doce.

Ele a olhou.

Não importava que fosse uma trouxa. Ou a forma como tinha vindo a casá-la.

Não importava que pudessem estar em perigo. E que não conseguisse sequer pensar no que sentia.

Havia uma onda pura de orgulho instintivo ao ouvi-la.

Admitindo que lhe pertencia.

Controlou deixar o rosto impassível.

Mas ela percebeu um brilho fugidio em pretos, antes que se virasse, puxando-a pela mão.

Sem responder.

Em direção às masmorras.

–**/- **

_Espero que tenham apreciado._

_Pode haver mudanças pequenas._

**_Atenção_**_: O discurso do Sev com o Dumbledore foi MAIS ou MENOS baseado numa fic que li há algum tempo atrás e da qual não lembro o nome. Se você a reconhecer, é sua mesmo. (so sorry)._

_Todo o resto é da minha cabeça. Exceto o mundo da J.K., que eu pedi emprestado para a gente se divertir. _

Agradecimentos enooormes à Sett pela betagem.

E Granger... Foi divertimento!

Lilibeth - "Quero ver como esses dois cabeçudos vão se entender. Se ele perdeu o seu "espaço de conforto", ela perdeu sua vida. Jogou-se somente com sua calma e coragem e seu amor infindável nos braços de um homem que nunca foi amado sem segundas intenções... é muito triste amar alguém que dá todo e qualquer nome ao amor que lhe devotam sem que seja amor. Desculpe a viagem,mas a guia é excelente demais para se ficar quieta... :)" Valeu Lilibeth!

_Valeu a ajuda de vocês na betagem._

_Granger__ – Já encontrou o Rony e a Hermione? Kákákáká._

P.S.: Viola Odorata violetas (flores).

_A idéia do casamento também é toda minha. Gostaram?_

_Espero que a espera tenha valido a pena._

_Reviews.__ Please._


	39. A Carta

**_Este capítulo é dedicado a Lud, Lessa, Sett, Granger, Maki, Shey e a todas vocês.

* * *

_**

**_J.K. é a dona, só estou me divertindo. E não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso._**

**_Por favor, não me processe, eu não tenho nada._**

**_Agradeço a todos os bons autores que li. Com certeza muito influenciaram._**

**_E como disse um deles, se você reconhecer algo, não é meu._**

* * *

Capítulo 38 A Carta. 

_ .Eu te amarei, eu prometo..._

* * *

FROM THIS MOMENT ON (A partir deste momento) – SHANIA TWAIN – 1998

FROM THIS MOMENT, LIFE HAS BEGUN

A partir deste momento, a vida começou

FROM THIS MOMENT, YOU ARE THE ONE

A partir deste momento, você é o único

RIGHT BESIDE YOU IS WHERE I BELONG

Ao seu lado, é o lugar a que pertenço

FROM THIS MOMENT ON

A partir deste momento

FROM THIS MOMENT, I HAVE BEEN BLESSED

A partir deste momento, estou abençoada

I LIVE ONLY… FOR YOUR HAPPINESS

E vivo apenas ... para a sua felicidade

AND FOR YOUR LOVE I'D GIVE MY LAST BREATH

E para o seu amor eu lhe darei meu último suspiro

FROM THIS MOMENT ON

A partir deste momento

I GIVE MY HAND TO YOU WITH ALL MY HEART

Eu lhe estendo a mão com todo o meu coração

I CAN'T WAIT TO LIVE MY LIFE WITH YOU, I CAN'T WAIT TO START

Mal posso esperar para viver minha vida com você ...

Mal posso esperar para começar

YOU AND I WILL NEVER BE APART

Você e eu jamais estaremos separados

MY DREAMS CAME TRUE BECAUSE OF YOU

Meus sonhos, se realizaram, por sua causa

FROM THIS MOMENT, AS LONG AS I LIVE

A partir deste momento, enquanto eu viver

I WILL LOVE YOU, I PROMISE YOU THIS

Eu te amarei, eu prometo...

THERE IS NOTHING I WOULDN'T GIVE

Não há nada que eu não daria

FROM THIS MOMENT ON

A partir deste momento

YOU'RE THE REASON I BELIEVE IN LOVE

Você é a razão pela qual acredito no amor

AND YOU'RE THE ANSWER TO MY PRAYERS FROM UP ABOVE

E você é a resposta das minhas preces aos céus

ALL WE NEADIS JUST THE TWO OF US

Tudo que nós precisamos é apenas nós dois ...

MY DREAMS CAME TRUE BECAUSE OF YOU

Meus sonhos se realizaram por causa de você

FROM THIS MOMENT, AS LONG AS I LIVE

A partir deste momento, enquanto eu viver

I WILL LOVE YOU, I PROMISE YOU THIS

Eu te amarei, eu lhe prometo ...

THERE IS NOTHING, I WOULDN'T GIVE

Não há nada, que eu não daria 

FROM THIS MOMENT I WILL LOVE YOU

A partir deste momento eu te amarei

AS LONG AS I LIVE

Enquanto eu viver

FROM THIS MOMENT ON

A partir deste momento...

* * *

Não tinha sido realmente fácil no início. 

Ele não parecia estar... acostumado à afeição física constante. Ou à presença dela e de Anna.

Anna, que chorava, dormia, tomava banho, sujava fraldas e suas roupas de bebê.

E quando ele tinha franzido a sobrancelha ao ver algumas roupas em sua cama, ela tinha procurado deixar as coisas de Anna no quarto da pequena, com Winky.

Minerva e Pomfrey tinham ajudado. Ensinando-a como fazer com que Anna arrotasse, ensinando-a a amamentar corretamente, a cuidar de si e do bebê. Que tinham ajudado quando o umbigo caiu ou quando ela tivera dor de barriga. E chás. E poções. Cristo! Às vezes pensava que havia poções demais para um bebê tão pequeno.

Estavam se adaptando. Acostumando-se com a presença constante um do outro.

Ele estava se ajustando às suas coisas que não estavam exatamente no lugar em que tinha deixado.

Roupas junto das dele, ou que eram guardadas sem ele perceber. Coisas ao lado das suas.

Coisas femininas. Maquiagem, produtos de banho.

Mas havia a guerra. E muito a ser feito.

Muito em sua mente.

* * *

Verificava os arredores. Conhecendo seus novos... aposentos. 

Passeando a mão de leve pelos livros. Um lembrete em sua mente que poderiam não ser exatamente... livros. Então lembrou-se.

Virou-se, andando devagar até a estante. Estendeu a mão. O livro tinha um pouco de poeira.

Tirou-o. Não precisou de muito para perceber a carta ainda lá. Dentro do livro. Fechada.

Hesitou.

Pensando se era melhor...

Devolveu o livro à estante.

Voltando para o quarto.

* * *

A vida no castelo estava normal, na medida do possível, pelos próximos dias. 

Enquanto havia raros professores. Todos ocupados, executando o que era planejado pela Ordem.

Trocando informações, ativos, sem descanso.

Eles estavam casados. Ainda assim. Não estavam juntos sempre. Havia a guerra.

* * *

Um mês. Mais. 

Sua recuperação estava sendo incrível. Muito mais rápida do que, ela sabia, as mulheres trouxas tinham. Ainda via Pomfrey na enfermaria, embora a bruxa arranjasse invariavelmente uma desculpa para ir até ela, até Anna. Conversava com Minerva, trocava corujas com Hermione, mas via Hagrid e os outros raramente. Comendo algumas vezes em seus quartos novos, cuidando de Anna.

Anna. Que a absorvia. Nunca imaginou que saberia tanto sobre fraldas. Feliz que o balde no quarto as fariam desaparecer após um segundo, impedindo o cheiro de se espalhar por mais tempo. Mas tinha rido sozinha quando uma coruja tinha chegado com fraldas descartáveis, presente de Hermione. Mostrara a Winky que não pareceu entender completamente qual a vantagem de algo que se usava e não podia ser reaproveitado. Conversava com ela enquanto dava banho em Anna.

E apesar de tudo, havia as noites.

Deu um pequeno sorriso.

Mesmo que ele se afastasse quando ela percebia os pesadelos. Indo dormir no sofá.

Entristecendo-a.

Ou quando o via pela porta entreaberta andando em seu escritório, como se estivesse... acuado. Livros espalhados por todo lado. Ou mesmo quando ele se enfurnava naquele seu laboratório, sumindo por horas.

Uma fuga. Que ela respeitava, entendendo que ele precisava de seu "espaço". Sem elas.

Suspirou.

* * *

Não podia. Não ia conseguir. 

Tirou Anna de seu peito. Agradecendo aos céus por ter conseguido alimentá-la.

A pequena começou a reclamar. Pela primeira vez, aquilo não fez com que agisse normalmente.

_'Cristo!'_ – mordeu o lábio em dor.

– Winky!

Quando a elfo apareceu, entregou-lhe Anna para que cuidasse dela sem uma palavra, engolindo em seco. Winky pareceu perceber sua agitação. Pegou Anna, que reclamava em seus braços e a levou sem uma pergunta para o outro quarto.

Fechou os olhos. Ainda podia ouvir os resmungos de Anna.

O aumento da dor a fez dobrar-se sobre si mesma. A respiração rápida; gotas de suor apareceram em sua testa. Mordeu o lábio com mais força, sentindo o gosto de sangue, enquanto permitiu que um pequeno gemido escapasse deles.

Pouco depois a dor diminuiu. Levantou o corpo trêmulo, a respiração voltando lentamente ao normal.

Passou a mão pela testa para secá-la.

Talvez devesse ter pedido uma poção. Se ao menos tivesse se lembrado de como era tão intensa!

Não que fosse agradável pedir algo a _ele._ Não enquanto estava se comportando como um... bastardo.

Fechou os olhos respirando profundamente. A irritação aumentando.

Devia ter percebido o que era. Tinha estado irritada nos dois últimos dias.

Ouviu um barulho. Sequer se incomodou em olhar.

Deu alguns passos lentos em direção à lareira. Esperou que o fogo a esquentasse.

Que afastasse o frio. E acalmasse sua irritação.

_'Masmorras amaldiçoadas."_

Sentiu a presença no quarto. Não se moveu.

Ele franziu a testa, olhando-a. E então seus olhos se dirigiram para a porta do quarto de Anna.

De onde os resmungos que chegavam até eles, finalmente cessaram.

Nina soltou a respiração em alívio. E então outra onda de dor começou. Voltou a morder o lábio.

– Nina.

Nenhuma resposta.

Raiva começou a tomá-lo. Ele tinha tentado. Procurado ignorar quando ela tinha manifestado uma irritação não comum. Pensou que podia ser reflexo de sua própria irritação por ter seu espaço invadido. Apesar das... compensações.

Adaptação. Não era assim que chamavam? Não sabia. Não tinha nenhuma experiência com esse tipo de situação. Nunca tinha pensado que precisaria ter. Então tinha tentado.

E agora... Agora a raiva o dominava.

Então era assim que sua esposa nova se comportava quando ele era obrigado a se demorar?

Por um simples jantar perdido?

Em dois passos estava nela.

– O que infernos está acontecendo? – a voz fria foi acompanhada pelo aperto de aço em seu braço.

– NADA! – respondeu irada, voltando-se, enquanto se livrava dele com um safanão. – Nada!

Ele a segurou de novo, com força. A irritação que aumenta continuamente.

Então era a hora de esclarecer algumas coisas.

– Bom! – vociferou – Porque casado ou não, eu tenho responsabilidades! Dentro e fora desse Castelo! E sendo meus estudantes uma delas, eu não terei hora para ir ou vir quando meus sonserinos precisarem de mim. – Respirou. – Eu me fiz entender? – terminou num rosnado baixo.

_'Como você ousa?'_

Sentiu a fúria dominá-la. Encarou-o. Raiva era bom. Ajudava a controlar a dor que a fazia tremer.

– Pois você pode ir para o inferno com esses seus estudantes sangrentos! – rosnou, como ele havia feito – Já que é um tolo tão arrogante que precisa me insultar com algo, que se eu já não soubesse, não seria difícil supor. – respirou enraivecida, soltando-se novamente ao levantar o braço – Posso ser uma trouxa, mas não sou uma imbecil! – atirou brava – Então, não me trate como uma!

Mas seu discurso perdeu um pouco da força quando foi forçada a se contrair com a dor, enquanto fechava os olhos.

Ele perdeu a paciência.

– O que _maldição_ está acontecendo?

Ela respirava depressa. Mas ainda levantou a cabeça para enfrentá-lo.

– NADA! – gritou nele; respirou de novo para adquirir controle enquanto o encarava com olhos brilhantes – Você, homem irritante, pode voltar a se enfurnar naquele seu... laboratório amaldiçoado e me ignorar! Ou pode deitar-se neste sofá infernal, sem nem precisar esperar pelo meio da noite! – respirou mais uma vez, mergulhando em pretos, a raiva suplantando a dor – Acha mesmo, Severus, que eu não vi seus pesadelos? Que eu não sei quando você não consegue dormir? O que maldição você pensa que eu sou? Uma imbecil que...

Um gemido escapou de seus lábios, enquanto ela se dobrou sobre si mesma. A dor forte demais dessa vez. Bateu a cabeça em algo duro. Percebeu, de longe, que era no peito dele quando dois braços a rodearam, impedindo-a de cair.

– Nina?

Não respondeu, os olhos ainda fechados. Sentindo que ia desmaiar.

_'Cristo! Dói muito...'_

Flutuou. Vagamente sentiu que era colocada na cama. Enrolou-se numa posição fetal, mordendo os lábios, tremendo. O suor que desce, enquanto apertava o ventre.

– Nina, você tem que me dizer o que está acontecendo. – mandou.

Ele estava preocupado?

Bem feito!

Outro gemido escapou de seus lábios. A respiração entrecortada.

_'Oh, Deus...'_

_–_ Eu não agüento mais. – gemeu mantendo os olhos fechados.

– Diga-me o que houve! – rugiu.

– Dor! – rosnou de volta, apertando o ventre – Não reconhece?

Não havia motivos para estar envergonhada. Ele não ia fazê-la sentir-se assim!

Percebeu, de repente, que ele estava imóvel. E então ele se afastou.

Podia ouvir seus passos saindo rápido do quarto.

Lutou contra a sensação de abandono.

_"Vá, bastardo.'_

Mas não conseguiu lutar contra as lágrimas.

Outra onda de dor a envolveu. Gemeu alto, encolhendo-se, tentando respirar.

Mordeu a colcha que cobria a cama para não gritar.

Se continuasse assim, ia realmente desmaiar. E isso seria bem-vindo se a deixasse longe da dor.

Só se deu conta de que ele estava de volta quando levantou sua cabeça colocando um vidro em seus lábios.

– Beba.

Nem mesmo abriu os olhos. O líquido frio e doce-amargo passando por seus lábios secos.

Em abençoados segundos, a dor começou a retroceder.

Respirou com mais facilidade, devagar soltando o corpo.

Ainda com medo que a agonia voltasse.

Virou a cabeça, abrindo os olhos. Encontrando pretos a poucos centímetros, por entre o cabelo escuro.

– Obrigada. – sussurrou.

Pretos. Mais calmos. Ainda observando-a. Profundos.

Encarando-a.

– Eu não soube que podia ser assim. – ele disse baixo.

Pensou que podia haver mais de um sentido em suas palavras.

Talvez em reposta a seu desabafo dirigido pela dor.

Suspirou desviando os olhos.

– Às vezes, o que menos esperamos, acontece. – murmurou.

Que ele entendesse como quisesse.

Fechou os olhos.

Nem mesmo sentiu quando dormiu.

Ou viu o homem que a olhou por um bom tempo, deitado ao seu lado, antes de se levantar.

* * *

Quando ela acordou já era noite alta. 

Sentia-se como se tivesse feito muito exercício. O corpo cansado.

Levantou-se para tomar um banho. Imobilizou-se; vendo, surpresa, que ele estava deitado a seu lado.

Não houve como ter certeza em meio à escuridão, se ele dormia.

Foi para o banheiro.

Talvez algo bom viesse de tudo aquilo.

Suspirou, tirando a roupa; pensando no homem em sua cama que não tinha se movido quando levantou.

Ou talvez não.

* * *

De alguma forma, ele pareceu ter entendido. Mesmo não tendo dito uma palavra, mesmo continuando a se demorar no laboratório, não dormiu mais no sofá. Ainda que se levantasse, após acordar de um pesadelo, indo direto para seus armários beber de seus vidros, antes de voltar silenciosamente para a cama.

* * *

Continuou pelos corredores escuros. Seus passos ecoando no vazio. A reunião no escritório de Dumbledore impressa em sua mente. 

Esta noite tinha sido inferno. A Ordem tinha notícias de mais atrocidades. Um massacre.

E desta vez ele não estivera lá para avisar. Ignorou o fato de não o olharem nos olhos. Não se importou.

Não fazendo questão de ver acusação neles. Ou de ter que esconder o que havia no fundo de negros.

Mas o que recordava agora tinha vindo depois da reunião. Em meio às palavras aparentemente inocentes, de um Albus sério, que o encarava por sobre os óculos de meia-lua.

Esta noite, ainda seria inferno. Precisava... Respirou pesado. Não importa o que acontecesse depois.

Ou o que poderia ver em castanhos, quando soubesse.

Já estava em frente à lareira e nem mesmo tinha percebido como chegara até ali.

Encarando o fogo. Esperando por ela.

pppppp qqqqq

Entrou.

Ele estava parado em frente à lareira. As mãos para trás.

Quieto.

Tinha certeza de que a tinha ouvido entrar. No entanto não tinha se movido.

Franziu a testa.

– Severus? – tentou suave.

Estava tentando decidir se ele estava tão distraído que não a tinha ouvido, quando o viu voltar-se para ela. A fisionomia séria a preocupou.

– Há algo que você precisa saber.

A voz firme, contínua, fez seu coração disparar. Não haveria nada bom dali.

Aproximou-se. Observando as sombras em seu rosto.

Esperou. Viu-o respirar. Profundamente.

– Não que realmente vá... mudar... – sua apreensão aumentou diante dessas palavras, da expressão cínica; e de seu olhar... estranho – No entanto... penso que você precisa saber.

Percebeu o que a incomodou. Ele não só estava tenso.

Mas surpreendentemente, tinha deixado que parte dessa tensão transparecesse em sua voz.

Sentiu medo. Ele parecia concentrado em observá-la.

Como se estivesse monitorando seus sentimentos. Procurando. Lendo em seu rosto. Em seus olhos. Ficou nervosa. A voz rouca, tensa.

– Severus. – não tinha certeza sobre o que ia dizer, só queria que ele falasse logo – Seja o que for é melhor você colocá-lo para fora de uma vez.

Viu-o endurecer-se, ligeiramente. Só o bastante para que tivesse certeza de que havia uma couraça.

Protegendo-o.

Dela?

Tentou controlar as batidas de seu coração. Ele finalmente aproximou-se um pouco mais. Duro.

– Antes eu quero lembrá-la – pausou – de que você casou-se comigo. Um casamento bruxo. Completo. _Sem. Retorno_. Então não há uma... possibilidade de que possa fazer qualquer coisa... estúpida.

Não sabia o que pensar. O que ele tinha querido dizer com seu pequeno discurso?

Ele estava distante. Resguardando-se. As possibilidades ameaçavam deixá-la louca.

A apreensão juntou-se ao princípio de raiva. Ao nervosismo. À tensão da antecipação.

– Maldição! – O medo a estava fazendo perder a paciência. – Fale o que infernos você tem para dizer de uma vez!

Pretos brilharam. Duros.

– Muito bem. – a voz fria – Eu lhe disse antes que você... sabia _quem_ eu sou. – elevou ligeiramente a cabeça – E _o quê_ eu sou. – pausou – Isso não é... exatamente verdade. – encarou-a – Não espere de mim revelações sobre meu passado.

– Eu não...

– Mas há coisas – ele a interrompeu – que, como minha... _esposa_, você tem... a _obrigação_, para não dizer a possível... necessidade, de saber. – pausou novamente – Eu fui um Comensal da Morte. – estava bem perto agora, intimidando-a com sua altura, frio... diferente – Com tudo o que isso significa. – a voz abaixou um tom – E uma vez dentro você nunca sai. Nunca esquece. Não realmente. – encarou-a – Nem eles.

À sua grande surpresa, imaginou o que ele queria lhe contar sobre... Entendeu a tensão.

Alívio. E uma tensão diferente. Mais leve.

– Severus, você não precisa...

– Como eu dizia, – as mãos continuavam para trás, longe dela – antes de ser interrompido, – estava duro, distante – Há a possível _necessidade_ de que você saiba o que realmente eu fui.

Suspeitou que essa conversa não tinha sido idéia dele quando o viu respirar de novo, encarando-a, voltando a monitorá-la

– A partir de agora, desconfie sempre. De qualquer um. De qualquer coisa. – respirou, precisava fazê-la entender, por mais difícil que fosse – Você estava certa. Eu estuprei. Matei. Torturei. – estava tenso, mas também frio; e vigilante – No entanto, fiz muito mais que isso. – expirou – Essa marca tem que ser... merecida. – olhou-a, a expressão dura – E quando...

– Chega! – tinha entendido; e era o bastante – Pare, agora mesmo! Eu não quero saber. – continuou decidida – Não pense que só_ você_ tem segredos. – olhou-o para que entendesse, vendo-o estreitar os olhos – Que só você fez coisas ruins. Não é privilégio seu. Nunca conheci alguém que não os tenha.

Viu que ele endureceu mais, imaginou por quê, ia acabar com qualquer possível má interpretação de suas palavras:

– EU os tenho. E um dia nós poderemos dizer-nos. – pausou, sem desviar de pretos – _Se_ e quando quisermos. Você não é alguém que precise de piedade. E não a terá de mim. – chegou bem perto, o hálito dele em seu rosto – Também não tenho medo de saber o que você poderia ter para me contar. – disse séria – _Só não me importa._ – deixou que ele visse a verdade em seus olhos – Não faz a mínima diferença. Tenho certeza de que você não é um santo. – encarou-o – É o que basta.

Pretos. Em castanhos.

Ele pareceu considerar. Ainda tenso. Decidindo. Ela afastou um pouco o rosto. Deixando claro por sua expressão e em seus olhos, que não ia permitir que ele lhe dissesse. Não importavam as conseqüências. Não ia fazê-lo passar por isso. Não hoje. Ele diria, quando e se quisesse. Não por imposição. De Albus ou de qualquer um. Demorou.

Então, um assentimento curto.

Relaxou ligeiramente. Voltando a olhá-lo. Vendo pretos brilharem. E disse séria.

– Você tem razão, eu casei com você. Pacote completo. Tudo que há de bom e de ruim. – levou a mão ao rosto dele – Você é meu marido, pai de minha filha. E por isso você tem o meu respeito. – acariciou-o – O resto não importa. – murmurou.

Aproximou o rosto do dele de novo, devagar, intencionalmente. Colocou lábios sobre lábios.

_'Mas importa. Importará se souber o que eu fiz. E as vidas que...'_

Vidas a quem ele devia. Horrores e dor de que ele era a causa. Coisas que ela não imaginava...

Foi um momento, antes que braços a rodeassem e ele começasse a corresponder.

Duro. Intensamente. Ansioso.

E então ele se afastou. Contrariada, ela deixou. Lembrando que iam sair para o jantar.

Mas ele a encarou, segurando-a pelos braços, apertando.

– Você não deve, nunca, sair sozinha. – disse urgente – Nunca abrir qualquer correspondência ou encomenda enviada a nós, a mim ou a você sem minha presença. Não deve se afastar do castelo e mesmo aqui dentro, procurar estar sempre com alguém de confiança, um membro da ordem ou mesmo um de seus pequenos... grifinórios. – conseguiu quase transformar a palavra num insulto.

Ela continuou olhando-o. Percebendo a urgência e a seriedade do que dizia. Tentando ignorar o tom arrogante com que foi dito.

Arrastou-a para o canto da parede.

– Preste atenção. – seguiu o olhar dele para a parede – Se qualquer coisa de diferente acontecer, se eu, por qualquer motivo não lhe der notícias...

– Severus... – interrompeu-o com um arrepio.

– Se qualquer coisa acontecer – ele continuou quase irritado com a interrupção – Você deve vir aqui... – segurou sua mão, levando-a até a parede, colocando a dele por cima, murmurando algo – e mandar que se abra. – continuou a murmurar.

Ela ficou quieta, sentindo a energia que corria pela mão morna sobre a sua, até a parede.

– Diga! – ele a incitou, em meio aos murmúrios.

– Abra. – murmurou.

A parede se desfez. Teria caído se ele não a tivesse segurado.

Era um quarto escuro, grande. Algumas tochas se acenderam quando o ar pareceu entrar pela abertura.

Deu um passo, percebendo que havia três degraus.

– Você e Anna estarão seguras aqui. – ele a ajudou a entrar completamente – Eu e Dumbledore poderemos resgatá-las.

Continuou explicando que o quarto era auto-suficiente. O alimento viria. Havia um banheiro ao fundo.

Havia livros. Duas camas, um delas de casal. E uma grande janela vários metros acima do chão deixava entrar luz e ar.

– E se algo acontecer a mim ou ao diretor, – continuou, enquanto ela inspecionava o quarto, passando a mão sobre a escrivaninha ao lado da cômoda – alguns elfos da casa de Snape aparecerão para servi-la.

Virou o rosto para ele, de repente preocupada, a respiração mais rápida. Sem que sua mente tivesse registrado completamente a informação sobre _elfos_ e _casa de Snape._

– Severus...

– Eles saberão quando a porta for fechada. – continuou – Você deve colocar sua mão sobre o canto da parede e mandar que se feche. Ninguém entrará sem permissão. E se algo acontecer que nos impeça de vir, os elfos saberão. Você será a nova senhora deles. Eles têm ordem expressa de servir à família Snape.

Mordeu o lábio. Vendo pela expressão em seus olhos, que apenas não era a hora de pedir explicações.

Ele fez um gesto com a mão convidando-a a sair. Ainda quis ficar e fazer perguntas, discutir.

Mas já o conhecia o suficiente para adiar o momento.

_Apenas não ainda._

Passou por ele.

Ainda foi um segundo olhando em volta, antes que ele se movesse para fora do quarto, seguindo-a.

* * *

Ele estava tendo outro de seus sonhos. 

Como sempre, seu coração se doeu pelo homem que dividia sua cama. Por tudo o que ele já tinha passado. Cujo resultado eram esses pesadelos horríveis.

Estendeu a mão, tocando-o suavemente. Procurando não se lembrar da única vez em que tinha tentado tal coisa. E de olhos negros luzindo em raiva nela, antes de se levantar e sumir até a manhã seguinte.

Chegou mais perto, encostando o corpo no dele; sussurrando seu nome baixinho. Colocou o rosto em suas costas, sentindo a pele morna, dizendo palavras suaves de consolo e carinho. E devagar, ele pareceu acordar. Ouviu um suspiro. Continuou sussurrando, sem se importar se ele ouvia as palavras. Repetindo suas promessas do casamento e frases de sua oração.

Logo ele se virou, enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço.

Finalmente, permitindo-se ser consolado... cuidado.

Beijou os cabelos pretos, acariciando-os. Sentiu os lábios dele tocando seu pescoço.

E então não houve mais necessidade de palavras.

* * *

Foi algum tempo antes que adquirisse coragem suficiente para abrir a porta de seu laboratório, encostando-se nela, olhando-o. Ele tinha se imobilizado por um momento; depois continuado o que fazia. Afastou-se depois, fechando a porta suavemente. Esta tinha sido a primeira vez. 

Depois disso, voltou. Os olhos não perdendo nada. Viu-o cortar e amassar. Como sua mãe fazia quando estava cozinhando. A lembrança trazendo lágrimas que ela não deixou cair. Viu-o medir e pesar, com os mais variados instrumentos, antes de colocar os ingredientes nos caldeirões. Poucas vezes usando a vara. O modo como misturou, duas, às vezes mais vezes, o conteúdo do caldeirão, em sentido horário ou anti-horário, antes de esperar e depois voltar a fazer tudo de novo. Juntando os mais variados conteúdos. Alguns bem nojentos. Misturando tudo.

Um bruxo. Exercendo sua arte. Fazendo algo que parecia amar.

Trazendo um sorriso disfarçado aos seus lábios. E conforto ao seu coração enquanto o observava.

Uma ou outra vez reconhecendo ingredientes. Reconhecendo procedimentos pelo que tinha lido.

Na maior parte das vezes sem entender absolutamente nada do que ele fazia. Mas sentindo no ar a magia, a energia. Vendo a concentração e a graça com que ele executava cada movimento. Sem cansar. Poucas, muito poucas palavras começaram a ser trocadas. Sobre tudo. Sobre qualquer coisa. Sobre Anna. Um banco tinha aparecido para ela perto da porta em uma das vezes. Ele estava lá quando se aproximou. Não perguntou. Sentou-se encostando a cabeça na porta. Feliz só por estar lá. Descansando, quando Anna não exigia sua presença, para as fraldas, ou a dor de barriga, ou amamentar ou dar banho. Absorvendo seu tempo, mesmo com a ajuda de Winky ou as visitas ocasionais de Minerva, que não a deixara sozinha, nas poucas vezes em que Severus tivera que "ir".

E hoje, tinha observado dois caldeirões de onde saía fumaça. Num deles, o menor, a fumaça era roxa. No outro, era só emanações de calor, mas ele parecia tomar mais cuidado com este. Já era tarde. Logo Anna acordaria. Mas não deixaria esse tempo com ele. Distraiu-se observando os caldeirões. De repente percebeu que olhos negros estavam sobre ela. Não soube quanto tempo estiveram se olhando. Perdendo-se um no outro. Mas então ele desviou os seus. Pouco depois ele guardava tudo, jogando algum feitiço sobre o caldeirão com sua varinha, e vinha em direção à ela, pegando sua mão sem uma palavra e levando-a para o quarto.

A lareira foi acesa.

Um livro sendo lido, enquanto ela descansava o rosto nem seu peito, as mãos acariciando-o suavemente. Tentando inutilmente não fechar os olhos.

Ou o sono a roubaria dele.

* * *

Dois dias e ele ainda não tinha voltado ao laboratório. Indo para Dumbledore após o jantar. 

Se arriscando fora de Hogwarts. Fazendo-a rezar por ele. Mesmo que não demorasse muito.

No terceiro ela franziu a testa, perdida em pensamentos; deixando que Anna segurasse seu dedo enquanto a alimentava. Imaginando se ele não estava evitando o laboratório por causa de suas visitas.

Suspirou.

Que seja. Que o homem amaldiçoado se enfurnasse onde quisesse!

Mesmo no inferno!

Anna reclamou. Removeu-a do peito, passando ao outro.

Ela não iria. Ele teria sua maldita solidão de volta.

* * *

Cumpriu. Pelos próximos três dias, em que ele quase não ficou no castelo antes do jantar. 

Andando pelo quarto. Ora pegando um livro, ora outro. Até que a impaciência fosse controlada e conseguisse se sentar para ler. Mas então o sono já estava lá e tudo o que podia fazer era se estabelecer debaixo da coberta. E se ele chegasse e não estivesse dormindo, fingiria. Até que Anna a requisitasse.

Não que tivesse conseguido se esquivar dele quando a abraçou e a puxou para si no terceiro.

Suspirou desistindo. Incapaz de resistir às carícias mornas. Ou aos lábios insistentes.

Como se tivesse percebido de repente que quase não se falavam há quatro dias.

Como se tivesse... sentido sua falta.

pppppp qqqqq

Na noite seguinte, voltava do quarto de Anna quando o viu. Parado, perto da porta do escritório.

Então ele lhe estendeu a mão. Olhou em pretos.

Foi até ele; segurou-a. Ele andou, ainda segurando sua mão.

Até que percebeu... para onde iam.

Deu um pequeno sorriso. Que ele não viu. Ocupado em ir organizar o que usaria hoje.

Sentou-se na cadeira mais confortável, que estava lá ao invés do banco.

Reclinou-se para apreciar seu marido.

Pensando se era hora de pedir que ele melhorasse o gosto da poção contraceptiva que a dera.

* * *

Foi numa dessas noites que as palavras voltaram a surgir. Nascendo do conforto de suas presenças. 

Uma pergunta pequena dela sobre a Ordem. Específica.

Pretos se desviaram para ela por um segundo, antes de responder.

As pequenas conversas inábeis a princípio, foram crescendo. E depois melhor.

E em meio a tudo. Ele parecia finalmente estar percebendo o quanto ela tinha lido. O que ela sabia sobre poções; suas pequenas noções erradas do mundo bruxo, e as dele sobre os trouxas. E o quanto ambos ainda sabiam pouco um do outro. E de seus mundos.

Também os livros sobre Harry tinham surgido. As palavras hesitantes, ponderadas.

Pensando que mesmo Dumbledore entenderia que ele era seu marido.

E que havia muito que poderia contar, sem comprometer qualquer coisa.

Mesmo que o percebesse atento, alerta, avaliando as informações que recebia. Pesando-as.

Algumas das reações dele tinham provocado sorrisos. Ele não tinha escondido seu desagrado às coisas que ela contara sobre Harry. E ela tinha gargalhado no som que ele tinha feito quando descrevera o duelo entre ele e Lockhart, até não poder mais.

Sem ter certeza, se pretos brilharam mais, quando finalmente conseguiu se controlar, os olhos ainda molhados pelo riso.

* * *

Voltava do escritório de Dumbledore. Outra reunião. Desta vez sem coisas terríveis. 

Pelo menos por enquanto.

Os olhos no corredor escuro.

Só planos. O que fariam com os primeiros e segundos anos se o castelo estivesse em perigo.

O que todos fariam. Suas posições. Quais professores seriam responsáveis pelo quê. Quem chamaria os aurores. E acionaria a Ordem. Quais as passagens e meios seriam usados.

Levou a mão à testa. A dor de cabeça suave começando.

Como em outras vezes, quando tinha que lidar com sua irritação extrema por estar ali e não ativo na guerra. Mesmo que se arrisca-se fora de Hogwarts; ignorando as palavras de Dumbledore admoestando-o para ter cuidado. Tentando conviver com o fato, e negando as emoções desencontradas, de não precisar agir mais como um comensal. Ao mesmo tempo em que tinha certeza de ter perdido seu valor como espião e informante para a Ordem. Abrindo brechas para mais matança.

Abrindo brechas para a culpa.

Respirou. As mãos massageando a testa. Enquanto tentava concentrar-se no agora.

Sobre como deveria agir. O que mais precisava resolver.

Em seus... próprios planos.

Sobre Nina. E Lucius. E o que faria diante de cada opção. Caso...

Apertou os lábios.

Sabia que o caçariam.

O senhor escuro não esquecia. Ou perdoava.

Ele seria uma prioridade; mesmo em meio à batalha.

Respirou andando mais rápido pelos corredores escuros.

Lembrando de uma outra reunião que tivera com Albus. Na noite em que acusara de roubar sua vida.

De sua raiva e mágoa, demonstrada eficazmente no modo como destruíra quase o escritório do diretor.

Nas palavras de Albus. No modo como se sentira. As atrocidades futuras que ele não poderia impedir pesando em sua consciência. E o conhecimento repentino de que tinha apenas perdido o controle na frente do diretor. Em mais uma de suas "primeiras vezes" depois de... Nina.

Sacudiu esses pensamentos. Voltando a se concentrar no agora.

No que era necessário fazer. Na pouca pesquisa e nos planos que ainda não tinha discutido com Albus.

E no modo como sua marca voltara a queimar. Mesmo que escondesse de Nina.

Continuou a ouvir seus passos ecoarem. Vendo as tochas que se acendiam quando passava.

A escada. E finalmente seus aposentos.

Entrou. Ouviu sons. Delas.

Atravessou a porta, passando por elas. Vendo-a amamentar Anna, segurando a pequena mão.

Observando-as. Enquanto pegava suas roupas, para um banho.

Entrou no banheiro fechando a porta. Parou.

Imóvel. Olhando o inocente sutiã. Uma peça preta. Rendada, dependurada. Em _seu_ banheiro.

Fazendo-o perceber, de repente. Que havia uma mulher nas masmorras. Em seu quarto

E que era _sua _mulher. Uma mulher que tinha lhe dado uma filha.

E que ainda fazia seu sangue ferver. A cada noite.

Respirou. Tentando acreditar.

Ele. Severus Snape. Casado. Com uma filha.

Fechou os olhos. Algo percorrendo-o.

Era real.

Ele as tinha. As duas.

Eram _suas_.

Inalou. O coração disparado.

* * *

Ela suspirou. Olhando novamente à sua volta. 

Mesmo com o espaço em seus aposentos parecendo maior. Com o quarto novo de bebê e seu acesso ao laboratório e a todos os livros de Severus. Com Anna que lhe tomava boa parte do tempo... Suspirou novamente. Ainda se sentia... presa. Uma sensação que persistira apesar de seu passeio.

Não. Queria mais ar do que o que havia em volta daquele castelo maravilhoso.

Bem, era melhor admitir para si mesma. Na verdade o que queria não era ir a Hogsmeade.

O que queria era ir para casa. Queria sua mãe, seu pai, queria toda sua família de volta.

Queria que sua mãe conhecesse Anna. Olhou-a. Sentiu lágrimas nos olhos, limpou-as dizendo a si mesma que era uma tola. Resmungou de volta para Anna. Murmurando enquanto ela quase dormia.

– Durma, pequena. Tia Minerva virá buscá-la mais tarde. E mamãe tem que mandar uma coruja para tio Harry. – olhou em volta só para conferir – É aniversário dele. – sorriu.

Minerva ou Pomfrey ou Sprout. Sempre havia alguém disputando a atenção de Anna com ela.

Pelo menos não teria falta de babás, sorriu. Mesmo Dumbledore ia...

O sorriso apagou. Mas não hoje. Hoje haveria uma reunião da Ordem.

Hoje eles discutiriam sobre Harry e o último ataque próximo à casa dos tios dele.

Suspirou. Queria saber mais. Dessa vez se arrependeu realmente de não ter prestado mais atenção naqueles livros. Talvez houvesse um indício, um detalhe, qualquer coisa, que pudesse ajudá-los.

Mordeu o lábio. Pelo menos eles devem ter ganho, consolou-se, ou não estaria aqui.

Alguma coisa teria vazado para o mundo trouxa. Não teria? Mesmo se houvesse... perdas.

Estremeceu. Sacudiu a cabeça, afastando essa linha de pensamento. Não era produtivo.

Deitou-se ao lado de sua filha.

Talvez pudesse ir até Hagrid para espairecer. Não, suspirou de novo, ele provavelmente estava envolvido em mais algum dos "desaparecimentos" ocasionais que parecia acometer às pessoas do castelo. Anna resmungou baixinho. Olhou-a. Os cabelos muito escuros. O rostinho claro.

Tocou-o. Sorriu. Anna. Cada vez mais parecida com Severus.

Seu Severus. Seu marido. Fechou os olhos.

_'Proteja-o, Senhor. Por favor, não deixe que nada aconteça a ele.'_

Suspirou.

pppppp qqqqq

Ele estava demorando.

Tinha saído de manhã e já era noite.

Minerva tinha levado Anna, tinha aproveitado para acompanhá-la por parte do caminho e continuar até o corujal, de onde enviou o cartão e o pequeno presente para Harry.

Voltara para as masmorras e já tinha organizado tudo; suas coisas, as coisas de Anna e mesmo as de Severus. Pegara não sabia quantas vezes nos livros e os largara depois de algum tempo. Continuando a andar entre os cômodos. Inquieta. Levou a mão sobre a mesa. Tocando os objetos. Segurou um.

Ele estava demorando demais. Suspirou. Sabia que estava verificando algo para a Ordem como Minerva deixara "escapar", mas... Não. Minerva não tinha estado tão tranqüila quando fora pegar Anna. Alimentara Anna enquanto conversavam. E tinha percebido... a tensão. Disfarçada, suave. Mas estava lá.

Anna dormira. E acabara deixando-a lá com Minerva. Saindo para andar a esmo fora do castelo, sem se afastar demais, evitando a floresta. Arrepiando-se por um momento quando olhou para as árvores, lembrando que lá havia centauros, animais estranhos e pelo menos um gigante. Olhou para a floresta. Pensando em como pudera ter sido tão tola em ir até lá. No mínimo devia ter se lembrado de Grwap. Estremeceu.

Quando voltou, ainda não havia nenhuma notícia.

Anna já estava dormindo. Winky vira como estava inquieta e a levara.

Deixando-a andando de um lado para outro. Nervosa, ansiosa, sozinha.

Segurou com força a tampa do tinteiro que estava sobre a mesa. A preocupação oprimindo.

Decidiu.

Em um segundo estava saindo. Os pés velozes.

Alguém ia ter que lhe dizer porque seu marido tinha ficado mais de doze horas sem aparecer.

Alguém ia ter que lhe dar alguma explicação.

Qualquer uma.

* * *

Ela estava certa. 

Não encontrara Minerva e tinha resolvido ir atrás de Pomfrey, quando o viu. Seu coração disparou, erguendo uma prece de agradecimento aos céus, ainda trêmula.

Ele estava descendo; o andar não tão rápido. Tinha estado na enfermaria. A roupa suja; rasgada. Correu até ele. O coração disparado. Ajudando-o apesar do olhar que recebeu. Examinando-o, procurando indícios de como ele estava realmente. Bebendo da vista dele; seguro; aqui. Enquanto ele recusava-se a falar qualquer coisa, ou a responder sua pergunta murmurada. Suspirou irritada. Esperando até que eles chegassem às masmorras.

Ajudando-o através dos corredores. Que pareciam longos demais. Finalmente chegaram.

– Severus... – começou.

Mas ele erguera uma mão, continuando para o quarto, e de lá para o banheiro.

Ficara furiosa, mas em silêncio. O coração ainda batendo rápido, em medo pelo que ele podia ter passado; sem saber o que tinha acontecido. Verificando as roupas dele. E o sangue. Novamente.

Mordeu o lábio, dando um jeito na roupa. Tirando-a do alcance de seus olhos.

Pensando. Erguendo uma nova prece em agradecimento, enquanto suplicava proteção.

Olhou-o quando saiu do banho. Ele desviou, indo em direção à cama. Foi até ele, o olhar bravo.

Mas ele a impedira de perguntar, dizendo-lhe muito pouco, enquanto se deitava.

Tinha se sentido magoada. Fora deixada de fora novamente.

Afastara-se em direção a lareira, mordendo o lábio. Ele não dissera.

No entanto ela sabia.

Comensais.

Eles estavam lá fora. À espreita. Virou o rosto para olhá-lo. Ele estava acordado e a observava.

Mordeu o lábio com mais força. Sem saber se o abraçava ou se batia nele, tantas eram suas emoções. Aproximou-se da cama. Olhou em negros, meio ressentida por ele não ter-lhe contado.

Ele estendeu a mão, segurando a dela.

– Nina, – disse sério – Não vai fazer diferença.

– Fará, para mim.

Ele olhou-a, pesando.

Não. Não lhe faria nenhum bem saber o que tinha acontecido.

Saber sobre a carta endereçada a ela; que ele interceptara no corredor das masmorras, de uma coruja desconhecida. Uma carta que ele mal tivera tempo de jogar longe antes de explodir. Uma carta que fizera seu sangue ferver em fúria. Ao imaginar o que teria acontecido se Nina a tivesse pego primeiro.

E então a segunda coruja, conhecida. Para ele. Com a assinatura mágica de Lucius.

Fora então que procurara uma lareira para sair do castelo. Sendo interceptado por Albus no corredor.

Albus do inferno. Que apesar de ler o pergaminho onde dizia que tinha que ir sozinho, ainda queria o impedir de sair sem algum membro da ordem! Atrasando-o. Aumentando sua fúria ao obrigá-lo a dizer aonde ia para se ver livre.

E quando finalmente usara flú. E aparatara longe, não havia ninguém no local onde pensara encontrar o bastardo louro. Sabia que deveria ser uma armadilha.

E não se importara.

Desde que pudesse rasgar Lucius em partes pequenas. Antes que ele atingisse Nina ou Anna.

Em sua fúria, tinha jurado. Ele pagaria. Por tudo o que fizera ou tentara fazer até agora. E por mais.

Fora então que começara. Os feitiços. As vozes. Malfoy bastardo e seus planos infernais.

O astuto, mas arrogante Malfoy buscando sua própria glória pessoal. Provavelmente não tinha contado ao Mestre Escuro. Ou haveria mais comensais e ele não teria sobrevivido. Mesmo que tivesse tomando precauções ao ir.

Ela estava errada. Não faria nenhum bem a ela saber que no fim, estivera sozinho contra eles. Shacklebolt que tinha chegado em seguida, caído. Nenhum bem em saber que ele provavelmente matara um deles enquanto escapava com o auror desacordado. Saber que... Sacudiu a cabeça; puxando-a pela mão, fazendo com que se inclinasse na cama para não cair; levando a outra mão para atraí-la para si, fazendo com que deitasse sobre seu peito, sem se importar se estava dolorido ainda.

Podia nunca mais tê-la visto.

– Não. – murmurou diferente, encarando-a sem mais uma palavra, a mão deslizando pelo seu rosto.

Até que ela fechou os olhos e encostou a testa em seu rosto.

Mas estava entre eles.

Era a Guerra.

E então os lábios dele estavam sobre os dela. Tocando suavemente. Puxando-a para perto com as mãos.

As mãos dele percorrendo-a. Fazendo-a render-se.

Não devia tê-lo perdoado tão fácil, pensou.

Os lábios ainda nos dele.

A suspeita de retaliação por parte dos comensais em seu coração.

Ela saberia, disse a si mesma.

Havia outros meios.

Deslocou-se para mais perto.

Podia tê-lo perdido, pensou. Ele podia não ter voltado.

Ergueu uma prece em agradecimento.

Tocou-o com ânsia. Ele se moveu para cima dela.

* * *

Levantou mais um vidro, conferindo seu conteúdo, anotando a quantidade que teria que adquirir. 

Respirou desgostoso. Franziu a testa.

_Ah, sim._ Torceu os lábios em desagrado. Alunos. E professores. Aulas. Segunda-feira.

Deviam estar chegando agora. Em plena sexta-feira. Intempestivamente.

Perambulando por todo o castelo. Trazendo outras ameaças. Apertou mais os lábios.

Largou o que fazia irritado.

Foi até a porta do quarto. Apoiou a mão no portal.

Olhando Nina brincando com Anna na cama. A voz baixa e os resmungos da resposta chegando até ele.

Inspirou ar.

Um mês... Que tinha passado... Rápido demais.

Amanhã teriam que enfrentar os pequenos bastardos.

E o perigo próximo. A expressão ficou mais séria.

Um outro resmungo distraiu-o de sua tensão. Olhou-as.

Percebeu de repente.

Tinha se acostumado. Mais rápido e fácil do que pensou a princípio.

À presença dela; ao choro ocasional de Anna.

Às coisas misturadas às suas. À presença em sua cama...

À sua pequena... rotina.

Nina se virou sorrindo para ele.

Respirou mais forte.

* * *

E então já era a Cerimônia de classificação. 

Nina sentiu seu estômago tinha torcido em antecipação. Preocupações esdrúxulas. Como que roupa usaria, o que faria com... Muitas recomendações à Winky. Passou todo o dia tensa.

Fechou a porta do quarto, levantando os olhos.

Ele a esperava na porta.

– Vamos. – o rosto sério.

Tinha ido até ele.

Algo dentro dela esperando que ele lhe segurasse a mão mesmo pelos corredores.

Mas não. Este era Severus Snape. O professor.

Cada passo que ecoava gelando-a por dentro. Até que ficou brava consigo mesma.

Ela o faria.

Tinha estado frente a frente com comensais, não tinha? Vivia com um. Ergueu a cabeça.

Se ele percebeu alguma coisa, não comentou. Abrindo a porta para ela. Entrando juntos.

Tudo veio ao mesmo tempo. O Salão cheio. Barulhento. Brilhante. Estupendo.

Piscou. Era o mesmo. E não era. Aproximou-se da mesa.

Olhou discretamente para os outros. Os professores estavam lá. Respondeu quando a cumprimentaram. Sentou-se entre Severus e Minerva, tensa. Um dos grandes motivos de seu desconforto ainda ausente.

Olhou de relance para as mesas onde estavam os alunos.

Hermione acenou-lhe. Sorriu, vendo o trio junto novamente. Não se importou com o som que ouviu ao seu lado, acenou de volta. Os olhos escorregando discretamente para a mesa da sonserina.

Draco. O rosto muito mais sério que sempre. Observando-a junto a Severus. Duro.

Desviou castanhos. Percebeu pelo canto do olho que Severus tinha acompanhado tudo.

Suspirou. Dumbledore sorriu-lhe. Como se lhe dissesse que tudo ficaria bem. Retribuiu.

E então... havia barulho.

E Elisabeth.

Voltou a ficar tensa. Ergueu o rosto.

Ela estava tão linda quanto sempre. Os olhos azuis tão brilhantes quanto os cabelos. Apesar da forma como sua boca se torceu quando virou-se em sua direção. Olhou Severus, que tinha a expressão inescrutável. Evitou um suspiro. Escutando os cumprimentos calorosos que ela recebia dos outros professores, aos quais respondia, charmosa.

– Professor, Snape. – ronronou ao sentar-se após Minerva, sem obter resposta, antes de voltar seu rosto para ela.

– Srtª Ventur, que surpresa! – disse elevando uma sobrancelha, irônica.

Segurou-se, apertando os lábios. Ela saberia.

– Srtª Parker. – cumprimentou de volta, sem corrigi-la.

A última vez em que a vira fora antes das férias, na enfermaria. Quando estendera a mão a Severus.

Evitou um suspiro. Tinha sido há anos luz. Não parecia que as coisas tinham mudado tanto.

– É senhora Snape agora, querida. – Minerva tinha dito, tentando disfarçar a satisfação.

Um dos professores tossiu, outro bateu em suas costas. Silêncio. Descrença. Admiração.

Apesar da maioria olhar para Severus, alguns a encaravam estupefatos. Severus devolvia; todo Snape.

– Snape? – a voz esganiçada de Sibila parecia estrangulada.

Engoliu, erguendo ligeiramente a cabeça.

– Sim.

Azuis envoltos por cabelos claros se voltaram para ela. Pensou que morreria, se ódio matasse.

– Ora, ora. – Sinistra sorriu – Eu penso que cumprimentos estão em ordem!

E então começou. Os cumprimentos. As brincadeiras meio hesitantes. Olhou de relance para a face séria de seu marido. Elisabeth tinha se sentado, imóvel, absorvendo.

Permitiu-se fechar os olhos por um segundo.

A preocupação repentina e insana com Anna acalmada ao saber que estava com Winky.

Sentiu uma mão sobre a sua por baixo da mesa, num contato momentâneo.

Pelo canto do olho, percebeu que ele ostentava a mesma expressão de desdém.

Suspirou olhando Minerva se levantar para buscar os primeiros anos.

Elisabeth era de novo o centro das atenções, conversando com os outros.

Completamente encantadora.

Tornou a suspirar.

pppppp qqqqq

O jantar finalmente estava acabando.

Prestava atenção à Sprout narrar uma situação engraçada pela qual passara nas férias, quando sentiu que alguém tocava seu braço. Voltou-se, Severus fazia-lhe sinal para que saíssem. Levantou-se a contragosto. Teria gostado de saber como terminara a história.

Eles não pareceram notar quando passaram pela porta.

Dumbledore se voltou, ainda rindo com os outros do que Sprout dissera.

Percebeu a ausência de Severus e Nina. Virou-se para Minerva que também tinha percebido.

– Não cheguei a dizer a Severus que você queria falar-lhe após o jantar, Albus. – disse culpada.

– Não tem importância, Minerva. Eu mandarei um elfo...

– Não se preocupe diretor, eu darei o recado. – Elisabeth tinha se levantado.

– Não... – Minerva começou.

– Nenhum problema. – disse já se dirigindo para a saída.

– Diga-lhe para deixar Nina primeiro! – Minerva ainda falou.

Elisabeth fechou a porta.

Olhou para Albus.

– Não se preocupe, Minerva, Severus saberá o que fazer. – disse baixo.

Resolveu verbalizar o que a incomodava.

– Eu não confio nela, Albus. – murmurou consternada.

Albus olhou mais uma vez para a porta fechada.

pppppp qqqqq

– Professor Snape!

Ela se retesou. Severus ainda deu um passo, depois virou-se impaciente. Provavelmente teria continuado se Nina não tivesse parado.

– Severus, – Elisabeth chegava perto, ignorando o brilho de aviso em pretos, quando a ouviu dizer seu nome – O diretor pediu-me para dar um recado.

– Ele poderia ter-me falado pessoalmente, há apenas alguns minutos. – retorquiu duro, fazendo menção de continuar.

– Sim, mas Minerva esqueceu-se de dizê-lo. – deu um passo à frente – Ele quer vê-lo para uma reunião importante. – os olhos se desviaram para Nina.

Severus apertou os lábios.

– Muito bem, – ele quase rosnou dessa vez – Já deu seu recado. – virou-se para continuar.

– Ele disse "agora". – ela completou doce.

Voltou-se novamente. Então agora ela era menina de recados. Que seja.

– Diga ao diretor que irei após... – começou sarcástico.

– Não. – Nina interrompeu-o – Pode ir, Severus. Eu sei o caminho. E também sei me cuidar. – não tinha perdido a expressão de desafio da outra.

– Não se preocupe, professor – Elisabeth sorriu – Afinal, o que poderia acontecer aqui? Ou pretende que ela fique presa todo o tempo? – ironizou levantando uma sobrancelha.

– Pode ir, Severus. – Nina repetiu, antes que ele a puxasse, ou fizesse qualquer outra coisa; um aviso em castanhos.

Ele estreitou os olhos. Muito bem. Então ela pensava que podia...

Olhou Elisabeth. Talvez pudesse resolver dois problemas de uma só vez.

Deu um curto assentimento para Nina e mudou seu rumo.

Elisabeth o seguiu, uma expressão de triunfo em seus olhos. Que Nina vira.

Ergueu a cabeça antes de continuar para as masmorras.

Ele tinha dado dois passos quando disse, sem se virar.

– Seu recado foi dado, Srtª. Parker. – ironizou – Eu penso que está dispensada.

Não deixou que nada transparecesse em seu rosto; sabia que a cadela trouxa tinha escutado.

– É claro. – sorriu – Por isso estava indo para meus aposentos. – ronronou, doce.

Ele continuou a andar, sem responder.

Ela desviou em um dos corredores.

pppppp qqqqq

Nina deu um sorriso. Tinha ouvido o que Severus dissera e principalmente, o tom de irritação contida com que o fizera. Embora não tivesse escutado a resposta de Elisabeth.

Escutou seus próprios passos na pedra fria. Apressou o passo.

Apesar do que dissera, não faria mal tomar cuidado.

Imaginou o que Dumbledore teria para discutir com Severus que fosse tão... urgente.

Suspirou.

Não acreditou que Elisabeth mentiria, mas se o fizesse, não queria estar na pele dela quando Severus descobrisse.

Escutou um barulho.

Parou.

Nada. Apertou ainda mais o passo. Pensando em Anna.

Um vulto apareceu de repente à sua frente de um corredor. Reconheceu o vestido.

E o olhar gelado na pouca luz.

– Então, _trouxa, _o que você fez para convencê-lo a casar-se com você? Chantageou-o com o bastardo?

Nina não respondeu, fazendo menção de continuar a andar. Elisabeth se deslocou, impedindo-a.

– Oh, como pude esquecer! É _a_ bastarda. – encarou-a – Você não pensa realmente que ele se casaria se não fosse por isso, não é? – ergueu uma sobrancelha, sardônica.

Nina engoliu. Não importa o que fosse verdade. Não ia deixar que aquelazinha soubesse. Ergueu a cabeça, enfrentando-a.

– Bem, se, como você diz, esse fosse o único motivo, ainda assim é comigo que ele vive, é comigo que ele está em seu tempo livre, – _'e posso tentar fazê-lo me amar'_ – é comigo – saboreou as palavras – que ele se deita cada noite – um brilho maquiavélico apareceu em castanhos – e é em _meus braços_ que ele se satisfaz.

Viu o semblante da outra mudar. Uma raiva feroz nos olhos.

– Não por muito tempo. – falou baixo – Ele não pode se contentar com um arremedo de mulher. Ele logo irá procurar, alguém que realmente o complete! Alguém que seja igual a ele. Não uma cadela que não tem onde cair morta. Uma trouxa do inferno!

– É Senhora SNAPE pra você! – vociferou de volta.

Viu-a ficar possessa e tirar a varinha.

– Agora você vai me pagar, – sussurrou – sua...

– Nina?

Elas imobilizaram-se. Elisabeth guardou a varinha discretamente.

Nina voltou-se. Não soube de onde ele surgira. Mas era muito bem vindo.

– O que dizia senhorita Parker? – perguntou frio.

Ele não poderia ter ouvido, pensou. A maioria tinha sido dito em tom baixo e zangado.

– Eu pretendia escoltá-la – _essa cadela trouxa – _até as masmorras. Afinal, – completou gelada – nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer num castelo velho como esse.

Nina viu a expressão de Severus endurecer e seus olhos se estreitarem. Deu um passo à frente.

– Eu lhe asseguro, _srtª. Parker_, – conseguiu dizer por entre os dentes cerrados – que este castelo não é tão velho que não tenha quem proteja aqueles que estão aqui. E que _qualquer coisa_ que venha a acontecer a quem vive nele, – disse perigoso – trará _com certeza,_ terríveis conseqüências para quem as... fez. – havia um aviso velado e inequívoco em suas palavras – Não importa _quanto tempo_ leve. – completou gélido e intencional.

– É claro. – Elisabeth conseguiu dizer.

Nina se assustou com o tom e com o olhar em negros. Passou a língua pelos lábios secos.

– Está tudo bem, Severus. Já falou com Dumbledore?

Ele não desviou os olhos de uma Elisabeth Parker furiosa, mas silenciosa.

– Eu a levarei primeiro.

Não tinha dito que não chegara a ver Dumbledore.

O diretor podia esperar; ele entenderia.

– Vamos. – disse para Nina, ignorando completamente Elisabeth, mas sem tirar os olhos dela.

Nina passou na sua frente. Seguiu-a. Mantendo as passadas firmes, ainda atento. Elisabeth deu meia volta e se foi. Mas ele continuou alerta. Tinha aprendido há muito tempo a não dar completamente as costas a nenhum possível inimigo.

Depois de virarem em um corredor, pensou sobre o que ouvira.

Elisabeth não tinha feito menção ao incidente que acontecera com Nina no início das férias.

E para Nina, nada tinha ocorrido de diferente. Tinha discutido com Minerva que ela não precisava de mais uma coisa ruim em suas lembranças do mundo bruxo. E de que podiam protegê-la. Tinha ganhado um som de descrença a essa afirmação. Mas fora o argumento de que ela não estava bem o suficiente para escutar o que tinha acontecido, que a convencera no final.

Pensou que o encontro servira ao menos para alguma coisa, como imaginara. Não confirmara suas suspeitas, mas deixara algumas coisas claras.

Olhou a mulher ao seu lado.

Talvez agora essa voluntariosa o escutasse.

* * *

Dumbledore demorara a entrar no assunto. 

Oferecendo aqueles seus doces amaldiçoados. Depois perguntando o que tinha acontecido com o recado. Tirando dele o que ocorrera, escutando-o. E quando finalmente entrara no assunto, ele entendera por quê.

Uma discussão se seguiu. A voz calma de Dumbledore contrastando com a sua.

E então o argumento final.

Saíra de lá furioso.

Mas o diretor tinha ganhado. E sabia.

Nunca imaginou que a segurança de Anna e Nina fosse tão importante para ele até aquele momento.

Até que fosse forçado a fazer o que ia fazer.

Rosnou.

Seus passos se desviaram no corredor escuro.

Compondo sua mente.

Andando. Em direção às salas de DCAT.

Em direção à Elisabeth.

* * *

Ela abriu a porta. 

Uma leve expressão irônica apareceu em seu rosto ao vê-lo.

– Mas que surpresa! – elevou uma sobrancelha – Quer alguma coisa, – pausou – professor Snape?

Ele evitou o que realmente quis dizer e fazer. Era um sonserino. E esta era só mais uma batalha.

A expressão em seu rosto tornou-se quase... agradável.

– Somente... – olhou em azuis, uma sobrancelha erguendo-se lentamente, como a dela – _Conversar._

Não pediu para entrar. As mãos juntas atrás.

Ela não pôde suprimir o princípio de um sorriso.

Então ele não tinha vindo para continuar suas... ameaças.

A expressão confiante que surgiu, chegou em azuis.

– Muito bem. – ronronou, afastando-se da porta – Entre.

Os aposentos eram amplos, percebeu. Apertou os lábios. Os aposentos que deveriam ser seus.

Ela fechou a porta atrás dele. Vendo-o olhar em volta.

Estava contente de ter mudado em sua camisola preta que aparecia pelo decote do robe. Contente com o contraste que fazia com seus cabelos. Passou as mãos pelo corpete discretamente, fazendo com que mais de seu busto aparecesse.

Severus virou-se. Encontrando azuis. E o meio sorriso sabendo.

Negros desceram lentamente ao decote. Um dos cantos da boca da veela tremeram em prazer.

Ela se aproximou.

– Deseja... alguma coisa, – a voz era sugestiva – professor Snape?

Ele encarou azuis.

– Nem todos os nossos... desejos, srtª Parker – falou baixo – Podem ser... – voltou a olhar o decote – satisfeitos.

O sorriso depravado que surgiu no rosto feminino demonstrou seu contentamento.

– Isso... depende de _quais_ são os _seus_ desejos, Severus. – ronronou – Talvez se... surpreenda, – aproximou-se dele, o hálito quase em seu rosto – ao descobrir que outros podem compartilhar deles com _você_. – terminou num sussurro insinuante, a boca próxima.

Olhou para os lábios à sua frente. Simulou um suspiro.

– Infelizmente, temos um diretor muito... – os olhos correram pelo rosto perfeito – zeloso de sua posição. – afastou-se ligeiramente – E que orgulha-se de saber tudo o que acontece entre essas paredes.

Um brilho perigoso passou por azuis. _Quase_ tudo. Mas não ia contestar.

E então o sorriso surgiu novamente, insinuante, sensual.

– Este _assunto_ não precisa ser discutido dentro das paredes do castelo. – aproximou-se; sabendo que o calor de seu corpo e seu perfume chegavam até ele – Há muitos lugares onde podemos realizar essa... conversa e saciar _nossos_ _desejos_. – sussurrou devassa, a boca quase na sua.

Sentiu o encanto veela agindo sobre ele. Sobre seu corpo. Fazendo o anel em seu dedo queimar.

Lembrando-o desnecessariamente de porque não poderia aceitar esse impetuoso _convite_.

Simulou outro suspiro. O rosto demonstrando um pesar que não sentia.

– Ás vezes somos obrigados pelas circunstâncias a seguir caminhos diferentes do que – observou o colo branco e a camisola preta – planejamos – olhou em azuis – ou esperamos.

Afastou-se um pouco. Combatendo as reações de seu corpo e mente à magia sensual que ela usava como uma droga, influenciando-o. Ela voltou a se aproximar. Evitou recuar, deixando os olhos passearem sobre ela.

– E não posso me dar ao luxo de perder o respeito de meu... benfeitor atual. – elevou a mão, um dedo percorrendo, sem tocar, o contorno do rosto feminino – não importa o quão... tentador possa ser.

Abaixou a mão. Ela se moveu. Sentiu os contornos femininos impressos nos seus. Vendo o sorriso debochado quando ela percebeu a reação de seu corpo a ela. O anel queimando. Tentando focalizar na tarefa a realizar.

– Se o lado em que agora me encontro vencer, – disse rouco, olhando-a – talvez as coisas possam ser diferentes.

Viu-a franzir a testa enquanto se afastava ligeiramente. Agradeceu a proximidade interrompida.

Fora o melhor que pudera fazer... dadas as circunstâncias.

– Correndo o risco de contrariá-lo... Não seria mais fácil se o _outro_ lado vencesse?

Pretos ficaram sombrios.

– Não mais.

Entendeu. Lembrou do que Lucius dissera, sobre as reuniões a que faltara. O desagrado do Lord.

Que fora descontado nos outros comensais. Provocando raiva. O preço que fora pedido por sua cabeça. Nenhuma dúvida que seria morto quando colocassem os olhos nele. Não importa quando. Mesmo em meio à batalha. Era uma porta que se fechava. _Se_ o quisesse realmente. E queria.

Mas não conseguia vislumbrar nenhuma saída.

_'Por enquanto._' – prometeu-se.

Sua boca diluiu-se numa linha fina. Tudo por causa daquela... cadela.

A maldita trouxa com sua _bastarda_. E ainda havia o casamento.

Um fulgor raivoso passou por azuis.

– Parece estar se adaptado bem a ele. – ironizou – Até mesmo se _casou_ com uma... trouxa. – disse com desprezo.

Havia um traço de dureza em sua voz quando respondeu.

– Fazemos o que temos que fazer. Quando somos exigidos em nossa honra. – ergueu uma sobrancelha, voltando a olhá-la – Nem sempre importam nossas preferências pessoais. – completou devagar, com intenção.

Foi um momento antes que um pequeno sorriso surgiu.

– É claro. – a voz estava de novo lasciva – Um bruxo não é ninguém sem a honra que ostenta _para os outros._

Havia a sombra de um sorriso cínico de concordância nos lábios masculinos. Antes que o rosto ficasse um tanto sério, contrariado; quando ela voltou a se aproximar.

– Mesmo que seja obrigado a realizar um casamento completo com uma trouxa. E agora, como você viu, tenho que protegê-la, ainda que seja só um... divertimento.

Ela perdeu a respiração por um momento. Fixada em duas palavras. A fúria se insinuando.

– Um casamento completo?

Olhou-a. A expressão em desagrado, descontente. Dura.

– Sim. Dumbledore é completamente... – apertou os lábios, nenhuma sombra de mentira no que dizia – convincente quando acha que algo precisa ser feito. – a voz fria, encarou-a – Mesmo esta pequena... conversa foi idéia dele.

Ele viu a raiva e alguma curiosidade ser redirecionada no diretor. Seu rosto não demonstrou sua satisfação. Que Albus recebesse algo do que tivera que passar.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha numa pergunta muda.

– É muito... protetor – cuspiu a palavra – quando se trata daqueles que vivem aqui. – explicou.

Nenhuma necessidade de citar sua pequena _"interação"_ com Nina mais cedo.

– E como ele ficou sabendo?

Um dos cantos de sua boca se ergueu. Os olhos voltaram a se direcionar para o decote.

– Como eu disse antes, ele sabe... bastante do que acontece entre estas paredes. – azuis.

Não perdeu a escolha das palavras. Pequenos sorrisos sonserinos foram trocados.

_'Tem razão. Não tudo.'_

Ergueu a cabeça. Uma sombra de pesar em seu rosto.

– Embora um casamento bruxo não deixe muito a acontecer.

A raiva voltou. Os lábios femininos apertados. Fogo quente em seu peito.

Um casamento bruxo!

Como ele pudera? Como permitira?

Anéis ou feitiços que avisassem quando um traísse o outro.

_'Maldita trouxa!'_

Mais uma razão para fazê-la pagar. Azuis luziram, maus.

Sim. _Temporariamente_ ela tinha Severus. Em sua cama.

Estreitou os olhos com fúria. A cadela trouxa podia tentar seduzi-lo. Tentar fazer com que se interessasse por ela. Como se algum bruxo que se prezasse fosse respeitar ou querer uma... _trouxa._

Muito menos um que tinha sido um Comensal.

Além disso... Ele estava aqui, não estava?

Evitou um sorriso frio. Os pensamentos voltando a um outro comensal.

Nenhuma trouxa conseguiria o que ela conseguira com Lucius. O modo como o seduzira; como vencera sua... resistência. Mesmo que ele pensasse que um relacionamento entre eles não atenderia a seus propósitos. Lembrou de como dividira prazerosamente sua cama. Como iguais. Bruxos.

Isso seria impossível para qualquer outra. Não bastaria ser uma bruxa.

Não. Sorriu satisfeita consigo mesma. Fora necessário ser uma veela.

E agora eram amantes. A expressão se suavizou. Talvez pudesse usar isso em seu benefício.

E havia... vantagens a considerar.

Tocou com a ponta dos dedos a linda pulseira antiga, com feitiços de proteção, que fora presente dele.

Além disso, Lucius era excelente em sua arte com uma mulher. Os olhos desviaram para o homem que a olhava. Como possivelmente o atraente bruxo à sua frente deveria ser. Sorriu sedutora.

Até que se lembrou que não poderiam se tornar amantes. Não antes que ele a rejeitasse, prerrogativa de um casamento bruxo.

Ou que ela...

Contemplou pretos.

_'Apenas por enquanto.'_

Então o sorriso voltou. Malévolo. Quase inconsciente.

Severus não perdeu as emoções que passaram por seus olhos; mesmo que o rosto não demonstrasse muito. Tentou não esboçar nenhuma reação. Tinha procurado usar o que poderia de legilimência sem alertá-la. Também não perdera o gesto pequeno quando ela tocara uma pulseira. E o eco de seus pensamentos de Lucius.

Havia algo, teve certeza.

– Eu saberei... esperar. – ela sussurrou, voltando a aproximar-se dele; muito perto.

Evitou franzir a testa em resposta. Ao pensar nas implicações do que ouvira. Do que sentira nela há pouco. E de seu gesto. Não era a hora. Tornou a erguer o dedo para tocar a face feminina.

Ignorando o calor do anel.

– _Saberemos. _– disse baixo, pretos em azuis, prometedores.

Ela sorriu.

pppppp qqqqq

Fechou a porta ao sair pouco depois. Virando-se para o corredor escuro.

Uma expressão sarcástica.

Agora sua outra _doce _tarefa.

Os sonserinos.

Andou.

* * *

Já eram dez horas. E ele ainda não tinha chegado. Suspirou. 

Estava ansiosa. Vira os olhares dos sonserinos.

Talvez eles descobrissem. Essa noite.

Talvez Severus fosse aquele a contar.

Fechou os olhos. Esperando que tudo desse certo.

Amamentara Anna, cuidando dela e a fizera dormir.

Agora o aguardava. Olhando o fogo que ela acendera, mesmo que não estivesse frio.

Querendo que ele voltasse. E a abraçasse.

Fizesse amor com ela. E mesmo sem dizer as palavras, a deixasse sentir que tudo ficaria bem.

Sabia que ele não diria nada. Um pedaço de informação aqui e ali. Só sobre o que fosse importante.

Tinham chegado a algum tipo de acordo. Ele não a deixaria de fora. Não completamente.

Exceto pelo dia em que ele demorara.

Mas ela soubera.

De uma forma ou de outra ela sempre saberia.

Minerva, Pomfrey, o trio, Lupin, Diana, Tonks. Todos e qualquer um. Mesmo que não completamente. Mesmo que não com todos os detalhes. Mesmo que tivesse que suprimir a raiva e não confrontá-lo sobre o que não tinha dito. Não ia mudar uma coisa. Consolou-se ao pensar que ele não a quis preocupada. Mesmo que talvez não fosse a verdade.

Olhou por um momento para a aliança que de repente tinha parecido muito quente momentos antes.

Tinha-a soprado para esfriar, considerando colocar a mão sob a água corrente. Vendo como parecia brilhar. Fazendo-a ficar preocupada. Pensando se não era algum tipo de sinal. Enquanto ela continuava morna por um tempo. Mas não tinha voltado a queimar. E agora estava pensando se não tinha sido sua imaginação.

Voltou a encarar o fogo.

Vendo as chamas dançarem.

Entrou. Ela estava parada perto da lareira acesa.

Virou-se para olhá-lo. Sorriu. – Albus realmente o fez demorar dessa vez. – brincou.

O fogo emoldurava os cabelos soltos.

Aproximou-se. Observando castanhos. E o sorriso doce. Para ele.

Parou perto. Levantou a mão para seu rosto. Sem tocá-la. Só sentindo o calor da pele. Olhando-a.

O rosto sério.

Ela nunca imaginaria o que fizera esta noite.

Nunca desconfiaria dele.

Ela franziu a testa, pensando que havia um brilho estranho em pretos. Intenso.

Observou-a mudar a expressão.

Lembrou-se de Elisabeth. De suas palavras com duplo sentido. De...

A boca se estreitou. Viu o fogo refletido em castanhos.

Tocou seu rosto.

Elas eram tão diferentes...

– Está tudo bem, Severus? – escutou-a.

Sentiu o coração pequeno.

– Sim. – mergulhou em castanhos.

Fechou os olhos e enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço, abraçando-a com força.

Sentiu os braços dela que o envolviam. Escutou o suspiro satisfeito.

Jurou. Nunca a trairia.

Nem mesmo Albus amaldiçoado o faria trair alguém que...

Moveu o rosto; olhou em seus olhos.

Viu-a franzir a testa novamente, preocupada, sem entender sua expressão.

Procurou seus lábios com fome.

Impedindo-a de fazer perguntas que ele não podia responder.

As mãos ansiosas tentando trazê-la mais perto.

Foi só um segundo, antes que ela correspondesse.

* * *

Os cabelos prata brilharam enquanto ela se movia. 

Tinha sido chamada pelo diretor.

Sorriu. Depois de ontem à noite, nada mais importava. Poderia com isso.

Levou a mão para bater.

– Entre, Srtª Parker.

Estreitou os olhos. Como o velho fazia isso?

Havia outras coisas que ele fazia e a intrigavam... Severus tinha razão. Pouco escapava ao diretor.

Entrou.

– Diretor. – cumprimentou-o – Mandou me chamar?

Ele andou até sua cadeira e se sentou.

– Sim, Srtª. Parker. Por favor, sente-se. – apontou para a cadeira.

Ela se acomodou. Olhou-o, esperando. Tentando não deixar, que seus pensamentos vagueassem de novo à noite anterior. E a Severus. Evitou um sorriso.

Severus, que apreciava este diretor. Ou, como todo bom sonserino, o tolerava apenas porque precisava dele. Então, se realmente o queria. E queria. Deveria cair nas boas graças de Dumbledore.

Tentou sorrir, imaginando o que ele tinha a lhe dizer.

– Chegou ao meu conhecimento que houve um... incidente, envolvendo a Srª. Snape. – seus lábios se apertaram ao escutar o nome.

Uma expressão calculadora apareceu por um instante em seus olhos.

Talvez tivesse chegado a hora. Reverter tudo, afinal. Fazer a balança pender.

Fazer tudo isso trabalhar a seu favor.

– Apenas uma conversa entre... pessoas com interessem em comum, diretor. – deu um pequeno sorriso.

Lembrou de seu "interesse comum" em seu quarto na noite anterior.

O diretor se recostou.

– Percebo. – sorriu – Detestaria saber que alguma coisa possa ameaçar alguém que se encontra dentro dessas paredes. Principalmente se a ameaça vier pelas mãos de um membro da equipe de funcionários.

A brecha que precisava.

– É claro, diretor. Eu...

Foram interrompidos por batidas na porta.

– Entre, Severus, e sente-se.

Ficou tensa. Não esperou que tivesse que falar na frente dele.

– Mesmo porque, nenhuma... ação... ficaria impune dentro dessas paredes. – o diretor continuou.

Por um momento sentiu a rebeldia. Olhou o dono dos olhos negros. E de seus pensamentos.

_'Você não tem idéia do que diz, homem velho.' –_ ela pensou. Se soubesse o que tinha feito...

Então sua expressão mudou, para ofendida, como se estivesse se dando conta finalmente do que ele dissera.

– Diretor, o senhor não está insinuando... – começou indignada, levantando-se.

Severus estava na sala, em silêncio. O diretor cumpria _uma_ parte do que tinham acordado.

– Não, Srtª. Parker. – ele levantou uma mão – Estou apenas dizendo que todos os funcionários dessa escola serão protegidos. – sorriu e encontrou seus olhos – Sem exceção.

Ela pensou que ele parecia realmente querer dizer isso. Como se estivesse oferecendo sua proteção também a ela. E de qualquer forma, ele provavelmente já sabia de _quase_ tudo o que fizera, ou não estaria aqui. O que diria não seria nenhuma novidade. E precisava da confiança dele. Tinha algo a oferecer em troca. No fim era uma guerra. Havia dois lados. E ela estaria do lado que vencesse. Suprimiu um sorriso. E com alguma sorte, com Severus ao seu lado. Era a hora que estava esperando. Ela demonstrou seriedade.

– É um alívio, Diretor. – falou devagar, encarando-o, e depois olhando de soslaio para Severus – Assim, – continuou lentamente, o lábio trêmulo – talvez eu possa finalmente dizer o que me tem pesado no coração há muito tempo. – suspirou, parecendo insegura, elevou azuis – Eu... bem... – mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando para os retratos e para Severus.

Ele sorriu para ela.

– Esteja tranqüila, Srtª Parker. Este é um dos lugares mais seguros de Hogwarts, senão o mais seguro. – disse com bondade, apontando as paredes – E estes são antigos diretores. Seu conselho é de grande ajuda a um homem velho. – olhou-a de novo – Isso é claro a menos que a presença do professor Snape a incomode. Embora tenha pensado que eram... bons amigos, posso pedir para que saia. Severus, ...

– Não! – interrompeu-o, mordeu o lábio de novo – Eu confio em Severus – elevou os olhos para ele.

Suspirou, como se juntasse coragem. A expressão cansada, triste. A voz baixa.

– Bem, o que vou dizer, carreguei sozinha por todo este tempo. – disse triste – Há um bom tempo, meu pai foi seqüestrado por comensais. – seu lábio tremeu, os olhos marejados – Eles me disseram para vir até aqui e me oferecer para o cargo de professora de DCAT. Disseram que arranjariam para que eu fosse aprovada. E que eu deveria dizer a eles tudo o que acontecesse aqui. – soluçou – Contar a eles quem entra, quem sai, o que fazem, e principalmente sobre Harry. – hesitou – Pobre Harry. – murmurou.

Um lenço apareceu em sua frente. Levantou os olhos. Severus o estendia a ela.

– Obrigada. – disse baixinho, pegando-o – E desde então eu tenho regularmente dito a eles tudo que sei, respondido a todas as perguntas que fazem, enfim, – soluçou de novo – traindo todos. – completou baixinho, consternada; engoliu – Eu quero deixar claro que não o fazia de livre vontade. – completou como se desesperada para que eles acreditassem nela, olhando com azuis marejados para eles, deixando o encanto veela agir sobre ambos – Eles só manteriam meu pai vivo se eu os ajudasse! E meu pai é minha única família. – um lágrima desceu.

Severus piscou. Percebendo que o encanto veela agia de novo. Olhou Albus que consolava Elisabeth. Qualquer outro _poderia_ ter acreditado.

Qualquer um que não desconfiasse de seu papel no ataque à Nina. Seus lábios se estreitaram. Que não a tivesse escutado na noite anterior. Que não fosse um espião.

Ela soluçou de novo.

– Há mais. – levantou azuis para negros de novo – Eu também deveria... bem... seduzir o professor Snape. Eles me disseram que... ele precisava ser... controlado. Que eu deveria fazer... _qualquer coisa._ – olhou-o.

_'É uma excelente atriz.' _– pensou com asco.

– Mas foi aí que minhas intenções mudaram. – e isso era parte verdade – Eu não poderia prejudicá-lo. – limpou o nariz com o lenço, sua fragrância entrando por suas narinas – E... – soluçou – Eu não sou a única. Há mais informantes no castelo. Mesmo alunos. Que confirmavam o que eu dizia. Mesmo que eu tivesse mais liberdade e acesso como professora. – mais lágrimas desceram – Eles sempre me mostravam uma prova de que meu pai vivia depois de cada informação. – olhou para negros – Quando lhes contei sobre a tr... – azuis imploravam – Nina em Londres eles me deixaram mesmo vê-lo. – não era _exatamente_ verdade; soluçou – E Severus, me desculpe, mas depois que voltou, eu precisei... Eu tive que...

Ele apertou os dentes, no esforço para conter-se.

– Não se preocupe, Srtª Parker. – Dumbledore, deu-lhe pequenos tapinhas em sua mão, chamando a atenção sobre si, fazendo com que ela olhasse para ele, dando tempo ao mestre em poções – Tenha certeza de que tanto eu quanto o professor Snape entendemos em que situação difícil a senhorita estava.

Ela voltou a olhar para negros. Os soluços ficaram maiores.

Dumbledore o encarou.

Respirou.

– É claro. – concordou, a voz mais ácida do que ele queria – Também sei o que é... sofrer pressão. – completou, desviando os olhos por um segundo intencional para o diretor.

Os soluços acalmaram um pouco.

Ela recomeçou.

pppppp qqqqq

Severus tinha agüentado o bastante. Estava tendo que se conter a cada momento.

Em tudo o que foi dito. E principalmente no que NÃO foi dito.

Evitava dar sorrisos sarcásticos. Apertava os dentes para não deixar escapar nenhum comentário ácido.

Foi completamente uma lembrança do porquê tinha sido um espião. E de que era um sonserino.

A expressão não deixando nenhum de seus pensamentos transparecer. Ou sua raiva.

Intervindo na hora certa com poucas palavras de simpatia ou concordância. Nada demasiado.

Pouca informação realmente importante sendo dita.

Diferente do que podia ser lido em sua mente, uma vez que estava distraída, aberta, tentando convencê-los de _sua_ verdade. Conhecimento que podia ser usado. Em pró deles.

Tinham voltado ao assunto "Nina".

– E apesar de não parecer, – limpou o nariz, chorosa – minhas boas intenções foram – soluçou de novo – mal-interpretadas, diretor. E eu espero que nada aconteça a... – recusou-se a dizer o nome – qualquer funcionário de Hogwarts.

Azuis foram a negros por um momento antes de encará-la, sorrindo.

– Também espero, Srtª Parker.

Ela tentou retornar seu sorriso.

Respirou finalmente ao ver-se livre.

Os lábios apertados. A dor de cabeça de volta.

A raiva pulsando. O pensamento nos planos que precisariam ser levemente refeitos

* * *

Percebeu a mudança no tratamento da professora Parker. 

Dumbledore. E mesmo Minerva... Pareciam mais gentis.

Severus tentou mesmo ser educado, quando ela lhe pediu ervilhas.

Ele tinha passado, sem reclamar. Mesmo que tivesse percebido os lábios estreitos. Em contrariedade.

Franziu a testa, desviando os olhos.

* * *

Sábado. 

Ele estava organizando os ingredientes para a aula que começaria.

A porta foi aberta intempestivamente. Pretos olharam irritados. O vidro foi colocado na estante com força. Voltou-se, sentando-se. Vendo Draco Malfoy que vinha até ele. Determinação em sua face.

– É verdade? – perguntou arrogante.

Apertou os lábios. O olhar e a voz fria responderam mais que as palavras.

– Devo adverti-lo, Sr. Malfoy – usou de sarcasmo frio – para o modo como invade minha sala. – moveu a cabeça – Seus colegas não ficarão felizes em saber que já perdeu cinco pontos para a Sonserina. – os olhos duros – E agora... – cruzou os braços – Exatamente o que você quer saber se é verdade, _Sr.__ Malfoy_? – rosnou baixo.

Draco enfrentou-o. Raiva e mágoa que o impelem.

Fazendo mesmo com que não percebesse o som da porta, para onde os olhos de Severus se desviaram.

– Você casou-se com ela? – perguntou numa acusação.

Nina parou. Inconscientemente fazendo barulho.

Draco se virou. A face que é tomada por raiva. Não tinha podido acreditar. Mas lá no fundo, tinha sabido que era verdade. Não deu nome ao que sentia. Traição. Ciúme.

– Eu voltarei depois, Severus. – balbuciou, fazendo menção de sair.

– Fique! – ele rosnou, endireitando-se.

Draco virou-se para ele, a face arrogante.

– Então é verdade! E até uma filha! – cinzas estavam nele, uma emoção que ele reconheceu, lá no fundo – Com uma... trouxa! – cuspiu as palavras com desprezo.

Snape levantou-se. A face em pedra.

– Cuidado, Sr. Malfoy. – avisou macio, frio – Não se esqueça... – apoiou as mãos na mesa, inclinando-se em direção aos olhos dos Malfoy, encarando-os – Ela é uma Snape agora. – rosnou numa ameaça velada.

Nina se aproximou devagar. Tinha visto a face de Draco. Mas pensava saber o que realmente ele sentia.

– Sr. Malfoy, eu...

– Não se dirija a mim! – ele voltou-se para ela.

– Mais respeito, Draco! – Severus rugiu – Ela é minha esposa. – disse duro – E funcionária de Hogwarts. Você a tratará com o devido respeito.

Ele não respondeu. Ainda olhando-a, acusador. A respiração rápida. Os lábios apertados para não falar.

Nina levantou a cabeça, aproximando-se mais. Precisava botar um ponto final naquilo. Agora.

– Em respeito à alta consideração que meu marido tem por você, Sr. Malfoy, – disse com dignidade, mas conciliadora – eu não levarei em conta suas palavras. – desviou os olhos para Severus por um segundo – Assim como sei que ele não levará. – deu mais um passo, falando baixo, de forma lenta – Nós devemos deixar o passado para trás. – encarou cinzas, ainda vendo revolta lá, enquanto ele apertava os lábios, como se estivesse se contendo – Sei que Severus lhe quer bem. E não espero que me responda agora, mas é por ele, que é importante para ambos, que eu darei o primeiro passo. – olhou-o, firme – Eu te ofereço minha confiança. – disse séria – E a vida de minha filha. Eu a darei a você. – queria que ele percebesse que sabia o que isso significava para os bruxos – Para ser seu _guardião_. – pausou – E seu padrinho.

Enfrentou cinzas.

Esperando que Severus entendesse. Mesmo que não lhe tivesse consultado antes.

Draco ainda a encarou, antes de sair sem responder.

Os passos bravos ecoando na pedra.

Desviou os olhos para negros, dando um suspiro.

O dia não estava começando bem.

* * *

Quando foram almoçar, ela percebeu. 

Um silêncio repentino. Os olhares neles. Severus os encarou.

E então os murmúrios recomeçaram.

Tinha começado.

* * *

Deitou-se. 

Olhando o teto. Quieto.

– Esqueça-o. – Nina lhe disse baixo – É só um adolescente que tem que lidar com pressão demais. Vai acabar decidindo o melhor.

Ele apertou os lábios.

– Não espere demais. – disse muito baixo.

Resolveu ignorar seu comentário, queria distraí-lo. Inclinou-se sobre ele.

– Além disso... – sussurrou, tocando-o – Está chovendo.

Ele a olhou, levantando uma sobrancelha, zombeteiro. Esperando até onde ia o raciocínio esdrúxulo.

Mas ela o beijou, suavemente. Deslizando o rosto pelo dele. Sentindo a mão em seus cabelos.

– Um dia, – continuou murmurando – nós teremos que fazer amor na chuva. – passeou os lábios pelos dele de novo – Ver como seria... o contato de nossos corpos molhados, o cheiro da terra...

– É claro. O frio, a lama...

– Ora, cale-se. – resmungou antes de beijá-lo.

O som que ouviu enquanto se beijavam, pareceu por um segundo maravilhoso, uma risada suprimida.

* * *

Entraram em uma rotina. 

Tomavam o café da manhã no quarto. Ela amamentava Anna e trabalhava por duas horas no arquivo, às vezes a tarde, outras de manhã. Ficava sozinha o resto do tempo. Jantavam no salão grande.

Tentou ajudá-lo com pergaminhos. Mas ele não tinha permitido. Alegando que poderia auxiliá-lo quando realmente necessitasse ou depois que Anna estivesse um pouco maior.

Tinha pensado que em dois meses teria que voltar a trabalhar toda a manhã no arquivo.

Talvez pudesse sair para amamentar Anna se necessário. Ou Winky poderia levá-la lá?

Resolveu não se preocupar. Tudo se resolveria. Havia uns assuntos mais importantes.

O primeiro dia de aulas parecera extremamente longo. Winky a ajudou com Anna.

Depois foram se ajustando devagar.

Os olhares dos sonserinos nos corredores ainda cheios de acusação.

Hermione a visitara numa tarde. Completamente encantada com Anna.

Tinham conversado, discretamente, sobre Gina e seu... interesse em um certo rapaz.

Não pela primeira vez falaram da guerra. E do AD.

Sempre havia mais de um jeito de se conseguir algumas informações.

* * *

Alguns dias se passaram antes que resolveu dar o segundo passo com Draco. 

Colocou Anna no berço.

– Winky. – chamou macia para não acordar Anna, dirigindo-se para a porta.

– Winky aqui, senhora. – respondeu saindo do quarto.

Nina fechou a porta, voltando-se.

– Eu preciso de um favor.

Winky arregalou os olhos. Aquilo parecia que era algo que o marido da senhora não deveria saber. Sentiu um leve receio do professor Snape.

– Winky faz, Senhora. – disse lenta.

Entendia a hesitação da elfo. Severus não era alguém a ser ignorado.

– Eu preciso que chame o Sr. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. – não quis dúvidas – Peça que venha até aqui, mas não lhe diga que eu o estou chamando. Diga apenas para vir.

Draco Malfoy bateu na porta.

Não se ignorava um chamado do diretor de sua casa. Quer você estivesse furioso ou não.

Quando a porta se abriu, era ela. Sua expressão se fechou. Ela se afastou para deixá-lo entrar.

– Onde está o professor Snape? – perguntou com maus modos.

Nina apertou os lábios. Pensou no quanto aquele encontro era importante. Por Severus. E mesmo que o bastardinho não merecesse, por Draco. Afinal, involuntariamente ou não, ele o tinha ajudado quando precisara. Tinha tido certeza então, como tinha agora. O menino gostava de Severus. Apesar de seu pai.

– Entre, Sr. Malfoy.

Ele hesitou por dois segundos. Virou-se para ir embora.

– Sr. Malfoy! – chamou-o – Se realmente gosta de Severus como eu sei que _ele_ gosta de você... – ele parou – entrará. – Eu tenho algo a lhe mostrar. – ele se virou.

Draco hesitava.

Numa coisa a trouxa estava certa. Era importante ter a confiança de Severus Snape.

Desde que era pequeno era o único que o tratara com respeito. Estava sempre ao seu lado. Ajudara-lhe. Estivera lá mais vezes que... seu pai.

Lembrou-se da Mansão Malfoy. Suprimiu um suspiro.

As coisas não tinham sido boas com seu pai nas férias. Na verdade tinham sido péssimas.

Ainda tinha as marcas para provar.

Apesar do que o professor Snape fizera, seu pai o culpara por não ter conseguido Potter.

E andara pensando muito. Sobre os comensais e a marca escura. E o modo como seu pai era tratado. E a única pessoa a quem _talvez_ pudesse confiar sobre isso, era o professor Snape. E estava ficando sem tempo. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, tivera dúvidas. E em algum momento teria que escolher.

Olhou-a na porta. A expressão arrogante. Moveu-se.

Passou ventando por ela. Não viu o pequeno suspiro que deu ao fechar a porta.

– Você tem 3 minutos. – disse altivo, os olhos desafiadores, ela começou a se dirigir para a porta do quarto – E é melhor que seja _realmente_ importante.

Ela parou um instante ao ouvir o "trouxa" sussurrado no fim da frase.

Resolveu ignorar.

Voltou pouco depois.

Anna em seus braços.

Chegou perto. Olhou para o sonserino. Vendo os lábios apertados. E a expressão fechada.

Preparara-se mentalmente. Mas agora...

Foi então que lembrou... Ela o faria. Por Severus.

Ergueu a cabeça.

– Esta é Anna, Sr. Malfoy. – não deixou que ele falasse – Estamos numa guerra. E em toda guerra há mortes. – isso pareceu silenciá-lo, os olhos insolentes nela, as sobrancelhas erguidas, como se perguntasse onde ela queria chegar – Tempos difíceis. Onde precisamos... confiar. – encarou-o, não ia deixar que a intimidasse – E eu gostaria de oferecer a você, Anna. – havia um brilho diferente em seus olhos agora – Para que seja seu... _guardião._ – respirou, olhando-o, seriedade em suas palavras e em sua expressão – Eu confiarei a você a vida de minha filha. – engoliu – Se qualquer um de nós... – não completou – Você será seu guardião, mas também será seu padrinho. – E isto não será retirado em nenhum tempo.

Quis que ele soubesse que conhecia o significado do que estava fazendo.

Que sabia _o quê_ era um guardião no mundo bruxo. E que era mais que um padrinho.

Quis que ele soubesse que confiava nele. Em sua essência. Em suas decisões e em seu caráter.

Não pensou que estava indo longe demais.

Algumas conversas com Hermione; e mesmo com Gina, tinham acabado com suas dúvidas.

Ele era bom. Lutaria pelo lado da luz. Tinha certeza. Só ele não sabia ainda.

Draco a encarava. Dissimulando o que realmente pensava. Quase... atônito.

Sem entender. Não era possível que essa... trouxa, confiasse nele.

Olhou-a, vendo-a parada, o bebê nas mãos, séria, encarando-o de volta. Aumentando sua confusão.

Mas era o que parecia! Não conseguia entender. Ela...

Ele podia fazer qualquer coisa! Podia dá-la ao Senhor Escuro para que permitisse que Snape volte. Podia... fazer qualquer coisa com aquela... olhou o bebê. Vendo-o resmungar, mordendo a pequena mão, babando, os sons ora altos, ora baixos, distraída com a luz no escritório.

Ela desviou os olhos para ele, resmungando mais alto, antes de dar algo parecido com um sorriso.

Alguma coisa se remexeu dentro dele. Vendo os olhos escuros. Tão parecida com professor Snape.

Ele respirou.

Nina deixou-o digerir. Deixou-o observar Anna, o quanto quisesse.

Esperando. Em silêncio. Só os resmungos de seu bebê ecoando.

Foi nesse momento que a porta se abriu.

Ela fez um sinal discreto de silêncio.

Mas Draco já o tinha visto, sua expressão se fechando.

– Você é uma tola. – disse indo para a porta – Não espere demais. – murmurou.

Passando apressado por Severus.

– Até mais. – disse baixinho, a voz diferente.

Ela ficou olhando para onde ele saíra.

Sem saber se ficava contente ou não.

Ele tinha apenas se despedido de Anna?

Severus aproximou-se, a testa franzida, olhando-a. Encarou-o.

Não parecia que precisaria explicar o que tinha acontecido.

Talvez ele estivesse do lado de fora antes. Ou talvez não quisesse saber.

Ele continuou andando para o laboratório, sem uma palavra, segurando alguma coisa.

Ela se dirigiu para o quarto.

– A mamãe não sabe se isso foi bom ou ruim. – falou baixo para Anna, que resmungou de volta – Nem uma palavra. – alguma tristeza indo para sua voz, segurando a mão da filha.

Mas ele tinha a avisado._ "Não espere demais."_

* * *

Foi alguns dias depois que ela o encontrou sozinho no corredor das masmorras. 

Ele a tinha cumprimentado com um aceno.

Evitou um sorriso.

Draco seria o guardião.

Não conseguiu suprimir a alegria.

Decidindo se diria a Severus.

Talvez não ainda.

* * *

Os alunos comentavam. Nas outras casas. 

Mas era os sonserinos que surpreendiam.

Ninguém devia ofender a "Srª. Snape"

* * *

E então já era o aniversário de Hermione. Uma festa surpresa foi organizada no salão comunal da Grifinória. 

Rony e Harry tinham-na chamado no arquivo.

No Natal tinha ganhado uma camisola rendada, negra. Devolveu o favor.

Hermione tinha ficado vermelha. Olhando seu sorriso cínico. E tinha murmurado algo como "convivência". Riu.

Infelizmente não pudera trazer Anna. Severus naturalmente. E ainda tinha imposto que um dos... "resmungo"... do trio dourado teria que levá-la e trazê-la pelo castelo.

Harry estivera estranho. Num canto, longe do barulho.

Olhou discretamente, vendo quando esfregou a cicatriz. Prendeu a respiração.

Um aperto no peito. Foi até ele.

– Harry...

Ele parou de esfregá-la, tentando sorrir.

– Você tem que dizer a Dumbledore.

Seu rosto endureceu.

– Não tenho NADA a dizer a Dumbledore.

– Harry... – era Hermione que tinha se aproximado.

Ele sorriu.

– Está tudo bem, Mione. Gostou de meu presente?

Ela sorriu em resposta, mas os olhos ainda estavam preocupados.

Nina ainda sentia o aperto no peito.

Deixou-os conversando. Foi até Neville e perguntou em seu ouvido se ele poderia acompanhá-la até as masmorras. Viu quando ele engoliu, antes de acenar com a cabeça concordando.

Tinha evitado um sorriso, apesar da preocupação. Pobre Neville.

– Ele não morde, sabe. – tentou brincar enquanto andavam pelos corredores, o passo rápido.

– Eu sei. – respondeu – Mas sabe enganar muito bem. – completou baixo.

Sacudiu a cabeça.

Agradeceu enquanto entrava. Olhando voltar correndo pelo corredor.

Fechou a porta. Andando rápido. A preocupação voltando.

– Severus... – chamou da porta do quarto.

Ele estava no sofá. Os braços cruzados, aparentemente olhando o fogo.

Mas ela soube melhor. Chegou perto.

– Minerva resolveu acabar com a festa mais cedo?

Sua voz confirmou sua desconfiança.

– Não. – sentou-se – Você está bem?

Ele a olhou, elevando uma sobrancelha em resposta. Castanhos se desviaram para seu braço.

E voltaram ao rosto, a tempo de ver a boca sendo estreitada. Levantou as mãos, tocando-o devagar.

Sem dizer nada ela o puxou para si, tentando fazer com que ele se inclinasse em seu peito.

– Por favor. – pediu, quando ele resistiu.

Abraçou-o. Ouvindo um silvo, numa onda mais forte de dor.

Teria que conversar com Hermione na manhã.

A cicatriz de Harry tinha estado vermelha e pulsando. Parecendo estar viva.

Exatamente como a marca de Severus.

* * *

Hermione comentara que o AD estava crescendo, quando tinham conversado no dia seguinte ao seu aniversário. E se preparando. Reclamando que Harry parecia obcecado. 

Contou-lhe sobre a marca.

Ficou brava por ele não ir ao diretor. Mas depois pareceu compreender.

Harry não queria mais ser um peão no jogo entre Voldmort e Dumbledore. Ainda assim, argumentou que era o único que podia jogar alguma luz sobre o que estava acontecendo. E sobre a mudança no comportamento de Harry. Estranho e determinado ao mesmo tempo. Exigindo de si e de todos.

Lembrando-os sempre da guerra. Ao mesmo tempo em que se afastava das pessoas.

pppppp qqqqq

A primeira morte do mês foi anunciada, horas depois, no almoço.

Jogando um sombra sobre tudo.

Lembrando-os... Estavam em uma guerra.

Uma guerra horrível e sangrenta.

Ao invés de desanimá-los, isso pareceu fazer com que redobrassem seus esforços.

Ninguém reclamou quando anunciaram que as aulas extras recomeçariam.

O castelo voltou à rotina.

Assim como o clube de duelos.

E o AD.

* * *

Ela abriu os olhos. Sem conseguir dormir. 

Sentou-se.

Quase onze horas.

Ele estava lá fora. Corrigindo pergaminhos. De novo.

Suspirou.

Tinha-o visto esfregar o pescoço à tarde. Antes do banho. Cansado.

Levantou-se resolvida. Só precisava... tirar... uma coisa, antes.

Ele viu quando a porta se abriu. Continuou escrevendo.

Ela se aproximou por trás. Suspirou.

Colocou a mão em seus ombros. Massageando. Devagar.

Ele parou um pouco. Pegou outro pergaminho.

Ela se inclinou.

– Não se preocupe comigo. – sussurrou no ouvido dele.

Respirou o cheiro dele. Madeira. Beijou a nuca. Suave.

Desceu pelo pescoço. Lentamente. Ele parou de novo.

– Continue. – murmurou – eu não quero atrapalhar.

Ele hesitou. Viu-o voltar a mexer no pergaminho.

Sorriu. Descendo as mãos pelo corpo dele. Devagar.

– Finja que não estou aqui. – falou baixinho.

Enquanto suas mãos paravam entre as pernas dele. Acariciando. Ele ficou imóvel.

– De quem é... esse... hum, pergaminho? – sussurrou passando os lábios pelo pescoço, a nuca, sem parar.

As mãos abriam a calça. Completamente. Ouviu-o respirar forte.

– Não vai me responder?

– Frank. – resmungou.

– Frank? – lembrou quem era – Hã.- não parou de movimentar as mãos, tocando-o, a boca no ouvido dele – E, hum, é ele ou ela?

Ele largou a pena que ainda estava em suas mãos. Exasperado.

– Vamos. Não pare. – sussurrou na garganta dele – Quem é?

– Ela. – rosnou.

Sorriu. Do tom rouco. Abriu o roupão. Passou uma perna sobre as dele.

Acomodando-o nela. Ele gemeu. Enquanto ela se sentava, fazendo-o entrar, devagar. E a abraçou.

Descendo os lábios pelo pescoço. Sedento.

– E ela tem nome? – segurou a cabeça dele, buscando sua boca.

As mãos dele a apertaram.

– Por Merlin, mulher! – rosnou – _Cale-se_!

Ela sorriu. Enquanto seus lábios se encontravam.

Ansiosos.

* * *

Estavam se dirigindo para o jantar. 

Um sorriso veio aos seus lábios, ao pensar no que poderiam fazer assim que chegassem às masmorras.

Sentia-se... estranhamente excitada. A perspectiva de estar com ele, trazendo-lhe imagens agradáveis à mente. Olhou-o. O cabelo preto, a roupa. Snape. Ele se virou, encarando-a. Sorriu, pensando se ele leria o que pensava. Ele franziu a testa. Seu sorriso se alargou ao ver.

Continuaram. As tochas se iluminando quando passavam.

Num dos corredores, viu um andar conhecido.

Lupin.

– Remus! – sorriu – Que bom vê-lo. – ele ainda se aproximava deles.

Parou. Um meneio de cabeça foi o cumprimento a Severus.

– É bom vê-la também. – sorriu de volta.

Não se atreveram a abraçar. Snape tinha levantado uma sobrancelha, como se o desafiasse a fazê-lo.

– Estamos indo jantar. – ela disse, antes que o silêncio ficasse tenso – Nos acompanha?

Ele olhou por um momento para Snape, e sua expressão levemente irônica.

– Vim falar com Dumbledore – encarou-a – E saber de você.

Sentiu a tensão no homem a seu lado.

Lupin sorriu.

– Parece que há uma... novidade. – completou.

Olhou-a. Era uma trouxa num mundo de bruxos, em meio a uma guerra.

Mas se alguém podia protegê-la, este alguém era Snape.

Tentava realmente ficar feliz por eles. Lembrando do que sofreram quando separados.

Dela, grávida e tudo por que passara. E dele, em seu escritório.

Ele também já não estava mais sozinho.

Esperou sinceramente que desse certo entre eles.

E que houvesse alguma felicidade para aquele homem em suas masmorras.

Estendeu a mão.

– Eu penso que cumprimentos estão em ordem.

Ela ignorou a mão estendida. Abraçou-o. Mal registrou seu anel ficar morno.

– Eu desejo sinceramente que você seja feliz, Nina. – disse baixo, retribuindo o abraço – E você sempre sabe onde me encontrar, se precisar. – sussurrou só para ela ouvisse.

– Obrigada. – disse no retorno, separando-se dele.

Snape, o anel morno em sua mão, manteve a mesma expressão em seu rosto, quando Nina voltou a ficar em seu lado.

- Eu presumo. – falou com um esgar imitando um sorriso – Que sejam _dois _num casamento. – uma sobrancelha se ergueu.

Lupin hesitou um segundo. Estendeu a mão.

– Parabéns, Snape. – murmurou.

Snape olhou-a, como se estivesse indeciso sobre apanhá-la ou não. Finalmente segurou-a.

– Cuide bem dela. – Remus disse sério.

– Pode ter certeza de que zelarei por _minha_ esposa. – respondeu baixo, duro; apertando mais que o necessário a mão na sua, dizendo mais que as palavras, marcando seu território.

Soltou a mão do homem-lobo. Os olhos frios.

– Remus! – Héstia Jones estava no fim do corredor, chamando-o; cumprimentou-os com a cabeça.

Lupin se despediu. Afastando-se, rápido.

Nina voltou-se para Severus. Um olhar irritado em seu rosto.

Que foi respondido apenas com um erguer de sobrancelhas enquanto voltavam a andar.

pppppp qqqqq

A presença de Elisabeth no jantar, a gentileza com que a tratavam, não fez nada para melhorar seu humor. Muito menos quando ela falou assim doce a Severus. Insinuante.

Ora pedindo coisas que ele passava a ela; ora fazendo perguntas a que ele respondia.

Não agüentou por muito tempo.

Andava célere pelos corredores. Ansiosa.

pppppp qqqqq

Tinha finalmente chegado. Atravessou a porta antes mesmo que ela estivesse completamente aberta.

– Nina. – chamou-a pela segunda vez, fechando a porta do quarto.

Ela tinha saído do jantar. Andando rápido em sua frente. Quase correndo. Direto para as masmorras.

– Nina! – perdeu a paciência.

Ela se virou para ele de repente.

– O que é? – perguntou com maus modos.

Ele a segurou pelos ombros.

– O que maldição está acontecendo? – rosnou.

Explodiu.

– Elisabeth!

Não entendeu. Elisabeth tinha sido irritante, mas educada. Não os provocara.

– O que infernos ela tem a ver com seu mau humor?

– Tudo!

Estreitou os olhos, levantando a cabeça. Encarando-a.

– Ou talvez você quisesse dizer Lupin. – a voz lenta, perigosa.

Foi então que ela perdeu de vez a paciência. Agarrando-o pelo colarinho, a boca procurando a sua.

Elisabeth. Lupin. Que fossem para o inferno!

As mãos se desfazendo dos botões. Ora abrindo-os. Ora arrancando-os. Até tocar a pele. E continuando.

– Eu o quero... – desceu a boca pelo peito exposto entre a roupa meio aberta – Quero _você_. – deixou claro, descendo uma das mãos, tocando-o, confirmando que ele a queria com a mesma intensidade.

– Quer? – as mãos corriam por seu corpo, devagar.

– Sim. – abriu mais a roupa dele – Agora...

Beijou seu pescoço. Ele parou, imobilizando-a em seguida. Seus pulsos seguros entre as mãos dele.

– Por quê? – olhava-a insistente.

Ela devolveu. A boca bem perto da dele.

– Não para provar qualquer coisa. Não por Elisabeth. Não por Lupin. – mergulhou em pretos – Mas porque... – moveu a mão, correu um dedo por ele, respirando, a boca perto – eu estou em fogo... – sussurrou.

Viu-o arfar. Não precisou de um segundo convite.

Sorriu enquanto ele a agarrava. Forte. A boca inquieta por ela.

Ardente.

* * *

Quase cinco horas. Suas duas horas no arquivo tinham acabado. Estava indo para seus aposentos, queria ficar com Anna e tomar um banho com calma antes de Severus chegar e tomar seu próprio banho para irem jantar. 

Virou um corredor. Olhos azuis a encararam. E um sorriso frio.

Um aluno passou por perto.

- Como vai? – apesar da voz fria, tentava ser educada.

- Bem, eu suponho. – sorriu falsamente – E você? Adaptando-se?

Ergueu a cabeça.

- Esta fase já passou. – o sorriso começou a tornar-se cínico – Tanto de adaptação a Hogwarts e a Severus, quanto à presença de _nossa _filha.

Azuis estavam estranhos; e zombeteiros.

- É claro. – quase rosnou – A bastarda.

Castanhos, perigosos.

- Não é uma bastarda. – não conseguiu se impedir de reagir à provocação – E sim, já nos adaptamos bem a... _dividir_ a mesma cama. – disse com intenção, sabendo que isso a irritaria.

Elisabeth estava irritada. Até que um brilho mau estabeleceu-se em azuis. Junto ao sorriso perverso.

- Pois não foi o que pareceu. – falou gentil, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Tentou não franzir a testa. Não cairia na armadilha. Não perguntaria, disse a si mesma.

- É mesmo? Deve estar enganada.

Elisabeth sorriu. Não se importou mesmo com o que Severus diria. Afinal, era um modo tão bom como qualquer outro, de fazê-lo vir a ela novamente. A expressão de prazer aumentou. Apenas mais um..._benefício ocasional._

- Dificilmente. – continuou, o sorriso se alargando – Ou Severus não sentiria... a _necessidade_ de ir a meus quartos – destilou lenta, doce – em busca de mais que... _palavras_.

Nina respirou. O coração rápido. Mas não conseguiu se impedir de ficar pálida.

Fingindo não sentir a dor em seu peito. Tentando se controlar.

Os olhos irônicos da outra sobre si. Apreciando cada segundo.

Apertou os lábios. Brava.

- Parece ser afeiçoada da mentira, srtª Parker. – falou dura.

Ela riu, cínica.

- Porque você não pergunta ao _seu_ marido, _querida_?

Gargalhou, continuando pelo corredor.

* * *

Tinha conseguido tomar seu banho e alimentar Anna. Mas não teve disposição para brincar com ela. 

Ouviu quando entrou. Ainda tentando controlar a raiva. Tentando agarrar-se à esperança tênue de que Elisabeth mentira. Escutou-o andar.

Se fosse para o laboratório esta noite ela apenas...

Estava na porta do quarto, olhando-a.

Não disse nada. Buscando em seu rosto. O coração aos saltos.

Tentando imaginar se ele seria capaz...

Percebeu que ela não agia normalmente. As mãos apertadas.

Franziu a testa diante de sua expressão. Séria. Inquisitiva.

Olhou-a, enquanto se aproximava. Respirou cansado. Parando na frente dela.

Os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- É melhor colocar para fora. – falou seco.

Apertou os lábios.

- Você esteve nos aposentos de Elisabeth?

Não piscou.

- Quem lhe disse?

Seu lábio tremeu. Castanhos em pretos.

_'Não negou...'_

A resposta de um sonserino. O bastardo não tinha negado.

- Você... esteve. – disse num fio de voz, baixando os olhos.

Ele se aproximou mais. Ela tentou se afastar. Ele a segurou pelos braços.

- _Quem_ lhe disse? – voltou a perguntar, duro.

Engoliu, com raiva. E pesar.

- Elisabeth! – enfrentou-o. – Estava muito feliz por me contar.

_'Maldição!'_

Podia matá-la.

A expressão em castanhos estava dura. E magoada.

Os lábios trêmulos. Viu-a engolir.

- Foi idéia de Dumbledore. – falou baixo, soltando-a.

Não estava acostumado a explicar-se.

- _O quê_? – não podia acreditar.

Viu-o respirar, os lábios apertados; contrariado.

- Me pediu para... _conversar_ com a Srtª. Parker.

Não podia acreditar. Pasma. Os olhos se desviaram de negros.

Pensando. No que não havia sido dito.

Ele o tinha usado de novo. Um espião. Um peão.

Harry estava certo, afinal. Era só um jogo amaldiçoado.

_'Aquele...'_

Começou a xingar. Enquanto se dirigia para a porta.

Severus pegou-se de repente em meio a um pequeno sorriso.

_- Aquele bastardo filho de uma... vai me escutar!_

Continuou escutando enquanto ela andava.

_'Temos uma língua suja afinal.'_

O mais leve que ela tinha dito do bem amado diretor era: "_velho devasso manipulador e caduco"_.

Escutou a porta de fora bater com força.

_'Merlin tenha piedade de Albus.' – _pensou divertido – _'Ou não.'_ – a parte sonserina acrescentou com um esgar.

* * *

Dumbledore tinha tentado acalmá-la, divertido. Enquanto ela andava de um lado para outro, controlando-se para não fazer ou dizer algo de que se arrependesse mais tarde. Esperando sinceramente que Albus tivesse uma explicação realmente MUITO BOA para tudo aquilo. 

- Não posso acreditar que você tenha feito isso! – quase rosnou furiosa. – Eu confiava em você!

Resmungou impropérios. Sem se importar muito se o diretor escutava.

- Acalme-se, Nina. – ele pediu movendo a mão direita – Exatamente o quê eu fiz?

Não podia acreditar! Ele não podia estar fingindo não compreendê-la!

- Elisabeth! – repetiu brava – Você mandou Severus à _Elisabeth_! – continuou, exasperada – para... para... – não conseguiu, furiosa demais para dizer; pensando se o diretor estava caduco ou se estava se divertindo em fazê-la dizer com todas as palavras novamente.

Os olhos tinham cintilado mais então.

- Nada aconteceu e nada aconteceria sempre, sem que você soubesse.

Não podia acreditar na desfaçatez. Mesmo que fosse verdade... Engoliu os insultos na ponta da língua. Controlando-se a custo.

- Essa não é a questão! – quase gritou, gesticulando brava – Você não pode simplesmente manipular as pessoas dessa forma! Não pode...

- Vocês estão sobre a magia do casamento. – ele a interrompeu – Nada _precisa_ realmente acontecer. –olhou-a – E há os _anéis_. Nada acontecerá sem que você saiba. – repetiu.

Isso a tinha parado em meio ao argumento. Olhando-o, espantada. E depois desconfiada.

Este fora o argumento que ganhara sua atenção: Os anéis.

Sem saber direito se era um truque daquele velho senil que mantivera uma expressão calma e divertida durante todo o tempo. Estreitara os olhos, deixando-o falar, enquanto se sentava. Aprendendo.

Prometendo a si mesma que pesquisaria mais.

E que faria perguntas discretas a Hermione na manhã seguinte.

pppppp qqqqq

Durante seu caminho de volta para as masmorras, pensou no que acontecera.

Dumbledore fora calmo e tolerante com ela. O maior bruxo vivo. O único que Voldmort temia.

E ela praticamente o desafiara. Suspirou; a ira ainda não totalmente extinta.

Pensando nas implicações. Se realmente Severus tivesse que...

Não conseguiu completar o pensamento. A raiva voltou. Não o perdoaria.

Podia ser uma trouxa, mas era sua esposa.

Mas no fundo, ela sabia. No fim a verdadeira decisão seria de Severus.

A angústia que estiver escondida pela raiva durante todo o tempo fez-se conhecer.

Um gemido pequeno que quase escapa.

Controlou-se. Preferia a raiva.

Os olhos resplandeceram.

Tudo por causa daquele velho manipulador. Que lhe dissera coisas interessantes sobre a magia do casamento e o poder contido em seus anéis. Levantou a mão, olhando-o. Pensando no quanto ele estivera morno no primeiro dia. Quando ela pensara que ele estava com o diretor e os sonserinos. Lembrando do que acontecera depois. Isso, de alguma forma, acalmando-a um pouco.

Tentando fazer a conexão entre o que ouvira e o que poderia ter acontecido naquela noite.

Reforçando sua idéia de falar com Hermione assim que pudesse.

O mais rápido possível.

pppppp qqqqq

Tinha retornado.

Levantou o rosto dos pergaminhos que corrigia para vê-la entrar.

A expressão ainda denotando tempestade.

Mas não parecia que ele era o alvo agora. Olhou-a. Havia... algo mais.

Passou por ele sem uma palavra. Indo direto para o quarto.

Franziu a testa.

* * *

Era de tarde. A conversa com Hermione estava se estendendo. 

A bruxa tinha franzido a testa diante de suas perguntas de manhã. Fingindo não perceber a ansiedade de Nina. Não acreditando completamente quando dissera que estava querendo saber mais sobre os laços que aceitara. Principalmente quando não ficara completamente satisfeita com o que ela sabia. Tivera mesmo que ir à biblioteca e pesquisar algumas coisas.

E agora estava ali. No arquivo. Depois das aulas.

Tentando ignorar seu estômago.

A suspeita de algo mais e a vontade de ajudar, fazendo-a continuar.

* * *

Resmungou, jogando a pena para o lado. 

Não ia conseguir terminar de corrigir esses pergaminhos infernais. Ficariam atrasados para o jantar.

Levantou-se, andando em direção à porta do quarto. Abriu-a.

Vazio.

– Nina.

Sem resposta.

Dirigiu-se ao quarto de Anna.

Nina não estava. Nem Winky.

Só Anna.

Olhou o pequeno ser dormindo no berço.

Foi mais forte que ele. Aproximou-se.

Não entendeu porque ela sempre dormia com os pequenos braços levantados, as mãos ao lado da face.

Viu a boca de Nina. Mas com certeza aqueles cabelos não eram dela.

Levou a mão ao rosto minúsculo. Uma miniatura mista dele e de Nina.

O bebê suspirou ao sentir seu toque.

Havia algo morno dentro dele. Como se a visse realmente pela primeira vez.

Então percebeu... Era pai. A mão tremeu; afastou-a um pouco. Não deixou a emoção aflorar.

Apesar de tudo, não conseguiu se impedir de sorrir quando Anna segurou seu dedo com força.

* * *

Bateram na porta. 

Ela franziu a testa.

Dirigiu-se ao escritório. Abriu-a.

– Lupin! – sorriu feliz, abraçando-o – Quando chegou?

– Agora há pouco.

Foi então que ela viu. A fisionomia desfeita. O rosto sério.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Franziu a testa.

Severus tinha ido dar aulas. E já era de tarde. Não podia ser nada com ele.

– Sim. – ele murmurou.

O olhar doce tinha sumido. Só havia preocupação. E... Dor? Desespero?

– Entre. – ela abriu mais a porta.

– Não. – sacudiu a cabeça, hesitando – Você pode... sair?

Era sério. Ela ficou preocupada.

– É claro. Espere um momento.

Foi falar com Winky.

– Onde você quer ir? – perguntou pegando um agasalho – Ao lago?

– Não. – ele a olhou – Talvez um pouco mais longe? Hogsmeade? – perguntou devagar.

Ela estacou. O olhar dele quase implorava.

– É claro.

Desviou de um aluno correndo. Esperou que ele não tivesse percebido a pequena hesitação.

Mas ela ia fazer algumas perguntas antes.

Viver com Severus deixou-a mais... cautelosa. E havia a poção polissuco.

Ela não ia se arriscar.

* * *

Eles estavam em Hogsmeade. Era o Lupin. Ela tinha certeza. 

Tomou mais um pouco de sua cerveja amanteigada. Ouvindo o que ele dizia.

Enquanto ele não tocava na dele. Tonks e Diana tinham sumido.

Ela o ouviu toda a tarde. Pelo caminho. Ele não se atreveu a falar abertamente.

Principalmente não perto de qualquer um. Mas ela tinha entendido.

Viu os olhos perdidos. Seu coração se apertou. Segurou a mão dele. Sentiu seu anel levemente morno.

– Não se preocupe. Elas são bruxas boas. – murmurou.

Ele só meneou a cabeça. A mão ainda entre as suas.

* * *

Ele jogou a pena para o lado. 

Sete horas.

_'Sete horas!'_

Ouviu Winky conversar com Anna.

Apertou os lábios. Impaciente.

Seu anel tinha ficado quase morno em um momento.

A raiva o fez ranger os dentes. Raiva.

Fechou os olhos. Só raiva. Não... qualquer outra coisa.

Controlou-se. Não ficaria irritado!

A porta se abriu.

Ela viu os olhos furiosos. Do homem sentado na escrivaninha.

Ouviu Anna. Andou rápido para o quarto.

Ele segurou seu pulso quando passou por ele. Com força.

– Depois. – murmurou.

Anna resmungou de novo. Foi um momento e um aperto mais doloroso. Antes que soltou o pulso dela.

pppppp qqqqq

Ela amamentou Anna. E tomou um banho.

Sabendo que ele a esperava.

Suspirou. Estava com fome. E esse era o menor de seus problemas.

Ele não estava no quarto. Respirou.

Quando abriu a porta ele estava de pé. As mãos juntas nas costas.

Parou. Viu na expressão dele. Não ia ser fácil.

_'Maldição, eu não fiz nada de errado!'_

_– _Estou esperando. – voz dura.

_'Eu vou saber. Mesmo se tiver que usar legillimens!'_

_– _Eu tive que ir a Hogsmeade. Lupin veio aqui hoje à tarde e...

_'Lupin.'_

_– _E você nem mesmo se preocupou em avisar! – ele quase gritou – Indo a Hogsmeade! – deu um passo à frente, as mãos fechadas ao lado do corpo – Se arriscando de novo! – vociferou para ela.

– Eu não estava me arriscando! – tentou se acalmar – Estava com um auror. Um membro da Ordem. – ele torceu os lábios a isso, sem mudar a expressão – Que precisava de um amigo.

– E ele não tem mais ninguém! – ironizou – Nem Potter. Ou Granger. Ou Dumbledore! – ela viu como estava ficando vermelho – Só a sua antiga...

– Severus! – ela o interrompeu, os olhos brilhantes.

Havia pretos. Perfurando-a. Sentiu sua mente estranha. Por um momento.

Viu a expressão ficar ainda mais dura. Enquanto ele apertava os lábios. Tentando se controlar.

– Eu não fiz nada de errado. – continuou – Tonks e Diana sumiram. – suspirou – E você sabe o que ele sente por...

– Eu não sei de nada! – rosnou dando mais um passo – O que eu sei é que você saiu sem sequer avisar aonde ia! Sem se importar com sua filha. – ela o viu apertar as mãos ainda mais – Ou com sua própria vida!

_'Eu só fui a Hogsmeade...'_

Mas resolveu mudar sua linha de argumentação. Ele estava certo.

Nem ela nem Lupin tinha pensado no perigo.

– Me desculpe. – tentou acalmá-lo – Você está certo. Eu não voltei para avisar Winky quando eu soube para onde íamos. – suspirou – Também não imaginei que ia demorar tanto. E eu estava mais preocupada em me certificar de que o Lupin era o Lupin. – olhou o rosto de pedra – Você me ensinou bem. Eu não sairia daqui sem checar se não era uma armadilha.

– Não. Me_. Lisonjeie! – _falou por entre os dentes, ameaçador.

Abordagem errada. Ele estava ainda mais furioso.

– Não estou. Só quero que saiba que me cuidei. – deu um passo atrás discretamente. – Ou tentei. – completou ao ver a expressão dele – Ele está apaixonado, Severus. – tentou mais suave – Imagine o que ia sentir se... – parou.

Desviou os olhos.

– Isso não é desculpa! – ele respirava forte, deu um passo em sua direção.

Irado. Tentando ignorar. O incômodo. Que ele não quis nomear; mas sentiu. Ameaça. Posse.

A lembrança do anel levemente morno. E o que isso significava, enfurecendo-o.

Ele não ia entender. Ela percebeu isso nos olhos dele.

– Você saiu. – ele foi chegando perto, devagar – Sem avisar. – falou baixo, a voz rouca, dura – Sem se importar. – ele fechou a porta – Se arriscando. – ela ficou com medo – _Por ele!_

Ele segurou seus ombros. As mãos machucando. Puxou-a para si.

– Severus, você não entende... – ela tentou, o coração disparado.

– Não! Eu não entendo! – rugiu ainda mais furioso, insano – Mas _você_ vai entender.

Ela era _sua_ mulher! Ele a pegou no colo.

– Severus...

– Cale-se!

– Pare com isso! – medo começou.

– _Eu disse: cale-se!_

Ela resolveu obedecer. Assustada.

Ele a deitou na cama. Os lábios nos seus. Tocando-a.

Ela levou a mão, tentou empurrá-lo.

Segurou seus braços acima da cabeça. Sem machucar. Sem gentileza.

Pegou a varinha.

– Evanesce!

Ela estava nua.

– _Severus__! – _quase implorou.

Ele a ignorou.

– Evanesce!

Ele deixou a varinha. Descendo a mão por ela. A respiração ruidosa. Tocando-a. Com intimidade.

A boca em seu pescoço. Exigindo. E conseguindo, habilmente, que seu corpo reagisse.

Sem sua alma.

– Por favor...

– Talvez você preferisse Avery agora! Ou McNair! – a mão tocou mais duro – Ou LUCIUS!

Não houve compaixão.

Mesmo sem maltratá-la, ele a estava insultando.

Até que ela gemeu.

Ele voltou aos seus lábios. Sem ferir seu corpo uma só vez. Sem delicadeza.

Conseguindo todas as respostas. Fazendo seu rosto queimar, ao entrar nela.

Enquanto ela se sentia usada. Uma coisa. Como nunca tinha sido antes.

Quando acabou, ela sentiu seu coração doer. Virou o rosto, segurando as lágrimas; os lábios trêmulos.

Ele soltou suas mãos. O rosto em seu pescoço, em meio aos cabelos. A respiração rápida.

Antes que ele se afastasse dela, virando-se de costas,olhando o teto.

Uma única lágrima rolou. Não permitiu que ele visse.

Ela se encolheu, devagar, trêmula. E levantou-se; indo para o banheiro, trancando-o.

Escorregando para o chão. Chorando.

A mão na boca, para impedi-la de soluçar.

pppppp qqqqq

Muito tempo depois, ela conseguiu se acalmar.

Ignorou os murmúrios do espelho. Cobriu-o.

Tomou outro banho, demorado. Que não ajudou.

E vestiu seu robe.

Suspirou, antes de abrir a porta.

Passou direto para o quarto de Anna, fechando a porta.

* * *

Quatro dias. 

Ela o evitou.

Não houve palavras.

Ele ficou no laboratório a maior parte do tempo. Ou corrigindo pergaminhos.

Deitando-se tarde. E levantando antes dela acordar.

Não o deixou vê-la derramar uma única lágrima.

Se ele se atrevesse a tocá-la... Deixaria de ter uma esposa. Jurou a si mesma.

Quatro malditos dias.

* * *

– Nina? 

Ela voltou à realidade. Largou a pena.

– Você está bem? – Hermione franziu a testa.

Tentou sorrir.

– E você? – desconversou.

Deixou passar a "resposta", olhando-a.

– Estou.

Ela diria se precisasse.

– Tonks e Diana apareceram? – perguntou devagar.

– Sim.

Suspirou. Sem querer lembrar-se.

– Que bom. Lupin estava muito preocupado.

Hermione sorriu.

– Parece que ele está realmente gostando dela.

– É. Tomara que dê certo.

Desviou os olhos.

– Nina. Eu preciso falar com você.

Olhou-a. Esperando. Hermione olhou para aos lados.

– Não aqui. Você pode me encontrar depois do almoço?

Nina franziu a testa.

– Está bem.

Não quis se lembrar do que tinha acontecido da última vez que pediram para falar com ela.

* * *

– E é isso. 

Ela tinha a testa franzida.

– Não tem nenhum outro jeito?

O coração apertado. Receoso.

– Não. Eu já tentei, mas...

Deu de ombros, os olhos esperançosos.

Nina tentou não se preocupar. Conter a apreensão.

– Teremos que falar primeiro com...

– É eu sei. – Hermione respondeu.

Suspirou.

* * *

Mais de seis horas. Ele apertou os lábios. 

Ela não estava quando ele chegou.

Winky tinha deixado "escapar" que estava com Dumbledore.

Levantou-se.

Isso tinha sido há mais de uma hora.

Ouviu um barulho.

Ela abriu a porta.

Pretos.

Viu-a desviar os olhos, passando por ele, sem falar, até o quarto.

pppppp qqqqq

Voltou mais tarde. Sem olhá-lo, parada. Esperando.

Para acompanhá-lo, se ele fosse ao jantar.

Conforme seu acordo silencioso.

Ele hesitou só um segundo. Antes de abrir a porta.

E deixar que ela o precedesse.

* * *

Sábado. 

Ele bateu os dedos na mesa. Impaciente.

Três horas.

Ela estava demorando. De novo.

Mesmo depois... do que tinha acontecido...

Moveu-se. Sem querer lembrar.

Tinha sumido durante todo o dia. Sem explicações.

Deixando leite para Anna numa "coisa" trouxa. Que Anna sugou. Faminta.

_'Inferno sangrento!'_

Bateu na mesa.

'_Vai ouvir!'_

Levantou-se, agitado. Tentando controlar a raiva começada. Não ia se deixar levar pela irritação ou ira.

Sempre se orgulhou de se controlar. Quando queria.

Seus olhos pararam sobre um dos ingredientes da poção mata-cão.

Rosnou. Deu dois passos.

Colocou as mãos para trás.

Andando... A esmo. Olhando os vidros. As estantes.

Irrequieto.

Foi até uma delas. Atrás da escrivaninha.

Pegou um dos livros. Andou.

Abriu-o. Passando os olhos por ele. Sem ver.

Fechou-o com um barulho. Os lábios apertados.

Voltou.

Ia colocá-lo no lugar. Mas algo chamou sua atenção. Franziu a testa.

Havia a ponta de um papel, com poeira, saindo de um deles.

Puxou-o. Colocou o outro no lugar. Abriu. Era um envelope. Fechado.

Ele reconheceu a letra que tinha escrito seu nome.

Capítulo 00 _A Carta_

_A partir deste momento eu te amarei... Eu prometo. _

_"Severus,_

_Você está errado. _

_Por pensar que eu acreditaria em tudo o que me disse._

_Eu te conheço. Eu sei quem você é. _

_Há__ mais tempo do que você pode imaginar. _

_Eu te disse uma vez. Eu não fugiria de você pelo seu passado._

_Eu não escolhi... querer você. _

_Se eu pudesse. Teria preferido Remus._

_Mas eu não pude. _

_Como não pude permanecer. _

_Elizabeth não é realmente o problema._

_Ela talvez seja parte da solução. _

_Você se fez longe demais de qualquer um. E de mim. Por opção._

_Eu estou indo porque você não pode estar "realmente" com ninguém._

_Mas talvez ela possa conviver com isso._

_Por que eu não posso._

_Eu sempre tive a desconfiança de que você se atira a essa guerra com ânsia demais._

_Não procura a morte. Ainda. Busca correção. Penitência. Sacrificando o coração enquanto isso._

_E seus sentimentos. Fingindo não ligar. Quando tem que fazer o que você abomina._

_Fingindo não se importar. E engolindo em seco. Mantendo todos longe. Afastando-os. _

_É mais fácil. Ninguém a amar. Significa ninguém a perder. _

_E você faz isso de forma muito... árdua. Tenta demais._

_Talvez tenha perdido o real significado, de como é estar com alguém. De como é..._

_Confiar. De verdade. E ter alguém que confia em você. Que divide._

_Eu nunca duvidei de você. Não importa quão duro você tornou isso._

_Eu sempre voltava sobre meus passos. E admitia a verdade._

_Que você é alguém em quem acredito. Em quem confio._

_E que vale a pena. Cada parte de você. _

_Mas você não me quis. Não conseguiu. _

_Está tudo bem afinal._

_Não tem culpa disso. Só de não ter tentado._

_Como eu não tenho culpa do meu segredo. E de te querer tanto._

_Elizabeth é o melhor para você. Porque ela não exigirá sua alma. _

_Não exigirá receber tanto quanto te der. Não exigirá dividir tudo. _

_Só seu corpo. Seu nome. E algo de sua mente._

_Não é o suficiente pra mim, eu sinto muito._

_E você nunca me dará o que eu quero._

_Então não precisa de mim. Você tentou muito. Parabéns. Conseguiu._

_Eu vou te deixar. _

_Não pelo que você disse. Ou por qualquer coisa que tenha feito._

_Mas porque é o seu último e verdadeiro pedido. O mais caro. E eu entendi._

_Que era a desculpa que você estava esperando. Para me afastar de você._

_Por medo... Muito bem. Será como você quer. Eu irei._

_E se eu não conseguir. Vou te esquecer. E viver._

_Longe de você. _

_O meu "segredo". O que eu não te contei. Me dará forças._

_Mesmo porquê..._

_Eu penso que sei o que você planejou para si._

_Ao final dessa guerra estúpida, quando não houver mais o que fazer._

_Eu quis muito que fosse verdade. O que você disse. Lembra-se? "Eu viveria por você."_

_Não importa qual lado ganhe. Você não quer estar aqui. _

_Não vai ficar. Acha que seu tempo terá acabado. _

_Eu penso que você vai se deixar... ir. Em meio à batalha._

_E isso dói demais. Eu te disse. Você não tem esperança. _

_Nada. Nem ninguém. Importam._

_Eu te ofereci uma alternativa. Mas você declinou._

_Que seja._

_Você não precisava ter ido tão longe. Bastava pedir. Eu teria ido. (Talvez...)_

_Você, seu tolo!_

_Acha mesmo que eu acreditei quando disse que "gostou" do que fez?_

_Nem em seus sonhos mais loucos de poder, você teria apreciado o que quer que tenha acontecido._

_Eu o tive em minha cama. Eu sei. Você nunca se satisfaria em possuir alguém envolto em medo e dor._

_Que não te correspondesse. Sua ânsia por poder não chega tão longe. _

_A ponto de apreciar dominar para ter prazer próprio. _

_Você não infligiria dor por prazer. Não é de sua natureza. Nenhum tipo de dor._

_Nunca foi assim. Não comigo. E você teve escolha. Várias vezes._

_Então não pense que pode me enganar. Você não "gostou"._

_Mesmo que tivesse acontecido alguma vez no passado. Uma sequer. Não era você. _

_Mas o que Voldmort fez de você. _

_E eu sei que você se arrepende. De tudo._

_E isso me basta._

_Maldição! Uma escolha errada. E você ainda paga o preço._

_Cada maldita porção dele._

_Por isso não pense que pode me enganar._

_Você não vai conseguir me fazer acreditar que é pior do que eu sei que é. E eu... Não._

_Isso está se pondo longo demais. E confuso. E repetitivo. _

_Talvez eu não esteja pensando tão bem quanto eu imaginei que faria. _

_Não enquanto tento não chorar... _

_Não é culpa sua. _

_A culpa é minha. Fui eu que te quis. Não você. _

_Fui eu que sonhei com você. Antes de Hogwarts. _

_Deus! De uma forma impossível._

_E então eu te encontrei. O impossível se tornou... realidade._

_Tudo era tão... inacreditável. Duro. Diferente. Mas surpreendente. Especial._

_Por isso nunca duvidei. Por isso não consegui me afastar._

_Por isso nunca me preocupei em esconder o que eu sentia._

_Se o destino tinha permitido que eu estivesse perto de você._

_Ele também me daria o resto._

_Eu rio agora. De tanta tolice._

_E eu sei, maldito seja, que você teria preferido ficar longe._

_Teria preferido que eu não tivesse ido a Hogwarts._

_Teria realmente escolhido que nada tivesse acontecido. _

_Eu podia dizer que sinto muito. Por tudo o que aconteceu. Mas não sinto. _

_E eu faria tudo de novo. _

_Só não estou conseguindo... deixar de pedir._

_Se algum dia, você sentiu qualquer coisa. Qualquer maldita coisa! _

_Por favor não morra. Por favor tente ficar bem._

_Não deixe que Voldmort ganhe mais de você._

_Não lhe dê sua vida. Nem agora. Nem depois._

_Você pode. Mesmo que não acredite nisso._

_Eu acredito. _

_E ainda confio em você._

_Como sempre._

_"Sua"_

_Nina._

_Ainda não.. Não é o bastante.._

_Não importa o que aconteça. Nada vai me tirar o que eu já tenho._

_Eu posso me concentrar no escuro e ver você. Sempre. Quantas vezes eu quiser._

_De todas as formas. Em todos os momentos. _

_Algumas vezes, eu pensava ver em seus olhos... o mesmo que eu quis._

_Mas talvez fosse só a paixão que nós dividimos._

_E agora. Quando eu fecho os meus. São só os seus que eu vejo._

_Eu te encontrei. E no fim._

_Não fez diferença._

_Eu não tive escolha. Não pude dizer nada quanto ao assunto._

_Mas ainda tenho as lembranças. _

_Posso deixar que elas venham. E me dominem. E façam de mim o que quiserem. _

_E então... quando passar a dor. Eu vou te ter. Pra sempre._

_E nisso. _

**_Você_**_não tem escolha!_

_Então é:_

_"Sua"_

_Enquanto eu viver. _

_Nina."_

Em alguma parte de tudo aquilo. Do tumulto. Ele tinha se sentado.

Percebeu o papel enrugado. No lugar onde tinha havido lágrimas.

Dela.

Ele estava atrasado... Viu a data. Surpreso ao perceber que suas mãos tremiam.

Lendo. Mais que uma vez. Guardou-a, devagar. Sem notar.

E se recostou. Imóvel. Pensando. As mãos juntas, os indicadores na boca.

Os olhos perdidos. E houve sombras. Até que ele os fechou. A testa franzida.

_'Que não te correspondesse...'_

Para perceber que estava escurecendo, quando finalmente voltou a abri-los.

Muito tempo depois.

Levantou-se. E saiu pela porta. Resoluto.

pppppp qqqqq

Seus passos diminuíram, apreensivos, quando o viu.

Vinha em sua direção, no grande corredor. Mordeu o lábio, ao ver Elisabeth.

Que chegou primeiro até ele. Viu o olhar insinuante que a veela deu ao _seu _marido.

_'Inferno!'_

Não ia perdoá-lo, se dissesse ou fizesse qualquer coisa, na frente daquela... bruxa.

Tentou não deixar que sua expressão revelasse nada ao ouvi-la.

– Ora, ora. Se não é o grande casal. – ironizou – Separados hoje?

Ele estreitou os olhos. Sem responder. Neste momento, queria que Dumbledore e seus planos amaldiçoados fossem ao inferno.

Sentiu negros nela. Diferentes...

Não entendeu. Mas sua atenção foi desviada, quando Elizabeth se moveu um pouco mais para perto dele. Percebeu que olhava para sua roupa ainda suja de fuligem do flú.

– Você sabe onde sua... esposa... – disse com desprezo – Estava até essa hora?

Nina olhou para ele. Tentando não deixar transparecer. Inquietação.

Viu quando ele franziu a testa. Suas mãos suaram. Com raiva de Elisabeth. E receio...

Apesar... de tudo o que tinha acontecido entre eles. Ansiosa.

Ele moveu a cabeça, arrogante, encarando a bruxa. Depois controlaria perdas. Não agora. Agora...

– Isso, Srtª. Parker. – rosnou baixo – Não é da sua conta. – e então, pretos brilharam para Nina – Contudo... – ele falava, enquanto dava passos vagarosos em sua direção – Minha... esposa. – a era voz firme, num tom que ela não reconheceu – Goza de minha... – levantou uma sobrancelha ao voltar-se para Elisabeth – confiança.

Sorriu ironicamente para Elizabeth. Que disfarçou a ira, uma promessa nos olhos estreitos, de que não faria as coisas fáceis para ele se fosse se desculpar. Ah, não ia mesmo!

Nina o olhou surpresa por um segundo. A boca aberta. Fechou-a. Recuperando-se.

– E _isso_ – ele enfatizou, agora com os olhos em castanhos, até que virou-se para Elizabeth, e estendeu a Nina sua mão, repetindo o gesto que ela fizera na enfermaria uma vez – Não é oferecido... – olhou-a – a _qualquer um_.

Não conseguiu tirar os olhos dele. Tentando não se deixar levar. A mão fria. Trêmula. _'Seu... sonserino!'_

Pegou a mão estendida. Que segurou a sua com firmeza.

Ele ainda tinha conseguido que ela o tocasse. Sentiu a mão quente na sua.

Elizabeth deu-lhes um olhar furioso.

– Meus parabéns. – ironizou – Confiança é algo importante. Esperemos que seja merecida.

E se foi.

Nina voltou-se para olhá-lo. Respirou. Soltou a mão. E passou por ele. Depressa.

Sem saber o que dizer. Ou como sentir.

O coração disparado.

pppppp qqqqq

Tomou um banho rápido. Antes de pegar Anna.

Levando-a até sua cama, para alimentá-la e brincar com ela.

Enquanto falava com Winky.

Ele tinha voltado.

Escutou-o pela porta entreaberta, movendo-se na outra sala. Viu sua sombra.

Tentou não ficar tensa. Não se preocupar. O que tivesse que ser, seria.

Pensou no encontro com Elizabeth. Lembrando...

Sacudiu a cabeça. Não podia ficar confusa. Não agora.

Tinha acabado de acomodar Anna e voltado para perto da lareira. Ouvindo quando bateram lá fora.

Suspirou. Indo até a porta do quarto. E vendo-o parado em frente à mesa.

– Entre. – ouviu-o falar.

A porta foi aberta devagar. Uma enorme cabeça apareceu.

– Olá! – o elfo entrou; olhou-a – Diretor Dumbledore pediu Dobby para vir aqui. – sorriu – Precisa ir. Para escritório do diretor. Com Dobby.

Ele torceu os lábios.

– Diga ao diretor que eu já vou. – a voz seca.

– Oh, não o senhor. – Dobby sacudiu a cabeça, olhando para ele – Não é professor Snape. – e depois para ela – É a _Srª _Snape.

Viu quando os olhos escuros foram até ela. Forçou-se a andar.

Tentando não pensar no que havia ali.

pppppp qqqqq

Meia hora tinha se passado. Ele tinha as mãos apoiadas na mesa.

Havia outra batida na porta. Ele se virou, indo até lá.

Dois olhos enormes o encaravam.

– Diretor Dumbledore quer falar com professor Snape agora, senhor. – ele moveu a cabeça, contente.

Snape fechou a porta atrás de si.

pppppp qqqqq

Encontrou com Minerva se dirigindo para o escritório do diretor. Séria.

– Lupin, Podmore e os outros já chegaram. – ela informou – Odeio essas... reuniões inesperadas de Albus.

Ele franziu a testa. Uma reunião da Ordem?

– Torta de maçã. – ouviu-a dizer, sem responder.

Eles subiram pela gárgula.

Abriu a porta. Vários membros estavam lá.

E... Nina.

Ela desviou os olhos. Parecia ter ficado tensa.

Dumbledore olhou-os. Desviou azuis para Minerva.

– Sentem-se. – estendeu a mão apontando as cadeiras extras – Estávamos esperando por vocês.

Minerva se sentou. Severus ficou em pé perto da entrada. O diretor não discutiu.

Nina evitou virar-se. Sentada em frente à Dumbledore.

– Bem. Estamos aqui porque temos excelentes informações sobre o novo esconderijo. – ele sorria.

Eles sabiam do que estava sendo falado. Mas havia hesitação. Como se esperassem que ela saísse.

Severus olhou para o diretor. A boca estreita, a expressão dura.

Alguém limpou a garganta, no silêncio.

– Diretor, – Kingsley Shacklebolt falou – Bem... – ele parecia desconfortável, olhando para Nina – Nós podemos falar abertamente...

– Sim, Kingsley. – ele sorriu – Será meio difícil fazer essa reunião. – olhou por sobre os óculos – Sem a pessoa que as conseguiu.

Houve surpresa, logo disfarçada.

– Senhores, – ele parecia divertido – eu gostaria de lhes apresentar a Senhora Snape.

Não havia como disfarçá-la agora. Eles olhavam para ela. E para Snape. Rígido.

Ela estava furiosa por não conseguir controlar o rubor. Dumbledore virou-se para ela.

– E esses são: Dédalo Diggle – ela olhou o homem à sua direita, ele fez um cumprimento com a cabeça – Hestia Jones, Elphias Doge, Kingsley Shacklebolt e Sturgis Podmore... Não estão todos aqui é claro.

– É um prazer senhores, senhora. – cumprimentou-os, sentindo-se nervosa.

Evitando olhar em pretos.

– O prazer é nosso, _Srª Snape_. – o bruxo negro falou, hesitando um milésimo antes do nome – Eu não sabia de seu... envolvimento na ordem.

– Quase ninguém sabia Kingsley. – Dumbledore os olhou.

Ela sentiu um arrepio.

_'Quase ninguémmesmo.'_

_– _Bom. – o que Albus apresentara como Podmore se manifestou – Seja bem-vinda.

– Obrigada.

Dumbledore sorriu.

– E agora, a Srª Snape poderá lhes informar. – ele os olhou – Tudo o que ela conseguiu.

Os olhares voltaram-se para ela. Respirou.

– Eles estão no terceiro andar. – começou sem demora, tentando controlar o nervosismo – É um condomínio fechado. Só existe uma entrada. Para pessoas e veículos. – abriu um papel – Este é um esboço do local. – o papel foi passado para eles – Tem o endereço. O número do apartamento. E como é por dentro. Há o elevador. Que eles não usam, de acordo com a Srª Stuart. Uma escada do lado direito. E uma de emergência. No fim do corredor. E suas suspeitas estavam certas. – ela se virou para Dumbledore – A entrada tem feitiços para detectar bruxos. Os vizinhos pensam que é um detector de metais com defeito. Só faz um barulho estranho quando um deles passa pela entrada.

Não conseguiu olhar em pretos. Inquieta.

– Não sabia que os trouxas tinham isso. – ouviu a voz feminina falar baixo.

Não respondeu.

– A senhora Stuart mora ao lado do apartamento deles. Estava ansiosa para contar tudo o que eles fazem. Eu tinha dito a ela que queria alugar um apartamento. Depois de algum tempo ela me convidou para entrar. Ela é sozinha. Nós conversamos. – falou simplesmente – De acordo com ela, eles vestem roupas estranhas e _bizarras_. – quase sorriu ao lembrar o horror no rosto da velha senhora – E fazem muito pouco barulho. Levando-se em consideração a quantidade de gente que vai até lá. Principalmente às sextas-feiras à noite. Mais ou menos oito horas pelo que ela lembra. Ela não conseguia entender como conseguiam dormir tantos num só lugar. Nunca os viu sair à noite. Mas não era madrugadora. – a velha senhora parecia ter ficado vigiando – Eu penso que é isso. – terminou – Se vocês tiverem perguntas...

Silêncio. Sentiu-se desconfortável. Olhou para Minerva. A bruxa parecia divertida.

Talvez eles não aparatassem para fugir aos detectores de energia de Arthur.

Provavelmente eles saíam por onde entravam, concluiu.

– Aproximadamente quantos, você acha que estão lá? – um deles lhe perguntou.

– Eu contei oito entrando de uma só vez. A Senhora Stuart me chamou à janela. Queria que eu ouvisse o estranho barulho do qual tinha falado. Como um assovio. Cada vez que um deles entrava.

Suprimiu o fato da senhora Stuart ter pensado que o _"detector de metais"_ não estava com defeito. E de como estava apavorada pensando que eles estavam armados.

– Pareciam jovens, inexperientes. Nenhum deles se preocupou comigo. Ou estranhou minha presença. Mas eu vi dois... – segurou um tremor – Mais velhos. Diferentes. Que olhavam para os lados. Andavam devagar. Atentos. Estes realmente me lembraram... comensais. – sentiu um arrepio ao lembrar, imaginou se Severus tinha ficado tenso – Os outros parecem... aspirantes. Mais uma coisa... – ela lembrou – Há pelo menos três deles guardando a entrada. Um estava escondido na vegetação. Eu o vi "aparecer" entre a folhagem, quando vieram substituí-los. Eram mais ou menos quatro horas. – informou. – Então... – pensou um pouco – lembrando do que ela me disse... Eu só posso supor, desculpe. – moveu a cabeça – Entre vinte e trinta. Não mais que isso.

Ouviu um assobio baixo.

Alguém limpou a garganta. Dumbledore sorria. O nervoso voltou.

Ela se arriscou a olhar em pretos.

Brilhantes. Indecifráveis. E duros.

_'Oh, inferno.'_

_– _Um trabalho bem feito Srª. Snape.

– Parabéns, Nina. – Dumbledore olhou por sobre os óculos – E obrigada. Eu sei, que mesmo com Lupin, Tonks e Diana por ali para protegê-la, – falou devagar – você se arriscou.

Ela ficou vermelha de novo. Dumbledore parecia divertido. Olhou para ele brava.

Não encontrou o que dizer.

– Eu penso que é o suficiente. – os olhos risonhos enfrentaram-na – Nós conversaremos agora. E eu tenho certeza de que você não quer perder o assado de hoje.

Ela murmurou algo. Eles a olharam sair. Alguns murmuraram despedidas.

Ela evitou lagos escuros. Trêmula.

.+-

Ele demorou. Era tarde.

Ela estava voltando do quarto de Anna, quando viu pretos.

Aliviada deles não estarem furiosos. Ia agradecer a Dumbledore depois.

Mas ela estava muito cansada. Foi em direção à cama.

– Nina... – a voz baixa.

Ele tinha falado com ela. Tinha finalmente falado com ela. Parou.

– Boa noite, Severus. – murmurou, deitando-se.

Hoje não. Ainda estava recente demais.

_

* * *

Obrigada a todos que reviram. Eles são tão... maravilhosos! _

_E me fazem muito feliz. Me alimentam._

_Me fazem__ continuar..._

_Falta pouco agora._

_Mais cinco ou seis capítulos e tudo... terminará._

_Mas não esperem demais..._

_É uma grande responsabilidade manter o mesmo nível e eu não sei se estarei... à altura._

_O melhor a todas vocês._

_Continuem escrevendo. Fic´s._

_E Lopes – Tô emocionada. Seus reviews são... incríveis! _

_Yasmin__ Luiza Faoro Baron – Seja bem-vinda ao clube!_

_Lele__ Potter Black – Obrigada por revisar. Isso sempre me "alimenta" e incentiva a continuar._

_Nicolle Snape – Obrigada, obrigada. Não precisa ficar de coração apertado. Eu espero sinceramente, que apesar de tudo que acontece, sejam sempre... satisfatórias as conclusões._

_Mariana – Eu não quero matar vocês! Falo sério! Risos. E não se esqueça que a curiosidade matou o gato. Mas acredito que você vai ser poupada. Risos. Não vai dar tempo, já que o cap. sai antes. E depois... você não é um gato, é? Risos._

_Shey__ Lopes – Você me comoveu muito com este e-mail enoorme. Amei. De verdade. No dia que o recebi consegui escrever um montão. E meu corujal está sempre aberto a pergaminhos de qualquer tamanho. srsr. Uma parte de seu e-mail até me deu alguma...s idéias para uma parte da fic. Espero que você reconheça. Eu também amei escrever o casamento. Fiquei em dúvida sobre o pedido, se estava "à altura" do nosso Sev. Nada muito romântico ou "não-Sev". Como eu disse antes, qualquer parte em que ele não pareça ele mesmo, por favor me indiquem, eu vou mudar. Não quero correr o risco de descaracterizá-lo. Outra coisa, eu percebi relendo os cap. anteriores que tinha uns que estavam todos cortados por pontos. Nossa! Estava horrível de ler. Estou mudando. Quem quiser os cap. reformulados é só me escrever. O que eu mais detesto é o do Crucio. Já tentei dar uma melhorada, mas ainda não republiquei no Ainda vou melhorá-lo. Está HORRÍVEL. Tem uma parte que volta a citar o "detalhe" da mesa. Espero que você aprecie. E valeu por "ressaltar" algumas/montes de partes. Risos. O ego quase explodiu._

_Lud__, Sett, Granger. Obrigada._

_Mki__, Nielle, Nicole, Rita, Juliana Horta, Amanda Dumbledore, Nicolle, Bellatrix L., Janaína Rocha, Lívia Mantovani, Lilibeth, Sheyla Lopes, Angel, Marie S., Cinxia, Caileach, Miru, Miria, Denise, Bruna, Mariana, Daniela, Ruivinha Malfoy, Tainá, Karine, Su, Vetrita, Tina, GaBy Black, Bruno Potter (!) e tantas(os) outras(os)._

_Lessa – sinto__ sua falta._

_Vivi – Parabéns pela Gi._

_Ludmila Souza – Estou__ muito agradecida. E sem palavras. De verdade._

_Um grande abraço a todas. Ops! Todos._

_Se você leu, perca trinta segundos para me deixar saber o que você pensa._

http/geocities.


	40. Perigo

_Este capítulo é oferecido (atrasado) à Sett, minha beta, pelo niver. _

_Obrigada. Você sabe o quanto você sempre me ajudou._

_E Parabéns!_

_Parabéns também para Pat Granger Weasley 03/08._

_**

* * *

J.K. é a dona, só estou me divertindo. E não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso. **_

_**Por favor, não me processe, eu não tenho nada.**_

_**Agradeço a todos os bons autores que li. Com certeza muito influenciaram.**_

_**E como disse um deles, se você reconhecer algo, não é meu.**_

* * *

Capítulo 39 Perigo. 

_Mal posso esperar para começar.._

* * *

H E R O – ( Herói ) – MARIAH CAREY – 1993 

THERE'S A HERO

Existe um herói

IF YOU LOOK INSIDE YOUR HEART

Se você olhar dentro de seu coração

YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE AFRAID OF WHAT YOU ARE

Você não tem que ter medo do que você é

THERE'S AN ANSWER

Existirá uma resposta

IF YOU REACH INTO YOUR SOUL

Se você procurar dentro de sua alma

AND THE SORROW THAT YOU KNOW

E a tristeza que você conhece

WILL MELT AWAY

Irá desaparecer

AND THEN A HERO COMES ALONG

E então um herói aparecerá

WITH THE STRENGTH TO CARRY ON

Com a força suficiente para prosseguir

AND YOU CAST YOUR FEARS ASIDE

E você afugentará seus medos

AND YOU KNOW YOU CAN SURVIVE

E você saberá que pode sobreviver

SO WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE HOPE IS GONE

Então quando você sentir que a esperança se foi

LOOK INSIDE YOU AND BE STRONG

Olhe para dentro de você e seja forte

AND YOU'LL FINALLY SEE THE TRUTH

E você finalmente enxergará a verdade

THAT A HERO LIES IN YOU

Que um herói vive em você

IT'S A LONG ROAD

É uma longa estrada

WHEN YOU FACE THE WORLD ALONE

Quando você encara o mundo sozinho

NO ONE REACHES OUT A HAND

Sem ninguém que estenda uma mão

FOR YOU TO HOLD

Para você segurar

YOU CAN FIND LOVE

Você pode encontrar o amor

IF YOU SEARCH WITHIN YOURSELF

Se você buscar dentro de si

AND THE EMPTINESS YOU FELT

E o vazio que você sentiu

WILL DISAPPEAR

Irá desaparecer

AND THEN A HERO COMES ALONG

E então um herói aparecerá

WITH THE STRENGTH TO CARRY ON

Com a força para prosseguir

AND YOU CAST YOUR FEARS ASIDE

E você afugentará os medos

AND YOU KNOW YOU CAN SURVIVE

E você sabe que pode sobreviver

SO WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE HOPE IS GONE

Então quando você sentir que a esperança se foi

LOOK INSIDE YOU AND BE STRONG

Olhe para dentro de você e seja forte

AND YOU'LL FINALLY SEE THE TRUTH

E você finalmente enxergará a verdade

THAT A HERO LIES IN YOU

Que um herói vive em você

LORD KNOWS

Deus bem sabe

DREAMS ARE HARD TO FOLLOW

Sonhos são duros de serem realizados

BUT DON'T LET ANYONE

Mas não permita que ninguém

TEAR THEM AWAY

Os destrua

HOLD ON

Continue, coragem

THERE WILL BE TOMORROW

Haverá o amanhã

IN TIME

E no momento certo

YOU'LL FIND THE WAY

Você encontrará o caminho

AND THEN A HERO COMES ALONG

E então um herói aparecerá

WITH THE STRENGTH TO CARRY ON

Com a força para prosseguir

AND YOU CAST YOUR FEARS ASIDE

E você afugentará os medos

AND YOU KNOW YOU CAN SURVIVE

E você saberá que pode sobreviver

SO WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE HOPE IS GONE

Então quando você sentir que a esperança se foi

LOOK INSIDE YOU AND BE STRONG

Olhe para dentro de você e seja forte

AND YOU'LL FINALLY SEE THE TRUTH

E você finalmente enxergará a verdade

THAT A HERO LIES IN YOU

Que um herói vive em você

-------

Ele não tinha tocado no assunto. Todo o dia.

Ficou ainda mais determinada a agradecer ao diretor na primeira chance.

De alguma forma,que ela não tinha entendido, ele parecia... diferente?

* * *

Voltaram do jantar. Ele parou e mexeu na escrivaninha. 

Seguiu para o quarto. Deu boa noite a Anna, que já estava dormindo.

Foi ao banheiro, preparar-se para dormir.

Ele entrou. Não a viu na cama. Pensou que estivesse com Anna.

_– Incendio!_

Abriu a porta do banheiro.

Ela segurava uma camisola, preparando-se para vesti-la.

Viu-a imobilizar-se. Não conseguiu deixar de escorregar os olhos por ela. Seu corpo reagindo.

Encarou pretos. Forçou-se a acabar o que estava fazendo, ainda sentindo os olhos escuros em si.

Anotando mentalmente, nunca mais deixar a porta encostada.

Colocou o robe por cima. Fechou-o, firme. Sem voltar-se.

Foi em direção a porta; evitando tocá-lo. Saiu.

O quarto estava escuro. Só a lareira acesa.

Andou até o fogo. Suspirou. Virou-se para ir deitar.

Pretos. Enigmáticos. Parou de respirar. Imóvel. Presa.

Ele se moveu em sua direção. Quebrando a conexão. Piscou. Passou por ele, desviando-se.

– Nina. – ouviu a voz firme.

Não respondeu, já perto da cama. Segurou a manta para puxá-la.

– Maldição, sou seu marido! – escutou; apertou o lençol diante do tom – E ofereceu seu corpo a mim. – ouviu-o dar um passo em sua direção – Tenho o direito de tê-la. – ele lembrou-a, duro.

Mordeu os lábios, largando o lençol com violência. Respirou. Virou-se.

Foi até ele. Desamarrou o robe; jogou-o no sofá. Encarou-o.

– Exerça seu direito. – falou baixo, séria.

Olhou as chamas refletidas em castanhos; levou a mão ao seu rosto. Tocando-a de leve. Esperando.

Vendo-a quieta, sem recuar. Enfrentando seu olhar.

Escorregou a mão até a nuca dela, puxando-a, devagar. Experimentou seus lábios. Sentindo-os mornos. A outra mão segurou sua cintura. E a trouxe mais perto.

Sentiu a mão dele em sua nuca, descer para as costas. Manteve os braços ao longo do corpo. Os olhos fixos. Tentando não sentir. Lembrando-se do que ele tinha feito naquela maldita noite. Fingindo não sentir os lábios nos seus, enquanto ele a beijava. Não haveria nenhuma resistência. Nenhuma reação.

Ele abriu os olhos, os lábios ainda nos seus. Encontrou castanhos; abertos. Levantou a cabeça, quieto.

Enfrentou pretos. A dor e a humilhação daquela noite, doendo.

– Você pode me ter. – falou bem devagar – Mas isso é tudo o que vai conseguir. – disse entre os dentes, os olhos frios – Uma casca vazia!

Encarou-a; estreitando os olhos. Buscando.

Soltou-a, lento.

– Vingança então. – disse calmo.

Não conseguiu decifrar o que havia em pretos.

– Não.

Moveu-se. Ficou o mais próxima possível dele. Deixando que visse as sombras em seus olhos. A mágoa.

– Você me humilhou. – disse devagar, dura; respirou – Esteja preparado para se desculpar... Da próxima vez em que quiser me tocar! – murmurou bem perto, olhando em pretos, por cinco segundos inteiros; firme.

Afastou-se. Indo para a cama. Deitando-se de costas para ele.

Foi um momento antes que ouvisse a porta se fechar.

'_É guerra, Severus.'_

Ia fazer com que ele a tocasse.

Com que _quisesse_ isso. Com que pagasse o preço.

Esperando, que ele não... se excedesse.

Ou não haveria uma chance para eles.

* * *

No dia seguinte ela começou. 

Eles tinham se deitado. Esperou um minuto; sentou-se.

Som de tecido. A camisola foi jogada para o alto. Caindo no chão perto da cama. Do lado dele.

Voltou a deitar-se. Esperou.

O colchão se moveu quando ele levantou-se.

A porta foi batida com raiva.

Sorriu.

'_Ponto!'_

-------

Esfregou os olhos. Mais um dia infernal. Pelo menos não tivera nenhuma detenção esta noite.

Saiu do laboratório, passando pela escrivaninha.

Entrou no quarto...

'_Inferno sangrento!'_

Ela não estava dormindo.

Sentava-se na cama, as pernas cruzadas. Mostrando muito de pele. Parecendo... esperá-lo.

Uma garrafa de vinho pela metade em uma mão. Uma taça na outra.

Olhou-o, levantando-se. O robe deslizando ligeiramente com o movimento.

Percebeu que ela não tinha nada por baixo. A curva de um seio aparecendo. Não permitiu que nada transparecesse em seu rosto. Mesmo enquanto a via andar até ele. Devagar.

Mesmo quando castanhos brilharam daquela forma. Mesmo quando escutou a voz. Quase... acariciante.

– Quer um pouco?

Não respondeu.

Viu-a levantar a garrafa e beber no gargalo. Um gole longo. O vinho escorrendo por seu queixo.

Carvão.

– Tem certeza? – incitou.

A garrafa foi levantada de novo. Mas desta vez parou perto dos lábios entreabertos.

E então o vinho começou a ser entornado. Castanhos que nunca saem de pretos.

A bebida escorrendo por seu corpo. Entre seus seios. Molhando-a.

A taça apoiada em seu estômago, amparando-o.

Quando havia vinho em um terço da taça, o líquido parou de descer.

Estendeu-a para ele. Tentando não sorrir. Vendo o rosto sem expressão. Onde só os olhos brilhavam.

– Beba. – incitou-o, levantando uma sobrancelha – Eu já provei. Você vai gostar.

Não se moveu; raiva em pretos. E cobiça.

– Não quer? – provocou – Que pena. – um sorriso pequeno.

Levou a taça aos lábios e bebeu. Devagar. Sem deixar de olhá-lo.

– Está... – passou a língua nos lábios – _tenro._

Viu a raiva aumentar. Junto com o desejo.

– Isto está ficando... cansativo. – rugiu duro, a boca num esgar.

Ela sorriu.

Então deu mais um passo em direção a ele. Os olhos ficando sérios.

– Você sabe como parar. – a voz estava calma – Pode me ter quando quiser. – murmurou, mergulhando em pretos.

'_De uma forma ou de outra, você perde. Nós ganhamos.'_

Viu negros brilharem. Furiosos.

Imaginou se ele estava prestes a perder o controle. Impediu-se de ficar com medo.

'_É o suficiente.'_

Virou-se e foi para o banheiro. Não faria mal não forçar demais.

Viu-o pela fresta, enquanto fechava a porta, quando saiu do quarto.

Aquela noite ela dormiu sozinha.

-------

Lia a mesma linha no pergaminho à sua frente pela terceira vez.

Jogou a pena, furioso. Ao perceber no que estava pensando.

Ela tinha razão.

Era um inferno tentar não lembrar do que tinham feito naquela mesa.

Naquela cadeira...

Levantou-se, andando. Procurando se acalmar.

'_Qual será a nova...'_

– Maldição! – rosnou baixo.

Apertou os lábios. Encarou a porta fechada. Respirando.

Pensando.

Até que uma idéia começou a dar forma.

'_Talvez dois possam jogar.'_

Devagar, os lábios se torceram num sorriso demoníaco.

Levantou a cabeça.

Sim. Dois podiam jogar.

Andou até a porta. Abriu-a. Os olhos brilhantes.

Mas ela não estava no quarto. Franziu a testa, movendo-se.

Verificou no de Anna.

Ouviu os roncos baixos de Winky. Fez uma expressão de desgosto.

Fechou a porta.

Olhou em volta. O banheiro.

Respirou, antecipando. Tirou a vara.

– Alorromora.

Viu o olhar surpreso. Apontou para sua roupa.

– Evanesce! – disse calmo.

– O que você está fazendo? – a voz estava horrorizada; as mãos tentavam cobrir o corpo, apesar de ainda haver bolhas na banheira.

Um erguer de sobrancelha zombeteiro, foi sua resposta.

Olhou-o, assustada, percebendo a ironia em sua expressão; a antecipação. Enquanto ele entrava na banheira. Sem se importar com os murmúrios escandalizados do espelho. Ou com sua reação.

– Eu estou tomando banho! – falou pasma, o coração disparado.

– Eu também. – debochou pegando o sabonete.

– Não! – ela tentou se levantar, ele a fez escorregar; não tendo outra saída senão voltar a se sentar para não cair, jogando água para todo lado.

Sentiu-o perto de seu corpo, dividindo o pouco espaço apesar da banheira aumentada. A água ainda se movendo, entornando, quando ele a prendeu com as pernas.

– Deixe-me sair! – seus esforços de encontro a ele não estavam surtindo nenhum efeito.

O sabonete que ele pegara pareceu escorregar de suas mãos. Estarrecida, viu-o procurar por ele no fundo da banheira, tocando-a _"acidentalmente"_. Ignorando suas tentativas de sair. Atrapalhando-a propositalmente.

– Achei. – zombou, olhando-a enquanto estendia a mão para perto de sua coxa.

Vendo-o escorregar o sabonete displicentemente por seu corpo ao pegá-lo.

Ergueu os olhos, sem fala.

– Eu a sujei! – ironizou – Quer que a ajude? – a voz rouca.

– Não! – ela moveu-se com ímpeto, conseguindo levantar-se, molhando o chão no processo.

Escorregando para longe; pegando a toalha. Enrolando-se nela de qualquer jeito.

Ouviu-o rir baixinho enquanto saía, furiosa. Bateu a porta.

Ele ficou encarando a porta fechada. A expressão divertida sumindo devagar.

Ouviu alguma coisa vindo da direção do espelho.

– _Cale-se!_ – rosnou.

Estendeu a mão.

Abriu a água fria ao máximo.

-------

Ouviu quando a porta do banheiro se abriu. Simulou dormir.

Sentindo quando ele se deitou; perto demais. Deixando pouco espaço para ela.

Algum tempo se passou. Não conseguiu ficar parada. Moveu-se.

Sua perna roçou nele. Ficou imóvel. Em choque diante da constatação.

Afastou-se discretamente. Fingindo não perceber que ele sabia.

Mas mesmo depois de muito tempo, não conseguiu dormir.

Levantou-se, indo para o quarto de Anna.

Não viu lábios masculinos se torcendo num arremedo de sorriso.

'_Muito bem Srª Snape!'_

-------

Ele a viu vindo pelo corredor. Difícil de ignorar.

Os cabelos prata brilhando. Compôs-se, respondendo ao cumprimento. Encarando azuis desafiantes; estranhamente sérios. Ela o parou. E o tom das palavras baixas foram tornando sua fisionomia mais dura.

Fez sinal de silêncio, puxando-a pelo cotovelo, andando, célere, até um lugar mais discreto.

A mente competindo, procurando a forma mais rápida de conseguir o que queria, livrar-se dela e discutir a informação com Dumbledore.

Uma possível localização do Lord Escuro não era algo a ser ignorado.

-------

Mais um dia.

Já era tarde.

Estava cansado. Esfregou o pescoço.

Juntou os pergaminhos, guardando-os. Levantou-se.

Pegou o livro sobre a mesa. Mirando o papel sobre a mesa por um segundo. Estendeu a mão, colocou a carta no lugar. Deixou-o na gaveta. Fechou-a.

Apertou os lábios.

Olhando a porta. Antes de abrí-la. A fisionomia séria.

'_Não haverá jogos essa noite.'_

Queria dormir. Deu um passo, estendo a mão.

Entrou no quarto sem fazer barulho.

Ela estava parada em frente à lareira. Abraçando-se.

Encarando as chamas. Imóvel.

Olhou-a. Estreitou os olhos.

Algo o incomodou. Alguma coisa na posição; no jeito como ela... Parecia... sozinha.

Voltou-se para ele.

Castanhos. Brilhantes. Perdidos.

Em pretos. Sem desviar.

Encarou-a.

Andou até a lareira. Parou.

Havia muito tempo que ela não o deixava ver o que havia em seus olhos. Como agora.

Viu-a levar o dedo aos lábios. As chamas dançando em seu rosto.

– _Shiiiiiiiii..._ – falou suavemente.

Ele franziu a testa.

– Não os acorde. – disse baixo – O Sr. e a Srª. Snape. – os lábios tremeram – Eles estão na cama. Dormindo.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. Ela virou o corpo. Voltou a olhar as chamas.

E a abraçar-se. Ela parecia... insegura.

– Somos só nós dois. – a voz triste – E esta noite... – hesitou – Eu preciso muito de um... amigo.

Silêncio. Escutou o barulho do fogo. Entendeu.

'_Um amigo.'_

Um pedido. Uma chance.

E _confiança_.

Não era um jogo. Não era como as noites anteriores.

Foi até ela, sem pressa. Estendeu os braços até tocá-la. Puxando-a, suavemente, para si.

Ela encostou as costas em seu peito. Deitando a cabeça de lado. Suspirou.

Abraçou-a. Sem apertar. Colocou a cabeça no topo da dela.

– Por quê? – perguntou devagar.

Continuou parada.

– Estou com saudades. – sussurrou – E está doendo.

Ficou tenso. Uma madeira estalou.

– De quem?

Encostou-se mais nele. Mordendo o lábio.

– De meu pai. E minha mãe. – murmurou – Meu irmão; minha irmã. – falou baixo; estremeceu – Meus sobrinhos... Oh, Deus! – ouviu a voz embargada – Eles nem nasceram ainda.

Apertou-a mais.

– E minha casa. – continuou – Minha família. – engoliu em seco – Eu estou sozinha aqui. – disse perdida.

Ele hesitou. Imóvel.

– Você não está sozinha.

Ouviu-a rir. Sem alegria. Dolorido.

– E tem uma família. – ele continuou – Aqui.

Ficou quieta. Pensando.

– Este não é meu mundo. – falou baixinho – E quanto a... – sacudiu a cabeça – Eu não quero... ser como eles. – olhou em direção a cama vazia – Juntos. – voltou a encostar a cabeça nele – E separados. – murmurou.

Suspirou; olhando para as chamas.

– O Sr. e a Srª Snape. – ouviu-a continuar devagar, como se falasse de outras pessoas – Ela não é uma bruxa. Ele não a ama. Está com ela por... dever... Porque se casou com ela. Porque a deseja. E porque ela lhe deu uma filha. – um nuance de tensão na voz – De quem ele não sabia. – engoliu, fechando os olhos – Que ele nem ao menos pega no colo. – sussurrou; os lábios trêmulos.

Silêncio.

A madeira crepitou.

– Talvez ele a ache muito frágil. – falou calmo.

Prendeu a respiração ao escutá-lo.

Uma_ oferta._

Aceitou. Respirou.

– Talvez. – falou suavemente – E talvez ele ignore que uma criança precisa do pai. Que aprecia contato físico. Pele contra pele. – hesitou – Ele podia colocá-la em seu peito. E deixar que ela o sentisse. Criar laços.

Ele ajeitou o queixo no alto da sua cabeça. Calado.

Ela suspirou. Um nó se fez em sua garganta.

– E quanto a sua... _esposa_. – hesitou; forçou-se a continuar – Há uma disputa. Houve uma... – engoliu, falando para si – O Sr. Snape estava certo. Mas não podia... – a voz quase falhou – Ele a insultou. – murmurou – Desrespeitou-a. Tratou-a como uma... coisa. Uma qualquer. – os lábios tremeram ao lembrar – Ela se sentiu... usada. – ele ficou tenso – Suja. Magoada. Sentiu... – arfou, e gemeu baixinho, fechando os olhos.

Sem conseguir continuar. Controlando a vontade de chorar. Mordeu o lábio. Inalou ar. Abriu-os.

Precisava.

– Ele sempre manteve todos longe. E agora não deixa que elas se aproximem. – continuou com voz magoada – Pensa que a armadura que ele sempre usou pode se rachar. Não confia nelas. E no que sentem por ele. Ela quer ir. – falou baixo – Para seu mundo. E criar sua filha. Esquecer. Mas ela não pode. Há perigo. Ela se sente... presa. Sem saída. Não há como fugir. Como deixá-lo em paz. – engoliu – Ela acha que ele também se sente assim. Quer conversar. Mas não sabe como... chegar até ele. – parou – Não sabe... – a voz dolorida – Se ele as quer. – os olhos arderam de novo – E não suportaria... Se ele repetisse o que fez. – murmurou com voz trêmula – E eu não sei quanto tempo... – parou.

Ele estava rígido. Tenso.E durante um tempo. Houve silêncio.

– E ela ainda o quer? – escutou a voz baixa, quase dura.

Ela prendeu a respiração. A garganta apertada. Uma lágrima desceu.

Ao constatar, como ele estava retesado. Aguardando-a.

Levantou a cabeça, devagar. Olhou os lábios, muito perto dos seus.

Sentiu a respiração em seu rosto. Rápida.

Mergulhou nos olhos escuros. Afogou-se.

– Sim. – sussurrou devagar – Ela ainda o quer.

Pretos. Em castanhos. Sérios.

Ele respirou . E segurou sua nuca.

E ela sentiu os lábios mornos. Os movimentos leves. E a boca quente. Na sua.

A língua que testava, o gosto.

O beijo interminável. Suave. Intenso.

Os braços que se moveram. E a apertavam. Cada vez mais.

Os lábios nos seus. Sem parar.

As mãos em suas costas. Segurando seus cabelos. Puxando-a.

A excitação crescendo.

Parou de beijá-lo.

Olhou em castanhos. Vendo o desejo. E as sombras. Soltou-a. Ainda olhando-a.

Pegou-a no colo.

– Severus... – falou séria, uma ponta de alarme.

– Nós vamos acordar o Sr. e a Srª Snape. – carregou-a até a cama.

Seu coração perdeu uma batida.

– O que está fazendo? – ele deitou-a.

– O que eu devia ter feito há muito tempo. – a voz dura.

Deitou-se ao seu lado, inclinando o corpo. Um braço de cada lado dela, impedindo-a de se mover.

Olhou-o; a testa franzida. Respirando.

Ele se apoiou. O rosto perto. Pretos.

– Cristina Anne Ventur Snape, – ele estava sério, ela viu o vinco na testa se aprofundar, a hesitação, a voz quase dura – _Me perdoe._ – murmurou, encarando-a, rígido.

Levou um segundo.

Ela relaxou. A expressão tornou-se suave. Suspirou. Resolveu não deixá-lo esperar.

– Com uma condição. – murmurou, vendo-o estreitar os olhos – Que você me deixe traí-lo com um... amigo que encontrei esta noite. – um sorriso começou – Eu penso que ele beija melhor que você. – sussurrou, o sorriso aumentando – Faço qualquer coisa. – brincou.

Percebeu seu erro quando viu a expressão dele. Mudando. Quase demoníaca.

– Qualquer coisa? – sentiu um arrepio ao tom da voz dele, tentou negar – Eu aceito! – ele falou rápido.

– Severus não... – tentou, enquanto ele se inclinava mais sobre ela.

– Eu pensarei em alguma coisa. – murmurou contra seus lábios – Depois.

Ela se esqueceu de por que ia protestar.

Quando ele voltou a mergulhar em sua boca. Insistente. Movendo-se para cima dela.

Acomodando as pernas no meio das suas.

-------

Eles estavam indo tomar café na manhã seguinte.

Um aluno surgiu no corredor, da sua esquerda, correndo, por trás deles para a direita.

Quase derrubando-a ao passar por eles. Severus segurou seu braço, apoiando-a.

– Sr. Mailors! – gritou.

O garoto se voltou, o rosto branco.

– Cinco pontos! – falou entre os dentes – E agradeça por não receber uma detenção. – rosnou – Agora peça desculpas!

Mailors a olhou.

– Desculpe, Srª Snape. – disse com voz trêmula.

– Está tudo bem.

Severus deu-lhe as costas, imediatamente depois, puxando-a.

Ela voltou a cabeça, por detrás da dele, disfarçando a expressão divertida. Piscou para o garoto.

Ainda viu a expressão espantada dele, antes de virar o rosto para frente.

Sorrindo feliz para a expressão desconfiada de seu marido.

-------

– Ai, que manhã horrível! – Rony reclamou pegando o animal gosmento e vivo e colocando em seu caldeirão – Exatamente como essa aula. – murmurou mais baixo fazendo uma careta.

Estava frio. Cinzento. E havia vento. Prenunciando tempestade.

– Pois eu penso que o tempo está ótimo, Sr. Weasley. – ouviu a voz atrás dele.

Sentiu um arrepio.

– Morcego velho. – sussurrou.

Ele se voltou imediatamente.

– Disse alguma coisa, Sr. Weasley? – a voz estava macia, perigosa.

'_Disse!'_

Hermione o cutucou. Snape a olhou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

– Não, senhor.

O professor Snape torceu os lábios num sorriso. Deu-lhe as costas.

– Agradeça meu bom humor, Sr. Weasley. – ele parou – Não. – viu o sorriso de Draco – Cinco pontos pelo tom impertinente. – moveu a cabeça – Sr. _Weasley_.

Não houve reação. Ele continuou a andar.

'_Seu maldito bastardo gorduroso! Seu...'_

As coisas tinham voltado ao normal.

-------

Sexta-feira.

Ele passou por ela. Tinha acabado de chegar das aulas.

Viu-o pegar a capa, sem falar.

– Você vai, não é? – já esperava por isso.

Ele hesitou.

– Sim.

Suspirou,; foi até ele.

– Você pode falar comigo. – murmurou.

Ele continuou a colocar a capa. Ela segurou seu braço. Estendeu dois vidros na palma.

Ele finalmente a olhou. E ela viu pretos. Brilhando.

Estendeu a mão, pegou os vidros, sem deixar de olhá-la. Segurou seu pulso com a outra mão, puxando-a. Seus lábios tocaram os dela.

– Eu não vou demorar.

Ela sentia um aperto no peito. Não sabia por quê. Não havia motivo. Sabia aonde ele ia. O que ia fazer.

E era de longe, mais simples do que tudo o que eletinha feito antes.

– Tome cuidado. – sussurrou.

Ele não respondeu, indo para a porta. Ela lembrou que ele não tinha ido ver Anna antes.

Ele hesitou. Voltou-se. Foi até o quarto de Anna. Ela sorriu.

Saiu pouco tempo depois. Tocando-a no rosto. E indo embora.

Ela ainda ficou olhando para a porta do quarto. Entreaberta.

Incomodada.

-------

Estava deitada. Tinha acabado de amamentar Anna. Não tinha vontade de jantar.

Pensou ter ouvido a voz de Hermione.

– Nina!

Franziu a testa. Levantou-se. Rápida.

A porta.

– Hermione!

Ela parecia aborrecida. Harry e Rony estavam atrás dela.

Afastou-se para deixá-los entrar. Fechou a porta.

– O que houve?

– Precisamos falar com você. – Rony disse ansioso.

– Ela avisou alguém! – Harry falou rápido.

– Nós a vimos. Estava no corujal. – Hermione parecia a mais calma – Fomos falar com a professora McGonagall. Mas ela estava perto. – ela olhou para o Rony, parecia se controlar.

Franziu a testa, olhando-os sem entender.

– Espere! – levantou a mão, quando o Rony começou a falar algo – Agora comecem do início. Quem estava no corujal?

– Professora Parker. – escutou; sentiu o aperto em seu peito voltar, mais intenso – Ela não nos viu. Mas estava desconfiada.

– Precisava ver como nos olhou. – Rony falou com desprezo – Como uma cobra observando o jantar.

– Ela mandou uma mensagem. Nós sabemos sobre hoje. Ela avisou alguém. – Harry completou.

Ela nunca ia entender, como eles sempre conseguiam saber o que estava acontecendo, _antes_ dos outros.

Ter lido sobre isso antes não contava. Aquilo era realidade. Dura realidade.

– E por que vocês acham que ela estava avisando alguém? – tentou manter a calma.

Mas ela sabia. Tinha sentido, toda a noite.

– Foi o que eu disse a eles. – Hermione ponderou, mas parecia incomodada.

– Ela avisou! Você viu como ela se escondia. – Rony virou-se para ela, aparentemente ficando bravo – Ela não queria que ninguém visse o que estava fazendo.

Hermione deu de ombros. Mas Nina percebeu que ela também considerava isso. A testa franzida.

Precisava pensar com calma.

– Bem. – andou um pouco – Se ela não avisou ninguém. Ou se a coruja tinha outra finalidade... – andava de um lado para outro – Então não há problema. – ouviu um bufo pequeno.

E olhares que cruzavam.

'_Ela não acredita em nós!'_

– Por outro lado, se ela estava avisando alguém, então há perigo. – seu coração ficou pequeno – E temos que fazer alguma coisa. – levantou a cabeça para eles, os olhos longe – De qualquer forma. Eu não vou arriscar. – disse resoluta, lembrando da sensação em seu peito – Esperem aqui.

Foi para o quarto. Atravessou-o correndo, para o quarto de Anna.

Conversou rápido com Winky. Voltou. Seu lábio doía; percebeu que o mordia.

Sacudiu a cabeça. Ele ficaria bem. Sempre tinha ficado. Moveu-se.

Pegou sua capa.

– Agora. – falou entrando na sala de novo – Me contem o que aconteceu. E por que não conseguiram falar com Minerva. – pediu séria, deixando a capa na escrivaninha.

– Ela estava se esgueirando quando a vimos. – ela percebeu que Harry deliberadamente não disse onde, ou o que ele, ou eles, estavam fazendo ali – Nós a seguimos. – Rony balançava a cabeça concordando.

– Ela foi para o corujal. – Rony continuou – E estava se escondendo! Vimos quando ela colocou uma mensagem em uma das corujas. E a mandou pela janela. Depois cobriu o rosto com a capa e saiu.

– Quase nos pegando. – Hermione resmungou – Eles ficaram insistindo que ela estava avisando alguém.

– E nós fomos até a professora Minerva. – ela viu o olhar de censura de Rony para Hermione – Os outros não estão aqui. – ela sabia quem eram os "outros".

– Mas ela estava lá. Nós tentamos falar com a professora Minerva sozinhos. – o Harry continuou.

Ela viu a expressão de Hermione. Ela parecia brava com eles, como se não tivesse gostado do que quer que eles tivessem feito para chamar a atenção de Minerva; aborrecida.

– E ficou nos vigiando o tempo inteiro. Não nos deixou falar com McGonagall sozinhos.

– Hum. – ficou curiosa – E... como vocês tentaram falar com Minerva?

Eles se entreolharam. Ela estava nervosa. Mas não ia poder sair enquanto não entendesse.

Não quis pensar que estavam perdendo tempo.

– Bem... – Rony hesitou.

– Eles chegaram para a professora Minerva e disseram que precisavam falar com ela. Quando ela perguntou por quê, alguém – ela olhou para Rony significativamente, séria – falou que era sobre a "Ordem"!

Nina levou a mão aos lábios.

– Eu consertei! – ele parecia sem graça – Disse que era sobre "uma" ordem, que nós tínhamos recebido.

Ela podia imaginar a face pálida e contraída de Minerva. O Harry continuou quieto.

– Ela perguntou o que havia com a tal ordem e o Rony disse que havia um problema.

– É. E o que mais a professora Minerva podia fazer? "vamos Rony, me diga porque há algum problema com a Ordem?" – Hermione imitou – Ela perguntou de quem era a tal ordem. – olhou para o Harry.

– Eu disse que era de Snape. – ele parecia se desculpar – Não consegui lembrar de mais ninguém.

– Aí ela nos mandou cumprir a tal "ordem". Não importava o que fosse.

– E você queria que ela fizesse o quê com Elizabeth olhando-a daquele jeito? – estava brava.

– Vocês não podiam ter pensado em outra coisa? – perguntou consternada.

– Bem, podíamos. Se o Rony não tivesse trocado os pés pelas mãos! – olhou para ele.

– Você nem queria falar com ela em primeiro lugar. – ele acusou-a.

– Eu disse que tínhamos que pensar nisso primeiro! Não que... – ela parou, ouvindo as batidas na porta.

Harry levou a mão até a vara. Mudou de idéia, abaixou a mão. Foi até a porta, abrindo-a.

Ela podia imaginar a surpresa dele. Respirou.

– O que você quer aqui, Malfoy? – perguntou com maus modos.

– Eu o chamei, Harry. – ouviram a voz de Nina.

Ele se voltou para ela. Viu a surpresa nos olhos verdes. E no rosto dos outros.

– Mas ele é...

– Ele é bem-vindo aqui. – ela cortou.

Viu o sorriso de Draco. Mas não podia fazer nada. Não enquanto... precisasse dele.

– Por favor entre, Sr. Malfoy.

Harry ficou parado. Então, afastou-se. Draco entrou, olhando-os desafiador.

– Saia da frente, _Doninha_.

Fingiu não ouvir o sussurro de Draco. Rony deu um passo.

Hermione colocou uma mão na frente de seu peito, sem tocá-lo, impedindo-o.

Nina viu quando ela mordeu o lábio. Suprimiu um suspiro, deu um passo.

– Nina, não acha que... – ouviu-a perguntar.

– Não, Hermione. – ela impediu que ela continuasse – Por favor, esperem lá fora. – olhou para Draco, que não disfarçava a expressão de contentamento. – Eu preciso falar com o Sr. Malfoy. Sozinha. – completou.

Eles pareciam não acreditar.

– Por favor. – repetiu, os olhos pediam que entendessem – Eu já vou falar com vocês.

Hermione olhou brava para Malfoy; e saiu. Seguida pelos outros.

Ela pensou por um segundo, que podia estar imaginando coisas... Sobre o olhar bravo de Hermione, para Gina, no jantar. E a raiva que viu neles agora há pouco, para Malfoy. Uma raiva... diferente.

E sobre o olhar que Draco e Gina trocaram. No jantar daquela noite. Embora distantes havia...

Algo estalou.

'_Ele não admitiria isso nem para si mesmo. _– pensou – _Nem em um milhão de anos.'_

Como Severus. Sentiu um aperto. Sacudiu os pensamentos.

'_E Gina... Talvez nem ela admita.'_

Voltou-se para Draco. Os olhos ainda estranhos. Pensando...

Tinha que se concentrar. Suspirou.

– Bem, Sr. Malfoy. É chegada a hora. – levantou a cabeça – Eu preciso que proteja Anna. – encarou-o.

Viu quando ele estreitou os olhos. Resolveu que não ia perguntar por sua decisão.

Precisava dar um outro jeito de chegar até ele.

– Eu e Severus estamos confiando em você. – falou devagar – Confiando a vida de nossa filha a você. – disse séria, olhando para cinzas – Eu preciso sair. Ela está com Winky no quarto, que tem ordens de obedecê-lo, sem hesitar. – rezou para não ter tomado a decisão errada quando viu os cantos do lábio tremerem num quase sorriso de satisfação – Ela cuidará de Anna, fazendo o possível para não incomodá-lo. Eu pedirei que permaneça nesse cômodo. – encarou-o – Severus ficará contente em saber que corresponde à nossa confiança; – esperou que ele entendesse que não deveria tocar em nada ali – em relação a esse lugar. E a Anna. – completou.

Esperou, controlando a ansiedade.

– Quando vai voltar? – perguntou duro, quase contrariado.

Por pouco não respirou aliviada. Mas não teve certeza se ele estava perguntando por ela. Ou por Severus.

– Não tenho certeza. – olhou-o séria, o peito apertado – Se voltarmos. – completou baixinho.

Era preciso que ele entendesse a importância daquilo. Viu quando ele franziu a testa, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

– Se não chegarmos aqui até amanhã, procure a professora McGonagall. – tentou manter a voz firme – Entregue Anna; explique tudo. Ela saberá o que fazer.

Encarou-o, aguardando. Viu-o respirar.

Ele acenou com a cabeça uma vez, concordando.

Ela correspondeu.

– Bem. – pegou a capa na escrivaninha – Ninguém entra, ninguém sai. – colocou-a sobre os ombros – NINGUÉM. – falou olhando dentro de cinzas – Nem mesmo Severus ou eu. – pensou ter visto surpresa em seus olhos – Podemos pensar numa senha.

Esperou. Ele entendeu.

Viu o sorriso torcido que surgiu, mau.

– "Eu odeio Harry Potter"?

Ela levantou a cabeça devagar. Sua expressão não mudou.

– Muito bem. – aceitou – E a contra-senha?

– "Eu também". – ele não escondeu o sorriso de satisfação.

Voltou a acenar, concordando.

Lembrou-se de algo.

Atravessou a porta, foi até o quarto, abrindo o outro armário.

Pegou mais dois vidros e o espelho. Saiu, fechando a porta.

Ele estava lá. Parado. Olhando-a. Sentiu uma pontada no peito.

Foi até ele.

– Estou confiando a vida de minha família a você, Sr. Malfoy. Ela é o futuro de Severus. E o meu.

Ele não disse nada.

Ela se virou e foi embora, fechando a porta. Sem olhar para trás.

'_Que eu tenha feito a coisa certa, Senhor!'_

Encarou os três rostos desconfiados à sua frente.

– Vamos. – disse, começando a se mover – Temos que ser rápidos. E precisamos de um lugar seguro para conversar.

Percebeu a hesitação. Olhou para Hermione. Os olhos pedindo.

– Grifinória. – ela disse.

Eles andaram rápidos. Afastando-se dali.

Falando muito baixo. Sobre o que precisavam; e sobre alguns planos.

Quando chegaram ao grande corredor, abaixou-se e disse algo a Rony; que a olhou concordando, antes de correr na frente.

-------

Eles tinham verificado o lugar, mas todos estavam jantando. Exceto por Neville.

Que saiu resmungando. Mas parou ao ver Nina do lado de fora. A expressão apreensiva.

Ela levou o dedo aos lábios. Ele entendeu, sacudiu a cabeça em sinal afirmativo; e se foi.

Eles entraram rápido.

Rony voltou. Avisando que não tinha certeza, mas parecia que Minerva ainda estava com a Parker.

Tinha começado a discussão.

– Nós vamos. – Rony teimou.

– Não! – sacudiu a cabeça – Um bruxo não pode entrar lá.

Era um argumento fraco levando-se em conta que ela se ela tivesse que entrar, a situação provavelmente estaria fora de controle. Estava ansiosa. Estava esgotando seus argumentos. O tempo passando.

Olhou-os, suspirou. Sabia qual era o problema.

– Draco está lá porque há um acordo com ele. – não ia entrar em detalhes, não sabia se eles iam entender e ela não tinha tempo para discutir – Por favor, tentem entender. – estava quase implorando – Severus está lá fora; me deixem tentar. Não pode ser tão difícil. Eu os encontro e aviso. Vocês sabem que prometi a Dumbledore não deixar que se arriscassem de novo. – não era uma verdade completa, mas... – E sabe que eles não acreditariam em vocês.

Ela viu os rostos ainda desconfiados.

Estavam perdendo tempo. Severus podia estar... Seus olhos se encheram de água.

Sentiu garras se fecharem em seu coração.

Hermione suspirou.

– Está bem. Vou arranjar flu. – e saiu.

– Obrigada. – a voz estava embargada.

O Rony ainda parecia emburrado.

Ela limpou o rosto disfarçadamente. Tentando não se deixar dominar pelo medo.

Harry olhou para o lado.

– Como você pensa fazer?

Hesitou.

– Não sei. – sacudiu a cabeça – Tem alguma idéia?

Ele pensou.

– Você podia ir até a sede da Ordem. – moveu a cabeça – Sete horas. – falou para si mesmo, mordeu os lábios. – Talvez fosse melhor ir direto para lá.

Andar. Por Londres. Ela lembrou de repente das roupas que usava. Sentiu um frio na barriga.

– Não se preocupe. – ele tinha acompanhado o olhar dela.

Viu-o levantar a varinha. Dizendo alguma coisa.

Ela sentiu o tecido se mexer em seu corpo.

Calças e blusa preta de manga comprida. Ia sentir frio.

Ele fez uma careta.

– Hermione é melhor nisso que eu.

– O que tem eu?

Eles a olharam, trazia um pequeno pote nas mãos. Ela olhou para Nina, o rosto ficou divertido.

Tirou a varinha. Murmurou algo, movendo-a.

Nina sentiu algo ser acrescentado. A capa mudou um pouco. Estava se sentindo mais quente agora.

– Obrigada. – murmurou.

Sentiu-se ansiosa. O tempo estava correndo.

– É melhor você ir direto para o Caldeirão furado. A ordem fica muito longe.

– Está bem. – ela imaginou se ia se lembrar de como chegar até o condomínio.

Não havia opção. Tinha que conseguir.

Enrolou-se na capa, colocado o capuz. Conferiu seus bolsos. Sentiu o metal em seu tornozelo.

Levantou a cabeça; Hermione lhe estendeu dois objetos. Ela pegou e colocou um no bolso.

– Obrigada.

Tirou o capuz. Prendeu os cabelos num coque na nuca com o outro.

Foi até a lareira. Hermione tinha apagado o fogo.

– Ainda está quente. – ouviu-a avisar, como que se desculpando.

Ela entrou, pegou o flu no bolso. O medo em seu coração.

– Caldeirão Furado!

Soltou-o no chão. Fechou os olhos. Lembrou de deixar os braços juntos.

Sentiu a sensação estranha no umbigo.

Abriu os olhos, meio tonta com o barulho no bar. Saiu da lareira.

Passou pela porta correndo. Ignorando os olhares em si.

-------

Andava rápido, impedindo-se de correr, para não chamar atenção. Serpenteando entre as ruas.

Quase gritou de frustração ao perceber que tinha entrado na rua errada. Voltou.

Finalmente estava quase lá. Diminuiu a velocidade dos passos.

Olhando. Procurando. Uma mulher jovem vinha em sua direção. Não parecia uma... bruxa.

– Por favor, que horas são?

– Oito horas.

– Obrigada. – murmurou preocupada.

Não havia sinal de nenhum deles.

O tempo estava passando. Mordeu o lábio. Tentando fazer com que não tremesse.

Havia um relógio à vista na parede do bar ao lado. Oito e quinze.

'_Deus, por favor. Por favor!'_

Sentiu que seguravam seu braço, virando-a.

– O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Lupin! – abraçou-o – Graças a Deus! – não podia perder tempo – Tem que avisar os outros. Pode ser uma armadilha.

– _Pode_ ser?

– Sim. Não dá para explicar agora. Eles não podem entrar lá. Podem ser dizimados. Precisam pensar em outra coisa. Talvez pegá-los quando saírem um a um. Ou então mais tarde. Mas não podem _entrar lá!_

Se estivesse errada, eles iam matá-la. Se Severus não fizesse isso antes, acusando-a de interferir; e de se levar por medos tolos. E nunca mais confiaria nela.

Não ia pensar nisso agora. Não ia arriscar.

'_Dane-se!'_

Não ia deixar de tentar. O medo em seu coração era bem real. E a sensação que sempre tinha em relação a Severus quando algo não estava bem estava começando.

Lupin! – ele a olhava em dúvida – Por favor!

– Fique aqui! – disse preocupado.

Empurrou-a para uma galeria meio escura. Havia um bar no fundo. A luz da entrada iluminando a galeria.

Ele ia sair. Sem dizer se tinha acreditado nela. Ela o segurou pelo braço.

– Onde está Severus?

Ele virou-se.

– _Fique aqui_. – repetiu.

Ela fincou as unhas no braço dele por sobre o tecido.

– Onde está Severus? – rosnou para ele, dura.

Ele a olhou de forma estranha.

– Você está começando a ficar parecida com ele. – murmurou.

Ela tirou as unhas. Sem soltar o braço dele.

– Por favor. – sentiu a hesitação dele, segurou seu braço com a outra mão – _Por favor_. – implorou.

Viu os olhos dele mudarem.

– Para lá. – moveu a cabeça na direção da outra rua – A leste. Mas não saia daqui! Há comensais. Eu os vi. – ela começou a falar – Não se preocupe! – ele continuou – Eu irei avisá-lo. Depois de Dumbledore.

'_Dumbledore? Aqui?'_

Ele saiu correndo, na direção oposta a que tinha apontado.

Ela não hesitou, correu para a rua que ele havia indicado.

Andou a esmo, atenta. Procurando.

Sentiu uma sombra se mover. E medo.

A rua estava muito escura.

Havia dois homens com capas do outro lado.

Tinha certeza de que eram bruxos.

Só não sabia de que lado estavam.

'_E se eu passar por eles?'_

Se fossem da Ordem estaria tudo bem. Se não... Ia rezar para que não a reconhecessem.

Já que isso era uma possibilidade pequena.

Olhou para ver se vinha algum carro. Não havia nenhum. Controlou o medo.

Deu um passo para atravessar a rua.

Foi puxada para trás brutalmente.

Sua boca tampada por uma mão pesada. Ouviu um murmúrio. A mão foi retirada.

Mas era como se ainda estivesse ali.

– Hummm!

– Fique quieta! – uma voz rosnou para ela, perigosa.

Não teve tempo de suspirar em alívio. Seus braços estavam firmemente presos. Sem gentileza.

Ele estava de lado. Mas ela não podia ver seu rosto.

Encostados que estavam no escuro da entrada de uma loja. Dentro de outra galeria.

A vara foi erguida até seu pescoço.

– Humm!

– Eu mandei que ficasse quieta! – rugiu apertando-a mais, machucando seus pulsos, lágrimas de dor vieram a seus olhos – Agora, – vociferou baixo em seu ouvido – diga quem é você!

– Humm!

'_Como eu vou falar, seu idiota?'_

Ele murmurou de novo. Duas vezes.

– Severus! – percebeu que sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

– Responda! Quem é você? – ele murmurou perigoso.

A vara muito próxima. A voz. A expressão que ela vislumbrava pelo canto do olho; provocando medo.

– Nina. – tentou gritar.

A voz permaneceu no mesmo tom. Dando-lhe desespero, ao pensar que ele não a ouviria.

– Mentira! – ouviu o sussurro raivoso, enquanto a mão a apertava mais.

'_O que está acontecendo?'_

Ele parecia um estranho. E medo estava ficando mais forte.

– Sim! – sua garganta doía com o esforço de falar – Há perigo! Vim avisar!

Mas achou que ele não tinha entendido. Que não estava convencido.

– Por favor! – implorou.

Tentou virar a cabeça. Ele não deixou. Por um momento, seu coração se apertou.

_Este,_ definitivamente não era seu Severus. Este era o comensal.

– Eu voltarei mais tarde para descobrir _quem _ou o quê você é! – a mão apertou mais, machucando, evitou um gemido – Pode ter certeza! – rosnou, o pensamento dividido entre a lembrança do sangue de Nina no chão da enfermaria e uma vingança por quem provocara este mesmo sangue, há muito desejada.

'_Não!'_

Ele a prenderia ali. E ela não ia conseguir... Ele podia...

– E agradeça por não te matar agora. – murmurou ameaçador, duro.

Num tom que ela nunca tinha escutado antes. Que a fez estremecer.

O comensal. O desconhecido. Tentou lembrar de quem ele realmente era.

Ele a apertou, machucando-a de propósito, controlando-se para não fazer agora o que seu sangue pedia.

Respirou, tentando pensar, controlando o pavor que se insinuava. E o desespero.

Procurando alguma coisa. _Qualquer coisa!_

– A corrente em meu tornozelo!

Ele hesitou, franzindo a testa.

_Alguém_ podia ter visto a corrente. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, no novo aperto em seu pulso.

– Por favor... – balançou a cabeça, súplicas não iam ajudá-la agora, tentou se concentrar – Prometo fazer você esquecer os pergaminhos de Frank! – falou com esforço, a garganta ardendo, queimando como fogo.

Um segundo. Viu quando ele ficou imóvel. Rígido. E então um feitiço murmurado. A corrente queimou em seu pé, fazendo com que gemesse. A ponta da vara dele incandesceu azul por um segundo.

– Mas o que diabos você está fazendo aqui! – rugiu extremamente furioso.

Ela não soube ao certo se este Severus era melhor que o outro.

Ainda estava presa. E as mãos ainda machucavam seus pulsos. A garganta queimando.

– Por favor! – a mão foi ao seu pescoço.

Ouviu-o murmurar.

– Fale baixo! – ele rugiu de novo.

A garganta ainda doía. Muito.

– Eu precisava avisar vocês. – experimentou a voz, forçando-a – Há perigo. Não podem entrar lá. Já falei com Lupin. – ficou brava, magoada – Maldito seja! Nunca mais use feitiço em mim de novo!

Sentiu o gosto de sangue com o esforço.

– Fale baixo! – ele sibilou.

Ele a soltou. Sem deixar de vigiar em volta.

Ela esfregou os pulsos. Limpando o rosto. Não conseguiu engolir a saliva. Respirou.

– Por quê? – ele exigiu, olhando para os lados.

Ela o ignorou. Pegou os vidros em seu bolso.

– Qual? – a voz rouca, os olhos com lágrimas de dor.

Ele separou um. Ela o abriu. Bebeu. Ele segurou sua mão. Impedindo-a de beber mais.

A garganta queimou ainda mais. Ela levou as mãos ao pescoço. Gemeu.

– Fique calma. – ouviu a voz em meio a dor – Vai passar.

Mas estava demorando. Ela sacudiu a cabeça. Apavorada.

Ele a abraçou. A mão em seus cabelos. Os olhos atentos. Os sentidos concentrados nos homens do outro lado da rua. A dor começou a diminuir.

– Às vezes eu te odeio. – murmurou baixo para ele, a dor indo embora, devagar.

Ouviu um suspiro exasperado. Ele segurou seus ombros. Pretos. Raivosos. Sacudiu-a.

– O que infernos você está fazendo aqui! – vociferou – Por que não procurou Minerva? O que pensou que estava fazendo? Indo direto para os comensais do outro lado da rua! – a fúria dele era intensa.

Mas não a assustava como o tom dele antes de saber quem ela era.

– Eu estou _infernos_ tentando fazer com que você não seja morto! – imitou-o.

Ele a olhou por um instante. Os olhos brilhando.

'_Muito. Muito furioso.'_

– NÃO. PEDI. SUA. AJUDA!

Resolveu que era melhor não dizer nada. Ele respirou. Tentando se controlar.

– Você podia ter sido morta! – encarou-a com olhos estreitos – Me diga _quem_ a convenceu de que estamos em perigo? – ordenou.

Ela bem que preferia adiar esse momento.

– Bem. Rony, Harry e Hermione viram Elizabeth... – não pôde terminar.

– Elizabeth! – ele a segurou seus ombros sacudindo-a de novo – Sua estúpida! – rosnou – E você não pensou, – os olhos a assustavam – nem por um momento, que ela a queria _aqui,_ se arriscando! Que queria você fora do castelo!

Ela se sentiu empalidecer. As pernas ficaram fracas. Ele a manteve firme. Brutalmente.

– _Com quem está Anna_! – falou entre os dentes – Com Winky!

Ela tentou voltar a si.

– Sim. – ele grunhiu apertando seus ombros, machucando-a – E não! – encarou-o, respirando – Anna tem um protetor. – precisava avisá-lo sobre Elizabeth – Harry disse...

Ele a olhou. Ela o viu mudar.

– _Potter?_ – ela abriu a boca para falar – Deixou MINHA FILHA com POTTER!

– Não! – olhou-o, magoada com ele – Com Draco!

Ele a olhou sem entender por um segundo. Então a soltou. Devagar. Eles tinham mantido as vozes zangadas baixas. Ela esfregou os ombros. Ia ficar com manchas verdes amanhã. Ou roxas. Olhou-o com ressentimento. Vendo como ele ainda estava atento. Observando quando os comensais começaram a se mover. Em direção ao fim da rua. Em direção ao condomínio.

Ele a olhou. Viu a indecisão. A raiva intensa misturada à preocupação.

– Vá! – resmungou magoada – Se consegui sobreviver a você agüento qualquer coisa. – murmurou de cabeça baixa – Não se esqueça de que este é o meu mundo. Avise os outros! – ainda atirou para ele em voz baixa – Eu vou voltar para... Hogwarts.

Ainda não era sua "casa". Talvez nunca fosse. Virou-se sem olhá-lo. Não deixando oportunidade para que ele a impedisse. Ajeitando a capa. Andando rápido na direção de onde tinha vindo.

Não quis saber se ele ainda hesitou olhando suas costas. E deu um passo em sua direção, ao notar a figura de um bruxo que ela não percebera. Um bruxo que acenou com a cabeça, e pisou na luz para ser reconhecido. Kingsley. Ele ainda a olhou andando, antes de se voltar e sair correndo pelas sombras atrás dos comensais.

Conseguiu voltar para a rua do Caldeirão Furado.

Apesar de ter corrido como se o inferno a perseguisse quando viu duas sombras se movendo em sua direção. E de ter se perdido. Entrando em ruas escuras. E ficando com medo. Até que conseguiu voltar para as luzes de uma avenida. Percebendo que tinha corrido todo o tempo na direção errada.

Amaldiçoou a si mesma. E voltou sobre seus passos.

Usando um caminho mais longo. Evitando aquele em que tinha visto as sombras.

Com raiva de si mesma. E preocupada com Anna.

Foi então que viu. Vultos parados. Esperando. Do lado de fora. Estacou. Sem saber se eram amigos.

Não ia se arriscar de novo. Podiam ser comensais. E já tinha tido demais deles para um só dia.

Então ela se encostou em uma parede no escuro e aguardou. Cansada. Com frio. Preocupada.

Controlando-se para não gritar em frustração. Impotente. O tempo passando.

Enquanto não sabia o que acontecia com Anna. E Severus.

Seus pés estavam se endurecendo de frio. Voltou a olhar a entrada.

Eles ainda estavam lá. Vigiando.

'_Maldição!'_

Cansou-se de esperar. Mandando a prudência às favas.

Ajeitou mais a capa, cobrindo seu rosto. Encurvou-se o mais que pôde.

E começou a andar em direção à entrada.

Uma mão a segurou. O coração disparou em medo. Os olhos voaram. Kingsley.

O alívio a inundou. Tentou controlar a respiração descompassada, enquanto o bruxo negro olhava para os lados.

– Espere eles se afastarem, e então vá! – ouviu o sussurro urgente.

Viu-a partir. O andar enérgico, rápido. Até sumir na escuridão.

Voltou a vigiar a entrada. Ainda tentando se acalmar do susto. As pernas bambas.

Barulho. Uma voz alta. Encolheu-se mais nas sombras.

Olhou-os. Estavam dirigindo-se rápido em direção ao fim da rua.

Começou a andar, aumentando a velocidade a cada passo. As pernas ainda não totalmente seguras.

Não teve certeza se havia olhos sobre ela. Tentou ignorar. Sentindo, mais que vendo quando um deles pareceu se mover em sua direção. Até que foi atraído pelo grito de um outro no início da rua, chamando-os, com tom urgente. Não esperou para ver o que era. Aproveitou a distração e entrou. Quase correndo.

Pegando o embrulho que Hermione tinha lhe dado com mãos trêmulas. Com urgência. O coração aos pulos. Sem olhar para os lados. Esbarrando em um ou dois bruxos. Entrando na lareira.

– Hogwarts-Grifinória!

Estava salva.

-------

Ela quase desabou na lareira da Grifinória. A respiração acelerada. Apoiando-se na lareira para não cair. Trêmula. Assustando dois alunos. Vendo Hermione que dormia abraçada a Rony no sofá.

Fechou os olhos para se recuperar. Levou alguns minutos antes que os abriu novamente. Bem mais calma.

– Hermione! – chamou.

Hermione se espreguiçou, até que a viu. Acordando completamente.

– Eu os avisei. Não sei o que aconteceu. Vá dormir. E obrigada. – murmurou para ela.

Ela acenou com a cabeça. Preocupada. Disfarçando um bocejo.

Viu-a sacudir o Rony. Que resmungou contrariado.

Saiu dali; andando rápido; ansiosa.

Passou pela abertura do retrato, descendo as escadas.

Voltando a correr.

-------

Tinha demorado demais.

Estava quase chegando às escadas para as masmorras quando o viu. Vindo em sua direção. Célere.

Achou que ele estava mais pálido. A expressão séria passando rápido para raiva.

– Onde diabos você estava? – perguntou furioso, com maus modos.

Chegou perto dela. E ela viu os olhos escuros. Muito preocupados. E... algo mais, que não conseguiu identificar.

– Eu fiquei presa. Havia comensais na frente do Caldeirão Furado. – explicou tentando acalmá-lo, mas ainda ressentida pelo que ele fizera – Héstia Jones me ajudou.

– Não fale sobre isso aqui! – sibilou baixo, puxando-a, agora realmente preocupado.

– Então não me pergunte! – estava perdendo a paciência, a mágoa ainda levando o melhor dela.

Ele bufou. Ela viu a expressão dele. A raiva substituindo a preocupação.

Ele deu um passo em sua direção. Impediu-se de dar um para trás.

– E você? Já foi ver nossa filha? – falou rápido, antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa.

Esperou que ele respondesse sem gritar dessa vez. Outro bufo. Então ele a olhou, de forma estranha.

– Nossa filha ainda está lá embaixo. – os olhos brilharam raivosos outra vez – E Draco não me deixa entrar! – rugiu – Ameaçando me enfeitiçar se eu tentar!

Ela quase riu. Imaginando quanto ele tivera que se conter para não ir de encontro a Draco.

Virou-se sem se importar se o estava enfurecendo mais por deixá-lo plantado no meio do corredor.

Descendo as escadas voando. Sem querer admitir que estava aliviada. Mesmo precisando sentir Anna em seus braços para ter certeza.

Finalmente chegou. O som dos passos dele acompanhando-a. Parou.

Resolveu não abrir a porta. Já tinha tido demais de feitiços por hoje. Bateu.

– Draco! – chamou – Sou eu.

Um momento. Imaginou que ele estava se dirigindo para a porta.

– Prove! – ouviu a voz abafada.

Respirou.

– Eu odeio Harry Potter!

Tentou ignorar o barulho às suas costas, aborrecida.

Silêncio.

– Muito bem. – veio a resposta lá de dentro.

A porta foi aberta.

Mas Draco ainda tinha um olhar de desconfiança. A vara empunhada.

Severus entrou ao seu lado.

Ela olhou para Draco. E vagarosamente, o presenteou com o melhor de seus sorrisos.

– Eu o agradeço Sr. Malfoy. E me sinto honrada pelo grande defensor que minha filha tem. – falou séria.

Ele estreitou os olhos. Atento.

– Poupe a adulação. – disse arrogante; Severus se moveu, ergueu a mão para pará-lo – Então você odeia Harry Potter? – Draco continuou – Não é novidade. – cinzas brilharam – EU odeio Harry Potter!

A vara ainda estava apontada para ela. Severus moveu a mão para sua varinha. Ela o impediu.

– Eu também. – forçou-se a dizer.

Draco abaixou a mão. Devagar, guardou a vara. Um olhar divertido no rosto.

Ela apertou os lábios por um segundo.

'_Sonserino bastardinho.'_

Mas estava feliz com ele. Mostrou isso em seu rosto.

– Bem agora acho que posso ir dormir. – disse olhando para eles, reparando na roupa dela.

Ele se dirigiu à porta.

– Draco. – ela o chamou.

Ele não se virou.

– Obrigada. – disse suavemente – Prometo que não permitirei que Anna se esqueça do que fez esta noite. – falou para ele, o tom sério.

Ele ficou imóvel. Depois acenou com a cabeça em reconhecimento. E se foi.

Ela suspirou. Severus segurou seu pulso.

– Ai!

Ele a soltou imediatamente. Ela segurou o pulso com a outra mão. Foi em direção ao quarto.

Abriu a porta. Continuou.

Anna estava ressonando. Mas dessa vez não havia roncos de Winky. Ela estava parada na frente de onde estava Anna. Alerta. Vigiando. Sorriu. Sua filha não podia querer mais nada.

– Obrigada Winky. – seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas – E obrigada também Barão. – falou para o nada.

Foi até a filha. Passando a mão em sua testa.

Ele não está mais aqui, Senhora. O Barão saiu quando ouviu barulho lá fora.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

– Agradeça a ele por mim se o vir. Anna não podia desejar protetores mais dedicados. – falou olhando para Winky.

Viu seu sorriso.

– De nada, senhora!

Ela riu. Por entre as lágrimas.

Abaixou-se sem se conter e abraçou de modo desajeitado aquele corpo magro.

Levantou-se. Limpando as lágrimas. Virou-se para sair.

Viu-o lá. Desviou. Passando por ele.

Estava cansada. Exausta. Foi direto para o banheiro.

Abrindo a torneira. Colocando uma toalha no espelho. Ignorando os resmungos.

Tirando as roupas estranhas a ela agora. Entrando na água morna. Sentindo-a em contato com seu corpo. E fechando os olhos. Ouviu um click.

– Por favor. – pediu, a voz trêmula – Hoje não. Você pode gritar comigo amanhã. Agora eu só quero... descansar.

Não abriu os olhos. Esperando. Ouviu a porta se fechar.

Levou a mão aos olhos. Cansada. Limpando as lágrimas.

Até que sentiu uma mão tocar seu pulso. Suavemente. Fazendo seu coração disparar em susto.

Ele não disse nada. Passando os dedos por seu braço. Devagar.

Ela abriu os olhos. Ele ainda estava vestido. Ao lado da banheira.

Os olhos escuros estavam perto. Indecifráveis. Quase duros. Sérios.

Ela sentiu um aperto. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido.

A outra mão segurou o outro pulso. Olhando.

Viu quando ele franziu a testa. Soltando-a para tocar o lábio machucado. Onde ela tinha mordido na dor.

Subindo para os olhos cansados. Com olheiras. Passando os dedos por eles. Fechando-os.

Descendo o dedo por seu perfil. Até o pescoço. Desviando para os ombros.

Tocando onde estavam verdes. E doloridos. Com o aperto dele.

– Eu a machuquei. – murmurou.

Mas ela entendeu. Havia muito mais.

Olhou-o. Vendo a testa franzida. A expressão dos olhos. O resto do ressentimento se foi.

– Não tem importância.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, lentamente.

– Tem.

E se afastou. Levantando-se. Virando-se para ir.

– Severus! – ela chamou.

Ele não se voltou. A mão foi até a maçaneta.

– Tome seu banho. – ouviu-o dizer.

– Por favor. – pediu baixo, levantando da água – Fique comigo.

Ele hesitou. Sacudiu a cabeça. Ainda de costas.

– Não. – moveu a maçaneta.

– Espere! – disse ao sair da banheira e ir até ele, antes que se fosse.

Tocou sua capa. Ele não se virou. Ela se moveu. Ficou de frente para ele.

Olhando em negros. Que deliberadamente não a olhavam.

– Eu vou dormir no escritório.

Ela o impediu de sair.

– Não. – falou firme.

Ele a olhou. Muita coisa naquele olhar. E raiva. Intensa. Estranha.

– Você não entende! – sibilou – Eu posso machucá-la de novo! É isso que quer?

Ela sentiu um arrepio.

– Está com tanta raiva de mim assim? – perguntou baixo, preocupada.

Ele se moveu. Apertou-a na porta. Molhando a roupa.

– Não é com você. – enterrou o rosto em seus cabelos.

Ela sentiu um aperto. Teve certeza. Tinha acontecido.

– Alguma coisa ruim tinha acontecido. Por isso eles não ficaram.

Tinha pensado que só iam voltar de madrugada. E eles não demoraram.

Mas ela não sabia o quê. E teve medo de perguntar.

Medo de saber se ele ia ou não falar com ela. E de saber o que tinha acontecido.

– Você quer me dizer? – tocou o cabelo dele.

Ele respirou.

– Não. – murmurou, ela se retraiu – Não agora. – ele completou.

Ela suspirou.

– Então fique.

Ele hesitou, levantou o rosto.

– Posso machucar você. – repetiu sério.

Havia aquela outra noite. Entre eles.

Ela respirou. Trêmula. De frio. De medo. Dele. E de saber, o que tinha acontecido.

Mergulhou em pretos. Ele viu o medo. E a confiança.

– Eu agüento. – murmurou.

Ele a olhou. E então seus olhos brilharam.

Alguma coisa tinha mudado. Um peso. O deixou. Suspirou.

Levantou uma mão. Tocando o rosto à sua frente.

E a beijou. Suave e por pouco tempo. Virou-a. Empurrando-a de novo para a banheira. Ajudando-a a entrar. Procurou a varinha. Meneando-a. Fazendo com que ficasse quase escuro. Tirando sua roupa.

Entrando na banheira com ela. Na água morna. E abraçando-a. Quieto. Os olhos abertos.

Por muito tempo.

– Você podia ter morrido. – ele reclamou, a voz dura, estranha.

Mas foi tudo o que disse.

-------

Não houve tempestade.

E muito mais tarde. Quando eles foram dormir.

Ele a prendeu em seus braços. O rosto em seus cabelos.

E ela percebeu.

Ele não tinha possuído seu corpo.

Sentiu-o abraçá-la mais.

Só sua alma.

-------

Acordou com uma mão em seu rosto. Com muito sono.

Viu os olhos abertos. Ele não parecia ter dormido.

– Anna.

Entendeu. Suspirou. Levantando-se.

Mas dessa vez, sua filha não conseguiu absorver seus pensamentos.

Ele ainda estava na mesma posição quando ela voltou.

Ela deitou. Aproximando-se dele. Ele abraçou-a.

Ela pensou quando ele contaria. Ou quando exigiria explicações.

– Durma. – tocou seu rosto.

– Você vai me dizer? – perguntou suave, sem se mover.

– Amanhã.

Fechou os seus. Sabia que ele ainda estava com os olhos abertos.

E que se dormisse sem tomar a poção, haveria pesadelos.

Que ela muitas vezes teve que fingir não perceber.

Ou ele dormiria no sofá. Afastando-se dela. Como das outras vezes.

-------

Acordou com a sensação de ter dormido demais.

Abriu os olhos. Suspirou.

Ele não estava lá.

E Anna não tinha acordado ainda.

Virou-se. Levantou, indo ao banheiro.

Antes de cuidar de Anna.

Ela tinha acabado de amamentá-la.

Ouvindo seu resmungos.

Mamãe não está muito falante hoje filha. Desculpe.

Outro resmungo.

Ouviu a porta.

Ele estava lá. Andou devagar até a cama.

Estendeu a mão. Tocando Anna. Suave. Olhando-a.

Recolheu a mão. Ela o olhou. Vendo a expressão séria. Uma pergunta nos olhos.

Ele acenou com a cabeça. Uma vez. Ela entendeu.

Pegou Anna e levou-a para o quarto. Deixando-a com Winky.

Voltou. Vendo o fogo. Fechando a porta.

Ele estava na lareira. Olhando as chamas.

Foi até lá.

– O que aconteceu? – interrompeu o silêncio.

Ele não se moveu. Uma mão apoiada na beirada.

– Hestia Jones.

Não disse mais nada. Não foi preciso. Sentiu o coração pesado. Mordeu o lábio.

Lembrou o rosto da mulher. A expressão admirada ao ouvir sobre os detectores de metal dos trouxas.

'_Deus.'_

Evitou um estremecimento.

Não conseguiu evitar o pensamento egoísta de que não tinha sido Severus. Ou Lupin.

Colocou a mão sobre a dele. Quieta. O peito apertado.

– Haverá... algum tipo de... cerimônia?

– Não.

Estremeceu. Talvez não houvesse um corpo.

Ele se virou para ela. Segurando seus braços. Encarando-a.

Ela suprimiu um gemido. Ao sentir as mãos apertarem onde ainda estava dolorido.

– Entende agora por que não a quero envolvida nisso! – ele perguntou seco, sério.

– Eu já estou envolvida. – ela falou devagar, esperando que ele entendesse.

– Por que não chamou McGonagall? – a expressão fechada.

– Não havia como. Elizabeth perceberia. Ela estava com Minerva quando Rony, Hermione e Harry tentaram falar com ela. – viu o descontentamento, a boca apertada numa linha fina – Não havia outro jeito. E não podia levar nenhum deles comigo. – ele pareceu considerar, contrariado.

Lembrando de quando eles tinham ido atrás dele. Na mansão dos Riddley. Há muito tempo.

– E por que demorou a voltar ontem? – o rosto duro. Precisava _falar_ com Kingsley mais tarde.

Ela hesitou. Ele tinha perguntado. Não tinha gritado. Ou exigido. Merecia uma resposta honesta.

Ou quase. Suspirou.

– Eu me perdi. – desviou os olhos – Demorei para voltar. E havia... bruxos. Parados na porta do Caldeirão. Lembrei dos outros que você seguia. E não quis arriscar.

Ele estreitou os olhos. Sabia que não era tudo. Lembrou da noite anterior, tinha dito _comensais._

Ela resolveu contar sobre um outro assunto. Aproveitar que ele não estava exasperado. Ainda.

– Eu fui ao condomínio depois de conversar muito com Dumbledore. Eu não disse a ele que você não sabia. Ele só percebeu na reunião. – imaginou que fosse assim.

Ele sabia. Dumbledore não tinha permitido que saísse enquanto não se acalmara.

Mas não impediu que ficasse com raiva agora. Ela viu os olhos mudarem.

– Severus, eu não lhe disse porque ainda estávamos... – desviou os olhos – Bem. Não foi tão complicado quanto você pensa. Diana, Lupin e Tonks foram comigo. – ela viu que a raiva dele não estava diminuindo.

Que ele estava se contendo. Suspirou. Era hora de falar com ele.

– Eu já vivia antes de você. – falou devagar – Mesmo que não fosse no mundo bruxo. E não posso viver embaixo de sua sombra. Me anular. E ainda que eu não seja uma bruxa, sou alguém. – a voz suave tentava fazê-lo entender – Conto com minha inteligência. Tem sido o bastante. E apesar do que já aconteceu... – tentou não lembrar de tudo que já havia acontecido – Eu realmente tento tomar cuidado. – olhou-o – Mas preciso que você confie em mim. – sorriu para ele, os olhos brilhando – Ainda que aprecie sua preocupação. – disse suavemente.

Ele não respondeu. Tentando se controlar.

Ela o abraçou. Passando a mão por suas costas. Deitando a cabeça em seu peito.

Sentindo quando ele capitulou. E a abraçou de volta.

-------

Lele Potter Black – Obrigada por revisar.

Nicolle snape – Respira! Respira! E não deixa seu coração ficar apertado! Risos. Nem fique "louca", se não você não vai poder entender nada.

Mariana – Outra que quer morrer antes da hora. A curiosidade matou o gato, mas no seu caso, acho que é gata. E vou tentar não demorar a postar. E por falar nisso... só falta 4 ou 5 capítulos para terminar.

Sheyla Snape – Você como sempre... fiel. E eu amo email quilométricos. Sinta-se a vontade para repetir quando quiser! E nada de enfartes! Está proibida de ter enfartes! Aliás, todas estão!

Giu Slifer – Êba! Gente nova! E outra viciada. Risos. Assim eu nunca vou acabar as outras quatro fic´s que eu comecei. E obrigada pelas palavras gentis. Vou tentar não demorar (muito).

Caileach – Sua sumida! Senti sua falta! De verdade mesmo! Isso! Garota do Snape por e através! Igualzinha a mim.

Juliana Snape – Viciada! Outra! Risos. Já disse que amo vocês todas? 3 dias! E já relendo? Risos. Obrigada.

Miru Himura – Mas pode demorar! Entra que a casa é sua. De todas! Ler o resto da vida... Ô mulher, e eu! Elfa doméstica!

Marie – Amei nossa conversa. Precisamos tentar de novo qualquer dia. E um beijão para o filhote.

_Lessa, Pat, Sett, Lud – Obrigada. Por tudo. E mais alguma coisa._

_Lud - Sua ajuda é inestímável._

_Sett - Valeu estar sempre ao meu lado._

_Pat - Amo nossas conversas._

_Lessa - Não fique triste. Os americanos/ingleses, às vezes não nos entendem._


	41. A Guerra Parte 1

_**J.K. é a dona, só estou me divertindo. E não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso.**_

_**Por favor, não me processe, eu não tenho nada.**_

_**Agradeço a todos os bons autores que li. Com certeza muito influenciaram.**_

_**E como disse um deles, se você reconhecer algo, não é meu.**_

* * *

Capítulo 40 A Guerra.

_E para o seu amor eu lhe darei meu último suspiro._

**

* * *

Shadow And Light - Sombra E Luz - Eloi - 1983**

**  
**You take fate just like a machine  
_Você leva um destino igual de uma máquina _

unable to react  
_Incapaz de reagir _

with the heart of stainless steel  
_Com o coração de aço imaculado _

you only count the facts  
_Você só conta os fatos _

you fought your soul with all your might  
_Você lutou com sua alma e com todo seu poder _

but do believe it can be a glorious fight  
_Mas acredita pode ser uma briga gloriosa _

cynically you talk to me now  
_Cinicamente você fala comigo agora_

you wish to be seen that way  
_Você deseja ser visto desse modo _

you alone challenging life  
_Você só vive desafiadoramente_

jumping the waves of a day  
_Saltando as ondas de um dia (Vivendo um dia de cada vez)_

you fought your soul with all your might  
**_Você lutou por sua alma com todo seu poder. _**

but do you believe this can be a glorious fight  
_**Mas você acredita que esta pode ser uma batalha gloriosa**._

shadow and light are same  
**_Sombra e luz são iguais, _**

the shades in between a game  
_**Em meio a um jogo de sombras** _

you get drunk on stary skies  
_Você se embebeda em céus estrelados _

and inhale the coolness  
_E inala a frieza. _

there's this deepness of sentiment  
_Há esta profundidade de sentimento _

running through you  
_Traspassando através de você. _

the world flowing in streams  
_O mundo que flui em fluxos _

and is the most precious dream  
_E é seu sonho mais precioso _

warm and mild

_Morno e suave _

and now crystalline clear  
_E agora é claro como cristal_

you can face life without fear  
_Você pode enfrentar a vida sem medo_

you're a romantic but scared of yourself  
_Você é um romântico, mas tem medo de si mesmo. _

always suspecting attack  
_Sempre suspeitando de um ataque._

afraid to be caught vulnerable  
_Amedrontado de ser pego vulnerável, _

unable to react  
_Incapaz reagir _

you fought your soul with all your might  
_Você lutou com sua alma e com todo seu poder. _

but do you believe this can be a glorious fight  
_Mas você acredita que esta pode ser uma guerra gloriosa. _

ppppp qqqqq

Nem parece filha dele.

Ele ouviu três alunos andando rápido e conversando à sua frente, sem percebê-lo. Franziu a testa.

Daquele morcego velho?

Ele apertou os lábios. Apressando o passo, mas tentando não se deixar perceber.

Deve ser como a Srtª. Ventur.

'_Srª Snape, seu idiota!'_

- Ela é bonita. – o garoto continuou.

E boa. Não é como ele. – ele se virou para o garoto do lado – O que será que ela viu nele?

Um dar de ombros foi a resposta.

Num futuro próximo, prometeu-se, guardando seus rostos. Muito próximo.

Vamos! Rápido. – ouviram um outro garoto que estava mais à frente chamar.

Eles correram para longe de suas vistas. Para fora do castelo; em direção a beira do lago e ao sol.

Seguiu-os. Foi então que viu.

Estavam lá. Vários deles. Aumentado cada vez mais.

E no meio... Nina; com Anna nos braços.

Seu rosto endureceu. Passou pelo meio deles, que abriam caminho ao reconhecê-lo.

Viu-a rir de algo que um deles disse, enquanto alguns mais próximos brincavam com Anna, encantados.

Aproximou-se. Ouvindo os pequenos murmúrios de Anna; alheia a tudo. Eles pararam de conversar.

Nina virou-se, diante da expressão congelada do garoto à sua frente. E o olhou, o sol incomodando os olhos; o sorriso diminuindo ao ver a expressão dele.

Roupões pretos moveram-se.

O que estão fazendo aqui! – rugiu para os alunos, os olhos fuzilando – Vão embora! – gritou bravo.

Na mesma hora eles saíram correndo de volta para o castelo. Atropelando-se na pressa.

Encarou-o. Um verdadeiro homem das cavernas.

Não precisava ter sido tão grosso. – disse fria – Só estávamos tomando sol.

Pretos estreitos estavam nela, agora. Furiosos. Deu um passo em sua direção, predador.

Minha família não é uma vitrine! – rosnou por entre os dentes.

As mãos apertadas mostravam o quanto estava tentando se controlar para não arrastá-la dali.

Foi então que viu a raiva e a contrariedade ser substituída pela surpresa em castanhos. E depois...

Um sorriso! Um doce e incompreensível sorriso. Estreitou os olhos.

Se eu não tivesse certeza de que metade da escola está nos olhando agora... eu o beijaria. – seus olhos brilhavam, vendo a confusão misturada à fúria em pretos – Mas isso pode ser remediado.

Passou por ele, seguindo em frente. Andando rápido em direção ao castelo, sem esperar.

Segui-a. A expressão que não revelava nada. Exceto pela testa franzida.

pp qq

Entrou direto, colocou Anna no quarto, fechou a porta e voltou-se. Encontrando pretos.

Mas o quê...

Pousou os lábios nos dele interrompendo-o; os braços em volta de seu pescoço, acariciando-o.

Abraçou-a, reagindo quase sem perceber. Então imobilizou-se.

E depois correspondeu.

Ao beijo. Ao corpo dela. Às carícias intensas.

O desejo surgindo. Sendo estimulado.

Sentiu a reação dele, até que afastou os lábios, suavemente. As mãos ainda acariciando o rosto dele.

Nós temos que ir. – murmurou doce, olhando-o – Ou vão interpretar mal nossa ausência.

Encarou-a, vendo a ternura em castanhos. Quando fez um movimento para se separar, impediu-a.

Viu-a sorrir, e inclinar-se para morder de leve seu lábio.

Não lhe fará mal esperar pela noite. – sussurrou insinuante.

Negros foram a castanhos; insistentes. Ainda impedindo-a de ir.

Porquê? – exigiu, segurando-a.

Ela voltou a sorrir, entendendo.

Você disse: "_minha família"_. – falou macia.

Desvencilhou-se dele, ainda sorrindo.

Indo devagar até a porta.

Deixando que ele absorvesse.

ppp qqq

Senhora.

Acordou; ainda sem entender. Piscou.

Winky estava à sua frente. Os grandes olhos observando-a, torcendo as mãos, sem jeito.

Senhora, precisa vir. É Anna. – parecia preocupada.

Pulou da cama. Vendo de relance que Severus estava acordado e que guardava a vara que tinha ido a sua mão ao primeiro som no quarto, num reflexo.

Anna estava resmungando, continuamente, em reclamação.

Os olhos brilhantes, o rosto corado.

Pegou-a no coloo, preocupada. Tentando descobrir o que estava errado enquanto murmurava palavras de consolo.

Winky cuidou da menina. – a voz mostrava como estava nervosa – Mas ela não parou, então Winky foi chamar a senhora.

Encostou a filha no rosto, sentindo o quanto estava quente.

Virou-se, o nome nos lábios. Ele estava parado na porta.

Tem febre. – informou inquieta.

Ele se aproximou. Colocou a mão no pequeno rosto.

De repente, virou-se e saiu. Quase o chamou para trás. Parou-se, olhando sua filha em seus braços que ainda choramingava baixo. Mordeu o lábio, balançando-a suavemente, apesar de sua agitação.

Está tudo bem, filha – sussurrou com o rosto no dela – Papai vai te ajudar.

Ele voltou; um vidro em suas mãos.

O que acha que ela tem? – viu-o colocar a mão no rosto pequeno, como se sentisse o quão quente ele estava.

Ainda não sei. – a fisionomia estava séria – Deite-a.

Pingou duas gostas na boca pequena. Guardou o vidro no bolso.

Ele a tocou, devagar, impedindo-a de pegar Anna. Nina voltou a murmurar para sua filha, que resmungava insistentemente. Virou-se para o homem ao seu lado, perguntando sem palavras.

Ele observava-a, levando a mão, tocando, procurando. O rosto duro. Então, levantou a vara e murmurou um encanto.

Havia luzes; imprecisas. Pretos estavam atentos, como se estivesse interpretando-as.

Nina controlou-se para não perguntar. Deixando que se concentrasse, ansiosa.

Anna voltou a chorar. Ele retirou o encanto, voltando a tocá-la, preocupado.

Quando colocou a mão perto de seu ouvido e apertou Anna chorou mais forte.

A fisionomia dele se desanuviou. Por um momento tinha pensado em outros motivos.

Mesmo assim ia ter certeza. Elevou a vara novamente e continuou examinando-a; até que levantou a cabeça, baixando a varinha. Deixou que Nina a pegasse no colo, consolando-a.

É o ouvido. – olhou-as com a testa franzida – Pode ter sido uma corrente de ar.

Imobilizou-se. Ele não podia estar acusando-a.

Respirou, fechando os olhos por um segundo. Ele tinha saído de novo.

Voltou pouco tempo depois. Fazendo com que segurasse Anna de lado e pingando uma gota verde em seu ouvido.

Seu resmungou foi aumentando e Anna chorou; até que começou a diminuir. Ele se afastou.

Nina voltou a pegá-la no colo, quieta, murmurando para a pequena. Embalando-a.

Observou-as. Muitos pensamentos misturados com sentimentos. Alguns desconhecidos.

Então, voltou para o quarto, deixando mãe e filha juntas.

Algum tempo depois Anna dormiu. Nina a acomodou.

Conversou com Winky, agradecendo-a, acalmando-a. Olhou mais uma vez para a filha e saiu.

Ele estava apoiado no encosto do sofá quando entrou no quarto.

Olhou-a. Castanhos se desviaram.

Ela dormiu. – falou baixo, sem levantar a cabeça.

Nina...

Levantou a mão, prendendo uma mecha comprida de cabelo atrás da orelha.

Ela precisa de sol. – seu lábio tremeu – Toda criança precisa. – falou sem olhá-lo.

Não ouviu nenhum som. Só percebeu o quanto ele estava perto, quando segurou o pulso que ela tinha levantado para ajeitar o cabelo de novo, nervosa.

Crianças têm febre quando pequenas. – continuou baixo.

Shiiiii. – a outra mão foi até seu cabelo.

Ele a abraçou. Ela colocou a cabeça no peito dele. Mordeu o lábio, fechando os olhos.

Não foi culpa sua. – ouviu-o murmurar.

Ela se aconchegou mais. Uma lágrima descendo.

Queria agradecer por ele não fazê-la sentir-se pior. Mas não conseguiu.

Só ficou ali. Quieta. Abraçada a ele.

Eles se deitaram algum tempo depois. Mas não conseguiu dormir.

Buscou Anna; sem conseguir deixar de se preocupar.

Acomodou-a em seus braços, finalmente ajeitando-se para dormir.

pp qq

Abriu os olhos. Nina estava encostada em seu corpo.

Anna tomando metade da cama, firmemente presa nos braços da mãe.

Ficou olhando-as. Vendo o cabelo de sua... esposa ao lado do rosto de sua... filha.

Imaginou que seria assim que ficaria, quando o de Anna crescesse. Exceto pela cor.

Levou a mão até os cabelos castanhos, pegando-os, sentindo a textura por entre os dedos.

Uma nuvem ameaçou enevoar seus pensamentos. Apertou-a mais.

Nina se moveu; resmungou, se aconchegando mais a ele e puxando Anna, antes de voltar a dormir.

Por um momento ficou imóvel. Os olhos perdidos nas duas.

Jurou a si mesmo. Não deixaria nada acontecer a elas.

Abaixou a cabeça e beijou castanhos.

Fechou os olhos, respirando violetas.

ppppp qqqqq

Corrigiu outro pergaminho.

Ela continuou fazendo movimentos circulares suaves em seu pescoço. E em seu ombro.

Severus, – falou devagar, tentando não hesitar – Eu queria que você fizesse a banheira ficar maior.

Parou de escrever.

Hoje. – continuou – Por favor. – pediu.

Ouviu um resmungo.

Ela riu.

'_Não é o que você pensa.'_

ppp qqq

Seguiu os roupões negros até o banheiro, curiosa.

Ouviu os murmúrios. A banheira foi ficando maior.

Voltou-se, erguendo uma sobrancelha, olhando-a.

Pode ir entrando. – molhou os lábios, nervosa, desviando dos olhos debochados – Não demoro. – dirigiu-se à porta, abrindo-a e saindo.

Ele já estava na água morna quando voltou.

Viu-o franzir a testa. Desviou castanhos.

Vamos filha, nós vamos tomar banho juntos. – não olhou para o rosto dele.

Largou a toalha que as cobria e entrou na água, apoiando-se no ombro dele. Sentou-se ao seu lado.

Eu a seguro. – instruiu baixo – Você passa o sabonete.

Não o olhou. Não quis ver o que havia em sua expressão.

Hesitou; antes de pegar o sabonete, passando-o pelo pequeno corpo. Devagar, levou a outra mão.

Sorriu, vendo as mãos masculinas de dedos longos, normalmente seguros, agora hesitantes.

E o cuidado com que se moviam. Enquanto Anna resmungava, alheia.

Achou que ele estava preparado. Moveu-se; colocou Anna em seu peito.

Mas o que... – começou bravo.

Segure-a! – alertou.

Ele segurou, por reflexo. Soltou Anna, observando-os, nervosa.

Pegue-a. – ouviu-o mandar enquanto inclinava a pequena em sua direção.

Você está indo bem. – fingiu não entender, afastando-se ligeiramente; vendo o brilho em pretos.

Ele hesitou; e se recostou; os lábios apertados.

O pequeno corpo em seu peito, tentando levantar a cabeça, babando nele.

Ela riu. Jogando água em Anna devagar. Tirando o sabão, para que ele tivesse mais firmeza.

Arriscou-se a olhá-lo.

O rosto ainda estava tenso. Mas os olhos escuros brilhavam, sérios. Vigiando Anna.

Ficou observando-os. Suspirou. Levantou-se, ouvindo o resmungo de Anna.

Eu já volto. – colocou o pé no chão molhado, indo para perto da pia.

Nina!

Ignorou o tom dele; o aviso. E também o resmungo bravo depois disso, enquanto pegava a toalha.

E saia do banheiro.

ppp qqq

Tinha cochilado, percebeu, e ainda estava de roupão. Olhou para o lado na cama. Franziu a testa.

Levantou-se rápido; indo até o quarto de Anna. Só Winky roncava lá.

Correu até a porta do banheiro. Forçou-se a abri-la devagar.

Estava deitado na banheira. Coberto pela toalha. Não havia água. Anna em seu peito, dormindo.

A mão que estava pousada sobre a toalha, em cima das costas de Anna, segurava-a.

Sorriu, mordendo o lábio; com vontade chorar.

Viu-o abrir os olhos. Aproximou-se. Olhando em pretos.

Não foi tão ruim afinal. – sussurrou.

Não houve resposta. Estendeu a mão para a outra toalha pendurada. Foi até eles.

Pegou Anna, suavemente, que abriu os olhos. E depois continuou a dormir.

Saiu dali, levando-a para o quarto. Ouviu Winky.

Não sei como você consegue dormir com esse barulho. – sussurrou para Anna.

Acomodou-a, cobrindo-a bem. Ouviu-a suspirar. Sorriu. Fechou a porta do quarto.

Pretos esperavam-na.

Sua vez. – a voz diferente; os olhos nela.

Eu já tomei banho. – brincou, mas havia receio.

Ouviu-o murmurar algo.

Antes de pegá-la no colo; deitando-a.

Inclinando-se sobre ela.

Os lábios descendo pelo seu pescoço. Pelo colo.

As mãos abrindo seu roupão.

Devagar.

ppp qqq

Foi depois, deitada ao seu lado, que decidiu.

Uma coisa incomodava-a há algum tempo... E tinha que fazer algo.

Inclinou a cabeça até tocar em seu braço.

Como vocês souberam do esconderijo no condomínio?

Silêncio. Observou-o, pensando se responderia.

Elisabeth.

Voltou-se em sua direção, franzindo a testa.

O quê?

Nenhuma resposta. Sacudiu a cabeça, sem entender.

Por quê? – não conseguia acreditar.

Voltou pretos para ela, estreitando-os, como se não gostasse de falar.

Ela quer a marca.

Franziu ainda mais a testa.

Acho que esse não é o melhor meio de conseguí-la. – olhou em pretos, procurando.

Ergueu a cabeça, encarando-a. Decididamente não estava gostando do rumo da conversa.

A informação foi dada há algum tempo. – falou devagar – O local foi vigiado, até que tudo foi confirmado. Então atacamos.

Respirou, ainda em pretos que não encorajavam.

Mas ela não sabia que seriam atacados. – completou devagar.

Sem resposta.

Havia alguma coisa ali. Ela podia sentir.

Então por quê deu a informação? - insistiu, ignorando os avisos; a lembrança do anel queimando impulsionando-a.

'_Ou para quem?'_

Ele respirou.

Porquê ela não sabia que a informação seria usada. – estava impaciente – Porquê dizia querer ajudar. Satisfeita? – a voz estava seca, e não incentivando-a a continuar.

Estreitou os olhos. Achou melhor não insistir.

Por enquanto.

pppppppp qqqqqqqq

Um som de chicote. Continuou andando.

Passos.

Professor Snape! Professor Snape!

'_Elfos amaldiçoados.'_

Apertou os lábios e virou-se contrariado, num movimento rápido.

Pare de gritar! – quase rosnou.

Winky balançou a cabeça concordando, enquanto parava; medo nos olhos.

Sim, professor Snape! – então lembrou-se; arregalando os olhos – É a senhora! - a voz voltando a ficar estridente, ansiosa.

'_Merlin'_

Começou a andar repentinamente em direção às masmorras, o coração disparado.

Tentando não sentir. Só reagir. Pensar...

- Anna?

O elfo se esforçava atrás dele.

- Está bem. – estava sem ar – Está segura, senhor.

Apertou os lábios.

'_Se for alguma idiotice eu...'_

Mas não pensou realmente que fosse. De alguma forma sabendo que no perigo imediato, Winky a teria defendido e não vindo atrás dele.

'_Elisabeth...'_

Não, não se atreveria. Mas havia raiva agora.

O que aconteceu? – não interrompeu o ritmo.

A senhora... Nas masmorras!

Ele não perdeu tempo com a ausência de informação útil. Quase correndo. A respiração rápida.

Agradecendo aos céus por estar tão perto.

As possibilidades e possíveis reações que lhe vêm à mente, vertiginosamente.

Ele ouviu os gritos assim que abriu a porta.

Levou um segundo. A varinha na mão. Ele viu o homem no chão pela fresta da porta do quarto.

Acabou de abri-la com um estrondo. O feitiço nos lábios...

Não! Não! Não...

Estacou. Olhando para ele mesmo. Morto. Estendido no piso.

Nina estava enrodilhada no chão, no canto da parede.

Os olhos fechados; chorando. Ora gritando, ora falando. Em desespero.

Meneou a vara, murmurando; chamando a atenção para si.

Pop. Outra imagem no chão. Hesitou. Então moveu a vara num arco preciso.

Riddikulus!

A imagem sumiu.

Abaixou-se.

Nina.

ppp qqq

Não! Não! Não!...

Puxou-a, enquanto resistia a ele, gritando.

Nina! Abra os olhos.

Continuou chorando. Sacudiu-a; ela abriu os olhos, vendo-o. Sem ver.

Franziu a testa, vendo os olhos dela, vazios; e seu murmúrio contínuo, sem nexo.

Pegou-a no colo. Levando-a até a cama.

Nina, acabou. – mas não parecia escutá-lo, falando incessantemente.

Xingou, preocupado, diante da face molhada.

Maldição, abra os olhos!

Abriu-os enfim, vendo pretos. O brilho voltando; finalmente registrando sua presença.

_Oh, Deus!_ – soluçou.

Passou a mão pelo rosto dele, ansiosa, trêmula. Como se o visse pela primeira vez.

Depois juntou-as na frente do peito, chorando; os olhos fechados.

Nina.

Não conseguiu responder.

Estendeu-lhe um lenço, mas ela não se manifestou. As lágrimas descendo.

Pegou-o impaciente, secando o rosto dela. De repente abraçou-o.

Respirou, e correspondeu; ouvindo os soluços recomeçarem.

Deitou-se com ela nos braços; apertando-a. Esperando que parasse. Engolindo a raiva. Tinham se atrevido a tentar atingi-las. Tinham... Ouviu outro soluço. Respirou. Os olhos fixos.

Lembrando da imagem dele no chão. E da outra. Antes que desaparecesse.

ppp qqq

Havia uma mão morna em seu rosto. Não abriu os olhos, aproveitando.

Nós temos que ir. – a voz conhecida falou.

Ela lembrou. Gemeu, sem abrir os olhos. Respirou.

Não...

Sim!

Sentiu-o mover-se, sentando-se na cama, olhando-a. Ainda controlando a raiva pelo que acotecera.

Eu não vou sair. – apoiou a mão na testa.

Sairá. – o tom estava seco – E jantará. Agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. – disse duro.

Ela suspirou. Entendeu. Apoiou o braço na cama novamente, cansada.

Eu não sou você. – murmurou quase para si mesma – Mas irei. – continuou depressa.

Antes que ele...

O que aconteceu? – a voz ainda estava seca, mas tentou não deixar que o tom fosse de reprimenda.

Fechou os olhos; sacudiu a cabeça.

Era você – lágrimas encheram seus olhos de novo – E depois Ana. – ergueu a mão, limpou o rosto – E depois... Você de novo.

Estremeceu ao lembrar, tentando não encarar pretos.

Onde estava? – esperou que a raiva não transparecesse na voz.

Demorou para entender. Estendeu a mão de qualquer jeito, apontando.

Na caixa.

Viu a caixa sobre a mesa. Aberta. Soltou palavras feias de novo.

Ela fungou, limpando o rosto na manga da roupa. Ele voltou a lhe estender o lenço.

Se não quiser uma filha de boca suja... – fungou de novo, pegando o lenço – É melhor melhorar sua linguagem.

Viu o brilho em pretos.

Você já está melhor. – concluiu, fazendo menção de levantar-se.

Não! – agarrou-o pelo roupão, movendo-se.

Viu o desespero de novo; voltou a sentar-se.

Olhou em pretos, querendo pedir... Suspirou; mudando de idéia. Por enquanto. Soltou-o.

Ele segurou seu queixo.

Carvão. E castanhos. Brilhantes. Falando. Pelos lábios calados.

Até que ela baixou os seus. E sentiu o toque em sua boca. Suave. Insistente.

Correspondeu; braços a envolveram. Cruzou os seus na nuca dele, reclinando-se.

Sentiu os cabelos compridos roçando sua mão, enquanto ela movia a cabeça, beijando-o. Segurou-os.

Devagar, interrompeu o beijo, olhando-a.

Tenho que ir. – murmurou – Acabar o que eu ia fazer. – tocou seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos.

Respirou, e acenou concordando, ainda incapaz de falar.

Ele levantou-se; olhou a caixa, os lábios apertados.

E se foi.

Ficou parada. Ergueu a mão, tocando os lábios. Depois s

uspirou e levantou-se, indo para o banheiro.

ppppp qqqqq

Albus estava falando. A reunião da Ordem transcorria; mas sua mente não estava inteiramente ali.

Tentava controlar a raiva que ainda queimava em seu peito.

Elas eram suas! Ninguém, NINGUÉM ia atingi-las!

Voltou os olhos furiosos para Dumbledore. Uma reunião de emergência a que ele chegara atrasado. Apertou os lábios.

Levantou-se mal ela terminara; querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Estava quase fora quando Moody se interpôs entre ele e a porta.

- Snape.

Encarou-o.

Não houve palavras. Não foram necessárias.

Moody cumprimentou-o com a cabeça. Respeito nos olhos.

Mas ainda um laivo da desconfiança costumeira.

Apesar de tudo, algo tinha mudado ligeiramente.

Snape deu um aceno quase imperceptível em resposta.

Olho-Tonto apartou.

Roupões pretos afastando-se rápido.

ppppppp qqqqqqq

Percebeu quando ele entrou.

Continuou amamentando Anna. Olhando sua pequena mão agarrar seu dedo.

Já tomei meu banho. – informou sem se voltar.

Ouviu-o mover-se pelo quarto, pegando suas coisas para o banho.

Anna fazia um pequeno barulho enquanto se alimentava, sem soltar seu dedo.

Percebeu o silêncio; moveu a cabeça.

Ele estava na porta do banheiro; olhando-as.

Pretos. Intensos. Seu coração deu um pequeno salto.

Ele entrou no banheiro, fechando a porta. Respirou, recordando pretos.

Ficou contente de ter se cuidado um pouco mais hoje.

Você viu filha? – murmurou – Papai estava nos olhando.

A pequena mal abriu os olhos. Depois continuou se alimentando.

Talvez ele finalmente esteja nos vendo. – sussurrou.

Talvez esta noite, ela pudesse pedir...

Mamãe precisa de coragem filha. – falou baixinho.

Tentou se controlar. Pensando se devia; e no que diria.

Viu-o sair pouco tempo depois. Pronto.

Nina levantou da cama, com Anna dormindo nos braços.

Winky! – se arrependeu quando Anna se moveu em susto.

O elfo apareceu.

Winky está aqui, Senhora.

Por favor, leve Anna para a cama e cuide dela. – olhou-a, tinha voltado a dormir – Eu e... meu _marido_ – falou devagar, experimentando a palavra nos lábios – temos que conversar.

É claro, senhora. – sorriu – Winky cuida bem da pequena Anna. Winky cuida.

Winky pegou a menina.

E Winky... – chamou; o elfo se voltou – Obrigada por hoje à tarde.

O sorriso se alargou mais do que seria possível.

De nada, senhora!

Sorriu de volta. Winky fechou a porta ao passar.

E agora...

Respirou, juntando coragem. Olhou em pretos. Não conseguiu falar.

Muito bem. – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

Ela nunca tinha chamado Winky antes; sempre levava Anna até o berço.

Ele sabia; havia alguma coisa.

Viu-a suspirar; aguardou. Ela apertava as mãos. Foi até ele.

Eu quero... Não. – engoliu – Eu _preciso _pedir uma coisa.

Levantou a outra sobrancelha em resposta.

Suspirou de novo. Estava errado. Faltava conexão.

Sobre hoje à tarde... - começou.

Estreitou os olhos, interrompendo-a.

Você vai. – falou firme.

Eu sei! – sacudiu a cabeça – Não é isso.

Respirou, tentando pensar, encontrar um jeito, resolver se... Seus olhos se depararam com o chão. A imagem dele, ali, a fez se arrepiar. E decidir.

Levantou a cabeça; chegou mais perto e mergulhou em pretos.

Severus eu quero uma promessa. –afogou-se neles; continuou – Eu quero que você me prometa... _viver_.

Ele cruzou os braços, devagar. Lembrando. Encarando-a.

Eu não posso prometer isso. – a voz lenta.

Manteve-se firme, séria.

Não finja que não me entende. – murmurou – Eu quero que você prometa usar tudo o que você puder. – não deixou de encará-lo, tentando colocar tudo em seus olhos – Todos os recursos ao seu alcance. Toda magia. Toda sua vontade... – a voz estava intensa – Para estar vivo, quando tudo acabar.

'_Para mim. E para Anna.'_

O rosto dele endureceu. Descruzou os braços.

Estamos atrasados. – virou-se.

Severus...

Ele colocou a mão na maçaneta.

Severus!

Abriu-a.

Eu vou embora! – atirou.

Ele a fechou com um estrondo. Voltando-se furioso.

Não se atreva a me ameaçar! – vociferou.

Não estou ameaçando. – estava tremendo, mas não ia demonstrar medo – Estou _avisando_.

Ele continuou a se aproximar. Ela usou todo seu autocontrole para não se afastar, diante da expressão dos olhos dele. Tentando manter sua resolução, tentando fazê-lo entender enquanto ele parava muito perto.

Não vai fazer diferença. – continuou nervosa – Só vou ficar sem você um pouco antes.

Você não vai sair daqui! Sua... tola! – rosnou em cima dela – O que pensa que vai acontecer com vocês?

Não deixou que ele continuasse. Não quis lembrar da última vez que falaram sobre isso.

Você pode sumir nesse seu... mundo. – ignorou a alusão ao perigo – Posso fazer o mesmo no meu.

Ele parecia querer esganá-la. Ela molhou os lábios, arfando. Enfrentou-o. Era necessário.

Eu me recuso ser viúva de um homem vivo! – murmurou.

Olhou-a em silêncio, controlando-se. Os olhos bravios. Inquieto. Ela agüentou.

Por favor. – sussurrou.

Carvão. Em raiva. E mais alguma coisa.

Hoje à tarde... – engoliu em seco, os olhos voltando a se encherem de lágrimas – Eu não suportaria aquilo de novo. – sacudiu a cabeça – Uma parte de mim dizia que não era possível. Você simplesmente não podia aparecer ali... sem motivo. – não disse a palavra – Caído. E depois, Anna. Uma parte de mim lembrou: um bicho papão. Mas... – a voz ficou embargada, ela respirou, tentando enxergar – Eu simplesmente não vou suportar. – sussurrou.

Viu-o respirar; os lábios estreitos. Lembrando de uma outra imagem no chão.

E de uma carta.

Viu lagos escuros, profundos. Agitados. Inquietos.

Por favor. – pediu de novo.

Viu a luta. Pretos. Duros. Atormentados. Demorou. Muito.

Vou tentar.

Foi muito baixo. Mas ela ouviu. Ele se virou, indo até a porta. Sem se importar se ela o seguia.

Ela sorriu. Limpando as lágrimas.

Era pouco. Mas era alguma coisa.

Correu atrás dele.

ppppp qqqqq

O jantar estava perfeito. E ela resplandecia; como se soubesse um segredo.

Ele observou, uma pequena inquietação agitando-o quando se lembrava da conversa no quarto.

Mas havia coisas mais urgentes. Desviou pretos, trocando um olhar com Albus. Sem perder de vista uma determinada parte da mesa dos professores. O salão. E principalmente os sonserinos.

Procurando; intensamente, disfarçadamente. Atento; analisando. Tentando descobrir... _Quem._

Sentiu o toque em seu braço. Percebeu que ela tinha notado.

Está tudo bem? Você não está comendo. – havia uma pergunta em seus olhos.

Não respondeu, mas voltou a pegar o garfo.

A fisionomia séria.

Não ia deixar passar. Não desta vez.

Ela soube no outro dia, por Hermione, que correra até o arquivo, chamando-a; puxando-a pela mão.

Um dos sonserinos quase tinha sido enfeitiçado, a bruxa contou enquanto corriam. Dumbledore tinha interferido, parando Snape. Um dos alunos estava ao seu lado quando o professor descobrira -

não contou que era um dos espiões da Armada de Dumbledore - e

avisara imediatamente ao diretor, que chegara na hora, impedindo seu professor de poções de fazer uma loucura.

Estava acontecendo uma reunião no escritório de Dumbledore agora.

Hermione estava preocupada. O aluno era filho de um dos novos comensais.

Snape devia estar exigindo sua expulsão.

Correndo riscos.

Andou mais rápido.

ppp qqq

Bateu na porta.

Não tinha se incomodado em descobrir como Hermione sabia a senha do diretor, nem porquê ela tinha ficado lá embaixo. Só agradeceu a ajuda.

Entre!

Respirou antes de abrir a porta.

Professor Dumbledore. – cumprimentou incerta.

Ele acenou em resposta. Evitou olhar para a cadeira à sua frente, alguém estava sentado lá.

Severus estava num canto. O rosto era uma máscara, mas ela podia perceber a raiva nos olhos.

E o modo como ele estava se contendo.

Estão chamando o professor Snape.

Ele a olhou por um instante. Fúria sendo contida. Odiava ser manipulado.

Eu irei depois. – rosnou, deixando-a perceber que adivinhara.

Viu o olhar de Dumbledore. Ele parecia incentivá-la.

É urgente. – insistiu.

Vá, professor. – o diretor disse – Eu o chamarei depois. – azuis o olharam – Tenha certeza de que... essa situação terá a devida... atenção. – Dumbledore usou sua autoridade, numa advertência.

Encarou-a com raiva, antes de sair, sem se deter. Seguiu-o, fechando a porta e andando em direção à gárgula. Até que ele parou, virando-se.

_Quem_ está me chamado? – rosnou baixo, irônico.

Respirou.

Sanidade. – disse – Você está agindo com raiva. Não está pesando as conseqüências. – ele apertou os dentes, sentiu que ia explodir com ela, era _ela_ quem não entendia – Eu sei que quer nos manter seguras. – continuou – Mas não vai adiantar muito se você se colocar em perigo. – disse doce – Eu e Anna precisamos de você aqui, conosco. Quem vai nos proteger se você não estiver aqui? Se o pai desse garoto vier até nós? A caixa podia conter uma serpente ao invés de um bicho-papão. – encarou pretos – Já pensou nisso?

JÁ! – rugiu – Por isso não vou permitir que pensem que podem fazer qualquer coisa à minha família! – vociferou.

Olhou-o. Sentiu-se derreter. Um sorriso começando. Este homem, este bruxo, as queria.

Ele viu a admiração, o respeito e o orgulho brilharem em castanhos.

Você quer nos proteger, não é? – murmurou, aproximando-se dele – Então deixe Albus cuidar disso. – não se arriscou a tocar seu rosto – Ele pode não usar seus métodos, mas você sabe que não deixará o que aconteceu passar em branco. – murmurou segurando seu braço – Confie nele. – quase implorou.

Olhou-a, por um tempo. Antes de bufar e descer pela gárgula. Sem esperá-la.

Respirou aliviada.

ppp qqq

Dumbledore tinha insinuado ao menino que seu professor estava agindo em seu interesse.

Se outro professor o tivesse pego ele seria expulso. Imediatamente.

E que professor Snape tinha evitado isso.

Também deixou claro que não toleraria nenhum tipo de "brincadeira" posterior.

Em nenhuma circunstância. Aquilo não era um divertimento. E não seria encarado como tal.

Só por causa de Severus Snape ele não seria expulso. Dessa vez.

O garoto tinha deixado transparecer que não fizera sozinho.

Que a idéia tinha sido "sugerida" indiretamente numa conversa ocasional.

E que os outros tinham rido. Menos ele.

O diretor tinha franzido a testa. Parecendo saber quem a tinha sugerido.

Mesmo que nenhum nome tivesse sido dito.

pppppppp qqqqqqqq

À noite, os professores pareciam já saber o que tinha acontecido, mas evitaram comentar. Desencorajados por pretos. Preferindo os murmúrios ocasionais enquanto comiam.

Não se esqueçam da reunião para os professores após o jantar. – Minerva lembrou-os sentando-se.

Ela franziu a testa por um instante. Continuou a comer.

pp qq

Eles estavam saindo para o corredor.

Você sabe sobre o que é a reunião?

Não. – ele foi lacônico.

Eu pensei ter escutado que a reunião era para os _professores. – _ouviram a voz de Elisabeth, atrás.

Nina estacou. Elisabeth passou por ela. Ficando um pouco à frente.

Um sorriso sardônico no rosto. Esperando.

Olhou para Severus e viu que tinha franzido as sobrancelhas; a boca numa linha fina. Controlando-se.

Vá. – disse apenas – Estarei com Anna.

Ele não tinha dado um passo.

Não se preocupe, querida. – ouviu a voz novamente – Eu cuidarei bem dele.

Foi fuzilada por pretos.

Srtª... – começou a rosnar.

Severus. – ela o chamou num aviso, interrompendo-o, olhando para o desafio no rosto da outra.

Virou-se para ela. Viu a raiva, mas sabia que não era dirigida à ela.

Bom, podia fazer alguma coisa quanto a isso.

Foi até ele, ficando bem perto. Levantou-se na ponta dos pés.

Eu o esperarei nas masmorras, sem usar nada mais que minha capa. – sussurrou provocante – E o recompensarei... devidamente. – deixou a voz sedutora deslizar por ele – Se você se comportar. E não demorar. – olhou em pretos – Ou eu posso... – levantou uma sobrancelha, maliciosa – mudar de idéia. E ir dormir.

E havia castanhos, marotos. Em pretos, brilhantes.

Ela olhou para Elisabeth; vendo os olhos estreitos, maus. Antes de se virar.

Vamos, _Severus_. – Elisabeth disse insinuante, Nina hesitou; continuou a andar – Ou chegaremos atrasados.

Severus virou-se, os olhos soltando chispas.

Apertou os lábios para não dizer as palavras, controlando-se. Passou ventando por ela, ignorando-a.

Ele tinha percebido a hesitação quase imperceptível de Nina.

Cerrou mais os lábios; indo em direção ao escritório do diretor.

Quanto mais cedo começasse, mais cedo terminaria.

Lembrou-se do que ela tinha dito.

E da voz.

Respirou fundo; o passo mais rápido.

ppp qqq

A reunião estava quase acabando. Minerva tinha saído.

Elisabeth se insinuava, perto dele; o colo à mostra num decote generoso.

Ela inclinou-se em sua direção. De novo. Tocando seu braço. Tirou a mão, ao olhar para ele.

Preciso falar com você quando a reunião acabar. – parecia diferente, quase séria.

Franziu a testa, sem responder. Ela se endireitou.

- ...auror. – Dumbledore continuou – Que os ajudará a preparar mais os alunos para a guerra. – a voz grave, calma.

Minerva retornou.

Desculpe, eu fui acomodar o professor... – sorriu, olhando-os – quer dizer, o auror Lupin.

Ele se retesou. Absorvendo o que a bruxa dizia.

Lupin.

Minerva podia ter contado da reunião.

Ele podia ir rever uma amiga.

Nina podia estar abrindo a porta neste momento.

Vestindo só a capa aberta por sobre o corpo.

Pensando que era ele.

Severus!

Não houve resposta.

ppp qqq

Ele desceu.

Andando rápido.

Virando um corredor.

Severus! A reunião terminou?

Imobilizou-se. Olhou para Lupin, vendo que ele ia em direção à gárgula.

Não.

Lupin franziu a testa, vendo-o continuar.

Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Não.

Não se voltou. Continuou a andar.

Os passos se normalizando.

Como a respiração.

ppp qqq

Abriu a porta.

Estava sentada em sua mesa. Sorriu para ele.

As pernas cruzadas, mostrando mais que escondendo.

A capa nos ombros, presa por dois botões somente.

Fechou a porta devagar, indo até ela; que colocou os braços em seu pescoço, abrindo as pernas.

E olhando em pretos, maliciosa, ao percebê-lo nela, pronto.

Você não demorou muito. – murmurou – A reunião já acabou? – a boca perto da sua.

Não. – sentiu o hálito morno, e o perfume de violetas.

Ainda viu-a sorrir. Antes, dos lábios nos seus.

Enquanto ela abria sua veste, descendo uma das mãos por seu peito em direção à calça. Demorando-se um pouco lá, antes de subir e se unir à outra mão, para encontrar o caminho até sua pele através dos botões que iam sendo abertos.

O beijo foi se tornando intenso.

Empurrou-o.

Você se comportou?

Não respondeu; mordeu seu queixo, apertando-se mais nela. Respondendo.

Ela sorriu.

Acho que sim. – sussurrou brincalhona.

Ele viu o que havia atrás dela. Franziu a testa.

Não comeu o suficiente no jantar?

Ela se virou para olhar, estendendo o braço, colocando a mão num pote, e trazendo-a suja até ele.

Antes de passá-la em seu peito.

Mas o quê... – começou bravo.

Shiiiiiii.

Viu-a levar a boca; retirando tudo o que a mão tinha espalhado.

Respirou, pesado.

Ela levantou a cabeça, olhando em pretos, brilhantes. Colocou um dos dedos sujos na boca.

E o tirou. Limpo. Provocadora.

Comi. – moveu a cabeça para perto dos lábios dele enquanto sujava a mão de novo – Mas ainda estou com fome. – murmurou.

Colocou a boca na dele, enquanto abria mais sua calça, levando a mão suja até ali.

Ele gemeu em seus lábios.

pp qq

Ela estava subindo por seu corpo, a língua em sua pele. Até que chegou em seus lábios; demorando-se neles, as mãos sujando-o novamente. De repente, afastou-se dele, interrompendo o beijo.

É pouco. – murmurou junto a sua boca – Preciso de sons mais altos. – sussurrou.

Desceu a boca por ele novamente.

Jogou a cabeça para trás fechando os olhos, apoiando a mão em castanhos; antes de senti-la fazer com que obedecesse.

p

pp qqq

Eles estavam na banheira.

Estava recostada em seu peito. Pensativa.

Você não respondeu. – murmurou – Você se comportou?

Silêncio.

Por quê?

Ela se retesou. Virou-se para ele. O rosto duro. Sem medo. Determinado.

Porquê você não vai querer saber, – a voz fria – o que aconteceria se a resposta fosse negativa.

Olhou em castanhos. Sério. E em silêncio.

Até que levou a mão molhada ao seu rosto, puxando-a; descendo a boca sobre a dela.

Fazendo a tensão se dissipar.

pppppppp qqqqqqqqq

Eles estavam tomando o café quando Elisabeth chegou.

Ela se sentou, indiferente.

E então professor Snape. – pegou uma torrada – O que o fez sair tão rápido ontem? – disse casual.

Ele fingiu não ouvir. Ela não se incomodou, passando geléia na torrada.

McGonagall acaba de explicar que estava atrasada por ter ido acomodar o _auror _Lupin. – Nina ficou rígida. – E pronto! Você tinha ido.

Olhou-a, furioso.

Isso, _Srtª Parker, _não é de sua conta! – vociferou.

Mas o que é isso? – fingiu inocência – Não disse nada de mais. – sorriu – Ou disse? - o rosto frio.

Nina se controlou.

É claro que não, Srtª Parker. – respondeu, fingindo beber seu suco.

Ela ainda ficou ali algum tempo. Aparentando comer. Tensa.

Até que se levantou, sem esperar por Severus.

Lupin não tinha aparecido.

pp qq

Nina. – ouviu-o chamá-la.

Ignorou.

Maldição! – xingou – Nina!

Puxou-a pelo braço.

Olhou-o. Pretos viram castanhos nublados.

Solte-me! – sibilou baixo, libertando o braço – Você vai se atrasar para sua aula.

Virou-se, indo para o arquivo.

Não a seguiu.

Os lábios apertados.

pppp qqqq

Lupin foi ao arquivo para vê-la. Ficou parado, apoiando o ombro no parede.

Eles estavam conversando, enquanto ela tentava disfarçar a tristeza.

Silêncio. Percebeu que não respondera à pergunta dele.

Ele se aproximou, parando à sua frente.

Nina. – segurou seu queixo, os olhos nos seus – Está tudo bem?

Dominou-se. Não era justo preocupá-lo. Tentou sorrir.

Está. – hesitou – Anna teve dor de ouvido; mas já está tudo bem.

Não era verdade. Não tinha sido essa noite. Mas não estava mentindo.

Só não estava dizendo tudo. Nem quando.

Ah! – ela percebeu o alívio – Que bom que ela melhorou. – disse – Por um instante pensei...

Sacudiu a cabeça se interrompendo.

Nada. – sorriu, mas os olhos estavam sérios – Mas você sabe que pode contar comigo se precisar.

Olhou-o. Sem conseguir evitar, de ficar grata. Sorriu, doce.

Eu sei.

pppppp qqqqqqq

Estava amamentando Anna, depois de tomar banho, quando ele chegou.

Levantou-se do sofá, indo para o quarto de Anna. E ficando lá. Sem se importar ao ouvi-lo no outro quarto.

Muito tempo tinha se passado. Pensou que ele já deveria estar dormindo.

E saiu.

Ainda estava acordado; esperando-a, perto da lareira.

Suspirou. Vendo-o se aproximar.

Tentou ir para cama. Mas ele se pôs em sua frente, segurando seu braço, impedindo-a.

Levantou a cabeça, encontrando pretos nela.

Por quê? – perguntou simplesmente.

Olhou-o, furiosa.

Por quê, o quê? – rosnou para ele – Porque você voltou rápido, pensando que eu estava com Lupin? – os olhos fuzilando – Ou por que você não confia em mim mesmo depois de tudo?

Chegou mais perto sem se interromper.

Quer mesmo saber porquê? Por quê havia uma disputa. – os olhos brilharam, enfrentando-o – Uma aposta... E você era o prêmio!

O rosto endureceu, apertou os dentes, os olhos estreitos, controlando-se.

Do que infernos está falando!

De Elisabeth! – quase gritou – Ela faria qualquer coisa para prendê-lo ontem. Para fazê-lo demorar. – não estava com medo, mesmo vendo a expressão dele – É uma guerra. Que não precisa de palavras, e que você não entende. – ergueu a cabeça – Ela ainda o disputa. E você não passou no teste!

_**Não podia acreditar!**_

Eu não sou um maldito prêmio! – vociferou furioso – Nem participo de testes! – resmungou algo – Mulheres! – rugiu em cólera – Maldição vocês deviam... – respirou, tentando se controlar – Não haverá disputa. – rosnou para ela – Não haverá guerra. – os olhos faiscaram – E toda essa... _estupidez_ vai parar! AGORA!

Não sou eu que estou fazendo o jogo dela! – atirou – Não sou eu quem não confia!

Encarou-a, frio.

Eu encontrei Lupin quando vinha para cá! – informou com olhos vazios, estreitos.

Titubeou, olhando-o.

Hesitou. Ele tinha dito que a reunião ainda não tinha terminado.

Então diga. – pediu baixo.

O quê?

Porquê você veio.

Olhou-a.

Não gosto de jogos. – soltou o braço dela – E você sabe a resposta. – a voz estava fria.

Havia castanhos, turvos.

Você nunca diz. – carvão – Nunca diz... – os olhos brilhantes, molhados – Nada.

Ele não respondeu. Uma lágrima rolou. Ela engoliu, afastando-se.

Ele prendeu seu ombro, virando-a para ele. Chegando perto. Segurou seu rosto. Os lábios nos dela.

Havia pretos.

Não é verdade. – um pequeno beijo – Eu sempre digo.

Colocou a boca sobre a dela, beijando-a.

As mãos deslizaram, apertando-a a ele.

Ela soluçou. Ele afastou os lábios.

Castanhos. Tristes.

Isso é só desejo. – murmurou, olhando-o.

Fechou os olhos; e se afastou. Indo deitar-se na cama.

De costas para ele. As lágrimas descendo.

Eles estavam se perdendo.

Estavam em continentes separados.

pppppppp qqqqqqqqq

Dois dias.

Ele estava pensativo, ela percebeu.

Talvez... Preocupado.

E lendo. Livros velhos, antigos.

Sacudiu a cabeça, voltando ao presente. Não ia se preocupar.

Tinha Lupin. Para conversar, relaxar. Levou Anna até ele no arquivo.

Vendo-os juntos. Sorriu.

Sentiu um arrepio, franziu a testa, olhando para trás.

Não havia ninguém.

pppp qqqq

Mais dois dias.

Era noite. Ele não tinha aparecido para ir jantar. Ela o estava esperando no quarto.

Hesitou.

Foi ao laboratório, encontrando-o vazio.

Franziu a testa, mordendo o lábio; imaginando, onde ele poderia estar.

Colocou Anna adormecida no quarto.

E saiu. Andando a esmo.

Antes de se decidir. E ir para o Grande salão.

ppp qqq

Mas ele não estava. E ela jantou.

Agradecendo mentalmente, que ninguém tivesse perguntado por ele.

Talvez estivessem, que ficara trabalhando novamente. E tivesse preferido, sanduíches. Como antes.

Mas não conseguiu comer muito.

Levantou-se assim que foi possível.

ppp qqq

Ela entrou.

A escrivaninha estava vazia. Parou em frente à porta do quarto. Respirou antes de abri-la.

O quarto estava escuro. Diferente; estranho.

Fechou a porta; o coração disparado.

Ele estava perto da lareira. Olhando-a.

Ficou parada, sentindo-se ficar pálida. Enquanto ele esperava. Os olhos nela.

Eles estavam se perdendo. E sabiam.

Podia decidir ignorá-lo. Mas não fora o que ele fizera há muito tempo atrás.

Ainda hesitou. Depois suspirou; indo até lá, vagarosa.

Encarou-a em silêncio. Tirou a vara.

Sem desviar os olhos um instante.

Meneou-a. Murmurando. Forte.

Franziu a testa sem entender o que ele fazia. Ouviu um barulho. Levantou a cabeça.

Tudo estava escuro. Indistinto.

Escutou enquanto ele continuava a murmurar.

Abaixou a cabeça; olhando-o. Quase assustada. Ele parecia estar... convocando alguma coisa.

E então...

Havia água. Caindo.

Olhou-o, espantada; sem entender.

Até que percebeu.

Estava chovendo...

_Estava chovendo!_

Ficou imóvel, mas não conseguiu segurar um sorriso de puro contentamento.

Fechou os olhos, mordendo o lábio. _Chuva._

Levantou a cabeça, recebendo os pingos no rosto.

Sem se importar se ele estava ali.

Abriu a boca. Sentindo a água cair.

Descendo por ela. Mas algo... Franziu a testa, sentindo os pés secos.

Abriu os olhos. Baixando a cabeça.

Olhou o chão. A água sumia antes de tocá-lo.

Riu. Piscando com a chuva. Olhou em pretos. Faiscantes.

Vendo-o ali. Parado. Encharcando-se.

Deixou que ele visse; ternura.

E havia carvão. Em castanhos. Intensos.

Não é só desejo. – ele murmurou.

Arfou. O sorriso sumindo. O coração disparado.

A chuva diminuiu. Fina. Uma lenha estalou.

Ainda o encarava; séria. Sentindo o calor do fogo, da lareira, chegando até ela.

Levantou a mão, desabotoando a roupa. Ele não desviou os olhos dos dela. No início.

Continuou a despir-se. Deixando-o entrever seu corpo, molhado.

Vendo pretos; nela. Descendo; acompanhando seus movimentos.

Enquanto ela tirava a parte de cima de sua roupa; devagar.

E subindo.

Tem certeza?

Havia pretos; pesados de desejo. Em castanhos; atentos.

Tenho. – a voz estava rouca.

Encarou-o. Deixando o vestido descer até seus quadris.

Erguendo o braço para afastar o cabelo do colo molhado. Provocando; com os movimentos suaves.

Aproximando-se. Levantando o rosto. A boca perto. Deixando-o sentir seu hálito; seu calor.

E olhando em pretos, séria.

Absoluta?

Carvão; sem desviar. A água ainda escorrendo pelo rosto.

_Sim. _

Ele dissera _sim. _Respirou mais rápido; quase arfando...

Com o que via em pretos. Que falavam... Em silêncio.

Sentiu a garganta se fechar. O lábio tremeu. Quis que aquilo nunca acabasse.

Chegou mais perto. Suave. Os olhos brilhando.

E se eu te pedir. – murmurou, encostando-se nele – Que me toque?

Ele hesitou. Sentindo a mão dela; subindo por seu corpo. Fazendo-o arder.

Depois que você entender. – voltou a olhar em castanhos.

Sorriu, devagar. Compreendendo.

Ergueu-se na ponta dos pés, encostando-se mais; sentindo o cheiro dele; uma mão descendo pela barriga, procurando.

Escorregou a outra até sua nuca e puxou a cabeça até seus lábios.

Eu entendi. – sussurrou, tocando-o.

Beijou-a; sem esperar mais.

Os braços à sua volta; ansiosos. A mão agarrando seu cabelo. Perdendo-se neles.

Beijando cada parte dela, que ele conseguia alcançar. Voltando aos lábios de novo.

Ao mesmo tempo em que a deitava, no tapete. Sedento.

Sentindo, a boca quente, na pele molhada e fria.

Enquanto a chuva continuava a cair.

pppppppp qqqqqqqqq

Severus? – chamou baixo.

Ele continuou a passear a mão por seu corpo, por baixo da manta, suave.

Sem responder.

Obrigada. – sussurrou.

A mão se imobilizou.

Antes que ele se movesse; olhando em castanhos. Sério.

Dizendo coisas. Que ela não teve certeza. De entender.

Não agradeça. – disse grave.

Pretos.

Ele enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço. Abraçando-a mais.

E respirou. Quieto. Sentindo.

Ela fechou os olhos.

' "_Não agradeça." '_

ppppppppp qqqqqqqqq

Ela sorriu para Elisabeth no dia seguinte; suavemente.

Que a olhou sem entender, ao se sentar no café.

Apertou a mão de Severus, por baixo da mesa.

A outra mão perto do prato. Imóvel.

pppppp qqqqqq

**_Tiro isso tudo?_**

Brincava com Anna quando ele entrou.

Levantou o rosto; sorriu para ele, suave.

Vendo os olhos dele brilharem enquanto as olhava, quieto.

Ele foi tomar banho. Voltou algum tempo depois.

Ela se levantou e foi até ele. Viu-o hesitar, ouvindo Anna em seu colo.

Até que estendeu a mão; que Anna agarrou, levando à boca. Resmungando.

Riu, enquanto ele as olhava. Os olhos faiscando.

pppp qqqq

Ele não ia jantar. Os pergaminhos à sua volta.

Quis ajudar; mas ele não permitiu que o fizesse antes que jantasse.

Suspirou, não querendo discutir, e se foi.

pppp qqqq

Quando voltou, ele estava acabando.

Foi para o quarto e acendeu a lareira com a poção.

Olhou o fogo, pensativa.

Sua mãe teria gostado dele. E teria amado Anna.

Não se permitiu chorar.

Suspirou, fechando os olhos.

Duas mãos a seguraram pelos ombros.

Relaxou. E encostou-se nele.

Sentiu quando ele a apertou, numa pergunta muda.

Está tudo bem. – murmurou – Só saudade.

Puxou-a mais para si, enlaçando-a.

Continuaram assim.

Olhando o fogo.

ppppppppp qqqqqqqqq

Eles ainda estavam juntos na cama depois.

Ela quis perguntar o que vinha pensando; desde sua conversa sobre Elisabeth. Saber se ele confirmaria. Mesmo lembrando do que ele tinha dito, há muito tempo,

na enfermaria, antes de Anna.

' " _Eu não tive Elisabeth." '_

Ficou imóvel.

Severus. – hesitou – Você... esteve... tocou em alguém... depois de mim?

Ele ficou tenso.

Refugiou-se em frieza.

Desde quando lhe dei o direito de me questionar?

Sentiu o modo como ela ficou rígida.

_Apenas. Responda. A . Pergunta_. – rugiu baixo.

Percebeu de repente... O quanto o conhecia. E o quanto tinha se tornado parecida com ele.

Sabia o que ela queria. E que não descansaria enquanto não tivesse uma resposta.

Mas ele conhecia outros meios, sem precisar mentir.

Moveu-se; olhando em castanhos, sério.

Desde que nos casamos, nenhuma mulher teve mais de mim. Corpo ou mente. – murmurou, pretos luziam, intensos – E em toda minha vida, nenhuma, me conheceu mais. – sussurrou.

Enquanto ela se sentia derreter, por dentro. A respiração se acelerando, trêmula.

Segurou um gemido, emocionada. Mergulhada em pretos, profundos.

Ele nunca dissera... Nada assim... Antes.

Talvez ele fosse realmente dela. Um dia, se ele voltasse. Se quisesse permanecer... Vivo.

Sentiu os lábios sobre os seus. Suaves. E a mão em seu rosto.

Ele enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço depois.

Virou a cabeça, até que sua boca ficou perto do ouvido dele.

Eu sei que não me respondeu. – sussurrou – Mas não vou reclamar. – pausou – Dessa vez.

Ele se imobilizou.

Quando tinha sido, que ela tinha mudado? E quando tinha conseguido tanto... De seu respeito?

Sentiu o rosto dele se modificar de encontro ao seu pescoço.

Ele não podia estar sorrindo... Podia?

Sonserina... – acusou num murmúrio.

Sorriu, feliz. Com o que ela não soube dizer, se era divertimento, na voz dele.

Eu pensei que rugisse mais como um leão Grifinório. – provocou baixo.

Sentiu o hálito em seu pescoço quando ele respondeu.

Mas também sibila. Como uma cobra Sonserina.

Ela riu.

Moveu-se, dando um jeito de olhar em pretos. As mãos no rosto dele.

Tenho um bom professor. – sussurrou beijando-o.

Ele tinha conseguido. Com permissão.

'_A nenhuma... Eu quis mais.'_

Ele a trouxe para mais perto. Algo estranho em seu peito.

ppppppp qqqqqqqq

Vamos lá:

_Miru Himura – As respostas (atrasadas, como sempre) :_ 1.Eu sempre acho que todo escritor bota um pouco de si mesmo em cada coisa de sua obra. _É. Coloca. Até demais. _Eu quero saber o que você usou para fazer a personagem principal. _Euzinha? Risos. Menos a parte de "ser chorona"(espero...). _Quais aspectos dela são reflexos seus? _Acho que a maioria (quem dera! Imagina, ter o Sev do lado?) _Suas ações também são inspiradas no que você faria no momento? _Algumas sim. Mas eu gosto de pensar que não sou tãão chorona. Gosto de pensar que sou mais decidida, mais brigona. Que corro atrás do que quero. Que acho sempre uma "saída". _2. De onde você tirou a idéia para fazer essa fic? _Isso eu vou responder com toda sinceridade: Não sei. Só fui imaginando o que aconteceria, o que eu faria se pudesse ir para lá. Aí... Aconteceu! Eu lia muito na época e acho que isso me inspirou. O primeiro cap. da fic a ser escrito quase foi totalmente cortado (de tão "melado" e mal escrito), mas aí, depois de muita mudança, acabou virando o cap. do "Beijo". Influência da Sett. _A fic já está totalmente desenhada na sua cabeça? _Quando eu resolvi que ia colocar no papel, eu parei e pensei: bem, se é para fazer, melhor fazer bem feito. Então coloquei tudo o que me vinha à cabeça (resumidamente) num cap. que muito poucos viram e que se chama Sinopse. Lá eu fiz um esboço do que aconteceria em cada cap., relacionando-o com cada frase da música (inspiradora). Lá eu coloquei "quando" cada cap. ia acontecer; as informações que eu precisaria (nomes dos personagens, características deles, etc). Tudo o que eu podia esquecer eu coloquei lá. Sempre que tinha uma idéia, eu a resumia e colocava lá, encaixando em cada cap. Só para você ter uma idéia. A parte do Sev no banheiro, quando ele se dá conta de que está casado e tem uma filha, olhando para o sutiã de renda pendurado estava como "sutiã atrás da porta – eram suas", ou algo parecido. Às vezes duas ou três palavras ocupam partes enormes de alguns cap. E um segredo: muiiita coisa foi cortada. Por causa da falta de tempo para escrever, por causa da falta de vontade (É! Às vezes acontece! E só costuma voltar com algum review – e isso não é demagogia), por causa do que recusa meus cap. quando estão muito grandes... Tem partes que eu até fiquei triste de cortar. Tem cap. que eu imaginei se vocês conseguiram entender com o tanto que eu mutilei. (principalmente os últimos). Mas de uma coisa tenho certeza: não teria ido tão longe sem vocês e seus reviews. Sem a Sett, a Granger e a Lud. _

– _Desculpe algum erro ocasional, além de eu ter percebido que eles estão ficando mais freqüentes, eu ainda fui escrevendo tudo o que me veio à mente – risos._

Você modifica muitas coisas quando vai passar a idéia para o papel? _YEP! E como! Pergunte à Sett, Lud e Granger. Costumo reescrever o mesmo cap. umas 15 vezes. Quanto mais eu reescrevo, acho que melhor fica. Comensal é um dos recordistas. _3. O que essa fic representa na sua vida? _Amei escrevê-la. Senti a maior parte do que acontecia. E teve muito tempo e esforço envolvido. Às vezes até 6 horas por dia (quando despachava o resto da família para a casa da sogra). E alguns, hum, contratempos e "diferenças" com o marido que não agüentava eu ir dormir quase todo dia depois da meia-noite no início. Aí, diminuí o ritmo ou ia acabar tendo que parar. _E o que vai sentir e fazer quando terminar esta? _Não sei. Acho que vou relê-la e reescrever as partes que ainda estão terríveis. Também tenho pelo menos 8 idéias para novas fic´s. Mas não acredito que terei coragem de escrever nenhuma tão grande (não que falte assunto!). Dá muito trabalho e é chato para quem lê quando eu demoro a atualizar. Acho um pouco de desrespeito com quem lê, mas não é uma escolha que eu possa fazer sempre. Dependo de muitas coisas. Vida real. Marido, casa, trabalho (às vezes até 2!) e filhos. _

4. Tem planos para outras fics? _Yep. Mais ou menos 8._ _Uma em especial, que eu já comecei, (não que faça diferença, tem cinco começadas) e que é pós HPB. Já coloquei o primeiro cap. e recebi um ou dois comentários. Tem "primeiros" cap. espalhados por aí das 5 fic´s. _Fics envolvendo outros casais? YEP! Espero não ter sido muito sacal. _De jeito nenhum! Só desculpe a demora. Eu já tinha feito esta resposta antes, mas a perdi numa das vezes em que minha caixa de e-mail foi pro espaço. Deve ter mais gente a quem não respondi. Sinto muito. _Se não puder, não tem problema em não responder

_Que isso. É sempre um prazer aprender com vocês. A Lud que o diga. Risos._

_Caileach – "Isso ai, Nina! Snape's girls through and through ;)" Essa frase me ganhou o dia!_

_Nicolle Snape__ – Já disse: Não tenha um "treco". Como vai poder brigar se eu demorar a atualizar ou reclamar do final da fic?Principalmente com esse seu lado "Sibila". Calma! Risos._

_Sheyla Snape – Mande vários e-mail quilométricos! O corujal agradece! E esse (cap. 39) foi um cap. meio "mutilado" como expliquei acima. Ainda bem que você gostou. Espero que todos tenham apreciado. E as unhas? Já cresceram de novo? Ainda tem muita coisa que o Draco vai fazer. Até dançar! _

_Shizuka – Alguém, acho que foi a Lud, tinha falado que o Sev na fic tem hora que está meio "Wolverine". Mas acho que algumas emoções são melhor exteriorizadas com ações. E algumas vezes eu penso que deve ser difícil passar por tudo que ele passa "sozinho". Ele não divide (só começou). Sabe, sentir toda aquela pressão... Lembra do que ele disse ao Dumbledore? "...esta não é a resposta que você esperava." Acho que é isso. Desejo, dor, angústia. Acho que depois da Nina, ele está colocando algumas para "fora". _

_Centaura – "Essa fic vai até o casamento dos filhos da Ana, né? olhinhos brilhando / Severus em: O Pai da Noiva/ Severus em: O Vô da Noiva/ Severus em: Minha filha namora um idiota/ suspiro / Ai, ai..."! - Kákáká. Escritora elfo doméstico a postos! Risos. Não quis tirar o brilho do que você escreveu. Aí, repeti. Risos._

_Ynê-Chan – Espero que seus pais e você estejam bem. Às vezes é estranho como nossas vidas (através da ficção – das fic´s) se misturam. Como conhecemos pessoas novas e interessantes. E como, algumas vezes, esquecemos que são reais, com problemas reais. Obrigada por ter encontrado um tempinho para revisar. E tudo de bom para você. Que Deus a abençoe. E cancela o pedido! As árvores vão ficar revoltadas! Imagina! Uma montanha de lencinhos! Ai, ai... E como eu disse antes, vai ser um prazer e uma honra se você fizer o que pediu. Mas deixa eu ler também? Manda o link e eu ponho aqui, ta?  
"Estou escrevendo uma fic Severus e Personagem Original...se chama Poder de Gaia...e estou escrevendo uma cena de casamento...será q posso me inspirar na sua cena de casamento? " SIM! É q eu achei ela muito linda...eu até chorei..." Nossa! (Nina toda vermelha...)_

_Rafaella Gil - OI. Obrigada por revisar. E nunca é demais repetir: escrever a gente melhora escrevendo. Nós sempre pensamos que outros escrevem melhor que nós, mas não é verdade. Eles só escrevem de maneira diferente. Então continue. Sempre vai valer a pena. Olha o seu review! Já dá para sentir que você sabe transmitir o que quer. Força! _

_Ah! Novidades no pedaço! Estamos com a Fernanda Porcel, a Court e a Lessa na tradução/modificação da fic para o inglês! Obrigada! (reverências, muitas reverências para vocês)._

_Nina_


	42. A Guerra Parte 2

_À Shey. _

_E a todas que ainda não desistiram. _

_E a Fer. Pela ajuda. _

* * *

**_J.K. é a dona, só estou me divertindo. E não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso. _**

**_Por favor, não me processe, eu não tenho nada. _**

**_Agradeço a todos os bons autores que li. Com certeza muito influenciaram. _**

**_E como disse um deles, se você reconhecer algo, não é meu. _**

* * *

Capítulo 40 A Guerra. – Parte 2 

_E para o seu amor eu lhe darei meu último suspiro._

_**Shadow And Light - ****Sombra E Luz - Eloi - 1983 **_

**  
**You take fate just like a machine  
_Você leva um destino igual de uma máquina _

unable to react  
_Incapaz de reagir _

with the heart of stainless steel  
_Com o coração de aço imaculado _

you only count the facts  
_Você só conta os fatos _

you fought your soul with all your might  
_Você lutou com sua alma e com todo seu poder _

but do believe it can be a glorious fight  
_Mas acredita pode ser uma briga gloriosa _

cynically you talk to me now  
_Cinicamente você fala comigo agora _

you wish to be seen that way  
_Você deseja ser visto desse modo _

you alone challenging life  
_Você só vive desafiadoramente_

jumping the waves of a day  
_Saltando as ondas de um dia (Vivendo um dia de cada vez) _

you fought your soul with all your might  
**_Você lutou por sua alma com todo seu poder. _**

but do you believe this can be a glorious fight  
**_Mas você acredita que esta pode ser uma batalha gloriosa_**

shadow and light are same  
**_Sombra e luz são iguais, _**

the shades in between a game  
**_Em meio a um jogo de sombras_**

you get drunk on stary skies  
_Você se embebeda em céus estrelados _

and inhale the coolness  
_E inala a frieza. _

there's this deepness of sentiment  
_Há esta profundidade de sentimento _

running through you  
_Traspassando através de você. _

the world flowing in streams  
_O mundo que flui em fluxos _

and is the most precious dream  
_E é seu sonho mais precioso _

warm and mild

_Morno e suave _

and now crystalline clear  
_E agora é claro como cristal _

you can face life without fear  
_Você pode enfrentar a vida sem medo_

you're a romantic but scared of yourself  
_Você é um romântico, mas tem medo de si mesmo. _

always suspecting attack  
_Sempre suspeitando de um ataque. _

afraid to be caught vulnerable  
_Amedrontado de ser pego vulnerável, _

unable to react  
_Incapaz reagir _

you fought your soul with all your might  
_Você lutou com sua alma e com todo seu poder. _

but do you believe this can be a glorious fight  
_Mas você acredita que esta pode ser uma guerra gloriosa. _

ppppppp qqqqqqqq

Escutou a porta do quarto abrir. Pegou a pena com a mão direita, apertando-a com mais força que o necessário, fingindo ler o pergaminho à sua frente. Esperando que ela não se aproximasse o suficiente para notar as gotas de suor em seu rosto.

– Severus... – escutou-a começar.

– Irei dormir quando estiver pronto! – cortou-a seco, a voz rouca e estranha.

Esperou sem se virar; imaginando-a tentar entender sua resposta rude. Escutou a porta se fechar alguns segundos mais tarde.

Suspirou. A mão largando imediatamente a pena e segurando o braço esquerdo.

Apertou os dentes ou gritaria. Um som baixo e gutural escapando de seus lábios contraídos.

Seu velho mestre estava brincando com ele novamente. Dolorosamente. Insistentemente.

Ia quase insano na dor.

Mas devia superá-la. Não devia alarmar Nina.

Porque o que tem acontecido já é o bastante.

Não. Seria quieto. Não a deixaria preocupar-se sobre ele novamente.

Fechou os olhos, o suor escorrendo.

Era o pouco que poderia fazer.

E o faria.

ppppppp qqqqqqqq

Aquela... tinha-o procurado.

Tinha entrado em sua sala de aula com os cabelos prata voando e fechado a porta enquanto ele largava o pergaminho que corrigia, tentando disfarçar o desagrado.

E quando se aproximara, um sorriso nos lábios e tirando a varinha, ele quase tinha posto tudo a perder com sua reação. Mas ela não percebera seu movimento e só lançara um feitiço de silêncio e proteções, enquanto ele discretamente guardava a varinha novamente.

Ela se insinuara; usando armas sonserinas, quase séria.

Mostrando ter conhecimento do que seu Mestre Escuro tinha feito a ele na noite anterior.

E porquê.

Sua expressão tinha ficado mais dura com as palavras seguintes.

As emoções escondidas. Tentando não deixar que ela percebesse a forma como ele confirmava cada uma de suas palavras. Tentando não se deixar trair com o que via lá.

No que não era dito.

ppp qqqq

Nina olhou o livro à sua frente e fechou-o. Os olhos que se dirigem novamente à porta.

Winky estava demorando. Anna já deveria estar faminta, seu peito estava dolorido de tão cheio.

- Senhora!

Sorriu. Seu bebê que até então reclamava, chorou ao vê-la. Não registrou o que Winky dizia enquanto desabotoava a veste e o vestido para amamentar sua filha. Até que escutou o nome de Elisabeth, erguendo a cabeça rapidamente, o sorriso sumindo. A professora estava nos corredores e tentara brincar com Anna no corredor. Imaginou, pelo que o elfo dizia, o cuidado e o olhar de falcão de Winky sobre sua filha, não deixando que fosse tocada. A professora tinha ficado furiosa.

Sentiu-se aliviada que não precisara realmente por em palavras seus receios. Winky deixou claro que estava acostumada. Bartô fora alguém que a tinha deixado treinada em certas situações. Ela não permitiria que o mal atingisse novamente uma criança sob seus cuidados. Os olhos tinham um brilho estranho quando uma frase a fez ter certeza sobre Winky. No que dependesse dela, Anna estava bem protegida.

Resolveu não falar a Severus.

Embora a intrigasse o fato da veela estar nos corredores das masmorras.

Não a tinha encontrado até o jantar no dia seguinte.

Franziu a testa.

De novo havia aquela... deferência para a veela.

Eles a estavam tratando com gentileza demais.

Até _ele; e_stava mesmo tentando prestar atenção ao que dizia.

Lembrou-se de sua resposta duas noites atrás; de que se deitara já madrugada alta.

E de seu atraso para o jantar quando dissera estar com Dumbledore.

Dumbledore.

Dumbledore não faria seu anel ficar quente novamente.

Olhou Minerva perguntar algo à bruxa loura. O vinco na testa se intensificou.

Definitivamente alguma coisa acontecia.

ppppppp qqqqqqqq

Procurou Hermione. Se havia alguém que saberia de alguma coisa, era ela.

Tinham ido a um lugar seguro. Sem quadros. Desenvolvera uma certa aversão aos quadros.

Olhou para Hermione, querendo entender porquê a veela ainda estava em Hogwarts.

Porque ainda parecia gozar da confiança do diretor. Ou parte dela.

Duvidou que Dumbledore tivesse confiado plenamente nela algum dia.

Hermione tinha começado incerta. E então... Dissera que ela os tinha procurado.

E tinha sido submetida a veritasserum. O pai tinha sido capturado por Voldemort.

Era uma chantagem. Seu pai só ficaria vivo se ela... cooperasse.

Tinha que espionar Severus e Dumbledore. E mantê-los informados do que acontecia no castelo.

Hermione parecia repugnada. Percebeu que a bruxa também não confiava na professora de DCAT.

Mas não podia confirmar que sabia _alguma coisa_ do que o AD comprovava.

A veela dizia estar tentando descobrir onde Você-sabe-quem estava. Dizendo que era para ajudá-los. Desde que eles prometessem resgatar seu pai assim que possível.

Pareceu que havia alguma coisa suprimida aqui, mas não insistiu. Imaginou o que fosse.

Eles estavam preocupados. Você-sabe-quem tinha intensificado várias ações. Algumas estranhas. Outras só repugnantes e terríveis. Horrendas, hediondas. Desprezíveis.

Eles não podiam esperar mais. Você-sabe-quem estava negociando para reunir um grande exército.

Eles não teriam uma chance se conseguisse. Então a veela podia ser importante.

Do que conseguiram saber, havia duas possibilidades de ação; longe uma da outra, o que impossibilitava um ataque sincronizado. Sem contar que não existia contingente suficiente. Não para dois ataques.

Os lugares em que a veela dizia que o Senhor das Trevas estaria apresentavam altas variações de magia nos sensores do ministério. Mas eles não tinham certeza. Podia ser uma armadilha. Qualquer um dos locais. Ou os dois.

Hermione parecia pensar que Dumbledore desconfiava que as duas localizações tinham sido fornecidas à Professora Parker de propósito. Ela _acreditava_ que eram lá. E não teve escolha quanto a responder as perguntas. Não com veritasserum.

A Ordem estava tentando confirmar tudo desde então.

Ficou abismada com o nível de informação a que esses garotos pareciam ter acesso.

E o modo como Harry parecia determinado a não ser deixado de fora dessa vez.

Imaginou se Dumbledore sabia. Mas não disse nada.

Escutou a bruxa. Contribuindo com o que sabia por sua vez. Respondendo às perguntas de Hermione. Descobrindo então.

Que _não sabia_ quase nada.

pppp qqqqq

Ela deu um jeito de descobrir quando seria a próxima reunião da ordem, com Hermione.

E o que discutiriam. Seria muito em breve; na tarde seguinte. Deixando-os sem opções.

Tinha pensado muito. Analisado.

E depois, junto com os outros, considerado todas as possibilidades.

Só para descobrir que não havia nenhuma.

Uma certeza: não o queria morto numa tentativa infrutífera.

Chegaram a um esquema; que depois de alguma resistência, ela e Hermione refinaram. Planejando...

Nenhum tempo para mais considerações. Ou um outro plano.

Algo de uma tristeza a pegou. Combateu; preparou-se. Sabendo que era necessário.

Sem dizer nada a Severus.

Esperando que ele lhe dissesse o que acontecia por sua vez.

Mas ele não falou.

pppp qqqqq

Ela chegou. Eles a esperavam num corredor que dava na gárgula, escondidos.

– Todos subiram há muito tempo, já deve estar terminando. – Hermione informou.

– Ela está lá?

– Não. E também não sabe da reunião. – Harry completou.

Ficou preocupada.

– Tem certeza?

– Até onde sabemos... – deu de ombros – De qualquer forma, Ron a está... _entretendo_.

Não quis imaginar o que ele estaria fazendo.

Hermione a puxou para um corredor vazio, vários membros estavam descendo. Afastaram-se. Soltou o ar. Por um momento imaginara se não viriam para esse lado. Mas não.

Esperaram mais um pouco. Severus ainda não tinha descido. Talvez fosse melhor assim.

Hermione a olhou. Ron não conseguiria "entreter" a veela por muito tempo.

Respirou fundo.

– Desejem-me sorte.

No fim era aquilo; menos vidas a serem perdidas.

Não queria pensar nas conseqüências do que diria lá. Não agora.

Eles lhe disseram a senha. Subiu.

Ouviu a voz de Dumbledore; a conversa parou.

– Entre.

Ela não tinha batido. Sequer tinha se movido. Dumbledore era um bruxo cheio de surpresas.

Tentou controlar o nervosismo. Ergueu a mão e abriu a porta.

Eles estavam lá. Kingsley e mais dois que ela não reconheceu de pronto. Não esperou que ainda houvesse membros da Ordem.

Severus em pé. Evitou olhá-lo. Respirou.

– Senhores. – cumprimentou movendo a cabeça – Eu espero não estar incomodando...

_'Sua estúpida!' _

É claro que estava incomodando. Interferindo bem no meio de uma reunião do diretor.

Mas não tinha havido tempo para pensar quando Dumbledore mandou que entrasse.

Ele parecia divertido. Ao contrário de seu marido que a encarava, imóvel.

– É claro que não, Srª Snape. – ele continuou para espanto de todos.

Respirou de novo. Tremendo.

– Bem eu não quero tomar muito do seu tempo. – olhou o diretor – Eu imagino que ainda não tenham resolvido nada quanto à Srtª. Parker.

Pegou-se olhando para castanhos, os olhos estreitos.

Lembranças pequenas... De "informações" mínimas; discretas, que ela deixava... "escapar". Informações cuja origem ele adivinhava, sem confirmar. Pequenos "esclarecimentos", que algumas vezes tinham feito alguma diferença. Até mesmo quando pensou que eram irrelevantes, e de repente, já não eram, ao serem citados numa reunião com Albus.

– Então talvez haja uma maneira de verificar a informação. – ousou – Dada sua importância. – Com certeza não poderão usar veritasserum de novo ou perderão a pouca confiança que ela tem de que vocês a aceitaram. E ela ainda pode estar passando informações para o outro lado.

Houve troca de olhares.

Talvez precisassem de mais segurança. Alguma coisa parecia estar sempre... "escapando".

Ela deu um passo, sem deixar de olhar Dumbledore. Juntou coragem.

– Mas um... mestre em legillimencia poderia conseguir... algum esclarecimento.

Não o olhou, sentindo sua fúria crescer até ela através do quarto.

– Enquanto você e uma certa... bruxa iriam até o quarto dela. Já que teriam certeza de _onde_ ela estaria.

Olhou o diretor espantada. Ele devolveu. Divertido.

– Não é um privilégio de "vocês" – teve certeza então de que ele sabia – ter informações contrabandeadas, Srª. Snape. – continuou sorrindo – E sim. A idéia é considerável. Se um certo... professor... concordar.

Ele olhou diretamente para Snape; vendo os olhos estreitos, a raiva controlada, enquanto o professor encarava sua esposa.

Soube. Ele não tinha gostado de sua interferência. Nem um pouco.

_'Muito bem.' _

Ela teria um pouco de seu próprio veneno, pensou, sem desviar negros. Inclinou-se, irônico.

– Será um _prazer,_ diretor. – pronunciou lentamente.

Ignorou seu coração. Sem conseguir desviar dos olhos brilhantes e raivosos. E do que prometiam.

Haveria inferno a pagar. Evitou um estremecimento.

Viu pelo canto dos olhos que um deles se movera. O diretor ergueu a cabeça. Molhou os lábios.

– Eu queria dizer...

– Que seu marido nunca lhe disse qualquer coisa de nossas reuniões. – Dumbledore completou por ela – Eu sei. E agradeço sua ajuda. Sei o quanto foi difícil. – olhou-a baixar castanhos– É claro que uma... pequena encenação se fará necessária.

Observou-a acenar com a cabeça. Depois de uma quase imperceptível hesitação.

Não havia mais nada a ser dito.

– Senhores. – despediu-se, esperando que não vissem o tremor na voz baixa.

Saiu da sala, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Apoiando-se um momento na pedra fria. Para respirar.

E parar de tremer.

Antes de descer e contar aos outros.

Brigando com o aperto em seu peito na lembrança do olhar em pretos.

pppp qqqq

– Porquê não me disse? – ele irrompeu no quarto.

Ela o olhou. Tinha se preparado. Não ia ficar nervosa agora.

– Porquê VOCÊ não me disse? – encarou-o.

Viu-o aproximar-se.

– Sabe muito bem que...

– Então aí está sua resposta. – ela o interrompeu – Eu também não podia trair a confiança que depositaram em mim. Ajudarei como puder e o quanto puder. – enfrentou-o.

Houve um duelo mudo de olhares. Ele estreitou os dele, ainda em raiva, antes de erguer a cabeça.

– Então eu terei que cumprir minha... _tarefa_. – o tom era doce, cheio de malícia, mas pretos fuzilavam – Da melhor forma possível.

Feriu.

Desviou castanhos. Não era bem assim que tinha pensado que seria.

– Não me diga que vai desistir agora. – disse irônico – Afinal, a idéia foi sua.

Respirou.

– Não, eu não vou. – falou baixo – E a idéia não foi minha.

Andou em direção ao banheiro. Mas ele ainda estava furioso.

– Nina, – chamou dando um passo – devia ter discutido isso comigo primeiro!

Não respondeu. Cerrando a porta e trancando-a.

Ele estava certo.

Fechou os olhos, encostando-se na parede. A dor em seu peito se intensificando.

Não tinha pensado que doeria tanto.

Imaginá-lo com aquela...

Levou a mão à boca, mordendo-a.

Eles fariam o que tinham que fazer.

Todos eles.

Suprimiu um gemido.

pppp qqqq

Eles tinham encenado, uma discussão. Não que fosse necessário encenar a raiva.

Severus tinha se afastado. Ela viu ao virar um corredor, como Elisabeth o seguiu.

Suspirou. Fez sinal a Hermione.

Correram.

pppp qqqq

Levantou do sofá.

Respirou de novo, angustiada.

Depois de tudo o que tinham passado para conseguir entrar.

O resultado da busca no quarto da veela fora pouco. Algumas cartas. Documentos.

E um bilhete, em que ela não vira nenhum valor, mas que fizera Hermione sorrir.

ppp qqq

Voltou-se para as chamas. Fechou os olhos por um instante.

O anel tinha queimado em seu dedo. Mais de uma vez.

Respirara forte para conter a dor. Não em sua mão; mas em seu peito.

Afastando as imagens que teimavam em vir. De _seu_ marido e aquela... veela.

O ciúme corroendo-a. Junto com a raiva de si mesma.

Fora ela que concordara com a idéia estúpida em primeiro lugar.

Nenhum outro argumento, nem mesmo a necessidade de ser feito, ganhando sobre isso.

pppp qqqq

Já fazia algum tempo. Pensou ter ouvido um barulho.

Ele estava fechando a porta.

Olhou-o; vendo a fisionomia dura, os lábios estreitos, mas não conseguindo ver pretos; mesmo enquanto foi direto para o banheiro, sem dizer uma palavra.

Fechou os olhos.

O tempo demorando a passar.

Abriu-os quando ouviu a porta.

Saiu de lá. Dentro de um roupão; o cabelo molhado.

Resolveu.

– E então? – perguntou, os olhos nele.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, sem deixar nada transparecer. Ignorando o duplo sentido da pergunta.

– Nada que não soubéssemos. – rosnou baixo.

Ainda estava com raiva por ter sido manipulado. Podia fazê-la sofrer um pouco.

Não contou que tinha havido um ou dois detalhes interessantes na memória da veela.

Que certamente fariam diferença. Como uma senha para uma certa ala na Mansão de Lúcius.

Ela se virou para as chamas, olhando-as.

Depois se moveu para a cama, deitando-se.

Aparentemente tinha desistido de perguntas.

Respirou, encarando o fogo por algum tempo.

Antes de ir se deitar também.

pppp qqqq

Podia senti-la. Acordada. Quieta. Tensa.

Pôde mesmo ver seus lábios tremerem, por um momento fugidio.

Imaginou o que ele sentiria se...

Respirou alto.

Aproximou-se, movendo-se na cama até ela.

Deixando o rosto nos cabelos macios, espalhados pelo travesseiro.

Cheirando violetas. Levantou a cabeça, chegando bem perto. Levou a mão tocando seu ombro.

– Não aconteceu nada. – sussurrou em seu ouvido; ela continuou imóvel – Nem mesmo um beijo.

Então ela se virou. Enfiando a mão em seus cabelos, puxando-o para seus lábios. Impetuosa.

O corpo se movendo para cima do dele. Ardente. Enquanto ele a abraçava. Percebendo como o tocava.

De forma selvagem. Audaciosa.

Sentiu sua ânsia. Sua necessidade. De tocá-lo todo. Atiçando o fogo nele. Excitando-o ao extremo.

Gemeu enquanto ela o atacava. Correspondendo. Rolou sobre ela, mordendo seu pescoço.

Lembrando do que ela dissera, há muito tempo. "Dor não."

Mas isso não parecia se aplicar a alguma... violência. Não hoje.

Percebeu como ela se contorcia. Respondendo a ele. Intensa. Os dentes dela em seu ombro. As unhas...

Suprimiu outro gemido. Puxando as roupas. Impaciente.

pppp qqqq

Ele ainda respirava alto.

Só então percebendo... O resultado da "luta".

Eles estavam atravessados na cama. A cabeça dela quase inteiramente para fora.

Segura pelas mãos dele, firmemente; o cabelos em desalinho. Enquanto ele a observava.

Vendo os lábios inchados, entreabertos, buscando por ar. O rosto vermelho.

O corpo quente, ainda recebendo o dele. As mãos em suas costas, onde as unhas tinham deixado marcas. E também havia as de dentes. Em seu ombro. E pescoço.

Viu o sorriso nos olhos dele, que a encaravam, com algum respeito.

Como se tivesse descoberto de repente; uma parceira à sua altura.

Sentiu-se orgulhosa de ainda poder surpreendê-lo. Sorriu para ele. A respiração se acalmando.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, apoiando-a em sua garganta; a boca em seu colo.

Ela distinguiu um resmungo.

O sorriso aumentou.

Domingo.

Ele tinha ido para a Ordem no sábado de manhã com o diretor. Estavam ficando sem tempo.

Minerva dissera para não se preocupar. Dumbledore não deixaria nada acontecer a ele.

Sabia que estavam em busca de confirmação para algumas situações que tinham surgido.

Mordeu o lábio ao lembrar. Aquele suíno não lhe contara que descobrira realmente algo relevante em seu encontro com a veela. Não lhe contara nada sobre ir à Mansão Malfoy. Nem sobre vampiros, elfos e gigantes. Nem sobre... nada.

Tinha buscando controle. E não ficar com raiva do bastardo.

E também tinha, agora, algumas desconfianças de como o AD obtinha tantas informações.

Não era só a rede bem montada de espiões mirins; era também a ajuda de um determinado retrato da sala de Dumbledore. Não quis sequer imaginar porquê ele o fazia. Como tinha sido _convencido_.

ppp qqqq

Encontrara a carta novamente, relendo-a.

Um suspiro escapando de seus lábios ao devolvê-la para o livro.

Podia não ter mais tempo. A guerra já estava ali. Há poucos dias. Estremeceu.

Dumbledore a procurara na hora do almoço, dizendo-lhe que tudo estava bem e que Severus voltaria mais tarde.

Muito bem. Que fosse.

Preparou-se. Um vestido preto, todo em renda.

Delícias gasosas que faziam a pessoa flutuar enquanto o tomava, num recipiente ao lado da cama.

Uma bruxa o providenciara para ela e colocara um feitiço que não o deixaria derreter-se até ser usado.

E ela tinha idéias. Muito... interessantes para usá-lo. Mas tinha que ser especial. Tinha que fazê-lo sentir-se realmente... amado. Com doçura. Intensamente.

Ela não podia mais senti-lo como antes, com Anna.

Então lhe daria algo para se lembrar, se tivesse realmente intenção de cumprir sua promessa de "pensar" em não se deixar... ir.

Esta noite.

Ela o faria querer ficar.

E deixaria bem claro, da forma mais doce que conseguisse, que esperava que ele cumprisse o que prometeu.

ppppppppppp qqqqqqqqqqqqq

Ergueu a cabeça das palavras que dançavam sem fazer sentido, esfregando os olhos.

Ele e Dumbledore tinham passado grande parte da noite anterior verificando, fazendo planos.

O tempo correndo; pressionando. Enquanto tentavam achar uma solução; confirmar o local; verificar...

Procurando uma... saída.

Sem ver nenhuma.

Massageou as têmporas, apoiou a cabeça na mão.

_Inferno._

E depois houvera... ela. Lembrou-se de tudo o que acontecera. E de um vestido de renda negra.

Em todo o tempo em que gastou pensando e planejando estratégias para a guerra, nem uma vez, nenhuma sequer, pensou, ou mesmo _quis_, sobreviver.

Atravessou cada circunstância e situação em que aconteceria. E em cada vez, não emergia vivo.

Sua mente tinha-se acostumado. Tinha aceitado já.

E agora...

Agora _ela_.

Mudando. Incomodando, complicando coisas.

Respirou. Controlando a sensação...

Inferno.

- O quê! – seu coração estava disparado.

Minerva repetiu. Saiu correndo em direção à enfermaria.

ppp qqq

Ele estava lá.

Pomfrey não a impediu de vê-lo, mas avisou que precisava descansar. Que não poderia sair dali por enquanto. E que tivera muita sorte.

Mordeu o lábio para abafar um soluço. Estendeu a mão para colocar sobre a dele.

Mataria Dumbledore.

Ela o mataria.

Soluçou novamente.

Minerva chegou. Segurou seu braço, afastando-a delicadamente para a parede.

Dizendo entre sussurros, que alguns da Ordem não tinham conseguido impedir que os vampiros se unissem à Voldemort. E suas promessas de sangue.

Eles estavam sem tempo. E sem aliados.

Olhou-o, piscando para ver melhor.

Guerra amaldiçoada.

Tirando-o dela.

ppppppp qqqqqqq

Sala de requisição.

Eles estavam conversando há um bom tempo.

Os gêmeos e Gina também estavam lá. Buscando uma solução. Sem conseguir.

Toda a informação que tinham; não tinha adiantado de nada. O problema permanecia.

Eles podiam estar indo para a morte certa se não encontrassem um jeito. E logo.

Estavam girando em círculos.

O ataque seria breve. A não ser que alguma informação diferente aparecesse.

Suspirou, ouvindo-os. Estava cansada, ansiosa, queria saber de Anna e ver Severus.

Mas parte da conversa chamou sua atenção. Aquelas eram informações que ela não tinha certeza de que a Ordem tinha. Provavelmente não. Eles não iam ficar espionando Draco, ou juntar pedaços com o que outros alunos dissessem ao pensar estar sozinhos, como a Armada e o trio faziam usando o casaco de Harry.

Mas talvez soubessem de algo a que o AD não tinha acesso.

Algo que não fosse discutido no escritório do diretor...

Isso era perda de tempo. Eles tinham que trabalhar juntos.

Tinha que haver alguma coisa que pudessem fazer para uni-los.

Uma demonstração de confiança, uma tentativa qualquer para fazer o AD e a Ordem pensarem juntos.

De fazer com que Dumbledore começasse a aceitar a força que era Harry e o AD.

Talvez... Uma informação como aquela poderia ser um voto de confiança como qualquer outro.

Talvez _alguém_ pudesse passar a informação. Iniciar a aproximação.

Mas antes...

Avisou-os de que iria ver Severus na enfermaria e voltaria.

ppp qqq

Ele não estava na enfermaria; uma Pomfrey muita brava a informou.

Dizendo que não se responsabilizava. Se ele pensava que estava bem então que se virasse sozinho!

_'Aquele...' _Engoliu. Sabia que ele não estava nas masmorras.

Andou pelo castelo, procurando-o.

Não se lembrou de responder ao cumprimento dos quadros enquanto percorria os corredores.

Estava nervosa, com raiva e apreensiva. Com a conversa que tivera na sala de requisição e sua idéia.

Com a sensação de que algo ruim estava para acontecer.

Com ele que não estava com Pomfrey. Sacudiu a cabeça.

_'Onde infernos você se meteu?' _

Mas ele ia escutar.

_'Ah, vai.' _

Dessa vez ela não ia deixar passar. Isso era sério. Ele não podia deixar de se cuidar assim!

Dumbledore!

Dirigiu-se ao escritório do diretor. Dizendo a si mesma que da próxima pegaria sua varinha.

E pediria a Pomfrey que colocasse proteções na porta. Estremeceu.

Não queria que houvesse uma próxima vez. Estava sendo ridícula.

ppp qqq

Deu a senha. Agradecendo que tivesse escutado-a de Harry.

Ouviu vozes. Bateu. Houve silêncio.

Escutou a ordem de Dumbledore para entrar.

Abriu a porta.

Teve que controlar a surpresa.

Era uma reunião da Ordem. A sala estava cheia. E todos olhavam para ela.

Sentiu o rubor. Até que encontrou um rosto muito pálido. E escuros. Bravos.

Bravos?

Sentiu algo subir. Ela é quem tinha que estar brava! Ignorou a angústia lá no fundo.

Encarou pretos, furiosa. Deixando bem claro em seus olhos, o que pensava dele estar ali.

Ele não podia estar fora da cama. Mesmo que fosse para vir a uma reunião da ordem!

Percebeu que ele estava ainda mais irado ao ver a forma como o encarou.

– Algum problema, Nina? – ouviu a voz quase divertida de Dumbledore.

Olhou-o. Ele também devia ter mais juízo.

E não permitir que seu mestre em poções saísse da enfermaria.

Mas ao invés de ficar com raiva. A expressão dos olhos azuis tinha ficado mais divertida.

Suprimiu um suspiro exasperado. Quem conseguia ficar brava com o diretor? Nem Harry conseguia.

Lembrou da conversa que eles tinham tido na sala de requisição. Ela ia conversar com Severus. Mas...

Ele ia saber com quem estava lidando. E nunca mais ia sair de uma enfermaria se estivesse doente!

Respirou fundo.

– Sinto interromper. – mas não sentia nada – Mas na verdade há sim, diretor.

Lembrou-se de uma outra reunião. Ela tinha atenção total agora.

– Isto é claro, – levantou uma sobrancelha – _SE.._. puder me ceder meu _marido, – _encarou-o – _que supostamente estava na enfermaria..._ por alguns momentos. Eu gostaria de discutir... um_ assunto_ com ele primeiro.

Escutou sons. Alguns limpavam suas gargantas. Agüentou firme.

Mesmo sendo a senhora Snape, não pareciam pensar que teria tal coragem.

Desviaram sua visão do professor de Hogwarts, mestre em poções, ex-comensal, membro da ordem.

Olhando em qualquer lugar, menos para ele.

Ou para a mulher que tinha tido a coragem de dizer a Dumbledore, e ao velho SNAPE, o que fazer!

Ele se levantou, num ímpeto. Extremamente furioso.

Mas sentiu o resultado desse movimento em seu corpo ainda não recuperado.

Vendo os olhos de sua esposa, que pareciam lhe dizer...

_"Eu sabia!" _

– Eu acredito que _qualquer assunto_ poderá esperar até essa reunião acabar. – rosnou por entre os dentes, tentando se controlar.

Não podia acreditar! Ele a estava dispensando.

_'Muito bem.' _

– É claro, – inclinou a cabeça num cumprimento irônico – _senhor_ meu marido. – e saiu, fechando a porta com mais força que o necessário.

Pretos irados acompanharam; antes de quase rugir. Moveu a cabeça, vendo a cintilação amaldiçoada por trás de óculos de meia-lua. Suprimiu outra vez o rugido furioso.

Ela pagaria.

Com certeza, ele a faria pagar!

ppp qqq

Voltou. Ainda perturbada e brava. Mesmo que a caminhada tivesse amenizado um pouco.

Ou quase.

Aquele porco chauvinista!

Passou pela porta, fechando-a e sentou-se, o rosto fechado. Havia silêncio.

- Está tudo bem? – uma voz interessada perguntou.

- Está. – resmungou, em resposta a Hermione.

Eles trocaram um olhar entre si e voltaram a falar.

Suprimiu um suspiro e olhou em volta. Hermione foi quem respondeu a sua expressão evidente.

Gina e os gêmeos tinham desistido e ido às cozinhas procurar algo para comerem.

Respirou fundo, continuando a ouvi-los.

Pouco a pouco foi se acalmando e tentando se concentrar no que diziam.

Os planos. Sobre o castelo e alguma medida de proteção para os locais.

A discussão de como ir, se fosse necessário, sem serem impedidos por Dumbledore e os outros.

Mordeu o lábio ligeiramente. Não adiantaria discutir esse ponto. Eles continuaram a falar sobre formas alternativas de proteção para os alunos, apesar dos planos já feitos. E o retorno ao problema principal. A quantidade de aliados que Voldmort estava conseguindo e a necessidade de um ataque surpresa. Urgente. Rápido. Antes que eles se juntassem para atacar Hogwarts.

Ergueu a mão e tirou o cabelo do rosto disfarçando um suspiro.

Não havia o bastante para dividir o ataque. Mesmo com os aurores e a Ordem. Seria suicídio.

Eles tentavam, já cansados. Sem realmente conseguir. Dando voltas.

Tudo dependia de confirmarem um dos locais. De verificar alguma forma de fazê-lo.

Olhou-os. Eles eram bons garotos. Inteligentes.

Viu Harry se levantar, impaciente. Corrigiu-se. Quase adultos. Ainda assim...

Seria melhor adiar essa discussão para mais tarde. Não iam conseguir pensar em nada produtivo.

Mas não havia tempo, pensou cansada. Mais tarde Dumbledore já poderia ter colocado algum plano arriscado em andamento. Algo que seria difícil impedir.

– Precisamos saber qual deles é! – Harry falou já irritado– Não podem fazer nada sem ter certeza.

– E como eles poderiam confirmar isso? – Hermione mordia o dedo, a testa enrugada, absorta.

- Eu podia me desilusionar e ir espiar para descobrir. – Harry e Hermione olharam para ele – Funcionaria! – eles rolaram seus olhos – Certo, não funcionaria.

Harry passou a mão por entre os cabelos atrapalhando-os ainda mais.

É claro que Voldmort iria detectar qualquer coisa assim imediatamente. Tinham que...

– Tem que haver um jeito. – disse preocupado – Eles estão pensando em se arriscar. Mas é muito perigoso!

– Se alguém fosse um animagus podia espionar uma das reuniões de Você-sabe-quem. – Rony falou.

– Ou então debaixo de uma capa da invisibilidade.

Hermione olhou torto para Harry.

– Ou podíamos usar Imperius em Malfoy. – Rony completou.

Nina sacudiu a cabeça. Achou que estavam indo longe demais.

– É claro. – ironizou nervosa, passando a mão sobre os olhos, cansada – Ou então vocês podiam soltar Goyle, convencê-lo a vir para o nosso lado, e fazer com que espionasse para nós.

Silêncio. Olhou por sobre a mão, sem entender.

– E poderíamos usar a poção polissuco. – Hermione falou baixo, imóvel; um idéia surgindo.

– É claro que ele teria que "fugir". – Harry disse, concentrado, olhando Hermione.

_'Poção polissuco?' _

– Mas teria que ser alguém que soubesse como os comensais...

Olhou-os horrorizada. _'... alguém que soubesse como os comensais...' _

– Espere um minuto! – o coração estava acelerado – Vocês não podem estar pensando realmente nisso!

A angústia começou a se apossar dela. Uma sensação estranha, surreal.

_'Isto não está acontecendo!' _

Hermione devolveu seu olhar, incerta.

– É a única idéia que apareceu até agora, Nina.

– A única que pode ser executada. – Harry continuou.

– E o Snape poderia ir... Ai!

Hermione tinha lhe dado um cutucão; Rony olhou para sua namorada furioso.

Ela os encarou assustada. A respiração rápida. Os olhos começando a arder. Levantou-se da cadeira.

Deu um passo para o lado, encostando-se na parede. Harry pareceu ficar com pena.

– Muitos podem morrer. – começou devagar – E nós não temos mais tempo. O ataque tem que ser feito. Agora. Antes que Voldemort fique ainda mais poderoso e aumente ainda mais seu exército. – ele tentava ser persuasivo, enquanto se aproximava dela.

– Vocês não podem! – virou-se para eles de novo, os lábios trêmulos – Não podem pedir isso! Sabem que ele...

Não conseguiu dizer. Assustada.

– Nina, – Hermione parecia consternada – É a única pessoa que pode fazê-lo. Você sabe disso. – ela parou – Ele é um mestre em oclumancia. – hesitou – Se ele não for, muitos morrerão.

Ela não queria ouvir. Sacudiu a cabeça fechando os olhos. Cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

Uma coisa era Elisabeth por uma hora, outra bem diferente era...

Observou as pedras no chão, sem ver.

_'Não. Não! Não.' _

A aflição e a agonia apertando seu coração. Aumentando.

Junto com a certeza de que eles estavam certos.

Quanto mais pensava. Quanto mais os escutava conversando baixinho.

Mais percebia o quanto era... perfeito.

Não havia falhas. Só riscos.

Para ele. Para "seu" Severus.

Fechou os olhos.

Abrindo-os quando percebeu horrorizada... Que ela tinha dado aquela idéia estúpida!

Gemeu.

Eles ficaram quietos.

Sentou-se de novo; ouvindo-os quando recomeçaram com os planos.

Depois levantou. Num repente. Saindo dali.

Andando por um bom tempo. Tentando se acalmar.

Tentando abrandar a angústia em seu coração.

pp qq

Hermione a tinha encontrado mais tarde no corredor, olhando o lago.

Não se importou em saber como a bruxa a achara.

Hermione tinha se encostado na pedra e olhara o lago, silenciosa, ao seu lado.

Até que moveu a cabeça e seus olhos se encontraram. Sua expressão implorava compreensão.

Desviou os seus, angustiada.

- Nina...

Sacudiu a cabeça para impedi-la de continuar.

Ela sabia.

Mesmo se não concordasse, eles diriam a Dumbledore. E o fariam.

Mordeu o lábio até sentir o gosto de sangue. Era sua a idéia. Era só sua a culpa!

Fechou os olhos enquanto uma lágrima que não conseguiu conter deslizou.

Continuaram em silêncio. Até que virou-se e se afastou, deixando a bruxa.

A cabeça em polvorosa. Os pensamentos em desordem. Como seus sentimentos.

Enquanto seus pés a levavam à causa de sua aflição.

pp qq

Limpou o rosto. Chegara a hora. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Tomar uma decisão.

Que já estava tomada.

Filch a cumprimentou de longe. Respondeu sem sentir.

Eles a tinham acolhido. Desde o início. Uma trouxa.

E depois no AD. Hermione falara por ela... Olhou o chão. Mas as respostas não estavam lá.

Não tinha sido aceita só para tomar chá e fofocar durante as reuniões.

Seu lábio tremeu.

Esperavam que fizesse o que fosse preciso ser feito.

Olhou a gárgula.

E talvez conseguisse mais. Unir o AD e a Ordem. Fazer com que os reconhecessem.

Deus, mas a que custo!

pppp qqqq

Estava lá novamente. Pretos agora flamejavam.

Mas ela não se importava mais. Não com o que precisava...

Engoliu.

– Sinto muito diretor, – o tom baixo – mas eu _realmente_ preciso falar com meu marido. – encarou-o, tentando ser firme – Agora.

Ergueu-se com cuidado dessa vez, apesar da raiva. E da vontade insana de esganá-la.

Controlou-se; as narinas dilatadas. Ela pagaria! Prometeu a si mesmo novamente, faria com que pagasse.

Mas ela parecia completamente inconsciente desses pensamentos vingativos.

Apesar deles estarem muito claros em carvão. Ou então os estava ignorando propositalmente.

Isso fez com que ele saísse o mais rápido que conseguiu, puxando-a pelo braço, sem cuidado.

– Com sua licença, diretor! – controlou dizer rouco.

Fechou a porta. Descendo com ela. Segurando-a pelo braço com força. Machucando.

Sem uma palavra. Querendo que ela entendesse que tinha ido longe demais.

– Você está me machucando! – brigou com ele.

Ele rosnou. Ergueu o rosto e encarou pretos.

_'Cristo!' _

Estava com medo agora. Pensou seriamente que talvez não fosse a melhor hora para...

– Severus...

Ele apertou mais.

– ISSO não é nem perto do QUÊ eu quero fazer com você! – rosnou.

Entrou na primeira sala que encontrou, largando-a de qualquer jeito; fazendo com que quase caísse sobre uma carteira. Trancando a porta e lançando um feitiço de silêncio sem hesitar. Enquanto virava-se para ela, furioso.

– AGORA... – vociferou – Você vai me explicar o que infernos foi aquilo!

Ela podia dar um monte de razões. Onde a principal era o fato dele ter saído da enfermaria.

Mas mudou de idéia ao perceber como ele se aproximava dela. E sua fúria. Ainda segurando a vara.

Recuou. Tentando ganhar tempo. Calculando. Vendo como ele se movia devagar.

Continuando a recuar quando ele não parou.

_'Cristo! Dessa vez eu realmente consegui!' _

Engoliu, passando a língua pelos lábios, assustada. Talvez se conseguisse distraí-lo...

Mas ainda havia a preocupação em seu íntimo. E a angústia que retornou. Respirou.

Era sério. E uma distração como qualquer outra. Decidiu jogar o que a atormentava de uma só vez.

– Eu acho que sei como ajudá-los a descobrir se os planos de Elisabeth são uma armadilha!

– Como diabos você sabe...

Ele parou. Respirando. Tentando se controlar. Ela aproveitou a pequena vantagem.

– Há muitas coisas que eu sei. E há uma maneira de confirmar. – repetiu – Um plano perfeito. Talvez você possa conseguir alguma poção para...

Mas então hesitou. Não importa o que tinha pensado. Ou o quanto o plano fosse perfeito.

Ou o que ele poderia fazer com ela. Desviou o rosto.

Ela não ia agüentar vê-lo de novo daquela forma... Simplesmente não ia agüentar!

Mordeu o lábio. Não.

Não ia dizer.

– Continue.

Suspirou.

– Não. – disse derrotada – Faça o que quiser comigo. – sacudiu a cabeça – Não faz diferença. – falou cansada – Eu não vou permitir que se arrisque de novo. – murmurou. – Não importa o quanto seja importante.

Havia silêncio.

_'Maldição! Há muito em jogo...' _

_– _Essa não é uma decisão sua. – a voz ainda estava irada.

– Eu sei. – respirou – É por isso que não lhe direi.

Ele não disse nada. Exasperado. Eles tinham tentado. E ela sabia de um plano!

Inferno! Ainda hesitou. Ainda lutou consigo mesmo. Respirou, derrotado.

Olhou-o. Vendo a varinha em sua mão. E então...

Sentia-se esquisita. Os olhos dele estavam estranhos.

Arregalou os seus. Algumas imagens confusas se sucedendo.

– NÃO! – tentou fechá-los, só conseguiu desviar um pouco a cabeça, presa em pretos, as imagens dela com os outros na sala de requisição – Não ouse... – respirava rápido – Eu... juro... não vou... perdoá-lo... – conseguiu dizer.

Ele vacilou, inalando ar de forma breve.

Foi libertada. Respirando rápido. Ferida. Infeliz.

_'Deus!' – _não queria acreditar. Engoliu; os olhos fechados.

– Nunca mais se atreva! – avisou furiosa e magoada, encarou-o, muito séria – Eu NUNCA vou perdoá-lo se o fizer, está me entendendo? – castanhos brilhavam, aquilo era realmente muito importante, não ia deixar que a desrespeitasse assim – NUNCA VOU PERDOÁ-LO!

Estreitou os olhos, ainda observando castanhos. Decididos. Tristes. Decepcionados.

Vendo a respiração. Rápida. Entendeu.

Apertou os lábios, vendo quando ela sacudiu a cabeça.

– Eu só quis protegê-lo. – murmurou magoada – Você não tem o direito de...

Ele se aproximou.

– Fique longe. – pediu triste.

Não atendeu. Indiferente ao modo como ela tentou se afastar. E à dor que isso provocou.

Abraçou-a.

– Não faz diferença. Nós daremos um jeito. – colocou o queixo em sua cabeça – Não haverá um mundo a proteger se não conseguirmos. – ainda tinha uma cartada – Nem trouxas. Nem certos... bruxos.

Aquelas palavras colocaram um peso em seu coração.

Ele tinha razão. Não haveria um mundo a proteger. E ele...

Apertou-o mais. Tentando afastar de sua mente...

_'Oh, Deus!' _

As imagens a torturavam. Não podia se permitir imaginar... Se ele fosse pego pelos comensais.

Fechou os olhos. Trêmula. As lágrimas descendo.

– Por favor, por favor, fique vivo. – implorou – Por favor, não deixe que eles o peguem. – disse com voz embargada – Não deixem que o machuquem mais. – soluçou.

Apertou-a mais. Quieto. A mão em seus cabelos. Enquanto consolava-a.

Ela respirou. Tentando se controlar.

Decidiu. Apesar das dúvidas que tinha tido. Ele merecia saber. Tinha que confiar nele.

Como confiava nela. E no fim. Não tinha certeza se ia conseguir impedir que ele soubesse.

Respirou. A dor aumentando. Sabendo o quanto ia ser difícil. Tentando se acalmar.

– A poção polissuco. – murmurou arfando – Com os cabelos de Goyle. Podiam simular uma fuga. – ele estava tenso – Teria que ser alguém... que soubesse o que aconteceu quando ele foi pego... – parou, dor na voz – Que fosse bom em oclumencia... – evitou um soluço – Alguém que pudesse ir... a uma das... reuniões. Que soubesse como. – terminou num sussurro.

Ele estava quieto. Respirando. Rígido.

– Pode dar certo. – murmurou para si.

– Eu sei. – havia mais lágrimas – Eu sei! – desvencilhou-se dele num repente.

Saiñdo dali.

Sem agüentar mais. A dor escorrendo por seu rosto. Molhando-o.

Tinha ido deitar. Sem jantar. Depois de cuidar de Anna.

E tomar um banho. Que não conseguiu acalmá-la. Nem aliviar sua angústia.

Fechou os olhos.

Limpou o rosto de novo; impaciente. Incapaz de afastar a sensação de tristeza.

A agonia. E a culpa.

Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

E depois braços que a envolviam, quando ele se deitou.

Apertando-a a ele. Beijando seus cabelos.

E depois. Quieto. Confortador.

Respirou; sem se mover. A dor deixando-a rígida.

Conseguiu dormir, muito tempo depois.

Sussurrando.

_- Não vá. _

ppp qqq

Gemeu.

– Nina.

Não percebeu que tinha adormecido, até que ele tocou seu ombro.

Soluçou. Ele a abraçou.

– Fique comigo... – sussurrou.

Beijou-a.

Tocando seus cabelos. E seu corpo.

Enquanto ela correspondia.

Em ânsia.

pppp qqqq

Quando acordou era quase de manhã. Moveu-se.

Ele ainda estava ali. Olhando-a.

Devolveu. Tentando não lembrar da noite anterior. Sem conseguir.

Pensou na reação de Dumbledore. Fechou os olhos por um instante, afastando o pensamento.

Ele lhe diria depois.

Suspirou.

– Porque você não usou legillimens para saber sobre mim quando cheguei ao Castelo?

Olhou-a.

– Porque Dumbledore proibiu. – foi a explicação simples, quase desinteressada.

Ficou surpresa.

– Mas você ia usar veritasserum!

A expressão mudou.

– Ele não falou nada sobre veritasserum. – o tom estava entre maldoso e divertido.

_'Sonserino!" _

Aproximou-se dele.

Aconchegando-se mais, colocando a cabeça em seu peito. Buscando conforto.

Ficando imóvel.

Sem conseguir desviar a mente.

Do que viria.

* * *

O que ele resmungou para ela após a "luta"?

A resposta mais interessante será colocada aqui, numa alteração.

_Se vocês se interessarem em tentar, é claro. rs _

Mary-Snape-Lupin – Bom, espero que continue gostando quando eu atualizo. Rs E obrigada por me fazer ficar vermelha (sobre o livro 6). Exagerada. rs

Lele Potter Black – Brigada.

Granger – Sua má! Você não pode ficar colocando as meninas ansiosas! Senão elas acabam me mandando avada!

Nicolle Snape – Sim, muito juntinhos. Mas quanto a dizer "eu te amo", sinto, mas essas palavras nunca sairão da boca do nosso Snape. Não nessa fic. Masssssss, como eu disse antes, não vai fazer falta. Quem viver, verá. rs

Shey – Aí está a explicação para a primeira linha desse cap. Eu AMO reviews enoormes assim. "Pergunta: O bicho papao se transformou em q qdo enfrentou o sevvie? MEu palpite é q ele virou na Nina tbm morta. Acertei? rsr..." Aháááá! E vc nem tentou uma dica pro resmungo? E... adivinhando de novo! Nossa pequena Shey! "Por acaso foi a Elizabeth quem sugeriu a brincadeira?" e "Ele a trouxe para mais perto. Algo estranho em seu peito" Até eu fiquei c/ a pulga atras da orelha pra descobrir oq era esse "Algo estrenho no peito" Na maior parte das vezes eu interpreto como sendo a queda de mais uma das inumeras defezas q ele passou a vida inteira construindo em torno de si. Em torno principalemente do coraçao dele. LINDO ANA! Digamos q aos poucos a Nina vai de um jeito mto particular, ensinando Sevvie a viver, a ter compaixão, a amar e mtas outras coisas. Maravilha, Adoro a Nina! AMO SEVVIE!" – Amei! Amei! Exatamente! Mas: ""Merlin pensei q não chegaria nunca ao fim" q vc acabou de dizer. rsrsr..." Essa você errou. Quanto ao: "VC escreve e não deixa cair no pornô!" Isso é que é elogio! Sempre foi minha intenção. Muita imaginação fértil por parte dos leitores, mas nada pornográfico escrito. Hihihi. Mázinha eu. Errou nessa também: "Acho q ja escrevi D, neh?". Também estava com saudades de você. E está tudo bem com minha "família" (rs), obrigada por perguntar. A música é do ELOY. Você encontra no Shareaza ou Kazaa para baixar. A música não é assim, tããão linda quanto a letra. Mas eu achei que dizer que "acredita que essa pode ser uma batalha gloriosa" encaixou como uma luva em todas as três partes do cap., concorda? Respondi tudo? Não quero correr nenhum risco...

Tete Malfoy – "Ei,alguém sabe se existe um premio pra quem reler mais vezes a mesma fic?" Ainda não montei nenhum. Rs. Muitos risos. Sugestões? " Acaba naum...implora,faz cara do gatinho do Shrek(jah assistiu?)" Já! Meus meninos adoram! E eu vejo com eles TODA vez que repetem! Ele é mesmo muito fofo. Mas se consola que aí eu vou ter tempo de dedicar às outras fic´s!

Yne-chan – Fiquei feliz em saber que todos estão bem. Mande grandes abraços. Comigo tudo bem. "Muito obrigada por me deixar escrever a "cena" (é um capítulo inteiro...´) inspirada no casamento q vc escreveu." De nada! Como eu disse antes... Foi uma honra. Mas cadê o link? Posso colocar aqui? Lá vai! http/ (para o fanfiction vai ter que ser assim: fanfiction ponto net barra s barra 2397196 barra 8 – ou não aparece nada!) Não fique chateada, tá? Adorei o modo como você descreveu. Foi um jeito muito interessante de fazer. Muito sonserino ter escolhido a Minerva contra o Lupin. Albus de alma: 10! E a Molly com certeza é um doce, além de ser brava na medida certa (tadinhos, não sabem o que os aguarda). Mas eu me emocionei mesmo foi com o jeito como você adivinhou o que eu queria ter dito. Lindo. Obrigada.

Miru – Adorei a idéia: "Assim, eu acho que você devia fazer um chat com todo mundo, sabe. Poderia ser antes do último capítulo ou depois, quando fosse melhor.". É só vocês marcarem. Normalmente eu estou disponível, sábados à tarde (entre 15h e 18h). Depois complica um pouco (hora do banho e lanche da "cambada"). E eu trabalho numa escola como secretária (agora). Às vezes ataco de organizadora de eventos (por isso outros trabalhos) e de professora de matemática. Rs. Tudo a ver. Rs. "E outra coisa, ela vai voltar pra casa?" Ei! Sem comentários. (roendo unhas?) rs.

Christy – "vi uns comment no Floreios de que vc talvez pudesse parar a fic por causa do 6º livro? Bem minha opinião é :vc "criou" a personalidade de Severus na sua fic. e ela está ótima. não deixe que o 6º livro a influencie.. até pq no minimo Dumbledore está vivo, foi apenas um plano etc.. sabe como é a JK.R. rsrs..." Bem, eu realmente pensei em parar por causa do livro da JK. Mas como você, várias pessoas me ajudaram a superar. Obrigada. Quanto à sua teoria, snif, não acredito que o Dumb esteja vivo. Masssss, cheguei à conclusão de que o Sev ainda é bonzinho. E eu concordo: "sabe como é a JK.R. rsrs..." Sei. Nós sabemos. Aquela terrorista maravilhosa que nos faz chorar. (só para lembrar, o disclaimer ainda se aplica – só para o caso de algum advogado querer me processar pelo que eu disse – rs).

Shey – "Heim? Heim? Heim? Sheyla ansiosa pelo prox cap e roendo as unhas da outra mao... rsrs...". Risos. Já te avisei: vai acabar ficando sem unhas.

Rafaella Gil – "Mesmo casado e com uma filha, ele continua com a ironia, o sarcasmo... E fala através do olhar, através de alguns atos... " Não é? Que bom que você gostou (e notou). "acho que os olhos podem realmente transmitir tudo" Por isso uso tanto. A gente pode dizer realmente muito com o olhar. "As provocações dela me fazem dar boas risadas". Valeu! Também acho que ela não deveria chorar tanto. Quanto ao: "Tenho algumas fics iniciadas mas acho que nenhuma realmente boa. Na verdade é meio difícil achar algo que a gente escreve realmente bom, ainda mais eu que sou tão perfeccionista e autocrítica. Alguma dica pra mim? Rs" Sim! Deixa de ser boba! Eu já falei várias vezes, Não existe "escrever mal". Só escrever diferente. E a gente melhora com o tempo. Pode confiar nisso. E sempre tem alguém que gosta do SEU estilo. E os textos chegaram. (risos).

TheBlueMemory – Oi, você! Agora que eu vi, você é a Christy! Risos. Sou meio lerda mesmo. Brigada.

JJ – Valeu, jj! Obrigada por revisar, tá?

Tete Malfoy – "Atualiza... / Por favor... / Por favorzinho... / Pelo amor dos meus netinhos... D" Muitas, muitas risadas depois... Certo (rs), eu (rs) vou (rs) tentar (rs). Você tem netinhos?

TheBlueMemory – Obrigada pelos seus comentários Christy (lembrei!). A música é do Eloy e vc pode encontrar essas e outras no Shareaza e Kazaa (apesar dele ser chamado de "fábrica de vírus"). É só ter um bom firewall e um bom antivírus. As letras do Eloy são muito, muito boas. Pena que nem todas as melodias sejam também. Abração.

Centaura – "Saiba que eu sigo aqui, lendo religiosamente e tão zangada quanto todas as outras pela demora! X-P" Ah! Não fica. Eu estou tentando. Estou mesmo! É que ainda por cima estamos mudando de casa! (deve demorar pouco agora). Com todas aquelas coisas de comprar e tudo. Dá pra imaginar, né? "--> Feliz Aniversário, Natal e Ano Novo! Espero que aquele bundão tenha lhe dado algo que preste! X-D" Sabe o que aconteceu? Sem ter lido, o meu maridão acabou me dando uma tornozeleira! Acredita? Lembrei na hora em que vi seu review! Rs.

Lilibeth – Você sabe o que seu comentário me provocou (de tão impressionada que fiquei) "Nina usa a caneta - ou o teclado, se preferirmos ser puristas - como uma navalha bem afiada. Se é para fazer uma barba ou cortar uma garganta, é irrelevante. Só sabemos que o sangue da boa literatura jorra em abundância, para deleite dos vampiros modernos que somos nós, seus fãs confessos." . Sabe que eu acabei indo atrás de todas as suas fic´s, lendo uma por uma e comentando. Bem. Minha vez de cobrar... Cadê a atualização? Daqui a pouco eu só atualizo se vc atualizar (e deixo as meninas girarem sua "raiva" para cima de você! – rs). Parabéns de novo.

Miru – "E um 2006 cheio de estrelas, frio e vinho, violão, bolo de chocolate, resmungos infantis e, é claro, severus. " Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada!

Sarinha Black – Oi. Eu entro no MSN às vezes no fim de semana. É meio complicado tendo que dividir o micro com o "marido" (o de verdade). E ainda por cima tenho que aproveitar esse tempo para escrever (e confesso, para ler!). Agora, comentar sem ler é ter muita coragem (rs). Vai que o cap. está horrível? Risos.

Letícia Snape – Brigada. "tipow eu nao escrevo mais leio igual a uma condenada rsrsrsrs" Devo confessar que ultimamente estou fazendo EXATAMENTE isso (ultimamente não é bem a palavra, "quase sempre" seria a palavra – rs). Severus falando: Ei! "nem tudo é perfeito" Humpf! (risos). " gostaria imensamente que vc me respondesse pq ninguem nunca me responde", como eu te falei no e-mail, eu tento sempre responder todas (deu para perceber, né – rs). "ah estou pensando seriamente no que pode ser o resmungo" Se encontrar uma coisa bem legal, me fala! Eu ainda estou esperando. "meus parabens sua mente funciona mesmo" Essa ganhou o dia! (muito, muito, muitos risos). Fechou com chave de ouro! (kákákákáká).

_Do Floreios e Borrões: _

_Repetindo:_ Belinha Black, Bárbara Lambert Moreira, Heloisa Santos, Eowyn Tonks, Samoa, Christiane de Oliveira, Mary Lupin, Hannah M.D. Snape, Regina McGonagall, Milinha Snape, Ruivinha Malfoy, Hiáskara, Srta. Kinomoto, _e tantas outras... Muito, muito obrigada por tudo. Obrigada pelo apoio, pela delicadeza, pela gentileza. Por perderem seu tempo para comentar. Por vocês é que ainda vale a pena continuar a escrever. Só faltam cinco capítulos. Espero que estejam a altura de pessoas tão legais. Um abraço. Nina._

Ana Paula Medeiros Silva – Agora não deve demorar. Só faltam alguns cap. Obrigada por comentar.

Bárbara Lambert Moreira – Não se mate! Não se mate! Se não, não poderá ler o resto! (rs). Valeu o coment. E nada de desespero. Falta pouco...

Viklokss – Pequeno! Pequeno! Taí uma coisa da qual ninguém nunca tinha reclamado. (risos). Obrigada por comentar. Rs. (ainda pensando: "pequeno!") – risos.

Bárbara Lambert Moreira – "OLHE AQUI, PELO AMOR DE DEUS, MINHA SENHORA, ATUALIZA ISSO, COMO VOCE PODE GOSTAR DE FAZER A GENTE SOFRER DESSA FORMA? POR QUE, OH POR QUE!(" (kákáká)." Sua senhora está atualizando... rsrs.

Heloisa Santos – "tambem tenho filhos,marido, casa, trbalho, mas...muito sofrimento pode causar traumas...eu estou sofrendo (snif, snif)." Já que, como você disse, ia me tratar com muito carinho, aqui está a atualização. Beijos. E muito obrigada, foi uma mudança das ameaças de avada e outras coisas mais! Rs.

Juju-Ka – "antes de ler sua fic, simplesmente repugnava o Snape, principalmente depois de ler o sexto livro" "sua fic mudou totalmente os meus conceitos" Isso me deixou contente. Muito mesmo. Saber que alguém mudou de opinião sobre o Sev. E ele pode ter matado o Dumb, mas lê "Homem de Dumbledore" (a teoria). É muito interessante. Foi a partir dali que eu consegui perceber que o Snape só fez o que fez por ordem do Dumb. Muito interessante e bem montado mesmo. No grupo tem uma "tradução" (fajuta – do babelfish). "Quero que saiba que num foi intencional!" Certo! Eu acredito! Não se preocupe. Isso já aconteceu comigo também. É normal quando a gente lê muito. Pois é, muitas vezes temos idéias semelhantes. Risos. Quanto ao resto, acho que te respondi no e-mail. (se não fiz, pode cobrar!). Valeu o(s) comentário(s)!

Bárbara Lambert Moreira – "por favor, atualize, eu te suplico. vou ser bem suncita dessa vez.gracias" Hilário. Certo. Aqui a resposta. A atualização.

Ana Paula Medeiros Silva – Obrigada pelos seus comentários. Depois manda o link da sua fic. O pequeno problema do Floreios é que não dá para "linkar" (existe isso? Rs) para os nomes que comentam. Assim a gente não fica sabendo como ler o que a pessoa escreveu. Obrigada de novo.

Samoa – Certo! Certo! Certo! (risos). Valeu.

_

* * *

_

_Ufa! _

_Terminou? _

_Se falou alguém é só reclamar que eu respondo! _

_Obrigada a todas. _

_Nina_

Sandy – Mais uma escrevendo fic! Viva!

Viram que ridículo a parte da discussão (completamente cortada)?


	43. A Guerra Parte 3

_A Tu Lado_

(tradução) – RBD - _Composição: Indisponível_

_Apesar de algumas coisas  
e a chuva no caminho  
ao seu lado sei que esta o destino  
apesar do vento forte  
apesar dos naufrágios  
ao seu lado sei que estou a salvo  
você retorna invencível  
não conheço o impossível  
se volto.. e te encontro aqui  
(deixe-me viver perto de você, sempre ao seu lado) _

à beira de um beijo  
à beira de suas mãos  
deixe-me viver sempre ao seu lado.  
ao seu lado  
à beira de um suspiro  
à beira do teu abraço  
deixe-me viver sempre ao seu lado..  
sempre ao seu lado..

apesar do tormento  
que golpeia nossa barca  
ao seu lado sempre estou calmo  
apesar de ser difícil  
apesar dos tropeços  
ao seu lado nada me dá medo  
você retorna invencível  
não conheço o impossível  
se volto..e te encontro aqui  
(deixe-me viver perto de você, sempre ao seu lado)

_**

* * *

J.K. é a dona, só estou me divertindo. E não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso. **_

_**Por favor, não me processe, eu não tenho nada.**_

_**Agradeço a todos os bons autores que li. Com certeza muito influenciaram.**_

_**E como disse um deles, se você reconhecer algo, não é meu.**_

* * *

Capítulo 40 A Guerra. – Parte 3

_E para o seu amor eu lhe darei meu último suspiro._

**

* * *

Shadow And Light - Sombra E Luz - Eloi - 1983**

**  
**You take fate just like a machine  
_Você leva um destino igual de uma máquina _

unable to react  
_Incapaz de reagir _

with the heart of stainless steel  
_Com o coração de aço imaculado _

you only count the facts  
_Você só conta os fatos _

you fought your soul with all your might  
_Você lutou com sua alma e com todo seu poder _

but do believe it can be a glorious fight  
_Mas acredita pode ser uma briga gloriosa _

cynically you talk to me now  
_Cinicamente você fala comigo agora_

you wish to be seen that way  
_Você deseja ser visto desse modo _

you alone challenging life  
_Você só vive desafiadoramente_

jumping the waves of a day  
_Saltando as ondas de um dia (Vivendo um dia de cada vez)_

you fought your soul with all your might  
**_Você lutou por sua alma com todo seu poder. _**

but do you believe this can be a glorious fight  
_**Mas você acredita que esta pode ser uma batalha gloriosa**._

shadow and light are same  
**_Sombra e luz são iguais, _**

the shades in between a game  
_**Em meio a um jogo de sombras** _

you get drunk on stary skies  
_Você se embebeda em céus estrelados _

and inhale the coolness  
_E inala a frieza. _

there's this deepness of sentiment  
_Há esta profundidade de sentimento _

running through you  
_Traspassando através de você. _

the world flowing in streams  
_O mundo que flui em fluxos _

and is the most precious dream  
_E é seu sonho mais precioso _

warm and mild

_Morno e suave _

and now crystalline clear  
_agora é claro como cristal_

you can face life without fear  
_Você pode enfrentar a vida sem medo_

you're a romantic but scared of yourself  
_Você é um romântico, mas tem medo de si mesmo. _

always suspecting attack  
_Sempre suspeitando de um ataque._

afraid to be caught vulnerable  
_Amedrontado de ser pego vulnerável, _

unable to react  
_Incapaz reagir _

you fought your soul with all your might  
_Você lutou com sua alma e com todo seu poder. _

but do you believe this can be a glorious fight  
_Mas você acredita que esta pode ser uma guerra gloriosa. _

_**

* * *

SSS&NNN **_

Estava acontecendo. Seria dali a alguns dias.

Segurou a colher com que mexia a poção com mais força.

Morte. Dor. Alguém perderia. Alguém ganharia.

O Senhor Escuro e seus comensais. Então haveria o pagamento para um traidor e sua família.

Só uma questão de quando. Nenhumas ilusões de Nina e Anna sobreviverem.

Apertou os dentes.

Ou Albus. Minerva...Ou Potter e seus amigos irritantes.

E então, se Potter vencesse...

Ergueu a cabeça sem parar de mexer.

Haveria o julgamento e todo o inferno de provar que ele era um espião.

Um comensal "bonzinho".

Torceu a boca num esgar.

Mas não existem comensais bonzinhos. E tudo o que ele fizera, tudo o que ele queria deixar longe de Nina... Tudo... apareceria.

Fechou os olhos por um segundo.

A não ser que Albus sobrevivesse. E fizesse Potter herói-de-guerra testemunhar.

Fez uma careta de aversão.

Então talvez, só talvez, ele voltasse. Para o castelo. E as crianças infernais.

E para sua... família.

Ainda hesitava em pensar neles dessa forma.

Ele, Severus Snape. Um comensal. Não merecia uma família.

Nunca merecera. Nunca.

Apagouo fogo sob o caldeirão e andou em direção à porta.

De qualquer forma, se fosse assim, haveria a possibilidade dos remanescentes do Senhor Escuro de fora do Círculo interno, que ainda não tivessem certeza de seu papel como espião, terem sua... vingança.

Parou. A mão na maçaneta.

Que importava qual lado ganharia?

Saiu.

Ele sempre perderia..

_**SSS&NNN**_

Era o baile do dia das Bruxas.

Apertou as mãos, pensando que horas seriam. Apreensiva.

Ouviu algo às suas costas. Virou-se.

Ele havia chegado.

Parou na porta, olhando-a.

Sem conseguir desviar. A porta ainda entreaberta. Observando-a.

Um vestido verde musgo preso pelos ombros, sem mangas, contrastando com a pele.

E que se ajustava ao corpo. O rosto... diferente. O colo à mostra.

Parte dos cabelos presos dos lados da cabeça. Caindo em cascata brilhante. Ela parecia... inquieta.

Ele não tinha dito uma palavra. Os olhos escuros percorrendo-a. Brilhantes.

– Então? – perguntou nervosa, quando não conseguiu mais agüentar seus olhos nela – O que acha?

Ele aproximou-se. Devagar. Uma expressão singular no rosto. Sem conseguir desviar negros.

Levantou a mão, tocando seu colo com os dedos, numa carícia. Lenta.

– Eu penso. – o dedo continuou percorrendo seu colo – Que tenho negligenciado certas coisas. – pretos – Mas isso pode ser remediado.

A mão desceu. Enquanto ele se afastava em direção à porta.

– Severus...

– Não saia daqui.

E se foi.

Ela suspirou, sem entender.

_**SSS&NNN**_

'_Está demorando.'_

Suspirou cansada.

Levantou-se do sofá e foi ver Anna de novo.

Mas ela estava dormindo. O rostinho suave em contraste com o travesseiro.

Voltou ao banheiro, conferindo a maquiagem. Achando-se diferente. Bonita.

– Está linda senhora.

Ficou olhando, quase surpresa.

– Obrigada. – disse ao espelho.

Retornou ao quarto ainda vazio.

Foi em direção à lareira.

Olhando as chamas. Vendo-as sem ver.

Imaginando o que ele via quando as olhava.

E por que parecia sentir-se tão bem ao fazê-lo.

_**SSS&NNN**_

Ele estava passando, em seu andar rápido.

– Professor!

Parou, voltando-se. A fisionomia deixando claro que tinha pressa.

– Err... – ela estendeu uma caixa com um laço – Será que podia dar isso à Ni... Srª. Snape, por favor?

Ele olhou o embrulho. Pegou-o.

– Obrigada. – ela disse, antes de se virar e ir.

Ele voltou a andar no mesmo passo rápido.

_**SSS&NNN**_

Estava pensando... Em tudo que tinha acontecido.

E no fato dele ainda não ter perguntado _como_ ela comprara o vestido.

Imaginou que ficaria bravo quando soubesse que tinha ido à Hogsmeade com Hermione.

Suspirou. Bem, já estava feito. E tinha sido para ele, afinal.

Queria que ele tivesse uma imagem bonita dela para se lembrar.

Uma pena que pareceu não perceber.

Tinha imaginado o que ele diria quando a visse. Mas com certeza não tinha passado nem perto.

Embora tivesse percebido um brilho em escuros.

– No que está pensando? – arrepiou-se com a voz em seu ouvido.

Não respondeu. Virou-se.

Havia uma caixa em sua mão.

Ele viu seu olhar contente. E o modo como voaram ao seu rosto.

– A srtª. Granger pediu que lhe entregasse isso. – estendeu a caixa para ela.

Ela baixou os olhos, pegando a caixa e virando-se. Tentando disfarçar.

Mas não foi rápida o suficiente para esconder a expressão do rosto.

Abriu com mãos nervosas. Tirou o par de luvas compridas, pretas, com uma exclamação de prazer.

Colocou-as. Não se lembrava da última vez que tinha recebido um presente.

Lembrava. Fora no Natal. Não. Havia a corrente. Bem. Isso não importava agora.

As luvas iam até acima do cotovelo e combinavam perfeitamente com o vestido. Abaixou as mãos.

Resolvendo finalmente encarar pretos. Respirando. Buscando coragem.

– Você não me disse o que achou.

Carvão brilhou; uma sobrancelha se erguendo.

– Pensei ter deixado claro.

Respirou.

– Não deixou. – não desviou de pretos.

Ele percorreu seu corpo e rosto com os olhos. Antes de voltar aos dela.

– Não está bom.

Viu os lábios dela tremerem. Castanhos nublarem.

'_Maldição, Snape!'_ – xingou-se.

– Ainda não. – apressou-se a dizer, movendo-se para perto.

Mas o dano já estava feito.

Virou-se, dando-lhe as costas. Piscando, impedindo-se de chorar.

Ouviu quando ele respirou. E um barulho às suas costas.

E então havia algo frio sendo colocado em seu pescoço.

Seu cabelo afastado enquanto o prendiam.

E mãos mornas que descansavam em seus braços, depois, puxando-a.

– Não me importo de concordar com todos que a virem, quando disserem que você está linda. – disse baixo em seu ouvido; beijou seu ombro – Agora que saberão _a quem_ você pertence. – respirou violetas.

'_Que é minha.'_

Minha.

Pretos brilharam. Não conseguiu se impedir de sentir... a posse.

O orgulho masculino. Mesmo que fosse assim... primitivo.

E lidou, de novo, com a surpresa calma da constatação, de que era dele. E ele a queria assim.

Mesmo se não tivesse certeza de ...

Ela não soube se era realmente um elogio, ou só a manifestação de posse.

Tocou o colar, sentindo as pedras sob seus dedos. Ele acompanhou.

Pensou na caixa cheia de jóias em seu bolso.

– Foi de minha mãe. – a voz era baixa, estranha.

Sentiu um arrepio ao escutar.

Era o colar de uma bruxa. O colar de sua mãe. E podia haver dor envolvida.

Percebeu como sabia pouco dele. Mesmo depois de todo esse tempo.

– Onde estava?

Ele se retesou.

– Na casa onde nasci.

'_Casa onde...?'_

Virou-se para ele, preocupada.

– Você foi buscá-lo? Como? – percebeu o quanto suas perguntas eram tolas.

Mas a apreensão estava nela. Ele tinha se arriscado. Fora de Hogwarts.

– Flu. – olhou as chamas – Nossa lareira não está na rede. Nunca estive disposto a receber nenhum tipo de... visitas.

Então ele tivera que procurar outra lareira para buscar o colar. Para _ela_.

Sentiu o peito morno. Sorriu.

– Olhe para mim. – disse doce.

E havia pretos.

– Sou sua esposa. – aproximou-se murmurando – A mãe de sua filha. – muito perto – Sua amante. A mulher que está a seu lado. – os lábios perto dos dele, as mãos enluvadas em seus ombros – Diga que estou bonita. – sussurrou.

Moveu a cabeça para olhá-lo. Carvão. Brilhando.

– Você ébonita.

O tom baixo, sério, emitiu um arrepio através de sua espinha. Voltou a aproximar a boca.

– Estou contente com seu presente. – passou os lábios pelos dele, suave – Mas dizer isso teria sido o suficiente. – sussurrou – _Você_ é importante para mim. E foi para você que me vesti. O resto não importa. E nenhuma jóia pode me dar mais que suas palavras.

Ainda esperou, perto de seus lábios, até que ele entendesse. Beijou-o.

Sentindo o modo como ele correspondeu, trazendo-a para mais perto.

Abraçando-a. Intenso. Forte.

E algo mais. Uma ânsia. Um quase... desespero.

Que há muito tempo ela não sentia nele.

**SSS&NNN**

Eles chegaram.

O baile já estava começando. Havia a música. E os alunos.

Cadeiras espalhadas; o salão decorado, brilhante, belo; num efeito impressionante.

Sorriu, observando tudo. Sem conseguir deixar de lembrar de algumas imagens antigas.

Sem conseguir deixar de se impressionar. Percebendo os alunos em suas melhores roupas.

Alguns casais já dançando. Uma música... diferente, que o conjunto tocava em um canto.

Olhou para o lado. Sorriu. Hermione estava linda. Em lilás. Com Rony. E havia Luna. Com Harry!

Desviou os olhos. E a viu. Chegando. Resplandecente.

Os cabelos prata contrastando com o vestido preto. Parecia brilhar.

Ficou quieta. Vendo como a outra estava segura. Linda.

E os vários alunos à sua volta, além de alguns professores. Como abelhas no mel. Sentiu-se triste.

Não ia conseguir que ele se lembrasse dela; mesmo que tivesse se esforçado para estar à altura dele. Queria que ele tivesse orgulho de estar ao seu lado. De exibi-la. De tê-la.

Mas não ia adiantar. Não se ele podia ter tido "ela". Mesmo que fosse só aparência. Suspirou.

Nunca ia querer ser ela. Ou ser como ela. Apesar de tudo não sentia inveja. Só tristeza.

– Está linda. – disse baixinho.

– Sim. – ouviu o murmúrio estranho ao seu lado – Está.

Virou-se. Para descobrir que carvão brilhava. Diferente. Nela.

Ele não parecia impressionado por Elisabeth. Sequer parecia ter registrado que a viu.

Mesmo que ela soubesse que tinha visto. Castanhos faiscaram.

Sentiu seu coração aquecer.

Sorriu com doçura, imaginando se poderia amá-lo mais.

– Eu amo você. – sussurrou só para ele.

Ele se imobilizou. E tragou. Devorando-a com os olhos.

Até que estendeu a mão, tocando seu rosto. E puxou-a com a outra mão para bem perto.

Não se importou se o vissem. Tinha sido um golpe baixo; sussurrar aquilo... ali.

Principalmente hoje.

Depositou um beijo suave na boca macia; sentindo o gosto, o calor.

Os lábios se movendo nos dela. Demorando.Afastando-se a contragosto depois. Querendo mais.

Vendo os cílios longos que descortinavam castanhos.

– Não faça mais isso! – murmurou para ela, antes de soltá-la.

Ela sorriu, mordendo o canto do lábio. Feliz. Como nunca tinha estado antes.

Ela o tinha abalado! Fazendo com que não se importasse que toda a escola os visse!

Virou-se, apoiando as costas em seu peito.

Sentindo a mão em seu ombro, acariciando-a, discretamente. Enquanto ela observava o baile.

Os pensamentos se distraindo. Decidindo se era impressão sua, ou ele estava preocupado.

Alerta. Todo o dia.

Sacudiu a cabeça suavemente; olhando Hermione inclinar a cabeça no ombro de Rony.

– Espero não ter que tirar pontos de sua casa hoje, Sr. Miller. – ouviu o rosnado perto.

Quase riu, sem se virar. Sem saber o que o pobre Miller tinha feito.

Voltou a observar os pares dançando. Então sentiu algo, atraindo-a... Elisabeth os estava encarando. Uma expressão ruim no rosto. Desviou os olhos.

Voltando a ver como todos se divertiam. Esquecendo-se por um dia, do que estava por vir.

Esquecendo-se... O arrepio percorreu sua espinha. Ele apertou seu ombro em reação.

Não ia lembrar. Não hoje. Sentiu lábios em seus cabelos por um momento. Fechou os olhos.

Abrindo-os depois; para ver Dumbledore e Minerva, que os olhavam.

As expressões mostrando o quanto estavam contentes por eles. Sorriu para a bruxa.

Vendo como ela colocou a mão na boca; como se estivesse emocionada, virando o rosto.

Lembrou do colar em seu pescoço, que ela tinha visto no espelho.

Não se importou mais com Elisabeth.

Não se importou com coisa alguma.

**SS&N**

Cabelos loiros. E longe. Ruivos.

Inclinou-se para falar no ouvido de seu marido.

– Quando Draco se virar, dê um daqueles seus olhares: "Potter eu vou te matar!".

E se afastou. Sem dar tempo a ele de dizer nada. Ou de impedi-la.

Aproximando-se de Draco e seus amigos.

– Sr. Malfoy. – chamou.

Ele não se virou, mas parou de falar.

– Tenho um recado.

Só então ele se virou para ela.

– Não é dia de trabalho hoje, _trouxa._ –a última palavra foi dita em voz muito baixa.

Houve risos. Brilhou nele, estreitando os olhos. Sorriu, sem se intimidar.

– Talvez você espere que eu o diga agora. – falou macia – Mas eu penso que não ia gostar.

Ele a olhou com raiva; virando-se então para os que estavam com ele.

– Deixe-meu ver o que a... _ela_ quer. – falou seco.

Eles se afastaram, alguns olhando de forma meio agressiva. Não se importou.

Draco se aproximou.

– Muito bem. – disse arrogante.

Houve um brilho em castanhos.

– Eu posso _tentar_ entender seu comportamento, Sr. Malfoy. – falou dura – Mas eu o aconselharia a tomar mais cuidado. Meu _marido_... – levantou uma sobrancelha – pode não ser da mesma opinião.

Viu-o comprimir os lábios.

– Qual é o recado? – disse com maus modos.

Nem parecia o rapaz que a tinha ajudado. Que tinha protegido Anna.

– Na verdade... Não há um recado. Mas... – completou rápido quando ele fez menção de se afastar - É sobre uma certa bruxa de cabelos ruivos.

– Por que isso me interessaria? – falou brusco, parando.

Evitou um sorriso.

– Eu lhe direi. Se dançar comigo. – viu o olhar dele – Oh, não se preocupe com seus... amigos. Olhe para Severus, você terá sua desculpa.

Cinzas se desviaram. O olhar estava lá.

– Eles irão pensar que você foi obrigado. – completou suave, estendendo a mão para ele.

Ele ainda hesitou, antes de segurar sua mão; o rosto contrariado.

Começaram a dançar.

– Dança bem, Sr. Malfoy. – provocou.

Ouviu um resmungo em resposta. Continuou movendo-se em uma determinada direção.

– Bem. – começou, quando achou que já o tinha provocado bastante – Essa... bruxa em particular, ficou bastante interessada quando contei de seu... heroísmo com Anna. – ele parou – Não pare Sr. Malfoy, ou vai perder o resto. – ele voltou a se mover – Eu convenientemente a informei de sua... grande ajuda. E o quanto eu e meu marido estávamos contentes com seu desempenho. – ele estava quieto, suprimiu um sorriso – Não quer saber a reação dela? – não pôde se impedir de provocá-lo.

Esperou.

– Porque você pensa que isso me interessaria? – foi grosseiro, mas continuou a dançar.

– Cuidado, Sr. Malfoy, ou eu não acabo minha pequena... história. – sorriu quando ele bufou.

Olhou por sobre o ombro. Foi mudando de posição, girando, enquanto dançava.

– Na verdade... – falou devagar – Adicionado de um olhar brilhante. A reação, foi a mesma que ela está ostentando nesse exato momento – sorriu – E que o Sr. poderá verificar se olhar por sobre meu ombro direito.

Ele olhou. Vendo um sorriso doce em sua direção. E o rubor intenso que cobriu o rosto da bruxa, enquanto ela abaixava a cabeça, cobrindo parte da face com os cabelos vermelhos.

– Algumas mulheres, Sr. Malfoy, - continuou – Têm uma certa predileção por homens duros. Fortes. Que as protejam. Que matem por elas se for necessário. E alguns sonserinos... – sorriu nele – Estão com sua reputação em alta neste momento. – ele não disse nada, ainda olhando discretamente por sobre seu ombro – Essas mulheres não hesitariam em ir ao inferno; _com_ e _por causa_ desses homens. – ganhou um olhar rápido de cinzas – Enfrentariam _qualquer coisa. _E você sabe._ –_ finalizou, deixando que ele se lembrassepor um momento _– _Desde que... – parou, esperando.

Ele voltou os olhos em direção a ela de novo.

– Desde que esse homem valesse esse sacrifício. – encarou-o séria – Não importa como ele é. Ou quem ele é. Mas o que ele faz com sua vida. _Enquanto_ essa vida pertencer a ele. E ele for _livre_, para tomar suas próprias decisões. Enquanto ele for forte o suficiente para não pertencer a ninguém. Só a si mesmo.

Soube, pelo brilho em cinzas; ele tinha entendido. O rosto jovem estava fechado, duro. Encarou-o.

– Essa bruxa enfrentará qualquer coisa por _você_. Se você só pertencer a si mesmo.

Viu-o desviar os olhos para o colar em seu pescoço. E depois... para a bruxa ainda às suas costas, pensativo.

– Obrigada pela dança, Sr. Malfoy. – murmurou para ele quando a música terminou – E boa sorte.

Saiu dali. Indo em direção a olhos escuros, que não a tinham abandonado.

– O que você fez? – ele lhe entregou um copo com uma bebida, mas estava sério.

– Nada demais. – provou a bebida, chegando bem perto, olhando em volta para conferir se estavam sozinhos – Só ajudando Draco com uma certa bruxa grifinória. – observou sua reação pelo canto do olho, divertida – E ajudando você a impedir que ele se torne um comensal. – murmurou doce.

Carvão brilhou; a testa franzida.

Ela riu.

**NSS NSS**

Ele tinha ido lá fora, e voltado, algum tempo depois.

– Tirou muitos pontos? – brincou, levantando-se.

– Humpf!

Evitou rir. Vendo os olhares que se afastaram deles, quando ele moveu o rosto, encarando-os.

Voltou a ficar atrás dela, no canto escuro. Observando os alunos.

Mas ela já o conhecia um pouco; podia perceber. Estava tenso.

Sentiu apreensão. Afastou-a. Não essa noite.

Não depois que ele a beijara, sem se importar que seus alunos pudessem vê-lo.

Olhou para o outro canto, vendo a veela. Levantou uma sobrancelha.

Podia não ser Elisabeth. Mas ia fazer com que ele se lembrasse dessa noite. Sorriu.

Levou a mão para trás, discretamente, espalmando-a. Tocando-o.

Sentindo como ele tragou, imóvel, enquanto o acariciava, sem parar.

A mão em seu ombro apertou.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás. Levemente intrigada por ele não a ter impedido ainda.

– Talvez devêssemos tirar cem pontos da Sonserina. – ronronou alto o suficiente para que só ele ouvisse, acima do som da música – Só para equilibrar as coisas.

– Talvez devêssemos ir para baixo. – ouviu em seu ouvido, arrepiando-se – E evitar um espetáculo público. – rosnou bravo e rouco.

Ela tirou a mão, devagar. Sentindo como ele encostou-se nela.

– Acho que vou falar com Hermione. – fingiu se afastar.

– Não se atreva! – sibilou, e a segurou mais forte pelo ombro, levando a outra mão.

– Não precisa se preocupar. – provocou – Sua roupa é... o bastante.

– Cuidado. – avisou em sua orelha – Ou juro que a farei se arrepender.

Ela riu, sentindo seu corpo sendo puxado para mais perto, contente.

– Já pensou que pode ser exatamente o que eu quero? – murmurou devagar provocando-o.

Havia um resmungo; rouco; que ela não entendeu.

Mas que a fez rir de novo.

**SS&N**

Eles não tinham dançado. Mas ela tinha ido uma vez, _apesar de um certo olhar, _com Harry.

Que a tinha tirado por insistência de Luna e Hermione. A bruxa tinha sorrido nela antes.

Voltou. Deixando um Harry aliviado retornar para seus amigos.

Não queria sentar. Encostou a cabeça no ombro de seu marido, aproveitando sua presença.

Foi então que viu Lupin, que a cumprimentou com a cabeça, de longe.

Antes de ir rumo à Elisabeth. Que pareceu ficar agradavelmente surpresa com a atenção.

Franziu a testa. Dumbledore olhou em sua direção.

Percebeu o homem às suas costas ficar tenso.

Sentiu.

Alguma coisa estava errada. Seu coração perdeu uma batida. Antes de disparar.

_"Não"._

– Severus...

Ele respirou. Segurando-a firme; impedindo-a de mover-se.

– Vou sair agora. _Fique aqui_. – havia a voz em seu ouvido, diferente, urgente, inquietando, incomodando seu coração – Demore o máximo possível. Ria; como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Não fique até o final. E quando for, Minerva a acompanhará. – a mão apertou seu ombro – Em nenhuma hipótese ande sozinha!

– Severus! – tentou de novo, o coração doendo.

Ele beijou seus cabelos, abraçando-a por trás, pela segunda vez naquele baile; segurando-a, com os olhos fechados.

Respirando rápido. Apertou-a forte. Tentando se controlar.

Não pensar nela. Ou em Anna.

Tentando lembrar que as protegia.

Protegia seu futuro. E o de muitos outros.

Ela segurou a mão em sua barriga; não querendo deixá-lo ir. A respiração curta, trêmula.

Sem querer pensar onde ele estava indo. Mas sabendo...

Desde que saiu da enfermaria. Desde que tinha lhe falado naquela sala de aula...

Ela sabia que ele iria.

Havia dor.

Tinha tantas coisas que queria dizer a ele! Tantas coisas.

_Tantas coisas_... Viu tudo ir ficando embaçado.

– Severus... – arfou, a voz dolorida, querendo.

– Eu sei. – apertou-a mais, forte, moveu o rosto em seus cabelos – _Eu sei!_ – respirou seu cheiro.

Inebriando-se. Combatendo o que rastejava em seu peito.

E a soltou. Indo. Antes que ela tivesse tempo de dizer mais. Ou que ele...

Esgueirou-se mais rápido. Saindo dali.

Respirou. Várias vezes. Recuperando-se. Tentando não chorar. Perdida.

Vendo Lupin, conversando com Elisabeth, que parecia sedutoramente deleitada. E distraída.

Pensou no que ele estava fazendo. No verdadeiro motivo do baile.

E que cada um teria que representar. _Estavam_ representado. Essa noite.

Suprimiu um soluço. A mente voando até o homem que era seu marido.

As mãos apertadas ao lado do corpo. Um sorriso trêmulo nos lábios.

Rezando.

**SSS&NNN**

Minerva tinha se aproximado algum tempo depois.

– Agüente, querida. – disse sem olhá-la diretamente, mas protegendo-a dos olhares indiscretos.

Podia ver o pesar nos olhos da bruxa. Mesmo que disfarçado.

– Estou tentando. – os lábios se moveram num sorriso triste, incerto – Ele se foi, Minerva. – a bruxa a olhou, seus lábios tremeram – E eu nem pude me despedir. – soluçou.

A bruxa moveu-se para ela, segurando sua mão, consternada.

– Não querida! Agora não. – os olhos estavam preocupados no rosto rígido, e se moviam, vigiando os arredores – Ainda temos que ficar aqui mais um pouco. – falou mais suave, mas séria – Não é só Elisabeth. Alguns _alunos... _– percebeu pelo acento; provavelmente sonserinos – têm se comunicado. Informando o que fazemos.

Hogwarts não era mais tão segura.

– E Lupin? – murmurou.

A bruxa respirou.

– Está fazendo a parte dele.

– E... – parou, olharam-se.

Mais uma mulher. Que tinha que permitir que seu homem se sacrificasse.

– Ela sabe. Vai entender. Ele a ama e ela confia nele.

Fechou os olhos por um segundo, sem ver. A respiração rápida.

Pensando em Severus. E de repente havia a imagem dele, quando ela chegou na enfermaria.

Respirar ficou difícil de novo. Minerva apertou sua mão.

– Ele voltará. Sempre voltou. – a bruxa parecia triste ao ver sua expressão.

Gemeu, fechando os olhos por um segundo.

'_Deus! Deus! Deus!'_

**SSS&NNN**

Não tinha parado de rezar. Suportando tudo.

Tentando não pensar. Não sentir.

Até que depois do que pareceram assim muitas horas, Minerva achou que era o suficiente, apertando a mão que a bruxa não soltara todo o tempo, e fazendo um sinal com a cabeça.

Acompanhando-a, enquanto moviam-se sorrateiramente.

As duas dentro de capas com capuz; andando rápidas, até as masmorras.

– Tem certeza de que ficará bem? – a bruxa sussurrou para ela quando chegaram.

Sacudiu a cabeça em resposta abrindo a porta. Minerva a olhou preocupada de fora.

– Não posso pedir Hermione que venha. – continuou – E tenho que voltar, mas talvez...

Respirou, tentando se controlar. Ergueu a cabeça.

– Não se preocupe, eu ficarei bem.

Se ele podia. Ela também.

Suprimiu outro gemido ao pensar nele. Engoliu.

– Vá. – disse à Minerva, tentando dar um sorriso encorajador; os olhos tentando esconder a angústia.

A bruxa ainda hesitou, mas ela começou a fechar a porta; então se moveu, voltando ao salão.

Trancou a porta que dava para o corredor. Sem perceber quanto tempo tinha ficado lá; parada, olhando a madeira escura, as mãos no mesmo lugar que tinham estado quando Minerva se foi.

Sacudiu a cabeça; atravessou o escritório, e depois fechou a outra.

Tirou a capa e dirigiu-se à lareira, acendendo-a inconscientemente, com a poção.

E sentou-se, sem conseguir sentir o calor das chamas.

Percebeu a presença fria. Foi então que as lágrimas vieram.

Colocou a cabeça nas mãos.

E chorou alto.

Não se importando se o Barão estava vendo.

Se estava pensando que ela era fraca.

Que era só uma trouxa tola.

**SS&NN**

Conseguiu dominar-se. Sem ter certeza se ele ainda estava ali.

Levantou-se, indo ao banheiro. Lavou o rosto, mandando que o espelho se calasse.

Antes de retornar ao quarto, abrindo a outra porta; entrando. Cobrindo Anna. Anna querida que dormia com os roncos de Winky.

Sem deixar de rezar. Todo o tempo. E depois voltando.

Andando pelo quarto, de um lado para o outro. Em desespero. E angústia.

A aflição antiga, dolorida, retornando. A espera.

Foi até a mesa. A maldita espera! O barulho do copo se espatifando na lareira a fez voltar a si.

Olhou rápido para a porta, mas Anna não tinha acordado. Gemeu em desalento.

Continuou andando; abraçando-se. Os pensamentos caóticos. Murmurando às vezes, sem perceber.

Até que parou perto da lareira e encostou a testa na pedra fria, em desespero ao ver as horas.

Lembrando daquelas noites, há muito tempo. O medo apertando seu coração. Junto com a culpa.

A culpa, que voltava sempre. Que ela não conseguia afastar.

Tinha ficado muito tempo assim. Quando sentiu o frio, de novo. Engoliu.

– Ele se foi, Barão. Está se arriscando de novo. – o tom embargado – E eu sou uma péssima esposa. Porque eu não estou conseguindo agüentar! E porque é minha culpa se ele está lá! – a voz falhou.

Fechou os olhos, mordendo a mão para abafar os soluços.

Ficando ali. Sem conseguir se controlar.

Sentindo-se perdida.

**SSS&NNN**

Tinha conseguido ir até o sofá. E se enrodilhado fechando os olhos. A dor em seu coração insuportável. A cabeça apoiada no encosto.

– Me desculpe... – lamentou – Eu não queria. Por favor volte... – sussurrou angustiada.

– Nina...

– Severus... – gemeu de olhos fechados, a voz dolorida.

Ele tinha encontrado com o Barão na entrada. E o fantasma só tinha confirmado o que ele imaginara.

– Sim. – respondeu suave, a mão em seu rosto.

Gritou; em terror; chorando mais forte.

– Nina acorde!

Puxou-a para seus braços, apesar de sua dor. Vendo como ela respirava.

– Está tudo bem. – beijou seus cabelos, inalando violetas – Eu estou aqui.

Abriu os olhos. Piscou. Então gemeu, abraçando-o. O rosto em seu pescoço. Murmurando sem nexo.

Afastou-se de repente. Os olhos aflitos. Apalpando seu corpo, em toda parte.

Procurando por ferimentos.

Ele ficou quieto. Contente por ter ido à enfermaria antes.

Por já ter estado com Pomfrey. E Dumbledore.

Agradecendo mentalmente à Minerva, por ter se lembrado de "arrumar" um pouco suas roupas.

Sabendo que ela não agüentaria vê-lo. Não desta vez. Que se sentiria culpada.

– Você está bem! – abraçou-o de novo, mal registrando quando ele se contraiu – Oh, Deus, obrigada! Obrigada! – sussurrava continuamente.

Não disse nada. Colocou os braços à volta dela, trazendo-a para mais junto de s com cuidadoi.

Fechando os olhos.

Querendo esquecer. Tudo o que tinha acontecido. Cujo resutado ainda estava em seu corpo.

"Goyle" tinha sido punido, por se deixar ser pego. E por não ter nenhuma informação adicional.

Apertou-a mais. Deixando que o calor e o cheiro que vinham dela o preenchesse.

Ela suspirou. E levantou o rosto para ele. Tentando suprimir o que sentia, apesar do alívio.

Sabendo do que ele precisava. Sabendo que só tinha conseguido ver seu corpo. Não sua mente.

E sem ter certeza, de ter visto tudo. Levantou a mão para tocar sua face. E beijou-o. Suave.

Enquanto as mãos se moviam. Para a capa.

– Tire. – pediu perto dos lábios dele.

Ele pegou a varinha. E a usou. Vagaroso. Ficando só de calças; apesar do frio.

Ela se levantou; e o puxou para a cama. Notando seus movimentos lentos. E fingindo não os perceber.

Era ela quem cuidaria dele essa noite. Como antes.

Empurrou-o para que se deitasse. Pegando a poção que Pomfrey lhe tinha dado. Quase um creme.

E que ela desconfiava ter sido feito por ele. Colocando-a em suas mãos; sentindo-as formigar.

Inclinando-se sobre ele. Tentando se controlar, quando ele quis evitar o que fazia.

Impediu-o de continuar. Sabia o quanto a poção ajudaria.

– Fique quieto. – sussurrou em seu ouvido – E aproveite. – tentou brincar; beijou seus lábios.

As mãos se moveram. Acariciando-o. Tocando-o. Docemente.

Começando pelo rosto. O pescoço. O peito. Sentindo o calor que emanava de suas palmas.

Fez com que se virasse. Pegando mais creme. Espalhando-o. Suavemente.

Percebendo como ele se contraiu de novo, ao tocar um ponto em suas costas.

Mordendo o lábio. Piscando várias vezes para voltar a enxergar. A mão mais leve, enquanto ela continuava.

Aliviando a tensão. Acalmando. Tirando o que ainda havia de dor.

Não dizendo uma palavra sobre as cicatrizes novas.

Imaginando que ele tinha ido até a enfermaria antes de vir vê-la.

Segurou um gemido. Entendendo agora a resistência dele em deixar que o tocasse.

O peito quase arrebentando de dor, ao imaginar o que ele tinha sofrido de novo.

Estremeceu, parando. Sentindo o gosto de sangue em sua boca; enquanto mordia o canto do lábio para não deixar escapar nenhum som.

Querendo não pensar que era culpa dela. Por aquela idéia estúpida!

Ele pareceu perceber, virando-se para ela. Escondeu o rosto nos cabelos.

Não querendo que ele visse o que havia ali. Respirou. Empurrando-o no travesseiro.

Forçando-se a continuar. Trêmula. Da forma mais leve que conseguiu.

Preparando-se para o que ia encontrar. Aparentando não ver. As cicatrizes. Diferentes.

Fazendo-o lembrar de novo. Que havia alguém. Ali. Para ele.

Tentando mostrar. O quanto tinha sentido sua falta.

O quanto se preocupou. O quanto o queria.

Mas não conseguiu suprimir um soluço. Dolorido. Ao encostar em mais uma nova marca. Grande.

Levou a mão à boca abaixando a cabeça, quando ele se virou e segurou seus cabelos. Sentindo-os, em suas mãos; afastando-os.

Levantou o rosto para ele, trêmula. E não se importou que ele visse suas lágrimas. Ou seu desespero.

Antes de se abaixar e colocar os lábios nos dele, num beijo curto, enquanto se apoiava na cama.

– Durma. – disse meiga; a voz soando incerta.

A mão dele tocou seus olhos; baixando as pálpebras. Limpando as lágrimas.

Vendo o sangue no canto do lábio. Respirou. Ela abriu os olhos. Tentou sorrir. Mas não conseguiu.

Virou-se, fechando o creme; querendo que ele descansasse. Esperando não perturbá-lo mais.

Cobriu-o. E se deitou. A garganta apertada.

Deixando que ele a abraçasse. O corpo quente em suas costas.

Tentando não chorar, para não incomodá-lo.

Sem ter certeza se os olhos escuros estavam abertos.

Ou se ele tinha usado a poção de novo.

Engoliu, suprimindo os soluços. Uma lágrima silenciosa desceu.

Enquanto levava lentamente a mão até a boca, mordendo-a.

Fechou os olhos.

**SS&NN**

Tinha voltado. Ao horror.

Sua mente que não conseguia se desviar do que vira. E ouvira.

Estremeceu. Sentiu o corpo quente junto ao seu.

Um pensamento cruzando sua mente: não estava mais sozinho.

Ela estava ali.

Essa mulher... Dura. Tempestuosa. Intensa. Completa.

Estava ali. Para ele.

E o queria.

Teria ido ao inferno se ele não tivesse voltado. Procurando-o.

' "_...não posso prometer... Não usar todos os meios. Qualquer um. ... Para ir até você. Mas prometo pensar... antes de arriscar outras vidas." '_

Emoção ameaçou tomar seu peito.

_Não a merecia._

Não!

Era um Sonserino. Não podia se emocionar tanto por uma... trouxa.

Mas isso não fazia nenhuma diferença agora. Não mais. Respirou.

Tinham colocado Goyle a par das ordens; para o ataque iminente. Situações...

E a vingança contra Severus Snape. E sua família.

A emoção estava lá novamente.

Tocou seus cabelos. Não lutou mais. Só por agora. Ela ainda era dele.

E havia um só pensamento... Não a levariam.

A única coisa boa, pura, que teve em sua vida.

Sentiu algo rastejando em seu peito. Algo que ele não nomearia.

Apertou-a em seus braços.

Era Severus Snape e não ia permitir que a tirassem dele!

Levou a mão. Tocando-a. O rosto mais perto de seus cabelos.

**N&S**

Acordou. Sendo apertada por braços fortes. E uma mão que a acariciava. Muito suave.

Virou-se. Encontrando carvão. Vendo antes que sumisse, um brilho atormentado neles.

– Eu não queria acordá-la. – mas a voz estava diferente...

Tocou seu rosto. Vendo pretos por entre o cabelo liso. Tentando duro não chorar. O lábio trêmulo.

Pelo que tinha acontecido. E por ele a ter procurado. Pela primeira vez.

Levou a outra mão até sua nuca. Trazendo-o para si.

Os lábios mexendo-se nos dele. Até que ele os abriu.

Puxando-o mais para perto. Movendo-se. As mãos suaves por ele. Acariciando.

Passando os lábios, pelo caminho que as mãos tinham percorrido.

Delicadamente.

Enquanto ele perdia-se nela.

Sentindo somente... Sua presença.

Deixando que o desejo se apossasse dele.

Suavemente.

Fazendo-o esquecer.

_**SSS&NNN**_

Eles acabaram. Quase... calmos. E ele ainda estava nela; afastando seu cabelo.

Tinha havido muita... suavidade. E sede. E uma doçura... Quase triste.

Pretos. Brilhantes. Pesados.

– Nunca... – as mãos afastaram seus cabelos do rosto de novo.

Olhou-o. Entendendo. Que ele sentia como ela.

– Foi assim... antes. – terminou por ele; tocou seu rosto.

Negros. Em castanhos. Reluzentes.

Ele respirou. Descendo a cabeça até seu pescoço e afastando o corpo, mas abraçando-a..

Suspirou, sentindo-o, fechando os olhos. Colocou em palavras, o que tinha querido mostrar.

– Eu não suportaria perdê-lo. – sua voz estava trêmula.

Como seu corpo. Ele ficou imóvel.

Nunca tinha sentido que pertencia a alguma coisa. Ou a alguém.

E ela o reivindicava. Havia a sensação boa em seu peito. Já velha conhecida. E a outra. Pequena. Incomodando. Avisando-o sempre que não a merecia.

– Eu estarei aqui.

Ficou sério de repente. Quase surpreso. Sentindo que havia uma possibilidade; real. De voltar.

Ela se imobilizou; a respiração suspensa.

Levou a mão ao rosto dele. Moveu-se. Quase deitando em seu peito.

O rosto bem perto. Os olhos brilhando. Em pretos.

– Vou considerar isso uma promessa. – sussurrou solene.

Parou. Não a beijou. Não dessa vez.

Só passou o braço sobre ela, quando colocou a cabeça em seu ombro.

Virou o rosto, enterrando-o nos cabelos macios.

Ouviu-a murmurar alguma coisa. Tocou seu ombro com os lábios.

Continuando a emaranhar a mão em seus cabelos.

Ela deslocou a cabeça de novo. Lenta. Olhando-o.

– "Já que só aos eleitos, é dado o privilégio, de morrer num mesmíssimo instante." – recitou baixo, pegando sua mão – "Pelo menos que seja você." – colocou os dedos dele sobre suas pálpebras – "Sejam tuas mãos... a fechar meus olhos".

Olhou-o. Esperou. A mão em sua nuca puxou seu rosto para o dele.

Lábios sobre lábios.

Depois de um "não" vigoroso dito num murmúrio.

_**SSS&NNN**_

"_Já que só aos eleitos_

_E dado o privilégio_

_De morrer num mesmíssimo instante._

_Pelo menos que seja você..._

_Sejam tuas mãos,_

_A fechar meus olhos."_

_(Autor desconhecido.)_

_**SSS&NNN**_

Ela o viu no dia seguinte quando foram ao almoço.

Tirando pontos de um dos alunos; como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Como se não pudesse ter... Evitou um gemido. Como sempre devia ter sido. A cada vez.

Em todas as vezes que ele tinha se arriscado.

Este homem, tinha dado uma grande contribuição ao mundo bruxo.

Tinha feito diferença. E se qualquer um estivesse vivo no futuro. Era por causa dele!

E aqueles alunos; todos, nem desconfiavam. Quase ninguém sabia. Tratando-o...

Sentiu a raiva subindo.

Que direito tinham de julgar! De falar!

Ela amaldiçoaria o primeiro que ela visse chamando-o de "morcego velho".

Ou de qualquer outra coisa horrível.

Qualquer um que o depreciasse. Qualquer um que o insultasse!

Sentiu-se como uma guerreira com sede de sangue brandindo sua espada.

Esperando o primeiro que tivesse o azar de dizer a coisa errada.

Ansiosamente.

_**SSS&NNN**_

A oportunidade apareceu.

Ela tocou o ombro do segundo ano, afastando-o de seus colegas. Inclinou-se, os olhos cintilando.

– Você irá procurar o professor Snape. – disse com voz tensa, dura – E vai dizer a ele algo agradável. Talvez sobre o quanto ele é brilhante. _Ou_... eu posso fazer com que consiga uma detenção. – castanhos brilharam, perigosos – Com Filch. Que receberá a sugestão de uma tarefa para lhe dar. E que eu garanto... – disse dura – Vai persegui-lo em pesadelos.

O garoto a olhou assustado.

– E este será um preço pequeno, pelo desrespeito que você acaba de cometer contra um bom professor dessa Escola. – rosnou – Agora vá!

Ele correu. Os outros atrás.

_**SSS&NNN**_

Aquele dia ele não entendeu, quando dois alunos pararam à sua frente de repente. Trêmulos. E em momentos diferentes. Dizendo frases desconexas que ele não teve certeza de compreender.

E fugindo logo depois. Como se algo os perseguisse.

_**SSS&NNN**_

Houve mais dessas "aparições", no dia seguinte.

E quando ele esteve tentado a agarrar um deles, especialmente medroso, e pedir explicações, Nina o impediu, séria, um brilho estranho nos olhos antes de se virar e se dirigir ao salão para o jantar, sem vê-lo franzir a testa.

Sentaram-se e começaram a comer. Enquanto ele pensava que a faria dizer a ele depois.

– Eu devo dar os parabéns, – Dumbledore começou baixo, estendendo o braço para pegar batatas assadas – pelo modo interessante que alguns... desvios de comportamento em nossa escola, – ela gelou – estão sendo corrigidos. – ele pareceu sorrir de seu desconforto, enquanto colocava as batatas no prato – Também gostaria de avisar que um certo sétimo ano grifinório ainda não cumpriu sua última... obrigação. – ele olhou por sobre os óculos de meia-lua, devolvendo a tigela á mesa – Mas vai cumprir.

Uma batata foi colocada em sua boca.

Respirou. Não tinha certeza se podia tirar pontos ou dar detenções sem ser professora.

Mas imaginou que ninguém a impediria de pedir uma punição para quem desrespeitasse um professor.

– Não estou entendendo diretor. – um dos professores mais próximos deles disse.

Prendeu a respiração. Percebendo pelo canto do olho como alguns prestavam atenção.

Inclusive Severus.

– Oh, é mesmo? – sorriu – Quer batatas? Elas estão divinas. Estou pensando que devíamos ter mais desses bailes. Foi realmente muito proveitoso. E divertido. – sorriu de novo.

– Realmente os alunos parecem ter ficado mais calmos. – Sprout confirmou.

A conversa se generalizou. Ela não se arriscou a levantar os olhos.

Comendo seu jantar.

_**SSS&NNN**_

Eles saíram.

Um grifinório parou em frente a eles no corredor. Olhou-o.

Lembrava-se dele. Tinha dito a ele, de forma mais calma, o quanto eles eram afortunados por ter como professor um mestre em poções, que tinha suas descobertas citadas em livros bruxos. Mesmo que sem os devidos créditos.

– Professor Snape. – ele começou – Eu gostaria que soubesse como nos sentimos honrados por tê-lo em nossa escola. – a despeito de tudo, ele parecia sincero – E que mesmo que não pareça, vários de nós reconhecemos o quanto aprendemos com o senhor. – pareceu sem graça de repente – É só isso.

– Mas o que diab... – ela o interrompeu, a mão em seu braço.

– Eu fico contente, Sr. Winter, por me fazer sentir tão orgulhosa de meu marido. _Novamente_.

Apertou o braço dele. Num aviso. E de novo, quando ele ainda pareceu não querer atendê-la.

Até que acenou a cabeça num cumprimento contrariado.

O rapaz correspondeu, voltando a andar pelo corredor.

Dumbledore tinha feito um bom trabalho.

_**SSS&NNN**_

Ele entrou. E a segurou pelo braço, ficando à sua frente, impedindo-a de continuar.

– Quero saber o que _exatamente _está acontecendo.

Não respondeu. Ele cruzou os braços; levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Está certo. – sorriu nele – E eu quero uma ou duas de minhas perguntas anteriores respondidas.

Estreitou os olhos. Lembrando-se de _quais_ eram.

'_Você tocou em alguém depois de mim?'_

– Isso não é negociável.

Levantou os ombros.

– Muito bem...

Desviou-se dele indo para a porta.

– Nina... – a voz avisava.

– Você sabe... – ela se virou para enfrentá-lo ainda andando – _Como_ a informação sobre um certo condomínio foi conseguida... _Quem_ a conseguiu... _Como_...

– Nina! – vociferou para ela.

– Sim, Severus? – respondeu inocente, sem se voltar, girando a maçaneta;

Não era completamente louca.

Ouviu-o bufar enquanto entrava no quarto rápida.

Apertou os lábios para não rir, fechando a porta.

E nem tinha dito ainda que ele podia perguntar a um de seus alunos...

**_SSS& NNN_**

Correu pela escola.

Poucos continuaram a se arriscar a falar mal dele nos corredores.

E quando o faziam, olhavam para os lados.

Ele não comentou mais o assunto.

E ela não teve certeza se ele sabia.

* * *

Demorei, mas voltei! 

Risos.

Não coloquei desta vez as respostas aos reviews. Fiquei sabendo que o ff tem uma política contrária a isso. Sinto muito, mas a idéia e reeditar este cap e colocar SIM as respostas. Mesmo que eu tenha sempre respondido via e-mail, acho que todos merecem o direito de ter suas respostas publicadas. Principalmente porque são extremamente gratificantes e se não fosse por esses comentários, essa fic, com CERTEZA, não existiria; já teria, há muito, parado de ser atualizada.

Nina

(Com muitas, muitas saudades de todos.)


	44. A Batalha Mortes Parte 1

_Nota: Muito, muito, muito obrigada por todas as revisões maravilhosas. É por causa de vocês, que ainda estou escrevendo. _

_Espero que apreciem. _

_E obrigada, Sett. _

**_Aviso: Este é AU (Universo Alternativo) para HP6. _**

**_Mesmo assim, espero que ainda possamos nos... "divertir". _**

**_J.K. é a dona, só estou me divertindo. E não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso.  
Por favor, não me processe, eu não tenho nada.  
Agradeço a todos os bons autores que li. Com certeza muito influenciaram.  
E como disse um deles, se você reconhecer algo, não é meu.  
_**  
Capítulo 41 – A Batalha. Mortes  
_Enquanto eu viver... _

ELOY letras – " Rainha Da Noite " – _dois pontos_ _barra barra _/www _ponto _oldielyrics _ponto _com _barra_ lyrics _barra_ Eloy _barra_ queenofthenight _ponto_ html )

Queem of the night – Eloy

my guiding star shows me the path  
to gates of dawn that lie shining.  
its signs and magic light lead me  
through this labyrinth of darkness.

tempting me and enticing me -  
the hour of examination has come.  
i have come to crossing lights,  
and one tries to blind me.

dark shadows try to lead astray;  
shading and confusing me.  
pulling at me with all their might,  
they caress, and blind, and touch me.  
pulling at me with all her might  
the seductive queen of night calls.

choir:  
escape the dark that hides and gives you a shelter and guard?  
why confront sun's burning rays that will be your decline?  
fate can't be questioned;  
the cards have all been laid.  
useless uprising.

surrender to the laws of man's nature,  
turn back in time.  
isn't the night the one that makes lifetime bearable.  
play man's game  
that eternally will be  
useless uprising.

queen of the night don't poison me  
with your scents that numb my mind and all betray.  
won't give in to a reality  
containing a being that doesn't satisfy..

fountains of light  
will finally prove me right.

_Minha estrela guia mostra-me o caminho  
Às portas do alvorecer que surge brilhando _

_Seus sinais e luz mágica me conduzem  
Através deste labirinto de escuridão. _

Que tenta-me e atrai-me.  
A hora da decisão chegou.  
E aqui estão as luzes cruzando-se,  
Tentando cegar-me.

_As sombras escuras tentam me desviar;  
Oferecendo proteção e me confundindo.  
Buscando-me com todo seu poder,  
Acariciam, e protegem, e me tocam.  
Buscando-me com todo o poder dela  
A senhora sedutora das sombras da noite: _

_Escapar da escuridão que esconde, dá abrigo e proteção? _

_Para estar em frente a um sol que queima com seus raios e será sua ruína? _

_Destino não pode ser questionado;  
As cartas estão todas na mesa. _

_Insurreição é inútil. _

_Renda-se à leis da natureza do homem, _

_Volte no tempo. _

_Não é essa noite que faz sua vida suportável? _

_Jogue o jogo dos homens _

_E eternamente será _

_Uma insurreição inútil. _

_Senhora da noite não me envenene _

_Com seus cheiros que entorpecem minha mente e tudo traem. _

_Não cederei ante uma realidade  
Que contem um ser que não satisfaz. _

_Fonte da luz _

_Me prove finalmente certo._   


SS&N SS&N SS&N

Sexta-feira.

Diminuiu suas passadas longas para não colidir com Granger que ia à frente.

Torceu os lábios, amaldiçoando Nina por convencê-lo a vir.

Pelo menos ela aceitara sua condição. Ele a queria longe do que poderia acontecer.

Segurou o cotovelo de Hermione, apertando os lábios para impedir um comentário ácido quando ela tropeçou.

Trouxa infernal. Só mesmo seu otimismo tolo poderia ter criado essa situação absurda.

Só ela parecia não perceber um desastre quando via um.

Sua boca exprimiu seu desagrado; Draco a seu lado.

Suprimiu um suspiro. A face rígida.

Muito bem. Que fosse. Continuaria com o teatro.

E controlaria danos.

Tinha ficado vermelha quando o professor segurara seu cotovelo. Murmurara um agradecimento.

Xingando-se por estar nessa situação.

Mas os argumentos de Gina tinham sido... irrefutáveis.

Olhou-os de soslaio.

Ela tinha razão. Todos estavam mudados.

Esperou que percebessem que Draco Malfoy também.

As reuniões do DA, tudo o que vinha acontecendo, a guerra estava próxima.

Não mais indefinida, nebulosa e irreal. Ao contrário.

Deixara de ser a guerra sem tempo. O tempo tinha se transformado em _agora_.

E maldição, ninguém podia saber com certeza se estaria mesmo vivo após a primeira batalha.

Isso deveria ser bastante para fazê-los pensar!

Respirou fundo, segurando a maçaneta. Não podia deixar que notassem seu nervosismo.

Abriu a porta; rezando internamente para que seus melhores amigos fossem ao menos civilizados.

Tinham parado de falar ao vê-la. Entrou.

– Eu... – hesitou na porta; Rony e Harry entreolharam-se estranhando-a – Bem, – a mão suada segurava a maçaneta, impedia os outros de entrarem – Trouxe alguém comigo. – os olhos pediam.

Primeiro Snape entrou; encarando-os. Harry endureceu.

– Quer dizer, eu e o professor Snape trouxemos. – respirou – Ele tem informações e... – _mataria Gina_ – bem, eu o convidei para... se juntar a nós. – terminou baixo.

Afastou-se da porta.

Malfoy.

Rony estava em pé num segundo; os olhos estreitos. A expressão de Hermione implorava agora.

– Eu não tenho que ficar na mesma sala que esses...

– Ronald! – Hermione o parou; qualquer coisa que dissesse depois disso, desconfiou, seria um insulto a Malfoy ou a Snape.

Harry olhou Rony, estranhando ele não continuar apesar de sua raiva evidente. Mas os olhos tinham se desviado e pareciam desafiar... Gina?

Franziu a testa.

Então viu Draco disfarçar um sorriso convencido. Raiva que se levanta. Aquele... sonserino bastardo!

– Rony está certo! – falou, erguendo-se – Não somos obrigados a aceitá-lo, – olhava Malfoy – porque _agora_ resolveu mudar de lado, – disse com desprezo – nem a confiar nele.

Gina ficou furiosa. Tanto trabalho para...

– Draco merece tanto respeito quanto qualquer um! – brigou.

Olhou-a sem poder acreditar. _Gina?_

Viu Hermione segurar seu braço num aviso mudo para que parasse.

Então algo despertou dentro dele... _Draco?_ Desde quando era Draco?

Foi então que alguns detalhes pequenos começaram a fazer sentido.

Tinha estado todo o tempo sob seu nariz. Malfoy e Gina. _A pequena_ Gin!

Não parou para pensar no que andara sentindo por Luna. Ela tinha sido _sempre_ a _sua_ Gin. Sua irmã pequena.

_E eles _eram os mocinhos! Harry os encarou com raiva crescente nos olhos verdes.

Enquanto Malfoy estava sendo treinado para ser um comensal eram eles que estavam treinando para...

Inferno! Ele estava lutando para ser um _bom_ assassino!

Estreitou os olhos com fúria.

Lupin. Nina. Ele. Gina.

Sonserinos parece, sempre ganhavam no final. Não importava quem vencesse.

– E por quê? – rosnou – Enquanto a Ordem lutava pela Luz _vocês_ se divertiam nas reuniões de Voldemort! – acusou entre os dentes, mesmo que uma parte dele soubesse que não era inteiramente verdade.

Pretos luziram. Impediu-se de estrangular o tolo arrogante, enquanto uma mão parava Draco. A expressão dura.

Viu a face de seu professor. Mas não se importou. Não quando Malfoy...

Deu um passo, enfrentando verdes. Havia desprezo e desdém na curva de sua boca.

– É claro. – respondeu lentamente – Matar, torturar, violar. Ver aqueles que você conhece e não pode ajudar morrerem na sua frente – aproximou-se mais, toda sua altura à mostra – sempre foi distante mais fácil que lutar pelo que você acredita. Muito mais fácil, certamente, que fingir, e enganar e disfarçar, sabendo que a qualquer momento morte seria seu desejo mais acalentado se o pegassem. – estreitou os olhos – Mesmo você, Potter, deveria saber melhor.

Virou-se; saindo dali. Foi um segundo até que escutou Draco às suas costas.

Nem um momento a perder perto destes... O que pensou era inominável.

A discussão se intensificando na sala que tinham acabado de deixar.

SS&N SS&N SS&N

Sábado.

Hermione lhe contara tudo depois. Tinha suspirado ao escutar, fechando os olhos.

Mas do que entendeu nos dias seguintes, Harry tinha começado a... reconsiderar.

Talvez fosse, como dissera Hermione, por causa de Luna ter iniciado, de repente, a comportar-se de forma... _estranha. _

Não que tivesse entendido exatamente o que seria considerado "estranho" para os padrões de comportamento de Luna.

Talvez fosse a própria Hermione que _forçara_ Rony a escutá-la, sob ameaças sedosas, silêncios compridos e recusas bem colocadas.

Ou talvez fosse Gina, quando prendeu seu teimoso irmão e seu amigo, no quarto da exigência por algumas horas.

Tinha conseguido que saíssem de lá mudados. Pálidos. Uma expressão assombrada em seus olhos. Mas definitivamente mudados.

Ninguém tinha ficado sabendo exatamente o que fora dito. Ou feito.

E enquanto isso parece que a caçula Wesley tivera também que tratar de Malfoy.

Bom. Não pareceu extremamente desagradada nessa parte.

Seu rosto corava a cada vez que o olhava disfarçadamente depois, no Grande Salão ou nos corredores.

E tinha havido seu próprio pequeno problema, de convencer Severus a deixá-los em paz o suficiente para uma nova chance.

Mulheres.

Pareciam ser sempre elas que colocariam algum juízo nos homens.

Sempre elas que os fariam fazer a coisa certa.

E que Deus tivesse piedade se algum dia os tolos percebessem ou desconfiassem disso.

Exceto os franceses. Qual era mesmo a frase?

_"Cherchez la femme". _

Certo.

Cherchez la femme com certeza.

SS&N SS&N

Terça-feira.

Haviam interceptado uma carta para Elisabeth.

Algo sobre uma _pequena reunião_ para falar de um "assunto mútuo".

Lucius, com segundo nome, perguntava se estava pronta para seu "encontro".

Dumbledore e ele tinham-na chamado ao escritório. Era absolutamente importante ter sua confiança.

O Diretor se desculpou pela carta ter vindo às suas mãos, devolvendo-a.

Elisabeth tinha-os olhado. Desconfiando que seu conteúdo já era conhecido.

Insistindo em abrir na frente deles. E enquanto a lia mostrara sinais de medo.

Medo que não estava em sua mente.

Mas _parecia _apavorada. A voz trêmula contando que Lucius a convocara para uma reunião com alguns comensais perto de sua mansão. O Lord não estaria lá, mas ela deveria dar seu "relatório" e poderia ver seu pai.

Tinha tido uma crise. Simulando pavor. Dizendo de seu receio que Malfoy tivesse "descoberto" que "contara" tudo ao diretor.

Ou que poderia estar desconfiado. Muito desconfiado, de acordo com a carta.

E uma vez mais, uma atriz surpreendente, chorando convulsivamente, dissera ter medo de ser morta.

Como eles tinham lido, os termos insinuavam que "não faria bem à sua saúde" faltar.

O diretor a tinha acalmado. Eles não a deixariam se arriscar. Encontrariam uma maneira.

Negros tinham pousado em Dumbledore enquanto ela saía.

Haveria realmente uma reunião. Encaixava com o que estava escrito e com o que havia na mente da professora.

Mas não haveria somente alguns comensais como ela dissera.

Se a deixassem ir, arriscando-se, significaria que não confiavam nela, ou a estavam usando. Se fossem, cairiam na armadilha.

Este era o teste que tinham esperado. Olhou a janela enquanto Dumbledore falava com Dippet e os outros retratos.

Lucius também poderia estar usando-a; considerou com a mão sob o queixo.

E o "pequeno grupo" poderia ser maior do que esperavam.

Seu "irmão" poderia se justificar depois ao Lorde, dizendo que estivera desconfiado da bruxa todo o tempo.

Apertou os lábios.

Se levassem gente demais, eles saberiam que Elisabeth fora descoberta e não era mais confiável.

E ainda havia o pai dela, que não pudera ser encontrado e que "Goyle" confirmara estar com Malfoy.

Precisavam resolver isso sem colocar em risco a confiança do Lorde em Elisabeth. E sem perder mais vidas.

Ela nunca poderia ter dúvidas de que confiavam nela. Ou o Lord saberia. E Merlin o proibisse, ou desconfiaria que pretendiam atacá-lo.

Ergueu a cabeça ouvindo, sem muita atenção, o que diziam os retratos.

Um ataque. Algo nunca tentado. Algo considerado por alguns como "impossível".

Nunca tinham se atrevido a tomar a ofensiva.

Era por isso que a confiança de Elisabeth neles era tão importante. Não podiam arriscar a que Voldemort mudasse seus planos.

Pedaços de informações. "Memórias" de "Goyle". Outras que Elisabeth havia testemunhado sem saber em seus "encontros" com Lucius ou quando "visitara" seu pai. Até onde sabiam, uma armadilha seria "plantada" logo. Por Elisabeth.

Quase todos os comensais os atacariam. Longe do Lord. Que só apareceria quando fosse "seguro".

Esse parecia ser o plano. O plano com que contavam.

Para lhes dar o que precisavam. Tempo.

E o fator surpresa.

Só isso poderia lhes dar uma chance. Uma chance.

Após este teste, Lucius não se atreveria a continuar com o plano sem garantias. Não só para o Lord. Mas para _ele. _

Então, eles teriam que ir.

Não um ataque. Só um pequeno grupo, que chegaria "antes" da hora marcada.

Sua única chance. Um pequeno grupo. Ou morreriam.

Amaldiçoou Lucius e seus planos para ganhar a glória e a confiança de Voldemort.

Era um risco. Mas também uma oportunidade.

Duvidou que Malfoy conseguisse comensais o bastante para um ataque perigoso.

Não havia muitos deles que poderiam ser considerados "leais" a Lucius.

Ou dispostos a morrer para a glória de um de seus... "irmãos".

SS&N SS&N SS&N

Quinta-feira.

Estavam mais tensos.

Uma cidade trouxa tinha sido "invadida". Vários relatos terríveis. Muito trabalho de obliviate.

As palavras do Profeta espalhara o medo.

E tinha havido outro ataque. Muitas mortes. Muita dor.

A marca negra não estava só no local. Estava também impressa em angústia nos corações de todos.

Alguns pais, mais preocupados, tinham escrito mesmo a Minerva.

A bruxa estava preocupada, percebeu, enquanto a escutava.

Anna resmungou tirando o brinquedo da boca e o jogando novamente no chão.

Minerva abaixou-se para pegar.

– Um dos alunos do sétimo ano me procurou. – ouviu a bruxa, enquanto entregava o pato a Anna depois de um meneio da vara – Seu pai quer que saia de Hogwarts. Queria saber se por ser maior, poderia ficar sem o consentimento dele. – voltou a olhar Anna que resmungava alto, os olhos longe.

Entendia Minerva. Até que ponto Hogwarts era, agora, tão segura de um ataque quanto antes?

Até que ponto aquele aluno estaria mais seguro em sua casa?

Nina fechou os olhos numa oração silenciosa.

Que Deus protegesse todos eles.

Continuaram a conversar.

Fingiu não notar, mas... o que a bruxa tentava disfarçar era... preocupação?

N&S

Suspirou fechando a porta. Minerva havia acabado de sair. Voltou ao quarto.

Olhou Anna jogar novamente um de seus brinquedos no chão, antes de estender os bracinhos.

– Dá, dá, dá!

– Não, Anna. Não agora, amor. – abaixou-se para pegar o pato e colocá-lo na prateleira.

Sua filha deixou-se cair sentada no berço e pegou outro brinquedo, jogando-o.

Suspirou.

Voltou a se inclinar para pegar o urso.

Novamente o colocou na prateleira, distraída, pensando que Severus já deveria estar ali.

Não observou os resmungos mais intensos de Anna e o braço estendido para onde estavam seus bichinhos favoritos.

Ouviu a porta que se abria.

Voltou-se, saindo dali para ir até ele. Esperando que lhe dissesse.

Ainda ouvindo os resmungos de Anna. Sem ter certeza do que vira, por um segundo, em pretos.

Mas sim do que via em seu rosto. Haveria alguma _coisa_ nos próximos dias. Um reconhecimento.

Alguma ofensiva...

Um inferno qualquer que _ela_ não sabia.

Não disse uma palavra; vendo-o andar até o quarto.

Contando o verdadeiro motivo de Minerva ter vindo: distraí-la enquanto terminavam a preparação e os planos para o-que-maldição fossem fazer.

Sua boca mostrou seu desagrado.

Como se _ela _precisasse ser protegida daquele mundo.

Como se não pudesse agüentar. Como se não fizesse parte dele.

Fechou os olhos por um segundo.

Anna parara de resmungar. E agora dava gritinhos e ria.

Olhou-o; vendo a face dura. Suprimiu o impulso de perguntar. Ele simplesmente não responderia.

Apertou os lábios, olhando a lareira.

Pelo menos dessa vez, ele "deixara" que ela soubesse que haveria "algo" essa semana.

Mas não dissera _o quê,_ ou _quando_.

O bastardo.

Suspirou, voltando ao quarto de Anna para verificar o silêncio repentino.

Saberia de qualquer forma. Mais cedo ou...

Gritou, levando a mão ao coração. Os olhos fixos em Anna.

Severus estava ao seu lado.

Os brinquedos que colocara na prateleira estavam voando sobre Anna, que deitada, ora batia palminhas, ora estendia a mão para tentar pegá-los. Um deles era um grande urso.

Pálida, viu seu marido erguer a varinha e fazer com que pousassem no berço.

Anna tinha voltado o rosto feliz para ele e dava mais um de seus gritinhos.

Era um sorriso, aquele canto da boca masculina levantada?

Pois ela estava assustada.

– Severus e se...

Olhou-a, entendendo. O "quase" sorriso se alargou um milímetro.

– Ela teria aprendido a não ficar em baixo quando algo puder cair.

Olhou-o chocada.

Negros estavam em Anna.

Que estava sugando em seu dedo do pé.

Sacudiu a cabeça.

NS & NS

Foi mais tarde na cama, abraçada por ele, que ainda tentava esquecer o que pensara ter visto em pretos.

Inquietação?

SS&N SS&N SS&N

Sexta-feira.

Seus passos não ecoaram no chão de pedras do corredor.

A mente ocupada.

Seria uma das iscas.

Além do grande herói grifinório evidentemente.

Torceu os lábios na lembrança. O último maroto.

Não conseguira demover o tolo ingênuo.

Ou Dumbledore.

A boca se contraiu mais.

Tinham sido irredutíveis, mesmo diante de sua raiva e ameaças.

Os olhos endureceram.

Maldição.

Em qualquer circunstância, ainda teria que olhar pelo estúpido com complexo de herói.

Esse já era seu corredor?

Inferno.

Hesitou diante da porta.

Sua porta.

E ainda assim...

Não era mais sua. Era delas também.

Ergueu a cabeça fechando os olhos por um segundo.

Tinha sabido que esse era um dos riscos.

Uma isca.

Nunca tinha se importado. Antes.

Sempre seria pouco; sua morte, ainda seria pouco diante do que já tinha feito.

Esperou que o pudesse fazer na grande batalha.

Mas uma estratégia, era uma estratégia, e havia... riscos... e perdas aceitáveis numa guerra.

Nunca seria um sacrifício.

Não no caso dele.

Apenas um... pagamento.

Isso. Um pagamento.

Contemplou o teto.

Tinha sido tão ruim quanto qualquer outro comensal.

Um irmão.

Que fazia com seus irmãos o que eles faziam.

Não importou que lutava pelo lado do bem.

Não importou que o fazia para que pudesse se manter trazendo informações.

Isso não mudava o que era: um assassino, um violador, um torturador.

Um monstro.

Tinha torturado e assassinado inocentes.

Direta ou indiretamente. Principalmente indiretamente; quando nada fazia para impedir.

Então não importava que era "para um bem maior".

Não importava nada.

Fechou os olhos novamente.

Fizera o Lord mais forte com sua mágica, com suas poções.

Dera sua contribuição para a matança.

Talvez fosse melhor não ter nascido.

Abriu os olhos.

Iria.

Observou a porta.

Sua vida nova. Sua esperança.

Sua morte.

Ergueu a mão, abrindo-a.

SNSN

Havia a ansiedade. E algo indefinido. P

ressentimento talvez. Uma sensação ruim...

Andou. Estava tensa. Fingindo fazer coisas que não precisavam ser feitas.

Sabia que ele notara. Voltou-se. Principalmente pelo olhar que lhe dava agora.

Pelo modo como se aproximara, abraçando-a; apertado. Em silêncio.

Não dissera uma palavra desde que entrara. Só as olhara. Fixamente.

Deixando-a perdida. Sem coragem de pronunciar uma só palavra.

O pressentimento e a angústia mais presente, enquanto ainda sentia os braços a sua volta.

E os lábios em seus cabelos. Como naquela noite.

Cerrou castanhos.

_'Oh, Deus_.' Engoliu.

Ele a soltou.

Viu-o deliberadamente, lentamente, pegar a capa.

E passar por ela. Fechou os olhos por um instante.

– Severus... – chamou, virando-se para ele, angústia em seu tom.

Parou; mas não se voltou.

– Deixe-me ir com você. – falou baixo, aproximando-se.

Sua esperança era vã. Mas não custava tentar. Mordeu o lábio. Custava. Não soube porque pediu.

Talvez a apreensão.

O medo de perdê-lo.

A constatação horrível de que todos fingiam não dar importância ao que acontecia. C

omo se não pudessem morrer ao fazê-lo.

Talvez a sensação de que algo estava terrivelmente errado e que se intensificara à tarde.

O desespero de não saber.

Não houve resposta.

Ele continuou a andar.

Alcançou-o, segurando seu braço.

Qualquer coisa para tê-lo mais um pouco.

Para procurar uma forma de adverti-lo sem parecer tola. Sem parecer...

Moveu a cabeça; olhou-a.

Castanhos. Preocupados.

Enrijeceu. Ignorando o aperto em seu coração. Ao invés concentrou em sua mente, devolvendo o olhar.

Era sua, esta guerra infernal; não deixaria que sofresse por isso.

Tudo que pudera conceber para protegê-las já tinha sido feito.

Merlim permitisse que fosse o bastante.

Viu-a chegar mais perto.

– Eu posso distraí-la; – tentou, sem precisar dizer a quem se referia – não sei; fazer qualquer coisa para...

– Não. – foi curto.

E então... reconheceu o olhar em castanhos.

A resolução.

_'Grifinórios amaldiçoados.'_

Voltou-se de repente, segurando-a pelos braços com força.

– Nina, isto é guerra. – disse duro, tentando deixar a preocupação fora de seu tom – Não uma história. Não imaginação. Realidade. Crua; impiedosa. E é _minha_ guerra. – chegou mais perto, intimidando-a – Eu não a quero fora daqui pelas próximas horas. Você não abrirá a porta para ninguém. – precisava fazê-la entender – NINGUÉM, entendeu?

Pretos estavam duros. E algo mais...

Ele não falou, mas ela soube: colocaria divisões ao sair.

– Você saberá que sou eu quando voltar; até então, vá para onde lhe mostrei ao menor sinal de perigo.

– Severus, pr...

Sacudiu-a.

– Prometa!

Não se moveu; olhando-o.

Percebeu de repente; tinha razão: havia mais. Seu coração disparou.

– Severus, você... – começou urgente; ansiosa.

Tinha visto nos olhos dela. Mas não poderia. Não agora.

– Não. – fechou os olhos, encostando a testa na dela; não estava exatamente respondendo à pergunta não formulada – Só prometa.

_'Por favor.'_

Seu coração não tinha retardado. E estava apertado. Dolorido.

Mordeu o lábio que começara a tremer.

– Nina. – ergueu a cabeça; olhou em castanhos que piscavam muito, esperando. Quase exigindo.

Com o aperto em seus braços. Com a expressão em seus olhos.

Viu-a engolir.

Tinha entendido no que ele não dissera. No que não precisara dizer.

Respirou fundo, lentamente. Querendo a dor partir.

– Prometo. – murmurou.

Abraçou-a forte, beijando-a. Para que não visse o alívio em seus olhos.

Para que não visse todo o resto neles.

SNSNSNSNSN

Estava escuro.

Deu mais um passo. Lento; cuidadoso; calmo. A vara erguida. Atento.

Sentiu. Em um segundo encontrou os olhos de Lupin.

Foi então que todo o inferno começou.

S&N S&N S&N S&NSSN

O corredor.

Longe, localizou Dumblendore que acabara de sair da enfermaria; deslocando-se com pressa. Não o chamou. Correu.

– Severus! – chamou tentando esconder a raiva.

Fora a última a saber. A última!

A enfermaria parecia vazia à primeira vista.

E então Minerva surgiu de trás do último biombo.

– Minerva, onde está Severus? – esperou que a voz não soasse agressiva.

A bruxa andava rápido em sua direção.

– É melhor você esperar lá fora, querida. – estava impedindo-a de ver atrás.

Alguma coisa no tom dela fez sua raiva desaparecer. E seu peito apertar.

– Não, eu quero... – continuou a andar.

– Nina, – a bruxa estendeu as mãos para segurá-la. – espere Pomfrey...

Sua angústia aumentou. A mágoa de a terem deixado de fora. De terem demorado tanto para...

– Não! – tentou driblar a bruxa – Eu o verei agora!

Pomfrey apareceu do mesmo lugar onde Minerva surgira, com a vara na mão.

Olhou-a com angústia, numa pergunta muda, sem sentir as mãos de Minerva que ainda tentavam detê-la.

Pomfrey olhou-a, então acenou uma vez, mordendo os lábios.

– Só um minuto, Nina, enquanto vou buscar mais poções. – a voz era lenta, cansada – Preciso acabar de cuidar dele.

Foi solta. Aproximou-se num segundo da abertura; parou de repente.

– Severus? – murmurou.

Engasgou; imóvel, com medo...

Enquanto o via. Tentando erguer a cabeça, para logo depois deixá-la cair sobre o travesseiro.

Seus joelhos quase falharam. Ofegou, trêmula.

Seus pés moveram-se sozinhos. Encarou duas frestas em meio ao rosto inchado e machucado.

Negros se deslocaram para seu rosto. Profundos. Cheios de dor.

– Ni-na? – era um sussurro rouco, lento, forçado.

E então os olhos se fecharam; a cabeça pendeu.

Gritou.

N&S

Acordou.

Abriu os olhos. Ou tentou. Lembrando-se.

Sem ter certeza de ter... Nina.

Fechou o único olho que controlava. Mais uma vez ignorando a dor.

Inferno. Que tivesse valido a pena. Que Elizabeth e Lucius amaldiçoados, agora sentindo-se seguros, fossem distraídos o suficiente para o plano de Dumbledore dar certo.

Maldição, que realmente tenha valido a pena a morte de dois aurores. O deslocamento da Ordem.

Seu aprisionamento, mesmo que momentâneo. A tortura.

E o gosto amargo da perda de sua primeira batalha real contra Lord Voldmort.

N&S

Ela os mataria.

Soluçou baixo.

Mataria todos eles.

Secou com a mão a lágrima que descia, irritada. Não era hora de lágrimas.

Era hora de raiva.

Sem ter certeza se essa raiva era dirigida à Dumbledore e seus planos estúpidos ou aos comensais.

_'Eu os matarei. Um por um.' _

E se possível com muita dor.

Olhou o homem à sua frente. O rosto estava desinchando, mas ainda disforme. Pomfrey era boa no que fazia.

Não havia nem mesmo uma marca. Só em sua memória. Elas estavam todas lá.

Como quando as vira no rosto dele. O sangue. As marcas roxas e verdes. O inchaço. Os cortes.

A garganta dolorida se contraiu novamente.

Deuses, ela os mataria!

N&S N&S N&S

Parede. Virou-se, continuando a andar.

Raiva intensa e mágoa. Estava completamente dividida.

Hermione a olhava de soslaio enquanto os outros falavam no outro lado da sala precisa.

Harry estava furioso por não o terem chamado para o ataque.

Rony dizia sombrio que tinha sido melhor assim. Perdeu a resposta furiosa de Harry e a discussão que se seguiu.

Draco Malfoy, surpreendentemente nada disse. A fisionomia dura quando saíra há algum tempo.

Pela primeira vez não se importou. Não quis saber o que o rapaz sentia tendo o pai como responsável.

Mesmo que ele mesmo tivesse passado toda a informação que conseguira ao DA.

Parede. Inferno. Virou-se. Não conseguia esquecer. O rosto dele. As marcas.

Tinha acordado e ido para as masmorras. Reclamando de Pomfrey com uma voz rouca.

E se recusado a ficar deitado. Mesmo com as palavras furiosas dela para que se descansasse.

Enquanto mordia os lábios tentando fingir que não percebia seus movimentos quase lentos.

Orgulhosos.

Levou a mão ao pescoço massageando-o enquanto erguia a cabeça para o teto tentando parar as lágrimas.

Os malditos ainda estavam lá fora. Regozijando-se. Quase o tinham pego.

O espião. O grande prêmio.

Rosnou.

Parede. Deuses eles tinham que pagar! Ninguém os fizera pagar. Toda a dor, todo o...

Sacudiu a cabeça frustrada; o peito doendo; os dentes apertados.

Tinha tentado não deixar que Severus percebesse, mas não conseguira.

Não quando saíra batendo a porta e gritando com ele; chamando-o de estúpido por se arriscar novamente, sem se importar com elas.

Secou uma lágrima disfarçadamente. A raiva ganhando.

Alguém tinha que fazer com que pagassem. Alguém tinha que pará-los!

Não podia suportar. Sua mente cheia de planos maus.

Em todo o tempo que tinha estado aqui, era a primeira vez que desejou ser uma bruxa.

Um bruxa poderosa e sem consciência.

Que os fizesse sofrer dor e pagar.

Deuses infernais; que fossem amaldiçoados todos eles.

SS&N SS&N SS&N SS&N

Ela não aceitara tudo o que acontecera facilmente. Não podia.

E ele tivera que... se controlar. A raiva de ambos emanando de todos os poros.

Por um momento podia entender sua própria raiva.

Mas não a dele.

Fora então que percebera: tinha a ver com a... batalha.

Aquela que tinham perdido.

Parara a discussão ao meio, saindo dali.

Não voltara a tocar no assunto.

Lentamente, as coisas voltaram ao normal entre eles.

Mas ainda não podia ver Elizabeth, sem controlar-se para não esganá-la.

SS&N SS&N SS&N SS&N

Sua mão descansou ao lado do prato.

A bruxa amaldiçoada chegara para jantar.

Pretos encararam cinzas por um momento.

Antes que eles se desviassem. Como sempre agora.

Franziu a testa.

Procurou azuis. Constatação.

Falaria com Dumbledore.

Tinha havido sinais. Coisas estranhas na mente de Elizabeth.

Notícias dos informantes de Albus. E dos aurores.

Além de uma ânsia. Uma urgência.

Por toda parte.

SS&N SS&N SS&N SS&N

A bruxa puxou a capa para cobrir melhor os cabelos prata.

Parou. Os olhos procurando nos corredores. Observando.

Abriu a porta entrando rápido. Puxou a vara jogando feitiços. Agora o quarto era impenetrável.

Pelo menos na medida em que aquele velho não viesse.

Tirou a capa, os lábios torcidos. Duvidando que o homem tolo soubesse realmente o que acontecia no castelo como diziam.

Ou ela nunca teria conseguido fazê-lo. Escondida. Buscando ingredientes. Um a um.

Andou, dirigindo-se ao caldeirão numa mesa oculta pela estante. Só tinha algumas horas.

Começara na quinta-feira, sua tarde de folga.

Escamas de dragão, sangue de vampiro. Todos eram ingredientes caros. Mas Lucius não se importara.

Fora fácil conseguir as asas de morcego, o sangue de gato e a pele de um rato. Não um gato qualquer. Não um rato qualquer.

As artes escuras tinham feito seu pedágio quando juntara seu próprio sangue na mistura.

Tinha precisado se recuperar antes de continuar.

Verificou o conteúdo do caldeirão. Colocou a mão no bolso de sua veste com cuidado.

Pegou um punhado de pó vermelho e o jogou no líquido fervendo. O pó afundou.

Afastou o rosto quando faíscas começaram a subir. Sua sorte que a coruja de Malfoy chegara cedo.

O último ingrediente tinha sido o mais difícil. Mas conseguira.

E estava pronto.

Permitiria que um dos "irmãos" de Malfoy entrasse no castelo.

Estremeceu ao lembrar de Lucius. E sua expressão.

Sua fúria no ataque. Ele a tinha punido. Trincou os dentes, amaldiçoando-o. Não fora sua culpa.

Não era culpada de nada!

E não o deixaria voltar em sua palavra. Ela se arriscara. Agora queria seu pagamento.

Antes do ataque do Lord.

Pensou no plano.

Tinha que dar certo. Só dependia agora de Malfoy. E de seu senso de oportunidade.

Ignorou seu instinto que lhe dizia que os olhos calculadores de Lucius pensavam de algo mais aquela noite. Veria isso depois.

Só uma coisa importava agora. Aquela trouxa infernal pagaria por tudo.

Havia um fulgor maligno em cinzas.

– Tudo!

A exclamação exultante passou pelos lábios bonitos, que se torceram num sorriso.

_Hoje. _

SS&N SS&N

A coruja desconhecida o alcançou no corredor.

Franziu a testa, tirando a vara.

Depois de verificar o pergaminho com cada feitiço que conhecia, enquanto ainda estava preso no pássaro infernal.

A coruja ainda suas asas e emitia sons, como se estivesse ultrajada com o tratamento.

Só retirou o papel quando teve certeza.

E então seus olhos mudaram.

As pernas voando para o escritório do Diretor.

SS&N SS&N

Tinha acabado de cuidar de Ana e colocá-la adormecida no berço, quando escutou.

Alguém batia na porta.

– Deixe, Winky. – murmurou, dirigindo-se para a entrada do quarto.

Fechou a porta atrás de si, dirigindo-se para a outra, à sua frente.

As batidas foram ouvidas novamente, mais fortes. Franziu a testa. Não parecia ser um aluno.

Mas era lua cheia. Lupin certamente...

Quando a abriu, não houve tempo. Um murmúrio. Gritou, mas nenhum som saiu.

Não foi a vara apontada para ela que a fizera tremer em pânico.

Mas a máscara prata.

SS&N SS&N

De pé, Severus manteve os olhos no diretor.

Dumbledore tinha se levantado, dirigindo-se à janela, as mãos para trás.

Algum tempo se passou.

– Você...

– Sim, Albus. – interrompeu-o.

Ouviu o suspiro do diretor.

Antes dele se voltar, indo para a lareira. A face determinada.

– Então comecemos.

Flú foi jogado na lareira.

Seria uma noite longa.

SS&N SS&N

Tinha sido puxada com violência, batendo com o braço na parede do corredor. A porta fechada.

Segurou o braço enquanto era empurrada brutalmente pelas sombras. A mão apertava selvagemente seu ombro.

Mordeu o lábio, tão trêmulo quanto suas pernas. Vendo o remendo do luar refletido no chão de pedras.

Não tinha havido tempo para nada. O primeiro pensamento fora afastá-lo de Anna.

O segundo, de que Winky a ajudaria. Mas era tarde, já estavam subindo as escadas.

Seu cabelo foi agarrado com força. Novamente seu grito de dor era silencioso. Continuaram andando.

Tropeçou. Antes que ele a fizesse se levantar, ouviram vozes.

Foi imobilizada pelo cabelo. A vara em seu pescoço.

A dor em sua cabeça e braço era horrível. E o medo deixava sua respiração rápida e curta.

Estavam imóveis na escuridão. A lua dava alguma luz mais à frente.

As vozes se afastaram um pouco.

Foi erguida novamente. E impelida em outra direção.

Até que parou. Novo arranco em seu cabelo.

Viu-se encarando a máscara sinistra. Angustiada.

– Onde está, Severus, trouxa imunda?

Não reconheceu a voz. Só a ameaça na forma como seu ombro era pressionado.

Tentou, mas não podia falar. Ouviu o xingamento.

Então havia um murmúrio.

Sua garganta estava apertada. Tentou dominar o pânico.

Ele a sacudiu, impaciente. A mão torturando seu ombro.

– E-eu não sei. – sua voz era um sussurro.

A garganta ardia. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao lembrar a sensação.

Foi sacudida outra vez. A dor de cabeça aumentou rapidamente. Junto com o medo.

– J-juro! – conseguiu dizer, a garganta queimando.

Seu rosto foi empurrado em direção à parede com ferocidade.

Um corpo pressionando o seu por trás; fazendo sua respiração mais difícil.

– Eu saberei mais tarde, meretriz, – o hálito horrível nela – se você vale tanto assim, – uma língua encostou em seu pescoço – para que Severus enfrente o conhecimento do que o Senhor Escuro fará com ele.

Uma risada libidinosa.

Estremeceu.

SS&N SS&N

– Harry!

Ergueu os olhos do dever de aritmancia, franzindo a testa. Viu Ronny fazer o mesmo.

Longbotton fazia sinais para ele.

Levou um momento para...

Era Neville que estava com o mapa hoje? Não era Luna?

Ergueu-se. Num instante estavam saindo pelo furo do retrato.

Neville gesticulava, falando baixo, ansioso.

Ficou pálido.

Murmurou ordens, enquanto dirigia-se às escadas.

Descendo. Sem nem mesmo olhar para trás quando Senhora Gorda deixou Neville entrar.

A vara para fora.

SS&N SS&N

Gritou. Nenhum som.

Só a garganta queimando como fogo.

_'Deus, Deus...' _

Tinha sido cruelmente jogada de encontro à parede. Uma aperto vigoroso em seu ombro.

Havia uma voz.

SS&N SS&N

Era arriscado, mas tinha que chamá-la.

Precisava atraí-los para perto.

O comensal talvez a deixasse ir, se soubesse que estava aqui.

Não queria uma morte mais em sua consciência.

Mesmo que fossem lhe dizer que era por causa de Snape e não dele.

Esperou que não demorassem.

Rony já devia estar vindo.

E Neville fora alertar o diretor.

Um som abafado.

Onde, infernos estava Snape?

SS&N SS&N

Alguém a chamava.

_'Harry?' _

Outra vez a voz. Horror.

_'Não!' _

Quase dissera o nome. Conseguiu se impedir a tempo.

Olhou o comensal na semi-escuridão. Não pareceu saber quem era.

Mas tinha erguido a vara, puxando-a para uma reentrância mais escura na parede, preparando-se.

E ela não conseguiria gritar para que se afastasse.

Contorceu-se para chamar a atenção.

– Saia, Parkinson. – ouviu longe – Sabemos que está aqui.

Mais passos. Vozes baixas.

A vara moveu-se, uma palavra foi sussurrada. Sentiu-se ficar meio mole por um momento.

O cabelo sendo puxado. Os olhos encarando o comensal na pouca luz.

Então tudo ficou preto. E em dor ardente. Sua garganta emitiu sons.

Foi empurrada selvagemente. Caiu com um baque.

Queimava.

Ergueu as mãos. Sentindo as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Pânico.

Dor. Mais vozes.

Severus?

Um xingamento. Alguém a puxava pelo vestido. Tinha que fugir.

Ardia.

Passos.

Silêncio.

_Fugir. _

Alguém murmurando.

Levantou-se na escuridão completa.

Fugir!

Tentando correr.

Uma mão na parede.

SS&N SS&N

- Volte, Potter! – vociferou baixo,.seguindo pelo corredor.

Harry olhou-o com raiva.

Fora ele quem encontrara o comensal. Quem o atingira com um feitiço. Provavelmente ele quem salvara Nina.

E o morcego velho apenas o mandava voltar?

Ia continuar.

- Potter!

Rony segurou-o pelo braço.

Vendo Snape se afastar.

SS&N SS&N

Continuou.

Tão rápido como seus pés poderiam levá-la. Sem perceber o ombro latejando.

Sentindo as lágrimas pelo rosto.

Em dor. E escuridão. O medo que torna tudo mais difícil.

Tudo o que podia fazer era se guiar pelo tato. Tropeçando. Quase caindo.

Fugir!

Tateou a parede fria. Seguindo-a, em direção às escadas, à saída.

Ouviu um barulho.

Terror.

– Severus! – gritou; a voz rouca, a garganta ardendo.

Já sem receio de ser seguida. Estava sendo seguida!

– Severus! – pânico subindo.

Tropeçou. Levantou-se rápida. Trêmula. Apavorada.

A respiração num ritmo tão rápido quanto seu coração.

O som mais perto.

– Severus! – tentou gritar de novo – Severus, – chamou rouca – Severus, Sev...

Dois braços fortes a rodearam. Uma mão colocada em sua boca, enquanto era puxada abruptamente.

O cheiro conhecido é a única coisa que a impedia de gritar em pânico.

– Shiii...

_'Oh, Severus...'_

Sentiu, mais que ouviu, enquanto ele colocava proteções.

Correspondeu ao abraço forte, confortador. Ainda trêmula.

– O que aconteceu?

Guiou a mão forte à sua garganta; gemeu. Levou um segundo.

Ouviu o murmúrio. E o aperto tinha ido. Mas a dor não.

Ergueu a mão; impou o rosto de qualquer jeito.

– Alguém com uma máscara de comensal... – sussurrou, a garganta ainda doendo.

Sentiu-o ficar rígido. Ele empurrou-a para um canto.

– Fique aqui. – comandou – Eu já volto.

– Não!

– Maldição, mulher! Preciso verificar se...

– Ele me jogou um feitiço! – disse apavorada de que ele se fosse.

Silêncio. E então, estava apalpando-a, verificando-a, ansiosamente.

– Nina...

Sacudiu a cabeça, levantando as mãos, colocando-as sobre as sobrancelhas, chorando, ainda tentando evitar de tocar os olhos.

Mãos que afastam as suas, indo até seu rosto.

– O que aconteceu? – murmurou, olhando-a.

Foi quando percebeu. Castanhos "vendados" pelo feitiço. Brancos.

Seu coração que dispara.

– Nina...

Ela gemeu.

– Eu não posso ver. – sussurrou, a voz mostrando sua angústia – Eu não posso...

Quis abaixar o rosto e enterrá-lo em seu peito, mas foi impedida pelas mãos dele.

A extensão de tudo se abatendo sobre ela.

– Eu estou cega! – murmurou com voz embargada.

– Shiiii... – a voz não mais alto que um sussurro, as mãos que não param de acariciar seu rosto.

Mas ela percebeu. O tom estranho.

_'Maldição!'_

Finalmente tinha acontecido. Eles tinham conseguido atingi-la.

Por causa dele!

_'Inferno sangrento!'_

Respirou fundo. Controlando a raiva. A imensa raiva. A vontade de matar.

Mas não conseguiu controlar sua língua.

– Amaldiçoado seja! – rosnou por entre os dentes.

Havia ódio e pesar, enquanto murmurava palavras terríveis.

Olhou-a com mais atenção. Os lábios apertados. O ódio subindo ainda mais. Dominando-o.

Junto com uma outra sensação em seu peito.

Fazendo-o insano.

_'Pro inferno com você, Albus! Pouco me importa ir a Askaban! Matarei quem...'_

Mas antes... Antes era preciso ter certeza se algo poderia ser feito.

Levantou a vara, lentamente.

– Fique quieta, Nina. – comandou, a raiva que faz sua voz mais dura do que pretendia – Você vai sentir calor em seus olhos, mas não se mova. – acariciou seu rosto, buscando luz em castanhos – Se sentir dor ou qualquer outra coisa, me diga.

Sentiu o calor em seus olhos. Uma luz fraca que dança em sua escuridão.

E dor.

– Há uma luz, mas não posso vê-la direito. – respirou – E está doendo. – disse baixinho.

– Está quente?

– Sim. – sussurrou.

Ouviu-o respirar. A mão que tinha estado em seu braço apertou com força.

– Pode ser revertido. – murmurou, num tom estranhamente rouco, alívio percorrendo seu corpo – Enviarei Pomfrey – disse, antes de baixar os lábios nos seus, abraçando-a forte por um momento.

Até que ele a empurrou devagar para um canto, conduzindo-a por sua escuridão.

– Fique aqui.

Tentou discutir, ele a interrompeu.

– Colocarei proteções. – levou-a até uma cadeira, fazendo com que se sentasse – Quando Pomfrey chegar, ela saberá como entrar. – acariciou seu rosto novamente, em silêncio.

– Severus.

– Fique aqui. – disse afastando-se.

– Severus!

Só havia o som da porta que se fechava.

S&N S&N S&N

Seus pés voavam sobre a pedra antiga. Um barulho. Xingou.

Correu mais.

Os feitiços que tinha posto em si mesmo que apavoram ainda mais sua presa.

Sua caça sabia. Havia poder e fúria no silêncio.

Ele viu quando tropeçou à frente. Já tinha percebido que era mais que um rapaz.

Isso tinha trazido um sorriso mau ao seu rosto. Albus não poderia culpá-lo de matar um aluno.

Porque ele mataria.

Continuou a perseguição.

Sentindo o cheiro do medo do outro. Escutando seu choramingo baixo enquanto arrastava uma das pernas.

Dois corredores e ele sairia do castelo.

E não podia permitir que acontecesse. Não ia permitir.

Tinha que...

– Estupefaça!

– Não! – rosnou alto, correndo ainda mais – Não, Albus! – vociferou, quando o diretor se pôs na frente do comensal caído, dois metros à sua frente, fazendo com que sua presa deslizasse para longe com um meneio da mão do diretor – Não desta vez!!

– Severus...

Continuou avançando, o rosto sombrio, duro. Encarou o diretor, a vara erguida.

– Saia da minha frente, Albus. – disse perigoso, por entre os dentes.

– Não. Nina não gostaria de visitá-lo em Askaban. – enfrentou pretos – Isso, se nada acontecer depois que ela e Anna perderem sua proteção.

– Ele cegou Nina! – gritou em seu mentor – E eu terei sua cabeça, – vociferou baixo, com olhos brilhantes de fúria – com ou sem sua permissão!

Foi menos que um segundo.

– Isso não acontecerá, Severus!

Empertigou-se, estreitando os olhos; insano.

– É você quem vai me impedir? – perguntou macio.

– Não. – azuis cintilaram – É Nina. E Anna. E você, que não vai condená-las a uma vida de fugas incessantes, ou obrigá-las a vê-lo em Askaban, enquanto ficam desprotegidas sem sua presença. À mercê de Lúcius. Ou de Tom. – encarou seu professor, a voz agora perdendo seu tom duro – É a certeza de que você não permitirá que a fúria incontida que o levou a ele primeiro, ganhe de você novamente... perdendo-o para nós. Para Nina. É a confiança que tenho em você, que o impedirá... – sério, vendo a fúria em negros – meu filho.

Hesitou.

Ainda em azuis.

As palavras que se afundam nele. Seu significado profundo. E tudo o que não foi dito.

E o que foi.

Rugiu alto, meneando a mão; jogando um feitiço que explodiu a janela à sua frente, fazendo com que os vidros das outras próximas enviassem cacos por todos os lados, num barulho infernal, sem se importar se tinha atingido o diretor. Ou o maldito.

Virou-se; saindo dali. Irado. Enfurecido.

Tendo certeza de que se arrependeria de sua decisão.

Antes que a razão o deixasse.

E a ira o dominasse novamente.

SS&N SS&N SS&N SS&N

Tinha voltado da enfermaria depois.

Descansando a cabeça para trás por um instante.

Fechou os olhos.

Ficaria bem.

Não havia se afastado dela. Todo o tempo.

Mesmo sob os protestos de Popy.

Ainda em fúria impotente.

Em raiva insana.

SS&N SS&N SS&N SS&N

Era o segundo dia.

Tinha ficado com Nina, sem descuidar de Anna.

Protegendo-a, enquanto a levavam a Nina.

Ou com Winky, quando o diretor não pudera substituí-lo nas classes.

Estava em débito com o elfo.

Passou as mãos sobre os olhos cansados.

Minerva ficara boa parte da tarde com Nina enquanto ele dava aulas.

E quando chegara, estavam aqui. Todos os grifinórios. Um olhar bastara.

E então havia Lupin à noite. Nina estava acordada. Algumas palavras trocadas.

Um rosnado baixo. E ele não tinha demorado muito depois disso.

Suspirou.

Amaldiçoado fosse Dumbledore.

O quer que tenha feito ao comensal, lhe ganhara informações.

Algumas das quais, ele suspeitava, não foram divididas com ele. Apesar dos protestos de Albus.

Supôs _quais_ informações foram negadas. Veela amaldiçoada.

E todas aquelas insinuações de que não havia provas. De que fora Lucius, não ela.

Tinha mesmo conseguido controlar sua raiva insana em Elisabeth.

Depois de _algum_ tempo. Com Pomfrey e Minerva azucrinando-o.

Limitara-se a evitá-la.

A _veela_.

E Parkinson.

Que o aguardassem.

SS&N SS&N

Draco viera procurá-lo.

De alguma forma, o incidente parecera alcançá-lo de uma forma que ele não conseguira.

Tinha ajudado-o a controlar os sonserinos. Principalmente quando alguns rumores tinham corrido.

E acusações. Insinuações. Draco os tinha enfrentado.

Exercendo uma certa influência sobre os normalmente mais impetuosos.

E alguns deles, na noite em que ela voltaria, muito a sua surpresa, haviam procurado-o.

Discretamente. Como só um sonserino sabe. Oferecendo ajuda.

Comprometendo-se, sem muitas palavras, a cuidar de Anna.

Insinuando estender sua proteção, mesmo, à Nina.

Tinha, por um segundo, ficado sem reação.

Procurando pelo preço. Sem encontrar.

Decidira que pagaria quando viesse a isso.

Sua casa não era acostumada a ser assim. Ou a mostrar determinados sentimentos.

O que aconteceu, de algum jeito, chegou à Nina.

E tinha havido assim, muito orgulho em seus olhos.

Quando brincara que ele podia qualquer coisa.

Inspirar lealdade.

E mesmo mudar a natureza de um sonserino.

SS&N

Ela tinha voltado.

Aquela noite não tinha conseguido dormir.

Sem poder esquecer que ela quase ficara cega.

Consolou-se pensando de que poderia matar tantos deles quantos desejasse muito breve.

A face se contorcendo num esgar.

Esperaria.

Faltava pouco.

Um ou dois dias no máximo.

SS&N SS&N

As coisas tinham corrido normalmente no dia seguinte.

Tão normal quanto poderiam, diante das circunstâncias.

E da batalha iminente.

SS&N SS&N SS&N SS&N

Virou-se par ao diretor ouvindo.

O que tinha começado na noite em que Nina fora atacada estava quase pronto.

A reunião da Ordem, o planejamento com o Ministério.

Os avisos e informações.

A convocação da comunidade mágica aliada.

Amanhã.

Seria amanhã.

Não se demorou muito.

Havia mais uma coisa a ser feita.

SS&N SS&N

_**

* * *

**_

Li uma fic há pouco tempo atrás que começava assim...

_"Era um dia ruim, de um mês ruim, num ano pior ainda." _

Não é legal?

RS.

_Caileach, Amanda Dumbledore, Miru Himura, Zarinha. Ameria Asakura Black, Centaura, LouiseBlack, Viviane Valar, Cláudia Barros Larica Vilela, Fernanda Ostrovski, Angellore DeLynx Snape, Anita Black, Alessandra Bosco/Lessa Phoenix, Juliana Oliveira, Amanda Pavani, Suu-chan, JuLiAnA LoVeGoOd, Bárbara Menezes, Magalud, Babi Snape, Fênix/Butterfly, Li Snape, Michele, Juliana Horta Rodrigues de Oliveira, Lívia Mantovani/Lilith, Granger, Fer Porcel, Fer Potter, Adrian, Fefa Black, Ana Paula Snape, Snady Mione, Clau Snape, Miateixeira, Eric... _

_Só para citar algumas... _

_Maravilhosas. Incríveis. Especiais. _

_**Espetaculares. **_

_**Obrigada por terem esperado. Desculpe a demora.**_

**_Dessa vez eu tive certeza de responder a TODOS os e-mail._**

**_Nina_**


	45. A Batalha Mortes Parte 2

_Nota: _

_E de novo: _

**_Yne-Chan, Camilinha Malfoy, Thuane Vieira Guilhen, Vivian Alves, Roxane Norris, Lele Potter Black, Claudia Vilela, Natércia Araújo, Pat, Mamai Black, Fefa Black – Fernanda Black, Lívia Mantovani, Eric, Tuca, Tina Carlotto, Lourdiana Sampaio, Catarina Lima, e a Marina Loos- Mki e Rita (que sempre mantêm vivo o grupo do Yahoo) . _**

**_E Angie Rose, que me mostrou o que é redescobrir. _**

_Muito, muito, muito obrigada por todas as revisões maravilhosas... _

_Este capítulo é para vocês, que não se esquecem de alimentar um autor. Não tenho certeza se mereço suas palavras. _

_Mas ainda assim... Espero que o apreciem. _

**_Aviso: Este é AU (Universo Alternativo) para HP6. _**

**_Mesmo assim, espero que ainda possamos nos... "divertir". _**

**_J.K. é a dona, só estou me divertindo. E não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso.  
Por favor, não me processe, eu não tenho nada.  
Agradeço a todos os bons autores que li. Com certeza muito influenciaram.  
E como disse um deles, se você reconhecer algo, não é meu.  
_**  
Capítulo 41 – A Batalha. Mortes

H E R O – ( Herói ) – MARIAH CAREY – 1993

THERE'S A HERO

Existe um herói

IF YOU LOOK INSIDE YOUR HEART

Se você olhar dentro de seu coração

YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE AFRAID OF WHAT YOU ARE

Você não tem que ter medo do que você é

THERE'S AN ANSWER

Existirá uma resposta

IF YOU REACH INTO YOUR SOUL

Se você procurar dentro de sua alma

AND THE SORROW THAT YOU KNOW

E a tristeza que você conhece

WILL MELT AWAY

Irá desaparecer

AND THEN A HERO COMES ALONG

E então um herói aparecerá

WITH THE STRENGTH TO CARRY ON

Com a força suficiente para prosseguir

AND YOU CAST YOUR FEARS ASIDE

E você afugentará seus medos

AND YOU KNOW YOU CAN SURVIVE

E você saberá que pode sobreviver

SO WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE HOPE IS GONE

Então quando você sentir que a esperança se foi

LOOK INSIDE YOU AND BE STRONG

Olhe para dentro de você e seja forte

AND YOU'LL FINALLY SEE THE TRUTH

E você finalmente enxergará a verdade

THAT A HERO LIES IN YOU

Que um herói vive em você

IT'S A LONG ROAD

É uma longa estrada

WHEN YOU FACE THE WORLD ALONE

Quando você encara o mundo sozinho

NO ONE REACHES OUT A HAND

Sem ninguém que estenda uma mão

FOR YOU TO HOLD

Para você segurar

YOU CAN FIND LOVE

Você pode encontrar o amor

IF YOU SEARCH WITHIN YOURSELF

Se você buscar dentro de si

AND THE EMPTINESS YOU FELT

E o vazio que você sentiu

WILL DISAPPEAR

Irá desaparecer

AND THEN A HERO COMES ALONG

E então um herói aparecerá

WITH THE STRENGTH TO CARRY ON

Com a força para prosseguir

AND YOU CAST YOUR FEARS ASIDE

E você afugentará os medos

AND YOU KNOW YOU CAN SURVIVE

E você sabe que pode sobreviver

SO WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE HOPE IS GONE

Então quando você sentir que a esperança se foi

LOOK INSIDE YOU AND BE STRONG

Olhe para dentro de você e seja forte

AND YOU'LL FINALLY SEE THE TRUTH

E você finalmente enxergará a verdade

THAT A HERO LIES IN YOU

Que um herói vive em você

LORD KNOWS

Deus bem sabe

DREAMS ARE HARD TO FOLLOW

Sonhos são duros de serem realizados

BUT DON'T LET ANYONE

Mas não permita que ninguém

TEAR THEM AWAY

Os destrua

HOLD ON

Continue, coragem

THERE WILL BE TOMORROW

Haverá o amanhã

IN TIME

E no momento certo

YOU'LL FIND THE WAY

Você encontrará o caminho

AND THEN A HERO COMES ALONG

E então um herói aparecerá

WITH THE STRENGTH TO CARRY ON

Com a força para prosseguir

AND YOU CAST YOUR FEARS ASIDE

E você afugentará os medos

AND YOU KNOW YOU CAN SURVIVE

E você saberá que pode sobreviver

SO WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE HOPE IS GONE

Então quando você sentir que a esperança se foi

LOOK INSIDE YOU AND BE STRONG

Olhe para dentro de você e seja forte

AND YOU'LL FINALLY SEE THE TRUTH

E você finalmente enxergará a verdade

THAT A HERO LIES IN YOU

Que um herói vive em você

_SS&N _

**_Do capítulo anterior: _**

_SS&N _

_As coisas tinham corrido normalmente no dia seguinte. _

_Tão normal quanto poderiam, diante das circunstâncias. _

_E da batalha iminente. _

_SS&N SS&N SS&N SS&N _

_Virou-se para o diretor, ouvindo. _

_O que tinha começado na noite em que Nina fora atacada estava quase pronto. _

_A reunião da Ordem, o planejamento com o Ministério. _

_Os avisos e informações. _

_A convocação da comunidade mágica aliada. _

_Amanhã. _

_Seria amanhã. _

_Não se demorou muito. _

_Havia mais uma coisa a ser feita. _

_SS&N SS&N _

Desta vez, não era impelido a dizê-lo por Dumbledore ou qualquer outra pessoa.

Desta vez, o faria porque era ela.

E era mais a ele do que qualquer um sempre fora.

E por sua demonstração de confiança nele; e de... mais.

Não ousou pensar mesmo na palavra.Ele o faria porque _queria_. Porque ela... merecia saber. 

Segurou a maçaneta.

Não importa o quanto lhe custasse. Não iria amanhã sem dizer-lhe.

Moveu a mão, abrindo a porta.

Esta noite...

Entrou.

Esta noite ele contaria. Recusou-se a ver o tremor em sua mão.

Respirou.

NS&NS

Quando Nina chegou, encontrou-o ao lado da lareira. As mãos para trás.

E assim permaneceu.

Sem nem mesmo dar mostras de que a tinha visto entrar.Franziu a testa.– Severus?Elevou a cabeça, sem se virar.Respirou fundo.– Precisamos conversar.Seu coração se apertou.Não se moveu.Algo estava errado.Podia sentir.Ouvir em seu tom.Viu-o virar-se.Alguma coisa em seus olhos fez com que se aproximasse mais dele.– Qual o problema?

Buscou em seu rosto.

E em negros.De repente ele estendeu a mão e a puxou para si, enterrando o rosto em seus cabelos. Só por um instante.Depois... pretos. Intensos. Profundos. Implorando?– Há uma... conversa inacabada. Uma conversa antiga. – ele começou lento, sem largá-la – Algo que eu gostaria de terminar.Voltou a franzir a testa. Ouviu-o respirar.Os olhos que não estavam mais nos dela. O corpo reto.– Um comensal tem... – Nós já tivemos essa conversa antes, – interrompeu-o, levando a mão até seu rosto, buscando pretos – E já a terminamos.Ele segurou sua mão, firme. Perdido em castanhos. Tenso. Fazendo-a sentar-se ao lado dele. Uma distância entre eles.

Mais que física.

– Não. – pretos estavam sérios; duros – E agora eu quero terminá-la.

Foi como começou a dizê-lo após um momento curto. A voz rouca.

Não teve certeza porque o estava fazendo. Talvez necessitasse apenas que soubesse que não era o tipo de vida que quis.

Que nunca... desejara realmente ser o que se tornara depois.

E que não o queria para qualquer um. Draco incluído.

Antes como um comensal, quando tudo o que quisera era conhecimento e poder, ou mesmo depois, como um espião.

Toda a morte ou horror que tinha causado, não eram uma escolha.

Era a única opção. E assumia a responsabilidade. Por tudo – elevou a cabeça ao dizê-lo, a voz baixa.

Merlin sabia que tentava. E os pesadelos eram testemunha de seu arrependimento.

Seu retorno à luz, trouxera junto um preço alto. Que ele assumira.E embora de encontro a sua vontade, era sua... escolha... matar para continuar a viver.

Sua única alternativa.

Ainda assim, não era desculpa: explicava, sem nunca justificar.

Fizera o necessário para sobreviver. E continuaria a fazê-lo. Pela luz.

Não por ele.

Não o disse em voz alta: não era que não tivesse desejado morrer. Só não podia.

N&S

Algo em seu tom a alertara...

Tinha engolido.

E fora então que realmente começara.

Teve certeza então que Dumbledore tinha sido _poupado_ do que ouvia agora. Das conseqüências.

E tanto quanto uma parte nebulosa de sua mente arquivava esse conhecimento e a fazia orgulhosa, o horror do que ouvia a abalava.

Horror e dor que não poderia nunca imaginar.

Conceber.

_"Bom Deus...' _

Muito menos do homem que era agora seu marido. Que dividia sua cama.

Desse bruxo que usara magia da forma mais vil, mais...

Difíceis de escutar. Impossíveis.

Que a angustiavam. Quase a ponto de não conseguir disfarçar.

Mordendo os lábios para que não tremessem.

Enquanto escutava.

Aquela voz conhecida e baixa, cujo tom monótono descrevia...

Coisas inimagináveis.

Desumanas. Intoleráveis.

Que a fariam recuar se estivesse em pé. E que a faziam afastar-se, quase sem perceber, para a ponta do sofá.

E ainda... podia sentir a culpa e a vergonha envenenando cada palavra.

O desprezo bem escondido.

_"Deus, Deus..."_ Não era apenas... possível.

Podia quase sentir... o que ele pensava.

Mesmo que morressem de forma menos dolorosa sob suas mãos. Ainda tinha sido ele que as matara.

E nunca poderia estar limpo das coisas que tinha feito. Corrompido. Contaminado.

E havia mais dquelas coisas terríveis.

Duramente suprimiu um gemido. As mãos trêmulas sobre os joelhos.

Os dentes quase arrancando sangue dos lábios. Os olhos fixos.

Tentando manter o rosto impassível. Mas não conseguindo controlar o horror em castanhos brilhantes.

Que pretos viram antes que os desviasse, quando ele realmente a enxergou; fazendo com que se calasse.

Não conseguiu olhá-la.

Levantou-se de repente.

Contemplando o fogo. Andando. Erguendo os braços. Sentindo a pedra fria.

As mãos apertadas sobre a pedra da lareira. Úmidas.

A raiva e a vergonha se misturando. A repulsa. O asco.

Aguardando.

Emoção estranha se intensificando em seu coração.

Enquanto estava perdido nas sombras ilusórias do fogo. E de seus pensamentos.

Sem noção do tempo.

Um gasto e inútil pervertido alquebrado. Torceu a boca num esgar.

Com um imenso e merecido vazio dentro de si.

Vulnerável.

– _Severus. _

Fora um sussurro. Suave; meio inseguro; perto; trêmulo. Triste.

Aceitando.

Aceitando-o.

Fechou os olhos. Não tinha percebido que prendia a respiração até que expirou.

Uma mão sobre a sua. Terna.

Contemplou o fogo novamente. A mão apertou a sua.

Endireitou-se; lentamente. Virando-se para ela. E para castanhos.

Aceitação. Tristeza. Compreensão. Pesar.

Alívio dolorido. Desespero. Desamparo.

Ergueu a mão lentamente. Sem deixar de olhar em castanhos.

Tocou seu rosto. Um dedo passando suavemente sobre a boca feminina. Outro levantando o queixo.

E lentamente. Havia lábios sobre lábios.

Tentativos a princípio.

Para logo exprimirem o desespero que sentia por dentro; a desesperança.

A dor de sentir-se um monstro; a ânsia por aceitação.

E perdão.

E o modo como mostrava não acreditar ainda que tivesse conseguido. Ou merecesse.

Tocou-o no rosto; firme; suave; a mão ainda trêmula. O beijo se estendendo. As mãos se movendo.

Tentando dar toda a compreensão de que ele precisava. Superando seu próprio horror.

Tentando provar que entendera. Que podia não gostar, mas entendera.

E que ainda o amava.

Um soluço abafado; braços apertando-a ansiosos. Mãos em seus cabelos. Inquietas.

Quase inseguras. Boca.

Morna, molhada.

Deus como doía. Outro soluço. Seu dessa vez. Mas vivendo com ele, aprendera a se controlar.

Um rosto encostado no seu. E lábios novamente.

Angústia e tristeza. Mãos que consolavam.

E toda o pesar que não deixou cair de seus olhos.

SS&N SS&N

Ele não falara. Abraçando-a mais tarde, deitados na cama, vendo o fogo.

Duas almas doloridas. Duas forças juntas.

Contra Voldemort.

– Precisava dizê-lo. – murmurou depois de um tempo; respirou – Porque poderia tê-lo feito novamente esta tarde.

Assassinar numa guerra era uma coisa. Outra era a raiva líquida que sentira de tarde. A fúria cega.

No pensamento do que o bastardo fizera à Nina.

Perdeu-se no que poderia ter acontecido. A ela, se o feitiço não pudesse ser revertido. A ele, quando matasse.

Sentiu a mão que trouxe seu rosto para olhá-la.

Castanhos brilhavam novamente, molhados. Soube que estava lembrando do que ele dissera.

Procurou.

E não havia nenhuma pena. Nem arrependimento. Respirou.

– Isso ainda não muda nada. – sussurrou devagar – Não senti o que você sentiu: a dor, a culpa; a solidão. – engoliu ao lembrar do que ele passara – Mas eu ainda queria ter estado lá; com cada batida de meu coração. E fazer o que eu pudesse para protegê-lo.

Viu as lágrimas em castanhos. Por causa dele.

– Eu o conheço como é agora. Você é o homem com quem me casei. – piscou para ver negros – E que ainda merece meus votos. – moveu-se para ele – Cada um deles. – sussurrou.

Antes da boca encontrar a dele.  
Foi com desespero novamente, que a apertou retribuindo o beijo delicado.

Um certo orgulho.

E um dolorido... conforto. Estava em casa.

Deslizou de sua boca para os olhos provando sal. A testa. As mãos apertando-a

Inclinou a cabeça nos cabelos sedosos. Sentindo o cheiro de violetas.

Imóvel.

Pensando...

Nelas. Em sua vida. Na de antes, com tudo que fizera.

E na de agora, que não merecia.

Não pôde deixar de pensar que... fora abençoado.

Que nunca deveria deixá-la ir. Que simplesmente... não conseguiria.

Mãos em seu rosto.

Havia a boca na sua; a suavidade do beijo o fez lembrar. O que ela dissera aquele dia na chuva mesmo?

_' "Quem te disse que eu consigo viver sem a única coisa que faz isso tudo suportável?" ' _

Sentiu seu peito apertar.

Ao mesmo tempo em que...

Ergueu o rosto devagar, e inalou violetas, passando os braços à sua volta. Deitou a cabeça na dela, fechando os olhos.

Querendo ardentemente uma forma de protegê-las melhor.

Desejou não pela primeira vez, mas agora intensamente, que pudesse enviá-la de volta.

Porque era o melhor para ambas. Longe dele.

Só desta vez, tentaria ser melhor do que era. Só dessa vez, ele as colocaria acima dele.

Tudo o que precisava era de uma oportunidade.

Uma que não teria.

Respirou.

Prometeu a si mesmo, que se houvesse uma chance no futuro, uma só, ele a daria a ela.

Ele a deixaria ir. Apertou-a.

Sabendo... que se morresse amanhã, ela estaria em seu pensamento.

Agradecendo aos Deuses, à Merlin e àquele Deus em que ela confiava tanto.

Por tê-la tido.

Ajeitou-a, puxando o corpo morno para junto do seu para que dormisse.

Suprimiu um suspiro.

Encarou o teto.

N&S N&S

Era madrugada alta.

Observou mais uma gota de cera derretida escorrer.

Não conseguira dormir. Mesmo sabendo que precisava.

E não quis passar essa última noite com a poção do sono.

Os pensamentos dando voltas. Em turbilhão.

Amanhã.

Amanhã seria o dia.

E quando acabasse...

Sentiu um frio na espinha.

E revolta contra si mesmo.

Praguejou mentalmente com desprezo.

Há horas atrás jurava deixá-la ir. E agora...

Como poderia sonhar com isso?

Depois do que contara?

Seria um inútil.

Sua vida acabaria com a guerra.

Olhou-a. Os cabelos espalhados.

O corpo morno. Seu cheiro.

Pensou no que dissera. Sua aceitação dele.

Dele inteiro. Apesar de tudo.

Tinha desistido de entendê-la há muito tempo.

Seu desejo de estar perto dele; de compreendê-lo.

Tudo o que fizera... o que parecia sentir por ele.

Sentiu novamente o orgulho escondido surgir. Esse que tentou combater às vezes. Estranho.

Por surgir do inesperado: o fato de saber que _ele _era esse quem importava para ela.

Que ela só precisava dele porque _o queria_.

Nenhum motivo escondido.

Nada além disso. Ela o queria.

Por mais improvável que isso pudesse ser.

Respirou.

Uma trouxa.

Que tinha enchido sua vida. Sua alma. E afastado o vazio.

Era essa agora, atrás de suas decisões.

Tinha pensado sempre que jogaria com seu tempo, faria o máximo que pudesse para a Luz.

E que poderia morrer com sua honra pelo menos.

Não importava quem vencesse, teria lutado pelo lado certo.

E se fosse afortunado, sua vida poderia mesmo ser usada na última hora para a queda do Senhor Escuro.

Nada mais tinha importância.

Antes.

Fechou os olhos.

Deixou que o sentimento o tomasse.

Só esta noite.

Ele se deixaria... Sentir.

Saborear.

Abriu-os para vê-la novamente. Ao seu lado; deitada.

Inclinou-se sobre ela.

Passando o dedo de leve por cada traço do rosto. Cada detalhe.

Castanhos se abriram, meio sonolentos.

Uma pergunta muda para a expressão meio escondida pelos cabelos negros.

Hesitou.

- Só tendo certeza de que me lembrarei. – sussurrou finalmente com voz rouca.

Seus olhos molharam em resposta. A boca tremeu. Ainda em pretos.

Ergueu a mão para os cabelos escuros.

- Deuses, Severus. – murmurou, movendo a mão, puxando-o para si.

Abraçou-a.

Tudo o que pensou querer estava aqui. Em seus braços.

Aceitação. Nenhum julgamento.

Nenhum desespero.

Alguém que não seria usada para... redenção.

Alguém que o queria. Que precisava dele de uma forma diferente.

Que tivera uma opção. E o escolhera.

Seu coração se encheu de orgulho novamente.

Ela _o _escolhera.

Encostou a testa na dela. Não se permitiu ambicionar mais nada por agora.

Apesar do turbilhão de emoções dentro dele, o corpo morno, macio, era sua âncora.

E o desejo estava surgindo, insubordinado; como sempre.

Tomando conta.

Amanhã ia...

Provavelmente passaria o resto de sua vida vigiando; conferindo suas costas.

Não importava quem ganhasse.

Ainda assim...

Apertou-a mais.

Amanhã à noite tudo ia dar certo.

Tinha que dar.

SS&N SS&N SS&N SS&N

Acordou. Virou-se, esticando o braço... Ele já tinha ido.

Ergueu a mão descansando-a na testa; fechou os olhos.

Lembrando. Pensando...

Rememorando.

Absorvendo.

Algum tempo depois havia um som.

Suspirou, afastando as cobertas lentamente.

Anna precisava dela.

SS&N

Continuou pelo corredor. Um dos livros escorregou e abaixou-se para pegá-lo.

Alguns alunos passaram rápido por ela. Voltou a andar.

Olhou pelas pilastras. Firenze estava lá fora. Não a viu cumprimentá-lo.

Franziu a testa.

O dia estava sendo estranho. Ou talvez fosse ela.

Alguns pensamentos pareciam estar sempre em sua mente.

Voltou a olhar para fora.

Mas... não.

Havia... tensão no ar.

E estavam todos tão...

Sacudiu a cabeça.

Deveria ser só impressão.

Até que à tarde Luna apareceu.

SS&N

_Peço perdão por demorar e agradeço de novo por terem esperado. _

_Novamente respondi todos os e-mail e reviews. Todo autor de fanfiction sabe que é seu único alimento. _

_A única coisa que nos faz continuar. _

_Nina _


	46. A Batalha Mortes Parte 3

_**Em passo de lesma, mas aqui está, só por causa das revisões. **_

_**Então, é dedicado a você que reviu. **_

_**Vivian, Florencia Snape/Michele, Meliodora Dumbledore, Tuca, Tina GRanger, Fefa Black, Ana Paula Snape/Ana Paula Medeiros Glendhill, Juh Almeida, Lele Potter Black, Yne-Chan, Lourdiana , Ploc/Camila Haidê, AzaBezerra, Fafá, Natércia, Fabiana, Michele Rosa, Marina Snape, Flora Snape, Roxane Norris... Amo você., **_

_**Fabiana, Fafá, Natércia – não respondi por e-mail pelo FF porque não tinha email no FF! Risos. Mas obrigada por suas palavras. **_

_**Lola Fernandes, Raquel Ruiz, Srt. J. Malfoy, valeu por me acrescentarem como Favorite Stories List do FF. **_

_**Obrigada. **_

_**Fabiana Signorini Soares, Renata Beltrão, Lucia, Daiane Bombardelli – Obrigada por lerem no Floreios e Borrões e pelos comentários. **_

_**E Rita, Maki, Pati e demais, valeu pelas mensagens no grupo. **_

_**Lessa – Você mora no meu coração. **_

_**Michele Rosa – Beijão. **_

_**Lilibeth McKeen, Pati e Ana Paula Snape: Feliz aniversário! **_

_**Fefa Black – valeu a ajuda com a betagem. Muito mesmo! **_

_**E sabe de uma coisa: você me ajudou muito em outras coisas também. **_

_**Ah! E a você leitor anônimo: Valeu pelo perfume das flores. Um abraço carinhoso. **_

_**SS & N **_

_**Aviso: Este é AU (Universo Alternativo) para HP6 e HP7. **_

_**Mesmo assim, espero que ainda possamos nos... "divertir". **_

_**J.K. é a dona, só estou me divertindo. E não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso.  
Por favor, não me processe, eu não tenho nada.  
Agradeço a todos os bons autores que li. Com certeza muito influenciaram.  
E como disse um deles, se você reconhecer algo, não é meu.  
**  
_Capítulo 41 – A Batalha. Mortes – Parte 3  
_Enquanto eu viver..._

Enigma - Return To Innocence -ENIGMA - Retorno á inocência

LOVE ... DEVOTION...

Amor ... devoção ...

FEELING ... EMOTION...

Sentimento ... emoção...

DON'T BE AFRAID TO BE WEAK

Não tenha medo de ser fraco

DON'T BE TOO PROUD TO BE STRONG

Não tenha tanto orgulho de ser forte

JUST LOOK INTO YOUR HEART, MY FRIEND

Apenas olhe dentro de seu coração, meu amigo

THAT WILL BE THE RETURN TO YOURSELF

Esse será o retorno a você mesmo

THE RETURN TO INNOCENCE

O retorno à inocência

IF YOU WANT, THEN START TO LAUGH

Se você quer, então comece a rir

IF YOU MUST, THEN START TO CRY

Se você precisa, então comece a chorar

BE YOURSELF DON'T HIDE

Seja você mesmo não se esconda

JUST BELIEVE IN DESTINY

Apenas acredite no destino

DON'T CARE WHAT PEOPLE SAY

Não se importe com o que os outros dizem

JUST FOLLOW YOUR OWN WAY

Apenas siga seu próprio caminho

DON'T GIVE UP AND USE THE CHANCE

Não desista e use a chance

TO RETURN TO INNOCENCE

Para retornar à inocência

THAT'S NOT THE BEGINNING OF THE END

Esse não é o começo do fim

THAT'S THE RETURN TO YOURSELF

Esse é o retorno a você mesmo

THE RETURN TO INNOCENCE

O retorno à inocência

SS&N SS&N

_**Do capítulo anterior: **_

_Continuou pelo corredor. Um dos livros escorregou e abaixou-se para pegá-lo. _

_Alguns alunos passaram rápido por ela. Voltou a andar. _

_Olhou pelas pilastras. Firenze estava lá fora. Não a viu cumprimentá-lo. _

_Franziu a testa. _

_O dia estava sendo estranho. Ou talvez fosse ela. _

_Alguns pensamentos pareciam estar sempre em sua mente. _

_Voltou a olhar para fora. _

_Mas... não. _

_Havia... tensão no ar. _

_E estavam todos tão... _

_Sacudiu a cabeça. _

_Deveria ser só impressão. _

_Até que à tarde Luna apareceu._

SS&N

A sala precisa estava cheia.

Todos andando, escrevendo, falando.

Malfoy a cumprimentara com um aceno de cabeça. Olhava com Harry vários pergaminhos sobre uma grande mesa.

Eles tinham se entendido finalmente depois que Harry usara legilimência em Draco num dos treinamentos do AD.

O sonserino ficara furioso, mas Ginny o acalmara e Harry se desculpara.

– Mas o quê...?

Hermione a puxou perguntando se sabia algo. E dizendo o que provavelmente estaria acontecendo essa noite.

Seus olhos e boca abertos e a pose estática deviam ter mostrado sua resposta.

Uma cadeira tinha surgido e estava sentada olhando o vazio.

O bastardo.

O maldito bastardo.

Parou a linha de pensamento.

Então... a batalha... era hoje!

Deus!  
Sentiu o medo percorrendo-a de forma quase física; abalando-a profundamente.  
Saiu correndo.

S&N

Teve todo o caminho para tentar se compor.

Para tentar organizar seus pensamentos.

Sem muito sucesso.

Encontrou-o finalmente com Dumbledore em seu escritório.

Viu-o erguer o rosto, interrompendo o que dizia.

– Nina? – A pergunta partiu do diretor, que se levantou.

Severus olhou-a.

Foi então que percebeu em sua expressão. Respirou.

Soube.

Murmurou algo a Albus, que saiu.

Lentamente, andou até ela, que parecia em choque.

Abraçou-a.

Até que vagarosamente ela correspondeu.

Sendo apertado no retorno.

Fechou os olhos, colocando a cabeça apoiada na dela.

Por algum tempo, ficaram apenas assim, em silêncio.

Abraçados.

Mas havia coisas a serem feitas. Preparadas.

Suspirou, erguendo a cabeça; moveu a mão até seu rosto.

Ela o encarava com olhos molhados. Numa revolta viva mas resignada.

Retribuiu. Os olhos intensos.

Dizendo tudo o que sentia.

Tentando mostrar tudo que...

O que mais poderia oferecê-la?

Algumas palavras mostrariam o que ele sentia mais que suas ações?

Mergulhou em castanhos; sentindo a pele sob seus dedos; e o calor das mãos dela em seu rosto.

Antes de abaixar a cabeça para sentir a boca na sua.

Com quase... desespero.

NS&NS

Piscou.

Já estava descendo pela gárgula. E o fizera sem perceber.

Tinha saído do escritório com uma sensação de sonho.

Enquanto percorria os corredores, andando por algum tempo, percebera como estava trêmula; com medo.

Com raiva. Magoada. Furiosa. Angustiada. Os sentimentos se contrapondo.

Apavorada de perder seu marido. Sentindo-se num pesadelo. E só.

Enquanto todos trabalhavam, ela não fazia nada.

Ergueu os ombros, tentando se concentrar.

Pensando nas providências que precisava tomar.

Nas coisas de Anna que tinha que arrumar, no que dizer à Winky.

Parou por um momento, encostando a testa na parede fria e fechando os olhos. Suprimiu o pânico.

Sentiu o gosto de sangue. Percebeu que tinha mordido os lábios.

Seu marido estava indo para a guerra. Precisava estar alerta.

Choraria depois. Sentiria depois.

Era hora de pensar no que podia ajudar. Mesmo que fosse pouco.

Ou quase nada. Ainda assim o faria.

Andou mais rápido.

Em direção à sala precisa.

Controlando-se.

Tentando entender como Severus o fazia.

_Severus. _

Gemeu.

Deus.

Andou mais rápido.

NS&NS

Todos estavam tentando saber onde seria. Perguntando uns aos outros o que tinham conseguido de informações.

Pareciam pensar que nada aconteceria em Hogwarts.

Todos os planos teriam que ser revistos. A AD tinha se preparado para um ataque ao Castelo. Nunca para uma ofensiva fora.

É claro que não seriam chamados. E não estavam gostando nada disso.

Mas estavam se preparando de qualquer forma. Se um deles fosse, todos saberiam. Só ficava para decidir _quem_ iria. E como.

Hermione dera a idéia de deixar de sobreaviso seus conhecidos em Durmstrang e Beauxbatons. Apesar dos gracejos sobre Krum, a que ela respondera com uma face brava e olhos estreitos furiosos, tinham aceito a idéia. Embora ninguém tivesse certeza de que viessem.

Riu baixo. Um riso nervoso. Como estivera se sentindo todo o tempo.

Deus, estava perdida. Se Dumbledore descobrisse que sabia da metade do que eles pretendiam fazer... Ele a comeria viva.

Usaria algum feitiço bem horrível, ou a despacharia para muito, muito longe.

Sacudiu a cabeça para se livrar do pensamento. Entre o diretor e a aluna brilhante à sua frente, não podia saber qual seria pior.

Esperou que ele compreendesse que não se podia brincar com Hermione e seus encantos de proteção.

E ela não arriscaria.

Não com a ameaça de ser um feitiço bem pior do que o usado em Marietta.

Duvidou que qualquer um arriscaria.

Então resignou-se a continuar lá.

E ela tinha suas próprias razões egoístas. Não interferiria em nada.

Não se pudesse ajudar Severus a voltar.

Suspirou, estremecendo.

Voltando a murmurar uma prece rápida por ele.

Uma pontada quando percebeu o quanto estava sendo egoísta.

Olhou em volta.

Dino, Simas, Lino, Angelina, Suzan, a irmãs Patil, Luna, Cho, Neville, Ana...

Todos eles.

Não o mereceram. Não tinham pedido por isso. No entanto, aqui estavam.

Buscando formas. Preparando-se.

Para a guerra.

Fechou os olhos por um momento, suprimindo um gemido.

Eram crianças, meu Deus. Crianças.

E alguns deles, possivelmente, não estariam aqui um outro dia.

Sentiu o pânico tomá-la.

– Nina? – ouviu de longe a voz preocupada de Hermione.

Inspirar. Expirar. Inspirar. Olhou nos olhos da bruxa.

Expirar. Os seus se encheram de lágrimas.

De alguma forma, ela pareceu compreender.

– Não se preocupe. – sussurrou – Simplesmente não há nada mais a fazer. Não há... outra saída. – terminou baixinho.

Piscou várias vezes. Ainda haveria muitas lágrimas a derramar antes dessa guerra terminar.

Quase gemeu. Antes dessa noite terminar.

Assentiu suavemente. Sentindo o peso ainda em seu peito.

Mais um sentimento ruim que veio junto com a guerra.

Pesar.

Mordeu o lábio por um segundo.

Voltando a prestar atenção quando viu Ginny e Draco discutindo sob murmúrios num canto.

Parecia sério.

Suspirou.

Foi um tempo antes que entendeu.

Pensavam no que fazer com os feridos se vencessem. Para onde levá-los.

Percebera também que eles faziam planos de contingência caso perdessem.

E para os comensais se voltassem para Hogwarts após a batalha.

Mesmo que tivessem certeza de que Dumbledore já deveria ter pensado nisso.

Mas, de tudo o que ouvira, apenas dois detalhes não pareciam bater...

Um vinco deu forma em sua testa. Esperaria mais. Talvez estivesse errada.

Eles não podiam simplesmente abandonar os sonserinos.

E Harry não podia estar tão... calmo. E tenso.

A não ser que houvesse algo que ele não tinha compartilhado.

Algo talvez como o fato dele _ter_ que ir. Por causa da profecia.

Suspirou.

O sentimento de alienação ainda presente.

Como se simplesmente não estivesse acontecendo.

Só porque _não podia_ estar acontecendo.

N&S

Estavam voltando para seus quartos.

Separados. Dois ou três de cada vez, para não chamarem a atenção.

Já era noite. Tinham decidido que não se arriscariam.

Um de cada casa tinha ficado responsável por, discretamente, alertar os monitores sobre o perigo.

E passar para eles o que fazer em caso de perigo com os primeiros e segundos anos, mesmo sem os professores.

Até a sala precisa seria usada. Era uma das rotas de escape. Feitiços seriam lembrados aos monitores para que ficassem seguros.

A ordem era não saírem antes de decorridas doze horas. Em hipótese nenhuma deveriam ser arriscados.

Os demais... poderiam lutar, se fosse necessário proteger o castelo.

Tinham concordado que só sextos e sétimos anos aprovados para integrar a AD iriam com eles.

Os outros seriam necessários na escola. Os planos anteriores eram para um ataque com os professores lá. Não sem eles.

Esperou que a sala esvaziasse.

Segurou o braço de Hermione.

– E a sonserina?

Viu-a olhar para a fisionomia de Harry, a fria de Draco, e de novo para Harry, que baixou verdes.

O silêncio incômodo e o modo como Luna desviara o olhar, confirmando suas suspeitas.

– Não podemos ter certeza de quem confiar. – Hermione respondeu, uma sombra de ironia – Ou assim nos disseram. - continuou baixo.

Algo em sua voz mostrando que não concordava com isso. Assim como a expressão de Luna.

– Além de Draco, naturalmente. – completara Ginny, o tom concordando com Hermione.

O loiro tinha raiva nos olhos.

Ginny tinha lhe dito em sua discussão sussurrada: o resto da AD não tinha concordado.

Harry, Hermione, Rony, Luna, ela mesma e surpreendentemente Neville, tinham tentado.

Ainda não digno de confiança.

– Deve haver algum lugar nas masmorras em que possam ficar... – Hermione tentou.

– Não há. – a voz fria do louro respondeu.

Nenhum lugar para irem.

Como sempre.

Este era o momento que estivera esperando.

O de estar a sós com o trio dourado. Não se importou com Luna. Um sonserino não fala com comandados. Só com generais.

E não parece que ia adiantar nada.

Inferno. Era sua casa.

Mesmo que voz pequena o incomodasse em perguntar se poderia ter certeza sobre todos.

Mas os primeiros e segundos anos não deveriam ser arriscados.

Não _poderiam._

E não os deixaria serem abandonados sem luta.

– Mas deve... – Hermione começou.

– Não há! – ele a interrompeu, encarando Potter – E vocês não têm o direito de...

Mas Nina segurara seu braço.

Cinzas bravios encontravam-se com castanhos graves.

E viu uma decisão neles.

– Muito bem. – escutou-a dizer séria, fria – Draco e eu encontraremos uma maneira.

Viu-a ir para a porta e parar, esperando-o. A fisionomia dura.

– Draco... – Harry começou.

– Não importa, Potter. – interrompeu-o erguendo uma mão, arrogante.

Cinzas agora em verdes. Viu-o suspirar.

Desde a reunião da AD em que usara legilimens, soubera a verdade do abuso de Lucius.

Tinham chegado a um entendimento tácito desde então. Quase respeito.

– Nós tentamos, Malfoy. – verdes eram sérios, preocupados.

– Mas não parece ter sido o suficiente! - rosnou, bravo.

– Draco! – Nina o chamou novamente.

Ainda encarou verdes, antes de voltar-se para sair. Hermione moveu-se.

– Nina, nós...

Castanhos se voltaram para a bruxa. Draco a olhou grave, pensando se ela entendia as conseqüências.

– Não se preocupe, Hermione, está tudo bem.

O rosto, a altivez e o que vira em seus olhos antes dela sair, lembrou-o... professor Snape.

E de alguma forma, soube que ela encontrara uma saída.

Sem os grifinórios.

Meneou a cabeça num cumprimento a Ginny e saiu.

Andou mais rápido até estar ao lado dela no corredor.

De alguma forma, ela tinha se tornado um deles.

Essa... _trouxa._

NS&NS

Tinha hesitado.

Mas pesando os prós e contras...

Não podia simplesmente abandoná-los em caso de perigo.

E não poderia colocar mais isso sobre os ombros de Severus.

Não agora.

De qualquer forma, seria só em caso de um possível e improvável ataque à Hogwarts.

Precisaria da ajuda de Draco.

Suspirou.

O sentimento de sonho ido.

Só o medo ficando.

NS&NS

Chegaram ao escritório de seu professor.

Apesar de sua curiosidade, não foi até que fez um juramento bruxo, que ela lhe falou.

Era um inferno de um plano; completamente seguro para os sonserinos.

Mas não teve certeza se era uma boa idéia.

Franziu a testa.

Uma desconfiança dando forma.

– Professor Snape certamente...

– Eu o farei com ou sem sua ajuda, Sr. Malfoy. – interrompeu-o, na voz um aviso, decisão em seus olhos – E tenho _certeza _de que honrará seu juramento.

Piscou.

Castanhos duros.

Merlin.

Xingou internamente sua estupidez.

Seu professor nunca teria concordado.

Não quando poderia envolver algum risco.

Para ela. E sua... pequena protegida.

A única coisa que poderia tentar, era ficar com elas quando a hora chegasse.

Esperou sinceramente que seu padrinho não o culpasse.

E que "a hora" _nunca_ chegasse.

Mas isso não o aliviou.

Nem um pouco.

NS&NS

Draco tinha ido até a sonserina pensar.

Sozinho com a difícil decisão de _quem_ podia ser confiado.

Não admitiu, mas quase podia entender a decisão da AD.

Havia muito a ser pesado.

Soltou um rosnado; o pergaminho à sua frente pegando fogo, a vara em sua mão.

Depois de algum tempo, de listas mentais e escritas...

Nem segundo já estava levantando e dirigindo-se à porta secreta.

Ignorando quando foi chamado.

Explodir coisas e sair assim não era comum a um Malfoy.

Respirou no escuro apoiado na amurada.

Podia ver algumas estrelas.

Solidão.

Decisão.

Inferno.

Um sussurro e estava com a vara na mão, atento.

Sombras. E Potter.

Só um segundo antes de guardar a vara.

– O que quer aqui, Potter?

Harry deu um passo.

– Aquele... problema; – começou – conseguiu resolver?

Não. Segurou a língua. Lembrou do que sentira e pensara há pouco.

E do tempo que escorria entre seus dedos.

Suspirou. O que infernos o menino-que-viveu poderia fazer?

– Cuidamos dos nossos, Potter.

Cinzas em verdes.

Um momento.

Um aceno breve.

E Harry já estava indo pelo corredor.

Os olhos de Draco se estreitaram.

Voltou a olhar a noite.

Antes de se virar decidido para as escadas das masmorras.

Havia muito a ser feito e nenhum tempo a perder.

SS&N.

Harry levantou-se.

Pegou a capa de invisibilidade. Surpreso ao perceber um pequeno tremor em sua mão.

Tinha vigiado sua fonte até que a informação chegou. E após algumas ameaças bem colocadas, soube que não seria dito a mais ninguém.

Teria preferido obliviate, mas não achou que funcionasse com retratos.

– Alguma coisa, Harry? – a pergunta de Hermione espelhou a ansiedade nos olhos de todos.

Não pensou que poderia encará-la e ainda assim mentir.

Mas pôde.

– Não.

Tinham voltado a verificar o plano.

– Vou ver Luna.

Rony e Hermione tinham se olhado.

Ouviu o sussurro de Rony tentando tranqüilizar Hermione.

Esperou que ninguém notasse o volume em seu casaco.

Respirou, dirigindo-se à saída do quarto comum.

Estava tão pronto quanto poderia estar.

NS&NS

Tinha dado alguns passos apenas.

– Vai a algum lugar, Potter?

O louro estava apenas em uma sombra.

Isso era importante.

– Não é de sua conta, Malfoy.

Continuou andando. Passos macios o seguiram.

– Talvez possa enganar seus amigos, Potter, mas sou um sonserino. E um Malfoy.

Parou.

Não podia perder tempo. Não agora.

Que Malfoy pensasse o que quisesse.

Voltou a andar.

– Como vai ser quando souberem que foi sem eles?

Virou-se de repente.

O brilho de triunfo em cinzas mostrou o que acabara de confirmar.

– Vá para o inferno, Malfoy.

Triunfo transformou-se.

– Acha mesmo que pode enfrentá-lo sozinho, Potter?

Harry começou a virar-se para continuar.

Grifinórios.

– Sua mãe não estará lá dessa vez.

A vara estava apontada para o sonserino.

– Não fale do que você não entende, Malfoy. – silvou, irritado.

Malfoy não compreenderia.

Draco encarou verdes.

– Tem razão Potter, não entendo como pode avaliar tão mal o que acontece à sua volta. – aproximou-se – E quão pouco significa amizade.

Foi demais. Toda a tensão. A raiva.

– O que infernos você sabe disso, Malfoy? Eles são _meus_ amigos! – sibilou – Acha mesmo que vou deixar que se arrisquem? Que morram nas mão de Voldemort? Como Sirius? Ou Cedric?

Cinzas enfrentaram verdes furiosos. O tolo grinfinório! Não via que não ia conseguir sem eles?

– Então você irá sozinho. Como uma ovelha para o matadouro!

– Você não entendeu nada? – quase gritou agora – Eu não vou ser responsável por suas mortes!

– O grande Harry Potter que só pensa em si mesmo! – rosnou – Então você pode deixar que _eles _se sintam responsáveis por não terem estado lá quando você morrer!

– Cale a boca, Malfoy! – estava fora de si, meneou a vara rápido – Petrificus Totalis! – o louro caiu para o lado, batendo a cabeça na parede e ficando inclinado ali.

Harry o olhou. A respiração curta. Não deixaria que ele o perturbasse. Não analisaria suas palavras.

Ele estava protegendo seus amigos.

– Wingardium Leviossa.

Levitou o louro até perto da estátua no fim do corredor e o colocou apoiado em sua sombra.

– Eu não deixarei que saibam. Eles não vão morrer por minha causa.

Ainda sussurrou antes de ir.

NS&SS

Não mentira. Fora ver Luna.

Despedir-se.

Apesar da irritação e das palavras em que ele recusou pensar.

A fizera prometer ir até a Grifinória após determinada hora. Encontraria Draco e o libertaria.

Ele ia precisar ajudar os sonserinos.

E ela o acalmara.

Sua Luna.

E lhe dera forças.

Iria.

Só.

Ninguém mais morreria por ele.

Se possível, nem mesmo Snape.

NS&NS

Fora para seu quarto e conversara com Winky.

Tomando cuidado com as palavras. Não ia arriscar o feitiço do DA.

Terminava de embalar algumas coisas quando ele chegou.

Ficara com ela e Anna e depois, quando Winky a levara, ele a tinha abraçado, quieto. Muito quieto.

Até que começou. Falando o que deveria fazer. Conversando com ela e respondendo suas perguntas.

A voz calma, baixa.

Se ganhassem, tudo estaria bem.

Mas se não... Bem, se não, haveria um portkey, dinheiro e passaportes que ele conseguira sabe-se-lá-Deus onde.

E a proteção de Winky.

Que Deus os ajudasse.

NS&NS

Conseguiu sair finalmente.

Andando pelo corredor.

O ar estivera carregado de silêncio. E emoção.

Emoção que ele controlara. Não havia lugar para sentimentos.

Não essa noite. Não agora.

Apesar do que vira em castanhos molhados com lágrimas não derramadas.

E havia Nina. Muito menos falante.

Por um momento desconfiara de que algo era escondido dele.

Não importava. Tomara precauções. Precauções de segurança para ela.

Ela não o seguiria. Não faria nada que ele não permitisse.

E havia o quarto escondido.

Permitiu-se fechar os olhos por um segundo.

Uma prece não pronunciada.

A Merlin e a qualquer dos deuses que estivesse disposto a escutá-lo.

Por Nina. E por Anna. Pelo castelo. Por essa noite.

Lembrou mesmo daquele Deus que ela amava.

Que as protegesse.

Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer.

Lembrou do que ela dissera. Torceu os lábios em aversão.

Algo sobre Potter e do quanto era forte. Algo sobre confiança.

E uma insinuação de que ele deveria ir.

Não importava o que Dumbledore pensasse, uma batalha não era o lugar de crianças.

Não discutiria com ela sobre Potter. Não essa noite.

Não importava agora.

Nada importava.

Só o resultado dessa noite.

Da batalha.

Ergueu mais a cabeça.

NS&SS NS&SS

Nina encostou-se na pedra fria. Rezando.

Severus acabara de sair.

Para a batalha.

Mordeu o lábio. Estava orgulhosa.

Dele. E de seu próprio comportamento.

Não chorara. Não o entristecera.

Não se traíra contando nada sobre o AD ou suas desconfianças de Harry ou sobre Draco que sumira ou sobre...

Seu plano para a sonserina.

Seu marido se fora.

Para a batalha.

Que Deus a ajudasse.

Virou-se pousando a testa na pedra fria, fechando os olhos.

Tentando se controlar. Algo crescendo por dentro. Enorme.

Deixando-a vazia. Impotente. Inútil.

Sem respiração. Irritada. Furiosa.

Querendo...

Tantas coisas.

Urrou.

Deus...

Escorregou pela parede.

S&N S&N S&N

Dumbledore terminava a reunião com os membros da ordem antes de se dirigirem ao grande salão.

Olhou em sua mesa numa moldura insuspeita.

Era hora.

– Muito bem, – falou devagar – É hora.

Severus deu um passo à frente. A face dura.  
– Malfoy e Parkinson. – anunciou em voz baixa – São meus.

_'E MacNair e Crabe'_ – mas estes estariam com Malfoy.

Alguns desviaram os olhos.

Era uma coisa matar em meio a uma batalha. Outra, bem diferente, era procurar alguém com assassinato no coração.

– Severus... – Albus começou.  
– São meus! – a voz baixa tinha o timbre do aço.  
Sua expressão não deixou dúvidas. O aviso não devia ser ignorado.  
De repente, a porta foi aberta e Harry Potter entrou.  
Todos os presentes se voltaram.  
– Eu vou! – havia decisão por baixo dos óculos.

Antes que o diretor pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Severus deu um passo à frente.

– Potter! – rosnou lento – Mas o que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?  
Enfrentou seu professor.

– Vocês não vão sem mim. – ele se voltou para Dumbledore – Você sabe porquê. – ajeitou o óculos – Eu irei.  
O mestre de poções bufou furioso. Albus comentara sobre uma profecia. Ainda assim ...

Tentou se controlar. Aproximou-se, olhando em verdes.  
– Saia daqui Potter. – vociferou baixo – Agora! Ou não respondo por mim. – cuspia ao falar.  
Harry, deu um passo à frente e o enfrentou, bravo demais para se lembrar quem era o verdadeiro inim...  
– Severus! Harry! – Dumbledore os interrompeu – Fiquem calmos. – ele suspirou  
O diretor parecia cansado de repente. O peso do mundo em seus ombros. Suspirou de novo.  
– Por mais que me doa, Severus, por mais que eu tenha lutado contra isso, ele tem razão. – Sentou-se de novo pesadamente.  
Harry pareceu triunfante por um momento. Snape virou-se para o diretor. Ele simplesmente não poderia estar falando sério.  
Murmúrios por toda parte. Dumbledore parecia um homem cansado. Duramente resignado. Olhou-os.  
– "Um deve morrer pelas mãos do outro, nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver..." – ele recitou – Há uma profecia. Era isso que Tom queria no Ministério o ano passado.  
Havia um silêncio sepulcral na sala. Harry estremeceu ao ouvir as palavras.  
_'Não vou pensar nisso agora.'_  
Mas ele estava bem. Era o único calmo agora.  
– Eu vou.

S&N

Todos saíam, descendo vagarosamente pela gárgula.

Silenciosamente e o mais discretamente possível para o grande salão.

Não deveriam acordar os alunos.

Harry tinha ficado para trás. Sentiu uma mão dura em seu ombro. Virou-se.  
– Que uma coisa fique bem clara, Potter: não gosto de você! – pretos faiscavam.  
Harry sentiu um fogo subir por dentro. Nem agora esse... Snape deixava de atormentá-lo.  
Mas ele tinha deixado de ser criança.  
O resto de sua infância e adolescência tinha ficado lá atrás, na sala de Dumbledore.  
– Então estamos empatados! – explodiu – Eu também não gosto de você! – a imagem de Nina flutuou em sua mente – Mas você está com a Luz agora. – viu-o como um igual, não mais seu professor de poções, ex-comensal, membro da ordem – Então, só faça seu trabalho!  
Snape percebeu. Eles se enfrentaram.  
Desafio.  
Algo mais.  
Ele se lembrou do que Nina tinha dito sobre Harry.

Este rapaz era jovem demais pra morrer. E uma profecia era provavelmente só uma maldita profecia.

Havia uma expressão estranha no rosto de Snape.  
– Sim, cada um de nós: façamos nosso trabalho.  
E foi embora sem se voltar.

Deixando Harry olhando para onde ele havia estado.

S&N

– Severus.

A voz calma do diretor o parou.

Esperou para juntar-se ao homem que comandaria o maior ataque já tentado contra Voldemort.

– Não seja tão duro com Harry.

Sentiu a raiva. Controlou-se.

– Por mais que você seja cego a seus defeitos, Albus, eu não sou.

Albus suspirou.

– Ele é parte disso, Severus. Tanto quanto eu e você.

– Ele é só uma criança.

– Em tempos de guerra algumas crianças se tornam homens mais cedo. – falou suavemente.

Uma imagem de Draco surgiu em sua mente.

Membros do AD. Outras lembranças se seguiram.

Apertou os lábios.

Era verdade.

Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, parando-o.

Olhou em azuis.

– Nós o precisamos, Severus. Sua coragem. Sua força.

Potter novamente.

– Precisamos de você, porquê nem mesmo eu, meu amigo, conseguiria enfrentar todo o horror que você passou sob as ordens dele. – azuis faiscavam, sérios – O precisamos porquê você o único em que posso confiar para fazer o que for necessário, não importa o preço, para terminar essa guerra. – a voz suave trazia muitos significados.

Doloridos e terríveis significados.

Mais um peso para seus ombros.

Albus esperou, encarando pretos.

Um aceno lento.

Uma breve expressão de alívio e um pequeno sorriso no rosto do diretor.

– Vamos, Severus. – voltou a andar – Estão nos esperando.

S&N

Início da madrugada.

Era hora.

Todos já estavam reunidos no grande salão. Dumbledore entrou, colocando proteções; indo até a mesa dos professores.

O ministro a seu lado com boa parte de sua família. Alguns professores. Todo o corpo de Aurores. A Ordem da Phoenix.

Alguns disfarçando a surpresa. Alguns cumprimentos discretos. Outros mais efusivos. O diretor estava sério ao começar a falar.

Repetindo aquilo que, se os presentes já não sabiam, tinham adivinhado.

– Nós temos aliados, mas não o bastante. Não se Voldemort conseguir juntar todos os seus seguidores. – ele apoiou a mão sobre a mesa – Então atacaremos essa noite. - Olhou Fawkes, que parecendo obedecer a algum sinal, saiu voando para fora do castelo.  
Continuou dizendo que os estudantes, mesmo os mais velhos não seriam chamados, não só por sua pouca experiência com batalhas, mas porque não tinham recursos para deixar o castelo completamente desprotegido. Explicou que ficassem tranqüilos; não importa o resultado, eles seriam protegidos. Já tinha tomado providências.

Mostrou o plano. O que pensavam fazer. Os vários povos mágicos que os ajudariam, estariam nas portas do castelo em pouco tempo.

Cada um dos presentes que saberiam dos detalhes deveriam passá-los a eles.

Sua estratégia baseada em informações conseguidas. Algumas das quais causaram espanto por seu nível. Seu discurso direto e forte insuflou esperança. Não haveria como perder. Não com todos juntos.

Nenhuma dúvida.

E havia o elemento surpresa.

Atacariam a serpente em seu próprio ninho.

NS&SS

Jorge Weasley, Fred, Guilherme e Carlinhos. O clã Weasley estava todo lá.

Molly e Arthur pareciam ter uma última discussão em voz baixa.

Mas a face determinada da matriarca mostrava que pelo menos esta batalha estava perdida.

Ela iria.

Arthur não pareceu ter gostado muito. Mas Molly era Molly. E uma força com a qual ser contada.

Tinha se despedido mais cedo dos filhos mais novos.

Uma sensação estranha de que eles sabiam de alguma coisa.

Mas tinha sacudido a cabeça mentalmente. Eles não saberiam que a batalha seria hoje.

E muito menos onde seria.

Estavam seguros.

Fawkes surgiu pela janela. Um som agudo, mas não exatamente alto saindo de seu bico enquanto desceu para o diretor.

– É chegada a hora. – ouviram-no.

Alguns dirigiram-se para o portão. Saindo em grupos. Dirigindo-se para a frente do castelo para encontrar os outros.

Das sombras foram surgindo.

Duendes, alguns vampiros, elfos, homens-lobo conhecidos, Remus Lupin entre eles.

Apesar de murmúrios isolados, esta noite não era uma noite a se desprezar aliados.

Qualquer aliado.

Não importavam mais preconceitos tolos. Ou ordem social.

Nenhum lugar para rusgas velhas ou animosidades.

Nada importava.

A não ser a batalha.

Alguns velhos conhecidos se encontravam e murmuravam cumprimentos rápidos em voz baixa.

Ollivander, Abeforth Dumbledore, membros do ministério, habitantes de Hogsmead e de outra vila, alguns de Londres e mesmo Rosmerta estavam presentes.

Um só objetivo.

Moody estava com os membros da Ordem. Flitwick, Sprout e vários professores.

Alguns como Ninphadora Tonks e Kingsley estavam com os aurores.

Todos saindo e se organizando, e rapidamente desaparecendo na escuridão.

NS & SS

– Rony!

Rony se virou. Neville estava mais pálido que sempre. Um pergaminho em sua mão.

Ele se aproximou. Rony pegou o pergaminho.

– O que foi, Ronald? – Hermione se aproximou.

Rony agora estava tão pálido quanto Neville.

– É de Harry.

Hermione tomou o papel de sua mão.

Seus olhos voaram sobre as letras.

Algumas palavras se repetindo.

_"...ficar... proteger... se algo acontecer... o castelo... resistir... Não venham...fiquem juntos..." _

_– _Eu vou matar você, Harry Potter!

Um pulou e o outro foi empurrado pela bruxa que passava.

A varinha na mão.

Furiosa.

S&N

_Como sempre, mil desculpas pela demora. Obrigada por sua paciência. _

_Espero ter respondido todos os e-mail e reviews. Mas se não o fiz, pode me cobrar!! _

_Você sabe, é a única coisa que autor de fanfiction recebe pelo que escreve. _

_A única coisa que nos faz continuar. _

_Nina _

_PS.: A maioria das vezes a "batalha" foi escrito sob as músicas: _

_Réquiem for a Dream / Réquiem for a Tower (Kronos Quartet / Clint Mansell / The Lord of the Rings) _

_O último dos Mohicans (Yanni - Enia ou Vangelis) _

_A Lista de Schindler (Itzhak Perlman) _

_ Tema de Harry Potter – John Williams _

_Primavera – As Quatro Estações - Vivaldi _

_ Se o resultado não foi muito bom, pelo menos as músicas eram. Riso__s._


	47. A Batalha Mortes Parte 4A

**_A lesma está de volta. _**

_Desculpe a demora. (tolas e terríveis palavras)_

_Há ainda alguém que lê? _

_Eu sinto muito. :)_

_De qualquer forma, parece que voltei. (com erros e tudo)_

_Sei que faz muito tempo e que muitos esqueceram ou estão com vontade de me jogar Avada._

_Mas confiem que terminarei. Não importa quando, não importa como, ela vai ser terminada._

_Nem que seja apenas para aqueles que não esqueceram, que ainda me enviam mensagens, que ainda querem o final._

_(Se eu nomear ou comentar todos que, aqui, por email, no Orkut, Face e outros locais me enviaram mensagens, ia ficar maior que o capítulo. Então perdoem por isso.)_

_Sempre fiz questão de devolver o carinho que recebi. _

_Uma pena não fazer isso agora. E perdoem possíveis erros. _

_Qualquer coisa que você ver, ou quiser comentar, me fale._

_(Eu não esqueci vocês. Vida real pode ser complicada às vezes.)_

_..._

**_Dedicado à quem esperou. Um tributo à sua paciência e carinho._**

_E à __**você**__ que enviou tais palavras gentis:_

_"Querida Nina,  
Não lhe conheço e talvez não tenho o direito de lhe dizer isso mas,_

A partir de agora, minha vida está em suas mãos.  
Minhas noites serão em claro e meus dias, de solidão.  
Desde o 1° capítulo eu chorei, me emocionei e até ri.  
É a estória mais linda, que até agora, já vi.

Escreva o final, por favor e se o já fez, publique.  
Meus olhos irão se nublar e minha alma, em mil pedaços, ficará, se você não a terminar.

Atenciosamente, uma fã, apaixonada por Severus Snape e que nunca o viu tão bem descrito, anteriormente."

**_..._**

_A minhas queridas (e pacientes) betas:_

_FEFA Galvão: Beijos e chocolates pra você – mesmo que você tenha betado o início a "anos" junto com a Catrina, eu não esqueci. Risos. (Nooossa foi há quase – mais de - um ano!)_

_Dessa vez (esse ano - rs) tive a ajuda da __**Phenix **e __**Catrina Evans**. Valeu gente. _

_E que todo mundo agradeça também. Sem vocês, nada de capítulo. :) Um grande Hip Hurra para elas!_

_Mudei/acrescentei "trocentas" "coisas", mas fiquei com vergonha de pedir novamente para betarem. Snif. Então pessoal, perdoem os erros._

_Novamente, obrigada a quem reviu. São a GRANDE razão por eu ainda escrever essa... "coisa enorme"._

_É dedicado a vocês: Roxane Norris, Michele, Florência Snape(!),Vivi, Magalud, Pati/MollyWeaslei, Rita, Lourdiana, Ana Paula Snape, Juliana, Adrian, Mari, Urano, Lu , ShellyTenjou, Tábata, Victoria, Elisa Sholkys, Thiago, Julia Almeida, Vickey Alves,Tuany (Tuca), Teteh, Muri, Leka, Eveline, Renata Noronha, Pérola Black, TT, Victoria, Raven, Ana Maria, Catrina Evans, Florence Snape, Mary Lovegood, Hadassa, Hillary, S Kivilaakso, Anjelita Dark, Caah_Almeida, CrC, carlaloureiro, phennix , NahdeFatima, Rafinha granger-potter, Trish D.Q , Dayana Priscilla Black, Dayna, jesi, tain, Bella, FerRiddleDepp, Nalumi, Bella Rickman, Srta. Richis , Anna Clara Snape , Victoria, Mandy, Florence D. P. Snape , Fernanda Ginne, Harpia, , Cat, , Renata Prola Black, Raven, Teteh, tbata, Looping Star, tain, tassiatyler, Luciana, Flossienight, Patita Moreira, Luciana S B Mello SA,Victoria Alves, danielly-cristinapotter, BarbaraLM, CSCrouch, Centaura, Thay, Fernanda Ginne, Miguel Malfoy, Rafinha Granger-potter, Thaiana Tolkki Snape, SheylaSnape, Jumione, Kuchiki, Daysinha Pri, Daniela Snape, Mandy Clegane, The L. MMonster, Danielly Cristina Potter, Flossienight, , ..._

_Obrigada também aos que acrescentaram a história como Favorite Stories List do FF. _

_E ao resto de vocês, valeu as mensagens no grupo (tadinho, tão abandonado...)._

_A quem não enviou comentários: obrigada por ler (mas puxa, quem não gosta de comentários?)_

_SS & N_

_Talvez eu devesse aconselhar "fortemente" a leitura do(s) capítulo(s) anterior(es) antes de continuar? _

_Então volte aqui e depois continue._

_Por favor, sejam bonzinhos e perdoem os erros. _

_Mas pode me avisar que tento consertar. J_

_SS & N_

_N/A – em resposta a "você": Do capítulo anterior:_

_Severus tinha decidido proteger Potter, mas em sua conversa com Dumbledore ele entendeu que não poderia. Tudo aquilo sobre crianças que se tornam homens e sacrifícios necessários era principalmente sobre Harry e Dumbledore._

_Algumas vezes reduzir a escrita deixa tudo meio confuso. Como na hora em que Draco provoca Harry e ele se vira colocando a vara no pescoço de Malfoy. _

_"Harry começou a virar-se para continuar. (a andar)_

_Grifinórios. (pensamento de Draco sobre Harry – dá até para imaginá-lo sacudindo a cabeça mentalmente)_

_– Sua mãe não estará lá dessa vez._

_A vara estava apontada para o sonserino."_

_Não estava escrito o "ele se virou rápido e colocou a vara no pescoço do sonserino"; sinceramente, às vezes acho essa descrição toda meio desnecessária. E outras vezes... bem, fica faltando. :)_

_Qualquer coisa é só falar._

_SS & N_

_Aviso: Este é AU (Universo Alternativo) para HP6 e HP7. _

_Mesmo assim, espero que ainda possamos nos... "divertir"._

**_J.K. é a dona, só estou me divertindo. E não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso.  
Por favor, não me processe, eu não tenho nada.  
Agradeço a todos os bons autores que li. Com certeza muito influenciaram.  
E como disse um deles, se você reconhecer algo, não é meu.  
_**  
**Capítulo 41 – A Batalha. Mortes – Parte 4 A  
****_Enquanto eu viver... _**

– ( Herói ) – MARIAH CAREY – 1993

THERE'S A HERO

Existe um herói

IF YOU LOOK INSIDE YOUR HEART

Se você olhar dentro de seu coração

YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE AFRAID OF WHAT YOU ARE

Você não tem que ter medo do que você é

THERE'S AN ANSWER

Existirá uma resposta

IF YOU REACH INTO YOUR SOUL

Se você procurar dentro de sua alma

AND THE SORROW THAT YOU KNOW

E a tristeza que você conhece

WILL MELT AWAY

Irá desaparecer

AND THEN A HERO COMES ALONG

E então um herói aparecerá

WITH THE STRENGTH TO CARRY ON

Com a força suficiente para prosseguir

AND YOU CAST YOUR FEARS ASIDE

E você afugentará seus medos

AND YOU KNOW YOU CAN SURVIVE

E você saberá que pode sobreviver

SO WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE HOPE IS GONE

Então quando você sentir que a esperança se foi

LOOK INSIDE YOU AND BE STRONG

Olhe para dentro de você e seja forte

AND YOU'LL FINALLY SEE THE TRUTH

E você finalmente enxergará a verdade

THAT A HERO LIES IN YOU

Que um herói vive em você

IT'S A LONG ROAD

É uma longa estrada

WHEN YOU FACE THE WORLD ALONE

Quando você encara o mundo sozinho

NO ONE REACHES OUT A HAND

Sem ninguém que estenda uma mão

FOR YOU TO HOLD

Para você segurar

YOU CAN FIND LOVE

Você pode encontrar o amor

IF YOU SEARCH WITHIN YOURSELF

Se você buscar dentro de si

AND THE EMPTINESS YOU FELT

E o vazio que você sentiu

WILL DISAPPEAR

Irá desaparecer

_AND THEN A HERO COMES ALONG_

_E então um herói aparecerá _

_WITH THE STRENGTH TO CARRY ON_

_Com a força para prosseguir_

_AND YOU CAST YOUR FEARS ASIDE_

_E você afugentará os medos _

_AND YOU KNOW YOU CAN SURVIVE_

_E você sabe que pode sobreviver _

_SO WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE HOPE IS GONE_

_Então quando você sentir que a esperança se foi_

_LOOK INSIDE YOU AND BE STRONG_

_Olhe para dentro de você e seja forte _

_AND YOU'LL FINALLY SEE THE TRUTH_

_E você finalmente enxergará a verdade _

_THAT A HERO LIES IN YOU_

_Que um herói vive em você_

_LORD KNOWS_

_Deus sabe_

_DREAMS ARE HARD TO FOLLOW_

_Sonhos são duros de serem realizados_

_BUT DON'T LET ANYONE_

_Mas não permita que ninguém _

_TEAR THEM AWAY_

_Os destrua_

_HOLD ON_

_Espere_

_THERE WILL BE TOMORROW_

_Haverá o amanhã_

_IN TIME_

_E no momento certo_

_YOU'LL FIND THE WAY_

_Você encontrará o caminho_

_AND THEN A HERO COMES ALONG_

_E então um herói aparecerá _

_WITH THE STRENGTH TO CARRY ON_

_Com a força para prosseguir_

_AND YOU CAST YOUR FEARS ASIDE_

_E você afugentará os medos _

_AND YOU KNOW YOU CAN SURVIVE_

_E você saberá que pode sobreviver _

_SO WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE HOPE IS GONE_

_Então quando você sentir que a esperança se foi_

_LOOK INSIDE YOU AND BE STRONG_

_Olhe para dentro de você e seja forte _

_AND YOU'LL FINALLY SEE THE TRUTH_

_E você finalmente enxergará a verdade _

_THAT A HERO LIES IN YOU_

_Que um herói vive em você_

S&N S&N S&N

_Do capítulo anterior:_

_NS&SS NS&SS _

_Nina encostou-se na pedra fria, rezando._

_Severus acabara de sair._

_Para a batalha._

_Mordeu o lábio; estava orgulhosa. _

_Dele. E de seu próprio comportamento._

_Não chorara. Não o entristecera._

_Não se traíra contando nada sobre o AD, ou suas desconfianças de Harry, ou sobre Draco que sumira, ou sobre..._

_Seu plano para a sonserina._

_Seu marido se fora._

_Para a batalha._

_Que Deus a ajudasse._

_Virou-se pousando a testa na pedra fria, fechando os olhos._

_Tentando se controlar. Algo crescendo por dentro. Enorme._

_Deixando-a vazia. Impotente. Inútil._

_Sem respiração. Irritada. Furiosa._

_Querendo..._

_Tantas coisas._

_Urrou._

_Deus..._

_Escorregou pela parede._

_S&N S&N_

Dumbledore terminava a reunião com os membros da ordem, antes de se dirigirem ao grande salão.

Olhou em sua mesa para uma moldura insuspeita. Era hora.

– Muito bem, – falou devagar – É hora.

Severus deu um passo à frente. A face dura.

– Malfoy e Parkinson. – anunciou em voz baixa – São meus.

_'E MacNair e Crabe'_ – mas estes estariam com Malfoy.

Alguns desviaram os olhos. Era uma coisa matar em meio a uma batalha. Outra, bem diferente, era procurar alguém com assassinato no coração.

– Severus... – Albus começou.

– São meus! – a voz baixa e grave tinha o timbre do aço.

Sua expressão não deixou dúvidas. O aviso não devia ser ignorado.

De repente, a porta foi aberta e Harry Potter entrou. Todos os presentes se voltaram.

– Eu vou! – havia decisão por baixo dos óculos.

Antes que o diretor pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Severus deu um passo à frente.

– Potter! – rosnou lento – Mas o que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?

Enfrentou seu professor.

– Vocês não vão sem mim. – ele se voltou para Dumbledore – Você sabe porquê. – ajeitou o óculos – Eu irei.

O mestre de poções bufou furioso. Albus comentara sobre uma profecia. Ainda assim... Tentou se controlar. Aproximou-se, olhando em verdes.

– Saia daqui Potter. – vociferou baixo – Agora! Ou não respondo por mim. – cuspia ao falar.

Harry, deu um passo à frente e o enfrentou, bravo demais para se lembrar quem era o verdadeiro inim...

– Severus! Harry! – Dumbledore os interrompeu – Fiquem calmos. – ele suspirou

O diretor parecia cansado de repente. O peso do mundo em seus ombros. Suspirou de novo.

– Por mais que me doa, Severus, por mais que eu tenha lutado contra isso, ele tem razão. – Sentou-se de novo pesadamente.

Harry pareceu triunfante por um momento. Snape virou-se para o diretor. Ele simplesmente não poderia estar falando sério.

Murmúrios por toda parte. Dumbledore parecia um homem cansado. Duramente resignado. Olhou-os.

– "Um deve morrer pelas mãos do outro, nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver..." – ele recitou – Há uma profecia. Era isso que Tom queria no Ministério o ano passado.

Havia um silêncio sepulcral na sala. Harry estremeceu ao ouvir as palavras.

_'Não vou pensar nisso agora.' _

Mas ele estava bem. Era o único calmo agora.

– Eu vou.

Todos saíam, descendo vagarosamente pela gárgula. Silenciosamente e o mais discretamente possível para o grande salão. Não deveriam acordar os alunos. Harry tinha ficado para trás. Sentiu uma mão dura em seu ombro. Virou-se.

– Que uma coisa fique bem clara, Potter: não gosto de você! – pretos faiscavam.

Harry sentiu um fogo subir por dentro. Nem agora esse... Snape deixava de atormentá-lo. Mas ele tinha deixado de ser criança. O resto de sua infância e adolescência tinha ficado lá atrás, na sala de Dumbledore.

– Então estamos empatados! – explodiu – Eu também não gosto de você! – a imagem de Nina flutuou em sua mente – Mas você está com a Luz agora. – viu-o como um igual, não mais seu professor de poções, ex-comensal, membro da ordem – Então, só faça seu trabalho!

Snape percebeu. Eles se enfrentaram. Desafio. Algo mais. Ele se lembrou do que Nina tinha dito sobre Harry. Este rapaz era jovem demais pra morrer. E uma profecia era provavelmente só uma maldita profecia. Havia uma expressão estranha no rosto de Snape.

– Sim, cada um de nós: façamos nosso trabalho.

E foi embora sem se voltar. Deixando Harry olhando para onde ele havia estado.

– Severus.

A voz calma do diretor o parou. Esperou para juntar-se ao homem que comandaria o maior ataque já tentado contra Voldemort.

– Não seja tão duro com Harry.

Sentiu a raiva. Controlou-se.

– Por mais que você seja cego a seus defeitos, Albus, eu não sou.

Albus suspirou.

– Ele é parte disso, Severus. Tanto quanto eu e você.

– Ele é só uma criança.

– Em tempos de guerra algumas crianças se tornam homens mais cedo. – falou suavemente.

Uma imagem de Draco surgiu em sua mente. Membros do AD. Outras lembranças se seguiram. Apertou os lábios. Era verdade. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, parando-o. Olhou em azuis.

– Nós o precisamos, Severus. Sua coragem. Sua força.

Potter novamente.

– Precisamos de você, por que nem mesmo eu, meu amigo, conseguiria enfrentar todo o horror que você passou sob as ordens dele. – azuis faiscavam, sérios – O precisamos por que você é o único em que posso confiar para fazer o que for necessário, não importa o preço, para terminar essa guerra. – a voz suave trazia muitos significados.

Doloridos e terríveis significados. Mais um peso para seus ombros. Albus esperou, encarando pretos. Um aceno lento. Uma breve expressão de alívio e um pequeno sorriso no rosto do diretor.

– Vamos, Severus. – voltou a andar – Estão nos esperando.

Início da madrugada. Era hora. Todos já estavam reunidos no grande salão. Dumbledore entrou, colocando proteções; indo até a mesa dos professores. O ministro a seu lado com boa parte de sua família. Alguns professores. Todo o corpo de Aurores. A Ordem da Phoenix. Alguns disfarçando a surpresa. Alguns cumprimentos discretos. Outros mais efusivos. O diretor estava sério ao começar a falar. Repetindo aquilo que, se os presentes já não sabiam, tinham adivinhado.

– Nós temos aliados, mas não o bastante. Não se Voldemort conseguir juntar todos os seus seguidores. – ele apoiou a mão sobre a mesa – Então atacaremos essa noite. - Olhou Fawkes, que parecendo obedecer a algum sinal, saiu voando para fora do castelo.

Continuou dizendo que os estudantes, mesmo os mais velhos não seriam chamados, não só por sua pouca experiência com batalhas, mas porque não tinham recursos para deixar o castelo completamente desprotegido. Explicou que ficassem tranquilos; não importa o resultado, eles seriam protegidos. Já tinha tomado providências. Mostrou o plano. O que pensavam fazer. Os vários povos mágicos que os ajudariam, estariam nas portas do castelo em pouco tempo. Cada um dos presentes que saberiam dos detalhes deveriam passá-los a eles. Sua estratégia baseada em informações conseguidas. Algumas das quais causaram espanto por seu nível. Seu discurso direto e forte insuflou esperança. Não haveria como perder. Não com todos juntos. Nenhuma dúvida. E havia o elemento surpresa. Atacariam a serpente em seu próprio ninho.

Jorge Wesley, Fred, Guilherme e Carlinhos. O clã Wesley estava todo lá.

Molly e Arthur pareciam ter uma última discussão em voz baixa. Mas a face determinada da matriarca mostrava que pelo menos esta batalha estava perdida. Ela iria. Arthur não pareceu ter gostado muito. Mas Molly era Molly. E uma força com a qual ser contada.

Tinha se despedido mais cedo dos filhos mais novos. Uma sensação estranha de que eles sabiam de alguma coisa. Mas tinha sacudido a cabeça mentalmente. Eles não saberiam que a batalha seria hoje. E muito menos onde seria.

Estavam seguros.

Fawkes surgiu pela janela. Um som agudo, mas não exatamente alto saindo de seu bico enquanto desceu para o diretor.

– É chegada a hora. – ouviram-no.

Alguns dirigiam-se para o portão, saindo em grupos.

Guiando-se para a frente do castelo, para encontrar outros.

]Das sombras foram surgindo.

Duendes, alguns vampiros, elfos, homens-lobo conhecidos, Remus Lupin entre eles.

Apesar de murmúrios isolados, esta noite não era uma noite a se desprezar aliados.

Qualquer aliado.

Não importavam mais preconceitos tolos. Ou ordem social.

Nenhum lugar para rusgas velhas ou animosidades.

Nada importava. A não ser a batalha.

Alguns velhos conhecidos se encontravam e murmuravam cumprimentos rápidos em voz baixa.

Ollivander, Abeforth Dumbledore, membros do ministério, habitantes de Hogsmead e de outra vila, alguns de Londres e mesmo Rosmerta estavam presentes.: um só objetivo.

Moody estava com os membros da Ordem. Flitwick, Sprout e vários professores.

Alguns como Ninphadora Tonks e Kingsley estavam com os aurores.

Todos saindo e se organizando, e rapidamente desaparecendo na escuridão.

_S&N _

_– Rony!_

_Rony se virou. Neville estava mais pálido que sempre. Um pergaminho em sua mão._

_Ele veio até Rony que pegou o pergaminho de sua mão trêmula._

_– O que foi, Ronald? – Hermione se aproximou._

_Rony agora estava tão pálido quanto Neville._

_– É de Harry._

_Hermione tomou o papel de sua mão._

_Seus olhos voaram sobre as letras._

_Algumas palavras se repetindo em sua mente._

_"...ficar... proteger... se algo acontecer... o castelo... resistir... Não venham...fiquem juntos..."_

_– Eu vou matar você, Harry Potter! _

_Um pulo e o outro foi empurrado pela bruxa, enquanto passava. _

_A varinha na mão._

_Furiosa._

S&N S&N S&N

Hermione saiu pelo retrato e continuou pelo corredor, virando à esquerda.

Um Draco Malfoy muito petrificado, apoiado na sombra da estátua no fim do corredor amaldiçoou sua sorte.

– – * – -

Chegaram às portas do castelo; o diretor à seu lado.

Preparando-se para aparatar.

Pretos sérios observaram à sua volta.

Havia tantos deles.

Todos tentando não acordar os alunos.

Respirou.

Hoje.

Tudo pelo que lutara; se faria, ou acabaria... hoje.

Em outra época estaria... planejando como... não voltar.

Com honra. Para a casa da Sonserina e para si mesmo.

Mas... Ele... queria voltar.

Não queria?

Elevou a cabeça; empurrando inquietação para dentro.

Com força.

Não agora.

Não era o momento.

– – * – -

Muito tempo depois ouviu o choro de Anna.

E depois os murmúrios de Winky.

A parede resfriada pela madrugada, em suas costas.

Abriu os olhos, erguendo-se devagar.

Anna tinha chorado.

Franziu a testa.

E não tinha saído correndo.

Mesmo seu desespero não parecia... certo.

Alguma coisa...

Sentiu o gosto.

Compreensão amanheceu nela.

Devagar.

Bastardo!

Mesmo sua raiva não estava completa.

Aquele...

Lembrou-se do chá.

Da insistência de Winky mais cedo para que o tomasse.

De seus olhos medrosos.

Medo dele.

Aquele bastardo!

O que podia fazer para...

Hermione.

Fechou os olhos.

Lassidão. Sono.

Não, muito longe.

Raiva.

Ele não podia ter...

Não seria drogada!

Dirigiu-se ao banheiro.

– – * – -

Cabelos prata brilharam na lua.

A boca comprimida em raiva, cinzas vigiando os arredores.

Longe do castelo; na estrada para Hogsmeade.

– – * – -

Negros atentos.

A varinha na mão.

O elemento surpresa os pouparia dos dragões, trasgos e gigantes.

Graças por favores pequenos.

Localizou Dumbledore falando algo a Potter.

Sentiu o frio da noite. O vento leve.

Discretamente conferiu a chave de portal em sua roupa.

Depois que chegassem ninguém poderia mais aparatar.

E as chaves só poderiam ser usadas como último recurso.

Não poderiam correr o risco de algum comensal usá-las.

Todos sabiam.

Esta era "a" batalha. E decidiria a guerra.

Nenhum risco deveria ser corrido.

Eles desaparatariam no local; de uma só vez.

Viu-os preparando-se.

Flitwick, Vector e Tonks com alguns Weasleys.

Kingsley ao lado de Abeforth e Rosmerta.

Só há pouco o local tinha sido revelado.

Um cemitério. Um seu conhecido.

Como... irônico.

Olhou Dumbledore, à espera.

Pelo menos a veela não estava lá esta noite.

Algo sobre ir à Hogsmeade. Não antes que ele a verificasse com Legilimens. E visse a mensagem da qual ela não falara.

Tinha havido antigas informações interessantes de seu tempo com Lucius. Um bônus adicional.

Não mostrou preocupação de saber Lucius tão perto do castelo hoje. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

Precisava se concentrar na batalha; e em se o elemento surpresa ainda era deles.

Tinha chegado ao ponto de segurar seu queixo. Mas não havia nada em sua mente sobre essa noite: ela não sabia.

E eles tinham tomado precauções extras para que continuasse assim.

Ela e os alunos infernais.

Até que Potter apareceu.

Lembrou-se de como tinha garantido ao diretor que os outros não sabiam.

Não precisariam de mais crianças para morrer esta noite.

Seus olhos nunca que se afastavam do diretor.

Viu seu sinal.

O som alto de chicote estava em todo o lugar, perturbando a noite.

– – * – -

Hermione parou no corredor escuro.

O silêncio pesando de repente.

Onde aquele idiota...

Nina!

Sim, Nina.

Seus passos adquiriram mais rapidez.

– – * – – – – * – -

Apareceu no ar fino. Em meio ao mato.

Vigiando o diretor e Potter perto de uma árvore velha. Alerta. A vara pronta. Ignorando o frio.

Dumbledore fechou os olhos murmurando palavras, durante um bom tempo.  
_"Vocês têm que impedi-los de chegar até onde estaremos. Eles não podem saber que entramos. Precisam pensar que estão seguros. Protegendo seu amo."_ – a voz de Dumbledore ainda estava em seus ouvidos.

Pareceu cansado. E então... Era só uma impressão.  
Viu Lupin olhar à sua volta. Vigiando.

Estavam ao pé de uma colina. Uma igrejinha ao fundo. Uma casa velha na encosta.

E seu destino: o cemitério em meio às brumas.

– – * – – – – * – -

Apoiou-se na porta do banheiro antes de entrar no quarto.

Ainda não se sentindo completa. Não completamente ela.

Bastardo amaldiçoado filho de uma prostituta com sífilis!

Aquela... cobra venenosa a tinha drogado!

Ela o mataria.

Comeria seu fígado com tempero!

Andou.

Cão do inferno!

Bruxo traiçoeiro amaldiçoado.

E era seu marido.

_"Deus!"_

Estendeu a mão apoiando-se no sofá.

Foi só a raiva morrendo que a impediu de cair diante do desespero.

O peso da angústia.

Uma mistura estranha de emoções.

Gemeu, fechando os olhos.

Entendeu.

Mesmo com as emoções nubladas, entendeu.

Seu marido estava na batalha.

Poderia não voltar...

_"Não pense nisso!"_

Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar o desespero.

Talvez nunca ouvisse sua voz novamente.

Ou seus raros sorrisos.

Ou seus braços à volta dela. Seus beijos.

Gemeu.

Tudo podia ir horrivelmente mal. Não importa o quanto tivessem trabalhado nisso.

A tempestade podia vir e levar todos.

Vida. Transformada em morte.

Foi quando um pensamento a bateu. Olhou sem ver.

Seguramente alguns não voltariam hoje. Impossível uma batalha sem feridos.

Sem mortos.

–_ Deus! _– sussurrou.

Sentiu-se tonta. A mão agarrou mais o sofá. Os dedos enterrando no couro macio.

Respirou: dentro, fora. Dentro, fora.

Sentiu os olhos molhados.

Ela não fizera ainda tudo o que podia por ele.

Não o amara o bastante ainda.

Mordeu o lábio. Sentiu o machucado e o gosto de sangue novamente.

Fora um dia conturbado.

Riu, sentindo o quão estranho era o pensamento.

Estava ficando louca.

Em meio ao caos em que estava.

Em meio ao desespero, que surgia, enganador.

E a angústia..

Severus.

_'Oh, Deus...'_

Fechou os olhos novamente; respirou fundo. Uma. Duas. Três vezes.

Pouco equilíbrio.

Que não afastou o núcleo de dor.

Combateu a autopiedade, piscando.

Não choraria.

_"Não morra, não morra... Por favor, não morra!"_

Um soluço. Levou a mão aos lábios.

Percebeu que estava de joelhos.

Fechou os olhos.

E duas lágrimas que não tinha podido conter, escorreram.

Começou a rezar.

Incessantemente.

Por um segundo pensou em sua mãe.

Um quase gemido. Abraçou-se.

Mais um dos momentos em que precisara dela.

E não a tinha.

Sozinha.

Se o perdesse...

_"Deus, por favor, não permita..."_

E lá no fundo, sentiu: ainda confiava nele.

De alguma forma, tinha certeza.

Ele voltaria.

Soluçou, levando a mão trêmula à boca.

Tinha que voltar.

Por ela. Por Anna.

Ele _tinha que voltar_.

– – * – -

Cinzas encararam o escuro, bravos.

Parece que vários habitantes da maldita vila tinham resolvido ir para um passeio, ou simplesmente aparatar em frente a suas casas.

E ela teve que se afastar. O feitiço de desilusão só funcionaria se não olhassem muito de perto.

Onde estavam?

Quase rosnou com a demora. Lucius havia enviado uma coruja mandando que viesse à Hogsmeade.

E então, uma outra coruja a encontrara no caminho com uma chave de portal que a levara até ele.

Não deu importância por ele parecer especialmente cuidadoso hoje.

Passou as mãos em seus braços por baixo da capa. Estava parada na estrada para Hogsmeade agora. Escondida nas árvores, mas não do frio. Pensou em um feitiço de aquecimento.

Mas outro arrepio a lembrou de Lucius.

E suas mãos nela. Seus dedos nela. Seus olhos e seu sorriso mal.

Estremeceu.

Que chegassem logo.

Não precisaria de um caldeirão dessa vez.

Nenhuma poção. Nenhum plano. Quase sorriu.

Ia simplesmente deixar que entrassem pela porta da frente.

– – * – -

Barulho.

Custou a perceber que era o som da porta. A realidade entrando em foco.

Ergueu-se devagar, os joelhos doendo.

Por um momento, pensou que ele voltara. Seu Severus.

Em dois passos estava no escritório.

E então a voz de Hermione.

Respirou. Esperança tola.

Teve que chamar Winky para ajudá-la com as proteções que Severus colocara.

Entre o elfo e Hermione, tinha demorado algum tempo.

Finalmente abriu a porta.

A bruxa estava furiosa.

– – * – – – – * – -

Negros ergueram-se para o céu.

Apesar de Greyback, era uma sorte não ser lua cheia.

Virou-se para Lupin.

Prós e contras considerados...

Sim. Era uma sorte.

– – * – – – – * – -

Não haveria riscos.

Dois, dissera Lúcius hoje; a taça em sua mão e o meio sorriso cruel nos lábios.

Ansiosos por agradar. E que ainda não tinham sido marcados.

Esse era o detalhe que ele esperava, enganaria as proteções do castelo.

Nenhuma marca.

E _ela_.

Sim; ela. Puxou a capa mais perto.

Comensais sem a marca.

Seu rosto torceu em desagrado. Pelo menos ela tinha uma desculpa.

Tinham fugido de Askaban com ele. Algo sobre serem pegos na Floresta Proibida; por causa da Trouxa.

Cinzas continham maldade.

Quase sorriu. Eles tinham contas a acertar com ela também.

Dois problemas resolvidos.

Seriam úteis. Haveria algum tipo de armadilha para a trouxa.

E Severus.

Bem feito por ficar com aquela cadela!

Mas seria generosa. Ela cuidaria dele na enfermaria depois de _tudo_ acontecer.

Ajudaria a curá-lo. E o consolaria por sua viuvez.

Se fosse afortunada, poderia mesmo consolá-lo pela perda da filha da trouxa.

Ela ofereceria algo muito melhor. Ela mesma; e um filho.

É claro que não seria para agora. Não ia querer estragar seu corpo bonito.

Ficar parecida com uma pata gorda; como a trouxa.

Os não-marcados: eles dariam um jeito nela. Hoje.

Mesmo que ela tivesse ouvido a advertência de Lucius sobre o que aconteceria num possível fracasso.

Sentiu um arrepio. Ele não tinha sido gentil; mais ainda que no fim de semana.

Ela tinha conseguido chegar tarde sábado e sair o mais cedo que pudera no domingo.

Lucius Malfoy estivera inquieto. Algo sobre sonhos que não faziam sentido.

Provavelmente era o ataque iminente do Lord que realmente o estava deixando nervoso.

Mesmo que ele não tivesse falado nada, ela desconfiava de que seria em uma, talvez duas semanas.

E ainda não decidira como usar a informação com o bobo velho e Severus.

Lembrou dos dedos em seu queixo esta manhã.

E de seus olhos pretos e intensos; lendo sua alma.

Sorriu. Parece que apesar de tudo, seu feitiço veela era mais forte.

E depois de hoje, tudo ficaria melhor: a trouxa fora, ela com ele; mesmo o ataque do Lord não os afastaria.

Não mais. Faria tudo para tê-lo.

Um sorriso mau torceu os lábios bonitos.

Qualquer coisa.

E hoje, ela não se arriscaria; estava provando sua lealdade ao Senhor Escuro, mas independente do medo que sentira, não se esquecera de avisar Lúcius para que fossem silenciosos, rápidos e cuidadosos; não ia arriscar seu disfarce novamente.

Ou sua "lealdade" a Dumbledore e a Severus.

E então a taça se quebrara na mão de Lucius, quando ele a apoiou na mesa com força.

Estremeceu ao lembrar de sua raiva. Tinham sido interrompidos naquele preciso momento.

Ainda se lembrava de cinzas nela. De sua irritação com o comensal que o chamara.

E de seu breve alívio, enquanto palavras esparsas chegavam até ela, como no fim de semana.

No sábado, nas horas em ficara com o comensal tinham sido interrompidos algumas vezes.

Não que fosse reclamar, porém fora isso que a deixara de sobreaviso: eles estavam se preparando.

O Lord atacaria, ferozmente; e não ia demorar. Dragões, gigantes, trasgos, vampiros e outros ainda a caminho. Estavam se deslocando rápido. Reunindo-se.

Fazendo planos...

Pensou em Severus.

E na trouxa. Sua expressão passou a um esgar feio.

Ela a mataria com suas próprias mãos se pudesse.

A trouxa do inferno que tinha Severus em sua cama.

E que a mantinha acordada, apesar dela mesma, em ódio assassino.

Pensando que podia ser _ela_ naquela cama. Não a trouxa amaldiçoada.

_"Aquela..."_ – sua mente disparou em insultos, cada vez mais terríveis, como sua expressão.

Ouviu um barulho.

Três homens apareceram ao seu lado. Desvio os olhos para as máscaras prata em suas mãos.

_"Três?"_

– Os outros virão mais tarde.

_"Outros?" _

– Lucius não falou nada sobre "outros"! – controlou a ponta de apreensão, tentando ser firme.

Uma pequena risada irônica e olhos insolentes do homem de aparência selvagem sobre ela.

– Lucius não tem que dar satisfações a _você._

Ficou furiosa.

– Sou eu quem...

Ele agarrou seu braço com força, interrompendo-a.

– Vai calar a boca e nos colocar para dentro do castelo, quietinha. – rosnou nela.

Compreendeu de repente.  
Não era o Lord quem ia atacar.

Toda a preparação...

Era Lucius!

E ele a estava usando!

Seus olhos se abriram mais ao ver outros chegando.

Buscando um plano de emergência que a salvasse.

– – * – -

Rony Wesley passou novamente a mão por entre os cabelos.

Revisando o pergaminho, ansioso.

Não tinha ficado parado - agindo maquinalmente.

Agradecendo a Merlin que tinham um plano; simplesmente não se sentia em condições de pensar.

Neville tinha saído atrás de Hermione e informações. Apertou os lábios.

Ela não deveria ter saído assim. Era madrugada. O castelo estava vazio e ela não deveria ter ido!

Poderiam arranjar um jeito de usar feitiços de localização ou qualquer outra coisa e achar Harry juntos.

Parou de andar.

Ainda não era hora de acionar a AD nas outras casas. Não sem nada concreto que pudessem fazer.

Mas era sua obrigação informar os outros. Eles tinham estado de prontidão. Então tinha acordado Jordan no sofá.

Ginny o ouvira, o sono desaparecendo de seu rosto enquanto lia o pergaminho.

E saíra, sem se importar com seu grito para ela ficar.

Simas e Dino foram os primeiros a descer escada após ouvirem seu grito, as roupas amassadas, as varas na mão.

Suspirou, enquanto explicava. A informação se espalhando como fogo.

Tinham que verificar todas as fontes. E serem rápidos.

Mesmo se isso significasse ser pego por Filch ou por quem mais patrulhasse os corredores àquela hora da madrugada.

Se ao menos soubesse com quem estava o mapa hoje. Devia ter lido a lista - evitou cuidadosamente pensar no que Mione faria se soubesse. Tinham combinado de ficar com um deles, mas agora... Talvez Hermione...

Eles estavam em pleno vapor quando uma Ginny brava voltou com Luna; que tinha se sentado, pálida.

– Eles se foram. – Gina dissera num rosnado, enquanto palavras menos saudáveis começaram a sair de sua boca.

E em meio à torrente, entenderam: Harry tinha petrificado Draco.

Olhos se desviaram. Pequenos sorrisos disfarçados.

Pobre Harry. Ia ter problemas.

_"Ela o mataria."_

Então lembraram e os sorrisos sumiram. Se ele sobrevivesse.

E a despeito das emoções desencontradas; da raiva por estarem de fora; eles se prepararam para esperar.

– – * – -

Neville ainda estava procurando.

Evitando Madame Nora ou quem quer que estivesse nos corredores.

Hermione não estava na sala precisa. A biblioteca estava fechada.

Um dos retratos do andar de baixo tinha dito que vários bruxos estiveram ali e tinham ido.

Mas ele não encontrara Hermione.

Então continuara. Indo até o corujal. Tentando pensar onde ela estaria.

Parou no corredor pensando onde ela poderia ter ido.

Mas que burro! Deu um tapa no rosto. Ele tinha o mapa!

E então seus lábios soltaram um murmúrio de desânimo ao lembrar que o deixara na mochila.

Ele era um jumento. Sacudiu a cabeça.

Pensou em voltar. Mas talvez Hermione tivesse...

Havia uma sombra se movendo no corredor abaixo, à frente.

Ficou imóvel.

Sussurros.

Alguém estava se esgueirando no escuro.

Duas figuras indo para um corredor longe dele, à direita.

Franziu a testa, se aproximando devagar pelas sombras.

Não podia... o Castelo tinha...

Uma terceira apareceu. Olhando à esquerda.

Só quando o rosto foi erguido, que a máscara brilhou.

Sua respiração acelerou. Ele a manteve silenciosa; o coração disparado.

Silenciosamente levou a mão esquerda tremulamente ao bolso.

A vara pronta na direita.

– – * – – – – * – -

Observou os arredores, negros se estreitando. Empertigou-se.

Sentindo o cheiro de coisa velha. Morta.  
– Cuidado com as lápides. – lembrou-os – Algumas devem estar enfeitiçadas.  
Olharam para ele. O homem sabia como os partidários de Voldemort agiam.

Já tinha sido um deles.

Ignorou-os. Desviaram os olhos; começando a se afastar devagar, atentos.

Tomando cuidado com as estátuas.

– – * – – – – * – -

A tensão calma de Harry estava explicada: ele se fora. Sem seus amigos.

Suspirou.

Tinha dito o essencial sobre o que sabia.

A angústia e a ansiedade não a abandonando.

Pensou em Harry. Podia entendê-lo.

Uma olhada rápida para Hermione a calou.

A bruxa andava de um lado para outro.

De qualquer forma, nunca os vira separados.

Pensou em Severus. Fechou os olhos para se controlar.

Deus os protegesse.

Ela estava fazendo mais um feitiço. Urrando em frustração novamente.

– Hermione. – começou.

Não é como se ela soubesse onde eles estavam.

Não é como se também não quisesse ir se fosse uma bruxa.

Hermione pegou um pergaminho sobre a mesa e disse novas palavras.

Nada aconteceu. Ela o largou brava.

Seria uma longa noite.

Foi então que Hermione levou a mão ao bolso em seu peito.

E ergueu os olhos para ela.

Foi sua expressão que a assustou.

– – * – -

– Ginny?

Luna a interrompeu baixinho, pálida, a mão segurando algo.

Rony Weasley se ergueu.

– Inferno sangrento – ele sussurrou.

As moedas da AD tinham sido acionadas.

Duas vezes.

Alguém estava em perigo.

Outros se levantaram. Brancos.

Três vezes.

Katie Bel olhou para Luna.

O castelo estava sendo invadido.

Era para isso que eles tinham se preparado.

Para uma batalha.

Sabiam o que fazer.

Então por que todos estavam pálidos e imóveis?

Até que ouviram a voz de Luna.

– Vamos seguir o primeiro plano. – eles a estavam olhando – Agora!

Começaram.

Movimentando-se rápido.

– – * – – – – * – -

A neblina suave, deslocando-se com o vento quase inexistente; o cheiro velho.

A terra fofa que abafava o som de seus passos.

Não moldou nenhum feitiço de desilusão. Não ainda.

Não desperdiçaria energia mágica.

Continuou andando.

E a viu. A estátua em forma de morte, longe.

A cobra de pedra enrolada na lança da mão esquerda. A foice na direita.  
Era o cemitério da casa onde nasceu o pai do monstro.

Permitiu-se chamá-lo pelo que ele era.

Um monstro.

Olhou a inscrição na pedra: Riddle.

Aqui tudo começara.

Procurou Dumbledore com os olhos.

Aqui terminaria.

– – * – – – – * – -

A Armada estava em pleno vapor.

Parvati e Lavanda tinham ido avisar os professores.

Começando por McGonagall.

Todos tinham acionado os sistemas de comunicação.

Os monitores foram advertidos. O nervosismo disfarçado.

O peso da responsabilidade afundando neles: teriam que defender Hogwarts.

Não havia mais ninguém.

Era para isso que tinham se preparado, ainda mais do que para sair.

E precisavam ser silenciosos.

Protegendo os alunos primeiro em suas próprias casas. Preparando-os para saírem se fosse necessário.

Tentando não ir para os andares mais baixos, presumivelmente onde os comensais deveriam estar.

Rezando para estarem certos.

E tentando adiar o máximo possível o trânsito de alunos mais novos pela escola.

– Ninguém anda sozinho. – Ronald Weasley tinha lembrado, bravo.

Preocupado com Hermione.

Preocupado com Harry.

– – * – -

Alguém batia em sua porta.

Abriu-a. Parvati Patil pareceu assustada pela rapidez, e por sua expressão dura.

Não era como se pudesse dormir.

Não hoje.

– O que faz fora da cama, senhorita Patil? Você deve...

– Há intrusos no castelo. – murmurou nervosa, olhando para o corredor, antes de entrar.

Os olhos de Minerva McGonagall cresceram por um segundo exato, enquanto a aluna continuava a contar – não _deveria _haver intrusos no castelo, não com as proteções.

Não pensou que era uma brincadeira.

Não com isso.

Lançou-se à ação.

Pó de flú foi jogado na lareira. Elfos chamados.

Os que remanesciam no castelo, acionados.

Ela só esperou que fosse o bastante.

– – * – -

Havia batidas na porta.

Nina sentiu-se fraca.

Minerva acabara de usar o flú para falar rapidamente com ela.

Não confirmou que já sabia do ataque por Hermione.

A bruxa tinha se esgueirado para fora, apesar de seu pedido para esperar.

Respirou, contendo o pavor.

Comensais não batem na porta.

A não ser que Hermione tivesse se lembrado de colocar proteções.

Engoliu.

Gritou Winky.

Anna era sua prioridade.

– * -

Draco Malfoy estava bravo, por ter que estar ali.

As listas passando por sua mente.

Mas não eram só os primeiros e os segundos anos que o preocupavam; provavelmente teria que trazê-los para cá.

Era o fato de que também era responsável por sua protegida.

E pela esposa de seu _padrinho_.

Que ele ainda esperava, não o culpasse pelo plano de sua mulher maluca.

– – * – – – – * – -

Então Dumbledore sorriu, antes de dirigir-se a Harry.

– Vamos.

Eles se viraram para ele. Viu o que eram: bruxos. Mas...

_'Um velho; uma criança...'  
_

E era ele quem tinha o conhecimento. Dos métodos. Das armadilhas.

– Vou com vocês! – disse.

Moveu-se para segui-los. Albus o impediu, estendendo um braço à sua frente; olhando-o. Harry o encarou.

– Não, Severus. Você será mais útil aqui. – sentiu as mãos em seus ombros; o tom de urgência – Não confiarei isso a mais ninguém. – azuis falavam sem palavras – Meu amigo.

De alguma forma negros pousaram em verdes, antes de voltarem a azuis.

Ele hesitou; lutando.

Rendeu-se, imóvel.

Harry não tinha esperado a resposta. Correu agachado.

As pernas aparecendo por baixo da capa da invisibilidade. Não se importou. Não mais.

O diretor acompanhou negros que viam o rapaz correr, antes de se voltarem para ele, encarando-o.

Sentiu neles o quanto custou a seu professor obedecê-lo.

Acenou com a cabeça em reconhecimento.

Soltou-o e se foi atrás do Harry. Com pressa.

Severus Snape se voltou, apertando a varinha com força.

Os outros tinham se espalhado. Reposicionando-se na retaguarda.

Refez seus passos. Seguiu-os. Esgueirando-se pelas sombras.

Faria seu trabalho. Impediria os comensais de chegarem à casa.

Onde a verdadeira luta seria travada.

Sem ele.

– – * – – – – * – -

Minerva McGonagall tinha feito o que ela podia.

Espalhado todos os que poderiam ajudar pelo castelo.

Chamado os fantasmas, acionado os retratos. Buscado cada defesa que pudesse pensar.

Cada uma a que tivesse acesso como vice-diretora.

Evitando lamentar que o Diretor de Hogwarts estivesse ausente.

O peito doendo ao pensar que seus alunos não mereciam isso.

Mesmo que Albus tivesse contado no que eles estavam envolvidos.

Mesmo que tivessem tomado todas as precauções para que eles não pudessem segui-los.

Olhou para as meninas que a tinham ajudado.

Andando ao seu lado no corredor; varinhas para fora.

Mordeu o lábio, perdendo a guerra dentro dela. Nenhum deles mereceu estar no meio disso.

Mas não os pararia agora. Pelo que entendera, pareciam estar fazendo um bom trabalho.

E ela simplesmente não tinha mais com quem contar.

Pensou em Albus. Mordeu mais forte.

Homens infernais e suas guerras amaldiçoadas.

– – * – -

– Rony!

Ele parou de falar com Dino e se virou para Luna.

...

Eles tinham saído pelos corredores.

Devagar. Trêmulos.

Esta era a hora.

...

Rony descia as escadas devagar. As costas rentes à parede. A vara firme em sua mão. Como os outros.

Este era o segundo andar. Havia grupos de três a cinco espalhados pelo castelo.

A ordem era proteger os menores, deixá-los em locais seguros.

Talvez tivessem sorte e vários comensais estivessem fora de combate antes que percebessem o que acontecia. Lembrou do Mapa do Maroto que estaria com Neville, ou será que era Hermione que deveria...

Alguém estava se movendo embaixo, em outra escada.

Cho o olhou, apontando para uma sombra em outro corredor.

Foi Dino quem fez sinal para ele e Cho irem nessa direção.

Luna segurou o braço dele. Olharam para Rony, que tinha a expressão séria.

O comensal estava se afastando pela sombra.

Precisavam impedir que os comensais avançassem mais pelo castelo.

Sussurrou "boa sorte" para Dino.

Antes de voltar a descer a escada com Luna.

...

Luz vermelha.

E então começou.

As portas do inferno se abriam.

**_..._**

**_ Obrigada aos que ainda leem. :)_**

**_Por favor, revise. É o único "alimento" que temos._**

**_Nina._**

ananinasnape .br


End file.
